


Spark of Dark

by Pirotess666



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Atempt rape, BAMF Stiles, Creeper Peter, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Original Character Death(s), Sassy Peter, Scott is a Bad Friend, Violence (during fights), lots of sex and foreplay between two men (which i'll warn at the start of each chapter)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2018-04-25 18:30:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 176
Words: 383,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4971757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pirotess666/pseuds/Pirotess666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being abandoned by Scott, Stiles feels empty and tired. Sick of life. Until Peter re-enters his life and makes him want to live again.<br/>All of a sudden he’s not so alone anymore…and neither is Peter.<br/>*Timeline: After the end of season 5A *</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. PART I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Reviews are appreciated. Be nice. You came here knowing the type of content this fanfic involves, so no flames.  
> 2\. If you have requests as the story moves on, do tell me. It’s the first time I’m publishing chapter by chapter and accepting suggestions or ideas so let’s see how it goes.
> 
> Tags:  
> «…» - I use this for when a person is thinking.  
> ‘…’ – I use this for a normal dialog

Peter snarled. Damned night to be raining so heavily. He still couldn’t believe it. He had managed to escape Eichen House. After nearly a year in that hell hole, he had managed to escape. He took a deep breath. Wet earth and lightning greeted his senses. He loved this scent. The wolf wanted to run free, howl, hunt…kill.

The woods were dark, although the bright moon illuminated them enough to gleam shapes, turning everything eerie. Two nights from now it would be full moon. He couldn’t wait to feel its glow on his skin. He looked around himself, trying to decide where best to go. His apartment and his possessions were his top priority. Aided by his werewolf vision, he followed a path that many would consider spooky due to the shape of the trees in it.

Peter snorted. If that boy was here, he’d be talking nonstop, listing creatures that liked nights like this. Stiles…the boy that was so much like him. Who trusted so little. He’d been the only one who had been suspicious of him. Peter had managed to gain a bit of trust from the others, but Stiles…he had never convinced him.

He wanted to have that long pale neck under his teeth, bleeding until Stiles’s life was slowly extinguished. But he didn’t have that luxury, not right now at least. Maybe in a few years, when no one was expecting it.

He could wait. Patience was something he had in abundance. Now, he needed to go to his apartment, get his money and leave this cursed town. Of course, he could kidnap the teen. Killing him would be such a waste. He **HAD** liked him a lot. That smart mouth had been a delight and a nuisance at the same time. Stiles’ snark was the only that could rival his. He actually missed the younger man’s clever mouth. Especially this last year where for a couple of months his only company had been Valack and after that he had been placed in solitary. Just him and his mind. He was probably insane again. Had he stopped being insane?! He shrugged. Who cared?

The wolf stopped abruptly as he saw two figures ahead. He approached them silently, aided by the sound of rain that muffled his steps and his scent. Surprised, he found Stiles and Scott. They were in front of each other, illuminated by the headlights of a car (that wasn’t Stiles jeep) and there was a bike parked near it.

‘Scott…’

‘You killed her, Stiles!’

‘She was going to kill Malia!’

‘You could have tried to talk to her. Damn it, Stiles. You did the same with Donovan.’

He snarled. ‘We’ve had this talk about Donovan, Scott. You said you were over it! That you understood that it was self-defense. I’m not a fucking alpha, Scott. I don’t have super-powers that allow me to dominate my opponent. I just wanted to live.’

‘And you kill another person because of that?’

‘Would it have been preferable if Donovan had killed me? Or the Desert Wolf? Is that it? Donovan was going to eat me alive and she was going to kill Malia!’

‘You’re being a drama queen.’

‘He was a wendigo! I have the scar on my fucking shoulder to prove it! Shit, Scott! You weren’t there. None of you were. You left the helpless human alone, when you knew we had another big bad in Beacon Hills.’

‘Why would they come after you?’

The taller teen looked at his best friend. ‘Why would they indeed?’ He sighed. ‘You know…this is useless. I killed the Desert Wolf. It’s done. That mad woman will never come back.’

‘Malia left you because of that.’

He stiffened. ‘At least, she’s alive.’

‘And how would your father feel if he knew what you’d done?’

‘Don’t bring my father into this conversation!’

‘I have to. You killed two people, Stiles!’

‘One of them was trying to kill me and the other was trying to kill Malia!’ His hands waved wildly. ‘I had no choice!’

‘There are always choices, Stiles.’

He went still. ‘Again with that?’ Stiles felt tired. Sick of the fights and arguments. Of always fighting for his life, of making hard decisions just to survive. ‘Yeah well…not all of us are righteous true alphas, who see everything in black and white.’

Scott straightened. ‘When you’ve thought about what you did and are willing to apologize, come back.’

‘Apologize? For defending my life and that of my friends?!’

He shook his head. ‘I don’t know if I can have you back in my pack, Stiles. The first time might have been self-defense but the Desert Wolf…it was premeditated. I’ve just rebuilt the pack and now this…what you’ve done might destroy it again.’

‘You speak as if the first time was my fault. It was all yours! You were the one that chose to trust a stranger over me! I told you! I told you not to trust to Theo but did you listen to me? You never listen to me!’

‘That’s…there was no reason to doubt him…why wouldn’t I believe someone I knew as a child? You…you always suspect everyone. Always react as if people have a hidden agenda…’ He sighed. ‘Maybe this is why you were the one being possessed by the nogitsune.’

Stiles stiffened. ‘What?’

‘Your soul is dark. Out of all of us, the demon chose you. You let him kill so many people…’

‘You need to go away now, Scott.’

‘You know I’m right.’

‘You don’t know anything, you self-righteous prick!’ He pointed to where Scott’s bike was. ‘GO!’

‘You’re not the alpha. I am. I’m the leader. You don’t give the orders to me. It’s the other way around.’

‘Don’t you get it? I may have been part of your pack, but you’ve never been my alpha. I’ve always considered myself your equal. You’re the one who thinks he’s batman and I’m robin. You’re not.’

‘Stiles, you’re human.’

‘That’s right. And I’ll defend myself as I can.’ He straightened, his eyes going dark with anger. He had had enough of this. Always apologizing to Scott for doing what was necessary to survive. Letting himself get eaten alive by guilt because he knew how his best friend would react. Scott forgiving everyone else but Stiles. He was tired. Perhaps Theo had been right. Did he really need Scott? And he had had enough of bowing his head to the other teen for doing what was necessary. Of _begging_ for his understanding. ‘If I have to kill to survive, then I’ll kill to survive.’

‘Can you hear yourself?!’

‘Scott…everything for you is black and white. There are too many grey areas for you to think that way.’

‘You’re wrong.’

He snorted. ‘This isn’t getting us anywhere. We’ve talked enough, don’t you think?’

The darker teen hesitated. ‘Stiles…you need help. You’re my best friend but…’

‘Yes…I am your best friend. I’ve always supported you but…Scott…you’re not mine anymore. You don’t support me or take my side. You…disappointed me.’

‘I disappointed you?! It’s the other way around!’

‘I’m tired of this discussion. Just go.’ Scott opened his mouth to argue but Stiles screamed. ‘GO!’

‘Fine.’

Stiles watched the other teen put on his helmet and climb on his bike. A minute later he was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to admit to a dislike of Scott. I know many love him, but I can’t. I just cannot like him. I absolutely detest self-righteous people. That’s what Scott is to me. He forgave many people for murder but reacted so badly in Stiles’ case. And in Season 1 he was planning to kill Peter because that would cure him of being a werewolf.


	2. CHARACTERS




	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has a bit of violence although I don’t think it’s very explicit and touches upon attempts of rape.
> 
> BE WARNED!!!

Peter was having too much fun. The inseparable duo wasn’t so inseparable anymore. The brains and the brawn of the team had split up. Apparently Stiles had killed and true to form, little Scott had thrown a temper-tantrum.

He watched the pale teen lean against a tree and slid down until he was sitting, head leaned back against the trunk, legs bent and parted, arms supported on the knees. He heard him sneeze. Stupid. A human in this heavy rain and cold wind, wearing only a thin red hoody…yeah, it was near summer but it was too cold to be out like that. He was going to get pneumonia.

The wolf watched the teen. So, this little runt had killed a wendigo and the desert wolf. It was actually impressive. A human with no skills had managed to kill a supernatural cannibal, who apparently had taken a bite out of him, and an experienced assassin. It was a pity that he would never meet the mother of his child.

Peter watched the water slide down Stiles’ face, saw a pink tongue lick a full lower lip and found it sensual. It had been so long. More than a year since he had sex. And there was no one here to protect this boy. He palmed himself through his jeans. He wanted those amazing lips and clever tongue wrapped around his cock.

Of course, he also wanted Stiles’ life blood dripping from his fangs. Or at least he thought he did. That kidnapping thought was more and more appealing by the second.

Oh well, decisions, decisions…

It was quite incredible that he was even trying to make up his mind. Well…he could just rape the boy and then kill him, leaving his naked and used body for everyone to see…especially his father. He was almost absolutely sure that the older man would have a heart attack if he saw his son’s body like that.

Of course, he didn’t want it to be complete rape. No…he wanted the boy’s body willing but not the mind. To seduce him, make him come, even if he said no. Actually, he wanted the teen to say no right until the point he made him say yes. He was quite sure he could make Stiles come. After all, despite the one year in Eichen house, he was none the worse for wear. Still incredibly gorgeous…and he knew that the teenager was curious. Very curious. He could be mistaken but he could have sworn that there were times when Stiles would look at a shirtless Derek with too much attention. So…the teen, at the very least, appreciated men. And Peter sure deserved to be appreciated. Just imagining that young, tight body under him, begging to be taken…he went rock hard. Given the way Stiles’ personality was, the teen would moan like a whore, begging for his cock. That amazing mouth babbling things like “take me” or “give it to me”. And then realizing what he had done. With Peter. The wolf would let him realize his mistake, take in the disgust for having felt pleasure at his enemies hands…before slitting his throat.

Would Stiles beg for his life?

He frowned. He was getting delusional. That damned Valack had laughed of him countless times because of his self-deluded narcissism. Stiles begging Peter?! Hell would freeze over. And killing REALLY was ridiculous. Stiles wasn’t the one he wanted dead. He didn’t know why (well, he knew why) but he liked the boy. That sarcasm and cleverness and intelligence mixed in a gorgeous package. Besides, Stiles was fun as all hell to watch. And he had never been afraid of him. Peter suspected that the teen was as insane as he was. How could he not be afraid of werewolves? Of actually standing up to them and argue in their faces. It was really amazing.

No. The one he wanted dead…was Scott. A person that was more annoying and itchy than a mosquito bite. Out of everyone in the pack, he was the one he truly wanted dead. Killing Stiles…It would serve no purpose, especially now that the two had split up.

Peter walked out behind the tree he was hiding until he was in front of Stiles. The teen must have sensed him because he opened his eyes. The golden orbs didn’t express either shock or surprise.

Stiles sighed. ‘Just my luck to meet creeperwolf here.’

He cocked his head to the side. ‘Pet names, Stiles? I didn’t know we had progressed that far.’

He snorted. ‘Oh yeah, we’re really good friends.’ If he was going to die, he refused to do it sitting down, looking up at the psycho in front of him. The teen got up, sighing. ‘Well? You want to kill me, right?’

‘Hum…I’m actually indecisive.’

‘Oh?’

He put on a smirk, deciding to see how bad he could scare the teen. After months in the solitary, he was due a bit of fun. ‘Can’t make up my mind between raping and killing you.’

Stiles blinked slowly. His hearing must be faulty. ‘What?’

He smirked. ‘Oh…you heard me correctly.’

OK. That made him slightly nervous. He could deal with death threats. Had been dealing with them for nearly three years now. But what Peter just said… He took a step sideways.

‘Really, Stiles? Are you going to try and run?’

He looked into cold blue eyes. ‘Are you serious?’

‘Oh yes. I’ll rape you…and then I’ll kill you.’

Stiles snorted and sat back down. What did it matter if he was raped or not? He had nothing left. ‘I don’t care.’

Peter lifted both eyebrows and crouched in front of Stiles. ‘You want to be raped? Hum…if you want it, then it won’t be rape.’ He smirked. ‘I always knew you had a thing for me.’

‘Oh yeah. A thing for you.’

He frowned. The wolf was actually a bit worried. This teen, he was the only one with a mind agile enough to follow his. He had liked Stiles from the beginning. His courage, running towards him to protect Lydia, knowing that Peter was a huge freaking monster capable of killing, his sarcastic tongue, his intelligence. He had really liked the boy. He would have made such a great werewolf. He already had all the right instincts for it. Stiles had feared the wolf but he had not been scared. The teen had traded sarcastic remarks with him, had actually called him names, challenged him and was the one that had made the cocktail that had burned him alive. He had thrown that bottle at him, knowing full well what it would do. And he hadn’t hesitated. He really was a killer when he needed to be. And now… he hadn’t reacted to the threat of death and although his pulse had spiked at the threat of rape, now it was normal. Like it was no big deal. This young man was almost as jaded as he was.

‘You’re being quite cheeky for someone who is about to die and suffer a lot before that.’

Stiles sighed again and looked the wolf in the eye. ‘My father is dead, Peter. My best friend, who I used to call brother, just abandoned me, saying that I’m a killer. My girlfriend left me because I killed her mother, despite the fact that it saved her life. Tell me, do you really think you can cause me more pain?’

The sheriff was dead. The wolf had known how much those two loved each other. The pain this boy must be in, right now… He shrugged adopting a nonchalance attitude. ‘Sure. Raping you and leaving your body for your friends to find. Quite a bit of humiliation there, don’t you think?’

‘I’d be dead. Dead people don’t feel humiliated.’

Peter leaned forward, their faces bare inches from each other. ‘But is that how you want to be remembered?’

‘No…but who cares? You certainly won’t.’

‘You want to die?’ Peter couldn’t tell if the boy was crying or not. The scents he could pick were all about pain and sorrow.

‘No. I’ll never kill myself.’

Peter got up quickly. The teen frowned when the other man began looking around himself. ‘What?’

‘Something…I can feel we’re being watched but I can’t hear or smell anything.’

Stiles got up and went to his car to get the bat out.

‘You’re not running away?’

He shrugged. ‘If it’s one of the good guys, I’ll help him lock you in Eichen House again. If it’s an escapee from Eichen House, then I’ll help you bring him down. Of course, it could also be Theo. That guy seems totally fixated on me.’

He frowned. ‘Who? Who’s Th-‘

Peter stopped talking as they watched a huge man come out of the trees. He had a heavily muscled body, a reddish tinge to his skin, horns on his head, long black hair aaaand he was naked with a raging hard-on. Stiles blinked. ‘Hum…’

Peter smirked. ‘So?’

He took a step closer to the wolf. His instincts were screaming danger danger danger. ‘I’m on your side.’

The stranger growled. ‘Fresh delicious meat.’ He looked at Peter, frowned and then licked his lips when he focused on Stiles, his eyes roving his body. ‘Young…smell so good.’

The wolf’s eyebrows hit the roof. ‘Did he just ignore me?!’ «In favor of skinny Stiles?!»

The teen gulped. ‘I would have preferred if he had ignored me. He looks really happy looking at me.’

Peter smirked. ‘Like I was looking at you?’

He bit his lips. ‘Worse, actually.’

The creature attacked. Stiles dove to the side, hoping he’d go after Peter, but he didn’t. He gasped as he was backhanded and landed hard on the ground. The creature turned him around, pressing his face to the ground, pulling at his jeans. The teen growled, trying to dislodge the hands, his human strength no match against whatever the creature was.

Peter hesitated. He watched Stiles try to stop the man, if you could call him that, from ripping his jeans, fists striking at the creature, the angle bad to use the bat, legs trying to kick him. His eyes looked wild but the scent…It was true that the scent was muted due to the rain but…he could only smell anger, rage even, determination and barely a hint of panic. No fear. The wolf took a step towards them only to have red rimmed eyes focus on him. The voice that came out of that throat was barely human. ‘I’m allowing you to go. Interfere and you’ll be next.’

He hesitated again but Stiles didn’t. The teen stopped fighting.

The creature turned towards him, smirking. ‘Given up?’

‘Don’t hurt me…please…’ Stiles trying to make his voice as weak and fear filled as possible.

Peter frowned. The teen’s actions were the complete opposite of his scent. His lips twitched in amusement. Stiles smelled of…deception.

‘I like you begging.’ The creature smiled showing huge fangs. ‘And I like having an audience.’ He grinned when the teen looked at Peter. He turned the teen on his back and palmed Stiles’ dick through the jeans, moaning as he squeezed. ‘So good…haven’t fucked anyone in so long…’ He pressed his lower body to Stiles. ‘You seem big.’ He thrusted and grinned. ‘I’m bigger.’

Peter had had enough. He was the one that had first noticed Stiles. If anyone was going to be the teen’s first man, it was him. No one else. He moved quickly, jumping high and kicking the creature in the head. The teen rolled to the side, getting up quickly and raising his bat.

‘Still with the bat, Stiles?’

‘Don’t have anything else.’

The creature snarled, getting up and towering over them both. ‘You also want to get raped, wolf? I don’t like dogs or used people, like you.’ He licked his lips, looking at Stiles. ‘I prefer virgins.’

The teen gaped at him. ‘I’m not a virgin!’

The demon-like creature smirked. ‘Part of you is.’

‘Part of-‘ He blinked. ‘Wait, are you talking about my ass?! But, does that mean…’ He looked at Peter, his mouth dropping open. ‘Then you…if he doesn’t consider you a virgin, then…’ The wolf just lifted an eyebrow and the teen’s face turned bright red. He lifted his bat, trying to overcome his embarrassment, and scowled at the creature. ‘I’m going to remain a virgin, thank you very much!’

‘I can make you enjoy it, boy.’

Stiles narrowed his eyes at him. ‘Incubus?’

‘Exactly.’

‘Hum…thought you’d be prettier.’

‘If I don’ have enough sex, I turn into this! I haven’t had sex in two years.’

‘Not going to have sex now.’

‘You were whimpering beneath me, just a minute ago.’

He shrugged. ‘I can fake as well as the next girl.’

The tall demon gaped at him while Peter tried his best not to laugh.

The creature charged him reading the amusement in the wolf’s posture. Peter engaged the incubus but apparently the creature was too horny and the desperation must have given him extra strength since he just grabbed the wolf’s head and smashed him to the ground. Claws popped out and ripped Peter’s jeans making him growl in rage.

‘Need to have sex. Need to sink into something. Need, need, need.’

Stiles watched the incubus rip Peter’s boxers off and lift up his ass up in the direction of his groin. The demon was already dripping pre-come. The wolf’s claws and fangs also popped out and he tried to scratch the other man, trying to make him release his hold a bit, all to no avail. The incubus just didn’t care how bad he was being scratched. He could escape now. Stiles looked at Peter struggling under the demon. The incubus was distracted so Stiles could probably run to his jeep and escape.

But…Peter had interfered. It could have been him in that situation but Peter had saved him.

The wolf growled loudly when the incubus pressed against his opening. The struggles turned frantic, desperate even. That made up his mind. Maybe this was what the older man wanted to do with him, maybe Peter would still try to do it to him but…Stiles couldn’t stay here watching someone he knew, albeit hated, be raped. So he grabbed the bat hard and swung it to the temple of the demon’s head.

The creature fell to the side rising up with a snarl on his lips. Stiles swung again. And again and again until the incubus fell to the ground.

Then he swung again.

Peter rolled to his feet. The middle of his jeans were in tatters, the only parts remaining were in his legs and the rest barely covering his ass and crotch. He lifted his head at Stiles’ rage filled scream, watching in silence as the teen swung his bat again and again, all the while screaming.

The demon had practically no face anymore, brain matter was leaking from the bashed in skull, Stiles hands and face were getting sprayed with blood but still that aluminum bat rose and fell. He was crying. Rain was still pouring down but the anguish he smelled…before Stiles could swing again, he grabbed the bat. ‘Stiles…’

The teen looked at him and then looked down. Anguish radiated from him. Then the younger man fell to his knees, crying his heart out in huge wrecking sobs. Sighing, Peter took the bat from the teen’s limp fingers, using the rain to wash away the blood and throwing it onto the car’s back seat. He returned to the teen, picking him up, placing him on the passenger seat and then the wolf climbed on board. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My poor baby Stiles! Hate making him cry T_T


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea how the scholarship system works in the USA. Tried to do the best I could with what little information I managed to dig up.

‘Stiles? Want me to take you home?’

He snorted and then sniffed trying to wipe his nose with the drenched sleeve of his hoody. ‘I thought you wanted to rape and kill me.’

‘I’m leaving that for tomorrow. Need to eat first.’ He hesitated. ‘You should talk to your friends.’

‘I have no one.’ Peter watched the bravest boy he had ever met withdraw on himself, wrapping his arms around stomach as if in pain. ‘They’re all mad at me because of the desert wolf.’

‘I see. You still living in the same place?’

‘Yeah.’ He gritted his chattering teeth. ‘Because dad died in the line of duty, the insurance paid the remaining mortgage. I was already eighteen at the time so the house’s mine now.’

‘Hum...we’ll go there then.’

Stiles looked at the wolf. ‘Why are you helping me?’

He shrugged. ‘Feeling like it. Might change my mind pretty soon though.’

The teen smiled a little. ‘Liar. You said you’d kill me and now you’re dropping me off at my house.’ He frowned. ‘You even picked me up to put me in the car. I don’t like to be picked up like a girl or a child.’

‘I’ll kill you at your house.’

‘Yeah?’

‘Yeah.’

Stiles looked at him and felt like crying again. He hated Peter. Had always mistrusted him. Everyone else had begun to trust him a bit, like him even, well maybe disliking him less, but Stiles never did. Even so…his brain must have short-circuited because he leaned into the wolf and, to the shock of the older man, nuzzled his neck, dropping a small kiss there. ‘Thank you for not leaving me back there.’

Peter had to clear his throat before he was able to speak. ‘You also didn’t leave me.’

‘That demon had your naked ass in the air and was about to…you saved my ass from that so I couldn’t not do the same.’

‘I see…so…hum…you should lose that virginity, you know?’

That surprised a laugh out of the teen. ‘No thanks. That’s an exit only, dude.’

‘Pity.

He lifted an eyebrow. ‘You on the other hand…were you planning on raping my ass or dick?’

The wolf snorted. ‘What do you think?’

He blinked. ‘I actually have no idea. I thought you were straight. Then I find out you’re bisexual. Then I find out you like to bottom. It’s shock after shock.’

‘Hum…I’m extremely picky of who I let inside of me.’

‘Oh my god.’

Peter looked sideways and smirked at the extremely blushed face of the teen. ‘Imagining me on my back, Stiles? Or maybe riding you?’

He gaped. ‘Are you insane?! You’re old enough to be my father! If Malia hadn’t dumped me, I might to be calling you daddy now.’ The wolf smirked and he blushed even more. ‘Crap! That sounded so perverted.’

The older man laughed. ‘I really like you, Stiles.’

‘Shut up, you creeper.’

He turned serious. ‘How are you, Stiles?’

‘Fine.’

‘You always say that. Come on, Stiles. It’s me.’

The teen snorted. ‘Exactly.’

‘I mean, it’s **ME**. Not one of your friends who will judge you, be all moral to the point of blindness. It’s me.’

He took a deep breath. Peter was right. Besides, what could the wolf do with this information? ‘My dad died not even a month ago…after he found out that I’d killed someone. Before that, creeper Theo kidnaped and hurt him. I managed to drag him to the hospital and while he was there we…talked.’ He snorted. ‘Dad called me an idiot. He said that I was a cop’s son. That I should have realized that it had been self-defense what happened with Donovan. Also, I wasn’t really good at covering up murder.’ He sighed and leaned his head back against the headrest. ‘I said that I was afraid of losing Scott. I told him what Scott had said to me and…he said that sometimes…killing in self-defense is justified. That it was easy to say that we shouldn’t kill people when you have the means to prevent it. Humans don’t have such a luxury. But he was still so mad at me.’ He bit his lip and a tear slid down the corner of his eyes. ‘Three weeks ago, he tried to stop a robbery. He was shot twice in the chest. Didn’t even make it to the hospital alive. Everyone was there for the funeral. Even Derek came.’ He sighed. ‘Dad and I always thought that if we died, it would be because of one of these supernatural creatures that we fight against. Instead, it was a human with a gun.’

Peter swallowed. The grief he could smell…‘You said it was self-defense. Even Stilinski said that.’

‘Yeah.’

‘Then…I don’t get it.’ He frowned. ‘Why would Scott and the sheriff be mad at you?’

‘Scott because he has this non-kill policy no matter what and my dad…because I didn’t call for him. He’s my dad, I should have leaned on him and trusted his judgement.’

‘Hum…I can see how that would hurt him.’ He cocked his head to the side. ‘And the rest of your friends? I doubt Malia would have blamed you for that.’

‘She didn’t.’ He smiled. ‘She actually said that it didn’t matter to her. That since he was trying to kill me, then good-riddance.’

‘It would appear I have a smart daughter.’

‘Yeah…she is.’

‘Are you going to tell your friends about what just happened?’

He hesitated. ‘No.’

‘Is that a good idea?’

He shrugged. ‘Don’t care.’

‘Who’s Theo?’

‘A Chimera. The Dread Doctors joined werewolf and coyote blood or whatever it was to create him.’ He shook his head. ‘The double-crossing little psychopath liar managed to destroy Scott’s pack. Actually managed to kill him, but true to Beacon Hills Scott managed to come back from the dead. And now, Theo and his pack of Chimera’s are walking around Beacon Hills and we don’t know what they’re doing. Scott isn’t doing anything. Just trying to convince the resurrected chimera’s, that Theo is a bad guy and they shouldn’t trust him. He’s even trying to reach an agreement with Theo to work together to defeat a chimera that the doctor’s created. La Bete.’ The teen shook his head. ‘He’s going to get killed again.’

‘Scott’s an idiot.’

He snorted. ‘Yeah.’

He frowned. ‘Why did you say that Theo was obsessed with you?’

Stiles shrugged. ‘He really likes Void Stiles.’

The wolf cocked his head to the side. ‘You mean when you were possessed by the Nogitsune?’

‘Yeah.’

He snorted. ‘Well, I haven’t met Theo but Void Stiles would have made mincemeat out of that boy regardless of how powerful he is.’

‘I know. But it’s not exactly the Nogitsune that he wants.’

‘What then?’

‘He wants the darker version of me.’ He looked at his hands. They had blood drying in them. He could also feel it drying on his face. ‘He said that I was the one with the most amount of blood in my hands and he’s right.’ He lifted his hands letting the wolf see them. ‘Theo wants that darkness. Wants me covered in blood.’

‘Hum…he wants a killer.’

‘Yes…I think he considers me something like his soulmate.’

‘What?!’

‘He kills without remorse. He believes I’m the same.’

‘Hum…’ Peter could feel that the teen wasn’t telling the whole truth. ‘What else?’

He blushed slightly and lowered his hands, curling them on his lap. ‘I think he’s got the hots for me.’

‘Why, Stiles!’

‘Oh shut up.’

Peter could only hear the weariness in his voice, not a single thread of amusement was there. He decided to drop that subject. ‘What do you plan on doing?’

‘What do you mean?’

‘For your future. High-school is nearly over, right? What now?’

‘I wanted all of us to go to college together. After my fight with Scott at the middle of the school year, I started looking for other universities. I won a National Merit Scholarship and several others, but since dad died…I have a full scholarship for my choice colleges. Even so…I don’t know if I want to go. I was thinking of all of us going to the Universities near Berkeley but…I need to be away from Scott. I’ll probably just stay in Beacon Hills. Since the house is mine, I’ll have a roof over my head but I need to find a job, I guess. I’ll have too many expenses.’ He bit his lip. ‘And I don’t know if I want to go far from here. Move to another State. If I did that, I’d have to sell the house and I don’t want to…not yet anyway.’

‘Pity. Letting that mind go to waste.’

He snorted. ‘First person to appreciate me for my awesome mind.’

‘Flirting with me, Stiles?’

‘Oh yeah, gramps.’ He sneezed right then.

Peter scowled. ‘You need to take a shower. Fortunately, we’ve just arrived.’

‘Then you can leave the car here and go on foot to your little wolf den.’

‘Not going to invite me in?’

He gaped at that. ‘No!’

‘Why? I helped you…and I also need a shower and something to eat. And it’s raining too hard to walk to my apartment.’

He bit his lip and looked into innocent blue eyes. That made him roll his eyes. ‘Lose the act. There’s not a single innocent part in your entire body.’ Stiles smirked. ‘Not even your ass.’

‘And I like it that way.’

Stiles frowned at that. ‘I really can’t embarrass you, can I?’

He smirked. ‘You’re twenty years too early for that, brat.’

‘Old man.’

‘You’ve seen my naked ass. I’m still prime-estate.’

‘Oh my god!’ He got out of the jeep.

Laughing, Peter did the same, throwing the keys at the teen. ‘I’m coming, whether you like it or not.’

‘Fine.’ He sneezed again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Grins*  
> Don’t you just love a cheeky Peter?


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed Peter’s age. I know he’s supposed to be around 46 years old but the age gap would be too much for my tastes. So, he’s 35 in this fic. Perfectly plausible to have a daughter at 17.
> 
> There’s also an itsy-bitsy tiny bit of sexy in this chapter.

They ran to the house, Stiles’ freezing fingers fumbling with the keys, to try to open the front door. When inside the house, Stiles let Peter enter then quickly shut the door, locking it up. He kicked off his trainers and took off his dripping wet hoodie, leaving a wet white t-shirt that he had beneath the hoodie.

‘Just go have your shower, Stiles. I can’t get a cold but you’re human.’ He looked at him and touched his face. ‘You’re freezing cold!’

The teen narrowed his eyes. ‘And what will you do, in the mean time?’

He lifted an eyebrow. ‘Watch you?’

His mouth dropped open. ‘No way!’

‘Shy?’

‘Hardly.’ He looked the wolf up and down. ‘You can watch me if I can watch you.’

The older man gave him a grin full of teeth. ‘Flirting with the beast, Stiles? I actually thought you were straight.’

‘Never been with a guy, if that’s what you meant.’

He smirked. ‘That’s not what I meant.’

‘Hum…I think my preferences are…flexible. Or at least I’ll confess to a bit of curiosity.’

‘Oh, really?’

‘Yeah, but they don’t lean towards old men.’

‘I’m thirty-five.’

‘That’s still an old man to me.’

‘Perhaps…but the question is: do you find me attractive?’ The teen blushed bright red and his heart began beating overtime. Peter smirked. ‘I guess that answers my question.’

‘Doesn’t mean anything.’

‘Ever fantasized about me?’

‘Of course not!’

‘Hum…it’s the truth. What about my nephew?’

‘Hum…’

He grinned. ‘What did you want to do to him?’

‘Fuck him hard against a wall, so his face was imprinted on it.’

Peter blinked at the straight face in which Stiles just said it. ‘Well…’ He had never expected the teen to answer like that. ‘A bit rough, don’t you think?’

Stiles cocked his head to the side, smiling at the wolf with wickedness in his eyes. ‘You think so? Do you like it slow, Peter? Slow and tender, with lots of touches and kisses?’

He scowled. ‘Don’t provoke me.’

‘Would you like to be naked on my bed, splayed open on it, moaning under my hands and tongue?’ He looked the wolf up and down. ‘Maybe even want me to give you a tongue bath.’

He lifted an eyebrow. ‘Well, for someone that has never fantasized about me, you sure have a clear picture of it in your mind while trying to pass off those fantasies as mine.’

The younger man grinned. ‘Well, I’m very goo-achoo!’

‘Shower! You’re going to catch a cold!’

‘Fine. You’re right.’ He looked at the wolf. ‘Behave and let me shower in peace.’

‘Don’t worry. You’re not that tempting.’

He snorted. ‘Keep telling yourself that.’

Peter watched the teen disappear up the stairs. Two minutes later he heard the sound of water.

He looked around himself. In all the years he’d known Stiles, he’d never been invited to his house. It was neat and cozy. The kitchen was small as well as was the living room, which had a big flat screen TV, a playstation with several games in front of it, a comfortable sofa and a relatively small dinner table.

He climbed up the stairs and found himself on the upper floor. He saw a room, relatively big, with an ensuite bathroom. The lingering scent told him that it used to belong to the sheriff. It was clear that Stiles hadn’t touched a thing since his father had died.

The other room was clearly Stiles’. Books and papers were strewn everywhere. A double bed was on the corner of the room, against the wall. A desk, chair, wardrobe and a bureau were against every available wall space. In the center there was a big sized acrylic board, with news clips, some notes and several different color threads interlocking the clippings.

He touched the board. Stiles image just came to his mind in such a vivid detail that he almost gasped. When he had taken off his hoodie, the teen had on a wet white t-shirt beneath…so cliché…and so tempting. The hard nipples that you could see through the transparent white cotton, the surprisingly defined muscles the younger man kept hidden beneath layers and layers of bagging clothing… and since when did he find Stiles tempting?! Maybe the lack of sex was doing strange things to his mind.

Stiles entered the room then, wearing only a towel around his waist.

‘Oh…’

Peter smiled, knocking lightly on the board. He tried to keep his eyes glued to the younger man’s face. He was not tempted to look. He really wasn’t. ‘Your room looks too much like a detective’s office. You even have the board.’

‘My dad gave it to me. He said that if I was serious about being a cop, then I should have something like one.‘ He cleared his throat when emotion threatened to overwhelm him. ‘Well…you can take your shower now. I’m going to cook meatballs with spaghetti for dinner.’

‘After the drivel I ate at Eichen House, that’s going to be like a gourmet dinner.’

He snorted. ‘Yeah, you’re right.’

Peter walked to the bathroom but stopped. ‘Aren’t you going to call Scott?’

‘About what?’

‘Me.’

‘He can find out about you when he comes looking for me.’

The older man smirked at that. ‘Vengeful little thing, aren’t you?’

‘Who are you calling little, you creeper? I’m taller than you…and yes. I am a bit vengeful.’

‘Hum…I like that. We all need our petty revenges, after all.’ Grinning, he went to the bathroom to shower.

Stiles looked at the wolf’s retreating back for a second, but then shrugged and dressed with a thick sweat shirt and pants. He put on warm socks and his favorite slippers. Yeah it was nearly summer, but after that cold rain and wind, he needed a bit more warmth than usual. He left on his desk chair a t-shirt and sweatpants for the werewolf and then went downstairs to prepare dinner.

***

‘This is actually pretty good.’

The teen shrugged and sucked in another long line of spaghetti. ‘I’ve always been the cook. My dad couldn’t even boil an egg.’

‘Huh.’ The way that kid was sucking in the spaghetti and licking the tomato sauce from his lips…was that on purpose?! ‘I’m leaving Beacon Hills.’

He smiled. ‘I figured you would.’

Peter lifted an eyebrow. ‘How’s that?’

‘No one here is ever going to trust you again, no matter what you do.’

‘True.’

‘But how will you live? I mean, Meredith stole all your money.’

‘I don’t want to talk about that basket case. And I got more than half of it back. I’m also going to put my apartment for sale.’

‘I see.’

He smirked. ‘Are you going to miss me, Stiles?’

He shrugged. ‘You were fun to hate so…I honestly don’t know.’

‘Want to fuck before I go?’

The teen looked at him and then shrugged as if indifferent. ‘Sure.’

Peter chocked on his meatball. Stiles grinned widely. He had timed it perfectly for that to happen.

‘You’re a menace.’

‘Actually, I was being serious.’

He stopped and looked at the younger man. ‘What?!’

‘I can fuck you slow and sweet, just the way you like it.’

‘I never said I liked it that way!’ He huffed. ‘Besides, you need a reality check. I’d be the one doing you, not the other way around.’

He pouted. ‘That’s no fun.’

‘Oh…I’m quite confident that I could make you like it.’

‘Hum…who knows? Besides, I think I should try everything at least once.’

‘You’re a pervert, Stiles.’

He smirked and then bit his lip. ‘When will you leave?’

‘As soon as I have everything in order. A week I guess. Two at the most.’

‘I see…’

‘Want to come with me?’

‘What?!’

‘You’re alone, you’ve given up college…I’m willing to set you up, have all bills paid…in exchange for sexual favors, of course.’

The teen grinned at that. ‘But of course…you know, you must think me really gorgeous to be willing to pay so much for a fuck.’

‘Multiple fucks.’

He lifted an eyebrow. ‘Top or bottom?’

‘Both.’

His heart fluttered. Despite all this talk, Stiles hadn’t really imagined Peter in that position but now…he blushed when he noticed the wicked smirk on the older man’s face. ‘You’re giving me palpitations.’

‘You’re smelling of arousal. What are you thinking of doing to me?’

He groaned, glad that he had finished his dinner. ‘I can’t believe I’ve just fantasized about a creep like you.’

‘Don’t worry, Stiles. It’s quite normal. After all, I’m gorgeous…and you’ve seen my amazing naked ass in the air, ready to be fucked.’

He gaped. ‘Oh my god! Will you stop it?!’

Peter grinned. ‘I really like you, Stiles.’

‘Yeah…well…right now, you might be the only one.’

‘Stiles…how do you really feel about killing those two people? If it wasn’t for Scott or Malia acting the way they did, how would you really feel?’

He bit his lips. ‘Unremorseful. Donovan tried to kill me and threatened to kill my dad and the Desert Wolf was trying to kill Malia so…yeah I really don’t give a damn that they’re dead and that I killed them. I mean, I’m sorry that I killed them but I’m not sorry that I HAD to kill them to defend myself.’ He frowned. ‘Does that make any sense?’

‘It does.’ He looked the teen in the eyes. ‘Could you kill me?’

Stiles looked into those beautiful blue depths and sighed. ‘Yes.’

He blinked. ‘Your heart didn’t bleep.’

‘Telling the truth, dude.’

‘I see.’ Slowly, his claws came out. ‘And what is stopping me from killing you right now?’

The younger man lifted an eyebrow. ‘You want to know what it feels like being fucked by me.’

‘Hum…I’m a canine, not a feline. Curiosity is not my weakness.’

He got up taking his plate and glass to the kitchen counter. ‘I’ve got nothing left to lose Peter. Do what you want.’

‘Thanks for the permission.’ He got up, fast, and pressed the teen against the counter, making him part his thighs to nestle there. Then he swooped in and kissed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaand there’s Peter on the attack! A different kind of attack ;)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the support everyone!!! Here comes the next one!
> 
> Warning...Bits of sexy coming in!
> 
>  
> 
> Read notes at the end.

Stiles moaned.

Who would have thought that someone like Peter would know how to kiss like this?

Focused, tender, passionate. He parted his lips a bit, when the wolf licked his lower lip, letting him inside, sucking his tongue in. Stiles lifted his arms, hugging the other man by the neck while he felt Peter’s arms wrap around his waist, bringing their bodies close.

After a while, Stiles broke the kiss. He looked at the wolf in front of him and hesitantly touched his moist lips with tender fingers. ‘Great mouth you’ve got there.’

He smirked. ‘You’re not bad yourself.’

‘First time I kissed a guy.’

‘And?’

‘It’s really going to be a waste to kill someone who kisses this well.’

Peter gave a surprised laugh.

Stiles continued caressing the wolf’s lips. What was he doing kissing the older man? What was he thinking?! This was Peter. Crazy, psychopath Peter. A man that only knew how to hurt, kill and betray others. And here he was reciprocating his kiss. And wanting more.

Alone.

He was just so alone, so empty and drained of emotions… was that why he had _this_ with Peter? Peter. Jesus! What was he doing?! But his fingers remained on the wolf’s mouth, barely moving, caressing so lightly…why was he feeling this strange thing? It didn’t make sense.

It was Peter. He could not get over it. He had just kissed Peter fucking Hale and he had liked it. Maybe Scott was right and there was something definitely wrong with him but…for the time the kiss lasted…there was no loneliness. No oppressive silence. No emptiness in his heart. As incredible as it was, the wolf made him forget all his circumstances…made him want more.

Stiles bit his lip. ‘Peter?’

‘Yes?’

‘Do you want to stay here while you put everything in order?’

‘Oh?’

He shrugged. ‘Like you said, I’m alone and you’re alone…right now I’m not speaking to any of my friends so…’

‘You want me dead and you’re inviting me to stay here? With you? If I’d known I could change your mind so easily, I’d have kissed you a long time ago.’

He dropped his hand. ‘You’re right. It’s crazy.’ He shook his head. ‘I’m inviting you to stay here and I don’t even like you.’

Peter stopped with the sarcasm to just look at the boy in his arms. Stiles was one of the most brave and decisive people he knew. He had a head for battle and didn’t hesitate to do what was necessary. He protected his friends, stood in the line of danger for them and had been repeatedly hurt while protecting them.

Stiles had this brilliant mind, always coming up with the solutions to their problems, active with convoluted thoughts, curious and dangerous too. Extremely dangerous. This amazing teen had sacrificed so much for his friends and was now alone.

So alone that he was asking a man he disliked, and could possibly kill him, to stay with him. Peter could almost smell the loneliness pouring of Stiles. For the teen to ask him to stay here…a man he did not like, a man that the youth had just confessed that he could kill, how much did this cost him? Knowing that he was so alone that he had to stoop down to ask his enemy for company? Peter had this suspicion that Stiles would go positively insane if he didn’t have company. Loneliness was probably the worst kind of torture for this teen. He was too sociable to be able to bear loneliness.

He wanted him.

Peter, pure and simple, wanted Stiles. Ever since the day he had met the teen. Running towards an alpha to stop him from killing the girl he liked. Even when the wolf’s family was alive, he doubted that any of them would have done the same. This was a human boy, with no powers, running towards a monster, not fearing for his life but for some girl’s. Trying to bargain with such a being just to save her. The wolf wanted that. Wanted that loyalty.

He looked into golden brown eyes, surrounded by ridiculously long dark lashes. Peter couldn’t help but wonder what it would feel like to love like that. Or be loved like that.

‘I’ll stay here until I have everything settled.’

The teen blinked. ‘You will?’

‘Sure. I’ll even pay for the food and living expenses.’

‘Oh…’ He frowned. ‘Is this some kind of weird pity thing?’

‘Do you really think I’d feel pity?’

‘I don’t know.’ Stiles lifted his arms and hugged Peter by the neck again. ‘But thanks anyway.’ He snorted. ‘I can’t believe I’m thanking you for staying here with me.’

‘Well…’ He pressed his lips against the teen’s neck, smirking when the boy shuddered in his arms. ‘I do have ulterior motives.’

‘Which are?’

‘Debauching you.’

‘I miss sex, so it’s fine.’

The wolf shook his head. ‘You know, you’re confusing me. Despite all my innuendoes, you still keep saying all that stuff about wanting to have sex with me. You despise me. Can’t stand me. Can’t trust me. You, pure and simple, dislike me. Why are you saying that you want to have sex with me and actually mean it?’

‘Maybe because I’m crazy.’ He looked at the older man. ‘Peter…I do see that you’re gorgeous.’ He had to refrain from smiling when the older man preened a little. ‘I want company. All my friends…I’m alone.’

‘I see. Are classes over?’

‘Yeah…in a week we’ll get our diplomas and it’s goodbye high-school.’

‘How were your grades? I mean, you said you got scholarships but…’

He smirked. ‘Did awesome in my PSATs and I have a GPA of 5.0, although it wasn’t from AP classes. Didn’t have enough time for those and what with killing someone I couldn’t concentrate that well. Goddamned Lydia is the valedictorian because she got perfect score in EVERYTHING. In tons of AP classes.’ Then he grinned. ‘But I got a perfect score on my LSATs.’

Peter lifted both eyebrows. ‘Oh really?’

‘Yeah.’ He noticed the older man’s interest in his eyes and couldn’t stop himself from bragging. ‘Got accepted in Yale University.’

‘Yale?!’ He frowned. ‘Law School?’

‘Yup.’ He smiled lightly. ‘Decided not to pursue law enforcement. Dad was totally supportive of that.’ His eyes misted. ‘He was still alive when I received my Yale acceptance and the scholarships. He was…really proud.’

‘That’s good.’

‘Huh-huh.’ He shrugged. ‘With him alive, I’d have to get loans to pay for what the scholarships wouldn’t cover but now…I have a full scholarship and a small monthly payment from the government.’ He sighed. ‘Like I said…I don’t think I can bear to leave Beacon Hills to go so far away. Berkeley would be relatively close but New Haven…’ He shook his head. ‘It’s like saying a final goodbye to my dad and…the pack. Won’t be able to do it.’

‘I see…’ Peter leaned in and nuzzled his neck. ‘What if I followed you?’

‘What?’

‘To Yale. We could keep each other company.’ He waggled his eyebrows at that.

Stiles snorted. He couldn’t believe that he was still hugging Peter fucking Hale. It felt kind of amazing. ‘It will take a long time to finish my degree. Several years. You want to stay with me for so long?’

The wolf shrugged and pulled the teen closer. He smirked when he felt the teen getting hard against his thigh. ‘I’ve nothing better to do and since I’ve got millions in my bank account, I have the luxury of choosing not to do anything. Hey, I can even set you up in a fine apartment instead of the horrible dorm rooms you’ll probably be assigned to.’

‘I don’t want a sugar daddy.’

‘Your body seems to want it.’ His hands drifted down to cup the human’s buttocks, squeezing lightly. «Hum… what a surprise. He’s got a great ass.»

‘Creeper.’ He cleared his throat. ‘Hum…Peter?’

‘You feel good in my hands.’ He moved his hands up and entered the teen’s jeans, his warm hands beneath his underwear, cupping his cheeks.

‘Jesus! Peter!’

‘Hum?’ He traced his crack with a finger, until he reached Stiles opening, pressing there lightly.

‘Oh god…that’s…you’re moving too fast!’

‘Am I?’ He pressed his muscled thigh against Stiles length, finding him fully erect. ‘You seem to want it.’

‘I’m a teenager! I’m always horny.’ He grabbed his arms hard, pressing his forehead against Peter’s collarbone, trying not to moan as the older man continued to massage his entrance. He never thought that he would feel like this. ‘I-I thought you wanted to bottom.’

‘I’ve only been bottom with one man.’

He blinked and lifted his head. ‘Wait…just with how many guys have you slept with? And women?’

‘Hum…well…before the fire, I actually lost count of the women.’

Stiles gaped at him.

‘The men…I think they are still in the two digits category.’

‘Oh god! Does that mean that the women are in the three digits?! You were in a coma for six years!!!’

‘Well…I had to make up for the lost time.’

‘But that’s…’ He blinked when he noticed the gleam in Peter’s eyes. ‘You were mocking me, weren’t you?’

He laughed. ‘Well, you were getting so scandalized.’ The wolf shook his head. ‘Really Stiles, when would I ever have time to have that many different lovers?’

He bit his lip. ‘Fine, I apologi-’ He gasped as he felt his finger invade him just a little. ‘Peter! This is way more than second base! I can’t do it yet!’

Peter grinned. ‘Yet, huh?’

‘Jus-just take it out.’

‘Fine.’ He let go of the teen and took a step back.

Stiles stayed there looking at him. ‘You’re bad for my heart.’

He grinned. ‘Come on. I’ll help you clean up the kitchen.’

‘Wash your hands first. You’re not touching anything when your finger was inside-‘ He blushed bright red.

Peter just lifted an eyebrow and lifted his hand to his mouth, sucking the middle finger.

The teen watched the tongue twirl around the digit and his face exploded. ‘I can’t believe you did that. It’s… that’s definitely not sanitary.’

‘Way to ruin a sexy moment, Stiles.’ He shrugged. ‘Besides, I really don’t care. And I like my sex dirty.’

He gulped. ‘I’m screwed, am I not?’

‘Yes.’ He smirked. «One way certainly. And I’ll even allow you the other.»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooooo things are heating up.  
> Yeah, no slow burn for these babies in this story.  
> I’m loving my sassy and SANE Peter. Although he’s going to have his moments in the future.
> 
>  
> 
> Regarding the sexy:  
> It’s just a tiny itsy bit of fingering.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry but this will be a really short chapter.

Stiles left the bathroom and stopped at the entrance of his room. Peter was on his bed, both arms crossed beneath his head and looking at him, like he was waiting. ‘Hum…we’re not having sex tonight.’

He smirked. ‘I don’t remember saying that I wanted to have sex tonight.’

‘Oh.’ He looked at his bare chest. ‘Are you naked?’

The wolf rolled his eyes and pushed the covers down. ‘I kept the underwear, don’t worry.’

The teen gulped. The wolf looked good naked. Well, almost naked. The pale teen was wearing his batman pajama pants and a loose t-shirt. Totally unsexy. He sighed and climbed onto the bed. Peter immediately spooned him from behind and pulled the covers up. ‘Peter…’

‘It’s alright. I’m really not doing anything, I promise.’

He sighed and decided to believe the older man. Slowly he relaxed against the bigger body. ‘I never thought you’d be a good cuddling companion.’

‘I’m not a complete monster you know?’

Stiles snorted and then turned in his arms, to face the wolf. He hesitated. But he knew that the wolf wouldn’t judge him. ‘Peter?’

‘Yes?’

‘If I was a werewolf, would I have blue eyes?’

He sighed and hugged the younger man into his body. He smiled slightly, caressing the soft hair, when the teen pressed his face against his collarbone. ‘Do you think any of those two people were innocent?’

He shrugged. ‘Scott said that the Chimeras were innocent. That we should have saved them, not kill them.’

He snorted at that. ‘We agreed that Scott’s an idiot.’ He felt Stiles’ lips stretch into a smile against his skin but then he felt something wet. ‘Stiles?’

The teen pressed his face hard against the older man and let the tears pour out of his eyes, never making any noise. ‘I’ve really lost my brother. The last of my family. I have no one left.’

Peter sighed at that. He knew what he was and made no apologies for it. He had slight psychopathic tendencies. He wasn’t one but…he was an unremorseful killer. Well, when it came to some people at least. Peter had never been exactly a good person, too much of a schemer to be considered one. But he hadn’t been a bad guy either.

After the fire though, his brain wiring just wasn’t right. Maybe it would never be right again. But this boy…there was something about him. Peter had never attacked Stiles. Not once. Even when forcing the teen to help him find Derek, all those years ago, he hadn’t tried to hurt him. Scare him, yes but…never hurt him.

He felt one of Stiles’ hands against his chest and the other on his waist, both grabbing at him as if he was a lifeline.

Peter hated Scott right this instance. The dark teen had always irritated him, rubbed him in the wrong way but he’d felt fairly indifferent to him, except for wanting his power. Now…he hated him. To hurt Stiles like this…he remembered the talk Scott and Stiles had had hours before. Stiles saying that he was Scott’s best friend but the reverse wasn’t true. He was right. Even as jaded and indifferent as he was to the world, Peter knew that Scott’s actions weren’t right. Nobody should treat his best friend like that.

He also couldn’t understand himself. Why was he angry with Scott on behalf of Stiles? It was crazy!

‘I’ve got you, Stiles.’

He snorted against his chest, a small sob escaping him. ‘And that says it all, doesn’t it? That a creeper like you is the one comforting me, not my best friend.’

Peter just hugged him tighter, listening to his breathing calm a little until the teen fell asleep in his arms while crying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stiles might be hurting right now, but Peter boo will make it all better next chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of wake up sexy ;)
> 
>  
> 
> Read notes at the end to know what it’s about.

Peter squeezed his eyes shut when light hit them. Feeling brave, he blinked them open and had to smile. Stiles was snuggled against him, a hand curled beneath his chin and the other one on Peter’s side, over the ribs. He looked too adorable for words. And so much younger than him. «Too young for me. Even as evil as I am, I know I shouldn’t do this to him. What will happen when I leave? He’ll be completely alone. No one to comfort him then.»

He liked this. Having the younger man in his arms, dependent of him. But he wasn’t, was he? Stiles would never allow himself to be dependent of him or any other person. He was too much his own person. He grinned when Stiles mumbled something in his sleep and snuggled deeper into him. He leaned over and kissed him.

Stiles woke up being kissed languidly. He smiled and reciprocated. ‘Hum…Malia…’

‘What?!’ Peter sat up and glared down at the teen.

The teen couldn’t take it. The wolf’s eyes were glowing blue and he had a snarl on his lips. He looked so damned mad at him. Stiles burst into laughter.

Peter narrowed his eyes at him. ‘You…son-of-a-bitch, you tricked me.’

‘You should see your face.’ He grabbed his stomach. ‘Oh god!’

‘That’s it!’ He laid down on top of the teen grabbing both wrists in a single hand, lifting them up and pressing them against the headboard. ‘I’m going to kill you for that.’

He continued to laugh until he realized the positions they were in. The laughter slowly died to be replaced by something else. The teen sighed and then moaned when Peter licked his neck and then bit him lightly. ‘Peter…’

He smirked. ‘I like the way you say my name.’

The younger man hesitated but then parted his legs, letting the wolf nestle there perfectly, their lengths rubbing against each other. ‘Oh god…’

‘Hum…felling horny, Stiles?’

‘Every damn morning.’

‘That’s nice to know.’ He thrusted lightly and grinned when Stiles eyes went wide open. ‘Does it feel good?’

‘Y-yessss.’ He practically hissed. ‘Let go of my hands.’

‘No.’ He pushed his own underwear down and pulled open Stiles pajamas pants and pulled down the underwear. His cock actually jumped straight and wide to lie against his stomach. ‘Big boy, aren’t you?’

He grinned. ‘That’s why even as a kid I was cocky.’

‘Bad pun, Stiles.’ He spat on his hand and grabbed both lengths in his fist and began pumping. It was difficult. Stiles was really wide and he wasn’t small either. The teen squirmed beneath him.

‘Peter please…’ He lifted his hips to thrust against the wolf’s hand. ‘I need…let me move…you’re…not enough…friction…just give me…I need…Peter please!’

The wolf grinned. He liked Stiles begging. He continued pumping lazily, Stiles thrashing beneath him until Peter came. Then he grabbed Stiles, able now to get a better grip, and began pumping him faster, squeezing once in a while. Finally, the teen came. «Hum…lasts a long time.»

He leaned down, letting go of the younger man’s wrists, and kissed him. He was immediately hugged by the shoulders, a long hand cupping his nape gently and kissing him back slowly. Peter couldn’t remember the last time he was in bed with someone and it was this relaxed.

Finally, they broke the kiss. Peter was incapable of holding back his smile when Stiles was grinning at him like a fool. ‘Never thought I’d say this but I love waking up with you, creeperwolf.’

He laughed and got up. ‘We need to clean up.’ He looked at the teen stretching wide on the bed while yawning. «I also love waking up with you.» ‘Come on, you lazy ass. We’ve got to shower.’

He gaped. ‘Not together!’ He pulled his underwear up. ‘You can go ahead. I’ll take a shower after you.’

‘Shy?’

Stiles huffed. ‘Well…if I looked as good as you, I wouldn’t be.’

He grinned. ‘I love flattery in the morning.’

***

Stiles stabbed at his egg. ‘So…what do you want to do?’

‘I’m going to get everything I need from my apartment and then put the rest up for sale.’ He lifted an eyebrow. ‘You did offer me your home for a week or two.’

‘Yeah.’ He smiled sadly. ‘I don’t mind some company. Since dad died…well, it’s hard living here alone.’

‘I was half-kidding before but…come with me Stiles. Or I’ll go with you. I’ll front the expenses of a house and living costs until you graduate.’

He shook his head, smiling. ‘After a night together you want to give me that much money?’

‘We’ve known each other for years.’

‘I’ve killed you.’

‘No, you didn’t. I grabbed the bottle you threw at me.’

‘That’s just semantics. It was thanks to me that you were burned alive. For the second time. I did the cocktail and Allison set you on fire because of me and I signaled Jackson to also throw his at you.’

‘Hum…that’s true.’

‘See?’

‘That just proves how much alike we are.’

‘That I’m a killer?’

‘That you have a killer instinct. You might be a killer but you’re not a murderer. That’s me. You do what’s necessary. That’s what a leader is supposed to do.’ He leaned forwards. ‘Never let other’s do what you can’t do yourself.’

‘Scott would have found another solution. Even last night…I killed that incubus guy. Scott would neve-’

Peter growled, interrupting him. ‘I can’t stand that guy. After what he said to you last night, I want to kill him.’

Stiles blinked at his angry face and then a warm glow grew in his chest. ‘My very own prince.’

He lifted an eyebrow. ‘Does that mean you’re my princess?’

He laughed. ‘You wish.’ His smile died. ‘My home is here.’

‘You have no family left and your friends…’ He shook his head. ‘Think about it before making a final decision.’

‘What do you gain from it?’

‘Hopefully, great sex.’

‘I’m serious, Peter.’

‘So am I. But I’m hoping to gain companionship as well.’ He sighed. ‘You’re not the only one alone, Stiles. I burned all my bridges with my stunt with Kate. And since I’m not an alpha, I can’t make werewolves so I’ll be completely alone. Besides, I don’t think I can be someone’s beta. Not only would I have difficulties finding a pack that would want me, I’d also be planning the murder of my alpha ten minutes after meeting him.’

The teen tried to ignore the wolf’s homicidal tendencies. Especially because he knew that Peter was speaking the truth, not just saying that to shock him. ‘Or her, let’s not be sexists.’

He shrugged. ‘True. Women do make scary alphas.’

Stiles shook his head. ‘Anyway, I don’t want to be dependent of you.’ He snorted. ‘Especially you, who might change his mind really fast.’

‘You said the government would give you a monthly payment.’

He snorted. ‘Yeah, with the food, books and other materials, I’ll also need to get a car since the jeep broke…it won’t be enough.’

‘Hum…what if we agree on a sum that will cover all your extra expenses for the duration of the degree? And I’ll give it to you now.’

He choked on his eggs. ‘What?!’

Peter nodded. ‘Yeah. That way you wouldn’t feel the need to “play nice” to me so you could get the money every year. Hell, after giving you the money, you could even tell me to go fuck myself. I could kill you but that wouldn’t get me my money back.’

‘Creep.’ He smirked. ‘You do realize that by offering me money in exchange for sex, you’re basically turning me into a prostitute, right?’

‘I’ll be paying you for companionship…with a few perks.’

‘If I go to college, I won’t have that much free time on my hands to keep you company.’

He frowned. ‘Oh.’

Stiles laughed. ‘Your face! You’re nearly pouting.’

‘I’m not. Thirty-five year olds do not pout.’

He grinned. ‘You’re cute.’

‘Of course I am.’ He cocked his head to the side. ‘Think about it Stiles.’

He bit his lip. ‘Forget everything. You don’t like me. Why do you want to help me? Yesterday, you wanted to rape and kill me. Today, you want to help me. I don’t get it.’

He pffed. ‘Oh please! Like you ever believed that I wanted to rape you.’

He lifted an eyebrow. ‘You did.’

‘Fine. But I wouldn’t go through with it if I noticed that you wouldn’t want it.’

‘I know.’

The wolf frowned at the certainty in the teen’s voice. He frowned. ‘How?’

‘You’re too narcissistic to ever rape someone. It would mean that you’re not attractive enough or can’t seduce someone. It would make you a lowly thug and you’re not that.’

Peter wasn’t sure if he liked Stiles knowing him so well. Although they knew each other for years, they had never spoken that much. Was he that obvious or was Stiles just that good? «Better leave it.» ‘Well, never mind that.’

Stiles gave him a small smile. ’Ok.’ He cocked his head to the side. ‘So, what do you really want from me?’

He shrugged. ‘I did tell the truth when I said I liked you, Stiles.’ The older man smirked. ‘You’re funny and brave and smart. I like it. Besides, we work really well together.’

‘I don’t like you all that much.’

‘I know.’ The wolf’s smirk widened into a smile. ‘But you just called me cute and begged me to give you an orgasm.’

The teen blushed bright red. ‘Shut up! Oh god!’ He ate the rest of his breakfast, as fast as he could, and got up to put the plate on the kitchen sink.

Peter also got up, depositing his plate next to the teen’s. ‘You liked being underneath me, Stiles. You said please, several times actually.’ He pressed his front against the taller man’s back. He was hard and Stiles gasped as he felt him against his ass. ‘Want me to take you?’

‘No.’ He turned a flaming face towards the wolf. ‘But, it feels good having you pressed against me.’ He turned his body so they were pressed chest to chest. Those beautiful blue eyes were looking at him with something akin to passion. He lifted a hand to touch the wolf’s lips.

‘Do you like my mouth, Stiles?’

‘Yes.’

‘I’ve fantasized about those gorgeous lips of yours. I want them wrapped around my cock.’

His face exploded and he withdrew his hand as if he’d been burned. ‘Jesus! You can’t be serious.’

He leaned forward so that their mouths were only an inch apart. ‘I’m very serious.’

Stiles gulped. ‘Crap.’

He smirked. ‘Don’t worry, Stiles. You’ll also enjoy it.’

‘What?! Blowing someone? Are you insane?!’

‘Probably. But you’ll enjoy it…and then I’ll reciprocate.’ He grinned when he felt the teen getting hard against him. ‘Hum…you seem interested, Stiles.’

Stiles couldn’t take it anymore, looking into those knowing eyes. He leaned forward, bending his head and pressed his forehead against Peter’s collarbone. ‘Give me time.’

The wolf smiled. ‘If you come with me, we’ll have plenty of time.’ He placed his hands on the teen’s buttocks, squeezing lightly. He really liked this ass. ‘I’m going to enjoy showing you everything about sex.’

He lifted his head. ‘Hey! I’ve had plenty of sex with Malia. There’s not much you can show me.’

‘Ever had sex with a guy?’

‘No! You were the first dude I kissed.’

He grinned. ‘I like that. And I can’t wait to pop your cherry.’

‘Oh god…’

Peter laughed and finally let the younger man go. ‘Let’s finish cleaning here. Then you can help me with my stuff.’

‘OK. I’ll have to go to school tomorrow but I’ll probably only take an hour or two. Apart from that…next Friday will be the Graduation Day so…you have five days to debauch me.’

‘Or the next few years.’ He gave him a serious look. ‘Really think about it.’

He nodded. ‘I promise.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After the talk/discussion/debate (I don’t know what to call it in English) I had with [Accalaion](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Accalaion/pseuds/Accalaion) regarding Peter being capable or not of rape, I decided to give it a nod in this chapter.
> 
>  
> 
> Regarding the sexy:  
> It’s just a handjob.


	9. Chapter 9

Stiles looked around himself. ‘Not too bad.’

Peter’s apartment was spacious, with a modern decoration. The living room walls were a light grey, the ceiling white. He had a deep dark purple couch in front of a huge TV. A sound surround system with two columns on each side of the TV and two behind the couch. He had several frames with beautiful landscapes, spread through the room, and a small dinner table. His kitchen was top of the line, in blacks and reds. The teen touched a finger to the counter, which was covered with a fine layer of dust. ‘Since we captured you in Mexico, nobody has been here?’

‘No. My scent is completely gone.’

‘And you had your place this organized?!’

‘So what?’

He looked around himself. It was a beautifully inwrought apartment. Everything was in place, everything mashed perfectly. But… ‘It’s like those houses that they decorate for a magazine. For show, not for living.’

The wolf frowned. ‘I like everything in order.’

‘Hum…’ He walked to Peter’s bedroom. It was huge, with a queen size bed with thick covers and lots of pillows. It had a big bureau and a ginormous closet. This room was painted in burnt yellows and dark reds. ‘You know, if Lydia was here she’d have an orgasm as soon as she saw that closet.’

He grinned. ‘I’d bet.’

The teen lifted an eyebrow. ‘It’s a girl’s closet.’

‘Oh really?’

He grinned. ‘Is a little girl hiding in your closet?’

The wolf smirked grabbed of the younger man’s hands and pressed it against his groin. ‘Does this look like something little or girly?’

He had to clear his throat. ‘I was speaking psychologically.’

‘Calling me girly, Stiles?’

‘Well…I’m sure we’ll find out one of these days.’

‘Huh-huh.’

Stiles just grinned and took a peek at the bathroom and saw a big tub, almost like a small swimming pool. He couldn’t help thinking of Peter bathing there, all wet and…naked. He could actually see the older man leaning against the bathtub walls lifting up his ass and spreading it open with his own hands. Offering himself up to stiles. The teen blushed bright red and turned to leave the room.

The older man smirked. ‘Now why are you so blushed? You didn’t blush at the sight of my bed but you blush at the sight of my bathroom?’ He cocked his head to the side. ‘Do you have a bathroom kink?’

‘No.’

He frowned. The teen’s heart hadn’t fluttered. ‘Then why did you blush?’

He shrugged. ‘Just imagined you having a bath.’

‘That was it?’

‘Yeah.’

It was a lie. Peter knew that it was a lie but he couldn’t detect it. Not by heartbeat or by scent. ‘You’ve become quite an expert on lying, haven’t you?’

This time his heart stuttered. ‘I don’t know what you mean.’

His eyes darkened in sensual knowledge. ‘What did you really think?’

‘I don’t have to answer that.’

‘You’re making me more and more curious.’

He threw his hands up. ‘Fine! I did imagined you naked.’

‘What else?’ He leaned into the taller young man, nuzzling his throat. ‘Come on. Just tell me.’

‘I…Peter, I…’

‘Was it that wicked?’

‘Well…I just…you leaned over the tub, lifted up your butt up and spread yourself open with your hands. You were all wet from the bath and just presented yourself…to me.’ His face was in flames. Stiles was actually surprised that he hadn’t self-combusted.

‘Hum…’ He opened his mouth and bit Stiles where neck meets shoulder. The younger man’s knees went weak and he actually went down. Peter blinked surprised at Stiles on the floor. He had managed to grab a wrist but the younger man had still landed on the floor. His lips twitched and then he was laughing. ‘Oh, that’s just priceless.’

‘Shut up!’ He got up, using the wolf’s hand as leverage, trying to stay up and not letting Peter know that he still had trembling knees. ‘It’s not that funny.’

Peter surrounded his waist with an arm, pulling him tight against his bigger body. ‘I marked you.’ He touched the bite mark with a finger. ‘This beautiful pale neck now bears my mark.’

‘You creeper.’

‘I like the effect I just had on you.’

‘Shit, Peter.’ He hid his face again. ‘It was just the surprise. It…I mean…it wasn’t because…I didn’t react that way because of you!’

‘Huh-huh.’

He huffed and pushed away from the wolf. ‘Let’s leave this damned bathroom.’

***

‘This is what you wanna take?’

They stood looking at several bags that contained some of Peter’s clothes, the landscapes that had been hanging on his living room and his books. ‘That’s all I want.’ He looked around himself. ‘The rest, I can sell with the apartment.’

‘We have to make several trips since the car doesn’t have as much space as the jeep.’ He looked at him. ‘I’m a very fragile human, so you should carry all this.’

‘Oh yeah, fragile.’ He picked up several bags.

Stiles just looked on at Peter while the older man carried everything into the car. He enjoyed himself looking at the wolf’s muscles clenching and relaxing depending on the strength necessary.

‘Having fun?’

He grinned. ‘Oh, yeah.’

‘Cheeky.’

The teen just shrugged. ‘Gotta take what little joys I can from this life.’

Peter placed the last bag in the car. It was bursting at the seams. Only the landscapes and books remained. ‘I want you in my bed tonight.’

Stiles heart gave a hiccup but he couldn’t stop the sarcasm. ‘You mean my bed, right? And yeah, you’ll be in MY bed, because you’re not sleeping in my dad’s. Aaaand we slept together last night. You’re a good cuddler.’ He shrugged. ‘So…ok. We can sleep together.’

He frowned. ‘I meant sex.’

‘Nuh-huh. We have sex tonight and you’ll think I’m easy.’

He scowled. ‘You’re not a girl. Stop thinking like one.’

‘I deliver the goods too fast and you’ll be gone in no time.’

His scowl went dark. ‘I am NOT like that. Maybe I’m insane and a murderer but I don’t act like that kind of creep.’

‘Then what kind of creep do you act like?’

‘Like a-‘ He stopped. He narrowed his eyes at the teen. ‘Son-of-a-bitch. Again?!’

He laughed. ‘You should have seen yourself. You look so affronted. Like I was offending you when I said you’d have sex and leave right afterwards.’

‘I was offended!’

‘Peter…Malia and I slept together after speaking only twice. Actually, I gave her, her first kiss and we had sex right afterwards. I’ve always been game for sex. I AM easy.’ He grinned. ‘And I like it.’

‘Then why haven’t we had sex yet?’

He bit his lip. ‘Because I know you. I mean, yes you’re a guy and you’re Peter and you’re way older than me and…I know you too well. It’s not as easy going there as it was with girls.’

‘Girls?’ He frowned. ‘How many did you have?’

He smiled. ‘Only ever had sex with Malia.’

‘Oh.’

‘Maybe I have a thing for the Hale’s.’

‘As long as it doesn’t extend to my dear nephew.’

‘You know what I wanted to do to him.’

‘Never going to happen.’ He closed the car. ‘Let’s go home. We still have several more trips to make.’

«Home. He just called my house HOME. After just one night.» ‘Ok.’

He looked him up and down. ‘And if you’re a really good boy, I might let you do to me, what you wanted to do to Derek.’ He smirked when he smelled the overpowering scent of Stiles’ arousal.

‘You’re evil.’

He laughed and went to the passenger seat of the car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t you just love Peter? LOL


	10. Chapter 10

Stiles looked at his living room. It was full with the bags of clothes, paintings and box after box of books.

The teen placed his hands on his hips. ‘Not bad for a day’s work.’

The wolf smirked. ‘Huh-huh. Especially for someone that refused to carry anything.’

He huffed. ‘I helped carry some of the landscapes. Anyway, you should select some clothes so we can wash them. Fair warning. I refuse to iron them.’

‘Fair enough.

‘I’m going to make dinner.’

‘Ok.’

Stiles frowned when his phone rang. ‘Yeah?’

‘Stiles?’

‘Hello Lydia.’ He sighed. ‘Did something happen?’

‘Huh. Scott told us that until you decide to change your…point of view on some things…you’re not in the pack anymore.’

He felt like his heart was being squeezed. He almost gasped in pain but Peter chose that moment to hug him from behind, placing his chin on his shoulder. ‘Actually, he told me that I’m not welcome until I apologize.’

She sighed. ‘Are you going to?’

‘What do you think?’

The banshee gave a little snort. ‘Yeah. Malia nearly went for his throat.’

He perked up at that. ‘Oh?’

‘Yeah, Scott said that he didn’t understand why she was angry with him because Malia had been angry with you for killing her mother.’

‘That’s actually a logical question.’

‘Know what she said?’

‘What?’

‘That she was mad at you not because you killed her mother but because she didn’t get the chance to do it herself. She’d been planning to kill her for a long time and you stole her thunder.’

That got a surprised laugh from Stiles and a light snort from Peter.

‘Yeah. Scott didn’t know what to say after that.’ She sighed. ‘Malia demanded that Scott go talk to you and bring you back to the pack but…’

‘He refused, didn’t he? Because I still killed someone.’

‘Yeah. I’m sorry.’

‘Not your fault, Lyds.’

She hesitated. ‘I’ve decided not to go to Stanford.’

‘I see…I also decided that some time ago as well but...’ He looked at Peter. ‘I’m still thinking if I actually should go to college or not. I got a full scholarship but...I just don’t know yet.’

‘I see. Where were you thinking of going?’

He bit his lip. ‘Yale Law School.’

‘Yale?! You got accepted at Yale?’

‘Yeah.’ There was pride in his voice.

‘Hum…I was also accepted there for Medicine.’

He blinked. ‘There’s where you were thinking of going?’

‘Yeah. My dad would pay what the scholarships can’t cover.’

‘That’s awesome!’

She smiled hearing the real enthusiasm in his voice. She really did love Stiles. ‘Yeah so…if you do decide to go there…it would be nice to know someone.’

‘A pack of two?’

She laughed. ‘Yeah.’

‘What about Parrish?’

‘What about him?’

‘Lyds…it’s me you’re talking to.’

She huffed. ‘He said that he’d apply for a transfer once I finished my college degree and found a job.’

‘Hum…he’s a good guy.’

‘Yeah, he is.’

‘Nice to look at too.’ He grinned. ‘Especially when he’s shirtless.’

‘Why, Stiles!’

‘What? I’m just saying.’

‘You like guys now?’

He looked at Peter again, finding the man smirking at him, and blushed lightly. ‘There’s one I’m starting to feel a bit more than normal interest.’

‘Ooooh, do tell!’

‘If I go to Yale, I’ll even introduce you to him.’ Now, Peter was actually grinning.

‘Is he good to look at?’

‘You should be so lucky to see him naked.’

‘Does that mean you’ve seen him naked?’

‘He’s got a great ass.’

‘Stiles!’ She couldn’t keep the amusement from her voice. ‘We’ll see each other Friday?’

‘Yeah.’

‘I love you, Stiles.’

He smiled. ‘Damn! You could have felt that way a year ago, you know?’

‘Yeah…but then I realized that if we ever got together we’d be thinking of world domination in no time so…’

Stiles could actually feel the grin in Lydia’s voice. ‘Probably. Lyds?’

‘Yes?’

‘Thank you.’

He disconnected the call. Peter stayed in the same position, with his chin on top of Stiles’ shoulder while hugging him against his brawnier body. ‘That’s one friend you didn’t lose.’

‘Yeah.’ He looked at the man still holding him and kissed him lightly.

‘What was that for?’

‘For being here for me.’ «As surprising as it is to have Peter freaking Hale giving me the support I so need.»

‘So…are you going?’

‘Persistent, aren’t you?’

‘If she could get past her dislike for me, we could be a pack of three.’

Stiles leaned his face against Peter’s. ‘I think I actually like that.’

‘Yeah?’

‘Yeah, I think I do.’ He looked at the wolf. ‘Behaving like this, you’re not so bad. You can be quite charming even.’

‘Hum…you did say I was a prince before.’

He gave a small smile. ‘My prince Charming.’ The teen lost his smile and hesitated. ‘A few months ago…Lydia was sent to Eichen House.’

‘Oh?’

‘Theo did that claws in the neck thingy and it left her catatonic. Her mother sent her there.’

‘Hum…nice mother.’

‘Yeah. They put her in the dangerous creatures unit. Your unit. Valack was torturing her psychologically. Trying to get information from her. I tried to get the others from the pack to help me bust her out but…Scott said that she was getting the right treatment there. That only they would be able to help.’

The wolf growled at that. ‘I’m disliking little Scott more and more.’

‘He doesn’t know what it’s like in there. He completely dismissed what I lived through. So, I made plans. Malia also wanted to help me but there’s mountain ash surrounding several parts of the building. So I decided to have her distract the pack, so they wouldn’t go suspicious of me.’ He grinned. ‘She’s pretty crafty when she wants to be.’ He lifted both eyebrows at the older man. ‘Maybe she gets it from you?’

‘Hum…probably has more to do with being a coyote. They’re tricky, the little bastards.’

He smiled but it soon died. ‘Anyway, I managed to get her out but she was in there for nearly a month. When I finally managed to get inside, she was in a room, being monitored. Valack had drilled a hole in her head to amplify her powers.’ He looked at Peter. ‘I killed him…and cut off his head for good measure. Just to be sure that he wouldn’t return from the dead.’

He blinked. ‘If you’re waiting for pity from me…I couldn’t stand Valack. I was his cell mate for several weeks. He enjoyed torturing me in the beginning.’

‘Only in the beginning?’

‘Well, when he discovered that I could keep up a good conversation, he decided that I’d be a good debate partner.’ He rolled his eyes. ‘I wanted so much to pull out that freaky eye.’ He sighed. ‘But everyone likes company, Stiles. Even criminals. Even I later missed the time I spent with him, after they put me in solitary.’

‘I see.’ He sighed. ‘I took Lydia to her father. She hasn’t spoken to her mother since I got her out.’ He leaned his head against Peter’s. ‘She never told anyone that I killed Valack and his death was never divulged so…counting the incubus, it’s four people now that I’ve killed.’

Peter squeezed his arms tighter around the teen. They stayed like that for a few more minutes until Stiles’ stomach rumbled. Peter laughed. ‘Let’s eat before you faint.’

‘I don’t faint! ...much.’

‘Go to the kitchen, princess.’ Smirking he slapped Stiles’ buttock making him gasp in outrage.

‘I’ll spit in your food if you do that again.’

He cocked his head to the side. ‘Don’t like being spanked?’

‘No!’

‘Hum…pity.’

‘Why you…’ He growled. ‘Do you like being spanked?’

He shrugged. ‘If the conditions are right.’

The teen’s face turned fire engine red. ‘Oh my god!’ He ran to the kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hum…sassy sassy Peter…
> 
> I’m really loving him.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Itsy bitsy tiny bit of sexy.
> 
> In the shower ^_^
> 
> ...and then in the room
> 
> Check notes at the end to see what it’s about.

Peter lifted his face to the water. After nearly two hours, he still couldn’t stop smiling. Stiles had been red for nearly 30 minutes, always getting distracted and almost burning their dinner twice. And during the whole meal, each time he lifted his eyes to the wolf he would blush immensely. That embarrassment was just too amusing.

He sighed.

It had been a good distraction for the boy’s mood. He recognized it now. Stiles had a spark of dark in him that was a bit similar to his. While the younger man had been telling his story, his heart hadn’t fluttered and his scent hadn’t changed. He hadn’t smelled remorseful or nervous or shocked that he had killed and beheaded Valack. He was sorry that he had done it but Peter suspected that it had more to do with Scott’s ideals than his own.

Even so, Stiles wasn’t like him. Peter had killed for power. Stiles had killed for love. To defend the people he loved. And that was way more serious. He probably had always had that darkness inside him, but to kill for the people you love made him even darker. Made him a killer ten times more dangerous than Peter himself. There was a limit for Peter’s ambition. All he’d ever wanted was power and that was it. The wolf doubted there was a limit for Stiles’ love.

He shook his head, letting himself enjoy the hot water running down his body. Stiles had already showered so he could spend as much hot water as he wanted.

The wolf was going to get laid tonight. And he knew that after all the innuendoes he had thrown at Stiles, the teen would be incapable of resisting him. Besides, it would be good for the teen’s mood and it should never be said that Peter couldn’t be a good guy once in a while.

The wolf grinned. He couldn’t wait to have that pale and fit body under his hands. That ass…

He frowned. Speaking of asses, he doubted Stiles would bottom. Not yet anyway. Inevitably, his curiosity would lead him to it, but right now…

It made him hesitate. The only guy he’d been with in that position…things hadn’t been good. Well, the sex had been ok but after… and he wanted to take Stiles so bad. That wonderful ass underneath his hands. He wanted to bite it and leaved a mark there for eternity. He wondered if Stiles had prepared himself for him. Peter doubted it. Was the teen even thinking of having sex? He truly hoped that Stiles was as “easy” as he had said.

He sighed. «Time to face the music.»

He poured a bit of shower soap on his hands and scrubbed until he had a good amount of suds. Then he slowly placed his hand on his buttock and descended through his crack until he reached his opening. He circled there hesitantly and slowly pushed a finger inside. So long…it had been so long since he had done this. Nearly twenty years. He moved the finger inside until he could add a second one. If he was really to do this then he wanted to be tight. To feel the burn of a cock sliding into to him. To hurt just a little. So…he only cleaned himself.

Jesus! Thinking of doing this for that hyper-active little shit had never been in his plans.

Even so, he was half-hard by the time he finished. It had been so long and he had enjoyed bottoming. At least he had enjoyed the act. He grimaced. That little weasel.

He shook his head to dispel bad memories. Well…Stiles was different. It wasn’t that he trusted the teen, it was just that he knew him and would never-

Peter sighed and turned off the water.

If he continued to think about it, he wouldn’t be having sex tonight and both their moods would be gone to shit. Besides, Stiles’ cock seemed to be almost a challenge. He was actually looking forward to have that inside him. He just knew that the teen was going to make it good for him. The wolf didn’t know where that faith came from but before being sent to Eichen House he had often smelled blood and sex on Stiles. He had known that he and his daughter had enjoyed themselves. And once he had caught glimpses of the scratches on Stiles’ back and arms, he realized then where the scent of blood came from. The positions might be varied but the result had been the same. Malia had liked it so much that she had been unable to keep her claws sheathed.

So yeah…he was sure that Stiles would give him a good time.

He dried himself and his hair as best he could. He was wrapping the towel around his hips when he began feeling nervous. He had been with Stiles for 24 hours and he couldn’t remember a day where he had felt more…happy? Was that the word? He cocked his head to the side. Maybe content then. The boy just had a way about him…Peter couldn’t remember the last time he had a relationship but…he was willing to risk it with Stiles. The wolf felt relaxed with him. How was this possible? Ever since the coma he’d always been looking everywhere, waiting for betrayal…and betraying in return, even if no one had done nothing to him. But with Stiles…those feelings were practically gone. If the teen refused him and Peter had to go on his way alone, they would return. He was sure of it but with the younger man near him? Those needs were muted. Unimportant when compared to being with Stiles.

He looked at himself in the bathroom mirror. He wanted Stiles. Badly. He was honest enough with himself to admit it. But…the problem was the teen. Was he willing to risk a relationship with him? Someone he considered a psychopath?

So, he took a deep breath and put on a sexy smirk on his lips. Then he ambled into Stiles’ room.

***

The teen was seated at his desk, typing away at his laptop while wearing the ridiculous batman pajama pants (which Peter would never admit that looked cute on him) and a white t-shirt.

‘Shall we go to bed, Stiles?’

The teen frowned at the screen. ‘It’s only 10PM.’ He turned to look at the wolf and his mouth dried up. Peter had only a bath towel wrapped around his hips, his hair was wet and slightly messy and his eyes…the way he was looking at him…it sent a blush to his cheeks. ‘Peter…’

‘Yes?’ He advanced on Stiles.

‘Oh god. You want to have sex, don’t you?’

‘Don’t you?’

He gulped and got up, closing the lead of his laptop. Peter looked positively delicious. But did he want to have sex with the older man? He had never liked or trusted Peter. The man was devious and a psychopath to boot. He was willing to kill for power, be it family, friend or foe. He had even aligned himself with Kate, a person he absolutely hated and despised. But even knowing all that, Stiles was attracted to him.

Since when was he this attracted to a guy?! Yeah, he noticed guys. Well…a couple of them at least. Enough that he realized that he was probably bi-curious. But to actually be this attracted _THIS_ man?

Peter and he had even jerked each other off. «Crap. This is too fast. Once again my brakes are failing.» He frowned. «Or maybe it really is a Hale thing. What Malia and I did, the dreams I had about Derek…»

Peter cocked an eyebrow. ‘Well?’

He would only have a week with Peter. Not even that. Unless he took Peter up on his offer. Did he really want the man to go away without trying him once? He licked his lips and noticed when the wolf’s gaze immediately went there. He wanted to taste Peter. Stiles grabbed his t-shirt and took it off, throwing it on the floor.

‘I guess that answers it.’ Peter actually felt his mouth watering seeing that expanse of pale toned flesh. He wasn’t skinny Stiles anymore. True, he didn’t have as much muscle mass as he and the other werewolves did but the teen looked positively delicious. Stiles was on the slimmer side but the muscles were taunt and clearly defined and his obviously strong bones promised even more width. He had a smattering of moles on his chest, one of them located near a pink nipple that just begged to be licked and sucked and bitten.

Stiles gulped watching the man’s eyes began to glow beta blue and a pink tongue slid out to lick his lower lip. The teen could feel himself getting hard just watching the older man. So he kicked off his slippers and hooked a thumb on the elastic band of his pajamas, pulling it a bit down. He lifted an eyebrow when he heard the wolf groan lowly. He pushed the pants down until he only had on his black boxer-briefs.

‘Aren’t you going to take those off?’

The younger man smirked. He might not be able to smell arousal but he could see the outline of Peter’s length through the towel. So he hook a finger on the waistband of his underwear and took it off, standing completely naked in front of the wolf. He watched him lick his lips again, his eyes on the teen’s dick, as if he could already taste him. ‘Well? Are you felling shy, old man?’

Peter just took off the towel and it was Stiles’s time to look. He really liked what he saw but most of all, the wolf fidgeted under his gaze, his dick getting harder and harder. ‘Do you like being watched, Peter?’

He shrugged. ‘I definitely like your eyes on me.’

He smiled. ‘Let’s go to bed.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m mean. Muwawawawawa  
> Or a tease. I’m gonna leave you hanging just when it was about to get really good.
> 
>  
> 
> Regarding the sexy:  
> It’s just a itsy bitsy tiny bit of fingering.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All right guys, get ready for some hanky-panky!  
> If you’re adventurous just keep on reading, otherwise read the warning on the end notes.

Stiles moaned when Peter finally reached his cock and licked him there. ‘You are a tease, Peter Hale.’

He grinned. ‘You don’t like it?’

‘Hum…If I’d already come once, then yeah. But like this…’ He hissed as the wolf sucked him. ‘You’re torturing me, dude.’

‘Don’t call me dude in bed.’

‘Then what?’ He smiled. ‘Sugarwoogums?’

‘Call me that and I’ll bite you.’

He grinned. ‘I’ll let you in on a little secret of mine. I love being bitten.’

‘Good.’ He grinned back. ‘Because I love biting.’

And this time he sucked as much has he could inside his mouth while he used a hand to pump the rest.

‘Oh god Peter!’ He gasped, both hands going to hold the other man’s hair, trying not to pull too hard. ‘You keep doing that and I’ll come really fast.’

He let Stiles’ cock slip out of his mouth with a pop. ‘Good?’

‘Ye-yeah…’ He frowned. ‘Actually, too good.’

He smiled, licking his lips and climbing up the teen’s body, to lay between his thighs. ‘Being an old man means I’ve got lots of experience.’

He blinked at that. ‘Don’t know how I feel about that.’

Peter shrugged and rubbed against Stiles, moaning at the feeling. ‘If it’s jealousy forget it.’

‘Who ever said I was jealous?!’

He smirked. ‘Drop it, Stiles. Besides...’ He licked the teen’s lips. ‘I like your taste.’

‘Oh.’ He moaned when the wolf thrusted against him but stiffened when he realized the position he was in. ‘Wait.’ The wolf just rubbed himself against his entrance and he panicked. ‘No! I can’t do it like this!’

He smirked. ‘Don’t worry, Stiles. I’ll play the girl.’

He blinked and then looked at the wolf’s eyes and snorted. Peter’s smirk widened into a beautiful smile. ‘I was right about your closet.’

‘Really, Stiles?’ He growled. ‘This is serious.’

‘Hum…’ His hands drifted down Peter’s back to reach his buttocks, grabbing them. ‘I was just saying.’

‘Don’t say anything. Just keep your mouth shut.’

‘Then you don’t want to kiss me?’ His hands spanned the buttocks and reached the wolf’s opening, touching him there. ‘Or hear me moan or scream your name?’

‘Son-of-a-bitch! The older man just lifted himself and sat on the teen’s stomach. ‘Lube?’

Stiles completely lost his train of thought. He gulped. ‘Th-that…I mean…drawer…’ He couldn’t stop staring at Peter. The wolf was sitting on him with his legs parted and because of that he had a perfect view of his body. Stiles had never thought that seeing a male’s naked body would do this to him.

‘Stiles?’ Peter could feel himself preening. The way the boy was looking at him, in turns licking and biting his lips, forgetting what he was saying…it was the best kind of flattery. ‘What drawer?’

‘F-first.’

Peter stretched to get the lube and smirked when he heard the teen actually whimper. He doubted that Stiles would whimper even under torture but he had managed to do it just by being naked. ‘And here it is.’ He placed some lube on his fingers, rubbing them lightly to warm it up.

‘Don’t you want me to do it?’

The wolf shook his head. ‘Nah. Tonight I want you to watch me.’

He felt the boy shudder under him and smirked. Something told him that Stiles also liked a bit of dirty sex. So he circled his own body from the back and pressed a finger to his entrance. The older man took a deep breath before pressing it inside.

Stiles frowned. He couldn’t see it well. On one hand, watching Peter’s face as he pressed his own fingers inside himself was exhilarating. Those little expressions, the way he held his breath. But Stiles would be doing that to him one day and he would see and feel it all. Today…he would bet his life that Peter wouldn’t repeat this foreplay very often. If at all again. So he wanted to watch it to the fullest. ‘Turn around.’

‘What?’

‘I can’t see it very well. Turn around.’

He lifted an eyebrow. ‘Why, Stiles. You want to see me stick my fingers up my ass? Quite the pervert, aren’t you?’

He shrugged. ‘Never said I wasn’t. Now turn around.’

And that was just dominant enough to send a thrill through Peter’s body. «Oh hell! I want to be dominated by him?!» But he turned around and slipped a finger inside himself again, beginning to move it slowly. His breathing stuttered as felt the teen place his long hands on his buttocks and separate them.

‘Lean forward so I can see better.’

Peter gulped. He had expected to make the younger man a bit embarrassed by doing this but, instead, it was him. He had never felt more exposed in his entire life. Blushing, and glad that he was facing the wall and not Stiles, he leaned forward, lifting his butt a bit towards Stiles.

‘Add another finger.’

He bit his lip to stop a whimper. He was freaking leaking pre-come and they hadn’t done almost anything. He obeyed Stiles and added a second finger, gasping at the feeling. ‘Sti-Stiles…’

‘Thinking of me, Peter? Of what I’ll feel like inside you?’

This time he couldn’t stop the whimper and let his head fall down. ‘You brat.’

He leaned forward to lick a buttock, grinning when the wolf gasped. ‘Your ass really is prime-estate.’ He licked the place where Peter’s fingers disappeared inside his body.

‘Oh god, Stiles. This is enough. I want you inside now.’

He frowned at that. ‘Not enough preparation.’

‘Screw preparation. I’m a werewolf. I’ll heal.’

‘Not for our first time. I’ll do it rougher another time but tonight…I want you slick and ready for me.’

‘Shit! I am ready for you!’

‘Add another finger, Peter.’

Whimpering, he obeyed him. ‘You’re going to kill me.’

‘Stretch yourself open.’

‘If you’re just barking orders then you should have done it yourself!’

‘Want me to do it?’

‘No.’ Peter didn’t. He widened his fingers, enjoying the stretch. He liked Stiles taking command of him. He would rather die than admit it aloud but he really enjoyed it. He gasped and bit his lip to stop the growl as he felt Stiles’ tongue lick his entrance in the space between his fingers. He couldn’t take this anymore!

Growling, he took his fingers out, turned around and pushed a startled Stiles onto his back. ‘Enough!’

He pumped the teen’s length to get him slick and then he was descending on him. His eyes widened. Stiles felt big. Peter groaned in pleasure feeling himself being stretched to the point of discomfort and loving it. He squeezed tightly and grinned when the teen screamed beneath him.

‘Son-of-a-bitch!’ Stiles gasped as the older man squeezed again, moving up and down hard on his length. Making little growly sounds that made him crazy. ‘I feel like you’re gonna break my dick!’

‘Well, if I were human, you’d be breaking my ass.’ He snorted. ‘That incubus saying he was bigger than you. Like hell he was. Delusional bastard. Or maybe myopic.’

‘He didn’t see my dick. Just touched me while I was soft through my jeans.’

He growled. ‘Good thing he’s dead then.’

Stiles shrugged and grabbed the wolf’s hips and adjusted Peter on top of him. He grinned when the older man nearly howled. So, that’s where his spot was.

He grabbed Peter’s hips hard, the way he would never do a girl and bent his legs, planting his feet firmly on the mattress. Then he surged up, hard, smashing himself against the older man’s prostate, making him throw back his head and scream.

«Holy hell! I just made Peter fucking Hale scream.»

And if that didn’t give him a high, nothing else in world ever would. He smiled as Peter lost control and his eyes shone blue and his claws popped out. A light sheen of sweat covered that amazing chest, his abs were always contracting and his dick was incredibly hard, leaking pre-come, like he was ready to blow. He slowed down, making the wolf whimper, and his hands gentled. He used his thumbs to lightly caress Peter’s hips and began moving in slow long thrusts, gentling the wolf on top of him. The older man placed both hands on Stiles’ chest, letting his head fall forward and squeezing his eyes. ‘Stiles… oh god…please, this is killing me.’

He kept a hand on a hip and lifted the other to Peter’s nape, lifting himself a bit to kiss him. He continued to move the same way, making the wolf crazy.

Peter felt his chest tighten. What was Stiles doing? He bit his lips to stop another whimper. He had never had sex like this in his entire life. He gasped as the teen rolled them, so he would be beneath him. Shit! It felt too intimate, doing it like this. Peter was always in control. He was a werewolf, strong and fast, and he liked to give it rough. Now being the recipient of tenderness…and the eyes. Stiles was only an inch taller than him so they could look directly into each other’s eyes. It was too raw, intimate. Peter felt stripped, bared down to the bone. He had to close his eyes because otherwise it would be unbearable.

‘You feel so good, Peter. So good.’

The wolf opened his eyes to see Stiles above him, his breathing accelerated, his face flushed and those beautiful pouty lips wet and slightly opened, begging for a kiss. He groaned as the teen moved on top him, his flat stomach rubbing Peter’s cock everytime he thrusted inside him.

And then Stiles **_looked_** at him. Those incredible eyes were almost shinning gold and they were looking at Peter as if he was the only thing in the world that mattered. That was enough to send the wolf over, coming so hard that he could almost swear that he saw fireworks.

His orgasm provoked Stiles’ and the younger man didn’t withdraw from him, choosing to come inside, marking him with his scent. Anyone with a sense of smell like the Were’s would know what they’d done. Peter had never wore another’s scent in him before.

Stiles fell on top of him, snuggling against his collarbone, not caring about the mess on their stomachs that Peter had made.

This intimacy after the act was also something that Peter wasn’t used to. He had tried several times. With the only guy he had bottomed with, when he was still a teenager, and with two women but it had never felt as natural or relaxed like it felt now. The ease that Stiles showed snuggling to him, the older man knew that this was something he was used to. Something he had done with his daughter but was now doing with him.

Peter wondered if he had been found lacking. And that lack of confidence was so not him. He lifted a hand to caress the teen’s hair, feeling at peace for the first time since he woke up from the coma. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo…that was that.  
> How do you like Peter bottoming? ;)
> 
>  
> 
> Warning regarding the sexy:  
> Blowjobs, fingering and anal sex.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG! I am so happy that you guys liked the way I did the sex scene between Peter and Stiles. Since most fics relegate Peter to the role of a Dom and Stiles the Sub, I was really surprised by your comments. 
> 
> Thank you so much for the support!!! I love you guys!!!!

‘What was that, Stiles?’

He snorted. ‘It’s called having sex, creeperwolf.’

He shifted slightly, gasping has Stiles length rubbed his insides. ‘You’re still inside me.’

‘Yes and I like it.’

‘You’re the creep.’

‘Hum…’

Peter found that he didn’t have the courage to ask again why Stiles had suddenly changed the way they were having sex. Going from rough and frantic to slow and tender. He could become addicted to that. If Stiles chose not to be with him, Peter didn’t know if he had it in him to actually let him go. He might just feel like chaining the boy to a wall and ride his cock until he was sick of it. He scowled. «Shit! Ride him? Really?!»

Stiles frowned and lifted his head. ‘Crap.’

‘What?’

‘We just had sex without any kind of protection.’

The wolf rolled his eyes. ‘Really, Stiles? You remember that now?’

‘Well…it just happened!’

‘Anyway, werewolves don’t get STDs and I don’t smell any on you so…it’s fine.’

He frowned. ‘Yeah…but I really should be more careful. The same happened with Malia.’

The fog in his brain was completely dispelled. Peter felt a twinge at the mention of his daughter’s name. ‘What do you mean?’

‘When we had sex for the first time. Both of us were virgins, so no diseases from there but…she could have gotten pregnant.’ He shook his head. ‘Thank god, she didn’t. My dad would have castrated me and her dad would have shot me in the dick…before the castration.’ He shrugged. ‘Well…since she’s a were-coyote, she’s immune to the pill so we started using condoms.’ He grinned. ‘I spent most of my allowance on them.’

The wolf recognized what the twinge was. Freaking jealousy! He was jealous?! ‘That is so nice to know.’

‘Hum?’

‘I don’t need to know about your sex life with my daughter!’

Stiles blinked. The older man looked pissed…and with reason. What had he been thinking?! ‘Oh…shit…I mean...’ He took a deep breath and moved his hips, grinding gently against the wolf even though he was soft. ‘There is no comparison between the two of you.’

‘What does that mean?!’

‘I loved Malia. She was my first, my friend and she always supported me. Even this, with the desert wolf… I know that we’re still special to one another.’

He tried not to growl. ‘Get off me.’

‘Peter…we are friends. Malia and I. We’re no longer lovers and we’ll never be again. Not after the two of us.’ He leaned into the wolf, the tip of his nose tracing his jaw tenderly. ‘I loved being skin to skin with you. Feeling you hot and wet around me. The way I never felt with her. My god Peter, this was the best night of my life.’

The older man blinked. ‘Oh…’ Unconsciously, he squeezed making the teen groan. He couldn’t stop the smirk. ‘I see.’

‘Creep.’ He looked into the most beautiful blue eyes. ‘Peter…I didn’t mention Malia to hurt you or make you jealous.’

‘I wasn’t jealous.’

The teen just lifted an eyebrow and, uncharacteristically, let it slide. ‘Peter?’

‘Yes?’

Stiles bit his lip and to look down at the wolf with shyness in his eyes. ‘Are you really serious about…being together?’

The wolf’s eyes sharpened. ‘Yes.’

‘Oh.’ He licked his lips. ‘We’ve been together for only one day.’

‘Like I said before, we’ve known each other for years.’ He lifted a hand to caress the teen’s hair. ‘You know me better than anyone else.’

‘Hum…’ Stiles touched his fingers to the wolf’s mouth, in a slow caress. ‘That’s…probably true. Probably. But I do know all about this sassy mouth and that devious mind of yours.’

He smirked. ‘Stiles, even at barely sixteen you already smelled of deception. In some ways you’re even better at it than me.’

‘Not just in some ways.’

Peter narrowed his eyes at the grinning teen. It was driving him crazy to still have him inside his body and have this conversation at the same time. And the fact that Stiles was acting normally… ‘I have a lot more knowledge than you, I’m smarter, more intelligent, stronger, faster and stealthier.’

‘Hum…I’ll give stronger, faster and stealthier.’

‘Why you…’

He smiled and gave him a little kiss on his lips. ‘Lend me some money so we can go together to Yale.’

His heart stopped beating for a second and then it went overdrive. ‘Really?’

‘Yeah. Let’s see how long we can make it together before we try to kill each other.’

He smirked. ‘Well, if we have sex everyday, I won’t complain much.’

He frowned. ‘We can have sex several times a day, right?’ His hand went between the wolf’s legs and touched where they were still joined. ‘You’re a werewolf so that means that this part of you will recuperate really quickly and you’ll be ready for action fast, right?’

Peter actually gaped. ‘You want…several times a day…’

‘I LOVE sex, Peter. I thought I told you that.’

«Thank god I’m a werewolf, otherwise I’d be limping in no time.» ‘Think you can compete with a werewolf’s stamina?’

‘Any time, any day, old man.’

He grinned. ‘Good. So…have you ever traveled?’

‘Never left Beacon Hills.’

‘Let’s travel this summer, before your classes.’

‘Hum…I think your pet name should be sugar daddy.’

He laughed. ‘Don’t worry. You can pay me back when you’re a big shot lawyer.’ He frowned. ‘What type of lawyer?’

‘Criminal. Isn’t it obvious?’

He snorted. ‘Yeah. Dumb question.’

‘Will you really be ok, with just the two of us? And probably Lydia? Just a pack of three?’

‘I’m an omega right now, Stiles. Even before being sent to Eichen House, I was one. I was never in Scott’s pack. He never accepted me, never let me have that bond. He trusted me a little, used me when needed and that was it. Same with Derek.’

And this was why Peter wanted him so much. Stiles understood. This whole year, he had also been feeling left out. In the fringes as it were. And after the recent argument with Scott… ‘Well…you’ve got me now…and I have you.’

‘Besides, I plan on making my own pack.’

He frowned. ‘How? You’re not an alpha.’

Peter shrugged. ‘I’ll kill someone to get it.’

The teen growled at that. ‘You’re not murdering anyone, you damned psychopath!’

‘When we go travelling, we’ll just have to search for a rogue alpha. Or someone evil. I’ll kill one of those. We’ll be doing the world a favor.’

He cocked his head to the side. ‘Hum…’ He looked at Peter. It was actually for the best if they did that. Peter wanted power. That’s all he ever wanted. To be an alpha werewolf. To get revenge for his family. Now, he seemed fine but…it wouldn’t be long before the wolf began plotting. He would kill in cold blood someone who did not deserve to die just to be ALPHA. He might kill someone good, who protected his pack, who loved his family. But if Stiles was there…he could control it. He would have the blood of another person on his hands but…at least he could make sure that Peter and he hunted a rogue alpha. Someone abusive. Someone the hunters would also be after. ‘Ok. That’s fine then. Agreed.’ He smiled and laid completely down on top of the wolf, his arms crossing over Peter’s head and he leaned in to kiss him sweetly. ‘I’ll help you choose an alpha and we’ll hunt him together. And then…let’s make our own pack.’

And that was why Peter liked Stiles as soon as he saw him. Clever and with flexible morals. Scott would be screaming bloody murder by now. Stiles, he pondered things and ended up deciding to murder someone in cold blood. If anyone could be his soul-mate, it was this teen.

‘Oh…another thing.’

‘What?’

‘That jeep of yours. It’s all banged up in front of the house.’

‘Yeah…Parrish kinda flipped her over and now…she’s broken and I don’t have enough money to repair her.’

‘Her? You sexualize you jeep?’

‘Shut up!’

‘I’ll give you the necessary money to fix her. It will be a present. You won’t have to repay me for it.’

‘Why?’

‘You love it, don’t you?’

He nodded. ‘Yeah…she used to belong to my mom.’ He smiled. ‘I loved driving with her in the jeep. Thought it was really cool.’

‘Then I’ll give you the necessary money for you to fix it. It will be my gift to you.’

‘Really?’

‘Yes.’

He snuggled into the wolf while remaining inside him. ‘Thank you, Peter.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m reviewing all past chapters and editing them according to what [Thessaliad](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Accalaion/pseuds/Accalaion) said. I’ll warn you when I finish editing them. 
> 
> Basically, I’ll just change the scholarship thing - Stiles will have a full scholarship and both he and Lydia will be undergraduate’s in their respective schools (4 years?) followed by the necessary years to finish their courses..
> 
> I hope i'm getting this right…


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not American so I really have no idea how their school system works. I placed the graduation day after all classes were over, all test results were known by then and they had the college admission letters already. Tried googling it but just ended up really confused.
> 
> ANYWAY, I’ve just edited all previous chapters. Stiles has a full scholarship and I also edited some of the dialogs and the rape scene and conversation. I’d advise, if you have time for it, to read the previous chapters again. Some things changed and it might confuse you.
> 
> If you began reading this story after 01 of November then you’ve read the edited parts already 

Peter kept himself hidden from view as teen after teen accepted the graduation diplomas. Stiles had insisted that he kept himself from view and as far away as possible in order for the pack not to see him. He could distinguish the individuals but he was too far to make out the faces. He grumbled as he looked through the binoculars. He felt like the creep Stiles was always calling him. An old man watching kids through binoculars. Stiles better repay him handsomely for this humiliation.

The pack and their family members were applauding the teens receiving the diplomas.

Until Stiles.

Stiles climbed to the stage smiling. Scott kept still…until Melissa elbowed him in the stomach and made serious face at him. Reluctantly, the teen applauded. Stiles, being Stiles, noticed the interchange. He just shook his head but smiled and winked at Melissa. For all effects and purposes, she’d been like a second mother to him and he loved her…and he knew that she loved him back.

The Yukimura’s also applauded politely like the others did but Lydia and Malia got up, whistling at the teen, making him grin goofily.

Stiles adjusted his robe as he received his diploma. He was dressed with his normal clothes beneath, ready to leave as soon as the ceremony was over to Connecticut directly after the ceremony. He would not be staying for the after-party. The director hadn’t liked it but the teen had given some sob story that left the poor man crying while hugging him.

Peter smiled when several boys and girls got up to applaud Stiles and the teen stumbled looking at them surprised. Then he gave them the Stiles smile and waved like crazy and that made all his friends laugh. He didn’t look at Scott again, although he went to sit near the girls…who were beside Scott.

During the last week, Peter had work out all his affairs, his apartment was for sale and he had rented a small apartment in New Haven, close to Yale. A moving company truck was loaded with all their things (Stiles had insisted on taking the couch and the sheriff’s big armchair with them, as well as his desk, his acrylic board, all his clothes and PlayStation. They had returned to Peter’s apartment to get the TV and sound system.), ready to deliver them to the new address.

Stiles had spent the better part of the week investigating animal killings in Europe. The ones with the highest incidence were in Italy and Greece. He had thought about contacting the Hunters in the region but decided against it. The teen didn’t want to alert them by being too curious.

So…he and Stiles were probably going on a month long trip, through Italy and Greece. If those were the countries Stiles finally decided on. The teen was still researching. He sure was no sloucher when it came to research.

Peter had thought that he would need time to get used to share his space with another person, but Stiles was surprisingly easy to live with. True, the teen was a bit messier than him, but it was mostly when he was in research mode and the chaos was only in his room. Everything else was spotless and organized. So Peter was living his first serious relationship ever, feeling happy to his surprise. Besides, sex with Stiles was great and the teen was back at smelling like blood and sex because he also had trouble controlling his claws when Stiles was feeling a bit more energetic. And if before, in the old days, Peter would be planning something for his own gain or for just mischief, now he wasn’t. He had murdered his own niece for alpha status, had aligned himself with a woman he hated for the same and here he was not doing anything evil while Stiles did all the work for him. The teen in research mode emanated such a happy scent that it was almost heady. And Peter had come to the realization that, if he did manage to become an alpha again, he wouldn’t bit Stiles. Only if the teen actually asked for it.

***

Stiles grinned as Lydia finished her valedictorian speech. She had been incredible and she knew it. All the students threw their hats into the air, cheering the end of high school. The banshee smiled at the pack and her father (completely ignored her mother) and when her eyes finally found Stiles, she grinned. The pale teen just lifted both hands, thumbs up, grinning back.

She went to her group accepting hugs and kisses. Stiles walked calmly towards them. There was immediate tension. Scott was looking at Stiles with a stiff posture as if waiting for the pale teen to say something but he just ignored him.

The hyperactive teen just went to Lydia and pulled her into his arms. ‘Congratulations, Lydia. It was an awesome speech.’

She hugged him back, feeling happy. It had been years since Stiles had looked this good and happy. She spoke softly in his ear. ‘I see that he’s been good to you.’

He grinned. ‘Not half as much as I’ve been to him.’

‘Oooh we’re definitely talking.’

‘Stiles.’

He turned to Malia. ‘Hey.’ He watched her hesitate and smiled, opening up his arms. ‘Come on.’

She immediately dove into him, hugging hard and burrowing into his neck. ‘I missed you, Stiles.’

‘Me too.’

She frowned and lifted her head. ‘You smell of blood and sex.’

He blushed bright red. ‘Huh.’

‘And I know that I know that scent. There’s something about it…’

He touched her nose. ‘Don’t pry.’

‘But…you’re with someone else.’

‘Yeah…you dumped me, remember?’

Tears appeared in her eyes. ‘Stiles, no…I don’t want to lose you.’

He pulled her into his arms again. ‘You won’t. I’ll always be there for you.’

After a few more minutes of snuggling, they pulled apart. ‘Liam, Mason.’

The short beta took a step towards him but then looked at Scott and hesitated. Mason didn’t have a problem and hugged him. ‘We’ll still see each other, right?’

‘Nah. I’m leaving Beacon Hills.’

‘To go to Berkeley like the others, right?’

‘Nope.’ He popped the p. ‘Gonna go to another University.’

‘What?!’

Stiles could tell that even Scott was shocked. ‘Gonna go to a law school.’ He grinned. ‘I’m gonna become an awesome lawyer, just you watch.’

Mason smiled. ‘Yeah, you will.’

‘Stiles…’

The pale teen turned towards the alpha. ‘Good bye, Scott. Hope everything goes well for you.’ He didn’t take a step towards him. He just talked to his best friend like he was a stranger. Grinning, he waved at the others. ‘Bye guys! We’ll skype often, ok?’

He waved and then took off running.

Liam bit his lip. ‘He looks good. Happy.’

Mason nodded. ‘Hell, yeah.’

‘Mason…’

He just grinned and shrugged.

Lydia smiled. ‘He does look very happy. That boyfriend of his must be doing wonders to him.’

‘BOYFRIEND?!’

Mason groaned. ‘I didn’t know he was gay.’

‘He wasn’t.’ She grinned. ‘But some guy managed to convince him otherwise.’

‘No way!’ Malia growled. ‘He likes girls. REALLY likes them. I should know!’

‘Well…a guy still managed to bag him.’ She shrugged. ‘Besides, Stiles as always been ambiguous in several aspects of his life...and he is too curious for his own good. Is it any wonder that he’s curious about sex as well?’

In the distance they saw a man, about the same height as Stiles, walk to him. They could only see his back but he seemed broad-shouldered and fit. The teen pulled off his robe, throwing it into the back of the jeep (when had it been fixed?!), then he slid into the driver’s seat and waited for the man to also enter the jeep and then they were driving away.

Scott gritted his teeth. ‘How can he act that way?’

Lydia frowned. ‘What are you talking about?’

‘Being happy after killing people the way he did.’

‘You mean Donovan, who tried to kill him, and the Desert Wolf, who was about to kill Malia?’

The alpha teen frowned. ‘He could have tried other things. He didn’t need to kill them.’

‘How do you know if you weren’t there?’ The red haired girl scowled. ‘Valack drilled a hole into my head. If it weren’t for Stiles, I probably would still be tortured by him. But you…you said I was getting the right treatment and didn’t even care to investigate if I really was.’

‘But…there was no reason to think…’

‘You never think, Scott!’ She was pissed. Scott was a good guy, too good sometimes, but this way of thinking…he needed to grow up. ‘He had to kill Valack to protect me!’

‘What?!’

‘That’s right, Scott. Because you were unwilling to try and do anything to help me, Stiles planned an escape for me with no one’s help. He never asked the others because he didn’t want to get them in trouble with you. He stopped Valack from continuing his psychological torture but the man came at him. He tried to stop him but that man just wouldn’t stop, saying that Stiles’ mind should also be very good to drill into. In the end, he didn’t have a choice.’

‘There’s always a choice!’

She looked at him. ‘You forgave killers, like the twins and Peter, even Theo who killed you is still walking around but Stiles, your best friend, you’re inflexible. One day you’ll learn. One day you won’t have a choice and then I’d like to know what you’ll do.’

Melissa interfered then. ‘That’s enough. Scott’s right. The killing, I know Stiles had to defend himself but…his own father would have said that he shouldn’t have done half the things he did. Donovan, the desert wolf and now Valack…’

Malia snarled. ‘You’re wrong. I know for sure that the Sheriff totally understood Stiles when it came to Donovan. So don’t say that.’

Scott shook his head. ‘Is this what you all think? That Stiles was justified in killing three people?!’

Lydia nodded. ‘Yes.’

Mason shrugged. ‘I agree. I’m the only completely human left. I’ll do what’s necessary to survive.’

Malia scowled at the alpha. ‘You never saw his scar did you?’

‘Scar?’

‘Donovan was a wendigo chimera. He took a bite out of Stiles’ shoulder. Did you really think he had a choice against a creature stronger than him?’ She shook her head. ‘You made him feel like a monster, the way the Nogitsune never did. If I had killed Donovan in the same situation as Stiles’ did, he would have been the first to say that it was self-defense but he just knew how you would react…so he blamed himself. Stiles might be very smart but sometimes he can also be very dumb.’

Lydia shrugged. ‘Well, I guess he wised up. He doesn’t look like he’s carrying any guilt around.’

‘True.’ They grinned at each other. ‘I’d actually kill to know who his boyfriend is.’

‘Hum…well, don’t worry. I’ll find out. We both got accepted in Yale, although I’ll go to Medicine.’

Scott blinked. ‘Yale?’

‘Yeah. What? Didn’t you know that the both of us have the highest grades in Beacon Hills? Even through the Nogitsune and all that, Stiles has always been a straight A student.’ She grinned. ‘And he got a perfect score in his LSATs.’

‘Oh.’

‘Yeah.’ She flipped her hair. ‘Now, you try to survive without his smarts to help you.’

And she left the group to go to her father. She had been loyal to Scott for a long time but he had abandoned her when she needed him the most. Stiles, the human without any powers, had been the one to risk his life to save hers. For that, she’d be a pack of two with Stiles. She grinned. Maybe three, if one counted the boyfriend.

***

‘So…we’ll take about four days driving to arrive at New Haven.’ Peter smirked. ‘Want to make this little road trip a bit more exciting?’

Stiles grinned. ‘I never had sex in this jeep…and that’s always been a fantasy of mine.’

He lifted an eyebrow. ‘And how do you want it?’

‘You leaned over the hood.’

‘Hum…’

The teen smirked and took a hand off the steering wheel to press it against Peter’s crotch. He found him already half-hard. ‘I knew you’d be interested.’

‘You could open my pants and finish it, you know?’

‘Nah.’ He let him go, smirking when the wolf growled a little. ‘I like watching your face and body when I make you come.’

‘You’re a creepy pervert.’

‘Learned from the best.’

He snorted. ‘I guess you did.’

‘Peter?’

‘Huh?’

He bit his lip. ‘I don’t know if this thing between us will last but…right now…I can’t remember a time when I’ve been this happy in the last three years. So…thank you.’

The older man turned to look at him. During the last week, Peter had found out that Stiles had become really adept at lying without his heart betraying him. But this…the teen smelled of tender feelings and they were all directed towards Peter. He couldn’t remember anyone ever smelling like that when thinking of him…well maybe his parents and perhaps his sister, but that had always been tinged with caution, like they could never really trust Peter. And they had been family. He felt a warm glow in his chest. Stiles liking him… Peter could still remember when Derek had told Isaac that nobody liked him. And, at the time, that had been true. But now…what he smelled coming off Stiles… he leaned into the teen, nuzzling his throat and placing a light kiss there.

Stiles’ face exploded in a blush. ‘Huh…’

Peter smirked. ‘Love me, do you?’

‘Nope.’

He blinked. That… ‘Your heart blipped.’

‘Fucking werewolves.’

He grinned. ‘That’s what you’ve been doing to me.’ That blip in Stiles’ heart…it was very promising.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And off they go! Sorry, but it was impossible to make them ride into the sunset :P  
> On a side note:  
> HAVE YOU GUYS SEEN THE TRAILER FOR 5B?!!!! (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=74Y_2mHri8I)  
> It looks really promising  
> 
> One thing I’ve read somewhere: Apparently Scott is going to change. I’m making him a bit of an asshole here (OK, maybe a lot), but I’ve read that the whole dying and coming back thing and being betrayed by Theo is going to make him mature a bit and not be only a black & white kind of guy. Jeff Davies didn’t say it exactly but maybe Scott will begin to see things in gray as well.  
> OH! And apparently Stiles will really be the one to save Lydia! That’s awesome! I can’t wait for some Stydia moments *Grin like lunatic* Of course if something like the kiss on 3A happens, I’m gonna be pissed. Teasing us like that again will NOT be fun…
> 
> Can’t wait for January…


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!
> 
> Sexy times ahead!
> 
>  
> 
> As usual see end notes to find out what it’s about.

Stiles looked around himself. ‘It looks very cozy.’

Peter also looked around. It had a kitchenette with a medium sized living room, a bedroom and a bathroom. They had finished unpacking and cleaning the apartment, although they still hadn’t hung the paintings and the books were all stacked against a corner of the living room. ‘It does look domestic, doesn’t it?’ He frowned. ‘And very small.’

‘Hum…’ He leaned into the older man, hugging him with one arm, by the waist. ‘I still can’t believe that I’m moving in with Peter freaking Hale.’

He nuzzled his neck. ‘Well…I am very good looking, so you just couldn’t resist.’

He laughed. ‘Sure.’

‘And you still have to make it up to me.’

‘Oh?’

‘I have blue balls from all the cockblocking we suffered during these last three nights.’

The teen snickered at that. ‘Sorry but I don’t like being watched…and those damned walls were paper thin.’

‘But no one would watch us.’

‘But they would hear us.’ And truth be told, Stiles wanted to keep the sounds Peter made during sex all to himself. He was discovering that he was becoming too possessive when it came to the older wolf.

‘What about now?’

Stiles blinked and looked at the wolf’s groin. Gaping, he noticed that the jeans were straining. ‘Holy hell.’ He pushed the older man into the couch, making him sit there. ‘I’ve created a monster.’

He grinned. ‘That’s what happens when you make me get used to having sex several times a day.’

The teen leaned over the older man. ‘What do you want me to do?’

‘Suck me off and then…I want it slow and gentle.’

‘Hum…my pleasure.’

Peter just pulled off his shirt while Stiles opened his pants. During the last week, he had realized that shame really wasn’t a part of the teen’s vocabulary when they were in the bedroom. No matter how sarcastic Peter was, some things a person felt embarrassed asking for. The younger man felt no such embarrassment. While he was easy to embarrass in day-to-day talks, in the bedroom he became a wolf. On more than one occasion, it had taken Peter all he had not to blush. And now…he watched Stiles kneel between his parted legs to undo his belt. He groaned as the teen leaned in and pulled down the zipper with his teeth.

‘Lift your hips.’

He did and Stiles pulled down both his pants and his underwear. He paused to take off his shoes and socks and then he was completely naked. He pulled at the teen’s shirt. ‘Get naked as well.’

He smiled and, getting up, quickly divested himself of all his clothes. ‘Lube?’

He frowned. ‘I think it’s in the bathroom…or maybe the bedroom. I don’t remember.’

‘Hum…want me to eat your ass?’

He gulped. ‘Yes.’

The teen grabbed Peter’s ankles and placed his feet on the couch, parting his legs as wide as possible. He looked at the wolf’s hard cock, touching it lightly with a finger. ‘Look at you.’ He wrapped a hand around him. ‘You’re so hard already.’

He grabbed the younger man’s hair. ‘Stop looking and taste it.’ He lifted his hips a bit. ‘I really need it, Stiles.’

The teen decided to take pity on him and went to his knees in front of the older man. He pulled the head inside his mouth and, little by little, he sucked the entire length inside. Peter gasped and stayed still as felt himself sink slowly inside Stiles. And then came the heavenly suction and he thought that Stiles was trying to suck his brains out through his cock. ‘Ahh Stiles!’

This was something that still surprised Stiles. It was true that he had entertained thoughts about sex with some men…mainly Derek (who didn’t have thoughts about “I workout without my shirt” Derek), but to actually give a blowjob…he never thought that he would enjoy it. He hummed making the older man gasp.

Peter really enjoyed giving them to him but the first time the teen had done it to the wolf…Stiles discovered that he had practically no gagging reflex. Maybe he was just too used to shoving large amounts of curly fries into his mouth but that “skill” had made the older man scream and curse under him. And now…he licked a long stripe, from base to head.

He _freaking_ loved it.

Especially because of the reactions he could draw from the older man.

Peter grabbed his hair. ‘Stiles! Please!’

The teen grinned and descended to lick his entrance. He pulled on his hips, to bring him a bit forward and bowed him so he’d have better access. He lifted his eyes to find the wolf watching him, beta blue eyes shining. He licked his lips, sucking him in again and Peter groaned.

That was another thing he had found out. The older man had a sort of obsession with his lips and he loved watching them wrapped around his dick. He had never thought that he could get hard giving a man a blowjob but he did.

Peter’s reactions to what he did were heady. He loved that the wolf, the person with the best control that he knew of, lost his with him. His claws popped out and his eyes went blue. The growls and whimpers as well as the gritted teeth. All combined made Stiles moan around his dick which in turn made the wolf lift his hips growling. ‘Stiles! You damn brat!’

He grinned and descended again, licking and sucking the outer skin of his entrance.

Peter held his breath has he felt the teen’s tongue against his entrance, pressing there and slowly he entered him. He groaned and threw his head back, the tendons of his strong neck in sharp relief. The teen looked at the older man, while continuing to eat him, eyeing the gritted teeth and wanting to bite on that neck. Well…he pressed his tongue further inside the wolf, he had other things to entertain himself with.

Peter moaned. It had surprised him, the first time Stiles had done this to him. No matter how lightly he had treated the fact that he had invited the younger man to live with him, the situation was anything but light. Suggesting to someone that they should live together wasn’t something that he looked on with a light heart and humor. Especially when it involved Stiles. No matter how goofy the younger man was, when it came to some things, he was incredibly mature. What he had lived through, it had aged him beyond his years. And yet, the teen was still goofy, snarky, smart and deceptive as he’d always been.

Peter lifted his hips groaning in anticipation as he felt a finger press inside him. He still couldn’t believe that he had managed to get Stiles into his bed. And that he enjoyed being played with by the younger man this way. It felt good and gave him a thrill to surrender his body in a way he’d never done before. Even when he had bottomed that one time, he had been dominant. He had never surrendered to anyone before but this was Stiles. The younger man who always figured things out. Who was smart, brave, resourceful and loyal to a fault.

He screamed as the teen pressed three fingers inside him, going straight to his prostate. He opened his eyes to see the teen lick his lips, looking at him as if the wolf was a banquet. That stutter Peter had heard when he asked if Stiles loved him… He watched Stiles lean over him, a hand grabbing his hip gently while the other was near his head. He moaned as the teen slowly invaded him, little by little.

The younger man withdrew, spitting on his cock, spreading the spit around, and then did the same to Peter’s entrance and pressed in again.

‘Peter?’ He entered little by little, giving the older man time to accommodate to his size. ‘You ok?’

‘Yes.’ He grabbed his cock to start pumping himself slowly. ‘More.’

Stiles withdrew and entered him in a slow long thrust. They moaned in unison. Stiles kept the same rhythm watching as Peter’s eyes fluttered shut, the way the older man threw his head back. Finally, the teen satisfied himself by diving into that strong neck, biting him there gently, making the wolf growl.

‘Stiles…’ Having someone bite your neck like Stiles did, represented submission for a wolf but right now…Peter moaned as the pressure of the teeth on his neck increased, his body clamping down on the teen in reaction to his pleasure.

‘Hum…you feel so good.’ He moaned as the grip on his dick increased. ‘Are you close?’

‘Y-yes.’

The younger man smiled. ‘Already?’

Peter growled. ‘Four days without sex!’ He gasped as Stiles once again thrusted against his spot. ‘I was practically climbing walls while you were sleeping peacefully.’

The younger man nuzzled his neck. ‘You’re beautiful.’

‘Of course.’ He wanted to grab the teen’s buttocks to pull him harder against him, but he was bowed awkwardly so the angle for it wasn’t right. ‘Stiles…’

He hugged him closer but continued to thrust slowly and gently. This position was straining his abs and leg muscles to the limit.

The younger man leaned his knees against the couch, grabbed Peter’s hips and entered him tenderly, grinding gently against his prostate.

‘Stiles!’ He whimpered. This was killing him. ‘Harder!’

‘You said gently. Slowly.’

He gasped, moving his hips to try and get a deeper penetration. ‘Changed my mind. Fast and hard.’

‘Nope.’ He popped the p.

Peter growled as the teen continued the slow and gentle rhythm, the position not allowing the wolf to take over. ‘I’m going to kill you!’

The teen grinned, taking in the wolf’s frustrated snarl. ‘Don’t you like it?’

He moaned. ‘I do.’

‘Then relax and just enjoy.’ Slowly, he pressed fully inside. ‘Just let yourself be loved like this.’

It was as if a switch had been turned on inside Peter. He just lifted his hands to grab Stiles’ arms and let the teen do what he wanted. And it was good. Looking into that young face, with small drops of sweat drifting down his temples, the blush on his cheeks, the semi-closed eyes in pleasure, the way his tongue came out to lick his upper lip and the corner of his mouth to stop a drop of sweat…Peter was mesmerized. All this time, while having sex with Stiles, the teen always raised his body to a fever pitch until he was incapable of thought, until he was so desperate that he became unaware of his surroundings. This…he moaned, not wanting to close his eyes and miss the beautiful image the teenager presented, this was heady.

He sighed as the teen licked his neck tenderly. ‘Come for me, baby.’

He cursed as he finally came, wanting this moment to last forever, feeling cheated that it was going to end. The wolf hugged the teen as he felt him come inside his body right after the wolf had dotted their stomachs with his come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that’s that :)
> 
>  
> 
> Warnings regarding the sexy:
> 
> Blowjobs, riming, fingering and anal sex.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The lovebirds are settling in and what are Peter's books about?

Peter smiled as he smelled the food Stiles was cooking. He continued to dry his hair with the towel, until he deemed it dry enough. The wolf combed it back with his fingers and went to the kitchen. ‘Nothing like having sex, then a shower and then find out that a young hot piece of ass cooked dinner for you.’

Stiles grinned. ‘I think I’m spoiling you.’

‘Well…I’ve always been a spoiled brat.’

The teen looked at him. ‘Have you really?’ Those eyes that saw all were looking at the older man with far too much knowledge in them. ‘Anyway, you’re lucky that I don’t have to worry about your heart so I don’t need to cook you only healthy foods like I did for my dad.’ He growled. ‘If I’d known my father would die like that, I’d have at least let him enjoy some unhealthy meals.’

The wolf snorted. ‘I could smell cheeseburgers and donuts on the sheriff quite often.’

He looked at him horrified. ‘You’re lying.’

‘Nope.’

Stiles frowned and then looked up. ‘Dad! Wait until I get there! We are having a VERY long conversation about this.’

He snorted and hugged the teen from behind. ‘You’re too silly.’

‘Shut up.’ He growled. ‘The old man tricked me.’

‘He’s probably snickering right now.’

‘Don’t make it worse. Let’s just eat and organize the rest of the things.’

***

‘Wow. These are some very old books.’ Stiles looked at the cover of several of them. ‘Magic?’

‘Hum…people like Deaton and his sister would really love to get their hands on them.’

‘Why?’ He cocked his head to the side. ‘I’ve seen Deaton handle mountain ash in a really weird way so…they have magic?’

‘All druids do…and in a way, humans as well.’ Peter sat on the floor near Stiles and grabbed another book related to magic. ‘Druids evolved from humans after all. They were people that worshipped ancient gods and believed in magic. Really believed. Because of that, because of their will power, magic was born in them. Their children became the first druids.’

‘I saw Jennifer in action. I didn’t see her do any spells, she just made stuff happen. And Lydia said that she killed Kali by levitating broken glass off the floor and throwing it at her. It was a bit like telekinesis.’

‘Hum…well, she was really powerful. Besides, the sacrifices helped.’

‘So, no magic practitioner could ever be as powerful as Jennifer without the sacrifices?’

‘No…it has to do with will power and belief. With…’ He lifted a hand trying to find a word. ‘A spark.’

‘Spark?’ He cocked his head to the side. ‘That sounds a lot like what Deaton once told me.’

‘What do you mean?’

‘Years ago, I used mountain ash. Formed a barrier to stop the werewolves.’ He grinned. ‘There wasn’t enough to form a complete circle. Like more than twenty feet left to complete it. So I grabbed the handful of mountain ash I had left and imagined that, as it dripped down my hand, it wouldn’t end. That I could complete the circle with just that bit of mountain ash.’

‘Did you?’

‘Yes and no.’

He felt exasperated. ‘What does that mean?’

‘Well, the mountain ash ended after a few feet but…when I looked the circle was complete. I still don’t’ know what happened but it was aaaawesome!’

‘How did I not know this?’

The teen lifted both eyebrows. ‘You were dead at the time.’

‘Hum…’ He shrugged. ‘Anyway, I’m guessing that since what you really wanted was to complete the circle, your huh “spark” (let’s call it that way) did what you needed, not what you wanted. ’

‘Wow. You think so?’

‘Did you tell this to Deaton?’

‘Yeah.’

Did he have to ask everything?! ‘Aaand?!’ «I swear. It’s like pulling teeth!»

‘Nothing. He said that mountain ash has magical properties which is why it acted the way it did.’

‘Son-of-a-bitch!’

‘What?’

‘To do what you’ve done, you need magic. Yes, humans without magic can draw a mountain ash circle and we’ll be stopped by it. But if we have enough will power, we can break it easily. Which is why only magical creatures use mountain ash. Because they can infuse their will, their magic into it.’

‘So, you’re saying…’

He growled. ‘I’m saying that you needed to use magic to complete the circle the way you did!’

‘But…why would Deaton…’

‘Have no idea.’

Stiles looked at the book in his hands and sighed. ‘Scott.’

‘What about him?’

‘Deaton was hoping that Scott would become a true alpha. But I think to be one, you need to go through some obstacles. Things you have to face yourself. Have your character developed the way a teen’s would never be. If I had magic…’

‘It would have been too easy.’

‘Yes.’ His hands tightened on the book. ‘So, he left me unprotected. The only human in the pack. The only one whose sole defense was a bat.’

‘Stiles…’

‘It’s always Scotty, isn’t it?’ A tear rolled down his face. ‘Is he that much more special than me?’

‘You know my answer to that.’

‘Yeah…but Peter…I was beaten up, my dad was almost sacrificed and I was possessed. If I had magic, maybe all of those things could have been avoided!’

He lifted a hand to wipe away the tears sliding down his face in silent pain. ‘But maybe you wouldn’t be the man you are today.’

‘And maybe Allison would be alive.’

‘What?’

‘Peter…what if the Nogitsune wanted me because of whatever magic I might have?’

The wolf hesitated. ‘It’s possible. It would also explain how you resisted him for so long and why he need fox fire to jump start in you.’

The teen grabbed the other man’s hand and shook his head. ‘He left me unprotected and untaught. Because of that, people paid the price.’ He bit his lip and took a deep breath to stop the tears. ‘I killed so many people, Peter. More than you.’

‘Shit, Stiles…’

He smiled tremulously. ‘It’s ok. I even know why he did it.’

‘Oh?’

‘Balance. He and his sister are all about balance. And it doesn’t matter who dies to achieve it.’ He looked at the book cover. ‘Scott always was his favorite and now I think I know why.’

‘Because he’s a goody two shoes?’

‘Because he trusts everyone. And he sees in Deaton a second father figure. He trusts the man blindly and does what he says.’

The older man snorted. ‘Great balance there.’

‘Yeah…’ He shook himself. ‘Anyway, I want to know about this magic of mine. This…spark?’

He nodded. ‘Yes. What I mean by spark is your inner core, your strength of will, your belief, your…soul. It’s what makes your imagination a reality.’

‘Hum…so these magic books are full of spells but unless a person really believes in them, they won’t work?’

‘Exactly. This is where you begin. With basic spells. Most of them are incantations, words that help you visualize what you want to achieve. After a while, you graduate-’ He did air quotes. ‘-from saying the incantations to just will it to happen. The incantations are specific to what you’re trying to achieve and you need to recite them but after enough concentration and practice, they’ll be instantaneous.’

Stiles snorted at that. ‘I’d need to use incantations for the rest of my life because I can’t concentrate worth shit.’

‘Think of it like driving a car with a clutch, like your jeep. When you first learn to drive, you have to think about everything. The accelerator, the brake, the clutch, the stick. You have to combine all of them together and you are constantly reciting in your head what you have to do and you also take your eyes off the road to make sure that you put on the right gear. After a while, you don’t think about anything. It’s automatic.’ Peter pointed at the book in Stiles’ hand. ‘Those books have the spells that you need to do almost anything. You just need to memorize them, understand them, and believe in them until everything is just automatic.’

‘I’m always going to have to drag a book after me.’

The wolf looked at him pensively. ‘How did you manage to get a perfect score on your LSATs?’

He blinked. ‘I studied.’

‘Yes, but what else?’

He bit his lip. ‘I had a bracelet that vibrated every minute.’

‘Oh?’

‘I tend to get distracted. If I stumbled upon a question for which I didn’t know the answer, I would spend the entirety of the whole exam there, trying to solve it and not answering anything else. I answered everything very fast except for four questions. Those I returned to.’ The teen grinned. ‘And I guess I got them right.’ He whispered. ‘Although I have to confess that it was luck for three of them.’

He grinned. ‘I see.’ He looked at the book in his hand. ‘Want to try your hand in magic?’

Stiles blinked. ‘You think I could?’

He shrugged. ‘If anyone can, you can. You’ve already done magic without any kind of teaching.’

‘Oh.’ He grinned and opened a book on a random page. ‘ “How to create fire.” ’

Peter blanched at that. ‘I’d suggest you’d start with something simpler. I don’t want our apartment to catch fire.’

‘Hum…if we go after those alphas in Europe, it would be good to have an attack power.’

‘Stiles…’

‘Speaking of alphas.’ He looked at Peter and grinned. ‘I hacked into the Hunters’ database.’

‘You what?!’

‘Asked Danny for a few tips.’ He shrugged. ‘I don’t want to kill anyone that doesn’t deserve it. Anyway, I have the locations of several alphas that we can kill.’ He bit his lip. ‘Thank god we haven’t bought the flight tickets yet. We’ll have to change our vacation to Scotland and Ireland.’

‘Why?’

‘I actually have a favorite target.’

‘Oh?’

‘He likes changing young teenage girls and make them his very own harem.’

Peter scowled at that. ‘Jesus.’

‘Apparently he used to have a human girls harem, but they didn’t last long, not with his kind of treatment.’

‘I see.’ Peter cocked his head to the side. ‘What happens when they’re no longer teenagers?’

He gulped. ‘If they end up as…bent as he, they become his betas, the soldiers or guard dogs if you want. Those that don’t break…he kills them.’

‘I see…’

‘There is a pack relatively near them. We should get their help.’

He scowled. ‘Then someone else could take alpha from me.’

The younger man shrugged. ‘Nah…I’ll talk to the alpha before that.’

‘But it’s still-‘

‘Leave it to me, ok?’

He threw both hands into the air. ‘Fine!’

The teen looked at the book in his hands. ‘It would be great if I could learn something before going there. We still have four weeks before we travel.’

‘Hum…’ He smirked. ‘Just don’t burn down the house.’ He paused. ‘Please. Had enough of that.’

‘Don’t worry.’

Peter could smell the excitement wafting of him. He smiled. It was so like Stiles. And he also knew how dangerous an enthusiastic Stiles was. He looked around himself until he found the book he wanted. ‘Start with this.’

The teen frowned as he read several of the chapters. ‘Runes.’ He looked at the wolf with a “are you shitting me expression.”

‘You can use them to make a magical barrier to stop any” he did air quotes “ “hostile” from entering our home. A protection spell.’

‘Oh.’ He continued frowning. ‘But that’s so boring.’

‘Stiles. You need to begin with the easy stuff.’

‘Hum…’

Peter rolled his eyes. He could practically smell trouble on the way. Speaking of which… ‘There’s a condition for lending you the books.’

He frowned. ‘What?’

‘New wardrobe.’

‘What?’ He looked at his clothes. ‘What’s wrong with my clothes?’

‘They’re terrible. Large plaid shirt over a bagging t-shirt? Faded red twill pants? I mean, come on!’

‘But…they’re really comfortable.’

He gritted his teeth. ‘New wardrobe.’

Stiles snorted. ‘If you buy me clothes, then you’ll really become my sugar daddy.’

‘If you ever call me daddy, I’ll spank you.’

‘Oooo kinky.’

‘Brat.’

‘Old man.’ He leaned into the shorter man, placing his head on his shoulder. ‘Want me to look good standing next to you?’

‘Of course. I do have an image to maintain, you know?’

‘Let’s buy the new clothes when we return from Europe, OK? I want to spend all my free time dedicated to magic.’

Peter scowled. ‘What about sex?’

‘That’s not free time. I consider sex mandatory.’

They grinned at each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stiles is going to learn magic!


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally Magic Stiles is going to make an appearance!  
> Aaaand sexy times too. And no, I did not separate the scenes.
> 
>  
> 
> Just check the end notes for what it is.

‘Peter!’

‘What?’

‘Come here.’

Frowning, the wolf put down his book and went to Stiles. ‘So?’

‘Stay right there.’

The older man didn’t move but blinked when the teen threw a dark powder at him that fell to form a perfect circle. ‘What?’ He tried to take a step out of the circle only to realize that he was inside mountain ash when the barrier flared up.

The teen looked at him excitedly, gesticulating towards the powder. ‘So?’

‘What is this?’ Was Stiles betraying him? Peter had transferred all the money, necessary for daily expenses that Stiles and he had agreed on to the teen’s account. He didn’t need him anymore and Stiles had always hated him. He schooled his expression not to show the inner turmoil wrecking war inside him. How much of an idiot had he been?!

‘Can you get out?’

He lifted a hand and touched the boundary. He found that it had no give. ‘No.’

‘Yes!’ Stiles went to him. He broke the barrier by throwing himself into the brawnier man’s arms, grinning like a loon. ‘Look at what I accomplished in just a day!’

His arms automatically closed around the younger man’s waist. He tried not the sigh in relief when he realized that Stiles hadn’t betrayed him and was only experimenting.

‘Let’s try the other way around!’

The teen let him go and grabbing a hand full mountain ash, took a few steps back and threw it into the air and it fell in a perfect circle around him. He grinned at the wolf. ‘Try it.’

Lifting an eyebrow, Peter stepped into him and found that the barrier surrounding Stiles had no give. ‘Can’t touch you.’

‘Yes! I’m awesome!’

He smiled. ‘You know this barrier doesn’t stop objects, right? Only creatures of the supernatural. They can still shoot you full of bullets or arrows.’

‘Oh.’ He scowled. ‘There has to be a solution for that.’

Peter shrugged. ‘Have no idea.’

‘Hum…anyway, give me your hand.’ Stiles stretched an arm outside the circle. Peter gave it and the teen pulled him into the circle. Immediately, it broke. He scowled down at the ash. ‘Crap! That’s no good.’

Grinning, Peter got out of the broken circle to go back to his book. ‘I’m sure you’ll be able to solve it.’ He paused to look back at the teen. ‘Oh and Stiles? Clean the floor.’

***

‘AAAAHHHHHH!!!’

Peter got up from the bed to run into the living room, reacting to Stiles’ scream. The small table that was in front of the couch was on fire. He grabbed a cover from a chair and quickly put it out. ‘What the hell happened?!’

‘Hum…’

‘Stiles.’

He threw his arms in the air. ‘I was just trying to light a candle!’

The wolf looked at the table and found five puddles of melted wax on it. ‘You melted the candles?!’

‘I was just trying to light the fuse of one of the candles.’

‘And you melted five candles and set the table on fire when you only wanted to light ONE fuse?!’

‘Hum…it wasn’t on purpose.’

‘I told you to start with the runes and protection spells.’

‘They were boring me out of my mind!’

He growled. ‘You need patience to deal with magic!’

‘Why?!’ He waved his hands in the air. ‘I don’t want to do stupid runes. I want to do something more exciting.’

‘You can hurt yourself.’

The teen smirked. ‘Worried about me?’

Peter snarled. ‘Shouldn’t I be? With you doing dangerous stuff like this?’

He blinked and bit his lip. ‘Hum…’

The wolf sighed. ‘And this table is wasted.’

‘Well…then it will be good to practice on it. Since it’s ruined anyway. Besides, there’s a restoration spell in the books as well. For inanimate objects and living creatures as well.’

He gulped. ‘What?’

‘After I practice all this fire thing, I could try to restore the table.’ He frowned. ‘It will be harder to practice on a living thing. I wonder if you lose a finger, I could restore it.’

‘We are **NOT** practicing that.’

‘Spoil sport.’

‘Stiles, I’m one step away from taking those books from you.’

He gasped in shock. ‘You wouldn’t.’

‘Try me.’

He bit his lip. ‘You would?’

‘Stiles, magic is not a joke. You saw what Jennifer Blake could do with it. And you can get seriously hurt with it.’

He wrung his hands. ‘I know.’ He looked at Peter. ‘I’m sorry.’

The older man leaned into him, kissing the teen softly. ‘You’ve been neglecting me.’

He licked his lips and a small smile stretched them. ‘Have I?’

‘Yes, you have.’ He grasped the teen’s length through his shorts, grinning when he gasped. ‘How do you want it?’

‘I want you to fuck yourself on my fingers and then ride me. Hard enough to break my dick.’

Peter’s fingers tightened on the younger man’s cock. ‘You better not try a restorative spell on this afterwards. I’m quite fond of your cock.’

He smirked. ‘Oh, believe me. So am I.’

They grinned at each other.

***

‘I did it!!!’ Stiles came barging into their room and threw himself at a startled Peter. ‘I set them on fire! I mean, I managed to light only the fuse of the candles.’ He bounced on the bed. ‘I had ten candles on the table and, all at the same time, I lighted one and the other not. Lighted all the odd candles leaving the even ones untouched.’ He grinned widely. ‘I’m a genius!!!’

«Or you just have a really strong spark.» He smiled. ‘Not bad for a few days’ work.’

‘Right?!’ He grinned. ‘Let’s go out. We need to celebrate. And tomorrow we should go to an abandoned place to see if I can set it on fire.’

He blinked. ‘Stiles, really.’

‘What?!’ He gasped. ‘Oh! We should get some mannequins to see if I can set some on fire without hurting others.’

Peter tried not to shudder. This talk about lighting things on fire was going to give him nightmares. ‘I’ve created a monster.’

He sniffed. ‘Nonsense.’ He threw himself next to Peter on the bed. ‘This is exciting. I still can’t believe I made fire happen.’

‘Actually, for now you have to use incantations. Only when you don’t need them can you say that you created fire.’

‘Don’t be a spoilsport.’ He grinned while shaking his hands. ‘Fire!’

‘That kind of makes me nervous.’

‘Pfff. If I have control, you have nothing to worry about.’ He sighed. ‘The next thing I should learn should be healing.’ He turned his head to look at Peter. ‘If you fight against the alpha in Scotland, you’re going to get injured. Alpha wounds take a long time to heal.’ He frowned and lifted up by leaning on his elbow. ‘Besides, we have to worry about hunters and their wolfsbane bullets and all. I should learn to heal that in case you get shot.’

‘Hum…’ He couldn’t stop the light smile. ‘Worried about me?’

‘No.’

‘Your heart blipped.’

‘No, it didn’t.’

His smile widened. ‘It did.’

‘Crap.’ He smiled back and leaned down to kiss the wolf. He lifted a leg and moved it between Peter’s legs to press his dick. ‘Maybe I’m just worried that I won’t be having such great sex if you’re injured.’

‘Of course.’ The wolf grabbed the teen’s buttocks with both hands and squeezed the lovely toned flesh. He lifted up, using just his core strength and moved the younger man to straddle his lap. ‘Want you in me.’

Stiles nearly fell off the bed, trying to get the lube from his nightstand drawer. He moved back and kneeled between the wolf’s legs, pulling each one on either side of him so that Peter’s butt was on Stiles’ thighs but his back was on the bed.

‘No preparation.’

‘What?’

Peter looked into the wide eyes of the teen. ‘No preparation. I want your cock to stretch me, not your fingers. Want it to burn.’

He gulped. ‘Crap.’ They were both still dressed. ‘Preliminaries?’

‘I’m hard as rock.’ He looked down at Stiles’ crotch. ‘And so are you.’

He just nodded. ‘Lift your hips a bit.’

Peter did and Stiles pulled the wolf’s pants and underwear down, until he was able to take them off. ‘Rough?’

He older man nodded, incapable of answering. He just grabbed the sheets, anticipation making his heart beat strong and fast inside his chest and moved his hips to rub his ass against Stiles’ cock. The teen just opened his jeans and pushed the boxers down, pulling his length out.

‘Wait. Not without lube.’ Stiles put some on his hand and rubbed it generously on his dick. Then, he rubbed his wet fingers on Peter’s entrance and invaded him with one without warning.

‘I said-‘ The wolf gasped. ‘-no preparation.’

‘Just getting you wet for me, baby.’ He withdrew the finger and grabbed the older man by one hip while his other hand grabbed his dick. ‘Ready?’

‘Yes. Give it to me.’

Stiles maneuvered him and rubbed the head of his dick against the wolf’s entrance. Then he pulled him hard while he surged forward, impaling the older man in a single thrust.

Peter threw back his head and screamed. Stiles stilled immediately, letting the other man get used to his dick inside him. It was almost painful. Peter was so tight, the grip so strong that he had to grit his teeth at this new pleasure/pain sensation. ‘Peter?’

‘Give it to me like that!’

Stiles turned them and pulled the wolf to the edge of the bed while he got out of it. Then he pulled Peter’s hips up, making him bow his spine while he was standing up and invaded him roughly like that, trying to go straight for his prostate.

‘Yes! Stiles! Just like that!’

He grabbed the wolf’s hips hard, bruising him and moved inside the older man like a battering ram. He had never ever had such rough sex. Even with Malia who was a bit wild (and he had some light scars on his back to prove it) it had never been like this. Stiles looked at Peter, with only his shoulders on the bed, arms wide and gripping the sheets, his waist bowed so he could fuck him better, legs loose on each side of the teen’s waist, not even trying to wrap them around him to control the pounding. The teen gave a brutal thrust and the older man screamed and amazed the younger man watched Peter change into his beta form.

‘Ahhhh Stiles! Oh god! Yes yes please Stiles!’

The teen gulped. This was surrender and submission rolled into one. The wolf letting him do what he wanted. Peter looked wrecked. Ruined. Undone. The wolf was shattering in front of his eyes.

‘God Peter…you look…’

The beta face, shining blue eyes and long fangs…it wasn’t pretty. The wolf’s beta shape was a bit monstrous but it turned him on like nothing ever before…well…fine, he had close seconds and thirds (all with Peter) but this…this was Peter liking it so much that he had completely lost control. Stiles could come just from this knowledge. He continued to pound the older man, and pounding was the right name for it, always aiming for his sweet spot until Peter let out a roar, the wolf’s orgasm making his body tighten even further around the teen. The younger man was incapable of holding back his own scream as he came.

Legs trembling, Stiles fell to his knees, dragging Peter with him until he was sitting on his lap with the teen still inside his body. ‘Oh god…’

The wolf smiled and hugged the teen, nuzzling his temple. The older man blinked when he realized that he was in his beta shape. He had completely lost control. He couldn’t remember the last time such a thing had happened.

He took a deep breath, shedding his wolf form. Still feeling high from the amazing orgasm, he licked the teen’s neck until he reached his ear, nibbling it softly.

Stiles held his breath. This Peter…he was just being too gentle, sweet even. He hugged him with an arm while his other hand cradled his nape.

They stayed like that for a few minutes, enjoying the afterglow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love me some bottom Peter…and so sweet afterwards too.  
> Think Peter could ever be sweet like that? He seemed kinda sardonic even as a young man but you never know how he was in bed, right? ;)
> 
> One thing though: Did I get the wracked thing right this time?
> 
>  
> 
> Warning about the sexy:
> 
> Rough anal sex.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just Peter and his feelings and thoughts.

Peter smiled has Stiles moved in his sleep, snuggling closer to him. He was lying in the dark, stomach up with the teen curled up on his side, using his arm as a pillow. He frowned, looking at the alarm clock. 3 AM. He had never had any problems sleeping but after this afternoon…

He still didn’t know what had happened this afternoon. The sex had been great. He rolled his eyes. It was always great but he had lost control. He’d NEVER lost control before. Eyes and claws were one thing, but to actually change into his beta shape?! This was…unprecedented for him. And afterwards…the gentleness…the closeness…he sighed.

What was happening to him?

Peter knew who and what he was. He was the villain, the bad guy and he liked it. Made no apologies for it. This, with Stiles, it was changing him. At least when it came to the teen. If someone offered him alpha status in exchange for the younger man’s life, he would hesitate. Might even say no.

He turned his head to look at Stiles. Beautiful. He didn’t understand when he changed his view of the teen from an irritating pretty boy to a beautiful man. He smirked. Probably during one of their rough fucks. He looked at the ceiling.

Stiles knew him. Knew what he was. The way he thought. And yet…the sex act this afternoon would be considered by most as just a fuck. A rough one without any feelings involved but afterwards…the way they had held on to each other…it turned into making love. The way a real couple would.

Were they a couple?! He frowned. Did he want to be a couple with Stiles? Hell, he had followed the teen all the way to Connecticut. He never followed anyone. He always had his own agenda and planned according to it.

Peter was even letting Stiles handle everything regarding the alpha situation. He was still surprised that the teen was actively planning a murder. A cold blooded one. Even if it was justified. He smirked. Little Scott would be growling about the not killing people.

He sighed.

It wasn’t going to be easy. Peter had read and did more research on the information Stiles had collected about the insane Scottish alpha. Brien O’Neil. That pack operated more like a cult than anything else. The girls that stayed with the man were all sadistic. Some made soldiers, others breeders. The alpha’s oldest child was nearly six. Peter suspected that before long, his own children would be integrated into the “harem”. He sighed again. There were no boys. The hunters’ database had no record of a boy being born. They suspected, like the wolf did, that those children were either killed or abandoned to the elements. Not counting the children, the pack was now thirteen strong.

The pack that Stiles was thinking of asking for help was composed of seven wolves and three humans, who were mates of some of the wolves. It didn’t take a genius to know how outmatched they were. While there were two rogue alphas in Italy, operating completely alone, Stiles was determined to stop this one. The teen had set his sights on O’Neil and nothing, absolutely nothing was going to stop him from taking him down. It was like the younger man was personally affronted by the situation and mad as hell with the hunters. He had contacted Chris Argent, growling with him on the phone about it, asking why the hunters hadn’t taken down such an alpha. Of course, the older man wanted to know how he gotten that information and then went completely nuts on the teen’s ass for hacking the hunters’ database. And he didn’t know why that particular alpha was still alive. Even if a family in that country thought that it was too much for them, they should have contacted other families in order to hunt him down.

Something smelled fishy in Scotland and that worried Stiles. Peter could tell that the teen’s instincts were screaming at him about that particular alpha. And Stiles’ instincts were rarely wrong about a person or situation. And they only had two weeks before going there. Well, actually it was more since the teen wanted to tour first and leave the fighting to the end. Just in case he died during the fight so at least he’d have seen Scotland and Ireland before dying. The wolf just loved Stiles logic.

Peter grinned. And the teen was also getting obsessed with the monster of Loch Ness. “There’s got to be some grain of truth in that myth, right?!” His obsessive mind just wouldn’t let it go. He had assembled the acrylic board in their living room and it was filled with things regarding magic, the Scottish alpha, the smaller pack, Loch Ness and facts about Scotland and Ireland. Needless to say the acrylic wasn’t big enough so now Peter had a whole wall in the living room covered with facts regarding those subjects. There went his treasured landscapes. Even though he was always bitching about the disorder, the wolf was really intrigued to see the teen “at work”. When Stiles became a criminal lawyer, he had the feeling that it would be ten times worse. They’d need a big room just for his work.

He scowled.

What the hell was he thinking?! That was years and years away. His interest in Stiles would be null by then. Right? He bit his lip and looked at the younger man again.

Beautiful.

He growled and returned to look at the ceiling again. The hell?! He was like a teenager with his first crush. Beautiful. He snorted. Stiles was not beautiful. He looked at the teen again and once again that word came to his mind. Peter huffed, giving up. He turned on his side, hugging the teen, pulling him into his body. The younger man sighed against his neck, nuzzling him there, and continued to sleep.

The wolf fell asleep, hugging someone like he’d never had before, feeling safe and as close to at peace as he’d never been before. As only Stiles could make him feel.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking a bit to update. It’s been the Saint Martins’ holidays/festivals/whatever you call it (:P ) and we’ve been spending our nights roasting chestnuts over a fire. Yum….  
> And work has been chaotic which doesn’t make it easy for me to update. I did get a bit of free time this Sunday and I was able to write a few chapters to stay ahead. Yay!!!  
> Bad news…having free time meant that I just came up with two other STETER fics and I’ve begun doing a “schematics” of them which meant less time on this one. But I’m determined to finish “Spark of Dark” before the start of season 5B. So fingers crossed for that 
> 
> Now about this chapter:  
> Stiles is being Stiles. Which means that things don’t always go well but he doesn’t see it that way. Our favorite hyper-active teen is being really unreasonable.
> 
> … And there is cruelty against flies and other animals/insects…don’t ask, just read.

‘Oh come on! It’s just a little cut!’

‘Stiles.’

He bit his lip. ‘How am I supposed to practice healing if I don’t have a person to practice it on?’ He pointed at the table. ‘Look, I’ve finally managed to restore the table.’

He huffed and crossed his arms in front of his chest, refusing to admit that it was almost like a shield against the younger man. ‘Remember the fire? What if you cut my finger and then, when you try to heal it, you make another finger grow?’

‘What?! I wouldn’t do that!’

‘The candles! You wanted to light one of them and you ended up melting them all and burning the table!’ He shook his head. ‘And it took you fifteen tries to get the restoration of the table right. The first time, you tried it you literally mangled it!!! If Picasso had been a sculptor that’s what he would have created!’

‘Why you…it wasn’t that bad!’ He bit his lip. ‘It was only a little bit bent.’

Peter just gave him a huh-huh look. ‘I’ll get you a rat.’

‘A rat?! You want to use a rat as my Guinea pig? I can’t do that!’

‘Oh! You don’t want to use a rat but you want to use me?!’

‘It’s different!’

‘How?’

He opened his mouth but then closed it while frowning.

‘Exactly!’

Stiles pouted. ‘But then I won’t have a way of practicing.’

He frowned. ‘How about an insect?’

‘Oh?’

‘Yeah. We’ll get a butterfly and rip out one of its wings and you can try to give it back again.’

He gaped. ‘That’s too cruel.’

Peter rolled his eyes. ‘Then what do you suggest?’ He cocked his head to the side. ‘We can do the same to a fly.’

‘Oh…I guess that’s fine. I don’t like flies anyway.’

‘So…ripping the wings out of a fly is ok because you don’t like them?’ No matter how much he tried, the wolf just couldn’t understand the teen’s morals.

He shrugged. ‘Same thing as choosing to kill good guys or bad guys. I wouldn’t kill Scott but I would kill you.’

The older man smirked. ‘Your heart blipped.’

‘Will you stop that?!’ He crossed his arms in front of his chest while tapping a foot. ‘Besides, of course I couldn’t kill you now. We’re in a relationship!’

«We are?!» Peter had thought that Stiles was only with him for money and sex. Well, not even that. He hadn’t given that much money to the teen and Stiles didn’t need him anyway. He had a full scholarship and a monthly pay. He could sleep in a dorm room and get a part time job to pay for extra expenses. With the money that Peter had already given him, the teen had all the money he needed so the only thing holding him to Peter was sex. It was nice to know that he thought of the two of them in a relationship. Of course, there had been that blip in his heart when he said that he didn’t love him… ‘So you’d never kill me? Under no circumstance?’

He frowned. ‘I didn’t say that. If you turn evil again and try to kill innocent people, I will end you.’

‘Hum…’

‘Sorry.’

He grinned. ‘That’s fine, Stiles.’ He looked around. ‘So! Shall we get a fly?’

‘Yeah.’

***

‘AHHHHHH! Kill it kill it kill it!!!’

‘I’m trying!’ Peter jumped back. ‘See why I didn’t want to let you practice on my finger?!’

‘You really need to get over it.’

The wolf growled but then had to duck. The fly in front of them was the size of a Chihuahua with big ass wings, huge scary eyes and a mouth composed of several different parts that Peter had found out could cut really well. And it seemed that the creature wanted nothing more than to suck his blood.

‘Don’t let it go to the couch!’

‘Can you shut up?!’ The wolf growled loudly at the creature, irritated that the teen was more worried about a damned couch than him. The fly got scared and they watched it take flight towards the windows.

‘We can’t let it get away! Can you imagine if people see this? They’ll think there are mutant flies around!’

Peter snarled at the teen. ‘You created the damn mutant fly!’

Stiles ran to the couch grabbing the coverlet. ‘Can you stop throwing blame around?!’ He threw it at the thing just before it crashed into the window. It immediately started thrashing. The teen jumped on top of it. ‘Get me my bat!’ Stiles tried to hold it down while screaming at the wolf.

Peter blinked and then ran into their room. When he returned, the teen jumped off the fly and the older man immediately proceeded to bash it into a pulp.

Peter was gasping by the time it was immobile. ‘Do you think it’s dead?’

‘I’m not looking.’ The younger man gulped. ‘Let’s just make sure that it’s really well wrapped up so we can put it in the trash.’

‘If people see us like this…’

‘We’ll put it in a trash bag. It will look just like normal trash.’

‘Well, I’m not doing it. You made the mess, you clean it up.’

‘What?!’

The wolf just growled at him and Stiles decided to shut up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See what I mean by unreasonable?!  
> Poor Peter, it’s impossible for him to enjoy a bit of peace and quiet with Stiles around. *Evil laugh*


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stiles is determined to get the magic healing thing right!

‘What about an ant?’

‘Stiles!’

‘What?!’ The teen shrugged. ‘It’s just an itsy bitsy ant.’

‘It was also an itsy-bitsy fly! And after that was an itsy-bitsy spider. Followed by an itsy-bitsy gecko.’

The teen pouted. ‘I was so sorry for that gecko.’ He shook his head. ‘It was so small.’

Peter sighed. After the fly debacle, they had decided that the teen should practice in a place that wasn’t their home. There was an abandoned shack not fifteen minutes walking from where they lived, so they decided that Stiles should practice there with Peter as the emergency guy.

Good thing they did because Stiles captured a spider, ripped out one of its legs (after apologizing for it, the dumbass!) and when he tried to heal it, the creature not only got its leg back but also got way bigger. If the fly had been a Chihuahua then the spider was a Neapolitan Mastiff. And its first order of business had been to try and eat Stiles. Thank god he managed to convince the younger man to do it to a Spidey and not a tarantula like he wanted to. The teen’s bat had been seeing lots of action lately.

‘But I’ve been improving a lot.’ He grinned. ‘The gecko got its tail back and didn’t grow that much.’

‘It was the size of a goddamned pincher!’

‘What’s with you comparing everything to dog breeds?!’

Peter took a deep breath to calm himself, otherwise he’d be strangling the teen. ‘You must be doing something that is fundamentally wrong when casting that spell.’

He scowled. ‘What?’

‘You should just heal. Instead, you’re making things grow. I’ve read the spell. It shouldn’t happen that way.’ He shook his head. ‘If it was a question of giving it too much power, you’d just give so much energy to the creature that it would blow up, not make it grow!’

Stiles opened his mouth but then closed it. He cocked his head to the side. ‘You’re right.’

‘Of course, I’m right.’

He sighed and went back to the book. ‘Let me investigate.’

‘Stiles…we’ll leave in three days.’

‘I know!’ He growled. ‘I don’t understand how I could learn to master fire in only two freaking weeks and when it comes to healing, I can’t even learn how to heal a shallow cut in the same amount of time!’ He threw his hands in the air. ‘It’s so goddamned frustrating!’ After the ease he had with controlling fire, Stiles had thought that healing would be a piece of cake. It wasn’t. It was ten times more difficult and he noticed that it sapped his energy a lot more. No wonder Scott had managed to defeat Jennifer after she healed Deucalion’s eyes. The teen always felt oozy after trying to heal something.

Stiles sighed and threw himself into the couch, head back, looking at the ceiling.

Right after they’d arrived in Connecticut, Peter had dragged him into doing exercise with him. One hour running in the morning and one hour CrossFit in late afternoon. His eating habits had also changed. Now he was forced to eat a bit healthier and in bigger quantities. Although he was skinny by nature, the teen had always eaten a lot. Now though, with the added exercise, he ate like a freaking werewolf. And the healthy foods! Bleh! He was beginning to understand how his dad had felt. Must be karma. Like Peter had said, the old man must be snickering in the afterlife.

He snorted to the ceiling. Peter was liking (a lot) what the exercise and healthy eating were doing to his body. If the wolf had liked Stiles’ body before, now he absolutely loved it. He seemed particularly impressed with his abs. Although the teen was still on the slender side, he was totally defined. Think Adam Levine in “Animals” videoclip and his body came really close to that. He been fit before, lacross and running to and from creatures of the night had ensured that, but now…although he doubted that he’d ever get as physically big as Derek, the shape he was in right now, it was a killer. And since he continued to use his baggy clothes, Stiles still looked skinny. It was only when he took them off that you could see how ripped he really was. And Peter licking his abs…slowly trailing lower…they’d been having sex more and more each day…

He started in surprise as he felt Peter sit on his lap, straddling him. ‘What is it?’ The wolf nuzzled his neck, inhaling deep. Just this scent…it was enough to arouse him. Stiles always smelled so damn good. Thank god he wasn’t a Wendigo otherwise he’d be taking a nibble of the teen. Literally. ‘You’re smelling lightly of arousal.’

‘Just thinking how much you love my body.’

‘Hum…’ He pulled the neck of the teen’s t-shirt to the side and licked a strip from his shoulder to his ear, biting there lightly. He smiled as the teen shuddered under him. His neck really was Stiles’ weak point. ‘I do love it.’

He placed his hands on Peter’s waist. ‘Wanna have lunch out?’

‘Oh?’

He shrugged. ‘I feel like having a date with you.’ He turned his head a bit to the side and tilted up, to give the wolf better access to his neck. ‘Besides, we only leave this house to exercise or to practice magic. I wanna do something different.’

‘Hum…’ He sucked on Stiles’ neck, right beneath the ear, dragging a moan from the teen. The younger man had just presented his neck in such a lovely submissive way that the wolf was getting a bit more excited than he expected. ‘A date?’

Stiles blushed. ‘Yeah…’

Peter lifted his head, smelling the embarrassment. The teen was blushed and avoiding his eyes. ‘Why Stiles! Want to take me on a date?’

He turned shy eyes to the wolf. ‘Yes.’

The older man’s heart stopped and then began beating at a mad pace. «Beautiful. I don’t care if it sounds ridiculous but Stiles really is beautiful.» He smirked to disguise his own embarrassing thoughts. ‘Crushing on me?’

‘So what?!’ He growled, looking pissed.

The older man blinked at that and his smirk widened to a smile. ‘You think I’m goooorgeous, You wanna daaate me, Love me and Marry meee…’

Stiles laughed. ‘Creep.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have you guys seen the second trailer of 5B? It's also AWESOMEEEEE!!!
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FUrSqnBWEm4&feature
> 
> That slimy slimeball Gerard is back! The old man was fighting alongside Chris who is a good guy so… If Scott forgives him after having beaten up Stiles I’m gonna be seriously pissed off!!!
> 
> Can’t wait for Deucalion. And the Beast seems really great! I hope they do a good job with the CGI when they show its entire body.
> 
> And there's the scene of Stiles rescuing Lydia!!! YES! Our Stiles is gonna be a hero. AGAIN!!!
> 
> I’m so psyched for this second part of the season. Jeff Davies said that it’ll have lots of action but plenty of comedy too. I miss that, honestly. Stiles is getting to be too dark and I want the sarcastic kid of the two first seasons back :)


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cute but psycho.

‘These curly fries are fantastic!’

Peter smiled and bit into his burger, finishing it. ‘Not bad indeed.’

‘I also like this place.’

‘Hum…’ Peter looked around them. It was a typical American diner.

It had a big counter where customers could sit and pay for the meals. The floor was done in jet black tiles and it had booths with red couches on each side of the tables, enough for four people. It also had normal tables with black iron chairs and a leather seat. It was a bright diner, with plenty of light and low music for ambience.

‘It’s cozy.’

‘You like a diner like this?!’ Stiles gaped. ‘I thought you were all about Michelin star restaurants.’

‘There’s a place for everything.’

He grinned. ‘Sure.’ He looked outside the restaurant, at the street, and frowned. A short skinny girl seemed to be arguing with two tall guys, who were smirking down at her.

‘What?’

He pointed with his thumb at the group. ‘Can you hear what they’re saying?’

Peter cocked his head. ‘…a bug like you doesn’t deserve to be in Yale…and you do you creep…With your daddy’s money…think you’re safe in that dorm…gonna bang you up…try it and I’ll bang up your face…’

‘I see...jerks.’

‘Hum…brave kid.’

‘Oh?’

‘Yeah, her heartbeat is only slightly higher than it should be. She’s got guts.’

‘Hum…’ Stiles looked at the scene outside the dinner. ‘My type of girl.’

He scowled. ‘Oh really?’

The younger man grinned. ‘Jealous?’

‘No.’

‘Liar.’

He threw money onto the table. ‘Shut up, Stiles.’

‘Hey! I should be paying for this!’

Peter smirked. ‘Next time. Today I feel like paying lunch for my young hot piece of ass.’

He grinned. ‘Sugar daddy.’

‘Hum…’ A heavily blushed waitress stopped next to them. ‘Can I take your plates?’

Stiles blushed back at her. ‘Please.’

The wolf felt like laughing at their reaction. ‘The school year hasn’t even started and you’re already getting a reputation.’

The waitress blinked at Stiles. ‘Yale?’

‘Yeah.’

‘I see.’

She looked at them both and Peter could tell what she was thinking. Stiles was dressed in his bagged t-shirt with the tag “Cute but psycho” printed on it and plaid shirt on top of it with bagging jeans as well. Looking like the average teenager. Peter in his Henley and tight jeans, with styled hair and brand watch...besides, he was way older than Stiles and could not be mistaken for his father. He looked at the younger man and by the way his blush increased, Stiles also knew what she was thinking. Peter gave her the money. ‘Here. You can keep the change.’

‘Oh. Thank you.’

The teen looked at her badge tag. ‘Wendy, is it? You also in Yale?’ He placed both elbows on the table to look at her.

‘Nah, I just live here. My grandma owns the place.’

He pointed with his thumb to the street. ‘Is that normal behavior for Yale students?’

She looked where he was pointing and sighed. ‘Yale has every type of students, like most schools. Those two are law students… and their parents are old money.’

‘Hum…’

‘Stiles.’

‘What? I didn’t say anything!’

‘I know you.’

The waitress looked at the teen. ‘What are you studying?’

‘Law.’

‘You? Law?’

He frowned. ‘Is there anything wrong with it?’

‘That girl is on a scholarship. She still had to take a loan and she works nights to pay the rest of the tuition. She earned her place there and works her ass off to keep it.’

‘So?’

‘The way you’re dressed…it doesn’t look like you come from money.’

‘I don’t.’ He pointed with his chin at Peter. ‘He wants me to get new clothes because he hates these.’

‘He’s right. If you don’t want to be bullied, then get new clothes. You look like a scholarship grant.’

‘I AM a scholarship grant. Really proud of it too.’

‘Those kind of boys don’t like it.’

Stiles shrugged and got up. ‘That’s what happens when you have tiny minds and even tinnier dicks.’

She blinked has the teen turned to leave, followed by Peter. Wendy grinned when she saw the teen stumble into one of the boys that were pestering the girl making him lose his balance and stumble into the other boy. She gathered the plates. Something told her that the next few years were going to be interesting.

***

‘I’m not going to be able to get you knew clothes, am I?’

‘Of course, you are. I always need new t-shirts.’

He groaned. ‘I should never have tipped that waitress.’

Stiles grinned. ‘I don’t mind having new clothes. Elegant ones. For special occasions. But for day-to-day stuff…I prefer to wear mine.’

‘Hum…what of the bullies?’

‘Peter. I’ve never been bullied in my entire life. Well, not much at least. And you met me when I was sixteen. I was even worse then than I am now. Totally skinny, buzz cut and the clothes were even worse. And I really couldn’t control my mouth.’

‘True. Why weren’t you bullied?’

‘Because I knew how to get my revenge…and I was the sheriff’s kid.’

‘Ah! That explains it. You won’t have your dad here.’

‘Do you really think I’m going to be bullied?’

He smirked and leaned into him, giving the teen a small kiss, not caring that they were in the middle of the street and that he could hear the two rich brats snickering at them. ‘I think they’re going to try.’

‘You bet your ass.’ He stretched. ‘Well, I feel recharged. I’m gonna read a bit and then we should practice magic again.’

He sighed. ‘Yes, dear.’


	22. Chapter 22

Peter growled and resisted the urge to hide his hands behind his back. It was like Stiles had a degree on Stubbornness. He was a hair’s breadth from wringing the younger man’s neck.

‘But I’ve finally managed to get the hang of it!’

The wolf practically roared. ‘An hour ago!’

‘Yeah, but I’ve healed Mimi!’ He pointed at a rat inside a cage.

If Peter didn’t know any better, he’d bet his life that the damned rodent understood every single word they said. It definitely had a calculating look in its eyes. It was eerie and scary. Not that he’d ever admit it. «And who gives a name to a guinea pig rat?!»

Stiles continued. ‘And look! She didn’t grow a single millimeter.’

‘You’re exhausted. You’re actually swaying on your feet.’

‘But we’re leaving tomorrow after lunch. I don’t have any time left.’ He began pacing the abandoned shed, hands wild in the air. ‘I need to do this!’

Peter pinched the bridge of his nose. ‘Stiles, what you need is control. Right now, you’re too tired. If you do this, you’ll be risking my life. Is that what you want?’

He blinked. ‘No…I didn’t mean…I’m sorry, I didn’t think…’

‘And why are you so adamant about this?’

He hesitated and blushed lightly. ‘It’s my ADHD.’

‘You’ve just lied. I mean you told the truth but…I know you. You didn’t say everything.’

‘Hum…’

‘What?!’ Peter was starting to get impatient. ‘Stiles, fire and mountain ash is more than enough. You don’t need any more spells.’

‘But what if you get hurt?’

‘What?’

‘You’re the one who’ll be fighting. You’ll get hurt. I just…’

Peter’s heart started hammering inside his chest. This was…concern. For him. ‘I’ll be fine.’

‘You don’t know that!’

He shrugged. ‘If I kill the alpha, I’ll get his powers and I’ll heal really quickly.’

‘Yeah but the old alpha’s betas might all turn against you. You’ll be an alpha recuperating from a fight against an alpha. You won’t stand a chance against so many betas. Even if the other pack helps, it will still be too much. I just…’

‘You don’t need to worry.’

‘I **DO** worry!’ He actually growled at the older man.

They both stopped and Stiles began blushing like mad. ‘Hum…’

The wolf’s heart began beating even faster. He was truly getting spoiled by Stiles. He could feel it. The teen was spoiling him with these…these…he didn’t know what to call it. Feelings. It wasn’t a question of heartbeat or scent. Peter could actually feel what Stiles felt for him. Or maybe he was projecting. ‘Stiles…’

‘I just have this need to protect you, OK?’ He wringed his hands. ‘We’re in this together and we’ll gonna come out of it together. And I’m gonna help you!’

‘OK.’

‘I just…I need to do this.’

‘I get it, Stiles.’

‘Really?’

He grabbed one of the teen’s hand and pulled him, hugging him into his body. ‘Yes, you dumbass.’

‘I just love your pet names.’

The wolf snorted. ‘Anyway, you can still practice during our vacations. You have three weeks before we go challenge the alpha.’

‘Oh!’ He lifted his head to look at the older man. ‘Then I could also learn new spells!’

‘No.’

‘Why not?!’

‘Better you be really good with the mountain ash, fire and healing than know a bunch of stuff that you aren’t proficient in. You’ve got fire for attack, mountain ash for defense and healing in case things go wrong. You should become a master of those before trying something else.’

Stiles frowned but then his shoulders sagged. ‘You’re right.’

‘Good. Now let’s pack.’

‘But we should take a book or two just in case.’

‘No books!’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, they’re travelling!  
> During the next chapters, they’ll be in Ireland and Scotland. It will be almost like a honeymoon…except for the fights, blood and gore.


	23. PART II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They’ve arrived in Ireland!!!

Stiles stood still outside of Dublin Airport. It was raining. ‘Of course, it’s raining.’

‘You were the one that wanted to come here.’ He looked around to call for a taxi. ‘We could have gone to Italy. Sunshine, beaches and millennial culture.’

‘Hey! Ireland and Scotland date back to the first century when the Romans invaded them. I read somewhere that the island is actually pre-historic. The recorded history only began after the invasion.’ He growled. ‘And I chose these places because of you!’ He looked at the angry sky. ‘I’m gonna catch a pneumonia because of your ambition.’

‘Those alphas in Italy seemed a lot easier to take down than the one we’re after.’

‘I hacked the hunters’ database again and they’re gone. Two were killed by hunters and the other one by a werewolf. Italy is now free of rogue alphas.’

The wolf casted him a suspicious look. ‘Really?’

‘Yup.’ The wolf narrowed his eyes at him. It was true that Stiles’ heartbeat was steady but…he just couldn’t trust the guileless face the teen was making. He decided to just leave it since it was too late anyway.

Peter finally got a cab and they loaded their bags there. After the older man had given the name of the hotel in Dublin, they settled for the trip.

The wolf smiled lightly, looking at the teen. He was gazing at the scenery and his scent exuded happiness and excitement. Since it was Stiles’ first time traveling, Peter had decided to leave it all to him. They would see whatever he wanted to see. And Stiles being Stiles, had completely obsessed over it, planning every single detail down to the minute. Peter leaned into the younger man, nuzzling his neck. ‘Happy?’

Stiles leaned back into the older man in a completely natural and instinctive manner. ‘Yeah.’

And Peter smelled the distinctive scent of disapproval. He looked at the driver. He didn’t think that it was because they were two men. Or it wasn’t just because of that. Rather, the wolf could tell that it was because of their age differences. An older man with a teen.

Stiles had ignored the seat belt in order to snuggle against him. Not for the first time, he thought about it. They had an age difference of seventeen years. It was a lot. He looked at the teen in his arms. Especially because Stiles really looked young. «Jail bait». He traced the younger man’s cheek with his nose, watching the small smile play on the lips he loved so much…especially if they were wrapped around his cock. «If his father was alive, he would have shot me dead so many times…and found a way to resurrect me just to kill me again.» Smiling at his thoughts, Peter whispered in Stiles’ ear. ‘I think our driver is disapproving of us.’

The younger man didn’t even open his eyes. ‘Screw him.’

He had to grin. That was so like the teen. So defiant. Peter also admitted that his sassy part wanted to provoke the driver. So he bent his head, while he cradled Stiles’ jaw line with a hand, lifting his face towards his and kissed the younger man. He could feel him smiling into the kiss as he reciprocated the affection.

They continued to flirt until they arrived at their hotel. Peter was paying the driver while the door attendant unloaded their bags.

‘I’m gonna go ahead and check in.’

Peter just nodded. When he was satisfied that the hotel staff was handling their luggage without a problem, he went to the reception area. The older man blinked. Stiles was smiling ironically and to say that he smelled angry was an understatement.

‘Yes, I will be staying at this hotel. We have a reservation.’

‘Yes sir, I understand but I still need the documentation. The suite is already fully paid so I need to confirm-‘

‘Is there a problem?’ Peter scowled at the receptionist. The woman’s scent oozed disapproval despite her impeccable smile and manners. If he hadn’t been able to smell her emotions, he would think that she was being very polite and helpful.

She blinked at him, quickly cataloging him. ‘No, sir. Do you have a reservation?’

‘Yes.’ He looked at Stiles who looked back at him and together they looked at the receptionist. ‘Peter Hale.’

‘You’re…together?’

‘Is that a problem?’

‘No. Of course not.’ She cleared her throat. She looked at Stiles and the wolf very clearly smelled disdain for the teen although her face remained composed and amicably friendly. Peter wanted to tear her head out. She cleared her throat and smiled. ‘I just need your passport and reservation please.’

Peter refrained from growling. The scent of this woman…the way he could feel her looking at Stiles…he didn’t know how the teen was aware of her feelings for him without a wolf’s nose but then…the younger man had always had a first rate intuition. He gave her the passport and showed the reservation on his cell phone.

She quickly typed in her computer. ‘Here are the keys to the Desert Suite.’ She gave the older man a small envelope with two cards inside. ‘I hope you enjoy your stay with us.’

Stiles growled. ‘If we do, it won’t be thanks to you, you stuck up snob.’

Peter tried very bravely not to laugh at the shocked face of the receptionist.

***

‘You’re evil.’

Stiles grinned while he looked at Peter tipping the bellhop. When they were finally alone, the teen threw himself into a couch. ‘So…this is what a 5* hotel looks like.’

‘Like it?’

The younger man looked around them and got up to explore. The suite was decorated in tones of dark yellows and reds with browns and golds to the mix. Desert suite indeed. The lounge area had a big dark brown leather couch, several lamps and a huge flat screen TV. A plush carpet with a small table on it was between the couch and the TV. Stiles went to the room. Again, it had the same color theme with a king size bed in its center. The ensuite bathroom had a big ass bathtub, two raised round washbasins and the mosaics were in earthy colors. Stiles licked his lips. That bathtub…

Peter hugged him from behind. ‘What is it about you and bathrooms? You’re smelling of arousal.’

‘We **_need_** to have sex in that bathtub.’

He laughed. ‘I’ll never get bored with you, will I?’

‘What are you talking about? I’m boring.’

‘You’re boring?!’ «Jesus! What does he consider not being boring?»

‘Yeah…when I was studying magic or researching for this trip, I’m sure you got bored.’

He gave him a disbelieving look. ‘I almost had my living room burned to a crisp, had to chase mutant flies and spiders and lizards and psychopathic rats, you decided to do a traditional Scottish dance and got mad when I could do it better…boring indeed.’

‘I…well…it was just this once. I’ll be very boring in the future.’

‘Huh-huh…and I’m sure we’ll have plenty of boring sex as well.’

‘Of course. Only missionary position.’

‘THAT would be a nice variation.’

He grinned and turned inside the arms of the man holding him. ‘We’ll get to that eventually.’ His stomach rumbled. ‘Wanna go have some dinner?’

‘Definitely.’

‘Good, because I have a busy schedule programmed for the next few days.’

‘Stiles.’

‘What?! We’ll be touring.’

‘Huh-huh.’

‘Hey! I did a lot of homework.’ He grinned. ‘It’s gonna be fun.’


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sexyyyyy times ahead!
> 
> As usual, read the end notes if you’re worried about the sexy.

‘You had to do the ghost tour, didn’t you?!’

‘I didn’t know wraiths were real!’

‘There are werewolves! Is it that much of a surprise that there are other creatures of the supernatural as well?’

‘Yeah but…wraiths?!’ Stiles cocked his head to the side. ‘According to legend they are people who practiced dark magics to try and extend their lives but things got honky and they failed so only the imprint of their souls stayed behind.’ He bit his lip and frowned at Peter who was taking off his dirty shirt. ‘Does that mean that if they were successful, they’d be immortals now? Is it possible to be successful at those kind of spells?’

‘You are NOT going to research about immortality!’

‘I’m just curious!’

‘NO!’ Peter actually roared. ‘No more magic books for you. Not until you get some sense into that crazy head of yours.’

‘This was not my fault!’

The wolf grabbed the taller man’s arms and shook him. ‘The tomb had a Latin inscription warning people off of it.’

‘Lots of people must have read it before me!’

‘Those people did not have magic!’

He blinked. ‘You think that’s why the wraith broke free?’

‘Why do you think, you dumbass?!’

He shrugged and frowned at his dirty t-shirt. ‘Well, at least the tour was a success. People were scared when they saw objects moving around and that cold wind...’

‘They weren’t scared. They were TERRIFIED. The tour guide even pissed himself.’

‘Hum…it wasn’t that bad.’

‘And now Dublin has a wraith wreacking havoc on its streets!’

‘You’re being too dramatic.’

‘Stiles…’ He lifted his hands. ‘I want to wring your neck so badly…’

The teen frowned. ‘Actually, that wraith was weird.’

‘THAT wraith? Know many by any chance?’

He scowled. ‘Your sarcasm is not appreciated.’ He waved his hands. ‘Anyway, she was looking at me in a very funny way…’

The wolf groaned. ‘Stiles…’

‘She was!’ He frowned. ‘It’s like there was still a mind behind those soulless eyes…’

Peter growled. ‘You are NOT going to search for that wraith, do you understand?!’

He blinked and decided that by the wolf’s expression, he should just drop the subject. ‘Hum…maybe we should just shower.’

‘Yes…speaking of shower…did you see the face of the people when we entered the hotel?!’

He grinned. ‘Yeah.’

‘If you laugh…when the receptionist asked what happened…you said we were touring and did a ghost tour!’

‘It was the truth. Besides, I like this receptionist. Jane, right? Very nice.’

Peter narrowed his eyes at him. ‘It also helps that she’s a green eyed, red-headed midget.’

Stiles blinked at that. ‘She’s not a midget. She’s just petite.’ He grinned. ‘She does look a lot like Lydia, doesn’t she?’

The wolf narrowed his eyes at him, resisted the urge to snarl and then turned his back to the younger man and walked to the bathroom.

‘Peter?!’

The older man closed the bathroom door, slowly and quietly (no way was he banging it like he wanted to), and took off his dirty clothes. He stepped into the hot shower and sighed. He wasn’t mad because of the wraith. Not really.

Truth be told, it had taken everything he had not to laugh at the reactions of the others in the tour. People had been screaming, the tour guide inclusive, the actors that should have scared them were running away and falling, trying to escape the whirlwind caused by the wraith. The tour guide had actually fallen on his butt, pissing himself a little and crying out for his mommy. The evil part of him had loved the chaos that Stiles had caused.

But later!

He gritted his teeth and finished rinsing his skin of mud and mold. Both he and Stiles didn’t have much on them, the clothes had suffered the worst, due to the fact that they hadn’t panicked like the others. He sighed. It said a lot that Stiles’ heartbeat hadn’t even blipped when the wraith first appeared and had begun screeching and lifting a wind storm inside a catacomb. He went to the bathtub and let it fill up, until the middle, with hot water. He poured some nice smelling bath salts that did not produce any foam before stepping inside. He had wanted to wring Stiles’ neck when they returned to the hotel. He had smelled the teen’s attraction for the pretty red-headed receptionist.

**JANE.**

He let out a little growl. The younger man had tried to flirt with her and she had flirted right back. Completely unprofessional. And she had done it, even though she knew that the teen was with a man. She had flirted and her scent…Peter growled. He was going to fatten Stiles up. No more exercise. That white t-shirt of his had been all humid, glued to his (very nice) chest, the flakes of mud and dirt actually accentuating his physique. And she had loved it. Didn’t even care that the teen was filthy. She had only cared that he had on a wet transparent t-shirt plastered to his body, showing off his muscles. And Stiles had loved it right back!

The two of them hadn’t had sex the first night here due to the jet lag and yesterday because they were both exhausted since the teen had wanted to maximize their time in Dublin and they had visited everything, running from one place to the other. And today…Peter wrapped one hand around his cock.

He settled back, against the bathtub, his head thrown back a little and began pumping himself slowly. It had been more than a year since he had touched himself. It was impossible to do it in Eichen House because there were cameras everywhere and people watching and since he had got out…he had had Stiles. He was thirty-five years old and never had sex been as good as it was with the teen.

He kept pumping himself but…it wasn’t enough. Stiles came into his mind. The teen’s fingers, long and elegant, inside him…the amazing lips, the clever tongue…he moaned.

Biting his lip, his other hand descended to touch his opening.

The golden eyes that looked at him, so full of passion, burning into him…he groaned. «Not enough not enough not enough…» Peter’s face burned as he opened his legs, actually throwing one up the edge of the bathtub, and pushed a finger inside himself. «More…I want to feel good…» He pushed a second finger inside, moving them slowly, licking his lips and throwing his head back. «From the inside…make me feel good… thrust into me… Stiles…»

He couldn’t believe that he was masturbating this way. Still it wasn’t enough. Stiles’ fingers were longer and although not thicker, they reached amazing places inside the wolf’s body. And they felt a hundred times better than his own. He didn’t know if it was skill or the teen’s instinct but each touch always felt better than the last. He couldn’t even imagine having sex with someone else because that person would always end up lacking.

He moved the fingers inside, trying to find his prostate, knowing that it wouldn’t be as good anyways. Peter let out a frustrated growl. If this kept going, Stiles would end up ruining him for everyone else.

‘Not satisfied?’

The wolf froze and opened his eyes to look at the teen leaning against the door frame. ‘Stiles.’

‘Don’t move.’

‘I…’

‘Not even a millimeter. I want your hands to stay exactly like they are now.’

Peter though of getting up but then Stiles pulled off his t-shirt, followed by his pants, underwear and socks, revealing his hard cock. Then he stepped inside the shower, to wash the mud off.

The wolf gritted his teeth, closing his eyes. His two fingers were still inside him and his hand was wrapped around his cock. Why was he obeying the kid?! This was crazy. He moved the fingers in his ass a little and moaned.

‘I told you not to move.’

Shocked, the older man opened his eyes to see a wet Stiles leaning over him. The teen climbed inside the bathtub, kneeling in front of the wolf and both hands covered Peter’s. ‘Do your hands feel better than mine?’ He pushed a finger inside the wolf while the other two were still there.

He groaned loudly. ‘Stiles…’

‘Why were you having fun all alone?’

He turned his head to the side, refusing to look at the teen. ‘I’m perfectly fine by myself.’ He gasped has the teen slowly pushed two more fingers inside, taking care not to hurt him, making the wolf almost scream. ‘Oh God!’ He had five fingers inside now and had never felt fuller but…that wasn’t what he really wanted. He swallowed, looking back at the teen. Stiles eyes were blown, the pupil eating the iris almost completely, the mouth was slightly open, red and wet as if the teen had been licking his lips and biting them, and his face was flushed. And Peter had never wanted someone as much as he wanted Stiles right now. ‘Your cock.’

‘What about it?’

He moaned, moving against the fingers, squeezing hard on them, wanting it deeper. ‘Give it to me.’

Stiles looked at him, his heart hammering in his chest. The thing he’d fantasized of Peter doing when he had first seen the wolf’s bathroom in his Beacon Hills apartment… After some seconds that felt like hours, the teen pulled his fingers and Peter’s out, and straightened, sitting on his heels. ‘Show me where you want it.’

Peter’s face flushed and he let go of the edge of the bathtub, bringing his leg down and turned around leaning his chest against the walls of the bathtub. Then he grabbed both his ass cheeks, with his hands, and spread himself for the younger man’s view.

Stiles gulped. This was…oh god…no words. It was just too hot. Peter’s entrance seemed to be throbbing, contracting and relaxing as if already imagining the teen inside. They had widened him with their fingers, but werewolf’s healing was already kicking in, tightening his body. Stiles lifted up and aligned himself with Peter’s entrance. «Perfect angle.»

The wolf gritted his teeth as the teen only rubbed himself against him, never entering. ‘Please!’ He was so desperate for it. After all those fingers, he felt so empty…like a yawning abyss was inside him. He screamed, bowing his spine, as Stiles entered him in a long slide.

Stiles leaned over him, his body flushed against the older man’s back, his hands gripping the edge of the bathtub, on each side of Peter’s face, caging him. ‘Why were you having fun by yourself if you like my dick so much?’

He growled. ‘Move!’

‘Answer me first.’ He gave a shallow thrust, just to wet the wolf’s appetite.

Peter whimpered. ‘Please, Stiles…I…’

‘Why?’

He let go of his ass cheeks placing both hands on the edge of the bathtub, hiding his face between them. This was probably the most embarrassing moment of his life. ‘I was jealous.’

He blinked. ‘Of what?’

‘That receptionist…you wanted her. I could smell it.’

Stiles looked at Peter’s bent shoulders, the face hidden between his arms and the ass that was gripping him like it never wanted to let him go. He pulled out of the wolf and sat against the tub.

‘No!’ Peter turned a blushed face towards him. ‘Stiles…’

The wolf looked stunning, blushing like that. He had never seen Peter blush before and he doubted he would ever forget the picture he presented just now. ‘You were such a bad boy, Peter.’ He lifted his arms and placed them both on top of the bathtub. ‘You should do all the work.’ The wolf licked his lips and was going to sit on him when he stopped him. ‘Turn your back to me. I don’t want to see your face.’

‘Stiles…’

‘Do it. Don’t you want my dick?’ For a minute, the teen thought that he had gone too far but then Peter actually turned around and grabbing his dick, sat on it until he was completely impaled. ‘Now, move.’

He groaned and began moving. ‘Stiles…’ The desperation was a fire inside him now. What was he doing?! But he needed this so much…so much. His shoulders curled while he squeezed his eyes, letting silent tears flow. What was wrong with him?! He wasn’t like this. Never this submissive, desperate thing. How could he let someone do this to him? Reduce him to this needy thing? But even though he was thinking all those poisonous thoughts, his body was still moving…wanting Stiles deeper and deeper. Peter wished his body was tighter, so he could feel him more fully inside him, the burn and slight pain that came with it. He almost wished he was human so he could feel the effects of their activities for days afterwards. He bit his lips to stop a sob, trying to tighten his body, squeeze as hard as he could. Stiles was wide and long enough to normally hurt a little but…this emptiness…it was psychological, he could tell, but his body had to compensate by wanting to feel fuller…needing more. He bowed his head, grabbing the bathtub edges until his knuckles turned white, while his body continued to move and he tried not to show Stiles his pain.

The teen watched him, trying to think through the fog of arousal. Peter’s head was down, hands grabbing the edge of the bathtub and his body moved on the younger man’s cock, slowly, squeezing him more and more, pressing hard as if to feel him even deeper. He didn’t like it. Stiles definitely didn’t like it. Peter looked defeated. Desperate. You should never do that to your lover. Sex games aside, making them feel embarrassed about what they wanted, what they needed…that should always be a big no no. Besides, he loved it. Peter jealous? He loved it, loved the fact that the man had admitted it. ‘Peter, stop.’

‘No…’ He shook his head. ‘I’m so hard…’

‘Peter…’

‘Please! I’ll beg, ok?’ He actually whimpered. ‘I need you in me. Need you to touch me so bad…’

‘Crap!’ He grabbed the older, withdrawing from him.

The wolf whimpered. ‘No! I’m so empty…’

‘Peter! Just turn around.’

He actually sobbed. The emptiness he was feeling was so huge that it was practically torture. ‘Stiles…I need you…I just need…’

‘I just want you to turn around and ride me, looking at me.’

‘Stiles…’

The teen pulled him hard, silently thanking the wolf for making him exercise twice a day, so that Peter was straddling his lap. ‘See? Like this, Peter.’ He moaned as he lifted his hips a bit, while pulling him down, entering the older man slowly until he was completely inside him. He looked at Peter, the tears slowly rolling down his face, the sigh the older man let out in what seemed almost like relief for having his dick inside him again. Jesus! He had never thought of doing this to the other man. The teen hugged him with an arm around his lower back while his other hand cradled his nape. ‘Kiss me, Peter.’

The wolf looked at the teen beneath him. So beautiful…and so gentle. He sighed, moving a little, wriggling in his lap, the feel of the younger man’s full length inside a relief to the fire raging inside him. Like this…the desperation seemed to be abating. He couldn’t believe the way he had behaved, so frantic for the teen. It was too embarrassing. But Stiles…he hadn’t taken advantage of his vulnerability. By the contrary. The teen had tried to give him back some control. The people he had been with before, would have never done that. True, Peter had never showed himself vulnerable to others, exactly because of that, but the fact that Stiles hadn’t taken advantage of it…his heart squeezed. Peter cradled the younger man’s face between the palms of his hands, the face that he considered so beautiful, and leaning down he kissed him.

He began moving slowly. ‘Stiles…’

‘Oh god…Peter…’

‘You feel so good inside me.’

Stiles just hugged his back hard, fitting his face near his collarbone, his movements echoing the wolf’s. ‘You’re so tight. So hot.’ He nibbled his neck. ‘You feel wonderful. The best.’

He moaned. Peter had never been a person that would seek praise from others but he liked hearing it from Stiles.

The younger man moved him a bit, changing the angle of his thrusts and then he was always hitting the right spot, making him throw his head back, pleasure overtaking him until he was coming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning about the sexy:  
> Fingering, anal sex, dom/sub undertones.
> 
>  
> 
> Was this too much? I mean, it wasn’t exactly kinky or anything but Stiles was a bit mean in the beginning although he made up for it afterwards…and Peter’s vulnerability…well…
> 
> What do you guys think?


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the afterglow and a little sexy time as well.  
> Huh.
> 
> There seems to be more sexy times than what I usually write. I’m starting to feel like a pervert with these two.

Stiles was still panting against the wolf’s neck. ‘Hell, I’m never going to see a bathtub quite the same way.’

‘Hum…’ He felt mellow. The wolf was completely satisfied and didn’t want to move. He was also completely embarrassed and wanted to hide.

‘Peter? The water’s getting cold.’

‘Don’t wanna move...’ He nuzzled the teen’s neck.

The younger man grinned and kissed his neck, right beneath his ear. He liked this Peter. Stiles pulled the bathtub plug and waited until all the water was gone. The older man just continued nuzzling his neck. This was going to be difficult.

He placed both hands beneath the wolf’s buttocks and, gritting his teeth, managed to get up. ‘Peter? Wrap your legs around me.’ After a minute, the wolf obeyed him. Carefully, extremely carefully, he stepped out of the bathtub and went to their bed. He was beginning to suspect why Peter insisted on the twice a day exercises. A month ago he would have been incapable of lifting the other man up like this. He just hoped he didn’t get a disc hernia for it. Also, they should shower but neither had the energy for it. Besides, he suspected that this last bout of sex had been emotionally draining for Peter.

He settled them both on the bed, both moaning when he finally slid out of the wolf and not caring that they were still wet. Stiles turned off the lights and then wrapped himself around the older man, both on their sides, the teen’s face hidden in Peter’s collarbone.

What the hell had happened, the werewolf being so needy of him…he had never expected such a thing.

When Stiles went after the wolf, he had never expected to see the other man masturbating in the bathtub, with fingers inside his ass. Peter had a leg thrown over the edge of the bathtub, the water was only slightly milky in color, from what Stiles assumed were the bath salts, and he had had a perfect view of what the wolf was doing to himself. He had never thought that Peter would masturbate that way. Never by using his ass. It was all he could do not to attack the other man. The picture he had presented… and then the **_need_**. Peter’s need of him, the way the older man had acted…it was staggering. Peter fucking Hale had been willing to beg him for his dick.

What were they doing? This was way more than just being companions or fuck buddies on a simple relationship to stave off the loneliness. No, this was turning into…a real relationship. He had said before that they were in a relationship but this…it involved deeper feelings. It was scary.

Stiles borrowed deeper into Peter. These feelings that he was developing for the werewolf…they were terrifying. He had never thought that he could feel this way towards Peter the Creeper. And he just knew that the older man was beginning to feel the same. They had both bit more than they could chew and it was biting them on the ass in return.

‘Peter?’

‘Huh?’

‘I wouldn’t cheat on you, you know?’

He stiffened in Stiles arms. ‘Oh really?’

‘Jane…the receptionist, I have a weakness for strawberry-blonde girls. She just looks so much like Lydia. You know how I’ve felt for Lydia. Yes, we became friends but…it’s Lydia. I’ll always be attracted to her.’

He frowned and pulled back a little to look at the younger man. ‘You’re saying you want Lydia?’

‘She’ll always be like a goddess to me but I’ve given up on my ten year plan to make Lydia Martin fall in love with me.’

‘TEN year plan?!’

‘Yeah.’ He grinned. ‘I used to be really obsessed with her. She was the one girl I’ve always liked. Beautiful and smart as all hell.’ Even lying down, he managed to shrug. ‘It least I got a kiss from her.’

‘You guys kissed?!’ He was going to kill her.

‘She kissed me to stop a panic attack. Such nice lips to kiss…’

Slowly. Peter was going to kill her slowly and painfully.

‘Anyway, that was that. We’re just friends now. Very good friends and I actually think we’re great this way.’

‘So you’re just friends?’

‘Yes.’

‘And you’re over her?’

‘Yes.’ He frowned. ‘Mostly. It’s possible that I’ll always feel a bit attracted to her. But I’ll never do anything about it.’

‘Then why were you flirting with the receptionist?’

‘Hum…she just looked so much like Lydia.’

‘Stiles, I’m going to wring your neck.’

He shrugged but then bit his lip. ‘What about you?’

‘Hum?’

‘…would you cheat on me?’

The wolf blinked at that. Stiles’ heart had accelerated and he smelled…uncertain. He contained a smirk. So he wasn’t the only one feeling this way. ‘I’m paying for you. Kind of dumb to pay for another.’

‘You’ve got lots of money…besides, you’re gorgeous and I’m just…normal. Only a bit more fit than I used to be.’

He sighed. Stiles really didn’t know the picture he presented but he was always so confident of himself that one sometimes forgot that he was a teen accompanied by the insecurities so characteristic of such an age. It was weird that the wolf saw Stiles as beautiful while the teen saw himself as just “normal”. ‘No. I wouldn’t cheat on you. Strangely enough, it’s never been my thing. Cheat on someone, I mean. Besides…’ He leaned into the teen, placing a small kiss on his lips. ‘I think you’re gorgeous.’

‘Me?’

‘Yes you, you dumbass.’ He huffed. ‘I think I’ve proved that plenty of times.’

‘Oh…yeah I guess…’

‘You guess?!’

‘…but I don’t have enough experience…I mean, you…you’ve had lots of lovers so…’

He gulped and fought hard against a blush. ‘You’re…you’re the best sex I’ve ever had.’

The teen blinked. ‘Really?’

‘Yes.’

‘Oh…’ He bit his lip. ‘You’re also the best.’ He frowned. ‘Of course, before you I was only with Malia. Never tried another guy…hum…’

That pensive expression worried him. ‘Stiles…’

‘Well…it’s just that I can’t compare you with anyone else, right?’

‘Why you-‘ He smelled the mirth coming from the teen. ‘Son-of-a-bitch! Stop doing that!’

He grinned. ‘Sorry.’ Then he leaned forward to press a short kiss on the older man’s lips. ‘It was harmless.’

‘What was?’

‘The flirting with Jane.’

‘I could smell both of you, you know? The scent of attraction was definitely in the air.’

‘Wait! Jane’s attracted to me?’

Peter wrapped a hand around his neck. ‘Idiot son of a bitch!’

‘Gah! Sorry!’

The wolf rolled on top of him and both hands surrounded the teen’s neck. ‘I warned you.’

Stiles giggled. He opened his legs, letting the other man nestle between them, and hugged him. ‘You’re turning kinky.’

Stupid teenager. He had both hands wrapped around his neck and he was laughing?! Since when had he stopped being scary? Peter squeezed a little, although not enough to cut the teen’s breath. ‘I’m serious.’

‘Oh?’ He let one hand slide down the wolf’s back until he reached a buttock, which he squeezed. ‘You wanna strangle me?’

He bit his lip as the hand stretched and a finger touched his opening. ‘Yes…’

‘Peter, I feel like you strangle me every time I’m inside you. You always have such a tight grip on my dick that I feel you’re going to eat it.’

The wolf blushed bright red and thanked the gods for the darkness in the room. ‘I’m definitely going to kill you.’ He gasped as he was slowly invaded by a long finger. ‘Stiles…’

‘Are you sure you want me dead?’ He pulled the finger out and the older man lifted his hips to chase it back. Stiles invaded him with two fingers this time, drawing a moan from the wolf. ‘I thought you liked me.’

‘I-I don’t.’ He groaned as the fingers began moving. Those clever fingers found his prostate and he let his head fall beside the teen’s face, inhaling the scent he loved so much. ‘Fuck, Stiles.’

‘You’re hard again.’ He smirked. ‘Werewolves and their stamina. Wanna come again?’

In response, the wolf moved both legs over Stiles’, opening himself for his caress, whi8le he licked and nibbled the teen’s neck. Probably his second favorite part of Stiles’ body.

‘You’re dripping wet.’

‘That’s because I got water inside during sex and you also came inside me.’ He moaned loudly, arching his back, so he could lift his ass up, as the third finger invaded him. He was still too sensitive. His werewolf healing had kicked in but his insides felt ultra-tender, every touch was like electricity through his system. ‘Oh god, Stiles…’ So good. Always so good. Any touch of the teen always felt like heaven.

‘Are you gonna come like this?’

‘N-no…’ But he was hard. So hard against the younger man’s stomach, rubbing there every chance he got while his ass chased after Stiles’ fingers. ‘More.’

‘More fingers?’

He inserted his pinky and carefully pushed his hand inside only stopping because the thumb was still out. He withdrew them and again pushed them gently inside. His hands weren’t small and he didn’t want to hurt the wolf…although he had taken five fingers just a few minutes before. But he continued to move his fingers slowly and gently, pressing them against the wolf’s prostate, rubbing the gland the way the teen knew he liked. Peter threw his head back, his mouth open in a silent scream, coming all over the younger man’s chest.

Stiles blinked. ‘Well…that was fast.’

Peter groaned in near embarrassment. A man his age… ‘Shut up.’ He rolled off the teen, biting his lips to stop the groan when the younger man’s fingers withdrew from his body.

Stiles just wiped his fingers against the sheets. He passed his hand over his chest, to take most of the wolf’s seed and then rubbed it against the sheets again, on the side of the bed, to clean the best he could. ‘You know…’ He scrunched up his nose. ‘You should tip the cleaning lady really well tomorrow. These sheets are a mess.’

‘I’m definitely killing you.’

‘And miss all these incredible orgasms?’

He mocked growled at him.

‘Peter…I swear that as long as we’re together, I’ll never cheat on you. I SWEAR it. Maybe I’ll flirt with a red-haired girl once in a while and actually like it but…I swear I’ll never mean anything by it and I’ll never cheat on you.’

He shrugged, going for non-chalance, while his heart beat like mad. It was almost like Stiles had made a declaration. ‘It’s not like we’re in a relationship. We’re little more than fuck buddies.’

‘That’s the thing. We’re not just fuck buddies. I told you before that we **ARE** in a relationship. We’re boyfriends or lovers or whatever you wanna call it. But we are something **MORE**.’ His eyes had gotten used to the dark and by now he could see Peter’s silhouette, the shape of his face. ‘I used to really hate you, you know?’ He frowned. ‘Now, I’m actually beginning to like you.’

He smirked, not wanting to analyze why that declaration had felt so good. ‘Falling for me, Stiles?’

‘I think I am, yes.’ He lifted a hand and caressed his face. ‘I quite like you when you’re not behaving like a psychopath.’

Peter sobered up at that. He might have psychopathic tendencies but he didn’t think he was one. But he was a killer. A murderer. He had killed his own niece for power. Aligned himself with a woman he hated for power as well. And for power, he would probably do it again. ‘But I am a killer, Stiles. I can kill people without feeling a single twinge in my conscience.’

‘Could you kill me?’

‘I could.’ His heart skipped a beat. Peter heard it. He scowled. His own heart had told him that he was lying to himself.

‘Could you really?’

He sighed and touched his forehead to the teen’s. ‘Fuck.’

Stiles giggled and snuggled into the wolf who immediately embraced him tight against his body. ‘If Scott could see us, he’d break out in hives.’

Peter just snorted.

He sighed, settling in for sleep. ‘My very own psychopath.’

‘Not a psychopath.’

‘Hum?’

‘That label doesn’t apply to me. I’m neither a psychopath nor a sociopath.’

Stiles frowned. ‘Then what are you?’

He shrugged. ‘A work in progress?’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooh, they’re beginning to be so sweet together that my teeth actually hurt.
> 
> Another thing: Can you guess what’s Peter’s favorite part regarding Stiles’ body? kukukuku


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So…let’s see if we can find what Peter really is, shall we?  
> This is a chapter dedicated to psychoanalyze Peter.

Stiles looked at him. He was right. While Peter did have some things in common with what he knew of psychopathy, he really couldn’t be called one. The teen could feel the obsession creeping in and sat up.

‘What?’

The younger man got up and grimaced at his chest. ‘I’m gonna clean myself and then let’s see if you are a psychopath or not.’

‘What?’

‘Hum…’ He turned on the light and got up. ‘I wanna see if I can catalog you.’

The wolf lifted both his eyebrows up. ‘Good luck with that.’

***

‘So…’ Stiles rubbed his hands against each other, while looking at his laptop screen. ‘Hum…Psychopaths vs Sociopaths…’

‘Really, Stiles?’

‘What?’

‘Would you like to be analyzed like that?’

He snorted. ‘I defy you to analyze me.’

‘Hyper-active spazz.’

The teen grinned. ‘Do you really think that’s all I am?’

‘Gorgeous. Intelligent. Clever. Defiant. Brave. Doesn’t care about danger to his person. Loyal.’ He leaned into the younger man. ‘Best lover I’ve ever had.’

His face exploded in a blush. ‘Oh…’

‘Shy in weird situations. Emphatic. Calculating. Violent. Crazy. Sarcastic. Confident. Strategist.’ He smirked. ‘Want me to go on?’

‘You’re cataloging me. Not psycho-analyzing me.’ He looked at his screen. ‘Which is what we’re doing to you. So…a psychopath does not have a conscience and has no moral qualms.’ He frowned.

‘I have a conscience.’

‘Yeah…it’s selective but you do have one. And some moral qualms. Few, but you do have them.’ He pointed at the screen. ‘Sociopaths do have a conscience but it’s weak. That’s so you.’

He growled. He picked up the teen, sat in the chair and arranged him on his lap. ‘I’m not a damned sociopath.’

Stiles blinked at Peter’s move. He smiled lightly and wiggled a bit until he was comfortable on the older man’s lap. The wolf just hugged him unconsciously while looking at the screen. The teen refrained from kissing the other man. Nah…these were most definitely not the actions of a psychopath. ‘Well, sociopaths might know that what they’re doing is wrong but they won’t stop because of it.’ He did a ta-daaa gesture with his hands.

‘That’s not me. Both psychopaths and sociopaths can’t empathize with anyone. I do.’

‘With whom?’

He frowned. ‘Derek. Cora. You.’

Stiles knew that. The way the wolf had comforted him after the incubus, the understanding that filled his eyes when he had told him that his dad had died…Peter had understood his pain. Regarding Derek and Cora… well, he guessed that with Derek it might be related to Paige…and Peter had, on occasion, shown concern for Derek. He looked at the screen. ‘Psychopaths have less regard for others and view people as objects he can use for his own benefit.’ He lifted both eyebrows at the wolf.

‘Well…fine. I concede that point.’

He grinned and continued reading. ‘They’re not always violent. Instead they use manipulation and reckless behavior to get what they want. At worst, they’re cold, calculating killers. Hum…you’re a killer. A calculating one even, but I wouldn’t call you cold.’ He snorted. ‘The way you went after the guys that killed your family…definitely not cold. But you do love to manipulate people.’

‘Hum…Psychopaths can be intelligent, charming, and good at mimicking emotions. They may pretend to be interested in you, but in reality, they probably don’t care. They’re skilled actors whose sole mission is to manipulate people for personal gain.’ He smirked. ‘Well, maybe I am one. After all, I am intelligent and charming. And just look at how I manipulated you into sleeping with me.’

‘Oh shut up! You seduced me, that’s completely different.’

‘Seduced you, did I?’

He grinned. ‘Yeah. Boy, did you ever. Your hot body, still a bit wet from the shower. The towel wrapped around your hips…the amazing abs.’

The wolf laughed. ‘Still remember that?’

‘It’s burned in my memory.’ He looked back at the screen. ‘Sociopaths are less able to play along. They make it plain that they’re not interested in anyone but themselves. They often blame others and have excuses for their behavior. Hum…you have lots of excuses for your behavior.’

‘Who doesn’t?’

‘Really, Peter?!’

‘What?’

He huffed. ‘You need to take responsibility. Like what happened to Paige.’

‘That was not my fault.’

‘You probably manipulated Derek into getting that girl bitten. Making it seem like it had been all his idea, when it wasn’t.’

He narrowed his eyes at the teen. ‘Did you speak with him?’

‘Didn’t need to. I know you…and how you think.’

‘Well, it takes one to know one.’

He smirked and it was wicked. ‘Probably.’ He scrolled down on the screen. ‘Psychopaths are more “cold-hearted” and calculating. They carefully plot their moves, and use aggression in a planned-out way to get what they want.’

‘Well…that’s definitely you.’

‘What?!’ He gaped at the older man. ‘Since when have I used aggression against anyone?’

‘The twins at the very least. Although I don’t mean physical aggression. It would be laughable against a werewolf.’

Stiles bit his lip remembering the altercations with Theo and latter with Scott.

The wolf sighed. ‘What did you do?’

‘I didn’t say anything!’

‘Stiles.’

‘Hum…I kinda pushed Theo against a fence…and punched him. Twice. And I also pushed Scott against a wall and then the floor. Almost punched him too.’

He grinned. ‘Scott?’

‘Because of Theo, my dad ended up in a hospital. I might love Scott, but I love my dad even more.’ He growled convincingly like a wolf. ‘And I had told Scott that Theo wasn’t to be trusted. But did he listen to me?!’

‘So…you use physical aggression against others. Even werewolves.’

‘Hum…it’s not planned. It’s more of a spur of the moment kind of thing.’

‘You also use verbal aggression as well as I use my fists.’ He cocked his head to the side. ‘Actually, in our different types of aggression, you do as much damage as I do.’

‘But I…the Nogitsune…’

‘Oh no, my dear. Don’t blame him. Yes, your friends were a bit afraid of you after that debacle but even before…you’ve always had a light conscience regarding murder. You wanted me dead, Derek, etc.’

‘Well…you deserved it.’

‘Huh-huh.’

He cleared his throat and continued reading. ‘Anyway, a psychopath’s brain isn’t like others and that affects bodily functions. While people’s heart beat faster at the sight of blood and they get sweaty and sometimes nauseous, a psychopath gets calmer. It’s said that’s what makes psychopaths be fearless and engage in risky behavior.’

‘Oh, that’s so you.’

‘Me?!’ He gaped at the wolf. ‘I get sick at the sight of needles!’

‘But not blood. And you engage in constant risky behavior.’

He sniffed. ‘Maybe I’m an adrenaline junky.’

Peter lifted both eyebrows. ‘Maybe you are.’ He scrolled down. ‘So…sociopaths tend to be nervous, easily agitated, volatile and prone to emotional outbursts, including fits of rage.’

The younger man grinned.

‘Everybody has fits of anger.’

‘Not anger. Rage.’

He hesitated. ‘What do you call what you did to the incubus?’

Stiles looked at Peter’s serious face. ‘Rage.’

‘Stiles…’

‘I couldn’t stop thinking that he wanted to rape me and was about to rape you…and he didn’t go down on the first swing. If he had…but he didn’t.’

‘Shit! I’m sorry, Stiles.’

‘I’m fine.’ He cleared his throat and looked back at the screen. ‘They are likely to be uneducated and live on the fringes of society, unable to hold down a steady job or stay in one place for very long. Any crimes committed by a sociopath, including murder, will tend to be haphazard, disorganized and spontaneous rather than planned.’ He bit his lip. ‘Well, parts of it applies while others doesn’t.’

‘Almost everything doesn’t apply.’

‘I very much doubt that you could hold a job.’

‘If I was the boss, I wouldn’t have any problems. I just don’t like to have people in a position of power over me. I don’t do well with authority.’

«Neither do I.»

‘And I don’t kill spontaneously or haphazardly.’

‘You killed the mute in a very spontaneously fashion.’

‘The guy almost killed me.’

‘So…revenge?’

‘Revenge.’

‘Well, you have more psychopathic tendencies then sociopathic ones. I mean, psychopaths often have disarming or even charming personalities.’ He looked at the wolf. ‘You can be charming up to the point when you turn creepy.’ He shuddered. ‘And then you turn really creepy. Psychopaths are also very manipulative and can easily gain people’s trust. Poor Derek is the perfect example of it.’ He continued reading. ‘Psychopathic criminals are cool, calm, and meticulous. Hum…that isn’t exactly you.’

He looked back at the screen. ‘So…I don’t fit either profile. Satisfied now?’

Stiles scowled and typed another search.

‘Antisocial Personality Disorders? Oh come on!’

The teen shrugged. ‘Psychopathy and Sociopathy are listed under APD in the DSM.’

‘The what?’

‘Diagnostic and Statistical Manual of Mental Disorders.’

‘Oh for fuck sake! Mental disorders?! I don’t have a mental disorder!’

‘You have something!’ He leaned forward. ‘The hallmarks of APD are a lack of _empathy_ and the _inability to love_.’ He looked at the wolf. ‘You do empathize and regarding love…I think you actually love Derek…in your own special way.’ He grinned. ‘And you like me. Besides, you were the one who knew how to bring Jackson back from being a Kanima.’ He touched his fingertips to the wolf’s mouth. ‘And I know you care. You’ve shown me enough times that you care about me.’ He turned back to the screen and tapped it with a finger. ‘And regarding all your murders…serial killers don’t care about who they kill. They might have a type but that’s it. You…you only killed those involved in the murder of your family. Comparing that to say, the Nogitsune… well.’ He scrolled down and pointed to a line in the text. ‘Also, the reason you killed those men, was for revenge, not for any type of gain like psychopaths often do, even if it is personal “happiness”.’ He looked back at the wolf who had been quiet. ‘And Kate…Allison told us that you demanded her aunt to apologize for killing your family. She damaged you…she took your family, you took her life.’ He cradled the wolf’s face between the palms of his hands. ‘You loved your family. Even as manipulative as you undoubtedly were when younger, you loved your family. A lot…given the extent you were willing to go the avenge them.’ He caressed his cheeks tenderly with his thumbs. ‘I even think that what happened with Paige didn’t have the end result you wanted. You wanted her in your pack, didn’t you?’ He cocked his head to the side. ‘Suggesting Ennis to give her the bite…you probably wanted your pack to have an alliance with Ennis’. You didn’t expect her to die.’

‘That was all Derek’s idea. Biting Paige.’

‘Huh-huh. So no remorse from that? Having a girl bitten against her will?’

‘No reason to. I bit Scott against his will, didn’t I?’

‘But you asked me first. When you were in the middle of that killing spree, you asked me and you didn’t hurt me. I didn’t even have a bruise from the time we spent together.’ He smiled. ‘Although, I have them now. Bruises and scratches. Some of them will probably even scar.’ He leaned forward to drop a light kiss on those lips he so loved. ‘And I love those scars.’

Peter’s heart did a flip-flop. For Stiles to carry his marks for the rest of his life…he liked that. A lot. Although what he really wanted was to bite the boy and leave his mark on his neck for all to see. The way the damned wendigo had done. ‘Pervert.’

‘You respected me, Peter. Respected my choice, even if you didn’t agree with it.’ He sighed. ‘And Laura…’

‘What? You have a theory about Laura?’

‘You were severely pissed with her.’

He froze inside. ‘Oh?’

‘It wasn’t just about getting the alpha power. Oh it was that, without a doubt but…not just that.’ He touched his eyes, forcing the older man to close them. ‘Derek said that when you went into a coma, your eyes were still golden.’

‘So?’

‘I have a theory. Your eyes will only turn blue if you feel guilty for killing that person. You cannot say if a person is innocent or not. What makes a person an innocent, after all? I doubt you feel guilty for killing the men that killed your family. But killing your niece…’

He growled lowly. ‘You don’t know anything.’

‘You were calculating. You lured her to Beacon Hills. She had been gone for six years by then and had done nothing to avenge your family. So…since she wasn’t going to get revenge, then you were.’ He cocked his head to side. ‘And she left you alone. Derek was a traumatized kid, so you couldn’t blame him…but Laura…’

Peter felt too bare. Naked, even. The way Stiles was stripping away his layers, the walls he had built to protect himself…

‘You’ve said it enough times…the agony of being in a coma, of feeling yourself going slowly insane, healing cell by cell. I don’t think you killed her because you were evil. You killed her because she was a means to an end…and you were pretty pissed at her for abandoning you all those years.’

‘Enough. Stiles…’

The teen turned to the screen pointing at it. ‘You’ve become dysfunctional. What before could be cataloged as a light antisocial personality disorder, after your trauma…you became antagonistic, manipulative (well, I think you’ve always been manipulative) and deceitful (that too). You became callous and hostile. And although now you’re ok with it, before we were together I’d bet my life that none of your previous relationships were truly intimate.’ He looked at the wolf, who had gone pale. ‘You’re anxious and frankly…depressed.’

‘Me? Depressed?’

‘Peter…your outbursts…you go from anger and violence to being wrought and crying.’

‘You’ve never seen me cry.’

‘Saw you today.’

A light blush covered his face. ‘That doesn’t count.’

‘I know. I’ve read…’ He hesitated. ‘I think you have separation anxiety. You were willing to give me money to stay with you. You make concessions for me, to keep me by your side. You’re afraid of being dependent but on the other hand, you just can’t let go. Basically, you don’t know what you want.’

This was too much. It was actually hurting him. ‘I want you to stop talking about this.’

The teen looked at his pale face. ‘I didn’t mean to hurt you.’

‘You didn’t.’

‘Peter…’

‘Let’s just stop, ok?’ He truly couldn’t handle much more of this.

‘Lean on me.’

‘What?’

‘I may be human, but I have very sturdy shoulders.’ He pulled the wolf’s head gently into his chest, hugging him gently. ‘Lean on me. Be spoiled sometimes. Ask me for things.’

‘Stiles…’

He pulled the older man’s head and kissed him. Then smiled. ‘Let’s go to bed.’

Peter hesitated but then got up with the teen in his arms, smiling lightly when he giggled. Then he frowned and looked at the chair.

‘What?’

‘Hum…I dripped on the chair.’

‘Dripped?’

‘Sperm…’

‘Why didn’t you clean yourself like I did?!’

‘I like wearing your scent.’

His heart somersaulted. ‘Oh…’ He cleared his throat when the older man lifted an eyebrow at him. ‘You had better tip the cleaning lady.’

Peter snorted and placed Stiles on the bed, lying next to him, pulling the teen into his arms and covering them with the sheets. ‘So…’

‘Well…at least you’re not a psychopath.’

‘Told you that before.’

‘Well…I don’t care. I’m still gonna call you psychopath. It’s gonna be my nickname for you.’

‘Really, Stiles?’

‘Yeah.’

‘Fine. I’ll call you Dick.’

The teen gaped at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I searched several websites about psychopathy and sociopathy. Regarding Peter’s behavior and the analysis of him, most of what I wrote can be found here:
> 
> http://calicokat-teenwolf.tumblr.com/post/108379151523/peter-hale-a-psychological-profile-i-got-it
> 
> http://perceptions3key.tumblr.com/post/56520230222/what-the-hale-is-going-on-in-peters-head-an


	27. Chapter 27

Stiles gasped. ‘Oh my god. This is beautiful, Peter.’

‘It is.’ He frowned. They were at the Cliffs of Moher and Stiles was, as usual, being crazy. He was right on the edge of one of the cliffs and the wind was blowing really hard. ‘Get off that edge. You can’t fly, you know?’

He grinned and did a victory sigh. ‘Come on, just take a picture.’

Peter rolled his eyes and did as asked. They were acting so much like a couple on their honeymoon that it was scary. They had lots of pictures together and each was trying to outdo the other by capturing each other in funny situations or embarrassing ones. So far Peter was winning but the teen did make it easy for him.

The older man smiled as he took several pictures of the taller man doing poses, one more crazy than the other. He admitted that he had never had so much fun as these last few weeks with Stiles. For the first time in his entire life, the wolf felt no restlessness, no desire to cause conflicts or provoke people. He grinned. Well, he liked to provoke the teen. He always got the most amazing reactions. Peter was changing and even knowing that, he was letting it happen, doing nothing to stop it.

Tomorrow they’d go to Scotland, tour there for a bit and then they’d face the alpha and his beta bitches.

And he was afraid. Not for himself, well not more than his survival instincts allowed. No, he was afraid for the teen. Peter knew Stiles by now and he knew that the younger man would dive recklessly right into the heart of the battle. True, he was becoming really good with his magic. He handled fire as naturally as breathing although healing was still a bit sketchy. The insects he’d been trying to heal had a 50/50 chance of surviving him. He had solved the problem of enlarging the creatures but healing…he could close small wounds, he had managed to restore limbs but…90% of the time he gave it so much power that he blew them up. And the scent of remorse…not only for injuring the insects but for killing them too. Peter always had to restrain himself not to roll his eyes. And bigger injuries…it sapped his strength, so much so that one time he had fainted afterwards. It was funny how restoring a limb didn’t require as much power as healing a deep wound.

He smiled when the teen returned to him. Peter frowned. He could have sworn that, for a second, he saw a shadow near the teen. He’d blinked and it was gone.

‘Want me to take your picture?’

‘Nah, I’m fine.’

They continued walking the cliffs and Peter blinked when Stiles slid his bigger hand into Peter’s, smiling at him before turning back to look at the scenery.

They walked like that, hand in hand, just like a normal couple would. And Peter was beginning to panic. This was too sweet. He was too old, too jaded and too much of a killer for this kind of sweetness.

By coincidence, they had met several times with three American girls that were on the end of their GAP year, travelling through Europe, before starting college this fall. The girls had delighted in taking their pictures, saying that Stiles and Peter made a really **CUTE** couple.

Peter had broken into hives at that.

Apparently, they were avid slasher fanfics readers. When Peter had searched about it, his eyebrows had hit the roof and he quickly erased all his browser history. Stiles definitely did not need anymore more ideas.

It also hadn’t helped that the wolf could smell the scent of sexual interest that emanated from the girls whenever Stiles got closer to them. He was definitely fattening up the teen. It was like the younger man had suddenly become a magnet. Even Peter’s libido was more active than it used to be when he was a teenager. The way he reacted to Stiles’s touch, his need for him…it was driving him crazy. He was having more sex than he ever had even as a horny teenager. Even now…he wanted Stiles. He wanted to go down on his hands and knees and have the teen take him, feeling the cold wind on his skin, surrounded by the wild nature they were in. He shook his head. He needed to stop thinking about it.

‘I really liked Ireland.’

‘Hum…’

‘So many red-heads here…’

His head snapped to the teen. ‘What?!’

He grinned. ‘Gotcha! What were you thinking? You seemed distracted.’

Peter would rather die than tell him. ‘Nothing important.’ He looked at the teen. His cheeks were rosy from the cold wind, the hair was messy and his eyes looked like light amber, shining in happiness and laughter. He was quite simply… ‘Beautiful.’

Stiles blinked and blushed bright red in embarrassment. ‘Shut up!’

He grinned and pulled him in, by the hand, to kiss him lightly. ‘Let’s go back to the hotel. We still have to pack for tomorrow.’

‘Yeah.’

The scent. Peter took a deep breath. Happiness and affection rolled off the teen in waves, enveloping the wolf in a warm embrace. He wanted to fit his head into the crook of Stiles’ neck and just bask in the wonderful scent of the teen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See what I mean? They’re sweet!
> 
> Sorry for the extremely short chapter…


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “My soul was removed to make room for all this sarcasm”
> 
> Warning to a flashback to a little sexy time.
> 
> DARROW PACK IS HERE!!!

‘So…’

‘Yeah.’

Peter and Stiles were in their hotel room, in Inverness, looking at the plans laid out on the floor of the lounge of their room. The younger man had brought lots of information with him and now the wolf understood why his bag was so heavy. Peter looked at the teen. ‘You smell really nervous and anxious.’

‘It’s just…they’re worse than I thought they’d be.’ He tapped the photo of the alpha. The man was six feet tall, muscled and fit, with light brown hair and hazel eyes (more green than brown). He was the same age as Peter and totally and completely gorgeous. ‘Why is it that his exterior doesn’t reflect the interior?

The wolf shrugged. ‘I’m the perfect example of it.’

‘Hum…gorgeous psychopath.’

He smirked. ‘We’ve had that talk.’

‘We agreed that I could call you psychopath.’

‘Fine, Dick.’

Stiles’ smile died in his face. He just couldn’t goof around when…he gulped. ‘I’m afraid.’

‘I won’t let them hurt you.’

He bit his lip and lifted shy eyes to the wolf. ‘You don’t understand. I’m afraid for you.’

Peter’s heart did a flip-flop and began beating like crazy. He cleared his throat to disguise how much that had affected him. ‘I’ll be fine.’ He tapped the photo of the other alpha. ‘Besides, from what we’ve read about Joshua Darrow, he seems really strong.’

‘Hum…nice too.’ The alpha of the pack that agreed to help them was honorable, honest and out for blood. The last one was mostly because O’Neil had kidnapped the niece of one of the humans in his pack. One thing that still gave Stiles jitters was that they hadn’t been able to find out who he had killed to get the alpha status. There was just something about his eyes…strong, dark and direct. Even without the red, one could see the Alpha in those eyes.

‘And since, according to him, none of his betas seem interested in becoming an alpha, I’ll let them live.’ The wolf pointed at the pictures of all the members of the pack with their respective names attached.

The teen scowled. ‘That’s so magnanimous of you.’

He shrugged. ‘I know.’ The older man cocked his head to the side. ‘Of course, he might have been lying. We’ll know for sure when they arrive here.’

Stiles just shook his head and looked at the map on the floor. The complex wasn’t very big. It had a main building, with a really tall tower. The funny thing about it, it was all made in stone, even the adjacent buildings. O’Neil room was in the tower of the building and each night he had a different girl there with him. The seven betas had each a room for themselves. The daughters were in a single dormitory and they hadn’t been able to find out how many there were. The lovers, or whatever a person could call them, were also in a dormitory, although the favorites, two of them, each had their own room. The girl’s ages varied between thirteen and sixteen. Yeah, at sixteen Stiles had entertained a few fantasies about Derek and what he’d like to do to the wolf, even though the former alpha was about six years older than him. But for a thirty-five year old man to go after thirteen year old girls…it was sick.

The Darrow pack had managed to photograph some of the girls. When Stiles had seen them, he’d felt nauseated. Part of him wished he was still possessed by the Nogitsune. From the thoughts he had glimpsed of the demon, not even he was this depraved. He liked chaos and strife but not this kind of…abomination. That creature would have loved nothing better than to reduce the alpha into a shivering humiliated dog at his feet.

Peter lifted his head. ‘They’re here.’

Stiles lifted his head and rubbed his eyes. He’d been spending too much time looking at his laptop and doing reading. Once again he thought he saw a shadow at the edge of his vision. The teen sighed. He hoped he didn’t need glasses. Would Peter like him with glasses? ‘Oh, good.’

The wolf looked at Stiles, with his old baggy jeans and a pink t-shirt saying “My soul was removed to make room for all this sarcasm”. He was also barefoot. He had such pretty feet. Suddenly, Peter wanted to suck his toes until the teen was begging for him. Which was crazy. Was he developing a foot fetish? Talk about weird. He’d never noticed feet before. The older man shook his head to dispel such thoughts. ‘That’s really not the way to make a good first impression.’

He stuck his tongue out. ‘Screw you.’

‘Maybe later.’

Stiles just rolled his eyes and got up. Together they went to the door and opened it. The pack hadn’t even bothered to knock on the door. The teen just looked at them.

Five people stood there. A huge guy, who Stiles knew to be Thomas, that must have been around 6’7’’, with impressive muscles, light brown hair, hazel eyes (more green than brown), lightly tanned skin and jaw-dropping gorgeous face immediately drew his eyes. A tiny brunette woman that looked like a doll, whose name was Fiona and was the wife of Thomas. Anna, a tall black girl that looked like a supermodel, a medium height red-headed man, freckled, who was the alpha and was trying to be as inconspicuous as possible and Graham, a blonde teen male.

Stiles grinned. ‘Hi.’

Peter just smirked at them. ‘Five people just to talk to us two…and one of us is a human.’ He smirked at the teen. ‘Maybe our reputation preceded us.’

He snorted. ‘More like your reputation.’ The younger man moved away from the entrance. ‘Come on in. I don’t want to do this with spectators.’

Thomas, shook his head. ‘I’m not letting my pack enter the room of people I know nothing about.’

‘Ok.’ Stiles huffed. ‘First of, you’re not the alpha, he is.’ He pointed at the red-head. Joshua Darrow. ‘Second, you’ve done your research about us beforehand. Otherwise, you’d be stupid. Third, you’ve been monitoring us. We found a bug in our room.’ Stiles was still extremely pissed off about that. He had been so angry when Peter had found the bug that he had almost set the room on fire. He cocked his head to the side and smirked, while trying to hide the anger he knew they were smelling. ‘Did you enjoy listening to us fuck? If you’d also put up a camera, you’d have gotten quite a show.’

Joshua, the redheaded alpha stepped forward trying to stop what he could tell was going to be a serious argument. The way the teen smelled…it wasn’t anger. It was rage. ’Told you that ruse wasn’t going to work.’ He cocked his head to the side. ‘Apparently, you’ve also done your homework.’

‘Hum…of course.’ He indicated the room. ‘So…coming in?’

‘Sure.’

They all entered the room and then stopped, looking at the mess of papers on the floor.

Anna, scrunched up her nose. ‘The room reeks of sex.’

Stiles blinked. ‘Really? We opened the windows.’ He looked at Peter.

The wolf just shrugged. ‘Yeah, it does. Not enough for human noses but for us…it’s noticeable.’

‘Oh.’ He waved his hands in the air. ‘Never mind that. You guys knew anyway.’ The teen signaled to the room, pointing at the couch and the armchairs. ‘Grab a seat. We have little more than a week left here, so we have to move fast.’

Joshua scowled at that. ‘I don’t like to move fast. It makes for sloppy work.’

Peter smirked at that. ‘Well…it depends on the occasion.’

Stiles also smirked when he saw the light blush covering the alpha’s face. ‘And the people involved.’

When the alpha’s face exploded in a bright red, Thomas, the big man who was his right arm, shook his head. ‘Don’t do that to him.’

Stiles grinned. ‘Can’t believe he’s twenty-three.’

Joshua just huffed and went to sit on the couch. ‘Shouldn’t we be discussing the O’Neil pack?’

‘True.’

The werewolves dragged the armchairs near the couch until everyone was seated except for Stiles. Three were sitting on the couch, one was on the armchair and the blonde teen was sitting on the floor, leaning against the petite woman’s legs. Peter had taken the only other armchair. Stiles frowned. He absolutely refused to sit on the floor like a good pet. So he went to Peter and dropped on his lap. Peter surrounded the teen’s waist with an arm as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

The blonde teen, Graham, opened his mouth to say something but Thomas just slapped the back of his head. The younger man growled lowly but didn’t say anything.

Stiles leaned forward and opened his mouth but Anna interrupted him.

‘Shouldn’t we introduce ourselves first?’

Stiles blinked. ‘Kinda hypocritical, don’t you think? We know who you are, you know who we are and you’ve even heard us having sex. What more in the way of introductions do you need?’

She scowled. ‘It’s just common curtesy. Manners, actually.’

Stiles scowled back. ‘Manners would have been not bugging our room and hearing us in a private moment.’

Fiona, Thomas wife, interrupted them. ‘He’s right. That was an extreme invasion of privacy.’

Graham scowled at the Americans’. ‘We didn’t know they were going to have sex in the lounge…or be so loud about it.’

Stiles actually growled. ‘Why you…’ Just imagining that these people had heard Peter making those incredible sounds during sex… his temper exploded. ‘Son-of-a-bitch!’ He moved to get out of Peter’s lap but the wolf held him to his chest.

‘Let it go, Stiles.’

‘But they-‘

‘Just forget about it.’

He turned to look at the wolf. Peter was angry…and he if read correctly also slightly embarrassed. The sex they’d had yesterday…

*

Flashback:

_Stiles had been at his laptop, investigating the accounts of O’Neil when Peter had come up behind him, rubbing his shoulders lightly and then his hands began to descend slowly until they reached his crotch. ‘Peter…’_

_‘Hum…want to take a break?’_

_He turned slightly and blinked when he realized that the other man was completely naked. ‘Holy shit!’_

_The wolf grabbed one of the teen’s hands and placed it on his buttock. ‘I’m all wet and ready for you.’_

_‘Oh my god.’ He got up so fast that the chair crashed to the floor. He grabbed the older man and pushed him into the floor, on his hands and knees, and looked at his entrance. ‘Hum…you’re dripping.’ He pressed two fingers easily inside. ‘So ready for me.’_

_‘Stiles!’ He pushed his hips back. ‘Give it to me! I want your cock so bad.’_

_‘Just like this? Just my dick, nothing more?’_

_‘Yes! Just take me.’_

_The teen opened his jeans, drawing his length out. Just seeing Peter like this, what he had done to prepare himself, he was already rock hard. He didn’t know why, but if Peter needed he was ready just like that. True, his libido had always been_ **VERY** _active but the way his body reacted to Peter’s…‘You’re the one taking me.’ They both moaned as the teen pressed forward._

_‘Oh god, yes. So big. You feel so damn good inside me.’_

_‘You still haven’t taken me all the way to base yet.’_

_‘What?’ He gasped as Stiles pressed forward even more. ‘Ahhhh…you feel huge inside…’ His arms trembled and he lost strength in them, falling on his face while his ass was still up, being pounded by the younger man. ‘Stiles…Stiles…please…’_

_‘Please what? Harder?’ He gave an almost violent thrust causing the man’s claws to come out and growl loudly. ‘Or slow?’ The next time he pressed in slowly, feeding his dick inch by slow inch into Peter._

_He whimpered. ‘I…I don’t know. ‘_

_Stiles felt the wolf squeeze tight around him and had to grit his teeth not to come. Being a werewolf, Peter was always tight, no matter how painstakingly he stretched the wolf, seconds after he was tight again. ‘God! I love your ass.’_

_He pressed backwards. ‘Not half as much as I love your cock.’_

*

Stiles nearly growled, remembering it all. The wolf on his hands and knees, saying that the teen’s dick felt so good, huge inside him…

When the incubus had said that Peter had been fucked before, the wolf had only smirked at him, no embarrassment there but this situation…it was completely different.

One thing was for Stiles to know, even before they’d had sex, and make fun of him if possible. Peter had always liked the banter between the two of them. But strangers, another pack, to know that Peter liked to be fucked? That he actually went down on his hands and knees and offered his ass to the teen…that wasn’t a very alpha-ish behavior. And for them to hear it…Peter begging for it…Stiles couldn’t control his snarl.

If Peter hadn’t noticed it, they would have continued and who knows what they would hear more…‘I want to kill every single one of them for what they did.’

Peter and the members of the Scottish pack all blinked. Stiles smelled of rage and desire...and truth. The wolf smirked slightly at that. ‘I guess we need to see if psychopathy applies to you.’

‘Hum…not when it involves you.’

The older man’s heart did a flip-flop. Nobody but nobody had ever reacted like that when concerning him. Wanting to defend his “honor”. His family would probably have laughed of his situation, actually… some had laughed.

Graham looked at them with wide eyes. ‘His heart is completely steady! He isn’t lying at all!’

The teen turned towards the blonde. ‘That’s right. I am telling the absolute truth.’

He took a deep breath before opening his eyes. The pack shivered. There was just something dangerous moving behind his eyes, even though they knew he was just a human. They knew about the Nogitsune and looking at this teen, so cold and dark, watching them like they were prey, the pack finally realized what kind of personality one needed to survive such torment. But those eyes…they were demon eyes. How much of his personality had the Nogitsune left behind?

Stiles shook himself. ‘Moving on.’

Joshua cleared his throat, trying to shed his uneasiness. ‘Right. So-‘

Stiles lifted a hand, interrupting him. ‘First things first.’

Everyone leaned forward while the alpha frowned. ‘What?’

‘Is the monster of Loch Ness real?’

Everyone blinked and then scowled at him. Peter groaned. ‘Really, Stiles?!’

‘What?! I need to know!’

It was Fiona who answered with a small smile on her lips. ‘No, it’s not.’

He narrowed his eyes at her. ‘Are you sure? There’s always a grain of truth in every myth.’

She shrugged. ‘Never seen it. And from the records I’ve read from supernatural families, that have been here for centuries, none has seen it either.’

He pouted. ‘I don’t believe it’s not real.’ He leaned against the wolf, curling a bit and moving to sit sideways, while he crossed both arms in front of his chest and sulked. ‘Maybe it was a fairy that threw an illusion or a sidhe in glamour. Also, there are very different types of sidhes among their Throng. Creatures that are incredibly weird.’

Thomas sighed. ‘It really has nothing to do with this. Investigate it later.’

He frowned. ‘I really will.’

Joshua just shook his head. ‘Let’s discuss Brien, shall we?’

Stiles sighed. ‘Fine.’ He looked at them. ‘He’s been operating for nearly seven years now. Why hasn’t any hunter gone after him? Their code is “We hunt those who hunt us”. He’s been kidnapping human girls for years and they haven’t done anything?!’

The alpha looked at his pack. ‘He’s…different.’

‘Different how?’

‘Powerful. Extremely so.’ He looked at Peter. ‘You want alpha but I don’t see how you’re going to get it. Not in a fair fight.’

The older wolf shrugged. ‘Then I won’t fight fair.’

‘Even so…’

Stiles uncrossed his arms and lifted one to place a hand on Peter’s face, near his ear. ‘I’ll help him.’

Thomas lifted both eyebrows. ‘You’ll help him?’

‘Yup.’ He pointed with his chin to his bat that was leaning against a small dresser in the room. Peter had grumbled about the space it would occupy on a bag but Stiles had refused to come without his trusted bat. ‘I’m pretty good with my bat.’

Graham snorted. ‘Bat.’ He got up and grabbed the bat, returning to them frowning, before sitting down on the floor again. ‘This…it smells like blood.’

Anna lifted an eyebrow and leaned towards the blonde teen, to look at it. ‘And it’s slightly banged up. What have you been up to?’

He shrugged. ‘Like I said. I’m pretty good with my bat.’ He made a gesture to the other teen who threw the bat at him. Stiles caught it and leaned it against his armchair.

Fiona smiled. ‘I’m starting to think that that t-shirt isn’t just for show.’

‘Hum? What?’ He looked down and then grinned at the woman. ‘No, it’s not.’

‘There’s also something about you…’ She cocked her head. ‘Can you guys smell him?’

All the werewolves took a deep breath and then gasped. Peter hugged the teen against his chest, with both arms, and growled loudly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to the nature of what Brian O’Neil does to those girls, things are going to get VERY ugly in a few future chapters.
> 
> I don’t even know what kind of warning I should put for that.


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes:  
> I once had a professor that said he could read auras (if you believe that) who said mine was mostly purple with reds in it. I did an auras online test and one came out PINK, which I totally do not relate (I mean Pink?!) and another ORANGE, which yeah…it does have a bit in common with me (hot tempered, love of travel, a bit adventurous. At least these points are in common with me). I just LOVE travelling. The more exotic, the better.
> 
> You’ll see why I’m talking about auras :)

The teen looked at the wolfed out eyes of his guests with wide eyes. ‘What the hell just happened?!’

Peter just showed them his fangs. ‘They want you.’

‘What?!’

‘They are all, except for Thomas and Fiona, sexually aroused.’

The teen blinked at them. They had the grace to look embarrassed. Fiona smiled. ‘You practice magic, don’t you?’

‘Huh…I do.’

‘Didn’t your teacher tell you to hide that scent?’

‘I don’t have a teacher.’

The woman’s chin dropped. ‘You don’t- then how did you-?’ She made some gestures with her hands.

He shrugged. ‘Just been trying a bunch of stuff.’

‘But that’s…it’s…how did you even make it happen?!’

‘I just did.’

She narrowed her eyes at him. ‘What can you do?’

Stiles cocked his head to the side. ‘I’m thinking that you also have magic. What can **_you_** do?’ She frowned at him and the teen smiled. ‘That’s too much information to give to strangers, isn’t it?’

Fiona sighed and looked at her Thomas. He shrugged back. ‘It’s your call.’

She bit her lip and took a deep breath. They weren’t to be trusted. What information they had managed to gather on these two people, one was a psychopath that had killed humans and family members and the other had been possessed by a demon who had also killed a bunch of people. Even so…Fiona felt no evil intent coming from Stiles. Actually, she felt no evil coming from Peter too. Only creepiness.

She knew that the teen had been serious when saying that he wanted to kill them all for having listened to them having sex, had seen his aura go from a mixture of blues, oranges, dark reds with a great amount of purples to being heavily tainted with black. Even without the black, Stiles’ aura was one of the most complex she’d ever seen. And a person’s aura shouldn’t change like that. A person was what it was. They could camouflage it, but not change it. For his aura to change like that…and then…the black was gone the same way it had arrived. It was severely eerie…and scary. But she could understand his anger regarding it. What they had listened to…there weren’t many people who liked others to know the vulnerabilities of their partner. And what the older man had said…she felt a bit embarrassed thinking about it.

And Peter’s aura…so much black in it, tinged with red, blue, brown, gold and, surprisingly, a bit of pink. That pink surprised her because she could tell that it was recent. It was the beginning of love, tenderness and caring. Fiona didn’t know how long the wolf and the human had been together but she would bet her life that that pink was solely reserved for Stiles. From what she had read about Peter on the information given them, he had been wholly without redemption but now…that pink…

So, she took a deep breath. ‘I’m told that I have a lot of power. I can heal, do some spells and I can move objects. My trainer tells me that I need to go slow, get really good at what I do before moving on to something else.’

Stiles scowled and looked at Peter who had a cocked eyebrow and a smirk on his lips. ‘Oh, shut it.’

She blinked at them. ‘What?’

The wolf smiled. ‘Stiles here doesn’t know the meaning of the word slow. He just dives head in into every situation. So, for you to say that you have to take it easy…’ He lost the smile looking at the still embarrassed wolves. ‘Anyway, what does magic have to do with the way the wolves reacted?’

‘Oh! That was the first thing I learned. How to hide the scent of magic. Most creatures of the supernatural find it very…alluring.’ She shrugged. ‘Even some humans…if their noses are good enough, will smell and feel it.’

‘Wait! Are you saying that people are going to be horny for me because of the magic?!’

‘The stronger the power, the stronger the scent.’

‘Oh…’ He relaxed. ‘Then I’m not very powerful because they needed to take a really deep breath to smell it.’

The petite woman frowned. ‘True.’

Joshua cleared his throat. ‘Hum…actually…when I smelled the sex on them and the room, I just turned off my senses.’

‘What?!’ The teen looked at the other wolves. They nodded. ‘Ok. Without taking any deep breaths, just breathing as usual, can you smell it on me?’

Peter’s arms tightened on him. ‘They can.’

‘Oh crap!’

Thomas smirked. ‘Well, I have a mate so it doesn’t do anything to me even though I can smell it. But to others…’

«Mate?» Stiles scowled at Fiona. ‘You need to teach me how to hide this goddamned scent!’

She shrugged. ‘It’s easy. Depending on your control, you should be able to learn how to do it in a day or so.’ She withdrew her cell phone. ‘I’ll send you the spell.’ She searched for Stiles’ cell number, who he had exchanged previously with Joshua, and sent an SMS to him. ‘Just recite the spell and imagine that you have no magic and that particular scent will go away.’

Stiles looked at his phone reading it quickly. He frowned. ‘Will it be permanent or will I have to maintain it, constantly concentrating on it?’

‘It’s not permanent but the maintenance of it doesn’t demand much. It will become second nature after a while. Much like breathing, you won’t even think about it. Actually, for them to scent it on me now, I’d have to concentrate to let it happen.’

‘Fine.’ He took a deep breath. He couldn’t imagine himself without magic. It was like ignoring everything he knew to be true. So…he recited the spell in his head and just imagined himself without scent.

All the wolves growled.

***

He gasped looking at their wolf out faces, Peter’s inclusive. ‘What?!’ The older wolf’s arms tightened on him to the point of almost pain. ‘What did I do?!’

‘You’re…gone.’

‘What?!’

‘I can’t smell you.’ Peter took a deep breath. ‘Nothing. It’s totally unnerving for us to see a person and not be able to smell him.’

‘Oh.’ He let it go.

The wolves groaned.

Now he was pissed. ‘What?!’

Peter laughed. ‘You really can’t do anything by half can you?’

He grumbled at that. ‘I’m not that bad.’

‘Yes, you are.’ Graham tried to adjust himself. ‘I don’t want to want to fuck a dude. So cut it out.’

Stiles scowled at that. ‘Oh shut up. Like I’d want you to want me.’

The wolf beneath him sighed. ‘Stiles…’

‘What? He started it!’

Graham got up. ‘I’m totally gorgeous and young. Compared to him, of course you’d want me! I’m sure you’re smelling like that on purpose!’

The older wolf growled at that. He let Stiles go when the teen fought against his hold.

Stiles stood in front of the other teen, body leaned forward in preparation for an attack. ‘You think I’d want a snot nosed brat instead of a man?!’ He looked him up and down. ‘You keep talking like that and I’ll show you what I can do.’

‘Oh yeah, like a skinny human could do much.’

«That’s it!» Just to prove a point, he mumbled the small incantation that set the teen’s hair on fire. He just had to imagine that Graham’s hair were wicks, like he had practiced on the candles back home. He didn’t use much power, since hair burned fast and he also didn’t want to burn skin but he set the ends of several strands on fire, trying the best he could to control the burning hair and not let it get to the scalp.

‘Aaaaahhhhh!!!’ Graham batted at his hair until the fire was out.

The pack had gotten up and Peter stood up to stand at Stiles’ back.

Fiona looked at him. ‘How did you do that?’

He shrugged. ‘I just did.’

‘Fire is the most difficult element to control. It’s too volatile. Only after years of practicing magic can you hope to control it.’

The teen blinked at that. ‘Oh.’

Graham snarled. ‘Who cares about that?! He attacked me!’

Thomas hit him in the back of the head. ‘Apologize.’

The teen turned to him, scowling. ‘What?!’

‘What you said to them was completely inexcusable.’

Anna lifted an eyebrow. ‘And the result was quite deserving also.’

‘I will not!’

Joshua eyes ignited, his voice soft when he asked. ‘What did you say?’

The blonde teen gulped and turned to Stiles. ‘I apologize.’

Stiles pointed with his thumb to Peter. ‘Him too.’

He snarled lowly and looked at the older man. ‘I’m sorry.’

The hyper-active teen cocked his head to the side. ‘You’re not but if you don’t control your mouth, you **WILL** be. Because next time, it’ll be your short hairs that I’ll set on fire.’

At Graham’s horrified expression, Peter couldn’t resist. He threw back his head and laughed.

 

 

****************************************************************************

 

In case you’re curious about auras:

 **Red Aura:**  

  * Is one of the most powerful colors found in an aura. It can be a positive or a negative element. Red represents the blood. It's a vibration of action with the ability to either attract or repel.
  * The mantra of the Red Aura color individual is “I’ll try anything once.” Because of their devil-may-care approach to life they often find themselves in hot water.
  * Are quick to anger and can lose their temper over the slightest thing. But on the upside they are generous with their time and energy when called upon for help.


  * Are direct, to the point and forthright and are not afraid to make their point of view heard. They don’t normally have hidden agendas or ulterior motives. What you see is what you get with the open and up front Red Aura individual.
  * Above all else the Red Aura individual needs to be number one. Their competitive nature and need to succeed will drive them towards great success in life. They are not good team players and won’t take orders from others. Because then they will prefer to run their own one man business or be in positions of authority over others.
  * Dark red - You're centered and grounded to the earth, self-sufficient and able to survive any circumstance.
  * Brilliant red - You are very passionate, sexual, full of energy and competitive. Adventurous with food, travel and sexual partners.
  * Clouded red - This represents a negative energy with deep-seated anger.



**Yellow Aura:**  

  * Are analytical, logical and very intelligent. They tend to excel in careers that involve teaching and study and make excellent inventors and scientists. They can have a tendency to work too hard and can easily become a workaholic putting their work above personal relationships.
  * Have very good observation skills and can read people easily. They possess extremely good perception. Because they do not suffer fools gladly and will choose their few friends carefully.
  * Tends to put their head above their heart when faced with difficult choices and decision making. They are unorthodox and unconventional thinkers and not afraid to experiment with different ideas and original concepts. To some the Yellow Aura seems a little eccentric with unusual interests and hobbies. They are attracted to anything which is considered avant-garde, intellectual or unusual.
  * Their main fault is that they can be overly critical of themselves and others.



**Pink Aura:**  

  * Are by nature loving and giving. They love to be loved too, they gather around them close friends and family at every opportunity. They like to host family events and are very generous of their time. They have a high regard for their health and will look after their bodies with good diet, nutrition and exercise.
  * Are very romantic and once they have found their soulmate will stay faithful, loving and loyal for life.
  * Is a natural healer, highly sensitive to the needs of others and has strong psychic abilities. They also have very creative ideas and strong imaginations.
  * Pink - You're a loving person. Pink indicates an artist, a sensual person who appreciates the finer things in life. If you've recently fallen in love, you'll have a significant amount of pink in your aura. Psychically gifted people also have pink auras.
  * Dark pink - This color indicates deceit, dishonesty and an immature person.



**Green Aura:**  

  * Tend to be very popular, admired and respected. They make for very successful business people and can create much wealth and prosperity for themselves.
  * Like security, stability and balance in their lives. Any plans they make a well thought out and because this, they seldom make rash mistakes.
  * Forest green - You're a natural healer.
  * Yellow-green - You're a communicator. You may be an actor, writer, musician or salesperson.
  * Dark or cloudy green - You are very jealous person and full of resentment. You refuse to accept responsibility for your own actions.
  * Turquoise - The ultra aura color for a powerful healer. You help others discover their inner truths. Usually found in doctors, healers and counselors.



**Orange Aura:**  

  * Are gregarious, generous, social souls. They love to be in the company of others and don’t mind being the center of attention or just another face in the crowd. They want to please others and are often the best gift givers, being very thoughtful and generous.
  * Is normally good-hearted, kind and honest.
  * Can be hot headed and quick to lose their temper. But on the positive side they are equally quick to forgive and forget if a sincere apology is offered and accepted. They do not hold grudges.
  * Tend to lead very successful and happy lives. On the down side Orange Aura people tend to be impatient and tend to rush into projects, relationships and experiences too quickly. They normally need to act immediately and consider the consequences later.
  * Bright orange - This shade indicates good health, vibrancy and living life to its fullest. An overabundance of this hue could indicate you're trying to overcome an addiction or a desire.
  * Orange-red - You wield great personal power and give off an air of confidence.
  * Orange-yellow - You have a scientific mind and tend to be a bit of a perfectionist. You have a love for detailed work and mentally challenging projects.



**Purple Aura:**  

  * Are highly psychic, attuned to the emotions and moods of others and very sensitive. People who have a predominant amount of purple in their Aura are seen as mysterious and secretive.
  * Possesses a philosophical, enquiring and intuitive mind. They love to learn and never stop exploring and enquiring into new subjects and areas that interest them.
  * People with a predominant purple Aura tend to be unlucky in love but once they have found their perfect soul mate is loyal and loving for life.
  * Violet - You are a visionary of the highest level. You're someone who can daydream and change the world with spiritual love.
  * Indigo - You get glimpses into other worlds and are a wise seeker.



**Blue Aura:**  

  * You're intuitive and you love helping people. You remain calm during a crisis. Others lean on you for support.
  * Are also highly intelligent and very intuitive. They certainly have the head and heart balanced in making difficult decisions and choices. They are incredibly good organizers and can motivate and inspire others.
  * Royal blue - This means you are a highly-developed spiritual intuitive or clairvoyant. You have a very generous and giving spirit, and you are always open to new possibilities.
  * Dark blue, even cloudy - You don't trust the future and can't face the truth because of your desire to take control.
  * Light blue - You're truthful and serene, and you excel in all fields of communication.



**Gold / Silver Aura:**  

  * Silver - This is the color of abundance. If shiny and bright, it indicates you have great physical and spiritual wealth. Are bestowed with sensitivity, intuitiveness, psychic ability and practicality. Have immense versatility and adaptability and are capable of getting the most out of virtually every opportunity in life. Their high intellect enables then to make the right decisions quickly and follow through with action. Are seen as very attractive. They attract many admirers. But Silver Aura people are very discerning and choose their friends carefully and their lovers very carefully. Tend to be well blessed in looks, personality and talent and as such are seen as incredibly lucky people. Success seems to come easily to Silver Aura people.
  * Gold - You have angels and other divine entities protecting you. You're being mentored and guided to reach beyond yourself. Are lovers of beauty and have a very artistic flair. They appreciate the finer things in life and like to adorn themselves and their homes with items of exquisite beauty. They love to entertain and prefer the company of many. Are very attractive and love to attract attention, affection and admiration from lots of people. Hate to be criticized and cannot stand any of their flaws exposed.



**White Aura:**  

  * Indicates a newness and purity. It can be found in highly spiritual people who've transcended the physical and are preparing to ascend. Religious history claims white auras were seen surrounding angelic beings.



**Brown Aura:**  

  * Dark or murky brown - You're afraid to let go, and you're trying to hold on to your personal power or you're afraid to share yourself with others.
  * Light Brown - Confusion or discouragement. The lack of confidence in ones self, the present situation or in the subject being addressed. Dark Brown indicates selfishness, fault finding, and a tendency toward deception.



**Black Aura:**  

Indicate you're holding on to negative feelings. Typically it indicates an unwilling and unforgiving spirit. This color can also indicate that disease is being held in certain regions of the body. Hatred, negativity, major illness or depression, cheap, miserly.

 **Rainbow Aura:**  

These auras are found in healers, especially those trained to work with the body's energy fields. These are typically seen as shards of colorful light, like a sunburst.


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise!!!  
> This is great! I managed to update two days in a row! YAY!

Stiles scowled at the older wolf. ‘I’m serious.’

‘Oh, I know that. So do they.’

The teen looked at the pack. They were trying to disguise their laughter while Graham was trying to disguise his horror. ‘Oh. Fine then.’ He indicated the couch. ‘I think we’ve taken enough time with pleasantries. Shall we get down to business?’

Joshua lifted an eyebrow at how fast the subject was changed but sat down. Everyone else did too, while Stiles sat on Peter’s lap again.

‘Do you have any idea about what to do?’

The pale teen wet his lips. ‘Hum…you know the fire thingy I just did?’

‘Yeah…’

‘It just occurred to me that I could use it.’

Anna shook her head. ‘Stone doesn’t burn.’

‘But people do.’

The room went silent. Peter didn’t know what to say. On one hand, it would clear the field and make their fight a lot easier and on the other hand…Stiles wouldn’t be able to live with himself. He was sure of that. This was not killing in self-defense. It was murder of the worst order. And if two months ago, he would have jumped at that opportunity, now… ‘Stiles…no.’

‘But…’

He turned the teen on his side and nuzzled his neck, uncaring that a pack full of strangers was watching them. ‘Last resort only.’

‘But…it would make all your fighting a lot easier.’

‘We can handle it. We are werewolves after all.’

‘They are a pack of thirteen with a really powerful alpha! Do the math!’

‘Only seven of those are fighters. The others spend most of their time pregnant.’

Joshua tried to smile, even though he was horrified by what he had imagined. His pack had thought that Hale would be the dangerous one, not the human… ‘Peter’s right. We can handle it, Stiles. We’ve been handling it for years.’

‘They kidnapped the niece of one of your pack!’

He growled at that. ‘Believe me, we know. But Stiles, as much as I’d like to get Sam back, I’m not willing to sacrifice the soul of the person who’ll help me get her back.’

He bit his lip. ‘My soul…’ He snorted. ‘You have no idea the state my soul is in.’

Fiona spoke up. ‘We know about the demon that possessed you.’

‘I see.’

‘But Stiles…that wasn’t you. Doing this…it will turn your magic black.’ She leaned towards him, her expression earnest. ‘This alluring scent that the creatures of the supernatural smell on us…it comes from white magic. Dark magic…only witches and sorceresses practice that. Your magic will become corrupt and your scent will turn tainted.’

‘I’m tainted.’

‘You’re not.’

‘I’ve killed people…and I’m not talking about the Nogitsune.’

At that, Thomas laced his fingers with his wife’s. ‘Sometimes, we have no choice.’ He showed him his blue beta eyes. ‘I would have preferred not to have killed the person responsible for this eye color but then I think of my friends. If I hadn’t done it, a friend of mine would be dead.’

He sighed. ‘I understand what you’re saying. Believe me, this guy-‘ He pointed at Peter with his thumb. ‘-has said that over and over.’ He shook himself. ‘Anyway, this is not the type of conversation I want to have with strangers.’ He looked at Peter. ‘Fine. It will be a last resort. But Peter…if it’s to save your life, I don’t care about the state of my soul. I’ll get over it eventually. You being dead…’

The wolf blinked seeing the concern in those amazing golden eyes. It warmed a part of him that he thought dead a long time ago. He tried to lighten the situation and smirked. ‘Well…actually…I did come back from the dead.’

‘Oh! Shut up!’

He grinned at the teen, trying to ignore the happiness growing in his chest. He did not want to give the other wolves clues into his state of mind, concerning Stiles.

Joshua leaned forward. ‘We made plans, even before you guys called.’ He sighed. ‘We were planning on getting Sam back when you called.’ He placed his elbows on his knees and interlaced his fingers. ‘I lost two members of my pack to O’Neil already. I sent two of my most experienced betas to scout the terrain and…I was sent back their heads.’

‘Shit!

‘Yeah…so, while we managed to photograph most of the people in the pack thanks to tele-zoom lenses, we don’t have the plans for their compound. We have no idea how to infiltrate it.’

‘Huh.’ Stiles got up and went to the mess on the floor. He rummaged a bit, until he cleared the map of the other sheets on top of it where he and the older man had been taking notes. Peter tried not to growl at the way the teen’s jeans tightened on his ass. That amazingly beautiful tight ass was wonderfully outlined. Through the corner of his eye he saw Thomas slightly tap Graham’s head. Peter knew they could smell the arousal on him. The teen returned to the group with a big plan print in his hands, ignorant of what he had done to his wolf. ‘Got the map here. It was fairly easy.’

‘But…how?’

He placed the map on the floor, while he remained standing near Peter’s armchair. ‘Hacked the company that did all the rebuilding there.’

‘What?!’

He shrugged. ‘Well, their security system is crap. Anyway…they had a patsy plan. One that was easy to get to but then I investigated a bit more and found another.’

Anna frowned. ‘If you had already one plan, what made you think they could have another? Why search further?’

Peter smirked. ‘Two things. First, Stiles is completely suspicious of easy things and second he has a compulsion to find everything.’

‘I’m not that bad!’

‘Huh-huh.’

The teen cleared his throat. ‘Anyway, we have these two plans…and I’m not entirely sure if they’re the real ones.’

Joshua frowned at the plan stretched on the floor. ‘Then what to do?’

‘I’m thinking of hacking a satellite and monitor their comings and goings.’

The red-head’s expression was carefully neutral. ‘Hack a satellite?’

‘Yeah.’ He frowned. ‘And I have to find a way to hack their computers just to see what they have in there. I doubt they have that many firewalls installed. I can crack a password easily but in order to do it, I’ll need the computer to be online. Otherwise, no can do. And it has to be at an hour where they’re not touching it, otherwise they might find out what I’m doing and pull out the plug. Of course, I can do the hacking in the background, it just takes a bit more work.’ He went back to the papers and came back with a few. ‘I found out several accounts in his name.’ He shook his head. ‘This guy is loaded. We might start his attack on him, by robbing his money. That, I’m sure, will make him panic.’

‘You want…’ Joshua looked at him, then at his pack and then at Peter.

The older wolf just smirked. ‘I love his mind.’

Stiles snorted. ‘Thank god, it’s not only my mind that you love.’

Anna sighed. ‘That’s all very good but…Sam’s been gone for two months already. She was human, so I’m sure he has already bit her.’ She gulped. ‘If she survived, then he has probably…’

The teen didn’t know what to say. ‘How old is she?’

‘Thirteen.’

‘Crap.’

Fiona hugged the other woman. ‘We’ll get her back and…we’ll help her heal.’

«She’ll never heal from this. Might recover, but she’ll always bear the scars of it.» Stiles cleared his throat. ‘Anyway, we should all meet later. Your entire pack, I mean.’ He looked at the papers in his hands. ‘Give me a day or two. I need to scout the terrain before we do anything. And what I said about robbing him? It’s totally valid.’

‘It’ll warn him that we’re planning to do something.’

‘If he caught your scouts than he already knows that you’re going to take action.’ The teen looked at Peter.

‘Stealing that money of his will work as a diversion.’ The older wolf shrugged. ‘The priority will be to take down his betas and save as many girls as we can.’ Not that Peter agreed with it. He just wanted to kill the alpha but Stiles had growled at him and he decided to just go with it. ‘Without his betas and his money, he’ll be more vulnerable.’

Stiles nodded. ‘And angry. People bent on revenge with a hot head are more likely to make mistakes than people with cool heads.’

Joshua lifted an eyebrow. ‘Think it’ll be that easy?’

He snorted. ‘Hell, no! But…’

The older wolf groaned. ‘What? What the hell are you thinking?’

‘Hum…’

‘Stiles. You’ve got trouble written all over your face.’

‘Well…’ He looked at the wolves in front of him. ‘Are you guys gay? Or bi?’

They blinked. Graham snarled. ‘No, I am not!’

The other teen sniffed. ‘Not sure if I believe you.’

Thomas placed a big hand on top of the blonde’s head, to stop him from speaking, and cocked his head to the side. ‘Why do you want to know?’

‘Well…Fiona said that our scent attracts creatures of the supernatural. O’Neil doesn’t seem to be bisexual since his “harem”-‘ He made air quotes with his fingers. –‘Is constituted exclusively of women. But since you all liked the scent even if you don’t like men then-‘

‘No.’ Peter interrupted him.

He frowned and turned to look at the wolf. ‘I don’t think he knows about us so…a guy doesn’t think well with his little head. You know that.’

‘I said no! You’re not going play bait.’

‘But-‘

Peter growled and wrapped his hands around the teen’s neck. ‘I’m going to wring your neck.’

He grinned. ‘Hum…foreplay in front of strangers?’

The wolf’s eyes turned beta blue. ‘I’m gonna kill you!’

Joshua cleared his throat. ‘Anyway…Peter’s right. It’s dangerous, Stiles. Capturing the attention of such a man…’

Anna growled. ‘Not man, monster. He’s a monster and you’ll be offering yourself like that…’

He shrugged. ‘I can handle it.’

Peter sighed and let go of his neck to hug him again. ‘You’re insane. He’s an alpha werewolf. If he tries to force you…you won’t be able to stop him.’

‘Well…I could but…I don’t want him to know about my magic.’ He read the concern in the wolf’s blue eyes. Peter concerned for him…god, since when had he began to matter so much to the older man? ‘I won’t. Or maybe I’ll use it to distract him or something. If there’s a need, I’ll only do it in a contained situation.’ He lifted a hand to touch the side of Peter’s face. ‘I’ll be fine. I’ll even take my lucky bat with me.’

He growled. ‘Lucky bat, my ass. You had that bat when you were possessed by the Nogitsune.’

‘Well, at least this time Kira won’t be there to give a demon a boost.’ He shook himself. ‘So…if we’re not going to use me as bait, then there’s no point in hiding from them.’ He frowned. ‘I plan on visiting the local hunters. Chris said that the McDougall’s operate in the whole of Scotland. He’s also curious to know why nothing has been done about O’Brien.’

‘Hunters?’ Joshua got up. ‘You know hunters?’

‘Yeah.’ He cocked his head to the side. ‘That should have been part of the information you dug up on us. How did you know that I’ve been possessed by a Nogitsune but you didn’t know that we’re in touch with two families of hunters?’

‘Our source, she never mentioned them.’

He didn’t like the tone of this talk and then he felt Peter stiffening beneath him, so the teen decided to get up. ‘Unreliable source.’

Thomas also got up. ‘Before, you mentioned that they have a code. That’s a lie. They don’t.’

Stiles looked at Peter before looking back at the wolves that were getting up. ‘They do. Some may choose to break it but they all know the code. Chris Argent is one of the most incorruptible people I’ve ever met. His own daughter dated a bitten werewolf.’

Graham snarled. ‘That doesn’t mean anything.’

Peter sighed. ‘What happened?’

‘They hunt werewolves for sport.’

‘Hum…’ Peter cocked his head to the side. ‘Do you know what happened to my family?’

Joshua blinked. ‘Yes.’

‘Chris’ sister was part of it but he wasn’t.’ He shrugged. ‘He’s almost a good guy.’

Stiles smirked. ‘And yet you almost killed him last year.’

He shrugged. ‘Just because he’s a good guy, doesn’t mean I like him.’

Joshua shook his head. ‘We need to think.’

‘Then do.’ Stiles shrugged. ‘We’ll proceed with or without you.’

Joshua growled. ‘What?’

Stiles looked at his hand and tried something that he had read about but never done before. He muttered the spell in his head and willed a flame to appear there, flicking playfully on his palm. He heard several gasps in the living room. ‘Do you really think we need you?’ He looked at them. Unaware of it, in Stiles’ eyes, there were flames dancing there.

Peter saw it but he doubted that the teen knew what he really looked like. Demon. The way he had looked like when possessed by the nogitsune was nothing compared to what he looked in this moment. The wolf felt a thrill knowing that he had all that power at his disposal…at least while Stiles was still interested in him. But the way the teen loved having sex with him, the way he showed concern for him, even tried to protect him, Peter knew that Stiles would be interested for a long time.

He could build the most powerful pack in the United States with that power at his beck and call. It also helped that the younger man was a great lay. And after he had what he wanted…well, people had to sleep. And sometimes they never woke up. He frowned when his heart did a flip-flop. «Fine! So I can’t kill him!» He would just have to keep him for the rest of their lives. And considering the way they had sex, Peter might be totally addicted to it and incapable of touching someone else. «Which is totally unacceptable!» He cocked his head to the side. «Unless he feels the same.» He focused on the pack in front of them.

‘Why would you attack O’Neil without us?’

‘I told you why we came here. Peter wants Alpha. I searched several that operate in Europe and Brien was the most disgusting of them all. So…Peter gets Alpha and we get to rid the world of a really nasty critter. Win-win.’

‘I see.’

Graham snorted. ‘And you think you can take them by yourself?’

His eyes went dark, the fire burning in them more evident. ‘Listen to my heart.’ Stiles voice went quiet. ‘I can burn down that whole compound without breaking a sweat.’

Thomas embraced his wife by the waist, pushing her a little behind him. ‘Would you do that?’

The teen concentrated and extinguished the flame. ‘You course not. There might be innocent people there. I wouldn’t kill them.’

Fiona sighed. ‘We’ve had bad experiences with hunters.’

Peter lifted a sardonic eyebrow at her. ‘Worse than mine?’

Anna shrugged. ‘Point.’

The alpha sighed. ‘Let’s meet in two days. Do your thing and we’ll try to dig up more information on that pack.’

The older wolf cocked his head to the side. ‘Actually, I’d suggest you’d try following them.’

‘Why?’

‘So that they’ll be focused on you, trying to find out what you’re doing.’

Stiles smirked. ‘An alpha likes the chase. He’ll want to play cat and mouse with you guys before pouncing.’

‘Tell that to my two betas.’

‘You went into his territory. Definitely not a good idea. Call me. We’ll arrange a meeting in two days.’

Joshua nodded. ‘Deal.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are going to heat up in the next few chapters! (In more ways than one)


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This just goes to prove that I have no social life to speak of. Really? Three days in a row? Really?!
> 
> oh! WARNING!!!!! Gorgeous men in kilts!!!!

‘You’re shitting me.’

‘No shit.’ Joshua was on the phone with Stiles while grinning at Thomas.

‘Let me see if I got this straight. You want us to meet the rest of your pack at a pub where we need to wear kilts?!’

‘That’s correct.’

‘I refuse to wear a skirt.’

‘It’s not a skirt. It’s a kilt.’

‘Whatever!!!’

The red-head tried his best not to laugh. ‘It’s neutral ground. Lots of people there.’

He looked around to make sure Peter wasn’t near and then whispered. ‘I’m not letting Peter wear a kilt.’

The alpha blinked at his phone. He was going to forbid the man that was going to be his alpha from doing something? ‘And why not?’

‘Because he’s too gorgeous as it is!’

‘What?!’ He tried to breathe calmly and ask for patience. ‘Really, Stiles?’

He pouted and thanked god the alpha couldn’t see. ‘What?’ He gasped as the phone was taken from his hand.

‘We’ll go.’ Peter lifted an eyebrow at the mulish teen. ‘Where and when?’

After he got the details, the wolf returned the phone to the younger man. ‘I’m going to this hotel’s stores and get us some kilts.’

‘Hum…can’t you go normal?’

‘No.’

***

Joshua nearly laughed as he saw the scowl on Stiles’ face. Both Peter and the teen were wearing loose fitting black shirts and had on red plaid kilts with black socks and small black belt sporrans. Stiles had been right. The wolf was gorgeous and he cut a really nice figure but the younger man next to him was equally gorgeous…and had no idea of it. The Scottish alpha couldn’t stop himself from wondering if they had anything beneath the kilt. Most men now wore underwear but…you never knew. He focused his hearing on the couple.

‘This is terrible, Peter. Why did you make me come dressed this way?’

‘I’m wearing the same.’

‘You’re a goddamned hedonist! Of course you wouldn’t mind not wearing underwear. At least it’s nice and warm in this bar.’ He bit his lip and rubbed his thighs against one another. ‘I swear I’m actually terrified that my dangling bits will fall off.’

He shrugged. ‘I’ve got this image in my head of you bending me over and fucking me in a kilt.’

The teen grabbed his heart. ‘Oh my god! You’re gonna give me a hard-on while I’m wearing a damn skirt!’

He smirked. ‘Oh, look…there they are.’

‘Creep. You did that on purpose!’

Joshua tried his best not to blush. The image that Peter had presented…he was the one in danger of having a hard-on. After hearing the two of them going at it in their hotel room and then meeting and smelling Stiles…he had dreamt of being under those long elegant hands. And that was too embarrassing.

He’d never told his pack that he was bi. Malcom was the only other bi in his pack but Joshua had never had the guts to tell anyone. The only one who knew was Thomas and only because he had caught him kissing a man in a club. But what the alpha was fantasizing…with all the men he’d been with, he’d always been the top. It had just been natural. He’d always been decisive, a bit dominating, cold when the situation demanded it. He was always in control.

He was **ALPHA**.

But now…he kept wondering what it would feel like to be the bottom. Would it feel as good as Peter’s screams led on? The two men were too close so he shook himself, trying to dispel those thoughts.

Joshua put on a smile and did his best not to take in Stiles’ intoxicating scent. ‘Welcome.’

Peter smirked. ‘Hi.’

Stiles just scowled and mumbled something under his breath.

‘You look good, Stiles.’

The teen blinked at the red-headed alpha. ‘What?’

‘Great legs.’ Stiles blushed bright red.

That was not the reaction Joshua was expecting. Not after hearing them have sex. He had thought that it was nearly impossible to embarrass the teen.

Peter scowled at the alpha and he tried not to laugh. It was funny how jealous they were of each other. ‘Come on. I’ll introduce you to the rest of the pack.’

The pub wasn’t all that small, not like Stiles had imagined it would be. But was cozy, decorated in dark oak, with lots of small tables and chairs all over it. With the law banning smoking from public places, the pub was clean of that smell…although the patrons seemed to make up for it with large mugs of beer in front of them. It was a noisy place with a happy kind of ambience, full of people and laughter.

The teen grinned. He liked it.

They were led to a booth where the entire pack was seated, leaving two chairs vacated. The teen resisted the urge to smirk. «Caging us between them?»

Stiles’ eyes immediately zeroed on a red-head, green eyed girl. He grinned. ‘Hi! You’re Edna, right?’

She blinked at his enthusiasm and just gave a little wave.

Peter crossed his arms in front of his chest. ‘Really, Stiles?’

He blushed. ‘Hum…’

Edna blinked. ‘What?’

The older wolf shook his head. ‘He’s got a thing for green-eyed redheaded girls.’

‘Oh.’ She grinned back at the teen.

A man, with coffee with milk skin and medium built, sitting next to her, frowned. ‘She’s taken.’

Graham lifted both eyebrows. ‘You two are gay. What’s this about girls?’

‘Bi.’

‘What?’

‘We’re bisexual.’

Peter smirked. ‘We just like to have fun.’

Stiles grinned and licked his lower lip.

The blonde teen blushed bright red. ‘Oh my god! I don’t wanna know!’

Stiles looked at a man with hair the color of fire engine red. ‘Hum…need to update my data on you guys. Two weeks ago you had green hair.’

The man shrugged. ‘I like to change.’ He grinned. ‘I’m Malcom Maxwell.’

‘I know.’ The teen grinned back. ‘Stiles Stilinski.’

He snorted. ‘SS?’

Stiles lifted an eyebrow. ‘Hum…yeah. Are you making fun of it because it can be “Selfie Sunday” or "Schutzstaffel"?’

The red blinked. ‘Shu-what?’

‘"Schutzstaffel". Hitler’s SS. His elite personal guard?’

‘Oh.’ He blinked. ‘I meant the selfie.’

‘Hum…what about you, M&Ms? You even have the hair to match it.’

‘Why you…’

Thomas just shook his head. ‘Why don’t you two just take a seat?’

‘Sure.’ Stiles grabbed a chair, turned it around and straddled it.

‘Stiles!!! Get up right now!’

Instinctively, he obeyed him immediately. ‘Wha-‘

Peter looked severely pissed off. ‘You’re not wearing underwear, remember?!’

The teen looked down. Although he was standing up, his legs were still open on each side of the chair. His face exploded in a blush and, awkwardly, he took a step back. ‘Oh my god.’ He looked at the pack in front of him whose members were trying to contain their laughter. ‘You…you guys didn’t see anything, did you?’

Graham shrugged. ‘Now we know why the old man was whimpering when he said you felt so big inside him.’

Just like that Stiles lost his embarrassment and was filled with rage. He threw himself on the table and smashed his fist against the blonde’s nose. ‘Son-of-a-bitch! Say that again!’

Peter had to grab him and pull him off of the other teen. Since when was he the cool head? And the high it gave him, seeing Stiles defend him like that. He didn’t need it. They both knew that he could take care of himself, but the younger man just couldn’t stop himself when it came to protecting him. Even going so far as to punch a werewolf. ‘Stiles.’

‘Let me go! I’ll kill him.’

Peter just hugged him against his body, back to chest and dragged his lips over Stiles’ neck. When he reached the bend between shoulder and neck, he bit down. Hard. The teen moaned, his legs lost their strength and his scent exploded all over them.

Malcom looked at them with wide eyes. ‘Holy hell!’

The hyper-active teen whimpered. ‘Not fair, baby.’

Thomas shifted slightly. This… ‘Hum…Stiles?’ He was mated but his scent was so strong and smelled so good… he missed it on his wife. Sometimes she would let it out, when they were alone. Only then because even though these people were his pack, his family, he didn’t want others to react to her like he was reacting to Stiles. Which was extremely unnerving. ‘You better turn off your scent because everyone is…’

Stiles blinked. ‘Hum?’

Graham’s temper exploded, while cleaning his nose off blood with some napkins. ‘Just shut down that hormonal scent of yours! I’m not gay, so I really don’t want to want a guy.’

‘Oh…’ He looked at the pack. While the three humans were looking on with just curiosity, he could tell that the wolves were affected. He turned it off completely.

Peter groaned. ‘That really creeps me out.’

‘I don’t know how to just turn off the magic scent. Besides, I think they prefer not to smell me when I’m horny.’

Malcom shrugged. ‘I don’t mind. You smell delicious.’

‘Oh my god…’

This time Peter growled and his eyes went beta blue. ‘Mine.’

Stiles heart stuttered and then began beating overtime. He remained inside the wolf’s arms but turned his head a little to look at him. Peter blinked, realizing what he had just said and the reaction the teen had. The younger man was looking at him with surprise and something akin to wonder in his eyes.

Stiles smiled and dropped a small kiss on his cheek before stepping out of the wolf’s arms, turning the chair around and sitting there primly. Peter did the same and they sat there facing the Scottish pack.

Joshua cleared his throat. ‘So…as I’m sure you already know, this is my entire pack.’ He began pointing at the different members. ‘Anna, Graham, Thomas & Fiona you already know. The others are Malcom, Edna & Rory, they’re married, Callum and Keith.’

Peter frowned. ‘They’re not fighters.’

‘Yeah…but…’

Malcom grinned. ‘We’re still werewolves. Fighting is instinctive.’

The older wolf shook his head. ‘Have you ever been in a life or death situation?’

‘Well…no.’

Stiles shrugged. 'These last few years…we’ve been constantly fighting for our lives.’ He looked at the people around him. ‘It leaves its mark. You guys in comparison to O’Neil’s betas…he’s trained them, I’m sure. Brutally. Yeah, they’re only seven but the other girls…if they fight for him…they’ll be in equal footing to you.’

Peter shook his head. ‘You’ll be distracted by them and the others can swoop in for the kill.’

Graham growled at him. ‘Then why did you contact us?’

He smirked. ‘You’re good cannon fodder.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Peter. The diplomat.
> 
> PS: I’m beginning to have difficulties keeping the characters straight in my head. Do you think it would be a good idea to create a chapter with all the characters? I honestly have a chapter at the end of my word doc with the list of them. Want to add it?


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, thank you, thank you all so much for your support. I hope I’m doing this justice and meeting all your expectations for the fic. Looooots of things are gonna happen in the future. Ooooooh

The pack gaped at him.

‘Oh! Stop it!’ Stiles scowled at him. ‘That’s why you don’t have any friends.’

He shrugged unrepentant. ‘What? It’s the truth. Even without magic, you have more chances of surviving than them.’ He looked at the pack. ‘Stiles, a human, without magic, survived a powerful Alpha-‘

‘Which was Peter when he was insane and I actually set him on fire.’

The pack around of them blinked at that.

‘It wasn’t you.’

‘Semantics.’

‘Anyway, he survived me, survived a Kanima-’

‘Saved Derek’s life in the process. Not that the ungrateful bastard ever thanked me for it.’

‘An alpha pack, a darach, a nogitsune, a wendigo, the dread doctors-‘

‘Those I left behind for Scotty to deal with.’

‘Still survived them though. He also survived several chimeras and an extremely turned-on incubus. Do you think any of you could have survived that?’

‘Don’t forget that I also broke Lydia out a maximum security prison for supernatural creatures.’ He grinned. ‘And came up with the solution to most of our problems…all the while being a straight A student. I’m awesome.’

Joshua lifted an eyebrow. ‘You really are.’

Stiles blinked. That sounded…

Peter growled. ‘Keep your eyes off of him.’

The redhead grinned. ‘Shouldn’t it be free to look?’

The pale teen blushed when the alpha turned his eyes on him. ‘Hum...’

‘Really, Stiles?!’ Peter shook his head. ‘It’s not just redheaded girls, is it? You actually have a type!’

‘I didn’t know!’ He shrugged and sent a sheepish look to the man in question. ‘Besides…now that I look at him, he’s kinda hot.’

‘What?!’

‘Look at him. Love the hair, eyes almost has beautiful as yours, the cute freckles and those lips…’

This time Joshua blushed. ‘Huh---‘

‘Is it just me or is it getting really warm in here?’

‘I’m going to strangle you, Stiles.’

‘Wait!’ He flailed. ‘I didn’t mean I’m horny. It’s really getting hot.’

Anna grinned. ‘It’s true. Look around yourself.’

They did and right enough, several men had taken off their shirts, keeping only the kilts. ‘Oh…’

Peter growled. ‘You’re not taking off your shirt.’ He wanted to keep that amazing body for his eyes only.

‘I’m starting to sweat, dude.’

‘Don’t call me dude.’

‘You said not to call you that in bed. Not out of it.’

He lifted a hand to rub his temple. ‘Stiles…’

‘What?! It’s true!’

Peter turned with a decisive look to the other wolves. ‘Let’s just get on with this.’

Stiles shrugged and looked at the alpha expectantly.

The redhead felt like he had whiplash. These two seemed to change directions with no problem. No wonder they were together. ‘We began following the betas around.’

‘And?’

‘They just go about their normal business, you know. Shopping, going to the movies, nothing weird.’

The teen scowled. ‘Oh.’

Thomas frowned while shaking his head. ‘They smirked at me.’

Peter lifted an eyebrow at that. ‘What do you mean?’

‘I’m not a small guy and I’m pretty damn powerful. I would even think, intimidating but…they weren’t the least bit intimidated by me. I let them realize that I was following them and these two girls just smirked like it was a big joke.’

The older wolf frowned. ‘I don’t like that.’

Fiona leaned forward. ‘Maybe they’re just over confidant.’

Stiles shrugged. ‘Well, I’m betting that they won’t have a sense of humor for much longer.’ He grinned and grabbed his shirt with two fingers and began to shake it in an effort to fan himself. ‘I should say that I’m pretty confident that they’ll be stark raving pissed off in a very near future.’

Graham looked at him in surprise. ‘Why?’

His grin turned wicked. ‘Robbed two of his accounts. Just an hour ago. Didn’t have time for more.’

‘What?!’ Peter looked at him in shock. ‘When did you have time to do that?’

‘When you were in the shower after we had sex.’ He rolled his eyes. ‘I was feeling bored while waiting so I decided to just fool around a bit.’

The wolf growled. ‘Normal people would get something to drink or just pester their partner to hurry up. You decide to hack and rob a psychotic alpha?!’

He shrugged. ‘Never said I was normal.’

Malcom grinned. ‘That’s for sure.’

Joshua licked his lips. ‘Hum…how much?’

The teen blinked. ‘What?’

‘How much did you rob?’

‘Oh!’ He grinned. ‘I hacked his two biggest accounts. He still has three intact though.’ He tapped a finger against his lips and, unwanted, Joshua let his gaze drift there. He almost yelped when Peter kicked him under the table. He looked guiltily at the older wolf and when he smelled the amusement coming from Thomas, he realized that the big man knew exactly what had happened.

He cleared his throat, feeling a small blush creep up his cheeks. ‘Aaand?’

‘And what?’

The alpha huffed in impatience. ‘Is he always like that?’

Peter shook his head. ‘Sometimes he’s worse.’ He looked at the teen. ‘Stiles! How much did you rob?’

‘Jesus! You don’t need to be like that.’ When the wolf moved as if to strangle him, he lifted both hands up. ‘Twenty million!’

Graham gasped. ‘Twenty million!’

Malcom raised both eyebrows. ‘Holy shit!’

Peter frowned. ‘Dollars or pounds?’

‘Dollars. It’s about…fourteen million pounds. Give or take.’

Joshua shook his head. ‘I never thought he had so much money.’

‘He still has nearly thirty million dollars spread between three other accounts.’ He shrugged. ‘I should get that also with no problem.’ He frowned. ‘Although…the accounts all moved. It was like he knew he could be attacked that way.’ Stiles shrugged and grinned. ‘Didn’t do him any good though…I mean accounts that you can access using only a number and password? I can catch passwords not problem. Actually I am super-awesome at that. Besides you can move money so easily in those type of accounts…’

Anna shook her head. ‘But…how did you do that?!’

‘A friend taught me the basics. The rest…I’m just really good at research.’

Edna licked her lips. ‘Hum…what did you do with the money?’

‘Donated it to several charities.’

Edna’s partner, Rory, went red in outrage. ‘Are you insane? You didn’t keep the money?!’

He blinked. ‘Peter is loaded. It’s not like we needed it.’

The pack all looked at the older wolf who just shrugged. ‘True.’

Stiles grinned. ‘He’s my sugar daddy.’

The wolf rolled his eyes. ‘Stiles.’

Thomas just took a deep breath. ‘You two are insane.’

Graham pouted. ‘You could have given us some of the money. It’s not like we’re swimming in it.’

‘Oh.’ He cocked his head to the side. ‘Fine. When I steal the rest, I’ll just create offshore accounts and then give you the information.’

Joshua paled. ‘You’re really planning to steal the rest?’

‘Of course.’ He looked at the rest of the pack. ‘It’s not like he’s going to need the money when he’s dead.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stiles is nothing if not practical.


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been a good week for updates, apparently...

Keith, one of the humans of the pack, a stocky man with swarthy skin looked at him with a smirk on his lips. ‘Quite confidant, aren’t you?’

‘Oh, he’ll die.’ He looked at Peter. ‘Maybe he’ll kill us and we won’t be able to kill him but…several families of hunters already know of him…and they’ve been making inquiries about the McDougall’s family and why O’Neil is still alive.’ He looked at them with serious eyes. ‘He’s going down. It’s only a matter of time.’ He hesitated. ‘All the women though…the hunters will probably take them down too, your pack member inclusive.’

Joshua growled. ‘What?!’

‘Yeah…which is why **_we_** need to do this.’ He shook his head. ‘We can’t leave it to hunters.’

Fiona frowned. ‘You…you actually say it like that?’

‘Say what like what?’

‘You called your lover Sugar Daddy.’

The teen thought they had moved past it. He looked at the wolf in question. Peter smirked and looked at the petite woman. ‘Just a joke between us.’

‘Then you’re not…’

Stiles shrugged and began fanning his shirt again. ‘He’s loaded, he’s given me money, I give him great sex…’ He smirked. ‘He’s my sugar daddy, all right.’

‘You keep talking like that and I might bend you over my knee.’

‘Ooooh promise?’

The older wolf just threw back his head and laughed. ‘I really like you, Stiles.’ And damn, the teen had stopped blocking his scent and was smelling delicious again. And Peter could also smell the affect it had on the others. He rubbed himself against his chair. He could feel a fire start to burn in his belly.

The younger man smiled at the older wolf but then frowned when Fiona shook her head. ‘What if he leaves you?’

‘What are you talking about?’

‘You gave up all the stolen money from O’Neil but, in truth, Peter’s the one with the money in your relationship.’

Graham smirked. ‘He dumps you and you’ll be left with nothing.’

Stiles blinked at that and then looked at Peter. He cocked his head to the side. ‘I wouldn’t want his money anyway. I’m not that type of person.’

The wolf lifted an eyebrow. ‘Oh no?’

‘Nah.’

Fiona was frowning. ‘It’s wrong. You’re just using each other.’

The teen looked back at the petite woman. ‘Are we?’

‘Yes…and Peter is taking advantage of you. He’s a lot older and much more experienced than you are, Stiles. He’s seduced you and probably made you think it was your idea.’

The older man growled but Stiles just leaned forward, looking her in the eyes. ‘He did seduce me…and I let him because I wanted it. I mean…’ He gestured towards Peter. ‘Who wouldn’t want to tap that?! Also, Peter was there when no one else was. It’s not just sex between us.’ His eyes darkened. ‘You don’t know us. Don’t make any kind of assumptions about our relationship. You don’t have that right.’

Graham looked at him with wide eyes. This guy, this human…he was dangerous. He could actually feel the threat in the air. And it was against Fiona who never armed a fly. Someone who cared about everybody, even a stranger like Stiles. That made him angry. ‘Don’t speak to her like that.’

Stiles looked at the other teen. ‘You’re annoying. Don’t butt in when grown-ups are talking.’

Peter placed a hand on the pale teen’s shoulder. ‘It’s enough, Stiles.’

He growled at the wolf. ‘What gives her the right to speak about you like that?!’

He wanted to smirk. The older wolf was sure that the pack could smell his smugness over Stiles defending him. ‘None…but we can ignore it.’

‘Ignore it?’

‘Yeah…just imagine what you’d like to do or say but don’t do it or say it.’

He blinked and smiled a little. ‘That’s why you have a perpetual smirk on those gorgeous lips.’

‘Hum…the things I’ve thought of doing to Scotty…and what I’ve imagined about you…’

He snorted. ‘Fine. I’ll ignore it.’ He took a deep breath and looked at Joshua. ‘So…what now?’

Again with the whiplash. ‘I’d like to hear your plan.’

He nodded. ‘Very well.’ He fanned himself again but then growled. ‘Screw this!’ He grabbed his black shirt and pulled it off.

‘Stiles!’

‘I’m sick of sweating, dude! The shirt was getting all wet and I don’t like to have it plastered against my body.’

He gritted his teeth and scowled at several of the girls of the pack as well as that damn Malcom.

Anna just shrugged, making no apologies for it. ‘He looks good.’

Malcom smirked. ‘I thought he’d be skinny but he’s ripped.’ He watched the play of muscles on the pale skin. ‘I could seriously lick those abs.’ He licked his lower lip while Stiles’ face exploded in a blush. ‘That mole near your nipple…’

‘Oh my GOD!’

Peter growled. ‘Put your damned shirt on!’

He pouted. ‘I don’t want to. It’s too hot.’ He frowned. ‘How are you not sweating?’

A waitress chose that moment to come near them. ‘Excuse me. Would you like something to drink?’

‘Oh!’ The teen grabbed the drinks menu not noticing the eyes of the waitress on his body.

Malcom just smirked at Peter. ‘You’ve got a problem.’

Edna smiled, leaning her head against her husband. ‘And I believe that it will get worse.’

‘What will?’ The pale teen turned to the waitress to hand her back the menu. They all asked for their drinks and she left.

Malcom gaped at him. ‘Holy shit, man! Your back!’

‘What?’

‘It’s all scratched up. Worse than your chest.’

He grinned. ‘My thighs and butt are also like that.’ He touched a light scar near his right nipple. ‘Some have even scarred.’

Graham gaped at him. ‘What kind of sex do you two have?!’

Peter shrugged and also pulled off his shirt. If Stiles was going to be like that, then so was he. ‘The best kind.’

‘Hum…’ Stiles smiled. ‘Yeah. I’m not too bad for my first time with a dude, right?’

‘No…not too bad.’ He smirked.

Callum smiled. ‘So he’s your first guy?’

Keith smirked. ‘Is he going to be your last?’

Edna gaped at him. ‘I can’t believe you’ve just asked that!’

Stiles grinned. ‘Without a doubt.’

‘Oh?’

The teen looked back at the blue eyed wolf. ‘He’s spoiled me for other men.’

Peter smirked, looking positively smug. ‘Oh yeah?’

‘You know…when Lydia finds out…if she tells Malia…’

‘Hum…quite a problem.’

‘Who’s Lydia? And Malia?’

‘Lydia’s a friend. Malia’s my ex. She’s also Peter’s daughter.’

‘WHAT?!’

Graham gaped at them. ‘You…you’ve dated his daughter?!’

‘She was my first and only girlfriend.’ He grinned. ‘And Peter is my first and only guy.’ The teen shrugged. ‘I seem to have a thing for the Hale’s. Derek, who’s his nephew…that body…that face…he’s just so yummy too.’

‘Really, Stiles? You’re giving me hives.’ He sniffed. ‘Besides, I’m better looking than him.’

‘Hum…you know it’s all a matter of taste.’

‘You’ve never tasted him.’

‘Well…actually…’

Peter looked at him shocked. ‘What?! You guys…you…’ The teen grinned and he snarled. ‘Stop messing with me!’

‘But it’s so fun.’

Thomas sighed. ‘Guys…please. We really need to talk about Brien O’Neil.’

‘Oh. You’re right.’ He turned to them. ‘Chris Argent will be arriving soon.’

Joshua sighed. This teen was exhausting. ‘Who’s Chris Argent?’

‘A hunter. A really good one.’

‘Really, Stiles?’ Peter scowled. ‘He’s going to shoot me as soon as he sees me.’

He waved a hand in the air. ‘He promised he wouldn’t.’

The waitress arrived then with all their drinks. Stiles grinned as he took a sip of his beer. ‘I love Europe. Being able to drink alcohol **_legally_** is great.’

His scent literally radiated happiness. Peter shook his head and also grabbed his. It didn’t have any effect on him, but he liked the taste. ‘Did you also call him while I was in the shower?’

‘Yeah. You take too long.’

He shrugged. ‘I enjoy long showers.’

The teen grinned. ‘I prefer baths.’

‘Hum…those too.’

Graham growled. ‘You’re talking about sex again, aren’t you? Can you just forget about that for a while?!’

‘Right.’ Stiles took another sip of the beer. ‘Chris will help us with O’Neil.’

‘A hunter? Help us?’ Fiona shook her head. ‘I don’t believe it.’

‘You’re the emissary of this pack, right?’

‘Yes.’

‘Shouldn’t you be more open minded?’

Thomas sighed. ‘Not after the experiences we had.’

Peter licked foam from his upper lip. ‘Then you better keep an open mind regarding Chris.’

Stiles snorted. ‘He really isn’t one to play games.’ He took another sip, licking the foam from his lips, just like the older wolf.

And Peter was slowly going mad with it. It was all he could do not to feel embarrassed because the pack in front of him knew exactly what he was feeling. He rubbed himself against the chair again. Empty. He felt so empty. The teen kept talking, ignorant of what he was feeling.

‘Besides, Argent will come with an entire arsenal. That guy has more guns than he’s got underwear.’ He drank more of his drink, licking his lips again.

Peter just couldn’t take it anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stiles is a bit more tech savvy than he is on the show but that’s ok, right?


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here comes sexy!

Peter couldn’t take it anymore. The scent, the body, the lips…everything was making him crazy. ‘Get up.’

‘Hum?’

Graham growled. ‘Oh for heaven’s sake!’

The older wolf ignored everyone at their table and got up. He grabbed Stiles’ arm by the bicep. ‘We’ll be back in a few minutes.’

‘What?’

He pulled the teen up and began dragging him through the pub while the pack just sat there gaping at them. The younger man let out an outraged squawk, trying to pull his arm back. ‘What the hell are you doing?!’

‘Shut up.’ He looked around himself and dragged in a full breath. That way. There was a back exit that way.

‘Peter! What the hell?’

He circled several tables, going to a dark place in the pub that led to a small door. It was locked. He growled and forced it open. He pulled the teen with him and looked around himself. They were in a back alley, behind the club, with a dumpster near them. The narrow street had access from both sides so it wouldn’t do any good hiding behind the dumpster. Right now he didn’t care. Peter gritted his teeth while he squeezed his ass. He needed Stiles inside him now. Right now! He didn’t care if the whole world saw him being fucked. He just needed him. ‘This is good enough, I guess.’

‘What is?’ He rubbed his arm. ‘Shit, Peter. I’m gonna have bruis-‘

Stiles gaped as the wolf, with his back to the wall, went to his knees, placed his hands on the younger man’s thighs, sliding them up and dragging the kilt up until his cock was visible.

Peter had to swallow. He was actually salivating looking at the beautiful cock in front of him. He opened his mouth and took him inside.

He gasped. ‘Shit! Peter! Why…’

The wolf let him go with a pop. ‘I want to fuck, so shut up.’ And he went back to the task at hand.

Stiles bit his lip and slapped his hands against the wall and parted his legs while looking down, watching Peter blow him. He blinked when he saw the wolf open the sporran belt and take a small bottle from there. «No way.». He groaned after Peter squeezed liquid onto his fingers and circled his body. Stiles could guess what he was doing. ‘You’ve come that prepared?’

Peter gave him a final lick. ‘I’m always prepared.’

He gulped. ‘How many fingers do you have inside?’

‘One.’

He took a step back. ‘Get up and show me.’

Peter obeyed him, turning around to face the wall, thrusting his ass back, using one hand to pull the kilt up and then placed it against the wall, his forehead pressed to his arm while his other hand was pumping a finger inside. Stiles kept the kilt up to see, placing both hands on his cheeks, spreading him for his eyes and licked his lips. ‘Add another.’

Groaning, the wolf once again obeyed. ‘Stiles…I want you inside. Need you so bad…’

‘Spread lube on me first.’

Peter just withdrew the fingers from his body, just turning his head a bit and surrounded the teen’s flesh with his wet hand, pumping the hard length slowly. So big and hard and hot. He licked his lips. The older man couldn’t wait to have that inside him again.

‘You know…those guys will be able to smell what we’re doing.’

He shrugged. ‘Think I care?’

The teen shook his head. ‘It’ll be a mess. I can’t come inside you or it will leak out afterwards.’

‘No. I want you to come in me. Mark me with your scent.’ He squeezed his ass against the emptiness. So empty, he just couldn’t wait anymore. ‘Stiles…come on…’

‘Shit.’ He grabbed the wolf’s hand, to stop him from continuing to pump him. ‘Enough.’ He turned the wolf around, pushing him against the wall, grabbing one of Peter’s thighs instead, pulling it up and wrapping his leg around his waist. ‘Hold on to me.’

The older man hugged him, moaning when the teen’s hands went to his thighs. He gasped, when he felt the wide shoulders beneath his hands tense up and then he was being lifted, having to wrap the other leg around the younger man’s waist. This was a surprise. He could feel the strain on Stiles’ muscles, the neck, back and arms bunching under his hands and he loved it. Skinny Stiles had gotten really strong. Peter had never thought that the teen would be able to lift him up like this. He knew he had managed to do the same on the bathtub back at the hotel but he had been practically out of it at the time. Now…he moaned just from this feeling. It was kind of heady knowing that Stiles was his. So many wanted him, so many looked at him with desire in their eyes, even when he wasn’t smelling like magic, but it was Peter he was with. Stiles was **HIS**. ‘Stiles…’ He groaned has he felt him rub against his entrance.

‘You’re heavy.’

He nearly smirked, choosing to lick his lips instead, hearing the spike in Stiles’ heart at such an action. ‘You could take me from behind.’

The teen shook his head, pressing against the wolf, watching the Peter’s eyes flutter slightly shut as he slowly invaded him. ‘Nah…I’ve always wanted to do this on a back alley. Just like this.’ He moaned. ‘It’s been a long time fantasy of mine.’ He smiled when the wolf’s claws came out and the older man let him go to sink them on the wall behind him. ‘I love watching you.’ Stiles pressed the wolf hard against the wall, to get better purchase and thrusted fully inside, dragging a scream from Peter. ‘Shhh…you can’t scream.’

‘I-I can’t…ahhhh…Stiles!’

‘Bite your hand.’

The wolf let go of the wall and bit hard on his hand when the teen began moving inside him.

‘So good…you’re so good baby…feel so hot, wet and tight around me.’

‘St-Stiles…oh god…’ He shook his head, the pleasure of having the teen inside him making everything waver around him.

He groaned slamming inside again. ‘Shh, come on baby…if people come, we’ll have to stop.’

Peter covered his mouth with his hand, trying to hold back his screams as the teen continued to thrust inside him, always finding the right spot. The wolf could tell that both were about to come so he curled into the younger man and before both of them came, he bit him on the neck. No fangs, just human teeth, but it was still a hard bite, enough to leave a clear mark on the fragile pale human skin. Peter wanted to sink his fangs into Stiles’ neck, not to hurt but to mark. He wanted to mark him so bad…

This time, it was Stiles turn to scream as he came inside the wolf, in uncoordinated thrusts. He stood there gasping, trying to remain up, even though his legs were trembling like a newborn foal, while still trying to hold up Peter by the thighs. ‘Bastard.’ He gasped, throwing his head back and to the side, to give better access to the wolf, feeling the sweat on his brow slid down his face, licking it from the corner of his mouth. ‘You know what that does to me.’

He smiled while lapping the teeth mark on the teen’s neck. Seeing his mark on Stiles’ body made something inside him purr in contentment. ‘Hum…I shouldn’t be the only one losing control.’ He loved when Stiles exposed his neck like this. He’d come to realize that it wasn’t submissiveness in the least. It was something much better. It was trust.

‘Can you stand?’

‘I’m not a feeble human.’ He squeezed his ass. Even though the younger man was soft, he still felt perfect inside him.

Stiles lifted an eyebrow and smirked. ‘You’re still trembling.’ It was true. He could feel the small muscle spasms on Peter’s thighs. ‘And you’re still squeezing me.’

‘Oh shut up.’ He groaned when the teen withdrew from him and when the older man placed a leg on the ground, he felt his knee tremble. Peter growled when the teen smirked at him. ‘I’ll kill you if you say anything.’ He let him go. ‘You’re getting too conceited.’

Stiles just leaned into him, cradling his face and kissed him slowly and sweetly, without any hurry. ‘I love being with you.’ He rubbed their cheeks together, like he was scent marking him, to end up kissing the wolf’s neck. ‘You, right now, you’re the best thing that’s happened to me in these last years.’

‘Stiles…’

‘You make me feel good, Peter. And I’m not talking just about the sex. I used to hate you but now…’ He lifted his head to look at the wolf. ‘I’m not alone anymore. I felt so alone after dad died and Scott---‘ He sighed. ‘You make me feel so good and give me all the company I need. That empty hole I used to have due to loneliness, you fill it up. Completely.’ He lifted one hand to slowly caress the gorgeous face in front of him, while looking into the most beautiful blue eyes he had ever seen. ‘Gods Peter, you’re beautiful.’

The older man smiled. He was glad that he wasn’t the only one having that particular reaction. ‘Let’s go back inside.’

‘Yeah.’

‘And we need to go to the bathroom. Like, right now. I’m dripping and my kilt is a mess.’

He bit his lip. ‘We should have used condoms.’

‘No way. I like to feel you without barriers.’ He leaned into the teen. ‘Flesh against flesh.’

They went back into the bar. They had to pass the Darrow pack on their way to the bathroom. The way Graham had gaped at them and then covered his nose and mouth…it was too funny.

When they entered the bathroom, a single man was there but Peter just growled making him leave at a hurry. Smirking, Stiles locked the door.

‘The big bad wolf.’

He shrugged. ‘Was not in the mood to wait for him to finish.’ He grimaced and squeezed his ass, feeling Stiles’ cum slid down his thigh. ‘Shit. It’s almost down to my knees.’

Stiles watched him grab tissues and stepped behind him, placing a hand on the inside of Peter’s thigh. He heard the wolf suck a breath in. ‘Stiles?’ The teen just slid the hand up his thigh, dragging up his seed, until he reached the wolf’s opening. Then he began circling it, pressing lightly as if to stop the come from pouring out, pushing a bit in again. ‘Oh hell…Stiles…’

He noticed the tent in the kilt. ‘Hard again?’

‘Werewolf.’

The younger man pressed his front against him from behind. ‘Teenager.’ He sank two fingers completely inside him.

Peter just threw his head back, into Stiles’ shoulder, groaning aloud. ‘Take me.’

‘Again?’ He penetrated him with another finger, moving them inside the wolf. ‘Insatiable, aren’t you? I think you have an even more active libido than I do.’

He groaned, pushing his ass against the fingers he so loved. ‘Please...’

Stiles added a forth finger, watching as Peter’s eyes widened and his mouth parted in a silent scream. He had to hug the wolf around the waist with an arm, when Peter’s legs failed him as he began moving his fingers inside, pushing them in as far as they could go.

‘Oh god…Stiles…Stiles…’

‘Good?’

He licked his lips. ‘Yes…’ He squeezed his ass. He wanted even more. That emptiness…it was back. He whimpered needing more, so much more. ‘Please…in me…Stiles, want you so much.’

Stiles licked his neck as he took out his fingers. The wolf made a protesting noise but then moaned as he entered him.

It felt good. Peter bit his lips as he felt the teen sink inch by slow inch inside his body. ‘Can’t feel you fully in me.’

‘Not the best angle.’

Peter just leaned into the sink, pushing his butt out. He bit his lip to stop the scream when the teen pushed, all his length, hard inside him.

Stiles also leaned forward, covering his back with his chest. ‘Look up.’

The wolf opened his eyes and saw them reflected in the mirror, Stiles’ face next to his, blushed with eyes blown out. His were glowing beta blue, claws out and his face was beginning to change. The older man groaned when the teen began to thrust for real inside him. He couldn’t stop if he tried the small whimpers and growls that escaped his throat. ‘So good…Stiles you feel so good.’ He looked wracked. Peter had never seen what he looked like during sex. Somehow, he doubted this was what he looked like when he had had sex with others. With the teen…he gulped, moaning. His mouth was open, tears at the corners of his eyes, threatening to slide down his face, sweat on his brow, the shining beta blue eyes that almost seemed to beg for more…he looked ruined. He looked undone and loving every moment of it.

‘Come for me, baby.’ Stiles bit him hard on the neck and just like that Peter was roaring his release, not caring about anything but the pleasure he was feeling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, sorry I wrote two sex scenes. I don’t know why but today I needed it ;)


	35. Chapter 35

‘You guys sure took your time.’ Graham growled under his breath.

Stiles shrugged. ‘There was a lot of cleaning up to do.’ He grinned. ‘Besides, far from me from realizing one of Peter’s fantasies.’ He frowned, looking at his stale beer.

‘We also realized one of yours.’

‘True.’

Joshua gulped, remembering what the older wolf had said to teen when they’d entered the pub. He tried to do complicated math exercises in his head, to stop his body from reacting. He did not need that image in his head. HE **REALLY** didn’t need it.

The blonde teen muttered. ‘Well, you didn’t clean up enough because you guys still stink of sex!’

Malcom smirked. ‘I wouldn’t call it stink.’ He took a deep breath and looked at the pale teen while licking his lower lip. ‘You smell divinely.’ He looked at Stiles’ neck. And that mark on your neck…’ He licked his lip. ‘Sure gives people ideas…’

Peter growled. ‘If you don’t want to die, you better stop those innuendoes. So just stop those damned ideas!’

The red-head just shrugged while grinning. Stiles snorted and looked for their waitress. When she noticed him, he lifted his mug to show he wanted two more.

Anna shook her head. ‘And the roar…you scared half the people in here but…damn! For Hale to roar like that…’ She looked at Stiles. ‘It’s not just Malcom, you know? It also gives a woman certain ideas.’

The teen blinked. ‘What?’

‘You said you’re bisexual, right?’

He blushed bright red. ‘Oh god…’ He looked at Peter whose eyes were glowing blue. ‘It’s your fault!’

‘Mine?!’

‘You’re the one that dragged me off to have sex. Twice!’

He shrugged. ‘I was feeling horny…and the second time it was on you.’

Graham growled at Anna. ‘How in hell could you say that?’ He pointed at Stiles. ‘And to a skinny guy like him?! I bet the old man was just faking it.’

The American’s both lifted an eyebrow and smirked at him, while saying at the same time. ‘Really?’

‘Oh my god! They’re even synchronized!’

Malcolm smirked at the blonde. ‘You think him skinny? With those muscles?’

The teen growled. ‘Shut up! I don’t wanna talk about his body or the sex he’s having.’

Thomas sighed. ‘Yes, please. No more talking about that.’ He looked around the table before focusing on the foreigners. ‘Can we **_please_** just talk about O’Neil?’

The pair looked at him and spoke at the same time again. ‘Of course.’

Joshua refrained from groaning. Double whiplash. Those two switched gears faster than anyone he had ever met.

Stiles rubbed his hands together. ‘So…where were we?---oh yeah! Argent will arrive tomorrow morning. We still have five days to take O’Neil down. Plenty of time.’ He grinned. ‘Especially with Chris Argent. I’m sure he’ll find a way to bring an arsenal with him.’

Peter smirked. ‘The guy sure likes his guns.’

Anna blinked. ‘I’m not sure I want an unknown hunter in our territory as well armed as you say he is.’

The teen snorted. ‘He’s fine.’

‘That he is.’

He blinked. ‘Wait…you checked out Chris Argent?!’

The wolf shrugged. ‘He’s really ripped. Are you telling me that you didn’t?’

‘No! Yew! He’s Allison’s dad!’

‘I’m Malia’s father.’

‘Yeah, but you’re probably ten years younger than Chris.’ He frowned remembering Argent. The face, the body…he cocked his head to the side and pursed his bottom lip. ‘…’

‘Got you thinking of it, didn’t I?

‘Hum…well…thinking of it objectively, he is gorgeous.’

Graham growled. ‘Will you two stop it?!’

Stiles grinned at his blushed face. ‘You’re just so easy to get a rise of.’ Their waitress came back with two big mugs of beer, smiling at the teen. Stiles smiled back at her, giving Peter his and taking a sip of his own before turning to the pack. ‘Anyway, Chris will be here in two days max. He’ll also help us plan and he’ll go see the McDougall’s family to find out what’s going on with them.’

‘Are you sure he’ll help me?’

‘Well…not you…’

Peter growled. ‘Stiles.’

He shrugged. ‘I might have omitted a few things.’

Joshua groaned. ‘You lied to a hunter about the reason for him helping us?!’

‘Not exactly.’ His waved his hands in the air. ‘Don’t worry about it. I’ll deal with it when he arrives here.’

‘If you get me killed…’

‘Stop it! He’s not gonna kill you. Jeez…’

Callum shook his head. ‘So…what are we doing meanwhile?’

‘Gather more information. Not being sure about the compound is really pissing me off.’ He bit his lips. ‘And let’s see how they react to having their accounts hacked.’

Graham gulped. ‘They’re dangerous. We…I don’t know if all of us will survive it…I don’t wanna die at sixteen.’

Thomas placed his big hand on the back of his neck. ‘Do you want to stay out of it? We won’t think less of you for it.’

He growled. ‘I’m not a coward. And I wanna help bring Sam home.’

Stiles looked at him. In a way, Graham reminded him a bit of himself. The way he had been before Scott had been bit. He took a sip of his beer and licked his lips while thinking about what he was going to say. ‘You should keep away from things like this as much as you can. Graham…we lost people. I may have been the human who survived a lot of shit but…I couldn’t save my friends. I tried…but I couldn’t. It breaks a part of you.’

The blonde teen hugged himself. ‘Yeah, I imagine it does but…’ He looked at his pack. ‘I don’t want them to fight and die and then I’ll be wondering if I had been there would I have been able to save them, you know?’

He nodded. ‘I get it. Besides, you don’t have to fight anyway.’ He looked at the pack in front of him. ‘Most will but we need people to get the babies and Sam.’

‘The babies?’

‘They’re innocent in this. Yeah, they have a psychopath for a father but…I wasn’t able to find out how many children he has except that the oldest is five. Those babies…we need to save them.’

Fiona bit her lip. ‘Yeah…’ She grabbed Thomas hand. ‘We could…maybe…help them?’ She smiled and looked at her partner. ‘Do you think?...’

He lifted a hand to cradle her cheek in his big hand. ‘Yeah…we can think about it.’ He gave a light kiss on her trembling lips, caressing her face with his thumb.

Stiles looked at Peter and smiled sadly. ‘Besides…’ He looked back at Joshua. ‘We want you to leave O’Neil to us. You’ll deal with the rest of his pack. Think you can do it?’

‘Are you insane?! They’re peanuts compared to O’Neil. You need more people with you.’

He took another swig. ‘We’ll manage.’

Peter lifted an eyebrow. ‘Yeah…besides, if someone else comes with us, there might be an accident and that person might kill O’Neil instead of me killing him and then I’d have to kill him or her.’ And very calmly, he drank from his beer.

They gaped at him. Malcom lifted both eyebrows. ‘You’d kill one of us like that?’

‘Sure.’

Stiles shrugged. ‘I’d help.’

Keith shook his head. ‘No way! You guys are psychopaths!’

‘Nope. We read about it and it applies to neither of us.’

‘You searched about what it means to be a psychopath?! And if you were one?’

‘Sure. I search about everything. Why not psychopathy?’ He huffed. ‘Besides, if we don’t kill the wolf that killed Brien O’Neil, we’d have to kill Joshua.’

The eyes of the man in question turned red. ‘I’d like to see you try.’

The teen smiled brightly, making them all pale. Saying that he looked psychotic was an understatement. ‘If you let Peter kill Brien, then you won’t have to see us try.’

Malcom gulped. ‘Somehow, I don’t find you so attractive anymore.’

He shrugged. ‘Not all of us can be perfect.’ He smirked at Peter and banged mugs with him.

The older man grinned at him. ‘But I think we’re perfect for each other.’

‘Hum…we do make a good pair, don’t we?’

Thomas shook his head. ‘This is crazy. Nothing justifies what you’re doing to get alpha status. I understand that O’Neil, what he’s done…he deserves to die. But the others…we have to save them.’

Peter groaned. ‘Another one with Scott’s complex.’

‘Hum…’ The pale teen locked eyes with the big man. He didn’t think that Thomas saw the world in black and white like Scott did. It was more that the big man was gentle. He believed in the good of people but didn’t shirk from doing what was necessary. Scott did. He refused to get his hands bloody but had been willing to kill Peter to stop being a werewolf, had also threatened Gerard and Jennifer and Deucalion. They had deserved to die but when Stiles had killed in self-defense…he hadn’t given him a chance. ‘He’s nothing like Scott.’

Peter looked at him and sighed, lifting a hand to cradle his nape, pulling him into his brawnier body.

The teen smiled lightly. ‘I’m fine.’

‘You’re always fine.’

He snorted. ‘Pervert.’

‘For once, I wasn’t thinking of that.’

‘I know.’ He gave him a light kiss on the mouth before turning to their audience. ‘We’ll handle Brien. But we do need to think about what will happen to all those babies and the girls.’ He shook his head. ‘You said that the youngest was thirteen…do you think we’ll be able to return them to their families?’

‘We don’t have any other solution.’

‘Yeah…’

Peter frowned. ‘What’s wrong?’

‘Too many variables.’ Stiles chewed on his lips. ‘Too many children. They can use them to get away. If they do that…’

Thomas leaned forward. ‘Fiona is powerful. She’ll be able to do something, at least when it comes to the babies.’

‘All right. We need planning on how best to attack a god damned compound. Argent will be able to help us with that.’

Graham frowned. ‘Didn’t you say that you broke someone out of a maximum security prison?’

‘Hum…well…I did.’

‘But?’

‘Things didn’t go according to plan. I had to improvise big time.’

‘Figures.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Think Argent will come with help?
> 
> I just published my characters chapter!  
> Did you see how gorgeous Joshua is?! Oh my god! That guy is totally the embodiment of how I imagined my Joshua! So gorgeoussssss…
> 
> And Graham!!! when i saw that picture I was like...THIS IS GRAHAM!!!! i laughed so hard. It's so him hahahaha
> 
> PS: It’s unbelievably difficult to post pictures. I have to link them to the internet?! I actually created a pinterest account for this!
> 
>  
> 
> You NEED to tell me what you think of my boys...and the girls too, of course.


	36. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sexy AGAIN.  
> But this time…well, let’s say you’ll understand some things :)

Stiles walked to his laptop while Peter locked the door to their hotel room. ‘You can go ahead and have a shower. I’ll go after you.’

‘Hum…’ He actually wanted to have sex again, but they’d done it twice not two hours ago. He didn’t know what the hell was so wrong with him to constantly want the younger man. He squeezed his ass. Stiles was most definitely not thinking of sex right now and he just wanted to attack the younger man until he did. «Shit! This is getting ridiculous. » Grumbling, he went into the bathroom to take a shower.

*

Peter bit his lips but he wasn’t in time to stop the whimper. He was lying on his side, his back to Stiles’ back, trying to avoid and smell the teen. So hard. He was so goddamned hard. He squeezed his ass while gritting his teeth, feeling the lube wetting him between his thighs. He had done it to himself during the shower. Again before they went to bed. While Stiles had been hacking Brien O’Neil and robbing him of the rest of his money, and confirming the layout of the compound, Peter had been masturbating in the bathroom, going so far as to fist himself in an effort to stave off his emptiness. He blinked back tears of despair. What was going on with him?! Was it Stiles’ scent? Joshua’s pack had said that the teen was always smelling so good and when they had smelled him all of them had been sexually aroused. Peter had been exposed to it for two months now. He’d never been needy. He’d been horny as a teenager but nothing when compared to what he felt for Stiles now. This…it was like a constant ache not having the younger man inside him. He whimpered again. He needed to be taken. «Please!»

He felt Stiles turn to him and press his front against his back. He gasped has he felt a hot length press against his crack. Stiles never said anything as he lifted one of the wolf’s legs and with a finger tested him. He didn’t say anything at finding him dripping wet. The younger man removed his finger and slowly began invading him.

Peter groaned in relief. ‘Stiles…’

The teen just caressed the leg he was holding. ‘Shh.’ He began moving inside the older man, slowly, tenderly, taking his time to make him feel good. He’d been in a dreamless sleep until something woke him. It was like he could feel Peter’s need and his body automatically responded to it. And that needy whimper…

He pulled the wolf’s leg up and back, over his hip, opening him up to get a deeper penetration, holding him in that position. Peter had one hand pulling at the sheets, while the other was beneath his pillow, pressing it against his mouth to stop the screams. Stiles didn’t even want to touch the other man’s dick. He wanted Peter to come from his ass only, so he slowed his movements, in order to take longer to reach the end.

The need Stiles had felt in Peter, it made him want to prolong this moment as long as he could. He was gentle and tender. Slow. He kissed Peter’s shoulder, the back of his neck, traced his ear with his tongue, dipping inside once in a while. He could feel the tension slowly evaporating from the older man’s body, the low moans of pleasure. During this time, Peter never moved. Just let Stiles do everything, wasn’t vocal or demanding of his needs. He just let the teenager do what he wanted, how he wanted it.

Even his orgasm, which was always accompanied by a scream, a growl, sometimes even a howl, was nothing more than a quiet sigh.

*

‘Stiles?’

‘Hum?’

The teen was still inside the wolf, hugging him tight against his body.

‘This isn’t normal.’

‘What?’

‘The way I’m reacting. It…I can’t stop wanting you. Even at the bar…I had to pull you away to have sex with you and now…it’s like it hurts not having you inside me.’

‘Yeah…after the bar thing…I also thought there was something wrong.’ The younger man sighed. ‘It’s the scent, isn’t it?’

‘Has to be. When they smelled you, all the wolves were sexually turned on. This time, at the pub, even Thomas, who’s mated, felt it.’

«That mated thing again.» ‘And you’ve been “exposed” for almost two months now.’

‘Yeah…’

‘I’ll do my best to learn how to control it, I promise.’

‘OK.’ He squeezed his ass around the teen’s soft length, sighing in pleasure. ‘Stay inside me.’

‘Always.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the EXTREMELY short chapter!!!


	37. Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Your hole is my goal”.

Peter lifted his head. ‘He’s here.’ He cocked his head to the side. ‘And he brought company.’

Joshua took a deep breath. ‘It’s just two males. Even if they’re hunters, we can deal with them.’

Stiles rolled his eyes at the three werewolves in Peter’s and his hotel room. Joshua had only brought Thomas with him to meet Chris Argent. The teen knew it was a huge sign of trust, that only the two of them had come.

He got up to go to the door but Peter stopped him. ‘I’ll go there.’

‘They’ll shoot you dead, if they see you first.’

Thomas smiled. ‘But they won’t shoot you?’

‘I’m too adorable.’ He went to the door and opened it to find Chris with his hand in the air about to knock. He grinned when he saw whose company he had brought. ‘I could give you a hug.’

Isaac smirked. ‘No way I want your stinking sex scent on me.’

‘Hell. You can smell me?’

He grinned. ‘Yeah. You’re smel-‘ He chocked as he really smelled Stiles. The scent of sex and its pheromones was right there but…beneath it…it was Stiles’ scent. The teen had always smelled good to him but now… he took a deep breath and his body hardened completely. It was the best scent he had ever smelled. It was home, sex, happiness, security and love. Everything he had always craved. The tall teen licked his lips and took a step towards his old friend.

Strong arms grabbed Stiles’ from behind, actually lifting him off his feet. ‘Oh no, you don’t.’

The teen grinned. ‘Peter?’

The older wolf snarled, pushing Stiles behind him. ‘Back off, puppy. This one’s mine.’

Stiles felt like giggling like a schoolgirl. Ever since the night he and Peter figured out the thing about the teen’s scent and the wolf’s reaction to it, Stiles was constantly trying to block it. Thing was…it didn’t seem to matter because they had as much sex as they usually did. And Peter still seemed as desperate as before. Although maybe not as much but still willing to go down to his knees and lift his ass to him quite frequently. And their relationship…despite knowing what Stiles’ scent was doing to him, Peter still wanted him. Maybe even more than before. They didn’t talk about it, but the teen could see it. The older man was developing feelings for him. Extremely serious feelings. The problem was Stiles’ own feelings. He liked the wolf but…did he like him that much?

He turned his attention back to the two newcomers when Isaac shouted. ‘What?!’

Chris actually gaped drawing out his gun. ‘What the hell is going on here?’ He looked between the two wolves. ‘And why did you tell Isaac to back o-‘ He lifted both eyebrows when he noticed the very pronounced tent in the tall teen’s jeans.

Stiles shrugged at them. ‘Sorry. Guess I stopped concentrating when I saw them.’

Peter snarled. ‘Your scent is getting stronger.’

Joshua grinned and spoke a bit aloud to be heard from inside the room. ‘It also doesn’t help that you guys are constantly having sex.’

Argent’s finger went to the trigger and pointed the gun at Peter’s head. ‘What the hell are you doing here and with a damned teenager?!’

Stiles pushed the older wolf to step in front of him. ‘Whoa, calm down.’

‘Calm down, my ass!’ Chris hesitated. ‘Stiles…did he…force you?’

They heard a snort from inside the room. The pale teen’s growl was eerily similar to a wolf’s. He turned his head to the inside of his room. ‘Your commentaries are not appreciated!’ He shook his head and looked back at Chris. ‘Nobody forces me to do anything I don’t want. You should know this by now.’

‘But…you and him…’

He shrugged. ‘He’s my sugar daddy.’

Isaac choked and Argent just gaped at him.

Peter shook his head. ‘Really Stiles. You need to stop saying that.’

He grinned unrepentant. ‘But the reactions…they’re so much fun.’

‘That…’ The hunter began squeezing the trigger. ‘That’s disgusting. You bought him?! A teenager?’

Stiles rolled his eyes and stepped completely in front of Peter, so that the gun was pointing at his head. ‘Geez…Mr. Argent, lower your gun. You’re pointing a gun at me in the middle of the corridor of a 5* hotel. Can we do this inside the room?’

The older man just looked at Stiles and Peter behind him and sighed, putting the gun in the holster hidden inside his leather jacket. ‘Fine.’

Argent and Isaac entered the room to go to the lounge where Joshua and Thomas were standing up, waiting for them.

Stiles, after locking the door, joined the Weres and the Hunter, to stand next to Peter. ‘Well…this went well.’ He gestured to the people in the room. ‘Joshua, is the redhead and Alpha, Thomas, the second in command. Chris, the Hunter and Isaac, the really tall dude.’

The hunter turned to him, eyeing Peter and the teen’s body language. You could see that they were comfortable with each other. The way Peter had grabbed Stiles when Isaac had seemed a bit…taken by the other teen also suggested that the older wolf was a bit emotionally involved as well. But even so… ’You were dating Malia. Now you’re dating her father?!’

‘Well…things happened.’

‘I know things happened. I was there for the doctors and the beast but…you weren’t.’ It had actually surprised him. The teen was always involved in danger. Always. And this time he wasn’t. Scott had refused to talk about it and so did the others. And now, after months without knowing what had happened to him, he finds out that Stiles is dating Peter freaking Hale?! What the hell was wrong with this picture?! ‘Are you… I mean…all right?’ He looked the older wolf in the eye. ‘Are you well?’

‘Oh come on. Just look at me.’ He opened his arms in a “Here I am” gesture. ‘I’m fine.’

Chris just looked at the teen. He had on a black t-shirt with the figure of a man playing golf and a saying beneath it “Your hole is my goal”. Now that he knew the sexual nature of his relationship with Peter, it made him want to blush. He had on jeans that were tight on the butt and thighs and fell straight to his naked feet. The t-shirt was a bit tight on the teen’s shoulders, showing off their width, the muscles on his arms and his flat stomach. The tight jeans accentuated his strong thighs. He didn’t know what they did for his ass, since he wasn’t able to check out his back, but... «He really looks fine.»

‘You really look fine.’

For a second, Argent actually thought that he had given voice to his thoughts and wished the ground would just open to eat him up. For a man his age to notice and say that about a teen…then he realized that it had been Isaac speaking.

Peter growled. ‘Stiles. Curb that damned scent.’

‘Oh right.’ He took a deep breath.

The tall teen growled. ‘What the hell is that?!’

‘What?’ Chris looked at Isaac’s horrified face when looking at Stiles.

‘He doesn’t smell of anything. It’s like…he’s not there.’

The older man frowned. ‘That’s not possible.’

Stiles sighed. ‘Let’s just sit, ok? I can explain everything.’


	38. Chapter 38

Isaac looked so much like a puppy that Stiles had to refrain from grinning. ‘So you can do magic?’

‘Well…not much. Basically just fire.’

Thomas shook his head. ‘I’ve only known Stiles for a few days, so maybe you can explain it better. Fire is the most difficult thing to control. He can control the most difficult element but cannot do anything else. And it was all self-taught. It’s crazy. How does he do that?’

The tall teen grinned. ‘That sounds like Stiles.’

Chris licked his lips. ‘Hum…can you…show us?’

The teen looked at Peter who shrugged at him. ‘Your choice.’

Stiles decided to do the same fire trick that he had shown to the Darrow pack in this room. At the time, it had been an improvisation but now, not so much.

He made a flame appear in the palm of his hand. Since the first time he had tried, a few days ago, he had continued to play with it, evolving his control more and more. He showed the flame to the hunter and threw it to his other hand, catching it and throwing it back, like he was juggling it. He did that a few more times before he extinguished it.

‘Holy shit!’

Joshua blinked at him. ‘Fiona can’t do that.’ He looked at Thomas. ‘Can she?’

The tall man shook his head. ‘No, she can’t. She’s able to create fire but she doesn’t have any kind of control over it. She would as soon burn something in front of her or herself. Her strengths lie in healing and moving objects much like telekinesis.’ He smiled shaking his head. ‘After you did that, she also tried it and she nearly burned her hair. She’s pissed that you’re able to control fire so fast and she’s been practicing for years now and can’t.’

‘I think it would be really cool to learn telekinesis.’ He grinned at Peter. ‘Can’t wait to try that out when we get back home.’

The wolf just shook his head. ‘Oh god. You’re going to destroy our apartment.’

He gaped in outrage. ‘No, I’m not.’

‘Forgot what happened with the fire? And then the healing?’

‘I got really good at the fire thing!’ He shook his hands. ‘And remember Mimi? I healed her just fine.’

‘Mimi?’

Peter looked at Joshua. ‘A rat he found to practice his healing magic. He actually left it an automatic feeder so it wouldn’t die while we were gone.’

‘She would have starved. Why would I want to kill her?!’

‘Because that rat is a psychopath!’

‘You’re just saying that because she bit you before we left, while with me, well, she just snuggled to me like a kitten.’

‘That’s not a kitten. It’s a disgusting animal.’

‘No, it’s not!’

‘Stiles…I swear…’

Chris cleared his throat. He had changed his mind. The wolf was most definitely not taking advantage of the teen. Actually, it seemed that Stiles was every bit as dominant in their relationship as Peter. Partners. These two were true partners. It boggled his mind. ‘Anyway, it’s good to see that now you have a better defense weapon than just your old bat.’

‘Hey! I brought my bat with me.’

‘You’re joking.’

‘Nope.’ His eyes darkened. ‘I’m going to bash Brien O’Neil’s skull in before I let Peter slash his throat. If I could, I’d spend a few hours showing him what it feels like to be raped by using my bat on him for that as well.’

Argent had heard and read about the things O’Neil had done. He whole heartedly agreed with Stiles. Just thinking about it made him sick. ‘I’d help you.’

The humans nodded at each other.

Joshua snorted. ‘And I thought we were the monsters.’

‘Nah…’ Stiles smiled sadly. ‘You’re just the creatures we invented so we could fool ourselves into believing that there are worse monsters than us.’ He looked at the alpha. ‘Joshua, humans are the worst beasts to ever walk this earth.’

‘Hum…’

*

Isaac fidgeted. He didn’t like the shadows in Stiles’ eyes. It reminded him too much of the Nogitsune. If he was honest, it scared the living crap out of him. ‘Sh-shouldn’t we talk about what we’re going to do about Brien?’

‘Well, we’re going to kill him. The problem is how we get him.’

Peter signaled them to the couches. ‘Let’s sit.’

Joshua, Thomas and Isaac took the couch, Chris took one armchair and Peter took the other. Once again, Stiles didn’t have a seat so he plopped on the wolf’s lap. He was finding that he quite liked sitting on the wolf’s lap.

‘Really, Stiles?’

He looked at the tall teen. ‘What?’

‘Could you be more girly, right now?’

Joshua choked on air on that one.

The pale teen grinned. ‘Once, I even wore a skirt for Peter.’

‘You, in a skirt?! No way! I don’t believe it!’

Thomas actually slapped his own forehead. ‘You like messing with people, don’t you?’ At the pub, every single wolf had been able to smell the semen that was inside Peter…while none had been inside Stiles. They’d had sex twice and both times the teen had taken the wolf. After what they’d listened through the bug, it didn’t come as a surprise but…looking at them…Stiles on Peter’s lap, being hugged with one arm around his waist against the wolf’s strong chest, the difference in their breadth…yeah…he could understand why people would think that their roles were inverted.

‘I love messing with people.’

Isaac was gapping at the other teen. ‘You actually wore a skirt?!’

‘Yup. Looked damned fine in it as well.’

Joshua had a mini-explosion. ‘Oh for heaven’s sake. It’s not a skirt! It’s a kilt! Stop offending my culture!’ He looked at the teen were. ‘We invited them to a pub where it’s mandatory to wear kilts.’

‘Oh.’ He frowned and then growled at Stiles. ‘You bastard. You really are trying to mess with me, aren’t you?’

The pale teen grinned. ‘But I got you thinking of it, didn’t I?’ He leaned against Peter. ‘And guess what? Neither of us were wearing underwear. It just makes things so easy and…accessible.’

At that, Isaac blushed bright red.

Peter sighed. ‘What did I tell you about flirting with other people?’

‘I’m not flirting with him.’ He looked at Joshua, while licking his lower lip and grinned when the redhead blushed. ‘I reserve that exclusively for redheads.’

‘You could flirt with me instead of those pesky redheads.’

He looked the wolf in the eyes. ‘I’d never flirt with you. I don’t mean anything when I flirt. It’s just fun. You, it’s all serious.’ He watched the blue eyes dilate and a small smile appear on the lips he so loved. Stiles leaned down and gave the wolf a short kiss on the mouth. They turned back to their audience. ‘Now…let’s get to planning.’

Joshua was definitely getting whiplash.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stiles is delicioussssssssssssssss in a kilt :)


	39. Chapter 39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The planning has begun.

‘That’s much too cumbaya for my tastes.’

Stiles gapped at Argent. ‘What?! You’re the guy that always makes those flashy entrances with guns blazing.’

‘Huh. Maybe. But in this case, it doesn’t apply. A pack with an extremely powerful alpha and thirteen members? We’d be dead before we even made a dent.’

‘Only seven are betas. The others are-‘ He swallowed bile. ‘Well, they’re not fighters.’

‘Joshua’s pack is also full of those not fighters and yet they’re still going to fight. That means that those girls will also probably fight.’

‘But…we’ll be rescuing them.’ Isaac looked at them. ‘They won’t fight us, right?’

Chris hesitated. ‘Some, probably not but…’ He looked at Peter and knew the wolf understood him. ‘Sometimes…living through certain circumstances…it changes a person. We can’t count on them not attacking us.’

Thomas shook his head. ‘Sam would never attack us. She’s waiting for us to rescue her.’

Joshua looked at the Americans before turning to his second. ‘Thomas…it’s been two months. We’ll try to help afterwards but…it’s almost certain that she’s been bit and that he…he…and he’ll be her Alpha and have control over her.’ He took a deep breath. ‘She might hate us for taking so long to rescue her.’

‘No…Sam…she’s not like that. Her nature, she’s a sweet girl.’

Stiles gulped. ‘Yeah…we’ll know when you see her again.’

Argent looked at the map on the floor and sat there, Japanese style. The compound only had one entrance, a really big gate and had a tall electrified fence all around it. ‘I don’t think a werewolf can jump this high to clear the fence.’

‘Hum…’ The teen grinned and also slid to the floor, to stay on his knees with a hand on the floor while the other pointed at a place on the map. He grinned at the hunter. ‘We could make them jump in a trampoline over here.’

‘That would be a sight.’

Peter whimpered at that. ‘Definitely a sight.’ The teen on his hands and knees and that perfect butt turned to him…this was torture.

‘Why Peter…’ He grinned. ‘What are you thinking of?’

Thomas sighed. ‘Guys…can you stop that?’

Isaac smirked. ‘They throw sex innuendoes that often?

Joshua nodded. ‘Yeah…and it’s not just innuendoes. They do like to do it quite often as well.’

The tall teen lifted both eyebrows at Stiles. ‘And you can still walk? I thought you’d be limping by now.’

The Scottish wolves chocked on their laughter. Argent frowned at that. Everytime Isaac had suggested that Stiles was the girl in their relationship, they had reacted with amusement. And that snort when he had asked the teen if he’d been forced. No way. He looked at them. Peter looking at Stiles while his eyes were blown out, the teen on his hands and knees, not even a bit embarrassed about the innuendoes…no. He was wrong. No way was Peter…

‘Peter takes good care of me.’

Joshua grinned. ‘Oh really?’

Argent was going to go nuts if this kept on. ‘Can we stop talking about their sex lives and just concentrate on killing O’Neil?!’

Stiles nodded. ‘Also a very fun activity.’ He pointed at the fence surrounding the camp. ‘There’s no trees around the compound so we won’t have any cover. This tower is Brien’s room and it’s not used for surveillance. He uses it only for sleep and sex. Peter and I checked it out yesterday and there were no sentries at any point of the compound. They have cameras. Lots of them. They must do all their surveillance indoors, through those cameras.’

‘Then we don’t have an element of surprise.’ Chris frowned. ‘Maybe we need the cumbaya approach you suggested.’

‘Not exactly.’

‘Oh?’

‘I’ve tried hacking the cameras yesterday. I ran a feed loop of a few minutes and they didn’t notice anything.’

Isaac frowned. ‘You hacked the cameras?’

‘Been learning new computer skills besides learning how to do blowjobs and magic.’ Every man in the room gaped at him, Peter inclusive. It was all he could do not to laugh. ‘So, we’ll be able to get a bit of a surprise element when we go in there.’ He tapped the map. ‘And I’d put explosive charges here and here.’ He frowned. ‘I’m not entirely sure which of these rooms is the nursery so…’

The hunter also leaned over, unconsciously emulating the teen’s posture. ‘Hum…if we put charges here, here and here, it won’t compromise the building’s structure but it will flush everyone out. And we can blow up the kitchen. Only the tower is built over it.’

‘Yeah. That’s perfect. What do you guys think?’

All the werewolves were looking at the humans’ asses with a very predatorily look on their eyes.

‘Really?’ Chris looked at a blushed Isaac. ‘Even you?’

‘Give him some slack. He’s a teenager.’

Chris looked back at Stiles. ‘So are you.’

‘Which is why I’m talking from experience.’

He shook his head and tried to abstract himself from the eyes on him. ‘Anyway, we could come through the the gate and the Darrow pack from behind the fences.’

Thomas leaned over to look at the map. ‘You said it yourself that the fences were too tall and electrified.’

Stiles bit his lip, turned at the waist to get some papers. He blinked when Isaac whimpered and Peter growled at him.

‘If that puppy can’t behave himself, I’m gonna kill him.’

‘What?’

The older wolf just turned beta blue eyes at him. ‘Just carry on.’

‘Hum…okaaaay. So the electric fence is a closed circuit that’s connected to their computers much like the cameras.’

Argent looked at the schematics. ‘You can shut it down?’

‘Not sure. We shouldn’t bank on that.’ He frowned. ‘Can’t you guys give yourselves a boost?’

‘What do you mean?’

‘You know…’ Stiles looked at Joshua and showed him his interlaced fingers. ‘Like this. To propel someone up.’

‘It would have to be someone pretty strong.’

‘Peter’s really strong.’

Joshua lifted both eyebrows. ‘Thomas’ stronger.’

‘No, he’s not.’

‘Stiles.’ Peter sighed. ‘Don’t even try it. I’m not going to arm-wrestle with Thomas.’

‘Why?’ He whined. ‘It would be so hot seeing the two of you doing that.’ His eyes turned dreamy. ‘All those muscles bunching up in tensi-‘

‘NOT arm-wrestling.’

‘Spoil sport.’

He grabbed the teen by his nape and pulled him between his thighs. Then he leaned down to whisper in his ear. ‘I’ll give you a demonstration later.’

And just like that Stiles forgot to hide his scent and it invaded the hotel room with the arousal added to it. All the werewolves had their bodies immediately react to it.

Isaac actually gasped. ‘Oh my god!’ He looked at Peter in horror. ‘How can you bear it?’

Argent frowned and sat back to look up at the tall teen. ‘What are you talking about?’

‘Stiles’ scent! It’s like…like…it’s not pheromones but…it just smells so good…’

The pale teen blushed and withdrew from Peter to sit on the floor again. ‘Hum…’

At all those reactions, the hunter frowned and leaned into the younger man to give a light sniff. ‘I don’t smell anything.’

Peter sneered. ‘You’re a human. Of course you don’t smell anything.’

Argent scowled and grabbed Stiles by the front of his t-shirt, pulling him to his body and fitted his nose on the bend of the teen’s neck, taking a big whiff. Devine scent. Warmth, love, acceptance and peace invaded his senses. He stiffened when his body hardened immediately. He quickly let him go and scooted back. ‘Holy hell!’

Isaac looked at him. ‘Imagine how much worse it is for us werewolves.’

The older man just shook his head. ‘So you’re like…a man magnet or something?’

Thomas snorted. ‘He’s a magnet all right. Girls also react to him. My wife said that most magic practicing humans have this alluring scent that attracts all supernatural creatures, be it male or female.’

‘I’m human.’

He smiled. ‘You’re a hunter so you’re completely open to the supernatural world. Believe me, you qualify for it. Anyway, it also attracts humans. Only your noses aren’t very good so you can’t smell it. They’d have to do what you just did.’

Stiles hesitated. ‘Is it that bad?’

Joshua shook his head. ‘No, it’s that good.’

‘Oh.’

Peter frowned. ‘Stiles?’ The teen seemed to have lost all his mirth.

‘If…I smell like this and people just react…I’m…it’s like forcing someone. If you can’t help your reaction when you smell me…’

‘Stiles…’ The older wolf grabbed the teen and pulled between his legs again, hugging him from behind. ‘It’s not like that, dumbass. Yes, we are attracted to your scent but we’re not crippled by it. We don’t have to do anything we don’t want. No one here attacked you, right? Argent practically ran away from you when he smelled it. It’s like when you’re with a girl and suddenly you smell her perfume and it’s really good.’ He kissed him beneath his ear. ‘Just because a person likes your scent it doesn’t mean that he or she will feel compelled to have sex with you.’

‘Really?’

Joshua smiled. ‘Yeah. Remember Graham? Just because he reacted to your scent, it didn’t mean that he wanted to make out with you.’

Thomas grinned. ‘By the contrary, he seemed willing to punch you for it.’

‘Oh.’ He sighed in relief. ‘That’s good. You’re right.’ He patted Peter’s hands, to a deep breath to hide his scent again and went back to the plans. ‘So, we need to distribute people. Graham and the humans can go after the children. The rest of us will go after the werewolves.’

Peter growled lowly. ‘You’re a human.’

‘A special kind of human.’

‘Stiles.’

‘I think I’m changing your nickname from CreeperWolf to WorryWolf.’

‘I’ll just stick to mine, Dick.’

Joshua choked on air and Thomas had to slap his back several times until the alpha stopped coughing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Papa Argent is hot. Am I the only one thinking he’s hot?  
> He’s HOT.


	40. Chapter 40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, it was unanimous. Everybody is into Papa Argent *grins*
> 
> Aaaaand…
> 
> It’s sexy again!
> 
>  
> 
> After this, there’s gonna be a little intermission on the sex.

Stiles returned to Peter, when all the others men left the room. ‘Well, we made great progress in planning our attack.’

‘Attack?’

‘Yup.’ He looked at the wolf still sitting on the armchair and dropped into his lap.

Peter lifted an eyebrow. ‘There are vacated seats now.’

‘I like sitting on your lap.’ He leaned forward to kiss him, feeling the older man’s arms close around him. He broke the kiss to snuggle into his neck. ‘Hum…you smell so good.’

He smirked. ‘Oh really?’

‘Hum...’

The wolf smiled lightly as Stiles’ eyes closed slowly. Just a couple of months ago, this boy hated him and now…So trusting, his human. So powerful. He got up with the teen in his arms and laid him on the bed. He quickly stripped his and Stiles’ clothes and went to the bathroom. Seeing Stiles like this…he needed to take care of a few problems. When he returned, he arranged the teen in the position he wanted and spooned him from behind.

‘Peter?’

‘Yes?’

‘Don’t die on me.’

He kissed his nape. ‘I won’t.’

‘Promise?’

‘Stiles…’ He sounded so young asking for that promise. ‘The two of us will come out of this alive.’ He nuzzled his neck, inhaling the younger man’s delicious scent. ‘Tomorrow, Argent will speak to the hunters and then we’ll have plenty of people to attack the compound.’

He smiled. ‘Attack?’

‘If it’s me, I can say it.’

He gave a soft snort. ‘I wasn’t afraid before.’

‘What do you mean?’

‘Coming here. You facing a powerful alpha. I wasn’t afraid because I honestly didn’t care if you died or not. I mean, I liked having sex with you and I kinda liked you but…we were barely more than fuck buddies. Even when I said we were in a relationship you had this “are we?” look on your face, so…that was it.’

‘And now?’

He grabbed the wolf’s hand that was around his chest. ‘Now, it finally hit me. I can’t lose you too, Peter. I just can’t.’

The older man smelled faint salt coming from the teen and turned him around. Stiles had been crying silently. Those beautiful eyes were looking at him with something almost akin to desperation. ‘Hey…I’m not going anywhere.’

Stiles’ eyes darkened and he threw an arm to hug him hard by the waist. ‘I’ll kill them. I’ll kill them all before I let you die.’

Peter felt a thrill go up his spine at the darkness he heard in Stiles’ voice. Hearing that tone on the teen’s voice always made him horny. He bit his lip to stop the moan that wanted to escape. Stiles did not need him horny right now.

‘Peter?’

‘Yes?’ His voice had come out raspy.

He smiled. ‘I know that tone of voice.’

‘Sorry.’

‘Nah...’ He let his hand slid slowly until he reached Peter’s buttocks. ‘I much rather have sex than think about what might happen.’ He circled him to touch his opening. He pressed there lightly to feel lube begin to pour out of him. ‘You know, you have to stop doing this.’

‘What?’

‘Preparing yourself. I miss using my fingers on you. Getting you wet and open for me.’ He looked him in the eyes while he invaded him with a single finger, watching as the older man lifted his chin a bit, opening his mouth in a silent moan. He smiled as Peter threw his leg up, over his thigh, to give better access to the teen’s fingers. ‘The way you react to my touches. That slow intake of air at the first touch. Or when I use my tongue on you until you scream and almost come from that.’ He pressed in a second finger. ‘I miss giving you a blowjob. Feeling you go from soft to hard inside my mouth, the little whimpers and snarls you give as I play you with my tongue.’ He inserted a third finger, smiling as Peter never said anything, and his eyes just widened and his mouth opened almost begging for a kiss. ‘I miss you riding my dick, taking the pleasure the way you want it.’

The teen removed his fingers and grabbed the wolf’s thigh hard, rolling them until the older man was astride him, sitting on his stomach.

‘Stiles…’

‘Ride me, baby. I wanna see you.’ He pumped himself to spread the lube he’d gotten on his fingers from fingering the older man.

‘Yes…’ The wolf just grabbed the teen’s length and slowly pressed him inside. ‘Oh yes…’

‘Peter…’

‘How do you want it?’

‘Slow and gentle…and I want to see you touch yourself.’

He snorted as he began moving. ‘Touch myself? You’ve become a pervert, Stiles.’

‘With you…yes I have.’ He grabbed the wolf’s hips to adjust his trusts and knew he’d gotten it right when the older man gasped. ‘Touch yourself.’

Immediately his hand went to his cock to start pumping himself.

Stiles watched him lift the other hand to touch his arm, then his pecks slowly descending to his belly. ‘Skipped the nipples?’

‘Doesn’t do much for me.’

‘Hum…’ The teen dragged a fingertip over one and then began rolling it between his fingers. He smirked at Peter’s moan when he scratched it lightly. ‘Doesn’t do much for you, huh?’

‘No matter where you touch me, you always make me feel good.’

The younger man smiled and bent his legs. The wolf gulped and grabbed his ass, parting himself and squirmed on the teen to try and get him as far in as he could. Then he just grabbed back, at Stiles’ ankles, and began moving on him. He opened his legs even farther, bowing his lower body a bit, exposing himself to the teen’s view.

Stiles just watched as Peter moved slowly on his dick. The way the wolf had opened himself, he could see everything. His dick entering the older man’s body, his entrance incredibly dilated due to the thickness of his dick, the way his ass squeezed him when dragging up, the dick bouncing lightly at the rhythm of his movements. Peter had thrown his head back, licking his lips and moaning as he took his pleasure. His rhythm faltered when Stiles began to slowly pump him.

‘Wait, Stiles…’

‘Hum…’ He squeezed a bit, knowing exactly how the wolf liked it.

‘Stiles…’ He let go of the teen’s legs to place his hands on his chest. ‘Wait…’ He gulped as the teen continued to pump him lazily, squeezing once in a while. ‘Wait…’ He stopped moving and just curled, bending his head to Stiles’. ‘I’m not…I won’t…’ He groaned when Stiles lifted his head a bit and licked his chin before his tongue entered his mouth. And then the teen just grabbed his thigh hard, pushing up and smashing himself against Peter’s prostrate while his other hand squeezed him hard almost to the point of pain.

Peter threw his head back, screaming in pleasure.

*

When the wolf descended from heaven, he found himself on his back, still moaning. ‘Stiles…’

‘You seem ready for another one.’ He traced the older man’s dick with a finger. ‘Look at you, already so hard. Your recuperation time is amazing. It’s either that or you never stop being hard. With a werewolf…who knows?’

‘Stiles…’ He felt ultra-sensitive. Both his cock and ass. He gasped as the teen pulled up and sat, with his feet beneath his buttocks, pulling Peter partway to his lap, while his back remained on the mattress. Then Stiles grabbed one of Peter’s thighs, hooking it on an elbow while he pushed the other out and up, opening him completely.

‘What a view.’

‘Shit…Stiles…’ By now he was used to this. Exposing himself completely to Stiles’ eyes. He had always thought that he wasn’t shy…that was, until he began having sex with Stiles. And now…after all they had done, he definitely wasn’t. The teen had seen every part of him, had licked every plane, crook and crevice. By now, the younger man knew his body better than he knew it himself.

He groaned as he felt him start to move inside. God! It always felt so good. He moaned while squeezing down. No matter how many times they did it, it was as good and as new as that first time. He gritted his teeth and lifted his hands to grab the sheets near his head.

‘Look at you. God, Peter…you’re beautiful.’

*

‘Well…I’m a lot more relaxed now.’

Peter smirked as Stiles snuggled to him after having cleaned Peter’s chest of semen with the corner of the sheet. They were on their sides, with the teen’s face pressed against his collarbone as was his habit. ‘I can see that.’

‘I want to spend my life inside your ass.’

The wolf didn’t say anything.

‘Ish…that sounded disgusting.’

He laughed. ‘Well, you do seem to like it.’

‘Hum…’ The younger man’s hand circled his buttock and pressed against his opening. It was all wet. ‘I do like it a lot.’

‘Stiles…’ He groaned as the younger man pressed two fingers inside. ‘You want to go again?’

‘No.’ He pressed a third finger inside. ‘I just want part of me-‘ He yawned. ‘-inside you.’

‘You wan-‘ He gasped as the teen pressed the three fingers fully inside. ‘You—how am I supposed to sleep-‘ He moaned as they grazed his prostate. ‘I’ll get hard-‘ He blinked. Stiles had his eyes closed and by his breathing, Peter could tell that he was asleep. ‘Really?!’ He squeezed his ass and turned a bit to turn off the lights. Then he turned to the teen again, grabbing his slack hand, pushing the fingers deeper and settled to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So…I’ve spent this last week working out most of what will happen in Scotland. Not gonna deviate from that, since I like it.
> 
> But if you have suggestions about what you’d like to happen when they return to the US, I’m open to them :)


	41. Chapter 41

‘They what?!’

‘Tried to kill me!’ Argent nearly screamed at Stiles through the phone. He looked at Isaac, gasping on his bed, his chest a mess of bloody flesh and black veins. ‘When Isaac and I went to see the family of hunters here, they just shot at me. I’d be dead if Isaac hadn’t stepped in front of me and taken the bullets.’ He scowled even though the teen couldn’t see him. ‘They were laced with wolfsbane and since I don’t know what kind…’ He growled. ‘That kid is dying!’

Stiles looked at Peter. ‘Where are you?’

After the hunter had given him the address of a small apartment, the teen turned to the older man. ‘Should we get Fiona?’

‘Stiles…we’re supposed to attack the compound tomorrow night. Healing…it takes a lot. You know that. I doubt that Thomas will allow his wife to go there when she’s weak.’

He nodded. ‘But I can’t let him die.’

‘The only complete success you’ve ever had was that rat. That’s it. What you’ve tried since then was mostly cuts. And even those left you tired.’ He sighed. ‘I don’t want you to go to the compound when you’re weak.’

‘Peter…it’s Isaac.’

‘Would he do the same for you?’

‘When I was the Nogitsune…he risked his life for me.’

‘Not for you. Scott was helping you and he just followed his lead.’

‘Even so.’ He looked at him. ‘I have to try.’

‘And if you kill him?’ He touched the teen’s face. ‘How will you feel if that happens?’

‘He will die if we don’t do something. Better to try and fail, than not to try at all.’ He shook his head and took a step towards the wolf, bending his head to press it against his shoulder. ‘When the doctors got Hayden and injected her with the mercury, Scott refused to bite her saying that she was too weak and probably wouldn’t survive the bite. He tried to find another solution, don’t ask me what. Thing is, she died. Theo brought her back with some concoction from the doctors but she died. Scott chose to not even try to save her because she might have died. MIGHT. And then she really died. I’m not like that. I don’t do anything, Isaac dies.’ He looked at the older man. ‘And **_that_** is something I can’t live with.’

Peter sighed. ‘Fine. Let’s go then.’

He nodded.

*

When Chris opened the door to them, his hands were covered in dried blood, as was his shirt and parts of his face. Peter could smell the desperation coming from the hunter.

‘He’s worse.’ He shook his head looking at the teen on the double bed. ‘He…he’s not going to make it.’

Stiles just went to Isaac and knelt next to the bed. Argent had removed the shirt, so he could see the two gunshot wounds on his chest. They were bleeding a little, but that wasn’t the problem. Much like he had seen on Derek, when Kate had shot him, black veins spread from each of the wounds. One was on his right shoulder, the other on the stomach. And the black veins were almost near his heart.

‘Stiles…’ Peter tried not to gag at the scent of death coming from the teen on the bed. ‘It’s too late.’

Chris exploded. ‘I’m going to annihilate them! I’ll call the entire force of the Calaveras to come and kill them all!’

Stiles just looked at Isaac, pushing the curly blonde hair back a little. He smiled when the teen opened his eyes and gave a tremulous smile back. ‘You still smell so good.’

‘Even dying, you like to provoke others.’

‘Hum…at least I won’t die smelling myself.’ His smile widened as he cast a small gaze at Peter, before returning to Stiles. ‘Kiss me goodbye?’

Peter growled. ‘Why you…just because he’s dying, you’re not going to kiss him!’

‘No. Not when he’s dying.’ Stiles looked at the other teen. ‘Trust me?’

‘Yeah…’

‘Ok.’ He took a deep breath and placed both his hands over Isaac’s wounds. ‘This might hurt.’

‘I can handle pain, Stiles.’

The teen just nodded. He took a deep breath and he covered the wounds covered with his hands. Then he closed his eyes. He couldn’t do this without thinking of the spell. Unlike fire, that was so natural to him, healing came with great difficulty. It was something he had to consciously think about.

He needed the spell to help ground him otherwise his mind would scatter every other way and he would fail. It was Isaac’s life. He wasn’t allowed to fail. He took several deep calming breaths and finally visualized the chant in his mind.

 

**_Bring health to body_ **

**_Heal mind and soul too_ **

**_Strength and well-being_ **

**_Make it all new._ **

**_Great Goddess let your light shine_ **

**_So that health may reign divine_ **

**_In my soul magic burns_ **

**_So I will sickness to end and good health to return._ **

**_May the brightest of blessings_ **

**_Surround thee this night_ **

**_For thou art cared for_ **

**_Healing thoughts sent in flight..._ **

 

He repeated it. Over and over again until he saw it in his minds’ eye the black threads retreating. He didn’t see, hear, feel, smell or taste anything. Nothing existed. His mind was fully focused on those two points of darkness that were slowly shrinking. Fire sang in his veins, pain locked his muscles and in his mind there was a loud screeching. He ignored it all until those two offending points of darkness were no more.

And then, he too was no more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not know any spells and I’m terrible at rhymes. 
> 
> I searched up healing spells from different websites (don’t know which) and just mixed them up and changed them a bit until I got that spell. 
> 
> It’s not a masterpiece but it was the best I could do ;)


	42. Chapter 42

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s the next chapter. Like I could leave you guys hanging ;)

Peter was going insane. He could feel the insanity creeping in, all the happiness and contentment he had felt with Stiles these past couple of months, slowly being overpowered by darkness.

He was dead.

His Stiles. His beautiful, maddening, smart, intelligent, sexy, funny, loyal, powerful idiot was dead. Gone. Just gone. He heard no breathing, no heartbeat. No nothing.

He cradled the younger man on his lap, gently hugging him to his body while softly combing his hair back. Stiles’ face was bloodied. The teen had bled from his eyes, nose, ears and mouth. And then he was gone. His heartbeat had stopped and Isaac had gasped a breath, heart beating strong in his chest while Stiles’ stopped.

His Stiles was dead. He wanted the rip the world apart until everything in it bled.

Chris touched a hesitant hand to the teen wolf’s face. ‘Isaac.’

The older wolf heard the tall teen moan and turned his head to him. Big puppy eyes focused on him and widened as he saw Stiles on Peter’s arms, his face bloodied. He tried to sit up a bit but grimaced. ‘Stiles?...’

‘Gone.’

‘No.’ Isaac shook his head. ‘No.’ He turned to Chris as tears appeared in his eyes. The older man’s face was hesitant and sad. ‘He did not die for me. Please! Tell me he didn’t die for me!’

Chris hesitated and sat down on the bed beside him. ‘Isaac…’

‘NO!’

Peter shook his head. He smelled salt and felt wetness on his cheeks and realized that he was crying. ‘He’s gone.’

No one else would hug him again. Smile at him. Love him. No one else would joke with him. Challenge him. Be gentle with him. Stiles was gone. He whimpered bringing the bloody face up to press against his collarbone. If the teen had been alive, he would have hugged him, called him stupid nicknames, taken a deep breath of his scent.

Now…there was nothing. Soon, Peter was sobbing while holding on to Stiles’ body, rocking with him.

‘Psycho-pa-ths..ar-en’t…suppo-‘

‘Stiles!’

‘-sed to cry…’

Peter looked at the teen. Bloodshot golden eyes opened slowly. He had to be dreaming. Or maybe he had definitely gone insane.

‘Hey…’

‘Stiles?’

His smile was tremulous at best. ‘My psycho--path is cry--ing.’

‘You were dead. Your heartbeat…there was none.’

‘Not…a…zombie.’ He closed his eyes.

‘ **STILES**!’

The teen opened his eyes again. ‘Want to sleep.’ He closed his eyes. ‘So tired.’

He was going to shake the younger man awake again, but Argent stopped him. ‘Let him rest.’

‘What if…’

‘His heart…is it beating strongly?’

He blinked and focused. His whole body relaxed. ‘Yes.’

‘Then he’ll be alright. He probably just exhausted himself.’

Peter nodded and picked up the teen, laying him next to Isaac. ‘I can’t allow him to go to the compound tomorrow.’ He sat next to the teen, afraid to even stop touching him.

‘Hum…Isaac too. They’ll both be too weak.’

‘Shit.’

‘Yeah. We’ll be down by two and…the McDougall’s…I don’t get why they just attacked me.’ He scrubbed his face. ‘It doesn’t make any sense.’

‘Probably because you were with a werewolf?’

He snorted. ‘He’s a kid with golden eyes, proof that he’s never killed anyone. He’s an omega. Why would they want to kill him? We have our code. We only go after those who have spilled human blood. This…what happened today, it doesn’t make any sense.’ He gritted his teeth. ‘It was like…they were crazy. We barely even got to talk before they started shooting.’

‘Hum…’ Peter continued petting the teen’s hair. ‘It wasn’t just you and the puppy. It was Stiles as well. They almost killed the three of you.’ He looked at the hunter who continued to pace the small room like a caged bear. ‘Aren’t we going to talk?’

‘About what?’

‘Last time we saw each other. When I nearly killed you.’

He scowled. ‘I’ve been trying not to remember that.’

Argent looked at the wolf, sitting on the edge of the bed, hand constantly petting Stiles’ hair. He wasn’t crying anymore and being a werewolf his eyes weren’t red but…the shadows in them…this was the look of someone who had actually grieved, even if it had been for just a few minutes. Chris never thought he’d see the day when Peter Fucking Hale would feel an emotion different from ambition and anger. The fingers that kept caressing Stiles’ hair were trembling lightly. It was like the wolf needed to touch the teen to make sure that he was alive. When had Peter developed such feelings for someone? Because it was there for all to see. If he wasn’t already in love with Stiles, he was damn near close to it.

He sighed. ‘What are you doing, Peter?’

‘What do you mean?’

‘Being with Stiles. He’s just a kid, for heaven’s sake!’

The wolf smirked at that. ‘Having great sex.’

The hunter sent him a dirty look.

‘Seriously.’ He smiled sadly when Argent took a step towards him in menace. ‘We’re great together.’ He looked at the pale teen, sleeping peacefully. ‘Stiles’ mind, the way he thinks…it’s similar to mine.’

‘Like hell! He’s not a killer like you.’

‘That’s the thing…he could be.’ His hand slid down Stiles’ hair to caress his face, trying to slowly rub off the blood. ‘He’s a killer as much as me…only he has a code, much like you. Although the deaths cost him, he doesn’t hesitate doing what’s necessary. Unlike me, who would kill anyone for power and gain, this kid would kill anyone to protect those he loves. To protect those he considers his.’

‘What you just said about being able to kill anyone…I should kill you for it.’

He smirked at the older man. ‘And Stiles would kill you. You see…I’m in those numbers, the ones he feels the need to protect.’

‘But not in the ones he loves.’

The wolf stiffened. ‘So what? We like each other, have great sex together and that’s it.’

He sneered. ‘That’s him. You…it’s more than just like, isn’t it?’

Peter got up and took a step towards the hunter. ‘Oh really?’

‘Really. He called you sugar daddy, didn’t he? That means he’s just using you for money.’

He growled. ‘He wants me. Likes me. Stiles has shown that many times.’ He looked at the hunter up and down. ‘When was the last time someone liked you, Chris? Your lying wife who killed herself after she was bit because she went behind your back and your precious code and tried to kill Scott? Did she even like you? Or did she consider you weak like your father did? A psychopath who tortured two innocent wolves and beat up Stiles as a lesson to Scott.’

‘Wait. What?’

‘You didn’t know?’ He looked down at the pale teen. ‘Hum, yeah. He didn’t tell anyone the real reason, did he? Just said a kid from the other team beat him up.’

‘Then how do you know?’

‘Because he tells me everything.’ He smirked. Liar, liar, pants on fire. «If Stiles was hearing this, he’d call me a liar to my face.» Then just to make the lie more believable… ‘Of course, I did ask and I could tell when he was lying so…he told me what really happened.’

Peter knew that what he was saying was true because he had heard that Stiles had disappeared and had been curious to see what was being done about it. The sheriff had gone crazy and had mobilized the police force but Stiles’ friends…they’d done nothing. They’d just waited for the news of his return. Peter had seen a black SUV stop a few blocks from the Stilinski’s house and Stiles and Gerard had gotten out. The teen had been pretty banged up and the old man had threatened to do even worse.

Chris hesitated. ‘My father beat up a human teenager?’

The wolf could hear the pain in his voice and couldn’t care less about it. ‘Is it so surprising?’

He sighed. ‘No.’ He looked at the sleeping teen. ‘He looks so young…he’s been through so much but still looks so young…’

‘Yeah. I’m surprised he’s still alive actually. Once again, he came really close to dying.’ He snorted. ‘An untrained human involved in the supernatural…it’s a recipe for disaster.’

‘Hum…’ He shook his head. ‘I don’t know. He seems a lot tougher.’ Argent smiled. ‘Actually, he’s always been tough.’

‘Oh?’

‘The night you were killed, earlier in the night, I threatened Stiles and Jackson in the hospital. I had two or three other hunters with me. I pushed Stiles against a wall wanting him to tell me things about Scott. Jackson was shaking, he wasn’t even able to lie to save his life. Stiles…he lied straight to my face and I could tell that he wanted to punch Jackson when the guy just didn’t react due to fear. I’m not saying that Stiles wasn’t afraid, he was, but he faced me anyway. And told me what my sister had done uncaring of what I might feel or that I might kill him for it.’ He grinned. ‘And after that, he actually went and made some Molotov cocktails to set you on fire.’

‘Hum…yes…when I kidnapped him to find out where Derek was, he was sarcastic towards me, refused to go with me unless he helped Lydia and fought me every step of the way.’ He smirked. ‘I liked him right there and then. Even among the madness. Actually, there was a night at school that I went after Scott and Stiles, Lydia, Jackson and Allison were there and the kid actually provoked me.’ He shook his head. ‘Made me so angry but at the same time…you can’t help but admire someone that has such nerve.’ He looked at Chris. ‘He’d make a wonderful werewolf.’

‘You going to bit him after you get alpha status again?’

‘Nah…Stiles would kill me.’ He looked down at the teen. ‘I like him just like this.’

‘You’re twenty years older than him. Peter…this is crazy.’

‘Hum…actually our age difference is a bit less than that and it’s worked well so far.’

‘How long have you been together?’

‘Two months.’

He snorted. ‘That’s nothing. It’s a summer fling.’ The hunter shook his head. ‘He deserves someone his age.’

‘If you think about it, he doesn’t have many choices. Unless he can cut himself off of the supernatural, which now that he has magic he’ll never do, he can only be with someone who knows.’

‘So…you’re last choice?’

He growled. ‘Want to die?’ He huffed. ‘Besides, with the amount of sex we have, he seems to really like his choice.’

‘Hum…yes…that.’ He cocked his head to the side. ‘There’s a reason he isn’t limping, isn’t there?’ His tone turned snarky. ‘A future big bad alpha on his hands and knees. It’s a riot.’

Peter felt his neck heat up a little. ‘What are you talking about?’

‘Come now. If you really did have as much sex as you say you have, the kid would never be able to sit down. But you with your werewolf healing…well…’

Before he could answer, Isaac stirred, making both men turn to look at him. ‘Guys…you do realize that I’m awake, right?’ He blinked open his eyes, slowly and focused on them. ‘Besides, if you really think about it, by what Mr. Argent said, can you really see Stiles like that? Bottom, submissive?’

Peter lifted an eyebrow. ‘And you see me?’

Isaac grunted as he tried to sit up a little, without jostling Stiles. ‘This guy stood in front of me and Erica and talked to Jackson when he was a kanima. A human did that. Like he was our Alpha protecting us. And like good little betas we stayed behind him. Didn’t even think of questioning it.’ He shook his head. ‘That guy is as much a true alpha as Scott, only he hasn’t been bit.’

‘Hum…that is interesting.’

‘Besides…’ The blonde teen looked at the two older men. ‘Knowing Stiles, he’ll want to try everything. He’s just that curious.’

Peter grinned at that. ‘I know.’

Argent blinked. ‘So you’re really the bottom?’

‘Bottom, top, sideways, behind and whatever position he can imagine.’ He smirked at Chris with the devil in his eyes. ‘And I love it.’

‘Oh…’ Despite his age, the hunter could feel his cheeks getting warm at the wicked gleam in Peter’s eyes. ‘I see…’

‘And you’re too curious about our sex life. Get one for yourself.’ He looked between the hunter and the teen wolf on the bed. ‘Actually…’

‘What?!’

Isaac gaped. ‘You can’t be serious!’

He shrugged. ‘You seem to like each other. Actually, you smell so much of each other that one would think you’re a couple already.’ The wolf looked at the hunter. ‘Isaac should have realized that. Or is he so used to you smelling like him and vice-versa?’

‘You’re giving me hives, man.’

The wolf smirked at Isaac. ‘What? You like guys, right?’

‘No!’

He smirked. ‘Your heart blipped.’ He cocked his head to the side. ‘You’re attracted to Stiles, when you saw him for the first time at the hotel room door, you were about to attack him and now you asked for a kiss.’

‘I was joking.’

‘You really weren’t, puppy.’ He shrugged. ‘But I get why Argent never made a move on you. Unlike Stiles, who if you know how to read people, would only have to look him in the eyes to realize that he’s a lot older than his age. You…you really are a puppy. Too young and untried.’

‘I am not! I’ve had sex!’

‘I was referring to what you’ve been through in life. Hum…so your mind is already on the sex aspect of things huh?

He blushed bright red. ‘No!’

Stiles sighed and opened his eyes. ‘Baby…stop provoking the puppy.’ He turned on his side and went back to sleep.

Peter snorted but his mirth disappeared when the teen snuggled into Isaac. He growled when he noticed the smirk on taller teen lips as he gazed down at Stiles snuggling into him. His eyes were tender and he actually lifted a hand to caress the hair out of Stiles’ eyes.

‘Really?’ Isaac shook his head at Peter when the older man glared at him for touching the other teen. ‘I’m beat. Stiles is practically dead to the world and you’re jealous?’

Argent lifted both eyebrows at Peter. ‘He calls you baby?’

‘Sometimes.’ He smiled sitting down again to caress Stiles’ hair, moving off Isaac’s hand. He had no idea how he looked right then.

His smile was soft, intimate and reminiscent of tender feelings. Chris would never have thought that the wolf was capable of such a thing. It was actually beautiful to behold. He scowled.

And he did not just think of Peter Hale as beautiful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a bit of an emotional chapter for me. The beginning, with Peter’s feelings…well.
> 
> I had to lighten it up a bit because if I kept going I’d end up crying T_T
> 
> Anyway, i hope you liked it :)


	43. Chapter 43

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Peter…. buááááááááááá

Peter straightened and shook himself. ‘Anyway, we need to talk to Joshua. We won’t have Stiles to use fire as a distraction. We need something else.’

‘Hum…and we also don’t have Isaac for muscle.’

The blonde sighed. ‘I’ll be fine tomorrow.’

‘You’re sure?’

Isaac shrugged. ‘I’m a werewolf.’

Argent scowled. ‘Sometimes I really hate you guys.’

Peter grinned. ‘Stiles says the same thing.’ He picked up the teen in question like a princess. ‘I’ll call Joshua for an emergency meeting.’ He smiled when Stiles snuggled into him, pressing his face against his collarbone as was his habit. Such an instinctive response…it warmed him down to his toes. ‘I’ll drop him off at our room and come back here again.’

‘Ok.’

 

*

 

Peter looked down at the teen sleeping in the king size bed.

It had been a chore to go to their room without anyone in the hotel seeing them. Especially because he had forgotten to clean the younger man’s bloodied face. He had just continued to hold him, taking care to press his face against his shoulder, hiding it from the other’s view. He had smiled tightly at the receptionist when she enquired if all was well and just lied by saying that Stiles couldn’t hold his liquor. She’d smiled back and he was good to go.

As soon as he entered the room, he had undressed the teen and took him to the bathroom to shower him. Stiles had briefly opened his eyes to look at Peter and closed them again, after smiling lightly.

This was new to him. Taking care of someone else. Seeing to their needs. It made his heart beat like crazy, knowing Stiles trusted him this much, when he was so weak, incapable of defending himself.

After he had cleaned him, he dried the pale body and put him to bed. He needed to meet the others but he didn’t want to leave Stiles. He was too defenseless, like this.

He wanted this boy so much. So very much. It actually hurt. He gulped. Peter knew himself pretty well, knew what he was and made no excuses for it. Much like Stiles.

But this…these emotions…tender, soft and touched with excitement. He grinned. Lots of excitement. He pushed the hair off Stiles’ forehead, smiling when the younger man just mumbled something and turned, bending his legs to form a little cocoon.

So precious. He was so precious to him. When had this happened?

Because Argent had been right. Peter had to admit it to himself. What he had felt when he thought that Stiles was dead…despair. Even more deep and encompassing than when he saw his family burning in front of him.

He gulped, sitting down on the bed, to caress the teen’s wet hair.

What he felt right now was way beyond **_like_**. It was love. Something Peter had only felt for his parents, Talia and a bit towards Derek and Cora. And being in love? He had thought himself in love when he was in high school.

This was nothing like that. Back then, it had been a high school crush. Now, it was the way an adult man would love another person. A partner. A lover.

He sighed. He’d be lucky if Stiles felt a high school crush for him. The wolf looked at the peaceful face of the teen. He’d be lucky if anyone ever risked his life to save him the way Stiles had for Isaac. To be so deserving of such a risk.

Peter had always been so alone, even before the fire. Popular with both boys and girls, always surrounded by people demanding his attention and always so…alone. He’d envied Derek his Paige. That innocent first love that always seemed so perfect.

The way his hadn’t been.

So he’d wormed his way into his nephew’s head, making him doubt her, their situation but… he’d honestly wanted him to be happy. If Paige was a wolf, then they’d be together. And then his one good action turned into a disaster.

His eyes should have been the one’s turning blue, not Derek’s. It had been his fault that his nephew had to kill the girl he loved. Things between them had never been the same after that. Most people in the family had always looked at him sideways, suspicious of him. Of what he could be planning. So had Derek, following the adults example. But the kid had trusted him. He had broken that trust and the consequences were his entire fault.

Peter’s hand descended to Stiles’ face, touching him lightly, so as not to wake him up. So precious. So infinitely beautiful to him. So…loved.

His heart skipped a beat and then began pumping overtime. He bit his lip and he felt sweat gather on his brow. This had not been in his plans. This emotional attachment. He’d wanted company, true. And seeing the younger man so alone and hurt, he’d wanted to do a good action. He snorted. And take whatever advantage he could from the situation. Maybe even get a bit of revenge, by hurting Stiles the way Scott had hurt him. His “good intentions” bit him in the ass again. Now, he would never be able to leave Stiles. He loved everything about him, even the maddening scent that made him act like a bitch in heat around the teen. Always begging, always desperate for his cock. But he didn’t care about it and what it made him do. He was beyond shame at this point.

He just cared about…Stiles.

Peter leaned and gave the younger man a small kiss on his forehead and whispered. ‘I love you.’

Then he wrote him a note, put the “Do not disturb” flyer on the door to their room and left the hotel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Peter is leading with the feels. Kind of surprised me. 
> 
> I thought it would be Stiles the first to realize it but things just led to Peter… T_T


	44. Chapter 44

Stiles moaned and turned in search of Peter. He frowned when, after patting the side of the bed, he didn’t find him.

Suddenly, the events of the night came to the forefront of his mind and he shot up. Immediately he had to lie back down because of the dizziness. And his stomach growled. Loudly.

He grinned. He had managed to save Isaac. AWESOME! Finally, he had got it right. Although…he had almost died. The teen remembered. The pain of healing. It had never felt like that before. It was like his very blood had been on fire. And Peter…his wolf had been crying. Sobbing even.

He closed his eyes. God. Peter had been crying, thinking that he was dead. Amazing, that. If he needed proof of how much he meant to the older man, he had it now. His delicious psychopath had been crying for him. **HIM**. It made him feel warm and fuzzy inside. It shouldn’t, but it did.

He wasn’t alone anymore. Maybe it wasn’t love Peter felt, but it was something strong so…pretty close to love. Being loved by Peter Hale…it was heady. Exhilarating…and scary. That such a man could love him. Smart, sexy, brave, strong, intelligent… **HIS**. He wanted Peter more than…than… Stiles sighed. But he still wasn’t very sure if he what felt was as strong as what the older man seemed to feel. He didn’t even know if he wanted to feel like that. «I mean…Peter Hale?!»

He liked Peter. Enjoyed their banter like nothing before. Their sense of humor was pretty similar so… And he **_LOVED_** having sex with the older man. Stiles frowned. And he was doing a disservice to the wolf thinking like that. It shouldn’t be about the physical, right?

He sighed and got up. He blinked looking down at himself. He was completely naked. And cleaned. So…Peter had washed him and put him to bed. He sighed. The teen had never thought of this. Peter the one giving and he only receiving and taking.

His father would say that he was being selfish. Of course, the sheriff would have put a bullet between Peter’s eyes if he knew that the wolf was screwing his son. He grinned. He still missed his father acutely but…the wolf had made that loss a bit more bearable.

Peter understood him. The way his mind worked.

He confirmed that the wolf wasn’t in the room and ordered dinner for two. It was probable that he’d returned to Argent after taking care of him. He looked at his cell phone. 9PM. He should be back in no time.

Tomorrow night, they would go to the compound. And they would attack. He felt his belly go cold. Stiles had never felt this way before. Nervous, yes but…it was almost like he was afraid. And not for himself. Somehow, he had the absolute conviction that he would survive this but Peter…he’d died before. This time, there was no banshee to bring him back.

Someone knocked on his door and he quickly pulled on his jeans and went to open it.

The server pushed the cart inside and then looked at him, waiting for a tip but the teen just shrugged. Peter really was the one with the money. The man just frowned slightly but very quickly put on his professional smile and left the room.

Stiles hummed and, after turning on the TV, started eating. He **_really_** needed it. He wasn’t hungry. He was starving. It probably had to do with what he did before. The magic must have consumed everything within him. He actually thanked Peter for his daily exercises and healthy food he’d been making him eat. Of course, the wolf didn’t need to know that.

The teen frowned and then blinked at the table. He had eaten both their dinners. One of them fit for a werewolf so…three almost fours dinners, really. Shrugging, he got up and stretched. Huuummmm…that food had been just what the doctor had ordered. He grinned while patting his stomach. Now he was ready for the day. Or the night. And there was nothing like a little bit of sex before a big fight. He was quite sure that Peter would be up for it.

Pun intended.

Stiles looked at his hand and willed a flame to manifest there. The poor thing was small. Like the flame of a candle. He sighed. His magic must still be depleted. Of course, he had almost died an hour ago. He _had_ abused it. Dangerously so.

Stiles went to take a shower and got dressed, getting his trusty bat in the process. He grinned while caressing the metal. ‘Bat, it is. I knew you were going to be useful.’

He tapped his fingers against the metal. And Peter sure was taking a loooong time.

The teen continued to walk the room until he saw a note on top of the pile of information he had collected on Brien O’Neil.

‘Son of a bitch!’

_Stiles,_

_We had to go without you._

_You almost died last night. We **WILL** talk about that and the stupid risks you like taking._

_Isaac is fine, by the way, and he’ll be joining us tonight. Argent actually has a flame thrower and will create the diversion you were supposed to._

_We’ve got everything ready. Rest. I almost lost you yesterday._

_I’ll return. I always seem to._

_Yours,_

_P_

Stiles growled. They’d left without him?! Just because he’d almost died last night?! OK. That had been a good motive but…wait…last night?!

He checked his cell phone, gasping when he saw that today was in fact tomorrow. He had slept an entire day! A chill went down his spine. And everyone was about to attack the compound.

He grabbed the hotel phone again to ask for a car. He took two damned hours to get it because the car rental company demanded that he have an international driver’s license and was only eighteen. By then he’d asked for another two full dinners and was ready to chew on the chairs. Finally, he snapped. ‘Just put everything on Peter’s bill! If something happens, he’ll pay for it, OK?!’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next…the “attack”!!!


	45. Chapter 45

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s CARNIVAL!!! Let’s party! Dance and drink all night loooooong!!! Woho!!!
> 
>  
> 
> WARNINGS: Violence, death and blood.
> 
> The “attack” begins!  
> God! I hope I do it justice since I never wrote anything like this before *Sweatdrops*
> 
> I’m actually nervous for the next chapters. Be gentle with your comments, please. I’ve never wrote fight scenes before.

Stiles parked the small Citroen a bit off the compound and ran to it, grabbing his bat so hard that he half expected to actually dent it. He could see mist in the dark. No, not mist. White smoke. «Please be alive. Please Peter, be alive.»

When he finally entered the compound, everything seemed to be in ruins. The tower was half destroyed as were parts of the other buildings. The compound was illuminated by lights. Some were out, others were still functioning correctly and some were blinking. It seemed out of a horror movie. For a second, Stiles actually expected zombies to walk the grounds.

But it wasn’t zombies.

People were fighting everywhere. He could hear shots in the distance. Everybody was smudged with ashes and blood. He saw Chris shooting a girl but she managed to swipe her claws across his chest. Isaac was immediately there, growling at her. He gulped. Many people were going to end up with blue eyes by the end of this day.

Practically in shock, he saw Edna being attacked by a girl. She tried to fight her off but then a second one came up from the back, grabbing her arms. Her scream of terror was cut in half when the girl in front of her slashed her throat with claws.

Oh god…what was everyone doing alone when the enemy was fighting in pairs?! This was not how it was supposed to go.

He gasped as he saw a blonde girl, probably his age run towards him. Maybe a bit younger. He ducked and snarling she charged him again. Stiles hesitated. She wasn’t a beta. She was a victim. Actually, even the betas were victims. He swallowed his scream as she managed to rake her claws against his side. He could feel it wasn’t deep. Little bit more than scratches but…the scare he got. His eyes narrowed. It was the intention that counted.

‘We’re trying to help. We’ve come to save you.’

She just snarled and punched him. Stiles went flying. He hit the ground hard, on his left shoulder. He thanked god that he hadn’t let go of his bat. He touched fingers to his chin. It hurt. It was going to bruise a pretty shade, he’d bet. His lip was also busted. And then she was on top of him and he saw claws reaching for his neck. **NO**. He grabbed her hand and punched her.

He rolled to his feet, grabbing the bat hard and he hit her in the head with it.

She didn’t go down.

The snarl on her lips twisted her pretty features, blood making her grotesque, intent making her dangerous. Her hair was matted with ash, her sweaty clothes were clinging to her body. And in her eyes was insanity. He felt a tear slid down his face as he smashed his bat against her head again.

‘Kill…you.’ The girl got up again. ‘Kill everyone. He’s a G-’

He screamed as he hit her twice more, his face getting lightly splashed with her blood and then he heard the sickening crunch of her neck breaking and she was hitting the ground.

For a second he heard nothing but a slight buzzing in his hears. He stood there gasping, tears streaming down his face as he looked at the young face with unseeing eyes. He’d killed a girl. GOD! He’d killed a girl that had been tormented, raped and abused until she was reduced to this…this **THING**!

Stiles snarled and focused on the tower. He was going to kill him. No, that was for Peter but he was going to hurt Brien O’Neil so bad. It was at times like these that he wished he was still the Nogitsune. What that demon could do to the mad alpha… the teen’s lips twisted in a nasty snarl. Well, he could take a page out of his book.

Everywhere there were screams. They were losing. These were girls, abused girls and no one wanted to kill them, so…they were the ones being killed.

The pale teen was momentarily distracted as he heard a growl. Turning towards it, he saw Anna go down under two betas. Because there was no mistaking them. These were older girls, muscled, in top shape. They didn’t have thin shirts and skirts. They had sports bras and cargo pants. No…they were most definitely betas. They also weren’t angry like the girl who attacked him had been. They were cold, killing machines. He watched the beautiful black girl scream as one of the betas slashed her belly, blood immediately soaking her tank shirt. He ran, gripping his bat hard with his two hands. One of the betas turned to him but Stiles didn’t hesitate. With has much strength as he was capable, he smashed her face in. It was instant. He killed her in a second and then turned towards the other. He needn’t have worried. Anna had changed into her beta shape and grabbing the girl’s throat, she ripped it out.

The teen just went to her and stretched his hand. She took it and got up with his help. ‘You ok?’

She pressed a hand against her stomach. ‘I should ask the same.’ She looked at him. ‘Peter said you were out of commission because you helped Isaac.’

His lips thinned. ‘Apparently, he exaggerated. I will have a lengthy talk with him, when this is over.’ He looked around. Chaos everywhere. ‘Have you seen Peter?’

‘Last time I saw him, he was running towards the tower.’

He paled even further, making the blood stood out even more. ‘I see.’ He looked at the two girls on the floor. ‘You can’t hesitate. They…they’re…’

‘Insane.’

‘Like a wolf without control on the full moon.’

‘Shit.’

He looked at her sadly. ‘Anna…this thing…’

‘Sam will also be like that, won’t she?’

‘I don’t know.’

She nodded and straightened her shoulders. ‘Go after Peter. Kill that bastard. I’ll try to help here.’

‘Are you sure?’

‘Yeah.’

They both turned to a scream. Fiona was going down, Thomas was growling while being overpowered by a beta and two girls, unable to do anything to stop another girl from attacking his mate.

Anna growled. ‘Like hell!’

They both ran there only to see the emissary rip the girl in half, blood drenching her. Stiles watched in shock as her stomach literally imploded. Now he understood why Fiona said that she was powerful. The petite woman then turned to the three women fighting her husband. She grabbed one by the hair, wrapping her ponytail around her wrist, and then saw her hand close like a fist and that girl was soon vomiting black blood, falling lifeless to the ground. Stiles drew back his bat to smash it against the skull of the beta and Thomas managed to get up then. Growling, he ripped the beta’s throat out and punched the other girl’s face several times until she was unconscious.

‘What the hell is happening?!’

Fiona shook her head. She began crying as she looked at her bloody hands. ‘Oh god…they’re mad. They’re all mad.’ She looked at Thomas. ‘Tommy…I killed someone.’

‘Shh…come on, Love. You saved my life.’

‘But she was so young…’

Anna placed a hand on the small woman’s shoulders. ‘And she would have killed you and Thomas without hesitating.’ She sighed looking at Stiles.

‘He must have done something. Either used his alpha power of them or…something! This isn’t normal.’ The teen looked around himself. ‘Help the others. Gather in a circle. Back to back. Don’t break it for any reason. We cannot hesitate because…they won’t.’ He gritted his teeth. ‘These people are organized. All fighting in pairs. What were you doing, separating?!’

Anna bit her lip. ‘Well…the hunter, Isaac and Peter all went their way. Fought alone without asking for our help. We just thought…we thought that we could also deal with them.’

‘Did you guys forget that we have experience of _years_ behind us? And Chris has been a hunter since his early twenties. Can you imagine how many rogue werewolves he’s killed?’

Thomas sighed. ‘We were arrogant.’

‘No shit.’ He looked at Fiona who was still looking at her bloody hands. ‘Fiona, you can’t do more magic.’

‘What?’ She lifted her head in shock. ‘Then what good am I for?’

‘Heal. Because otherwise, we’re going to have too many casualties.’

She paled and looked at her husband. The tall man nodded grimly. ‘We’ll protect you while you do your thing.’

‘And you don’t need to heal completely. Just enough so ours can live. You need to conserve your magic.’

She bit her lip and nodded. That settled, Stiles turned to the direction of the tower.

Thomas grabbed the teen’s shoulder before he left. ‘Where are you going?’

‘What I came here to do. Kill Brien O’Neil.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well…what do you think? Was this first part ok? 
> 
> Should it have been more descriptive, bloody or something different? 
> 
>  
> 
> Ai ai…maybe I should have stick to romantic comedies. That’s what I do best…


	46. Chapter 46

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Violence, blood and death.
> 
> Sorry, don’t have time for writing much today…

Stiles felt like giggling. Or maybe it was hysterical laugh he felt bubbling in his throat. He clutched the bat even harder to his chest.

Shit. This damn tower looked like a house of horrors. Parts of it were intact, but others had crumbled, probably due to the bomb in the kitchen, which was right beneath it. He was climbing up (the never ending steps huff!), careful of where he stepped on. Some of the walls had caved and he could see the fights that continued on the ground below. What was left of the Darrow Pack, was fighting in a circle but that meant that all the others were circling them. He recognized Malcom’s bright red head, shuddering when the man fell under the claws of a beta. Immediately he was dragged inside the circle and Fiona knelt next to him.

He gasped as a stone step slid under his foot and had to grab the wall for support. No distractions. He couldn’t get distracted and think about what might be happening. Everything was crumbling and it was only a matter of time until the tower imploded.

Stiles finally reached the room, at the top of the tower, to see Peter kill a girl and immediately continue to fight a beta. Unfortunately, the teen had chosen a bad time because he distracted the older man.

‘Stiles!’ He grunted as the beta raked her claws over his chest, leaving deep furrows, soaking his Henley in blood. He growled and punched her, making the woman retreat a few steps. ‘What the hell are you doing here?!’

‘What do you think, genius? Like I’d ever stay behind!’

He advanced on the beta with the bat raised and the woman narrowed her eyes at them. She looked behind her to see the crumbled wall that led to a drop into the courtyard below. She snarled at them as she crouched, preparing for battle.

‘Where’s O’Neil?’

She just smirked. ‘Killing.’

Stiles growled and raised his bat, taking a step towards her.

Peter snarled. ‘Where is he?’

‘Nursery.’ Right then she attacked Peter, claws extended.

Stiles hesitated. He didn’t want to step in, to distract his wolf. But he shouldn’t have worried since just Peter punched her. She took a step back but grabbed his shirt.

She shrieked at them. ‘You will not kill him! He is great! A god amongst men!’ She lifted her other hand and slashed deep at Peter’s bicep. ‘He will carry on! And he will avenge us all!’

Peter snarled and slashed at her.

The teen gasped. ‘NO!’ Everything froze inside him. The wolf’s name a bomb detonating inside his brain.

Peter and the girl fell over the edge.

‘PETER!!!’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well…what can I say? Nothing like a cliffhanger. Pun intended Muwahahaha


	47. Chapter 47

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahaha loved your comments, but hey! I might have been evil leaving such a cliffhanger but at least I’m not leaving you hanging for long…pun intended...again ;)
> 
> Warnings: Violence, blood and death.

‘PETER!!!’

Stiles’ heart stopped. He heard his bat drop to the stone floor as he fell to his knees. «No no no…please Peter no…» He crawled to the edge finding it strange that his vision was blurry. Then he tasted salt on his lips and realized he was crying.

The teen looked down, his chest cold, dreading the time when he saw Peter’s body below. There was indeed a body below but…Peter was holding on to a ledge of the tower with his bad arm.

Stiles blinked and then gasped. He laid down on the floor, his left hand grabbing the edge of the wall hard, while he extended his right one. ‘Grab it!’

Peter lifted his head to look at the teen. Desperation shone in those eyes. He grunted and tried to adjust his grip on the ledge. Pain shot through his entire arm. He was holding on to the edge of the tower by his fingertips, feeling himself beginning to slide, thanks to the sweat and blood on his fingers. He gritted his teeth trying to extend his other hand towards Stiles.

Crying. The teen was crying, smelling of terror and despair.

‘Come one, baby. Please, grab my hand.’ He leaned over even more, hanging halfway out into the open, to try to reach him. ‘I promise I won’t drop you. I promise. Please, baby, please.’

The teen had never begged before. Peter gritted his teeth. He was slipping. The arm he’d used to grip the ledge was dripping blood, working overtime to try and heal itself but the pain…

Pain was an old friend of his. Death too. Before Derek had killed him, Peter had seen his death in his nephew’s eyes. By then it had been a relief from the pain of the burns. Pain indirectly caused by the young man who was now so desperately extending a hand to him. To prevent his death.

He didn’t want to take that final breath that would take him away from Stiles. Not when he’d just realized how much he loved the teen. How much he wanted him. Not when Stiles was looking at him with despair in his eyes, terror and horror emanating from him in waves, eclipsing the wonderful scent of his magic.

Peter gritted his teeth and stretched himself a bit more and then his hand was gripped by Stiles’ bigger one. Sure, strong and firm, it gripped his like it never would let go.

‘Come on, baby.’ He blinked back tears from his eyes, gritting his teeth as his muscles strained to pull the wolf up. ‘Just a little bit more. Come on, Peter. Please!’ He sobbed, pushing at the wall with his left hand, pain shooting through his shoulder from the fall when the girl had punched him, gritting his teeth to ignore it, his legs finding purchase there as well. Slowly, he pushed off, every muscle in his body straining, the magic drain he still suffered, making it worse. But gradually, he began dragging the wolf up. Until Peter let go and was only suspended by the teen’s hand.

Stiles whimpered as all the wolf’s dead weight was supported by his hand. He squeezed his eyes shut, hard, and gritted his teeth to try to pull the older man up.

The wolf sighed. ‘Stiles…’

‘Hang on, baby. Just…give me a minute.’

‘Let go.’

He opened terrified eyes. ‘What?!’

Such shock and pain but…Peter loved this person. More than anything in the world, he loved Stiles so… ‘Let go, Stiles. I don’t want to drag you down with me.’

The teen scowled. ‘Shut up, you idiot! Like I’d drop you!’ He strained hard and began pulling him up again. Slowly, but he was managing it. ‘You’re always so selfish and now you want to sacrifice yourself?! Fuck that!’ He grunted. ‘I’m going to punish you after this stunt. I’m going to tie you up in our bed-‘ He gasped as he gave a good heave. ‘-and actually fist you! I’m going to sink my fist inside you, up to my elbow, you damned psychopath!’ The wolf managed to grab the ledge where Stiles was finding his purchase. ‘And you’ll scream. You’ll beg and beg and I won’t stop until you apologize for the idiocy you’ve just said!’

Finally, both gave a good push and the wolf found himself on safe ground again, on top of the teen. He smirked down at the teen’s pale sweaty face. Stiles breathing was accelerated, mouth open to drag big gulps of air, blood and ash staining his face, tears running down his eyes, making tracks through the grime. Nothing had ever looked as beautiful to Peter as the teen in this moment. ‘You know…what you’ve just said…I won’t consider that a punishment. I might even beg for you to continue instead of stopping.’ He licked the sweat that was slowly drifting down the teen’s face, uncaring of the blood and ash mixed with it. ‘I’m going to hold you to it.’

He gasped. ‘Then I’ll punish you with no sex, you creeper.’ The younger man lifted both arms and hugged Peter to him, wanting to feel the heavy weight on top of him. ‘You scared me so bad.’ He sobbed hard, tears like rivulets down the sides of his face. ‘Don’t do that again. I don’t have anyone else. Please, Peter. Please, don’t ever say something like that again. I can’t deal with it if I lose you.’

‘Ok.’ He settled fully on top of the teen. ‘Ok.’

Peter’s heart had calmed by now. He could have let him go. Stiles had almost died to save him. He didn’t even know if he was mad or glad about it but…someone in this world liked him enough, found him worthy enough to risk their life for him. He hugged teen by his head, fitting his face on the teen’s neck, inhaling deep. The person he loved had just saved him, risking his own live in the process. It made him mad, yes, but…Stiles had risked himself to save **_him_**. That meant that he liked him, right? Maybe even more than just like.

But that was something for later. He sighed and got up, pulling the teen with him. ‘Come on. We have unfinished business with a mad Alpha.’

‘Hum, yes.’ He bent down to grab his bat. ‘Let’s go. My bat really wants to get acquainted with his face.’

Peter grin was definitely evil. But then so was Stiles’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So? Did you like it?
> 
> I tried to make an emotional scene. I hope I succeeded T_T


	48. Chapter 48

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy valentine’s day !!!!
> 
> Boy, this chapter does NOT celebrate that---
> 
> Hoping you’re gonna love this as much as I did ^_^

They descended the stairs, Peter in front, to join the others in the courtyard. The fight was still going on. They could hear growls, screams of pain and shots being fired. Shocked, Stiles grabbed Peter’s arm when a man received a bullet between his eyes.

‘Oh my god.’

Peter snarled looking at the origin of the shot. A bloody Isaac and Chris stood in front of several people of the Darrow Pack, shooting at several targets, behind what must have been part of the wall of the tower. ‘This…there aren’t supposed to be men here!’

Stiles gasped. ‘Shit! They’re the McDougall Hunters.’

‘What?! Why in hell would they align themselves with wolves?!’

‘Well-‘ He screamed as bullet scratched his arm. He looked down at his arm in shock. It was a light flesh wound but…

‘Stiles! Get down!’ Peter pushed him into the ground, trying to cover him as best he could. ‘Shit! They’re too many.’

And Chris and Isaac had barely any cover. They were going to die. Fiona was behind them, trying to heal someone from what Stiles could see. Probably, Malcom. Thomas, one arm bleeding, was shooting with his left. They were going to die…and so was Peter and him. Stiles gulped. This…no. He couldn’t allow this.

He counted the hunters. Seven. Seven grown men and women with big ass guns, behind transparent shields like those of a shock police, were shooting at people he knew and even liked. Where was the rest of the Darrow Pack? Were they all dead?

Stiles let Peter drag him behind a bit of the tower debris and looked around. He saw bodies everywhere. And he had no doubt that several of them belonged to the Darrow Pack. Enough.

Several girls and betas moved from behind the hunters to attack the rest of the Darrow Pack.

Definitely enough.

He compressed his lips and got up.

‘Stiles!’

‘Don’t leave here, Peter.’

‘What? Like hell!’

‘Please.’ He turned to look at him. ‘Trust me. Don’t come out from behind there.’

«Demon eyes.» Peter gulped and nodded. Stiles eyes had fire burning in them. Things were about to become too ugly.

Stiles turned back to the hunters and wolf women, walking slowly towards them.

Several turned to him and the teen lifted his hands. ‘Don’t you think it’s enough? Too many people have died.’

A beta snarled at him. ‘And you’re going to join that number.’

She moved to attack him and the teen took a deep breath.

«ENOUGH. No mercy.»

He didn’t need to recite spells in his mind to call fire but he was tired. His magic had been nearly completely expended trying to save Isaac. And that teen was now bloody, shooting for his life and about to be overcome by sheer numbers. **NO**. No more of his people dying. He hadn’t been able to do anything when he’d been possessed by the Nogitsune. Watching, trapped in his mind, as the demon set bombs and traps. His coach had an arrow in his chest, he’d twisted a sword in Scott’s belly, a bomb had killed several deputies.

No more.

He wasn’t powerless now. Stiles ignored the girl that was advancing towards him. He was tired but he snarled at the bitch advancing towards him and the hunters and the rest of the wolves. He called the fire, reciting the spell in his mind in hopes of calling even more power. Only this…it wasn’t his initial spell. The one he’d used to light the candles or what he’d showed the Darrow Pack when they’d come to Peter’d and his hotel room. No, this was something other. Something darker that he shouldn’t have read, much less touched upon:

 

**_Fire was ever my true desire_ **

**_Creating and destroying_ **

**_The power growing higher and higher_ **

**_Your screams soaring_ **

 

And they screamed. He managed to ignite the clothes of the people he’d focused on but it wasn’t enough. They were putting out the weak fire in the fabric.

«More power.» His mind screamed at him. « **MORE**.» He continued to recite the spell in his mind, over and over, calling more and more fire to him until something snapped inside and he screamed in pain.

The wolves and hunters screamed with him.

And then the world was painted in fire and screams. He opened his eyes to see his enemies inside a raging fire just like he was, screaming in despair. He walked to them, the heat of the fire increasing. It was so hot but…he felt cold inside. He didn’t care about these people. He touched a screaming girl and she turned to ashes. He moved inside the fire, touching all the burning bodies. Watching them crumble away until there was nothing but ashes. Not even the bones survived his heat.

He turned as someone ran at him and lifted a hand. Burn. He should burn the whole world. Purify it. Eradicate all the evil. He could almost taste the panic and terror of the man in front of him. Others joined the redhead. He found it humorous that a man with the hair of fire was about to become enveloped in it.

He called all the flames that had been spread to burn his enemies to him and directed them to the people that were now waving their arms in horror, like trying to ward off evil. He wasn’t evil. They were. The world should not have people in it who would taint and corrupt everything they touched.

And then another man stepped in front of them all. Older, powerful of body, blue eyes. Like blue skies after a storm. Beautiful eyes. He frowned. Sacrifice? Was the man sacrificing himself for the others?

Stupid.

They would all die now. He chose not to burn from a distance but walked towards the people he saw. Dirty, most were covered in soot and dirt. Bloody. Hurt.

The man was saying something, his body language indicating that he was desperate but the teen didn’t care. He was no one to stop him. Stiles watched the man with the blue eyes stand straight, shutting up, as Stiles just lifted a burning hand towards him. The man’s shoulder was ripped open and his stomach had deep gauges. He wasn’t afraid. There was no fear in the man in front of him, like he knew he wasn’t going to hurt him. Only calmness and acceptance.

Why wasn’t he afraid like the others? He cocked his head to the side. This older werewolf was just a creature like all the others behind him, that did nothing but hurt. So he should be hurt as well.

He gasped. Memories. Passion. A different kind of heat. The man crying and screaming, begging to be pleasured by him. Companionship. Happiness. **HOME**.

Peter Hale.

Stiles rushed the man and kissed him hard in the mouth. Fiery tongue invaded welcoming flesh. Peter. This was Peter. Those were his friends. He pressed burning hands against the wolf’s wounds, making him scream into the kiss.

And suddenly the world was in focus once again.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ufff…that scared even me O_o
> 
> What do you think about what Stiles did?
> 
> And my surprise? First time doing Photoshop manipulation. I don’t think it was too bad for a first time (thank you youtube tutorials!!!) 
> 
> I would really appreciate opinions on this.
> 
> PS: Although Stiles ended up naked (fire burned all his clothes), I couldn’t do that for obvious reasons ^_^


	49. Chapter 49

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments.
> 
> Stiles really surprised huh?
> 
>  
> 
> Warnings: Violence, blood and death.

Stiles let go of the wolf and fell to his knees. What had he done?! He lifted horrified eyes to Peter, fearing what he would find.

‘Stiles?’

Someone grabbed him from the front, lifting him up beneath his arms, leaving his feet dangling in the air. ‘Pe-Peter?’

‘Yes.’ He took a shuddering breath as he felt the teen hug him by the neck, fitting his face there. Peter looked at Argent, watching the man slowly lowering down his gun. Always so ready to kill everything, that hunter.

The people around them were all looking at Stiles in shock…and fear. The teen was terrifying. His power was terrifying. Fiona was looking at them in shock, like she couldn’t believe anyone could have such a power. Someone as powerful as she was, was looking at Stiles with shock in her eyes, like it wasn’t possible to do what Stiles had done.

The wolf remembered something he had said before: Stiles never did anything by half.

‘Peter…Peter you’re ok? I didn’t burn you?’

‘No…I’m fine.’ And he was. He thought he would die. By fire once again. But the teen’s kiss hadn’t burned… well no more than usual. And when he’d laid his burning hands on his bleeding flesh, the pain had been excruciating but afterwards…nothing. He continued hugging Stiles still disbelieving as he looked at his completely healed arm. How was this possible?! And Stiles…the way he had expended his magic last night…he should have none left. Instead…he nearly burned down the entire compound…them with it. He gulped, hugging him tighter. When the younger man realized what he’d done to those hunters…

And then Thomas screamed.

‘SAM!’

Peter let Stiles go to put him behind him. A girl, too young to be here, had a spray gun on her hands.

It should be amusing.

The way Thomas was screaming wasn’t. Smoke was emerging from his body, the flesh on his chest, arms and face was practically bubbling in blisters, to swell up until they burst and melted the skin beneath. The stench of putrefaction overpowered even the burning scent. It was horrifying. Through it all the big wolf couldn’t stop screaming.

Argent growled. ‘Wolfsbane.’ He lifted the gun to the girl’s head. ‘She has a gun full of wolfsbane.’

Anna rushed the hunter. ‘NO! Don’t kill her.’

Joshua took a step towards the brunette girl. ‘That’s Sam.’ He took a step towards the girl, lifting a hand slowly and speaking gently.

She stopped spraying Thomas to turn the gun to the Alpha.

‘Sammy? Come on, gorgeous girl. It’s us.’

She just snarled, showing blue eyes and huge fangs. Stiles closed his eyes. Thirteen years old and had already taken an innocent life.

Chris waved at him. ‘Darrow! Get away from there. She’ll hur-‘

‘She’s ours.’ His voice was soft as he took another step towards her. ‘She won’t hurt m-AAAAhhhh!!!’

Pain. Joshua’s world exploded in pain as she sprayed the wolfsbane on him. His body was hit with the spray, stomach and thigh, the clothes soaking the liquid and burning him beneath. It felt like someone had poured acid on him. Growling, trying to work through the pain, he ripped his shirt off him. His legs couldn’t hold him anymore and he fell to the ground, slowly trying to rip his jeans off him.

‘Joshua!’ Anna looked at the girl. ‘Sam, what are you doing?! It’s us!’

‘He is great. A GOD! He’ll continue his work. Only the most deserving will have him.’ She pointed the spray gun at Anna. ‘You should all die. He will avenge us!’

The woman lifted her hands up. ‘No! Sam!’

Peter lunched himself at the girl, claws extended and ripped her throat out. It was so sudden that no one reacted for a few seconds. The girl’s body convulsed, like it was fighting its death, bright blue eyes filled with rage looked at Peter, her finger still on the trigger wanting to hurt more people.

‘Peter, NO!’ Stiles covered his mouth with his hands. He looked in horror as the girl crumbled to the ground and Anna screamed and attacked the older wolf.

The pale teen walked in halting steps towards the dead girl, falling to his knees near her. Dead unseeing eyes bore straight at him. «No…nonono…’ Too young. It wasn’t enough that she’d been kidnapped, bitten against her will, raped, brainwashed…now she was dead… he whimpered. What good had they done?!

So many of the Darrow pack was dead. The girl they’d come to save, was dead. Everything was in ashes and he…he was a monster and had saved a monster so it could kill an innocent girl. Tears slid down his face leaving streaks amid the ashes and the blood. Monster, just like Scott had said he was. Everybody only knew how to hurt and kill. Why did people even exist in this world? To destroy? To cause pain?

Everything went cold inside him.

‘Don’t!’

He lifted sad eyes to see Peter grip Anna’s throat, snarling in her face. Joshua got up with difficulty, limping to them practically naked, eyes red, desperation glowing there.

‘Don’t! Peter, she’s…upset.’ He swallowed through the pain. ‘Please…’

The older wolf growled. ‘We’re all upset!’ He looked at Anna, watching her cry while holding on to the hand that was about to rip her throat out. ‘Think I wanted to do this?! Any of this?’

The redhead shook his head. The wolfsbane still in covering him burned like lava. He could barely walk. And little Sam had done this. He watched Fiona kneel beside her husband, press gentle hands against his wounds to try and heal him. He hoped Thomas made it. Joshua also hoped she had enough “juice” to heal him otherwise he was dead. He could feel his body weakening more and more. But more than his life, he had another to save. ‘Please…I can’t lose another of my pack. Don’t take her from me.’

Peter hesitated. He looked at the black girl, tears running down her eyes. ‘I’m sorry. I truly am. But she was also going to spray you with that gun.’

‘No…not Sam. She would never hurt me.’ Anna struggled under his stronger grip. ‘She loved me. Us!’

Joshua placed a hand on her shoulder. ‘Anna…enough.’

‘Josh…’ She crumbled, throwing herself into his arms, only to hiss and let him go. The interior of her arms were covered in blisters. She quickly pulled off her tank top, standing there in her sports bra, before the wolfsbane had time to soak the fabric and quickly tried to clean the affected parts of her arms. ‘Oh my god.’ She looked at her alpha in horror and then at Thomas, who was practically healed. ‘Why?!’

Stiles looked back at the girl. Such a brutal death. Why indeed?

Tired, he got up. ‘Peter. Let’s go get O’Neil.’

‘Hum…you need clothes.’

The teen blinked and looked down. He was naked. Completely. Even his shoes were gone. And he didn’t care. He shrugged and looked at the man who had been his lover for two months now. ‘No time for shopping. Now…it’s time to kill.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup, next chapter it’s finally the fight with O’Neil!!!


	50. Chapter 50

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t even know what kind of warnings I should put here.
> 
> HORROR, MAJOR DEATH, VIOLENCE, BLOOD. 
> 
> It’s bad. That’s all I can say.

‘No time for shopping. Now…it’s time to kill.’

Thomas groaned and got up. ‘I agree wholeheartedly.’

Fiona made a protesting sound. ‘You’re still hurt.’

‘Save the rest of your power for Joshua, he’ll die without you to help. The rest of my wounds are only superficial.’

‘She can do it while we search for O’Neil.’ The redhead turned with difficulty and looked around himself. ‘We haven’t seen him throughout this whole fight.’

Stiles scowled. ‘One of the betas said he was in the nursery.’

‘Why there?’

Peter shrugged. ‘Probably leverage. He’ll have a room full of hostages and he knows we won’t move a finger to hurt him with the children there.’

Malcom snarled at that. ‘Shit!’

Fiona went to her alpha. ‘We should hurry. I’ll heal as best I can while we walk there.’

Anna whispered. ‘What about Sam?’

Thomas sighed. ‘We’ll come back for her. Right now…Graham, Callum and Keith all went to the nursery.’

Joshua felt a shiver of dread run down his spine. ‘They’re not dead. They can’t be.’

Argent, who had been silent through all this exchange, finally stepped forward. ‘Then we better hurry.’

Peter held out the bat to Stiles. ‘You forgot this.’

He looked the older man in the eyes. ‘Thanks.’

Peter watched Stiles walk naked, to the partially destroyed building, completely indifferent to his exposure, feeling a chill deep in his soul. That was not Stiles. The teen was shy regarding his body. Not in the bedroom, but outside of it? He was shy and insecure. Now…in front of strangers, he thought nothing of his nakedness. This was not his Stiles.

***

Slowly, they walked inside the main building, careful for traps and betas and hunters. But they met with none.

Stiles felt numb. Had he killed them all? He didn’t even know how many people he’d killed. How could this be? There was a coldness inside him, frost around his emotions where a fire of rage should be burning. It was like he couldn’t even access his feelings. Like he had none. Seeing people get hurt or die…it was as if he was in a theater watching a movie and was completely indifferent to it because it didn’t touch him.

Argent signaled them to stop and Isaac nodded at him, hand gripping the knob of the door to the nursery. The teen wolf tried to push it open but it wouldn’t. The blonde thinned his lips and pushed it harder, finally opening it.

Nightmares.

Rory lay on the floor, his head barely attached to his body. The claws that had ripped his throat had reached his spine, severing it.

Ahead there was another body, crumbled, limbs twisted, like a broken doll. And Stiles still didn’t feel anything. The people behind him were gasping in shock, Joshua was vomiting in a corner and he just looked around.

Blood.

Everywhere he looked, there was blood. Bloody walls, bloody beds, bloody cribs. Toddlers and babies lay dead everywhere. And still…he felt nothing.

The teen felt Peter placing a hand on his shoulder. ‘Good god. Why would he do this?’

Stiles heard a distant baby cry.

Malcom screamed taking several steps into the room. ‘No!’

Brien O’Neil stood in front of them, grinning widely while he held what appeared to be the last baby alive. ‘Welcome!’ He motioned around himself. ‘Like what I did with the place? Let me add to it.’ His claws sank into the baby’s neck, killing her instantly. In shock, the pack watched him throw the small body into the bed. ‘What? Is there anything wrong?’ He turned a bit and grabbed a male by his blonde hair, dragging him up.

The face was practically unrecognizable. Bloodied, broken and swollen, barely able to even open one eye. Graham managed to open his less swollen eye to see what was happening. He looked at his horrified pack and whispered. ‘Run.’

Brien threw back his head while laughing, lifting him up to nuzzle at his bloody neck, getting his face bloodied in turn. ‘Oh, I don’t think so, puppy.’ He looked at the people in front of them and blinked noticing Stiles. Tall, pale of body, slender but with defined muscles. Quite a beautiful specimen of the male variety. ‘You’re coming naked into this?’

Stiles just looked at him. He looked the alpha up and down. ‘I don’t have a problem with it. Do you?’

He shrugged, feeling bothered by the blasé attitude of the teen. ‘Well, just because of that, I’ll cut off your cock before killing you. What do you think?’

‘I think you’re gonna die tonight.’

The blonde alpha shook Graham by his hair, the body wriggling like a doll’s would. ‘Really? Willing to lose another member of your pack?’ He licked the blood from the side of the teen’s face. ‘Delicious…and so young still…’

Stiles didn’t even react. ‘He’s not my pack.’ Peter snapped his head to the pale teen but Stiles just ignored everyone and advanced into the room a bit more. ‘Why kill all your daughters?’

He lifted an eyebrow. ‘What good are they to me? They would have just held me down.’ He looked at them, sneering in disgust. ‘Besides, there is no way I’d allow you to keep my progeny. They are mine. Mine to nurture, mine to kill.’

Malcom snarled from behind Stiles and rushed the alpha.

Joshua screamed. ‘Don’t!’

Brien just grinned and caught the redhead by the face with his other hand. His big hand just covered his face, while the betas’ claws slashed at his arm. The man just lifted Malcom up, off his feet and rushed him down, smashing his head on the stone floor. ‘There now. Be silent, will you? I really cannot abide hysterical people.’

He straightened up, still holding Graham by the hair. Malcolm stayed on the ground, completely immobile.

Peter stepped forward. ‘I guess it’s my turn now.’

Stiles just kept looking at the alpha, not even acknowledging the older wolf. «What the hell is going on with him?!» He gulped. «Is it still because he burned all those people?»

‘What do you think you’re doing?’

Peter rolled his left shoulder. At least, thanks to Stiles, he was fully healed. ‘Fighting you.’

‘Me?’ The beautiful mad blonde laughed. ‘You’re going to fight me?!’ He threw Graham next to Malcom. ‘You’re going to end up like those two boys.’

‘Doubt it.’ Slowly, he began changing into his beta shape.

‘Oh? And what makes you think that?’

‘I’m not a boy.’ He watched O’Neil change into his alpha shape. It wasn’t as big as his had been. Or as wide. Actually, it wasn’t much different from Peter’s beta shape. Still, it was a bit bigger than he was now…and the power should be a lot more. Besides, Scott’s alpha shape wasn’t much different from his beta one and the power the kid had packed…He slowly advanced towards the other man. His fight with Scott taught him something. Don’t attack like crazy…and don’t be arrogant. He knew he couldn’t win. Not alone at least. O’Neil was too strong to be taken down by someone that was more omega than beta, but…he had Stiles. And what the teen had done with the fire before…they wouldn’t have any problem defeating him.

‘Now, why do you want to fight me?’ Brien’s voice was deep, distorted and gravely. He took a step to the side, eyeing the challenging wolf critically.

‘I’m want alpha for myself.’

The other man blinked and then laughed. ‘Now that’s a good reason to fight.’ And grinning, he charged Peter.

It was truly a struggle. Peter gritted his teeth, trying to be as fast as he could. But...their power levels were too different. Almost like his and Scott’s had been at the end of their fight. He grunted as a punch resonated through his stomach, making him stagger. He threw a punch, Brien grinning while he evaded it easily. He’d been expecting that. Which was why he lifted his leg and smashed it against the alpha’s side sending him stumbling back. Peter gritted his teeth, feeling his stomach hurt, like something was bleeding on the inside. Brien O’Neil was someone who was probably in the same league as Deucalion. No way could he defeat him alone but…Stiles wasn’t helping. The alpha attacked again and he wasn’t fast enough to deflect a strong punch to his face that sent him flying into a wall, crumbling it.

‘No…you’re not a boy.’ O’Neil grinned as he watched the other wolf get up. Peter rearranged his broken jaw, spitting out blood. ‘But the only difference between you and them, is that you last longer.’

Stiles watched his wolf get up with difficulty. He didn’t care. Why should he? Murderer. Killer of children. He should die. People like those shouldn’t live. He blinked when the wolf turned his bloody face to him and the most incredible blue eyes fixed on his. They seemed to say “What are you doing?” Did Peter expect him to fight? What? To defend him? Why should he defend a murderer like the older man? He looked at his bloody bat. He’d used it to kill young women with it, smashing their skulls, breaking their necks. He remembered wanting to do that to O’Neil. He deserved it. Deserved pain and punishment.

Stiles blinked when O’Neil lifted a leg and kicked the other man into the wall, taking advantage of his distraction when he looked at the teen. Peter spat out blood and wasn’t able to get up immediately from the ground this time. Grunting, he tried to push himself up.

The wolf watched the alpha approach him, walking slowly, while he was on the floor, semi-kneeling, with on knee down and the other leg flexed, like a runner ready to sprint. Only, there was no sprinting when Brien grabbed him by the neck and lifted him up, the height difference making it possible for the wolf to not be able to touch the ground, leaving his feet dangling in the air. Peter gritted his teeth and grabbed the other wolf’s wrist. Brien wasn’t even straining lifting up his whole body weight with just a hand.

Stiles continued looking on, feeling nothing. He frowned at that. He should feel something. Peter was about to die. He liked Peter…didn’t he? The older man looked at him and there was goodbye in that one look. Resignation. And hurt. Like he was the one that had hurt him, not the alpha. Betrayal. Why? Peter should know that he deserved to die. Did the wolf honestly expect him to help? To save him as if he cared? Why should he care? It was just another werewolf. A killer. Someone who didn’t hesitate to take another life when his was in danger.

True, he remembered promising the wolf that he’d help. Instead he’d done nothing. It was Peter’s fight, right? And it wasn’t like he deserved help. Stiles frowned. Although if he compared the two wolves, O’Neil was a hundred times worse than Peter. He blinked as memories assaulted his mind. The promise he’d made to the older man. The fear of him dying. Promising to protect him. The desperation he’d felt when Peter had almost died this night. And risking his life and almost dying to rescue the wolf. He gasped as a pop sounded in his ears. Everything came into focus again…as well as his emotions. What was wrong with him?! Standing here while the older man was being killed? What was this ice that covered his emotions?!

‘Enough.’ Stiles walked slowly towards the two wolves. ‘That’s enough.’

‘Oh?’ The alpha lifted his other hand and punched Peter in the nose, making him almost lose his consciousness. ‘Really?’

‘Really.’

The alpha smirked, looking at him. ‘A human, saying that to me.’ Stiles lifted his bat and he laughed. ‘A bat, boy?’

He shrugged. ‘Killed several of your betas with it tonight.’

Brien snarled. ‘And I’ll kill you.’

Stiles still couldn’t summon much emotion. By this time, he would be smirking, provoking the other man but…surrounded by all these bodies...he just couldn’t find the energy for it. ‘Really?’

‘Yes.’

‘How?’

The alpha frowned. ‘How would I kill you?’

‘How did you brainwash so many girls?’

He laughed. ‘Brainwash? Me?’ He shook his head. ‘I didn’t. They just recognized my greatness, loved being my bitches and followed my every dictate.’

The pale teen gritted his teeth. ‘What did you do?’

‘I didn’t do anything.’

Stiles stopped at that. There was something there, in that sentence that sent chills down his spine. Something had been done to the girls, but the way O’Neil spoke…’What about the hunters?’

‘Nothing money couldn’t buy.’

‘Lies. Hunters like to hunt creatures of the supernatural. And no matter the money involved, they would never condone you kidnapping and changing human girls.’

‘These did.’ He shrugged and let go of Peter, smirking when the man had difficulty just remaining standing.

There was something wrong here. Too wrong and he couldn’t figure out what. But now was not the time for that and he advanced towards Brien.

The alpha wolf narrowed his eyes at the teen and then…an amazing scent invaded his nostrils. Dark and sweet as molasses. Dominant. Delicious arousal. He smirked. ‘Want me? To be my bitch like all those others? I don’t like boys, boy.’

He cocked his head to the side as he stopped near the two wolves. ‘What? Who said I want you?’

‘Your scent. You smell of arousal.’

Despite everything, Stiles had to snort at that. ‘Do I look aroused to you?’

O’Neil frowned at that. No…he lay soft between his legs. Long and wide. The wolf licked his lips. Beautiful cock. He wanted that fat long cock between his lips, inside his mouth, bumping against his throat until it almost hurt to have him there. He wanted to be on his knees, being taken, completely possessed and hurt. The wolf gritted his teeth as he squeezed his ass, feeling empty. Void. His body hardened almost to the point of pain. He lost his alpha shape and snarled, taking a step back, ready to attack the teen. He’d never felt anything like this before. ‘What the hell?’

The teen smirked, reclaiming the step that O’Neil had taken. ‘Having problems?’

Peter tried to straighten up with difficulty. ‘The one smelling of arousal is you.’

The alpha looked at the other wolf and then narrowed his eyes on the pale teen, suddenly realizing what he was smelling. Something familiar but so different at the same time. ‘You have magic.’

‘Hum…’

‘The fire I smelled…that was you?’ When the teen just shrugged, he snarled. ‘I’ll take you for myself. Teach you a lesson or two about who’s the master.’ «Make you submit to me, like your scent is telling me to submit to you.»

Stiles smiled lightly, coldly. After being with Peter, it was so easy recognizing certain signs in others. The markers were all there. The look in O’Neil’s eyes, the little tremors, the breathing… ‘You want to be taken by me.’ He took another step towards the alpha. ‘To be on your hands and knees in front of **_me_**.’ Another step. ‘You want me to force you.’ He watched the older wolf’s eyes widening, shaking his head in denial, not even protecting himself as Stiles advanced on him. ‘Hurt you.’ The blonde alpha seemed completely entranced with him. He watched him shudder and lick his lips. ‘Dominate you.’

‘No!’ Brien looked around himself. Peter was looking at him like he was prey, despite the injured state of his body. What was left of the Scottish pack was looking at him in disgust, able to smell the emotions on him, knowing the American teen was right. He didn’t long for this. He didn’t. It was the teen’s magic…he wasn’t like that. He wasn’t.

‘Yes.’ Stiles let his bat fall from his hands and stood in front of Brien, naked and beautiful; mystery, passion and power an exquisite aphrodisiac for any werewolf’s senses. ‘You want me to own you.’

Brien continued to shake his head. It was like there was a fog inside his mind. He’d never felt anything like this. He’d met other magic users that had a seductive scent but this…this was another level. This was his deepest fantasies, his most shameful needs exposed. Everything he wanted but denied himself because he would never let himself be that weak again. No matter how much he wanted to be taken. Possessed. But then he remembered. The stronger the magic, the stronger the scent. The teen was now so close to him that he could touch him. ‘You’re pretty powerful, aren’t you?’

‘A bit.’

The alpha lifted a hand and with the tip of two fingers touched the teen’s face. It was warm and soft. Youth untouched. Brien trembled and it was all he could do not to whine at the feeling. So he gritted his teeth. ‘I’ll use you and make you my bitch.’ «Take, instead of being taken.» It was time he tried men, anyway. Only girls was boring. That was the only reason why he thought of this.

‘Doubt it.’ Stiles kept smiling lightly, even sweetly, without fear or any other kind of emotion to cloud his wonderful scent. ‘I’m no one’s bitch.’ He called fire and pressed his hand against Brien’s stomach. The bigger man screamed as fire burned his stomach, melting his insides. He took a step back, hands patting at his stomach to put out flames that weren’t there, but inside.

The teen quickly looked at his wolf. ‘Peter.’

The older wolf needed no encouragement. He stepped up, gritting his teeth against the pain, drawing back his arm and swinging it towards Brien’s throat. The other man just growled and caught his wrist.

‘Think it will be that easy to kill me?’

‘Yes.’

Peter’s other hand slashed the man’s throat. Brien chocked on his blood, falling slowly to the ground, holding his throat. His eyes moved to focus on the Darrow Pack and he whispered something intelligible due to his shredded throat.

Peter looked around himself and grabbed a metal shelf.

Stiles blinked at him. ‘What are you doing with that?’

‘Don’t want him to come back like I did.’ And he swung the shelf down, cutting off the wolf’s head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Du-du-dummmmm. 
> 
> The Alpha is dead! Long live the Alphaaaaaa!!!
> 
> This was a harrowing chapter :(


	51. CHARACTERS

 


	52. Chapter 52

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of Brien O’Neil’s death.

‘Want to have the shower first?’

‘No. You go ahead.’

Stiles watched Peter take off his shoes and walk to the bathroom. He sighed, looking at his hands. He didn’t know how many people he’d killed today. He’d never thought that one day his life would be so bloody that he actually wouldn’t keep score on that. What had happened to him back there? That coldness…he’d almost let Peter die. Twice.

Peter…

He sighed and went to the wardrobe, remembering the aftermath of Brien O’Neil’s death.

*

‘Peter?’

The wolf looked at him and growled, eyes igniting red. ‘I’m an alpha again.’

‘Yes.’

They turned towards the Darrow Pack. Anna made a distressed sound and ran towards Graham and Malcom. ‘Still alive. I can still hear their heartbeats.’

The rest of the pack joined her. Joshua looked at both men, lying mangled on the nursery’s bloody floor and chocked a sob. ‘Fiona?’

She bit her lip. ‘Too tired. I…I’m not sure if I can…’

‘Oh god…’ The redheaded alpha fell to his knees next to his betas.

‘I’ll-I’ll try to heal Graham enough so he can heal himself.’

Thomas placed a hand on his wife’s shoulder. ‘Fiona…if you exert yourself too much…’

She patted his hand in a tiredly manner, smiling tremously at him. ‘I’ll be fine. If I think I can’t keep healing, I’ll stop.’ She bit her lip looking at the naked teen. ‘Stiles…can you…’

He shook his head. ‘I have very little control when it comes to healing.’ He looked at his hands. ‘Actually, I’m only good when it comes to fire.’

Isaac blinked at that. ‘But…you healed me…’

‘And it took everything. I still don’t know how I was able to focus so well. Most of my attempts at healing weren’t met with much success.’

Chris blinked at that and placed a hand on the tall teen’s shoulder. ‘Well, then I guess Isaac should really be grateful to you.’

He smiled tiredly. ‘Yeah. I guess.’

Fiona frowned. ‘I can try to focus your power towards healing.’ She looked at the boys next to her. They were too mangled. Graham more than Malcom but the redhead’s injuries were mostly in his head so… ‘I don’t have enough power to save both…’

‘I don’t have it either. I’m practically tapped out.’

Anna growled at him. ‘How can you say that after what happened in the courtyard and what you just did to O’Neil?!’

Stiles looked at her. ‘It’s because of that, that I don’t have enough “juice” left.’

‘Then find it!’ The black girl turned into her beta shape, looking at him threateningly. ‘Fiona’s the one that has been expending all her power healing us. Which takes a whole lot more power than just setting fire to things…or people.’

He gritted his teeth. ‘I’ve been doing this stuff for two months only, Anna. I don’t have the control or stamina necessary for a lot of things.’

Anna just snarled. ‘I don’t care! Save them!’

Joshua got up and placed a hand on her arm. ‘Anna…’

‘No! I don’t want to hear it!’ She pointed at Peter. ‘That one killed Sam! We lost so many of our pack to rescue her and he killed her!’

Peter stiffened. ‘I didn’t have a choice.’

‘How can you say that?! She was thirteen years old! A child.’ She sobbed and then snarled, trying hard to hold on to her rage. ‘We could have changed her mind!’

He snarled. ‘And she’d just sprayed Thomas and Joshua with wolfsbane and was about to do the same to you.’

‘So what?! They’re both alive! We could have handled a bit of wolfsbane and immobilized her. We could-‘

‘Anna…’ Joshua was looking at her with sad eyes. ‘Enough. You and I both know it wouldn’t have worked. You felt the strength of the wolfsbane, how it burned. If Fiona hadn’t healed me, I would be dead by now. And if the three of us were out of commission, she would have gone after Fiona. And I doubt she would have been able to protect herself at the expense of a child.’

Her lips trembled. ‘But…’

He pulled her into his body, hugging her by her nape and back. ‘We’ll get through this.’

She sobbed against his chest. ‘But…there’s almost no one left…’

‘Fiona!’ They turned to see Thomas grab the brunette’s hands. ‘Enough.’

She bit her lips. ‘But…’

‘I think you healed Graham enough. He should pull through on his own.’

‘Malcolm…’

The big man shook his head. ‘He’s gone…’

Anna gasped. ‘No.’ She let go of Joshua to crawl to the fiery man. She touched trembling fingers to his face, sobbing at how misshapen it was. O’Neil had crushed his skull and face when he had grabbed him by the head. He’d been able to do that with a single hand.’ ‘Oh Malcolm…’

Argent sighed looking at the grieving wolves. ‘We need to see if there are any survivors.’ He gulped looking around the nursery. ‘Maybe a baby…’

Peter shook his head. ‘I thought of that. I tried listening in for any heartbeats but…apart from ours…’

‘I see…’ He looked at the wolves. ‘We should check anyway. And give them a few more minutes to grieve.’

Peter understood and nodded. The four American’s checked the nursery and then the compound, finding no survivors among all the betas, girls and babies. O’Neil had killed them all. So many deaths. They dragged all the bodies to the courtyard of the compound, separating them from the Darrow’s pack. The babies were carried carefully, with tears running down their faces, concentrating on looking everywhere but at the bundle in their arms. Some, like Anna, Fiona and Isaac, were incapable of helping in such a task.

Argent looked at the waste of lives with gritted teeth. ‘How could hunters have aligned themselves with someone like Brien O’Neil?’ He shook his head. ‘What that madman said…it doesn’t make any sense. No way was money their reason…’

Isaac shrugged. ‘Greed is a strong motive. Maybe O’Neil was telling the truth.’

‘No…they were…’

Peter nodded. ‘Crazy. They looked as crazy as O’Neil’s werewolves.’

‘This is just…’ Isaac looked around himself. ‘How did we survive something like this yet again while others die around us?’

They looked at him somberly. Chris sighed. ‘Because that’s what we are. Survivors.’

Stiles gulped looking at the bodies. ‘What will we do with the bodies?’

Argent hesitated. ‘There is too much physical evidence of us here. We need to destroy the compound.’

‘Bomb it?’

‘Yes.’

‘Even the babies?’

The hunter hesitated and then sighed. ‘How will we explain all these babies?’

The teen closed his eyes and nodded. ‘Then let’s do it.’

Isaac hesitated. ‘Hum…Stiles? You’re still walking around naked.’

*

‘Stiles?’ Peter came out of the hotel’s bathroom naked to find the teen looking out of a window to the city outside. ‘You can go now.’

‘Thanks.’

He ignored the wolf’s naked body and took his clothes into the bathroom with him.

Peter just stood there looking at the teen closing the bathroom door, still feeling immensely cold.

When Stiles returned to the bedroom, dressed in jeans and a t-shirt, he found Peter staring down at the teen’s backpack while dressed only in sweatpants.

‘What’s this?’

‘I’m leaving.’

He gulped. The teen still smelled so indifferent… ‘We still have three full days in Scotland.’

He shook his head. ‘I’m going to a hostel.’

‘Stiles.’ He took a hesitant step towards the teen. ‘What’s going on?’

He looked him in the eyes. ‘I’m leaving you.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup…paradise is over…
> 
> Were you expecting this? hehehe


	53. Chapter 53

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See? I’m a good girl. I’m not leaving you hanging for long ;)

‘I’m leaving you.’

It was like a sledgehammer into his chest. Peter could have sworn he heard something break. ‘Wh-what?’

He shrugged and went to his pack. ‘You heard me.’

The older man gritted his teeth and grabbed the taller man’s arm. ‘Explain yourself.’

‘Why do I need to explain myself?’

‘I think I deserve to know why you’d leave me!’

The younger man narrowed his eyes at him. ‘You killed a thirteen-year-old child without a single shred of remorse.’

‘Is that what you think?’

He pulled his arm back, from the wolf’s grasp. ‘It’s what I saw.’

‘Do you really think her a child?’

‘Samantha! Sam to the Darrow pack. Not just HER. And she was a child!’

‘Not such a child that she was fighting alongside the enemy.’

‘She’d been bitten, raped and brainwashed. What were you expecting? O’Neil probably took all her free-will just like the others.’

‘Yes, the others.’ The older wolf looked at him hard. ‘The one’s you also killed.’ He watched the teen flinch at that and had to refrain from wincing. ‘And even if she was a child that was brainwashed, or had alpha juice dictate her actions…what of it? Stiles, she was killing us. If Fiona hadn’t been there, Thomas and Joshua would have died.’

He shook his head stubbornly. ‘You could have just incapacitated her.’

‘She had a spray-gun with wolfsbane in it! You saw our allies falling because of her. Anna was about to be sprayed as well!’

The teen took a step back. ‘You…there’s always a way. You could have tried some other way.’

‘Stiles. I didn’t have a choice.’

‘We were trying to save her and you killed her! You can’t kill people we’re trying to sav-‘

He stopped, his eyes widening. Slowly, the younger man sat on the floor, legs bent, forehead pressed to his knees, arms hugging his legs hard. «This is just like me and Scott about what happened to Donovan. Just like history repeating itself…but…it was a thirteen-year-old girl this time. Not a rage filled teen out to kill me in a sadistic attempt to hurt my dad. No. This was a girl, a victim of circumstances…»

He took a shuddering breath. ‘Peter…you’re toxic. I can’t…I just don’t…’

His heart was breaking. The wolf crouched in front of the teen. ‘You really want to leave me? Just like that?’

‘I-when we get back home, I’ll find a way to return all your money.’

‘You’ll return to Beacon Hills?’

‘No.’ He shook his head. ‘I want to study in Yale. I’ll probably sell the house in Beacon Hills. Or maybe find a part-time. The dorms are pretty cheap.’

‘Look at me.’

The teen flinched and hugged his legs harder.

‘Look at me, Stiles!’

He finally lifted his head. He’d expected Peter’s eyes to be glowing red but they were just his normal gorgeous blue.

‘So, you're just going to leave me? Just like that? You'll run away that easily?’

He snarled at that. ‘I'm not running away!’

‘Yes, you are! You're leaving me alone instead of facing this together. Instead of talking like a grown up.’

He looked at him in the eyes. ‘Peter… she was so young.’

He sighed. ‘I know. Don't you think I don't know that?!’ He sat on the floor, facing the teen. ‘Tell me Stiles, have I ever killed an innocent?’

The younger man shrugged. ‘You killed your niece, Laura.’

‘What makes you think that she was an innocent? Besides, back then I was insane.’ He shook his head. 'I've never killed a child before. Not ever. Would never do that, for any reason. But it was either her or us.' He sighed, lifting a hand to his wet hair. ‘Even the Darrow pack, after the initial shock and anger, recognized it. Why can't you see it?’

A tear slid down his face and he broke eye contact with the older man. ‘Probably because of Scott. Because of what I’ve done today.’ He squeezed his eyes shut but tears still slid down. ‘If I forgive this...then it's the same as if I killed her or helped you do it. I'll be proving him that I'm really evil.’ He bit his lips, hard. ‘Peter…nobody killed as many as I did. At the time, I didn’t even think of counting. I just…I burned them all.’ He hid his face on his knees again. ‘I was stone cold like a killer. Even the Nogitsune felt glee, a sadistic kind of pleasure in the chaos and death he created. Me? I felt nothing. Like a true psychopath.’

‘You’re not. What you’re feeling right now is proof of it.’

‘But…’

‘Stiles...I can't deal with it.’ He moved until his legs were on each side of the teen. Then he cradled his face, lifting it up and making him look at him. ‘I can't...you can't leave me.’ He tried to bare it all. Show what he felt for the younger man. ‘I won't be able to stand being alone after being with you. Having **THIS** between us.’ Peter sighed and told Stiles a truth he’d only just admitted to himself. ‘I just…alpha is nothing if I lose you, Stiles. You can’t…don't make me...empty again.’

What Peter had just said. The kind of courage it took to expose himself like this, to bare all his feelings…alpha was nothing?! He wanted him that much?

‘Stiles. You have to believe me. If there was another way…I would never have killed her.’ He caressed the beloved face with his thumbs. ‘True, I don’t give a damn about this pack. They mean nothing to me. **YOU** are my world. And I would never do something that I know would be irreversible when concerning you.’

He looked at the wolf with wide eyes. ‘Peter…’

‘You…you can’t give me a home only to take it away like that. Especially due to something I had no choice in.’

Much like he also hadn’t. He finally understood what his father had told him. His heart catching up to his head. All the betas and girls were dead. So were the hunters. O’Neil had killed all his daughters. What had happened to Peter, what he’d done, and what he himself had done…was nothing like that. It was survival. Someone had tried to kill them and they had defended themselves. He let out a chocked sob.

‘Stiles…I…’

He threw himself into his wolf’s arms, being immediately hugged back. It was like Peter had said. Being inside his arms, it felt like **Home**. The only home he had left in the word. Stiles felt something shift inside him and settle warm in his heart. ‘I’m sorry, so sorry…’ «I’ve been acting like Scott, knowing how much it had hurt me, knowing how it made me feel when someone I loved doubted me.» He squeezed his arms tight. ‘I’m sorry.’ He settled his mouth lightly on Peter’s neck, kissing there tenderly. ‘You also feel like home to me. I was just so stupid. It’s like Scott’s morals are still dictating my actions and…’ He sobbed against the wolf’s neck. ‘I’m sorry. God. I’m so sorry, Peter.’

The older man just took a deep calming breath and squeezed Stiles tightly against his body. ‘It shouldn’t be you apologizing.’

He shook his head. ‘No. You’re wrong. I’ve been through this before. With Scott. And…besides, compared to me? To what I felt?’ He lifted his tear streaked face to look the wolf in the eyes. ‘I’m scared, Peter. I felt nothing when I killed. Nothing. Even for you. I looked at you and didn’t immediately recognize you. I was about to kill you, when I remembered.’

‘But you didn’t kill me and you did remember.’

‘But-

The wolf frowned as he realized that it wasn’t in Stiles character to act cold. The teen was never cold. His emotions burned bright and strong. Always had... No. He narrowed his eyes. It couldn’t be that. Surely Stiles had done what he’d asked and began with the basics regarding magic, right? He pulled back and looked at the teen. Shit! This was Stiles. ‘Actually…in those magic books…did you ever read the one I gave you before starting practicing magic? The guidelines one?’

‘Huh.’

The older man gave him a “really?!” kind of look.

‘What?! Like anyone reads instructions for anything.’ He waved his arms and nearly slapped the older man across the face. ‘Do you follow instructions to assemble IKEA furniture? No one does that!’

‘ME? Buying IKEA? Assembling it?!’ Peter had a distinct “Bitch, please!” look on his face.

The teen rolled his eyes. ‘Jesus, such a snob.’

He sighed. ‘Stop trying to distract me from the point I was trying to make.’ He growled, his eyes igniting red for a second. Stiles tried not to find that hot. Were they gonna have what people called make up sex? ‘I gave you that book for a reason, Stiles!’

‘It’s just talk and talk and talk. You have to use magic for good. Don’t abuse magic. Practicing magic for good is its own reward. Blah. Blah. Blah.’

Peter lowered his face and looked at him with an angry expression. ‘And it also has a part explaining everything about anchors.’

His eyes widened. ‘Wait. What?!’

‘Stiles…it’s not just werewolves that need anchors.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See? Everything is good now (and it didn't even take long cause they're perfect for each other) :P
> 
> And you’ve also got the reason for Stiles’ behavior ;)


	54. Chapter 54

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments!!!
> 
> Just because of all your love, here is a weekend surprise :)

‘Shit! That’s why…’ Peter shook his head, grabbing the teen and making him turn inside his arms, back to his chest, sitting a bit sideways so he could rub his face against the younger man’s neck and jaw line. ‘You idiot! I’m with Fiona on this. How did you manage to control anything for so long?’

‘An anchor?’

‘Yes! Otherwise you’ll be like an out-of-control wolf on a full moon.’

He paled. ‘What?!’

‘That’s why you felt nothing. Stiles, your magic took complete control of you. For some people, magic burns hot, for others it burns cold. I don’t have to tell you which type you are.’ He shook his head. ‘I should have known, your emotions always burn bright. No way would you ever be that cold.’ He pressed his lips against the teen’s neck when he felt him shudder in his arms, to try and reassure him. ‘Depending on how powerful you are, your magic would want to manifest. It’s not exactly like a wolf on a full moon, out of control. That type of behavior is for those who let emotions have free rein and they usually end up dead because they exhaust every single energy resource in their bodies to try and destroy everything around them. You being cold, you have perfect control of your magic but the instinct to destroy is still there.’

He gulped. ‘When I burned everything…I was thinking that you were all killers. That you didn’t deserve to live. No human did. I should just end your lives because you were unworthy of being alive. No just you though. Everyone. Every single person on this planet.’

Peter blinked. ‘Hell.’

‘I could have killed you all.’

‘Shit, Stiles…you could have been killing people for months now. The fact that you didn’t proves how much control you already have. It’s amazing actually. Even a small spell could have meant that the magic would take control of you. Without an anchor from the beginning…’

And yet, Stiles never had a single problem with control until he did something incredibly major, that not even the most powerful magic practitioners could do. Not even Fiona. And even after releasing all that power in the form of fire, the most volatile element, he’d come back.

Peter felt his heart begin to beat faster, hope blooming in his chest like nothing before. Stiles hadn’t been able to kill him or let him die. He’d read things about magic users being unable to come back from the control of the magic. But Stiles did. That, more than anything…

The teen bit his lip, feeling his heart start to beat faster, almost like it was trying to follow Peter’s rhythm. ‘You. Right from the start…’ He lifted his eyes to look at the wolf. ‘My anchor…it’s you, isn’t it?’

He squeezed the teen hard. ‘You’re the one who knows for sure. If I am…you…am I so important to you? That you can use me as an anchor to ground your emotions?’

Stiles blushed bright red, quickly breaking eye contact with the older man, knowing that the wolf was looking at his embarrassed face. 'I‘m an idiot. I tried to break up with you and you’re my anchor.’

‘Stiles…you were in shock.’ He kissed his jaw, smiling when the younger man just sighed in contentment, snuggling closer to him. ‘You probably still haven’t processed everything that has happened tonight. Even for me, this night will be difficult to process and accept…the things we saw…’ He shook his head. ‘Do you really feel so strongly about me to actually use me as your anchor?’

He bit his lip. ‘Before… I thought of you as home. When I thought that, something… shifted inside me. Settled. Gave me warmth and calm. It is you.’ He turned his head to look at the wolf. Those beautiful blue eyes were looking at him with such… he gulped. ‘It is **_you_**.’

Peter sighed and slowly pressed his lips to the teen’s. ‘Me too.’

Stiles smiled. ‘I know. You said it before.’

He pressed his face against the teen’s. ‘Hum…Stiles?’

‘What?’

‘Never leave me. Not for any reason.’ He pressed his face harder against him. ‘What happened today…don’t make a decision like that without talking first. We talk. We explain things. We…discuss and make sense of things. So, this type of thing…you can’t do it again. Not ever.’

The younger man held his breath at the vulnerability he heard in Peter’s voice. Shit. He’d hurt him. Badly. He’d let what he knew would be Scott’s reaction to influence him, color his thoughts against this man that right now…was his world. He would never feel inadequate in Peter’s presence. He could always be himself. Spastic, hyper-active, annoying, tender, wise-ass, romantic, sarcastic, violent…it didn’t matter to Peter because he had the feeling that this wolf accepted every part of him. Why couldn’t he do the same for the wolf? He’d changed so much in just two months. And Peter too. The older man was so much more…human. That coldness and indifference that marked him, it wasn’t gone but…it was slowly abating. Being replaced by something beautiful in his stead. The teen wondered if this was what Peter had been before the fire. Stiles held his breath as he recognized an amazing truth. He knew he’d be willing to die for the wolf. Hell, he’d risk his life tonight for him without a single shred of hesitation. But he realized that he was also capable of…killing for him. If Sam had turned that spray gun on Peter…he’d probably attack her. He shuddered in the wolf’s arms. He would kill a thirteen-year-old girl for Peter.

It truly put things in perspective, scared him deeply but…

‘Peter? No more killing like this, ok?’

He sighed against the teen’s neck, knowing he could lie but not wanting to. ‘I can’t promise you that. If my life or yours is threatened, I don’t care who threatens it, I will kill that person. Be it child, woman or elderly. I don’t care. I will defend our lives.’

The younger man sucked in a breath at the conviction of his voice. ‘Defend yes but…what if you kill only as a last resort? If you can’t neutralize them by knocking them unconscious or something?’

‘Stiles…based on what that girl did…if it had been a thirty-year-old man doing the same things she was doing, posing the exact same threat, what would you have done?’

He sighed, feeling defeated. ‘Probably would have killed him. But Peter, it wasn’t a thirty-year-old man, it was a thirteen-year-old girl, who had been traumatized beyond repair.’

‘But the threat was the same. The risk to your life and mine didn’t diminish because she was a young girl. Think of what happens in Brazil so often. Kids…eight year olds have guns and kill people for pocket change. Stiles…maybe she wasn’t in her right mind but…even her pack, after the tempers cooled down, they recognized that I had no other choice. Joshua himself said that to Anna. The girl wasn’t listening to reason, she hurt members of her pack pretty badly…she almost killed Thomas. Actually, if it wasn’t for Fiona and her healing, he and Joshua would have died...’

He frowned at that. ‘She did hurt Thomas a lot, didn’t she? Even Joshua, her alpha.’

The older man nodded. ‘That wolfsbane spray…the wolfsbane itself was pretty rare. Chris said he’d never seen that particular strain of wolfsbane…and as a hunter I’d think he’d know everything to do with wolfsbane.’

‘Hum…not sure if Argent should have kept the spray gun for analysis. Anyway, she was already a werewolf. How in hell wasn’t she afraid to handle it?’ He frowned leaning harder against the wolf. ‘I mean; it doesn’t do anything to us humans but to you werewolves? It’s like an extremely potent acid.’

Peter turned his head to look at the teen, his lips pressing lightly against his jaw. The tone in Stiles’ voice…he’d heard it countless times before. It was the tone of trying to make sense of something. The wolf frowned, trying to help the direction of the teen’s thoughts. From previous experiences, he knew not to stop Stiles when he was in “detective” mode. ‘She didn’t touch it. It was a focused spray, there was no mist.’

He scowled. ‘Yeah…but still…and she was with them for only two months.’

The older man lifted an eyebrow. ‘So?’

‘How could she have been converted so easily?’ He crossed his arms in front of his chest. ‘She was thirteen. Almost fourteen. The one thing we do, at that age, is rebel against everything!’

‘O’Neil bit her. He was her alpha. Alphas can force their betas into submission.’

He snorted at that. ‘Peter, you bit Scotty and he constantly fought you.’

‘But he was a true alpha. He had it in him the makings of rebelling against having an alpha.’

The teen shook his head. ‘No, this was something else. Besides, both Sam and that other beta said the O’Neil was a god amongst men. Who thinks that shit?!’

He sighed. Stiles was not going to drop this. The younger man was worse than a dog with a bone when it came to certain things. Which meant there really was something there. ‘Stockholm syndrome?’

He did a pff sound. ‘Come on! Stockholm syndrome. A thirteen-year-old girl for a thirty-five-year-old man who was raping her?! No way.’ He frowned. ‘I mean, I’m not saying that it is impossible, but it’s highly doubtable. And even if it was that, seeing her family, watching them bleed for her, just to rescue her…Sam should have run to her pack. Not attack them like that. It doesn’t make any sense…’

‘Not everybody is as strong as y-‘ Peter straightened up, lifting his chin from the teen’s shoulder. ‘Stiles?’

‘Yeah?’

‘My magic books…did you read more than the ones I allowed you to?’

‘No.’

Peter shot him a dirty look. ‘Huh-huh.’

He shrugged. ‘Yes…’

‘I remember a particular book about altering memories.’

He blinked. ‘Mind control. Yes, I read it. Gave me the skeeves, so I dropped it.’

‘That _could_ explain her behavior. If O’Neil had a strong enough magic practitioner working for him…’

The younger man also straightened up, uncrossing his arms. ‘Oh, hell.’

He frowned. ‘What?’

Stiles turned slightly to look him in the eyes. ‘Peter…O’Neil’s pack always seemed to know what we were planning. The money in several accounts that was moved to other accounts and that I was still able to track by the way…’ He actually preened at that. ‘The fact that they didn’t care that they were being followed, our attack which appeared like they were expecting…the hunters fighting for them, attacking Argent like that, not caring about what was happening, hunting werewolves for sport according to the Darrow Pack. Basically ignoring the code…and a strong magic practitioner.’

He got where he was going. ‘What? No.’

The teen shrugged. ‘It would explain a lot.’

Peter shook his head stubbornly. ‘She’s mated. He would have smelled it. _Everyone_ would have smelled the betrayal. She would never be able to disguise her emotions from so many people.’

The teen lifted an eyebrow. ‘She can hide her scent. She even showed me how. And because she practices magic, she has the perfect excuse.’

‘But…Fiona?!’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What? You didn’t think it was over, right?
> 
> I dare you to tell me that you were thinking of this twist Muwahahaha…
> 
> Had to give really subtle clues ‘cause you guys are too smart :P


	55. Chapter 55

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the comments. Everybody loves a good twist huh? * grins *

‘But…Fiona?!’

Stiles scowled. ‘What?! Because she’s a little woman, she can’t be a bad guy? Or girl, in this case?’

He lifted both eyebrows. ‘After the experiences we’ve had, I have no problem thinking that. No, it’s just…she seems harmless.’ He let go of the teen and got up. ‘I never felt any kind of alarm regarding her.’

Stiles also got up. ‘Most people say that serial killers are nice, charming men.’

He waved his hands around ‘But why?!’ Frowning, he realized what he was doing with his hands and put them on his waist. He was spending too much time with the teen.

The teen blinked. ‘I have no idea.’ He went to his laptop, seating at the small desk. ‘But let’s find out, shall we?’

‘What are you going to do?’

‘Background check.’

‘You’ve done that.’

‘No…I checked professions, how they were bit, family, those type of things. I’m going to check bank accounts, this time.’

He placed a hand on the desk and the other at the back of the teen’s chair. ‘Oh?’

Stiles could feel the heat of the older man’s body near his own. He shook his head to dispel such thoughts. ‘Thomas…he’s a carver. Doesn’t make much. Sells some handmade furniture, souvenir figurines, stuff like that. Fiona, she’s a primary school teacher. Let’s face it, her’s is not a high paying job either.’

Peter blinked as he watched the speed of the teen’s fingers on the keyboard. He nearly groaned. That was so hot. Great! Now he thought that Stiles was hot just because he was typing fast. He blinked again as he realized that the teen had just entered a secured area of a bank’s website. ‘Holy shit! How did you do that?!’

Stiles shrugged. ‘I’m good with passwords. It also helps that Danny designed a software that can crack passwords. Which I stole from him by the way. Anyway…’ He frowned, typing some more, giving a few clicks of the mouse and then they were in Fiona’s bank account. ‘Oooh…’

Peter lifted an eyebrow. ‘She doesn’t know the meaning of savings, does she?’

‘Not sure if she makes enough to have savings.’

‘Check how much she makes.’

He frowned, opening a new page to find out on which school she worked and hacking their files. He then compared it to her IRS declaration. ‘It’s £28.000 without taxes deduction. So there’s no way she can afford many expenses.’ He checked Thomas IRS data. ‘Holy hell, he makes a little over half of what she does.’

‘Besides her salary, does she have any other deposits?’

He frowned. ‘No.’ He cocked his head to the side. ‘But…’ His fingers danced over the keyboard once again. ‘There’s expenses attached to her social security number and she used a card that wasn’t of her bank account.’ He typed so more. ‘Hum…an extra bank account under a false name. Some of the expenses she has are credited to this account.’ He typed some more. ‘Woah!’ He grinned. ‘Not bad for a primary school teacher.’

Peter lifted an eyebrow. ‘Look at that. Massimo Dutti, which isn’t too expensive but…Swarovski, that’s reasonably expensive.’ He growled. ‘Channel?! Prada?! What the hell?! No one is suspicious of a primary school teacher affording Channel?!’

Stiles grinned. ‘Not if she says it’s a copy.’

‘Then what’s the use of wearing expensive brands?!’

The teen actually laughed. ‘God, you’re so metrosexual.’

‘Shut up, Stiles. This personally offends me.’

‘What offends me is the amount of money someone is depositing on this account.’

The wolf shook his head. ‘I still can’t believe…’

‘Peter…’ He shook his head. ‘Look.’ He pointed at the screen. ‘All these monthly deposits used to come from one of O’Neil’s accounts.’

The wolf growled and began pacing behind the teen, making him turn around to look at him. ‘I just can’t believe it.’

‘And why not?!’ The teen growled. ‘It’s right there! What more evidence do you need?’

‘She didn’t react! At the pub, when you told everybody that you’d just stole I don’t know how many millions-‘

‘-twenty million.’

‘Whatever!’ He huffed. ‘She didn’t react, Stiles. I would have smelled it. Everybody’s heart went into overdrive. Hers inclusive. But apart from the shock everyone felt, there was nothing else in her scent. No anger, no nothing.’

‘Hum…if she can disguise her scent when it comes to magic, why not emotions?’ He licked his lips. ‘And it’s not just about money. Peter…if she’s involved in this…she used mind control on a child. On several children, actually.’

‘Well…there’s that. Compared to losing money…’

Stiles placed his arms over the chair’s back and leaned his chin there. ‘No wonder she didn’t let it go when I called you my sugar daddy.’

‘Hum…especially when she’s married with a guy that makes half of what she does.’

‘Maybe that’s all she ever wanted.’

‘A sugar daddy?’ The wolf lifted an eyebrow. ‘Think it’s that simple?’

He shrugged. ‘I can’t think of any other reason. And money accounts for 80% of crimes.’

‘Shit.’ He dragged a hand through his hair. ‘This will destroy what’s left of that pack.’

‘Yeah…if she really did control that girl’s mind…it’s monstrous…’

He gulped, hesitating before speaking. ‘Even more than me killing the girl?’

Stiles’ eyes darkened. He could read the uncertainty in Peter’s posture. He sighed. It was going to take a while for him to make amends to Peter. ‘A thousand times more. Peter…her mind was raped, her personality erased…’ He bit his lip, feeling restless. ‘I’ve felt something similar…the Nogitsune, he trapped me in my own mind. Made me watch what he did to my friends. Used my knowledge to kill people. Made me feel powerful to be able to physically beat up a werewolf. He created delusions, hurt me by showing me how he hurt my friends…it was hell.’ He lifted haunted eyes to the older man. ‘Literally hell.’

The wolf went to him pulling the teen’s face to his stomach, hugging him there. ‘What are we going to do?’

Stiles hugged his hips, lifting his face a bit to lean his chin on the wolf’s stomach. ‘If the pack finds out what she did…you’re right. It will destroy them. They’re weak now. This will send them over the edge.’

He sighed. ‘Then what?’ The teen bit his lip and looked at the wolf with sad eyes. And he knew. ‘You want to kill her without them knowing it.’

Stiles gulped. ‘Yeah.’

‘I see.’

‘I’m evil, am I not?’

‘No.’

He tightened his arms on the wolf. ‘Scott would have told them the truth. Locked her away so she couldn’t hurt anyone else.’

‘Yeah. And he’d been wrong. By not doing this…he would have destroyed all the others in the pack.’

‘Maybe but…if it wasn’t for him, you’d be dead. Most of us were in favor of killing you.’

‘Oh, thanks!’

He shrugged. ‘Just saying. Besides, I think you’ve redeemed yourself a bit.’

‘No, I didn’t. Not enough. Not yet at least. Besides, she didn’t kill people that deserved to die. The ones I killed helped burn down my entire family! Fiona…she set up girls to raped and bitten and tormented. Stiles…’ He shook his head. ‘Is it really possible to come back from that?’

The teen sighed and got up, leaving the wolf’s arms. ‘I’m going to call Argent tomorrow morning.’

He frowned. ‘Why?’

‘He needs to know what happened and…’ Stiles looked the wolf in the eyes. ‘help orchestrate an accident. A very believable one.’

He lifted an eyebrow. ‘I see. Chris might go for that.’

He nodded. ‘After all this is over, I might tell Joshua the truth.’

‘Not without me.’ He scowled. ‘He likes sniffing you too much.’

‘Everybody likes to sniff me.’

‘Hum…that should have been a clue, shouldn’t it? Not being able to smell her magic.’

‘Well…if she did smell good, then she probably wouldn’t want to be attacked.’

‘We had that conversation, with the others right here. The scent doesn’t make you do anything you don’t want to do.’

‘But it attracts. And if a person has rapist tendencies…’

‘Well, there’s that. But even so…to be able to trick her mate…’

‘Tricky.’

‘Very.’


	56. Chapter 56

Stiles turned in the bed, frowning when he didn’t find Peter’s body next to him. He looked around. Everything was dark. The wolf was probably in the bathroom. He settled stomach up hands behind his head and waited for him to return.

The recent events were still too fresh on his mind. Everything had gone wrong. The attack on Argent and Isaac which had resulted in Stiles being incapacitated for a whole day, the attack at the compound. Killing so many people…he closed his eyes. He could still see Sam, Peter’s claws shredding her neck…

He sighed lightly. Objectively, he knew the wolf had been left with no choice. Thomas had tried, Joshua too and then Anna…none of them believed that she would hurt them, the memories of the sweet girl she’d been eclipsing what she was doing. She could have killed them all because nobody had been willing to do what was necessary.

He closed his eyes.

Peter had done what was necessary for them to survive, blooding his hands even further. Stiles rubbed his face with his hands. The pain he’d read on the wolf’s face when he said he was leaving him…Jesus! It was like…like he loved him. Saying he couldn’t bear being without him, losing his home. That alpha meant nothing if he lost him.

Peter, a werewolf that had been fighting for alpha status, for power, since all those years back had said that it meant nothing without him. The teen bit his lip. It warmed him like nothing else.

He squirmed on the bed, feeling an itch just beneath his skin, like something he needed to do, some need… He looked around and still saw nothing of Peter. Something had woken Stiles up. Some…basic hunger. Or probably the fact that he was alone on this huge bed.

He considered going into the bathroom but, really? Invading Peter’s privacy like that? When he was relieving himself?

Stiles frowned and sat up when he heard a low moan. Curious, he got up. Surely Peter wasn’t…

Both his eyebrows shot up when he heard what seemed like a sob. Silently, he went to the bathroom and after hesitating briefly, he cut off his scent and opened the door. What he saw made him freeze.

Peter was on his knees, in front of the bathtub, one arm bent on the edge, his forehead pressing against his arm and his other hand…two fingers were inside him. Moving slowly there.

The teen could hear him perfectly now. Moaning lowly, biting his lips to stop the loudest ones, like when he added a third finger inside.

The teen leaned against the door frame, crossing his arms over his chest. Settling to watch the show and feeling his body harden. This was what he’d felt. Like a sex hunger. It was like he unconsciously knew that the wolf needed him **_that_** way. He really needed to curb his scent. The older man seemed to be going slowly crazy with it. The teen nearly moaned when he noticed the difference from when he had caught Peter masturbating in the bathtub. This time, the older man was only using his ass. Stiles licked his lips as the wolf’s fingers began moving a bit faster, his ass squeezing on them, wanting more. Peter stopped and slowly added a forth finger, grunting a little.

Well, it would appear that the older man wasn’t going to notice him anytime soon unless he did something. He cut off his magic so the wolf could smell him. But Peter actually groaned loudly, his fingers more frantic inside him. Stiles cleared his throat.

Shocked, the wolf turned his head to the entrance of the bathroom to see Stiles, leaning there, naked, with arms crossed over his chest, looking at him like he wanted to eat him. ‘Stiles!’

‘Really, Peter?’ The wolf gaped and looked at him with wide eyes. ‘You’re going to give me a complex.’

‘I…I just…’

‘Don’t you like me touching you?’

He blinked and slowly removed the fingers from inside his body, moaning in the process. The emptiness hadn’t diminished that much. It was the teen’s fingers he wanted. His cock. ‘You…you were sleeping.’

‘You could have woken me up.’

‘I thought…after what happened tonight…’ He lowered his head, breaking the eye contact. ‘I thought you wouldn’t want to touch me for a while.’ He looked at the teen’s hard cock, licking his lips as he did it.

So needy. His wolf was so needy of him. Stiles had never had anyone quite so needy of him before. Never. Not Scott when he was first bitten, not Malia when she needed help integrating society. But Peter, a grown up man, more capable and intelligent than most people he knew, needed him. So bad.

This damned scent of his…part of him didn’t want to have this scent. What Stiles really wanted was for Peter to want him, want him for himself not because he smelled good. They hadn’t had sex today. And the day before, it had only happened in the morning. He knew that because of his scent, the wolf needed more. After what happened at the pub, Stiles was actually surprised that the wolf had spent nearly two days without sex. No wonder he was like this.

The teen licked his lower lip, noticing the wolf’s eyes following the movement. ‘Come into the room.’

‘Stiles?’

‘I distinctively remember promising to punish you.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup…you guys know what’s coming, don’t you?
> 
> Love the obvious pun hahahaha


	57. Chapter 57

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SEXY time!
> 
> WARNING:  
> Also, it involves Dom/Sub components with a bit of bestiality (in which Peter changes shapes) in the mix…and very descriptive other things.  
> Reading the other chapters, I bet you guessed what it is so…you’ve been warned. 
> 
> PLEASE KEEP AN OPEN MIND!!!
> 
> (We’ll talk afterwards…)

Peter blinked has he remembered the teen’s threat when he saved his life previously tonight. If before he’d been only half hard, he went completely hard in one second.

The teen smirked, noticing his reaction. Stiles turned, going into his room and turning on the lights.

He went to the bed, pulling the top sheets down. Then he grabbed the lube. They really were going to need a lot of it for this.

Stiles licked his lips. He was actually nervous.

Fingers, that was easy and Peter was a werewolf so he could be a bit rough. But what he knew of fisting someone? His entire hand plus part of his arm? He made a fist. His hands weren’t small at all. While bony, they were wide with strong dexterous fingers. He looked at his forearm. Before, it had been skinny but now it had extra muscle. And even despite that, it had been wide. Stiles’ body was made of large, strong bones. Which was why he’d suddenly been able to fill out so well. The structure was already there. Even when he’d been skinny, his very bones had guaranteed breadth of shoulder.

So…he was a bit nervous. He didn’t want to hurt Peter. He frowned. Of course, after he’d been with Peter, he’d downloaded too many gay porn films. And on two of them, there were scenes that showed fisting. It had looked too painful and frankly, the way they’d done, it was disgusting. But, the reaction the wolf just had…he wanted it. A lot.

He clenched his hand into a fist again. He didn’t like hurting his partners in bed. Or dominating them completely… although that’s what he’d be doing to Peter.

Before, he’d never considered that he’d dominate Peter in bed. The wolf was vocal about what he wanted, demanding. That wasn’t submissive material…apart from what had happened in the bathtub, back in Ireland.

Peter had been completely submissive then. Or when they’d returned from the pub. And Stiles wondered if he’d be submissive now as well. Or demanding like usual.

He lifted his head as he saw Peter hesitantly leave the bathroom. If possible, the wolf was even harder. A bead of pre-come appeared on the head.

Stiles placed the lube on the nightstand and waited for Peter to climb onto the bed and lie down. The wolf never said anything but the nerves clearly showed on his face. The man just laid down, hands next to his body, his muscles tense in anticipation and his dick lay straight on his stomach, so hard now that Stiles knew it was almost pain.

‘All this just from imagination, Peter?’

He gulped and blushed, lightly. ‘I’ve thought…I’ve thought of you doing this to me.’

‘You’re definitely going to give me a complex. My dick isn’t enough?’

‘It is but…’ His blush increased. ‘I want to be filled to capacity by you.’ He bent his knees and parted his legs wide. ‘I want you to wreak me. Make my ass so wide that you’ll be able to see my insides.’ He almost moaned just from that imagery. ‘Ruin my ass until I’m screaming.’

The teen blinked at that and then he was blushing back. ‘I see…’

Stiles climbed onto the bed and laid down on top of the other man, leaning down to kiss him. ‘Promise that you’ll stop me if it hurts.’

He shook his head and smirked a little. ‘It’s a punishment, isn’t it? It’s supposed to hurt.’

‘I never want to hurt you, Peter. Especially not in bed. Not ever.’

‘Stiles…’ And that was why he loved the teen so much. Why it would destroy him to lose this. Nobody he’d lain with before would have let go of their power like that. He smiled. ‘Just fuck me.’

‘Hum…I will. But before…’

‘What?’

‘I told you. I miss touching you, kissing you.’ He licked the wolf’s chin. ‘Tonight, you are at my mercy so you have to take everything I dish out. **EVERYTHING**.’ His eyes darkened when he noticed Peter’s shiver of excitement. The way he reacted to his dominance. Even after becoming an alpha, Peter submitted to him like this. It was heady. Humbling. And a major turn on. ‘You’re mine, Peter. And after tonight, there will never be any doubt in your mind about that.’

He actually moaned just hearing those words. ‘Stiles…’ He squeezed his ass, already anticipating having him there. ‘Stiles…’

‘Thinking of me there?’ He looked at the wolf’s entrance. ‘Look at you. Already squeezing, almost like you can feel me in there. Parting you, filling you up completely. Marking you with my scent.’

‘Stiles!’ He gasped as he was incapable of controlling his hips, lifting them to the younger man. ‘Please!’

‘Begging already? But I haven’t even started.’

Peter’s eyes widened as he recognized that tone of voice. Dark, seductive and ruthless. He whimpered, grabbing the sheets hard. This was going to be hell. Pure torture. Punishment indeed.

‘Come now baby, nearly crying before I even touch you seriously?’

‘Stiles…please…I just need it. So bad.’

‘Not going to be easy on you tonight.’ He licked a slow strip up the wolf’s neck. ‘Tonight I’m going to worship you.’

And he bit the wolf’s neck hard, making him groan and turn his head to the side, exposing his vulnerable neck to the mercy of someone he knew to be a dangerous predator. Even more so than a wolf. It gave Peter a thrill and, strangely, made him feel more powerful than even being an alpha did.

The teen laid siege to his neck, biting, licking, nipping, making the wolf turn his head instinctively to give him better access. Stiles watched all the marks he’d made disappear with a pang. He wanted to leave his mark on this body so very much. He wanted Peter’s neck bitten, purple hickeys there, for all to see that the wolf had a possessive lover. One who would mark him beyond a shadow of a doubt.

He descended slowly, laving his nipples. Small and pink, cute and begging for him. Stiles just bit very lightly on one, feeling it pebble against his tongue. Then he moved to the other one, to do the same.

Peter groaned. This was going to last forever. He didn’t want that. The wolf felt tears slid down the corners of his eyes. ‘Please…just take me.’

’Not yet.’

He whimpered. He couldn’t stop the sound if he tried. He let Stiles lift his arms up, gasping when the teen began licking the sensitive flesh of his armpit. He’d never done that before. Teeth dragged his teeth there and he moaned aloud while his hips lifted to try and find the teen.

‘Do I have to restrain you?’

He opened shocked eyes at the teen. ‘W-what?’

‘This is punishment, Peter. Remember? Stop moving those hips. I’m punishing you, not pleasuring you.’

His hips dropped to the mattress again as he whimpered. ‘Stiles…’

‘This time I get to do what I want.’ He licked his lips. ‘The way I want it.’

‘You’re going to kill me!’

‘You’re a werewolf. You won’t die from this.’

He just gasped as the teen returned to sucking his skin. He continued kissing his chest, then his arms, his tongue sliding between his fingers, puling one, then two inside his mouth, sucking lightly.

‘Wait, Stiles…those…I used those fingers…’

He grinned. ‘I could tell by the lube, baby. And I don’t care.’ And to prove it he sucked harder on the fingers.

Peter felt like they had a direct connection to his cock. He just couldn’t stop the moans and gasps as the teen practically worshipped his body. The tongue bath he was receiving…he groaned as the younger man’s tongue traced his ribs, descending little by little until they were kissing and nipping at his belly.

‘God, I love these abs.’ Stiles made a happy sigh as his tongue dipped into Peter’s bellybutton. ‘So hot.’

He actually preened under the compliment, arching himself a bit, clenching his stomach, making the abs bunch more and grinning when Stiles made a little appreciative sound.

‘Vain.’ He licked below the navel, nearly reaching his dick. ‘You’re so vain, Peter Hale.’

‘Not-‘ He grunted at a more enthusiastic nip on the thin skin of his groin, letting both legs fall to the side, opening himself as much as possible. ‘-vain if it’s…the truth.’ He cursed. When the teen just licked him around his cock, never going there. ‘Fucking tease!’

He grinned. ‘Why Peter. Such language.’ And he took him inside his mouth, making him scream.

The teen bobbed his head several times, using his tongue and just the lightest touch of teeth on the wolf, feeling his balls draw tight. Just before the wolf came, he squeezed his dick, hard, stopping him from ejaculating, drawing a bellow from him. ‘Stiles!!!’

«Holy shit! It works!» Peter’s dick was an angry red, but no seed was coming out. He had to use all his body weight not to lose the dick in his hand because Peter was trashing around in despair.

‘What are you doing?!’

‘Having fun…and punishing you remember?’

He whimpered and fell back on the bed. ‘Stiles…’ He gasped as once again the teen let him inside. He knew what was going to happen. And it did. Just when he was about to reach his climax, Stiles fisted him hard again, pain shooting through his cock, making him trash. ‘Please…’ He was actually crying. ‘Please, Stiles…’

‘Not yet.’ The younger man looked at the wolfs face, the tears flowing freely. «Hum…better not tease him anymore.» He lifted himself to his knees, bringing the lube with him.

‘No! Stiles…I need…’ He squeezed his ass, trying to close his legs to get more pressure but unable to do so because the teen was positioned between them. ‘You have to give it to me.’

‘I do?’

‘YES!’ He actually growled, eyes shining red.

He grinned. ‘Fine, then.’ He pulled the older man until his ass and lower back were lying on his thighs. This position made his spine bow and Stiles pushed Peter’s legs up and out, making his entrance completely accessible to him. He wasn’t sure if this was the best position for what they were about to do. The scenes he’d seen the person getting fisted was usually on their hands and knees. But this way…he could see Peter. His ass, dick, wonderful abs and most importantly…his face.

The wolf licked his lips while looking at his eyes. He knew what was coming. Stiles had been playing around before, trying to relax the both of them but… he gasped as the teen leaned down and lapped at his entrance, as if he was licking an ice-cream.

‘Yes!’

Stiles grinned and continued to lick at him, but never entering with his tongue.

The wolf whined. ‘Stiles…’

‘Yes, Peter?’

‘Just fuck me, damn it!’

‘Why, Peter!’

The older man’s eyes ignited red. ‘I’m going to kill you! And when you get rigor-mortis I’ll fuck myself on your corpse.’

He blinked. ‘I honestly don’t know what to say to that.’

‘Stiles!’

He bit his lip and looked at Peter’s wet entrance. ‘Are you sure you want this?’

Gulping, he nodded. The wolf reached for his thighs, grabbing and parting them, greedy to watch it happen. ‘I want it.’ He was incapable of controlling his embarrassed blush. Really? Wanting to be fisted so much? Who wanted that?! But…he just wanted this- ‘So bad.’

‘Ok but anytime you feel uncomfortable or it hurts, you will tell me to stop.’

‘I’ll be fine, Stiles. I’m a werewolf.’

He actually growled. ‘I don’t care! Just…I don’t want to hurt you.’ He looked him in the eyes. «It was bad enough how I almost broke up with you today.» ‘I will never again hurt you. Got it?’

He smiled, feeling warmth invade his chest. ‘Yeah.’

‘Good.’

Stiles opened the bottle and poured lube on his hand. He usually only coated his fingers but tonight, looking at Peter’s eyes, he coated his entire hand while watching the other man gulp and then squirm, trying to push his ass even higher.

Slowly, Stiles inserted a finger, working it tenderly. The wolf immediately relaxed, like this was what he needed. He thrusted several times until he inserted a second one, going straight to his prostate, pressing there and making him moan.

‘That’s it, Stiles. Right there.’

He smiled as he began scissoring his fingers, widening him until a third one fit in there.

Peter groaned, throwing his head back. He loved this. His hands tightened on his thighs, feeling the claws that had come out press against his skin. He loved the stretch, the very light pain, the feeling of being possessed by the only creature that mattered to him in this world. His eyes opened wide and immediately he looked at his ass as the teen pushed a forth finger inside.

He gasped as Stiles began moving them inside him, rotating a little, widening him even further. This position tightened his body a bit more than being on his hands and knees. The teen kept moving those amazing fingers inside him, grazing his prostate, always bringing him pleasure. Peter blinked when he stopped. And then, slowly the younger man pressed the thumb inside.

Peter let out a loud gasp. ‘Oh god.’

‘Peter?’

‘Don’t stop. Please, Stiles. Don’t stop.’

The younger man nodded and slowly pushed his hand inside, being careful but never stopping.

The wolf’s eyes were wide open, something almost like shock playing over his face. He nearly screamed as the knuckles passed his rim, the stretch unbelievable. He kept looking at his entrance, watching Stiles’ hand slowly disappearing inside his body until he was all the way in to his wrist.

The teen just stopped, watching Peter gasping like he’d just run for a whole day. Holy shit! His hand was completely inside the wolf’s body. He felt sweat slid down his forehead, could also feel it beading on his chest and back. He wasn’t doing anything and yet he was sweating. Even his own breathing sounded harsh on his ears. Only now did the younger man realize that his heart was pounding, his body tense and hyper-sensitive. The wolf was still looking at the place where his hand disappeared.

Stiles gritted his teeth and slowly began closing his hand, watching Peter as he practically stopped breathing. The wolf let out an explosive breath as he finally closed his hand into a fist. And then he nearly howled as Stiles moved it, just a little which made him press hard against his prostate, causing him come hard, shooting his seed all over his chest, even reaching his face.

Stiles blinked. ‘Well…’

His breathing was still accelerated. ‘St-Stiles…’

‘We’re only just beginning, Peter.’

He lifted shocked eyes to the teen. ‘Wait.’ His eyes widened has the younger man withdrew from his body, watching in fascination his dilated entrance. Peter gulped as he lubed up his forearm and this time pressed a fist inside him. He gritted his teeth. Immediately after withdrawing, his body had begun tightening again, due to his werewolf healing and now the stretch was almost painful. But then the knuckles passed the rim and Stiles pressed further within.

The werewolf began trembling, little whines escaping his mouth as the teen continued to press inside, going so deep, where it would be impossible for any cock to reach.

Stiles licked his lips as Peter’s shape changed to his beta one. He was writhing and moaning, squeezing him so fucking tightly that it was almost obscene. And in he continued to press, more and more.

‘STILES!’

‘Gonna come again?’

He shook his head, side to side, tears freely flowing. ‘God please…I want you…no more…just…just your cock.’

He pouted. ‘But I want to make you come again like this.’ He withdrew his arm and pressed forward, faster this time.

‘AAAAAh!’

‘Hum…are you sure you don’t want to come like this?’ He suddenly withdrew his hand and pressed it inside again, almost like a punch, to the middle of his forearm in a smooth motion.

Peter began twisting and writhing in despair, growling like an animal, a creature of pure instinct. Fascinated, Stiles watched Peter’s body became more muscled, hairier and a whole lot bigger. And his face began to change, nose and mouth protruding, becoming frankly monstrous. The wolf was slowly turning into his alpha shape.

And Ok…this was not his scene. The older man was barely even humanoid by this point. But Peter, his growls were increasing and the trembling of his body more pronounced. Stiles had never seen the wolf look more powerful and at the same time more vulnerable. And he began thrusting his hand and arm forcefully inside the older man, not curbing his strength, actually using all that he had until the alpha wolf was roaring his second release of the night.

*

Slowly, Stiles withdrew from Peter, watching has he gradually took on his human form. ‘Peter?’

His voice was raspy when he spoke. ‘You broke me. My ass is completely broken.’

He grinned, moving the older man until he was once again on the bed, and laid on top of Peter. ‘Well, you did ask for me to ruin your ass. Ready for the finish?’

‘What?!’ His eyes widened as he felt Stiles’ burning erection against his thigh. ‘I can’t…I can’t come another time.’

‘Of course, you can. You’re a werewolf.’

He whimpered as he felt him move against his sensitive opening. He couldn’t, he really couldn’t. His body was overly sensitized. Everything felt tender, like low electricity running through his veins. Peter moaned as Stiles began to slowly lick his come from his chest. «Oh god…he can’t do this to me.» He whined as he felt his body begin to harden again, the feeling of emptiness returning. «I’m going to die. This keeps up and Stiles will kill me.»

Peter couldn’t stop the scream that escaped his mouth when the teen invaded him in a smooth, long thrust. This was what he really wanted. What always felt perfect. What they’d done before might have filled him up until he couldn’t even breathe but this was what he truly craved. The younger man’s cock inside him, making him feel full and complete. He moaned. ‘Yes yes…’

Stiles had to grin. ‘I thought you said you couldn’t come a third time.’

‘Stiles…’ He lifted his legs to wrap them tight around the teen’s waist while his arms lifted to hug him by the neck. ‘So good…always so good.’ His lips began caressing Stiles’ neck, dropping little kisses and small licks.

And the younger man’s smile turned tender. He absolutely loved Peter like this. So…after the roughness of before, Stiles moved inside him tenderly, slowly and leading them both to completion in a way that only old lovers could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW! Compared to others, this was a big ass chapter dedicated exclusively to sex O_o Holy Hell!!!
> 
> And it was the first time I ever wrote anything similar to this. I’m pretty much vanilla most of the time so this was on the kinky side for me :) oh well, it’s good to write something different once in a while.
> 
> Was it too much? Compared to some others I’ve read this is almost vanilla, perhaps with jelly sprinkles on top of it…or chocolate. Chocolate is so sinful, don’t you think?


	58. Chapter 58

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, glad to know you guys liked the kink scene ^_^  
> Honestly, I don’t know if I’ll write one again but…let’s see, shall we?

Stiles lay cocooned in Peter’s strong arms, feeling exceedingly content.

The wolf smiled. ‘You smell happy and just a bit smug.’

He grinned and bit lightly at the older man’s collarbone. ‘Hum…I made you come three times.’

He laughed. ‘Brat.’

‘I thought my nickname was Dick.’

‘Well, you certainly proved that tonight.’ He turned his head to press his lips against Stiles’ sweaty brow. God, he loved this person so much. So very much. Unconsciously, his arms tightened around the teen. He couldn’t lose him. He just couldn’t. He’d never had this before. Even before the fire, he’d been an asshole. A sarcastic little shit. His lips twitched. Much like Stiles. Only…he came out as being creepy and Stiles as an adorable dork.

He was afraid. He’d almost lost Stiles today. The teen had been about to leave him and he knew that he would never allow that to happen. He probably would have kidnapped the teen, kept him locked up, to force him to never leave him.

Which was stupid.

That wouldn’t make the younger man love him. By the contrary. And Stockholm Syndrome? Stiles would show just how much that wouldn’t happen by gutting him open. Or setting him on fire again.

And now this Fiona business. He growled lowly. He had no idea how they were going to go about this.

‘Peter? What’s wrong?’

‘Just thinking about Fiona.’

‘Oh…we should call Argent. He’ll have a pretty good idea of what to do. Besides…it’s all conjectures, right?’ He shrugged. ‘I might be wrong.’

‘Do you believe that?’

‘Well…I’m…not sure.’

‘What does your gut tell you?’

‘It’s her. This is all her fault.’

He nodded. ‘In the morning, we’ll speak to Argent.’

The teen shook his head. ‘He’s gonna birth a kitten.’

That made the wolf grin. ‘Now that would be something I’d like to see.’

He snorted. ‘Creep.’

‘Hum…just wonder if my little seed gave any fruit.’

‘Huh? What are you talking about?’

‘Argent and Isaac.’

‘Argent and Isaac?’ He frowned, cocking his head to the side, until he suddenly understood. He lifted himself on an elbow to look down at the grinning wolf. ‘Oh my god! You can’t be serious!’

He shrugged. ‘Why not?’

‘Because…because…Isaac was with Allison! And-and Chris is old!’

The wolf had a definite wolfy grin on his face. ‘It will be a good way to make him come down from his pedestal.’

The younger man fell on Peter’s chest. ‘Oh god! Really? Chris will make mincemeat out of Isaac.’

‘Do you really believe that?’

He blinked and frowned. Now that he thought about it…Chris liked Isaac. And he actually respected the teen. It was more than Isaac had ever had. But the hunter was so dominant, his presence so forceful… that type of personality could obliterate Isaac’s sweeter one. Unless… ‘You think Isaac will be able to influence him, don’t you? Make him more…well, less of a hunter and more of a human.’

‘I know you did it to me.’

He lifted his head again. ‘Really?’

‘Yes.’ He smiled, lifting a hand to caress his face. ‘You know I’ve always thought of wolves as superior to humans. For me the bite has always been a gift. And I was being honest when I said that I liked you, when I met you. So the offer was genuine. Besides, after that whole debacle regarding Scott’s password-‘ He snorted. ‘well, I felt that I needed someone with a brain in my pack.’

He grinned. ‘Admit it. You thought I was awesome and gorgeous.’

The older man rolled his eyes. ‘You were a skinny sixteen-year-old. Believe me, attraction to you, I did not feel.’

He pouted. ‘Really?’

He shrugged. ‘Sorry. Not attracted to brats.’

The teen immediately grinned. ‘That means you don’t consider me a brat anymore.’

‘You went from brat to obnoxious.’

Stiles just stuck his tongue out, making them laugh.

*

Argent got up from the couch while Isaac just gapped at Stiles and Peter. ‘What?!’

Isaac shook his head. ‘But…she’s so nice.’

Stiles just couldn’t resist rolling his eyes. ‘Really? A pretty face and you’re like that?’

‘It’s not just because of her pretty face! She saved Thomas and Joshua!’

Chris frowned. ‘Exactly. She could have at the very least let Joshua remain injured and she didn’t. And she helped heal others during the fight. She could have plead exhaustion and she didn’t. We wouldn’t know if it was true or not.’

‘I know but…’ He sighed. ‘I hacked her accounts.’

Argent rolled his eyes. ‘Really? How can you be the son of a sheriff?’

He shrugged. ‘My dad knew all my faults and loved me for them.’

Isaac grinned at that. ‘Oh please, he was constantly threatening you with bodily harm.’

He waved that away. ‘It was a joke between us. _Anyway_ …she has an account with lots of money there.’

Peter nodded. ‘And some big expenses too.’

Isaac looked at Chris. The hunter shrugged. ‘I don’t know.’

‘Look, we only have three more days here.’ He growled. ‘If she was in league with O’Neil then I don’t want her to not pay for what she’s done.’

Argent scrubbed his beard. ‘But why would she be with him?’

The teen waved his arms around. ‘I don’t know! I believe it’s all about the money but…’ He looked at the older man. ‘Look…just follow her. Be discreet. Shit! Thomas…he’s a nice guy. I’d hate for him to keep sleeping with the enemy.’

The hunter shook his head. ‘She’s his mate. Shouldn’t he know…’

‘Ok. What’s this about mates? I’m tired of hearing you mention them.’

Peter scoffed. ‘Mythology.’

The older man lifted an eyebrow at him. ‘Really? You’re the werewolf and don’t believe in mating? I’ve known couples who were mated.’

He frowned. ‘My sister was mated. She was the only one I’ve met who was mated.’

‘So? Why do you say it’s mythology?’

‘Because it’s extremely rare to find your mate. EXTREMELY. And when you do…’ He cocked his head to the side and frowned. ‘Actually…now that I think about it, they don’t feel mated. Fiona and Thomas.’ Peter bit his lip to try and find the right words. ‘Mated couples…you can feel their energy. A thrumming, a nervous energy when you get close to them. This…’ He shook his head again. ‘You can’t feel their…heat.’

Argent frowned. ‘Well, I haven’t seen them together. But you’re right. Even without all those extra senses that you werewolves have, I could feel their…passion, I guess? Like they couldn’t stand to not touch each other. It was like an itch on my skin, like low grade electricity if I stood next to them.’

The older wolf nodded. ‘Exactly!’

Stiles frowned. ‘So, mates are like werewolf couples? Only really horny?’

Peter snorted. ‘Not just that. That cheesy line on romantic movies about two halves of one whole? That’s what mates are. And it’s rare to happen. Because it’s not like a punch to the gut. You don’t recognize it immediately although your instincts do. Which is why such couplings are so rare. You could meet that person, talk to that person and never know he or she is the one.’

‘Then how do you know?’

‘The urge to bite and mate. It’s irresistible.’

Stiles lifted an eyebrow at that. ‘We’ve bitten each other. Actually, we constantly have both…urges.’

‘Among others.’ He grinned. ‘But you’re human. You don’t feel such deep set needs and as for me…I’d want to use my “real” teeth.’ He frowned. Although his constant need to have sex with the teen…but that was due to his scent.

‘Oh…’

‘And after such a bite there’s this…my sister described it as a shifting inside. You feel complete. Like there’s another person sharing your mind.’

The teen paled at that. ‘No way. That’s…horrible. I would never let something like that happen.’

Peter frowned while Isaac just went to the teen, sitting next to him, leaning his shoulder against him. ‘I don’t think it’s the same as the Nogitsune, Stiles.’

‘Similar enough.’ He hesitated but then let his head fall into his shoulder. ‘It’s alien…and it’s torture. I… I just can’t understand why anyone would want that.’

The older men looked at each other.

The hunter decided to stir the conversation towards a safer, if also unpleasant business. ‘Isaac and I will follow her. Try to see if what you say is true.’

The teen nodded and got up. The amazing scent that was part of Stiles was now tainted with sadness and fear. ‘Let’s finish this so we can return home.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PS: Regarding kinks, one thing is sure: I’m NEVER writing a daddy kink scene. I’m sure some of you have written or read those scenes (nothing wrong with it) but I don’t like them. AT ALL.  
> When 70% of the fics involving STETER have daddy kink scenes, I despair! And then 20%, Peter is a total creep and Stiles has Stockholm syndrome. The 10% that are left are usually pretty good ^_^  
> I’ve wanted to give those writers Kudos and I can’t find out how!!! Help!


	59. Chapter 59

Stiles growled at his phone. Still nothing. It was already three in the afternoon and still nothing.

‘This is not normal.’

‘I’ll admit that he should have called by now.’

He snorted. ‘Thanks.’ The teen shook his head. ‘I don’t like it.’

‘Hum…well, we can’t call Argent or Isaac since they might be occupied investigating her but…want to call Joshua?’

He bit his lip. ‘Yeah. Just to see if everything is all right.’

The teen called the alpha’s number and sighed in relief when it was picked up. ‘Joshua? Hi!’

‘Not Joshua.’

Next to him, Peter stiffened.

‘Fiona?’

‘Correct. You’ve been a bad boy, sending these hunters to follow me.’

The younger man looked at the wolf, feeling cold sweat on his back. ‘What did you do?’

‘Hum…so far…I’ve only chained them up.’

‘What?’

‘I do so love to chain men up.’ She made a sound that sounded suspiciously like a moan of pleasure. ‘I just love to make them obey me. And they are all so pretty…’

‘Fuck! What the hell are you doing to them?!’

She giggled. ‘Lovely things. And as you might have deduced, I’ve got Joshua here with me too.’ Stiles heard a growled in the background. ‘And Tommy too, of course.’ She made a tsk sound. ‘Poor darling. Seem to be near tears.’ She moaned again. ‘Although his tongue still works perfectly.’

Stiles looked at Peter to see the wolf echo his disgusted expression. ‘What do you want?’

‘Oh you, of course! Why don’t you and the wolf come and meet me? And don’t take too long, Stiles.’ She gave a little gasp. ‘I might get tired of the entertainment.’

The teen looked at the older man. Peter sighed, knowing what was about to happen.

‘Where?’

She gave him the directions and turned off the phone.

Stiles cursed. ‘The bitch! She…her sounds…’

Peter shook his head. ‘Don’t think about it. Let’s just return to the hotel.’

*

Back at their hotel, Stiles pulled on his red hoodie.

The older man frowned. ‘What is it with you and red? Everytime we go face someone you’re in red.’

‘Well, not all the time but when I can plan it, yeah.’

‘Why?’

He shrugged. ‘I look bad ass good in red.’

‘Hum…’ Peter realized that he didn’t even know the teen’s favorite color. ‘Red’s your favorite color?’

‘No. It’s blue.’ He looked straight at the wolf. ‘The exact color of your eyes, actually.’

Peter blinked at that and then shook himself. ‘Anyway, you know she’ll be waiting for us. To _kill_ us. Probably slowly.’

‘I know.’ He went to hi pack and pulled out his bat. ‘But you’re an alpha now.’

The wolf tried hard not to roll his eyes as Stiles caressed the aluminum surface of the bat. ‘Yeah…so is Joshua and apparently she managed to capture him. And your magic…’

‘Hum…yeah, I’m still running a bit low. Although I’m feeling much better.’ He blinked. ‘Wait. Shouldn’t she also be weak?’

‘Not if she was faking exhaustion.’ He growled. ‘Shit! We’re going to die just after I became alpha.’ The wolf shook his head. ‘Not fair.’

Stiles had to grin at that. ‘We’ll only need to free the others. Then it’ll be too many people against her.’

‘Yes…and how do you plan to release the others when she’s powerful as all hell?’

He shrugged. ‘We’ll just wing it.’

‘WING IT?!’

The teen shrugged and opened the hotel door. ‘No time for planning.’

‘Hell. You better not go to heaven when you die cause I plan on having lots of fun with you in hell.’

Stiles snorted. ‘Creep.’ He hesitated. ‘Peter?’

‘Yes?’

‘What’s you favorite color?’

He grinned showing huge fangs. ‘Dark red. The color of blood.’

‘Hum…you might be painted with it by the end of this day.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter but I swear I’ll post again tomorrow :)


	60. Chapter 60

‘This is a big mistake.’

Stiles frowned at the shorter man. ‘Can you stop being the voice of doom? God, I swear you’ll bring bad luck like that.’

‘Now you’re superstitious?’

‘No but that Murphy bastard…’

He grinned. ‘Huh-huh.’ He looked at the ruined castle in front of them that was built right over a cliff. He sighed. So cliché. The only thing needed were some medieval warriors in armor and it would be perfect.

Stiles frowned. ‘Think they have a thing for towers?’

Peter shrugged. They had to leave the car behind because the gravel walk leading up to the castle was full of holes with bushes in the middle of it. The castle was in complete ruins, practically only a wall standing complete and upright. The tower only had a floor, the rest having crumbled as well as its wall. It was a small castle, clearly abandoned and ignored by the tourists.

The teen pursed his lips. ‘Well…at least we’re sightseeing.’

‘Great. The last thing I’ll see in my life is a run-down castle and the face of a psychotic woman.’

‘I’m not going to let her kill you.’ His hand tightened on his bat. ‘I’ll brain her before I let that happen.’

‘Oh…my hero.’ He batted his eyelashes at Stiles.

The teen snorted. ‘Shut up, you creep.’

They continued walking. Peter noticed the slight shivers in Stiles’ body. ‘You’re cold?’

‘It’s damn near freezing here. Besides, this wind doesn’t help.’

‘Hum…the sea does look rough.’

He shook his head continuing to walk determinedly. ‘I wish I was back in sunshine California.’

Peter smirked. ‘We’re going to New Haven, remember? There’s snow there in winter.’

He whimpered. ‘I’m gonna die.’

The wolf leaned into him. ‘Don’t worry, Stiles. I’ll keep you warm.’

He grinned. ‘I’m counting on it.’

They finally finished climbing the gravel road up the hill until they reached the castle.

‘Where?’

Peter frowned. ‘The tower but…’

‘What?’

‘The damn thing looks pretty unstable to me and…’ He looked out. ‘Just look at this cliff. The castle is built right at the edge of it. Not even I would survive a drop from this height.’ He watched the sea hit the rocks below with violence. He shook his head, looking back at the teen. ‘It’s like a horror movie. Dark skies, strong wind, violent sea and a ruined castle.’

‘I guess she likes the dramatic.’

‘Definitely.’ He took a deep breath. ‘Just caught their scent and they’re definitely at the tower.’

He rolled his eyes. ‘Figures.’

They carefully climbed the steps to find Joshua, Thomas, Isaac and Chris chained, by their hands and feet, to the wall.

‘Holy shit!’ They were all naked except for Thomas. ‘What the hell?!’

Fiona appeared in his field of vision. She was smirking.

‘Why are they naked?!’

‘I like to watch men.’

Stiles and Peter screamed as pain split open their cranium and they fell into oblivion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The castle I envisioned is similar to Urquhart Castle, only it still has a tower overlooking a cliff.
> 
> Aaaand… get ready because things are going to become very nasty very soon. Like, next chapter soon…


	61. Chapter 61

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!!! 
> 
> Things are going to get ugly. There’s non-con (there’s no dubious about it) and psychologic violence next.

Stiles moaned, instinctively lifting a hand to cradle his aching head. ‘What the hell…’

‘Awake?’

He opened his eyes to see Fiona standing to the side of the chained men. Peter had joined them and he was also naked. It was like a vitrine, advertising gorgeous men. Even Chris who had to be forty was looking _really_ good. But Joshua…the guy was seriously ripped. Completely defined the way only a plastic surgeon could hope to achieve. Only he was a werewolf, so it was all natural. And…he really was a natural redhead. He quickly averted his eyes to look at Peter. He scowled. Nobody but him should ever see his wolf naked. No one. And yeah! Peter was HIS wolf (got a problem with that?!)

Actually…why were they naked and he wasn’t?! He was still fully clothed and he was also free, instead of chained like the others.

The teen growled and got up. ‘Why are they naked?!’

She smirked and then shrugged. ‘I was just curious about their goods.’

‘Oh.’ He pouted. ‘You’re not curious about mine?’

Peter snarled at that. ‘Stiles!’

She laughed and it was just slightly evil. ‘We’ve all already seen your goods at Brien’s compound.’ The petite woman licked her lips. ‘You’re a gorgeous big boy, aren’t you?’

Stiles shrugged and took a step towards her. ‘I’ve been doing loooots of exercise lately.’

‘I bet.’

The teen stopped walking towards Fiona. She was just too calm and that unnerved him. ‘How are you keeping the werewolves chained without electricity?’ He looked at them, shaking his head, trying to transmit to them the need to not talk. He needed time to think.

‘Mountain ash chains. But even if I didn’t have that, I could still do this.’ She took out a key from her pants pocket and lifted it up. With her power, she unchained Isaac’s feet, bringing the key back to her pants pocket again. Then, she pointed a hand at the teen making his legs lift off the ground. ‘Useful, isn’t it?’ Slowly, she parted his legs, bending the knees, lifting his butt up.

Isaac growled. ‘Stop!’

Stiles looked at the teen, completely exposed to him, before turning his eyes to the woman. Even now, it was difficult to believe that she had done so many horrible things. She still looked so calm and sweet. Nice. A good person. ‘Let him go.’

‘Hum…no.’ With her power she parted his cheeks and invaded him. She smirked as the teen whimpered and began struggling hard against his chains. ‘So pretty. Just look at that young beautiful face so full of despair, pain and shame. He looks so innocent. It’s delightful to taint that.’

Chris rattled his chains, struggling against them. ‘Enough! What the hell are you doing to a kid?!’

‘Having fun.’ She smirked and began pumping his length with her power as well as withdrawing and moving forward inside his ass. Isaac started sobbing, fat tears sliding down his face, as his body began responding. ‘I bet his tears taste delicious.’

‘You’re as bad as O’Neil.’ Stiles looked at her with dark eyes. The rage he was feeling…he tried not to get lost in it, by thinking of Peter. ‘Did he kidnap boys for you?’

She grinned and it was still sweet. ‘He did! He got me the best boys.’ She cocked her head to the side. ‘Too bad I got bored so fast.’ Fiona shook her head. ‘I can’t understand how he kept the same girls for years. Yes, he had several but still… Oh well…I’ve never tried to understand my brother.’

‘What?!’

‘Hum…I guess some information you can’t get even by hacking.’ She smiled. ‘Both of us were adopted and we went through several foster homes. We met on one of them, when he was sixteen and I was ten. We became brother and sister then.’ She tossed her hair back. ‘Brien has always been pretty. When he was young, he was even prettier.’ She grinned happily. ‘The man that was supposed to take care of us liked pretty boys. A lot.’

Stiles felt a cold hand grab his stomach. ‘I see.’

‘He liked an audience as well.’ She smiled. ‘Brien looked so pretty, begging him to stop, pleading, saying it hurt.’ Her eyes turned dreamy. ‘He was a thing in that man’s hands and right then I realized I wanted that power. The power to do anything I wanted to anyone.’ She shrugged. ‘My mother must have felt it in me because she tried to take my power.’

‘What do you mean?’

‘I’m not a spark, Stiles. I’m a witch. Same as my mother. She tried to kill me when I was nine years old, after she found me sacrificing a dog for power. Well…I ended up in foster homes so you can guess how that happened.’

‘Yeah. I can guess.’

She smiled softly and moved next to Isaac, caressing a thigh, gentle fingers stroking him, going down to press against his hole, opening him up even more with her power, showing his insides to Stiles. By now, the tall teen was only crying silent tears, head turned to the side, humiliation written in every line of his body. Betrayed by his own body which was so hard, with pre-come beading on his tip. Fiona licked her lips while looking at him. ‘Men are all the same. Fill their hole and they turn docile. Just look at him. This one here is a prime example of that.’ She smirked at Stiles. ‘I’m sure you’ve also noticed that with Peter.’

The pale teen wanted to kill her. More than ever. It was premeditated but he couldn’t find it in him to feel bad about it. What she was doing to Isaac, what she’d done to other boys… he had to swallow bile. ‘What I notice is that you’re a perverted psychopath. Why the hell are you messing with a guy’s ass?’

‘Because they cry and beg to stop…until they ask for more.’ She pushed her power deeper and wider into Isaac, making the teen throw his head back and scream while he came. She laughed at his reaction. ‘Coming from only his ass. What a treat.’ She patted a butt cheek. ‘I love touching boys like this. They completely lose themselves. They bed me for more, crying on their knees, willing to do anything for me in order to receive the pleasure only I can give them. I’m always the dominant. I take them, not the other way around. I possess their bodies and minds.’

Stiles looked at her with gritted teeth, disdain clearly written in his face, trying to ignore what just happened to the tall teen. ‘Was O’Neil like that? Did he really like young girls? Did he like to humiliate them too?’

‘Oh…he did like girls.’ She smiled. ‘He tried to rape me after a while. Luckily, my late mother taught me enough before…we parted.’ She grinned. ‘I burned his brain. Taught him not to mess with me. He became my slave and I rewarded him by letting him do whatever he wanted to young girls while he also got young boys for me. It became mutually beneficial. He got girls for himself, I erased their personalities, made them love and worship him and he got boys for me to play with and when I was finished with them, he got rid of their bodies.’ She patted Isaac’s butt again and let his legs fall, withdrawing from him. ‘It was a perfect relationship.

Isaac looked at the other teen for a split second before lowering his eyes, expressing submission and humiliation in every single tremble of his body.

Fiona continued speaking as if all this was normal. ‘We worked well together. Ever since we were young. We killed the man that used to rape Brien and I made the wife confess everything she knew about it. The government took care of us. Brien asked for emancipation and dropped off the map. But he stayed close to me.’ She rolled her eyes. ‘Like I’d lose my slave. Then I turned eighteen and went to college. Brien came with me. It was too bad that he was already so old by then. But, we had the same tastes. He liked young girls and I liked young boys. It was fun.’ She cocked her head to the side. ‘Well…at one time his eyes began straying to young boys as well. I had to erase that from him since he might be tempted to get the best boys for himself. And anyway, you guessed it right about him wanting to be fucked.’ She giggled. ‘Deep down, he didn’t want to take. He wanted to be taken as you so astutely realized only moments after talking to him. Quite amazing that.’ She smiled. ‘Anyway, during my college years, Brien was bitten. The alpha tried to take him from me. I did NOT like that someone tried to take my slave from me. So I used my powers on him, to hold him immobile and Brien killed him. Became the alpha and then killed the entire pack.’ She sighed. ‘It was delicious. So much blood…’ She had to visibly shake herself. ‘And then I finished my degree and got enrolled as a teacher in a school.’

Stiles had to swallow bile. ‘Yeah…primary school right?’

‘Yes. So many cute boys.’ She frowned. ‘But too young.’ Fiona shrugged. ‘I like them in their fifteen’s.’

‘Hum…and why were you mad at Peter and I when I called him my sugar daddy?’

She blinked. ‘I wasn’t mad.’

‘Oh, you were. You didn’t even laugh at it and just couldn’t drop it.’

The petite woman frowned. ‘It was just curious. I mean…I get the money part. I’ve influenced so many rich people’s minds to give Brien money. That’s how he built his millions, by the way… but…I’ve tried that once with a boy. Giving him money, taking care of him.’ She shook her head. ‘You _like_ that man and that sugar daddy thing was a joke which means that you’re with him, for him.’

‘I am.’

‘Why?!’ She looked at the wolf in question. Peter was looking at them, refraining from saying anything, looking at them with worried eyes. ‘He’s not nice. We’ve done our research. He tried to kill you and your friends. Why would you want him when not one of my boys wanted me?’

He shrugged. ‘He’s great in bed.’

‘ **I’M** great in bed.’ She scowled. ‘I pleasured many young men.’

Thomas whimpered at that and Fiona just ignored him.

‘Like you did Isaac, right now?’

‘Of course, I taught them how to feel pleasure in pain and humiliation.’

‘Huh-huh.’ Stiles resisted the urge to just attack her. ‘And you’re surprised they didn’t want you?’

She growled. ‘I was their master. They were my dogs. They should have been grateful for whatever crumbs I gave them.’ She sneered. ‘Besides, Peter’s your bitch, right? Are you saying that you’ve never hurt him?’

‘I burned him alive once.’ He shrugged. ‘Apart from that, no. I would never hurt him.’

Her face twisted into an ugly snarl. ‘You think you’re better than me, don’t you?’

‘I believe that even Brien was better than you. Bad circumstances made him that way. But you, you’ve always been a psychopath.’

Fiona extended both arms towards the teen, her power taking hold. She let go of everything, so she could use the darkest part of her power. The wolves practically chocked when her scent invaded their nostrils. Corruption was like a dark cloud all around her. ‘Your power is going to be mine.’ She pulled. She could feel it. That bright and shiny spark inside Stiles, huge and powerful. The potential in it. Even her, with her dark magic and sacrifices she’d performed, would never be able to reach half his power level.

The petite woman gritted her teeth and pulled again. He was young. Stiles didn’t know anything about magic and had no control over it. So vulnerable to his own magic and those who’d use it to their benefit.

She pulled again and the teen screamed, fire igniting in his eyes. ‘NO! I will never let you steal my spark from me.’

Fiona pulled again. It was impossible. She felt like an ant fighting an elephant. The brunette looked at him, noticing the cliff drop behind the teen. ‘Fine. I don’t need it anyway.’

‘What?!’

Slowly she began pushing him back, smirking when the young man turned panicked eyes at her. ‘That’s right.’

Peter struggled against his chains. ‘Stiles!’

She grinned and continued pushing until Stiles was teetering on the edge of the tower. ‘Look at that. Your wolf seems so concerned for you.’

Stiles looked at Peter and then he was seeing the sky before turning and seeing the violent sea beneath him, breaking against sharp rocks, waiting to swallow him whole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooops…it’s another cliffhanger…Sorry  morgana_shapechange 
> 
> PS: Was this as horrific for you guys as it was for me? 
> 
> Who are you hating more now, Brien or Fiona?


	62. Chapter 62

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments!
> 
> When I started this Europe idea, I wanted to have two bad guys because it’s always fascinated me the definition of “evil”.  
> O’Neil wasn’t born evil. He was made that way. Disastrous circumstances marked him and changed his personality irrevocably. Unfortunately, there are too many people that go through what he did as a child and they either become abusers or they rise above it and, with an incredible strength of will, manage to lead happy lives, marrying and having children and being loving. Those are incredibly amazing people.  
> The thing is, Fiona was born evil. She killed her mother before she was ten years old and at ten, she delighted in watching Brien’s rape and humiliation. Those are monstrous acts. Like those two young boys in England that kidnapped a child of around four years old and tortured him to death. That’s evil. You cannot come back from that. There’s no explanation for people so young, from normal and stable families to have those types of behaviors.
> 
> To finish, I’m agnostic. So I don’t really believe in God or the Devil. But when a person thinks about those two boys who seemed to have been born evil…well, it’s what stops me from becoming a full atheist.
> 
> Now onto the story!!! Sorry for my philosophical rant :)

Peter was in shock. ‘STILES!’ It couldn’t be. He fought his chains. It just couldn’t. ‘ **STILES**!’

‘Can’t you see he’s gone?’ Fiona huffed. ‘Jesus, shut up.’

‘No…’ He whimpered, sagging in his chains, tears falling from his eyes. ‘No….’

She laughed. ‘What? The big bad alpha wolf is going to miss that obnoxious teen? Or maybe you’re just going to miss his dick, is that it?’

Thomas shook his head. ‘Fiona…please stop.’

She grinned. ‘I always did like you begging, Tommy.’ Her eyes went dark with knowledge. ‘You beg so prettily.’ She giggled. ‘Want to show your alpha how you begged me? With your ass in the air, waiting to be filled?’

Thomas refused to look at the redhead. It was enough smelling the shock coming from him. ‘Why are you doing this? You’re my mate…’

She snorted. ‘Mate. Who cares? I’m not a dog.’ She grinned at Peter, once again taking out the key and using her power to free him from the chains, pocketing the key afterwards. ‘Like this one is.’

The American alpha snarled and lunged at her, only to stop midair and feel his powers drain. Peter actually felt his alpha spark go out, until he felt as if he was only human. ‘How?’

‘Werewolves are magic too. I deal with everything related to magic.’

He snarled. ‘I can still rip your throat out.’

‘All of this because of Stiles?’

He whimpered, as his heart squeezed inside his chest. ‘I’ll kill you.’ Oh god, no. Stiles just couldn’t be gone. He just couldn’t. Maybe…maybe with his magic…but it was still deplenished. A whine escaped his throat. He should have let Stiles read more of his magic books. Now…the teen was going to die due to the lack of information.

Fiona smirked, reading the pain in the older man’s face. ‘Tell me how it feels to lose your mate.’

That distracted him from his despair. ‘What?’

She laughed. ‘Oh my god! You didn’t know!’ She smirked at the older man. Fiona gave him light slaps on his cheek that were more humiliating than condescending. ‘Why do you think you were so desperate for him? To always and constantly wanting him to fill you up?’ She sneered. ‘Like that time at the pub. Or should I say times? Just like a true bitch in heat.’

‘No, that’s…his scent…’

She laughed again. ‘Oh! That’s rich! His scent?! You actually thought it was just his scent? Really?! You’re a born wolf and you didn’t recognize the symptoms?’

‘You-you’re wrong.’ No way. «Mates?! My mate…» That amazing creature was his mate? No way would Peter ever deserve someone like Stiles. No way would fate give him someone as incredible as the teen. Clever and Intelligent. Funny and serious. A brat and a mature man at the same time. Brave and loyal. Faithfull. Gorgeous.

No.

Someone like Stiles wasn’t for the likes of him. Peter knew what he was and made no apologies for it. A monster. He’d just planned to enjoy the time he spent with the younger man for however long the teen would want him. That was it. Just be his for however long it would last. Take everyday as if it was their last together.

Fiona smirked. ‘No, I’m not.’ She looked at him with disdain clearly written in her face. ‘So submissive. Always so submissive and willing to lift your tail and go down on your knees for him.’ She snorted when he broke eye contact with her. ‘Always begging for his dick. Whimpering. Pleading. Crying.’ She let him go and Peter crumbled to the ground. Unafraid, she crouched in front of him. ‘Do you know it would only get worse until you shared the mating bite? Or at the very least until you marked him.’

Shock and pain continue to war inside him. ‘Mate?’ He just couldn’t believe it. It wasn’t true. He loved Stiles but…mate? No way. But she was so sure…

‘Mate. You see it now, don’t you? When you bit him in the pub. Stiles went pliant in your arms. And those weren’t even your real teeth.’

And Peter remembered. All those times he had bitten the teen, his reaction, the way Stiles had submitted to him, presenting his neck…god. The way Peter had reciprocated, exposing his neck to the teen, even after he’d become an alpha. So against his very nature to submit like that. Like both of them unconsciously wanted to be marked. **TAKEN**. He’d had a mate. Peter couldn’t believe it. Stiles…Stiles was his mate. Good god. That incredible, maddening teen was his. Truly his. His mate.

She lifted both eyebrows. ‘It’s what you both need. To mark and be marked in turn.’ Fiona smirked at his still shocked face. ‘Aren’t you always needy? Always begging for him and Stiles unfailingly always ready to fulfill your needs? You are mates.’ She snorted. ‘Well…you were.’

Peter threw back his head and howled in despair for his loss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BITCH!!! God, I hate Fiona!!!
> 
> Since so many of you wanted them to be mates, there it is! Hope you’re happy with the result ^_^
> 
> PS: Next chapter you’ll find out what happened to Stiles.


	63. Chapter 63

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let’s see what happened to Stiles, shall we?

Stiles saw the waves crashing below him and closed his eyes.

«Damned werewolf! I’m gonna die because he didn’t let me read more books. Go slowly, my amazing ass!» And now he was going to die a really painful death. His body was going to be shred and torn apart and never to be found. He wondered if Scott and Lydia would miss him.

But more importantly, Peter…Fiona was going to kill him. She was going to kill them all. Quite probably, she was going to abuse them before that.

He frowned. And this fall was going on since forever.

He opened his eyes to see that he was suspended over the crashing waves. «The hell?!»

‘Awake now?’

Stiles blinked and turned his head. A monster ghost. An honest to god monster ghost was holding him above the water. ‘Wha---?!’

‘Do not be a dunce. I absolutely detest dumb men.’ Its voice was raspy and seemed to come from the bottom of a well or a really big bottle of whisky.

‘What-wait-‘ He narrowed his eyes recognizing the scary features. ‘Oh my god! You’re the wraith from Ireland!’

‘Yes.’ It gritted its pointy and seemingly sharp teeth, slowly drifting towards land. ‘Thank you for that, by the way.’

‘Oh…hum…’ He continued blinking. ‘I don’t even know what to say to you.’

‘I do not need you to say anything.’

‘Why did you follow us?’

‘I did not.’

It bit its thin lip and Stiles was amazed that it didn’t bleed. Oh right! Ghost. Any second now, the teen was going to have a panic attack. Any second.

‘But whatever you did to release me, it bonded me to you.’ It scowled at the teen. At least Stiles thought it was scowling. It had weird things that looked like branches coming off its head. ‘After you released me, I went in search of food. I was trying to drain a boy of magic when suddenly I was in Scotland, in your chambers and you and the other man were…’ It cleared its throat. ‘Those things did not happen between two men. Not in my time.’

Stiles blinked and then blushed, realizing what it meant. ‘You watched Peter and I have sex?!’

‘Yes. I mean, first time it happened I ran away from the room but…I will admit to a bit of curiosity. Especially hearing the noises Peter always makes.’ Stiles was sure that if the wraith could blush, it would be totally red by now. ‘I kind of watched you two…ah…twice, actually.’

‘Oh, that’s great!’

It shrugged by cocking its head to the side. ‘I am sorry but you two were so vocal that after my initial shock…well...I had to see what the fuss was all about.’ It shook its head. ‘It was…it was definitely something…well…’ It gritted its teeth, giving another heave. ‘I am nearly at the end.’

Stiles blinked, trying to ignore the rolling waves beneath him. ‘What are you talking about?’

‘Wraiths can only survive by draining magic of humans who have it. Because I am bound to you, I ca not do it at all.’ It bit its lips again. ‘I tried draining you when you were sleeping but I could not.’ It shook its head. ‘I do not know what to do. If we wraiths do not get energy, we die. I mean, really die.’

‘Then why save me?’

‘Because, apparently, my life is connected to yours. You die, I die.’ It snarled and if before it was scary, now it was terrifying. ‘When you saved that tall boy, you died for a second. I was gone as well. It was just for a second but…if it had been longer, I would have been completely gone and not been able to come back.’

‘Oh…I’m sorry.’

‘Why are you apologizing?’

‘I think it is terrible to be so dependent of another.’

‘Well, if I had remained much longer in my tomb, I would have died too due to lack of magic. So…at least for now, I am alive.’

‘Hum…there’s that.’ The sea continued rolling beneath them. It was strange. A stupid impulse of the moment had resulted in the means to save his life. If it hadn’t been for this wraith, he would be dead already. ‘Why did you want to be immortal?’

‘Seemed like a good idea at the time.’ It was difficult. The wraith could feel its strength emptying faster and faster. ‘I had nothing to look forward to.’

‘I see.’ Stiles bit his lip. ‘Did you sacrifice many people to try and become a wraith?’

It sneered. ‘Yes.’

‘You’re not sorry?’

‘Not one bit. Even knowing the result, I am not sorry at all.’

Stiles didn’t know what to say. ‘So, you’re evil?’

‘Do you not think all that a bit relative?’ It huffed making Stiles blink at it. «Did it have a breath?» ‘Besides, all the people I have killed…they deserved it.’

They were getting closer and closer to the shore. Maybe he was going to get out of this one alive.

‘Stiles…I ca not…this is too difficult.’ It gave another heave and a wave nearly caught them.

«Ok…maybe I won’t make it out of this one.» ‘Thank you for trying to save me.’

It gritted its teeth. ‘You die, I die.’

‘Thank you anyw-’

The wraith’s hand became insubstantial and he fell into the turbulent sea.

‘STILES!’

*

His lungs burned. Stiles didn’t know which way was up or down. The sea kept rolling him and then… pain. Everywhere there was pain. His back hit the rocks, he felt them cut him, some deep and his vision flickered.

And then he heard it. A howl. He didn’t know how he heard it under water, but he did. Peter’s howl. He would recognize that sound anywhere. And the agony contained in it…it kept him tethered to consciousness like nothing else would have done.

When he felt the sea try to pull him, he grabbed on to the rocks. He didn’t have much time. Stiles lifted his head and the wraith was there beside him, desperately trying to grab his hand, always passing through him, like the true ghost it was. But at least now, he knew where to go.

He began climbing, clinging to the rocks, keeping his chest close to them so when the next wave hit him, it wouldn’t send him violently into the rocks, cutting and bruising his chest. He tried to go as fast as he could until finally his head broke the surface and he drew a desperate breath. A wave hit again, but he’d already closed his mouth and kept going. When the wave receded, he tried to climb as fast as he could.

‘Look out!’

Stiles immediately went down and curled himself against a rock. The violence of the wave hitting his thorn flesh made him scream into the water, the breath being expelled preventing water from entering his mouth.

‘Stiles!’

As soon as it receded he climbed again, going faster than before. He was still hit another four times by waves before he was safe on dry land.

The wraith was looking at the teen, stretched stomach down on the ground, with wide eyes. ‘I swear you must have nine lives.’

He smiled and with difficulty pushed to his feet. ‘Then they’re nearly at the end.’ He looked up to the wraith to see its black eyes going red. ‘What?’

‘The blood…’

‘Huh?’

‘It is…it smells delicious…’ It liked its lips. ‘I think I need the blood.’

‘Oh.’ He blinked at his bleeding arm. ‘Think that instead of magic, this might be food for you?’

It gulped. ‘I do not know but…I…crave it. It is…it is like hunger…’

‘Very well.’ He signaled it. ‘You can lick my wounds clean while I walk to the castle.’

It turned surprised eyes to the teen. ‘You would let me do that?’

‘Sure.’ He looked at the castle on the top of the hill. It seemed so far away. ‘But only until we arrive at the castle. I don’t need distractions afterwards.’

The wraith went to him and touched a bleeding cut on his arm. It gasped as it felt it pulse through its body. ‘If we survive this, I am teaching you magic.’

He began walking. ‘I don’t want to turn dark.’

‘I was not dark to begin with. It is only by your choice, by the things you do and the way you use your magic that you turn dark.’ It extended its tongue and although the body passed through Stiles’, the blood hit its tongue and stayed there until it swallowed it. ‘Yes…this is it.’

Stiles smirked. ‘Bon apetit.’ He frowned. ‘What’s your name?’

‘Lucinda.’

‘You’re a girl?!’

It-she frowned. ‘So?’

‘Oh. Hum…’ He shook himself. ‘Anyway, while we’re walking to the castle…do you have any advice on how to deal with that crazy woman?’ He grimaced. ‘And basic healing spells?’ He cocked his head to the side. ‘Actually…if you become substantial again…does it apply to everyone or just me?’

Lucinda shrugged. ‘Concerning the wounds, me licking them seem to help the healing.’

The teen gapped at his arm. The cut she’d been licking had stopped bleeding and seemed to be closing. Grinning he pulled off his hoodie and shirt to expose a completely slashed back. ‘Then have fun with the main course. Now…do you still like killing bad people?’

The wraith’s eyes shone obsidian black while her smile turned pure evil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The wraith is back!!! Were you expecting this rescue? *Grins*


	64. Chapter 64

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS!!! Extremely bad things are going to happen.
> 
> Humiliation, degradation and non-con.
> 
>  
> 
> .

Fiona stood over Peter, looking at the man kneeling at her feet. ‘What? Are you angry that you don’t have your little mate anymore?’ Fiona grinned. ‘Or should I say big mate? That boy’s size sure looked…yummy.’ Sher licked her lips. ‘And he was so young still…’

‘Bitch!’ He struggled against his invisible bonds. He wanted to kill her. Hurt her so bad, sink his teeth in her neck, rip out the jugular, drench himself in her blood. He wanted to hurt her. The wolf snarled. Stiles was gone and she was laughing.

‘Me? A bitch? Don’t you think that applies to you a lot better?’ She looked at the other four men, still chained to the stone walls of the castle. ‘Want to show them how you really are?’ She smirked at his pale face. ‘That’s right. Show them how you used to act in front of Stiles. How you were such a good little bitch.’

He struggled again against her magic bonds. If she did that… ‘I’m going to kill you.’

Fiona just murmured a spell, an incredibly strong lust spell that she sometimes used on Thomas, when she wanted to see him grovel for her. Beg. She just loved to bring big men down to their knees, make them act like the base creatures they truly were. Because that’s all they really were. Creatures that were slaves to their instincts. She liked to use that nature of theirs to make them beg...

The petite woman looked on at Peter as the spell took its toll, releasing him from the binds she’d placed on him, disdain written on her lovely face, as the wolf moaned and went to his hands and knees.

‘See? You love being on your hands and knees with your tail up. Just like a bitch in heat.’

‘Stiles…’

‘Still wanting him? Even though he’s gone?’ She smirked. ‘There’s no more Stiles for you.’ She licked her lips feeling herself get wet at the spectacle Peter presented. He was too old but his sensuality…no boy would ever be able to emote such a sensual vibe. They did sexy really well but sensual…that was in a person’s blood. That heat and passion. Peter moaning… ‘Tell me, what did he do to you?’

Peter’s arms gave way and he fell on his face to the ground, but then he lifted his ass in the air, squeezing it, searching for something that would never come. ‘Stiles…’

‘You really are a bitch in heat. That’s the way you presented yourself to him? Ass in the air?’ She watched as Peter’s claws slid out and he embedded them on the stone ground while his spine bowed and his head lifted a little. She crouched down, to be near his eye level. God, that spine bowing…she could understand what Stiles had seen in this old man. If only there was someone like him, younger and untried…even so…she could keep him for a time. Just to have fun. He looked like lots of fun for her.

‘Stiles…please…’

The men tried their best to avoid looking at Peter and just fix their eyes on Fiona but…not one of them was completely straight. Isaac bit his lip, trying to stop tears from forming in his eyes. He’d just been raped and Peter was about to suffer the same and yet…he was looking at the older wolf with desire. This was too fucked up! But even so…his eyes strayed to the line of his back to the raised ass. Beautiful. No wonder Stiles was with him. If this was how Peter acted, what he looked like…was it something that old men did? His eyes strayed to Chris and he immediately felt like breaking into hives. Nope, not going there.

Thomas gulped. He’d had dreams like that. Where he’d be like that. Actually, he’d acted like that with Fiona and he’d wanted his ass filled much like Peter was practically begging. But this was…this was evil. Regardless of what Peter looked like when doing this, this was rape of body and mind. Because he would bet his life that the wolf knew what was happening around him but just couldn’t stop. ‘Fiona…’

She ignored the call of her mate and kept looking at Peter. It was hot…and Thomas, even in the grips of the spell, had never been this desperate, craving only her. No one had ever craved her like this. Like the wolf still seemed to crave Stiles. It made her rage on the inside, that no one had ever felt for her even a smidgeon of the passion Peter felt for the teen.

She sneered at the wolf on the ground. ‘No more Stiles for you.’ Fiona smirked when Peter whimpered and she turned her eyes to the men watching them. She could feel the rage in every single one of them but also… more. She smirked. ‘Such a good show, isn’t it?’ She looked back at Peter, grabbing his chin and turning his face to the other men. ‘Look at them so pretty, all chained up, vulnerable. All of them wanting you. I can give you one…or all if you want.’ She heard the boy snarl and her smirk widened to a grin. ‘Want to fuck yourself on one of them?’

Peter shook his head, dislodging her hand. He couldn’t think straight. He wanted to kill her but the fire in his veins…the burning need to be filled. He squeezed his ass against the emptiness while his claws scratched the stone. ‘No…Stiles…only Stiles…only…’ He moaned, lifting his ass higher, practically waiving it. ‘Need Stiles…please…’

Thomas swallowed while watching the American wolf’s humiliation. He couldn’t believe this was his wife. That she was capable of degrading someone like this. ‘Fiona…enough…please…’ What had happened? Why hadn’t he ever noticed that she was this monster? ‘Why are you doing this?’

She snorted. ‘You think this is too much?’ She looked at Peter. ‘Tell me, where does Stiles feel really good? Where do you really like him to be?’

He whimpered. ‘My ass…want him inside me always…’ He moaned. ‘Please.’

‘Use your fingers, then.’

‘Fiona!’ Thomas couldn’t believe this was going that far.

She just smirked when Peter lifted a hand and began touching his entrance. ‘What?’ The wolf was frowning. ‘Don’t you like that?’

‘Lube…’

She shrugged. ‘Well, since I don’t have any…anyway, you’re a werewolf. You’ll heal fast enough.’

He gasped. ‘Jacket...’

‘What?’ She blinked at the several discarded pieces of clothing she’d thrown at a corner of the tower. ‘You brought lube knowing you were going to fight me?! This is rich.’ She got up and searched Peter’s jacket finding a small bottle there. She laughed. ‘I can’t believe it! You actually brought this.’ She threw it at him. ‘Use it if you want.’

He did. Soon, Peter had his face on the ground, spreading himself open with a hand while he thrusted two fingers inside, moaning in pleasure.

‘Enough!’ Joshua’s eyes glowed red. ‘Stop this. Nothing justifies you degrading a person like this.’

‘But he’s not a person. He’s a bitch. My bitch now. He’s not young but…looking at him I might keep him all the same. Have some of my boys fuck him while he knows that he’s betraying Stiles and enjoying every moment while begging for it.’

‘Fiona…’ This was not his mate. It couldn’t be… ‘How can you…how is it possible that I never noticed…’

‘Oh Tommy…’ She looked at him, a sneer twisting her face. ‘Always so proud of finding your mate. Like you were better than the others because of it. Like you were something special.’ She smirked. ‘It’s a lie.’

‘What is?’

‘You’re not mated to me.’ She laughed at the shock written on his face. ‘That’s right. I felt the mate bond you had with another person and I stole it from your true mate, transferring it to me.’

Argent snarled. ‘That’s impossible!’

‘Of course, it isn’t. I’m very powerful. Besides…’ She looked at the wolf at her feet and the other’s followed her eyes. Peter was moaning, undulating under his own fingers, having a forth one pressed inside him already. His eyes were shining red, his face and body slowly turning to his beta shape. ‘Have you ever felt this desperate for me? Like Peter is for Stiles?’ She cocked her head to the side. ‘Whatever you think you feel for me, it’s a lie. Something I made you feel.’

‘No…we’ve…the things we’ve done…’

‘The same spell I’m using on Peter, I used on you. Only in a much weaker dose. You really never needed much.’

He growled. ‘You what?!’

Joshua was shocked. ‘You hit Thomas with a lust spell?’

‘Several times. I love watching men debase themselves. Beg.’ She looked at her husband. ‘Don’t you find it weird that in nearly eight years together we never had children? That you didn’t even feel this need to impregnate me? Or for me to get pregnant?’ She pointed at Peter. ‘That’s why he’s this desperate thing. Because, since they haven’t mated and aren’t even marked, his nature says he has to keep him another way. And that is to get pregnant.’

Isaac looked at her with hate, although at his core, after what she did to him and what she was doing to Peter, the teen was terrified. ‘Like hell, he’ll think that. He’s a guy.’

She shrugged. ‘Animal instinct.’

Argent just spoke to her coldly. ‘Regardless of whatever animal instinct he has, no man will think he can get pregnant.’ He snorted. ‘And like hell would Peter Hale think of getting pregnant. Not ever that guy, no matter how much he likes it up the ass.’ The hunter scoffed. ‘And there is no spell to get a man pregnant. I know that much.’

‘True…but there are spells to change a man into a woman. And if Peter were a woman…well. It is a very difficult spell since it would be necessary to change the core of a person but, with the amount of power that Stiles used to have and the right guidance, he could probably have done it. It would actually be fun to see it.’ Fiona shook her head as Peter became more and more desperate, his whines increasing in volume. ‘He’s the submissive, the one playing the girl.’ She crouched down, grabbing the wolf’s chin, forcing him to look at her. She smirked when she noticed that he was crying. ‘Don’t you always feel empty? Constantly wanting him inside? It’s very much like you’re in heat. No joke about it. That’s you wanting to get pregnant. To fill the emptiness that’s like a hole inside you. That emptiness is because you two haven’t marked each other. You haven’t bitten him. Not with your real teeth. This is because you don’t feel him as yours. Because you don’t feel yourself as fully his. Because you don’t share a bond.’ She shrugged and got up. ‘Don’t worry. Now that he’s dead, it will disappear. Of course, it doesn’t matter since I’ll end up killing you anyway. Might have fun with you for a while, but not for long.’

When Fiona looked back at Thomas, hatred shined in his eyes. ‘Oh…do you hate me now, Tommy? Well, don’t worry. I’m going to free you.’

It was time to get rid of him anyway. Too long bound to such a weak man, no matter how pretty he was. Thomas was even older than Peter and she couldn’t kill him if they were still bound so…she murmured the spell, the one that would cut her mate bond with Thomas. Both of them gasped in pain when it was gone. They were alone again, no tether to unite them to each other. And Thomas realized just how much of a lie his mating had been. So many of his reactions hadn’t been powerful enough. If Peter was the example to go by…then what he’d felt was a child’s crush. He’d never loved her. He’d feared her…and the smudges in his memories…what had she done to him?!

‘There, it is done.’

Thomas couldn’t even hold himself upright now. The shock of having his mate bond gone had translated into pain. Huge pain. ‘Why?’ Tears fell unchecked down his face. What had he done that was so bad that she needed to have deceived him like this? Mates were something precious and beautiful. She’d corrupted him with her magic. Tainted something precious.

‘You were an idiot. We were together for nearly three years and then you discover that we’re mates. Really? After so long? That was when I found your mate and stole his part of the bond.’ She smirked at him. ‘And now…you’ll never get it back. It’s gone. My part of the mate bond? It’s gone and it won’t go back to your mate. You’ll never mate again.’

He paled. ‘Why do you hate me so much?’ Never having a mate. It was true that it was a rare occurrence finding one’s mate…but it was a hope every werewolf had. A hope she’d now killed. He would never have a true bond with anyone. He would stay marked by Fiona, a reminder of what she’d done to him.

She blinked. ‘I don’t. I’m just bored with you and setting things to rights. Besides, how many times did I tell you to get a better job? I’ve been putting up with your little child dreams for too long.’ Anger showed in her voice and face. ‘A carver. I wanted a disguise, some docile who would play house with me. You being a werewolf was a bonus but…you’re an embarrassment! So this, what I’ve just done, you’ll live with it for the rest of your life.’ Thomas looked at her surprised and she blinked, cocking her head to the side. ‘Hum…yes… I think I’m going to let you live. I’ll kill all the others, even the rest of the pack, Anna and Graham, but you…you’ll live Tommy.’ She snarled. ‘You’ll be alone and in a need to find your mate, wanting to form that bond but it won’t be possible because he’ll never get the bond back.’

Joshua blinked. ‘He?!’

She smirked. ‘Oh, that’s right. Tommy’s mate was a man.’

‘But…’ Joshua looked at Thomas shocked face, feeling shock in return. ‘But he’s straight.’

Fiona laughed. ‘Straight?! Yeah, right. He likes to have his ass played with as much as this one does.’ She said pointing at Peter.

Thomas gulped, feeling his cheeks burn as Joshua looked at him with wide eyes. ‘You said the lust spell…’

‘Oh no, Tommy. You can’t blame the lust spell for that and you know it. All the lust spell, I used on you, really did was bring out your true desires. And what you really want is to be on your hands and knees with a dick deep inside you. ’

‘That’s…’ Joshua gulped. ‘I thought…’ He snarled, red eyes shining. ‘Shut up! It’s enough what you’ve said. Why do you like to humiliate people so much?’

She laughed. ‘Because I can. And because it is so much fun.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you guys hating Fiona as much as me?


	65. Chapter 65

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy Hell!!! Talk about pressure, you guys!  
> I update pretty often but lately I’ve been OCDing over getting the right Graham’s picture and I just lost track of things. So I’ve updated the picture again and it’s going to remain that one. Besides, the guy’s the right age and is EXTREMELLY beautiful *dreamy sigh*
> 
> Anyway…
> 
> Stiles to the rescue!
> 
> Warnings: Extreme violence and Death!!!!
> 
> yup, you know what's coming right?  
> .

Fiona laughed. ‘Because I can. And because it is so much fun.’

‘What do you think that is so much fun?’ Stiles was looking on at the scene playing in front of him, with Peter on the ground, ass in the air and fingers inside his own body. Rage filled him. So much rage. What the hell had happened for the wolf to do this?! No way it wasn’t Fiona’s fault. How could she humiliate the man he loved in this way?

«Wait…love?!»

He gulped. Not possible. It must have been a random thought due to the extreme situation he was in. Yeah, that was it. He shuddered pushing that thought away from his mind. He really couldn’t get distracted.

‘What?!’ Fiona gasped in shock at the bloody teen in front of her. He was bare-chested, bloody, with several cuts on his torso although none seemed to be bleeding and some actually looked a bit scabbed over. The pale skin was starting to show bruises, his jeans were ripped in several places and he was dripping wet with blood covering him. ‘How…’

Isaac snorted. ‘I knew it. I just knew that you were alive.’ He grinned a mad grin at the bloody teen, feeling something dark in him echoing the emotions he smelled on Stiles. ‘No way that bitch would be able to kill you.’

Stiles blinked at that and then smiled. ‘Your confidence in me is astounding.’

Chris smirked and it was scary. ‘What you’ve survived…no way would she be able to kill you. She’s peanuts compared to the Nogitsune.’

‘Hum…this from the man that tried to kill me when I was the Nogitsune. Oh well…thanks for the vote of trust there.’ He turned to Fiona. ‘So…I think they wanna see a show. Shall we dance?’

She snarled. ‘I can make you fly again. Only this time I’ll make sure you’re dead first.’

‘I don’t think so.’ He felt her power push into him but he did what Lucinda had suggested. Concentrating, he just thought of himself as air. Insubstantial. Something that nothing and none could cage. He felt her power slid over him, never grasping, never finding a perch. He smirked at her shocked face. If he survived this, Lucinda was going to be a terrific teacher. ‘Really? Trying the same thing twice? Besides, I found out a great trick to flying.’

She snarled, giving up on that, and levitated rocks of the floor, the crumbling castle providing her with plenty of ammunition. ‘How about I just crush you to death?’

Fire burst from Stiles’ hands. ‘How about I burn you to death?’

‘You’d kill a woman?’

The teen’s face went cold as only a killer could but fire burned in his eyes. ‘You seem to have forgotten what happened at the compound.’

She paled. ‘I’ll kill all your friends.’

He snarled at her. ‘They’ve seen Peter like that. I’ll kill them myself if you don’t.’

Fiona gulped. He was truly cold. His eyes. Scary demon eyes. She couldn’t believe that this boy, so new to magic, could have such power. It made her feel inadequate and that made her even angrier. With her power, she threw the rocks at him but he managed to stop several of them in front of him and hurl them back at her. She gasped throwing herself to the side. ‘How?’

He shrugged. ‘I’m just that good.’

She screamed and levitated more rocks. Stiles’ eye widened. «Oh Shit!» Several rocks stopped before hitting him but many, the smaller ones, found their mark. He grunted as they hit his chest, arms and legs and finally fell down when one hit his forehead. ‘Fuck!’

She smirked. Maybe now… she pushed her power at him again, sending him hard over the castle edge again. Desperate, the teen managed to grad its ledge and hold on. It hurt. Everything hurt and it was stopping him from concentrating. Fiona smiled, feeling confidant. She’d won. ‘Look who is going to die.’

He tried to pull up and gasped when something propelled him up and into the castle again. He barely managed to land on his feet and not on his head, like his fumbling usually made him do. Fiona gaped at him and when the teen saw her levitate more rocks, he didn’t waste time. His hands ignited again, fire as familiar to him as breathing, and sent what little he managed to conjure at her. Fiona screamed as her jacket caught fire and tried to take it off.

‘You know…’ Fire continued to play on his hands. He had to stop soon, otherwise he’d be consuming too much energy. His injures also weren’t helping. ‘I’m not like those idiot villains, who talk and talk and end up getting killed in the end. I’m more of an Indiana Jones type of guy. If I could, I’d just shoot you dead.’ He was momentarily distracted when he heard Peter moan. The wolf continued in the same position as when Stiles had entered the tower again. On his knees, forehead pressed against an arm that was bent on the ground, ass in the air, fingers inside. He hadn’t even realized that the younger was alive and close to him. The teen’s lips thinned. Just thinking of what she’d done, that these men were seeing Peter in that position… **RAGE**. Pure undiluted rage. Fiona threw several rocks at him, a lot less, but once again most of them were stopped. One of the rocks went by really close, near his head.

She screamed in frustration. ‘How are you doing this?! I’m know you only control fire. You have no other powers.’

Hum…pain. Stiles looked at her, still so composed, not a single hair out of place. He smirked. Although her shirt had several smudges on it, from the burnt jacket. He wanted to ruin her. Hurt her least a little bit to make up for what she was doing to his wolf. For that, he needed time. And she couldn’t know what he was doing as he slowly approaching her. Besides, he was no Indiana Jones. ‘Lucinda? Why don’t you introduce yourself?’

She appeared next to him, in a wraith form, almost substantial to people’s touch. She’d licked all the blood on his back, actually closing most of the injuries and gaining lots of power from him. Slowly, she’d transformed to what she’d been before dying. A pretty girl with a pixy face, still in her teens, with light brown hair, blue eyes and freckles. As petite as Fiona was. The teen was still surprised at the change his blood had made and the power she’d got. She’d regained the look she used to have before she became a witch. The dark magic had corrupted her body as well as her soul. When she saw her brown hair instead of the white twigs on her head, Lucinda had actually cried. But they both agreed that it was better if she showed in her wraith form instead of a pretty teen girl.

‘What the hell is that?!’

Argent gasped. ‘You-you’ve got a ghost with you?!’

‘Wraith.’

Fiona smirked. ‘Then she’s mine.’ She pointed a hand at the specter, pulling the energy into herself. ‘I can control everything magic.’

Lucinda gasped in panic feeling the pull from Fiona’s magic. She’d known this risk but hadn’t wanted to tell Stiles of it. She was pure magic now, fed by the teen’s magic as well. A dark witch, if very powerful, would be able to drain her dry until she was no more. And Fiona was powerful. The ancient teen girl frowned as the pull continued but she lost none of her recently acquired power. Lucinda blinked when she realized it didn’t affect her in the least. The wraith grinned evilly when she realized what really happened. ‘That will not work, dear.’

Fiona looked at her with widened eyes, still trying to pull the power she felt, into herself. ‘How?’

‘I am bound to Stiles.’

The brunette woman wiped sweat from her brow. ‘Then I’ll kill him and you’ll die.’

‘You are not going to kill him.’ She looked at the pale teen, whose life she was bound to. Lucinda could tell what he was doing. Their plan had been for a quick death, no wasting time or talking or anything and risking the witch from getting the upper hand. Simply kill her. Burn her quick so she couldn’t retaliate. Lucinda looked at Peter. Of course, that had been before the teen had seen what Fiona had done to Peter. ‘Well, Stiles? Send everything crashing now.’

He nodded. He was sweating, although thanks to still being wet from the sea, you couldn’t tell. This was tiring. So very tiring and he was already depleted but…Fiona deserved this. No chances for someone that had hurt and humiliated Peter like that. Scotty would be so disappointed in him for being such a cold blooded killer.

Stiles screamed, opening his arms wide and Fiona screamed with him.

‘No! What—ahhhhhhh!!!’ Her blood was boiling. She felt it burn inside of her, running through her organs and laying fire to everything. She screamed again has smoke began to pour from her pores. ‘Please! No!’ She took a step towards him, terror filled eyes watching as blisters slowly began breaking on her skin and the witch fell to her knees. ‘No!’ She saw the unmerciful look filling the teen’s eyes and looked at Thomas. She couldn’t die. She wasn’t supposed to die. She was still too young and too powerful to die. She gasped as her nails fell from her fingers, blisters bursting from the raw skin.

He wasn’t going to stop. She tried to summon her power but everything hurt…it hurt so much. She screamed and tears began pouring from her eyes only to evaporate as soon as they touched the skin of her face.

‘My god…’

Fiona turned to Isaac’s voice to see the four men looking at her in horror. She focused on her husband. ‘Tommy…tell him to stop…’

The wolf growled, ignoring the pang in his chest. So many years together with her…all a lie. This woman had completely destroyed his chance of ever finding his mate.

‘Tommy…please…he’s hurting me…’

The beautiful man’s eyes shone blue. ‘Don’t stop, Stiles.’ He lifted his eyes from his wife to look at the pale teen. ‘Don’t ever stop.’

The teen recognized the hatred there. For her own mate to demand her death…he nodded and finally increased the power. Besides, he was getting tired of her screams so…he finished it.

Fiona screamed until she couldn’t anymore. Her mouth was open, a scream wanting to come out to express her pain but her insides were burning. Smoke continued to pour from her skin and then her eyes, mouth, nose and ears. Fire was consuming her from within until everything inside was burned and she fell dead to the ground.

Stiles lowered his arms, hobbling a bit. ‘It worked.’

Lucida smirked. ‘Hum…very well done. Very good control. Done this a lot?’

‘Burning, yes. Increasing the body’s temperature like this? First time.’

The wraith blinked. First time and he showed such control of his power?!

He went to Fiona’s body, swallowing bile and finally located the key to the chains.

Right then, Peter whimpered and he hesitated. ‘Baby?’ Through all of that, Fiona’s screams, her death, even Stiles appearing, the wolf never stopped what he was doing. Stiles went to him, crouching in front of the wolf. ‘Peter?’

Argent gritted his teeth. ‘Release us first and take care of him after.’

Stiles nodded but placed a hand on the older man’s head. ‘Baby?’ Still nothing. ‘What did she do?’

‘Lust spell.’

His lips thinned and he grabbed Peter’s hair lifting his head forcibly to look at him. Crying. His face was awash in tears, pain and humiliation. The wolf knew what was happening to him but just couldn’t stop. His hand continued to work his ass, desperation twisting his features.

‘Peter…

Blue eyes seemed to finally focus on him. ‘St-stiles?’

‘Stiles!’ Argent growled. ‘You’ll need to take care of him. It’s obvious that the spell didn’t disappear after Fiona’s death. Release us now so you can take care of him after.’

He nodded and got up. Hearing Peter whimper when he released him, Stiles wanted to kill Fiona all over again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Du-du-dummmm the witch is dead!
> 
> Hope you guys liked it…and…was it too much? I really hated her and wanted Fiona to suffer. My Peter!!! And poor Thomas! And Isaac! T_T
> 
>  
> 
> .


	66. Chapter 66

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long but here it comes!
> 
> Warnings!!! Non-con involved (due to Fiona’s spell).

Stiles went to Chris and was about to open the shackle when Peter, crawling to him, hugged one of his thighs.

‘Peter!’

‘Stiles…please please please.’

‘Easy, baby. I will.’ He gasped when the wolf just grabbed his jeans and unbuttoned him. ‘Shit! Peter!’

Argent growled. ‘Just hurry with this.’ He shook his hand, rattling the chain.

The teen nodded. He was about to insert the key in the lock when Peter finished opening his jeans, pulling him out and swallowed him whole. ‘Oh god.’ He grabbed on to Argent’s shoulders.

‘Stiles! Concentrate!’ He couldn’t believe he had the teen hanging on to him while Peter Hale was on his knees, naked, pleasuring the boy.

He growled. ‘You try to concentrate when someone is giving you a blowjob!’ He groaned, placing a hand on Peter’s head, pushing him away. He blushed bright red when Argent lifted an eyebrow at him when he saw how hard he was.

The hunter licked his lips. ‘You get even bigger?!’

Isaac sighed. ‘Really, Mr. Argent?’

‘Please…’ Peter sobbed. ‘Please…’ He grabbed Stiles, once again going down on him.

‘Crap!’ He gritted his teeth and finally opened one of Chris’ shackles. ‘Take care of the rest.’ He placed the key on Argent’s free hand and pulled Peter away from him, making the man whimper. ‘Shh…come on baby.’ He pulled him up, covering himself with a hand as best he could and trying to go to a corner of the tower. Peter just tackled him to the ground and turned him on his back. ‘Peter!’

‘Need you. Now!’

Growling, he pulled off one of Stiles’ trainers and then his wet jeans, having to use real strength to try and get them off but leaving them stuck on one ankle, unable to take then off due to the other trainer being harder to take off and not having the patience to figure out why. Frustrated, the wolf just ignored it and went down on him again while his hand went to work his ass again.

Stiles bit his lip as he watched Peter press his fingers inside himself again. This wasn’t possible. Those men had seen Peter do this to himself. The humiliation that must be burning inside the wolf right now. He growled at them. ‘Hurry up!’ He moaned. ‘Please…you guys need to hurry up and leave.’

Chris had finished releasing himself from the other 3 shackles and was working on Isaac’s. The teen was looking at the couple with wide eyes and was rather rapidly getting hard. ‘Isaac.’

He blushed. ‘It’s just…’

‘I know but…’ The hunter lowered his voice so only the two of them would hear. ‘What’s happening there.’ He looked the tall teen in the eyes. ‘That’s rape, Isaac.’ He shook his head as he heard Stiles gasp. ‘Do you really think either of them is doing that because they want to?’

‘Wait! Peter!’

Chris finished releasing Isaac and turned to release Joshua. As he did that he couldn’t stop his eyes from seeing the older wolf turn his back on the pale teen and impale himself on his cock. Both screamed.

‘Shit!’ He gritted his teeth as he hurried to free Joshua. ‘We need to get out of here now!

Joshua growled. ‘Don’t you think I don’t know that?!’ He pulled hard on his chains, trying to break them. ‘Just hurry up!’

*

Stiles wanted to die. They were watching the two of them having sex. People were watching Peter degrading himself like this. It was so unbearable that he got a little soft at that thought.

‘No…Stiles…Stiles…’ Tears fell from Peter’s eyes.’ Please…’

‘Oh hell.’ «I want to kill her again. She should have hurt so much more than just a few moments.» He pushed up, lifting Peter a little, so he could put his own legs on each side of his butt and the wolf just sat on his lap. He grunted in pain, having momentarily forgotten his wounds. He just pushed it out of his mind, because the wolf needed him. Stiles growled when Peter placed both feet on the ground, bending his legs and opening them, exposing himself to everyone in the tower.

Stiles bit his lips. He was going to kill them. The other four men…he was going to kill them all for seeing this. He pulled the wolf against him, back to chest, turning Peter’s head a little to rest against one shoulder. ‘Peter.’

‘Stiles…my Stiles…want you so much…’

His heart hitched. Damn, he liked that. Being Peter’s. With one arm he hugged the older man, by the waist, tight against him while the other surrounded his dick. Tenderly, he kissed his shoulder, neck and the path that led to his ear. He was hard again. It was like his body couldn’t help but react to Peter’s even in such a circumstance.

His hips began pistoning up, making the wolf growl. ‘Yes! Oh god, Stiles!’

The teen lifted the arm that was around Peter’s waist to hold his nape so he could pull the older man’s head back and bite the tendon on his neck. The wolf just whimpered, lifting his arms to do an inverse hold on the pale teen’s shoulders.

Stiles was momentarily distracted when the other four men moved to their clothes. ‘Leave them.’ He growled. ‘Just get away from here.’

Thomas gulped trying hard not to get HARD. Hell. Now that Fiona’s grip was no longer on him…and Stiles’ size…because Peter was completely opened, they could see Stiles moving inside him and the kid was huge. God! The things he’d done with Fiona before, the dildo she’d used was child’s play compared to having that inside him. Because what she’d said was true. He liked ass play. Imagining what Stiles would feel like inside him, with that cock he’d be so stretched… He noticed Joshua looking him, guessing that his alpha had smelled what he was feeling while watching those two men, and turned embarrassed eyes away from him. ‘Let’s just grab our trousers and leave.’ He hesitated before turning to Stiles. ‘Stiles?’

The teen growled. ‘Don’t look at Peter. Just leave.’

He bit his lip, unsure of how much he should say. Ultimately it should be the older wolf’s decision but... ‘You need to bite him hard enough to bleed, hard enough that if he was human it would scar.’

That distracted him from his movement, making the wolf impaled on him whimper. ‘What?’

‘You need to mark him with your bite. It’s the only way this…need he seems to have will abate.’

‘I’ve bitten him before.’

He shook his head noticing all the other men leaving. ‘You need to mark him. Hard enough that it’s a claiming.’

‘The mark doesn’t stay. He’s a werewolf!’ He began moving again, inside Peter, making him moan. ‘Leave! You should never see him like this. No one but me should ever see him like this.’

He nodded and turned to leave. ‘Stiles…bite him hard. Tell him that you want to claim him. If he accepts, it will scar.’

‘He’s not exactly thinking straight.’

‘I know but…he needs this. Stiles…Fiona hit him with a really strong lust spell and she offered him a choice of us.’ He smiled tightly when the teen growled at him. ‘He wouldn’t. Even under the influence of a spell from someone as strong as Fiona, he wanted you. Only you. A lust spell shouldn’t discriminate and yet…it was always only you. Stiles…that need for you, which even a strong lust spell couldn’t break, it will only get worse. The claiming bite is the only way for him to get a bit of relief.’

Then he turned and left the two Americans alone in the tower.

*

Stiles bit his lip. The wolf wanted him so much that not even Fiona’s spell could make him want other men? He shuddered. That was…he let go of Peter’s dick to hug him by the waist while his other hand remained on his nape, to make his neck accessible to him. ‘Baby? Are you there? Come on, speak to me.’

Peter opened red eyes, turning a tear stricken face to the teen. ‘Stiles…please…need you so much…’ He sobbed. ‘You were gone…you died. You can’t die…’

He pressed his face to the wolf’s while continuing to move inside him slowly, tenderly. ‘Shh…I’m right here baby. I’ll explain everything later. Right now…’ The hand on the wolf’s chest moved, caressing the man, touching upon the nipples lightly. ‘Let me take care of you.’

‘Please Stiles…please please please…need you so much…’ He sobbed. ‘So empty.’

He gave a hard thrust making the older man scream. ‘But I’m right inside you. All of me is inside you.’

‘Yes…’

‘Do you want me to bite you, Peter? Claim you as mine?’

He gasped, shuddering in the teen’s arms. ‘Yes…oh god yes…’

‘Peter? Look at me.’ He waited for the other man to look him in the eyes. ‘I’m claiming you. Thomas said that the mark would scar if you so wished it.’

He nodded, biting his lip while tightening his body around the teen’s. ‘He’s…right.’ He turned his head, exposing his neck. ‘Mark me. Claim me.’ He moaned. ‘Make me yours, Stiles.’

The teen licked the wolf’s neck and then bit him. Hard. All the feelings he had pent up inside him, that he still wasn’t ready to own up to, poured into this bite. Stiles bit his wolf hard enough that his mouth filled with blood despite his blunt human teeth. Peter screamed, coming right then, his orgasm provoking Stiles’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Peter. I’m hoping that nothing like this will ever happen again to him and Stiles.
> 
> Now…I took all this time to update (long time by my standards) because I was doing research about the next big bad which they’ll face in the US. I think I came up with something really cool *grins*
> 
> I was thinking of doing something more laid back and more in terms of romantic comedy when they got back but I’ll leave it to another fic. This one is gonna be all about defeating bad guys and falling in love :)


	67. Chapter 67

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your support guys!!!
> 
> No warnings in this one…finally!

Peter came crashing down to earth feeling Stiles lap at his neck. It hurt. And stung a lot. Memories of what happened in the last couple of hours came back. He gritted his teeth. They had seen him. His degradation exposed for all those men to see. The way Fiona had made him act…

He wanted to howl to get rid of the pain and humiliation burning in his body. But the teen, he was alive…just that…only for that, he’d let the entire world see him at his worst, at his most base behavior. The wolf opened his eyes, turning his head a little, to look at Stiles.

The younger man lifted his head from his neck to look back at him. ‘Peter? Are you…ok?’

‘Yes.’ He lifted a hand to touch the beautiful face in front of him. ‘You’re alive.’

He smiled. ‘Like I’d ever leave you.’

‘Really?’

He touched gentle fingers to the bloody mark on Peter’s neck. It wasn’t healing. Actually, it was still bleeding. ‘You’re mine now.’

‘For some time, actually.’

The teen smiled. ‘Same.’

He leaned his forehead against the younger man’s. ‘Don’t do this to me again. I thought you’d died.’ His body squeezed the teen’s wanting to confirm that he still there, inside him. ‘I actually thought you’d died.’

Stiles did his best not to wince when Peter’s back pressed hard against his still bleeding chest. A thought occurred to him. ‘Did you howl? When you thought I died?’

«I howled when I thought I’d lost my mate.» ‘Yes.’

He smiled. ‘You saved my life, then.’

The wolf lifted his head. ‘What?’

‘Lucinda, that’s the wraith and I’ll explain everything to you later, didn’t have enough power to carry me to solid ground so I fell into the water and hit the rocks. I nearly passed out. Your howl stopped it. Brought me back. I’d have drowned or been crushed against the rocks if you hadn’t woken me with that howl.’

‘Huh.’

He smiled caressing the other man’s face. ‘You saved me.’

Peter just rubbed his face against Stiles’ hand. ‘Well, you saved me next.’

The teen’s eyes turned dark with rage. ‘That bitch.’

‘Apparently, I’m the bitch. And they saw that.’

‘Shit, Peter. Never call yourself that.’

He looked him in the eyes. ‘You know how I act with you. What I do. I never made any apologies for it because I enjoy what we do. If I didn’t, I wouldn’t do it. But it is something intimate, just for the two of us to know. She…she exposed everything to them and…’

He gulped. ‘Yeah.’

Peter sighed and let his head fall into the teen’s shoulder, wincing when it pulled at the bite. «I’m marked. His.» It gave him a sense of peace like he had never felt before. ‘They saw me ass in the air, crying and begging for you and they even saw us having sex.’ He gave a low snarl. ‘I want to kill them.’ He lifted a hand to press it against the teen’s mouth when he opened it to speak. ‘I know what you’re going to say, that this is not self-defense at all but…I want to kill them for seeing me like that.’

The younger man grabbed his wrist and kissed his fingers. ‘Me too.’

He blinked and looked at the younger man. ‘What?’

He kissed his palm and put the wolf’s hand on his chest. ‘Only I am supposed to see you like that. I hate it that they’ve seen…’ He gritted his teeth, trying to keep the rage at bay. ‘You…the way you act, the way you move, your reactions and sounds…they’re all mine.’ He hugged the older man, tightening his arms around him hard. ‘Only I should ever see you like that. No one else. I…’ He looked at the wolf with rage in his eyes. ‘I want to destroy them all and that makes me hate Fiona even more. I want to kill people I consider friends because of what she did.’ His hand descended, between their bodies, until he touched the place where they were joined, rubbing there, making the wolf moan. ‘This, this thing that we do? It’s ours only.’ Stiles’ fingers touched the outside of the wolf’s ass, dilated by his length. ‘They saw this part of you, a part only I’m supposed to see.’ He growled. ‘They saw you take me inside. I want…I…’ His eyes showed flames in them, the demon eyes Peter had been seeing so often of late. ‘I want to burn the world.’

He sighed. Peter felt the same. Just thinking of those men seeing his humiliation… ‘Let’s get dressed.’

They got up and Peter went to his clothes, grimacing as he felt the semen slid from his hole. He cleaned himself as best he could with his boxers, throwing them to a corner of the tower. They’d seen everything happen anyway. He’d actually opened his legs to show them everything. The wolf heard Stiles curse and couldn’t stop his lips from twisting in amusement when he saw the teen trying to pull up his soaked jeans. Despite his situation he couldn’t stop the snort as Stiles’ began hopping in an effort to pull them up. Only Stiles to distract him from such a situation. ‘Need help?’

He growled. ‘Almost there.’ Another heave and he managed to pull them up. ‘There.’ He turned to the wolf to see him fully dressed already.

Peter frowned. ‘You’re bleeding.’

‘Yeah…and the wounds are hurting like a bitch.’

The older man went to him and drained the pain away. ‘Better?’

‘Much.’ He hesitated. ‘The others should come back.’

‘Yeah.’ And he refused to blush or feel embarrassment about what the wolves had seen and heard. They’d seen him at his worst but then…Peter could deal with it by using snark. After all, he’d been using it since ever. All to help him to deal with his pain.

Stiles turned towards the crumbling stairs and screamed. ‘GUYS!’

Peter winced. ‘Stiles. There are three wolves outside and they heard every word we said. You didn’t need to scream.’

‘Oh. Forgot about that.’

They turned to see the four men and wraith enter the tower. Lucinda was grumbling. ‘There is a girl included as well. Why did you only call for the men?’

‘Right. Sorry.’ He looked down at his bleeding wounds. ‘Hum…how much power did you spend?’

‘What do you think? A lot!’

He opened his arms wide. ‘Hungry?’

She grinned and floated to him, beginning to lick a wound that was on his shoulder.

Peter growled. ‘What the hell?’

‘She feeds from my blood and…when she does it, it speeds up my healing.’

‘Oh.’ The wolf blinked as he saw the little wound stop bleeding and she continued to lick it until it was only a scab. ‘That’s ok then.’

He snorted. ‘I bet.’ They both turned to look at the other men.

Joshua hesitated. The talk he’d heard them have didn’t really make him feel very at ease. Not that he didn’t understand. ‘What to do now?’

Peter smirked. ‘You heard us talking about wanting you guys dead.’

Isaac bit his lip. ‘We did but…’ He looked at the teen, although he suspected that the rage in Stiles was even worse than in Peter. ‘You…you weren’t serious, right?’

Stiles had to shrug. ‘I was.’ It wasn’t the first time he’d admitted to himself that he was willing to kill for Peter.

Argent growled. ‘You’d kill us for him?! Peter Hale? He’s a goddamn murderer.’

Stiles’ eyes darkened with all the rage he felt. ‘I don’t care. No one should-’ He had to stop himself from setting them on fire right now, his body trembling with the effort to control himself. ‘I want to kill you all.’

Peter blinked at the teen. Stiles had proved before that he was willing to die for him, the way he saved him at the tower’s compound was proof of that, but to actually kill for him? Well… «I guess that Stiles really is mine too.»

Isaac’s voice was low and fragile. ‘I was also raped in front of all of you.’ He hugged himself. ‘Actually Stiles…’ He looked at the teen and immediately broke the eye contact. ‘You…you had a front row seat to the show. The rest of them were beside me so couldn’t see it all but you…’ The teen paled so much that Stiles thought he was going to pass out. ‘You saw everything.’ He had to blink back tears. ‘Shit Stiles, you saw me completely open and being…’

‘Hell.’ He looked at Peter. Isaac was right. They weren’t the only ones that were forced.

‘I understand.’ Joshua sighed looking at the two men in front of him. ‘I would also want to kill anyone who saw my partner…like that.’ Peter had been right when he’d said to Stiles that what they did was intimate, only for them because the way he’d acted…and then Thomas. He avoided looking at the other man at all costs. Thomas had been turned on by seeing them like that. Not just because it was a sex scene but because Peter was being taken. He’d been able to smell it clearly. The other man had looked at the place the Americans had joined, wanting that for himself. If Fiona had been telling the truth… he cleared his throat. ‘But Stiles…would you really kill us?’

The teen deflated and looked at his wolf. ‘Peter?’

He sighed. ‘I should have let you read the book on memories manipulation.’ He growled wracking his fingers through his hair. ‘All of this could be solved easily.’

Stiles blinked and straightened. ‘Wait. It still can.’

‘What?!’ He growled. ‘Stiles. You tried those kind of spells without my knowledge?’

‘No! God, stop being so suspicious of me! I know I’m bad, but now that bad.’ He huffed. ‘You’re an alpha now. Talia removed memories from you, like those of the Desert Wolf.’ He lifted a hand encompassing the men in front of him. ‘You can do the same to them. Just sink your claws in their necks. You actually have lots of experience with that. You’re probably the best there is at it.’

Peter cocked his head to the side. ‘Well…I…I was about to suggest that.’ Although what he was really good at was reading people’s minds. Not erasing their memories but…he knew the mechanics of it. Shouldn’t be too difficult.

He grinned. ‘Liar.’

Chris shook his head. ‘Let him mess with our head’s? No way.’

Isaac took a step forward. ‘It’s fine. I trust that he won’t do anything wrong to us because Stiles would be extremely pissed at him but…’

The other teen frowned. ‘What?’

‘What she did to me…remove it from their memories as well.’

Peter shook his head. ‘I can remove it from the others but I’m not going to alter Stiles memories. He’s had enough with people inside him head.’

‘The Nogitsune.’ He smiled sadly. ‘You’re right. Besides, I trust Stiles. He won’t ever…yeah. It’s fine.’

The wolf hesitated. ‘Want me to remove it from yours?’

‘No.’ He bit his lip. ‘It’s…it happened to me and I’ll get over it. Just like I got over everything else in my life. And compared to what she did to you…’

‘I’ll…I’ll leave some of what she did to me in your memories.’

‘Why?’

He shrugged. ‘It’s a fair trade. I won’t be able to forget what she did to you…and it might help you deal with what happened to you.’

The teen smiled sadly, never imagining that the wolf would be capable of having such a nice action. ‘Thank you.’ He took a deep breath. ‘I’m ready.’

Chris grabbed his arm. ‘You trust Peter to behave?’

‘It’s not the first time he’s in my head.’ He shrugged. ‘Stiles is right when saying that he’s the one with most experience doing this. He can do it without causing any of us any type of damage or ill effects.’

‘But…’

‘It’s fine, Mr. Argent.’ Isaac made the hunter let him go and walked towards Peter. ‘How do you want to do this?’

‘You should sit.’ Isaac sat on the ground and Peter kneeled behind him. ‘Ready?’

‘As I ever will be.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stiles always figures it out doesn’t he? ;)


	68. Chapter 68

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Peter is going to be a nosy bastard ;)

Peter sank his claws in Isaac’s neck. Part of him wanted to rummage in his head. It was just such a good opportunity but as soon as he saw the abuse he suffered at his father’s hands, the wolf stopped it immediately. Damn! He had not been expecting that. No wonder Isaac acted like a puppy most of the times. But still…he searched for a specific memory and smirked when he found it.

The teen wolf had noticed Christopher’s body and had once fantasized of Argent on his knees, begging to suck him off. Which made the tall boy very uncomfortable because, despite all his problems with his father, Isaac did not have daddy issues and the hunter was too old for him. He was just grateful that Chris wasn’t a wolf to smell it on him.

Peter scowled as he also came upon something else. Stiles. Since meeting him again, for the first time in years, Isaac wanted him. The smaller teen had always been cute, his face pretty, but he’d been able to mostly ignore it before. He’d never fully understood why other people didn’t see how attractive Stiles had been. And…when he and Allison and Scott had done the sacrifice, and the hyperactive teen had climbed out of the bathtub, the t-shirt glued to his chest…it had been hot. Stiles wasn’t skinny at all. The fault could be laid on his baggy clothes. And now…he was ripped. Still slender but his muscles were carved on his body. The other teen was just too hot. Isaac wanted him. He’d thought that he was completely straight but…what he felt for Stiles…while with Chris the teen wanted to dominate him, with Stiles he wanted tenderness, friendship and, if Peter’s reactions were any indication, really hot sex.

The wolf growled. Damned Stiles was becoming too attractive for his own good. He decided to stop rummaging in Isaac’s head, lest he found something he disliked even more and just concentrated instead in the events of this last hour, removing most of Peter’s actions from his memory, letting him stay with the start of it and most of the dialog. The wolf made the teen focus most of his attention on Fiona, let him know that she had hit Peter with a lust spell and also let him keep the memory of Peter impaling himself on Stiles, just so the kid would realize that two other people were also raped. Basically, he just fudged his vision of Peter’s actions. Part of him wanted to try and erase Isaac’s attraction towards Stiles but…he’d been forced violated enough to do something like that.

So, he broke the connection with the tall teen, withdrawing from his neck.

Stiles placed a hand on his shoulder. ‘You ok, Isaac?’

‘I’m fine.’ He nodded at Peter, got up and looked at Chris, lifting an eyebrow at the older man.

The hunter growled. ‘To hell with this.’ He sat on the ground, his back to Peter. He crossed his arms in front of his chest, his body completely stiff. ‘Just don’t…don’t rummage around.’

Peter had to grin at that. ‘What are you hiding, Christopher?’

He hunched over. ‘You aren’t the only one with intimate details he doesn’t want others to see.’

Stiles frowned. ‘Peter. Behave.’

‘What? It’s me!’

Chris growled. ‘Promise me!’

‘Fine. Jeez.’ He frowned as Stiles made a little sound when the wraith began licking him near his nipple. ‘Can you tell her to avoid certain areas of your body?’

‘Peter. Really?’

Argent’s eyes couldn’t help but look at the part of the teen’s body and lick his lips. The wolf growled and took his revenge by sinking his claws into Chris’ neck without warning. Immediately the images that came to his mind, probably because they’d been talking about intimate details, were of Derek on his back with his legs parted and his own fingers deep within his ass. Holy shit! Now was an image of his nephew that he never thought he’d see.

Christopher Argent was a closet pervert.

It was true that, although he’d thought of Peter’s nephew on several occasions, his thoughts had only turned completely sexual after he’d seen Peter and Stiles together at their hotel. And they’d gotten worse after knowing that Peter was the one “taking” it. The hunter couldn’t help himself thinking of Derek also on his hands and knees begging for his cock. And Isaac…the little “seed” that Peter had planted made the older man’s his mind sometimes wander in the direction of the teen which made him feel extremely guilty especially because he knew he’d assumed a sort of father role for the kid. Isaac had had enough bad experiences with his father to add an older man being interested in him sexually. But this afternoon, unlike Isaac, Argent didn’t find Peter and Stiles’ situation alluring at all.

What he’d found exciting was Stiles. He’d found him very “exciting”.

The wolf nearly growled at that but then he saw them through the older man’s eyes. Peter sitting on Stiles’ lap, the teen hugging him from behind, a huge cock inside the wolf’s ass, Stiles’ movements, the way the pistoned inside the older man, Peter’s cock bouncing, his arms lifted to try to hug the teen, the younger man licking his neck…hell…it was hot. The wolf realized that it wasn’t exactly Stiles that had attracted his attention. No. It was a human completely dominating a werewolf. An alpha werewolf. A creature so much stronger than him who was yet begging for him. Despite the entire situation, knowing what was happening was rape, he couldn’t help himself thinking of another human and a werewolf having sex. Derek and him, with the hunter completely dominating the younger man.

So that was it.

Argent’s kink was to dominate a creature who was so much stronger than him physically and have that person beg for his cock the way Peter had begged for Stiles’. That really put things into perspective. But Chris wasn’t blind. He knew that it had been rape what happened between Peter and Stiles because it was a forced situation but…the two of them, the way they held on to each other…

Peter would never have thought that that was the picture they presented to the world. The way Stiles and he moved together, the touches and care…the teen’s lower lip dragging up the wolf’s neck to bit lightly at his lobe. If Peter had any doubt before, seeing this he knew it was true. They were mates. Stiles and he…they were truly mates. It was amazing.

He quickly erased Chris memory of what had happened to him, let him just know that he’d been hit with a lust spell and had sex with Stiles. He also erased what happened to Isaac from his memory.

Then he withdrew from the older man with a gasp.

Stiles lifted an eyebrow at the wolf. ‘Took a bit of time with him.’

‘Hum…Christopher’s memories of the two of us having sex…’ He smirked. ‘I’m going to have to show them to you.’

‘I don’t think I want to see that.

‘Oh, you do.’

The teen frowned at him and then his face cleared. ‘Really?’

‘Yes.’

‘Oh for heaven’s sake!’ Chris snarled and got up. ‘I’m glad I forgot that!’

Peter lifted an eyebrow. ‘No, you aren’t. Well…you know it was …that it wasn’t our choice to do …that but… you found the two of us together really hot.’

The older man blushed bright red. ‘Hum…I’m sorry. I don’t remember anything now but…if that was the way I reacted…I apologize.’

‘I know.’ He shook his head. ‘Sometimes, we just can’t help ourselves. It wasn’t as bad as it could have been. Fiona offered me to you all. That…if that had happened… ** _that_** would have been bad.’ He licked his lips. ‘What happened with Stiles? I’m always willing. No matter what. Neither of us wanted such thing to happen but…’ He looked at the teen. ‘It was rape but…’

Stiles smiled sadly. ‘At the same time it wasn’t, because it was the two of us.’

Thomas nodded. ‘My turn.’ And he sat with his back to the older wolf. Peter left him with the same memories as he did Chris. But he was curious and he wasn’t Peter if he didn’t snoop and what he saw…

This man had been degraded so many times by his own wife that Peter lost count of it.

What Peter had experienced was nothing compared to what she’d done to her own husband. The wolf felt himself pale. Those memories were all inside a little box in Thomas mind, to be released whenever she felt like it, to torture him and let him know how much she controlled the wolf. Fiona…she’d offered him to some of her boy toys on several occasions.

It was sickening.

This man had been raped and degraded several times and was completely ignorant of it…now. During those times, she’d left him perfectly cognizant. Peter was capable was many horrendous things but this…doing such a thing to someone like Thomas…

This man was submissive by nature.

Not like those people that liked to play Dom/Sub games. He was submissive to the core. On top of that, he was sexually fragile. He’d only been with one single woman before Fiona. It hadn’t been satisfying and the woman had become more and more abusive as the wolf’s true nature was revealed.

Fiona had done even worse. Good god. Someone like this, so willing to submit to his partner, had been abused and humiliated due to his nature.

Peter liked to bottom for Stiles but, only rarely was he so submissive. He was demanding, having no problem taking or asking for what he needed. Thomas…he just wanted to be loved. That was why a man as attractive as he hadn’t had more lovers. Because he just wanted to love and be loved in turn.

He didn’t want something as simple as sex. And she’d raped him.

Fuck! Knowing all this, how could she have done it?! This was a man made for slow, gentle sex and he’d had such violence thrust open himself by someone he trusted.

And that bitch Fiona, she’s had left the werewolf with very graphic memories that manifested themselves as nightmares. That’s why Peter had known where to find the little “box” of memories. Shuddering in revulsion, Peter did what was probably his first altruist act in his entire life.

He removed all those memories completely. Erased that “box” completely, took away the memories of the nightmares, hoping that the older wolf would never dream of anything remotely similar to that. No one would ever know what Thomas had been through. And when he went deeper to make sure everything was gone, he found something amazing.

His mate…it was Joshua.

Thomas had wanted his alpha without knowing they were mates. Desired him. And just like Peter wanted to be taken, he also wanted the same thing. He liked playing with himself there. And several times he’d masturbated in shame, wanting his alpha to take him.

Before Stiles, Peter had enjoyed bottoming that one time but now…he loved it. And Thomas wanted to make the same sounds Peter did when being taken.

Wanted to be fucked so much that he would cry and beg for it. Hell…this man wasn’t attracted to other men but what he’d fantasized of Joshua doing to him…until Fiona had interfered that was. Thomas wanted Joshua to literally own him. Be his and only his. Spend the rest of his life under the redhead alpha’s hands, being pleasured and giving pleasure in return. Only he’d been dating Fiona for nearly two years by then when they joined Joshua’s pack.

She had probably read Thomas thoughts and when she went deeper she’d most likely had found their mate bond. And stoles it for herself, binding the submissive wolf to her.

Peter shook himself from that, feeling dirty from knowing what that witch had done. He decided to give Thomas a little reward and withdrew his claws.

The older man frowned and then his eyes widened and he turned to look at the other wolf. ‘You…’

‘She hid it from you. What you felt and wanted, she hid that memory so you wouldn’t do anything about it.’

‘Oh god.’ They were mates. Joshua and he were mates. The things he’d desired to do with his alpha. He blushed bright red. The younger wolf had seen all his shameful desires for the redhead. ‘You…you saw…’

‘Hum…’ He smirked and leaned towards the beautiful man, speaking low so only he would hear. ‘I might take a page out of your fantasies and let Stiles do that to me.’ He nuzzled his neck and bit on the shell of his ear tenderly.

His body hardened immediately. Shit! These Americans were just too hot. Thomas scrambled to his feet, to try and get away from that man, his face the color of a tomato. ‘You’re… you’re…’

‘Gorgeous? Incredibly hot?’

Joshua looked at Thomas and grinned. ‘Now what did he say to you to get you in such a state, Thomas?’

‘Nothing!’ He groaned when he realized how high his voice had come out.

‘Huh-huh.’ The redhead shrugged and turned towards Peter. ‘We’re both alphas.’

He frowned. ‘Yeah.’

‘And I’m a true alpha so…’

Stiles gasped. ‘True alpha?!’ Even Lucinda lifted her head at that.

He shrugged. ‘Yeah.’

‘That’s why I couldn’t find out who you’d killed to become alpha.’

Peter smirked. ‘That’s one mystery solved.’

He grinned. ‘Yeah.’

The wolf cocked his head to the side. ‘I guess your Scotty isn’t as unique as he thought he was.’

‘Hum...that’s right. Once in a century my amazing ass.’ He frowned looking up at the redhead. ‘Have you ever killed anyone? Before becoming a true alpha?’

Joshua’s face was somber. ‘Unfortunately, yes. I---I don’t want to talk about it.’

‘Fair enough. So…’ The teen looked at the two alphas. ‘Can you remove his memories?’

‘If he lets me.’

The redhead man sighed and sat down, back to Peter. ‘Just do it.’

Peter didn’t wait another second. He sank his claws into the other man’s neck, immediately realizing the difference from the others. He could have accessed all memories of the other three men but Joshua’s…only those regarding what happened in the tower were available. Such power and control. Peter doubted that even he, with his new acquired power could defeat him. Even Deucalion wouldn’t be able to. This was a man to be feared. Fiona had probably been able to get the upper hand on him because Joshua trusted her implicitly. So, he left him with the memories he had left Chris and Thomas and withdrew.

‘There. It is done.’

Stiles and Peter got up and the wolf noticed something curious. The teen, even with the wraith draped all over him, still hadn’t left his side since they’d finished having sex. He could smell all the protective instincts that the younger man felt for him.

He smirked, placing his hand on his nape. ‘Let’s leave.’

Stiles looked at him, searching his eyes and smiled. ‘Yeah.’

Thomas stopped them. ‘Fiona…’

They all turned to the burned body near the wall with chains.

Isaac snarled. ‘I don’t care.’

Peter shook his head. ‘We should destroy this tower. Too much evidence here.’

Stiles cocked his head to the side. ‘I think I can do it.’

Chris lifted an eyebrow. ‘How?’

‘Burn everything to ashes.’

Joshua rolled his eyes. ‘Burn stone?’

Lucinda lifted her head and grinned showing bloody teeth. ‘I will show you a new trick.’

The teen grinned back. ‘I definitely like you.’

*

Minutes later, the men stood near Stiles and Peter’s rented car and watched as the run down castle collapsed and burned until only rubble remained.

The teen’s legs buckled and Peter caught him, lifting him up in a princess carry. ‘You’ve overdone it again.’

‘Yeah, but thank to Lucinda I’ve stopped bleeding and all my wounds and scabbed over. Although, I’m definitely totally and completely tapped out.’

Lucinda frowned. ‘But I can still feel your magic.’ She placed a hand on his chest. ‘It is there, bright and glowing.’

‘I can’t even lift a finger.’

‘Hum…you probably do not know how to access all your magic.’ She shrugged. ‘We will work on that.’

He smiled. ‘Later. I want to sleep now.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well…my characters are all turning out to be perverts. I don’t know how this happened O_o
> 
> And poor Thomas…someone like that in Fiona’s hands…I’m so glad she’s dead.
> 
>  
> 
> .


	69. Chapter 69

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all had a great Easter!!!
> 
> Now…do you guys like Nessie?

‘Last day.’

‘Hum…’ Stiles stretched on the bed and then snuggled against the wolf’s body, his nose plastered against his collarbone.

He’d been resting for the entirety of last day and his body was completely healed (thanks to Lucinda and her vampirish tongue that healed him while feeding her) and his magic was nearly restored. Still, the wraith was intrigued by the fact that the teen seemed to be imposing limits on himself and his amount of magic or maybe it was a question of not knowing what to do. She was still deciding and Stiles always felt unnerved when she turned black wraith eyes on him with a calculated look.

Despite all, they had spent practically the entire day in their hotel room. It was nice to just snuggle in front of the TV.

Lucinda had decided not to leave the room and had spent the entire day yesterday with them, watching TV and being surprised with the world today. She just couldn’t stop looking in awe everytime a romantic scene came on screen. Stiles would bet his whole fortune that it was only a matter of time before Peter showed her the wonders of internet and she found porn.

She and the older man seemed to get along _really_ well. Probably because they were both slightly evil. And wicked. She was also Peter’s first pack member, not counting Stiles of course. The wolf still didn’t know how he felt about having a wraith in his pack but she was useful.

She could teach Stiles many things about magic and had experience on her side. Besides, she’d be a really good spy since she could go completely invisible to everyone except those who possessed strong magic, like Stiles.

Before, the teen had only been able to see a shadow of her (thank god he wouldn’t need to wear glasses - He did not need another notch on his nerd pole) but now, even when she used her full power to be invisible, Stiles could see her perfectly while Peter not only couldn’t see her, he also couldn’t smell her. But he did see a vague shadow that left Lucinda pouting because she hadn’t been able to conceal herself completely from the wolf’s sight.

Stiles smiled and nuzzled Peter’s neck. After all the pain and stress of the last days, it was nice to just stay inside their room, snuggling and being lazy together. The teen, despite all his hyper-active behavior, hadn’t felt bored at all. It felt…warm to stay like this. It felt like home. Being with Peter and Lucinda, trying not to grin when they cackled like villains, on a cartoon, everytime a bad guy on a TV Series managed a win. It was nice. Domestic. Incredible.

If two months ago someone had told him that he’d be domestic with the wolf, he would have laughed so much that his stomach would have ruptured. Fate is an incredible bitch and Stiles was a fan of hers.

They also hadn’t had sex since Fiona´s fiasco. The day before yesterday, they’d been tired after killing the witch so they just went to their room and immediately went to bed. Also, after that lust spell, neither had the stomach for it.

The next day, they’d spent it with Lucinda in front of the TV but at night…Stiles frowned. Peter had just pulled the teen to him, snuggling and went to sleep. He made no overtures to have sex. Peter **ALWAYS** wanted to have sex. Like he’d die if he didn’t have Stiles inside him. And so, the teen had been forced to go to the bathroom to take care of his problem as soon as he was sure that the older man was asleep.

It would appear that Thomas had been right. Now that he’d marked the wolf, the older man didn’t feel the crushing need to have the teen inside him like he used to. And Stiles was left sucking on his thumb because he felt this need to have sex with Peter. He wanted to sink inside the wolf so bad…to always be inside him…

Right then, Peter turned and laid partially on top of the teen, arms crossed on his chest and chin on top of them. ‘Want to go to Loch Ness today?’ He grinned. ‘You might see Nessie.’

The younger man pushed his naughty thoughts out of his head and grinned back. ‘Only if you buy me a Nessie teddy souvenir.’

He wrinkled his nose. ‘That’s so lame.’

‘I want one.’

‘Brat.’

Stiles laughed. ‘Come on, then.’ He got up, uncaring of his nakedness. ‘Let’s shower and then have fun. God knows we need it.’

‘Are you up?’ Lucinda’s head popped out from the wall in their room. Stiles and she screamed at the same time.

Stiles covered his private parts. ‘I told you not to come into our room!’

She turned her back to them. ‘I did not expect you to be naked.’ Her voice sounded strangled. ‘In my time, men went to bed in sleeping-gowns! I just forgot about it.’

‘Shit! Just don’t do it again. **NEVER** come into our room. We’re always naked here.’

She gave a strangled little scream, feeling mortified and went through the wall to the lounge area again.

Peter snorted. ‘You’re going to traumatize that girl.’

He growled. ‘That girl admitted herself to have seen us having sex. Twice!’ He threw his hands up. ‘For curiosity sake! Can you believe that?!’

He grinned. ‘If one of the participants was as hot as me, I’d also stay to watch.’

‘Creep.’ Huffing, he went to the bathroom. He suspected that his wolf had an exhibitionist streak on him.

*

‘I was expecting…’ Stiles made a circular gesture with his hands.

‘What?’

‘I don’t know.’ He shrugged. ‘It’s just a lake.’

Peter’s lips twitched. ‘Were you expecting magical creatures, mysterious fog and even some sparkly flowers?’

He pouted. ‘I was expecting something. This is just too ordinary.’ The teen looked around himself. ‘Like hell this place would have a monster.’

Lucinda shivered, hugging herself. ‘This…can you not feel it, Stiles? This place…it is barren.’

‘What?’

Wolf and human looked around themselves. They were walking near the lake’s shore and around them there was vegetation, green and lush. The day was a bit cloudy, promising rain, making the water dark but there was life around them. They might be the only humans but there were trees, plants, birds and small animals all around them.

‘What do you mean?’

‘Magic. The entire world has magic. Some places more than others, which are the hotspots like I think your Beacon Hills is but here…there is not a single thread of magic left in this place.’

‘What?’

‘Remember how I showed you how to see auras?’

‘I’m crap at that.’

She huffed. ‘It does not matter. You can use the same method to see magic in a place.’

‘Oh.’ He concentrated, opening up his spark the way Lucinda had told him. Nothing. Void. He felt cold sweat growing on his back.

‘Stiles?’ Peter placed a hand on his shoulder.

‘Yes.’ He gasped. He pressed against the wolf’s heat to try and stop his shivers. ‘Sorry.’ The teen turned his face towards the wraith. ‘What happened here?’

She shook her head. ‘Someone consumed this land.’ Her arms tightened around herself. ‘It will probably take centuries to recover all that it lost.’

The older man hugged him against his body while frowning at them both.

‘But why would anyone…’ He looked at Peter and then at the girl. ‘Fiona? Could she have…consumed…this places’ magic to increase her power?’

‘Definitely.’ She frowned, looking around herself. ‘It…this is something…’

Stiles frowned, feeling something at the edge of his consciousness. ‘I…there is something out here…’

The wolf looked around himself, eyes shining alpha red. He felt blind when the two teens did this type of stuff. ‘What?’

The teen shook his head. ‘There. I think…there’s…magic there…weak, about to fade away…’

‘Yes.’ Lucinda’s eyes turned completely black, dark red circling them like garish makeup with visible dark veins starting from them to the middle of her face, her skin turned ashen and her hair began to darken like the night, so black it had blue highlights. She slowly shed her human shape to become full wraith.

It was scary. Since she’d had Stiles’ blood on her system, especially after yesterday’s “banquet”, she’d been able to take human form, fully visible to everyone. She’d become a pretty girl who delighted in the fact that so many men flirted with her and that she could do the same without repercussions, like it would never have happened when she’d been alive.

But, if she so chose, she could turn back into a wraith, with her full powers. The problem was that that was her real shape. And since she consumed enough of Stiles’ blood to be at her full power (A hungry wraith was a very ugly wraith), her shape had changed from a skeleton type being to what she was now. Powerful and deathly beautiful.

Another problem was that when Stiles died, she would also die since there would be no more blood for her to drink. She was fully bounded to the teen. It might take her a few centuries to die until all her magic was extinguished but she _would_ die.

Peter was the one who suggested they search for a way to break the bond in his books back home and whatever contacts the older man might have with other creatures.

 

The wolf nearly growled when the younger man turned like he was being pulled by an invisible force, being forced to open his arms and release him. ‘Stiles.’ He changed into his beta shape. ‘Stay close to me.’

‘But…the magic is weak.’

‘I don’t care.’

Lucinda nodded. ‘I agree. Stay here with Peter while I go investigate.’

‘Like hell-‘

‘I will die if you die! Be a little bit more responsible.’

His mouth stuck in a mulish line. ‘I’m not gonna die because of this. Like hell will I be a princess in an ivory tower.’

Peter smirked. ‘You’d be such a lovely princess.’

‘Shut up!’

He grinned and shook his head at the wraith. ‘You can’t stop him and you know it.’

‘He is impossible.’

‘Oh…I know.’

Stiles crossed his arms in front of his chest. ‘Great. Gang up on me, won’t you?’

The wolf smiled and leaned in to give him a short kiss. ‘Let’s go. And stay close to me.’

He rolled his eyes. ‘Fine.’

They began walking, with Lucinda in front until she stopped by a giant tree. ‘Here.’

‘Yes. I feel it too.’ Stiles looked at the girl. ‘This used to be a Nemeton.’

She answered, even though it wasn’t a question. ‘Yes. It is completely void of magic now. It is just a normal tree.’

Stiles walked towards it and was about to lay a hand on it when a section of the tree opened up and a bright creature flew at him, screaming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you guess what creature it will be? *grins*


	70. Chapter 70

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meet new friends!
> 
> PS: Come on! Bright flying creature…yes, it is that obvious ^_^ 
> 
> Or is it?........  
> Hihihihihi
> 
>  
> 
> .

Stiles screamed (a manly scream, he might add) and swatted at the creature, interrupting its war cry and sending it crashing back into the tree. It hit the trunk, crushing its wings and grunting with the pain. What looked like a sized needle sword, fell to the ground.

The teen’s eyes widened as he looked at the Barbie sized person. It was male, dark of skin and hair, in tones of gray upon gray, and its ears were delicately pointed. It snarled at him, dainty fangs extending and red eyes full of hate fixed on him.

Stiles whispered amazed. ‘A fairy.’

Peter growled lowly, claws extended and took a step towards the creature. ‘Damned insect.’

‘What?!’ The younger man grabbed the wolf’s wrist. ‘What are you doing?!’

‘Killing it, of course!’

He looked at the dark creature that was slowly pulling itself up the trunk of the tree. ‘Why?! Besides, I injured him too much.’

‘They heal extremely fast. Faster than a werewolf.’ He snarled. ‘And they’re nasty.’

‘Just stop.’

‘What?!’

He looked at his wolf. ‘Please.’

Peter blinked and then huffed. ‘Fine. But if it tries to attack you again, I’m putting it down.’

The younger man nodded and went to the dark fairy, extending a hand towards him. He saw it grit its teeth, like it was preparing to die.

‘Wait!!!’

Surprised he lifted his eyes to see another fairy come out of the opening on the tree. ‘More?’

‘Please…we’re dying already. We have no magic left for you to consume.’ There was pain etched in the beautiful face of the other male fairy. He had brown hair and eyes, with tattoos on his face and pointy ears with several piercings in them. ‘You gain nothing by killing him.’

Another two fairies stepped into the entrance. They were female. One was pale of skin, hair and eyes purple and a face so beautiful it almost hurt. She was dressed with a large dark robe that covered her almost entirely. The other had bright blue eyes, white skin and hair that seemed to glow, so much so that it almost hurt the eyes. Her dress was as white as her skin, except for the dirt in it. ‘Please…don’t kill him.’

The gray fairy growled at them. ‘Go back inside! Now he’ll kill us all!’

Stiles looked at Peter and then Lucinda, before looking back at the small creatures. ‘You’re fairies?’

The purple haired female frowned but then shrugged. ‘What do you think?’

The dark male snarled. ‘Don’t answer him.’ He pushed himself a bit up.

‘Shouldn’t you be healed by now? If you heal faster than werewolves, you should have healed right?’

A male with long platinum blonde, nearly white, hair also appeared from inside the tree. He pulled the white haired girl back inside and stepped forward. ‘Not if you have no magic left to heal yourself.’

Another one stepped into the opening. He had short golden hair and like the others, was beautiful.

Peter huffed. ‘It’s a god damned infestation. Get away from there, Stiles!’

‘Peter? Lucinda? Don’t interfere, please.’ Then he stepped forward and extended a hand, palm up, to the white haired male. ‘Can we talk?’

He turned to show him torn wings. ‘I can’t fly anymore.’

The teen blinked at him and then gritted his teeth. He moved forward and grabbed the dark fairy. The brown haired male cried out in distress, taking a step forward as if to prevent Stiles from crushing his friend.

The fairy hissed, trying to open Stiles’ hand. ‘I hope you choke when you eat me!’

Stiles just lined him with the entrance of the tree, practically dropping him into the arms of the brown haired male. ‘Maybe we should talk.’

All four fairies blinked at him and then at each other, shrugging like they didn’t know what to do.

Peter scowled. ‘I don’t want to talk to them. You don’t want me to kill them? Fine. But I refuse to be in their presence a single second more.’

The teen just smiled. ‘But they’re so pretty.’

‘Really?! Are you kidding me?!’ Peter took several steps to stop beside the teen.

Yeah, they were pretty. All fairies were. But they were also highly territorial, vicious and did not hesitate to kill. His sister Talia had expelled a whole colony of them once, not even giving them a chance to settle into their lands. ‘If you don’t want to kill them, then let’s leave. I can’t stand fairies. They’re like cockroaches.’ All the fairies stiffened. ‘They like nothing better than to interfere in our lives, cause trouble. In the old days, they would travel the battlefields rejoicing in our spilled blood.’

The golden blonde male looked at the wolf. ‘And now it’s your kind that rejoices in our spilled blood.’

‘Wait.’ Stiles frowned. ‘What do you mean?’

The white female hugged herself. ‘You’ve killed us all. Drained all our magic and killed us. Ate us for power.’

Lucinda who’d been quiet until then, stepped next to the teen. ‘Not us specifically.’

All the fairies paled in fear when they looked at her. ‘A wraith.’

The dark fairy snarled, shakily stepping in front of the others. ‘Go back inside! She’ll drain whatever we have left.’

Stiles rolled his eyes. ‘She’s not gonna drain anything.’ He looked at Lucinda. ‘Can you change back?’

She sniffed and did as he asked. ‘I agree with Peter. We should just get rid of them. Fairies are too much trouble.’

‘Why? Unless they’re on a killing spree and hell bent on killing us, I don’t see why we need to get rid of them. They don’t even feel evil.’

‘Fiona also did not feel evil.’

The teen frowned but then looked back at the fairies when all took a step back.

The purple haired woman’s voice was trembling. ‘You know Fiona?’

‘Hum…’ He looked at Peter. ‘Used to know.’

The other female frowned. ‘What does that mean?’

‘Well…Lucinda and I…’ He bit his lip. ‘Well…we kinda killed her.’

The fairies just froze to look at him without blinking. It was severely unnerving. The dark male spoke slowly. ‘You killed her? Fiona McKenna Buchanan is dead?’

He pointed with his thumb at the wraith. ‘She helped. But, yeah. We killed her not two days ago.’

The purple haired woman began smiling, showing her sharp fangs. ‘Are you telling the truth?’

‘Yes.’

‘Did she suffer?’

Stiles frowned. ‘Why do you want to know?’

‘Just answer!’

‘Yes. I burned her from inside out. But it didn’t take long for her to die.’

She nodded. ‘Good. At least now I can die in peace.’

The white haired male shook his head. ‘You believe him?’

‘I do. He is telling the absolute trut---‘ Her eyes widened. ‘Oh no…’

‘What?’

The other female placed a hand on her shoulder. ‘Kaira?’

She opened her robe, showing a dark blue long dress and a big stomach. ‘My water’s just broke.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Never a dull moment…  
> Maybe it’s a curse ;)
> 
>  
> 
> .


	71. Chapter 71

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you guys hear about Dylan O’Brien’s accident on the set of “Maze Runner: The Death Cure”?!  
> “A report on WorkSafeBC said to be about O'Brien's accident claims he suffered a "concussion, facial fracture and lacerations" after falling to the ground when the motorcycle he was driving went into a slide after completing a stunt.“  
> HOLY HELL!!!  
> Apparently, he’s healing so well that he’ll be back to filming that movie in 6 weeks YAY!!! :)
> 
> Thing is, I’ve already read too many reports regarding the accident. One said that he was run over by a car on the set and fractured multiple bones on his body; Another said that he leaned against the set and it wasn’t attached properly and he fell on his face fracturing his cheekbone and eye socket. The one I just posted is the most recent. *eye roll* too many rumors…
> 
> This also made me realize I’m selfish and not very emphatic.   
> First I was like: My god! Nooo! Dylan’s hurt?!   
> Then I read about his face being fractured and thought: My god! Nooo! His pretty face is damaged?!  
> Then I read everywhere that he was gonna be all right and I was like: Oh my god!!! YES! When will he return to film Teen Wolf and Maze Runner?!
> 
> Man, I’m disappointed in myself…
> 
>  
> 
> .

Stiles gaped at the fairy feeling himself go pale. Or paler. ‘No way. I’m out of here.’

Peter growled while nodding. ‘Great. More vermin.’

Kaira looked at the wolf with trembling lips. ‘Don’t worry. I’ll die soon. I won’t even be able to give birth so no worries about another fae in the world.’

Stiles frowned. ‘What do you mean?’

‘We need magic to give birth. We need magic for everything actually.’ She removed her robe and sat down, inhaling deeply. ‘Fiona took the magic from the land and then she took it from us. Without magic, we fade.’

The platinum blonde male knelt beside her. ‘Out of a throng of more than four thousand, we’re the only ones left.’

Stiles looked at them. ‘Six?’ Shock went through his system. Fiona had nearly annihilated an entire species. ‘Only six of you?’

The white haired female shook her head. ‘If you count both courts, it’s nearly ten thousand.’

‘What courts?’

‘Seelie and Unseelie.’

The teen sucked in a breath. This was awesome! ‘The Light and Dark courts.’ He looked at Peter. ‘The beastiary mentions them but since no one ever talked to them…it was written off as myth.’

The older man shrugged. ‘Not myth anymore.’

‘Which ones are you?’

The gray male pointed to himself and the brown haired one. ‘We’re Unseelie. All the others are Seelie.’

‘I see.’ He hesitated. ‘And Fiona killed nearly ten thousand of you?’

Yes.’

‘How?!’ His hands encompassed the remaining fairies. ‘Even with your size…ten thousand are a lot.’

‘When she first consumed the land, many faded. We lost more than half our numbers with that culling alone.’

The golden haired one nodded. ‘Only the most powerful survived being in a land without magic.’

The one with brown hair gulped. ‘We lost all our children during the first week. Hundreds died in the arms of their parents, fading to nothing...and many of the parents followed them in grief.’

The gray one cleared his throat. ‘And then she attacked each species.’

Stiles frowned at that. ‘Species?’

‘Yes. Sidhe, Elves, goblins, fairies, pixies…all of them. Gone.’

Kaira, the purple haired female gasped, gritting her teeth in pain. ‘We didn’t realize what was happening. We were still reeling from the magic having died in all the land to notice that each race was being attacked and systematically killed.’

The white haired one shook her head. ‘We…our courts have fought each other for millennia. We do not talk. If we did…’

The gray one shook his head. ‘When we realized what was happening, the combined forces of both courts didn’t even number three thousand.’

The golden one shrugged. ‘By then the witch had become too powerful. We joined our forces but it was too late. We’re the only survivors of that battle. There’s no one else left.’

Stiles bit his lip and looked at his wolf. He was frowning. Not even Peter could be indifferent to the annihilation of a species. ‘But, there are more of you, right?’

‘Not in Scotland.’

‘Shit.’

The dark male kneeled on the other side of the pregnant Kaira. ‘Take my magic. It will be enough for you to give birth.’

‘And then you’ll die, Falkner.’ She sighed and then gritted her teeth. ‘The baby won’t last much longer anyway, so the sacrifice will be in vain.’

‘None of us will last much longer.’

Stiles looked at the wraith. ‘Luce? Can we…can we help?’

She sighed. ‘I knew you were going to ask me that!’ She growled at him. Lucinda was definitely spending too much time with Peter. ‘Freaking bleeding heart!’ And let her spend one day watching TV and she was already picking up jargon.

Peter smirked at her. ‘Which is why both of us are still alive.’

‘Fine!’ She looked at the fairies who were looking back at them with suspicion in their eyes. ‘You cannot give them magic. Your lack of control might be enough to give them so much that they will explode with it.’

The teen shuddered. ‘Right. No giving magic.’ He bit his lip. ‘Then what?’

She frowned. ‘Maybe blood?’

He growled. ‘Blood again? It’s bad enough that you’re sucking me dry, now I have to give it to others too?!’

She rolled her eyes. ‘I am not sucking you dry.’

The wolf snickered. ‘And you’re not using the best of terms to describe it.’

Stiles and Lucinda looked at each other and then blushed when they realized what Peter had meant. ‘Shut up!’

The teen snorted. ‘Creep.’ He turned serious when he heard the pregnant female moan. ‘So…blood.’

The wraith frowned while nodding. ‘Your blood has a lot of magic but it’s diluted by your essence. It will definitely give her a big boost. Enough that she can give birth.’

‘Very well.’ He leaned down a little to look at the fairy. ‘Kaira, is it? Do you want to try?’

She licked her lips. ‘Why do you want to help me?’

He shrugged. ‘Why wouldn’t I?’

She looked at the others and they were all hesitating. They wanted to help her but another magic user had led to their almost extinction. It was the white haired girl that spoke up. ‘Accept the help. If he wanted us dead, we’d be dead already.’

Kaira nodded and got up with difficulty. ‘Then, please. I accept your help.’

Stiles nodded and extended his hand. She hesitated a second but then stepped into his hand. She had to immediately to sit down moaning in pain. The teen gulped. ‘How do we do this?’

The wraith approached them. ‘She has to be the one biting you.’

‘Oh hell, it’s gonna hurt, isn’t it?’

She shrugged. ‘You wanted to help.’

‘Shit.’ He frowned at Kaira and extended the index finger of the other hand. ‘Here.’

She looked at him, then at her friends. They were all afraid. The teen could almost feel their fear. He would bet his life that they were thinking that he was going to crush the pregnant female in his hand. And then she bit him and for a second all his nerve endings were on fire. He took a breath to scream and then it was over and the fairy was sucking at his finger. ‘Sweet fuck.’ He looked at Peter, pouting. ‘That hurt.’

He smirked. ‘Wimp.’

‘Oh shut up.’ He looked down to see the fairy give strong pulls of his blood until she stopped and let go of his finger. Light began shining through her and she screamed. Loudly. Next thing Stiles knew, there was a small creature on his hand, between her legs. His eyes widened. ‘Holy hell.’ He touched his finger lightly to its chest and it began crying. He grinned. ‘Good lungs.’

Kaira just picked up the baby. ‘Girl.’ She smiled and looked back at the other fairies. ‘It’s a girl.’ She gasped as she felt her shredded wings heal, sprouting strong from her back and she felt more powerful than she’d felt in the recent years. She got up in Stiles’ hand and spread her wings, testing them. They were strong like they’d never suffered anything before. She took flight to stop in front of the face of the young man that had just saved her life. ‘Thank you.’

He grinned. ‘I know we’re not supposed to thank the fae but you guys can thank us?’

She smiled. ‘Yes. Mostly due to the fact that it’s so rare to need anything from humans.’

‘I see.’ He frowned at the baby in her arms. ‘So, your species birth is just light? What about cutting the bellycord?’

‘Don’t need anything. With magic there’s only a moment of pain and no risk to the pregnancy or birth.’

‘Human women would hate you guys if they knew that.’

She hesitated looking back at her friends. ‘Can you do for them what you did for me?’

The teen gulped. ‘Hum…you mean the blood?’ Kaira nodded and he paled. ‘It hurt.’

‘I see.’ She seemed to droop. ‘Thank you anyway.’

Stiles bit his lip and looked at Peter. The wolf just rolled his eyes as he read what the teen planned on doing. ‘Fine.’ He extended his hand to the entrance of the tree. ‘You come all at once. Just divide yourselves between my hands. I’m not gonna suffer each time you guys bite me. Let’s just do this all at the same time. Like ripping off a Band-Aid.’

The fairies looked at each other and then nodded, stepping into his hands. Two on one, three on the other. ‘Ok. When I count to three.’ The fairies placed both hands on his fingers, their face close to them. ‘One. Two. Three.’ He gasped as the pain was a thousand times more intense than the last and he couldn’t stop the scream. And then it was gone and the fairies were sucking his blood.

‘Stiles?’

‘Sweet fuck.’ He grimaced at the wolf. ‘I’m fine…but it hurt like a bitch.’ He looked at Kaira. ‘Why does it hurt so much?’

‘The nerve endings. When we bite, all the nerve endings in your entire body contract and that’s why it hurts so much.’

‘Why didn’t you do that to Fiona?’

‘Our number was already much deplenished when we came together to attack her. By then, she managed to use her power to keep us at bay.’ Kaira pressed her lips to her daughter’s forehead. ‘She drained us until we faded to nothing and the rest…her dog ate.’

The teen looked at Peter. ‘Her dog?’

‘Brien O’Neil. Eating us gave him power, strength…and increased healing ability.’

Peter nodded. ‘Well, be happy knowing that he’s also dead.’

‘What?’

The wolf showed her his red eyes. ‘How do you think I got these?’

She smiled. ‘Then today, is a good day.’

Lucinda crossed her arms in front of her chest. ‘Looking at them, I am getting hungry. I also want a bite, Stiles.’

‘I’ve had enough of bites today. I’ll give you blood tomorrow.’

Kaira blinked at them. ‘She also drinks your blood?’

He nodded while he watched all the fairies stop drinking. They seemed slightly drunk. ‘Yeah. I released her from her prison by mistake and now she’s bound to me. Giving her blood is the only way to keep her alive.’

Everyone looked at the fairies as they screamed and wings burst through their bodies, Stiles’ blood restoring part of their magic and bringing them to peak health.

The dark male gasped. ‘Damn, that felt good.’ They all took flight, remaining in air to look back at the teen.

Peter just threw an arm around Stiles’ shoulders. ‘Well, now you’ve helped them, played the good Samaritan so we can leave.’

He nodded. ‘Will you guys be ok?’

The brown haired fairy nodded. ‘You gave us enough to last a few more months.’

The glowing white girl smiled. ‘Thank you.’

He frowned. ‘What will happen when the effects of my blood are gone?’

They looked at each other and shrugged. ‘We lose the magic and we die but…’

‘If we find another place of magic, we’ll be fine.’

Stiles scowled and then looked at Peter and Lucinda.

Both growled at him. ‘Oh Hell, no!’

‘Do you want to come with us to America?’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Peter is going to end up with a very weird pack.
> 
> AHAHAHAHAH
> 
>  
> 
> .


	72. Chapter 72

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, you guys left me so many comments that I decided to update today instead of doing it during the weekend :)
> 
> Hope you enjoy it!
> 
>  
> 
> .

‘Do you want to come with us to America?’

The fairies just stiffened, seeming suspended in the air while looking at him in shock. ‘Go…with you?’

Peter growled at Stiles while pointing at the fae. ‘I’m the alpha!’ He looked really hard at a pair of Bambi eyes, trying not to let them affect him. ‘I decide who’s in my pack and there’s no way I want them in MY PACK!’

‘But…’ Stiles looked at the small creatures while pouting. Peter wanted to bite that pout…or maybe lick it. ‘They’re so pretty.’

«God damned horny teenager!» ‘Now I really don’t want them!’

‘But…’ The younger man bit his lip, looking at him from beneath his long lashes. ‘They’ll die.’

He crossed his arms in front of his chest, trying not to let the younger man affect him. He frowned. «Is he trying to seduce me to force me take them in?». ‘Not my responsibility.’

His mouth set in a mulish line. ‘How about we go back to the hotel and discuss this?’

Lucinda narrowed her eyes at him. ‘I do not agree with that. Bringing them with us would be like accepting them.’

The golden haired fairy frowned at them. ‘Why are you discussing this among yourselves when we haven’t even accepted your offer?’

Stiles blinked at him. ‘Why wouldn’t you accept? Your place of power is dead, your…courts are dead and you’re risking not finding a suitable place of power before the effects of my blood disappear.’

Falkner shook his head. ‘Yeah but at least we won’t be in an unfamiliar place and completely dependent on someone.’ He snorted. ‘You would hold all the cards in your hand and we’d have to obey you like little slaves.’ He lifted an eyebrow at the girl besides them. ‘Much like your pet wraith.’

Lucinda growled, her eyes turning black. ‘Why you…tiny man!’

«Tiny man?! That’s her best insult? She definitely needs to spend some time with me.» The teen just grabbed her hand, stopping her from advancing. ‘It’s ok.’ He nodded at the fae, his face serious. ‘I can accept many offenses directed at me, but never one directed at a friend of mine. I wish you good luck.’ He looked at his wolf and then the wraith. ‘Let’s go.’

He turned around and began walking towards where they had come. Peter and Lucinda looked at each other, smirked at the fairies and followed the teen.

*

Lucinda hesitated. ‘You gave up really fast.’

Peter hugged Stiles by the waist, pulling him into his body. The teen smelled slightly angry. ‘You ok?’

‘Fine.’ He sighed. ‘Besides, he was partially right. I mean, would you drop everything to follow strangers into a strange country and be completely dependent of them?’

‘No.’

‘Yeah. Me either.’ He sighed leaning his forehead against the wolf’s collarbone. ‘It’s just…’ The younger man looked at the wraith. ‘What chances do they have?’

She shrugged. ‘Not many…if I am being honest.’ Lucinda shook her head. ‘Most supernatural creatures do not like fairies or pixies or even the rest of the fae. Actually, with pixies it is even worse. Everyone considers them pests. No better than the critters humans love to crush beneath their feet. Most supernaturals tend to kill them as soon as they are spotted or just use them for fun until they die.’

‘Why?!’

The wolf sighed. ‘Because they don’t know when to stop.’

‘Stop what?’

‘Mischief. They like to trick people, do pranks, cause a bit of chaos. Every single fae is like that. Even the royal Sidhe.’

He grinned. ‘Our kind of people.’

‘Hum…’ The wolf smiled. ‘They are, aren’t they?’ The older man shook his head. ‘But they don’t know when to stop. There are many cases of the prank going too far and causing injuries and sometimes even death. So…’

‘So, they’re like spoiled children on steroids who don’t have the necessary self-control to stop.’

‘Yup.’

Stiles sighed. ‘I feel sorry for them.’

Lucinda snorted. ‘Why?!’

‘They’re alone. Everybody they know is dead. They have no home, no people, no protection.’ He looked at the wraith. ‘They’re an air’s breadth from dying. No more fae in Scotland. It’s just…and they now have a baby…’

She frowned. ‘Stiles…you cannot blame yourself for that.’

‘I don’t. But that doesn’t mean I can’t try to fix it.’

Peter pulled him tighter against his body. ‘You can’t fix everything.’

‘Oh, I _know_ that.’

Lucinda bumped his shoulder. ‘Cheer up, gorgeous. We will soon be home and I plan on having an obscene amount of fun.’

He grinned. ‘Gorgeous?’

‘But of course. I have seen you naked, remember?’

He blushed bright red while Peter growled. ‘Shut up! I don’t need that reminder!’

She shrugged. ‘It is true, though.’

‘No wonder you get along so well with Peter.’ He grumbled. ‘Both of you are creeps.’

She bit her lip. ‘Stiles…’

‘What?’

‘You called me “friend”.’ She was lightly blushed and looking at him shyly.

He blinked and then smiled, cradling her nape in one of his big hands, pulling her face against his chest. ‘You are. It’s only been a few days but…I like you, Lucinda. And I know that the world isn’t all black and white. What you did…when you feel you can trust both Peter and I…we’d like to hear your story.’ He lifted her face to look her in the eyes. ‘And I promise, no matter what, we won’t judge.’

The wraith’s breath got stuck in her throat. If only she’d met someone like him when she’d been alive…how different her life would have been. She frowned as something tickled her consciousness. ‘Stiles.’

The teen straightened, letting them go. ‘I feel it.’

The wolf took a deep breath. ‘Werewolves.’ He bit his lip. ‘Maybe they’re just “playing”? I mean, it can’t be the fairies…’

Stiles just sent him a “are you serious?” look and ran towards the fairies again.

Peter snarled following him. ‘I’m getting tired of this. I’m not hero. I don’t have to save people, much less glowing insects.’

Lucinda huffed as she also took off running. ‘I can say the same.’

‘Don’t be such grouches.’ The teen ran towards the Nemeton only to stop in shock and then grit his teeth in anger when he arrived there.

Three men, werewolves, were “playing” with the fairies. He could see, among the grass blades, several bodies and they were throwing one of the fairies to each other, in a grisly mock of hand tennis. ‘What the hell are you doing?!’

One of the wolves frowned at them, letting the fairy drop to the ground. ‘Shit. Humans aren’t supposed to see us.’

Peter showed them his eyes. ‘Not humans, asshole.’

‘Fuck. An alpha?!’

Stiles crouched down, near the fairy bodies, trusting his wolf to keep the other three at bay. He looked up, into the older man’s eyes. ‘Want to have fun with them?’

Peter’s lips slowly stretched into a scary smile. ‘I don’t mind if I do.’ A second later, the wolf was charging the other three men.

Stiles turned back to the fairies, dreading what he was going to find. He picked the dark fairy, Falkner, feeling relief invade him when the small creature moaned. ‘You awake?’

‘Y-yes.’ He gritted his teeth. ‘Apparently, your boost wasn’t enough.’

‘You’re probably used to fighting in large numbers.’ He placed him on top of his shoulder. ‘Can you grab on to my shoulder?’

‘Yes. The others…’

‘These two are unconscious but seem to be alive. You should be able to see it better. ’ He lifted them up and carefully passed them to Falkner, who put them inside the hood of the hoodie after confirming that their injuries weren’t life threatening. The white haired girl was conscious and got up with difficulty, limping to the teen.

Stiles grabbed her and placed her on his other shoulder. ‘Grab on to me.’ She grabbed his hair and he snorted. ‘I feel like a horse.’

He looked around him stopping momentarily to look at Peter.

He seemed to be having lots of fun beating up the three other werewolves. That was so like Peter. Oh well, he was all in favor of letting the wolf release his homicidal tendencies on bad people. He finally found Kaira trying to climb up the tree. He grabbed her and the teen noticed that she was crying. ‘My baby. I had to throw her inside the tree.’

Stiles just nodded in dread and went to the opening, feeling relief invade him when he heard a baby crying. ‘She’s alive.’ He grabbed the baby carefully, passing her to the mother before lifting them up to Falkner who placed them also inside the hood. ‘Only one to go.’ He tried not to think of that fairy. The one they used as a ball to play hand tennis. He looked around trying to find him. ‘Can you guys see him?’

The white haired girl pulled his hair a little. ‘There!’

Stiles parted the grass and tried not to vomit. It was the platinum blonde fairy. The wings were all broken and bent, his limbs as well and the face and hair matted with blood.

The girl sobbed. ‘Albion…oh goddess help us.’

Carefully, the teen parted the fairy’s tunic, having to rip it a bit to see a chest full of bruises. There was probably internal damage as well. Slowly, Stiles picked him up, trying to keep him as comfortable on top on his palm as he could. ‘I need to give you guys some blood.’ He looked at the battered fairy. ‘Urgently.’ He looked at his wolf, still having fun with the other three. ‘Peter! Finish it.’ He thought better of his phrasing when he saw the maniac grin stretch the wolf’s lips. ‘Just maim them, don’t kill them. Please!’

Falkner growled in his ear. ‘They deserve to die.’

‘Hum…’ Stiles watched Peter finish them off, leaving them groaning on the ground. He went to them.

‘I think they should die.’ The older wolf nudged one of them with a foot. ‘These smell like Omegas.’

The teen frowned at that. ‘Omegas are lone wolves.’ He looked at the battered me on the ground. ‘These are together so…shouldn’t they be betas? Scott only had me and Allison and he was a beta.’

‘That’s different. You had bonds to tie you together. These…they’re vermin. Thinking themselves so powerful. They’re together out of necessity not because they’re a pack.’

‘I see.’ He looked at one wolf, the one in better state of health…not that it was much after what Peter had done to him. ‘What you did…why would you do such a thing?’

He gasped, spitting out blood. ‘They’re…just...fairies…’ He groaned looking at him with angry eyes. ‘Who cares…about those flies?’

Another other was looking in fear at the alpha wolf. ‘Why worry…ab-out fairies? It doesn’t…it shoul--dn’t matter.’

He felt anger invade him. That made him so mad. Cruelty without purpose or goal. War was one thing. Revenge also. But this…this was evil and thoughtless, without a care about a persons’ feelings or pain. They truly did not consider fairies as thinking beings…or maybe they just didn’t care. Power over creatures weaker than you. For bottom feeders that was the ultimate aphrodisiac. ‘You were cruel.’ Stiles lifted a hand. ‘Never again.’

His hand burst into flames. The teen ignored the gasps from the fairies and pressed his burning hand to the werewolf’ chest, feeling that coldness that came with the use of magic return at hearing his screams. He knew what he wanted and had the control to do it without a problem or even a conscience twitch. This was justified. Some things needed revenge. He burned him until the wolf fainted from the pain and his screams faded to nothing.

He took a step to another wolf that was unconscious. He burned him also. The man woke up screaming, begging for it to stop. Stiles didn’t stop.

He went to the final wolf and found the man crying. Trying to slither away only Peter had broken his legs and damaged one of his arms. ‘Please…please I won’t do it. Never again. I promise.’ He whimpered as that hand covered in fire approached his chest. ‘Please…don’t…’ Tears began falling from his eyes. ‘You don’t have—to do this…’

‘I do.’

He shook his head slowly. ‘No…PleaAAAAAhhhh!’

And Stiles burned him like he’d done to the other two. He’d burned each of them bad enough until their bodies shut down, going into coma due to the violent shock to their systems. And they screamed in pain and despair until they couldn’t scream anymore. ‘Now try to heal that.’

Peter lifted an eyebrow. ‘Alpha wounds take long to heal.’

‘Not in this case. They’d be fully healed in a day from your claws. My burns…it will be the same as what happened to you, when Kate burned your house. They’ll have to heal each burn cell by cell. It will take them years.’ The demon flames were dancing in his eyes. ‘Years feeling the pain and helplessness that the fairies felt.’

The wolf frowned. Cold. Stiles was cold again. He didn’t hesitate. He went to the teen, grabbed his hoodie (nearly dislodging the fairies hanging on there) and kissed him. Hard enough to bruise. Hard enough for him to take notice. Hard enough for Stiles to come back.

‘Peter…’

‘You’re back?’

He blinked, realizing that for a brief moment his magic had taken control of him again. ‘Yes. Thank you.’

The white haired girl pulled his hair again. ‘Kiss later. We need your help now.’

Peter scowled. ‘You refused Stiles before. You were actually insulting to one of my pack. Why would we help you?’

Stiles smiled. ‘Come on, my wolf. Let’s go back to the hotel.’

‘With them?!’

He lifted the fairy in his hand so the older man could see him. ‘He won’t last much longer.’

Peter looked at the teen, seeing the pity and determination there. He sighed. ‘Fine. Let’s go then.’

‘Let’s just pick up their weapons and other stuff. I saw the gray one with a sword.’

The older man snorted. ‘Sword. More like a needle.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing like letting Peter blow off a little steam…
> 
>  
> 
> .


	73. Chapter 73

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Europe part of the story is nearly finished! Just need to wrap up a few things and then it’s back to the America’s.  
> I’m gonna miss Europe.  
> Hey! Maybe they can return for the honeymoon :)
> 
> .

Back at the hotel, Stiles went immediately to the couch, placing Albion there, with care. Then he helped Falkner and the white haired girl to the couch as well. Removing the others from inside the hood was a bit trickier but Peter helped with that. When all the fairies were on top of the couch, Stiles, Peter and Lucinda just looked at them. The six fairies were a mess.

‘Shit! How do we do this?’

Kaira licked her lips. ‘We…we need more blood. Please.’

The dark fairy lowered himself to his knees. ‘My arrogance cost us dearly. I apologize. Please don’t let the others suffer for what I said. I…please…save them.’

The teen knelt in front of the couch. ‘Hey…don’t beg. I’ll help you. What you said…I understand. You were a jerk, but I do understand.’ He smiled tremulously. ‘I’m also a suspicious son of a bitch. I wouldn’t have accepted my offer as well.’

The golden haired one got up, holding his ribs. ‘Then you’ll help us?’

He sighed ‘Yeah but…’

Kaira paled. ‘What? You require payment? We have nothing left to give you.’

‘I don’t want anything from you but…’ He pointed at the extremely injured fairy. ‘He’s unconscious. He won’t be able to drink blood.’

‘Oh…’ She smiled very slightly. ‘When we get our energy back, we’ll be able to heal him.’

‘And then you’ll need more blood, won’t you?’

She hesitated. ‘It depends on his injuries.’

‘Yeah, yeah. Ok.’ He placed both elbows on the couch, placing his palms up on the top of the couch. ‘Like before. All at the same time.’

Falkner and the two girls took one hand. The other two fairies took the other. ‘On three.’ They nodded and striked when the teen reached three. Once again, for an entire second his world was a fiery pit of pain. Then the fairies were drinking his blood, in as big pulls as they could make it.

Peter looked on at the scene, frowning. ‘I don’t like you donating this much blood. And this often.’

‘Yeah, I wouldn’t mind not feeling all this pain as well.’ He looked back at the small creatures. ‘But it’s not as if I’m losing too much blood. Even with all their drinking, it’s just a few drops in total.’

‘Even so.’ He frowned, crossing his arms in front of his chest. ‘After this is over, they can go back to their Nemeton.’

‘It’s not even a Nemeton anymore.’

‘Doesn’t matter.’ He was scowling at the fairies sucking his mate’s blood. It was bad enough that Lucinda also did it, but at least he had accepted her has part of his pack… and he actually liked the girl. But the fairies… ‘You’re not their guardian and they’re all quite probably centuries years old.’

‘Wait. Really?’ He looked at the small creatures still attached to his hand. ‘They’re immortal?’

He shrugged. ‘If no one kills them. But yeah…they won’t die of natural causes.’

‘That’s awesome!’

‘You’d think that.’

Finally, the fairies drank their fill and as soon as they verified that their injuries were all healed, moved as one to their injured companion. Strangely neither Falkner nor the brown haired one moved to help.

‘Why don’t you guys help him?’

‘Our gifts don’t lie with healing.’

Stiles and Peter (although the later would never admit it) watched fascinated as the three fairies began to shine and laid glowing hands on Albion. It took a while but finally the male opened his eyes and sat up. He looked at himself, seeing all the blood covering him, his thorn clothes but underneath…he was healed. ‘How…? I’m alive?’

Falkner grimaced. ‘The human helped us.’

‘Oh.’ He lifted his eyes to take in Stiles, Peter and Lucinda looking at them with curiosity. ‘I thank you.’

‘No problem.’

Kaira smiled and got up, swaying a little. ‘You saved us. Again.’

‘Hum…’ The teen shrugged. ‘It’s ok.’ He watched as the fairies all got up with difficulty and huffed in annoyance. ‘You need more blood, don’t you?’

They all hesitated and looked at each other until the white haired girl looked at him. ‘We don’t want to push it.’

‘Yeah, yeah.’ He laid his hands on the couch, palms up. ‘You don’t need to bite again, right?’

‘No. Only Albion.’ She pointed at the white haired fairy. ‘Because he was injured.’

‘That’s fine.’ He moved his hands to draw their attention to them. ‘Let’s just get this over with.’

The four fairies didn’t say anything and moved to his hands again. Stiles gritted his teeth as they began sucking his blood again and Albion bit him. It hurt, but he could have sworn that it hurt just a bit less.

When they were finally done, Peter pulled him up, hugging the teen into his body, to back to chest with his arms around the younger man’s waist. ‘There. That’s enough. You can all leave now.’

The pale teen rolled his eyes. ‘We’re in our hotel room. How can they leave without being seen?’

‘I don’t care.’ He growled against Stiles’ neck sending a shiver down his back. Just like that and he was horny for his wolf. Peter lifted an eyebrow, smelling what the younger man was feeling and smirked. ‘I don’t want them here.’

Lucinda pressed against their sides. ‘We leave tomorrow anyway, so…’ She frowned. ‘Maybe until then we could find a place for them to stay?’

Kaira hesitated. ‘You leave tomorrow?’

‘Yup. Peter and I will return to the States. Unfortunately, Luce will have to come with us because she’s bound to me.’

‘It’s not unfortunate.’ She smiled. ‘Everyone I knew died centuries ago and those people meant nothing to me. I have nothing for me here. It will be an adventure.’

He smiled back and wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him and kissing her temple. ‘Believe me. Stay near us and you’ll have plenty of adventure.’

Her smile turned into a full-fledged grin. ‘I am counting on it.’

Kaira looked at the others until she finally met eye to eye with Albion. He knew what she wanted to do. The light fairy sighed and nodded. She turned back to the three people looking down at them. ‘Is your offer still valid?’

Stiles blinked but Peter and Lucinda growled. ‘Oh no way!’

The pale teen grinned. ‘You guys are resembling father and daughter more and more with each passing day.’

‘Shut up, Stiles!’

Lucinda pointed at the fairies. ‘You cannot accept those insects! They are trouble!’ She snarled at the small creatures. ‘They are like spoiled children that do not know when to stop. They will prank and prank until someone gets seriously injured. Then they will sulk for a bit, pretending to be sorry and a few days later they will be back at doing the same, like they forgot all the trouble they caused before.’

‘They can’t be that bad.’ He looked at them. ‘Are you that bad? And don’t lie.’

The golden haired fairy crossed his arms in front of his chest. ‘We can’t lie.’

The teen grinned at that. ‘Supposedly, I shouldn’t be able to lie to werewolves either but I do it just fine. So, I ask again, are you that bad?’

The white hair girl shook her head. ‘That’s mostly pixies. Sometimes we do prank but…it’s mostly due to boredom.’

‘I see.’ He turned a little to look at Peter.

‘You can’t be serious!’

‘Well…’

‘Why the hell would I want them?! They’re useless and you’d need to constantly donate blood.’ He sneered at the small creatures on his couch. ‘They’re parasites. Nothing more than leeches.’

All the fairies stiffened in outrage. Albion one threw his shoulders back. ‘There is no need for you to offend us like that.’ His face was serious. ‘We are not parasites. We’re a society that is a lot more evolved than yours.’

The golden haired fairy, moved to stand next to his friend. ‘We’re warriors. Not childish pixies that spend their lives playing pranks. We ARE warriors.’

‘Warriors.’ The wolf snorted. ‘More like cannon fodder. A single witch with her slave dog managed to annihilate you all.’

‘Peter…that’s enough.’ He was looking at Falkner and he’d expected the male to be in a rage by now, but he wasn’t. He seemed to be curling in on himself more and more.

The fairy noticed him looking and paled even more. ‘It’s partly our fault. My court, the dark throng, we’re very powerful when it comes to aggressive magic. We…grew too powerful. She felt it, our magic, and…we were arrogant. We thought we could face her but…she just consumed us and her werewolf ate us for power as well. We were destroyed and left the rest of our throng without our protection. And the Seelie…their gifts run more towards healing and illusions. Although powerful against such a foe…’

Kaira nodded. ‘The ones left, three thousand of combined forces weren’t enough to make a dent on her.’

Peter sneered. ‘Yes, you said that before. And now you’re only six. What good are you for?’

‘Peter…’

Lucinda scowled. ‘It is true. They bring nothing to the table.’

Stiles watched all fairies flinch, Kaira pulling her baby closer to her chest. ‘I don’t agree.’

The wolf growled. ‘What?!’

The teen smiled at the fairies that were looking at him with surprise on their faces. ‘First off, all of us were captured by Fiona. She defeated us without batting an eyelash. That woman was an incredibly powerful witch so I don’t believe you can say that they’re weak because she defeated them. And OK…maybe in terms of brute strength fairies don’t have much to offer but…’ He moved away from the wolf and crouched down in front on the couch, to try and be as much as he could, eye level with the fairies. ‘There are definite advantages to your size.’ He lifted an eyebrow at the wolf. ‘Can you smell them?’

‘Yes.’

He smirked. ‘What do you smell?’

The older man frowned. ‘Nature. Like trees.’

‘The perfect spies.’

The wraith huffed. ‘If it is a spy you want, you have me. When I go full wraith no one can see me. Not even Peter.’

‘I can. And Peter can see a shadow of you.’

‘You’re a spark and he’s an alpha werewolf!’

‘And we’re not the only ones in the world with these powers.’ He turned back to the fairies. ‘These guys…unless they practice magic…it would be difficult to detect them unless you were looking for it.’

Falkner looked at the others. ‘If that is what you want. I learned my lesson. Having so few of us, we won’t survive. Only three freaking omega werewolves and we…’ He snarled. ‘Our strength is in our numbers. Even then…’ He shook his head. ‘We’ll…I think we’ll all agree that taking our chances with you is our best bet right now.’

The golden haired one nodded. ‘It’s twice that you’ve saved us now, without asking anything in return. And we have a baby to think of so…’

Peter could already smell the decision Stiles had made. ‘No! I absolutely refuse!’

The teen got up. ‘Oh, come on!’

‘I became an alpha so I could have a pack of werewolves. WEREWOLVES! Not…not…I don’t know what to call them!’

‘Supernaturals.’

He waved his hands in the air, scowling when he realized that he’d done it just like Stiles usually did. ‘Wraiths. Fairies. What kind of a pack is that?!’

‘A strong one. An alpha werewolf, a powerful human spark, a devious wraith and a bunch of warrior spy fairies. Your pack will be all the stronger because of all these elements.’

«If I could control them, it would.» ‘Packs are supposed to consist of werewolves.’

He lifted both eyebrows. ‘Scott’s pack has werewolves, a werecoyote, humans, a banshee, a hellhound and chimeras. Do you think they’re a weak pack?’

The wolf growled and moved away to pace the room. ‘It’s different!’

‘How?’

«They’re practically all teenagers and they’re loyal. Scott’s not their alpha. They follow him just…because.» He looked at the fairies. «These are quite probably centuries old people and I’ll have no sway with them. The werewolves I could make would have to obey me. These creatures…they’ll feel no such compulsion. » ‘Look…there’s a reason why the rest of the supernatural community doesn’t like the Fae. They’re…’

‘Peter…we just can’t leave them. You’ve accepted Lucinda and now you even agree that it is really cool to have a wraith in the pack. What other pack can say the same? Wraiths are not only extremely rare, they’re loners. A pack with a wraith is kinda awesome.’ He looked at the creatures on the couch, grinning when Falkner flew to him and sat on his shoulder. ‘And fairies are pretty cool too.’

‘That guy is just patronizing you! Why do you think he’s sitting on your shoulder?’

‘I like it. Besides…’ He grinned and looked at the dark fairy from the corner of his eye. ‘Something tells me that this guy will be game to prank assholes in college, right?’

Falkner red eyes shone as a decidedly devil’s smile stretched his lips showing fangs that looked a lot like a vampire’s. ‘Oh yeah.’

‘What pranks did you like to make?’

‘Our court was very fond of making appearances as Nessie.’

The teen gasped. ‘You’re joking.’

‘Nope. With our glamour, our throng managed to create some very believable Nessie sightings.’

The white haired female fairy frowned. ‘Our court was better at it.’

‘No, you guys made it too real. We fudged the edges and made it more scary.’

She snarled. ‘That’s because your court is made up of the monsters of our species. The Seelie only have the most beautiful of creatures.’

Falkner growled. ‘Like hell. Our Sidhe Queen was beautifully terrifying! She was the most beautiful creature to ever walk this earth. Yours could never hope to compare to her!’

Albion sniffed. ‘We only have to compare you to me. It’s obvious we are the most attractive court.’

The dark fairy got up on Stiles’ shoulders. ‘I’m going to destroy you!’

Stiles lifted an eyebrow. Albion seemed to be a miniature Jackson. He just couldn’t resist it. He turned innocent eyes towards the pale haired fairy. ‘What are you talking about? Falkner is _really_ attractive.’ All the fairies and even Peter and Lucinda blinked at him. ‘What? He is!’

The grey fairy’s lips slowly stretched into a smile. ‘Really?’

‘Yeah. Too bad you’re so small. I’d bet you’d be awesome if you were bigger.’

He laughed. ‘Well…I am that.’

‘Anyway…I can’t believe that you guys were the ones responsible for all those Nessie sightings. This is…it is…awesome!’ Stiles grinned at his wolf.

And Peter knew when to give up.

Lucinda scowled at the fairy on the teen’s shoulder. ‘But we do not know them. The Unseelie are usually very evil.’

Falkner sniffed in arrogance. ‘And a wraith says that about me. How many sacrifices did you do, little girl?’

She growled. ‘I am not a little girl! I am over four hundred years old!’ She looked at Stiles. ‘We do not even know their names and you are willing to trust them?!’

‘Well…’

Falkner snarled. ‘And what have you done to prove yourself to the human?’

‘I have saved his life!’

Stiles sighed. ‘Enough. She is right about one thing. We don’t know your names.’

The gray fairy sitting on his shoulder frowned. ‘I’m Falkner.’ He pointed at the brown haired fairy. ‘That’s Kellan.’

The platinum haired one inclined his head. ‘I’m Albion.’

The golden haired one spoke. ‘I’m Einar. Kaira you already know who she is.’

The white haired female smiled. ‘I’m Morgandi.’

Stiles grinned. ‘I’m stiles. That’s Peter and Lucinda.’ He turned towards his wolf. ‘See? Now we’re a big happy family.’

Peter and Lucinda just rolled their eyes. The teen tried not to laugh. Now the wraith even did the patented eye roll that marked all Hales. He looked at the fairies and frowned slightly. ‘Just one thing though.’

‘What?’

‘If you do come with us, there will be no betrayals. Never. EVER. We’re a pack. We’ll be family. And Peter is the Alpha.’ His eyes darkened with power. ‘Undisputed. Do you understand me?’

Kaira sighed. ‘Yes. We need you to survive. We accept being at the bottom of your pack.’

He blinked. ‘There is no bottom in our pack.’

Albion frowned at that. ‘What are you talking about? We know about werewolf pack dynamics. You have a hierarchy.’

The teen lifted an eyebrow at the wolf who just shrugged. ‘True. Wolf packs do have a hierarchy.’

He frowned. ‘Where was I in Scott’s pack?’

‘After Allison died, you were the second in command. Though you people never had anything formalized.’

‘Hum…’ He turned back to the fairies. ‘We’re gonna be different then. I know from the twins what being Omegas in a pack means. There won’t be any abuse in ours. There will probably be more members in the future and if you guys and Lucinda are any indication, our pack will be very…diverse.’ He grinned. ‘I like it. At least our pack won’ be boring. But like I was saying, Peter’s the Alpha. I’m the second in command.’

Lucinda narrowed her eyes. ‘Actually, I’m the second-in-command. You’re considered the alpha mate.’

‘What?’

She shrugged. ‘You hold the same position as the alpha. The rest of us have to obey both of you.’

Stiles frowned. ‘I hate the word obey.’

At that, Peter grinned and pulled him again into his arms, nuzzling his neck. Falkner just grabbed Stiles’ hair and refused to leave his shoulder. ‘Believe me, I know. And I think the others are also beginning to understand that.’

‘Well…’ He looked at the fairies. ‘So…do you accept it?’ He gestured to him and Peter. ‘We’ll be the alpha couple (It sounds so weird to say it). The rest of you as well as whoever else might join our pack we’ll be betas. There will NEVER be omegas in our pack. We protect and respect each other. That’s all I ask of you.’

The wraith crossed her arms in front of her chest. ‘But I am still the second-in-command.’

‘Lucinda…’

She glared at the wolf shifting partially into her wraith form. ‘I am the second-in-command!’

Stiles snickered. ‘You two are definitely father and daughter.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like how the pack is coming along? *grins*
> 
> Also, can you guess which fairy is going to be my most favorite? :)
> 
> .


	74. Chapter 74

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bye-bye Scotland!!! *sniff sniff*

‘So…’ Stiles looked at Joshua, Thomas, Graham and Anna, who had come to say their goodbyes. Argent and Isaac were practically ignoring them in favor of watching the slightly glowing fairies with fascinated eyes.

The redhead grinned. ‘You caused all the trouble you could have caused and now you’re leaving?’

He shrugged. ‘My classes start in less than two weeks.’

‘Oh?’ Thomas cocked his head to the side. ‘Yale Law, right?’

‘Yup.’

Graham looked at the bags in the Americans’ hotel room. They had only brought two but now they had a wraith and several fairies to fly back with them. ‘How are you going to smuggle all your…pack to your country?’

Peter lifted an eyebrow. ‘Well, Lucinda won’t have a problem.’

‘Correct. I will just turn full wraith and become invisible to everyone. So that should be fine.’ She grinned. ‘And then I will entertain myself giving the humans chilly nightmares.’

Joshua blinked and tried not the shudder. She was a whole different kind of scary. And worse, Peter seemed to find her “peculiarities” cute. ‘And the fairies?’

The American wolf shrugged. ‘They said that they can use glamour to make the humans think they’re flies or something.’

The Scottish alpha stiffened. ‘Glamour? They’ll use glamour to alter their appearance?’

Peter blinked and frowned. ‘That’s what they said.’

The redhead growled lowly, looking at the flying fairies. ‘You’re lying to them.’

The teen blinked also looking at the tiny creatures. ‘They’re lying about what?’

‘They’re not fairies. The only glamour fairies have is the ability to hide themselves from human eyes. Only Elves and Sidhe can use glamour to alter their appearance.’ His eyes ignited red. ‘Which one are you?’

Kaira hesitated. ‘We never said-‘

Graham scowled. ‘He asked you a question.’

Einar sighed. ‘Elves. We’re elves…except…’

Morgandi looked at Stiles. ‘I’m the only Sidhe.’

The wraith growled. ‘Why did not you tell us?’

Kellan shrugged. ‘You assumed we were fairies. We chose not to correct you.’

Stiles tried not to grin. They were so like him. Sneaky even when not needed. ‘I thought elves were tall. Like human tall.’

Falkner nodded and flew to the pale teen. Stiles extended a hand and the dark elf landed there. ‘We are.’

He lifted an eyebrow. ‘Unless you’re using glamour right now, you look a bit shorter than you should have been.’

‘We…in order to conserve our energy, we changed ourselves. If we’re powerful we can take other shapes. Being a fairy requires less energy, thus less magic. We lasted longer thanks to that. Our whole land died and our own magic was consumed and…we were desperate and did something desperate as well.’

‘I see…’ He cocked his head to the side. ‘Can’t you return to your normal size now?’

Falkner looked at the other elves. ‘It wouldn’t be practical right now, since we have to fly to your country and…we’ll need a ritual to restore us. And magic as well. What we did…usually we have no problem turning to and from a fairy shape. But that is because we use the magic of the land, not ours. Fiona killed all the magic, even the Nemeton and we had to expend so much power to reach this form that now we’ll need a ritual to turn back to our real shape.’

‘So when you have your full power you’ll be able to switch between shapes at will?’

‘Yes, although it consumes a lot of power but…if we connect to the magic in your land, we’ll have plenty of power to do that and much more.’

‘That is so cool.’ He cocked his head to the side. ‘So, you won’t need to suck my blood anymore?’

‘We do. At least until your land and us are one.’

Peter growled. ‘You do that as soon as possible. I don’t want you guys sucking more blood out of him!’

Graham grinned. ‘You’re just jealous that they’re sucking a part of Stiles.’

The teen in question blushed bright red. ‘Oh my god! I can’t believe you said that!’ He looked at the elf on his hand. ‘Ignore the creep.’

He smirked and the glow in those red eyes was definitely mischievous. ‘Something like that would never embarrass me. As a race we’re…very flexible.’

‘What?!’

He shrugged and took flight. ‘All of us are. We live for so long that it would be boring to be so…restrictive, don’t you think?’

He grinned. ‘Pervert.’

Anna shook her head. ‘How can you?’

‘What?’

‘They’re dead. They’re all dead. We’re the only ones left. And you’re all laughing normally.’

Joshua sighed. ‘Anna…not one of us is “normal”.’ He did air quotes. ‘But we either move on or we let that bitch win.’

Thomas placed a hand on her shoulder. ‘She was my wife and she did all those things…’

‘Yes, she was your wife!’ Tears shone in her eyes. ‘How could you not realize what she was?! How could you not realize that you were one of her many bitches? Did you like fucking her that much?’

The tall man paled and took several steps away from her.

Argent shook his head. ‘That was completely unnecessary.’

‘This has nothing to do with you, Hunter! Your species delights in killing us. You should never participate in our conversation.’

Isaac snarled. ‘This isn’t a conversation. It’s an accusation. You’re behaving hysterically, blaming people left and right. Fiona was too powerful. Defeated all of us easily. You accuse Joshua of behaving normally, Thomas for not realizing what his wife was…what about you? The witch was your friend. I bet you spent lots of “girl time” with her. Graham really liked her too. You guys have known her for years and never noticed the monster she really was. It took Stiles to come here to discover what she was doing with O’Neil.’

‘It’s different! She probably took advantage of all the time we spent alone to work her magic on me. You only saw her two or three times. She raped the minds of girls, making them want that bastard Brien…compared to them, what moral ground do you have to say anything?!’

Stiles noticed the pallor of the other teen’s face and, pulling him into his body, hugged him tight by the waist. ‘That’s enough.’

‘No, it’s no-‘

‘It is enough, Anna.’ Joshua’s eyes were glowing red. ‘Isaac said it all, didn’t he? If not for them, we’d still be under the illusion that Fiona was a good person. She’d still be raping boys and girls.’ The beautiful woman shook her head at him. ‘Would you have preferred for things to have stayed like they were? Letting her hurt so many people?’

‘We lost our pack!’

‘If they had known what she’d been doing…don’t you think they would have risked their lives to take her down? They would. It’s the type of people they were.’

‘You tell yourself that.’ Her eyes shone blue. ‘If that’s what helps you sleep at night. Because it’s just delusional.’

Anna turned her back on them and left the hotel room.

Joshua sighed. ‘I apologize.’

Peter shrugged. ‘Not your fault.’

Falkner sighed. ‘She’s angry. Understandable. But she wasn’t the only one losing people. We lost thousands among our throngs. All our family, friends, brothers and sisters of arms. People we’ve known for centuries.’ He flew to Stiles, sitting on his shoulder. ‘She has survivor guilt. She also feels guilty for not realizing what Fiona was. So she lashes at you.’

Thomas scrubbed his head. ‘Yeah well, there are limits to what she can say.’

The pale teen nodded. ‘Definitely limits.’

Chris smiled sadly. ‘She’ll get over it. There’s no other choice for her.’

Isaac shook his head. ‘Yeah…well…when Allison was…gone, we ran to France instead of staying and facing things.’

‘We had a Nogitsune to bury.’

He smiled sadly. ‘We took care of that in a week.’

‘Yes. And I returned.’

‘And I, like a coward, stayed behind.’

‘Isaac…’

Stiles tightened his hand on the tall teen’s waist. ‘Stop it. We all deal with bad things our own way.’

‘You were possessed by a demon. Your mind was invaded, your will erased and you did things that you have no memory of and other things…like what you did to Scott…Compared to me…’

He smiled. ‘I remember everything the Nogitsune did. Every single detail.’

‘Then…how did you get over it?’

‘Who says I did?’ His smile was sad. Stiles let Isaac go to cradle his face between his hands. Such sadness there. And after what Fiona had done to him, pain and humiliation also burned in his eyes. The shorter teen pulled his face down to kiss him full on the lips.

Peter growled. ‘What the hell was that?’

The pale teen grinned at the curly haired blonde who was blushing bright red. ‘He asked for a kiss when he was dying. I said I wouldn’t kiss him in such a situation. Now…it’s a completely different time.’ He watched Isaac slowly drag his tongue across his lower lip like he wanted to catch Stiles’ taste. He was just… ‘Sexy.’

Peter’s eyes ignited red. ‘That’s no excuse for you to kiss him. And you really need to stop flirting with other people.’

The tall teen lifted a hand towards his lips to touch them with slightly trembling fingers. ‘That was the first time I kissed a guy.’

‘Well, technically, I kissed you.’ He cocked his head to the side. ‘You want to kiss me?’

Peter’s eyes and temperament exploded making him see red and he grabbed his mate, making Falkner nearly crash to the floor, and pulled him tight against his body. ‘No kissing Isaac! Not ever again. Under any circumstance!’

He grinned. ‘Anything you want.’

Joshua laughed aloud. ‘Oh god! You’re such a handful. Poor guy that dates you.’

‘Peter’s dating me.’

‘Exactly.’

He pouted. ‘I’m not that bad.’

Peter bit the shell of his ear, making him gasp and turn Stiles’ knees to jelly. ‘You’re terrible.’

Graham snarled. ‘Don’t bite him! That guy always gets horny everytime you bite him and then I have to deal with his god awful smell!’

Isaac took a deep breath. ‘Awful? It’s the best scent ever.’

Joshua and Thomas nodded. The elves all sighed and seemed to be getting high on the pale teen’s scent.

The platinum blonde growled. ‘Let’s just say good-riddance and make sure they leave!’

Laughing, they did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that’s that, for the Europe part.
> 
> Next, they’ll be back in America!  
> I have something good being cooked for you… *Evil witch cackle*
> 
>  
> 
> OH! And i'm going to update the characters page two chapters from now. 
> 
> .


	75. PART III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get ready for the third part of the story! It’s gonna start with a bang!
> 
> Now, I’ll tell you now that I don’t plan on writing something as horrific as what happened in Scotland. We need to take a breather from all the pain, people. But we’ll still have a big bad though.
> 
> Warning:  
> Sexy times ahead!  
> I did tell you it was gonna start with a bang hahahaha

Stiles watched Peter carry all their luggage inside, apart from the teen’s backpack and sighed. This was gonna to be tight. Their apartment only had one bedroom and one living room. It was fine for Peter and him but with Lucinda and the elves…especially when they managed to get to their real size…it would be impossible. ‘How are we gonna do this? Lucinda needs a room and so do they.’

Peter frowned. ‘Hum…and it’s gonna be hell having sex here. The walls are too thin.’ He scowled looking at the flying elves. ‘We’re not exactly quiet and they’re too curious.’

Falkner grinned. ‘I’d love to watch.’

Stiles blushed bright red. ‘Oh my God!’ He turned towards the older wolf. ‘We need to find a bigger apartment. ASAP.’

‘I figured.’

The dark elf just lifted an eyebrow. ‘You do know that sex magic is also food for us, right? You wouldn’t need to donate blood to us if we could feed from sex.’

‘I’d rather cut open an arm!’ The teen growled and in his eyes fire sparked to life. ‘Nobody has sex with Peter but me!’

The wolf was absolutely delighted with Stiles’ possessiveness. ‘Kinda possessive, aren’t you?’

He turned to the older man with a scowl on his face. ‘We agreed that you’re mine.’

Peter pulled him into his arms. He looked the mulish teen in the eyes. ‘I am.’

The younger man just groaned and kissed him. Electricity ran through his veins as the wolf opened his mouth under him, to allow entrance. One arm went around his waist and the other went to cradle the older man’s nape, to turn his head a little to get a better angle. Stiles pressed his body against him, sliding a thigh between Peter’s legs, pressing against his hard dick. He moaned when he felt the unmistakable proof of the other man’s desire. The hand on the wolf’s waist slid down, entering his pants to cup a buttock. Slowly, he traced his crack with a long slender finger until he was touching his opening.

Peter’s hips began moving against his hand and thigh, like he didn’t know what he wanted and completely forgetting where he was. ‘Stiles. My Stiles.’

Someone cleared their throat. ‘Hum…you…’ Lucinda was blushing and trying to avoid looking at them. ‘You better go to your room. I will unpack.’

Peter grinned and grabbed Stiles, throwing him over his shoulder. The teen shrieked and laughed out loud as the wolf took them to their room and closed the door behind him.

He giggled when the older man threw him on top of the bed, bouncing there a couple of times. ‘Eager are you?’

‘Very.’ He pulled his shirt off while kicking off his shoes. Then his hands went to his pants, unbuttoning them and pushing them, together with his underwear, down. In under ten seconds, Peter was completely naked.

Stiles kicked off his shoes while he pulled off his plain shirt and t-shirt underneath. He unsnapped his jeans but Peter was there to pull them to his thighs.

‘Peter. Take them off.’

‘Too long. Leave them.’ He straddled his lap and leaned over to open the drawer of the nightstand, taking out an almost empty bottle of lube. He grabbed the teen’s hand and poured some into it. ‘Come on, Stiles. Hurry up.’

He nodded. He was also feeling the urgency. He closed and opened his hand into a fist several times, to squeeze the lube to his fingers and the rest of the hand. Then, not giving any warning, he speared Peter’s body with two fingers, going straight to his prostate making him gasp in surprise. ‘Son of a bitch!’

Stiles grinned. ‘Want to ride my fingers?’

‘I want to ride your cock. Just wet it and we’ll be good to go.’

He did, pulling his fingers from the wolf’s ass and pumping himself. Peter licked his lips, watching that amazing cock get wet and even harder. He couldn’t wait to have it inside him. The older man removed his hand and grabbing the teen’s length, slowly took him inside his body. He grabbed his cheeks, parting them and wriggling on his lap to take Stiles as deep as possible.

When Stiles was all the way inside, he sighed in contentment and didn’t even move.

He looked down into golden brown eyes, with blown wide pupils, so filled with desire for him. It always gave him a rush to see the younger man’s reaction to him. ‘I love having you inside me.’ He touched his stomach near his bellybutton. ‘You fill me up so much that even my stomach feels full.’

He gulped. ‘Peter…’ Those red eyes were shinning, looking at him with something close to adoration.

The wolf took the teens hands from his hips, grabbing his wrists and pressing them down on the mattress, on each side of his face. Then he began moving.

Stiles moaned. This was hot. Peter taking charge. He tried to free his wrists, using most of his strength to do it, and the older man growled at him, holding his wrists hard enough to leave bruises, pressing down hard on his cock and squeezing him tight. Stiles threw his head back, practically screaming from the sensation. ‘Peter!’

‘My way.’ He began moving slowly, always squeezing tight when pulling up, relaxing when taking the teen into his body. He moaned. So good. He felt no hurry to finish this. He wanted Stiles inside him always, constantly filling up him, making him whole. His ass felt so good that he knew he wouldn’t need to touch his cock to come. He kept the maddening slow rhythm until he had the teen thrashing beneath him.

‘Please!’ He kept shaking his head, side to side, all the while gritting his teeth. ‘Peter!’ He tried to bounce up but the wolf grabbed both his wrists with a single hand, pressing them against the headboard, and then placed his other hand on the younger man’s stomach, to stop him from moving.

Frustration was burning inside him. This wasn’t slow and tender, like they sometimes liked. This was torture. ‘Fuck!’ Tears shone on Stiles’ eyes to start sliding from their corners into his ears. ‘Please, Peter! You…I… need…please…baby please…’

He blinked and a slow smirk began stretching his lips. He could not remember ever making Stiles beg like this. Oh…he’d made him beg, but not to the point where the teen actually cried. He continued his slow, frustrating rhythm, drawing a howl from the younger man’s throat. Peter loved this. He absolutely loved seeing Stiles completely wrecked, begging for him. At his mercy. Mouth was open and red, lips bitten in despair, wet with saliva and just a little of it trickling from the corner. Hair was beginning to get wet with sweat, its drops mixing with his tears. More appearing on his chest. Sweat on the teen’s chest, near that mole that was so close to his nipple. Incapable of resisting, he stopped moving to lick at it, sucking the nipple in the process.

‘Ughnn…’

And Stiles had become completely inarticulate. He decided to take pity on the teen…and himself as well.

*

‘You’re… a… meanie.’

Stiles was gasping, trying to drag enough oxygen into his lungs so he wouldn’t die. Holy shit! What was that?! Peter had totally and completely ruined him.

He smirked and rolled to lay partially on top of the younger man, arms crossed on his chest and chin supported on his hands. His smirk was even more pronounced when Stiles blushed bright red, when looking at him.

‘Oh shut up! You’re too vain for your own good.’

‘Saying you don’t like it?’

He smiled and cradled the older man’ face. Peter looked happy. His eyes were completely devoid of shadows, sarcasm or snark. The older man looked…happy. Stiles’ heart melted like cheese on a pizza. ‘I think I like everything about you.’

The wolf’s heart stuttered at that. That sounded perilously close to Stiles saying that he loved him. ‘Hum… good.’ With the tip of his nose, he traced the teen’s chin and jawline. ‘You have excellent taste.’

Stiles just threw back his head and laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked a bit of dominant Peter ;)


	76. Chapter 76

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glad everyone loved Dom!Peter but …
> 
> Don’t you think my Dom!Stiles is hotter? T_T *said in little voice*
> 
> I just loooove Stiles as a dominant.
> 
> .

‘At least they aren’t werewolves, so they can’t smell us.’

‘Hum…’ Peter frowned. ‘I actually have no idea what powers they have, besides healing and glamour.’

He grinned and moved to open their bedroom door. ‘Being centuries old, I bet the elves can contribute a lot to complete my bestiary.’ He bounced in excitement. ‘It’s gonna be great.’ He opened the door to go to the living room only to find that WWIII had blown up there.

‘What in hell?!’

They looked around the chaos to find Lucinda perched on top of the living room table, grinning like a lunatic and waving at them with a hand while the other was raised in the shape of a shell. It probably had baby Riordan there. Seeing their stupefied faces she grinned. ‘The Elves got incredibly dopey all of a sudden and were really starting to irritate me with the way they were glowing and smiling.’ She pointed at a white fur ball moving fast in pursuit of an Elf. ‘There was this rat inside a cage and I released it. It went after the elves like it was rabid.’ She threw back her head laughing. ‘And the poor creatures could only throw sparkles to defend themselves.’

Stiles gasped. ‘Oh my god!!! I forgot about Mimi.’

Peter growled and then grinned nastily when he saw an elf throw some sparks at the rat making it lift off its feet and crash against the wall. ‘I changed my mind. I like elves.’

Mimi snarled, got up again, shook its head, hissed and charged the fae again.

Morgandi flew at the teen. ‘You need to stop that rat!’

‘I need to stop her?! You’re trying to kill her!’

Falkner growled at him. ‘It attacked us first! It smelled you on us and now it thinks that we’ve stolen you from it.’ He hissed. ‘It’s not going to stop until it kills us.’

‘What?!’

‘It’s jealous of us!’

‘Oh!’ He blinked and then a slow smile began stretching his lips. ‘That is so cute.’

‘Cute?!’

Kaira looked at Peter while gapping and the older man just shook his head and sighed. ‘They have this weird thing.’

The teen just crouched down. ‘Mimi.’ He placed a hand on the floor. The white rat saw him and ran to the pale young man, completely ignoring the elves and climbing up his arm until it reached his neck and was sniffing and nuzzling there. He giggled. ‘I missed you too.’

The wolf gagged. ‘She’s smelling extremely bad, Stiles. And she’s got shit on her feet.’

He shrugged. ‘Probably from spending so much time on that cage.’ He smiled and rubbed his cheek against her whiskers. ‘You’re so brave and strong, Mimi. Look at you facing all those elves.’

The rat did some chirping angry noises.

‘Let’s have a shower.’ He turned to the elves, frowning. ‘You guys made the mess, you clean it.’

‘What?!’

He growled. ‘Do you expect me to do it?’

‘But she attacked us!’

‘She’s a baby! Centuries old fae can’t deal with a baby rat?! You should be ashamed of yourselves for being such bullies.’

They all stayed there, gapping at the teen, until he disappeared inside the bathroom.

***

When Stiles returned freshly showered and in clean clothes with a freshly showered Mimi as well, he found everything set to rights. He blinked. ‘Wow.’

Kaira just grinned. ‘Magic.’

Perched on the teen’s shoulder, Mimi hissed at the purple haired fairy. ‘Mimi. We talked about this.’ She placed her face on her paws and glowered at the fairy.

Lucinda blinked and approached them, carefully passing the baby to her mother. ‘Stiles…that rat is not normal.’

‘I beg your pardon?!’

Peter smirked. ‘Told you that she was a psychopath.’

‘No, she’s not!’ He scratched her beneath the chin. ‘She’s so cute.’

The wraith shook her head. ‘She is magic touched.’

The elves blinked at that and flew up, to look at the rat. She immediately hissed at them.

Falkner eyes widened. ‘Holy hell! She’s right! No wonder it resisted us.’

‘What are you talking about?’

‘We can communicate with animals and make them our pets. This rat…it completely resisted us and our magic as if it was-‘

Einar frowned. ‘Immune.’

Everyone turned their eyes at the teen making him bristle. ‘Can you stop that?! Mimi is perfectly normal.’

Peter frowned while nodding. ‘Magic touched, Stiles. Think about it. That rat stayed with you for practice for only two days. And after a full month, it still remembers you.’

‘Well…’

Lucinda frowned. ‘Practice?’

‘Healing.’ The wolf pointed with his thumb at the younger man. ‘That rat is practically the only success he’s had.’

‘Hey! I managed to heal Isaac!’

He growled. ‘Don’t make me remember that. You almost died.’

‘Huh.’ For self-preservation, the teen decided to shut up about that. He knelt. ‘Mimi? Why don’t you try to play with the nice elves?’

The rat turned her head to the side. ‘Mimi!’

She cringed and climbed down to the floor.

‘Now, you be nice to them and they’ll be nice to you.’

She chirped angrily.

He growled. ‘Nice. If they behave, you behave.’

The rat seemed to sigh and then looked at the fae. Kellan landed next to her and hesitantly placed a hand on top of her head.

Ten minutes later, the rat and the elves were playing chase. They all seemed high on something.

Peter growled at Stiles. ‘Look at what you’ve done.’

‘What?’

‘You’ve made my pack into a pack full of hyper-active pets! What’s next? Unicorns?’

Stiles’ eyes widened. ‘There are unicorns?’

The older man growled loudly at that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Peter. What agonies…
> 
> Check the next chapter for the new members of the Hale Pack. And yes, this pack will get a whole lot bigger.
> 
> Tell me what you think of them!
> 
>  
> 
> .


	77. CHARACTERS

 

 **Editing chapter on the 13 August 2016**  


So...after much searching, i found the artwork that i used for my elves. 

Falkner  
https://pt.pinterest.com/pin/457326537139276982/  
Kaira  
https://pt.pinterest.com/pin/425379127283892116/  
Albion  
https://pt.pinterest.com/pin/380343131005927399/  
Einar  
https://pt.pinterest.com/pin/408349891194296413/  
Kellan  
https://pt.pinterest.com/pin/349943833522266915/  
Morgandi  
https://pt.pinterest.com/pin/557320522618124170/  
Lucinda  
https://pt.pinterest.com/pin/305330049718814700/


	78. Chapter 78

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In one of your comments, one of you told me to credit the images I used. Problem is, I have no idea you did them.  
> I just took them all from Pinterest and they weren’t credited (if they were I honestly didn’t see it)…if anyone has any idea or information about who did those amazing pictures, please tell me and I’ll be happy to create a link or credit their author.
> 
>  
> 
> .

Finally, Mimi had calmed and both she and baby Riordan were snuggled together on one of Peter’s scarfs sleeping peacefully.

The wolf scowled at them. ‘Cashmere, Stiles. You wrapped a cashmere scarf around a rat.’

‘You’re a wolf. It’s not like you need it anyway.’ He shrugged. ‘Besides, it’s gonna get cold pretty soon and the baby seems to like it.’

‘Perhaps, but that scarf looked really good on me.’

He grinned. ‘Everything looks good on you.’

Peter narrowed his eyes at him. ‘Flattery won’t save you from this.’ He grabbed the teen by the collar of his t-shirt, pulling him against his hard body. ‘I’m going to punish you for this.’

Falkner snorted. ‘I think you already punished the guy.’

The wolf frowned. ‘What do you mean by that?’ He’d never hurt the younger man. And now that he knew they were mates, it would never EVER happen.

‘The way you made him beg a few hours ago.’

Morgandi sighed. ‘It was so hot.’

Einar lifted a sarcastic eyebrow. ‘And intense. It was quite the meal for us.’

Stiles was getting more and more blushed. ‘Meal?’

‘Hum…’ Falkner smirked. ‘I told you before. Sex is food for us as well. Actually, sex magic is one of the most powerful forms of magic only surpassed by blood.’

The golden blonde elf nodded. ‘The energy you released during the act as well as at the climax, fed us all extremely well.’

‘Oh my god!’ The teen gapped at them, his face so blushed the elves thought he was going to combust. ‘You…you heard everything?!’

‘Yup.’ Falkner smirked at his embarrassment. ‘Felt it too.’

He turned to Peter. ‘I don’t want them in the house while we have sex!’

The wolf frowned. ‘Agreed.’ Just thinking that they heard him make Stiles beg…it angered him. A lot.

Kaira smile. ‘We need to accumulate magic to return to our real size.’ She waved at the window indicating the trees outside. ‘We feel the magic in here and it’s raw and has much power but…we need to link with it to be able to access the magic. Until then…’

Stiles growled. ‘You’ll take my blood.’

The older man scowled. ‘I don’t want them to take your blood.’

‘And I don’t want them to hear us having sex!’ He shook his head. ‘It’s… it’s too much an invasion of privacy!’

He cocked his head to the side. ‘Well…we could try being silent.’

Lucinda snorted at that. ‘Right. The two of you silent.’

Stiles shook his head while grinning. ‘What she said.’ He snorted. ‘Hell will have ice cubes there when we’re silent while having sex.’ He sighed. ‘No.’ He shot Falkner a dirty look but the elf only grinned. ‘What we need is to make it sound proof. We…’ The teen’s eyes widened. ‘Holy hell!’

Peter scowled. ‘What?’

The teen went to the shelf where the wolf’s magic books were, searching there frantically. He grinned when he found what he was looking for. He walked back to Peter and showed him the cover of the book.

‘There!’

The older man lifted both eyebrows. ‘Runes & Wards.’ He smiled. ‘I see.’

‘Yup.’ He grinned while opening the book. ‘This is it!’ It was full of spells that dealt with protection and similar things. He showed his tongue to Falkner. ‘Try hearing or feeling us again, you pervert!’

The wraith laughed. ‘He’s pouting! A centuries old elf pouting!’

The dark elf crossed his arms in front of his chest. ‘Sex food is a lot more palatable than blood food.’

‘Too bad.’ He mumbled under his breath. ‘Like I want people hearing Peter moan. Or feeling his climax.’

The wolf leaned into the younger man, smiling while nuzzling his jaw. ‘Possessive.’

‘Got a problem with that?!’

‘None.’ He pulled Stiles into his arms and gave him a quick kiss on the mouth. ‘Let’s make dinner. Then you and Lucinda can search about Runes and Wards and whatever else you might want to.’

*

Stiles went to the fridge when he remembered that it was empty. ‘We need to order out. No food.’

‘Hum…what do you want?’

‘I really don’t care.’

Peter cocked his head to the side. ‘Chinese?’

‘Sure.’ He frowned looking at the flying elves and the wraith. ‘What do you guys wanna eat?’

Kaira shook her head. ‘We can’t eat your food while we’re this size. Only fruit.’

‘Oh.’

Lucinda smirked. ‘And I only need your blood.’

Stiles shuddered at the wraith’s evil smile. ‘Creep. Can’t you eat?’

‘I can. I just don’t need it.’

He grinned. ‘Ever tried Chinese?’

She frowned. ‘No…’

The teen clapped and turned, grinning at the wolf. ‘Order the best stuff!’

He sniffed. ‘I always order the best stuff.’

‘Snob.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the EXTREMELLY short chapter, but no time for more !!!!!


	79. Chapter 79

The wraith couldn’t disguise her dubious expression. ‘Are you sure about this?’

Stiles grinned. ‘Yep.’

‘I will get sick eating this.’

Peter grumbled. ‘Just eat it! You were capable of performing bloody sacrifices and you’re afraid of trying new food?!’

She looked at it hesitantly and grabbed a shrimp with a fork. ‘This looks like an orange slug.’ But she popped it into her mouth and chewed it slowly.

The rest of the pack held their breath while looking at her and then grinned when they realized that she liked it.

‘See? Welcome to modern food.’ The teen grinned. ‘Can’t wait to introduce you to curly fries.’

‘Oh?’

The wolf rolled his eyes. ‘Why are you going to fast food and not French or Italian? So much more…palatable.’

‘Burgers and curly fries are palatable.’ He looked at the wraith. ‘They’re amazing, actually.’

She grinned. ‘I cannot wait to try them.’

***

After they finished cleaning up the kitchen, Peter shooed him to the books. ‘You and Lucinda search the wards and stuff while I’ll search for a better place for all of us.’ He frowned. ‘It would be better if it is a house. We’ll need at least eight bedrooms.’

‘Make it bigger.’

‘What?’ He frowned at the younger man. ‘Why?’

‘Because I want to convince Lydia to come live with us and if we have even more members, then we’ll need an even bigger house.’

Peter growled. ‘I’m not supporting a bunch of people, Stiles! This isn’t charity.’

He frowned. ‘You’re right. That wouldn’t be fair. We’ll all try to contribute. But for now…I can’t. I don’t have a job. Lucinda is from four hundred years ago so…what can she do in the modern world? And the elves…’

Albion smirked. ‘Oh…we’ve got money.’

Morgandi nodded. ‘Advantages of having a reeeeeeally long life.’

Kaira’s hand encompassed all the elves. ‘We’ll contribute with our share of the money to the pack’s residence.’ She lifted her chin. ‘I’ll search with Peter. If the pack is going to grow, we’ll need a mansion.’

The alpha lifted his eyebrow. ‘Something tells me that’s what you’d want from the beginning.’

‘Well…I am used to luxury.’

Falkner smirked. ‘Advantages of being the Queen of the Seelie Elves.’

Stiles eyes widened. ‘Queen?! Really?’

‘Yes.’

‘That’s awesome!’ He grinned at Peter while gesturing at the small elf. ‘We’ve got royalty in our pack!’

Peter rolled his eyes. ‘Yes and her court consists of two elves.’

The younger man scowled. ‘You really know how to take the joy out of things, don’t you?’

He just shrugged.

‘Anyway, this place won’t be our final pack place.’

Einar frowned. ‘What do you mean?’

‘After I finish my studies…’ He looked at Peter. ‘I was thinking…New York?’

The older man grinned. ‘Wanting to make it big?’

The teen went to him and leaned into his stronger chest. ‘Yeah…I want to make my dad proud.’

‘No matter what you do, Stiles.’ The wolf lifted Stiles’ hand to his mouth, to place a soft kiss there. ‘I’m positive that he’d always be proud of you.’

‘Yeah…’

Peter smiled and looked at the rest of the pack. ‘And if you do become a hot-shot lawyer, just think of all the help you can get. Actually, Lucinda could work as your assistant. Something tells me that she’ll be really good at it.’

The wraith blinked. ‘Work? You’ll allow me to do that?’

Stiles frowned. ‘Of course. Peter was only making a suggestion. If you don’t want to work with me, then you can choose to do what you want.’

Lucinda came to the teen with several books. ‘I think I will like helping you. I have watched some episodes from Suits and I believe that such a profession will fit me quite well.’

The wolf grinned. ‘I would say that usually your life wouldn’t be so exiting but…this is Stiles we’re talking about.’

She grinned back when the teen scowled. ‘Exactly.’ She lifted the books in her arms a little, to call attention to them. ‘Now…we’ve got some other work to do.’

‘I’ll help you.’ Falkner flew to them. ‘We know lots of things about wards.’

Stiles growled. ‘No.’

‘What? Why?’

‘Because I don’t trust you when it comes to this. You liked our sex too much.’ He crossed his arms in front of his chest. ‘You’d just do something to my wards so they won’t work.’

‘I wouldn’t do that!’

Stiles narrowed his eyes at him. ‘You would. You can’t lie so you probably would let them work…occasionally.’

‘You’re too suspicious for someone your age.’

‘I’m still right, though.’ He turned towards the wraith. ‘Shall we?’

She grinned, delighted at Falkner’s scowl. ‘Yes.’

***

‘Ahhhh! How do I stop it?!’

‘Just will it to stop!’ Lucida had gone full wraith with fright.

Peter and the elves were all pressed against a wall, being slowly crushed. ‘Just…’ The wolf gritted his teeth. ‘Stop this.’

Mimi chittered angrily while pressed against Morgandi’s side.

Stiles looked at the book again. It didn’t offer any clue so he decided to do what Lucinda had suggested. He wanted them to breathe. To have space for that. Then he wanted them to be able to come to him. He heard a pop in his ears as his pack fell to the floor.

The teen and Lucinda immediately ran to them.

‘Peter? Peter are you ok?’

‘Y-yes-‘ He shot him a dirty look. ‘What the hell just happened?!’

‘I don’t know!’ He looked at the elves who were all scowling at him. ‘I don’t! I followed all directions in the book.’

‘He did but…’ The wraith bit her lip. ‘Stiles…you have no control whatsoever. You were supposed to only give it a little power instead…it was like you used a big hammer to kill an ant. You shrunk the space we were in, considering all life forms enemies and that almost crushed them.’ She pointed at Mimi. ‘Even the rat suffered the same fate. You did not differentiate at all.’

His bottom lip stuck out in a pout. ‘So what do I do?’

Peter got up. ‘You practice in the shed. We’ll all be at risk until you learn control.’

He looked at his wolf, the recent scare vivid in his mind. ‘Agreed.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stiles is incredibly proficient when it comes to magic…


	80. Chapter 80

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I was gone for a whole month but had some troubles so I was incapable of updating.
> 
> But hey! I’m back now!!!
> 
>  
> 
> .

‘Are you really sure this will work, Stiles?’ Peter didn’t want to admit it but he was shivering inside. He did not relish being crushed again.

‘Yes. These last few days Lucinda and I have tried several things. I’m…in a lot more control now. Also…’ He had shadows in his eyes. ‘I’m destructive. That’s why healing is so difficult for me. I’m…dark.’

The wolf growled. ‘You’re not dark. If there’s a monster in this relationship, it’s me.’

‘But Peter…we tried so many different spells. All those that were harmless and meant to help…I can’t do them right. All of those that are extremely aggressive and require lots of power…I could do them so easily…’

Kaira frowned at him. ‘The Seelie gifts are different from the Unseelie. They do have more aggressive magic than ours but doesn’t mean that we are weaker than them. Healing can also be used aggressively.’

‘How?’

Falkner sighed. ‘Just like they can heal, they can also wound.’ He extended an arm and nicked it very slightly with his claw. ‘Show him, Kaira.’

She nodded and the palm of her right hand began to glow. Amazed Stiles watched the wound open further and the dark fae began to really bleed.

‘Holy shit!’

The Queen of the Elves stopped and then reversed what she had done until there was no wound or blood on Falkner’s arm. ‘Evil can come from good but good can also come from evil.’

Albion nodded. ‘There are always two sides to a coin, Stiles. And you don’t need to choose the same one for everything needed. Sometimes difficult choices have to be made. Hard ones. But that doesn’t mean that a person is dark or evil.’

‘What about blood magic?’

‘What about it?’

The pale teen looked at the wraith. ‘Just one drop while saying the spell and it came out laser sharp focused. We found out that was why fire healed me.’

‘Fire healed you?!’

‘My fire, I mean. Back when we were at O’Neil’s compound I was fighting injured. My blood focused me like nothing else and my fire was just…’

‘A maelstrom of fire.’ Lucinda shook her head. ‘I’ve seen many things but never such power. He was…’

‘Yeah…’

Peter grabbed his arms. ‘Stiles, you saved all our lives. Those hunters…they’d have killed us.’

‘I know.’ He took a deep breath. ‘I’ll deal with this.’

‘Just because you have aggressive magic, it doesn’t mean that you have to be dark. It’s all a personal choice. You know that better than anyone.’ He caressed the teen’s face with his thumbs. ‘You know what it’s like to not have a choice about what you’re doing. Tell me…when you do magic, do you feel the need to destroy? To kill everyone? To cause destruction and chaos and pain?’

He blinked. ‘I… before…when magic first took control of me… I thought that I should kill you all. That the world would be better without such violence like the one you all caused. So yeah…those were destructive thoughts.’

‘Stiles…at the heart of it, you were protecting something.’ He smiled. ‘It wasn’t evil. Extreme yes, but not evil.’

Stiles chewed his lip realizing that his wolf was right. Yes, he’d thought of killing them all but…it was to make it stop. Because humans _were_ a bane on this planet. Species had gone extinct, wars waged, destruction wreaked upon the planet. All because of humans. He just needed to focus that…that “energy” into more deserving recipients. ‘I see.’ He smiled. ‘Aren’t you the clever one?’

The older man grinned. ‘Come on. Just ward our room so we can have sex again.’

The teen laughed humorlessly. Three days without sex and he was already climbing the walls. ‘And if that isn’t an incentive, nothing else is.’

He walked to the entrance of their room, stopping near the door. He extended a hand towards the wraith. ‘Lucinda.’

Slowly, her hand changed into that of her wraith form. It turned black with long, thin and hard as diamonds claws. She pressed one to the head of his middle finger and drew it down, all the way to the end of his hand. Stiles closed his hand, hard, and when he opened it all of the hand’s palm was covered in blood.

He drew a deep breath, the words forming in his mind and he slapped the bloody palm against the wall near the door to his and Peter’s room.

 

> **_‘Unseen are we. Unheard are we. Unfelt are we._ **
> 
> **_We do not show ourselves to thee._ **
> 
> **_We hide within our shield._ **
> 
> **_Protected within our own invisibility.’_ **

 

He had no need to repeat it. He felt the power rush from him and into the walls of his room, covering it completely. When he withdrew his hand, the bloody handprint was there, pulsing in bright red until it was absorbed by the walls.

‘Done.’ He smiled at Lucinda. ‘Want a snack?’

She grinned. ‘I won’t say no.’

Stiles smiled at Peter while the wraith licked his wound closed. ‘Shall we test it?’

He rubbed his hands evilly. ‘Yeah. They won’t hear, see or feel us?’

‘Supposedly.’

Einar shook his head. ‘The power. It was concentrated and…’

Kaira shivered. ‘The raw quality of it…Stiles…with proper lessons you could become as powerful as Warlocks of the old.’

‘Warlocks?’

‘One of the most powerful magically inclined creatures. They were…’

Morgandi licked her lips. ‘Formidable. Frightening.’

The teen frowned. ‘Were?’

Albion nodded. ‘Witches. Whole covens of them, in their hundreds, sucked their power, stealing it for themselves, leaving them as ordinary humans. Some survived as such. Most died. Being without magic…it was too much of a shock to their bodies and minds.’

‘I see…’

Falkner frowned. ‘That might actually explain you and other humans we’ve seen throughout the centuries with the same magical gifts. Warlocks became humans but they weren’t humans. They were a species apart from humans whose magic was gone. But they were still Warlocks. Their descendants…they should all have that spark of power, the potential to become Warlocks if only they knew how to unlock it.’

Stiles cocked his head to the side. ‘Hum…mom once told a story of my great-grandmother who apparently could do magic. She said the old woman was terrifying. They used to call her Dragon.

‘Dragon…’ Einar lifted an eyebrow. ‘With your affinity to fire…that name seems quite a coincidence, don’t you think?’

‘Hum…’ He shrugged an then smirked. ‘Well…at least I’m not a wizard.’

The dark fairy laughed. ‘No Harry Potter for you.’

Peter shook his head. ‘Really, pointing little sticks at people and say magic words? And that whole “Avada Kedavra” killing curse is ridiculous because it has no counter spell. Bah, how could the bad guys lose if they had no qualms when it came to killing?!’ He shook his head again and opened the door to their room. ‘Well, let’s see if it worked shall we?’

Stiles leaned towards Kellan. ‘And he knows what Harry Potter is and the curses as well. Wanna bet he's a secret Harry Potter geek?’

The wolf shot him a dirty look.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like my explanation for Stiles’ power? So much power couldn’t come from nothing *grins*
> 
>  
> 
> Again my spell…copied from the Internet and changed a bit to fit my needs.


	81. Chapter 81

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanna say that I’m not dropping this project. But people have work and…vacations!!!!!!!  
> *grins*  
> That being said, I’m not going anywhere for a while which means regular updates :)
> 
>  
> 
> Another thing: [ SlytherinQueen021](http://%20http://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherinQueen021/pseuds/SlytherinQueen021) asked for it so she’s gonna get it.  
> WARNING:
> 
> It’s SEXY time!

Stiles was grinning from ear to ear when he opened the door of his room and joined the rest of the pack. ‘Well, it works.’

‘Hum…’ Peter’s blood heated. ‘We need to commemorate.’

Lucinda growled as the older man took a step to take the teen into his arms. ‘Oh no, you will not!’

His eyes ignited. ‘What?!’

Her eyes turned black in response to him. ‘You will not commemorate anything until you feed me. I am hungry.’ She growled. ‘And knowing you, you’ll stay there for hours.’

Stiles tried to disguise his snicker at the wolf’s outraged face. ‘Well…it is dinner time.’

The older man looked at them and then threw his hands in the air. ‘Fine. What do you want?’

‘I saw this paper that mentions Nepalese cooking.’

‘Nepalese?’ Peter rolled his eyes. ‘Sure, why not?’

***

Peter returned to the room to see Stiles naked, slowly stroking his wet hard cock. ‘Sti-Stiles! Holy shit!’

‘Hum…you were getting ready for me, so I decided to get ready for you.’

The wolf laughed at that. ‘Cheeky.’

‘Nah…but you can show me yours.’

‘Oh, really?’

He let go of his dick, to kneel on the bed. ‘Show me your ass, Peter.’ He patted the bed. ‘I want to fuck it with my tongue.’

He lifted an eyebrow. ‘For someone who once told me that I had an old ass, you sure seem to like it.’ His cock jumped at the thought of Stiles’ talented tongue inside him and his ass squeezed in anticipation. ‘What if I just want you to fuck me with your cock?’

He grinned. ‘Last time was your way, Peter. This time…it’s mine.’

The wolf hesitated at that. Stiles’ eyes promised revenge. ‘Huh.’

The teen patted the bed again. ‘On your knees. Ass towards me.’

‘Stiles.’

‘I’m just gonna lick you. Done that dozens of times already.’ He patted the bed again. ‘Come on.’

He actually felt like taking a step back. ‘Your eyes do not inspire confidence, right now.’

‘Come now, Peter. You’re a wolf, aren’t you?’

The older man narrowed his eyes at him. ‘Goading me won’t work.’ He shrugged off his instincts and walked towards the teen, climbing onto the bed.

‘Turn around.’

He gulped. ‘Shit, Stiles. This…’ Peter turned around and went to his hands and knees. He gulped feeling his heart beat more rapidly in excitement.

‘Head on the bed.’

«Fuck!» Every damn time that Stiles was a bit more dominant, something inside the wolf just snapped, like he wanted to obey him. His blood heated, his cock turned so hard that pre-come beaded his head. He turned his head a bit around and found the teen looking at him, dark knowledge in his eyes, like he knew what this did to the older man. Biting his lip, Peter slowly lowered his head to the bed while his ass was up and with his legs parted, everything was exposed.

Stiles licked a buttock and Peter hid his face, pressing it against the mattress. Shit! He was the alpha and yet…this teenager always undid him. If he was the alpha, shouldn’t he be the dominant one in their relationship? He was also older and more experienced so…He moaned, his head lifting, while his back remained bowed as Stiles’ tongue swiped over his sensitive opening as if he was licking an ice-cream. ‘Stiles…’

‘Delicious…you’re the most delicious thing I’ve ever tasted, Peter Hale.’

‘Oh god…’ He almost came just from that praise. ‘Give it to me, Stiles. Please…’

‘But you beg so prettily.’

He gritted his teeth. ‘It’s been too long. You took too fucking long learning how to ward our room. I need you in me so much. So very much…’

He licked him again and slowly began pressing his tongue inside. He repeated it several times until the wolf was panting under him. Silently, he spread lube generously on his dick. ‘Tell me, Peter. Do you like being watched?’

‘What?’ He couldn’t concentrate.

‘In Scotland, when you dragged me to have sex outside the pub, we could have been seen so many times.’ He smirked and bit his buttock lightly. ‘Or maybe you like the thrill of discovery.’

‘No…’ He moaned. This was driving him insane. ‘Why would I want someone to see me like this?’

Stiles smirked. ‘Because you’re a creepy pervert.’ Slowly the teen invaded him, a dark thrill singing through his blood as Peter just moaned and took it, bowing even more to take him in better. He absolutely loved this. Watching the wolf respond to him, going pliant for his invasion…god! He moaned as he was squeezed hard when he was finally all the way inside. The teen grabbed his wolf hard, by the hips, pulling him into his lap, sitting him there, completely impaled on his length.

‘Ahhh! So deep! Stiles!’

Stiles grabbed the older man’s hair, pulling his head up, to lean back against his shoulder. Then his hands moved to Peter’s thighs, grabbing them in a bruising grip and he parted them and lifted them up until Stiles had the wolf’s thighs hooked on his elbows, completely opened, incapable of moving.

‘Open your eyes, baby.’

Moaning, the wolf did, only to find that there were no walls separating them from the rest of the house. He jerked in shock, but Stiles was holding him up and he was sitting on his lap, fucked ball’s deep on the teen’s cock. Right then, the younger man drew his hips back and pressed forward, hard, drawing a ragged scream from him. ‘Stiles!’

‘So hot and tight. It almost hurts to be inside you.’

‘Stiles! Let me go!’ He looked in panic at the elves hovering a few meters from them. But the teen just kept moving inside him…he moaned as his head dropped down as if to hide his face from the others view. ‘No…’ Was this revenge for having dominated Stiles so completely the last time? But he’d enjoyed it...why was the teen degrading him like this? Exposing his most intimate self for all to see?

‘No?’ The younger man parted him even wider, straightening him, exposing him completely to the eyes of the others.

Peter gasped and looked up in shock. He was completely exposed. Everyone was seeing him being taken like a bitch in heat. Tears filled his eyes. Shit! Why was his mate humiliating him like this?! The elves…right then Falkner turned and looked straight at him. The wolf threw back his head and came screaming.

***

When he came to, Stiles was licking his neck. ‘That was beautiful.’

‘Let me go. This is enough.’ He turned his head away, rejecting the caress. He would never hurt his mate…but Stiles was hurting him… ‘Please Stiles…’

The teen pressed a small kiss to his jawline. ‘Look at them.’

‘No.’

‘Peter, just look at them.’

With dread, he obeyed. They were still there, hovering near them but… He frowned. The elves weren’t looking at them directly. Right then he saw Falkner approach them more only to stop and cock his head to the side like he was… His eyes widened. ‘He’s trying to listen.’

‘Yup.’

‘The walls are invisible to us but not to them.’

‘Duh. I told you, didn’t I?’ He bit the wolf’s neck right over his mark that was only scabbing over, not completely healed, causing a bit of pain which sent a thrill of excitement down Peter’s spine right into his cock. ‘Nobody sees you or hears you having sex but me. Nobody. Never again.’

His breath hitched. ‘That sounds awfully…permanent.’

Stiles blinked as if only now he realized it. ‘I guess…it is.’ He licked the bite on the wolf’s neck. ‘You’re mine, Peter Hale.’ He pulled him tighter against his body. ‘Gods, you’re mine.’

He smiled a bit tremulously. ‘You scared me. I really thought they were watching us.’

‘Yeah…’ He frowned. ‘I wanted it to be like fulfilling a kink without actually doing it but…’ He let go of one of his legs to lift a hand and with his thumb trace a tear trail down Peter’s face. ‘These tears were of pain and humiliation. I hate them. I’m sorry.’

‘I still came.’

‘Beautifully.’ Stiles bit his lip. ‘I guess my kink is…dominating you?’ He blushed bright red.

‘Yeah…’ He sighed and squeezed his ass, moaning as he felt the younger man still amazingly hard inside him. ‘I like it when you’re…forceful with me. I…’ He cleared his throat. ‘I like to be on my hands and knees for you. Just thinking about it…you being able to see me like that, completely exposed to you…it flat out does it for me.’

The teen smiled as he wrapped a tender hand around the wolf’s dick. ‘I can see that.’ He grinned as Kellan and Morgandi joined Falkner in pressing their ears against the invisible walls to try and hear them. ‘Those elves are perverts.’ They could see Lucinda scowling at them and gesticulating.

‘You like it.’

‘Yup.’ His hands tightened on Peter’s thighs and he pulled back only slide slowly inside. ‘Want to keep the walls invisible or should I bring them back?’

The wolf lifted a hand to pull the teen’s face next to his. ‘Just the two of us.’ He squeezed his ass and sighed. But the younger man withdrew from him making him groan in protest.

Stiles just rolled Peter into his back and laid half on top of him. Looking him in the eyes, the wolf slowly parted his legs, bending them, forming the perfect cradle for the teen to slide in.

The younger man looked Peter in the eyes, lifting himself a little on one elbow and with his other hand grabbed his length and pressed it against the wolf’s opening. Slowly, gently, he began invading him until he was completely inside the older man. By then, Peter was completely hard again.

Stiles smiled and with his nose, he traced the wolf’s jaw tenderly. He knew what the older man wanted even if he wasn’t saying it. And so, his body began moving in a tender languorous rhythm trying to heal the momentary pain he’d caused before. Because never again. Those tears…although Peter had realized that Stiles hadn’t exposed him, those tears had been of pain and humiliation. For a minute there, Peter had thought that he had betrayed him and it had hurt him enough to make him cry.

Never again would Stiles do something like that even if it hadn’t been real.

Never again.

The teen looked him in the eyes has his body continued to move inside Peter’s. This man was too important to him for Stiles to cause whatever imaginary hurt ever again.

Peter drew in a breath, gasping and feeling tears gather in his eyes. This scent. Tenderness, passion and something resembling almost love. These emotions he could smell all over Stiles…he could smell what was love coming from Stiles. Or something very close to it. The teen was starting to fall in love with him. He looked the younger man in the eyes and saw it there as well. Tears slid down the corners of his eyes into his hair and Stiles leaned down to kiss the corners of his mouth gently, rubbing their faces in affection while the younger man’s body continued to move inside his slowly.

God. Just thinking that he was beginning to mean so much to Stiles. His mate that he loved. Never had he smelled this type of emotion on any of his previous lovers like he smelled it on Stiles right now.

His parents and sister had loved him when he was younger but before he’d even reached his teen’s that love had turned to impatience and disappointment.

Stiles knew him. Truly knew him, what he was and what he was capable of and still…he hid his face against the bent of the teen’s neck, drawing that incredible scent into his lungs. Into the core of his very being.

The promise of love was right there like he never thought it would happen to someone like him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well…even if Stiles isn’t ready to admit to it yet, now Peter knows :)
> 
> Do you think Peter was a spoiled brat when younger? I don’t think so. We know nothing about his parents and Talia, his older sister, was an alpha with her own children. Maybe Peter was a bit neglected and so acted like a manipulative little shit because of it.
> 
> He did seem to love his family though (apart from that killing Laura thing). I mean, the whole theme of 1st season was Peter trying to get revenge. He was practically crying when he told Kate to apologize for decimating his family (Just before killing her). Quite a strong choice of words.
> 
> I honestly just can’t tell if the actions of his young self were that of a neglected person or an extremely spoiled brat. I don’t think it’s the latest since even then people didn’t seem to like him. Derek certainly didn’t like or trust him. Maybe he was acting the way others acted towards Peter.
> 
> Or maybe I’m just trying too hard to redeem him. O_o


	82. Chapter 82

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So many opinions about Peter’s early years. About what made him the way he was even in his teens.
> 
> I guess that’s why both Peter and Stiles have so many fans. They’re complex creatures. We could spend hours talking about them and what motivates them and still come back the next day with more ideas and theories.
> 
> Characters like Scott are so black and white that they become too bland. Nothing there to spike interest as a fan…at least for me. I’m completely uninterested in Scott.
> 
> .

Stiles grinned as Peter returned with a bag full of burgers and curly fries. ‘This is gonna be great!’

Lucinda scowled. ‘I do not see the point of playing games. We are not children anymore.’

‘LoL isn’t for children.’ He huffed. ‘Can you all keep an open mind?!’

Falkner flew to Stiles’ shoulder, to sit there. ‘Only the three of you can play. The rest of us can only watch. That isn’t fun at all.’

The teen frowned at that. ‘True. How is it going? Connecting to the… magic here?’

Kaira shook her head. ‘It isn’t. The magic is right there. Up for grabs like you humans say.’

Morgandi huffed in frustration. ‘It’s our damned size. We can’t absorb the magic because of it.’

The wraith frowned at them. ‘Did you not say that you had to do a ritual to get back to your normal size?’

‘Yeah but…we can’t absorb the magic to do it.’ Albion growled making Stiles lift an eyebrow. It seemed that their fearless alpha’s mannerisms were rubbing off on all of them. ‘We have to return to our normal size and we can only do that through…’ He looked at them and huffed.

‘What?’

Falkner grinned. ‘Sex.’

Lucinda blushed. ‘You need to have sex with each other to go back to being big?’

‘Not exactly.’

Kellan smiled. ‘It’s…complicated.’

Stiles frowned. ‘I hate that word. It always means trouble.’

Kaira shook her head. ‘Do not worry. For what we need, we’re looking for someone else.’

‘I don’t understand.’

Falkner smiled. ‘If we find a fae, be it Sidhe or Elf, we’ll all be able to return to our real size without much trouble.’

Peter cocked his head to the side. ‘Fae aren’t common. How are you trying to find them?’

‘We’re sending a beacon. Any fae in the vicinity should be able to feel it.’

‘Hum…’

Stiles shrugged. ‘Well, if we can’t help…’ He turned back to the TV and grabbed the remote. ‘Let’s have a bloody game.’ He grinned when Mimi touched the remote. ‘You might be clever but you’re not that clever.’

The wolf could have sworn that the rat scowled at them. ‘That rat really is a psychopath.’

He rolled his eyes. ‘Yeah yeah.’ He lifted his arm in a fist. ‘Now let’s crush another team.’

***

‘What are you doing, Stiles?’ Albion was perched on Stiles’ left shoulder pulling at his hair. ‘Just destroy him!’

He growled. ‘Can you chill?! I’m doing my best here!’

Lucinda twisted her body like she wanted her character to do what she was doing. ‘We are going to die if you do not kill that thing!’

Mimi started chirping angrily and Peter snarled. ‘See? Even the rat agrees with us!’ He growled when his character suffered a hard blow. ‘Just decimate them!’

The pale teen gritted his teeth. He was competitive but the rest of the pack was out of this world. It was like they were fighting in real life! He made Jinx fire her Super Mega Death Rocket and the other team’s champion finally died. ‘Yes!’

They all grinned maniacally and were about to turn against the rest of their opposing team when Peter screamed (a really girl scream), dropping the remote and scrambling away from Stiles. ‘Holy motherfucking shit!’

‘Peter?!’

‘Her eyes!’ He was pointing a finger at Mimi. ‘Her eyes turned red!’

The entire pack turned to look at the rat but she just cocked her head to the side and gave them an innocent look.

Stiles picked her up and she immediately climbed up his arm to nuzzle at his ear. ‘I know she’s magic touched but…glowing red eyes?’

‘I know what I saw, Stiles! That…that rat is…’

He snorted. ‘What? She’s an alpha rat?’

All the others sniggered.

The older man felt his ears turn red. ‘Her eyes turned red when you killed the other guy.’

The teen frowned, cocking his head to the side. ‘You’re serious?’

‘ _Very_.’

‘Mimiii…’ The rat seemed to cringe against him so he picked her up, putting his hands in a shell position and her in the middle of them. ‘Show me.’ The rat seemed to huff but then her eyes glowed red. ‘Holy fuck!’ He almost dropped her to the floor. ‘What happened to Mimi?!’

The wraith shot him a dirty look. ‘That is what happens when you practice magic without knowing anything about it and its consequences.’

‘Hum…I’ve been doing really well lately.’

‘You want to learn advanced magic already when you are just a beginner!’

‘I explained that already.’ He put the rat on the ground and turned dark eyes full of power and determination to rest of his pack. ‘No one else will ever mess with us. O’Neil and Fiona…they nearly killed us all. I won’t let that happen again.’

Einar unsheathed his sword. That guy never went anywhere without it. He even slept with it. ‘When we return to our normal size, you’ll have more fighting hands.’

‘But if more witches…’

Albion shook his head. ‘Fiona was an abnormality. You said it yourself. She sacrificed her mother when she was only nine. Her magic…it was changed and because she was still a child everything was absorbed.’

‘I still want to protect you.’

Kaira smiled. ‘That’s what a healthy alpha couple does and feels.’

Peter cocked his head to the side. ‘Well, if we’re ever in a life or death situation and losing, I’m picking up Stiles and running away with him, letting whoever’s attacking us entertain themselves killing you guys while we flee.’

Stiles gaped at him, the fae growled at him and Lucinda laughed evily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Progress. At least now Peter is being honest.
> 
> PS: Need help regarding games. I haven’t played PlayStation or online games that involve teams in a looooooong time. If you have any suggestions and are able to explain to me how they work (succinctly), I’d appreciate it.
> 
>  
> 
> .


	83. Chapter 83

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone commented so much about Mimi. Just saying this: Yes, she’s special and you’ll know little by little just how much she is :)
> 
> There’s gonna be a fantastic scene with her in the future but it’s still a little ways to go.
> 
>  
> 
> .

‘Do I really have to?’

Peter shot Stiles a dirty look at his whiny voice. ‘Yes.’ He grabbed his bicep, feeling it up. ‘You haven’t lost muscle definition because of all the crazy stuff we went through in Europe and because using magic apparently works your muscles since it demands stamina and strength but! Now that we’re in a sedentary lifestyle, you need to exercise.’

He grumbled while putting on his trainers. ‘Not at this ungodly hour. I mean…6:00AM?! Besides, I won’t have time when classes begin.’

He smirked. ‘I’ll make sure you do. Every. Damn. Day.’

The teen gulped at the sadistic light in the wolf’s eyes. ‘Hum…’

‘Now, let’s run.’

‘He grumbled getting up and stretching. ‘Dad is having a laugh in heaven I bet. Actually, given this level of torture, he must be in hell rubbing his hands in glee at my pain.’

They left the apartment, leaving the rest of the pack peacefully asleep.

‘So…same circuit?’

‘Yup.’ Peter elongated his steps. ‘One hour.’

They set a comfortable pace, although Stiles very soon began feeling the effects. ‘Hum…’

‘What?’

‘Regarding---my magic.’

‘What about it?’

‘I need---to learn---more.’

‘What are you planning, Stiles?’

He scowled. «Killing you for this. Damned werewolves and their stamina.» ‘Read more---advanced books. And---ask Lucinda---for help.’

He narrowed his eyes. ‘How advanced?’

‘Telekinesis and---memories manipulation. Never---’ He gasped. Talking and running…not very conductive to breathing…unless you were a werewolf. ‘---again.’

‘Stiles…’ He sighed. The teen couldn’t forget it…and truth be told, neither could he. They’d been helpless against Fiona’s power. If not for Lucinda, they’d all be dead. ‘I get it but…you’re still so susceptible to your magic.’

‘Luce thinks it has---to be---because of the danger situation.---I did fine---here. If---‘ He gasped a few times. ’I’m in a safe---environment---just having fun---I should---n’t have any problem. As long----as my mind isn’t---in battle mode---I’m fine.---I didn’t---have problems--- before going to---Scotland.’

‘True. Still…’ He hesitated. ‘Do you want me there?’

He lifted a sweaty face to the wolf. ‘I would love it.’

Peter smiled. ‘Then I will.’

‘How long---have we been running?’

He grinned. ‘Twenty minutes.’

Stiles growled and didn’t speak again until they finished the circuit.

***

The wraith blinked at Stiles. ‘You want me to train you?’

Stiles nodded. ‘Yes.’

She frowned. ‘It should be someone with magic that matches yours.’ The girl shook her head. ‘Wraith powers…I can be insubstantial, invisible, fly and, with some effort, move objects. This…’ Lucinda sighed. ‘I am not your ideal teacher. Someone with magic would be better.’

‘Why?’

‘Because they could demonstrate.’

He shook his head. ‘No.’

The wraith scowled at that. ‘What do you mean no?’

‘Luce…what I can do with fire…not even Fiona could do. She said it was impossible.’ He began pacing while his hands moved around. ‘If I had a teacher, he’d have forbidden me from practicing it.’

Her widened. ‘Because it is supposed to be the most difficult element to control.’

Peter nodded. ‘Limits. A person would have imposed limits on you based on what he or she could or couldn’t do.’

‘Exactly.’ His head snapped to the wolf. Peter was surprised it didn’t fly off. ‘For Fiona, healing was as easy as fire is for me. But the reverse wasn’t true for both of us.’

‘I understand.’ She frowned. ‘Do you have any idea where you want to start?’

‘Memories manipulation and telekinesis.’

She cocked her head to the side. ‘What?’

‘Moving objects with your mind.’

She grinned. ‘I excelled at both those things.’ She rubbed her hands together. ‘We are going to have immense amounts of fun.’

Stiles sweat-dropped. «And now, I’m officially scared.»

Kellan flew to them. ‘Telekinesis used to be a talent of mine.’ He hesitated. ‘If you want…I could help?’

The teen looked at the small elf. He’d asked in such a timid manner…like he was preparing for rejection. The elves were still so unsure of them three. He needed to make them feel safe. Pack. A true pack with full trust amongst them all. ‘Sure.’ He frowned. ‘But this won’t be fun training. It’s serious. Like dead serious.’

Falkner smiled. ‘We can do serious as well, Stiles.’ He sighed. ‘Actually…that’s all we’ve been doing for some time now.’

Peter shook his head. ‘You’re all forgetting one thing.’

‘What?’

‘Magic takes practice.’ He lifted an eyebrow. ‘Telekinesis will be easy to practice, for obvious reasons, but memories manipulation…’

‘Oh…’ Stiles turned slowly to look at the elves.

They growled in unison. ‘No way!’

The teen pouted. ‘Everybody is starting to behave like Peter.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Stiles. Everyone refuses to be his test subject.


	84. Chapter 84

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> People have been asking about Lydia…it’s still a few chapters to go before she meets Peter. 
> 
> Before that, Stiles will meet with someone else…

‘Whatcha doing?’

Peter lifted his head from his book to gap at a Stiles, Lucinda and Kellan covered in mud, leaves and small branches and pebbles. ‘What happened to you guys?!’

‘Ahmmmm…’

Lucinda growled. ‘He is hopeless! One little rock. Just lift one little rock and …he just…’

Kellan grinned. Not even the small elf had escaped the mud. ‘He made a crater.’

The wolf got up. ‘What?!’ He advanced on the cringing teen. ‘I don’t go with you one time, **_one FREAKING time_** , and **_that_** happens?!’ He blinked and cocked his head to the side. ‘Actually how did that happen? You’ve practiced several times and weren’t able to move anything. Not even a feather.’

The wraith huffed. ‘Well…at least we discovered what was wrong.’

The brown haired elf nodded. ‘Darkness.’

‘What do you mean?’ Peter did not like the sound of that.

‘Like the difference between Seelie and Unseelie courts.’ He waved his hands around making Peter lift both eyebrows at such a Stiles’ mannerism. ‘His gifts don’t run towards the-‘

‘Biscuit-cutter type of powers.’

The older man looked at Lucinda momentarily confused. ‘The what?’

Stiles sighed. ‘Cookie-cutter. It’s cookie-cutter Lucinda.’

‘Oh.’

The teen shook his head. ‘She’s been watching teen programs…and lots of soap-operas.’

Kellan bit his lip trying not to laugh. ‘Just try the contractions first. Should be easier.’

She scowled. ‘I do not like easier. Besides, words should be easy.’

The teen just shook his head smiling. ‘Today, we’ve decided to start teaching Lucinda how to apply modern jargon.’

Peter nodded trying not to laugh at her put out face. ‘Right. I’m sure you’ll learn in no time. Buuuut…your magic?’

The wraith took over again. ‘Right. It is a matter of affinity. He can do anything related to destruction but…’

The elf sighed. ‘Subtlety is not his strong suit.’

‘Hum…’ The wolf frowned. ‘That’s not true. He lit up candle wicks. Well, I mean, first time he tried it he melted them but after a few days he controlled it quite well.’

The girl nodded. ‘Exactly. Usually people start small and then grow in power and control over something. Stiles is the direct opposite.’

Kellan grinned. ‘We decided to tell him to just let go and try to lift anything, just use his power as much as he could and he did!’

‘He exaggerated.’

The flying elf shrugged. ‘The amount of power was staggering…and he wasn’t even tired. It felt amazing.’ He sighed. ‘Almost as good as your sex.’

Stiles growled. ‘They still feel it.’

‘What?’

‘The wards I built don’t cut off the…energy we produce when having sex. They do everything else they’re supposed to do but not that.’

‘I see.’ He frowned. ‘That’s why you haven’t needed to feed off Stiles’ blood again. You’ve been keeping yourselves fed through what we do.’

‘Well…’ Kellan bit his lip. ‘I’m sorry but…’

‘Yeah yeah.’ Stiles waved him off. ‘Anyway, Lucinda and Kellan came up with a solution to my problem regarding memories manipulation.’

‘Oh?’

Lucinda snarled. ‘There is this man near here…he…’

The elf looked at her and flew to the wraith to land on her shoulder. ‘He abuses his wife. She…in order to protect her daughter…she puts herself in harm’s way.’

‘I see.’

Stiles eyes went dark. ‘I’ll practice on people like him.’

Kellan’s lips thinned. ‘I’ll speak to the others. We’ll search the neighborhood to see if we find more people like him.’

Peter hesitated. ‘You know…with your lack of control…you might kill him. The best you can hope for in the beginning is to just…completely erase his memory. Since you seem to need to start with a…bang…you’ll...Stiles you have to prepare yourself for the worst.’

‘I know but…I doubt I’ll kill him. That would take something like a physical impact. But…I talked to Lucinda and Kellan and they said that I could probably send him into a coma if…I lost control.’

‘And you’re ok with that?’

His eyes darkened and tiny flames seemed to appear on them. ‘Someone like him…yes. Besides, I might just erase all his memories.’

‘Does a person like that deserve a clean slate?’

The teen blinked. ‘I…’

Lucinda simply shrugged that off. ‘No, he does not. Let him taste a bit of heaven then. When Stiles controls it, he can go to those people and pay them a second visit. He can return all their memories and…’ Her eyes turned wraith black. ‘Add a few ones.’

The teen grinned. At least her evil tendencies were well aimed. ‘What she said.’ He frowned looking at Peter and then the elf and the wraith. He wondered if his future was going to involve always directing his pack’s evil nature towards deserving recipients. And he really wasn’t the most appropriate person to do it since he was also a bit dark himself.

The wolf cocked his head to the side, a smirk playing on his lips. ‘Now that, I like.’

Stiles snorted. ‘I knew you would.’ He looked at the couch. ‘So…what were you reading?’

‘Tell you later. Now, you guys need to shower.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, for all of you native English speakers: I’m trying to get some funny vocabulary mistakes for Lucinda but I don’t know that many expressions and it’s difficult to write stuff like that so…please be patient with me!
> 
> Or if you have suggestions, feel free to suggest them :)


	85. Chapter 85

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still researching funny phrases and team games :(

Stiles sat next to Peter, leaning against him, legs beneath his butt, trying to draw heat from the wolf’s body. The weather was definitely turning chilly and he, a California guy, was definitely feeling it. ‘So…what were you reading?’

‘I decided to enlist the help of the other elves to find if it was possible to restore a broken mate bond.’

His eyes sharpened. ‘Joshua and Thomas.’

‘Hum…’

‘And?’

Kaira shook her head. ‘Not possible. Once broken…’

Falkner sighed. ‘It’s irreversible. Thomas will always feel it but Joshua…yeah he’ll never-‘

Albion cut the dark elf. ‘-feel it.’ He shook his head. ‘It will be hell. One always feeling that pull and the other…nothing.’

Einar shrugged. ‘He can still fall in love. I mean, amongst the fae we don’t have a mate bond but we’ve had couples that had been mated for centuries. If there’s love…who needs a bond?’

The teen had to blink at the golden haired elf. Einar was probably the most war-monger of them all. And yet…he had just said something incredibly romantic. He smiled. ‘You’re right.’

Peter frowned. ‘Do you know anything Lucinda?’

She shook her head. ‘Sorry. I was more interested in killing men than in falling in love with them.’ She shrugged. ‘Besides, most people wouldn’t interfere with a mate bond. They’re too rare and beautiful to mess with. Not even I at my worst would have done what Fiona did.’

Stiles nodded and leaned his head against the wolf’s shoulder. ‘I pity Thomas. That guy…’

Peter pressed his cheek against the younger man’s hair. ‘He’s not going to take any action. Unless Joshua does something…nothing will happen.’

‘Hum…you’re right.’ He sighed. ‘Joshua isn’t doing anything either. I spoke with him two days ago through skype and things didn’t evolve at all between them. He actually had the nerve to ask me what I was talking about. Like he had no interest in Thomas.’

The wraith grinned. ‘You did a wee because of that.’

Peter blinked. ‘Hum…Lucinda? I believe you’re catching that reference a bit wrong.’

She frowned. ‘What are you talking about? I heard Stiles saying that someone had weed himself when he was angry.’

The teen sighed. ‘If we say that a person pissed himself it means that he or she was scared or something. If a person is pissed it means that it is angry.’

She scowled. ‘I am not going to use the word-‘ She lowered heard voice. ‘P-I-S-S.’

‘Which is why you should avoid saying them. It only means something if you use the right word.’

‘But it is a rude word!’

‘Start with contractions.’

She pouted. ‘I do not like them.’

‘Say “I don’t like them”.’

‘I do not want to.’

Stiles threw his hands in the air. Peter just shrugged. ‘Just give up on it, Stiles.’ The girl grinned at him but soon lost her smile as he continued. ‘Who cares if she sounds like someone’s grandmother?’

‘Gra-grandmother?! Me?!’

Falkner nodded. ‘Hum…he’s right. Nobody speaks like that anymore. Probably only very old people do.’

Her eyes turned black. ‘Are you saying I sound old?’

‘Huh…yeah.’

‘Why you…I will skin you alive for that and-and-’ She growled ‘-use your bones as toothpicks!’

Kellan smirked. ‘She does have a way with threats.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lucinda is an even worse student than Stiles. Just saying…


	86. Chapter 86

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Several of you said that my chapters are getting shorter but I don’t have tiiiiime! :(
> 
> I mean, I have everything single chapter planned until the end of the story. Every single one of them. The bad guys, the meetings, killings, etc. Everything has been decided. The when, where and how.   
> So I have a phrase for each chapter just so I know what is going to happen on that chapter. But it’s not written. And then to write it, I need time to think about it until I can actually write it.
> 
> Ai ai ai…

‘Come on, Stiles! Time to get up.’

‘Urhanmmmru…’

The wolf growled. Every morning was the same thing! ‘We’re going to do the circuit run no matter how much you protest.’

The teen just pulled the sheets up to cover his face.

«Son-of-a-bitch!» He pulled on the sheet but Stiles had a death grip on it. Finally, he managed to pull it down a bit to expose his face. The younger man just yawned on his face. He snarled. ‘I’m sick of playing your mother. It’s your first day at Yale and we still have a run before that.’

He pouted. ‘Why do I have to run?’

Peter snarled and pulled the sheets down by force, making the teen glare at him. ‘Why is it so difficult for you to get up in the morning?!’

‘Because getting up early is the second hardest thing in the morning.’

The older man frowned until he understood him. ‘Har har. Very funny.’

He grinned. ‘You love my jokes.’

‘What I would really love is for you to get up without complaints.’ He took a sniff and tried to ignore what a Stiles with a hard-on did to his body. ‘Now get up. We have some running to do.’

‘Yeah yeah.’

***

Peter looked at all the young people entering the Yale premises. Until now he hadn’t understood what it meant but now…young men and women, some of them incredible attractive went here. Lots of people with both beauty and brains for Stiles to pick from. It made him…slightly insecure.

‘This looks great.’

‘Yeah.’

The teen frowned. ‘Is something wrong?’

‘Nah. You should just hurry so you won’t be late.’

The teen sighed. ‘Yeah. Lucinda just went inside the building. She’s going to be a nightmare to contain.’

«And a very good spy.» ‘I’m sure she’ll just satisfy her curiosity without causing any problems.’

‘You do know we’re talking about Lucinda, right?’

‘You’ll see.’

‘Fine.’ He looked at the people around them and then at the wolf. He wanted to kiss the older man but at the same time…

Peter smirked, realizing his problem. ‘Just go, Stiles.’

«Screw this.» He leaned into the wolf and pressed his lips firmly against his. And has always, the kiss developed into something more. Was he ever going to get tired of the older man’s taste? He took a step back, gasping for air. ‘Holy shit. I’ve got a boner.’

Peter laughed at that. ‘Not the only one, Dick.’

‘You know I won’t be able to concentrate after this, right?’

‘Hum…I’ll make it up to you tonight…extra hard.’

‘OH MY GOD!!! You did not just say that to me!’

Peter laughed again, to press a short kiss on the teen’s parted lips. ‘See you tonight.’

Stiles lifted an eyebrow and slapped his ass lightly. ‘Keep this ready for me.’

Grinning, he took off running leaving behind a stunned Peter Hale. That had been the last thing he’d expected the teen to do. And he spoke loud enough for some people to hear it. He turned around and found several students looking at him with disgust on their faces others with mirth, like the joke was on him.

He wanted to snarl at all of them and rip their throats out, but he just smirked and licked his bottom lip wickedly. Several of them exploded in a blush while others gave him the finger.

Grinning, he walked home, leaving behind Stiles’ jeep so the teen could return. Now, he didn’t mind walking but soon…it would start to get too cold. He should get a car...or maybe come pick up Stiles every day. He liked that idea. Peter scowled. Now he was thinking like a 1950’s little wife. Only thing missing would be the frilly apron.

A low fire started in his belly. Suddenly thinking of waiting for Stiles wearing only the apron…he groaned. Damn! Now he was hard as steel. He needed a hobby.

Peter frowned. He should also develop a new training program. No way was Stiles running one hour each morning in cold and snow. He might trip and break his neck. Even worse if he was going to push the one hour after school to train self-defense…or some martial art which the elves might be able to help. Lots of centuries to train.

***

By the time Peter arrived home, he was pretty pissed, sex being the last thing on his mind. His imagination had run amok and he was now very worried. The way the two of them had kissed…it had been almost pornographic. Stiles was probably going to be bullied if the wrong people had seen them kiss. And too many people had seen them. He didn’t want Stiles bullied. It actually enraged him thinking about it.

The teen was happy. He just smelled so fucking happy that it made him and the others on the pack happy as well.

Albion lifted an arrogant eyebrow when Peter slammed the entrance door of their apartment. ‘Something wrong?’

‘No. I mean…I don’t think so.’

Falkner smirked, feeling glee on the inside. Something told him that trouble was on their way. ‘Oh?’

‘Stiles just kissed me in front of the whole school.’

Morgandi laughed at that. ‘So what?’

‘What if people bully him?’ He snarled. ‘I’ll kill anyone that tries to bully him.’

Kaira flew up from the laptop where she continued to research the right mansion for them all. ‘You do know that he can defend himself, right?’

‘That’s the thing!’ He threw his hands in the air. ‘He can’t.’

‘And why not?’

‘What is he going to do? Incinerate people that offend him?’

‘Hum…’

‘Exactly!’

Falkner shook his head. ‘You do realize this is Stiles we’re talking about, right? From the stories you’ve told me, does he seem to be the type of person to be bullied?’

‘Jackson used to bully him.’

‘I don’t know this Jackson but did he beat him up?’

‘No. It was more with insults.’

He snorted. ‘With words? Attack Stiles with words? Oh boy. I pity that Jackson.’

‘Don’t. The guy’s a douche.’

Einar shrugged and passed a cloth over his sword. Peter frowned at that. The small elf was constantly cleaning his sword. Which was the size of a needle. Why did he need to clean it?! What was he doing with it that it needed cleaning? ‘Stiles can deal with douche’s. He’s a bit of one anyway.‘

Kaira grinned at Peter’s scowl. ‘Not a douche…exactly but his directness does come across as very…aggressive.’

He sighed. ‘So…you think I shouldn’t worry at all?’

‘Didn’t say that.’

Kellan shrugged. ‘Anyway, it’s Yale. Only intelligent people go there, so nothing to worry.’

‘Like hell there isn’t. It’s Stiles. Everything happens to him.’ Peter sighed. ‘But you’re right. I believe Stiles can deal with bullies all on his own. At the very least, bullies he can eat for breakfast.’

‘Nah…they’re more like a mid-morning snack for that guy.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How probable was it that Stiles was bullied in high-school or before that?  
> I mean, we’ve never seen physical stuff against him and Jackson was only a douche. Actually, I think Harris was the true bully.  
> I believe his sarcastic nature would have been killed if he’d really been bullied. Despite all, he’s too sure of himself. I wouldn’t go so far as to say confident but he was sure of himself as a person and what he was.  
> Hell, when Jackson tried to call the sheriff during on season 1 on the episode where they were trapped at the school by Peter, Stiles actually punched him and Jackson didn’t do anything in return. Wouldn’t he have punched him back if he’d been bullying Stiles?  
> Of course…Jackson was a bit of a coward…


	87. Chapter 87

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, my country qualified yesterday for the next stage in the EURO2016.   
> YAY!  
> (For those who don’t know, it’s a football / soccer competition. Works similarly to the World Cup but this one only involves European countries.)
> 
> To celebrate I’m uploading another chapter :)

‘I’m beat.’

Peter licked his lips watching the teen throw his backpack to the floor. ‘So? How did your day go?’

‘Pretty normal. Kinda slow because it was the first day.’

Lucinda showed herself in her true wraith form. ‘Lies. Three men were very rude to you and a professor as well.’

He shrugged. ‘There are always those in every school.’ He grinned. ‘At least the professor can’t give me detention the way Harris used to.’

The wolf lifted an eyebrow. ‘But if he takes a definite dislike towards you, he can lower your grades.’

The teen shrugged at that. ‘If he does that, I’ll ask for the reviewing of the test.’

‘Stiles…’

‘It’s fine, Peter.’

‘It was because you kissed me, wasn’t it?’

‘Yup.’ He grinned. ‘They called me a fairy.’

Einar growled at that. ‘Why is it being a fairy is associated with being a homosexual?’

‘Have no idea.’ He stretched his arms above his head. ‘Gonna take a shower. What are we having for dinner?’

‘Italian.’

‘Hum…love Italian.’

‘Yeah…’ Peter looked at the elves. ‘After that, the elves want to  talk to us about returning to their normal size.’

His eyes immediately sharpened. ‘Oh?’

‘They refused to tell me anything else.’

***

‘So?’

Kaira looked at the others and then sighed. ‘No fae responded to our call and we still haven’t been able to connect with the magic from this land.’

Albion nodded. ‘If not for the fact that you two love having sex, we’d be dead by now.’

Kellar shrugged. ‘You have it so many times that it manages to feed us all but…’

The blonde elf crossed his arms in front of his chest, a scowl on his face. Even with that expression, he was beautiful. ‘We’re completely dependent of you.’

‘I see…’

Peter frowned. ‘So what do you need to do, then?’

‘Have sex.’

Stiles blinked. ‘What?’

Falkner nodded. ‘Have sex with you guys.’

The wolf blinked at the small elf. ‘Hum…besides hell no! You’re all too tiny. It’s impossible to have sex with you.’

‘No, it isn’t.’

Einar scowled. ‘If we’re in the same room as you when you have sex and then orgasm, we can absorb all that energy and orgasm ourselves, creating enough energy to grow to our real size.’

‘Hell to the no!’ Stiles growled. ‘Nobody is watching Peter and me having sex.’ He shook his head. ‘No way!’

‘Yeah. I also don’t feel like putting on a show for all of you.’

Morgandi shrugged. ‘Actually…it would have to be one time for each of us.’

‘What?!’

Albion snorted. ‘It’s either that or after you make one of us grow, you have to have sex with that person so he can store enough energy to do it himself.’

‘A threesome?!’ Stiles saw red and flames ignited in his eyes. ‘No fucking way!’

Kaira flew to hoover near his face, feeling pretty pissed herself. ‘What then?! There is no other way. If one of us manages to grow to normal size and stores the necessary magic, he or she will be able to connect to the magic here and bring all the rest of us to our real sizes.’

‘I don’t want anyone else to have sex with Peter.’

The wolf nodded crossing his arms in front of his chest. ‘And I don’t want anyone else to have sex with Stiles.’

The Queen’s wings snapped and began beating faster, releasing sparkles. ‘Then why did you bring us here?! To be dependent of you for the rest of your lives?! Because if we can’t connect to the magic here, we’ll always need you to survive.’

Stiles blinked at that. ‘Hum…’ He looked at Peter.

He sighed. ‘Let’s talk in our room.’

***

‘I don’t want it.’

‘Think I do?’ Peter shook his head. ‘Just thinking of you touching someone else…’

‘And someone seeing you come under me…’ Stiles snarled. ‘ **NO**!’

Peter could actually feel himself preening. So possessive of him. It gave him such a thrill to hear that. ‘What do you suggest then?’

‘I don’t know!’ He bit his lip. ‘Maybe Lucinda could help?’

He shook his head. ‘She knows nothing about fae magic.’

‘Shit!’ He looked his wolf in the eyes. ‘We’re really doing this?’

He sat on the bed. ‘They’ll stay like that indefinitely if we don’t do something.’

‘Yeah but…’ He sat next to the older man, looking down at his hands. Surprised, he noticed they were trembling. ‘That person will see you naked. See you moaning under my hands.’ He shook his head and looked at him. ‘I…I don’t think I can deal with it. Someone seeing you make that face you always do when you’re about to orgasm.’

‘What face?!’

He smiled. ‘Like your whole being is into it, you light up when I’m inside you, you moan and sigh. You ask for more. Growl and scratch me.’ He got up. ‘Shit! I don’t think I can do this. Not…not showing you like that.’ He growled and looked at the older man with fire in his eyes. ‘That expression is for my eyes only. The moans, for my ears. The touch, for my body. Everything. All of it is mine!’

He blinked. ‘Well…’

Stiles realized just how possessive he sounded and suddenly deflated, sitting next to the wolf again. ‘I’m… I’m sorry.’

‘Stiles. I’m also not very happy knowing that someone will see me like that. I’m…vulnerable when I’m with you. I let my guard down. I also don’t feel like having another person know that. _See_ that.’ He shook his head. ‘But if we don’t do this…’

His lips thinned in determination. ‘Only I can be inside you.’

Peter lifted an eyebrow. ‘In that we’re in agreement.’

‘I also don’t want anyone inside me.’

The wolf’s eyes turned red. ‘Definitely in agreement. That cherry is mine!’

He blushed bright red. ‘Right…hum…’ Dear god. Peter inside him…that was just too embarrassing.

Peter grinned. ‘There is something we can do.’

‘Oh?’

After telling him, Stiles was blushing bright red. ‘Really? Want to try that?’

He shrugged. ‘Why not?’

‘Hum….’

He had to laugh. ‘Got you thinking, didn’t I?’

‘Well…I have to admit to curiosity now.’

‘The only thing we need to decide now is who?’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I bet you guys can guess who it’s gonna be :)


	88. Chapter 88

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING:
> 
> Sexy is coming…

‘What?!’ Albion was practically foaming at the mouth. ‘He’s unseelie…and I’m ten times more attractive than him.’

Falkner stiffened at that. ‘Oh, really?’

‘Really!’

Stiles shrugged. ‘Not attracted to pretty boys and both Peter and I find Falkner attractive.’

The platinum blonde growled. ‘He might be attractive but not when compared to me! And like I said before, he’s unseelie. He’s dirty!’

Kellar, who’d been mostly just watching the arguments with amusement, snarled at that. ‘Say that again.’

‘Shut up, half-breed.’

‘Enough!’ Kaira’s eyes were capable of murder. ‘There’s only one court now, Albion. There’s not enough of us to be Seelie or Unseelie.’ She looked at Stiles. ‘Thank you for doing this for us. I know how much it costs you.’

Peter sighed. ‘Pack. If we’re to be a real pack, then you guys need to be in your real size.’

‘Besides, it’s unfair to have you so dependent of us.’

‘Thank you.’

Falkner hesitated. ‘Are you sure about this? About not only picking me but also having sex with one of us?’

‘We talked about it and…yes.’

He nodded.

Stiles cleared his throat. ‘So…want to take care of it now?’

‘Now?!’

‘Frankly, I’m just so nervous right now that I want it to be over as soon as possible.’

The wolf smiled and hugged him by the waist and together they went to their bedroom. After looking at the other elves, Falkner flew after them, dread weighting on his chest, his wings beating morosely. These two people always seemed to have such amazing sex with each other. The amount of energy they released at those times was a testament to that. He wouldn’t be able to live up to it. No way. He was going to disappoint them, he was just sure of it.

***

‘Falkner? Are you ok?’

‘Yeah. Hum…shall I undress?’

Stiles blushed at that. ‘Right.’ He looked uncertainly at his wolf. ‘I guess we all need to get undressed?’

Peter smirked at the teen’s embarrassment. ‘That’s usually the way things go.’

‘Oh shut up!’

They undressed and the elf did his best not to look at them.

‘You can look, you know?’

‘Hum…you don’t mind?’

Stiles frowned. ‘What’s wrong? This is not like you at all. You’ve always seemed too confidant and a bit of a perv to be reacting like this. Actually, I thought you’d be salivating and making crude jokes by now.’

‘I never expected you two to choose me.’

They looked at each other. ‘You don’t want to…be with us?’

‘Are you kidding me?! After feeling the energy you release during sex, all of us wanted to be selected. Albion and Morgandi are the most attractive of us so…I thought it would be one of them that you’d choose. Not me.’

‘Oh.’ The teen shrugged. ‘We think you’re gorgeous.’

He lifted an eyebrow and his expression turned wicked as his eyes took in the bodies in front of him. ‘Well, I have to admit that I think the same about you two.’

Peter laughed. ‘Yeah. We can see that.’ The dark elf was beginning to get hard. It was weird to see a doll size man getting hard. ‘Shall we move this to the bed?’

He licked his lips. ‘Yes.’

Peter climbed into the bed and moved on his fours to the top of it. He grinned when he heard the groan of the other two men. ‘Really? The same reactions?’

‘Shut up.’ Stiles also climbed into the bed. ‘You know the picture you present when you do that.’ He extended a hand. ‘Lube.’

The wolf gave it to him but turned around to lie on his back. Falkner flew to sit on the pillow, next to the older man’s head. He couldn’t believe that he was the one to be able to watch this.

The teen crawled up the bed until he was lying between the older man’s thighs. ‘Hard already, Peter?’ He leaned down to whisper in his ear, so Falkner wouldn’t be able to hear. ‘Like having an audience?’

He lifted his hips to rub their groins together making the younger man groan. ‘Just get on with it, Stiles.’

The teen licked his neck. ‘My pleasure.’

Peter sighed as Stiles’ hands began travelling down his body, tweaking his nipples, sucking them lightly into his mouth. Most times he just liked the penetration. No foreplay. But sometimes…he moaned as the teen racked his teeth over his ribs. This felt good. Through his peripheral vision, he could see Falkner just watching them, not even touching his own body.

Shit. Someone was watching his body being played with, while he remained passive, just taking the pleasure the teen was giving. He gasped, arching off the bed as Stiles nibbled on the thin skin of his inner thighs. His hair dragging on his hard cock driving the wolf crazy. ‘You fucking tease!’

‘Need something, baby?’

‘Your mouth wrapped around my cock! Come on, Stiles…’ He didn’t want the elf to hear him begging but if the younger man kept this going…Stiles hummed and took him inside his mouth. ‘Yes!’

The teen grinned while continuing to pleasure the older man. But when his hands went beneath Peter buttocks, the wolf eagerly parted his legs and lifted them in the air, Falkner pushed to the back of his mind in favor of the pleasure he knew was about to come. He moaned as he felt the long clever fingers probe his entrance. ‘Yes yes…’

Falkner held his breath as Stiles grabbed the older man’s legs by the back of his knees, pushing them up into his chest and moved to lick his entrance, entering him like that. He nearly jumped when Peter screamed in pleasure. Holy shit! «Stiles is the top?!»

‘Please please Stiles…’ The teen wet his fingers with the lube and pushed one slowly inside. ‘Yessss more…’

The elf had never wanted something so much in his life as to watch Stiles’ fingers disappear inside the wolf’s body. Shit! He wanted to see it so bad but he didn’t want to interfere with them.

Stiles smiled, looking down into his wolf’s eyes. ‘You always want more.’

‘I want everything you have to give.’

‘God, Peter.’ He withdrew his fingers to wet his dick. Falkner eyes widened, lifting himself from his reclining position. Soft, Stiles had been big which was why he’d thought the teen to be a shower. But now…holy fuck! He was **BIG**. He’d absolutely gag giving him a blowjob. He couldn’t resist and had to fly a bit to see the younger man press inside Peter. That big, wide length being slowly fed into the wolf’s body, the way the older man threw back his head and just took it, his hole relaxing to receive him, just drawing him in, moaning like it was the best thing ever.

Stiles gritted his teeth. ‘Always so tight.’

He moaned. ‘Stiles...faster…harder.’ He grabbed the younger man’s butt-cheeks to pull him hard against him while he surged up, impaling himself completely on him, making the teen scream. ‘You know how I like it.’

He gasped, looking into his eyes. ‘I do know.’

The wolf blinked at that and smiled. ‘Yeah.’

Falkner’s flying faltered so much that he had to go back to recline on the pillow. He watched as the teen began moving in long hard strokes. The way the wolf threw his arms over his head, his spine bowed, head back exposing his neck. He seemed to really love it, being fucked by the teen.

The older man moaned. ‘So good…oh god!’ He screamed at a particularly hard thrust directly into his prostate. ‘My ass! So good!’

‘Peter…’

The older man opened his eyes to watch as Stiles eyes slowly slid shut, beads of sweat gathering at his forehead and temples, the pink tongue that came out to lick his lips. He would never be able to let this go. He would destroy anyone that tried to take Stiles from him. He gasped as his prostate began being hit without fail. ‘Stiles!’

‘Here baby.’

‘My Stiles.’

‘Yours.’

Falkner let his hand drift to his cock and began pumping himself. He would bet his life that they didn’t even notice he was there. It was intimate. The way they looked into each other eyes, the smile…the pleasure and feelings so naked on their faces…all too intimate. He’d done many things and seen practically all but this intimacy… this was beautiful to see. The elf couldn’t remember the last time he’d had sex and been able to let go as completely and naturally as these two did with each other. The elf actually hated them a bit for making him envy what he’d never had …or ever would. He heard them come, screaming their pleasure and pumped himself harder and faster.

Falkner was nearly finished when Stiles and Peter noticed him. He held his breath as he watched Stiles lick come from Peter’s chest and swallow. He groaned, hand tightening on his cock. ‘You’re evil.’

The younger man grinned and licked his lips. Then, eyes shining in devilishment, he moved to the elf and, licked him from between his legs to his neck.

Falkner came, screaming his name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well…it’s not over yet.
> 
> Like Anime Series like to say… “To be continued…”
> 
> Next chapter will have the "true" treesome.


	89. Chapter 89

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of the commenters suggested I update the TAGS to include “Peter/Stiles/OC” because she did not want to read threesomes. Apparently, that’s too much.
> 
> I’m **NOT** going to update my tags. I’ll probably have to update them since there will be a bit more violence ahead but not anything that will give away parts of the story.  
>  When you pick up a book, you don’t have tags. You may like it or dislike it but you do not get a warning about stuff that is going to happen. Would Game of Thrones be any fun if you had TAGS?!  
> The one’s I have there already give too much anyway.
> 
> I don’t even get it! I put warnings at the start of each chapter (if there’s a reason for warnings). Everyone that read chapter 87 knew there was going to be a threesome.   
> Why did she ignore it and still read the chapter?!
> 
> Anyway…
> 
> WARNING:  
> Sexy time that involves three sexy men ;)
> 
> Satanslilslut you almost got it right.
> 
> .

Stiles and Peter looked at a “big” Falkner with a bemused expression.

The elf was tall, taller than Stiles and seriously ripped. Now, everything could be seen. The guy didn’t have a six pack, he had an eight pack. He was lithe and completely defined, every single curve beautiful, the skin supple, the face breathtaking…Michelangelo would kick David in the butt for the chance to sculpt Falkner. Gorgeous.

Stiles wandered what the other elves really looked like. Falkner was the most perfectly formed person he’d ever seen. If Albion thought himself more attractive than him (and no one had disagreed), then the guy would need glamour to become uglier or there would be definite traffic accidents. He grinned at the elf’s still dazed face. ‘Well…aren’t you a gorgeous one?’

The fae blinked open his eyes. ‘What?’

The wolf and the human grinned at each other and moved. Peter lifted Falkner and moved behind him, staying on his knees and pulling the elf’s ass against his groin.

Falkner gasped, feeling the wolf’s length against his crack. ‘What?’ He felt the man behind him get hard, probing his entrance. ‘We’re going to do it like that?’

Stiles grinned, moving in front of him. ‘Not exactly.’ He leaned down and licked the fae’s dick, with come still clinging to it.

Falkner moaned and opened his legs to give the younger man better access. He had to open his eyes as he felt wet fingers probe his ass. One finger pressed inside, making him gasp in surprise, and moved there a bit before adding a second one.

It had been a long time since he’d had sex with men and even longer since he’d been bottom. He’d nearly forgotten what it felt like. He gasped and his toes curled as Stiles found his pleasure spot.

The younger man grinned. ‘Here?’

‘Yes!’

‘Hum…Peter? Lift him up, would you?’

The wolf smirked at that, guessing what he wanted to do and hooked his elbows beneath the elf’s knees, parting him wide and bowing him, lifting him up, ass forward, without a hint of strain, showing his entrance to Stiles’ eyes.

‘ Hum…look at this. All wide and open from me.’

Falkner’s eyes widened. ‘Fuck! You guys are perverts.’

They grinned. ‘You have no idea.’

And Stiles’ tongue lapped at him, making the elf hold his breath. Still, he couldn’t stop the scream that escaped his mouth as he was invaded by the teen’s clever tongue. ‘Goddess!’ It felt amazing. He’d forgotten how amazing it felt to have that kind of caress on his body. ‘Please…’

The wolf licked his neck, nibbling there lightly, sending shivers down his spine. ‘Begs so prettily too.’ He looked at the younger man. ‘Stiles.’

He just nodded and, while his tongue continued working Falkner’s ass, he wetted Peter’s length. ‘Ready.’

The elf gasped as he felt his body being slowly invaded by something definitely bigger than just fingers. ‘Oh goddess…’ So long since he felt so full… ‘I’m going to come.’

‘But that’s not even the main dish.’

Falkner opened shocked eyes to see Stiles in front of him, positioned between his legs. ‘What?’ He gasped as the younger man pushed a finger inside him, going around the wolf’s length, widening him. The elf realized why when he withdrew the finger and began probing him with his cock. ‘Wait! That’s…that’s too much.’ He groaned as the teen slowly pressed inside, joining Peter. ‘This is…my ass feels…’

Stiles kissed the fae’s jaw. ‘We could have done the Eiffel Tower but…you can take this, can’t you? You said it yourself that you’ve lived for centuries and tried practically everything.’

The elf felt the human press inside a bit more and gritted his teeth as his body gave way to Stiles’ inexorable invasion. ‘Not something like this. Shit!’ He moaned. ‘You’re going to break me.’ The younger man withdrew a little to press in further. ‘Stiles!’

‘Does it feel good, Falkner?’

‘Y-yes! My…my ass…my ass feels so good…’ He threw his head back into Peter’s shoulder. ‘Oh Goddess…please…’ His eyes widened as once again the teen pushed in a bit more. ‘Ahhhhh…it is all in now?’

Peter snorted at that. ‘Not by a long shot.’ He kissed the elf’s jaw before looking at the teen. ‘Come on, Stiles. He’s a big boy. He can take all of you in one go.’

He gritted his teeth. ‘I don’t want to hurt him.’

‘Look at him.’ The elf looked wreaked, being reduced to just moaning. ‘Trust me. Just do it. He can take it.’

Stiles grabbed Falkner’s hips hard, drew back a little and pushed hard in a long thrust, to sheathe himself completely inside him. The elf cried out and tears started running down his face.

‘Shit! Falkner? You alright?’

‘Aahhhh…’

Peter smirked. ’I guess that answers it. See? told you.’

The teen just shook his head. ‘You ok, Falkner?’

He sobbed. He was going to die. He was sure of it. So big. He didn’t know if this was pleasure or pain but… ‘You’re rubbing everything inside!’ He moaned, squeezing down on them. ‘My ass…aahhh…so good…’

‘Damn!’ Peter bit him lightly on the neck of the elf. ‘He’s hot.’

‘Hum...quite the reaction, don’t you think?’ He withdrew only to press inside again making the other two men moan. ‘We’re not finished yet.’

‘Wait! My magic…’ A low glow began beneath the elf’s skin. He gritted his teeth. ‘If you move like that…aahhh…I can’t stop it.’

‘Just let go, Falkner.’

‘No, we aren’t supposed to show others…’ He moaned. ‘Oh goddess…so good…’

Peter bit him hard on the neck. ‘We’re pack.’

The younger man watched them and began moving harder inside the fae. Peter and Falkner could only hold on for the ride.

‘My ass!’ Incapable of resisting anymore, Falkner began glowing, his pleasure showing on his skin, his face transformed into a thing of pure beauty.

Peter gaped mesmerized by the amazing show that was the elf. ‘Stiles, my god. Just look at him…’

‘Beautiful…’

The older man groaned. ‘I also need you inside me.’ Feeling Stiles’ cock against his but not having it inside him was driving him insane.

The teen surrounded the elf’s body to place his hands on the wolf’s cheeks. ‘Part your legs for me.’

Eagerly, Peter obeyed. Wet fingers pressed inside him and he groaned in pleasure, his hips pistoning inside Falkner, at the same rhythm as Stiles, while his ass squeezed on the teen’s fingers.

‘Those are just two fingers, Peter.’

‘What?’ He moaned as the teen pressed two fingers of the other hand inside him. ‘Yes…’

‘Still not enough, right?’

‘What? No. Wait.’ He screamed as he was suddenly invaded by two more fingers from each hand, his entrance stretched beyond endurance, Stiles’ come dripping down his thighs.

Stiles began moving his fingers and dick at the same rhythm making the other two men, hold on to him until they were screaming their orgasm together with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well…tah-dah! My first threesome! Yay!
> 
> One thing: The glowing of Falkner’s skin? I based that from Laurell K Hamilton’s books of Merry Gentry. On the Internet several “mystical” websites also say that fae glow but I first read it on one of her books. Other supernatural books also had their Sidhe glow but I don’t know who came first with that idea. They all probably read some mystical compendium centuries old hehehe.  
> The sidhe in her books all glow with sex. Don’t remember if they glow in any other situation. Have to admit I haven’t read a single book of her in a while because she turned my favorite female lead into a sex addict or something. Her books used to be so good! Incredible bad guys and it used to be more about the story than the sex but then, well…she doesn’t owe anything to fifty shades of grey… :(
> 
> On that note…I’m probably writing too much sex too *grins* since next chapter there’s gonna be a tiny bit of it too.


	90. Chapter 90

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING:  
> There’s still a bit more of sexy here.

Stiles grinned at a practically incoherent Falkner lying beside them.

Peter lifted an eyebrow at him. ‘Well…that’s one kink down.’

He looked hard at Peter. ‘No more menage-à-trois. No matter the reason.’

The wolf grinned. ‘What if it’s a life and death situation?’

‘What kind of life and death situation would demand a threesome?!’ He blushed lightly. ‘Besides, it’s kind of embarrassing to think of other people seeing me naked…and you too.’

The older man stretched like a cat, putting his amazing body on display. ‘Hum…I have nothing to be embarrassed about.’ He shrugged at Stiles’ snarl. ‘But…yeah. I’d prefer not to have others see me get so throughoutly fucked.’

Falkner cleared his throat but his voice was still completely hoarse. ‘Why? It was hot.’

Both men looked down at the dark elf. The man looked completely wreaked. His breathing was still a bit harsh, his eyes closed and his mouth was swollen from having bitten his lips to keep from screaming the house down.

Peter cocked his head to the side. ‘Besides…what’s the use of having another threesome? I doubt anyone else would compare to him. After this…it’s all downhill.’

‘Hum…’ He leaned down to lick come from the elf’s nipple. The man whimpered. ‘You’re quite right.’

The fae opened his eyes. It was a nearly herculean task. ‘You guys can’t be human. I’m nearly 450 years and never…’

They grinned. ‘We’re just that good.’

Falkner gulped at the way they looked at him. «I never thought my ass could feel so good.» Not only because he wasn’t used to bottoming but because he actually preferred women. He hesitated. ‘Mind if I stay with you for a little while? I know this is your room but…’

Peter smirked and lied down to spoon him from behind while Stiles echoed his position from the front. ‘It will be our pleasure.’

Stiles rubbed his nose against the elf’s. ‘When you shined…’

Falkner sighed. ‘I know you chose me because most of the time Albion pisses you off but…if he ever shone for you…’

Stiles frowned and looked at the wolf over the elf’s head. ‘Do you know why Peter and I are so good together? We share the same tastes.’

The older man nuzzled the elf behind the ear, nipping the skin gently. ‘We both like hot blooded people. Albion would never have glowed for us.’ He kissed the male’s jaw. ‘You were amazing.’

Stiles grinned. ‘And coming from him that’s really something.’

‘I belong to the dark court. I’m unseelie. One of the monsters.’

‘And what are we?’ Stiles leaned forward and kissed him on the mouth for the first time. ‘You’re beautiful, Falkner.’

‘I’m gray. No human has skin like mine. My eyes are red. I have fangs and claws. I’m…alien…’

He scowled. ‘You’re beautiful. Different but still beautiful.’ The human looked him in the eyes. None of the other elves were like him. Apart from the ears, they’d all look like humans. Amazingly attractive humans but still humans. Falkner…he was alone in the looks department. The teen lifted a hand and cradled his face. ‘Only your skin and eye color makes you different. Take that away and…you’d be like the others. When you mix between the humans, what glamour did you use?’

‘Only changed my color. Hair, eyes and skin. Hid the ears…and everybody was still afraid of me. I looked like them but…’

‘Show us.’

Falkner’s skin lightened until it was literally white, like only make-up could achieve. His lips turned dark pinkish grey. His eyes turned yellow just like his hair. Bright yellow. Both Peter and Stiles gaped at him in shock and then the Wolf couldn’t hold it anymore and fell to the side laughing. ‘Oh my god!!!’

The fae scowled. ‘What?’

Stiles also began laughing.

‘What?!’

The teen tried valiantly to stop laughing. ‘You now look even more alien than before.’

‘What do you mean? I’ve seen people with this skin color. And eyes and hair.’ He grumbled. ‘True, it was achieved with powder and they had wigs but…’

‘When was the last time you were among humans?’

‘Very recently.’

Peter blinked. ‘Halloween?’

‘Probably or some weird bar.’ He looked at the frowning elf. ‘Falkner, I’ve never seen anyone with literally white skin. Milk white skin. Very very light skin, yes. I mean, just look at me, but not white as milk.’

He frowned. ‘Oh. Too much?’

‘Definitely. Darken it a bit more. Like Peter’s skin.’ The elf shrugged and did that. ‘A bit more. Like a heavy tan.’ His skin turned a beautifully golden-brown color. ‘Your eyes. Make them blue.’ Again Falkner obeyed. It was beautiful, the contrast between light eyes and dark skin… ‘Your hair…keep the real color.’

‘What? Nobody that looks as young as me has grey hair.’

Peter lifted an eyebrow. ‘Yours is very dark, nearly black. And nowadays there are hair dyes of every color. Even Kaira won’t need to change her hair color.’

‘Really?’

‘Yes. So do it.’ Stiles touched his lips. ‘And these, make them a bit lighter than your skin now.’ He grinned as Falkner finished the changes on his glamour. Gorgeous. ‘Now tell us what Albion has that you don’t have.’

‘Hum?’

‘Go look yourself on the mirror of the dresser.’

Falkner crawled out of the bed on his fours. Both wolf and human watched a trickle of their seed pour out of his opening and liked their lips. When they realized that they’d had the same reactions, they grinned at each other. Stiles mouthed. ‘Great ass.’

The older man whispered back. ‘Better than mine?’

‘No ass is better than yours.’

He grinned and turned his attention to the elf that was returning to them. ‘Albion’s still more beautiful.’

The wolf just waved a hand. ‘He’s too pretty. I absolutely hate perfection.’

‘Yeah.’ Stiles’ mouth twist in disdain. ‘It’s boring. I mean…how do you improve something if there’s nothing to improve? I’d be bored out of my mind.’

Falkner sat on the bed with his feet beneath his butt. ‘I should probably return to the others. I have enough energy now to connect to the land and then make them as they were.’

Stiles looked at Peter and the other man’s eyes were grinning devilishly. ‘Are you sure?’ He crawled to him, on his hands and knees making the wolf behind him groan. ‘Don’t you need another boost?’

‘You want to try me in this glamour?’

‘No. I actually prefer the way you were before. I think your real shape is beautiful.’

‘I thought you liked redheads, not greyheads.’

‘Well, since Peter will turn grey soon, I might as well get used to it.’

The wolf in question growled and grabbed his ankle pulling him and making him fall on the bed. Then he pulled himself up to cover the younger man’s back. ‘Say that again.’

He grinned. ‘You’ll be very attractive when you’re grey. Although…you might get bald in your old age.’

In retaliation, the older man bit him on the shoulder and rubbed himself against his ass. Stiles shuddered beneath him, head moving to the side to give him better access to his neck. ‘That’s cheating.’

‘Whatever works.’

The fae grinned. ‘I better leave you guys.’

Stiles grabbed his arm. ‘Not just yet.’

‘What?’

‘Turn your ass towards us.’

‘You want me to what?’

‘We want to lick your ass.’

‘Are you insane?! We just had sex and I’m full of your come. I can feel the damned stuff dripping off me.’

Peter moved off Stiles and grabbed the elf, turning him around and pressing him face down on the bed, while keeping his hips up. ‘Wait! This is…’ He gasped as he felt fingers parting his cheeks and exposing his entrance.’

The wolf grinned. ‘Stiles, I can see why you’re so fascinated with exposing me like this.’

The fae twisted a bit to be able to look at them. ‘Enough! You can’t expect me to…’ He gasped as a tongue licked him over his still raw entrance. ‘Aahhh… not again…my ass…we heal fast but not as fast as the werewolves. I’ll feel this for hours yet.’

‘Don’t worry. We’ll just use mouth and fingers on you.’

‘Please! I-‘

Peter grinned like the wolf he was. ‘Begging already? I like it.’

His eyes widened as he read the wicked expressions on the other two men. ‘No, I’ll…aahhhh…’ Peter’s tongue invaded him and he lost his train of thought. ‘Please…’

The wolf caressed his ass. ‘Please, what?’

His hands moved to the side of his head, grabbing the sheets hard and hiding his face between them. ‘Make my ass feel good again.’

Peter grinned like the evil bastard he was. ‘You only had to ask.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well…it’s finally the end of the threesome. I actually wanted to publish these last three chapters in a row but work right now is chaotic because it’s vacation season and the one’s left behind have to do the work of several people.
> 
> I’m sure many of you identify with me *panting tiredly due to overwork*
> 
> Oh well…
> 
> Anyway, after this it’s time to move on ^_^


	91. Chapter 91

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m following  KinkyLittleWolf  suggestion and updating my tags a little bit. Not about anything relating to the story but other things.
> 
> I honestly thought that gay sex would involve anal. Since I’m not a guy and so not gay, and apparently not as well informed as I thought, I made assumptions I shouldn’t have. So I’m updating things slightly although most warnings will still be at the beginning of a chapter (readers will be able to skip that if they don’t like it).
> 
> Happy reading!!!

When Falkner left their room, his legs were still shaking, his ass felt raw and at the same time amazing and he had cum all over his body and it was slowly dripping from his opening. It felt pretty awesome to be debauched to this extent.

The problem was that there was only one bathroom in the small apartment and the rest of the elves were there to see him leave the room.

They all gaped when they saw what had happened to him. He lifted his arms up, stretching his body much like a cat. Well, being nearly 450 years did give him the advantage of not being embarrassed by much anymore.

Lucinda, as soon as she saw him naked, turned her back on him. ‘A little modesty please!’

He grinned. ‘It’s just me naked.’

‘I do not need to see you naked!’

Albion was gapping at him. ‘Just how many times did you guys do it?! You were in there for four hours!’

‘Four?! Didn’t even notice the time passing,’ The dark elf had to grin at that. ‘Best night of my life. And I’ve had plenty of nights.’ He touched his ass and then looked at his fingers covered with cum. ‘Damn. I don’t think I’ll be able to sit down for the next two days.’ He laughed at their faces. ‘Worth it.’

The pale haired elf sneered. ‘You let them fuck you?’

He shrugged. ‘That’s what they wanted.’ He smirked. ‘And it felt reaaaally good.’

‘Bitch. You call yourself a warrior?’

He stiffened. ‘What did you say?’

The older elf glared at him. ‘You heard me.’

Falkner looked at him and then turned to Kaira. ‘I’m going to take a shower. After that, let’s go out so I can draw the magic from this place and return you guys to your normal size.’ He looked back at the pale haired elf. ‘Then, we’ll talk again, Albion.’

‘Count on it.’

***

Stiles watched the elves in their normal size. Beautiful. Every single one of them. Except for Albion and Falkner who appeared to have been attacked by a group of trolls.

‘Really? I mean how old are you guys?’

Peter lifted an eyebrow. ‘Who won?’

Einar shrugged. ‘Falkner. When it came to sword play, Albion was clearly superior but with fists Falkner really battered Albion.’

The elf in question growled at that. ‘He doesn’t box like a gentleman. He brawls.’

‘Still beat your ass.’

Kellan grinned. ‘And then Albion decided to try a match of magic. Before he could do anything, he was passed out on the ground.’

Stiles perked up at that. ‘Are you that good at magic, Falkner?’

He grinned. ‘It’s fae magic. It won’t help your case.’

He scowled. ‘I thought magic was magic.’

‘Ours is inborn.’

‘So is mine.’

The dark fae frowned. ‘But I don’t need spells to be able to do my magic.’

‘I also don’t need any spell to be able to manipulate fire now. I’m evolving.’

‘Not the same thing.’

Albion echoed Falkner’s frown. ‘Besides, it’s different things.’

He snarled in frustration, waving his hands in the air. ‘Fine!’

Kellan had to smile. ‘Stiles, you’re making great progress.’

The teen sighed. ‘Yeah yeah. It’s just…’

Peter shook his head. ‘He gets impatient. VERY impatient.’

‘You don’t need to rub it in my face.’

The wolf just grinned at that.

Kaira sighed as if impatient with the children. ‘Anyway, I found us the perfect mansion.’

‘Oh?’

‘Hum…it has lots of rooms and we’ll be able to afford it without a problem.’ She tapped her chin. ‘If our pack really grows a lot and we move to Manhattan, we’ll probably only need a small house.’

‘Why?’

‘Because we’ll create our place of power there and with our magic we can extend it. To outwardly eyes it will be a small house but once you step inside…’ She grinned. ‘We’ll probably be able to make it castle size.’

‘That is so cool.’ He frowned. ‘Wait. Aren’t you guys like…allergic to metal? I mean, iron and stuff like that? Won’t a city like Manhattan be too much for you?’

‘We ARE weak to iron. But we can deal with it if we have our place of power. And because in a way we’re connected to you and you don’t suffer from that …allergy, we’re able to bear it without much discomfort. If any.’

Morgandi smiled. ‘There are some advantages to having drunk your blood. The connection to you might be thin, but it’s there. As such…’

Einar nodded. ‘The iron has practically no effect on us.’ He smiled hungrily and it was so scary seeing that on such a beautiful face that Stiles actually took a step back. ‘I like eliminating weaknesses.’

The teen gulped. ‘Right. Hum…but after you create your place of power, you’ll never be able to leave, will you?’

‘Not unless we want to lose all our power…like what Fiona did to us. We’d have to start all over and that’s…well, it’s not easy. We’ll have years to adapt to the magic here and then use it to create our home.’

Einar nodded. ‘To disconnect with it after creating it…it would feel like we were being ripped apart.’

‘Ok.’ Stiles gulped. «Damn. I better study a lot and become a great lawyer…»

Kaira smiled. ‘So…I used your cell phone and arranged for a viewing of the house for tomorrow afternoon.’

Stiles frowned. ‘I have classes.’

‘So?’

He gritted his teeth. ‘I want to see the house before you guys buy it.’

‘Why? It’s perfect.’

Peter just lifted both hands. ‘Call again and reschedule the viewing to be at night.’

The Queen of Elves pouted. ‘Fine.’

***

‘This thing is huge.’

The real-estate salesman looked at the teen with moles on his face. Pretty but compared to the rest of them... Both the women and the men were just too gorgeous. Only at the end of a surgeon’s knife would they be able to have such faces…and the bodies! He gulped trying to concentrate on his sales. ‘So…this mansion has fourteen rooms, ten of them with ensuite bathrooms, two common bathrooms, one ballroom, one meal room, a big kitchen and a game room.’

Stiles looked at the plant in his hands. ‘Good areas.’

Peter made a non-commitment sound. ‘I guess, but…ballroom? Game room? We really don’t need those.’

The teen lifted an eyebrow at him. ‘Well…you’re right about that.’ He bit his lip. ‘There was this other house that Kaira saw…’

She sighed. ‘Yes…it was better located but it didn’t have enough rooms.’ She looked around herself. ‘There really is too much of a waste of space in this house.’

‘Hum…and the ballroom isn’t ideal to adapt into several rooms.’

The salesman gaped at them. ‘But…you can use it as a reception room as well. I mean…for business and all that.’

Kaira lifted an eyebrow. ‘We don’t do business, Mr. Parker. We just multiply our money.’ She pointed at Stiles. ‘He’s the only one you’ll go into business and even then, he’ll be a lawyer. And when he does become a lawyer, we’ll move out.’ She turned to Peter, ignoring the salesman. ‘We can try to ask a budget for the cost of adapting the ballroom.’

‘And when we try to sell the mansion, it won’t be worth as much.’

Morgandi snapped her fingers. ‘We could turn it into a sorority and get money from there.’

Parker gasped in shock. Stiles turned away to explore on his own, trying to contain his grin. Peter, Kaira and Morgandi seemed to be having too much fun bargaining the price of the mansion without seeming to be bargaining.

He liked this huge house. The sun hit it just right, the bedrooms were spacious that if they needed, two beds could fit in them and still have plenty of room left, the game room would be amazing as a cozy place the pack could gather at the end of the day. He liked it. He entered a room and touched the wall. He could actually feel the good vibrations of this house. People had been happy in here. He wanted it. And this specific room. For the next years, this was going to be his and the pack’s home. And he would make it a home. ‘You would love it here, dad.’

***

Peter wrinkled his nose. ‘This is not the master bedroom. Why are you so fixated on this one?’

‘It’s the second biggest and…it just feels right.’

‘Fine. Now do your thing, like you did on the apartment. No sound, no anything.’

‘Hum…I will and I also want to do a protection spell for the entire mansion.’

‘Oh?’

‘Yeah. Just…you know, prevention.’ Stiles cut his hand with the Swiss knife he had and slapped it against the door to their room. After doing the spell, Peter extended a towel to him. He wrapped it around his hand. ‘Let’s go to the entrance door.’

They went down the stairs and when Lucinda realized what the teen was going to do, she hurried after them. ‘Stiles? Are you going to do the protection spell?’

‘Yup.’

‘It is too much.’

‘I did it for our room.’

‘That is one room. We are talking about an entire mansion. It is too big. You will get too drained.’

‘Well…I have the entire weekend to rest.’

‘Stiles…’

‘Let me try.’

She growled. ‘Fine!’

Peter crossed his arms in front of his chest, while frowning. The elves joined them when they realized something was about to happen. ‘You didn’t tell me it was going to be dangerous.’

He rolled his eyes and then glared at the wraith. ‘It’s not. Trust me. I can do this.’ He extended his hand, frowning when he noticed that the blood flow had diminished. Grimacing, he closed his hand in a fist, tight, and soon his palm was once again covered in blood.

This would work. Nobody close to him was going to suffer again. Nobody. He’d kill anyone that tried to hurt his pack. He looked a bit sideways, at his wolf, and his eyes ignited. Nobody would touch Peter again.

He took a deep breath and slapped his bloody hand against the wall, near the entrance door. He called his power, his eyes igniting with fire, his hand turning crimson like molten lava:

**_In fire and blood I craft this spell._ **

**_I weave it now in the flame:_ **

**_None shall come to hurt or maim,_ **

**_None shall pass. None at all._ **

**_May this which I have made of my own will_ **

**_Serve me well as protector of this house_ **

**_And all who reside within its walls._ **

**_Guardian and protector, so shall it be!_ **

They all watched as a wave of magic extended from the bloodied handprint to cover the entire house until all the blood was absorbed by its walls.

Lucinda frowned as the teen looked at his bloody hand. ‘Stiles?’ She gasped as demon eyes turned to her.

The teen frowned at her. ‘Wraiths are evil. They can only be created by the sacrifice of many lives. How many did you kill, wraith? How many innoc-‘

Peter interrupted him by turning the teen to him and kissing him hard enough to bruise. But this time it didn’t work, because Stiles pushed him away. ‘What are you doing, wolf?’ He cocked his head to the side. ‘I can feel my essence inside of you. Are we lovers?’ He looked down at the older man. ‘You’re certainly attractive but too old. Why would I fuck someone like you?’ His hand ignited with fire and Peter’s eyes widened. ‘I can feel the darkness of your soul. You don’t deserve to hold my essence inside your body.’ His hand came closer to the shorter man. ‘Let’s solve that, shall we? People like you sho-‘ «No! Not him. Never EVER him. I’ll die before hurting him.» Stiles tried to remember everything he felt for the wolf, everything they’d survived together into his magic possessed self. «He’s ours. We’re his. We can never hurt this man. I want to pamper him so much until he turns into a spoiled brat.» Stiles blinked and extinguished his flames. He remembered everything. The feelings he’d had…even in his most terrible magic possessed self, he’d accepted Peter as theirs and the ice that covered his soul when magic was riding him hard went away to give place to lo-

‘Stiles?’

‘Yup. Right here.’

‘For a moment…’

‘Yeah. I guess it happens when I do something too big.’

Kellan shook his head. ‘When you created that crater trying to lift a rock, that was also big.’

‘But I wasn’t in battle mode.’ He shook his head. ‘Stupid. Before casting the spell I was thinking that I’d kill anyone that tried to hurt my pack. But…’ He looked Peter in the eyes and blushed lightly. «I can’t tell him what I thought. God! That’s so embarrassing. » ‘I was able to control it without much trouble.’

Peter lifted an eyebrow because he heard the lie in there in the teen’s heartbeat. Stiles had, for a brief moment, smelled of love. It was heady to think that just the fact that the teen might love him, had brought him back from the magical precipice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well…the elves are now “Big” and they have their house!
> 
> Killed two birds with one stone in this chapter *Grins*


	92. Chapter 92

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “I’m allergic to stupidity. I break out in sarcasm.”
> 
> I'm so happy that you guys are still interested in this fic and it’s the chapter 92 already!  
> Thank you so much for the support, comments and kudos!
> 
> Do you like the fact that it’s so long (it will end up being almost book sized)? Or would you have preferred if I had finished it after the events in Scotland?  
> Of course, then we wouldn’t have the pack, Mimi and the meeting with the old pack…
> 
> Anyway:  
> Time to meet someone new…or old depending on the point of view ^_^
> 
> Can you guess who it is by the hashtag on Stiles’ t-shirt? hehehe

Stiles left the classroom only to bump into someone. ‘Oh. I’m sor-‘ He gasped. ‘No fucking way!’

Jackson lifted an arrogant eyebrow. ‘Well…Stilinski. Never thought you’d be here. How could you afford Yale?’ He sneered. ‘Did you win the lottery?’

He straightened to look down on the shorter teen. ‘And how did you make it to Yale?’ He smirked. ‘You don’t have the brains for that.’

He growled. ‘Of course, I do.’

The taller man narrowed his eyes. ‘You got extra credits for being an exchange student, didn’t you? And I’m sure your dad gave generously to Yale as well.’

He growled, showing his beta blue eyes briefly. ‘One of these days you’ll talk too much, Stilinski.’

‘Jackson? Do you know him?’

Stiles looked behind the eternally pretty teen to see four guys, one of them nearly as big as Einar. Of course, the elf was made of pure solid muscle while this one had what people called hard fat. Oh, he didn’t have a pot belly or anything but his type of body…give another ten or twenty years and he’d be obese. The other guys were also tall but a lot more compact. One was actually as skinny as Stiles used to be when he’d been sixteen years old. The sneer on their faces though…He immediately disliked them. They seemed even more douches then Whittemore and that was saying something. And by their expressions and they way they were looking him up and down, they disliked him as well.

The ex-kanima shrugged. ‘He comes from the same town as me. We grew up going to the same schools.’

The tall man that joined them continued to sneer. Was that a permanent feature? Maybe Stiles was being too narrow-minded. He felt like giggling at that. Lucinda was definitely starting to influence him.

‘Was he always as gay as he is now?’

‘Wait. What?!’ Jackson shook his head. ‘Nuh-huh. Stilinski isn’t gay. He always had a thing for my ex-girlfriend.’

‘Then he was acting because several people saw him kiss an older man. Like everyday when he gets dropped off. The daddy and the twink.’

‘What?!’ The pretty teen was in shock. There was no way. He knew that Stiles wasn’t gay. Not when he could smell how much he’d wanted Lydia and how much he wasn’t interested in men. He should know. He was everyone’s type. It was rare the person that didn’t find him attractive. Stilinski was among those rare people. Even when he called him pretty, there hadn’t been a single whiff of attraction for him.

But the taller pale teen grinned while looking at Jackson. ‘He’s telling the truth, you know? I’ve hooked up with a guy.’

He snorted. ‘You?! Yeah, right! You don’t look the slightest bit gay! I should know since Danny’s my best friend.’ Stiles was dressed with baggy jeans, a baggy t-shirt saying “ _I’m allergic to stupidity. I break out in sarcasm_ ”, a plaid over shirt, and a large jacket. He was like a walking advertising for heterosexual nerds. ‘You are not gay.’ He shook his head. ‘No way.’

Stiles cocked his head to the side. ‘Hum…he just looks so good that I changed teams…’ He grinned at a shocked Jackson and licked his lower lip suggestively. ‘Come now, Whittemore. You better close your mouth or I’ll think you’re offering.’

Said mouth closed immediately with a click. ‘You have to be joking.’

‘No joke.’ He shrugged. ‘I **_am_** with a guy.’ He looked at the tall, older student besides Jackson. ‘And if someone has a problem with it…well they can stuff it up their ass.’

The other student snarled. ‘The way your ass likes to be stuffed?’

‘Curious about my amazing ass? Don’t be. You don’t have a chance.’ Stiles really wanted to burn the little weasel’s hair until he was bald.

The tall guy took a menacing step towards him. ‘I’ll kill you for that, faggot.’

‘You can try. After Beacon Hills, you’re a piece of cake.’

Jackson stopped the man from hitting Stiles. They were in the middle of the corridor and as usual the pale teen couldn’t stop his mouth from running away from him. ‘Ed. Not here.’

‘Really, Whittemore? Not here? What does that mean? Then somewhere else where people can’t see us is fine?’ Stiles shook his head. ‘Are you going to continue being a bully all your life?’

‘You’re talking as if I’ve bullied you.’

‘Well…you tried.’

‘Stiles…’ Jackson shook his head. He was a werewolf and he could almost swear that he was feeling an impossible headache starting. ‘You really don’t know when to stop, do you?’ He looked around himself. ‘Besides, what are you doing here? Are you alone? Where’s McCall?’

He stiffened. ‘I don’t talk to Scott anymore.’

‘You what?’

‘He kicked me out of the pack.’

The werewolf couldn’t believe it. Stiles’ heart was steady so he wasn’t lying but…those two had been friends since they were children. They loved each other like brothers. And to be kicked out of the pack?! ‘That…’ He looked at Ed who was looking at them with a frown on his face. This was definitely not the place to discuss such things.

‘We’ll talk later.’

‘Nothing to talk about. I don’t ever want to see you again.’

He had to smirk at such a Stiles response. ‘Since you’re in this campus that means you’re also studying law. We’ll probably have several classes in common. Maybe not this semester but quite probably in the next. We’ll meet again.’

‘Shit! Is there a curse on me or something?! I thought I’d managed to get rid of you when you went to London.’

‘Fun days ahead, huh Stiles?’

‘Don’t mess with me and I won’t mess with you.’

Ed chose that moment to snarl. ‘Are you threatening us?’

Stiles rolled his eyes and looked at Jackson. ‘Really? He’s even worse than you were.’

The other teen tried not to blush because he agreed. Also, the older man managed to be an even worse student than he was. Stiles had been right. He’d got extra credits for being an exchange student and his father had also “donated” and been an amazing Yale ex-student.

He looked at the pale teen. After seeing Stiles, he’d immediately hoped to see Scott again. He knew that the darker teen was a true alpha…and he needed a pack. Like yesterday.

Derek had been right. The lone wolf doesn’t survive for long.

He needed a pack for strength, healing and protection against hunters and other wolves. The packs he’d found in London had kicked him out in no time. He knew that he always acted like a spoiled brat, like he was better than everyone else but…he’d tried to be humble in the last pack he’d joined and it hadn’t been pretty. He’d been the omega probably because they’d smelled the desperation on him and used that weakness against him. And a particular male member of the pack had found him very attractive. But then, he was very attractive. Story short, he left the country and returned to the US.

He looked at Stilinski. Scott had been a pack with him and Allison. Why couldn’t he? Nothing said that a pack had to be made of werewolves.

Jackson smirked. He had actually missed the snarky little shit. He just knew that his life wasn’t going to be boring anymore. He turned to look at Stiles over his shoulder. ‘We’ll see each other again, Stilinski.’

‘You stay away from me, you creepy douche.’

*

‘Are you joking?’

‘No joke.’ Stiles smirked into his cell. ‘Fucking Whittemore is attending Yale.’

Peter couldn’t believe it. The other teen didn’t have enough smarts for that. How had he managed it?! He frowned as something else occurred to him. ‘Did he mess with you?’

‘What do you mean?’

‘You know perfectly well what I mean! Did he bully you?’

He grinned. ‘No but…I wish he’d try. He’s probably the only one I can use magic on without holding much.’

‘Stiles.’

‘What? It’s true. It’s gonna be fun watching him try to bully me.’

‘That’s not fun at all!’

He laughed. ‘It is for me.’ He sent a kiss through the phone. ‘See you tonight, baby. I’ll need to celebrate so get ready.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know how Yale or other Universities work in the US but, in my country, exchange students get extra credits or are “prioritized” over national students.  
> Something that is great for a night of ranting among friends about the injustice of it all rsrsrsrs
> 
>  
> 
> Anyway. Jackson! did you guess it was him coming back? :)
> 
> I’m gonna love messing with the ex-lizard MUWAHAHAHAHA


	93. Chapter 93

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the comments!

Grinning, Stiles put away his phone. Despite what he’d said before, he’d loved seeing Jackson. All of a sudden, Yale had become so much more fun. With his ADHD he needed to always focus on different things. Now he could focus on messing with Whittemore as well as learn magic…and use the lizard to practice on. He cackled at that thought. Stiles really did need several things to occupy his mind otherwise he’d go crazy. His stomach growled. Time to eat something. Thank god it was lunch break because he was famished.

Once again, he noticed several students looking at him and whispering. Everytime Peter dropped him off at the campus, he kissed the older man. And he was making their sessions more and more steamy just to provoke the haters. He was probably developing a chip on his shoulder. Peter would just scowl at him, knowing what he was doing but Stiles only grinned. It was fun to mess with others.

His grin died when he noticed the four guys in front of him. They were the ones that had been with Jackson just two hours ago. Damn. This courtyard was nearly deserted. Probably because everyone was having lunch. Interesting.

Bullies will be bullies will be bullies.

He tried to remember the name of one of Jackson’s “friends”. Ed was it? This was the problem. Bullies never did come alone. Always had company like the true cowards they were.

Stiles sighed. How was he going to get rid of them without using his magic?

‘Well, faggot. What are you doing here all by yourself?’

‘Really? That’s the best you can do to try to intimidate me?’ He rolled his eyes. ‘Rehearse your lines better then come back.’

‘Do you want us to hurt you? Are you some kind of masochist?’

He grinned. ‘Sadist is more like it.’ He looked at them four. ‘Want me to hurt you?’

‘Son-of-a-bitch. I’ll show you hurt.’

A voice sounded behind Stiles, nearly making him jump out of his skin. ‘How about I talk to the director?’ A short skinny girl with black rimmed glasses appeared beside him, showing them her cell. ‘I have everything recorded.’

Ed smirked. ‘Doesn’t matter if the phone is destroyed.’

Stiles cocked his head to the side. ‘He’s right, you know?’

She scowled at him. ‘I was trying to help you.’

He shrugged. ‘I can deal with cowards.’

‘Just who are you calling coward, you fag?’

He blinked and looked at the girl again. ‘They’re also very dumb. It’s the second time they used the same insult and haven’t come up with anything new yet.’ He cocked his head to the side. ‘Maybe lightning will strike when they learn a new word and call me that.’

She frowned slightly. ‘You are insane. You should know that dumb people can be dangerous.’

He grinned at her. She’d just called them dumb same as he. And she was pretty in a nerdish sort of way which he appreciated. ‘I’m Stiles.’

She scowled. ‘Sofia.’

‘Pretty name.’

Ed laughed. ‘Really? A fag flirting with an ugly girl. Thanks for the comedy act.’

‘I wasn’t flirting.’ He cocked his head to the side. ‘And are you blind? She’s really pretty.’

‘That?’ Ed blinked at the short girl. ‘You think that’s pretty? You really are gay because she’s flat-chested just like a guy.’

‘Well…you say that because you’ve got man-boobs otherwise you wouldn’t say it about her.’

Sofia gaped at the teen beside her. It was as if he was provoking them on purpose! What had she done?! He was going to get them both killed if he kept running off his mouth. Four, six foot something muscled guys were in front of him about to do physical damage and he was still provoking them! He was tallish and looked to be on the thin side, with baggy clothes that you could tell had been well used. How could he be so confident?

Ed snarled and was about to talk when Stiles spoke over him. ‘So, Sofia. Wanna have lunch with me? I’m starving.’

She blinked at him. He was going to ignore them? ‘Hum…’

‘Great!’ He grinned at her. ‘You have to tell me everything about you. I don’t know why but I have the feeling I’ve seen you before.’

One of the guys with Ed scowled. ‘Now wait a second!’

Stiles threw an arm around the girl’s shoulders and forced her to start walking. She blinked. The body close to her felt hard. Really hard. And the arm over her shoulder…there was a developed bicep there. Sofia looked at him. Deception. She could feel it. He just liked to trick people into thinking he was something when he was something else completely different. Also…what was that scent?! He smelled so good! God, she wanted to buy that perfume and just drown in it.

The teen smiled at her. ‘What year are you in? Maybe you could give me a few tips.’

The guy grabbed his shoulder. ‘We’re not done with you.’

The teen’s eyes darkened as demon fire appeared in them. There was also a definite growl on his voice. ‘Let me go or I’ll hurt you.’

The guy took two quick steps back.

Another snorted at him. ‘Really, Ben? Afraid of a little shit like him?’

‘His eyes!’

But Stiles had already turned and was walking to the cafeteria with the short girl under his arm.

Sofia’s eyebrows were nearly touching her hairline. ‘Did you actually **_growl_** at him?!’

He actually blushed a bit. ‘Sorry. Been hanging around a…some animals. After a while you pick up some of their habits.’

‘Huh.’

*

‘Well…’ Stiles dropped his arm. ‘I wasn’t lying. I’m really hungry. Do you wanna eat?’

‘I…’ She looked at the young man in front of her. He felt…light. There was a moment when the feeling she’d had from him was of darkness. A little spark of darkness that had the potential to grow into something frightening if those other boys had pushed it. But now…he was smiling at her and there was no danger coming off him. There was something about him that called to her. She didn’t know what but…she wanted to get to know this young man who was brave enough to face four stronger men with just sarcasm. ‘Sure. You’re paying.’

He gawked. ‘What?! Hey, I’m a scholarship grant. I don’t have the money to pay.’

She rolled her eyes. ‘It’s the cafeteria. Don’t be a cheapskate especially after I helped you.’ She grinned when he pouted at her. He was also really cute. Too bad he was gay. She frowned when he lifted a hand and had to stretch to get to the farthest part of a shelf for some packaged deserts for them and it showed the skin of his stomach. The guy was also ripped. She could see the beginning of a six pack there. She looked at his shoulders and now that she was looking at them, she realized they were wide. Too wide for a supposedly skinny guy. Sofia couldn’t see his arms since he was wearing a hoodie over his shirt but she’d felt it against her body and now that she really looked at him…he was not to be dismissed. At all. He liked people to underestimate him. And she could almost feel that underneath his civilized veneer, the relaxed teen grin…he was ruthless. She shivered. Sofia was almost more afraid of him now than she’d been of those bigger men. They were like dogs that barked but didn’t bite. Stiles, he was more like a …wolf on the prowl.

‘What do you want? Apple pie or strawberry shortcake? There’s only these two desserts.’

She gulped and decided to shrug off her uneasiness. ‘Hum…none.’

He frowned at her, looking up and down her body. ‘Let’s go with apple pie.’

‘I said I didn’t want any.’

‘You don’t like it?’

‘I just don’t feel like eating it.’

‘Then we’ll take the apple pie.’

She scowled. ‘Are you deaf? I said I don’t wan-‘

‘If I’m paying, you’re eating.’

Sofia gaped at him, whatever lingering fear she’d had, gone. ‘You sound just like my mom!’

The teen nodded. ‘Then she must be a very wise and clever person.’ He grinned at the short girl. ‘Come on. You need a bit more meat on those bones.’

‘My bones are just fine!’

‘Yes, they are.’ He winked at her and unprepared for it, Sofia blushed. He laughed. ‘Come on. Let’s eat the best we can in this cafeteria.’ He shrugged. ‘You’re the first person to talk to me that doesn’t involve bullying. I’d really like to make a friend.’

That sobered her up and made her very angry. Damn homophobic snobs! In her anger she completely forgot about the danger that seemed to surround the younger man. ‘Fine. But I want to hear everything about your boyfriend.’

Stiles grinned. ‘Not everything, I bet.’

She blushed at the innuendo. ‘You’re terrible!’

‘Hahaha.’

She looked at him. Light and happiness. She could almost feel it surrounding him and her in a bubble. She smiled. No way could he be as dark as she’d first thought. Her gut must have made a mistake. For the first time ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now…what do you think of Sofia?


	94. Chapter 94

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So…tomorrow is the San Diego Comic Con. Anyone going there? 
> 
> Man, I can’t stand this. I have to wait for someone to post the video on youtube so I know what will happen.
> 
> The good news is that apparently Dylan O’Brien is fine. He managed to shoot all of season 6A. Let’s hope it’s true and not just another rumor. I’m sick and tired of false rumors… grrr  
> http://www.ew.com/article/2016/07/15/teen-wolf-dylan-obrien-season-6

When Peter went to pick up Stiles, the teen was grinning. He also smelling extremely happy. Not what he’d been expecting. He lifted an eyebrow keeping his arms crossed in front of his chest while leaning back against the jeep. ‘How can you smell that happy after meeting Jackson?’

‘Made an awesome friend.’ Then Stiles hugged him by the neck, forcing the wolf to uncross his arms and taking the opportunity, the teen kissed him. The older man couldn’t stop the gasp at the muscled thigh that insinuated itself between his legs to rub on his rapidly hardening length. ‘Stiles!’

He laughed. ‘Yeah, baby?’

‘You’re a dick.’

He wiggled both eyebrows. ‘I really am.’

The older man couldn’t stop his snort. ‘I should spank you for that.’

‘I do not want to hear about your perversions.’

Peter shuddered, trying hard not to jump at the surprise of hearing Lucinda’s voice. Stiles, unfortunately, not only jumped but screamed like an eight-year-old girl.

‘Shit, Luce! Can you stop doing that?’

She grinned maniacally. ‘As long as you react the way you do, I will not.’

He growled and let go of Peter to slide into the drivers’ seat. ‘Evil. You’re too evil if you’re willing to ruin the fun of hot men like us.’

She just continued to grin and went to the back seat while Peter took shotgun.

*

‘So…’ Peter watched Stiles check potatoes in the oven. Since Stiles started cooking, the pack always gathered at the kitchen to watch the teen and wait for the amazing food. The wolf had no idea what he was cooking but it was starting to smell reeeally good. ‘Who’s this friend of yours?’

‘A girl. Sofia.’ He smiled. ‘She’s really cute.’

Since the teen didn’t smell of arousal, he was fine with it. ‘Oh?’

‘Some jerks were trying to bully me.’ He grinned and straightened to look at the wolf. ‘Can you believe she actually tried to help me face them? She’s got guts.’

Lucinda frowned. ‘She looks like a mouse.’

‘No, she doesn’t. She’s pretty.’

‘In a mousy way.’

He frowned. ‘No, she’s not. She’s definitely cute, brave and intelligent.’

Her eyes started to turn black. ‘She is an idiot if she helped you face four bigger men!’

Stiles gritted his teeth. ‘What’s your problem?! She’s brave for doing it. Defending someone she doesn’t know against bullies. More people should be like that.’

Lucinda just growled and left the kitchen to go to her room, turning full wraith in the process.

‘What’s wrong with her?!’

Falkner shrugged. ‘She’s a wraith. Not very stable.’

Peter shook his head. ‘I’m not jealous but…apparently she is.’

‘What?!’

Einar lifted his head from the task of cleaning his sword. The thing was humongous. Now that they had returned to their real size, they’d also done the same to their possessions. Peter had no problem with the sword’s weight but Stiles…it felt like he was trying to lift Thor’s hammer. The damned thing was just too damn heavy.

‘Just think. She’s been following you around school. She saw you being bullied but wasn’t able to do anything. Then comes a weak human girl who helps you out.’ He lifted hard eyes at the teen. ‘How would you feel?’ The big elf watched the teen open and then close his mouth, frowning. ‘She felt helpless, Stiles. She couldn’t protect her friend and someone else, weaker than her, came and did. It’s frustrating.’

‘Hell.’ He looked at the oven. He had enough time before the food was ready. ‘I’m going to talk to her.’ Before he left, he narrowed his eyes at the pack. ‘Don’t you even dare to touch my food before I’m good and ready to serve it.’

*

Stiles stopped at Lucinda’s bedroom door, knocking there lightly. ‘Luce?’ He got no answer so he sighed and opened the door. The wraith was floating above her bed, still in full wraith form. ‘Luce…’

‘I am useless.’

He sighed. ‘No, you’re not.’ He went to her and sat on the bed. Looking at her, he patted the place next to him. ‘Come on. Let’s talk.’

She bit her lips and sat down, slowly turning back to her human shape.

‘You know you’re my favorite girl, right? Well, apart from Lydia but she’s my goddess.’

She gave him a shaky smile. ‘I was not able to help you. I thought of remaining invisible and just punch them but…how would that be explained? I hated not being able to help you.’

He smiled and placed a hand on her neck, pulling her face into his chest, hugging her there. ‘If I was in real danger, you would turn full wraith and show yourself to them, damned the consequences. You know that.’ He grinned. ‘It would actually be fun to watch such a thing.’

‘Stiles…’ She felt tears slid down her face. ‘I do not want to lose either you or Peter. I…during my entire life… I have never had this. I know it is stupid. I mean, I have only known you two for a few months but… I feel like you are the brother I wish I had had and Peter…he is as close to what I imagined a father should be. The way mine never was. God knows…my father never cared enough about me. Only looked at me when I turned into a woman and began thinking of how much he could profit from marrying me off.’

‘Luce…’

‘So…I cannot lose you. I just…’ She squeezed her eyes shut. ‘This…all of us together…you are the family I always wished for.’

He hugged her tight and pulled her sideways to sit on his lap. ‘Shhh come on, pretty girl. No crying. Neither Peter nor I are going anywhere. And I can protect myself now. I have magic.’

‘Unstable magic.’ She grumbled while laying her head on his shoulder and inhaling his amazing scent. It didn’t turn her on like it did to all the others but it still felt amazing to smell it.

‘I’m improving a lot.’

She sighed and rubbed the tip of her nose against his neck. ‘I like this.’

Stiles smiled. ‘Yeah.’ He planted a small kiss on her forehead. ‘You know…we should talk to Falkner.’

Lucinda frowned and lifted her head to look at the teen. ‘Why would we talk to that…that…idiot elf?’

He grinned. ‘Because he’d be perfect in helping us play a prank on the bastards that tried to bully me. You can get your revenge and I can get a few laughs at their expense.’

Her eyes turned black and an evil smile began to slowly stretch her lips. ‘Oh…I like that.’

‘Also…’ He bit his lips.’

‘What?’

‘If you ever tell Peter that you feel that he is like a father figure to you…that guy is going to start buying anti-wrinkle creams and checking out if his hairline is receding or his hair is turning grey.’

She blinked. They looked at each other and soon they were laughing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So…how do you guys feel about revenge bullying? 
> 
> That’s what’s gonna happen next chapter -_-


	95. Chapter 95

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS:  
> Messy mess…god so messy! Lots of bullying.
> 
> Disgusting things are gonna happen in this chapter.
> 
> Not sure about this one people…not satisfied with this chapter at all. Tell what you think.
> 
> If it’s ok, I’ll leave it be. Otherwise I’ll have to wreak my brain and come back later to edit it. If you’ve got better ideas, I’m open to them :)

Stiles rolled his eyes. Too many people were looking at Falkner’s human shape. Yeah, the guy was worth a second look…and third and fourth but…a girl actually crashed against a lamp post when she was distracted while walking and looking at the elf at the same time.

Lucinda scowled. ‘Why did we bring him? Everyone is looking at us.’

The elf grinned. ‘This glamour is amazing. I’m so getting laid tonight.’

Stiles smirked. ‘See? Told you.’

She growled. ‘Is that all you think about?’

He shrugged. ‘Basically.’ He smirked at her. ‘Try it and then see if you don’t want it constantly.’

She gritted her teeth. ‘I have tried it. And I willl kill anyone who tries to touch me again.’

That sobered both men up. Stiles hesitated before placing a gentle hand on her waist. ‘Luce…what happened to you…marrying a man against your will…that isn’t…I mean…sex, if consented, is wonderful. You’ve seen Peter and I. Both of us enjoy it and there’s pleasure there. You can’t say that you didn’t see it.’

‘You are both men. It is different.’

The elf shook his head. ‘No, it isn’t. It’s not just women that can be forced. Yes, the time period when you were alive was awful to women but…men can be forced as well.’

She snarled. ‘Do you want to discuss the difference in numbers?’

‘No. I’d lose.’ He hesitated before touching a gentle hand to her face. It was so unexpected that she blinked and didn’t react to it. ‘We all know what the statistics are but…you’re alive. You have a surrogate family that loves you.’ He grinned. ‘You beat all those bastards.’

She looked up at the tall elf and sighed, trying to put away her hatred. Besides…he was right. Life was good for her now. Maybe one day, she’d try this dating thing that Stiles talked so much about. With that in mind, she smirked up at the elf. ‘Actually…I killed them all.’

He just nodded. ‘Even better.’

Stiles tightened his arm around her waist and placed a kiss on her cheek. ‘You guys are too bloodthirsty for my taste.’

Falkner laughed. ‘Your wolf is even worse than we are.’

He sighed. ‘True.’

The wraith grinned. ‘Even Mimi is like that.’

‘Hum…you know…’

‘What?’

‘Can you imagine what would happen if we sicked Mimi on my “Bastards”?’

They grinned. Other students began giving them a wide berth because those grins were positively malicious.

Falkner shook his head. ‘We’re not that evil.’ He looked at the group of five young men a bit far from them. ‘There’s five guys there. Didn’t you say it was four?’

Stiles narrowed his eyes, focusing on them. Then he rolled his eyes. ‘One of them is Jackson.’

‘Your childhood bully?’

He grinned and shook his head. ‘He was never a good bully. I even punched him once and he did nothing about it. Of course, at the time we were running away from Peter who was trying to kill us.’

‘Wait. What?!’

‘Hum…well, some years ago he was going through a killing spree and he wanted Scott as his beta and tried to get him to kill us so we set him on fire and Derek slashed his throat which killed him and then he resurrected himself using our Banshee.’

Lucinda growled. ‘You are impossible! How can anyone understand what you have just said?’

He blinked. ‘I think I explained it quite well. Peter tried to kill us. We killed him. Then he came back to life.’

Lucinda and Falkner looked at each other and sighed, giving up. ‘So…shall we include Jackson as well?’

He shook his head. ‘Nah…Jackson was more of a douche than a bully actually.’ His eyes darkened. ‘Besides, he’s been through enough.’ And why was he back? What had gone so wrong in London that this guy had to return to the US?

The wraith nodded and grinned, rubbing her hands together. ‘Plenty of them left to have fun with.’

He grinned. ‘Sadist.’

‘You bet.’ And she went invisible to everyone’s eyes but Stiles’.

She really shouldn’t do that where everyone could see her. There were two students gaping at the place where she’d been a second before.

*

Jackson saw the two of them before any of the guys with him. The pale teen was with a really tall dude that managed to be even more beautiful than he was. The ex-kanima hated him immediately. ‘Stilinski.’

‘Dude.’ He shook his head. ‘You need to improve the company you’re keeping.’

He pointed at Ed, the tallest among them. ‘He’s my cousin.’

‘That explains it.’

He looked at the man besides Stiles. ‘Is that the so called boyfriend? He’s not much older than you are.’

‘Nah. Not him.’

Falkner grinned. ‘I was just a one night stand so that they could try a threesome.’

Jackson blinked at that. ‘Threesome?!’ «Stilinski?!» ‘You’re shitting me!’

One of the guys snorted. ‘Fairy.’

The tall grey-haired man frowned. ‘Elf, actually.’

Whittemore’s eyes sharpened. That was just too specific. He looked at the other teen. ‘Elf.’

Stiles grinned. ‘Yup.’

‘For real?’

‘Yup. ’

‘Holy shit. It’s going to start again, isn’t it?’

‘I keep the most interesting company.’

He snorted. ‘Problems are always following you.’

‘Hey! That’s not fair.’

‘Totally fair. Look what happened to me.’

He growled. ‘You’re the one that wanted the bite! You actually insisted on it. When Peter offered it me, I refused. You should have done the same “mister I’ve got hang-ups”.’

He moved to stand right in front of Stilinski. ‘Shut up.’

He smirked and moved right in his face. ‘Or what?’

The ex-kanima narrowed his eyes at him. ‘Want me to hurt you that bad?’

The taller teen laughed. ‘Hurt me?! Think you can do that?’

He smirked. ‘You know what I am.’

‘But you don’t know what **_I_** am.’

He frowned. ‘Nogitsune is gone. Lydia told me about it.’

‘True. But I wasn’t talking about it.’

‘Oh?’

He smirked and shook his head. ‘This isn’t what I came here for.’ Then he looked at the other four guys who were frowning at them. If this was a comic book, they’d have a question mark on top on their heads. ‘Are you guys gonna stop being little shitheads to me?’

‘Are you gonna stop being a fag?’

Another one snorted. ‘If he did, he’d have to drop he’s sugar daddy for a sugar momma. That’s the only type of women he can hope to attract. Beside, how else would he pay for Yale?’

Ed nodded. ‘Yeah…but by the way he looks, he just likes to have his ass full. He’s a daddy fucker all the way.’

Stiles felt Jackson tense in anger besides him. «Interesting.» ‘Hum…well…he **IS** the best sex I’ve ever had.’

Ed snorted. ‘I bet your ass must be so wide now that you need to wear a dipper.’

Stiles wrinkled his nose. ‘You’re kinda disgusting. Well, there goes your last chance.’ He looked at the elf. ‘Falkner.’

‘Huh?’

He patted his backpack and grinned. The four guys and even Jackson took a step back. His smile looked positively psychotic. ‘Shall we?’

The elf grinned back, as evilly as the teen. ‘Lets.’

‘See you around, Jackson.’ Waving, he turned his back on them followed by a grinning elf.

*

‘Hum...’ Falkner frowned. ‘Are you sure you want to stop there? I can do a lot worse.’

‘I want them embarrassed, not injured.’

‘Hum…that’s gonna embarrass them. No doubt about it.’ He pouted. ‘I just wanted a bit of pain too.’

Stiles grinned, watching Jackson with his four guys’ troupe enter the cafeteria. ‘Oh, trust me. It will be fun.’

‘It’s your revenge…’ He frowned. ‘Lucinda?’

‘Everything is set.’

The elf nodded at her. ‘How did you change…’

‘You don’t want to know.’ She grimaced. ‘That one is disgusting.’

He watched Sofia also enter the cafeteria. One of the guys said something to her that made her grit her teeth. Stiles could tell that she was just about to leave the place so she wouldn’t have to deal with them. ‘Sofia!’

She turned around frowning, to see the teen she’d tried to help a few days ago grinning at her and waving. No way was she acknowledging that lunatic.

The pale man made motioning gestures at her. ‘Come sit here.’

‘Yeah. Go sit with your faggot friend.’

She snarled at the big bully. That did it! Shoulders hunched and with a dark scowl on her face, she went to Stiles’ table to sit next to a cute freckled girl.

The teen sweat-dropped. ‘Hum…are you planning on killing me?’

‘What? Why would you ask that?’

The tall gorgeous guy with answered her. Sofia felt the need to actually shake her head. Even so, she couldn’t stop blinking up at him. ‘Because your face looks murderous.’

‘Oh…’ She continued to look at him, words failing her. Then she noticed his grin at her reaction and blushed bright red, which made him grin even wider. To escape, she turned to her University colleague. ‘Sorry. If I was going to murder anyone, it would be those idiots.’

‘Hum…’ Stiles grinned. ‘Do you believe in divine payback?’

She snorted. ‘No. They’ve got rich daddies who give them everything they want thanks to their millions.’

‘True. But some things…well…’ He took his phone from the pants pocket and zoomed in on them. ‘Shall we?’

She frowned. ‘What are you expecting to record?’

‘Shh…this is going to be fun.’ He grinned and nodded at Falkner and Lucinda and they grinned calling on their magic.

Ed was the first to be hit with it.

Falkner eyes shone red, for a brief second, and the next thing Ed knew, he was shitting his pants. Loudly. It was messy and disgusting. People around them covered their mouths and noses and moved away from him, nearly tripping over themselves in their hurry. The tall man paled while looking at his cream pants getting brown down his legs, so much so that there was even a mess on the floor.

One of Ed’s friends was also moving away when his pants ripped on his waist and legs and he fell to the floor, showing him in a lacy pink tong. And the guy was actually small enough that he managed to be completely covered by the lacy scrap of material. He made a distressed sound when he saw what he had on and when he bent to pull the pants up, he slip and fell on the floor, hairy butt up, pink tong hidden in his crack, his hands sliding over Ed’s mess.

For the other two, Stiles had decided to be a bit more lenient. They had been there but barely said a word. Like groupies trying to fit in with the rich kids so they in turn wouldn’t be bullied. So, using a bit of his still unstable telekinesis (which left him sweating trying to control it), he just made them slip on the floor and then, Falkner gave them a bit of an irritable bowel movement which made them fart. Loudly and for a long time.

Jackson looked at his friends, gaping at their spectacle when he noticed Stiles grinning and filming them. He saw the so called Elf pointing at him, the freckled girl grinning evilly while the girl with glasses (Sandra?) was looking at them with an incredulous look on her face that was slowly turning to glee. He knew then. They were responsible for this mess. The ex-kanima shivered as he felt something run down his spine and tried to prepare himself for what they had in store for him.

Stiles just shook his head to the gorgeous elf and put away his phone. Then he looked hard at Jackson, lifting an eyebrow in the process.

The message was clear. ‘Come here or else.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So…the pranks were a bit over-the-top disgusting but oh well…what pranks would you guys have played? .
> 
> I never played a prank on anyone and the only one people played on me were my colleagues at the end of the high-school trip when they put tooth paste on my hair while I was asleep.   
> Got my revenge the next day when practically everybody woke up with hangover and I was the only one able to drive and I managed to hit all the bumps on the road.  
> They spent the next hour begging for mercy MUWAHAHAHA


	96. Chapter 96

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So…I guess I don’t have to redo the previous chapter ^_^
> 
> I knew I wanted Stiles to take revenge but not too much. More like embarrassment than a physical revenge. Like you said in your comments, how can they blame Stiles for this?  
> Anyway, it went beyond embarrassment into humiliation which I don’t like at all, hence my being uncomfortable with the chapter. Oh well, most of them also tried to humiliate Stiles.  
> Next time, Stiles will just punch them to shut them up.

Jackson sighed and left his “friends” to go to Stiles’ table. ‘How did you do that?’

His eyes widened innocently. ‘Me?!’

The ex-kanima growled lowly. ‘I know you, Stilinski. How did…’ His face contorted in a disgusted grimace. ‘How did you make them shit themselves? And really? How did you manage to make Ben fit everything in that pink thong?’ He lowered his voice. ‘Can elves shrunk a person’s size?’ He seemed really afraid of that.

Lucinda shrugged. ‘There was no need to shrunk anything. He fit perfectly well.’

‘Oh.’ Then his smirk was triumphant. ‘Then it was you. How?’

Stiles grinned. ‘Magic.’

He looked at the speckled girl. ‘What is she?’

‘Human?’ Stiles looked at her. ‘You’re human, right?’

‘What are you talking about?’ She shook her head and grinned. ‘Anyway, how did you know what was going to happen?’ She wrinkled her nose. ‘The smell has reached even here.’

‘Yeah. We better leave.’ He smiled at her. ‘And well…let’s just say that it’s never been a good idea to bully me. That’s how I knew.’

She blinked and got up, together with them. ‘You mean…you did that? How?!’

‘Hum…planning and magic?’

The short girl rolled her eyes at that. ‘Yeah, sure. Keep your secret.’ She grinned while pushing up her black rimmed glasses. ‘But it was awesome. Cruel. But still awesome.’

He shrugged. ‘I did give them a chance earlier today. I asked them if they were gonna stop calling me names and they answered asking if I was gonna stop being a fag.’ He shrugged again. ‘Oh well…need to get my Mac since I have a video to post on youtube.’

‘You’re gonna do that?’

‘Hum…’ His eyes shone. ‘And notify some key people about it.’

‘Who?’

‘Exes, basically. Some other guys that were also bullied. It will spread to the whole campus by nightfall.’

‘That’s evil.’ Sofia grinned. ‘I like it.’

Jackson shook his head. ‘That’s too much, Stiles. You’ll end up being the bully like that.’

«Really?! Whittemore telling me that?!» ‘You know…that logic would work like a 100% on Scott.’ His eyes darkened dangerously. ‘I’m not Scott.’

‘No, you’re not.’ He sighed. ‘Now what? My father will forbid me from associating with them after the movie goes online.’

‘Find new friends.’

‘Kinda of difficult when you can’t be a Lacross jock here and are only valued from your money and smarts.’

The glasses girl lifted her hand. ‘Sorry but you’re not valued for your intellect here. I’m in the top five of this university and I’ve been bullied by them.’

‘Because you have no money.’

Stiles shrugged. ‘And they’re cowards. There are other scholarships’ grants here and they don’t bully them. They like to pick on smaller people and ones they consider weak.’

Sofia scowled. ‘Oh thanks!’

The pale teen blinked at her. This girl had the shortest fuse he’d ever seen. ‘I was just talking about their mindset. Idiots, the lot of them.’

She huffed. ‘Fine. Well…with all of this, I’m not getting lunch.’ She scowled at him. ‘Tomorrow, you’re buying me lunch because of this fiasco.’

He grinned. ‘Deal.’

Nose in the sir, she left them. Besides, she could tell that they wanted to talk alone.

*

Jackson waited for her to be out of earshot before growling at them. ‘Was this really necessary, Stilinski? You just humiliated them! You’re going to do even worse if you post that.’

‘They should have stopped when they had the chance.’

‘You post that and you’ll ruin their future. Once it goes online…’

‘It never comes out.’ He grinned. ‘I know. And I’m not ruining their future. There are cruel things done to people every day. Embarrassments, cruelties, violence, rapes. And those people find the strength in them to pick up the pieces and move on. I did it. You did it.’ His eyes went dark. ‘They can do it too. They let this ruin their lives…I won’t care.’

‘That’s…shit Stiles. You can’t think that way. You’ve never been that type of person. This is different. The circles they move in…everybody will know. They won’t be able to be public figures after that. Politics, law… they’ll have to be small time.’

He snorted. ‘You think people like that should be in a position where they could rule us? Really?’

Falkner shrugged. ‘Besides, they could use that and say they were victims of bullying themselves and get votes or whatever you do in politics.’

Whittemore shook his head. ‘They shit themselves. In a cafeteria. A guy had a pink thong. They weren’t beaten up. This was bodily functions and even if someone had put laxatives in their food, they would have had the chance to run away from the cafeteria to someone where no one could see them. They just stood there and shit themselves!’

Stiles’ eyes were contemplative. ‘You’re liking saying that they’ve shat themselves too much. Also don’t like them?’ He shrugged. ‘Don’t care. Maybe they’ll learn their lesson in humility, maybe they’ll become even worse bullies, maybe they’ll commit suicide. I don’t care. But mess with me or someone in my pack…and it’ll be the last thing you’ll do.’

The pretty teen blinked at that. ‘Wait. Pack? You’re in a pack? But…you’re still human right?’

He was always been blocking his sense of smell because Ben, the guy of the pink thong (how had they been able to pull that off?!) smelled disgustingly unwashed. Not sweat like after doing some exercise. Jackson’s senses actually liked that kind of smell. In a way it was clean and carried the essence of a person. No. Curtis smelled of unwashed sweat, like when you skipped a shower or two. He also smelled of piss, like he didn’t even bother to clean himself after going to the bathroom or just let it wet his underwear a bit. Jackson couldn’t believe that other humans weren’t able to smell it on him.

The wolf looked at the human he’d known from childhood. To his werewolf’s senses, Stiles had smelled of chemicals and energy and…something good. The teen had always smelled good to him (no, he was not speaking sexually). The pale teen just smelled good like an expensive perfume sometimes did. Which really irritated him because Stiles wore no perfume at all.

So, Jackson took a deep breath, opening himself to the smells around him. He gasped as if he’d been punched hard in the stomach. The best smell in the world invaded his senses. Family, home, acceptance…love. He moaned, tears filling his eyes and incapable of resisting he embraced the taller teen by the waist, his face smashing itself against Stiles’ neck as his body hardened like it hadn’t in months.

Stiles rolled his eyes while Falkner and Lucinda grinned at him. ‘Let go, Jackson.’ He put his hands on the other teen’s shoulders and tried to push him away. ‘I don’t want your dick pocking me, dude.’

‘Stiles…’ His voice sounded wrecked. ‘Please…’ He licked the other teen’s neck, moaning at the taste. ‘Smell so good, taste so good.’ One of his hands descended to cup a firm buttock. He groaned at the feeling of that toned flesh in his hand. ‘Feel so good…’

Stiles gave an undignified squeal when the other teen cupped his ass and pressed his hard-on against him, rolling his hips to get more pressure. ‘Enough!’ «Shit! Peter’s gonna kill me when he smells this.» ‘Falkner! A little help, please!’

Grinning, the elf and Lucinda grabbed the werewolf and together they managed to dislodge him from Stiles. He quickly tried to concentrate enough to kill his scent. ‘Hell! What’s wrong with you to hug me like that?! You even grabbed my ass!’

He blushed a bright red. What was wrong indeed. He chose to sneer. ‘Don’t think too highly of yourself, Stilinski. It was just…’ «What? Shit, I don’t have an excuse for this!» ‘Huh…being an omega makes us weird.’

‘Never seen Peter react like that.’

He frowned trying to find anything to direct the conversation away from his reaction. ‘Why did you bring up Peter?’

The taller teen grinned wickedly at him and it actually made his dick twitch. «I’m not gay! What the hell is going on?!» ‘Oh. Right. You haven’t seen him.’

‘I was told that he’d been locked away by the Calaveras.’

‘Hum…he’s free now and he’s an alpha.’

‘What?!’

‘That’s right. Oh…he’s also my boyfriend.’

He gaped and his erection died a quick death at that. ‘He’s WHAT?!’ He shook his arms and the other two holding them, let him go. ‘Are you insane?!’

‘Nope.’ He popped the p.

Jackson looked at the elf and the freckled girl. ‘He’s serious?’

She nodded. ‘Very.’ She sighed. ‘They’re worse than newlyweds.’

Falkner grinned. ‘Go at it like rabbits every damn day.’

‘No way. If it was true, Lydia would have told me.’

Stiles shrugged. ‘She doesn’t know.’ He grinned maniacally. ‘And you’re not gonna tell her.’

‘Like hell I won’t. Someone needs to put a bit of sense into your head.’

‘Don’t worry. I’ll tell her. Eventually. When I meet her again.’ He frowned. ‘Which probably needs to be soon since I haven’t contacted her once since graduation.’ He actually shivered in fear. Only now did he realize what he’d done. «Oh fuck Jesus! I’m dead.» He gulped looking at Jackson who was smirking at him like he could guess his thoughts. He scowled at his conceited look and waived his hands nearly slapping the werewolf in the face. ‘Anyway, I will tell her. **ME**. Not you. So keep it to yourself in the meantime.’

He narrowed his eyes, wondering if he could use this as blackmail material but quickly changed his mind after what happened today in the cafeteria. ‘Fine. She also doesn’t know I’m back in the US.’

‘Why?’

‘Hum…she’d want to interfere.’

Stiles grinned at that. ‘That’s our Lydia.’

He returned a small smile. ‘Yeah.’

Lucinda spoiled the moment. ‘Well…we’ve accomplished what we came to do. I’m going back to the mansion. The Mexican soap-opera “Córazons Partidos” is about to start.’

‘Really, Luce? Do you even understand a word they say?’

She shrugged. ‘Not the point.’ And she vanished.

Jackson freaked out. ‘What happened to her?!’

Stiles scowled. ‘I keep telling her to stop doing that in front of other people.’ His expression cleared when he saw the deer in the headlights expression on the other teen. ‘She’s a wraith.’

‘A what?!’

Falkner grinned. ‘Wraith. You know. Ghostly evil spirit that can suck your life force while you sleep.’

‘What are these people you’re hanging out with, Stilinski?!’

The elf leaned into the werewolf, blowing warm breath into his ear and making the ex-kanima shiver. ‘Powerful hotties.’

Then he walked to a building and disappeared in its shadows.

Pale, Whittemore looked at Stiles. ‘That guy just flirted with me.’

The taller teen had to laugh at that. ‘I always said that you were too pretty.’

*

When Stiles entered their mansion (he’d blackmailed Jackson into giving him a ride), Peter was there to receive him with a smile. It quickly changed into an angry growl.

The teen sighed as the wolf actually vaulted over the entrance hallway to land right in front of him, completely wolfed out. ‘Who the hell marked you with their scent?!’

Lucinda pocked her head through the wall while her body stayed in the other room. Honestly, it was like living in a ghostbusters movie. ‘Jackson hugged him really tight and licked his neck.’ She disappeared inside the other room only for her head to reappear again. ‘Oh. He also moaned and…well…got huh you know…below…huh…hard.’ Blushing furiously, she disappeared again. Two seconds later, her head popped again. ‘And grabbed his buttocks.’ She disappeared when Peter wolfed out to his beta shape.

Stiles cringed at Peter’s glowing red eyes. God damned spy! ‘He just smelled me and went ballistic. The guy isn’t even gay, Peter.’

‘I can smell his arousal on you.’ He snarled. ‘Go shower. Right now! And scrub yourself really well.’

‘Oh come o-‘

The wolf actually roared. ‘ **NOW!!!** ’

Paling, Stiles ran to their room when the wolf started changing to his alpha shape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jackson was just lovely here, wasn’t he?
> 
> His tribulations have just started hehehe


	97. Chapter 97

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning:  
> Sexy coming in!!!
> 
> See footnotes for the type of sexy.

Peter left their bathroom to find Stiles frowning at his Mac. He still couldn’t believe that that punk had the temerity to lick Peter’s mate. And his neck too. He knew just how sensitive Stiles’ neck was. Son-of-a-bitch! He was going to kill him. Again. This time permanently. He was going to sink his claws into that scrawny body and make him scream in pain before gutting him.

But right now, he needed to make Stiles smell like him again. The teen had been so scared of his reaction that he’d been too through in his shower. He barely smelled of Peter anymore and he needed to correct that urgently.

‘What’s wrong?’ The wolf smirked. ‘Need help with your homework?’

‘Ha-Ha.’ He scrolled down. ‘Maybe I really went a bit over-the-top with those guys.’

‘Oh?’

‘Yeah. Probably should have left things be after what happened in the cafeteria.’

The werewolf leaned over his shoulder to read the comments on Stiles’ youtube channel. Not that it was in any way traceable to the teen. He lifted an eyebrow. ‘Hum…some of these comments are very…witty.’

‘One way of putting it.’ He bit his lips. ‘I can’t believe it reached 7.000 views in only four hours. I doubt they’ll show up at campus tomorrow.’

‘Good riddance, I say.’

‘Yeah but…’

‘Really, Stiles? Pitying the enemy?’

He leaned against the back of his chair, placing his head against the wolf’s stomach. ‘Scott wouldn’t have let me do this.’

‘Would Scott have done anything to make the bullying against you stop?’

He cocked his head to the side. ‘Actually, yeah. He did it when the twins started messing with Isaac.’

‘Only because his little Allison was hurt. Before, he didn’t do anything.’

Stiles frowned at that. ‘How did you know that?’

‘I kept myself informed.’ By manipulating his still very gullible nephew.

The teen sighed again and then shook himself. Regardless of what had happened, their future was in their hands. Those guys were the one’s deciding what they wanted to do with their lives. ‘I’m through thinking about them.’

‘Good.’ He leaned down and dragged his bottom lip over the teen’s neck until he reached his ear. ‘I just washed myself.’

He moaned. ‘Baby…’

‘Hum…’ He licked the delicate shell and then bit lightly on the lobe. ‘I want to ride your cock.’

Stiles turned his head to see a naked Peter next to him. He grinned. ‘You’re gonna have to shower again after I’m through with you.’

‘Who cares? Let’s go to bed.’

‘Nah.’ He opened his jeans, pushing back his boxers a little and drew out his already half hard dick. ‘Suck me off. Then straddle me.’

The wolf licked his lips and went to his knees. Stiles threw back his head when Peter sucked him inside his mouth. He gritted his teeth as he quickly turned hard. ‘Where’s the lube?’

The older man lifted his face. ‘Already took care of it myself.’

‘Tsk-tsk. Didn’t I say that I like to take care of you?’

Peter just shrugged, climbed onto his lap and grabbed one of the teen’s hands to press it against his opening. He moaned when the teen pressed slightly inside. ‘I’m throbbing.’ He squeezed his ass. ‘Not in the mood for foreplay. Just need your cock inside me.’ «Just want to mark you really hard.» He grabbed the teen’s shirt and pulled it off. His hands immediately caressed the muscled pectorals. Stiles was still slender, probably always would be, but he was also so defined…Peter licked his lips tweaking the pink nipple with the mole positioned next to it. He smirked when the teen moaned. ‘Fill me up. Come on, Stiles. I want to ride your big fat cock. Wreak my ass and make me howl.’

The younger man gasped at that. The wolf wasn’t one for dirty talking but sometimes…he came out with things like that and those words went completely to his dick making him so hard that he actually hurt.

Stiles grabbed his hips and positioned the older man over his length, grabbing it so Peter could sink on it. ‘Fine. But you owe me an hour of foreplay.’

He stilled at that. ‘An hour?!’

‘Hum…’ He licked his neck until he reached his lips. ‘I’m gonna wreck your ass with my dick this time. Afterwards, I plan on ruining it with my mouth.’

‘Shit, Stiles!’

The teen grinned when pre-come began dripping down Peter’s dick. ‘Glad you agree.’ He surged up while pulling the wolf down, invading him in a long hard slide.

‘STILES!!!’

‘Fuck! You’re so tight.’ He gritted his teeth as Peter squeezed him. He looked up to see the wolf with his head thrown back and his mouth slightly parted. Suddenly, he smiled. The teen moved his hands to the older man’s hips and gripped him hard. ‘Wanna play horsie?’

He tried to move but frowned when the teen stopped him. When he looked down, Stiles was smiling at him. ‘What?’

‘Horsie. You know…hopedy-hop-hop.’ He bounced Peter on his lap making the older man scream.

‘Oh my GOD! Fuck! Aaaaahhhhh!!!’

The smile turned into a shit-eating grin. ‘I guess you do.’

*

Stiles stretched and grinned. ‘Hum…that felt good.’

‘Monster.’

He leaned forward to bite his nipple lightly. ‘You loved it and you did ask me to make you howl.’

‘True.’ He blinked when the man sitting beneath him turned to look at the screen of his Mac. ‘What?’

‘Hum…I connected to the police department here.’

‘You what?!’

He shrugged. ‘It’s just a little Trojan. They won’t be able to trace it back to me, so don’t worry.’

‘Don’t worry?! You hacked a police station here and you’re telling me not to worry?!’

‘They’re peanuts anyways.’ He hugged him by the waist with an arm and swiveled his chair a little so both could look at the screen. He tapped a bit on the keyboard to bring up several small screens. How Stiles could concentrate on anything while still inside him was beyond the wolf. ‘Apparently, there’s been a string of thefts.’

‘Oh?’ He gulped trying to remain relaxed when what he really wanted was to squeeze Stiles hard.

‘Hum…restaurants, clothes, jewelry.’ The younger man tapped a few more keys. ‘They don’t consider the crimes to be related but…’

‘You do?’

‘There are houses that showed signs of being lived in when the owners were away on vacation.’

‘So?’

‘Vagrant.’

He frowned. ‘You mean…a homeless person invaded houses to sleep in, stole from restaurants to eat and clothes to dress himself?’

‘Herself.’

He cocked his head to the side. ‘The jewels.’

‘Yup.’ He grinned at the computer, tapping the screen. ‘She’s got good taste too.’

‘And the police?’

‘Until the jewelry stores came forward they were completely ignoring the people saying that their homes had been invaded or the restaurants about their stolen food.’

‘Typical.’ He smirked. ‘Money makes the world go round.’

He scowled. ‘They should be all fired. My dad would have connected all of this weeks ago.’ He growled. ‘Actually, they still haven’t connected it.’

Peter laughed only to have it interrupted when it rubbed Stiles soft length against his good spot. ‘Stiles…’ He couldn’t take it anymore and squeezed tight.

He grinned. ‘Ready for another go, baby?’ He placed his hands beneath the older man’s thighs and got up.

A thrill went through Peter. It always flat did it for him when Stiles showed his strength. The teen being able to hold him up just made him incredibly horny. He wrapped his legs around the younger man’s waist, grinning down at him when he felt him start getting hard again. ‘Always ready.’

*

The next day on campus, Stiles was having lunch with Sofia when they overheard a trio of students behind them.

‘I’m telling you, it looked like a man-shaped bird.’

‘Mark, you’ve been smoking some weird shit lately. Or maybe it was a bad batch.’

Sofia lifted both eyebrows at Stiles while the teen just grinned in return.

‘I wasn’t hallucinating. I didn’t even smoke anything that day!’

‘Yeah yeah.’

The girl, belonging to the trio, shook her head. ‘I mean, really? A person covered in feathers stole some food from the restaurant you were eating?’

‘I know what I saw!’ The guy named Mark nearly screamed, immediately quieting when others turned to look at him. ‘And apparently that thing has been stealing lots of stuff lately. Like clothes and jewelry as well.’

‘Huh-huh. And why does a bird need jewels?’

‘How the fuck do I know?! I’m gonna have nightmares about the thing!’

The other guy frowned. ‘That’s another thing. How is it possible that you were the only one seeing it? I mean, yeah the restaurant was robbed when you were there but all everybody else saw was a blur that the police attributed to the lights in the restaurant. Which is plausible. For you to say that you saw a birdman inside that blur when nobody else saw it…’

‘I’m NOT crazy! I know what I saw!’ He frowned. ‘And I think I saw boobs.’

The girl deadpanned. ‘Boobs.’

He lifted his hands. ‘Fine! I’m insane. Anyway, let’s leave. I have to prepare for the next class.’

Stiles lifted an eyebrow at Sofia after the trio had left. ‘Well…that was interesting.’

She snorted and shook her head. ‘He was telling the truth, you know? He really believes he saw a birdman or because of the boobs a birdwoman steal food from the restaurant.’

The teen cocked his head to the side. ‘Oh? How can you be sure of that?’

She shrugged. ‘Gut instinct.’

His lips twitched. ‘Gut instinct?’

‘Yeah yeah. Laugh if you want but my dad has it, my grandma has it, my great-grandma had it as well and it’s NEVER wrong.’

‘Oh?’ Now that was interesting. He looked at her. Was she something more, without even knowing it? ‘So it’s a family thing, huh?’

‘Yeah and that guy was telling the truth.’

‘Well. Let’s think about it. He smokes drugs but didn’t smoke anything that day. In a restaurant, that I’m guessing would have several customers, he was the only one seeing a birdman or woman steal food. And he’s telling the truth.’

She frowned. ‘Exactly.’

‘The only explanation is that it is the truth.’

She wrinkled her nose. ‘Yeah but…’

‘Exactly! Which means he must have been seeing things and for him that was the truth.’

Sofia blinked and then shrugged. ‘Fine. I guess that’s as good an explanation as any.’ She looked at her watch. ‘Gotta go to class.’

‘Hum…me too.’ He scowled. ‘With Andrews.’

‘Still giving you a hard time?’

‘Homophobic bastard.’ He smirked. ‘I tell you, it’s like he’s threatened by me. I actually caught him looking at my ass several times.’

She laughed. ‘No way!’

‘Yes way.’

‘Holy Hell. But that guy is married.’

‘And Peter and I are bisexual.’

‘Hum…you still need to introduce me to that boyfriend of yours. A thirty-six-year-old guy whom you speak of as the hottest man alive.’

He laughed. ‘I can’t wait for you to meet my sugar-daddy.’

Sofia shook her head. ‘If you call him that to his face…I honestly don’t know how he puts up with you.’

Stiles grinned at that. ‘I’m great in the sack.’

‘Modest too.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m betting you’ve guessed what the birdman or woman creature is. It’s really easy. No trick in there I promise :)
> 
> WARNING:  
> Sexy includes:   
> Anal sex. Simple huh?


	98. Chapter 98

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING:  
> Surprise guest with a touch of sexy on the side ^_^
> 
> Hope you like it.

Stiles stretched and moved away from Peter, grinning when the older man groaned as he withdrew from him. He rolled partially on top of him, arms crossed over his chest, not even caring about the come on the wolf’s chest. ‘I made you howl.’

‘Oh, shut up.’ He looked at the grinning teen and lifted a hand to try and put a semblance of order on that mop of hair. The younger man just rubbed his head against his hand making him smile. ‘You’re getting too conceited.’

‘Wasn’t it you that said that if it’s the truth then…’

‘If I’m the one saying, then it’s ok.’

He grinned. ‘Creep.’

Peter grinned back. ‘Dick.’

Smiling, Stiles leaned forward and kissed him, slowly opening his mouth over the wolf’s so that Peter could take the opportunity to invade him. They played with lips and tongue until Stiles broke up the kiss, his breathing a bit faster. ‘We need to stop. I still have some assignments to do.’

The older man scowled. ‘I don’t want you to move.’

He was about to answer when his phone rang. Grinning, he picked it up without looking at the caller. ‘Yeah?’

‘Stiles Stilinski!’ Lydia sounded severely pissed. ‘It’s been nearly a month since classes started. Why haven’t you contacted me?!’

He stiffened and looked at Peter. The wolf was grinning having heard her. Sometimes, he really hated werewolves. Stiles mumbled. ‘Hum…you also didn’t call me.’ Immediately, he winced.

The banshee’s voice went soft. ‘What did you say?’

‘Never mind!’ He looked at a Peter that was trying valiantly to hold back his laughter. He growled trying to silence him.

Lydia gasped in outrage. ‘Did you just growl at me?!’

‘No. Hum…’ He bit his lips and then sagged against Peter’s chest. ‘Hum…do you want to meet this Saturday?’

‘Of course.’ She paused a little. ‘How are you, Stiles?’

He smiled lifting a hand to trace the wolf’s lips. ‘Happy.’ Peter nibbled on his fingers making him smile even more.

‘Really?’

‘Yeah…you?’

‘I’m ok, I guess. I…I started speaking to my mother again.’

‘That’s good.’

‘I…I still can’t forgive her though. She…’ Lydia sighed. ‘Stiles…she let them drill a hole in my brain.’

‘Lyds…’

She gulped. ‘She keeps saying that it was for the best. That she was trying to protect me from you guys but…’

‘I get it.’ He sighed. ‘But…you used to hate your dad and love your mom so…’

‘Funny how life slaps you around, huh?’

He snorted. ‘You can say that again.’

‘Anyway, I’ve seen a disgusting video of your campus. A guy actually pooped himself in the cafeteria and some other guys did something equally disgusting. Can you believe that?!’

‘Hum…’

She knew that tone of voice. Everything in her stilled. ‘What?’

‘I actually saw it.’

‘Really?’

‘Hum…’

‘Stiles…you didn’t.’

He waved a hand around and fell face first on a streak of come on Peter’s chest. Grimacing, he tried to clean his cheek with a hand. ‘They were trying to bully me! Calling me names and stuff like that.’

‘Stiles.’

‘I gave them every chance to stop what they were doing. They didn’t. So…well…you know me.’ He looked at his dirty hand and shrugging, licked it. He grinned when Peter gasped at his action.

She sighed. ‘Yeah. I know you.’

‘And they were also messing with a girl I’m friends with here.’

Lydia looked at her cellphone. ‘Wait! What about the boyfriend?’

‘What about him?’

‘Stiles Stilinski! Are you dating two people at the same time?!’

‘Well…’

She gasped. ‘I can’t believe this.’

Stiles couldn’t take it anymore and started laughing. This time Peter laughed with him.

‘Why you…I don’t like people messing with me.’ She cocked her head to the side. ‘I can actually hear him laughing in the background. Sounds sexy.’

He grinned when Peter actually preened at that. ‘He is. And I’m not just people, Lydia.’

The banshee sniffed, refusing to agree. If anyone had a license to mess with her, it was Stiles. ‘Bring the boyfriend to our date.’

This time both Stiles and Peter stiffened, the laughter immediately dying. ‘Hum…well…’ The wolf was shaking his head violently at him.

‘No excuses.’

‘But Lyds…you’re kind of scary.’

‘I beg your pardon?! I’m a 5’ 3’’ girl!’

‘Who is also a banshee and knows some wicked martial arts.’

‘But he doesn’t know that.’

‘Hum…’

Lydia blinked. ‘No. You didn’t. Tell me you didn’t tell your boyfriend about the supernatural.’

‘He already knew it.’

She frowned. ‘He knew it? But…wait…what is he?’

‘A werewolf.’ He grinned. ‘Who just howled for me after I was through with him in our sex session.’

‘I did NOT need to know that.’ She hesitated. ‘You made him howl?’

Stiles laughed at that. ‘You’re a pervert, Lydia Martin!’

She grinned. Lately, she was realizing that talking to Stiles always made her feel better. ‘Yeah, I am.’ She decided to end the conversation there because she **_knew_** Stiles. ‘Saturday at 4PM at the coffee shop on Church St.’

‘Make it Morgan’s diner. It’s on Grand Avenue.’

‘Deal.’ She didn’t give him a chance to say anything else and hang up.

The teen looked at his phone and shrugged putting it away. ‘Nervous?’

‘About what?’

‘Meeting Lydia?’

The older man lifted an arrogant eyebrow. ‘Me? Nervous regarding a little girl?’

‘A Banshee. She could probably kick your ass.’

‘What?! Are you insane?’ His eyes shone red. ‘Can’t you imagine what I’d be able to do to her?’

‘I heard from Liam, after we left, that she literally blew off a man’s head.’

‘That’s a lie.’

‘Nop-e.’

‘Huh…blew off a man’s head?’

‘Yu-p. With her scream.’

‘Huh.’

He smiled and his hand moved from Peter’s chest to his ass, worming beneath him to touch the wolf’s wet opening. ‘I might have time after all.’

‘Oh really?’ He moved his hips giving the teen room to invade him with a finger.

‘You feel so hot and tight around my finger.’

Peter just smirked and then pushed him away. He got up, standing naked in front of the bed.

‘Hey!’

‘Not having sex after you just finished speaking to your old crush.’

‘What?! What does that have to do with anything?’

The wolf shrugged. ‘Just making sure you’re not hot because of her.’

‘I’m not!’

‘Hum…although…she thinks I’m sexy.’

He got up to his knees on the bed. ‘None of that. Besides, she didn’t know it was you.’

‘Which means she was honest.’

Stiles growled and pulled him to the bed with a bit of telekinesis. It ended up with Peter practically flying to the middle of the bed, face down. ‘What the hell?!’

The younger man just moved covering the older man’s body with his. ‘You need punishment.’

‘What?’ He gasped as Stiles pressed his legs between his and opened them, which meant that his were also parted. He groaned as he felt him hard against his crack. ‘Oh god…’

‘Want some punishment, Peter?’

The wolf grabbed the sheets beneath him in both hands and pressed his face there, to hide his smile. He’d seen Stiles get hard and angry and anticipation had been like a fire in his veins, guessing what would happen next. He moaned as the teen began to slowly press inside him. ‘Stiles…faster…’

He smiled, leaning down to lick the sweaty back. ‘You always enjoy my punishments.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lydia’s back!!!!!


	99. Chapter 99

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everybody is so anxious for the day Lydia and Peter meet. 
> 
> You’re making me so nervous guys… O.O

Lucinda snorted in derision. ‘There is no way in hell you will do this.’

Einar nodded. ‘She’s right. You’re scared to death of needles.’

Stiles bit his lips. ‘Well…I’m fine if I don’t look at them.’

Kellan shook his head and pointed at a section of the book he was holding. ‘Concentration and intention. You’ll probably have to look at it being made when saying the spell.’

He crossed his arms and set his mouth in a mulish line. ‘I believe I can do it. Besides, since it will involve a great part of my back, I doubt that I’d need to look at it while it’s being done. Unless I was an Exorcist reject, I wouldn’t be able to look at my back. Hence…don’t need to look at the needles.’

‘That’s true. Although there’s also your chest. ’ The warrior elf tried not to grin when he heard the teen gulp. ‘Anyway, it’s your body.’ He cocked his head to the side. ‘Personally, I’d hate to have a half finished tattoo on my body.’

The wraith nodded. ‘Especially one that will span all your back and chest.’ She waved her hands around. ‘It is insane!’

Peter entered the living room. ‘Just what are you guys talking about?’

Stiles lifted an eyebrow at him and showed him his teeth. ‘I vanna shuck your bluud.’

He frowned. ‘What? Stiles, have you been drinking?’

The teen scowled. ‘No. You guys are constantly hiding the bottles from me.’

He smirked at his almost pout. ‘So…what’s this about?’

‘A spell.’

The wolf crossed his arms in front of his chest. ‘A spell.’

He got immediately irritated. ‘I don’t need that tone of voice from you!’

‘Stiles.’

The teen bit his lips. ‘It’s a big one.’

‘Really, Stiles? You’re still unstable.’

‘But if I’m relaxed, in an anti-battle kind of mind-frame, it won’t be a problem.’

Morgandi scowled. ‘You’ll be getting a tattoo and you hate needles.’

‘Well…’

‘A tattoo?’ Peter looked at the teen. Where was he thinking of putting that tattoo? Would it be for Peter’s eyes only? He got immediately horny.

‘Really, Peter?’ Lucinda tsked him. ‘Is sex all you people think about?’ She frowned and then mumbled. ‘Maybe I really should try it.’ She shook herself and scowled at Falkner who was smirking at her. ‘Anyway, the tattoo will span his entire back and chest.’

‘What?! Are you insane?’ This, the wolf didn’t like. All that creamy fair skin…covered in a tattoo?! ‘No way! I expressively forbid it!’

The wraith did a “see?” gesture with her hand.

‘It’s magical.’

‘What do you mean?’

‘It’s the Mirror Tattoo.’

The older man’s eyes widened. ‘I know that one. You get the powers of the person whose blood you use for your tattoo ink.’

‘Yeah.’

He looked at the teen. ‘Who?’

‘You. That’s why…”I vanna shuck your bluud”.’ Stiles shrugged. ‘You’re an alpha now and extremely powerful. I mean, Derek was never able to achieve your alpha shape and neither has Scott. They only have the beta shape…and if I hadn’t burned you alive…you would have probably won.’

Kaira shook her head. ‘That still surprises me. How can two people that hated each other that much, be lovers now?’

Peter smirked. ‘I never hated Stiles. I quite liked him, actually. Even offered him the bite. He was the one hating me.’

‘Can we get over that?!’ He crossed his arms in a defensive position. ‘I said I was sorry ok?’

The wolf had to grin at that. ‘But you weren’t. You really aren’t sorry that you tried to set me on fire.’

‘You deserved it.’ He waved his hands around. ‘Anyway, back to the present. You’re powerful so…I’d get your powers…for a while.’

‘What do you mean a while?’

‘It has a time limit. Well…not so much time limit as power limit.’ He walked to Kellan to get the thick book from the man. ‘Apparently, after the spell takes, the tattoo will be transparent to most human and supernatural eyes. But if I activate it and use its power, it will become light red until all power is used up and then it will be pitch black.’ He winced. ‘And that’s when everyone will be able to see it.’

‘Huh.’

‘Yeah…the tattoo will reach my collarbones and even a little bit of my neck.’

Kellan shook his head. ‘There’s another problem.’

‘What?’

‘Take off your shirt.’

‘What?!’ Stiles immediately placed the book in front of his chest. ‘Like hell I will!’

The elf rolled his eyes. ‘Really, Stiles? Not gonna jump you. Just take off your shirt.’

He scowled and looked at Peter. The older man just shrugged so, nearly growling, he placed the book on the table and pulled off his sweatshirt together with his t-shirt.

Morgandi’s eyes widened. ‘Holy shit!’ She licked her lips. ‘You’re gorgeous.’

He blushed bright red. ‘Was there a point to this, Kellan?’

The elf grinned and also licked his lips while looking at the teen’s nipples. ‘Oh yeah…’

‘Are you messing with me?!’

He laughed. ‘Sorry. There was a reason though.‘ He lifted a hand and with a finger began tracing a pattern on his chest.

Stiles frowned when he realized that the elf was touching the scattered moles on his chest. ‘What?’

‘You can’t tattoo over moles.’

‘What?!’

Kellan turned him around and then back to them. ‘Hum…you actually have fewer than I thought you’d have but…it’s gonna be a bitch avoiding them.’

‘It doesn’t matter. It’s a magical ink, not like the usual ones. So I can get tattooed over my moles.’

‘That’s another thing. You’d need to find a tattoo artist who’d been willing to tattoo you with your own ink and over moles which is a big no-no.’

Falkner snorted. ‘Good luck with that.’

‘Hum…can’t you guys like…glamour the ink so he thinks he’s tattooing with his own? And also glamour my body so none of the moles show?’

Kaira frowned. ‘Well…that’s actually possible.’

Stiles grinned. ‘All settled.’

‘No, it’s not!’ Peter began tapping his foot. ‘I like your body just the way it is. I don’t want it tattooed.’

He blinked. ‘But you won’t see the tattoo unless I use it.’

‘It says most humans and supernaturals, Stiles! Most. I also read the book. Depending on the power level and the affinity with magic, supernaturals will be able to see it.’

‘Then…what will you see?’

He stopped at that. ‘I have no idea. Don’t remember that part.’

Lucinda took the book from the table and chewed her lip until she found the part they were looking for. ‘Well…the “donor” will see the tattoo but only like a…a…spectrum of it. Like a light shade over the tattooed body. Others, they won’t see it because they’ll have no affinity for it. There are very few exceptions for this. Most creatures also won’t be able to see it.’

‘That’s good.’

The wolf frowned. ‘I’ll forever see you in that tattoo.’

He wrung his hands. ‘Is it that bad? It will only be a very light color over me. Light red is almost like pink so it can be confused with my skin.’

Peter sighed. ‘Why do this?’

‘It will give me strength, healing and super-natural senses.’ He shrugged. ‘I won’t be so vulnerable anymore. Healing really isn’t something I’m good at.’ He bit his lip. ‘And if that man-bird thing is true…’

‘But Stiles…this is blood magic.’ The older man went to him, placing his hands on top of his shoulders. ‘It’s dark. Jennifer dark.’

He shook his head. ‘No, it’s not. I discussed it with Lucinda.’

The wraith nodded. ‘He’s right. The magic you’re talking about, Peter, is dark. It involves sacrifices. God knows I’ve done many of those in my time.’ She sighed. ‘But this? A willing sacrifice is ten times more powerful.’

The wolf frowned. ‘I’m not willing to die so he can get inked!’

The teen had to laughed at that. ‘Not die, you idiot. Donate the necessary blood for the tattoo.’

‘Oh.’

‘So?’

‘You’re sure about this?’

‘Yes.’

He sighed. ‘Then let’s do it.’

*

Stiles whimpered has he felt the needle against his skin. ‘I don’t think I can do this.’

The tattoo artist smirked. ‘I haven’t even begun.’

Peter returned the smirk. ‘He’s dead scared of needles.’

‘And he’s getting a tattoo this size?! All at once?’

The wolf shrugged. ‘He’s slightly insane.’

‘Hey!’

The guy from the tattoo shop positioned the tattoo machine near his neck. ‘I’m going to start.’

The younger man trembled and extended a hand towards the older man. Smiling, Peter took it in his warmer one, squeezing it lightly. Stiles took a deep breath. ‘Ok. I’m ready.’

And it began. It took nearly ten hours to have the tattoo completed. No stops, no going to the bathroom, no eating or drinking. Just a continuous drilling sound of the needle piercing his flesh, slowly covering him up in a dark red color. The color of Peter’s blood.

Through it all, Stiles never lost his concentration, never wavered on his spell:

**_Fortune smile on me this day,_ **

**_Make my enemies my prey._ **

**_Keep my mind and body strong and fit,_ **

**_Strengthen both my heart and wit._ **

**_Blazing passion, my desire,_ **

**_Come and set my heart on fire._ **

The wolf watched the skin he loved to touch be slowly covered in red. He was hating it until the scent invaded his senses. It wasn’t of blood. It was of him and Stiles being completely mixed inside the teen’s body. His scent would forever be inside Stiles. The teen was now irrevocably marked by his scent.

It made him hard instantly. And he stayed like that for the next hours.

*

Stiles groaned. ‘I know you’re horny baby but…not tonight.’

He smiled. ‘Don’t worry.’ He watched the teen take off the t-shirt to see his chest covered in transparent adhesive paper used in the kitchen. Beneath it, his skin was completely red but he barely saw the tattoo.

As soon as the last stroke of the tattoo was made and Stiles repeated for the last time the spell, the tattoo began disappearing. The tattoo artist was getting freaked out when Morgandi glamoured the tattoo back into Stiles.

After that it was just a question of wrapping him up, talking about the aftercare and paying.

The alpha touched a light finger to his neck. ‘I can barely see it.’

He grinned. ‘See? Told you so.’

‘Yeah.’ He cocked his head to the side. ‘Want me to take away your pain?’

‘Doesn’t hurt. Not now at least.’ He grimaced. ‘But having to sleep with this…I’m going to be all sweaty.’

‘You should have done the tattoo after meeting with Lydia.’

‘Nah. Why wait?’ He shrugged and took off his pants, throwing them into a chair and sat on the bed to take off his socks and throw them on the floor. ‘Besides, this will take the normal three days to have all those blood crusts fall and after that it will be completely healed. I don’t need to wait the two or three weeks that most people do. So, by the time we meet Lydia, I’ll be fully healed.’

‘Fine.’ He shook his head. ‘Go brush your teeth and let’s sleep. Oh. And Stiles? Pick up your damn socks.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stiles has a blood tattoo!!! 
> 
> I just really love a tattooed Stiles ^_^
> 
>  
> 
> PS: Once again, got the spell from the usual website and changed it a bit. I think. I wrote this one a while ago.


	100. Chapter 100

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's CHAPTER 100!!! 100!!!
> 
> OH MY GOD!!! WE REACHED THE 100!!!
> 
>  
> 
> Warnings:  
> Mentions of rape and violence.
> 
> Damn, bad way of celebrating chapter 100...

Sofia slid into the seat next to his in the cafeteria. ‘Have you heard?’

‘Heard what?’

‘They found bodies of women buried in a common grave.’

‘Oh…that.’ Stiles frowned. ‘Yeah. I read about it yesterday.’

‘Yesterday? It was only on the news today. How did you hear it before the TV Channels announced it?’

‘Hum…’ That was true but being able to access the police information… ‘Anyway, they were…they…’

‘Raped and Killed.’

He looked at the small, thin girl in front of him. ‘Yeah.’

She gave him a sad smile. ‘Women have always been the target of murdering psychopaths, Stiles.’

‘Yeah…but…’ He looked at her. ‘They weren’t just killed, Sofia. That would have been bad enough. They were also tortured for a while. And when he got fed up with it, he broke their necks.’

‘What? Torture?’

‘Burns, cuts, bruises indicating beating, broken bones…’ He shook his head. ‘It’s bad.’

The small girl frowned at him. ‘Stiles…how did you obtain this information? Because on the news, this morning, they didn’t mention that.’

‘Hum…my dad used to be a sheriff back home.’

She lifted both eyebrows indicating that he should proceed.

‘And…I kind of like to keep up with the police station here.’

‘You…’ She gasped. ‘You hacked a police station?!’

‘Shhh!’

‘Don’t shhh me!’ She looked around herself. ‘You’re gonna screw up my life if people find out about you.’

‘They’re not going to find out. I’m like Felicity Smoak good-‘ She lifted an eyebrow. ‘Ok, maybe not that good. But still good.’

‘Stiles.’

‘I just like detective stuff.’ He waved his arms. ‘Anyway, they found nothing there. No prints, no airs, nothing.’ He began drumming his fingers on the table while stuffing himself with curly-fries. He made a face. Cafeteria curly-fries. They were terrible but… Peter was driving him up the wall with his healthy food tyranny. Even when Stiles cooked, it had to be healthy stuff. Thank god he was a really good cook. ‘It’s like…it’s like Dexter committed those murders. There’s nothing there.’

‘Stiles…the grave had nine bodies. All killed in the last three weeks. **_Three_** weeks.’

‘Yeah…the guy is pretty prolific.’ He scowled at his fries. ‘That many…it means he doesn’t have much time to plan.’

‘What do you mean?’

‘It has to be a spur of the moment kind of thing. He doesn’t have a type. There’s blondes, brunettes and black girls.’ He shook his head. ‘Serial killers usually have a type. This one doesn’t. Only thing in common is that they’re young and showed signs of putting up a big struggle.’ He froze at that. Struggle. Like punches and stuff. Most of the girls had their knuckles scabbed over. «No way.»

‘What? You just thought of something.’

‘He’s not using a weapon.’

‘Why do you say that? Didn’t you say they were cut?’

‘Yeah but…tell me…a guy comes at you with a gun or a big ass knife. Even if he was threatening to rape you, would you fight back with your fists?’

She frowned. ‘We have a cool head now. I mean…between dying or being raped…If you choose the last option, at least you’ll be alive to get your revenge. Dead…’

‘Exactly.’

‘But Stiles, sometimes it’s just instinct. You’re threatened and you fight back. Especially something like that.’

‘Every girl showed signs of struggle. Maybe that’s where their bruising comes from. Every single one of those nine girls fought back. You don’t fight back unless you think there’s a chance of-‘

‘Wining.’

‘Yeah. If a guy comes at you with no gun or knife and threatens you, the least you do is run away.’

‘Probably.’

‘So…’

She shook her head. ‘But what is he doing going against girls with no weapon? Is he like an adrenalin junky? Even in your kitchen you can find a cutlet knife so…it’s bogus.’

Stiles bit his lip. Not unless you had other weapons. «Crap. Jackson was right. It’s gonna start again.» Werewolves didn’t need weapons. They were a weapon themselves. And they had claws which would explain the cuts on the girl’s bodies.

‘What?’

He shrugged. ‘It might have been werewolves or vampires attacking them.’

Sofia shot him a dirty look. ‘I’m not a Twilight fan.’

He grinned, trying to change the subject. ‘Which team were you?’

She sniffed delicately. ‘Jacob. At least his six-pack was real.’

Stiles threw back his head, laughing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorty chapter. No time for anything else. But hey!
> 
> Left you a little mystery :)
> 
> Several of you asked what I had in mind when I pictured Stiles’ tattoo. So instead of answering your comments with the same answer, I decided to just say it here. The link below shows the closest I pictured it. It’s just on one side so you have to picture it on the entire chest and back :)  
> https://pt.pinterest.com/pin/146437425363233050/


	101. Chapter 101

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god! Thank you so much for all the support guys! We reached 100! It’s awesome!
> 
> And you’ve been with me every step of the way :) 
> 
> Thank you for all the comments, Kudos and the love you showed.
> 
> Like Dylan O’Brien says: I love youuuuuuuu!!!

‘Are you sure it’s fully healed, Stiles?’ Peter was looking at the teen with something resembling anxiety. Or something near it.

If he started wringing his hands, Stiles was going to laugh in his face. Because he was that kind of a dick. ‘Yup.’ He grinned. ‘I’ll prove it to you tonight.’

He lifted both eyebrows. ‘Gonna hold you to that.’ «Especially because tomorrow we’ll be meeting Lydia. I’m really hoping tonight won’t be our last.»

The younger man just rubbed his hands together. It was getting a bit cold in the evenings. At least for him it was. He looked at Lucinda and the elves, all looking at him.

Morgandi grinned. ‘Before you start, you should take off your shirt.’

His face exploded in a blush. ‘I am NOT going to take off my shirt, you pervert!’

Falkner shrugged. ‘It’s just so we can see the tattoo being activated and the color change as you expend its power.’

He frowned. ‘Oh.’ Then he shrugged and pulled off his sweatshirt throwing it to Peter. He rubbed his hands again. ‘Ok. I’m ready.’

Einar lifted an eyebrow. ‘Your pink nipples look so cute peebling like that.’

‘OH MY GOD!’ He lifted his hands and covered his nipples like a girl would cover her boobs. ‘Peter! Make him stop.’

‘Well…I agree with him.’

He gaped at the wolf. There was mirth and tenderness there and then he realized the ridiculousness of the situation. The teen snorted and lowered his hands. ‘Nice to know you like my pecs.’

‘I **_love_** your pecs.’

Falkner cocked his head to the side. ‘I feel cheated. During our threesome you guys touched every single part of my body while you didn’t allow me to reciprocate. I would have loved to lick those pink nipples…especially with that mole so strategically placed…’

‘Only I can touch Peter.’

‘And only I can touch Stiles.’

The dark elf pouted. ‘Not fair.’

The pale teen grinned and decided to get back into business. Lifting an eyebrow, he extended a hand to Lucinda. ‘Shall we try the healing factor first?’

She shrugged and her hand turned black with long black claws. She racked them over his arm, one of the cuts deeper than the others.

‘Son-of-a-bitch!’ He grimaced, looking at his bleeding arm. Some of these cuts were deep enough to graze the bone.

She smirked evilly. ‘You did say you wanted to test the tattoo.’

He growled at his evil wraith and then looked at his bleeding arm, trying to concentrate. He felt it. Peter’s power. Right beneath his skin. As soon as he felt it, power rushed through his veins and he nearly moaned in pleasure because of it. The tattoo flared a light red, illuminating his chest and back in tribal flamelike swirls, most of them resembling crackling fire. Like the tattoo had a life of its own. This was why he’d loved it when he saw it. There were other types of magical tattoos but… this one just called to him.

Everyone looked at the gashes closing as fast as an alpha werewolf.

‘Holy shit!’ Stiles grinned at his wolf. ‘It worked.’

Peter grabbed his bloody arm confirming that he was healed and there were no scars. ‘That’s quite amazing.’

‘Yes! I’m awesome.’ He looked at Lucinda. ‘Want a snack?’

‘Sure.’ She went to him and began licking off the blood.

Stiles grinned at Einar. ‘Next, let’s test the strength.’

The huge elf smirked. ‘Want to test it against me?’ He took out his sword off its sheath.

The teen actually paled and almost took a step back from the warlike glint in the elf’s eyes. ‘Hum…not like that. Maybe arm-wrestling? Less dangerous than trying to pick up a boulder and not have any control and throw it on something.’

He shrugged. ‘That’s fine.’

They all looked on as Lucinda finished cleaning him up.

‘All right! Let’s do this!’ He looked around them, in the deserted park. ‘Huh…where are we gonna do this?’

Albion pointed at a small tree stump. ‘Sit on the ground and use that for support.’

‘That works.’

Einar and Stiles sat at opposite sides, the pack surrounding them.

‘Ready, Elf?’

‘Bring it, Warlock.’

He blinked. ‘Hum…we don’t know if I’m really the descendant of warlocks.’

Kaira shrugged. ‘Have similar power to them. While all humans have a small spark of magic, no simple human could have your powers. You’re not a witch so…’

Everyone said at the same time. ‘Warlock.’

He scowled. ‘Fine.’ He frowned lightly. ‘I wonder where I got it from.’

‘Who cares?’ Peter crossed his arms in front of his chest. ‘Go on with it.’

Einar and Stiles grinned at each other and placed their elbows on the tree stump.

*

Stiles pulled up the sweatshirt, growling the entire time. ‘Look at this! Everything is black! You can see the tattoos around my neck!’ He whimpered. ‘Lydia will be too curious.’

‘Wear a scarf.’

‘I hate scarfs. Rather die than use them.’ He grinned. ‘But I won.’

Einar scowled. ‘I need to train more.’

‘Hum…’ He looked at the big Elf. ‘You’re huge already. If you build up even more muscle…’

‘I lost. I hate losing.’ He grumbled. ‘Against a human.’

He grinned. ‘I thought I was a warlock.’

He waved his hands in the air. ‘Same thing! Your species has strong magic but the same body strength of a human.’

‘Yeah but…’ He pointed with his thumb at Peter. ‘Technically I was using Peter’s power…and I expended all the tattoo’s power to beat you.’

The big elf cocked his head to the side, considering.

As always, Peter ruined it. ‘Of course, if it had been me, I would have won in less than five seconds.’

The teen sighed. ‘Peter…’

Albion scowled. ‘We’re a lot stronger than a human. Don’t compare our strengths and believe you can beat us easily.’

The older man snorted. ‘Yeah, keep on belie-‘

Stiles slapped a hand over the wolf’s mouth. ‘Enough. Each of us has our own strengths. This discussion is stupid.’

Peter smirked under his hand and removed it gently from his mouth, to plant a kiss there. ‘Very well.’ He looked at his wrist where the end of the tattoo could be seen. ‘How long to be fully charged again?’

He frowned. ‘It depends of my magic. The tattoo feeds on it. So…since I didn’t spend magic, it should take a day or so to be fully charged.’

‘Hum…Lydia will see it then.’

‘Yeah.’

Kaira frowned at them. ‘You’re speaking of that banshee like you fear her. Is she so formidable?’

Both wolf and warlock answered at the same time. ‘Yes.’

‘Hum…now I’m curious.’

The teen grinned. ‘Don’t worry. You’ll meet her soon enough.’

Peter also grinned. ‘I can’t wait to see her make mincemeat out of you guys.’

‘You know…she dislikes you. I mean **_really_** dislikes you.’

He shrugged. ‘Don’t worry. I can be charming when I want to.’

Everyone snorted making the wolf scowl in turn.

Stiles grinned. ‘Don’t worry. We still love you.’

Peter blinked at him but Stiles had turned to Lucinda and the two of them were walking back to the house. It had been completely unconscious. The teen didn’t even realize what he’d just said.

Falkner moved next to him, grinning like a lunatic, and extended his fist. Grinning, Peter punched it with his own fist.

Morgandi shook her head. ‘You’re one lucky dog.’

The wolf didn’t even care about the dog jokes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well guys. I bet you guessed.
> 
> Next chapter, Lydia and Stiles will meet.
> 
> Everybody has been making such a big deal of it that I’m nervous. Actually, I’m terrified!


	102. Chapter 102

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “I can give a headache to an aspirin.”
> 
> Another familiar face makes an appearance!

Lydia was drumming her fingers on the tabletop while waiting for Stiles. Five minutes late! She absolutely despised people that made her wait. She took a little sip of her milkshake and looked out the window.

Well, Finally!

Stiles was walking down the street, hands in his front pocket jeans, in the direction of the diner. She smiled looking at his familiar figure. Still with a baggy t-shirt with a large plaid shirt over it, although the jeans seemed to fit him a lot better. The banshee frowned. Actually everything seemed to fit him better. His shoulders were wider. The thighs more muscled if the tighter jeans were any indication. His features were also changing from a pretty boy face to those of an attractive man.

Her heart constricted as sadness invaded her.

Not even four months apart and Stiles had turned into a man. The way he travelled the busy street, never stumbling, the confidant strides…these last months had been good to him. She could see self-confidence pouring off him. A man who knew who he was and had no gripes about it. Well, Stiles had always been self-confidant but now…she felt sad because it was like he’d move on without her.

Lydia felt alone here. She was still the popular girl on campus and now that she didn’t have to hide her intelligence like she’d had at the start of high-school, she was actually praised for it, she was as popular as ever. But…none of these people were her friends. She wanted her pack back. She’d thought she’d get it with Stiles but…she watched a girl bump against him and the teen smiled while helping her keep her balance. The girl blushed looking up at him. The pale teen kept walking but the girl turned around to look at him. The banshee smiled ruefully. Still so dense. «I guess some things never change.»

Finally, Stiles crossed the street and entered the diner. She licked her lips feeling nervous. She turned a bit and then he was next to her, looking down at her.

He smiled and she was getting up and hugging him tight, trying to hold back her tears. God! She’d missed him so much. So very much!

She hid her face against his chest. ‘Stiles…’

He pulled her tighter against him. ‘Hello, Lyds.’

She drew back and punched his chest lightly. ‘You bastard! It’s been too long and you never called me!’ She frowned. That was a really hard chest. Looking closely, she realized its width. «Holy shit! What has he been doing these past months?!»

Stiles grinned at her. ‘Lets sit.’

‘Where’s the boyfriend?’

He blushed. ‘He’ll meet us here in a few minutes.’

‘Trying to draw up the courage to face me?’

He laughed. ‘Something like that.’

She frowned. ‘Oh my god! You tattooed your neck?!’

He winced. ‘Huh. Well…it looks really good on me.’

She leaned over the table and pulled the collar of the t-shirt down. She saw more strokes of black. ‘Oh my god!’ She got up to go near him and tried to lift the tee up.

‘Lydia! Will you stop that?!’

She scowled at him and finally managed to yank the t-shirt up to his neck. ‘Oh fuck!’ Swirls of black on creamy pale skin greeted her eyes. His entire chest was covered in a huge black tattoo. Stiles who was so scared of needles had done the biggest tattoo she’d ever seen. And then she noticed the body. Toned and defined. Since when did Stiles have a freaking six-pack?! Her eyes fixed on pink nipples enveloped by enticing flamelike swirls of black. Oh good god. He looked too good to be true. This could not be Stiles Stilinski!

The pale teen growled and pulled his t-shirt back down when some girls whistled and yelled several cat calls. ‘Have you gone insane Lydia?! What are you doing, trying to get me naked in here?!’

Still in shock, she sat back down. ‘You…how…’ She gulped and tried to put the image of an enticingly bare-chested Stiles out of her mind. ‘Your whole chest is covered in tattoos.’

He shrugged. ‘Technically speaking, it’s a single tattoo. And my back is the same.’

‘Why?! Is it the boyfriend? Does he like that type of thing?’

Stiles grinned. ‘He thought he wouldn’t like it but he does now. I don’t know why but Pe- huh he developed a fascination with my nipples after this.’

«I know why.» She tried hard not to blush. ‘Anyway, that thing won’t look good at all in court!’

He shrugged. ‘I’ll be wearing shirts and ties. It will be covered.’

‘Damn it, Stiles. It’s not a small tattoo. It’s freaking huge. Why…’

‘My choice.’

He said that in such a tone of voice that she shut up. It was…it was like an alpha talking to his beta. It completely unnerved her.

‘Stiles?’

The teen turned towards a girl, the waitress, smiling up at her. ‘Hey, Wendy.’

She frowned at the redheaded girl. She’d seen the way they’d hugged and didn’t like it. Yeah, Peter looked a bit like an evil perverted creep but it was obvious that he really liked Stiles. And the girl had the nerve to actually lift Stiles’ t-shirt showing the teen’s chest to the entire diner. Which she secretly appreciated.

Stiles grinned. ‘This is Lydia. She’s my best friend from back home.’

‘Oh.’ She tried to shrug off her irritation. ‘What will you be having?’

‘Cinnamon roll.’

She lifted both eyebrows. ‘Huh. No curly fries?’

He smirked. ‘Give me time.’

Shaking her head, Wendy left them and he turned back to the banshee, who decided to just keep her milkshake.

Lydia bit her lip, still feeling a bit unnerve by Stiles sudden forcefulness. ‘I take it you come here a lot.’

He grinned. ‘Yup. They have great food here. Even my boyfriend, who’s a real snob, likes it here.’

‘A snob? You’re dating a snob?!’

Stiles laughed. ‘Yeah. Believe me. It constantly surprises me too.’ Wendy came back with his roll and after she left, he lost all mirth. ‘Lydia…I like him. He’s…he’s good to me.’

«I can tell.» It hurt, actually. Stiles looked so happy. Gone were the almost perpetual dark circles under his eyes. The pale tiredness. He was still pale but now he also had a glow of health that before had been covered by tiredness. It hurt that some stranger had been able to give him happiness while his closest friends hadn’t. Her lips thinned. Of course, after that Scott fiasco…

‘You’re really happy.’

‘Yeah.’ He grinned. ‘It also helps that the sex is amazing.’

That surprised a laugh out of her. ‘Stiles!’

He grinned and gave a little bite on the roll, slowly licking his lower lip off the bit of melted sugar there.

Lydia blinked. Holy shit! That was really…sensual. He wasn’t gorging the roll down like it had been his habit. No, now he was savoring it and it did strange things to her. He was…she licked her lips. Gorgeously lickable. There was a sensuality there…an awareness that hadn’t been in his eyes before. He wasn’t flirting with her but his eyes were still…she cleared her throat feeling slightly uncomfortable. She had no right to be thinking this way about Stiles. She’d had her chance and let it go.

But still…

Her imagination was going into hyper-drive. Now that she’d seen part of the body beneath those baggy clothes... She’d noticed it before when he was crossing the street but now that she was paying attention, he couldn’t quite hide what he was anymore.

And the way Stiles now moved…confidant and sure, nothing like the teen spazz he used to be. Lydia just couldn’t believe that this was the boy that used to have a crush on her and that she totally ignored for the douche Jackson.

She shook herself. Time to put it behind her. ‘So? Who is he?’

‘You know him, actually.’

She frowned. ‘I do?’ She cocked her head to the side. ‘A male werewolf that I know?’ There was Liam. «Impossible. He’s been in Beacon Hills all summer.» The boy from Satomi’s pack. She doubted it. Only a man would be able to wrought such changes in Stiles, never a boy. So…a man…her eyes widened. ‘Oh my god! You’re dating Derek?!’ She practically screeched.

‘What?!? God, no! Yew!’

She lifted an eyebrow. ‘I would never associate a yew with Derek.’

Stiles blinked at that and then smirked. The banshee found something disturbingly familiar about that smirk. ‘True. That man’s ass…’

‘Stiles!’

He laughed. ‘Not him, Lyds. But close.’

‘Close?’ She frowned.

«It really doesn’t even cross her mind.» He caught sight of Peter entering the diner. ‘It’s that guy.’

She turned and lost her voice seeing the wolf come to them, all confidant strides and a sassy smirk on a sexy face. Her eyes widened as Peter Hale smiled, not smirked, but smiled at the teen across from her and sat next to Stiles. She actually gaped when the older man leaned into the younger man and gave him a short kiss on the mouth.

‘No way!’ Now she was angry. This was **NOT** possible. ‘This is **NOT** possible.’

Peter smirked at her. Now she knew why Stiles’ smirk seemed eerily familiar. It was just like Peter’s! ‘Hello, Lydia.’

She ground her teeth and looked at her friend, trying her best not to look at the psycho siting at the same table as her. ‘That’s Peter.’

He nodded. ‘Yup.’

‘Peter Fucking Hale.’

«Oh my God. She’s cursing.» ‘Yup.’

She felt like screaming and maybe blowing the smirking werewolf’s head off. ‘That guy is a damned psychopath! What the hell are you thinking?!’ By now she was nearly screeching lowly.

It was awesome to hear her like that. Stiles had never heard the like.

He shrugged, suddenly trying not to laugh. Lydia looked ready to blow Peter’s head off, Peter was smirking not even considering the real danger he was in and probably thinking of snarky ways to anger her even further and Stiles was for once trying to mediate two immovable forces. It was funny being the reasonable one when he was usually the first to lose his calm. ‘Well…see this cinnamon roll?’ He licked his middle finger off the sugar making her blink at the heavy suggestion it carried. Stiles continued, ignorant of her thoughts. ‘You know it’s bad for you, you know you’ll probably get your triglycerides high and end up with diabetes but it just tastes so damned good that you ignore the bad.’

She scowled noticing the conceited smirk on Peter’s lips. ‘So…basically you’re saying that he is like a psychopathic homicidal cinnamon roll.’

He grinned. ‘Yup. Extremely tasty with a hint of an extra spice that just might kill you if you’re not careful and that doesn’t care about the harm it can cause you.’ He cocked his head to Peter. ‘Don’t you think I’m right?’

The older man shrugged. ‘Well…I am a sweetheart.’

He grinned at the wolf.

Lydia looked at them both and shook her head. ‘You’re doomed.’

Stiles shrugged and gave another bite of his roll. ‘Loving it.’

She wanted to kill Peter. Blow up his head like she’d done to Dr. Valack. Gritting her teeth, she continued to ignore him. ‘Stiles, he’s constantly betrayed us. Do be serious.’

He laid down his roll, eyes losing all mirth. ‘I am being serious.’

She nearly growled. ‘He’s done something to you, hasn’t he? It’s like maybe he’s threatening you. Or a spell of some sort. I can blow his head off.’

Stiles shook his head, a small smile playing on his lips. ‘Leave his head intact, Lydia Martin. Actually…leave both his heads intact.’

‘Yew!’

‘Stiles!’ Even the wolf felt embarrassed at that crudeness.

‘What? Just making sure.’ He looked at her with a grin on his lips. ‘Why do you think I agreed with such a public place? Neither of you can resort to violence here.’

She sputtered. ‘But why?! Why him? He’s…’

He lifted a hand, stopping her from continuing and saying something that would put them at odds. ‘When I met him again, almost four months ago, he found me after I had an argument with Scott. We… an incubus attacked us and after…well…he came to my house with me.’

‘Wait, what incubus?’

He waved his hands. ‘Another story. Anyway, I invited him to stay at my place and he agreed.’ The teen sighed. ‘Peter invited me to leave beacon hills with him…and that night he slept with me.’ He grinned briefly when she gaped at him. ‘We didn’t have sex Lydia, so take your mind out of the gutter. But…I remember thinking that I had just lost Scott, the last of my family. I was totally and completely alone.’ Stiles grabbed Peter’s hand, squeezing lightly. The older man’s hand turned up, squeezing back. The banshee’s eyes went there, frowning a little. ‘Little by little, this psychopathic cinnamon roll became my friend, my lover, my companion. He is my family now. Him and our pack.’ His face became completely serious. ‘Lydia. I’d die for them.’ He looked the wolf in the eyes. ‘I’d kill for him.’

The older man’s eyes widened as he finished speaking. This was…what Stiles was saying…this was deliberate, nothing like the slip of tongue he’d had yesterday.

Stiles turned back to look at her. ‘Peter…right now, he is my everything.’

The banshee’s eyes narrowed while looking at Peter’s reactions. He looked slightly flushed, surprised by what the pale teen had said, a pleased smile gracing his lips. He looked like a damned teenager with a crush.

That was so not the Peter she knew.

The Peter Hale everybody knew and hated was snarky, manipulative and a bit evil. This one was…

And the way they looked at each other…there was passion there. The way their bodies were naturally leaning towards each other. She tried to put it out of her mind the fact that her friend, her best friend, was with Peter Hale, a killer and an older man.

These two…looking like they did at each other…they looked good together. There were sparks there. Lydia gulped. She knew…she just knew that if she insisted that Stiles break up with Peter, the teen wouldn’t speak to her again. He’d see it as a betrayal of the worst kind and this guy had been betrayed enough. So she wasn’t even going to give him the “I told you so” speech. Because something told her she would lose.

Peter’s eyes…the way he was looking at stiles…it seemed impossible but she would bet her last scream that the wolf loved the teen.

She licked her lips feeling slightly uncomfortable like she’d just seen something too intimate. She decided to lighten things up…and she needed time with Peter alone. ‘Well…at least you seem to be having a very active sexual life.’

‘I-what?!’

She nodded and took a sip of her milkshake. ‘Hum…your body. You’re totally ripped.’ She smirked when he blushed bright red. ‘Taking vitamins to keep up with the big bad wolf?’

Peter’s smirk was in the pro leagues when compared to hers. ‘Why Lydia, sweetheart. Aren’t you a bit too curious?’

She shrugged, trying not to break into hives at the thought of bantering with a person whom she really disliked…and who had manipulated her into resurrecting him. ‘Well…a body like that…a girl gets curious. Does the rest of his body look as good as his chest?’

The older man lifted an eyebrow. ‘You saw his chest?’

‘Well…got curious because of the tattoos.’

‘I see…and yeah…he looks fantastic. If only I could convince him to wear tighter clothes.’

She cocked her head to the side. ‘But then you’d have too many competitors. Pretty face and pretty body? You wouldn’t have a chance.’

He smirked evilly. ‘Oh, I think I would. But you’re right.’ He looked at an extremely blushed Stiles. ‘It’s bad enough that he has a pretty face. Others need not know about his great body.’

‘I’ve always been curious…what with the way Malia speaks of him and the scratches he used to have on his body...How is he in bed?’

‘OH MY GOD!!!’ Stiles got up. ‘I need to go to the bathroom!’

Peter and Lydia watched him go and the wolf turned towards the banshee. ‘Well, you managed to get rid of him. Gonna give me the “I’ll kill you if you hurt him” speech?’

She actually grinned. ‘Nah. If you ever did anything bad to him or hurt him…Stiles would kill you himself. Probably try to set you on fire again.’

He tried not to shudder especially since he knew what the young warlock could do now. ‘You do know him.’

She shrugged. ‘I love him.’

Peter’s eyes narrowed and blinked briefly red as he heard the truth in her heartbeat. ‘He’s mine.’

«Alpha?! Since when did he became an alpha again?!» She tried not to show her uneasiness but by his smirk she wasn’t able to hide it. ‘I’ve been his crush since third grade, Peter. You’ve been with him…what? Three, maybe four months?’

A low growl escaped the older man’s throat. There was no mistaking the controlled rage in his voice. ‘Mine, Lydia. Someone tries to take him from me…I’ll paint the world red. What I did when taking my revenge on the Argents is nothing compared to what I’d do if someone takes him from me.’

She blinked. She was no werewolf but she could almost taste the truth of his words. ‘What if he leaves you? You’re nearly twenty years older than him.’ She gestured towards the bathroom. ‘Stiles is one of those types that will look better with age. Already he’s losing the pretty looks. His face is transforming into that of a man. A VERY attractive man. He’s becoming really gorgeous, Peter. Think you can compete with younger more attractive men and women?’

He gritted his teeth. She’d nailed it. His one insecurity and she spotted it immediately. ‘I was the one who noticed him first. Who saw the potential in him. And I’m a werewolf.’ When you’re in pain, you smirk. So, he smirked smelling the anger in her at such an action. ‘Believe me sweetheart, I’ll be as attractive now as I’ll be in my sixties.’

She scoffed at his little speech. ‘You already look like his father.’ The banshee looked at his chest. ‘Yeah, you’re in shape but…do I really need to tell you what other people see when you’re together?’ She snorted. ‘You look like his sugar daddy.’

He cocked his head to the side and suddenly he was smiling.

Lydia had to blink. It was probably the first time she’d seen Peter truly smile. Not smirk or grin evilly. But smile. It completely transformed his face into a thing of beauty. And that was like a slap to the face. Only now did she realize that Peter had never smiled. It made her recognize the unbelievable truth. Stiles had changed but so had Peter. That murdering bastard that went after the Argents three years ago was probably still there but…there was more now as well.

Peter couldn’t stop the smile even if his life depended on it. Hearing Lydia calling him Stiles’ sugar daddy…it threw all his insecurities away. Suddenly, he relaxed and his smile was true, expressing just that. ‘Stiles loves calling me that in front of others.’

She felt like slapping her own forehead. ‘That’s so Stiles.’

‘Yeah. We both see the humor in our situation so…it’s too late for you…or any others to try and get him. I’ll make sure of it.’

He frowned. ‘Too late for me? I didn’t-‘

‘Werewolf. I could smell it on you from across the street.’

If she was anyone lesser, she’d have blushed. So, Lydia chose to just shrug. ‘You have great timing, I’ll give you that. I finally realized what was in front of me, too late.’ The banshee sighed and smiled at the wolf for the first time in her life. ‘But I have someone good as well. He is…really good for me.’

‘Hum…’ He shook his head. ‘It wouldn’t have worked out between the two of you anyway.’

That made her frown. What the hell did he mean by that? If he was bringing up her past history with guys… ‘Oh, really?’

‘You two are too intelligent and competitive. Stiles…his stubbornness…now he pretends to be afraid of you and obey you but we both know the truth. That boy…he’s as dominant as you are. After a while you’d be fighting like Rumble fishes.’

‘We’re not that bad.’

‘You are.’ He smirked. ‘And something tells that’s why you’ve never done anything about it. You knew he loved you but you never did anything about it because you knew that you’re better as friends than lovers.’

Now she was scowling and he shook his head ruefully. It wouldn’t do to antagonize her too badly. ‘He stills refers to you as his goddess.’

Lydia gave a surprised laugh at that.

‘The damn brat actually has a type and its redheads.’ He growled lowly. ‘All because of you.’

She smirked, preening a little. She did know how attracted Stiles was to her. ‘Good. That should keep you on your toes.’

The mirth completely disappeared from his face. ‘I was serious. He’s mine. I would never do anything that would risk me losing stiles. Not **EVER**.’

She looked at him and the fist that had squeezed her heart in worry when she’d seen Peter eased. A little bit anyway. ‘I can see that. You love him.’

He leaned back. ‘What?’

‘And the idiot still hasn’t realized it.’ She shook her head. ‘He’s going to have a panic attack when he does.’

They looked at each other and snorted. Soon they were snickering.

‘What kind of thing were you two talking about to look so much like villains?’

Peter smiled and turned to a Stiles that had returned from the bathroom and was frowning down at the two of them. ‘Oh, nothing much.’

The banshee took her final sip of her milkshake. ‘Yup. Nothing much.’

He scowled. ‘Damn! The two of you together are going to be hell.’

She shrugged. ‘I don’t plan on meeting him that often.’

‘Oh.’ Stiles frowned. ‘Hum…’ He looked at his wolf and then back at Lydia. ‘We actually bought a big house counting on you.’

‘What?’

He sat down. ‘I…you said you wanted to be pack with me so…I mean…since we’re here anyway, away from family… I thought…maybe you’d want to live with us.’

Lydia looked at him. Stiles’ hands were trembling slightly. This was important to him. Like she’d thought before…if she didn’t accept Peter she would lose this amazing friend. It would hurt him a lot but she could see that the wolf was too important for Stiles to ever let go of him. Maybe Peter wasn’t the only one in love.

She was no coward and as long as the older man behaved, she could be civil to him. It was actually amazing to be thought of so highly that they’d got a bigger house so she could live with them. And knowing Stiles, it would be fun as well. She was now bored out of her mind. In fact… ‘And you’re ok with Peter and I living under the same roof?’

‘Yeah. Why wouldn’t I be?’

‘Well…we’ve kissed.’ She saw Peter shaking his head in panic and tried not to grin like the evil bitch she was deep inside. ‘Like really kissed. Not like our kiss but with tongue.’

‘What?!?’ Stiles threw murdering looks at the older man. ‘You kissed her? With tongue?!’

‘Hum…it was in visions when I was trying to get her to resuscitate me.’

‘You still kissed her!’

‘So did you!’

‘I was having a panic attack!’

‘And with me it was a life or death situation!’

Stiles narrowed his eyes at him. ‘I’m punishing you tonight.’

‘What?’ His body exploded when he noticed the look in Stiles’ eyes. The teen licked his lower lip and he gulped, his face approaching the younger man’s like a thirsty man would approach water. ‘Stiles…’

‘And with that…I better leave.’

‘Lyds.’

‘Call me. I’ll have to check things out to see when I can move.’

‘So you’re moving in?’

‘Sure. Just give me a week or two to handle all my things.’ She frowned. ‘I’ll need a really big closet.’

Stiles grinned at her. ‘I know. We have a room just for y-‘

Peter lifted a hand, stopping him. ‘Rent. You’ll have to pay rent. No way I’m funding a charity.’

The banshee lifted an eyebrow. ‘Good. I much prefer that anyway. It will mean I can have my say regarding the house.’

The wolf stiffened at that. ‘Well…’

She smirked. ‘Too late.’

The two men watched her turn around and leave.

‘That went well.’

Stiles growled at him. ‘Let’s go home. I have to give you a tongue bath. A VERY through tongue bath.’

Peter actually moaned at that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See? They are all civilized people. Was it what you were expecting?
> 
> Please be gentle with me!!!
> 
>  
> 
> The cinnamon roll bit? That’s how MadGeovi referred to Peter in a comment. I liked it so much that I asked permission to use it. *Grins*
> 
> Hope you liked how I included it, MadGeovi!


	103. Chapter 103

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the positive feedback! You guys make me so happy.
> 
> Anyways...
> 
> Stiles is learning how to fight.
> 
> …
> 
> Enough said.

‘Fuck you, you fucking bastard!’

‘Tsk-tsk. Language, Stiles.’

‘Language, my ass!’ His tattoo was now an angry red and even expending so much of its power he hadn’t been able to make a dent on Peter. ‘I want to beat you up so bad…’

The wolf crossed his arms over his naked torso and smirked. ‘There _are_ some advantages to my age.’ He shook his head. ‘That’s why I said before, even before the tattoo, it doesn’t matter the strength or speed. Hunters are pure humans and they manage to kill us just fine.’

‘They use weapons and I’m terrible with those!’ He sighed. ‘Maybe I should just focus on my magic.’

‘What happens when you expend it all? When you’re empty of magic?’

‘I’ll run away.’

‘You? Run away?!’ He snorted. ‘And leave your friends behind? Yeah, right!’

‘Shit!’ He sighed and lifted his hands, making fists. ‘Let’s go again.’

*

Einar and Falkner entered the ball room (which had been renamed War room) to see Stiles, torso covered in the black swirls of his spent tattoo, swing a fist at Peter and the wolf just step gingerly out of the way.

‘Stand still, damn you!’

The older man grinned. ‘Catch me first.’

‘Son-of-a-bitch.’ In anger, he swung his foot and surprising Peter he managed to kick him in the shin with his bare foot. Then he was howling and hopping on one foot. ‘Fuck jesus!’ He growled at the older man. ‘I hate you.’

Peter just laughed.

‘What are you guys doing?’

The wolf grinned as he moved out of Stiles’ swinging fists. ‘Training.’

Einar scowled. ‘Is that a joke?’

Falkner observed the teen’s flailing and also scowled. ‘It has to be a joke.’

‘Hei! I know I can punch him!’ Stiles took another swing at the wolf, missing him completely and nearly face planting. ‘AAAAARG!’

‘That is not training.’ The golden haired elf felt positively outraged.

‘I’m giving my best here!’

The huge man fixed the werewolf with a hard glare. ‘If the student is committed but doesn’t learn, then the fault lies with the teacher.’

Stiles smirked at Peter who growled in return. ‘You think you can do better?! Fine! I actually dare you to.’

‘Fine! I will!’

Stiles took a step back. Einar’s eyes were positively glowing with determination. Urg. He was going to die.

The teen heard Falkner snickering and snarled at him. ‘I don’t need this coming from you!’

*

‘He is hopeless.’ Einar sat down on the couch, nearly whimpering in despair. A teenager had managed to defeat him. ‘He doesn’t lack stamina or determination. He just…’

Peter crossed his arms over his chest. ‘He can’t concentrate worth shit.’ Right now, Stiles was having a shower so they could talk in peace. ‘I’ve been trying to teach him the basics and nada. Zilch. He just throws punches around.’

Kaira bounced baby Riordan on her lap. Peter frowned at that. The baby should only be two months old but already looked like he was six or seven months old. He shook his head. Elves. They were too weird. She blew a raspberry on her baby’s tummy making him giggle. ‘Maybe he’s just not talented in that area. Some people were not born to fight.’

Kellan shook his head. ‘I don’t agree. He’s…Stiles is aggressive and dominant. He’s got war in his veins. It’s just…maybe we should try different tactics. And vary. He’s obviously bored with it all.’

Falkner snorted. ‘Bored? He’s damned angry. He kicked the wall of the war room and stubbed his toes. He was even madder afterwards.’

Albion smirked. ‘That was the best ever.’ The human was a never ending source of entertainment.

Peter lifted his head. ‘He just finished his shower.’

They all waited for him to come down to the game room. Stiles stopped at the entrance to find his pack all looking at him. ‘I don’t want to hear anything from you guys.’

It was enough.

Soon, every single member of his pack was on the floor, grabbing their stomachs and laughing in his face. Only Mimi was chirping angrily at them to shut up.

‘Bastards.’

He signaled to the rat, who climbed up his leg to sit on his shoulder and went to the kitchen.

«Laughing, are they?’

As revenge he decided to only make dinner for himself. With desert. Peanut butter and chocolate fudge cake. Let them salivate. Nobody, not even gourmet restaurants cooked better than him. And his pack knew it. Ok, maybe he was exaggerating but not by much.

If he wanted, he’d win Masterchef easy peasy.

The house groaned and Stiles frowned placing a hand against its wall. It responded with an angry pulse. He blinked. Holy fuck! He dropped the hand like it had been burned. Another damned spell that had gone slightly wrong. He’d given the damned house a consciousness. He hesitated but then shrugging, he patted the wall again. ‘Thanks for being on my side.’

*

An hour later he and Mimi were finishing eating their dinner. It was something simple but a favorite of everyone in the house. Pasta with shrimps, wild mushrooms, cherry tomatoes and a fresh cream sauce.

Lucinda’s head appeared out of the kitchen wall. ‘Huh. Stiles?’ Did he just have dinner without even calling them? He never did that!

‘Hum?’

She looked at the big dish in front of him and licked her lips. ‘Did you make dinner?’

‘Yup-e.’

She grinned. ‘Shall I call the others to tell them dinner is ready?’

‘Nop-e.’

Her eyes widened as he pulled a peanut butter chocolate fudge cake from the oven. He cut a bit from it, putting the slice on a small plate for the rat. Immediately Mimi dove inside, her white fur turning golden brown.

There was something wrong here. Maybe the others could help. She watched Mimi lick her paws and whimpered, disappearing through the wall.

Falkner was next. He entered the kitchen timidly, smiling a little. ‘Stiles?’

He licked the spoon on a long swipe of his tongue, eyelids fluttering as the amazing taste hit his taste-buds. ‘Hum?’

The elf gulped. It sounded like the teen was about to orgasm from the taste alone. He had reason to. The younger man had once made that cake for them all and everyone in the game room had laid on the floor and moaned at the divine taste. ‘Have…have you made dinner?’

‘Yes.’

‘Oh.’ He smiled fully. ‘Then Lucinda misunderstood it. I’ll call the others.’

‘Don’t. Mimi and I already ate it.’

The rat looked at him out of a face dirty with melted chocolate and gave him an evil grin.

The elf couldn’t stop the shudder. ‘Hum…but…you made enough for all of us, right?’

‘Nop-e.’

He whimpered and withdrew.

The pack decided to bring out their big guns and practically pushed Peter into the kitchen.

He scowled at them, hiding behind the kitchen’s entrance door. ‘Stiles?’

‘Hum?’

‘Huh…we…can we talk?’

‘Sure.’

‘Oh.’ He smiled, leaning against the door entrance, striking a sexy pose. ‘In our room?’

The teen looked at him, eyes looking at him up and down and licked the spoon much the same way he liked to lick Peter’s entrance. The wolf’s eyes exploded in a glowing red.

‘Not today.’

He blinked. ‘What?’

‘I’m pulling an all-nighter studying.’ He dipped the spoon in the fudge and licked it again, moaning lowly in the process. ‘I’m sure you understand. You’ll just have to sleep alone tonight.’

Peter whimpered and withdrew.

*

When training resumed the next day, the pack never even thought of laughing at his customary flailing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Best revenge/torture ever! And Mimi enjoyed every part of it.
> 
> MUWAHAHAHAHA!!!
> 
>  
> 
> I don’t know why, but after last chapter I just had to write about food O_o


	104. Chapter 104

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The pack is nearly complete!

Lydia fluffed her hair and straightened her already straight shirt. She refused to feel nervous. Absolutely refused. Except she was in front of a freaking modern mansion about to meet Peter and Stiles’ pack. Which was made up by elves. Elves! Insane.

She also couldn’t believe that Stiles was living in such a stylish place…of course he was dating Peter and Peter would rather die than not live in a stylish place. She smirked. All that care about his clothes and hair and his Italian furniture…oh boy. If Peter ever talked about her shoes, she was gonna laugh in his face.

Stiles looked like the most heterosexual nerd in the world and now he was hooking up with a metro man.

Sex must be _really_ good. She blushed bright red. Damn! That damned Stiles talking about punishing Peter...she better calm down or the creeper wolf was going to smell it on her. She was the one who was going to punish Stiles for making her so sexually frustrated. Her damned dreams…shit! She really needed to take a breather.

Lifting her chin, Lydia knocked on the door.

The door was wrenched open with violence without anyone in sight. Did they have a remote?

Stiles came running to her and scowling. ‘God damn it, House! I wanted to open the door!’ The pale teen turned to Lydia and looked down at her with such a wide grin that it seemed to split his face in half. ‘Hi!’

She couldn’t help but reciprocate. ‘Stiles.’

He pulled her into a hug, squeezing her tight and then he patted the wall. ‘She’s a friend.’

The banshee frowned at that, but Stiles had always been weird. She crossed the threshold and felt a light pop in her ears, the way you shake off the pressure when you’re flying. «The hell?!». She scowled, looking around.

Stiles felt the wards flare briefly against his nerve endings like asking him if she was safe. He sent a calming pulse back. This house was awesome!

When they turned, the entire pack was gathered in the foyer. The pale teen growled. ‘I told you guys to wait in the game room!’

Lydia tried very hard not to gap. The people in front of her were all very tall (except for a freckle girl). They were also extremely beautiful. Actually extremely eerily beautiful with big ass elf ears. That was just so hot! Were the ears an erogenous place?

Lucinda snorted elegantly. ‘Like we would have waited. You talked so much about her that all of us were in pins and needles to meet her.’

«Pins and needles? God, such a grandma.» The banshee smiled, deciding to be nice. ‘Really?’

Albion looked down at her. ‘She’s puny. What’s so formidable about her?’

Lydia scowled at him. He seemed to be a douche even worse than Jackson. ‘I can blow your head off.’ She threw her hair over one shoulder. ‘Of course, since you don’t seem to have a working brain, you probably don’t need it.’

The pale haired elf gasped in outrage while Falkner grinned. ‘I have to say, it’s a pleasure to finally meet you.’ He went to her in his glorious grey form and picked up her hand, kissing it briefly. ‘Something tells me we’re going to be great friends.’

The redhead blinked up at him. ‘You’re beautiful.’

The dark elf laughed. ‘And I see you share the same tastes as Stiles.’

‘Oh?’

‘Hum…one of these days, remember me to tell you all about our threesome.’

«Threesome?! Oh my god! My dreams are doomed again!» ‘Threesome?!’ She turned shocked eyes to a blushing Stiles. ‘Stiles!’

‘It was a life and death situation!’

‘What does that mean?!’ She groaned. ‘I should have known. It’s going to start again, isn’t it?’

‘What?! Why is it always my fault?!

Peter grinned, went to him and hugged him from behind. ‘Because you love trouble and trouble loves you right back.’ He kissed his neck. ‘And we love you for it.’

The wraith looked at the banshee. ‘So…you are Stiles’ goddess.’

‘I am?’

The teen grinned. ‘Yup.’

The wolf just shook his head at that, looking at the redheaded girl. ‘See? Told you.’

Lucinda kept looking at her and then frowned. ‘I am with Albion. What is so special about her?’

Einar noted the hard glint in the teen girl’s eyes. ‘She’s a warrior. Stiles said she blew up a man’s head with her scream.’

Kellan nodded. ‘And apparently she has a genius level intellect.’

Kaira smiled. ‘She is obviously beautiful.’

Morgandi leaned against Falkner who hugged her by the waist. ‘She obviously cares about her friends if her sacrifices are any indication.’

The dark elf smiled. ‘And she has the power to recognize assholes when she sees them.’

Stiles grinned at his pack. ‘Well…does that answers your question, Luce?’

Albion snarled. ‘She’s offensive and arrogant and thinks too much of her own worth.’

The pale teen shrugged at that. ‘I think a lot of her own worth. She is certainly worth a lot to me. She’s my best friend and I love her.’

Lucinda turned full wraith and vanished through a wall.

‘Oh, come on! Not again!’

Lydia gasped in shock. ‘What the hell is she?!’

‘Wraith.’ Stiles sighed. ‘Bound to me in Ireland.’

‘She went through the wall like a ghost!’

‘Well…technically, wraiths are ghosts.’

‘You didn’t tell me anything about wraiths, Stiles!’ She narrowed her eyes at him. ‘We have many things to talk about.’

‘Yeah, yeah. For now…I made cake.’

The banshee blinked when everyone perked up at that. Even Peter. It was just too weird to see a perky Peter. If the wolf smiling had been a shock, now it was a complete heart attack.

The pale teen smiled at his pack reaction. ‘I left it in the oven. Go eat it with the rest of the pack.’ He turned towards the stairs. ‘I’m gonna speak with Lucinda.’ He threw a hard glare at them over his shoulder. ‘Leave two slices for the both of us.’

Kellan grinned and threw an arm around the teen girl’s shoulders. ‘You know, you got us cake. Just for that, we all love you.’

‘What?’

On her other side, Peter grinned at her. ‘Ever tasted one of Stiles’ cakes?’

‘No.’

‘Prepare to have an orgasm.’

She smirked. ‘That good?’

Peter laughed like the evil man he was. ‘Better.’

 

*

 

Jackson watched Stiles and the short skinny girl (what was her name? Sunny?) part after having lunch in the cafeteria. He rubbed his sweaty hands against his jeans and followed the other teen. He needed to speak to him. But…it was Stiles. He never made anything easy for him.

He turned the corner of the building that Stiles had disappeared into only to find said teen leaning against the wall. ‘Stilinski!’

‘Whittemore.’ He looked at him with curiosity. ‘Why are you following me?’

‘I wasn’t.’

‘You were. And before, you were watching me with Sofia in the cafeteria.’

«That’s it. Sofia!» ‘No, I-‘

He shook his head, cutting him off. ‘I spend too much time with werewolves, dude. Don’t lie to me ‘cause I can tell.’

The pretty teen bit his lower lip. ‘Fine. I was following you.’

‘Why?’

He took a deep breath and frowned. Stiles didn’t smell of anything. What the hell was that?! He straightened his spine, standing straight to reach his full height but even so, he was shorter than Stiles which really irritated him. ‘I need a pack.’

The warlock blinked. That was the last thing he’d expected Jackson to say. ‘You what?’

‘Need a pack.’

‘So?’

He huffed in irritation. ‘You said you were in a pack, right? I want to meet your alpha.’

The pale teen snorted. ‘Hell, no. I don’t want you in my pack.’

‘You’re a human.’ He sneered. ‘You’re not the alpha. Only he can make such a decision.’

Stiles narrowed his eyes at him. ‘And you’re still as dumb as you were two years ago.’ He shook his head. ‘You think he’d prefer you over me?’

‘I’m a werewolf, I can make his powerbase stronger. Of course he’d prefer me.’

He smirked. ‘Peter Hale’s the alpha.’

The ex-kanima blinked. ‘What?’

‘That’s right. Peter’s the alpha and I’m dating him. And you’ve insulted me.’ He turned to leave. ‘Nice going, Whittemore. Find another pack.’

‘No! Wait!’ He lunged and grabbed Stiles’ arm. ‘I…there’s no other pack in New Haven.’

‘Not my problem.’ He looked at the hand bunched on his hoodie. ‘Now, let me go.’

‘Please.’ His hand convulsed on the cotton fabric before letting him go. As always, he’d been arrogant and offensive and completely ruined his chances. ‘I’m Omega.’

‘So what?’ He shrugged. ‘Peter was Omega before and did really well.’

‘He’s a born wolf!’ He whimpered. ‘Please, Stiles. I’m begging you. Please.’

Stiles actually took a step back in shock. Jackson, begging?! ‘Wh-what happened in London?’

He snorted. ‘I was an arrogant little shit and they lost their patience with me.’

‘And that made you leave London?’

‘I tried other packs and the last one…’ He looked at the other teen who was frowning at him. He didn’t want to tell Stiles his pain and humiliation but if he didn’t… ‘I was desperate by then. An Omega alone… hunters were following me so…I joined another pack. They could smell how desperate I was and…I was still an omega only inside a pack.’

The pale teen drew a sharp breath. ‘Jackson…’

‘Do you know what omegas are, inside a pack?’

‘The bitches.’

He gave a humorless laugh. ‘Yeah. That’s what I was. All their anger, frustration and anxiety, they unloaded everything on me. I was their punching toy and then…’ He gulped. ‘This guy thought I looked really pretty.’ He smiled at Stiles’ snort. ‘Yeah. I’m used to that. He just wouldn’t take no for an answer.’

The other teen’s face went deathly pale. ‘Shit. Jackson-‘

‘Nothing happened. But only because I ran away. And here…Stiles, I need a pack. I don’t have even half the strength I used to have when I first changed, practically no fast healing and my control…I’m having more and more difficulties with each full moon.’ He bowed his head. ‘I was a shithead to you. Even now, I was offensive but…Stiles if you don’t help me, I’ll end up in a morgue in two tables because a hunter will find me and slice me in half.’

‘That’s a bit dramatic.’

‘It’s not. Please. The lone wolf doesn’t survive for long.’

He knew that. Peter and Derek had said it several times. And even when Peter had escaped Eichen House he’d had Stiles for his pack. He hadn’t been a true omega then. He looked at his blue eyes. Desperation. They were practically imploring him. Stiles sighed. ‘Fine. I’ll talk to Peter and the pack.’

‘Oh thank god.’

‘I’m not promising anything. Probably the best I can do is arrange a meeting so you can talk to the rest of the pack. The rest is up to you.’

He gulped and nodded. ‘All right. Huh…who’s in the pack?’

‘Peter, me, Lucinda who’s a wraith, six-well –seven elves and…Lydia.’

‘Lydia’s in the pack?! With Peter as the alpha?!’

‘Hum…joined a few days ago. She’s organizing some stuff so she can move into our house.’

‘Holy hell. I never thought-’

‘Yeah.’

‘With Peter?!’

He shrugged. ‘She wants me happy. Peter makes me happy. She accepted him for me.’

‘Unbelievable.’ He shook his head. ‘Anyway, when?’

‘Give it a couple of days.’

‘Ok.’

 

*

 

‘Are you insane?’ Lucinda was tapping her foot against the floor. ‘You detest that guy!’

‘Well-that’s true but-‘

Falkner shook his head. ‘Not willing to put up with another arrogant little shit.’

Albion scowled. ‘What does another mean?!’

The dark fae grinned. ‘Did the shoe fit?’

The pale haired elf decided to ignore him. ‘In this, I agree with Faulkner. Why in all hells would we want a guy in our pack that would just cause discord? We don’t need him.’

Kaira nodded, rubbing her face against her son’s soft cheek. ‘Agreed. Besides, I don’t think I could trust a coward like you say he is near my baby.’

Stiles frowned at that. ‘He wouldn’t hurt the baby.’

Peter smirked. ‘But if we were in danger, he’d save his own skin before trying to save that baby.’

He opened his mouth and then closed it because he actually believed the same. He sighed. ‘But…you guys didn’t see him. He begged me.’

Lydia’s eyes sharpened at that. ‘Begged? Jackson never begs. He demands.’

‘I know. Why do you think I was so shocked that I’m actually asking that he be let into the pack?!’

She sighed and looked at the elves. ‘He’s right. Jackson…he’s…’ She lifted her hands and made circles with them in the air. ‘Arrogant and conceited. Much like our Albion.’

‘Hey!’

‘The same intelligence level too.’

The pale haired elf growled. ‘Now listen here-‘

Falkner was just grinning. He absolutely loved the redhead.

‘He’d never beg. His very nature…’ The banshee shook her head. ‘Only very dire circumstances would make him beg. Especially to Stiles.’ She lifted an eyebrow at the other teen. ‘He really hates you.’

‘Nah. I think he despises me more than he hates me.’

They grinned at each other.

Lucinda scowled at that. ‘Want me to hurt him?’

‘No!’ More calmly he said –‘No. I can hurt him all by myself.’

The banshee shook her head. ‘You really can’t, Stiles. Even as an omega, he’s stronger.’

He grinned. ‘Well…I got a few upgrades during these last few months.’

‘What?’

He pulled off his sweatshirt, throwing it to the floor. Lydia’s eyebrows hit the roof looking at his chest. «Damn! That is a really fine chest.» Peter couldn’t stop his growl and with effort she dragged her eyes from that wonderfully ripped chest to the wolf. Who had red eyes and big fangs and seemed about to kill her. «Ok. No looking at Stiles.» Her eyes went back to look the other teen and very carefully made sure they never wondered below his neck. ‘What are you doing?’

He grinned. ‘Just watch.’

She did and nothing happened. ‘What?’

He frowned. ‘She can’t see the tattoo.’

Lydia blinked at that. ‘That’s right! Your tattoo. It’s gone!’

‘Not exactly. Peter.’

He sighed. ‘Fine.’

They hooked arms and strained against each other, each trying to pull the other. Amazed, the banshee couldn’t believe that Stiles was holding his own. Nah. It had to be Peter being nice. She frowned. Peter was never nice. And then she saw it. Stiles began giving hard pulls on the arm he had joined with Peter, the wolf growling and pulling back and then she started seeing the outline of what looked like a huge light red tattoo covering his back and chest. ‘Holy shit! That’s…you have the tattoo covering your entire torso. And now it’s red! What the hell Stiles?’

He grinned and Peter and he separated. ‘Yup. It’s a spell tattoo. When I activate it, I get Peter’s powers as an alpha.’

‘Wow.’

‘That’s not all. I also have this.’ His hand burst into flame. She scrambled back, looking in shock at him. He went and began juggling three fire balls between his hands.

Falkner snorted at that. ‘How long have you been practicing that?’

The wolf rolled his eyes. ‘Nearly a month now. Damned pyromaniac burned two comforters. **_Cashmere_** both of them. You should see what else he’s been practicing with fire. He can actually make shapes now. It gives me the creeps.’

The banshee couldn’t believe her eyes. ‘Stiles…’

The pale teen extinguished his flames and put on his sweatshirt again. ‘So…I think I can handle Jackson.’

‘How did-what-‘

‘Magic. I’ve been studying magic.’

‘Good god. We don’t see each other for four months and you learn magic?! How is that even possible?’

‘Hum…’ He shrugged. ‘So…back to Jackson.’

She frowned. No way was Stiles escaping her. But she decided to put it on hold for a little while. ‘You detest him, Stiles.’

‘Yeah but…if we don’t take him in, he’s going to remain an omega and then hunters will hear of him and they’ll hunt him down and kill him. Would you like that?’

‘No.’ She bit her lips. ‘I wouldn’t. Probably should but I don’t.’

The alpha wolf scowled. ‘She might not like it but you wouldn’t cry over it.’

‘I’ve known him since we were six years old.’

‘Doesn’t change the fact that you couldn’t care less about him.’ Peter stopped the smirk when the teen scowled at him. ‘Fine. He can be part of the pack.’

Albion frowned while shaking his head. ‘I will beat him up if he says anything I don’t like. And if he says anything to you-‘

He blinked. He hadn’t known that Albion held in such high-regard. ‘I’ll deal with it.’ He grinned evilly at the pale elf. ‘Actually, I hope he says something to me.’

Peter blinked at his scary smile and smirked. ‘You actually want to have an excuse to teach him a lesson, don’t you?’

He grinned. ‘I’m itching for it.’ He rubbed his hands against each other like an evil Disney villain. ‘Oh…and when he comes, don’t say that he’s already part of the pack. I told him he’d have an interview with the whole pack before he was accepted.’

That got everybody to laugh. Falkner shook his head.

‘Poor guy. You want to make him sweat, don’t you?’

‘Yup-e.’ He popped the p while grinning like a villain.

Not for the first time Lydia wondered what she got herself into. Oh well…at least they weren’t boring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The pack is eeeeeeevil!


	105. Chapter 105

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another one joins the pack!
> 
> But you already knew that ^_^

Jackson stood in front of the door of a really big modern house. Almost like a mansion. How were they able to afford such a thing?!

Well, Peter did have money so…he snorted. Stiles had gotten himself a sugar daddy. Amazing. How anyone would be willing to put up with him and even pay for that skinny piece of ass was beyond him. Actually, amazing how anyone would go for him instead of someone that looked as good as Jackson did. Because, let’s face it, looks wise Stilinski couldn’t hold a candle to him. Although, to be fair, not many people did.

He sighed. And now, with Peter being gay, there was no way that the older wolf wouldn’t drop Stiles for him. It was only natural since he was so much more attractive than the pale teen. But…he wasn’t interested in men so…maybe he should have made himself look uglier. And how could he do that if he was so gorgeous?!

Jackson gulped feeling nervous. It was already getting dark, the days being shorter since they were in the middle of October. He couldn’t ruin this. He shuddered. He just couldn’t. Stiles hated and despised him but he’d kept his word and called a meeting for him to lay his case. He’d actually been surprised that the other teen had done it.

Peter…he didn’t know much about the man but he’d bet his life that Stiles’ opinions of him had colored the alpha’s view of him. He might be willing to discard some misgivings, giving Jackson’s looks, but…sometimes looks really weren’t everything and Peter had nearly killed him once.

That was another thing. Peter had seen him naked. Hum…maybe he could use the wolf’s attraction to him to let him into the pack. He frowned. But then he’d have to deal with unwanted attention. He definitely didn’t want that. What had happened in his previous pack was frightening enough and the guy wasn’t even an alpha.

Well…Lydia was also part of the pack and she’d loved him once. Maybe she still felt something for him and could help him get into the pack. That way, his ass wouldn’t be in danger and maybe Stiles would be able to keep his sugar daddy. Jackson was actually surprised with himself. He wasn’t usually this generous.

Taking a deep breath, he knocked on the door.

A short, freckled girl opened it. He recognized her immediately. She’d been with Stiles when his “friends” had embarrassed themselves in the cafeteria.

She looked him up and down and snorted. ‘Stiles! He’s here!’

Jackson blinked when he heard the other teen scream back. ‘House! Let him in!’

«House?!» The ex-lizard frowned down at her. ‘Your name is House?’

‘My name is house.’ She snickered. ‘An idiot, indeed.’

He immediately bristled. ‘Hey!’

‘Come on in.’ She entered the house and after hesitating briefly, Jackson followed her.

He gave a small jump as his ears popped and the door closed behind him violently without anyone having touched it. «What the hell?!»

The girl passed a marble foyer, leading him inside the mansion. Holy shit. This spoke of serious money.

‘So…Stiles is finishing dinner. We’ll all talk before we eat.’

They entered a room of the house that had one big ass TV screen, what he guessed were playstation consoles, several remotes and a big couch which its seats allowed for people to actually put their legs up. Only in this case, two people sat on each seat. It looked almost like an orgy the way they were all wrapped in each other.

The ex-kanima gulped seeing what he guessed was the whole pack there. But no Stiles.

‘Hello, Jackson.’ Lydia got up and smiling, went to him.

He couldn’t stop himself from smiling in return. ‘Lydia.’

She scowled. ‘You’ve been here for weeks and didn’t even tell me?! Why not?’

He took a step back. ‘It was a last minute decision and…things have been really complicated for me.’

The freckled girl snorted. ‘I bet.’ She encompassed the whole pack. ‘Let me introduce them.’

Everyone got up and he tried very hard not to take a step back. Einar was a huge man, golden haired and muscled and seemed ready to do murder. Falkner was grey on grey with red eyes who was smirking at him like he knew some joke and wasn’t telling. Albion was pale haired and beautiful. Too beautiful. Jackson immediately hated him. Just on principle. Kellan actually seemed nice but had dared to tattoo his face which was just ridiculous. Morgandi was white like the pale full moon and so beautiful that it actually hurt to look at her. Kaira had purple hair, seemed really judgmental and had a baby in her arms.

Lucinda was totally and completely normal. Why was she even here? Another human in the pack?

And Peter…well, he hadn’t really paid attention to the man before. The first time he’d met him, Peter had looked like a monster and then Jackson had helped to set him on fire. The second time he met him, the wolf was sinking his claws in him with the full intention of ending his lizardly life.

Whittemore tried to project happy feelings, knowing that he had to try to trick the wolf’s nose. ‘Are all of you elves?’

Morgandi grinned. ‘I’m sidhe.’

The freckled girl shrugged. ‘I am neither of that.’

‘So…werewolves, elves, sidhe, banshee and…humans?’ He looked at Lucinda but she just smiled and shrugged. ‘Where’s Stiles?’

Peter crossed his arms over his chest. ‘Cooking.’

‘He’s the pack’s cook?’ Made sense. He was only human. No way would he have any power here. Even if he was fucking the alpha.

Immediately Jackson realized his mistake. Peter smelled the derision coming from him and the elves could sense it or maybe realized it by his body language.

Lucinda gave him a truly angry glare. ‘Are you belittling my Stiles?’

He gulped. Stupid. God, he was so stupid! He’d let his ego go to his head once again. ‘No, of course not.’

The alpha wolf growled. ‘Never lie in the presence of a wolf.’

Stiles chose that moment to pop in the room. ‘So…how’s it going?’

Peter showed him his red eyes. ‘Badly.’

‘What?!’ He looked at the other teen. ‘He’s been here for not even ten minutes!’

Lydia sighed. ‘Yeah and his snobbism was really fast in coming. He thought less of you for cooking for us.’

‘Really?’ The pale teen looked at his wolf who seemed really angry. ‘Well…I **AM** the cook.’ He smirked when Peter narrowed his eyes at him. ‘You know, you should buy me an apron saying “Kiss the Cook”.’ He grinned. ‘I’ll wear nothing but that while cooking just for you.’

Peter’s body exploded in heat and now his eyes were shining for completely different reason. ‘Stiles!’

He laughed. ‘I’m cooking Lamb chops with balsamic reduction and for desert we’re having Bittersweet chocolate cremeux.’

All the elves smiled and literally licked their lips. Lydia just groaned. ‘I’m going to end up morbidly obese if you keep cooking like that.’

He grinned. ‘You’ll still be my goddess. Anyway, with Peter being so mean to me, I take care in what I prepair. Especially with fats and sugar.’ He scowled but then shook himself. ‘The food’s still pretty good, right?.’ She smiled at him and nodded and then he turned towards the other teenager. ‘So…the objective of the interview is to be nice. Can you be nice for like five minutes?’

‘I’m nice.’

He snorted. ‘Apparently, they don’t think so.’ A white rat appeared over Stiles’ shoulder and chirped happily while nuzzling the teen’s neck.

‘You’ve got a disgusting rat as your pet?’ Said rat turned to him and chirped angrily while it’s eyes turned red. He couldn’t stop the frightened squeal if his life depended on it. ‘Fuck! What is that?!’

The whole pack snickered at his reaction but Stiles just rubbed his cheek against the side of the rat’s face and it immediately subsided. ‘This is Mimi and she’s also part of the pack.’

Jackson gaped. He knew he should stop but…a rat?! ‘A rat?!’

Mimi nuzzled his cheek with her nose. ‘Hum…isn’t she sweet?’ He looked at the rest of the pack. ‘Anyway, is he staying or not?’

Albion crossed his arms in front of his chest. ‘Not. He’s an arrogant self-righteous little prick.’

Falkner echoed his position. ‘So are you and yet here you are. Yes.’

Kellan shrugged. ‘I don’t care if he’s a prick. Keep him away from me and we’ll be fine. Yes.’

Lydia looked at the teen. ‘Yes.’

Kaira shook her head. ‘I don’t trust him near my baby. No.’

Morgandi grinned. ‘He’s not too bad to look at. Yes.’

Einar scowled. ‘He seems weak. No.’

Lucinda snarled at him. ‘He offended my Stiles. No.’

Stiles grinned. ‘Come on! It will be fun to have him around. Besides, I plan on making him beg for my food. Yes.’

Mimi chirped furiously and one paw actually pointed at Jackson.

Stiles lifted an eyebrow. ‘I guess that means no.’

The ex-kanima gaped. ‘It gets a vote?!’

Peter shrugged. ‘Didn’t you hear Stiles? She’s part of the pack.’ He frowned. ‘Lucinda’s right. You belittled Stiles.’

The teen rolled his eyes. ‘Doesn’t bother me.’

‘It bothers me.’ He cocked his head to the side. ‘S-Challenge?’

‘Hum…that wigs me out a bit.’

Jackson gulped when everyone turned serious. ‘What’s the S-Challenge?’ Stiles wasn’t one to “wig out”. That was something that night in school when they were being chased by Peter taught him. The guy had balls of steel.

‘Sex-Challenge.’

‘What?!’

Lydia nodded. ‘I also went through it. Not because they were indecisive but because I really wanted to. I mean come on!’ She gestured towards the elves. ‘ Really liked Einar. He’s proportional **_everywhere_**.’

The big man lifted an eyebrow at her wink.

Lucinda frowned. ‘What does that mean?’

Falkner grinned. ‘I’ll explain later.’

Jackson’s eyes were wide when they looked at the banshee. ‘No way! You fucked everyone?!’

‘No. You just need to fuck three of them. I chose Peter, Stiles and Einar.’

Jackson looked at the girls. He could do that.

Lucinda snorted. ‘You are not touching me. Ever.’

Kaira shrugged. ‘You’re too scrawny for my tastes.’

Morgandi grinned. ‘I don’t mind.’

Lydia shook her head. ‘Count me out. But hey, you have Morgandi and now you only need two more.’

‘They’re all men!’

She shrugged. ‘Tough luck.’

He gaped at her and then looked at Stiles. He was scratching the damned rat under its chin. ‘Is this serious?’

‘You’re averse to men?’ Mimi showed her big teeth at him and, at a signal from Stiles, moved down the teen’s arm, then leg until she was on the floor. Then she just climbed the TV stand and stayed there glaring at him. What was wrong with that rat?! Actually, what was wrong with the rat, the house and this pack?!

‘Stiles…this is…’

‘What?’ He took several steps towards the teen wolf. ‘Three fucks and you’re in the pack. Protection and security and no need to fear hunters or other werewolves. You’ll even be a beta. There are no omegas in this pack.’

He hesitated. ‘But…they’re men. I don’t…I don’t notice men that way.’

The taller teen shrugged. ‘In the end, it’s your choice.’

Jackson took a deep breath to calm himself and immediately realized his mistake. He moaned and turned to Stiles, hugging him to his body, face lifting to press against his neck and smell the divine scent. So good. His body hardened impossibly. So very good. He smelled like everything he’d ever wanted in his life. His hands dropped to his ass, squeezing the amazing flesh that filled his hands just right. Moaning he dragged his lower lip over the long pale neck inhaling deeply, tasting what he could. ‘So good…’ He kissed the smooth jaw, moving his hips to press against Stiles’. His tongue came out to lick a full lower lip. ‘Taste so good…’ He whimpered. ‘Please…’

Jackson came out of what he considered pure paradise to hear the pack snicker.

‘Begging when Stiles hasn’t even done anything.’ Falkner was nearly doubling over in laugher. ‘Poor guy. No way he could handle sex with the two of them.’

The ex-lizard blinked open his eyes to see the pale teen’s face right in front of his, smirking. ‘Apparently, you do swing that way.’

He immediately let him go and took several steps back. ‘What the hell just happened?’

‘That’s what I’d like to know.’ Peter growled. ‘This is the second time you’ve **_dared_** to touch Stiles.’ His eyes turned red and huge fangs dropped down. ‘I’m going to kill you.’

Stiles grabbed his hand and pulled it hard until it was covering his groin. ‘Peter. Am I hard?’

He blinked to look at his mate. ‘But he…he kissed your neck! You always…’

That made the taller man blush. ‘Just because I react that way to you, doesn’t mean I’ll react that way with everybody.’

That calmed him. It had been a joke at first. He knew what Stiles’ scent did to werewolves but then…Jackson was marking his mate with his scent! Kissing what he knew to be the teen’s weakness. He lifted his head slightly to drag his lips over the pale neck he so loved to mark…and then he bit him lightly on the fleshy part where shoulder meets neck and Stiles’ aroused scent exploded over the room, a moan was dragged from his lips and if he hadn’t grabbed him by the waist, his legs would have faltered.

‘Bastard.’

He grinned against his neck, lapping the slight bite mark. ‘Had to mark you with my scent.’

‘You made me horny.’

He grinned looking slightly up at the put out teen. ‘I’ll make it up to you later.’ He turned them both to face a very blushed Jackson. ‘I guess you really like men.’

‘No! I really don’t…’ Jackson shook his head. ‘I don’t know why but Stiles…he just…the scent…it’s amazing.’

Lydia compressed her lips. Bisexual? Jackson?! What the hell? How did she not realize that? She always knew everything! She was a genius for heaven’s sake! ‘I had no idea you were bisexual. How did I not know that?!’

‘I’m not! He’s the only…I’ve never…I’ve never been turned on by a guy before!’

Stiles was grinning while Peter snorted against his neck. ‘I turn you on?’

‘Shut up, Stiles.’ Lydia looked severely pissed. She always thought that she knew everything about Jackson. Everything. His secrets, his thoughts, his desires. And he was able to hide something like this from her? She was sure not even Danny knew about this. It called for revenge! Nobody hid things from her and got away with it. ‘Did you cheat on me with guys when we were together?’

‘No! God, stop that!’

She compressed her lips to stop her grin at his outraged tone of voice. ‘Then how do you explain what just happened?!’

‘It’s his scent. I can’t help it…it’s…nothing ever smelled as good as he does.’

Now she was curious. ‘Oh, really?!’ Stiles smelled that good to werewolves?

He got angry. ‘Why don’t you smell him and see?’

She narrowed her eyes at her ex-boyfriend and then went to Stiles.

‘Hum…Lyds…wait!’

She just grabbed his sweatshirt and pulled him down while pressing her nose against his neck. Then she took a deep breath. Sex, love, soulmate, SEX. She moaned and opened her lips over his pulse, licking him there.

And he’d had enough. Stiles pushed Lydia and Peter off him and took a step towards the door. ‘Enough! Nobody gets near my neck!’

‘How...’ The banshee licked her lips. Holy fuck! ‘You smell so good Stiles…’ No wonder Jackson had reacted the way he did. If he smelled that good to her, to a werewolf…

Stiles gaped at her and gulped seeing in her eyes the look he’d always wanted her to give him. He looked at Peter before smiling down at her. ‘Great sex does that to a person.’ He looked at Jackson. ‘Welcome to the pack.’ Then he turned to the others. ‘Well… dinner is almost done. Go put up the table. Jackson can sit with us but won’t eat. Nobody belittles me and my cooking.’

Everyone perked up at that and left the room in a hurry to go put up the table.

The ex-kanima was left blinking at the remaining three people in the room. ‘What-‘

The pale teen grinned. ‘That S-Challenge? They were messing with you. You’ll be on cleaning duty after dinner. Lydia, you go help them with the table.’

She bristled. ‘Hey!’

He frowned. ‘I cooked. You set the table and clean up. That’s the deal in this pack. You don’t like it, you don’t eat.’

She gaped at his retreating back. ‘Did he just order me around?!’

‘Yup.’ Peter grinned. His job was to carry the food the teen prepared to the dining room. ‘Get used to it. The kitchen and food are his domain.’

Jackson was outraged. ‘But you’re the alpha!’

‘Don’t you get it? He’s as much alpha of this pack as I am.’ He cocked his head to the side. ‘Probably more since he gets us to do whatever he wants without having any real power.’ He was about to leave but turned to the two teens looking at him with an incredulous expression on their faces. ‘Oh and you’re moving here. Feel free to choose one of the remaining rooms. Lydia will tell you how much the rent is.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Jackson…think he would have accepted the S-Challenge? *snickers*


	106. Chapter 106

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So… this one is for  SlytherinQueen021.   
> You’ve been asking for it for so long that I just felt compelled to write it. Hope you enjoy it ^_^
> 
>  
> 
> Warning!  
> Sexy time ahead. 
> 
> See footnotes for the type of sexy.

Stiles was walking through the campus, laughing together with Sofia and a smirking Jackson, all of them taking advantage of a common recess when he felt a shiver run down his spine. He turned just a little and there Peter was. Dressed to kill with a sexy smirk on his face. He grinned.

‘Really, Stiles?’

The short girl lifted an eyebrow at Jackson’s exasperated tone of voice. ‘What?’

‘That’s Peter.’

Her eyes widened. ‘The boyfriend?’ Her head turned to the man leading against the building, squinting her eyes while adjusting her glasses. ‘Hum…can’t see him that well. But he looks fit.’

Stiles grinned. ‘Oh, he is.’ He hiked up the backpack and began walking towards the wolf. ‘See you tomorrow, Sofia. We’ll meet later, Jackson.’

‘Yeah yeah. I don’t have anymore classes so I’m gonna go straight home.’ Jackson shook his head watching Stiles go to Peter. The other teen waved signaling that he heard the ex-kanima but continued walking towards the man in front of him. Jackson was actually sorry for anyone who dared to stop Stiles in his mission to reach Peter. When he focused, he really **_focused_**. ‘Always the same thing.’

‘Oh?’

‘Those two have sex like they haven’t had it for a year! They go at it like bunnies.’

She grinned. ‘It’s love.’

Whittemore looked down at the nerdy short girl. She was not someone that he’d ever befriend if he was still living his old life. Sofia was just…normal. Invisible. No…he’d never would have talked to her except maybe to bully her. These last two days, since he’d moved to the House (he was still waiting for Stiles to actually give it a name. He would never put something like that beneath the other teen) he’d started having lunch with Stiles and Sofia. And it was fun. They discussed everything. From the mysterious murders to Batman to the Walking Dead. Even politics which led to a very fiery discussion. He shuddered. Those two were not to be messed with.

He grinned back. ‘You know…they still haven’t said to each other.’

‘You’re joking!’

‘Nope. Back at the house, we have a betting pool going on.’ He grinned. ‘I think Peter will cave in first. They guy always looks ready to rip Stiles’ clothes off and is ultra possessive.’

She frowned. ‘That’s not healthy. Being a little bit possessive is kinda normal, but ultra possessive…it can lead to the obliteration of a person’s personality.’

‘This is Stiles you’re talking of.’ He laughed. ‘Besides, he’s has possessive of Peter. Those two…you should see them together. They…they understand each other pretty well, know everything there is to know about each other, all the dark secrets and thoughts and still…they’re together. It’s rare.’

‘Hum…that’s true. But everyone has secrets.’

‘I don’t think those two hide anything from each other.’ He looked back where Stiles had just reached Peter. ‘They’re…they completely trust in each other.’ «Which is slightly insane given their history.»

‘Yeah. Never had that.’

He looked at her and shook his head. ‘Me either.’

 

*

 

Stiles stepped up to the older man, bending his head down to nuzzle his neck. ‘Missed me so much that you came to visit me? I still have three more classes, you know?’

‘Just curious about campus and your colleagues.’ He frowned. ‘That girl…is she Sofia?’

‘Yup.’

‘Lucinda’s right. She looks mousy.’

‘Hey! No offending my friends.’

He grinned. ‘Come on. Show me around.’

‘You do understand that lots of people know who you are?’

He shrugged. ‘Think I care?’

‘Fine.’

 

*

 

Peter looked around the small audience room. Apparently it was designed to simulate a courtroom in a smaller scale of course. It had the big ass desk, the witness stands, the jury seats and the seats for people watching the proceedings. It was pretty cool. Thinking about Stiles, dressed in a killer suit, massacrating the opposition made the wolf extremely horny.

‘Peter?’

The older man turned to him and only had to look at the teen in the eyes for him to react immediately. He sighed, taking a deep breath as Stiles’ arousal invaded his senses.

The teen lifted an eyebrow. ‘A courtroom makes you horny?’

‘Hum…can you imagine…bending me over that monstrosity?’

Stiles ambled slowly towards him until he was stopping in front of the shorter man.

‘Stiles?’

‘Take off your clothes, Peter.’

‘What?!’ He looked around them. The door was closed but it wasn’t locked. ‘No way.’

‘Want my dick in you? Take off your clothes.’ He looked him in the eyes, dominance and passion shining there. ‘Now.’

He gulped, getting harder and harder. ‘Stiles…this is…’ The teen didn’t say anything else and the wolf nearly groaned as he squeezed his ass, feeling so completely empty. Hesitantly, he shed all his clothes until he was completely naked and the younger man remained clothed. ‘We…we need to hurry. A class might be starting soon and…people… they’ll see us.’

He lifted an eyebrow. ‘Is that why you’re so hard already? Because people might barge in in any moment and see you getting fucked?’

The wolf growled. ‘I do not have that kink.’

‘Peter. You have pre-come gathering on your meatus.’

‘My what?’

‘Sorry. Did a paper about the history of circumcision once and…well…your tip. Just look.’

‘I know what the meatus is.’ He looked down. Stiles was right. His cock was already so hard and a small bead of pre-come was on its tip. He bit his lip trying hard not to blush like a teenager.

‘Go to the judge’s desk.’

His body flushed even more. ‘Shit, Stiles.’ But he walked there.

The teen gulped watching the older man walk to the desk and just lean his butt a bit against it. He walked towards him to look at the wolf, his legs a little bit spread, his dick standing up straight and straining. ‘Are you squeezing your ass?’ It wasn’t often but sometimes…he really liked dominating the alpha wolf. Just knowing the effect he had on him…how he could dominate him…He wasn’t delusional. Peter allowed him to dominate. The things they’d already done…the trust of the older man in him was sometimes staggering.

He walked to the shorter man, dropping his backpack near his feet and lifted one hand just to drag it slowly over his chest, going as low as his groin, to go up again.

Even after more than four months, he was still amazed that he was with Peter Hale. This person, so manipulative, so focused on his own gain was almost vulnerable when it came to him. He looked the wolf in the eyes. Lust, passion and tenderness. Happiness and a little bit of embarrassment.

He groaned. ‘Damn.’ Stiles was a goner. He still couldn’t believe that he was crushing so hard over the wolf. Sex had never been so good. True, he’d only been with Malia so far but…what he’d done and felt with Peter…fuck! It was just too intense. Everytime he looked into those intense sassy blue eyes he felt like he was drowning. «I’m way in over my head.»

And he needed to stop thinking about it, otherwise he was going to drive himself nuts. For now, he was just going to enjoy what they had together.

Stiles pushed Peter into the table, grabbed his thighs and lifted them up making the older man scramble to grab the edge of the table so he wouldn’t fall.

‘Stiles!’

Grinning, his hands slid up, hooking on the back of the older man’s knees, grabbing them hard so he could lift them up and part them as far as they would go.

‘Fuck! What the hell?!’

He licked his lips watching Peter’s entrance contract, like it was begging for his dick. ‘Hum…what a view.’

He gasped, feeling too exposed…probably because of the place they were in. ‘You’re sick and tired of seeing that view.’

‘Never will I be tired of seeing you like this.’ He leaned down and licked him over his opening.

‘Aaah…Stiles…’ Peter tried moving his ass up in the direction of the teen’s month. ‘Fuck me with your mouth.’

He did. He spent the next minutes pleasuring the wolf like that, relaxing and wetting him for another part of his body. The teen let go of one leg to bent down and grab lube from his backpack.

The wolf lifted his head, blinking at the tube in the younger man’s hand. ‘You carry that with you?!’ Peter smirked. ‘If someone finds out…you’re going to get a reputation.’

He shrugged. ‘Already have one. And nobody has any business messing with my backpack.’ He wetted his fingers and looked Peter in the eyes. He was biting his lip and then gave a little nod. Stiles needed no further encouragement. Smoothly, he invaded the older man’s body with a single finger. ‘So warm…so tight…’

Peter gulped and let his head fall onto the desk and grabbed its bottom for support. He couldn’t believe they were doing this here, in one of stiles’ classrooms with a door that was closed but not locked. He moaned loudly as the teen’s fingers expertly found his spot. ‘Yes… right there…’

He grinned and withdrew from him only to feed him his length.

The alpha held his breath as he was slowly invaded, his body parted to accommodate the familiar size. He loved this. The feeling of emptiness was gone to be replaced by Stiles’ body filling him to the brink, with care and tenderness, fulfilling him in a way he’d never thought he’d need. The wolf tried to lift his ass more until he felt that Stiles was all the way inside. ‘Aaah so full…’ He squeezed hard on Stiles drawing a little grunt from him. ‘Feels so good…Stiles…you feel so good in me…’

He groaned, letting his head drop to Peter’s chest as his body began moving. ‘So do you. Oh god baby…so perfect for me…made just for me...’

‘Yes!’ He was. Peter bit his lips hard. It was all he could do to stop himself from claiming the teen as his mate. But this… for now…he’d take this.

*

‘Well? What are you waiting for? You need to move.’ Peter frowned. ‘Do you have anything to help me clean up?’ He squeezed his ass around Stiles’ soft cock nearly groaning. Amazing how it still felt good. ‘I’m gonna get my pants wet if I don’t clean up.’

‘Hum…I actually have a solution for that.’

‘What are you talking about?’

‘Don’t move.’ He withdrew from the wolf, sticking three fingers immediately inside and making the older man gasp.

‘Fuck! Stiles!’

He grinned while he rummaged his backpack until he found what he was looking for.

Peter frowned as he caught sight of a black shape. ‘What’s that?’ He held his breath as the fingers withdrew and he felt something hard and unnatural press inside him. ‘Stiles!’

‘Butt-plug.’

‘Are you insane?!’ He groaned as he felt the widest part pass his initial ring of muscles until it was completely secured inside. ‘This is…it feels…’

He grinned and pulled the wolf up, sitting him with a bounce on top of the desk.

Peter’s eyes widened and he couldn’t stop his scream even if his life depended on it. ‘Fuck! Oh god!’

Stiles grabbed the older man and carefully lifted him by the waist to deposit the wolf on his feet. He had to continue holding him since his body was still trembling.

‘Stiles…I can’t…this is…’

The teen nibbled on his ear. ‘I want you to keep it inside you until I arrive tonight.’ One hand slid from the wolf’s waist to his ass, pressing the plug there. ‘And you’ll have to walk home with it inside you.’

‘What? No.’ He groaned, still needing to grab Stiles to keep his feet. It also didn’t help that the teen was pressing it even more inside. ‘This is rubbing…I feel it constantly pressing against my…’

‘Hum…and you can’t come a single time until I arrive there.’

He gasped, lifting shocked eyes to him. ‘No way I’m letting you do this to me!’

Dark eyes full of knowledge met his. ‘Are you sure?’ He pressed the plug harder, making him groan. ‘If you really can’t handle it…’

He shook his head, fingers digging hard on the teen’s arms. ‘You’re the only one I want inside me. Not foreign objects.’

Stiles blinked at that and blushed a little. ‘Oh…that’s…’ He leaned into the wolf to kiss his neck tenderly over his mark. Like Thomas had promised back in Scotland, the bite had scarred. A dark wave of possessiveness sang through his veins has he nipped the wolf there. ‘Peter Hale…you always know what to say to undo me.’

Peter felt the teen grab the plug to take it out and stopped him. ‘Just this time. We do it just this time but…I don’t want it again.’

He frowned. ‘If you’re not comfortable with this…’

‘I’m so hard that I’m in pain right now. I don’t know how I’ll survive the next four hours. It’s going to be torture walking back to the mansion and then not even be allowed to come. If you don’t make it worth my while…

He grinned. ‘Deal.’

‘Triple time.’

His fingers rubbed the end of the butt plug pressing it harder inside him. ‘It’s a promise.’

‘Stiles! You’re a god-damn sadist.’

‘Sorry…it’s just…’

‘What?!’

‘My cum is inside you. It will stay there for hours. You won’t be able to get rid of that scent for days.’

He blinked at that. ‘You’re even more possessive than a werewolf.’

‘Sorry.’

‘Hum…Stiles…we do it so often that I’m always wearing your scent. It will take days of not having sex for it to completely disappear.’

‘Really?’

‘Yes, you idiot. All the werewolves can tell that you’ve taken me.’

‘Jackson can smell my cum inside you?’

‘Yes.’ He cocked his head to the side. ‘At least if he stops to pay attention.’

‘Oh…’ He frowned. ‘How do you feel about that? I mean, them knowing that you bottom…’

He shrugged. ‘It might have made me uncomfortable in the beginning, especially in Scotland, but now…I like wearing your scent. I don’t give a fuck if anyone can tell that you’re the one taking me.’

He blushed bright red. ‘Oh…’ He bit his lip. ‘Do I smell like you?’

‘Yes. But not the same way though.’

‘What do you mean?’

‘You don’t smell of my come but…your tattoo. My essence is inside you anyway. Deeper because it’s mixed with your flesh and blood. Permanent.’

‘But of sex? I don’t smell of YOURS like you smell of MINE. Do I?’

‘No.’

His eyes shone. ‘What if you came all over my body?’

‘What?’

‘Tonight, when I get back, I want your come to cover me completely until I smell as strongly of you as you smell of me.’

‘Oh shit…’ A pearl of pre-cum appeared on his head.

‘I guess you agree with me.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well…they were a bit adventurous, weren’t they?
> 
>  
> 
> WARNING:  
> Sex involves sex in a public place, riming, fingering, penetration and a butt-plug.


	107. Chapter 107

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stiles is a smirking little shit. I sometimes wonder why Peter puts up with him.

Stiles tried his best not to smirk but he knew the wolf could smell it on him. ‘You’re walking really slowly, Peter.’

He growled. ‘The damned thing sometimes rubs the right spot inside me.’ «No way I’m walking back to the House. Taxi it is.» He could feel himself pale. «How am I going to sit down with this in me?!»

The teen grinned. ‘I hope after this you still prefer my dick to the plug.’

He lifted an eyebrow. ‘Hum, I don’t know. At least if we ever have a fight I know where to get sex from. And it won’t even answer back.’

‘Hei!’

He grinned.

‘Peter Hale?’

Both of them turned towards a tall, fit man with sandy blonde hair that slightly greying at his temples.

Peter blinked. ‘You…Grayson?’

‘Yes…’ The older man’s eyes seemed to be devouring Peter. ‘You’re still as gorgeous as ever. What are you doing here?’

Stiles frowned, looking from one man to the other. Peter seemed…shocked. ‘He came to visit me.’

‘Oh…’ He continued to look at the shorter man. Still so attractive. His body still looked so amazing…‘I teach biology here.’

‘Hum…’ Stiles hesitated. ‘I take it you know each other?’

Finally, Peter seemed to come out of his stupor. ‘You could say that.’ He snorted. ‘He was my first man.’

‘He WHAT?!’ «That son of a bitch!» Stiles’ head snapped to look at the professor with dark eyes. Violence was an itch right beneath his skin. He looked at him with a more critical eye. The professor (Grayson) was only slightly older than Peter, still with perfect skin and body and a little bit taller than Stiles. Attractive in an elegant sort of way. Not nearly as fit as the wolf, but still attractive. Distinguished was the word that came to his mind. Old world elegant. Something Stiles would never be no matter how much he tried to. It made him feel insecure and inadequate like nothing had done in a while.

Grayson looked at Stiles. Pretty face decorated with moles and baggy clothes that seemed to hide a thin body. He found the boy wanting. This was who Peter was with now? He ended up liking twinks, was that it? At least, he could have gone for the model type looks. Yeah, this one had nice eyes and his mouth seemed amazing to give head but with the way Peter looked, so many young men would line up to be his lovers.

This young man was no competition to him or any other man. That is, if he wanted his old lover back. He couldn’t stop the sneer in his voice. ‘Is that your new man? Turned into a sugar-daddy in your old age?’ He shook his head feinting sadness. ‘Tell me…in all these years, ever had another cock inside you besides mine?’ The other two men stiffened. ‘Because it’s quite obvious that you can’t be using him for that. He’s probably hamster sized.’

Peter could feel Stiles’ body vibrating with anger next to him. He could also see flames beginning to appear in his eyes. ‘Stiles.’ The teen looked at him. Dangerous. His eyes promised death and a whole lot of pain. He leaned into his body to whisper in his ear. ‘Your seed is the one filling me up right now. I let you plug me. It’s your scent that I carry. You’re the only one that has ever filled me up so perfectly that I cry and beg for you everytime. You make me howl. For him, I barely moaned.’

Flames ignited in his eyes but this time…Peter smelled the desire pouring off the teen. He watched in fascination, as the younger man wrestled control back.

‘Sorry. I lost it for a few minutes.’

He smirked. ‘You’re cute when you’re jealous.’

That made the young warlock frown. ‘I wasn’t jealous.’ He huffed when the wolf lifted an eyebrow at him. ‘Fine. I’m jealous.’ When Peter smirked, he couldn’t stop his snort. ‘Creep.’

‘Dick.’

‘Peter?’ Grayson was frowning at them both. By now, Peter and the skinny teen should be angry. He liked people angry. Gave him power over them, being able to mess with their emotions.

The wolf looked at the man he hadn’t seen in twenty years. Still attractive. Grayson would never allow himself to be anything but fit and well groomed. Body, face and clothes always perfect. He hadn’t changed at all since high school. Image was still everything for him. Peter couldn’t blame him. He’d been the same. Even now, he cringed inside knowing that his ex was looking at Stiles’ t-shirt and ratty jeans and finding him wanting. Regardless of what Grayson had done, back in high school, the older man would never have been enough for the wolf. Not the way Stiles was. With Stiles he had everything. Sex, companionship and a true pack. Everything he’d always craved. A true acceptance of his character and if something was too much, then a true fight in his hands. He loved it. Regardless of them being mates, Stiles was perfect for Peter. And Peter was perfect for Stiles. They complemented each other with perfection. And, like he’d once told Derek, perfect combinations were hard to find.

So…smirking at his slimy ex, he lifted a hand and extended his middle finger, being as crude as Stiles would be in this situation. ‘What I do is none of your concern. So fuck off.’

He pulled the teen with him and tried to walk as straight and determined as he could with the damned plug inside him.

 

*

 

By the time Peter arrived at the mansion (the taxi driver must have thought he had hemorrhoids by the concerned looks he kept throwing the wolf who was constantly groaning at the smallest bump on the road) he was seething.

The one lover he hadn’t wanted Stiles to know about and it had come to bite him in the ass. Fuck the fates!

He was heading to his room when Jackson and Lydia appeared from the game room, probably after hearing him bang the entrance room.

‘Peter? Everything ok?’ The banshee was looking at him with a frown on her face.

The teen wolf…well…he couldn’t stop gaping at his alpha. Then he lifted a hand and slapped it against his mouth and nose. ‘Oh my god!’ Although muffled, it was still possible to understand him. ‘You’re smelling…you smell of…’

Lydia lifted both eyebrows at the older wolf’s slight blush. ‘What?’

Even Jackson was bright red by now. ‘Stiles’ come is inside him and…he’s plugged.’

‘What?!’

‘I…I…’ The ex-lizard’s face was so red that it was entirely possible it was going to explode. ‘I know what I’m smelling because Danny did that once. He’s got a butt-plug to keep Stiles’ cum inside him.’

‘That gives a certain smell?!’ He had to be wrong. Peter bottoming? Yeah, right!

‘It’s same as a woman. The way you smell with cum inside is different than when you have cum on your skin. It just is. And by what I’m smelling…the amount of it means…’ He blushed bright red. ‘Oh god! You had sex on campus?!’

The banshee turned to look at the slightly blushing Peter Hale. No way! ‘Stiles really is the top?’ «Holy shit!» ‘That’s just…’

Her aroused scent exploded all over the hallway making them gap at her.

Whittemore was well and truly shocked. ‘Lydia!’

‘What?! It’s just…just imagining it…’ She fanned herself. ‘It’s really hot.’

Peter smirked at that, his embarrassment forgotten in face of her reaction. ‘Why sweetheart. Imagining it huh? Just what were you imagining?’

This time, it was a full on blush, that was impossible to hide. ‘Hum…now I’m really horny.’

Jackson preened, straightening up his shoulders and putting on a sexy smile. ‘Well, I-‘

‘I’m gonna call Jordan.’ Then she left them, leaving her very aroused scent as an enticing trail to her room.

The teen wolf couldn’t stop the snarl even if he wanted to try it. He watched her go up the flight of stairs to her room before turning to Peter. ‘What is wrong with her? I’m right here! I’m totally hot! Why is she even thinking of that other guy?!’

Peter also began to slowly climb up the stairs. ‘Because he is absolutely gorgeous. Beautiful eyes, amazing body and he really likes her.’

Jackson could only growl as he detected no lie in the older wolf’s heartbeat. Angry as all hell, he went in search of an elf to spar with.

To his (bad) luck, he found Einar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well…I thought it was time that Stiles felt a bit of what Peter feels when people are all over him :P


	108. Chapter 108

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The pack gets a new member!

Peter grinned and stretched his whole body as the morning sun slowly invaded his room. Beside him, Stiles groaned.

‘Come on, get up. We didn’t even have dinner.’

The teen burrowed deeper underneath the sheets. ‘I can’t move. Everything feels fucking sore.’

‘You still have to do one hour run this morning.’

‘What we did last night was the same as running for two full hours.’

«True.» Peter grinned again. When the teen had returned from Yale, he had found Peter on their bed, completely naked, legs bent and parted, body covered in sweat, hands fisting the sheets tightly and his ass undulating up searching for a relief.

Stiles had given it. Again and again. Forget the promised triple time. The alpha had lost count of the many times he and Stiles had come. They’d come so many times until they were coming dry. And as promised, Stiles had let him cover his body in the wolf’s cum. He’d probably marked him too hard with his scent. Still…

He stretched again, his whole body feeling relaxed. Stiles moaned in pain next to him.

‘Thank god it’s Saturday.’ He whimpered. ‘Please, don’t ever let me repeat what we did last night. Please, baby.’

He frowned and touched his body. It was true. The teen really was in pain, his whole muscles locked and stiff, so unlike his that were as relaxed as if he’d received a massage. The wolf smiled and drew the pain to him making the younger man sigh in relief.

‘Thank you.’

‘After last night…’ He grinned and leaned down a placed a kiss on his temple. ‘I’m going to have a shower and then I’ll go downstairs and bring you breakfast in bed.’

He blinked open his eyes. ‘Really?’

‘Sure. Payment for the amazing night.’

The teen watched his wolf walk to the bathroom with a bounce on his step. Peter seemed positively cheerful. And happy. He smiled snuggling into his pillow. It had been an amazing night, all right. And his body was definitely feeling the effects of the activities. He called on his tattoo and sighed in relief as it healed his sore muscles. Now this was more like it.

 

*

 

Peter entered the kitchen to see the entire pack there. They all smirked in unison at him. He growled at them and let his eyes turn red. ‘You people shut up.’

They grinned and went back to their breakfast.

Falkner, being Falkner, couldn’t let it go. ‘So…even skipped dinner huh?’

Jackson frowned. ‘We had to ask for Domino’s to deliver us pizza. Can you imagine how that tastes after Stiles’ food?’

Lydia scrunched her nose. ‘He’s right. It was really nasty. I would have preferred not to have eaten at all.’

The older wolf grinned. ‘We didn’t even noticed it.’

Lucinda frowned. ‘Where is Stiles?’

‘Complaining about the pain in his body. Apparently, his all body is sore.’

Every single person in the kitchen grinned.

Lydia shook her head. ‘Incorrigible.’ She bit her lip. ‘Anyway…’

He lifted an eyebrow. ‘Yes?’ Peter began mixing the batter for the pancakes. Stiles wasn’t the only one who knew how to cook. He was just the best in the house.

‘Well…I talked to Parrish yesterday.’

Peter smirked. ‘And how did that go?’

‘Not very satisfying since he’s miles and miles away and not into video sex.’

Albion smirked. ‘Plenty of men here to help you with your frustrations.’

Jackson growled. ‘Don’t even think about it.’

She just waved her hand in the sir. ‘You all forget about it.’ She looked at Peter and smirked. ‘I told him that Jackson was living here with us.’

‘Oh?’

‘Hum…he knows that he’s my ex. My very first boyfriend.’

Now they were both smirking. Peter liked Lydia. She was as devious as Stiles and a bit manipulative like the wolf was. ‘When can we expect him?’

She tossed her hair back. ‘Two weeks at the most. He applied for a transfer into the police station here. He’s going to stay in the same room as me.’

‘Hum…it’s going to be interesting.’

Jackson growled. ‘No! I did not agree to this. Actually, none of us voted for him to be in the pack.’

She threw him a scathing look. ‘Tough luck. He’s coming and I hope to also cum pretty soon.’ She moved to leave the kitchen. ‘Oh…I want Stiles to also ward my room.’

She left him gaping after leaving the kitchen. The elves were all grinning like the perverts they were at heart. Lucinda watched even Einar grin. ‘Really? What is it with you people and sex?’

 

*

 

Parrish was nervously looking around himself. Apparently this was the game room and the entire pack was there. Everybody was smirking at him except for a thin teen who was scowling at him. ‘Hum…hello?’

Morgandi nearly squeeled. ‘Oh my goddess! He’s so cute, Lydia.’

She just nodded as if that had been her feat.

Jackson was growling lowly. Another freaking pretty face…and body! What the hell was wrong with this damn pack?! Did they all belong to the Hunks ‘R Us club?! Even Stiles was ripped now. Albion was also frowning deeply at the newly arrived.

Stiles grinned, went to the older man and they hugged and clapped each other manly on their backs. ‘Welcome, Parrish.’

He grinned back. ‘Stiles. It’s been too long.’

‘Yeah.’ The teen really liked this guy. He was honest and good and brave. He totally approved of Lydia’s choice. ‘So…you took my goddess from me, hum?’

He blushed lightly and smiled briefly at a smiling banshee before turning back to the pale teen. ‘Not sorry.’

‘Hum…I bet.’ He encompassed the pack with a hand. ‘Come on. Let me introduce you to the pack. I reserved a table at Wendy’s to celebrate you joining us.’

His smile turned a little shy. ‘Really?’

‘Of course!’ He smiled, nostalgia invading him. ‘Dad really liked you, you know?’ He shook his head. ‘He used to say that you’d be a fine sheriff when he decided to retire.’

‘Really?’ His heart squeezed tight and he had to clear his throat. ‘That’s…that’s the best compliment anyone has ever paid me.’

He shrugged. ‘I actually agree with him.’ He scowled. ‘Thank god you’re here now. This police station is hopeless.’

He frowned. ‘What do you mean?’

‘They’re no good at all. So many clues and they haven’t figured anything out.’

‘Stiles.’ His eyes turned serious and he crossed his arms in front of his chest. ‘Have you been hacking the police precinct here?’

‘Me? How can you say that?!’ He shrugged when the older man just gave him a “bitch, please” look. ‘Fine. I hacked them.’

‘Stiles!’

‘What?! We need to know if anything supernatural is happening here.’

‘Supernatural?’

‘Yup. A birdman or woman of some kind.’

‘A bird?! You’re joking.’

‘Nop-e.’

‘Oh god. We just defeated the Dread Doctors and now I’m involved in another mess again?’

He cringed. ‘Women are being raped, tortured and killed.’

His eyes went orange with flames. ‘WHAT?!’

‘Yeah…the last count...it’s eighteen bodies now. Not just young girls now but older women as well.’

‘Eighteen?’

‘Yeah.’ He bit his lips. ‘Peter and I tried to go to the morgue here, so we could maybe find a clue or something but…it’s well guarded. I mean Lucinda and some of the elves could sneak past security but not us. And Peter has the best nose so…’

Jordan definitely did not like that look. ‘What?’

He grinned. ‘You belong to the police here now. So…I bet you can get permission for us to see the bodies.’

He gaped. ‘It’s not that easy Stiles!’

‘Oh come on!’

The banshee just rolled her eyes. ‘Really guys…leave it for after dinner. Just let him shower and put away his things so we can go out.’

 

*

 

Wendy grinned down at Stiles. ‘I swear the table you book keeps getting bigger. Keep this way and soon you’ll be booking the whole diner.’

The teen grinned back. ‘I keep making awesome friends. Besides, you’ve got the best curly fries ever.’

She grinned. ‘You bet. So…what do you guys want?’

Everybody ordered and she left.

Jackson was frowning at her retreating back. ‘She smells funny.’

‘What do you mean?’

‘I don’t know but…not like she’s human.’

Peter shook his head. ‘She’s completely human. It’s the company she keeps that isn’t human.’

‘Oh.’

Stiles blinked at that. ‘Hey! I like Wendy. No way she’s a bad girl involved with the supernatural.’

‘Well…the supernatural sure is involved with her.’

He frowned. ‘Think she’s in danger?’

Peter shrugged. ‘No idea. All the killings that happened so far could have been done by a human. They were raped and beaten up and hurt until their bodies gave out and some had their necks broken so…’

‘Hum…that’s true.’

Lucinda rolled her eyes. ‘You are hoping for a supernatural bad person, are you not?’

He grinned. ‘Those are just a lot more fun.’

Wendy returned with their drinks. ‘Food will be ready in ten minutes, guys.’

‘Thanks!’

She grinned and rubbed Stiles’ hair, messing it up.

Parrish smiled. ‘You do come here a lot.’

‘Yeah. Food’s great and I like the people. Also helps that it’s a really laid back diner and the customers also seem happy here.’

Einar nodded, taking a big gulp of his beer. ‘It has a good vibrations kind of feeling.’

Stiles shook his head. It was just too weird to see the big man relax. Of course, he was still carrying his sword only it was invisible thanks to glamour. Did the big guy even showered with it? He knew for certain that he slept with his sword but what else did he do with it? Sometimes the teen just thought the weirdest things. ‘How are things back in Beacon Hills, Parrish?’

‘Calmer now that the Doctors are dead.’ He hesitated but then looked at Peter. ‘Hum…Malia’s dating Theo.’

‘Wait. What?!’

‘Hum…going to hell changed him but…I don’t think it’s going to last.’

Stiles snorted. ‘Of course. That guy’s a psychopath.’

‘No. I didn’t mean because of that. Their relationship…she seems to scare him with her intensity.’

‘Oh.’ He laughed. ‘That’s actually funny.’

‘My daughter’s taste has completely deteriorated.’

Lydia shrugged and took a sip of her milkshake. ‘I don’t know. He IS totally hot.’

The wolf frowned. ‘Wait.’ He looked at Stiles. ‘This is the same Theo you said had the hots for you?’

‘Yup.’ He seeped his pepsi. ‘He sure gave lots of innuendoes.’

‘And now he’s with Malia?’

Lydia grinned at Stiles. ‘You noticed it, did you? I really thought his eyes lingered on you too much.’

‘Yeah but…it wasn’t me he was interested in. It was dark Stiles. He likes my dark side.’

‘I see.’

They shut up when Wendy came carrying a tray full of burgers. ‘Here we are.’ She grinned at them. ‘Bon Appétit!’

Stiles and the elves grinned and grabbed their burgers. Like a pack of wild wolves, they completely slaughtered their food.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY!  
> Parrish is back. He is such a cutie pie ^_^
> 
> PS: I know that on the TV series nothing will happen between these two but I like Lydia with this adorable guy.  
> I honestly can’t wait to see if the writers are really going to give us STYDIA moments like they promised.
> 
> STYDIA and STETER for season 6A. 
> 
> It just seems too good to be true, don’t you think so?
> 
> Damned 15th of November is so far away T_T


	109. Chapter 109

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hahaha so many people commenting how they’re expecting a big pow-wow between Stiles and Scott when they meet again.  
> what if i just write:
> 
> _"Stiles sees Scott and suddenly he remembers why this guy was his brother. he missed him so much. they hug."_
> 
> If i wrote something like that, everyone would be howling at the screen and scare their neighbors :)
> 
>  
> 
> WARNING:  
> Mentions of violence, one of which is directed towards a baby.
> 
> This is NOT a good chapter, people!

Lucinda and Kellan walked up to Stiles who was sitting at a desk in the corner of the game room. While he was doing some assignments, everybody else was gaming loudly. Strangely, he found that he could concentrate a lot better with the loud noise around him than in the quiet. He took one look at them and the smirks they were sporting and felt like groaning.

‘Oh god! You two have been up to mischief, haven’t you?’

The wraith blinked. ‘Moi?! Mischief? Of course not.’

The elf grinned evilly. ‘We’ve found some perfect people for you to practice the memories manipulation spells. Actually, we’ve found two people and need to confirm other five.’

‘Oh.’ He frowned. ‘You’re sure?’

‘Believe me, if you lobotomize them by accident, they deserve it. Both of them.’

His lips thinned and he nodded. ‘I’ll be finished with this in twenty minutes.’ He shook his head. ‘Seven people. My god.’

Kellan sobered up. ‘Those are just the obvious. Stiles…you know the numbers. Seven is a very low amount of people for the population we have here.’

He sighed. ‘I know.’

 

*

 

Peter didn’t like it. They’d decided to bring him along just in case Stiles’ control over his magic went AWOL and he became possessed by it again. Since the wolf was his anchor, they’d hope to bring him back quickly if that happened.

Right now, they were waiting for Lucinda to return from the house where the man lived. It didn’t take long and the wolf knew what she’d seen. What he’d heard… ‘Fuck. Not even I was that…’

‘What?’

‘He threatened to rape his daughter if the mother doesn’t do what he wants.’

‘What?’

‘He said that’s since she’s a sniveling bitch, she’ll really like it up the ass. He just told her to wait for him in their bedroom. He was just gonna grab a smoke and by the time he returned she better be ready for him.’ The wolf emitted a low growl. ‘The motherfucker is probably waiting to let the terror build even more in her.’

Stiles’ lips thinned. ‘Son-of-a-bitch.’

When Lucinda came back, she was in complete wraith form. ‘I want to kill him. He deserves to die. His little girl is completely terrified. She heard her father.’ The wraith growled. ‘She’s twelve and right now she’s hiding beneath her bed. Her own mother told her to hide there.’ She moved her hands showing the long black fingers and nails, flexing them in the air for emphasis. ‘She’s old enough to know what her father threatened to do. I want to sink my claws in him so badly Stiles.’

Peter cocked his head to the side. ‘Some do deserve to die.’

The teen shook his head. ‘Not yet.’ He smiled a tight smile. ‘I get to practice on him first.’ He turned to the elf. ‘Kellan.’

He gave a grave nod and took off in a run. Damn, those elves were fast.

They watched a man leave the house and light a cigarette. They all got up and started walking in his direction.

The man lifted his head to look at them, squinting to try and see their faces. Right then, Kellan grabbed him from behind, one arm surrounding his waist and immobilizing his arms and the other clamped over his mouth to stop him from screaming.

‘Well…’ Peter scrunched his nose. The man reeked of booze and cigarettes. The wolf absolutely hated the stench of cigarettes. ‘That’s a disgusting human being.’

Stiles cut the palm of his hand, placed it on the ground and murmured a spell. ‘Ok. The wards are in place.’

Kellan let him go and the man immediately screamed and tried to run back inside his house. Peter grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pulled him back, forcing him to sit on the ground with a firm hand on his shoulder.

‘HELP ME! SOMEBODY HELP! CALL THE POLICE!!!’

‘Really? You have the screaming voice of a pre-pubescent girl.’

Lucinda grinned at the teen. ‘When I surprise you, you also scream like that.’

‘I do not! Take that back!’

‘Stiles…’ Peter sighed. ‘Can we just move on with this?’

‘Oh. Right.’ He looked at the man on the ground, held there by Peter. The older man didn’t even seem to realize the strength the other man was making to free himself. Was completely unfazed by it.

That was so hot.

He crouched in front of the struggling man. ‘You’re a bad man, aren’t you?’

‘What are you talking about?!’

‘Threatening your daughter, raping your wife…a bad man indeed.’

He snarled. ‘She’s my wife! I can do whatever the hell I want with her.’

Stiles smiled. ‘Lucinda? Why don’t you show yourself?’

They watched the man’s eyes go round as he took in the wraith appearing next to the teen.

‘Aaaahhhh!!! What the fuck is that?!’

‘A wraith. She’s got a pet peeve concerning men who hurt their wives. Then again, so do I.’

‘Keep her away from me!’

Lucinda grinned. ‘I am not the one you should worry about.’

The pale teen looked him in the eyes, flames dancing on them. As always, everytime he cast a spell, his voice turned soft and eerie.

**_Clear their mind and clear their heart,_ **

**_So all their thoughts may depart._ **

**_This memory has run its course,_ **

**_Now cast it out with all my force._ **

**_On your mind it has taken stead,_ **

**_But with these words_ **

**_I deem it dead!_ **

The man toppled to the ground.

‘Oh shit!’

Peter crouched next to him. ‘Stiles? You’re ok?’

He nodded. ‘I’m fine. See? If I don’t have any violent thoughts, magic doesn’t possess me.’ He turned to look at the man on the ground. ‘Huh…is he dead?’

‘No. Still alive.’

Lucinda frowned. ‘What memory did you try to erase?’

He bit his lip. ‘All.’

‘What? That’s no way to practice Stiles!’

Kellan nodded. ‘You need finesse before trying something that big.’

He shrugged and right then the man moaned. ‘Lucinda, get back to normal.’

‘Oh my head.’ He sat up and looked around himself. ‘Who are you people?’

‘Hmm…we found you passed out. I was going to call for an ambulance but I guess you’re ok.’

‘What?’ He looked around himself. ‘What is this place?’ He blinked and started to look terrified. ‘Who am I?’

Lucinda lifted both eyebrows. ‘It would appear it worked.’ She looked at the teen. ‘Can you read his mind?’

He took a deep breath and again looked him in the eyes.

**_Unlock my third eye,_ **

**_Let me see where I am blind._ **

**_Allow me to read others minds_ **

**_To tell the truth from the lies._ **

‘Well?’

‘Hum…nothing. It’s…empty.’ Of course, he might have done the spell wrong and didn’t read any memories because of it.

She grinned and slapped his back. ‘Good job.’

The man was now panicking. ‘You have to help me! Please! What is going on? Why can’t I remember anything?!’

‘Hum…Peter? Can you knock on the door? To call the wife?’ Stiles took the opportunity to lift the wards.

He gave a small smirk and did as asked. He had to knock several times until an Hispanic looking woman opened it. She was clutching her robe against her chest. ‘Yes?’

‘Huh, excuse me miss but…my friends and I just found this man passed out on your lawn.’

She blinked and peered around him. ‘That’s…that’s my husband.’

The man got up and looked at her. ‘We’re married?’ He looked around himself getting more and more scared. ‘I don’t remember you! What’s my name?!’

She gaped at him and then at them.

Stiles shrugged. ‘He really couldn’t tell us his name.’

She hesitated. ‘His name is Peter.’

Stiles snickered and spoke lowly, only for the wolf to hear. ‘Seems like bad guy’s names are common.’

The wolf in question threw him a dirty look. ‘You probably need to take him to the hospital, mam. He needs to be checked out by a doctor.’

Still in shock, she nodded. ‘He really doesn’t remember anything?’

‘It looks like it.’

The wolf could smell a certain happy scent touched with a bit of violence. Well well, it would appear that she was going to take some revenge. Nice to know that she wasn’t broken.

Stiles looked at her. ‘Well, we need to go. Hum…good luck Mrs…’

‘Valentine.’

‘Right…well, good luck.’

‘Wait! I…I don’t have a car.’

‘What? There’s one parked in your garage.’ They could see it since it was open.’

‘I don’t have permission to drive it.’

Kellan frowned at her. ‘What do you mean, permission?’

She realized what she’d said and then she looked at her husband. Slowly, she began to smile. ‘Never mind.’ She went to the man who was looking at her with a scared face. ‘I’ll handle it.’

‘Miss? Are we really married? I’m sorry I can’t remember.’ He touched his face and frowned. ‘Oh. I’ve got a beard.’

‘Yeah…don’t worry. I’ll just get dressed and the two of us and our daughter can go to the hospital.’

‘Daughter?!’ He looked around himself with wild eyes. ‘I have a daughter?!’

‘Yeah.’

He began crying. ‘Why can’t I remember anything?! I can’t even remember my own daughter!!!’ He actually began sobbing. So much so that the woman just stayed there gaping at him, like she couldn’t believe that this was the man that had been abusing her.

She gave him a few awkward pats on his back. ‘I’m sure the doctors will be able to help you.’ She guided him towards the house. ‘We really should go to the hospital.’

The man continued sobbing and followed her inside the house.

Stiles grinned. ‘Well, it appears I’m excellent at this! Let’s try the other one.’

‘Are you sure? Two in a day?’

‘I’m fine.’

The wolf narrowed his eyes at him. ‘Stiles…’

‘Really. I’m fine.’ He grinned. ‘Let’s go help someone else too.’ He shook his hands. ‘I’m feeling pumped.’

 

*

 

‘No way.’ Peter was holding Stiles outside the house’s window, on the first floor, watching a woman growling at a baby, barely older than a year.

‘It was you!’ She took a drink of a bottle. ‘It was because of you that he left me.’ She gripped the baby’s penis and twisted it, making him cry out loud. ‘You made me fat and undesirable! All because of you!’ The baby continued crying loudly, little arm waving trying to stop the pain.

Stiles could feel tears running down his face. ‘Peter, please stop her.’ He hiccupped. ‘Please Peter…’

The wolf’s lips thinned. ‘You don’t even need to ask.’

In less than a minute, the four of them stood in front of the woman keeling near the crib. She was screaming bloody murder but once again, Stiles had warded the room so no one could hear her.

Kellan went to the crib and picked up the baby. ‘Hey there, little fella.’ The baby kept crying. ‘Shh, everything will be all right.’ Peter went to him and placed a gentle hand over his tummy. Soon black veins were running up his arm, removing all the pain, until the baby had calmed down and stopped crying. The elf smiled when the baby snuggled into his chest. ‘See? Everything is fine.’

‘Don’t touch my baby!’

The teen’s lips thinned. ‘I better start.’

‘Oh no you don’t.’

‘What? But Luce-‘

‘Take your mind out of battle mode. You are so angry even I can feel it. We have a baby near us, you cannot lose control.’

He paled and looked at Kellan who was now cooing the peaceful baby in his arms. ‘I’m sorry.’

‘Do not apologize. Just calm down.’

‘Right. You’re right.’

He crouched down in front of the woman, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, calming himself up. When he opened them, they were dark and looked right into hers. Once again the spell came into his mind and he said it to himself.

Just like the man, the woman fainted.

‘Well…’

Lucinda watched the woman groan and slowly straightened up. Apparently the fainting lasted a whole of two seconds. ‘What did you erase?’

‘Us. Like, I erased the last ten minutes.’

The woman blinked at them. ‘Who are you people?’

Stiles grinned. ‘See? I did it! I’m awesome!’

She became more agitated. ‘Actually, who am I?!’

‘Huh.’

The wraith began tapping her foot. ‘Huh-huh. Awesome, is it?’

‘Well…huh…miss? Do you remember anything?’

‘No.’ She looked around in panic. ‘What is happening to me?!’

He sighed. ‘Peter, can you please knock her out as soon as she wakes up? I’m going to hit her with the spell again.’ He looked at her and recited the spell and once again she fainted. As soon as she groaned, the wolf slapped the side of her head and she was out.

Stiles got up and sighed. ‘Guess I need to practice a bit more.’

Peter nodded. ‘But at least you made it work right at the first. Now you just need to…refine it a bit.’

The wraith snorted. ‘He has no “refinement” for anything. Do you really expect him to have any finesse when it comes to spells?’

Before the teen could answer, Kellan interrupted them. ‘Hum guys? What are we going to do to them? The baby won’t be allowed to stay with an amnesiac mother.’

‘Good riddance.’

Stiles frowned and lifted the ward. Then he signaled Peter. ‘Can you grab her and break the window with her head?’

‘What?!’

‘It will serve as an explanation for the amnesia and we’ll drop the bottle near her.’ He looked around him. ‘We need to make some noise though, so the neighbors will complain and send the police here.’

Stiles concentrated and lifted the ward. Then he smashed a lamp near the baby’s crib. ‘Lucinda? Can you scream some profanities? The same things she was screaming at the baby?’

‘I cannot do that!’

‘Come on. It’s for a worthy cause.’

She scowled and opened her mouth. What came out of it was worthy of a veteran sailor. They all looked at her in shock. ‘What?’

‘Where did you learn all that?’

‘Oh, listening to Falkner and Albion fight. They are very entertaining. Especially because Albion always goes there confidant of his win but unless it’s with weapons, Falkner always wins. It’s funny the way he turns all red with rage.’

Stiles just shook his head. The wraith screamed a bit more and ten minutes later a police car was parked outside the house.

‘Mam? We received a noise complaint. Can you please open the door?’

Stiles looked at Peter and nodded. The wolf grinned and picked up the woman hitting the window with her head and smashing the glass. The police officer immediately looked up to see her half off the window. He gasped and got his radio out. ‘Dispatch! Got a possible injured woman inside the house. Will have to force an entry!’

He broke open the door. By then Kellan had left through the window, vaulting over the woman. Stiles tried the same but nearly fell off the window. Growling, Peter managed to grab his ankle before he smashed his head against the pavement below and threw him at the elf. The teen sent him a dirty look at being manhandled.

Peter left the room just in time when the police officer entered the room. The wraith stayed behind to see what would happen.

 

*

 

They were all in the game room when Lucinda returned.

‘Well?’

She grinned at them. ‘The police officer called for other men and an ambience.’ She frowned. ‘I do not understand why they have a need to create a mood and call for a white vehicle with very glaring lights and loud noises. I would never call that an ambience. Anyway, then they called a woman that must socialize very much because they said she serviced socialites? I do not understand that. Do women of higher status make good mothers now?’ She shook her head. ‘They just gave the baby to her. By then the mother had woken up and was screaming that she did not remember anything but nobody pitied her because apparently she caused the accident to herself by drinking too much. It also did not help that I put some shards of the broken lamp inside the crib. Everyone was really angry at her.’ She smiled at them all.

Nobody said a single word. Not even Jackson and Albion. Stiles looked at Kellan. ‘Next time, stay behind with her.’

The elf coughed. ‘Yeah…count on it.’

Stiles shook his head at a scowling Lucinda and looked around, at his pack. ‘Well, two good deeds in a single night. Not bad.’

Lydia nodded. ‘You should do follow ups.’

‘Why?’

‘Just to make sure their memories don’t return. Also, the man might have forgotten everything but… what if being an abuser is what he really is deep inside?’

‘Like his nature?’

‘Sometimes, evil is not made. It’s born.’

‘Oh.’ He sighed. ‘You’re right.’

The wraith nodded. ‘Kellan and I can do… follow up. We will also look into the other potential five to see if Stiles can use them as practice.’

He sighed. ‘I hope I do well really fast otherwise there’s going to be a string of amnesiac’s in New Haven with no explanation has to how they became that way.’

Parrish smiled. ‘I wonder what sort of explanations they’ll invent to justify it.’

Kellan frowned. ‘Actually, knowing Stiles…let’s search for more Lucinda.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, so…Stiles is practicing on some very nasty people. After all the comedy and lightness of the last chapters, I give you this. Sorry… :(
> 
> People like that…do they deserve the second chance they’re getting? For me it’s a no but…
> 
> So…concerning the spells, I usually use the website http://www.spellsofmagic.com/ . I either leave the spell intact or change it to fit my needs.


	110. Chapter 110

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a brief explanation (someone asked this of me on the comments section):
> 
> What happened to the Dread Doctors is exactly what happened in the TV Series. The pack just didn't have Stiles to help them in any way. Some things changed time wise and I changed Lydia's rescue (made it a Stiles only thing). Regarding Malia, she didn't have to take her mother's power because Stiles killed the Desert Wolf.
> 
> Now for this chapter:  
> Does anyone like shopping? :)

Lydia groaned as Stiles turned from the oven with a beautiful grin on his face and a baggy t-shirt with a plaid over-shirt and ratty jeans. Why couldn’t he dress better? Such a face and body deserved the best.

‘Really, stiles. Do you only have those kind of clothes?’

‘What’s wrong with my clothes?!’

‘They’re terrible!’

Peter sighed. ‘Believe me, I keep telling him that.’

She sneered. ‘He needs to wear better clothes!’

The pale teen was genuinely outraged. ‘Why?!’

She looked down her nose at him. ‘Do you plan to walk into a courtroom dressed like that?’

‘Of course not! But that’s in a court room.’

‘You also need good clothes for day to day life!’

‘Like hell!’

The wolf frowned. ‘Actually…we did make a promise a few months back.’

Stiles paled and actually took a step back. ‘What are you talking about?’

He smirked and got up. ‘I see you also remember it. In exchange for letting you borrow my magic books, you’d let me buy you a new wardrobe.’

He gulped. ‘Well…it was so long ago…’

The older man scowled. ‘Oh really? Does that mean you have no more need for my books, is that it?’

‘No! I…’ He looked at the pack looking at him with shit-eating grins. Stiles looked at the floor, his shoulders sagging. ‘I thought you guys liked me regardless of what I wear. Do I embarrass you?’

Everybody lost their grins and even Lydia looked uncomfortable.

Peter just snorted. ‘Lose the poor me act.’ He crossed his arms over his chest. ‘I mean really? Trying to manipulate me?!’

Stiles lifted his head and snarled. ‘I’m not trying to manipulate anyone, you creeper!’

‘You’re getting a new wardrobe.’ He smirked. ‘And Lydia and I will choose every single piece of it.’

The banshee stood next to the alpha. «Damn! I actually fell for it.» ‘And we’ll burn your old clothes afterwards.’

He gaped. ‘You can’t do that! I love my t-shirts.’

The wolf frowned. ‘He does love them.’ He sighed. ‘Fine. You can keep some of them but only with our approval.’

‘That’s…’ He growled and his eyes ignited with flames. ‘I’m not your boy toy that you can play dress up!’

Peter threw him a dirty look. ‘We’re actually trying to help you, you idiot! Nobody in Yale dresses as badly as you do and that’s including all those weird punks going there! I’m not even trying to be a snob here. It’s just the truth.’

Lydia nodded. ‘Appearances are important. I know it sucks but it’s the truth. You _know_ it’s the truth.’

Stiles frowned at that and then sagged in defeat, this time for real. ‘Fine. But no skinny jeans. I mean it, that’s where I draw the line. I’d rather go in my underwear than wearing that. And no sagging pants either.’

She shrugged. ‘I agree. Men’s bodies were not made for skinny jeans. I have yet to see a guy that looks good in those. I can’t imagine even Chris Hemsworth would look good in them.’

Peter nodded scrunching his nose in a way Stiles couldn’t help thinking that was too cute. ‘And sagging pants just make you look like you’ve just shit in them.’ He shuddered. ‘The person that invented that fashion was insane.’

Morgandi shook her head. ‘I think the people who follow it are worse.’

Stiles sighed in relief. ‘So no weird jeans?’

Lydia nodded and then lifted a finger. ‘But!’

His hands waved around. ‘Oh god! What?!’

She smirked. ‘There are plenty of sexy straight leg jeans that are tight on your thighs and butt.’

He blushed bright red at that. ‘What? On my butt?! Have you gone crazy, Lydia Martin?!’

‘Hum…’ She looked at him. ‘And you do have a nice ass.’

Peter grumbled, feeling displeased at that. ‘I’m not sure I want others to know that.’

She snorted, waving around a hand dismissively. ‘Oh please! Like you don’t know that his dick and ass are yours only.’

‘Lydia!’

She grinned. ‘So…this afternoon?’

Lucinda bounced happily with Mimi on her shoulder. ‘We also want to go.’

Peter gaped. ‘You’re not taking the rat!’

Stiles growled loudly. ‘No one goes but me, Peter and Lydia.’ Everybody started protesting. ‘I catch even a glimpse of you people, I won’t cook for an entire month!’

That shut all of them up.

Jackson shrugged, faking disinterest. ‘It’s not like I wanted to help Stilinski anyway.’

Einar nodded. ‘Right. We have training to do, correct?’

‘Yes.’

Falkner moved to stand next to them. ‘I’m also helping them so I don’t have time to go shopping.’

Albion just snarled. ‘Oh for the love of the goddess. Afraid of a little threat like that?’

Stiles crossed his arms in front of his chest. ‘And if the person doesn’t eat what I cook, he or she will have to cook for themselves. No ordering.’

The pale haired elf turned chalky white. ‘I’m also helping them with the training.’

Kaira laughed. ‘Well…if we can’t go with you shopping then you’ll have to model the new clothes for us.’

‘Why?!’

Morgandi grinned. ‘I’m also interested in seeing those ass hugging jeans.’

‘Morgandi!’

*

Peter and Lydia watched Stiles exclaim in excitement over the t-shirts rack. The $5 t-shirt rack. They sighed. ‘Hopeless.’

She nodded. ‘You know…he does know how to dress. When we went together to homecoming dance, he was well dressed. It’s just…’

‘He doesn’t put any effort in day-to-day basis.’

‘Yeah. And he does love those t-shirts.’

A rueful smile stretched the wolf’s lips. ‘Honestly, they’re starting to grow on me.’

She smiled. ‘It’s the Stiles brand, isn’t it?’

‘Yeah.’

‘Shall we save him?’

They watched him grin widely and lift a t-shirt with the saying:

**GREAT LEGS**

I’d like to come to their Grand Opening!

Peter and Lydia immediately went to him. ‘No.’

‘Just no.’

‘Wah?! But it’s so funny!’

‘It’s crude, Stiles.’

He frowned. ‘I have way cruder t-shirts.’

‘And they’re the ones going to the garbage bin after this.’

He growled. ‘You’re evil.’

‘And you’re deranged if you think that Yale is the type of place where you can walk around wearing this type of stuff.’

Peter shook his head. ‘How does that girl Sofia even stand to be near you? Poor girl must be so embarrassed.’

He frowned. ‘Is it really that bad?’

‘Yes.’

‘Fine. I won’t use them in Yale again. But outside…’

He sighed. ‘Fine.’

Lydia grinned. ‘You like t-shirts?’ She lifted a dark red t-shirt that she knew was going to be tight on him, showing off his body to perfection. ‘Try this one on.’

‘But…this is two sizes too small!’

‘Two sizes?!’

Peter shook his head. ‘Einar once tried one of his t-shirts. It him to perfection. And that man is built like a mountain.’ He threw the teen a dirty look. ‘An elephant can fit inside his clothes.’

He pouted. ‘They’re a lot tighter now.’

She compressed her lips and shook the t-shirt. ‘You try this on.’

‘But I-‘

‘Stiles Stilinski. You WILL try this on and wear it to college or I’ll have you stripped down in front of everyone and change you like a baby myself.’

‘What?!’

She gave him a hard look. ‘Try. It. On.’

He gulped and obeyed taking the t-shirt from her hands.

‘Good. Come on. Let’s look around for more. I know how much you love your hoodies and sweatshirts.’

The pale teen perked up at that. ‘Really? I can wear sweatshirts?’

‘Of course. Let’s also search for jeans.’

‘Hum…long sleeves is a really good idea.’ He showed them his tattooed arms. ‘I’m constantly expending my tattoo so it’s almost always visible now.’

The banshee frowned at him. ‘Hum…that’s true.’ She looked at his arms. ‘But it is a beautiful tattoo, Stiles.’

‘Yeah, I really like it.’

Peter grinned. ‘Especially the nipple part.’

Lydia coughed. ‘Pervert.’

The wolf’s eyes ignited while he gave her a devil’s grin. ‘I’ll go check out the suits department.’

She nodded. ‘We’ll meet you there.’

 

*

 

Stiles watched Lydia wave a black jacket with white stripes at Peter and the wolf just shook his hand waving a dark grey one. The teen didn’t like Lydia’s suit. It looked so much like a mafia villain suit that it was no joke.

After a while he lost interest in their arguments, getting a little scared at the maniac glint in their eyes and the amount of suits they were bringing with them, that he decided to wander a bit. He stopped at a glasses rack and cocked his head to the side. He wasn’t much of a fan of sunglasses since they hurt his eyes but…he wondered what he would look like with normal ones. He tried a black rimmed pair and looked at himself from several angles. No glasses for him. He looked like a nerd.

Peter appeared next to him at that moment and blinked at him. ‘You need glasses?’

He shook his head. ‘Nop-e. I have a 20-20 vision. I was just trying them on to see how I’d look.’

The wolf frowned at that. ‘Oh.’

The teen blinked. The older man sounded slightly…disappointed. And also looked slightly flushed. Incapable of resisting, he looked down and smirked. «Really?» ‘Do I look that hot with glasses?’

Peter grinned. ‘Oh yeah. Can’t wait for you to enter your old age and start needing glasses.’

Stiles stilled momentarily. What peter just said…it was decades in the future. He noticed the exact time when the wolf realized what he’d said. They broke eye contact, the atmosphere becoming decisively uncomfortable. The younger man gulped, not knowing what to say. Just imagining it…a future with Peter Hale. Fuck! It was…decades and decades of being exclusively with the wolf. No one else. He looked at him, watching the older man touch some glasses with the tips of his fingers.

Shit. This was getting too intense. He smirked to try and lighten the mood. ‘You know, I might decide to just wear contacts.’

He mock growled. ‘Don’t you dare.’

He shrugged. ‘Besides, I’ll probably look terrible in my old age.’

‘Hum…if you look anywhere near what your father did…you’ll be _fine_.’

The teen gaped. ‘Peter Hale! Did you check out my dad?!’

The wolf had to grin at the outrage in his voice. ‘Hum…a man in a uniform…and he filled it out so well.’

He had to laugh at that. ‘Poor dad. He must be turning in his grave.’

‘Believe me. If he’s turning in his grave it’s not because I checked him out. It’s because I’m fucking his son.’

He blushed bright red. ‘Hum…yeah. But you make me happy so I’m sure he’s happy too.’ He put the glasses back on the rack. ‘Let’s try those suits on, shall we?’

Peter smiled. ‘Yeah.’ What Stiles had said had been the most absolute truth. He made the teen happy. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d made someone happy. It made him feel really good that it was his mate saying it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stiles has the most awesome collection of t-shirts.
> 
> Did you notice that they changed that in the latest seasons? Now it’s just normal t-shirts with a plaid shirt on top. No fun! What happened to “I support single moms” and stuff like that?


	111. Chapter 111

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First appearance of what I expect to be a great character . :)
> 
> I hope I do it justice in the future…

Peter was following the three clerks who were taking all the clothes he was buying for Stiles to the counter. He’d probably gone a bit overboard. Lydia and he had picked suits, shirts (even vests), ties, shoes, jeans, t-shirts, sweats and coats (winter was coming – that had sent Stiles into hysterics).

Lydia was still trying to convince Stiles to try on another suit and then they’d be done.

While the banshee distracted the teen, Peter had gone after underwear. Yeah he didn’t mind the superhero or supervillain underwear the younger man wore but…he looked down at the underwear rack. These tight black boxer-briefs were going to look so good on Stiles…

‘Peter?’

The wolf turned to see Grayson standing next to him. He felt his hackles start rising immediately. ‘Grayson.’

‘Wow. Need a new wardrobe, huh?’

He smirked. ‘They’re for Stiles.’

‘Ah, yes. Your new man.’ He looked at that amount of clothes. ‘Well…I guess sugar-daddy really is the correct term for your relationship.’

He shrugged. ‘Whatever works.’

The older man frowned, feeling slightly angry that he wasn’t getting a rise out of the blue-eyed man. He picked up one of the boxer-briefs Peter had chosen for the teen. ‘Shouldn’t you have picked up thongs for him?’ He smirked. ‘This is too sexy and manly for him.’

The shorter man nearly laughed. ‘Stiles in a thong? Not unless they make it X-Large.’ «Although his ass would probably look amazing.» His mind came up with that picture and he grimaced. No. No matter how incredible Stiles’ ass was, no man would look that good in a thong.

He snorted elegantly. ‘Oh yeah. Sure. That boy?’

‘Yeah.’ He took the underwear from the professor’s hand. ‘He’s totally hung.’

‘Right. I’ll believe that… but-‘ He looked him in the eyes, leaning towards Peter. ‘So you still like it up the ass?’ He invaded his personal space and the wolf felt like ripping his throat with his teeth. Damn…there was a camera right there and a clerk was looking at him. ‘I can satisfy you so much better than that twink.’

That made him forget his anger and he nearly laughed. ‘Twink? Stiles?!’ He snorted when the professor just frowned at him. ‘He couldn’t be farther from a twink.’

‘You need a man. You can’t find it in that boy.’

Right then, Stiles appeared walking extremely fast, trying to escape a determined banshee with a red tie on her fist. He had on dark grey suit’s pants that hugged his ass and thighs to perfection and an unbuttoned white shirt that hanged opened on his sides showing off his amazingly tattooed muscled chest.

He was also snarling. ‘Peter! Look at what this impossible girl is making me wear! This damned shirt is glued to me and the pants are really tight on my ass! Enough is enough! I’m afraid that if I sit , I’ll rip them.’

Peter immediately felt his body heat up, looking at the way the teen was dressed and beside him the scent of arousal, coming from Grayson, invaded his nostrils. He felt like vomiting and just looked at the other man.

He was gaping, eyes round as they took stock of the young attractive body in front of him. The kid was seriously ripped. Not overly muscled, which was what allowed him to still look skinny with baggy clothes, but seriously defined. Those swirls of the tattoo…contouring his nipples. Everything was enticing, like his body was a buffet for a starving man. The professor gulped. And if Peter was telling the truth…his eyes wondered low and confirmed that the teen seemed to fill his pants really well. He licked his lips. Of course, unlike Peter he never _bottomed_. Just because his ex liked it up the ass, didn’t mean he did also so this teen’s size really didn’t matter. His mouth though…those lips would look really good wrapped around his cock…

Peter couldn’t help the smirk as he smelled Grayson getting horny for Stiles. This was one of those times where he really didn’t care that someone else desired his mate. Besides, he couldn’t blame him since seeing the teen like this was also doing a number on his libido. ‘Like I said, not a twink at all.’

He walked to Stiles, lifting finger to circle an enticing pink nipple. ‘You look good enough to eat.’

Stiles moved his eyes from Grayson who he’d been glaring at. ‘Oh.’ He gulped as his nipple pebbled. ‘I do?’

‘Definitely.’ He leaned into him, one strong arm surrounding his waist. He grinned at Lydia who just rolled her eyes and threw the dark red tie at him. She just huffed and then left them.

Peter caught the tie and placed it over the younger man’s shoulder. ‘Red really is your color.’

‘Hum…ok then.’

The wolf pressed harder against him. ‘You’ll look incredible in this suit.’

Stiles pressed his face against Peter’s and looked at Grayson, completely mistaking the desire he read there has being for the wolf instead of for him. Looking the professor in the eyes, he insinuated a muscled thigh between the older man’s legs and his hands dropped to grab Peter’s ass, being so big that they managed to completely cup the man’s cheeks, squeezing lightly and drawing a moan from the wolf. His lips twisted in a menacing snarl. ‘Mine. So fuck off.’

That sent a thrill through the wolf, making him shiver in the teen’s arms, his hips grinding against that delicious thigh.

Grayson blinked at the darkness and dominance in the teen’s voice. A man’s voice. And the reaction Peter seemed to have to said dominance. This Stiles…he was dangerous. A predator hiding behind a teen’s façade. His body was young, strong and potent and his personality powerful enough to reduce a bigger, older and more experienced man like Peter, to someone incapable of resisting him.

The dark eyes fixed on him looked scary. Grayson had never seen the like. As a young teen, when he read horror books that talked about scary eyes, he’d snorted. Now, seeing the way Stiles was looking at him…he was PREY. The professor gulped taking a step back. This was a league he’d never played in before.

The teen moved his hands, closer to Peter’s crack, pressing there through the denim and practically lifting the older man onto his thigh, grinding him there and making him moan a little.

The older man could have sworn that Stiles’ eyes shone. ‘Leave.’

Grayson gulped not wanting to give him to that dark voice but instincts…born of cold dark nights where predators roamed the streets warned him that it would be a good idea to disappear. For now.

Stiles watched him go and then growled, letting go of Peter, pulling a little away from him. ‘I swear that if that creep continues this, I will commit murder. I could swear that that guy is stalking you.’

The wolf couldn’t stop his grin. ‘Well…at least I hope I gave him a good show.’

That made him blink. ‘A goo-you were faking it?!’

He rolled his eyes. ‘Duh. Really Stiles? Moaning and rubbing myself against you while he was watching?’ He smirked. ‘I might want you but not enough to make me give that creep a real show.’

His mouth dropped open in shock. ‘But…why?’

He leaned into the teen and close his mouth with his index finger. ‘Just remember this next time you flirt with someone else and worse…when guys get all horny for you when they smell you.’

He pouted. ‘I don’t do it on purpose.’

Peter shrugged and straightened, picking several boxes of the boxer-briefs he’d liked. ‘Doesn’t matter.’

He bit his lip. ‘So unfair.’

He narrowed his eyes at the teen. ‘Stiles. I can’t even talk to my ex and you go immediately off kilter.‘You _are_ good.’ After all Peter had felt the trill of arousal at Stiles claiming of him but…turnabout was fair play. He just loved Stiles to be jealous of him. It made him a little shit but…He frowned. The problem was that beneath the anger, the younger man was beginning to smell of uncertainty and insecurity. He didn’t like that but… ‘Now…put yourself in my shoes and what you’ve been doing.’

He looked him in the eyes and sighed. ‘Sorry. I know that. I know you don’t feel anything for that creep and what I’ve done is…but…shit! Just thinking that he was inside you…that he knows that part of you…hell!’ He growled sending a thrill of arousal down Peter’s spine. He felt like grinning. Stiles would really have given a wonderful wolf. ‘I’ve never understood why some guys are so hung-up on virginities but now…I’m a douche.’

Peter had to laugh at him. ‘You are. But not about this.’ His hand cupped one of Stiles’ buttocks. ‘Besides, I feel the same. I want your cherry. And…yeah…he took me. Once. Although, I was on top so technically can you really say that he took me just because he was inside me? With you, I do everything.’ He leaned to lick the teen’s neck making his moan. ‘I go on my hands and knees for you. I beg and submit all the time. I also dominate or like most times we do it, we’re equals. He had me once Stiles. All the others were yours.’ He gulped, nervous as he revealed a bit of his feelings. ‘They’ll forever be yours because I will never again have a man inside me but you.’

‘Oh.’ He blushed bright red at the look in Peter’s eyes. ‘I…huh…Peter?’

‘What?’

‘Me too.’

He frowned. ‘You what?’

‘I don’t think I’ll ever allow anyone but you inside me.’

The wolf became so hard that he actually groaned in pain. He dropped his forehead into the younger man’s shoulder. ‘Telling me that…when we can’t do anything about it…I hate you.’

Stiles laughed at that. ‘Come on. Let’s finish buying my new wardrobe. I want to spend the rest of the afternoon making love to you.’

 

*

 

‘You guys went overboard.’

Lydia and Peter eyed the bags of clothes. ‘Hum…maybe a little.’

Peter just shrugged. ‘I did promise you a new wardrobe.’

‘Yeah but-‘ He frowned as something grey teased the edge of his vision. He stiffed and looked around himself.

Years of fighting creatures made Lydia and Peter crouch a little and also look around. The wolf took a little sniff and growled. ‘There’s something not human here.’

‘I think I saw…’ Stiles continued looking until he saw a fast shadow or a whirlwind or something that looked unfocused. ‘There!’

They turned towards the pale teen was pointing in time to see rackets of clothes fall to the floor.

The wolf straightened. ‘The fuck?...’

Lydia gasped. ‘There. It’s…it’s…a bird?’

Stiles blinked at that. A bird indeed. It wasn’t a shadow or a whirlwind. It was a creature with wings moving so incredibly fast that it generated a small whirlwind. Almost faster than the eyes could see. And then it passed near them and Stiles saw that it had boobs. It was awesome. ‘A harpy.’

The creature turned her head to him and for one microsecond the Wolf, the banshee and the warlock were able to see her. Feathers instead of hair, going down the sides of her face. Feather covering the sides of her arms and thighs. Feathers covering muscled shoulders then disappearing, leaving her chest and belly exposed, appearing again to cover her crotch, clawed hands and feet like the harpy eagle and small feathered wings completed her look.

Stiles drew in a breath. ‘Beautiful…’

The harpy grinned, showing lots of pointy teeth before becoming so fast that she virtually disappeared.

Peter drew in a deep breath. ‘Gone.’

Lydia scowled at Stiles. ‘Beautiful?! How can you consider that beautiful?!’

He grinned. ‘She’s awesome. Oh my god! We saw an harpy!!!’ He turned to Peter. ‘I’m so horny right now.’

The older man rolled his eyes. ‘Everything makes you horny.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harpy!!!
> 
> Why can’t TW have something as cool as a harpy?! It’s always everything about werewolf’s. We got fox spirits once but that was it :( why can’t they fight other creatures of the supernatural?! We see so many fics here with those which means the fans want different creatures right?
> 
> Now we’re gonna have a Nazi werewolf and the sluagh for the 6A. I really hope the sluagh are interesting. I’ve already given up in the Nazi Wolf. Yeah. An homicidal werewolf. How original.  
> Oh yeah. We also had a Darach which is a dark druid. Bah. Give me witches. Really powerful badass witches. Love witches!!! Why do you think my first bad guy was a witch? :) Could have stopped at Brien but no…had to give it a bit more ;) like I said, homicidal werewolves are very original.


	112. Chapter 112

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was thinking of only updating tomorrow but I’ve been so nervous about this chapter that I couldn’t wait anymore. 
> 
> Warning:  
> Sexy times ahead! 
> 
> If you’re unsure about the contents, check notes at the end to see what type of sexy it is. The adventurous ones, just go right ahead ;)

‘So…’ Stiles finished hanging up all his clothes. ‘That was a lot of clothes.’ Now he had almost as many as Peter. He grinned. And he still got to keep his old t-shirts.

‘You needed them.’ He frowned. ‘Badly.’

The teen touched one of the suits and bit his lip. ‘I’m going to take a shower.’

The older man shook his head. ‘You’ve already taken a shower today. And you don’t smell of sweat.’

‘Hum…still feel like taking another one.’

The wolf frowned as the younger man disappeared into the bathroom. Stiles had been weird since that Grayson episode. Not even seeing an harpy had distracted him for long.

When he came back from the shower, Peter was seating on the rooms’ armchair, wearing the sweatpants he usually wore at home and a baggy grey t-shirt.

Stiles stopped in front of his clothes and looked at the wolf. ‘You better take a shower too.’

The older man frowned. ‘What? Why?’ He smelled in the direction of his armpit. ‘I already took a shower today and I don’t smell of sweat at all.’

Stiles looked him in the eyes. ‘You should take a shower, _baby_.’

His eyes widened and his body flushed as he looked at Stiles wearing only a towel around his waist. ‘Right…hmm…I best take a shower after all…’

He disappeared inside the bathroom and, grinning, Stiles took from one of the bags, the black rimmed glasses Peter had loved seeing him in.

 

*

 

When Peter returned from the bathroom, with a towel around his waist, skin still a bit humid and hair still wet, he stopped and sucked in a breath. Stiles was in front of the room’s window, back to him, hands on the pockets of perfect fitting pants, accentuating the toned ass loved to watch, and pelvis thrusted slightly forward in what seemed like a posture of power and confidence. Slowly, the teen turned to him and the wolf actually started shaking.

The suit was dark grey, complemented by a white shirt with a vest the color of the suit that was form fitting showing off his wide chest and flat stomach. He had on a dark red tie giving the somber outfit a splash of color. His hair was styled unlike the usual mess and he had on black rimed glasses. Suddenly, that dreadful movie Stiles and he had seen “Fifty shades of Grey” came to mind. Dressed like this, Stiles made for an amazing Mr. Grey. Even if he didn’t have the mature face to go with it, at least he had the body. Those wide shoulders tapering down to a narrow waist and powerful thighs, encased in such a business suit actually made him groan. He was going to come just watching the teen.

Peter licked his lips taking a step towards the younger man. ‘Stiles…’

‘Mr. Hale.’ The face was serious and the voice deep. ‘I think by now you know who I am.’

Peter lifted both eyebrows up. The teen’s face was completely serious, not like ice but very…somber, betraying nothing, making him look older and more mature. A slow smile played briefly on the older man’s lips. So…Stiles wanted to play? He was always willing to play with the teen. Now…he just needed to know the parameters. He really hoped it wasn’t that fifty shades shit.

‘A pleasure, Mr. Stilinski.’

‘No doubt.’ He took his hands from his pants pockets and walked to sit on the large armchair. ‘I’m sure the police will also like to meet you.’

‘Police?’

He tapped the fingers of one hand on the arm of the chair. ‘Hum…do you need money that badly that you have to resort to robbing my company?’

So…it was going to be a punishment game? He was definitely down with that. ‘I honestly have no idea what you’re talking about.’

‘Really? Numbers don’t lie, Mr. Hale.’ He smiled and it was scary and sensual at the same time. Peter felt like he’d been punched in the stomach by Einar. ‘And neither do cameras. Tell me, did you fuck Mr. Grayson to keep him quiet about it?’

That threw him a bit. Still with that Grayson jerk?! Couldn’t he just let it go? ‘Grayson?’

Stiles’ eyes darkened. ‘That’s right. You really should be more careful about the places where you choose to fuck. Amazing how he bought your “I’m so sorry” act. You were barely even hard.’ He sat back with his legs wide open, making Peter’s eyes dip to that enticing V. ‘But your ass, waving in the air…you do have a nice ass, Mr. Hale.’

‘Really?’ Did Stiles came up with this while he was in the shower? Amazing. But Peter wasn’t a teenager and had done plenty of things in his time. He smirked. ‘Of course, I have. Want to see it?’

‘Why Mr. Hale. Trying to bribe me?’

The wolf nearly groaned. That “Mr. Hale” said in such a serious voice was really pushing his buttons. ‘Do you think it’s enough?’

‘Well…I can’t decide if I don’t see it, now can I?’ He leaned his face on a fist. ‘Why don’t you show it to me?’

Peter pulled off the towel and let it fall to the floor.

The teen smirked. ‘Nice dick, Mr. Hale. Quite hard already, aren’t you? Situations like this arouse you?’

Shit. He sounded so calm and mature. Those big dark eyes looking at him behind the glasses were doing a number on his heart and libido. He’d never would have thought that a controlled serious Stiles could become a kink for him. ‘I just enjoy sex, Mr. Stilinski. And Mr. Grayson was such a good fuck.’

Stiles stiffened slightly and a low growl invaded his voice. ‘Oh, really?’

He smirked inwardly. ‘Hum…he just made my ass so full.’

‘Show it to me then.’

Peter turned around and looked at Stiles over his shoulder.

‘You’re too far away. Why don’t you come near me? I don’t bite…much.’

He walked towards the teen and once again turned his ass towards him.

‘Why don’t you show me your hungry asshole?’

Peter placed both hands on his buttocks and leaned forward while he jutted his ass back. He always ended up exposed like this to Stiles’ eyes but he absolutely loved it. It felt kind of freeing and powerful. He’d never would have thought it did but the way Stiles always reacted… He heard the teen’s heart speed up and tried not to grin. Because, not matter how much this affected him, it also affected the younger man immensely. He felt the teen’s thumb right over his opening and nearly moaned. When he pressed it a slightly inside, a drop of lube slid out.

‘Well…you’re wet like a woman, Mr. Hale. Are you that much of a cock-slut?’

He moaned as the head of the thumb entered him. Shit. That serious controlled voice was wreaking havoc on all his senses. ‘Yes!’

‘A cock-slut then.’ Stiles withdrew making Peter look behind him. The teen was opening his pants, pushing them a bit down and drawing out his hard cock.

The wolf couldn’t stop his smirk. It would appear that the game was also getting to Stiles. Hard. Pun intended. ‘Need help with that, Mr. Stilinski?’

‘Sure. On your knees. And don’t mess up my suit.’

Immediately, he obeyed him. His mouth was watering looking at Stiles’ beautiful cock. He opened his mouth wide as he took him in and, as usual, one hand began pumping the rest that he couldn’t fit inside his mouth.

‘That’s good, Mr. Hale. Very good. But-’ He cradled Peter’s nape in his hands, thumbs gently massaging his throat. ‘You can take more in, can’t you?’

«Wait. What?» He groaned as Stiles forced himself a bit more inside and tears appeared in Peter’s eyes. Shit! He’d never taken in so much before. It forced his mouth open as much as was possible, making it hurt his jaw.

‘Come on now. A bit more.’

«Fuck! It’s too much!» Peter groaned as the younger man pushed in even more and tears began pouring out of his eyes with the effort not to gag. He could feel his throat expanding feeling him down that channel, cutting his air off. Only when Stiles began fucking his mouth, in and out, did he get enough air. The teen continued to massage his throat softly, like he wanted to feel himself there, not caring about the spit that was running down the wolf’s chin. The younger man had never done this before. Usually Peter decided the rhythm and how to do it. It was something he enjoyed doing, watching the teen unravel beneath his caresses, a slave to his mouth and the pleasure he gave him. Because, right then, Peter was the dominant one. And just like he enjoyed submitting to Stiles, he enjoyed dominating him.

The younger man pulled completely out and Peter was finally able to take a deep breath, trying to swallow all the saliva. He got a brief glimpse of Stiles’ pants and they were wet with his spit. And then the teen was thrusting inside his mouth again.

‘You look absolutely lovely on your knees while crying and sucking my dick, Mr. Hale.’

«Shit! Too much!» He was about to come and he hadn’t even been touched! Peter was incapable of stopping his ass from squeezing, wanting something inside him. Like his mouth was full enough to hurt, he also wanted his ass like that.

‘What? Feeling empty, Mr. Hale?’

Stiles let go of his nape and stopped thrusting inside his mouth. With a gasp, Peter pulled out, coughing a bit. ‘Yes, please. Fill me with your big fat cock.’

‘Cock-slut indeed.’ Stiles pumped his dick a bit. He hesitated then. Peter was already turning around, to present his ass to him but he wanted to try something…new.

‘Mr. Hale.’

He stilled, not liking that tone of voice. ‘What?’

‘You’re not finished kissing my ass.’

He gulped. «Fuck! Sadistic bastard.» He felt so empty that he was actually hurting right now. «Please just slam your huge cock in me.» He gritted his teeth, trying to get into the role again. ‘What would you like, Mr. Stilinski?’

He blinked when Stiles blushed heavily and his scent turned a good deal embarrassed. This did not bode well for him. The younger man was never embarrassed when it came to sex.

The teen pushed him a little bit away from the armchair. ‘I said, you haven’t finished kissing my ass.’ And he climbed on the armchair, putting both knees on the seat, wrapping both arms around the back of it while he pushed his ass out.

Peter stilled as shock invaded him. ‘Stiles?’

‘What are you waiting for, Mr. Hale? I told you to kiss my ass.’

He gulped and placed both and on the teen’s amazing ass. He grabbed his pants and underwear and slowly pulled them down to the middle of his thighs. «Oh god…» This was a part of Stiles’ body that he wasn’t too familiar with. Lovely pale toned flesh met his eyes. He placed both hands there and squeezed just a little. The teen became even more embarrassed and hid his face on his arms. Peter grinned as he also smelled, besides his extreme embarrassment, a very big dose of hornyness. He should have known. If the teen wanted to do something like this, it would be on his own terms.

He leaned forward to kiss a globe lightly, feeling the immediate tension in Stiles’ body. He just kissed him and rubbed his lips on the butt cheeks, giving little nips taking the pain away with a few licks until the teen began relaxing. Then he did what he’d always wanted to do. He parted his cheeks and looked at Stiles’ most intimate place. The younger man made a little sound of distress but apart from that, didn’t react at all. Peter leaned in and took a deep breath.

And then he was grinning widely, glad that Stiles had his back to him. The teen had actually planned this. He’d washed himself there completely. «Oh shit…» Dread invaded him. «I have to make this really good for him.»

He leaned forward and licked him with a long swipe of his tongue, like one would lick an ice-cream.

‘Peter!’

He grinned against his opening. And he’d finally managed to make Stiles break character. And so he continued to lick him, sometimes sucking on his entrance other times penetrating him with his tongue. He could tell that this was something he was really going to love to do in the future. He couldn’t tell if he liked this better than sucking cock, because he really loved the later.

After a while, Stiles relaxed. His scent was still tinged with embarrassment but also heavy with arousal. And Stiles couldn’t stop babbling. ‘Shit oh hell your tongue…so good so good…ahhh…fuck it’s inside me! …Peter baby baby oh god…’

He smirked against his ass. He had the feeling that one day he’d make Stiles come from his ass alone. ‘Shall I keep going, Mr. Stilinski?’ For now, he needed the teen’s cock inside him so much that he was going crazy. ‘Want me to keep kissing your ass?’

Stiles growled, turning to look at the wolf on his knees, mouth and chin wet with riming him. He looked into his eyes and saw amusement there. He snorted. ‘Tha-‘ He had to clear his throat. ‘That’s quite enough, Mr. Hale.’

Peter got up and stepped back while Stiles turned around and sat on the arm chair again. ‘Straddle me.’ The wolf did that and the teen placed both arms on the arms of the chair. ‘Widen your hole yourself. You’re not expecting me to do it, are you?’

‘Hum…no Mr. Stilinski.’ He spat several times on his hand, grabbing Stiles’ hard cock, wetting it, and slowly sank on it. ‘But you see…I like it tight…and hard.’ He continued pushing down until the younger man was all the way inside him.

‘So hard!’ Peter gasped, squeezing down as hard as he could making Stiles scream in turn. ‘You fill me up so damn perfectly!’

The teen had to grit his teeth. Shit! Everytime Peter did this it was always a pleasure/pain that felt like a hard slap to his senses. ‘You’re…going to ruin my suit like this.’

‘Do you care?’

Stiles looked him in the eyes. ‘Fuck it.’

The wolf grinned while he began moving hard and the younger man’s mind blanked.

 

*

 

‘Well…’ Peter lifted his head from the teen’s shoulder. ‘This was interesting.’

Stiles grinned. ‘I bet.’

He looked at the younger man and cradled one cheek with a tender hand. Stiles pressed his face against it, smiling slightly. ‘Gave me a bit of a shock actually. Never expect you to offer me…that.’

He blushed bright red. ‘Shut up! It was a thing of the moment.’

He grinned. ‘Liar. You cleaned yourself up completely in that shower.’

‘I…I…’

‘I wished I’d seen it.’ Stiles’ blush reached his neck. ‘How many fingers did you put inside yourself?’

‘I-I barely did. I just did an enema and cleaned outside. Put-put…’ He looked at him shyly. ‘a finger in to be sure that I was clean. That’s it.

He grinned. ‘Good. Then I’ll be the first with my fingers buried inside your ass.’ He licked his lips. ‘Loved this cherry. I’m sure I’ll also love all the others.’

Stiles’ face exploded. ‘Oh my god! You need to shut up!’

He grinned and tapped the black rimed glasses. ‘We should buy a pedestal for these glasses. Everytime I see them, I’ll remember your ass.’

‘Creep.’ He got up, holding Peter by his thighs and forcing him to wrap his legs around him. ‘I should go make dinner.’

Peter nearly moaned at the display of strength, feeling the muscles in his back, arms and neck bunch underneath his hands. He smiled softly. ‘Let them wait.’ He rubbed his nose against the teen’s jaw. ‘I wanna ride you until you feel like I’ve broken your cock.’

 

*

 

During dinner, Peter couldn’t stop grinning and Stiles couldn’t stop blushing.

Falkner couldn’t take it anymore. ‘Oh my goddess! What the hell happened?!’

Lydia blinked. ‘Did Stiles finally bottomed?’

The teen in question blushed even more.

Jackson shook his head. ‘No. I smell cum inside of Peter and none in Stiles.’

Peter grinned. ‘Role play.’

Albion lifted an arrogant eyebrow. He wasn’t interested. Really. He wasn’t. ‘Oh?’

Stiles growled. ‘I’ll kill you if you say one word, Peter Hale!!!’

‘I was just planning on thanking Lydia for her wonderful taste in suits.’

The banshee groaned. ‘Oh god. Sex really wasn’t my intention when I suggested the suits.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I expect comments after this you sister perverts, you! :)  
> I wrote this one because I know lots of you guys were itching for it :)
> 
> So…was it what you guys were expecting from the sex scene? This was definitely a different sexy from what I usually write *grins*
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it! You guys NEED to tell me if you liked this. 
> 
> Warning:  
> Sexy includes: Sexy glasses, role play, blow jobs, riming and anal sex.


	113. Chapter 113

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings:  
> Violence, blood and attempt rape.
> 
> Not a fun chapter like the previous ones :(

Sofia frowned looking around herself. It was night and only now was she leaving the campus. She kicked a small rock out of the way while scowling at the ground. Her group partners were all assholes. They did the minimum amount of work and she was left with no choice but to do most of it if she wanted to keep her grades as high as they were now.

A cold wind blew and she shivered. They were now in the first week of October and although the weather still wasn’t very cold, the nights were definitely chilly. She looked at her cell phone and sighed. 9:30PM. She should probably get a cab to her dormitory. Stiles had been keeping her informed about all the murders that had been happening and the completely clueless police, but so far nothing. And the damn murders weren’t diminishing.

She heard a rustle and turned towards the sound, seeing nothing. Shit! Now she was becoming paranoid. Even so, she hurried and tapped her cell a few times to call for an Uber. Those things were way way cheaper than a taxi and she really couldn’t afford to splurge money. Especially on something like this.

And distracted by her cell, she hit her head against what felt like a wall but was actually a human chest. ‘Oh, I’m sorry!’ She lifted her eyes and blinked. She couldn’t even see the tall man’s face. He was huge and seemed made out of shadows. She shivered. Danger danger danger! All her instincts were screaming at her. Her very gut was twisting in revulsion, feeling the waves of anger, lust and _evil_ coming from the man. «Oh god no…please no…don’t want to die like this…»

The man seemed to smile because there was a brief flash of white amidst all the darkness. But when it spoke, the voice was raspy and beautiful at the same time. Powerful. ‘Impure. Creatures like you are a blight upon the world.’ He leaned towards her. ‘The world must be cleansed of all of you.’ He grabbed her by the neck, making Sofia drop her books to clutch his forearm, screaming in terror. ‘But first, I must cleanse you.’

She screamed as claws shredded her side, ripping through layers of clothes like a hot knife through butter. She tried pushing him away, but he was so strong! She sobbed clutching her burning side as a claw ripped her shirt down the middle, exposing her small breasts covered by a white sports bra. ‘No…’

‘I need to cleanse you of all sin.’

 

*

 

Stiles grinned at his pack. ‘I did it! I managed to remove just the right portion of memories! Exactly the ones I wanted to!’

Lucinda huffed. ‘Correct. But only after twenty failed attempts. There are people going around town who have no idea who they are and never will again.’

The teen scowled. ‘It was sixteen attempts. And it’s not like we’re mourning them. Most of those people deserved to actually die, not have a second chance with a clean slate.’

‘True but…’ Parrish shook his head. ‘Lucinda’s right. Everyone is going crazy with this at the precinct. And the doctors are starting to say that it’s an epidemic or some weird side effect of food poisoning.’

Lydia scowled at that. ‘Ridiculous. How can food poisoning cause memory loss?!’

Stiles laughed at that. ‘But it’s so good! Food poisoning!’

They all stopped when a scream cut through the night interrupting what Peter was about to say. They looked at each other and then Stiles started running in the direction of the scream.

‘Fuck! Stiles!’

 

*

 

Stiles and Lucinda were able to arrive at the place of the scream only a few seconds behind Kellan and Peter. Parrish had stayed behind to run with Lydia, making sure she wasn’t alone.

A freaking ass tall creature, taller than even Einar, enveloped in darkness, snarled at them.

The body beneath him groaned. ‘Help…please…’

Everything in Stiles stilled. ‘Sofia?!’

He heard her whimper trying to fight off hands from ripping off her jeans. She turned her head to the side, recognizing Stiles. She sobbed in relief. ‘Stiles…’

The creature just snarled. ‘Very well. As a sinner you will die.’ He drew back his hand and clawed her neck, ripping through the soft thin flesh there.

‘No!’ Shock invaded the teen and he was running towards her friend regardless of the danger.

The shadows around the creature seemed to expand until he took off into the air.

Lydia, having finally reached them, gasped into the sky. ‘It can fly?!’

Stiles didn’t even care about that. ‘Sofia? Sofia!’ She was gurgling blood out of her mouth, the gashes across her neck and chest deep and bloody. ‘No no no…please Sofia!’ He pressed his hands against the wounds, trying to stop the heavy flow of blood. He could try to heal her but…he’d never been good at it and now that they had the elves, he’d stopped practicing it dedicating himself to memories manipulation, telekinesis and continuing to improve his fire control. ‘Kellan! Can you-‘

He shook his head. ‘I’m a dark fae Stiles. That’s…the shinning throng are the most gifted when it comes to healing.

Stiles bit his lip, looking into Sofia’s panicked eyes. She was dying. He could feel it. ‘Peter!’

The wolf knelt on the other side of him, gently pulling the corners of the girl’s shirt to cover her bare breasts. ‘What?’

‘Bite her.’

He blinked as shock invaded him. ‘What?’

‘We don’t have another option. Bite her.’ Tears began falling from his eyes. ‘I could try healing her but…since I don’t know what I’m doing she might end up completely bound to me like Lucinda or Mimi.’ He looked at the wolf. ‘Please baby please.’

Lydia crouched next to Stiles, placing a hand on his shoulder. ‘That’s…she should give her consent first.’

‘She can’t give her consent and she’s dying! Oh god…she’s dying.’

The wolf gulped. So small…this girl was short and skinny made of petite forms and her honey colored skin was pale and sallow. She coughed more blood. Seconds. They had seconds before she died.

Peter’s face transformed and he bit her on her side.

 

*

 

Sofia felt a pounding in her head. Like little men trolls were dancing in it. She groaned.

‘Sofia!’

With effort, she opened her eyes to see Stiles looking at her with undisguised anxiousness. ‘Stiles…’

And she remembered. The…thing… pain, so much pain, claws ripping away her clothes. Her neck… she lifted a hand there but found only skin. No sign of gashes or blood. What had been that thing? She felt the teen place a gentle had on her shoulder.

‘Sofia?’

Her chin trembled and she threw herself into his arms. Despite the trauma she’d just suffered, this guy… this was someone she could trust. He might be a bit dark and capable of violence, extreme one when provoked but…she knew he wouldn’t hurt her. All her instincts told her that. ‘Stiles!’ She began sobbing against his chest.

The teen just hugged her and got up to sit on the couch of the game room, pulling the girl sideways into his lap. ‘You’re safe now…shh…you’re safe…’

‘That—that-the thing that attacked me-I don’t understand...’

‘Yeah. We also didn’t get a good look.’

Lucinda growled. ‘The damned thing ran away when it say us.’

The skinny girl lifted her face from her friend’s chest to look around her.

She was surrounded by a lot of people. Incredibly beautiful people. She blinked.

She was dead.

She had to be. There was no pain, her neck and side were perfect, no sign of the damage done by the creature, Stiles was being incredibly nice, when he was usually a sarcastic dick, and the most beautiful people she’d ever seen were looking at her.

At her.

And she could feel the nice vibes coming from them. Beautiful people never looked at her liked that. Her eyes turned to the pale teen. Did this mean that he was dead too? She remembered that Stiles had come to her rescue. Did the poor guy die trying to save her? That absolutely sucked.

She looked at the beautiful people again. ‘Huh…am I dead?’

A beautiful woman, with moonlight pale skin and hair lifted an eyebrow. ‘Dead?’

‘Hum…’ She smiled, snuggling her head against Stiles’ shoulder. ‘The angels are so pretty…’

Peter looked at the fae to see them grin at Stiles’ friend. Conceited bastards. He rolled his eyes. ‘You’re not dead.’

Stiles nodded. ‘You’re not dead. Do I look the type of person who would go to heaven?’

She frowned. ‘Oh.’

He bit his lips. ‘Peter bit you.’

‘What?’ Sofia frowned. ‘Why would your boyfriend bite me?’

‘Hum…’ He gulped. This was it. ‘He’s a werewolf.’

She scowled. ‘Werewolf.’

‘I know it’s difficult to believe but yes. A werewolf. He bit you. You survived the bite. You’re a werewolf now as well.’

She cocked her head to the side, her gut saying that Stiles was speaking the absolute truth. It was absolutely crazy. ‘You actually believe what you’re saying.’ Werewolves. Ah! Stiles must have binged watched Underworld….maybe Twilight.

‘It’s the truth.’ He poked her side. ‘How do you explain no wounds?’

‘Hum.’ She frowned down at her body. She was dressed in someone else’s sweatpants and sweatshirt. What the hell?! ‘My clothes.’

‘The girls washed you and put those clothes on you. They’re mine.’ He frowned. ‘They’re too big. You really need to eat more.’

She scowled. ‘I don’t need you to start on me again!’ She sighed. She knew she hadn’t had a hallucination. She’d seen a creature and it had attacked her. But werewolves?! ‘You’re saying I’m a werewolf?’

‘Yeah. Sorry. There was no time to ask for your consent. The one’s that could heal you weren’t with us.’ He looked at her with sad eyes. ‘Are you angry?’

If this was really real… ‘Even if I’m a werewolf…’

He gulped. ‘I know we should have gotten your consent first but…’

She lifted a hand, placing it on his chest, silencing him up. ‘Stiles. I’d rather be furry once a month than dead.’

The shadows lifted from his eyes and he grinned. ‘That’s my girl.’

She snorted. ‘You wish.’

He shook his head. ‘Sorry but I’ve got Peter.’ He placed his hand dramatically over his heart. ‘My wish already came true.’

She smiled and looked at the people around her. ‘Man…are werewolves usually this pretty?

‘Oh, no. Those are elves.’

«Elves?! What the fuck is he talking about?! First werewolves, now elves?!» ‘Yeah, right!’

‘Guys? Why don’t you show her?’

The elves shed their glamour and Sofia slammed her body hard against Stiles’. The teen had to hug her so she wouldn’t fall off his lap. ‘Holy fuck! They-they-their ears! And skin! And hair.’ She blinked at them. ‘They’re beautiful.’ The elves grinned. She pointed at Faulkner. ‘That one is grey!’

Albion smirked. ‘Don’t worry. He’s the worst we have to give.’

The dark elf growled at him.

‘What are you talking about?’ Sofia frowned at the pale haired man. Too pretty for her tastes. ‘He’s beautifully awesome.’

Faulkner grinned. ‘This time and age is doing wonders to my self-esteem.’

That made the pale haired elf scowl. ‘She’s wearing glasses. It’s quite obvious that her vision is faulty!’

The younger elf snorted. ‘She’s a werewolf now. No faulty vision anymore.’

Sofia blinked and took off her glasses. ‘Wow. It’s true. I can see perfectly!’

Stiles grinned. ‘Advantages of being a werewolf.’

‘I see…’ Holy hell. This wasn’t a joke. She put on her glasses again. She was a werewolf. Those were werewolves and elves. No wonder Stiles hadn’t been afraid of a few human bullies. Speaking of which… ’So, you’re a werewolf too?’

‘Nope. Warlock.’

She blinked. ‘You’re a what?’

‘Warlock.’ He grinned. ‘I do magic.’

She scowled. That was pushing it. Next thing, he’d make a damn Harry Potter joke. ‘Are you shitting me?’

‘Nop-e.’ He grinned. So like Sofia to overcome her trauma and go furious the next second. ‘You’ve seen the elves. Is it that big of a stretch to believe in magic?’

The small girl blinked. When he put it that way… ‘Anyway, who are the werewolves?’

Jackson changed for her, grinning as the girl’s eyes went impossibly wide. ‘I’m one.’

‘Holy hell! I’m going to be a hairy monster!’ She shuddered. ‘I’ve always hated hairy men and now I’m going to be a hairy girl. This is the worst.’

Peter grinned. ‘I’m the other.’ And he also changed although he kept the beta shape. Wouldn’t do to scare her by showing her his alpha shape so soon.

‘Oh my god. Why can’t werewolves be as pretty as the elves?’

The older wolf shrugged. ‘Intimidation. We’re a lot scarier than them.’

‘Well…that’s true.’ Memories of fingers ripping her clothes invaded her mind and she clutched the baggy sweatshirt to her chest. Her chin wobbled. She’d almost been raped and killed. If not for these people… she knew she was small and frail looking. That creature had seen her as prey. If this was true…

Her hand closed in a fist on the sweatshirt. She’d never be prey again. She swallowed the tears that threatened to pour from her eyes. Later. When she was alone, she’d talk to her grandma. That always calmed her. So she took a deep breath, grounding herself in Stiles’ touch. She was still on his lap but didn’t care. She was safe and that was what mattered to her. Besides, he hadn’t given any impression that he wanted her out of his lap. ‘So.’ She looked at the elves. No way was Stiles passing the gorgeous creatures that they were for a hairy werewolf. ‘Who’s Peter?’

Peter changed back to his human shape and crossed his arms in front of his chest. ‘Me.’

‘Oh.’ She frowned. Old. Too old for Stiles but… She looked from Stiles to the older man and back again. Both wore similar amused expressions. The smirks almost identical. They were both assholes. She could tell that that’s exactly what they were. Like definitely attracts like. Both a bit dark, a bit evil. Her gut was never wrong. ‘I can see it. Both of you are creepy assholes but attractive enough for others to ignore it.’

The pack gasped in shock at her while Peter and Stiles started laughing like villains.

Sofia scowled. «Definitely born for each other.»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well…the pack has a new member now and you’ve now got a glimpse of our bad guy.
> 
> Poor Sofia…she took a hit on this one :(


	114. Chapter 114

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has a little nod at Wolfaddict who asked me for this scene :)
> 
> Oh! Also, we’re getting new members for the pack :)
> 
>  
> 
> .

Stiles adjusted his jeans. The damned thing was too tight on his ass. He just didn’t understand the point of wearing this type of clothes. They felt way more comfortable if they were baggy. He was all about comfort. Then, there was this long sleeve dark red Henley that was also incredibly tight on him and which Peter forbade him to do the buttons. Now everyone could tell that he had no chest hair. It was ridiculous. Well… Peter also didn’t have chest hair and Stiles really liked that. Nothing covering those cute little nipples…

He shook himself.

Which led to another problem. While baggy jeans and baggy t-shirts could disguise unwanted hard-ons, the clothes he was wearing now couldn’t. The black leather jacket that completed his outfit made him look like a nerd trying to look like a bad-ass. It was _definitely_ ridiculous.

He **_felt_** ridiculous.

‘I really think we should turn back and let me change into my usual clothes.’

Peter rolled his eyes and looked around him. They were next to the jeep, the teen trying to get as much cover as he could so his colleagues wouldn’t see him. The wolf was starting to lose his patience.

Jackson had already come to Yale on his Porsche (like he’d ever be caught dead catching a ride on that pierce of crap jeep) and Sofia had yet to move into the House. Peter had only accompanied Stiles because the younger man had refused to leave dressed the way he was.

‘Stiles. You turn back and ALL your clothes will be burned. I’m serious. I let you keep your t-shirts but I’ll burn even those if you don’t man up.’

He whimpered. ‘But everyone will see me dressed like an idiot.’

‘I gave you three days. Do you really think I spent all that money on a new wardrobe for you not to wear anything?!’

‘But I-‘

‘Time to grow up.’ He huffed. ‘Besides, what are you so afraid off?’

‘I hate calling attention to myself.’

The wolf had to grin at that. ‘That was such a lie. If you’d been just another nerd, then no one would know who you were back in Beacon Hills. No one would know who you are here in Yale.’ He leaned into the younger man, nose tracing the delectable jaw. ‘If you didn’t like calling attention to yourself, you wouldn’t kiss me in front of all the student body the way you do everytime I give you a ride.’

‘But that’s different! I’m not calling attention to my body.’

‘You never cared about your body.’

He frowned. Peter was right. He never really had any hang-ups about his body. He knew he was skinny and pale. Didn’t even care about how he looked which was why he’d even shaved his head. It wasn’t confidence or anything like that. He just honestly didn’t care. And now…he knew that his body had done a one-eighty.

He was fit now. Hell…he was even more muscular than Jackson. Not that the other dude had much to begin with. The guy was a bit on the thin side too…only he was ripped as well.

Stiles sighed. ‘Fine. You’re right. Besides, it’s time to see if i’m really as hot as you all think I am.’

The older man had to frown at that. ‘No flirting with anyone.’

He grinned. ‘Promise.’ «Besides, now I know what it feels to be jealous even if your partner doesn’t give you any reason be jealous off.» And he’d given plenty of reasons to Peter. ‘Jackson said that the awesome four will be here.’

Peter frowned. ‘The what?’

‘Ed, I think another was Ben and I can’t remember the names of the others. You know…the ones I played a prank on. Anyway, according to our perpetual douche teen wolf, their parents thought that a few weeks was more than enough time for them to hide. Their parents didn’t want to waste the money it cost them to put their sons here.’ He grinned. ‘They’re returning today.’

‘Stiles. Really?’

‘What?!’

Peter rolled his eyes. ‘And people call me evil.’

‘Hum…yes.’ The teen leaned into him, hands dropping to cup the amazing ass in his large hands. ‘But a very sexy evil.’

He grinned. ‘Time to stop wasting time and go to class.’

The younger man pouted. ‘Spoil sport.’ He looked down at his groin. ‘Damn! These jeans won’t be able to disguise anything if I have sexy thoughts.’

The wolf cocked his head to the side and grinned. ‘That’s why! Baggy jeans, baggy shirts…’ He laughed. ‘You were always smelling of arousal but…just how often do you get hard, Stiles?’

‘Lots.’ He shrugged. ‘Although to be honest, a lot less now that I have amazing quality sex with you.’

Peter shook his head, turning the taller man around and slapped his ass, grinning when Stiles squawked in outrage. ‘Go to class!’

 

*

 

‘This is awful.’

Sofia grinned. ‘I don’t see why. Girls are absolutely salivating over you. Some guys too.’

Jackson grumbled into his plate. Even now, in the cafeteria, too many people were looking at Stiles with absolute shock on their faces…and hornyness. ‘It stinks here thanks to him. Too many people are looking at him and smelling like they want to shag him.’

The small girl lifted both eyebrows. ‘Shag?’

Stiles shrugged. ‘He spent a couple of years in London.’

‘Oh.’

‘Well…whatever. Although I have to admit that I liked when Grayson hit a wall when he was looking at me.’ The teen grinned nastily. ‘He seemed to be in real shock when he saw me wearing these clothes.’

The girl frowned. ‘Who’s Grayson?’

‘Peter’s stalker.’

She scowled at that. ‘His what?!’

Jackson snorted. ‘Not a stalker. According to Lydia, he’s Peter’s ex.’

Stiles growled. ‘He’s a stalker.’

Sofia shook her head. ‘Really, Stiles. Jealousy is so ugly.’

‘I’m not jealous!’

‘Huh-huh.’

‘Jackson.’

The three of them lifted their heads to look at the four tall guys that were looking at them.

‘Ed.’ The pretty teen looked at his former “friends”. They were thinner, their shoulders hunched, dark circles beneath their eyes and now that he concentrated, Jackson could hear the snickers of the people in the cafeteria. Apparently so could they because the four men were also flinching like they were in pain. ‘How have you been?’

‘What are you doing sitting with them?’

Stiles and Sofia said nothing and just looked at the other teen. It was rare. Jackson watched Stiles pop a curly fry into his mouth and ignore the tall men. He was leaving it to him and she was following his example.

Pack.

Jackson Whittemore was finally in a pack who despite him being a jerk still accepted him and let him handle his stuff. He smiled. ‘Having lunch. I think you guys have met my friends. These are Stiles and Sofia.’

Ben slapped a hand on the table. ‘What are you doing with those losers?!’

‘They’re not losers.’ He watched Sofia snatch a curly fry from Stiles and the teen mock growled at her. He did the same and grinned when Stiles gasped in shock. ‘Sofia is on the top five best students in Yale Law. Something tells me that Stiles won’t be behind her.’

The pale teen shrugged. ‘And now that we’re both tutoring you, you’ll be pretty good yourself.’

One of the other four stepped forward. ‘What? They’re helping you?’

‘Yup.’ Jackson finished his lunch. ‘It helps that I’m living with Stiles and that Sofia will move there pretty soon.’

Ed blinked. ‘You’re living with him?!’

‘Yeah…he lives with his boyfriend in a huge freaking house and I rented a room there. Sofia’s doing the same.’ He frowned. ‘Actually, practically all the mansion is occupied.’

Stiles grinned. ‘Give me enough time and I guaranteed you I’ll fill it all up.’ He got up and the four guys looked at him in surprise.

The teen’s clothes couldn’t hide his body anymore. Ripped. Tight Henley, tight jeans, biceps that bunched lightly when he put on his leather jacket, the Henley that lifted showing a bit of his flat stomach with a little happy trail...what had happened to the pale nerd kid?!

Ed looked at him up and down. ‘What-he is-‘

Sofia also got up. ‘Gorgeous. He knows.’

The pale teen grinned while picking up his tray. ‘You know…Peter and Lydia would love to stage an intervention to you too.’

‘Don’t even try it.’ She scowled. ‘I didn’t even gave up my glasses and you expect me to change my clothes?! No. Just no.’

Jackson also got up, looking at his former friends. ‘Well, we’ve got to go.’

Ben snarled. ‘You prefer to be with them than with us?’ They heard snickering in the cafeteria. Some students were looking at them, hiding malicious laughter beneath hands that were covering their mouths. Nobody, but nobody seemed to pity what they’d been through. That said it all to the ex-kanima. What had he been doing following them around because he wanted to be in the popular click again? They weren’t popular. They’d been feared as bullies and now they were the joke of every student here.

Jackson looked him in the eyes. ‘I can be myself with them. I don’t have to pretend to be a bully just to fit in. I don’t need to use my parents money for them to be my friends. They accept me just the way I am.’

Sofia sighed. ‘Besides, your douchery got nothing on Albion’s.’

The teen grinned at that. ‘Give me time.’

She rolled her eyes. ‘Great. Nice thing for me to anticipate.’

One of the men took a step forward. ‘I’m not doing so good in classes. I barely passed last year classes and…if you guys are as good as you say…’ He looked at Stiles and Sofia. ‘Can you help me?’

Ben practically growled. ‘What?!’

Stiles cocked his head to the side. ‘Do you intend to continue being a bully?’

‘I feel the same as Jackson.’

The pale teen looked at the ex-lizard and lifted an eyebrow. Jackson just shrugged. ‘It’s your call, Stiles.’

‘Fine. We help Jackson everyday after classes and three extra hours on Sundays night.’

He nodded. ‘Where?’

‘My place.’

‘Nick! Are you insane?!’

He turned to Ed. ‘Just because my parents have enough money that I don’t have to work a single day in my life, it doesn’t mean I don’t want to work! I want to earn my own money, have a job I can be proud of.’

Ben sneered. ‘That’s what happens when your parents got money by winning a lottery.’

Sofia blinked. ‘Your parents won the lottery?!’

He sighed. ‘Yeah.’

Stiles grinned. ‘That’s awesome dude.’

Jackson shook his head. ‘Well…we gotta go. I’ll text you later Nick.’

They took their trays, stashing them on the shelves and left the cafeteria. The pretty teen was frowning. ‘You know…you could play another prank on Ed and Ben.’

‘Why?!’

Sofia sighed. ‘Because they were smelling like they wanted to harm Nick.’

He scowled. ‘I don’t feel like playing another prank. Besides, it’s not really my style. I’m usually a heads on kind of guy.’

The girl snorted. ‘Lucinda is rubbing on you. I think you meant hands-on.’

‘Nop-e. I’ll literally head-butt anyone who stands in my way with my sarcasm.’

They snorted. ‘Yeah, that you would.’

‘I don’t need that from you guys!’

 

*

 

Stiles lifted his empty basket. ‘Wendy! Can I have more please?’

She waved from where she was talking to other costumers, signaling that she heard him.

Sofia shook her head. ‘Always with the curly fries. How is it possible that you’re not sick of them yet?’

The teen shrugged. ‘When I love something, I _really_ love something.’

Lydia smiled. ‘You should have seen him back in high school. He ate them all the time.’

Jackson made a face. ‘It was disgusting. He just shoved them all in his mouth.’

The pale teen shrugged. ‘Practice for blowjobs. Peter appreciates it, since I have no gag reflection whatsoever.’

Sofia blushed bright red. ‘Oh my god! I can’t believe you just said that!’

He grinned. A new victim to shock. This was awesome.

Lucinda growled. ‘You are terrible. I do not want to know what you and Peter do.’

The wolf leaned back against the back of the sofa that made up their booth, one arm thrown over the back of Stiles’ shoulders. ‘Really? Then you just prefer to watch, is that it?’

She blushed bright red. ‘It was an accident!’

Stiles shrugged. ‘Not the second time.’

Lydia looked at the wraith with a calculating eye. ‘You saw them? Having sex? Twice?’

All the elves grinned so she ducked her head and nodded feeling completely embarrassed.

Lydia and Sofia growled and said in unison. ‘You’re going to tell me everything!’

The two girls looked at each other, grinned and high fived around Jackson.

Peter scowled at Stiles. ‘This is all your fault.’

‘My fault?!’

‘Yes. Because of you I have a pack made up of perverts.’

Falkner grinned. ‘Come on. Admit it. You-’

Albion sniffed. ‘You wouldn’t have us any other way.’

The dark fae scowled. ‘I was going to say that.’

‘Too bad. I said it first.’

His eyes flashed to their real color before he controlled the glamour and reverted the red to blue again. ‘Want another lesson _Seelie_?’

‘Bring it on, _Unseelie_.’

Peter rolled his eyes. ‘Hundreds of years old and you two still act like children.’

Albion stiffened and lifted his nose in a definite snob way. ‘I am 786 years old! I am not a child.’

Falkner sighed. ‘You sure are way older than me though. They’re right. You should act more mature.’

‘Son-of-a-bi-’ He stopped himself in time. ‘War room. Tonight.’

He grinned and it was scary. ‘Deal.’

Wendy returned to them and placed a small basket of curly fries in front of Stiles.

‘Thanks!’

She smiled, looking tired. ‘No problem, honey.’ She left them to go to another table.

Peter looked at her, frowning. ‘She smells nervous…and exhausted.’

Stiles ate a fry. ‘Hum? Who?’

‘Wendy.’

He turned to look at her. ‘Why?’

‘No idea. But she keeps looking at us.’

Jackson nodded. ‘I can feel it. It’s like this static energy against my skin.’

Sofia’s eyes widened. ‘Me too. It’s like an acrid scent and something scratching at my skin.’

The pale teen frowned and looked at the young waitress. Did this have to do with her smelling like something supernatural?

 

*

 

They were all leaving the diner when Wendy went to Stiles. ‘Hum…Stiles?’

The teen turned to look at her with a smile. ‘Yeah?’

She extended a card. ‘That’s…that’s my cell phone.’

He blushed bright red when Peter nearly growled next to him. ‘Huh. I-huh…Peter’s my boyfriend.’

She blinked and suddenly her nervousness evaporated making her grin like a lunatic. ‘Well duh. As if the fact that you guys are unable to keep your hands off each other wasn’t a dead giveaway.’ She sighed, her humor lost. ‘I just need to talk to you and believe me, it’s not romantically inclined.’

‘Oh. Ok then.’ He took the card and put it on the jackets pocket. He was starting to get used to this leather thing. And even liking it.

‘Huh.’ She turned to Peter, not missing the rest of their group looking at them. ‘I want…I need you guys to meet my boyfriend.’

The wolf blinked at that. ‘Why?’

‘Because he needs a pack. His control-’

Peter and Stiles stiffened at that. Behind them, Jackson gave a low growl. ‘What?’

‘His control is slipping more and more.’ She wrung her hands. ‘Please. I wouldn’t be asking if it wasn’t so urgent.’

Stiles cocked his head to the side. ‘What are you talking about? What’s this about control and pack?’

Wendy’s lips thinned. ‘I’m talking about my boyfriend being a werewolf and me knowing that you are werewolves too.’

Peter frowned. ‘You’re not a werewolf. How did you know…’

She smiled slightly at that. ‘You growl too much and I’ve learn to differentiate between a human growl and a werewolf’s.’ She shook her head. ‘Besides, you guys eat even more than he does.’

He nodded. ‘Very well. What happened to his alpha?’

‘His what?’

Stiles and Peter looked at each other. ‘Was he bitten by anyone?’

She shook her head. ‘No. He was born this way. He was fostered by my aunt when he was five years old and soon…it was obvious how different he was. We’ve been doing what we can but…he’s getting worse.’

‘How old is he?’

‘Seventeen.’

Stiles smirked. ‘Why Wendy. He’s not even legal.’

She blushed bright red. ‘Shut up! That’s the least of my problems.’

He grinned. ‘I’ll call you tonight to arrange a meeting.’ He looked at Peter. ‘There are also some things that you guys need to know.’

She shook her head. ‘It’s too close to the full moon. He has no control during the day of the full moon.’

Stiles blinked at that. ‘What? But that’s…

‘I know but…tomorrow I’ll have to lock him up otherwise he’ll attack someone.’

Peter hesitated. ‘Wendy…if he can’t learn control…’

‘I know!’ Her eyes filled with tears. ‘This last full moon…he nearly broke the cage I locked him in and attacked me. I managed to defend myself but…it was a close call. You’re my last hope.’

‘Very well.’ Peter couldn’t smell a lie from her so…he looked at Stiles.

‘I don’t like it.’ He looked at the waitress. ‘I mean…I like you Wendy but I don’t know you. And we’ve been burned too many times.’ His lips twitched in attempted humor. ‘Sometimes literally.’

She bit her lips, nodding. ‘I get it. But…the full moon is coming and…’

Lucinda stepped to them. ‘I will go with you.’ He pointed at the pack with her chin. ‘Actually, the whole pack will go.’

Stiles didn’t like it. It wasn’t that Wendy and her boyfriend could be a Theo 2.0, it was just that…trusting was hard for him. His pack…Lucinda had saved his life and was bound to him, the fae had followed him because they had no other choice, Jackson and Lydia he’d known since childhood, Sofia he was friends with before the shit that happened to her and Parrish, he believed in Parrish as much as his dad had. Wendy…they were friendly but they weren’t friends. Even so…if her boyfriend really was an omega with control issues… He looked at his wolf.

Peter sighed. ‘I won’t go to a strange house where traps might be in place but…they could come tomorrow to our practice shed.’

‘Tomorrow?! But his control-‘

‘He’ll have to bear it. Once I’m with him, I’ll be able to help but you have to bring him.’

She gulped. ‘All right.’

‘What’s his name?’

‘Jimmy. I mean James Highhorse.’

Stiles couldn’t stop the snort. ‘Highhorse?’

Sofia was intrigued. ‘Native American, then?’

‘Yes. His whole family died in an accident.’

‘Well…shit.’

Wendy patted the teen’s shoulder before returning to the diner’s costumers. ‘See you tomorrow, then. And thank you.’

 

*

 

Morgandi was tapping her fingers against her crossed arms. ‘I don’t like it. We left Kaira alone with the baby back home.’

Stiles shrugged. ‘Don’t worry. House will protect them. I actually pity anyone who tries to break in.’ He snickered. ‘House and I have been talking and the things she’ll do to an invader are amazing. We’ve actually been practicing.’

Lucinda scowled. ‘We still have not talked about House yet. It is inadmissible what you have done. And now you are telling me that you two actually talk and practice things?!’

He cringed. ‘Well…it’s not so much talk as it is…communicating ideas via … feelings.’ He shrugged. ‘I guess I just put a little too much in the spell.’

‘You always put a little too much in everything!’

Peter smirked. ‘Ain’t that the truth.’

The wraith pointed her finger at the wolf. ‘I do not need sexual innuendoes coming from you!’ She turned back to the teen. ‘You will train. Hard. And you will revers-‘ She stopped talking when she saw two people coming their way.

Wendy and a lanky boy with long black hair that was tied back from his face approached them. The guy seemed to be in serious pain if the way he was constantly twitching was any indication.

Wendy didn’t even stop to say pleasantries. ‘This is James.’

Stiles lifted an eyebrow when James only nodded at them.

Peter sighed. ‘Born werewolves have a more difficult time with the full moon then the ones that were bitten.’

Jimmy crossed his arms over his chest, gripping the biceps hard. ‘I just want…’ He gritted his teeth. ‘I hurt Wendy last month. I really need help.’

The older wolf sighed. ‘So…is this the first time you’re talking to another werewolf?’

‘Yeah.’

Wendy shook her head. ‘We didn’t even know what he was until he shifted when he was thirteen.’

‘Huh…that’s normal. Puberty is usually when it hits harder.’

Sofia moved to stand next to Peter. ‘I was bitten by Peter like a week ago. This will also be my first full moon.’

The dark teen looked at her in shock. ‘You actually chose this?!’

‘No…I was dying. He bit me to save my life.’

‘I see.’ He gritted his teeth and his eyes flashed gold. ‘Oh hell…you guys need to go away. I…I’m losing it.’

Stiles lifted both eyebrows. ‘Just take deep breaths. Hell, it’s only 3PM. You shouldn’t be feeling like this.’

‘Well, I am!’ And then he growled and launched himself at the teen.

Peter just grabbed him by the neck, slammed him to the ground, did a partial shift by turning his eyes bright red, and then he growled loudly in his face. The boy immediately subsided, looking up at him in shock and fear.

‘Well…’ Stiles licked his lips. ‘That was seriously hot.’

Peter smirked at him. ‘Not the time and place, Stiles.’

‘Right. So…’ He looked down at Jimmy. ‘Feeling better?’

‘Hum…yeah…I guess.’

Wendy blinked as Peter helped her boyfriend get up. ‘How did you do that?’

The older man smirked. ‘I’m the alpha.’

Stiles’ body exploded in a mass of horny hormones. The creeper wolf smirked at him but next thing he knew, both Sofia and Jackson were embracing him, one from the front, the other from the back, pressing hard against him and sniffing at him. And then Jimmy was also pressing against his side, trying to embrace him like the other teen wolves, sniffing at his neck and licking and kissing him there.

‘Smells so good…’

Stiles growled. ‘Can you get them off me?!’ He scowled at his wolf. ‘This is completely embarrassing!’

Wendy gaped at her boyfriend, rubbing himself against Stiles’ hip and trying to kiss him. ‘What the hell just happened?!’

Albion snorted. ‘Our Stiles is a werewolf magnet.’

Stiles growled when Jackson nibbled at his neck, pressing his hard-on against his ass. ‘Get them off me right now or I swear I’ll burn them!’ The pretty teen began rotating his hips and moaning against him. ‘And I mean right **NOW**!’

Scowling, Peter pulled Jackson off him. The teen whimpered at the deprivation. ‘Kill the scent.’

The taller man obeyed and soon, both Sofia and Jimmy blinked, coming out of their haze.

The short girl blushed bright red. ‘Holy shit! What did I do?!’

‘You attacked me.’

James looked at Wendy and found her scowling at him. ‘I swear I don’t know what happened.’

Peter just scowled. ‘You and Sofia have an excuse. Sofia’ an extremely new wolf so she has no control whatsoever and you…well you have no control period.’ He shook Jackson by the neck looking at him with red eyes. ‘But this one has no excuse!’ He growled at him and the younger wolf actually blushed. ‘What the fuck do you think you were doing humping Stiles like that?!’

‘It’s just…it’s like his scent is getting better and better. More intense.’ He blushed even harder when Stiles lifted an eyebrow at him. ‘Usually I have no problem controlling myself but tonight is the full moon and…’ He forgot about Peter and nearly moaned. ‘Smells so good.’

The older wolf frowned at the teen he was holding by his neck and then lifted his eyes to _his_ teen. ‘I’m blaming you for this, you know?’

He squawked. ‘Me?!’

He snarled. ‘Yes, you. From now on, except when the two of us are alone, you’ll be scentless.’

Lucinda cocked her head to the side. ‘If the scent is getting stronger that means the he must be getting stronger as well.’

Jimmy lifted a hand timidly. ‘Hum…guys?’

‘What?!’

‘I don’t know what it is about Stiles’ scent but…I don’t feel like ripping your necks anymore.’ He rolled his shoulders and smiled. ‘I feel really good right now. For the first time in a long time, I feel in control. Actually, I feel relaxed.’

Peter gaped. ‘I’m really hoping that Stiles did not just become your anchor.’

‘What’s an anchor?’

Sofia smiled. ‘Someone or something that helps you retain your humanity.’ She looked at Stiles. ‘Mine is my gut.’

The pale teen grinned. ‘You were born to do this. You found your anchor pretty fast.’

She shrugged. ‘I’ve always thrusted my instincts.’

James frowned. ‘An anchor?’

‘Something that grounds you. Calms you.’

The young teen looked at Wendy. ‘I love her. Since I was a child.’ He smiled. ‘Took me so long to make her see me as a man but…I did managed it.’ He grinned when she blushed. ‘So…time and perseverance can be my anchors I guess.’ He frowned. ‘How do I make them my anchors?’

‘We’ll help.’ Stiles shook his head. ‘Peter is my anchor and I’m his but…it’s better if it’s not a person. We can lose her or him and then…disaster.’

Lydia frowned at Jackson. ‘What’s your anchor?’

He smiled. ‘A key.’

She smiled back. ‘Of course.’

Peter looked at the native American boy. ‘Well…it would be best if you stayed with us tonight.’ He cocked his head to the side. ‘The four of us could go hunting.’

Stiles eyes widened. ‘Hunting? Like bunnies?! That’s cruel!’

‘Now you have a thing for rabbits?! You did a stew with them last week!’

‘But-but-‘

The older man lifter a hand. ‘Stiles…just stuff it.’

He pouted. ‘Rude.’

Falkner just shook his head. ‘So…is he part of the pack now?’

Peter and Stiles looked at each other. The wolf just shrugged. ‘Let’s just say that they’re both under probation.’

‘Both?’ Wendy frowned. ‘You mean me? I’m a completely normal human. Aren’t all of you wolves?’

‘Nop-e. I’m a human.’ Stiles frowned. ‘Or something close to it. Then we have all sorts of other creatures in our pack. Even a rat. So…we like to diversify. If Jimmy becomes part of the pack, he’ll be our fourth werewolf.’

Jackson frowned. ‘What do you mean something close to it? You are a human.’

He grinned. The pretty teen had been with them for days now and still didn’t know the truth. ‘I’ll show you one day.’ He turned to Peter. ‘Anyway, you should take Falkner and maybe Einar. Just in case Sofia and Jimmy lose control. That way you’ll have strong people to help you.’

‘Hum…good idea I guess.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More new members for the pack.
> 
> Don’t you feel that the pack is turning into an army? ^_^
> 
> Poor beacon hills won’t have a chance in hell.


	115. Chapter 115

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi lovely people ^_^
> 
> Thank you so much for the comments!

Stiles grumbled at Jackson. ‘Go away! Can you just leave me alone?!’

He pouted. ‘But I’m trying to help.’

‘Peter!’ He waited for the man to come to the kitchen. ‘Get him away from here or no one will eat.’

The older wolf immediately grabbed the ex-kanima by the back of his neck and dragged him away from the kitchen. ‘Leave Stiles to do his thing.’

‘But he’s taking so loooong.’ He whined. ‘And it smells so good.’

Lucinda crossed her arms in front of her chest. ‘This from the person that disdained my Stiles’ cooking.’

Sofia scowled. ‘If you make him so angry that Stiles refuses to cook for us anymore, I’ll rip you in half. You won’t ever have to worry about hunters.’

Wendy, already seat at the table with James at her side, lifted an eyebrow. ‘Is he that good a cook?’

Twelve voices answered at exactly the same time. ‘Yes.’

Jimmy grinned. ‘Well…I can’t wait.’

‘Peter!’

They all heard Stiles yell from the kitchen and immediately rushed for their seats. When Stiles yelled for Peter like that, it meant dinner was ready.

When Peter and Stiles entered the dining room, they were carrying a large rectangular tray of food that they placed right in the middle of the table.

Peter sat at the head of the table with Stiles at his right. ‘Ok! So…these are Bourbon-glazed pork belly chunks. You just each grab a stick, skewer the piece of pork and dip it in the sauce. It’s a sticky, sweet whiskey marinade with soy, anise and honey. You’ve got rice and round crispy sweet fries to go with it.’ He pointed at the kitchen. ‘For desert we’ve got Salted caramel brownies.’

Baby Riordan started laughing and applauding right then.

Stiles grinned. ‘Love that little guy. Well…dig in!’

It was chaos. Absolute chaos. Jackson grabbed a stick and managed to skewer a piece of pork when Lydia stepped on his toe with her heel making him howl in pain and took his stick with the pork to dip it in the sauce. Falkner managed to push Morgandi out of the way to grab his piece, Einar just glared at everyone and calmly also took a piece. Soon everyone had grabbed a piece of the pork and were sighing in pleasure, nibbling away at the meat.

Stiles smirked. ‘You guys do realize that there are enough pieces there to feed an entire army right?’

Wendy and Jimmy had stayed still when the fight for the food had started. Everybody had looked like cavemen. They watched Stiles put a plate beside him and soon a white rat was nibbling contently at the meat, chirping away in a very happy manner. They shrugged at each other, each took a piece, dip it in the sauce and took a bite of it.

Wendy actually thought that her mouth had just had a divine experience. ‘Holy shit!’ She looked at the teen who was also eating his piece. ‘If you can cook this well, why go to my diner?’

He shrugged. ‘Sometimes I don’t feel like it.’

Peter grinned, grabbing another piece for himself. ‘And he never makes curly fries at home. Just a thing he has. So…since that’s his favorite food, we go to your place quite often.’

She took another bite. ‘This is amazing. You’ve got to give me the recipe.’

‘Sure. I mean-‘ He took a chip biting into it happily. ‘-I don’t have any recipes written down but I can tell it to you.’

James hummed happily. ‘You know them all by heart?’

‘Hum…it’s more I like to try new things.’

Sofia nodded. ‘My grams is like that as well.’ She licked her fingers off the sticky sauce, her eyes crossing a little at the taste. ‘Good news Wendy…this is gonna be a very common occurrence.’

The older woman grinned. ‘I’m so glad I’m dating you Jimmy.’

‘James.’ Then he smirked. ‘I thought you loved me for my mind and body. Should I get jealous of Stiles’ food?’

‘Well…it nearly gave me an orgasm.’

‘That’s fine then. It nearly gave me one too.’ He grinned and looked at the pale teen. ‘Hey Stiles? Could you make more of this sauce? I’d love to spread it on Wendy and lick it off her naked body.’

The teen grinned. ‘Wendy, just how old are you?’

She blushed. ‘Twenty-two.’

Peter grinned. ‘At least I waited for Stiles to be eighteen.’

‘No, you didn’t.’ The younger lifted an eyebrow. ‘It just happened that way. I seriously doubt you would have waited for me to be legal.’

‘You never know.’

Lydia snorted. ‘Oh, we _know_.’

Jimmy shrugged. ‘Besides, I’ve been trying to seduce her since I was fifteen.’ He growled. ‘She actually snickered when I first tried it.’

Wendy shrugged. ‘Well…you were like my little brother.’

He gaped at her. ‘Little brother my ass! At least say cousin. I’ve never seen you, for a single moment, as my sister.’

She shrugged and licked a finger. ‘Who cares about it now?’

James stabbed at another piece of pork. ‘You’re evil.’

Wendy lifted an eyebrow. ‘Want me to train with you, just to show how evil I can be?’

He paled. ‘No!’

Einar stopped eating. ‘What’s this about training?’

‘Oh. I practice Silat.’

‘You mean the martials art from Malasya?’

‘Yeah. You know of it?’

He grinned a truly terrifying grin. ‘We should practice together.’

Jimmy shook his head. ‘You really shouldn’t. She’s freakishly good.’

‘I’m 231 years old. I’m also very good.’

She smirked. ‘You certainly look good for an old man.’ And she stuck her thumb in her mouth to suck on it.

The young wolf eyes ignited gold. ‘None of that!’

The golden haired elf smirked. ‘With my age also comes experience. Lots of it. It’s extremely difficult to embarrass me.’

Falkner scowled at Peter and Stiles. ‘Try having sex with those two and then tell me if you aren’t embarrassed. I’m twice your age and was really embarrassed.’

Stiles shrugged also licking his fingers. ‘For like two seconds. After that you just screamed and moaned for us.’

‘True. Want a repeat?’

The teen growled. ‘No repeats!’

Albion smirked at Falkner. ‘Clearly you weren’t good enough. If you had been, they’d have wanted you more than once. Or maybe you were just too dull. Or maybe your ass just isn’t that big of a deal.’

‘Dull? Me?’ He grinned. ‘Was there anyone ever wanting to have sex with you so badly that they went at it for four hours?! Four, you white-haired bastard.’

‘As if that means anything!’

‘It means I wasn’t dull in the least.’

Peter licked a finger. ‘He really wasn’t.’ He closed his eyes briefly to savor the flavor of the sauce. ‘And believe me, his ass is **_fine_**.’

Stiles nodded. ‘Totally **_fine_**.’ He lifted an eyebrow. ‘I’ve been told that you’ve all seen his naked ass when he left our room. I’m sure you’re not blind.’ The teen licked his lips. ‘Falkner is fine **ALL** over.’

The dark elf grinned and Albion just snarled and took an angry bite out of his pork piece.

Jackson was trying not to blush like all the others that weren’t elves were. Oh yeah. Peter was going to drop Stiles for him as soon as he saw him. He really needed to get over his notions of grandeur.

‘So…’ Stiles looked at Wendy with interest. ‘If I’m not mistaken, Silat is all about violence. The fighting style is all about exploiting weaknesses in your enemy and incapacitating them as quickly as possible.’

The waitress nodded. ‘That’s right.’

‘Why is a nice girl like you learning something like that?’

Jimmy grinned. ‘Because she’s a total badass.’

The teen nodded. ‘Are you really good at it? What stage are you at?’

She shrugged. ‘I could kill Bruce Lee in two seconds if he ever messed with me.’

Peter smirked. ‘The guy’s already dead.’

‘You know what I mean!’ Wendy lifted an eyebrow. ‘Want me to prove it?’

‘Nah. I do alright.’ He pointed with his thumb at Stiles. ‘But this one could use a bit of training.’

‘Oh?’

‘They’re terrible.’ The pale teen grumbled. ‘They’re all terrible teachers. I know I’m not the most physical person in the world but apparently they can’t do anything with me.’

‘What are you talking about? You are one of the most physical persons I know.’ She frowned and took a bite of the pork. ‘Stiles…the way you move and talk, all your gestures…you always exude energy. It’s like you can’t stand still.’

He nodded and ate a chip. ‘I literally can’t. I have ADHD.’

‘I see…’ She smiled. ‘Then you just need to learn how to focus that energy of yours.’

Albion snorted. ‘Good luck with that. Peter and Einar tried training him and both admitted defeat.’

The big man sighed. ‘I did try several meditation techniques and how to focus but…’

Stiles scowled. ‘They were boring.’

Lydia shook her head. ‘You told Stiles to meditate? Stiles?!’ She smiled ruefully. ‘That would never work with him. He can’t…’ She moved her hands like she was trying to find words. ‘He’s…too much. Highly intelligent,‘ She grinned when the pale teen grinned at her. ‘curious and…frenetic. You need to do something extremely convoluted for him to be interested.’

Parrish licked a finger, feeling happy to be in such a group of people with great food. ‘I did military training and trained Lydia but…what I taught her, it would be impossible to do with Stiles. He needs…’

‘More.’ Wendy nodded. ‘Well, I’m willing to try if you are.’

He grinned. ‘Why not? Can’t do any worse.’

Sofia licked her lips. ‘Can I also participate in those sessions?’

The waitress cocked her head to the side. ‘Sorry, but something tells me that Stiles will be a handful. I believe the best is for you to train with the other werewolves. You won’t have to hold back your strength and speed like you’d do if you were training with me. Besides, I’ve taught Jimmy. He can give you some highlights.’

The native America were smirked. ‘Hold back…yeah sure. She beats the crap out of me everytime we fight.’

Einar actually perked up. ‘Oh yeah? I would **_really_** like to do a fighting session with you.’

Albion scowled. ‘Can’t you think of anything else besides fighting?’

The banshee cocked her head to the side. ‘What? Like look at himself in the mirror and spend an hour brushing his hair?’

The pale haired elf growled at her while Falkner burst out laughing. ‘Oh Lydia Martin. I totally like you. Too bad you’re taken.’

‘I don’t see what’s so funny about what she said.’

Lucinda lifted an eyebrow. ‘It is obvious that it was applied to you. You really do not have all the cards do you?’

Albion frowned. ‘Cards? What the-?’

Stiles frowned. ‘I also don’t think I get it.’

The wraith frowned. ‘It is an expression that says a person lacks intelligence.’

Lydia’s expression cleared. ‘You meant “Not playing with the full deck”.’

The freckled girl cocked her head to the side. ‘I see.’ She pulled out a little notebook with a small pencil from the pocket of her long skirt and started scribbling on it.

‘What are you doing?’

‘Taking notes. You wait and see. Very soon I will be speaking like all of you.’ She blushed lightly. ‘I will even curse if I need to.’

Stiles grinned. ‘That’s my girl.’

Peter frowned. ‘I actually like the way she talks.

«Look at daddy not wanting his little girl to grow up.» He snickered but refused to tell why.

 

*

 

Peter entered the war room to see Wendy and Stiles break apart. Both were sweating, with hair plastered to their heads, their bodies shining with it, muscles taunt with the strain. He lifted an eyebrow looking at Wendy’s biceps and abs. The girl was ripped. Maybe it really was best that he didn’t practice with her. His ego wouldn’t be able to bear it. Of course, she did have an amazing set of “guns”. He didn’t know how he felt knowing that Stiles was seeing them quite frequently. Unless he was also watching said guns. Now he felt like a creep. If Stiles ever found out about this, he’d never hear the end of it.

Another surprising thing was that Stiles hadn’t used his tattoo at all since it was mostly transparent.

The teen turned to him with a wide grin. ‘Wendy’s amazing! I’m absolutely loving training with her.’

‘That’s great.’ His eyes wandered over his chest. Sweat was rolling down his chest, caressing his pectorals and abs. Damn! He really wanted to lick the sweat off those abs.

The tall girl just rolled her eyes. ‘You’re just starting. We only trained twice.’

‘Yeah and I’m loving it.’ He grinned. ‘Thanks so much. I feel so pumped!’

The wolf perked up at that. ‘Really?’

Stiles blinked and lifted an eyebrow. A slow smile began stretching his lips. ‘Why Peter…

Wendy laughed. ‘And with that, I gotta go. My shift will start in an hour.’

‘Thanks!’

As soon as she was gone and closed the door behind her, the older man went to the teen, hugging him tight, uncaring of the sweat, to sniff at his neck. ‘You gotta let me lick all this sweat from your body. And then you gotta fuck me as hard as you can.’

Stiles shivered at that imaginary. ‘Let’s go then.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wendy’s the baddest bad ass ever!
> 
> You’ll see.
> 
> I’ve also updated the characters! See next chapter for it ^_^  
> (It’s the reason why I took so long to update. Sorry!)


	116. Chapter 116

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> About Sofia:  
> Couldn’t find the perfect picture for Sofia. So frustrated. I mean, everything is what I imagined her to be except skin color. I wanted her with a golden honey skin color. Not black but not white. More like Aaishwarya Rai skin color. Or Jessica Alba. But still nerdy and the other two are too hot to be my Sofia. Couldn’t find any that really fit with what I imagined but came close :)
> 
> About Wendy: Found the artwork here:  
> https://pt.pinterest.com/pin/525513850248981060/

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> are they what you imagined? ^_^
> 
> House is spectacular isn't it? Just need to imagine the dining room bigger though. big enough to fit nearly 30 people in that table.


	117. Chapter 117

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Allow me to introduce you to someone awesome ^_^

‘So? What did you guys find out?’

Kellan and Stiles grinned while Peter and Lydia grumbled.

The first pair was so excited that they were practically bouncing on their chairs.

‘It was definitely an harpy that we saw at the store. Argent’s beastiary has them documented although they don’t go into much detail since apparently only one hunter came upon them and she handed him his ass.’

Kellan nodded grinning. ‘They’re awesome! Harpies are always female, can mate with several other species but will only have harpy children and they like to have **_fun_**.’

Stiles grinned at the older man. ‘Lots of fun.’

Kaira frowned. ‘I knew that already. You don’t live for more than 2000 years and not come across all kinds of creatures.’

Lydia huffed. ‘Then maybe you can help us because we can’t identify the creature that attacked Sofia.’

Peter rumbled. ‘It definitely wasn’t a harpy.’

The skinny werewolf girl lifted an eyebrow. ‘Especially because it was a man that attacked me.’

The pale teen’s eyes went dark and he got up to go to Sofia. ‘Are you sure you’re ok?’ He touched the side of her face. ‘We never talked about…I mean, if you need to talk to someone…’

She smiled. It was impossible not to love this boy. He truly cared about his friends. He’d die for them. If there was one thing that these last days had shown her was that she’d have a friend for life in Stiles and one that would never betray her. She leaned forward to press her forehead against his chest. ‘I love you, Stiles.’

He grinned and hugged her tight against him. ‘Me too.’

‘Don’t worry. I’m fine. I talked to my grandma. She…’ Sofia parted from him to wave a hand around. ‘She felt that something bad had happened to me.’

‘That gut thing again?’

‘Yeah. I told her that you guys saved me and…’ She winced. ‘I had to tell her I’m a werewolf now.’

Lydia lifted both eyebrows. ‘You what? And she believed you?’

‘Hum…apparently she had a werewolf lover when she was younger.’

Albion scrunched his nose. ‘Yeh. I don’t need to know about the sex adventures of an old woman.’

Falkner grinned. ‘I’d actually like to meet her. She sounds awesome.’

‘Oh she is. Dad is very…hum…fastidious so she’s always embarrassing him.’ She shook her head. ‘Anyway, I talked to her.’ She smiled. ‘I’m fine. I cried for a while, talked to her, sparred with Einar, got beat up by him and now we’re training. Any guy tries to attack me again and I’ll kick their asses to the end of the world. If I can survive Einar, I can survive anything!’

The big man crossed his arms in front of his chest. ‘She learns very quickly.’ He was almost glaring at Stiles.

Wendy lifted an eyebrow at that. ‘So does Stiles. He’s been making incredible progress.’

The tall elf drew himself up to look even taller. ‘You’re very young so you must not have much to teach him.’

‘Oh yeah?’

‘It is the most logical conclusion.’

‘Fine. Stiles against Sofia. Let’s see who wins. They’ve been learning for the same amount of time.’

Stiles lifted a hand. ‘Hey! I didn’t agree to this.’

Sofia scowled. ‘Yeah. Don’t use us for your disputes. Besides, something tells me that Stiles would hold back a lot for fear of hurting me.’

The teen winced. ‘That sounded so sexist.’

‘True, though.’

Peter got up. ‘Anyway, like Lydia was saying, while you may have found information regarding the harpy, we found none about the creature that attacked Sofia.’

Stiles went to him. ‘Nothing? Not even a lead?’

‘Nothing. Big male creature, enveloped in dark shadows with long hair-‘

‘That might be his choice.’

‘Whatever.’ He growled, starting pacing. ‘This is starting to resemble Beacon Hills. Long claws and he can fly.’

Lydia nodded. ‘Very few creatures can fly but unless he’s a demon, I don’t see what else he can be.’

‘He’s not a demon.’

‘There are several types of demons.’

‘He’s NOT an incubus.’

Kaira cocked her head to the side. ‘Several incubus have wings.’ She sighed. ‘Such great lovers…’

‘He’s nothing like what Stiles and I encountered months ago. If this guy was an incubus then he would have fed on all of his victims which means he would be at the height of his powers and could have seduced Sofia, make her want it. Just like all the other women.’ Peter shook his head. ‘All the women fought him.’

Albion frowned at that. ‘You’re forgetting one thing.’

Peter frowned. ‘What?’

Falkner bit his lip. ‘Some men like women to fight them.

The pale haired elf nodded. ‘Some want to overpower them, hurt them, not seduce or give pleasure.’

Morgandi nodded. ‘I met my fair share of those men in my time.’ She grinned. ‘Of course, they had no idea who they were messing with.’

Lydia scowled. ‘Are you telling me that we need to search creatures that hate women, is that it? That’s completely chauvinistic!’

Stiles shrugged. ‘Where’s Parrish?’

‘Working a double shift.’ She grinned. ‘You’re right. These people here are so used to only have to arrest drunken teens and the occasional shoplifting that they have no idea what to do now.’ She frowned. ‘Jordan suspects that they’ll call for the FBI very soon. It’s reached twenty-four dead women now.’

‘Shit!’

‘Yeah…the police is keeping really quiet about this but…’

‘It will came out eventually.’

‘Yeah.’

He sighed. ‘Peter’s right. It’s just like Beacon Hills.’

Lucinda grinned. ‘Maybe you are the beacon.’

‘No, I’m not! All the trouble that happened in Beacon Hills was because of Scott, not me!’

The older wolf grinned. ‘You’re the one that dragged little Scotty into the woods at night with a killer on the loose to see the body of a young woman cut in half.’

Sofia gasped. ‘He what?!’

The teen blushed. ‘Well…when he says it like that…’

Lydia grinned and shook her head. ‘Anyway, we’ll continue to search and also include species that like to subjugate women.’

Kaira nodded. ‘Goblins for instance.’ She growled at her baby who giggled and slapped both hands against her face. ‘They’re chauvinistic pricks.’

Albion nodded. ‘She’s right. Due to their physiognomy, male goblins are much taller and stronger than their women. In most supernatural creatures, such a thing is balanced but with goblins…they really are stronger.’ He scowled. ‘I remember that time when the goblin king tried for Kaira.’

Einar grinned. ‘He found out that elven women were not to be messed with.’

Stiles’ eyes sharpened with interest. ‘What did you do?’

‘Gave an immortal hemorrhoids.’

Jimmy laughed out loud. ‘Oh that’s priceless. I bet he had to cushion his throne after that.’

The purple haired woman grinned. ‘He did.’

Peter smiled. ‘What else happened to him?’

All the elves lost their mirth. ‘Fiona wiped out their entire species in Scotland. She really didn’t like them.’

Stiles growled. ‘She didn’t like anyone.’

‘Yeah.’

Jackson was the one that saved them from the gloomy mood. ‘Well…I don’t know about you but I feel like kicking some misogynistic butt.’

‘You’re a misogynistic.’

‘What?! I love women!’

Lydia frowned. ‘How did you even learn that word and what it means?!’

‘Hey! I’m in Yale!’

Stiles sighed. ‘Maybe I should have gone to Harvard. It’s obvious that Yale’s standards have slipped up.’

‘Why you…’

He grinned to take away the sting of what he said previously. ‘Anyway, harpies.’ He went to his laptop. ‘Here’s what we found out about them.’

Kellan shook his head grinning. ‘Poor hunters believe in all the mystical crap about them. Like never killing a human being but liking to torture them.’

Sofia lifted an eyebrow. ‘And that’s not true?’

‘Nah. They like to mess with human beings. Especially men. They like to seduce them, make them fall under their spell and then rob them blind.’

Stile nodded. ‘A lot of the things in the beastiary are all about their mythology and not reality. Anyway, Harpies are related to Furies, Succubae, Gorgons, and Sirens.’

Sofia gaped at them. ‘Gorgons? You mean Medusa? She’s real?!’ Her voice had a touch of hysteria in it.

‘Yup.’ Kaira grinned. ‘Don’t worry, I’ve been alive for more than 2000 years and only met one gorgon.’

‘How did you not turn to stone?’

‘Because that thing of turning to stone as soon as you look into a gorgon’s eyes only applies to humans. Not other supernatural creatures.’

Albion nodded. ‘And gorgons also only turn humans to stone if they want to. Just because you look into her eyes, it doesn’t mean that you’ll immediately turn to stone.’ He rolled his eyes. ‘Otherwise, how would they even reproduce?’

Falkner frowned. ‘What’s wrong with you today?’ He lifted an eyebrow. ‘Finally got laid and someone took the stick out of your ass?’

He growled. ‘What? As opposed to putting one up yours?’

The dark elf grinned. ‘Whatever works.’

Peter sighed. ‘Children. Can you cut it out? What else did you find out?’

Kellan grinned, dragging his eyes from his fellow elves. ‘They can send any human into a deep slumber, but such power doesn’t affect supernaturals.’

Wendy frowned. ‘That’s such bullshit. First gorgons, now harpies. Do supernatural creatures have a thing against humans?’

Falkner grinned. ‘I quite like them. Have been having lots of fun.’

Jackson growled. ‘We know. You’re constantly smelling of sex.’

‘It’s not my fault that women in this day and age like to have fun.’

Stiles rolled his eyes. ‘Anyway, when in their harpy form, they can use their wings to fly and cause violent storm-winds, they can emit an extremely high-pitched sound from their mouth that causes the eardrums of any nearby humans to burst and cause intense pain.’

Wendy threw her hands up. ‘Oh come on!’

Peter grinned. ‘It has an even more devastating effect on us werewolves due to our acute hearing.’

Kellan nodded. ‘And it’s not fun for us either.’

Stiles just shook his head. ‘Yeah, they’re tough chicks all right. They are impervious to bullets and knives and swords so it’s stupid for any human to fight them. Basically, they are impervious to any man-made object.’ He grinned. ‘They are NOT immune to the supernatural. Everything else works on them. Claws, fangs, magic, supernatural made weapons.’

The waitress perked up at that. ‘Einar! You could give me one of your swords!’

The big man shook his head. ‘Nobody touches my swords.’

‘Oh come on! You only need two at the most.’

‘And I only have two. Ask Albion. He’s the one with the large collection.’

She turned to the pale haired elf. ‘Well?’

‘No. Each of them is a family legacy. No way I’m lending even one of them.’

She scowled at him and moved to stand in front of the elf. ‘Just how many do you have? A legacy sword is a special one. You can’t have several of them.’

Kaira sighed. ‘He actually can because his family was the oldest of the seelie elves. His family was made of heroes and warriors.’

Falkner nodded. ‘Exactly. And then everything went down the drain when he was born.’

Albion turned to the dark elf, a snarl on his beautiful face. ‘Say that again.’

Lucinda cocked her head to the side. ‘He said that you dragged down your family in a drain.’ She looked around her. ‘Does he have hearing problems?’

The dark elf grinned at her. ‘I simply adore you, Luce.’

She smiled. ‘You are starting to…’ She frowned, took a little notebook from the pocket of her skirt and read something there. ‘…to also grow on me.’

Peter sighed. ‘So…basically we have to be careful of storm-winds, flying and a high-pitched scream. Is that it?’

‘They also have the claws, both on hands and feet, like those of big eagles so…we really need to be careful of those. And because of their wings, they’re even faster than elves.’ He crossed his arms in front of his chest and began tapping his fingers against his bicep. ‘They don’t have many weaknesses but…legend has it that they were once cursed so they can never get anything that they haven’t stolen or earned.’

Sofia frowned. ‘What does that mean?’

‘It’s the reason why she steals stuff. They can’t buy anything otherwise they’ll go violently ill. They need to steal their food, clothes, anything really. Or work for it.’ He shook his head. ‘I can’t see a harpy work for anything, can you?’

Lydia looked around herself. ‘So…basically the only thing she’s done is steal stuff. Do we want to engage her? We know she isn’t the creature that attacked Sofia and she has yet to hurt anyone.’

Stiles eyes shone. ‘I want to meet her.’

Jackson rolled his eyes. ‘Of course, you do. Your suicidal instincts are acting up again.’

‘Hey!’

Peter shook his head. ‘They’re right. If the only thing she’s done is steal, let’s leave her be.’

 

*

 

‘This is insane, Stiles.’

‘Aren’t you curious? Come on, Peter. This is a creature out of mythology. Nothing we’ve ever seen before.’ He was practically vibrating.

‘Yeah. But leaving all the pack behind is absolutely crazy.’

‘You have me.’ Lucinda was keeping up with them despite her long skirt. How the girl could move in that was beyond Stiles.

The teen nodded. ‘Exactly.’

Peter huffed. ‘Do you even know where to find her?’

‘Yup. She follows a pattern when it comes to food. I worked it out with Lydia after accessing the police records.’

‘Parrish let you hack into the police station again?’

The teen winced. ‘He actually caught me red handed. I was cruising through their system when he found me out.’

‘Stiles…’ He shook his head. ‘Poor guy. You’re going to give him a premature heart attack.’

‘No, I’m not!’ He huffed. ‘Anyway, from what I was able to put together she follows a pattern.’

‘Not according to Parrish she doesn’t. She’s striked twice in a row the same place and then left it alone for weeks.’

‘Doesn’t mean there isn’t a pattern.’ He grinned. ‘Lydia and I spent a whole night looking for a pattern and we found it.’

‘Like I said before, thank god you guys never got together. The world wouldn’t be able to handle it.’

He grinned. ‘Don’t worry.’ He hugged Peter by the waist, with one arm. ‘The two of us together aren’t that far behind. Maybe one day I’ll run for President and then you could be the first lady.’

Peter laughed. ‘Asking me in marriage?’

‘Wanna be the first lady?’

Lucinda grumbled. ‘Can you two stop your flirting? I swear, not even society ladies were as bad as the two of you.’

They stopped outside the restaurant, waiting in the parking area.

‘How long?’

‘Just a few minutes.’

And it was just a few minutes because soon after, a blur of wind was exiting the restaurant.

Lucinda grinned. ‘Time to practice, Stiles.’ She turned into her full wraith form.

He grinned back evilly. While he’d done really good with the memories manipulation, his telekinesis still left much to be desired, mostly because he kept doing too much damage. This time, he didn’t have to hold back. He sent his power to the harpy, tripping her up hard into the ground.

‘MOTHERFUCKER!’ The harpy looked beneath her to see all her food squashed, some of it glued to her naked chest. ‘Who’s the son-of-a-bitch that did this?!’

‘Hello there.’ Peter just stood there, arms crossed in front of his chest and smirking down at her.

‘You dog.’ She got up to look him up and down. ‘You dare to go against one such as me?’

‘Not just him.’ Stiles and Lucinda moved around the car Peter was leaning against.

‘A human and a wraith.’ The harpy lifted an eyebrow at them. ‘And what do you want?’

‘Oh my god. She is naked.’ Lucinda immediately turned her back to the harpy.

‘Really Lucinda? She’s a girl like you. You see boobs everyday when you look at yourself in the mirror.’

‘It is different!’

Peter scowled. ‘You don’t turn your back on an enemy, damn it!’

She huffed. ‘Fine!’ She turned back to the harpy, refusing to look below the birdwoman’s neck, only to see her smirking at her. ‘What!’

‘Such a sweet little girl.’ She looked at them. ‘So…what do you people want with me?’

Stiles was stumped at that. ‘Hum…I just really wanted to see you, you know.’

‘Oooh, do I have a fan?’

He grinned while Peter rolled his eyes. ‘You have no idea what to do now, do you?’

‘Well…’ He pointed at the harpy with both hands. ‘Just look at her. Weren’t you curious to see someone like her?’ He looked at her. ‘So, I’m Stiles and these are Peter and Lucinda.’

‘Yes, well. Not very nice to meet you. Now I have to steal from another restaurant.‘ She frowned. ‘I hate messing my calendar.’

‘Your name?’

‘Not telling.’

‘Oh come on!’

Lucinda shrugged. ‘Well…we can try reading her mind.’

‘Read my mind?! None of your species can read my mind.’ She narrowed her eyes at Stiles. ‘Unless the human has magic.’

Stiles lifted a hand and put the thumb and indicator next to each other, separated by an inch. ‘I little bit.’ He grinned. ‘Enough to read your mind. Unless you want me to learn other stuff about you, just tell us your name.’

She scowled. ‘Fine. I’m Raine.’

‘Nice to meet you.’

‘Yeah yeah.’ She grimaced at her chest and began taking food off it with her hands. ‘I’m a mess. Just tell me what you want so I can go shower and get more food.’

‘Have you heard of all the women being murdered?’

She looked at him. ‘That wasn’t me.’

Peter rolled his eyes. ‘He didn’t say it was.’

‘Right.’ She sighed giving up on her cleanliness. ‘I know it’s male. It tried to attack me a couple of weeks ago.’

‘It-what?!’

‘Hum…I went to the morgue afterwards to see the other bodies but my nose isn’t as good as a wolf’s.’ She frowned. ‘But…’

‘What?’

‘I could tell that several of those women weren’t human.’

Stiles frowned. ‘We…oh shit…the supernatural is exposed?!’

‘Of course not, you idiot.’ The harpy just frowned at him. ‘When we’re in our human form, we look like humans. All our organs are the same as humans and even our bloodwork is similar to yours. It’s evolution as a preservation method. Also, too many species reproduce with humans so we need to be compatible. Besides, humans are not ready for the supernatural and all its creatures.’ She shook her head. ‘It would be a world wide war and unlike your wolf, I can only reproduce by giving birth. The supernatural has too small a number to win such a thing. You’d be able to overwhelm us with sheer numbers alone.’

‘Hum…’ Stiles narrowed his eyes at her. Cunning. She was too cunning. He smiled. ‘We both know that no human can kill you. Not even using our weapons, so harpies are quite safe from such a thing.’

Rain shrugged. ‘True. But they can still capture my kind and experiment on us.’ She grinned and it was slightly insane. ‘I was once the object of a vivisection. So much fun.’

‘Holy shit.’ He paled. ‘You’re…not serious are you?’

‘Very serious. It was about two hundred years ago.’

Stiles placed a hand over his stomach. ‘Oh god, I’m gonna be sick.’

Lucinda returned to her human form. ‘Really, Stiles? Just because of a vivisection? I did that once to a man.’ She grinned. ‘Very fun.’

He turned green. ‘Oh my god.’

Peter shook his head. ‘Can you guys stop it? He’s gonna throw up.’

‘Weak stomach.’

‘No. Just…hum…’ He swallowed. ‘Not much for cruelty.’

The wraith rolled her eyes. ‘He deserved it. Liked to cut women open.’

The teen blinked. ‘Wait. When was this?’

‘I think about 1890.’ She frowned. ‘Probably earlier. It’s been too long to know for sure.’

Stiles looked at Peter. ‘Do you think…’

‘Hum…’ For once the wolf didn’t know what to say. ‘It’s not possible. Huh. Lucinda, honey?’

‘What?’

‘Were you in London at the time?’

‘Yes.’

‘Oh my god.’

Even the harpy was looking at her with wide eyes. ‘She’s not saying what I think she’s saying…is she?’

The teen gave her a weak smile. ‘Our Lucinda is pretty amazing.’

‘Why are you people so surprised? I did tell you that I used to do human sacrifices. All wraiths do. Only I liked to sacrifice men that liked to hurt women.’ She smiled nastily, her eyes becoming dreamy. ‘I remember that one because he squealed like a pig as I gut him open while he was still alive. He just could not believe that a woman was doing that to him. Kept calling me names. Calling me a whore.’ She shook her head. ‘Well… it was a really good sacrifice. He took hours to die.’

The harpy lifted an eyebrow. ‘Good going, sister.’

Lucinda frowned. ‘We are not related.’

Rain sighed. ‘Is she always so literal?’

‘You have no idea. Anyway…you said he attacked you and when you went to the morgue to check the bodies, some seemed supernatural.’

‘Yeah.’ She frowned. ‘Wait. Are you guys going to hunt that?’

‘Well…that guy has been killing women. Too many. And he attacked a friend of mine. Peter had to bite her to save her life.’

Rain turned into a human, standing completely naked in front of them.

Lucinda covered her mouth with her hand. ‘How…you are as bad as Falkner! How can you stand naked in front of strangers like that?!’

The harpy grinned. ‘I think I’d like to meet this Falkner.’ She waved a hand. ‘Anyway…that creature…I couldn’t identify it and I’ve been alive for nearly 600 years. He…he’s powerful. I managed to run away but…he wanted to rape me and hurt me. He…’

‘He did the same to my friend. We got there just in time.’

‘She was lucky. Just like I was but kid…that creature is strong. Stronger than me and I’m not weak at all.’ She pointed at the wolf with her chin. ‘That alpha dog you have there? I’m as physically strong as he is. That thing…he’s even stronger and flies even better than me.’

Stiles bit his lip. ‘No clue about what he is?’

‘He’s enveloped in shadows. I…he grew bigger as we fought. It’s…like us…like he has a different shape.’

‘Most supernaturals do.’

‘Yeah.’ She looked at them and changed into her harpy shape again. ‘Well…if that’s all you wanted from me…’ She grinned and parted her small wings. Amazed, they grew before their very eyes. Then she took flight.

‘Holy shit!’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And you’ve been introduced to out harpy *grins*


	118. Chapter 118

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I solved the Anonymous problem!!! :)
> 
> Finally!
> 
> I accepted an invitation to add my fic to a collection and it changed the nic to Anonymous!!! Only now, when I was checking everything about the fic did I see it there. I took out that option and suddenly it was fine again.
> 
>  
> 
> Now…
> 
> There’s sexy coming on!
> 
> See warnings on the end notes.

Stiles was grinning when leaving the campus because Peter was supposed to come and pick him up today. He got out of the building running until he reached the parking lot where he found Peter leaning against his jeep talking to Grayson.

«Really? Again this guy?» ‘Peter?’

The wolf turned to him. ‘Stiles.’ He noticed the way the teen was looking at the professor. He lifted an eyebrow. ‘Didn’t we have a cosplay about this?’

The younger man blushed bright red which set the wolf grinning. Stiles looked at the older man’s relaxed posture like he couldn’t give a damn about the taller man next to him.

Peter was right and frankly this stupid jealousy reflected really badly on him. He trusted the wolf more than he’d trusted anyone in a long time. And what? He was reacting like this because the older man had had a male lover before him? Stupid. So stupid and ridiculous. No more of this. Peter had never given any sign that he was even interested in this prick of a professor and Stiles had done a thousand worse things than talk to an ex. He’d let Jackson hug him and nearly kiss him, he’d even kissed Isaac. This was absolutely ridiculous.

Enough was enough. He’d never been this type of person. An insecure little shit that doubted his lover. So Stiles decided to just smirk. ‘Yeah, we did. You can choose the next one.’

‘Oh really?’ He grinned. ‘Anything?’

He gulped. ‘Oh my god.’

Grayson frowned, looking at them. Everytime these two got together they formed their own little world. It drove him positively insane. ‘Well…I see that you’re putting Peter’s money to good use.’

‘What?’

‘Hum…the new wardrobe. What you’re wearing right now is such an improvement from what you wore before. It’s nice to have a lover with money, isn’t it?’

Stiles grinned nastily. ‘You bet it is. But if you think I look good dressed in jeans, you should see me in a suit.’ He looked the professor up and down. ‘Don’t you get tired of chasing after men that aren’t interested in you?’

‘What?!’

The teen lifted an eyebrow. ‘You’re acting like a stalker.’

His lips thinned. ‘How so?’

‘You’re everywhere Peter is.

‘Hardly. Most of the times I met him, were just coincidences.’

‘Coincidences.’ He snorted. ‘My glorious ass.’

Peter smirked at that. ‘Glorious, hum?’

He shrugged. ‘You seemed to like it. Anyway-‘ He looked at Grayson. ‘I’ve seen the way you look at Peter.’

The professor frowned. ‘Really? What way is that?’

‘You want him. But it’s not something that simple.’ He cocked his head to the side. ‘You want to dominate him, subjugate him…humiliate him. You’re a creep. I doubt you’ve ever been in a long lasting relationship.’

He smirked. ‘I have too many offers to bind myself to a single person.’

‘Yeah. Keep believing that. You’re nearly forty. These girls and guys around you? If they give you the time of day it’s only because they want better grades. Fuck a soft old man like you once or twice and in return get a 100% average. They can vomit later.’

Grayson snarled at him. ‘Son of a bitch! You think I’ll allow you to speak to me like this?!’

‘Why not? It’s the truth.’

Peter was looking at Stiles like he’d never seen him before. He wasn’t angry with Grayson. Not anymore. He couldn’t smell any jealousy or insecurity on the teen. He didn’t even consider the older man a rival.

This level of confidence was just so hot. He cocked his head to the side and grinned. It kind of deserved a reward. ‘Come on. We’re gonna be late for our dinner.’

Grayson lifted an eyebrow. ‘Late for a dinner when it’s only 6PM? I’ve definitely heard better excuses.’

‘Hum…’ The wolf’s grin turned predatory and it took him everything not to show his fangs. ‘Except we’re going to Manhattan.’

‘Another gift from daddy, huh?’

Stiles cocked his head to the side. ‘Really, Grayson? Jealousy is such an ugly thing.’

‘What jealousy?!’

He lifted a hand. ‘No, I get it. You’re a University professor so you make good enough money but…you never managed to find a girl or guy who would support your ass. And now you’re too old for it. No way would anyone want to pay to be with you now. I mean, let’s be frank. You’re attractive enough…in a clean cut way. I bet you’ve always been like that. All elegant and cultured and…so bland that a person wants to yawn. No one would ever pay to be with you. Girls like dangerously fun guys. Guys that will take them on a wild ride. Men…men like them dirty. And Grayson? I’m dangerous and wild and dirty when I need to be. Sex is supposed to be dirty and sweaty and fun. You’re none of those things. So…for the last time…leave my boyfriend the fuck alone.’

They heard giggling and turned to see two girls and a guy looking at them with grins. The trio immediately left but not before giving Stiles thumbs up.

Peter rolled his eyes. ‘Well… your reputation continues to suffer.’

‘Couldn’t care less.’ He threw his backpack onto the back seat of the jeep and climbed on the driver’s seat. ‘Let’s go.’

Grayson grabbed Peter by the arm. ‘You’re serious?! You want a crude teenager like him for your lover? That’s what you like?’

‘Not exactly. But he’s right.’ He smirked. ‘I like my sex dirty and sweaty and fun. You…you were none of those things. Even when you were a teenager. You even demanded that I wore a condom so I wouldn’t come all over your chest.’

‘Who wants that?! It’s disgusting!’

He smirked. ‘Stiles does. Actually, he likes it when I come all over him.’ He leaned into the taller man. ‘And he loves riming me. His tongue feels great up my ass. You barely used your fingers on me and you had to put them in a condom because otherwise it would be “dirty”.’ He licked his lips showing just how dirty he liked it making the older man gap at him. ‘I’m starting to get tired of seeing you. And I’ve got a date with a really hot guy. So fuck off.’

 

*

 

Peter heard Stiles enter the house and grinned. A few minutes later the door to their room opened and Stiles was entering the room, grinning at him. ‘Hey!’

He smiled. Everyday, when he returned from Yale, Stiles looked so damned happy to see him. Peter couldn’t believe he was in a relationship with someone who was genuinely happy to be with him. Faults and all. ‘Welcome home, honey.’

He laughed and let his backpack fall to the floor, kicked off his trainers and threw himself into the older man’s lap, sitting sideways. ‘How was your day, sweetcheeks?’

‘Hum…not bad. Kaira and I managed to make a million today.’

He blinked. ‘What?! A million…dollars?!’

‘Hum…took us two weeks though…and we invested pretty aggressively but our instincts were right.’

‘Holy shit! When you two said that you were investing in the stock market, I never thought…’

‘Well…we have to get back the money we spent buying this place.’

‘Yeah…’ He shook himself. ‘Anyway, anything else?’

He grinned. Peter had decided to get something today as a reward for Stiles getting over Grayson and being an amazing date on their dinner in Manhattan three days ago. ‘Hum…I decided to get a shave.’

The teen frowned. ‘A shave?’ Peter always shaved. He’d stopped using that villain like beard that he’d used last year. ‘What?’ His eyes widened and he looked at his crotch. ‘No fucking way!’

He grinned. ‘You were just so hot talking down Grayson that I decided to give you a surprise.’

‘Show me.’

‘What about dinner? Everytime we skip dinner, the guys get really angry.’

He shook his head and got up from Peter’s lap. ‘I say fuck them. I’m spoiling them too much anyway.’ He licked his lips and nearly whimpered. ‘Come on, baby. Show me.’

The wolf shrugged and got up, undoing the string of his sweatpants and pushing them down to his thighs. Then he did the same to his underwear.

‘Oh fuck.’ Stiles literally fell to his knees seeing Peter’s dick without a single hair to conceal it. He placed his hands on the back of the man’s thighs and looked at him. ‘Fuck Peter. You’re beautiful.’

He grinned. Everyone would get a boost on their self-esteem if they had a lover react to them like Stiles reacted to him. ‘What are you doing still dressed?’

The younger man looked up and then back at his groin. ‘I wanna blow you so bad.’

‘Do it in bed when we’re both naked.’

The teen got up and quickly began divesting himself of his clothes. Peter also did the same and went to the door to lock it. ‘You need to start remembering to lock doors.’

‘On the bed. Now, Peter.’

The wolf grinned as the younger man actually used his tattoo to manhandle him into the bed and lay down between his thighs. ‘I’m going to spend hours blowing you.’

He lifted an eyebrow. ‘Really?’ He pushed him off a bit, turned around and placing both hands on his ass cheeks, he separated them. ‘Don’t like my ass anymore?’

‘Oh fuck.’ Again, no hair in sight. Nothing. He was completely shaved. He dived into him, tongue licking over his entrance.

‘Stiles!’

‘Don’t move your hands.’ He parted Peter’s legs wide to give himself more space between them. ‘Keep yourself open.’ And his mouth began working on him.

The wolf gritted his teeth and actually bit the sheets beneath his face as Stiles’ tongue fucked him. So good. So very good… ‘Ahh Stiles…my ass…feels so good…’

‘I’m going to make you come so many times that you won’t be able to get up tomorrow.’

He grinned and turned a bit to look at the teen. ‘I’m a werewolf. Whatever you do to me, I’ll heal in minutes.’

‘Shut up! Let me keep my fantasy.’

He smiled. ‘Pleasure me.’

He lifted the index finger, going up and down his crack, circling his rim. So soft. ‘I think I’ll be pleasuring us both.’

‘Even better.’

He pressed his index finger a bit inside, smiling as Peter arched, lifting up his ass a bit. ‘I want to see your insides.’ He got up to his knees and pulled Peter’s ass up. The man let go of his cheeks to fist the sheets beneath him. Still, the position ensured that he was open for Stiles’ eyes. ‘Do you have any idea how much I love seeing you like this?’

‘Oh, I think I know.’ He grinned as he felt the younger man’s thumb circling his entrance. He stretched a bit and got the lube from the nightstand. ‘Here.’

‘Hum…’ He placed his hands on the werewolf’s cheeks, thumbs on either side of his hole and parted him, those thumbs stretching his entrance and then pressing it together, looking on fascinated as Peter’s body slowly relaxed for him. When it relaxed enough, he dove in, licking him, pressing his tongue inside, drowning in the taste and moans of the older man. Soon, he managed to fit two index fingers inside and push him apart.

‘Stiles!’ Shit! This hurt a bit. But in less than five seconds, his body healed the pain from the dry stretch and he gasped as Stiles blew inside him.

‘Did it hurt?’ He frowned. ‘Need more spit.’

Peter whimpered as Stiles set upon the task of wetting him throughoutly, feeling the spit dripping down from his hole onto his balls. He pushed his ass higher against the teen’s face. But the younger man went down, licking his balls, pulling each one into his mouth, licking them, sucking them very very gently.

‘So soft baby…so smooth…god…’ He licked his ass again. ‘You’re addicting.’

‘Stiles…Stiles…in me. Come on…’

‘I want to look at you more…savor you more…’

‘Fuck! You’re going to kill me!’

‘Just a little bit more.’ He rubbed his cheek against Peter’s ass. ‘Let me taste you just a little bit more.’

By the time Stiles finally took him, Peter was completely incoherent, crying in need, sobbing for the teen’s cock, begging to be filled.

The wolf moaned as the teen’s cock finally invaded him, parting him. ‘Yes…yes…’ He sobbed. ‘Oh god…take me…aaaahhh…’ So good…he felt so good…that long slide of a big cock inside him, stretching him even more… ‘Love it so much…’ He whimpered as Stiles continued to press inside. ‘Ahhh! Stiles…please…please… wanna come…please…’ The teen pulled back only to press forward hard, bottoming out in a single thrust.

It was all it took. Peter came screaming, his body no longer able to sustain the edge of pleasure that Stiles had put him through.

The wolf moaned, blinking open his eyes, his body still feeling the aftershocks of the incredible orgasm. If it didn’t take so much effort, he’d be grinning now.

‘Baby?’

‘Stiles.’ His voice sounded wreaked. In the best possible way. He frowned. Stiles was still completely hard inside him. ‘What?-‘

‘Ready for part III?’

‘What?!’ He gasped as the teen began to move slowly inside him, so very slowly and gently. He was still so sensitive that this was torture. ‘Stiles…no…’

‘No?’ He grinded himself gently against his prostate. ‘Or yes?’

He moaned. ‘You sadistic fucker.’ He gritted his teeth. His nerve endings felt like they were electrified. Too much…he never thought that he would think that the pleasure would be too much. ‘Stiles…no more…my ass…oh god…feel so good…can’t take any more…Stiles!’

He smiled. ‘You always say that.’ He leaned down to lick to older man’s sweaty back. ‘You’re amazing. Feel so amazing.’ He bit him lightly on the neck making the man beneath him moan loudly. ‘Your reactions to me, to when I take you, to my dick inside you…it’s like you naturally know how to push all my buttons.’

Stiles shuddered. «I want to spend the rest of my life doing this.»

He kissed the other man’s nape, feeling him tremble beneath him, whimper just a little as he ground against his prostate. Ten years from now, when the novelty of sex was gone, when they had exhausted all positions they could try, all the places, all the plays, even then he knew that sex with Peter would feel as good as it felt right now. Even if all they were doing was a simple vanilla missionary position.

 

*

 

‘I’m never shaving again.’ Peter was completely put out. Hours and hours of just licking him, sucking him and never going so far as to make him come. Being kept on the edge for so long until his brain actually shut down. And then making him see fireworks three times with barely any refractory time. God damned sadist! He might be a werewolf but he had his limits, damn it!

Stiles grinned. ‘You know…I’m going to search for a spell that will keep you bald in that place.’

‘What?! No, you won’t.’

He lifted his head from the wolf’s chest to kiss his jaw. ‘Let’s have a little something to eat. It’s too late for dinner anyway. I want to spend the rest of the night blowing you and licking you.’

‘No!’ He shook his head in panic. He couldn’t take more of that. ‘No way! Enough is enough.’

The teen pouted. ‘But you’re a werewolf. How is it enough?’

‘I can’t come again. I just can’t.’

‘We’ll have an hour to rest while we cook something and then eat. It should be enough.’ He got up and pulled Peter with him. ‘Let’s have a shower before that.’

 

*

 

Unfortunately for Peter’s poor nerves and body, they also stayed in that shower for more than an hour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings about the sexy:  
> Shaving, riming, fingering and anal sex.


	119. Chapter 119

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know what happened today. I was in a meeting and since they weren’t talking about a subject that I needed to give my input on…I got this suddenly vivid image of Stiles bending Peter over the meeting desk and just fucking him from behind in from of all of us!
> 
> How is this my life?!
> 
> I swear that this fic is starting to really affect me. If I’d been a guy, I’d be sporting major wood. And when I was returning home I just kept seeing it. I’m doomed…
> 
> Anyway:  
> Old faces join the pack :)

‘Hey! That’s my share.’

Falkner sneered at Albion. ‘Too bad. You should have been faster.’

‘Why you…’

Stiles rolled his eyes as he entered the living room and placed more pancakes on the table. ‘There’s plenty to go around.’ He sighed and took two from the pile. ‘I mean really! You guys are centuries old but behave like spoiled children.’

Kellan grinned. ‘It’s exactly because of that. After living for so long and trying everything there is to try… well we gotta get our little happiness anywhere we can.’

Peter just shook his head as he brought in two more big plates of pancakes. ‘Plenty for everyone.’

Jimmy grinned. ‘You know…you ever decide to open a diner, you’ll put Morgan’s out of business.’

‘Hey! My aunt is a great cook!’

Stiles was unable to answer because right then someone ringed the door bell of the entrance door. Why the hell did they have a gate when apparently it was always open?! He was going to ward the damn gate as well.

‘I’ll get it.’

Peter frowned. ‘The pack’s all here. Are you expecting anyone?’

‘Not really.’ He cocked his head to the side. ‘Unless Raine decided to do a surprise visit.’

‘I’m going with you.’

He rolled his eyes. ‘Just eat. As long as I keep inside the House, I can’t get hurt.’

‘But-‘

‘But nothing! Jeez!’ He left the dining room grumbling. ‘Even in my own damn house!’

The wolf looked at the rest of the pack who were all grinning at him. ‘What?!’

Morgandi laughed. ‘Momma bear.’

He growled at her.

 

*

 

Stiles opened the door and grinned. In front of him were three men. He went to the one in the middle, hugging a redhead tight and slapping his back lightly. ‘Oh my god! When did you guys arrive?!’

Joshua took a step back to let him hug Thomas. ‘Yesterday night.’

Joshua, Thomas and Graham stood there awkwardly and Stiles noticed for the first time, the big bags they had at their feet. He looked at the Scottish alpha in the eyes, noticing for the first time the dark circles under his eyes, the tiredness and depression. What had happened to them? ‘House! Let them through.’ He nodded at the redhead. ‘Come in, all of you.’

They entered the house, feeling a zing go through their bodies and then the door closed violently behind them. Graham screamed, jumping up in fright. ‘What the hell?!’

Stiles could feel the waves of amusement coming from the house. Grinning, he patted its walls. ‘Naughty girl.’

‘Stiles?’

They turned to see Peter and the rest of the pack enter the foyer. ‘Holy!...’ He went to them, hand extended and soon he was shaking Joshua’s.

The redheaded alpha smiled. ‘You’re looking good. I guess being with a hot young guy does wonders to you.’

‘And you’re looking tired.’ The older alpha wolf lifted an eyebrow. ‘Maybe you should be with a hot old guy.’

He grinned. ‘Maybe.’

‘Come. We were having breakfast.’ He frowned. ‘Maybe we can fit you three at the table.’

Sofia moved to stand beside Stiles as the pack wondered to the living room while being introduced to the three men. ‘Stiles?’

‘Hum?’

‘They’re…those people…they smell of sadness and tiredness but…’

‘What?’

‘Stiles…they feel desperate.’ They looked at each other and she licked her lips feeling nervous. ‘They feel desperate like people about to give up and just die because they can’t go on.’

‘That’s…they’re not like that. I told you guys about them. That is the Scottish alpha and the rest of his pack. They’re not the type of people to give up.’

‘They took a big hit and you don’t know what happened between then and now.’

He looked at the room where the pack had disappeared into. The teen nodded at her and together they went inside to seat at their usual places.

‘You cooked this?’

Stiles grinned at Thomas. ‘Yeah. Welcome to all-american pancakes.’

Graham gasped in surprise. ‘They’re really good!’

Falkner smiled. ‘You should see what he cooks for dinner.’

‘ _When_ he cooks.’ Albion scowled at the men at the head of the table. ‘You’ve been skipping too many dinners lately.’

The pale teen shrugged. ‘You should learn how to cook.’

The dark elf laughed. ‘An old dog like him?! Oh that’s rich!’

‘Hey! I could learn if I wanted to.’

Kaira shook her head. ‘Boys. Not at the table.’ She looked at the Scottish alpha. ‘So…what have you been doing these past months?’

Joshua smiled. ‘Nothing much. I see Stiles was able to return you guys to your normal size.’

Morgandi grinned. ‘Yes…and Falkner enjoyed every minute of it.’

‘Oh?’

The dark elf’s grin was positively mischievous. ‘I had to do a sex ritual that involved a threesome with Peter and Stiles.’

Graham gaped. ‘What?!’

Thomas blinked. ‘You did a threesome?’ He looked at the two of them. ‘I thought…you just looked so possessive of each other.’

‘Oh, they are.’ Falkner growled. ‘Damned bastards didn’t even let me touch them. Did whatever they wanted with my body but I wasn’t able to touch either of them and Stiles only kissed me once. Once!’ He scowled at the two grinning men. ‘I want a rematch.’

‘Not happening.’

He pouted. ‘That is so unfair.’

Graham snarled. ‘Can we stop with the sex talk?! We’ve been here for only half an hour and the conversation’s already headed towards their sex life! I refuse to talk about their sex life!’

Every single girl at the table said at the same time. ‘But it’s so much fun.’ They grinned at each other and high-fived.

Jackson nodded. ‘I feel you. I’d also would love for them to be quiet about it.’

Lydia smirked. ‘Said the man that a few days ago was humping Stiles’ leg.’

‘What?!’

The ex-kanima blushed bright red. ‘It was the damned scent!’

‘Oh…’ Joshua looked at the pale teen. ‘Still smelling good?’

Stiles grumbled. ‘Apparently. Now Peter has forbidden me from letting anyone smell me. So I’m constantly blocking my scent.’

‘Smell that good?’

Jackson scowled. ‘Better than good. I don’t understand how a guy like him can smell like that.’

‘What does that mean?!’

Lucinda scowled. ‘Exactly. My Stiles smells perfect.’

Sofia nodded. ‘I’m with her. He smells really good but I don’t understand why all of you get horny smelling him. I mean, yeah I hugged him and smelled him but I wasn’t horny at all.’ She cocked her head to the side. ‘He just smelled like…home. Peace and quiet and love.’

Peter lifted an eyebrow. ‘Actually, of the whole room here, you and Lucinda are the only ones not affected **_that_** way by his scent. Even poor Parrish got hard the first time he smelled him and ran away begging Lydia for forgiveness.’

Joshua frowned and nodded. ‘That’s…normal actually.’

Thomas also nodded. ‘They probably have very…sisterly feelings towards Stiles. It’s natural you wouldn’t feel aroused by your brother’s scent no matter how good he smells.’

The warlock grinned at that. ‘Sisters hum?’ His eyes turned sad. ‘I lost a brother…but I wouldn’t mind having two sisters.’

Lydia’s lips thinned. ‘Scott is an idiot. Always has been. Don’t let him dictate your actions Stiles.’

‘He means well. He always tries to do what’s right.’

She practically growled. ‘He’s not doing what’s right if he doesn’t believe his best friend and actually blames him for defending himself to stay alive.’

Jackson nodded. ‘I say fuck him. Such goody-two-shoes like that have always irritated me.’

‘I thought I irritated you.’

‘You did. He irritated me more. At least you were funny to watch. He was just irritating.’

Stiles growled at that. ‘I’ll show you funny…’

Peter sighed. ‘Stiles. Stop it. You too Jackson. I swear, you guys can be worse than Falkner and Albion.’ He looked at Joshua. ‘Tell us what you’re doing here.’

Whiplash. Joshua smiled. He’d forgotten about that. ‘Can’t I just have come to visit you?’

Stiles shook his head. ‘Not with the amount of bags of brought.’

He sighed. ‘We need a place to stay for a little while.’

‘What happened?’

‘Anna…’ Graham bit his lip. ‘Anna left us.’ Tears appeared in his eyes. ‘She left us and…’

Thomas nodded. ‘She left us for another pack. One bigger than our original one.’

‘And they attacked my territory.’

Peter frowned. ‘That’s bogus. We don’t have “territories”. We’re not real wolves.’

The other alpha smiled sadly. ‘How would you react if another pack moved here?’

‘As long as they kept to themselves and left me and my pack alone, I’m fine with it.’

He shook his head. ‘We can hear the lie in what you said.’

‘Because he’s probably considering strangers. Strangers can be threats. If it was someone we knew…’

‘These were strangers and Anna had become a stranger as well.’

Graham wrapped his arms around himself. ‘She attacked me. She ripped my shoulder open even when I refused to attack her in return.’ He couldn’t hold back the tears anymore. ‘She attacked me, didn’t even care that she was hurting me.’ He sobbed. ‘I loved her and she tried to kill me.’ He got up, running away from them.

Joshua sighed looking even sadder after his beta ran away from the dining room. ‘I could have stayed and faced them. I’m strong. Stiles feels it, don’t you?’ The teen nodded. ‘I’m stronger than most alphas so I could have defeated the alpha and the pack that attacked us. But for what? We were already miserable, having lost nearly all our pack. A true alpha’s power…it’s the same as a normal alpha except he also gets extra power from his pack. Not the way Peter can, by a continuous loop where you all get more power from him and he from you. No, a true alpha really gets his power from his pack. It’s what makes him different. It’s what allows a normal werewolf to become an alpha. To have a pack at his back that trusts and believes in him. As long as he has that he’s more powerful than any other alpha.’ He looked them in the eyes. ‘I have even more than that. My pack just increases my power. I don’t lose it if I lose my pack. And I’m pretty damn powerful without a pack.’

‘I see…that’s why Scotty couldn’t heal from Theo’s wounds.’ He looked at Peter. ‘He cast me off the pack, Malia was practically off it because she was obsessed with the Desert Wolf, Liam had tried to kill him and so was out of the pack and by extension so was Mason. Hayden had died and when Theo brought her back he became her alpha and then Lydia was sent to Eichen House…’ He looked at the banshee. ‘He was alone and he became weak.’

‘So weak that he took days to heal from Theo’s claws.’ Lydia’s lips thinned. ‘No wonder he wanted his pack back. He lost part of his power.’

Stiles snarled. ‘Son-of-a-bitch!’

Peter smirked. ‘Been telling you that all along.’

Lucinda scowled. ‘We should go to this Beacon Hills.’

Sofia echoed her scowl. ‘And beat up this Scott.’

The two looked at each other and nodded.

Stiles smiled. ‘I love you guys.’ He shook his head. ‘Don’t worry. I’m over it. It still hurts me a little but…’ He waved his hands around. ‘Anyway, back to you.’ He turned to Joshua. ‘So what did you do?’

Whiplash. The redheaded alpha smiled. He really liked these people. ‘It was either fight and kill them or simply leave. We chose to leave.’ He looked around himself. This had to be one of the biggest packs he’d ever seen but they seemed very cohesive and to genuinely like each other. Even the troublemakers of the bunch. ‘We know this is your territory but…you’re the closest thing we have to allies.’

Thomas nodded. ‘We just need a place to stay for a while. To regroup and…’ He gulped. ‘Heal.’

Sad. Stiles didn’t even need to use his tattoo to know that these people were sad…and completely desperate like Sofia had said. ‘Did they chase you? Even after you decided not to fight?’

Thomas nodded. ‘She…I’m sure Anna’s just in pain. She…didn’t mean to…’

Joshua growled. Loud enough to rattle the tableware. ‘Screw her! Doing what she did-‘

‘Joshua! Enough, please.’

Peter looked at them. A alpha werewolf in his pack. This was…too dangerous. If they were all betas, it would be different but like this…even so, the pain he could smell on them…he looked sideward to Stiles and sighed. ‘Stay.’

‘What?’

‘We usually vote but…’ He looked at his pack, several nodding at him, their eyes shadowed by what they could guess was a really bad situation. ‘If you want, we’ll be your pack.’

‘Oh…’ Joshua hadn’t expected this much.

Stiles grinned. He was so happy with Peter. Beneath the table he placed his hand on the older man’s thigh, squeezing it lightly and smiling at him before turning to the two Scottish men. ‘You can stay in the house with us.’

‘Thank-‘

Lydia lifted a hand. ‘There aren’t enough rooms for them.’

The pale teen blinked. He hadn’t considered the logistics of the situation. He felt a blush covering his cheeks while looking at the men. ‘Hum…’

Thomas grinned. ‘We have sleeping bags. We can bunk up in the living room or something.’

The banshee gasped outraged. ‘That is ridiculous!’

Kaira nodded. ‘Extremely so. Like I’d live in a place where people are camped in my living room.’

Sofia frowned. ‘Well…you were the ones insisting I move here. I can return to my old dorm room.’

Lydia rolled her eyes. ‘Of course, you’re not gonna move.’

Morgandi lifted an eyebrow. ‘One of the reasons we bought such a house was for the pack to be all together.’

Joshua looked around himself. ‘I wasn’t counting on staying in the same room as you guys. We can rent an apartment for ourselves.’

Lydia frowned. ‘Of course, you won’t. You’ll move here.’

‘You just said there aren’t enough rooms.’

‘It’s easy. We’ll convert one of the boys rooms into bunk beds.’

Jackson growled in outrage. ‘I refuse to be in a bunk bed room! I didn’t leave my very comfortable apartment to be in a bunk bed.’

She lifted an eyebrow. ‘Yes, you will and you won’t even complain about it.’

‘Now listen here-‘

The banshee narrowed her eyes at him. ‘You want to say something?’

He shut up and Albion shook his head. ‘I know her for a week and even I knew enough to keep quiet.’

Falkner nodded. ‘Maybe her genius is rubbing off on you.’

‘Can you stop making comments about my intelligence?!’

The dark elf blinked at him completely surprised. ‘Why would I when it’s so fun?’

Lydia grinned. ‘Anyway, I wasn’t even talking about you boys. Right now we only have two free rooms. We could put you guys in a single room with bunk beds and still have a free room for an eventual guest. You never know if we might need it.’

Thomas looked at Joshua and shrugged. ‘I have no problem being in a bunk bed room.’

‘Me either.’ He grinned at the redheaded girl. ‘Deal.’

Peter lifted a hand and was opening his mouth and the banshee cut him off. ‘There’s rent to discuss. Everybody here pays rent.’

The redheaded alpha nodded. ‘That’s fair.’

Stiles grinned. ‘Except for me because Peter’s my sugar-daddy.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told you a would bring them back!
> 
> I just love me some Scottish men ^_^


	120. Chapter 120

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are love and I felt really loved last chapter ^_^

Stiles and Sofia entered the House grumbling. Having heard them, Peter left the living room where he was working with Kaira to meet them in the foyer with a sexy smirk on his lips. ‘Welcome home, dear.’

Stiles scowled. ‘Hi.’

‘What?’

Sofia’s scowl was as deep as the other teen’s. ‘I want to punch something.’

The older man frowned. ‘You’re having control issues?’

‘No, it’s just…’

The pale teen dropped his backpack and started pacing. ‘There’s this really bad creepy feeling…’

‘What creepy feeling?’

The girl growled. ‘I spent lunch time with Stiles and Jackson as usual and…’

‘Someone was watching us.’

Jackson came into the foyer with Falkner, Joshua and Thomas, all sweaty from training. ‘You’re all drama queens. No one was watching us.’

The taller teen sneered. ‘Just because your instincts are worth crap, it doesn’t mean that ours are too.’

‘My instincts are extremely sharp!’

He snorted. ’Yeah right. ‘

Sofia sniffed, lifting her chin. ‘Keep believing that.’ She turned to Peter. ‘I swear something was watching us.’

He lifted an eyebrow. ‘Could it be Raine?’

Joshua looked at them. ‘Who’s Raine?’

‘The harpy.’

Thomas frowned. ‘Why would she be watching you?’

Falkner grinned. ‘Harpies are curious. Very curious. And he managed to catch her unawares once and destroy her food. She might not forgive that.’

Lucinda appeared coming through a wall, sticking her head through it and making Jackson jump in fright. ‘AAAH!’

She grinned. ‘Hello my Stiles.’

‘Can you stop doing that?!’ The ex-kanima grabbed his heart. ‘I swear, living in this house is prematurely aging me.’

She just shrugged and turned to the pale teen, mirth dancing in her eyes. ‘What is this I heard about the harpy following you?’ She narrowed her eyes. ‘Do I need to go to school with you again?’

‘No, you don’t.’

‘Yes, you do.’ Peter growled. ‘If that harpy lunatic is after you, you should have more protection. Lucinda is practically immune to them and can also fly.’

‘I glide in the air. I do not fly.’

Stiles actually stomped his foot. ‘I said no.’

He growled. ‘You have no saying in the matter.’

‘I swear. You’re such a pain in the ass.’

The wraith was momentarily distracted by that. ‘What are you talking about?’ She frowned. ‘It should be the other way around.’

The teen blushed bright red. ‘What?!’

‘From what I have seen, you are the one causing Peter pain in the…bottom. The way he moaned and grunted sure seemed to indicate that. Poor man even screamed.’

Peter slapped his face and dragged it down. ‘Lucinda…honey you really need to learn some things.’

Sofia lifted her head at that. ‘That’s right. I forgot. You said that you saw those two together having sex.’

‘Yes. Twice.’ She blushed. ‘Never thought men did that.’

‘Stiles. Explain things to them.’ She grabbed the wraith by the arm and began dragging her up the stairs. ‘Me and the girls need to have a talk with you.’

‘Sofia!’

‘This is important. I’m sure you can handle stuff on your own.’

He growled and screamed at the backs of the disappearing girls. ‘Perverts! You stop that! Come back here.’ Stiles watched her laughing and disappear up the stairs. He grumbled. ‘See if I make them dinner.’

Joshua grinned. ‘I think they’ll find it worth it, my friend.’

‘Probably.’ He looked up the stairs, not liking it a bit.

 

*

 

When the girls next came down from their rooms, they were smirking. Lucinda was heavily blushed but the rest…they were positively gleeful.

Stiles blushed bright red as soon as he saw them. Peter just rolled his eyes.

‘Keep it to yourselves.’

Lydia threw her hair over her shoulder. ‘If you’re embarrassed about it, don’t do it.’

The teen lifted an eyebrow at that. ‘I’m not embarrassed about doing it with Peter. I’m embarrassed about other people seeing us and discussing it with others.’ His eyes shone. ‘You do know that House and I are linked right? What you’ve already done…I only have to ask it of her and she’ll show it to me. Everything.’

The banshee gaped and blushed incredibly red. ‘You wouldn’t!’

‘Then you better keep your mouth shut and make no comment whatsoever.’

‘You think you can threaten me?’

‘You’re supposed to be my friend.’ He looked at her and then the other girls. ‘You’re all supposed to be my friends. It might be fun to try and embarrass me but you invaded my privacy and took advantage of Lucinda in the process. That’s not nice at all.’

Peter blinked smelling the anger in the teen. ‘Huh. Stiles.’

‘No! I’m really pissed at them. One thing is to make light comments and laugh while in a group. Another completely different is to grab Lucinda and ask for intimate details. And come back ready to make fun of us for it.’

The House shook and the pack looked around in fright before turning wide eyes at him.

The teen’s eyes had fire in them. ‘House? Take me to my room please.’

The pack screamed and scrambled away from Stiles as the floor pushed up taking him with it and the ceiling opened up to swallow him.

Peter howled. ‘STILES!!!’ He took off running up the stairs, the pack quickly following him.

The wolf opened the door to their room to see the teen sitting in the armchair while taking off his trainers.

The entire pack poured into the room.

His eyes ignited. ‘What the fuck are you guys doing here?’

Graham covered his nose and mouth with his hand. ‘Holy shit! Just how much sex do you guys have?!’

Peter ran into the room touching the teen’s face. ‘You’re ok?’

‘Yeah. Why wouldn’t I be?’

‘What do you mean?!’ He growled in his face. ‘The floor shot into the air and you were swallowed by the ceiling!’

He blinked and smiled. ‘Oh sorry. I did tell you guys that I’ve been trying several things with House.’

Lucinda stood next to the wolf. ‘Warn us, will you? I thought you were going to die.’

‘I’m sorry, I will.’

Lydia frowned. ‘So…everytime we’ve heard the house groan and shake a little…it was you?’

He narrowed his eyes at her. ‘That’s right.’

She rolled her eyes at him. ‘Oh come on! Why are you still so angry? It was just a joke.’

‘Jokes are only funny if you’re not the target of them.’ He got up and put on some slippers. ‘You know what? I’m going to make dinner. If I don’t distract myself, I’ll probably burn something.’

Sofia took a step towards him. ‘Stiles…’

‘Don’t.’ He left the room and the pack stayed behind, feeling extremely uncomfortable.

Jackson gulped. ‘He smells so angry…’

Thomas nodded. ‘With reason.’ He looked at the girls. ‘What you did was a complete invasion of privacy.’

Sofia wrung her hands. ‘It was just curiosity. We didn’t mean anything mean by it.’

Peter shrugged. ‘I also find it an invasion of my privacy. Before you become curious of other people’s sex lives, you should have thought that he is your friend and might not be comfortable with the oversharing that I bet happened.’

‘But we…’

‘Enough. I’m going to help Stiles.’

 

*

 

Peter entered the kitchen to see Stiles chopping off some vegetables rapidly and with precision. Damn but he was good with that knife. He hugged him from the back and lifted his chin to place it over his shoulder. ‘Why are you so angry?’

He sighed and put down the knife, turning in the wolf’s arms to hug him by the neck. ‘Lucinda doesn’t have a filter. She- she’ll say anything without thinking about it.’

‘So?’

‘You. She’ll have described how I took you, your reactions, your body, your…everything. I…that’s private. For you and me only and…it’s not for them to know and then return with little mocking smirks like they’re ready to make fun of us.’ He looked the wolf in the eyes, one hand lifting to caress his face. ‘Nobody messes with you. Not even those girls that I love.’

Peter had to smile at that. He leaned forward to press their foreheads together. ‘You big sap you.’

He chuckled lightly. ‘Maybe a little.’

They stayed like that for a few minutes until the house shook violently and there was a loud bang followed by a high pitched scream.

They looked at each other and started running.

 

*

 

They entered the foyer running, the rest of the pack coming from different directions of the house.

‘What the hell was that Stiles?!’

‘Someone tried to invade House.’

Jackson snarled looking around himself. He was completely wolfed out. ‘I say somebody managed it.’

The pale teen cocked his head to the side and grinned. ‘House?’

There was another loud groan and then the ceiling opened and something crashed into a hole on the floor. Which immediately closed.

Stiles had to grin.

Joshua looked at the floor. ‘Huh. What was that?’

‘A harpy.’

Graham seemed a bit hysterical. ‘You’ve got a harpy?!’

‘She’s cool.’

Jackson shook his head. ‘Like hell she is! She just invaded our home!’

‘Well—House? Lift her up. Just up to the nose so she can breathe.’

The crown of a feathered head appeared, followed by furious eyes and a pert nose. The teen had to grin at her expression. He crouched in front of her. ‘If you promise not to scream, I’ll let you off the floor. Otherwise, you’ll stay there….or maybe house will feel like burying you alive again.’

She blinked to signal a yes and he got up. Then she was being pushed up until she was standing like the rest of the pack. ‘What is this mad place?!’

‘Don’t insult my House. She’s fabulous.’

There was a loud groan and Stiles distinctively felt the amusement. The entire pack and the harpy were looking around themselves feeling definitively uncomfortable. Peter was smirking like the lunatic he was.

‘Oh come on! She’s not homicidal.’ He looked at Raine. ‘So…what are you doing here?’

‘Was curious.’ She shrugged. ‘Followed you from Yale.’

‘How did you know I go to Yale?’

‘I got a taste of your magic. I just had to follow it.’

‘You can do that?!’

She shrugged.

Stiles was going to open his mouth again but Peter stopped him. ‘What do you want?’

‘Rob you, of course.’

Joshua laughed. ‘She’s got no shame at all.’

Jimmy nodded, his eyes glued to her naked chest. ‘None at all.’

Wendy just lifted her hand and hammered his nape. He fell to the floor, passed out.

Kaira’s eyes widened. ‘Wendy!’

‘What? He’s a werewolf. He’ll heal.’

Einar shook his head. ‘This harpy entered the wolf’s lair. What are we going to do with her?’

Albion shrugged. ‘We could skin her. Harpy’s pelts are worth a lot.’

Raine stilled.

Falkner lifted an eyebrow at the pale haired elf. ‘You’re so frail that I bet you’d get an avian flu skinning her.’

‘Frail?! You take that back.’

‘No.’

Kellan just smiled at her. ‘So? What are you planning to do now?’

She scowled. ‘I have no idea. Wasn’t counting on this.’ She looked at the pack. ‘Elves, werewolves, humans, wraiths…never seen a pack like yours. And I’ve seen a lot.’

Stiles grinned. ‘We like being unique.’ He looked at her. ‘Are you alone?’

She smirked and extended her wings. ‘None of your business.’ Raine took flight and flew hard towards the entrance door.

Stiles saw her incline her body, shoulder forward and lifted an eyebrow. He sent a thought to the house. Just when she was about to barrel against the door, it opened and she flew uncontrolled, falling to the ground and rolling around it.

She got up spitting gravel and with her skin all covered in slight cuts. ‘Son-of-a-bitch!’ She couldn’t be hurt by man-made weapons but mother-nature wasn’t man made.

The teen had to grin. ‘Do try to visit again. House loves unexpected visitors.’

The ground beneath her feet began lifting and paling she took to the sky.

Stiles turned to them, grinning widely, arms up like he was stretching. ‘Feel so much better. Gonna return to make dinner.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> House is made of awesome!


	121. Chapter 121

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So…Stiles is still mad at the girls for what they did in the previous chapter.

Stiles turned to them, grinning widely, arms up like he was stretching. ‘Feel so much better. Gonna return to make dinner.’

Peter shook his head. ‘Your ideas of fun are getting twisted.’

Joshua laughed, throwing his arm around the teen’s shoulder. ‘I had fun. I-‘ His breath itched as he smelled Stiles. He leaned towards him, nose lightly rubbing his neck. ‘You smell so good…’ He tried hard to break the spell of the scent but it was just…his lower lip dragged over the pale enticing neck. ‘You smelled good back in Scotland but…it’s stronger now. Better.’ He groaned as he reached his ear and licked the lobe. ‘Taste so good…’

Thomas went to him and took a deep breath. He groaned and immediately hugged the younger man to his bigger body. ‘Joshua’s right. You used to smell good but now…the intensity of it…it’s like it doubled.’ He bent his head to fit it over his neck, on the opposite side of Joshua’s. His body reacted, it was inevitable but…it wasn’t overwhelming like it seemed to be for the redheaded alpha. He hugged him harder. It was probably because he knew who his mate was but the other man didn’t feel anything remotely like he did.

The teen just rolled his eyes and killed his scent. ‘Better now?’

‘Yeah.’

‘Sorry.’

‘No problem. At least none of you tried to hump me.’

Jackson’s face went scarlet. ‘It wasn’t my fault!’

‘Huh-huh.’

Jimmy groaned at their feet and blinked open his eyes.’Wha-?’

Stiles just shook his head. ‘I’m going to continue dinner.’

 

*

 

Peter looked at the tray he and Stiles were going to carry to the dining room. ‘Are you sure you want to do this?’

‘Yup.’

‘You know…I would have thought that you’d find it funny and even provide them with more details.’

His lips thinned. ‘Not when…never mind. Let’s just go.’

The tray the two of them took to the living room, already had the dishes served in individual portions. Each of the men got a sizable chunk of beef wellington but there were no plates for the girls. Stiles and Peter just placed the huge empty tray in the middle of the table, as was their habit, and sat to start eating.

Lydia’s lips thinned. ‘What is the meaning of this?’

‘Hum?’ Stiles cut a small portion of his beef, putting it in a small plate next to his, and Mimi attacked it chirping happily.

‘There’s nothing for us girls.’

‘I wonder why?’ He scratched Mimi’s head with the tip of his index finger and the rat stopped eating to lean against his hand making him smile. ‘Such a good girl, aren’t you?’ He looked at Lydia and then each of the other women present at the table. ‘Amazing how good girls get everything.’

The guys seemed stumped. They’d never sat at this table where everyone wasn’t eating, except for Jackson that first night.

Falkner lifted an eyebrow, picked up his tableware and cut a piece. He placed the piece in his mouth and chewed. ‘Oh good goddess!!!’ He actually moaned.

All the men sent apologetic glances at the girls but soon were also eating and moans exploded all over the table.

Graham felt his eyes roll in his sockets. ‘Good god! I’ll turn gay for you if it means I’ll keep eating such food.’

He smirked. ‘Hm…I have Pannacotta with wild red fruits for dessert.’

Joshua blinked. ‘You should have gone to a professional kitchen, Stiles.’

He shrugged. ‘To teach me what I already know?’

‘This is ridiculous!’ Lucinda was slowly turning into her wraith form. ‘I demand to be fed.’

‘You can always order some pizza.’

‘Stiles! They dragged me! It was not my fault.’

His eyes ignited. ‘Then you should learn how to keep your mouth shut!’

Her chin wobbled. ‘But…’

Lydia was pretty pissed herself…especially because the beef wellington smelled really good. ‘Are you really this childish?!’

‘Childish? Asking about a best friend’s sex life?’

Parrish frowned. ‘What?’

‘Hum…your girlfriend is apparently very curious about Peter and I. Lucinda spied on us on two occasions and the girls wanted to know **_everything_** about it.’

‘Lydia!’

‘What?’

He frowned and looked down at his plate. He and Jimmy were the only one’s that hadn’t started eating. He picked up his tableware and corrected that. The native-american teen followed him suit.

She was shocked to the core. ‘Jordan!’

His eyes turned orange. ‘Any problem, Lydia?’

‘You should be on my side.’

‘Of course, I am.’ He smiled at her. ‘Maybe next time I’m at the station and Eric asks me about my girlfriend, I should tell him exactly how you are when we’re having sex. How you look, how you move, how you sound…how you _beg_.’ He was nearly growling by the end.

Sofia sighed. ‘Yeah…I guess it’s not fun when you’re looking from the other side.’

‘You were as curious as I was!’

She shrugged. ‘Sorry for being a douche, Stiles.’ She leaned back against the chair, making herself comfortable. ‘Going without dinner is a light punishment.’

Stiles licked his lips. ‘One week.’

‘One week?!’

‘Problem?’

She sighed. ‘None.’

Morgandi smiled. ‘Vengeful little thing, aren’t you?’

Wendy grinned. ‘Apparently, not so little.’

The pale teen threw her a dirty look but she continued to grin and also settled back like Sofia.

Lydia threw her napkin on the table and got up to leave the room. Right then the house groaned.

Peter scowled at her. ‘Sit down, Lydia.’

She gaped. ‘Are you actually ordering me?’

Sofia also scowled. ‘Take your punishment like a woman.’

‘This is-‘

The harpy crashed into the dining room.

‘What is she doing here again?!’

‘Your house is nuts!’ The harpy got up and shook an arm. ‘Look at this! It ripped off some of my feathers!’

Stiles sighed. ‘Why did you try to invade us again?’

‘It smelled good and I’m hungry.’

Peter lifted an eyebrow and looked at Stiles. The teen rolled his eyes. The wolf got up and pointed at the living room. ‘Go grab a chair. Stiles made seconds.’

‘SECONDS?!’ Lydia was fuming. ‘You’re giving her food but refuse to give it to us?’

The pale teen shrugged. ‘She didn’t ask about my sex life.’

Raine grinned at that. ‘Oh? What about your sex life?’

‘One of them spied on me and Peter twice and told EVERYTHING about it to the rest of the girls.’

She frowned. ‘That’s not nice.’ When she shook her head the feathers also moved lightly. It was strangely beautiful. ‘People are entitled to their privacy.’ She looked at the elves. ‘Although your culture doesn’t agree with it.’

Falkner shook his head. ‘Not if you ask for it. We’r-’

Albion nodded. ‘We have no problem with nudity or having sex in front of others but if someone does desire privacy, we respect it fully.’

The dark elf scowled. ‘Can you stop interrupting me?!’

‘I explain things much better than you do.’

Peter rolled his eyes. ‘We’re getting the second helping. Grab a chair, Raine.’

Stiles looked at Jimmy. ‘And Wendy? Could you get a shirt or something for her?’

She scowled at her boyfriend. ‘You bet I will.’

After they were all seated, the harpy grabbed a fork and was about to stab it on Jimmy’s plate to steal part of his beef.

‘Don’t. That one is for you. Payment for the information you gave us the other day.’

She blinked and then grinned widely taking the plate for herself. When she got the first taste, she nearly fainted. ‘Oh my god! You made this?’

‘Yup.’ Mimi chirped next to him and he cut another bit of his beef to put it on her plate.

‘You’re giving your food to a rat?! Especially food such as this one?’

‘Mimi’s part of the pack.’

The rat grinned at her and Raine actually shivered. That rat wasn’t normal. ‘Homicidal.’

‘What?’

‘I think your rat is a psychopath.’

Peter grinned. ‘Been telling him that for months now. Actually, I told him that as soon as I first saw it.’

‘Shut up! Mimi’s perfect! And she’s a girl, not a it.’

 

*

 

After cleaning the kitchen, everybody retired to the game room. Jackson picked up a game control and launched himself at the enormous couch.

Peter exploded. Night after night he did this. The little shit always sat first on the couch, occupying more space than he should and the same people always ended up on the floor sitting on cushions. Yeah it was still comfortable but that was not the issue. This level of entitled selfishness was ending _now_.

So the wolf growled at him. ‘This is the last time you do this. You do **_not_** take a seat before the alpha.’

Everybody blinked at that. The ex-kanima gaped. ‘What?! You’re joking right?’

‘Do I look like I’m joking?’

Sofia couldn’t smell any amusement coming from the older man but…she could feel in her gut that he was both angry and amused by Jackson’s reactions. She crossed her arms in front of her chest, deciding to also join in on the fun. ‘You’re a jerk. Why are you always taking the best seat?’ She scowled. ‘Besides, he **_is_** the alpha. He chooses his seat first.’

‘Oh my god! Are you that medieval?!’

Stiles just smirked at that and took a sip of his Pepsi. ‘Well, he is old.’

‘Stiles, don’t butt in.’

His voice was serious when he answered. ‘Of course, my Alpha.’

Peter had to control a groan and his libido from exploding. Damn! He liked Stiles calling him that.

Jackson threw his arms up and got up. ‘Fine! I’m up! Choose your damn seat, oh mighty alpha! What is your favorite place to sit down anyway?!?

The older wolf lifted an sardonic eyebrow. ‘On Stiles’ cock.’

Stiles, who was taking a swing right that second, spitted Pepsi everywhere, gasping while coughing violently. Helpfully, Joshua began slapping his back while grinning like mad.

Jackson and most of the others just gaped at the wolf. Graham covered his face cheeks his with both his hands. ‘Oh my god! How could you say that?!’

Joshua grinned. ‘It’s nice to see that you guys are still the same perverts we met back in Scotland.’

The platinum blonde teen growled. ‘No, it’s not! They’re constantly smelling of sex! Disgusting!’

The harpy smirked at that. ‘Don’t put it down until you’ve tried it, kid.’

‘I’ve tried it!’

She couldn’t stop her laugh. ‘I can smell a virgin miles away.’

He scowled to try and disguise his blush. ‘I hate you. And what is she doing here anyway? She doesn’t belong to the pack. This room should be pack only.’

Raine shrugged at that. ‘Like anyone can stop me. Besides, I haven’t had this much fun in ages.’

Peter lifted an eyebrow. ‘Is that a challenge? House already kicked your butt tonight. Want to continue the losing streak?’

She opened her mouth but Joshua’s eyes ignited a deep red. ‘Don’t. You’re not pack. You don’t get to joke around or challenge the alpha.’

She frowned, looking around herself. Too many for her to handle. She watched Peter climb onto the sofa and Stiles immediately dove after him to sit between his legs, back to chest. The teen turned a little to look behind him, at Peter. ‘My team is going to annihilate you, old man.’

‘Bring it on, you snot-nosed kid.’

‘Snot-oh it’s on!’

The harpy grinned. ‘Fine. This seems fun anyway.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor girls…and poor Jackson and Graham.


	122. Chapter 122

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS:  
> Attempt rape, violence, blood. Bad chapter, that’s all the warning I can give you.
> 
> And the worst is yet to come :(

Raine took a bite of her ice-cream. She grinned. It was like taking candy from a baby…or in a her case, a spoiled eight-year-old that liked to throw tantrums. See? Nobody could say that harpies couldn’t be good guys and apply justice…even if it was applied on kids.

She continued walking the night while searching unhurried for the practice shed she’d heard Peter mention. The harpy absolutely loved watching the wolf and the magic human together. She always felt like Peter was constantly holding back his desire to fuck the younger man. Ahhh…to be young again.

She liked sex and had had many one night stands but it was probably a century already since she’d last had a lover. Seeing those two together kind of made her miss it. She could relate to the girls that had been punished for wanting to know intimate details about those two together. They really were hot together.

She licked her ice cream and frowned when she thought she heard the beating of wings. Raine dropped her ice cream and only had time to turn around before what felt like a hammer hit her stomach and she was projected several feet back until she hit the ground on her back and rolled uncontrollably. The harpy’s change was instantaneous. She crouched on the ground, spread her wings (destroying the rest of the clothes that had been ripped with the change) and prepared for a fight, a snarl twisting her lips. ‘You again?’

‘Harpy. This time I’ll kill you and rid the earth of your filth.’

She rolled her eyes. ‘I’ll have you know I shower everyday. Several times a day sometimes. So no filth at all.’

The dark shadows around the creature parted just enough to catch a glimpse of a beautifully cruel face. Raine thought that not even the elves that belonged to Peter’s pack could compete with this man’s face.

‘Your kind is a blight on the world and as such I’ll rid it of you.’

‘Just what the hell are you?!’ She’d been alive for too long and never had she seen someone like him.

‘Justice.’ And he attacked.

Fast. He was fast although not as fast as she was…but maybe by only half a second. And he was strong. Raine grunted as he punched her and she actually saw the world double for a second. She screeched and the creature snarled as his ears bled but back handed her sending her crashing to the ground.

Raine lifted a leg, kicking her foot claws to rack deep grooves on muscled thighs. She watched with satisfaction the blood pouring from them only to blink and see them gone. She looked at him in fright. No creature that she knew of, healed that fast. Not injuries as deep as the ones she’d just caused.

The creature launched at her, pressing her to the ground, big strong hands pressings hers to the dirt. ‘Abomination. Creatures like you need to be sent back to hell.’

She snarled. ‘If I’m an abomination then so are you.’

He snarled back, shadows receding completely from his face. Beautiful. Why were the crazies always so very beautiful? ‘I am nothing like you. The way you look…your real shape doesn’t even resemble a human.’ His hands tightened on her wrists and she gasped at the force exerted. ‘You’re demon. You have to be cleansed and sent back to the hell you came from.’

Raine fought, trying to dislodge as she felt his body grow bigger, a cascade of jet black hair falling to the sides of her body. ‘I’m not a demon, damn it!’

‘All you other females are demons. Look at you, showing your naked body without shame. You like to seduce us and lead us to our ruin.’

She sneered. ‘What? A little woman seduced you and broke your little heart?’

The man’s lips thinned showing strong white teeth without a fang in sight. He grabbed both her wrists in a big hand, the other descending from her arm leaving deep bloody grooves behind making her gasp in pain. When the clawed hand grabbed a thigh and parted her, Raine gasped in shock as the creature lodged himself between her thighs.

‘No!’ She snarled struggling beneath the man. ‘I’m the abomination?! You’re a filthy rapist!’

‘I’m cleansing you of your sins.’ He opened his pants and the harpy began struggling hard. ‘Creatures like you use sex to seduce, uncaring of the damage you leave behind. It’s fair that I use sex as a method for justice, for the damage you’ve cause other males and as a way to cleanse you.’

She screeched again, as loudly as she was able. The man screamed in pain and then snarled as his ears healed immediately. He turned her around, pressing her face to the ground, cutting off her air.

The harpy growled and fought back. She felt him hard against her ass but he was incapable of pressing her face to the dirt and also keeping her hands immobile. She lifted up her lower back, pressing her knees hard against the ground and managed to roll them. The harpy was getting up when he grabbed one of her wings, claws wreaking them, breaking the fragile bones and ripping off feathers.

Raine threw her head back and screamed in pain, fire igniting through all her synapses. Her wings were her weak point and he’d gone straight for them. She couldn’t fly away now and she also couldn’t use super-speed. The son-of-a-bitch smirked at her like he’d already won.

‘It could have been quick and relatively painless but apparently you don’t like quick or painless.’ One hand lifted and claws slashed over her chest, cutting her breasts, opening a nipple in the middle. The other hand came from the opposite side and cut her over her abdomen and ribs.

Raine screamed taking several steps back while the creature advanced on her. She screeched again pouring everything into it since it seemed to be the only thing that affected him for some precious few seconds.

And then she ran. Her speed was gone but she only needed to find a populated area. She could lose her harpy form in a second as soon as she came upon humans. Not even this creature could be as insane as to expose himself to the human world.

The problem was that she’d been looking for Peter and the pack and they practiced in an area that had abandoned warehouses.

Raine gritted her teeth and tried running faster not even daring to look back to see where the creature was. She almost sobbed when she saw Peter, Stiles, Lucinda and Kellan running towards her.

‘Raine!’

She couldn’t hold out anymore ‘He’s coming…’ They couldn’t hear her. Her vocal cords were shot to hell with her last scream and she fainted.

 

*

 

Raine moaned and placed a hand over her chest. It hurt. Everything hurt.

‘Raine?’

She opened her eyes to see Stiles leaning over her, concern sharpening his eyes. ‘Stiles…’

The teen gulped. The harpy’s voice was hoarse and low, without strength. ‘You’re safe.’ He lifted a hand, touching the feathers on her head, avoiding the ripped bloody patches. ‘You’re in our house.’

Peter placed a hand on the teen’s shoulder. ‘Nobody invades our den.’

The younger man was completely incapable of even making a joke about the den thing the wolf had just said. The harpy was a mess. She was bloody all over, deep gashes over her chest and belly, some showing the bones of her ribs. One wing was severely broken and too many feathers were missing.

‘Do you need healing? The elves said some creatures didn’t take well to healing from other species.’

‘I’m-fine.’

Jackson scowled. ‘You don’t look fine.’

Sofia nodded. ‘You’re a mess.’

She grinned a bloody grin. ‘Give me---a-day.’ Raine sighed. ‘Can I-sleep here?’

The teen nodded, once again smoothing the feathers in her head. ‘Rest.’ He smiled lightly. ‘If you tell me your favorite food, I’ll have it ready to eat when you wake up.’

‘Can’-eat—‘

‘I didn’t say it was for you.’

She smiled and it hurt.

‘Sleep.’ And everything went dark.

 

*

 

Raine woke to a low light. She opened her eyes to look out the window of the bedroom she was in and see the sun setting.

Grimacing, she got up and moved a bit. Everything felt sore. She’d reverted to her human form sometime during her sleep. And for a few more hours it was best if she didn’t change back, not until she was completely healed.

She looked down to her body and the gashes were now pink, not bleeding but still very fresh and they hurt. She noticed the sweatpants and t-shirt in a chair on the bedroom but she couldn’t wear them if she was still all bloody.

She opened the door. ‘Sti-‘

‘Hi!’

How the hell did he know that she was up?! ‘Hi. Hum…I can’t get dressed until I shower.’

He frowned, looking at her chest. In a move that she knew was completely unconscious, he lifted a hand and touched his index finger to her nipple. ‘You’re still very hurt.’

‘A few more hours and I’ll be good as new.’

He nodded, his eyes somber and sad. ‘That son-of-a-bitch…he once again…’

‘I’m alive. I escaped him.’ She grinned. ‘Something tells me that he’s pretty frustrated now.’

‘He almost killed you.’ He moved his head, for her to leave her room. ‘There’s the bathroom. Have a shower, get dressed and then come to the game room.’

 

*

 

Jackson growled. ‘You can’t be serious. Her too?!’

Stiles shrugged and looked at Peter who rolled his eyes. ‘As long as she doesn’t steal anything of mine, it’s fine.’

‘I warded our room remember? If the door is closed, no one can enter it but us. Besides, even if we leave it open, House would really punish her if she tries to steal from us.’

Albion scowled. ‘You didn’t ward ours and we don’t need more people in our pack. It’s huge as it is.’

Falkner lifted an eyebrow. ‘Well…it’s the last free room we have here. It’s almost like destiny, don’t you think?’

The pale haired elf growled at the dark one. ‘If the reason you’re saying that is because you want sex from that harpy, I very much doubt you’ll get lucky with her. Like she’ll give you the time of day.’

‘Lots of women have been giving me the time of day…and night. But I don’t try anything with pack members.’ He cocked his head to the side. ‘One night stands among the pack are awkward to say the least.’

Raine appeared in the room. ‘What are you guys talking about?’

Albion lifted an arrogant eyebrow and pointed at Falkner with his thumb. ‘This guy wants to have a one night stand with you.’

She looked him up and down and then grinned. ‘Anytime, big guy.’

He grinned back. ‘We were also debating about letting you into the pack.’

The harpy blinked. ‘What? Me? Why?!’

Kellan looked at her. ‘You don’t want to be part of our pack? You’ve been here quite often of late.’

‘You guys are funny.’ She frowned. ‘Harpys are family oriented. If we don’t have a family unit, then we’re loners.’

Graham gaped at her. ‘There are more of you here?!’ He scowled at Joshua. ‘Why did you bring us to this cursed country?’

Thomas placed his hand on the teen’s nape and squeezed lightly. ‘Graham. You were saying?’

He winced. ‘Nothing.’

Raine grinned at that. ‘Such a cute puppy.’

He growled. ‘Who are you calling a puppy?’

Lucinda lifted an eyebrow. ‘You.’ She crossed her arms over her chest. ‘Anyway, do you have family here?’

‘No…not anymore.’

Stiles smiled. ‘We’re family here.’

The wraith nodded. ‘Better than family actually.’ Her eyes bled black. ‘This is a family I love, unlike my blood family.’

Peter grinned. ‘Despite being dysfunctional as all hell, she’s right.’

Kaira smiled. ‘Yeah. We ‘re family.’ She bounced the baby on her lap. ‘Something ever happens to me and I know Riordan will be in good hands. More than my life, I trust these people with my baby.’

The wolf shrugged. ‘Besides, it’s more formalism than anything and you know it. Even House lets you in without a fight now.’

The harpy scowled. ‘That’s a lie. Yesterday, the possessed thing sank me into the dirt and left me there for almost a minute.’

Stiles grinned. ‘She likes to have fun.’

‘Don’t sexualize it!’

‘Yeah yeah. Anyway-‘

Joshua lifted an eyebrow. ‘Your answer?’

Raine bit her lip. It was true. Since she’d first dined here, she’d been coming everyday, several times a day. These people were fun and they clearly liked to have fun. Besides…she could have a room and food here without worrying about having to rob others.

‘Done.’ She turned to Stiles. ‘The favorite dish I’ve ever stolen is Crispy lamb breast with broad beans, chilli & marjoram.’

He lifted an eyebrow. Provoking him, was she? ‘Fine. For desert I’ll make Rhubarb & lemon curd cake.’

Einar scowled. ‘If she gets to choose her favorite dish then we should also be granted the same favor.’

The pale teen cocked his head to the side. ‘Fine. But it’s gonna be a one-time only thing.’

Everybody must have forgotten about the harpy’s injuries because they slapped her back with obvious enthusiasm.

‘Oh and Raine?’

She growled at the people slapping her back. ‘What?’

‘What is that guy?’

Fear gripped her, sharp and bright. ‘I don’t know. I’ve lived for centuries, met too many creatures to count but…I’ve never seen the likes of him before.’ Her eyes were dark when she looked at the teen. ‘I’m strong and fast. His stronger. And cold and a fanatic.’ She gulped placing a hand softly over her injured breast. ‘He also hates women and wants to rape them. To “purify them” as he called it. Because we’re demons sent to heart to hurt men apparently.’

Sofia placed an hesitant hand on her arm. ‘You’re safe here.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well…I don’t even know what to say after this…


	123. Chapter 123

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again!
> 
> Just a bit of levity to make up for last chapter.
> 
> I know it was a bit dark but…I’m sorry…it will get even darker in the future.
> 
> But I think you’ll like the ending I’m gonna give him ^_^

Stiles lifted an eyebrow hearing Raine cackle as she entered House. She seemed to be positively glowing. ‘Now, what nefarious act did you do?’

She turned and grinned at him. ‘Got some sparklies.’ And she showed him a diamond necklace on her naked body. ‘Just look at this beauty.’

Peter appeared behind the teen shaking his head. ‘Some poor store owner is gonna get accused of robbing.’

She scoffed. ‘What’s the challenge of robbing a jewelry store?’ The harpy grinned. ‘Nah…I like robbing rich people. Their security systems at least offer me some challenge.’

Stiles cocked his head to the side, leaning a bit towards the wolf. ‘Wait. You actually know how to break locks and vaults and security systems?’

‘Of course. All harpies do. It’s like genetically imprinted.’ She shrugged. ‘It’s a matter of survival.’

The wolf rolled his eyes when the teen’s heart went into overdrive. He just **_knew_** what was coming.

‘Can you teach me?’

« ** _See_**?»

Raine cocked her head to the side. ‘I heard that your father used to be a sheriff.’

‘He was.’

‘It almost feels like a sin if I were to teach you how to be a thief.’

Stiles scoffed. ‘Oh please. I’m already a great thief. I’ve been the best pickpocket thief **_ever_** since I was about nine years old. I just don’t know how to break locks and other stuff.’

She blinked. ‘You used to steal?’

‘Yeah.’

The harpy looked at Peter then back at the teen. ‘And your father let you? What kind of sheriff was that?!’

‘I don’t think he knew…I think. Almost certain of it. Anyway, even if he did knew, he’d have to arrest his only son.’ He grinned. ‘Which he’d never do.’

‘Are you serious?’

‘Very.’

She looked at Peter again and the wolf lifted his hands. ‘You deal with him. I want no part in this.’

Raine lifted an eyebrow at the teen and grinned showing her pointy teeth. ‘Then you better learn fast because I’ll only teach you once.’

 

*

 

Peter and the rest of the pack was waiting for Stiles and Raine when they entered the House grinning like lunatics.

‘I take it, it was a success.’

The harpy shook her head. ‘He’s a natural.’ She frowned. ‘If I didn’t think it impossible, I’d say you must have something of a harpy in you.’

‘Nope.’ He shook his head. ‘Plain old human.’

The pack snorted.

Falkner grinned. ‘Not plain.’

Albion lifted an eyebrow. ‘Not human either.’

‘I don’t need to hear that from you guys!’

Jackson scowled. ‘What do you mean, not human? He’s as human as they come!’

Lydia shook her head. ‘Really, Stiles? When are you going to tell him?’

The pale teen shrugged. ‘Fine. Apparently, I’m a warlock.’

The ex-kanima snorted. ‘A what? Think you’re Harry Potter now?’

He lifted an eyebrow and called fire, making it appear on both his hands.

‘Holy hell!’ Jackson as well as the new members of the pack took several steps back.

Wendy gaped at him. ‘I thought you were human like me.’

‘Well…I am. Just have a little bit extra.’

Jackson licked his lips. ‘Huh…just how much extra?’

He grinned and ribbons of thick fire shot out of his hands, circling his body, moving up and down continuously. ‘This extra.’

Thomas eyebrows shot to the roof. ‘That’s new.’

‘Hum…been practicing.’

‘The things I’ve seen him practice…’ Peter shivered. ‘It’s…’

He killed the flames. ‘Don’t spoil the surprise, baby.’

‘Fine.’ He shook his head. ‘So…what’s your spoils?’

Morgandi grinned. ‘Thinking of him as a pirate?’

The wolf cocked his head to the side. Stiles as a pirate…now that would be a great role-play. Loose pants, wearing just a vest so he could show off that wonderfully ripped chest…Stiles would invade his ship, taking all of them captive. He’d find Peter the most attractive of all the men on his ship (of course), he’d pick him and tie him to the main mast. Then he’d cut his clothes off his body and would take Peter from the back in front of all his crew, marking him as his, makin-

‘Oh for fucks sake!!!’ Graham growled while covering his nose and mouth with his hand so when he spoke the words came out muffled. ‘Did you have to make him so horny by saying that?! Don’t you know by now how they are?!’

The Sidhe grinned. ‘It’s because I know.’

 

*

 

Stiles left Jackson, Sofia and Nick in the library while he went to get a book he had forgotten in his locker. They’d ended up deciding to tutor Nick in the University’s library because they were sure that an “accident”, where someone would reveal their real shape, was bound to happen if he went to their home. Even Mimi was weird and Nick wasn’t dumb. He would know that their house and all their inhabitants were “funky”. Nick was revealing himself to be a surprise. He was a bit of a douche like Jackson but he was also determined to be something else. Something more. It was true that Stiles and Sofia were more intelligent, understood things faster and better but Nick liked to examine things slowly, rehashing everything. This was a guy who wouldn’t be that good during cross-examine or interrogating a witness on a court of law but would be great to debate ideas with. Jackson was surprisingly the same way although (and it pained him to admit it) the guy had charisma. The two guys had also found out (now that Ed wasn’t with them) that they had the same type of biting sense of humor. Although they had yet to reach the “ Stiles’ ” levels.

He opened his locker and got the book he needed for the project he was working on. And then his night went down the drain when he saw Grayson. He was over his jealousy about the older man being Peter’s first male lover but the professor’s very personality insured his dislike.

‘Grayson.’

‘Stiles.’ He smirked. It was either that or curse. The teen was dressed with dark green slacks and a white shirt, the sleeves rolled up to show the muscles on his strong forearms. He frowned. His chest and arms should have been covered in the black swirls of his tattoo. Did he use a temp one? That was lame. ‘Been satisfying Peter?’

He lifted an eyebrow. ‘Wouldn’t you like to know.’

‘Perhaps. Maybe he needs to know that he has me if you fail to satisfy him.’

‘I don’t fail. EVER.’ He growled. ‘And he’s mine.’

‘For now.’ The professor smirked. ‘But I was his first. He’ll always remember me.’

It was all Stiles could do not to call fire. ‘You touch him and I’ll kill you.’

He snorted. ‘Really, Stiles? Threats? Those are things only a brat would do.’ He looked him up and down, indicating with his eyes that he found Stiles wanting. ‘Think someone like you can keep him? You need something more than just sex to keep someone like Peter interested. He might like your cock now but soon he’ll get bored with you. And then…I’ll be here.’

The teen scowled. ‘We have lots of things in common. Even our temperaments are the same.’

Grayson leaned towards him, using his superior height to try and intimidate and also provoke since he’d brought their faces really close. ‘After nearly twenty years, he still remembers me.’ The older man smirked again and then he noticed the scary eyes turning dark. What the hell was wrong with this guy?! He turned around trying to make it natural and not give any clues that he actually found him…unnerving. ‘How long will that pretty face and body of yours keep him interested? Peter is cultured, his tastes run towards the classic and elegant and you are none of those things.’

He began walking away and left the younger man in the hallway. Stiles went to the library, told his friends that he had to go home and left, rage a scent that left Jackson and Sofia blinking at him.

 

*

 

Peter heard the door to their room open and grinned, putting his book aside. ‘Stiles.’

‘Hi.’

He frowned. The teen smelled like anger. Actually, it was pure undiluted rage that he smelled like. There was also disgust and…insecurity? ‘What’s wrong?’

‘Met Grayson at Yale.’

He stiffened. Saying that things hadn’t gone well…well…understatement. ‘What happened?’

He sighed, dropping his backpack on the floor and going to the wolf, to sit sideways on his lap. ‘He handed me my ass. Made me feel like an immature brat and with reason.’

‘Stiles…’

He shook his head and then laid it on his shoulder, turning his face towards the neck and exhaling in frustration. The older man hugged him by the waist and pressed his cheek against his. ‘It’s just…frankly I think you’re untrustworthy when it comes to a lot of things but…when it comes to faithfulness I trust you completely. You’re manipulative about a lot of things but never this…this thing between us.’ He lifted a hand and caressed his face, lifting his head to look him in the eyes. ‘Even if I didn’t trust you, I’d only have to think logically because you love having sex with me too much to have it with someone else but…shit! I’m sorry I’m feeling insecure about this. I thought I was over it but then I saw the guy and he said…I…’

He shook his head. ‘You don’t have to apologize. I…’ Peter sighed. ‘I need to tell you what happened between Grayson and me.’

‘I don’t want to hear it.’

He growled. ‘Stiles. Shut up and listen.’

The teen pouted. ‘Rude.’

The wolf just rolled his eyes. ‘I was a Sophomore when I met Grayson and he was already a Senior. I entered the basketball team and he was also there. He was good. I was better.’

The teen snorted. ‘Of course, you were.’

‘Grayson wasn’t like the other guys in high school. He looked mature, cultured and elegant. He didn’t dress that an angsty teenager either but more like an adult. I liked that.’

He grumbled. ‘Of course, you did.’

‘Stiles. Shut up.’ He moved him a bit so they could be more comfortable. ‘Until then, I’d only been with girls…boy, was I with girls.’

The younger man frowned. ‘How old were you?’

‘Sixteen.’

‘I better not ask anything more about that.’

He grinned. ‘Grayson was…flexible in his preferences and…well…I’m curious and I’ve never been one to deny myself anything.’ The teen snorted and he growled. ‘Shut up. Anyway…after trying to get me for three months I decided to just get it over with and have sex with him.’ He frowned. ‘To say that I wasn’t comfortable bottoming…anyway, I still decided to go through with it because I thought that I’d do him afterwards.’

‘Trying it both ways, is that it?’

‘Something like that.’ Peter shook his head and scowled. ‘He told the basketball team that he fucked me and they told everyone else.’

‘He what?!’

‘Hum…’ The wolf shrugged. ‘Peter Hale’s ass is the best fuck you’ll ever have…and he loves a dick.’ He had to tighten his arms around the teen’s waist because he began struggling.

‘I’m gonna kill the mother-fucker!’

‘Stiles.’

‘NO!’ He growled trying to dislodge the hands hugging him but a human fighting a werewolf had no chance and he didn’t want to use his tattoo against Peter. ‘Let me go, damn it!’

‘Enough! Just settle down!’ He growled loudly. ‘Who do you think you’re talking to?!’

‘Huh.’ He was right. Peter wasn’t a kid that needed his protection, especially from something that happened nearly twenty years ago. Ick. That was more time than he was alive. Ridiculous. He was being too ridiculous. ‘Sorry, I just…’ He looked at him, tender fingers touching his lips. ‘I always feel like I want to protect you.’

‘Well…no need.’ He smiled lightly. Stiles felt it even if he didn’t realize it. The mate bond. They might still not be mated, Peter wouldn’t complete it until he was sure that Stiles was completely and totally in love with him, without doubts and reservations but this… the teen already felt towards him the way a mate would. He nibbled lightly on his fingers. ‘I beat him up.’

The younger man grinned. ‘You what?’

‘A sixteen year old kid, shorter and thinner than him beat him up in front of all the basketball team and some others that were watching it.’ He snorted. ‘Nobody ever said anything to me about that…although I did have plenty of offers afterwards.’

‘I see.’ He scowled heavily. ‘Popular, were you?’

‘Always.’

‘Huh.’

His nose traced the teen’s jawline. ‘Until you, I was never again with another man. Like that I mean. I tried with another guy by being top and…it wasn’t…’ He shrugged. ‘I preferred girls afterwards.’

‘Want to take me?’

His eyes went immediately red. ‘What do you think?’

The younger man blushed bright red. ‘Give me time.’

He grinned. ‘All you need.’

God…this man was just…he gulped and hid his flaming face on his neck. ‘I want…can you…your fingers…maybe you could…I mean…’

‘Want me to finger fuck you?’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that’s it for now!
> 
> *Snickers*


	124. Chapter 124

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: IT’S SEXY!
> 
> Description at the end of the chapter.
> 
> I wrote and re-wrote this so many times that you can’t even imagine. I’m still not completely satisfied but I hope you guys like it. 
> 
> I did try!
> 
> PS: At least it’s a longer chapter than usual ^_^

‘Want me to finger fuck you?’

‘Peter!’

‘Well?’ He grinned as the scent of arousal invaded his nose. ‘Want to take a shower, Stiles?’

He hesitated but then nodded. ‘I’ll…I’ll be right back.’

 

When the teen returned to the room, he was naked and still completely blushed. Peter only had his underwear and was incapable of stopping himself from licking his lips seeing Stiles’ naked body.

‘I’m nervous.’

The wolf shook his head. ‘You’re nervous? _I’m_ nervous. If you don’t like this…’ He went to the teen, pulling him into his body. ‘I want to make it good for you.’

He grinned. ‘Peter. You always make it good for me.’

‘Yeah but usually we share the “workload”.’ He frowned. ‘This time you only have to lay there and I have to **_make_** you like it.’

The younger man laughed at that. ‘Ok. That made me feel less nervous.’ He went to the bed, grinning when the older man groaned as he moved on all four’s to the middle of it. Then he laid down, stomach up. He snorted when the wolf entered his field of view. ‘You know…I’m feeling like a virgin sacrifice.’

He grinned. ‘Thinking that I’ll kill you with pleasure?’ He leaned over and grabbed the lube.

Stiles bit his lips. ‘Peter…’

He sat on the bed, beside Stiles’ legs. ‘You know…if you want me to do this, you’re going to have to open your legs for me.’

He blushed. ‘What?!’

‘Open your legs for me, Stiles.’

He gulped watching the black completely consume the blue in Peter’s eyes. ‘Jesus…’ He parted them a bit, enough that the wolf could move between them, sitting with his legs beneath his butt.

‘More.’ He leaned into the younger, hovering over him, placing a hand for support near the younger man’s head while the other touched a thigh, making his blush increase. ‘How do you expect me to do anything if you’ve got your legs closed like a ten century virgin?’

‘Oh my god.’ He parted them a bit more.

Peter moved back to sit between his legs again. ‘More…and bend the knees.’

Stiles could feel his face on fire but…he looked at his wolf in the eyes and when he saw that his color was also a bit high and he was licking his lips while watching him…he bent the knees and parted his legs wider for the wolf’s view. When he saw the older man looking at his most intimate place, the teen had to close his eyes.

Peter looked at him, smiling at the younger man’s heavy embarrassment. ‘Look at me, Stiles.’

‘Shit Peter…I…’ He looked at his wolf. ‘You do this for me every day but I…’ He gulped. ‘I’m sorry.’

‘Idiot.’ He laid on top of him, sliding perfectly between the cradle of his thighs. ‘I love exposing myself to you. I told you that. But what feels natural to me, doesn’t mean it will to you.’

‘But I…’ He blushed bright red as he cradled the wolf’s head between his hands. ‘I want you to see all of me. Want you to have all of me.’

Peter grinned. ‘That reminds me of a song.’

‘Shut up! Just…’ He squeezed his thighs around the wolf’s waist and butt. ‘…do it to me.’

He smiled and leaned down to kiss him slowly and tenderly. ‘Relax, Stiles. After everything we’ve done already…’

‘I know…’ He turned shy eyes to him and Peter felt like he’d been hit by Thor’s hammer. ‘It’s just embarrassing.’

‘Don’t be. Between us…we know each other. Everything there is to know, we know. There’s nothing more intimate than that.’ He rubbed their noses together and sat up again. ‘Now, relax and just enjoy.’ He frowned. ‘I will **_MAKE_** you enjoy it.’

Stiles smiled. Peter was looking at this almost like a challenge. As if he was in battle mode. He opened his legs again. ‘Now **_you_** sound nervous.’

‘Never had a virgin in my hands.’

He rolled his eyes. ‘Not a virgin.’

‘In this you are.’ He licked his lips. ‘I…I like that I’ll be your first doing this.’ «I’ll like it even more if I’m your last.»

‘First and last.’

‘What?’

He blushed. ‘I don’t know what the future holds for us, if we’re still together in a year from now or two or ten, but…I don’t think I’ll ever have another man in my life.

He blinked. ‘Oh?’

‘You completely ruined me for other men. I just…’ He shook his head. ‘I don’t want any other man but you.’

Peter smiled. ‘I told you I was great in bed.’

He laughed and then gave a girly scream when Peter grabbed an ankle and lifted that leg up. ‘Peter!!!’

He grinned and did the same to the other, lifting the teen’s butt off the bed and hooking his knees on the wolf’s shoulders. ‘Now, this is more like it.’

‘Oh my god.’ He saw the older man’s face near his opening and had to cover his face with both arms. ‘This is… I’m…’

He placed both hands on his buttocks and separated them, to look at his entrance. Then he leaned down and very slowly and deliberately he licked Stiles there with a flat sweep of his tongue. ‘

‘Peter!’

‘Tonight…it’s gonna be your turn to howl, Stiles.’

Before the teen could say anything, he was licking him again, sucking and nibbling the skin of his rim, sometimes penetrating him with his tongue.

Never once did he close his eyes. Peter would not allow himself to miss any of the younger man’s reactions.

Stiles looked wrecked. He’d fisted both hands on the sheets over his head, his body twisting this way and that, in turns trying to get close others pulling away.

Peter wanted more. ‘Do you trust me, Stiles?’

‘Wha-?’

‘Do you trust me?’

He gasped. ‘Yessss!’ Stiles blinked when the wolf slowly changed into his alpha shape. «What the fuck? Why?!»

And then the long tongue of the wolf slid over him. It was rough, long and a lot harder than a human’s. ‘Oh my god! What are you doing?!’

The older man’s voice sounded distorted because of his monstrous jaw. ‘Forget everything and just enjoy, Stiles.’

And slowly, Peter pressed his tongue inside the teen. Stiles’ eyes went wide with shock, his breath coming in irregular gasps, head shaking from side to side. ‘PeterPeterPeterPeterPeterPeter…’

The wolf pressed his tongue as far in as he could. It was as long as Stiles’ cock (maybe even longer) and if completely flat, it was also very wide. But the best thing, what was driving the teen crazy, was the fact that it was flexible. It undulated inside him, touching incredible places.

‘Oh god…Peter…’

‘Like it Stiles?’

The wolf’s voice was a rumble, like thunder on his skin and it only made him feel more fervent, making him whimper. ‘Baby…please…’

He grinned and entered him again, in and out, simulating the act until Stiles was panting under him. Then he felt it against his tongue. That little miracle gland. So began to constantly rub his tongue against it and if he could smirk, he would.

Stiles had his teeth gritted and he was crying, shock and pleasure writing all over his face. His legs were tense on the wolf’s shoulders, his eels pressing against his back to lift himself to the older man’s mouth. He loved this. The teen absolutely loved Peter’s tongue inside him. It gave the wolf quite a high, actually. But the younger man need to stop that. He pulled his legs down, to grab them by the knees and what he saw made him blink and stop his ministrations.

The teen whimpered. ‘Please…baby please…so close…’

Peter almost grinned when he saw that Stiles’ toes were completely curled. He just licked his entrance, not entering him.

Stiles practically howled and twisted on the bed, face to the side to press against the hand that was fisting the sheets really hard. ‘Please…oh god…’ He tried to move into the wolf’s mouth but Peter had complete control over his body. ‘Please baby please…’ He gasped. ‘I can’t take it anymore…’ He sobbed. ‘Peter! Please!’

The wolf decided to finish it. His nimble tongue penetrated him again, all the way inside, and then he curled it inside the teen, just rolling it on itself until it formed a ball and pressed really hard against his prostate, filling him there completely.

Stiles came with a roar. ‘ **PETER!!!** ’

 

*

 

Stiles came down to earth to see Peter, in his human form again, lick his lips and grin at him. It took him several tries before he found his voice. ‘Holy shit!’

‘It appears that you like my alpha shape after all.’

He blushed bright red. ‘I’m…I…’

The wolf lowered his legs and laid down beside the teen, keeping one leg between the teen’s and supporting his weight on an elbow near Stiles’ head. He dipped his index finger on a drop of Stiles’ cum and licked it off. ‘You seem to have enjoyed it a lot.’

‘I did.’ His blush seemed permanent. ‘You made it really good.’

‘Good?!’ He grinned. ‘Damn! I was aiming for awesome.’

‘Shut up!’

‘It’s ok. We’re not finished yet.’

‘What?’

‘Remember?’ He leaned down and nuzzled the side of his face, sighing as he smelled his intoxicating scent. ‘I’m supposed to finger-fuck you.’

‘Huh…maybe another day.’

‘No.’ He placed a hand on the younger man’s thigh, squeezing it a little. ‘I want to do it.’

He gulped. The wolf seemed _extremely_ determined.

‘Want to feel you wet and hot all around my fingers. Want your body to like it so much that it will squeeze down on me in reflex, wanting to take my fingers even deeper.’

His eyes widened at the imaginary. ‘Oh my god…’

He smirked as Stiles began getting hard again. ‘Apparently, your body agrees with me.’

‘Shit.’ He threw an arm over his face. ‘I won’t be able to look you in the eyes after tonight.’

‘You know…’ He smiled tenderly, kissing his jaw lightly. ‘I like this shy side of yours.’

‘I’m not shy.’

‘Apparently, this is the exception.’

Stiles looked at him and felt himself blush again. Damn! He just couldn’t control this reaction. But he could tell that the wolf was immensely psyched to do this to him. ‘Hum…do you want me on my hands and knees?’

‘Nah…I want to look at your face, see your reactions. Like this is perfect.’

He nodded. ‘Ok.’ The teen lifted a hand and touched the side of Peter’s face. ‘Whatever you want, you can do it.’

He grinned and nibbled at his fingers with just a little bit of fang. ‘Trust me that much?’

‘Do you even have to ask that after I let you get close to my ass with that alpha shape of yours?’

‘Yeah...’ He popped open the cap of the lube and squeezed a bit. ‘Ready?’

‘As I’ll ever be.’ He gulped. ‘Go slow, ok?’

He kissed the corner of his mouth. ‘I want to go slow, savor everything thoroughly, not miss any of your reactions. We’ll only have one first time, right?’

The younger man smiled. ‘Right.’ Peter was right. He would only have one first time at this and it was something he wouldn’t change for anything. ‘I really can’t imagine myself like this for anyone else. Even if we weren’t together and I hooked up with another guy…I don’t think I’d be comfortable letting someone else do this to me.’ He frowned. ‘Actually, I don’t think I’d ever want another guy to touch me like this.’

«Mates.» He leaned down again to kiss the teen slowly, moaning into it. «You’re my mate, Stiles. MINE. God, I’ll keep you for eternity.» ‘Good.’

Stiles had to smile but then his breath hitched as Peter’s fingers touched his opening. ‘Oh god. You were distracting me!’

‘Just a little bit.’ A gave him a short kiss on the corner of his mouth. ‘Now, relax.’ He moved the leg that was between the teen’s in a way that opened him up further. He frowned. Not a good angle. ‘Stiles? Place a pillow beneath your lower back.’

He blushed but obeyed the wolf without any comment. Now his ass was raised and slightly bowed.

‘Much better.’ The placed the path of his middle finger against his opening, pressing in just a little. He blinked when he slid inside to the first knuckle easily.

‘Peter!’

‘Hum…’ He smirked. ‘It appears you’re still all relaxed and opened from the orgasm my tongue gave you.’

‘Oh my god.’ He gasped as the finger pressed inside a bit more. It felt so different from everything else. His body was being invaded, parted to accept another and…it felt intense. Stiles had had to use his fingers to clean himself but that…it had felt like nothing. He was completely indifferent to it. But Peter’s fingers…he gasped and arched his back a little as the wolf slid the finger completely inside him. ‘Shit…Peter…’

‘How do you feel, Stiles?’

‘I…I don’t know.’ He bit his lip as the wolf began moving that finger inside him, in and out until his body offered no resistance and welcomed him inside eagerly. And then, Peter pressed another finger inside and this time it burned a little. Not pain, just the unusual feeling of being full. ‘Oh…’

‘Oh?’

‘It…it feels…’ He looked at the wolf, a light blush covering his cheeks. ‘…weird…’

He grinned and moved his fingers inside the teen tight body. Oh hell…he was panting and it was just his fingers inside Stiles. When he really took him, Peter was sure that he was going to come at the second thrust. Oh well…let him worry when that time came. For now…he moved his fingers and tried to find Stiles’ prostate. He grinned when the teen gasped and arched his ass a bit towards his hand. ‘Still feels weird?’

‘Yeah…’ He moaned a bit. ‘Good weird.’

He smiled. ‘I lov-‘ Shit! He’d almost said that he loved the teen. ‘Love your reactions.’

‘You’re a creep.’ He moaned a little as the wolf grazed his prostate again.

His went wide open as he felt Peter press a third finger inside him. ‘Oh shit!’ He looked down to see the older man’s hand disappear between his legs. ‘Peter…’ He gasped as the finger passed his rim and then all three pushed inside to press against his prostate.

The wolf also looked at the place his fingers disappeared into. Stiles felt all hot and soft and tight around him. His body eagerly accepting his, not resistance at all. He groaned and fell beside the teen, his face against his neck, hiding it there. ‘Oh god Stiles…it feels incredible inside you…you’re so hot…so wet…’

‘Peter I…’ He moaned as the wolf began moving his fingers inside him, simulating another type of penetration. It felt good. Actually, there was something to be said to surrendering to your partner, just letting him take charge of your body…the ultimate show of trust a person could give another. He nuzzled the wolf’s sweaty forehead making him open his eyes to look at him. ‘Baby…you’re in me.’

Peter’s eyes burst bright red and if it wasn’t for the fact that his fingers were playing with Stiles’ prostate, the teen would have laughed. ‘Does it feel good?’

‘Yes…oh god…’ He squeezed down on the fingers, gasping as it felt really good. He realized he needed more. No wonder the wolf preferred his dick. The sensation of being overly full in there must feel amazing.

The older man watched the teen throw his head back and bite his lips while squeezing down on his fingers again. He moved down. Unlike his tongue, he could tell that Stiles wasn’t going to come just from this. So he drew him inside his mouth and the teen screamed.

‘Yes! Baby please…yes…’

The double stimulation was enough to send him over again.

 

Stiles lifted his head from Peter’s chest to look at him. He bit his lip and frowned. ‘I’m sorry.’

‘What?’

‘I…I really liked your tongue but…I needed more than your fingers…shit. I’m sorry Peter.’

He blinked at that. ‘What the hell are you talking about?! You’re apologizing for not coming on my fingers alone?’

He shrugged.

‘Stiles…you really are an idiot. So what if you needed a blowjob to come?! Not everybody reacts the same to the same things.’ He grinned. ‘And you really **_really_** enjoyed my tongue.’ His grin turned positively wicked. ‘My **alpha** tongue.’

‘Oh my god.’

‘I made your toes curl.’

He looked at him indignantly. ‘No, you didn’t!’

‘I did.

‘Hum…’ He frowned. ‘Anyway…what about you?’

‘Me?’

‘Yeah. Aren’t you hard?’ He looked at the older man’s groin and saw that his boxers were all wet. A slow grin stretched his lips. ‘When did you came? When you tongue-fucked me or finger-fucked me?’

He grinned. ‘Both, actually.’

Stiles snorted and then they were laughing.

‘Baby?’

‘Yeah?’

‘Thanks for the great night.’

He smiled and pulled the younger man into his body, letting him fit his face against his collarbone as was his habit. ‘My pleasure.’

 

*

 

Stiles frowned looking at the clock on his cell phone. Hum…his pack should still take about an hour before they all came back. Jackson and Sofia were still tutoring Nick, the elves went to “mingle” with the trees. (What did that mean anyway?!) Wendy and Jimmy were still at the diner. The three Scottish wolves were seeing the views and Peter, Lucinda and Lydia were plotting something that he thought better not to know. Parrish was still working and Raine…she was probably stealing something.

Shrugging, he went to the kitchen wearing only his black batman boxer-briefs that had the symbol of the bat on the front and on the ass it said “I’m gonna get you”. Oh well, the House was hot enough so he didn’t need to get dressed right away. Mimi came to him and the teen bent to pick her up and put her on his shoulder.

He arrived at the kitchen and placed a hand on a wall. ‘Well…it seems we have the House all to ourselves.’ He grinned. ‘Shall we cook something?’

Mimi chirped happily and House rumbled.

‘All right!’ He went to the fridge and cocked his head to the side. ‘What do you think is better? Korean crusted roast lamb or Fettuccine with seared scallops & prosciutto?’

Mimi actually pointed at a place in the fridge. ‘Ok. Fettuccine it is. I’m gonna do Caramel ripple cheesecake cups for desert.’

The rat chirped some more and he nodded. ‘Agreed. Better make lots since those guys eat more than a sumo wrestler.’ He scowled. ‘Completely unfair to us humans.’

House rumbled.

‘Right?’ He clapped and grinned. ‘Let’s get to cooking. Mimi, you’re gonna help.’ He patted the wall. ‘House…put on some music.’

 

*

 

Stiles put his head under the faucet in the kitchen, wetting his hair and then letting the water slid down his body. He grinned as the music changed into a new song.

_Screw hello_

_You had me at sex_

_Don't need no intro_

_Let's skip to the bed_

_From the head to your toes_

_Legs up over your head_

_From begs to moans_

_We're both seeing red_

He finished the cheesecake and put it in the fridge. ‘Put it louder, House!’

The teen grinned when the sound blasted through the kitchen and he shook his head, spreading water everywhere.

_I want your bite_

_Wanna feel your teeth on my neck_

_Wanna taste the salt of your sweat_

_Gonna rock your body all night_

_It's lust at first sight_

_The way you're making me hot_

_Don't stop, you're hitting the spot_

_Gonna rock your body all night_

_It's lust at first sight_

Stiles slapped his inner thighs and moved his hips, thrusting his pelvis forward while he continued singing and dancing. He grinned knowing what came after. Mimi chirped with him, going so far as to stand on to paws and actually swing.

_Lost control, but not get mislead_

_Don't ask for my phone_

_Yeah we're just sex friends_

_Who needs clothes_

_when you're covered in men_

_You never know_

_The hand I will lend_

He swirled several times, shaking his hips, while he prepared the food for dinner.

 

*

 

Peter entered the house together with Lydia, Lucinda, Raine and the Scottish men. He frowned as he heard music from the kitchen. ‘Stiles must be in the kitchen. Wanna go there?’

Joshua sniffed several times. ‘Cooking.’ He grinned. ‘It’s starting to smell good.’

Right then Sofia and Jackson also entered the house. The short girl cocked her head to the side. ‘What’s that song?!’

_I want your bite_

_Wanna feel your teeth on my neck_

_Wanna taste the salt of your sweat_

_Gonna rock your body all night_

_It's lust at first sight_

_The way you're making me hot_

_Don't stop, you're hitting the spot_

_Gonna rock your body all night_

_It's lust at first sight_

He threw back his head and screamed. ‘Oh YEAAAAAH!!!’ Mimi screeched loudly, almost like a war cry and he grinned widely. He shook his head some more, little drops of water landing on her and she just chirped happily.

‘Do you think his food tastes so good because he has orgasms while making it?’

In shock, the pale teen turned to see Peter, Lydia, Lucinda, Raine, Jackson, Sofia and the Scottish members of the pack looking at him. He tripped and fell to the floor. ‘House! Cut the music!’ He got up as the mansion turned quiet. Stiles looked at them to see everyone sporting a smirk. He blushed bright red. ‘I swear I’ll poison your food.’

Joshua grinned. ‘I was just gonna say that if you ever get tired of Peter, I’m right here.’

Jackson lifted an arrogant eyebrow. ‘And if I ever turn gay, I know it’s because of you.’

Sofia was gaping at him. ‘Damn but you’re sexy when you’re wet!’

Lydia lowered her cell phone and grinned. ‘This is gonna be worth millions!’

Stiles gasped. ‘Lydia! What are you planning on doing with that?’

She shrugged. ‘Show it to the rest of the pack tonight…and probably put it on Facebook.’

His eyes widened. ‘You wouldn’t dare.’

‘Oh…I dare.’

Peter looked at her. ‘Only if I get an HD copy of it.’

‘Deal.’

‘LYDIA!’ Stiles ran to her but laughing, she escaped and ran up the stairs.

The young warlock turned to them, his face white. ‘She won’t put that on Facebook, will she?’

They all grinned at him. Thomas shook his head. ‘What possessed you to do that?’

Jackson grinned. ‘You always cook naked?’

‘I’m not naked and you were supposed to take longer.’

Raine looked at the others. She was really liking this pack. So much fun all the time. ‘Now I know what you do when it’s only you in here.’ She frowned. ‘Well…not just you. Mimi seemed to be really into it.’

He straightened to his full height and sniffed, refusing to give them more fodder. ‘I’m going to get dressed. Mimi? Want to come?’ He extended his arm and she jumped into it, immediately climbing it to sit on his shoulder, her favorite place.

He was walking up the stairs when the kitchen erupted in laughter. He could feel even House’s amusement…who’d known they’d entered it but didn’t warn him. ‘Bastards. All of them.’

 

*

 

He was putting on his pants when Peter entered their room, grinning widely. Stiles stopped as his heart did a flip-flop. Happy. The wolf seemed so happy and carefree. He loved that. It was impossible to feel mad or embarrassed in the face of that.

‘Are you really mad, Stiles?’

He shook his head and went to the older man, to hug him by the neck. ‘Not when I see you looking so happy.’

The older man didn’t know what to say to that. It was cheesy, something a person would say to their loved one. And it made him even happier. ‘Well…’ He hugged him by the waist. ‘Lydia just transferred the copy of that movie to my cell phone and is now uploading it to Facebook.’

The teen dropped his head to his neck. ‘She already has like a million friends here in Yale. I’m doomed.’

‘Nah. Like Jackson said, you’d make a straight guy look twice.’ He grinned as he bit him lightly on the neck. ‘I’m the one that should be worried since I know how many propositions you’re gonna have after this.’

Stiles lifted his head and rolled his eyes at him. ‘Yeah yeah, make fun of me some more.’

‘I’m not…but I’m over my jealous phase.’ He grinned and gave the taller man a little kiss. ‘She’s doing this not because of Yale but Beacon Hills.’

His eyes widened. ‘Beacon Hills?! Oh my god! I completely forgot!’

‘Lucinda heard her mutter something like “just wait when that Son Goku wanna be sees how hot Stiles’ now!”. Or something like that.’

He broke away from the wolf, eyes panicked. ‘We NEED to stop her. I don’t want Scott to see me like that.’

‘Why not?’ The older man shrugged. ‘You look really hot.’ He pulled the cell phone. ‘Just look.’

‘I don’t wanna look!’

He rolled his eyes. ‘Look at it and forget for a minute that it’s you.’

Grumbling, Stiles obeyed him. It was true. He looked hot. Every dance move he pulled out only enhanced his body. He’d never noticed how ripped he really was. And he had a great ass if he did say do himself. The teen snorted. ‘Now I know why you’re my sugar-daddy. I do look totally hot.’

‘Hum…besides, just think if Grayson ever sees this. The guy is gonna blow his casket.’

He grinned. ‘Scotty too.’

Peter leaned into him, to drag his lower lip over his neck, making him moan. ‘Dance for me one of these days?’

He blushed bright red. ‘NO!’

The older man grinned. ‘You said that next time I could pick the play. Well…I choose a play where you’re a stripper and I’m the client. And I want a lap dance.’

‘Oh my god. That’s…that’s so embarrassing.’

‘Hum…you got yours. Now I want mine.’

His face was tomato red. ‘I’m gonna die.’ He bit his lip. ‘I’ll do it only if I use my clothes…and no pole!’

‘Done.’ His hands entered the younger man’s pants, to squeeze the lovely flesh of his ass. ‘But only if you rub this all over my naked cock.’

He just nodded, biting his lips while Peter continued massaging his ass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So…was it OK?
> 
>  
> 
> Warning:  
> Sexy involves bestiality or Peter’s alpha shape (whatever you wanna call it) , riming and fingering.


	125. Chapter 125

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think of Peter as a love advisor? :)

Joshua watched everyone in the game room scream at the giant screen as they played Mario Karts. This pack was, without a single exception, totally and completely blood-thirsty. Fiona didn’t have anything on these people. Even Thomas was snarling and twisting his body as he made a tight turn and Graham cheered for him.

Falkner, Albion and Raine were also competing, each representing a team and on the next game they’d switch the person playing. Right now, the elves were banging their shoulders against each other while trying to outdo one another.

Albion snarled. ‘Move away, you grey bastard!’

The younger elf smirked. ‘You wish you were as good as I am.’ He sent the pale haired elf’s car off the track. ‘Ah! Take that, you pastel bastard.’

‘Pastel?!’ He growled.

Kellan slapped his arm. ‘Either step up or I’ll take over.’

‘I’ll show you step up!’

The redhead shook his head and looked at Peter. The wolf was smiling as Stiles, a hand on Falkner’s shoulder, screamed for him to take the others out. The rat’s eyes were glowing red and she was on the teen’s shoulder also chirping angrily.

The older man seemed to sense Joshua looking at him because he turned his head suddenly, zeroing on him.

The Scottish alpha motioned with his head and left the room. The older wolf followed him a minute later.

‘Something wrong?’

‘Nah…I just…can we talk?’

The older man blink at that. He found it weird that Joshua wanted to talk to him and not Stiles. They were the buddies, young men who genuinely liked each other. ‘Sure. Where?’

‘Kitchen? I feel like eating something.’

‘That’s fine.’

Now, he was curious. The redhead smelled unsure and…nervous? He watched him open the fridge and rummage through it, ending up grabbing an apple and washing it.

Peter was patient. He could wait for the other man to decide what he was going to say.

‘I’m attracted to Thomas.’

He had not been expecting that. The wolf watched the other man turn around, a slight blush covering his cheeks. He just lifted one eyebrow. ‘I certainly understand why. He’s gorgeous.’ «And your mate.»

‘Are you trying to provoke me?!’

‘I don’t understand why you’re having this talk with me and not Stiles.’

‘Shit!’ He began pacing. ‘It’s just…Stiles is too…the cursed guy is too heads on.’

‘That he is.’

Joshua nodded. ‘I just…after Fiona I can’t just…it’s only been a couple of months and…’

Peter shook his head in complete disbelief. ‘How is it possible that the two of you still haven’t fucked?’

He blushed bright red. ‘I don’t know what you’re talking about. Just because I’m attracted to him doesn’t mean-‘

He rolled his eyes in true Hale fashion. ‘You’re in love with him.’

The redhead bit his lips. ‘That’s…a bit strong. Too early to say that. And…’ He sighed. ‘Thomas is…damaged. He has night terrors. Graham tries to pretend that he doesn’t hear him and stop himself from crying because of Thomas’s pain but…Fiona must have tortured him, he’s constantly screaming no and-’

The wolf sighed and went to sit on the bench of the kitchen island. ‘Torture. That’s one way of saying it. ‘

Joshua stilled and looked at Peter when he smelled anger on the older man. ‘What does that mean?’

The wolf hesitated, unsure of what to say.

‘Peter…if it’s something about Thomas…things that Fiona said or did…’

‘It’s not pretty and…’

The Scottish alpha’s eyes went bright red. ‘Just tell me, damn it!’

He sighed. ‘She raped him, Joshua. And had several of her boys rape him too.’

That was…not possible. ‘What?!’

Peter lifted a hand to his hair, passing it over his head several times, messing it up a bit. He looked at the freckled man and got up, angry energy making him incapable of standing still. ‘He doesn’t remember any of it and I removed every memory regarding that but subconsciously something must still be there and manifest as nightmares.’

Joshua looked at him and licked his lips nervously. ‘Show me.’ He went to the older man, turned around and lowered his head to expose the back of his neck. ‘I want to see it.’

He hesitated. ‘You don’t need to see that, my friend.’

‘Friend.’

He smiled. He wasn’t surprised by the other alpha’s skepticism. ‘Stiles is rubbing off on me and …yes. You are my friend. One of the few.’

The redhead smiled back. ‘Hum…nice diversion but…I need to see it Peter.’

He licked his lips. ‘I wouldn’t want to see my mate like that. It’s bad enough knowing, seeing it…’

Joshua’s went wide. ‘Wait. What are you talking about? Mate?!’

Peter looked at him. It wasn’t his secret to tell. He wouldn’t want anyone to tell that he and Stiles were mates. But they were already together. These two weren’t even in the first stages of a relationship. ‘The mate bond…she took it from you. Thomas feels the bond towards you but…you never will. We all searched for a means to restore it but…it’s impossible. There is nothing left there. What Fiona did…it would have killed it effectively.’ He looked at the other man. Shock was written all over his face. ‘I’m sorry.’

‘No, I…I’m his mate. He’s…we’re mates?!’

He nodded.

‘Good God!’ He gulped. ‘That man is my mate.’ His body flushed. ‘I’ve got a mate.’

He lifted an eyebrow as the scent of light arousal teased his senses. ‘Hh. Which is why I’m so surprised that the two of you still haven’t fucked.’ He smirked when the younger man blushed bright red. ‘Even without the mate bond, the physical attraction should be really strong.’

‘Does he know that we’re mates?’

‘Yeah…I showed it to him.’

Joshua groaned. ‘Son-of-a-bitch! Why didn’t he ever say anything?!’ He stilled. ‘Oh fuck…he saw me with another man.’

‘You- what?!’ He growled. Peter wasn’t outraged for Thomas (no matter how much he actually liked the man, it was just that Stiles also didn’t know that they were mates and thinking he might do the same…) He growled again. ‘What the fuck was that Joshua?!’

‘It was right after Fiona’s death!’ He rumbled, lifting his hands to his hair, messing it up. ‘I needed to unwind and after hearing that bitch say that Thomas liked to be played with…there…what I scented on him, shame and desire…’ He blushed red. ‘It just pushed too many of my buttons. So I just…I needed to have sex otherwise I would attack him. It was too soon after Fiona so…’ He sighed and looked at the older man. ‘He saw me. Saw me fucking a guy outside a pub.’ He began pacing. ‘The next day…Thomas hooked up with some guy, and I can’t be sure but I think it was someone from Anna’s pack, and…shit after calling him several times and he not picking up, I went to his home and…’ He hesitated. ‘He was bound and gagged and…there was blood on the sheets. Whoever it was…the guy left him stomach down, ass up with…’ He scrubbed his face. ‘There was this huge dildo inside him. Peter…he cried. That man began crying when he saw me. The guy that did that to him…he just fucked him and left him like that on purpose, for us to find him humiliated like that.’ He shook his head. ‘I wanted to paint the world red.’

‘Jesus, Joshua…’

‘I wanted to kill them all. Even Anna. What they did…Thomas said no. That he wasn’t raped, that he had propositioned the guy and wanted it that way.’ His eyes looked pained. ‘And he was telling the truth. I think Thomas just wasn’t expecting to be left like that for me to find…I think…’ He shuddered. ‘It was my fault. He’s my mate and he knew it and…I was with another man so he just…’ He growled. ‘Anyway, he said he couldn’t live with himself if we took another pack from Anna so…a week later we were on your door steps.’ He grabbed his hair, pulling it. ‘Fuck!’ Tears began rolling down his face. ‘My mate was raped and it was because of me and I couldn’t do anything!’ He gasped when the wolf pulled him into his body, hugging him hard, werewolf hard, and he cried into his neck. ‘If he hadn’t seen me, he wouldn’t have done what he did. I was a coward and he paid for it.’

He gulped. ‘You can say the same about him, you know?’

‘It’s different. You know it is.’

Peter sighed. ‘Yeah. I know…’ He hesitated. ‘I’m…don’t take the wrong way what I’m about to tell you but…’

He lifted his head from the older man’s neck. ‘What?’

He looked him in the eyes. ‘Thomas was born to be fucked.’

The younger alpha’s eyes turned red and he took a step back. ‘Say that again.’

He rolled his eyes. ‘I told you not to take it the wrong way.’ The wolf sighed. ‘What I saw when removing his memories…what Fiona did…that man is completely submissive in the bedroom. What he wants…’ He could feel himself blush a little. ‘Huh…he just wants you over him, in him. He wants to be on his hands and knees with you behind him. He wants to submit to you completely and let you do what you want with his body.’

The Scottish man cleared his throat. ‘So he’s a bottom. That doesn’t mean-‘

‘I’m a bottom, Joshua.’ He looked the younger man in the eyes, smirking as he bushed bright red. ‘I like it that way because Stiles is freaking huge and he just makes it feel **_really_** good.’ It was also extremely intimate doing it like that. He licked his lips. Just remembering the slide of Stiles’ cock inside him…He noticed Joshua’s eyebrows hitting the roof as he smelled the desire in him. ‘Besides, just because a guy likes it up the ass, it doesn’t mean he’s submissive.’ Peter frowned. ‘Something tells me that when Stiles finally bottom’s, he’s going to be completely dominant.’ He sighed. ‘Anyway, sometimes I like to be submissive, sometimes dominant but most of the times we’re equals…regardless of who takes the other inside. Thomas…’ He bit his lips. ‘He **IS** submissive through and through. Like completely.’

Joshua frowned. ‘So…he wants dom/sub plays?’

He shook his head. ‘Don’t play with him. He’ll take it seriously. After what Fiona did to him…I took from him the memories of the rapes of other men but what she did…those I couldn’t take because I’d be erasing too many memories and he’d know I’d messed with his head.’ He sat again. ‘He wants to submit to you, completely, but without pain or humiliation. Even some roughness at the wrong time will be too much for him.’ He hesitated.

‘What?’

‘It’s personal but…he dreamt about you taking him.’

‘But…when did you read that?! The only time you messed with his head was right after Fiona’s death and he was still happy with her back then.’

‘Yeah. He was mated to her and still…’ He looked at the redhead and grinned. ‘You were a recurring fantasy of his.’

‘Oh my god…’

‘He wants to be on his knees in front of you, wants to suck you off, choke on your cock, being taken so completely that he’ll feel it for days as if he was a human.’

The other alpha gulped, his body flushing with desire at Peter’s words. ‘

‘Anyway, you get my drift. Can you imagine what Fiona did to him, reading those thoughts when for all intents they were mated? And he still desired you?’

Joshua shook his head, sitting next to him. ‘That guy is a monster on the battlefield. He’s killed people before. And you’re saying he’s completely submissive to me?’

‘To you, yes. Get the difference?’ He leaned forward. ‘You’re the one he wants. The **only** one he wants and has wanted for a long time. And he wants you to possess him completely. If you’re going to mark him, mark him hard because that’s what he craves.’

The younger man’s eyes went wide. ‘Oh my god.’

He grinned. ‘Joshua, there’s lots of fun times ahead of you.’

The redhead snorted. ‘Oh, I bet.’ His eyes were sad. ‘He’s my mate and Fiona was abusing him and I never knew it. Didn’t even realize it.’

‘You trusted her. It shocked even us that she was the one behind it all.’

‘Did it?’

‘Yeah…maybe not Stiles since he was the one that went straight to her, but that guy doesn’t trust easily and is suspicious of everything and everyone.’

‘Aren’t you, too?’

‘Yeah but…Stiles was immediately sure it was her. I kept seeing her as a little fragile woman.’ He snorted. ‘Stupid. I know better when it comes to women.’

He nodded. ‘Yeah…same here. Wish I could kill her again.’

‘There are six elves in the game room that actually searched for a way to capture her soul so they could torture it.’ He frowned. ‘Something about making a pact with Hades. I didn’t even tell that to Stiles because Greek mythology? That guy would go on a bender searching about them.’

‘Huh-huh.’ He licked his lips. ‘Speaking of him…we better get back.’ He threw the barely chewed apple on the garbage bin.

‘Yeah…’ Peter looked at him. ‘What are you going to do?’

‘Pursue him…slowly.’ He shook his head. ‘It needs to be him. He’s the one that has to take the first step, I just need to push him enough so he takes that step.’

He cocked his head to the side. ‘Want help? Believe me, Stiles and I can be very…subtle.’

‘That guy doesn’t have a single subtle bone in his body.’

He grinned. ‘You’d be surprised.’

Joshua lifted an eyebrow and got up. ‘You know, we talked about me and Thomas but what about you? Still haven’t told Stiles?’

The older wolf shook his head. ‘Not until he realizes that he’s totally and completely in love with me.’

The redhead laughed at that. ‘You’re a bastard.’

He shrugged. ‘Densest guy I’ve ever met. Anyway…about Thomas…you’re right. It should be him but…it might take some time.’

He lifted an eyebrow. ‘You’ve never seen me in action, have you?’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now…is anyone curious about how Joshua and Thomas will be in bed? ^_^


	126. Chapter 126

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Old faces say hello ^_^
> 
> PS: I have to apologize if my English is sketchy in this chapter. I usually re-read the chapter I’m publishing several times to minimize errors (they still pop-up anyway) but I didn’t have time to do it for this one. Hope it’s not too bad.

Raine stole a brownie cube from Stiles, grinning when the teen growled at her. She popped it in her mouth barely refraining from moaning in ecstasy. ‘I have to say that this pack’s digs are pretty sweet.’

‘Liking being here with us?’

‘Hum…’ She licked her fingers. ‘At least I’ve got a roof over my head and I also don’t starve.’

‘Anytime.’ He grinned. ‘The Hale Pack will always keep you well fed.’

Graham scowled as he took a bite from his brownie. ‘Why Hale Pack? Joshua’s also an alpha, a true alpha actually, so why isn’t it Darrow Pack?’

Peter lifted an eyebrow. ‘Just because you’re here, it doesn’t mean that you’re not Hale pack. You belong to **_my_** pack, not the other way around.’

Joshua nodded. ‘We are two alphas…it’s pretty rare in a pack with several betas but…’

Stiles shrugged. ‘Just make it Darrow-Hale pack.’

Peter growled in outrage. ‘What?! My pack, my name! Besides, why did you put his name before mine? This is my territory. If we’re going to hyphen things, it should be my name before his.’

‘Hum…he is a true alpha. He’s probably more powerful than you.’

Joshua grinned.

The older wolf growled. ‘You’re my boyfriend and you’re saying that about me?!’

The redhead just shook his head. ‘I’m fine being part of the Hale-Darrow pack. Peter’s right. This is his territory.’

Lucinda cocked her head to the side. ‘From what I’ve seen on the television, in this time and age, if you think of marriages with hyphens the men’s name is always the last. Chauvinist but…’

The older wolf frowned. ‘No hyphen then. We’ll be Hale & Darrow Pack.’

Stiles lifted an eyebrow. ‘How about a completely new name?’

‘What do you mean?’

‘Like when you think of Brangelina. We could call ourselves the Harrow pack. That’s a good name. It would be just like those celebrity couples. Hale + Darrow = Harrow. Get it?’

Albion rolled his eyes. ‘Great. We’re going into agriculture.’

Falkner grinned. ‘You need to get a bigger dictionary. You do know that harrow has different meanings, right?’ He shook his head. ‘So sad…a man your age being so limited…’

The pale elf snarled. ‘I’m not limited in anything!’

Einar ignored them and shrugged. ‘I like it. To torment, devastate and ravage. It’s a good name.’

Kaira shook her head. ‘You would think that way.’

The Scottish alpha grinned. ‘I also like it.’ He winked at Stiles.

Peter frowned. ‘Wait. I didn’t say I wanted **MY** pack to be called that.’

Lydia shrugged. ‘The previous Hale pack was a mess.’

He sniffed. ‘It was a completely different Hale. Besides, Derek’s a mess himself.’

Stiles grinned. ‘You also tried to form a pack, a Hale pack, and didn’t have much success.’

He growled. ‘Fine! You want to change the name?! Then, let’s change it!’

Joshua grinned. ‘Good.’ He licked his lips. ‘Should we kiss to seal the deed?’

Graham squawked in outrage, Thomas stiffened all over and the rest of the pack just laughed.

The pale teen popped a brownie in his mouth. ‘Well…sure. Kiss Peter. I’ll kiss Thomas. With tongue.’ His tongue moved to lick his lower lip sensuously while looking at the tall man. Thomas blushed bright red and Stiles leaned towards him a bit. ‘I’ll make you moan, Thomas. You’ll be so hard that you’ll feel like you’re about to come. From a kiss.’ Dominance. Thomas was just incapable of resisting dominance.

Graham growled. ‘You are **NOT** seducing him. Absolutely not.’

Peter also popped a brownie in his mouth. ‘It’s fine. It’s just a kiss. Besides…I can do the same to Joshua and we’d be even.’ He looked at the redhead and smirked. ‘Actually, I’d hug you to my body and you’d be humping my leg in no time. I bet **_I_** could actually make you come.’

They all turned to Thomas when the man growled. ‘There will be no kisses from either you to us.’

The platinum blonde teen nodded. ‘Damn right.’

Joshua blinked at the American alpha pair and grinned as he smelled the jealousy in the Scottish older man. They smirked at him simultaneously. It was so similar and eerie that he shuddered.

 

*

 

The House rumbled. Loudly. Most of the pack was in the game room, playing against each other.

Graham got up. ‘Holy shit! What was that?!’

Joshua looked around with wide eyes. ‘Is it an earthquake? America’s always suffering from those.’

Thomas nodded also getting up. ‘And possible ice age’s.’

Stiles growled while putting down his remote and getting up. ‘Can you guys stop watching catastrophy movies?! God!’

Raine grinned widely and shook her feathers, getting up from the couch. ‘Oh, I know this. Someone just tried to enter House.’

Peter nodded. ‘Let’s go.’ He looked at Stiles. ‘Which room?’

He cocked his head to the side. ‘Oh. It’s outside.’ He left the game room, quickly followed by the rest of the pack.

Lucinda frowned. ‘Outside? The wards only protect the mansion.’

The teen shrugged. ‘I extended the wards since Raine joined the pack.’ He scowled. ‘Sick and tired of people actually breaking into our grounds. We have a gate, damn it!’

The wraith’s eyes began turning black. ‘Are you telling me that you warded an even bigger area, which demanded more magic from you, without anyone knowing or being with you?!’

‘Huh.’

Jackson frowned. ‘It was him? I thought it was the elves that warded this place.’

Kaira shook her head. ‘Oh…not many can do the type of wards he did. Most wards involve patterns, something like a jigsaw puzzle, their maker trying to make them as complex as he can so that they can become almost impregnable. Stiles’ are…they’re a wall. Forget patterns. The wall here is a literal barrier against the human and the supernatural. Raine was able to enter because House wanted to play with her.’

The harpy frowned. ‘Sometimes, it still does.’ She shook her head. ‘The other day I was descending the stairs and the steps disappeared. It became a freaking slide. I swear it laughed at me when I cursed it.’

Lucinda nodded. ‘Speaking of which, even if the wards now extend to the grounds and the gate, why did House grumble like that?’

‘Hum…I might have let her consciousness extend there as well.’

‘STILES!’

He winced. ‘It was on purpose! I actually wanted to do that and did it without an accident.’ He tried to divert his pack’s glowers to the problem at hand. ‘Anyway, we have other problems, remember?’

Peter crossed his arms in front of his chest. ‘Whoever it is, tell House to bring him here.’

The teen frowned. ‘She doesn’t want to.’

‘And why not?!’

Graham’s eyes widened in shock. ‘Oh my god. She’s turning into a Skynet.’

Joshua nodded. ‘You should know better than to let a non-human entity control things.’

Stiles scowled at that. ‘She’s not turning into a freaking Skynet! Stop watching Terminator, god damn it! Actually, just stop watching movies. You guys get too many weird ideas.’ He turned to Peter. ‘She says that one of them has wolfsbane and mountain ash with him.’

Thomas stiffened and began to slowly change. ‘An attack?’

‘I don’t know. House, bring them here into the Foyer. Leave only enough of the heads out so they can breathe.’

There was another rumble and several snaps.

Albion shuddered. ‘I swear I’ve seen many things in my time but this…’ He glowered at the teen.

‘I actually agree with pastel boy here.’ Falkner shook his head. ‘One of these days House will snap and you won’t be here and she’ll try and kill us all.’

‘Nonsense. Besides, she and I had a talk and all of you can invite people in and out. Even if you invite someone and that person reveals itself to be an enemy, you only have to tell House that you don’t want them in our territory anymore.’

Jackson blinked. ‘Any of us?’

‘Yup. Even you.’

He grinned. ‘Does that mean I can invite girls here?’

Morgandi lifted an eyebrow. ‘With a warning beforehand. Most of us use our “other” shapes here.’

Stiles looked at the ground. ‘Never mind that for now. Here they are.’

Two heads popped up from the floor. The teen recognized them immediately. ‘Holy shit! Let them in House!’

They were projected to their feet but landed on their butts.

Peter looked down and grinned. Isaac and Argent lay at their feet, their faces ashen and looking slightly sick. ‘Well well…nice seeing you again.’

The tall teen gasped. ‘What the hell was that?!’

The older man coughed. ‘We were buried alive! Why?! Actually, how?!’

Stiles lifted a hand. ‘Me.’

Argent sighed, got up and started patting his clothes. He frowned when he realized that weirdly he had no dirt on him even though he’d just been dragged through it. Another weird Stiles’ thing he’d bet. ‘I should have known.’ He extended a hand to Isaac to help him get up. ‘You’ve been making trouble again, haven’t you?’

Isaac looked around himself. They were surrounded on all sides. ‘This your pack now?’

‘Yeah.’

‘Just…how many...’

The hunter also looked around himself, hand slowly sliding to the sides of his jacket.

‘We’re twenty-one. Counting Mimi and Riordan.’

‘Who are they?’

‘A rat and a baby.’

‘A rat?! You’ve got a rat in your pack?’

Stiles shrugged and the House projected Mimi from the ceiling and the rat landed on the teen’s shoulder to look at the newcomers with suspicious eyes. ‘This is Mimi.’

The rat chirped. Isaac shuddered. The way it was looking at him…any minute now the teen expected it to lick its lips since it was looking at him like he was a prime slab of beef.

Argent looked at Peter, his hand still on his gun. ‘Twenty-one huh? That’s a big step from being an omega with only Stiles as your pack.’

Peter cocked his head to the side and smirked nastily. ‘I used to be part of a big pack before…that is…before you Argents burned it down.’

Stiles slapped his hand against the wolf’s chest. ‘Peter.’

He shrugged. ‘It’s the truth.’

Joshua extended a hand and, after a brief hesitation, the two American’s shook it. ‘What are you guys doing here?’

Chris looked at the teen beside him. ‘We’re moving back here. Into the States, I mean.’

The pale teen grinned. ‘You came to visit us?’

Isaac hesitated. ‘We went to Beacon Hills first. They’re…’ He frowned. ‘The old pack isn’t all there, on account of college and all that, and when I talked to Scott during a weekend when he came to Beacon Hills he…said some things about me helping you in Scotland.’

Peter rolled his eyes. ‘Why am I not surprised?’

‘Well…then Lydia published on Facebook Stiles dancing in his underwear, shaking water off his hair and he hit the roof. He seemed really angry that you looked so happy and hot. Oh! Although this new guy Mason seems to have the hots for you now, did you know?’

Stiles grinned. ‘He’s got good taste.’

‘Danny too.’

He perked up at that. ‘Really?! That’s awesome!!!’

Lydia sniffed. ‘See? Told you it would be good.’ She looked at the tall teen. ‘Why was Scott angry that Stiles looked happy?’

Argent growled. ‘He said that a killer shouldn’t be happy. That he couldn’t believe that after what Stiles has done, how he darkened his own soul…’

‘Basically, you look healthy and happy and Lydia’s here with you and he’s practically alone. If he sees his pack once a month it’s pure luck.’ The tall teen frowned. ‘Only Deaton is a permanent fixture in his life and that guy seems to have the same views has Scott. He said that it’s because of Scott’s incorruptible morals that he is who he is.’ The blonde placed a hand on Chris’ shoulder. ‘I never told him the things that happened to me while I was in Europe.’ He shook his head. ‘He just wouldn’t understand.’

Raine scowled. ‘Something tells me that I won’t like that Scott person.’

Isaac blinked at her, only now noticing the bird woman…who was bare-chested and had very little feathers covering her groin. He blushed bright red and looked at a really short girl who was speaking.

Sofia nodded. ‘You bet. We girls are actually planning on going to Beacon Hills and have a “talk” with that guy.’

The harpy grinned showing her scary pointy teeth. ‘Count me in.’

Stiles ignored the girls to focus on the other teen from Beacon Hills. ‘Scotty didn’t like seeing me happy?’

Peter placed a hand on his nape and pulled him into his body. ‘Stiles…’

‘Yeah. I know.’

Lucinda growled and was incapable of controlling herself from changing into her full wraith shape. ‘I hate seeing you that miserable. I am really going to that Beacon Hills and hurt that bastard really badly.’

‘I’m fine, Luce.’

Isaac sighed. ‘I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to hurt you.’

He smiled tremulously. ‘It’s fine. So…Danny’s got the hots for me hum?’

‘Never mind that!’ Peter looked at Argent. ‘You still need to answer Joshua’s question: what are you guys doing here?’

Isaac looked at Chris and back at the older wolf. ‘Your pack…does it have room for more members?’

Thomas frowned at them. ‘I remember perfectly that you two didn’t like Peter.’

Chris lifted an eyebrow at the tall man. ‘But we like Stiles. And trust him.’

The wolf growled at that. ‘Do you want to go at it, Argent?’

He scoffed. ‘Something tells me that Stiles would burn me alive if I ever hurt you.’

The teen lifted an eyebrow. ‘Something tells you right.’ He leaned into his wolf, letting the older man hug him to his chest. ‘Not that he needs me to protect him. Anyway…you two want to be part of our pack huh?’

‘What!?’ Chris shook his head violently at that. ‘Not me. Him!’ He snorted. ‘Like I’d ever be part of your pack.’

The alpha wolf smirked. ‘The hunter is scared of joining a pack?’

‘Screw you!’ He growled at Isaac. ‘I really can’t stand this guy!’

Peter lifted an arrogant eyebrow. ‘And this guy can’t stand you.’

‘Huh…’ Stiles patted his wolf’s hand. ‘We won’t stay here forever. We’re moving to New York after all of us finish University.’

‘That’s fine.’ He grinned. ‘Actually, I’m entering the Argent weapons business. New York will be a really good home base.’

Argent shook his head. ‘I’ve told you before that I don’t like this. You…you’d probably be better off with Scott.’

He smiled sadly. ‘Unfortunately, you know that’s a lie. He’s changed…’ Isaac shook his head. ‘If he ever found out what we did…how we helped Peter…’ His eyes turned a little misty and the pack all tried to ignore it to give the boy what privacy to his feelings that they could. ‘Scott would never forgive us for what we’ve done.’ He looked at Stiles. ‘He told us what you did regarding Donovan.’

‘I see…’

‘The way he talked, like he was right…’

The hunter grunted. ‘There’s such a thing as self-defense. And the Desert Wolf…I don’t get where he comes from, saying all that bullshit!’ He snarled. ‘He called me to help him handle the Doctors. I’m a hunter. I kill rogue supernaturals. It’s what I do and everyone know it. So why did he feel entitled in calling me to kill them but couldn’t forgive you for defending yourself?!’

Isaac shook his head. ‘And another reason that I could never stay there…I’m also in the Argent’s hunter family business.’

‘You what?!’

The teen grinned. ‘Gerard almost had a heart-attack when Mr. Argent told him.’ He looked around him. It wouldn’t do to hide what they did. ‘We hunt rogue supernaturals. Technically speaking, it’s pure assassination.’

‘Shit, Isaac.’

He shrugged. ‘The hunters exist for a reason. And whether wolves and other creatures like it or not, they’re needed.’

Stiles and Peter looked at each other. ‘We have no rooms left.’

Lydia frowned. ‘They can share a room and we can transform a room of the elves into a double room.’

Albion crossed his arms in front of his chest. ‘Not mine. I absolutely refuse to share a room.’

Falkner frowned. ‘If he gets a room for himself, then so do I.’

Kaira threw her hands up, feeling exasperated. ‘You know what? You two will bunk together to free a room for them.’

The two elves screamed at the same time. ‘What?!’

They looked at each other and Albion stabbed a finger on the dark elf’s chest. ‘This is all your fault!’

‘My fault?!’ He growled. ‘You were the one that opened his big mouth first! I just wanted equality.’

Peter rolled his eyes. ‘Anyway, you two will have to share a room.’ He smirked at Chris who narrowed his eyes at him.

Lydia nodded. ‘Do you mind? We really don’t have anymore free rooms.’

Isaac smiled. ‘Nah. We’re used to sharing rooms.’

The alpha wolf looked at the hunter and lifted both eyebrows. Argent refused, absolutely refused, to rise to the bait.

The tall teen looked around himself. ‘I take it that not all of you are wolves.’

Stiles shook his head. ‘We only have four wolves. Five if we include you now.’

The hunter frowned. ‘That’s a really low number.’

Peter shrugged. ‘I’ve only bitten one girl so far.’

«Only one?» Chris was surprised. It wasn’t like the wolf that had been in such an hurry to form a pack. He looked at Stiles and watched them look at each other, almost like they were communicating silently. He guessed everyone could change given the right incentive. He shook his head. ‘Anyway, you guys should talk among each other regarding the rooms since I don’t plan on moving here.’

The american alpha smirked. ‘Afraid I’ll kill you in the middle of the night?’

He snarled. ‘You’re the one bringing up the subject.’

Stiles just rolled his eyes. ‘You two are like children.’ He grinned and went to Isaac to hug him around the waist. ‘I’m gonna love having you here.’

Isaac blushed bright red as he tried his best not to hug the other teen back. ‘Huh…Stiles?’

‘What?’

He moaned and then couldn’t stand it anymore and bent his head to place his face on the teen’s neck, inhaling deep. ‘Still smell so good…’ The taller teen groaned. ‘Please…either kill the scent or move away.’

The teen blinked and looked down. There was a definite tent in Isaac’s jeans. ‘Oh…’ He shrugged. ‘You’ll get used to it in no time.’ He frowned. ‘Although Jackson still seems to be having lots of trouble regarding that.’ He waved his hands around while he killed his scent. ‘Anyway, not all the pack is here but let me introduce you to these guys.’ He looked at the two older men. ‘And you two? Now you both can have a friend your own age.’

Peter growled. ‘He’s a lot older than me!’

‘What?! I bet it’s not even five years.’

The pale teen turned to the curly haired puppy. ‘Can you imagine those two fucking? They’d be so hot.’

The alpha wolf growled. ‘Stiles!’

Isaac cocked his head to the side. ‘I actually agree. Which should bottom?’

The hunter stomped his boot. ‘Isaac!’

They looked at each other. ‘Argent.’

Lydia laughed. ‘I agree.’

Peter smirked. ‘You’re a pervert.’

Raine shook her head. ‘We all are and it’s because of you. If the two of you didn’t smell constantly of sex, the rest of us wouldn’t be so horny all the time.’

Falkner grinned. ‘Anytime, Harpy.’

Albion snorted. ‘Like she’d ever choose you.’

The harpy cocked her head to the side. ‘I don’t know…he seems like a lot of fun.’

The pale elf sneered. ‘He likes it up the ass!’

The younger elf just smirked naughtily. ‘Actually, I like it every way.’

Raine grinned. ‘Like I said. He seems like fun.’ She lifted an eyebrow at the dark elf. ‘And FYI? I like it every way too.’

Falkner grinned while Albion looked at her with a gaping mouth.

Morgandi rolled her eyes. ‘Anyway, since we now will have a hunter in our pack, you need-‘

‘I’m not in your pack!’

‘-to know something.’ She glared at the human for having dared to interrupt her. ‘We have a problem.’

‘That’s one way of putting it.’

Isaac frowned. ‘What do you mean?’

‘Something is attacking women here. Raping and then killing them.’

Albion nodded. ‘He’s supernatural.’

Falkner bit his lip. ‘And we’ve never seen the like before.’

‘I guess I’ll be staying here after all.’ Argent sighed. ‘I never get to have a vacation.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loving my House. Skynet! MUWAHAHAHA ^_^
> 
> And which of the two older hotties do you think should bottom for the other?
> 
>  
> 
> PS: So…[Tiarac72](http://archiveofourown.org/users/tiarac72/) was this what you were imagining when you suggested that Scott should see Stiles’ life on facebook? It’s gonna come in bits and pieces in future chapters and it will be in this nature.


	127. Chapter 127

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Peter vs Grayson Tink-tink-tink!!!
> 
> And Halloween is nearly here!

Peter was leaning against Stiles’ jeep, waiting for the teen. Jackson had given a ride to Sofia and he’d seen them leave not ten minutes ago. As always, Stiles was late. He smiled. The wolf couldn’t wait to see the teen’s reaction to being picked up by him.

A familiar scent invaded his nostrils and the alpha sighed. He turned and there was Grayson, walking confidently towards him.

‘Hello, Peter.’

He rolled his eyes. ‘What do you want?’

‘I can’t talk to you now?’

This guy seemed almost psychic when it came to predicting where Peter and Stiles were. ‘Don’t feel like it.’ He cocked his head to the side. ‘Do you enjoy being rejected?’

He continued smiling. ‘You really should give me a chance.’ He discretely looked around himself. There were very few people around and no one was paying attention to them. Perfect. ‘Stiles might look good but we both know that he won’t be with you for long.’ He took another step towards the wolf and lifted a hand to touch it to his chest and slowly drag it down to his navel. The professor nearly moaned. Such hard flesh. He could actually feel the bumps of Peter’s muscles beneath his fingertips. ‘I saw that movie that a friend of his published on Facebook. Stiles now has too many people after him. Boys and girls since he’s apparently bi.’

The younger man lifted an eyebrow. He wondered briefly how Grayson would react if he bit his hand off. ‘He’s gorgeous, yes. I knew that people here would look at him twice after they saw that movie. I don’t care. I trust him completely.’ He looked him up and down and very pointedly looked at the hand on his stomach which made the taller man withdrew it. ‘You have no chance at all. It’s not just the body that attracts me to Stiles. It’s the mind and personality.’ He sneered at him. ‘He might be a dick but you’re a creep. We had sex once and you just had to spread it through the whole school didn’t you?’

‘I was a teenager.’ He sighed frustrated. ‘I’d just fucked the hottest guy in Beacon Hills. There’s…I know it was a douche thing to do but…I was immature and liked to brag. I’ve never been the adventurous type and I’d just bagged Beacon Hills’ bad boy. I mean, what were you expecting?’ He shook his head. ‘We could have argued about it but you just beat me up and never spoke to me again.

The wolf shrugged. ‘I don’t waste my time with people who don’t deserve it. Stiles is eighteen-years-old. Even at his most immature and obnoxious, he’d never do something like that to me. Or anyone for that matter.’ He looked at Grayson in the eyes, letting him feel the power in them. ‘He is it.’

‘A boy?!’ The taller man smirked. ‘We both know you need the challenge Peter.’

His eyebrows hit the roof. ‘And you think I’d have it with you?! The guy that’s never been adventurous?’

‘I meant mental challenge.’

‘Who said I don’t have it with him?’ He smirked. ‘You won’t be his teacher, you can thank god for that because if you were he’d make mincemeat out of you.’

‘A boy like him?!’

‘He’s a hundred times more intelligent than you are. Stop looking at him like a boy and see the man beneath because he is ruthless.’ Peter leaned against the jeep again, putting his hands in his jeans front pockets and more space between them. ‘You don’t really want me. You want the chase and then the surrender. I’m not prey, Grayson and as to the surrender…I only ever surrender to Stiles.’

‘Surrendering to a boy?’

«Again with the boy thing?! This guy’s like a broken record.» He smirked. ‘So? He makes it oh so good.’

Grayson blinked. ‘You’re…you’re in love.’

‘He makes it easy for me to love him.’ The wolf looked at the older man. ‘Do you have kids? Ever been married? Why are you still alone?’

He smirked. ‘Why should I settle down when I have so many offers?’

Peter didn’t even need to be a werewolf to hear the lie in that sentence. ‘You don’t. If any of these kids goes after you it’s for grades only.’ He smirked smelling the beginnings of anger on the older man. ‘Stiles is eighteen and he really _really_ likes to fuck me. And I really _really_ like fucking him. Ever had anyone that was actually so desperate to fuck you that they ripped the clothes off your body in their haste?’

The professor gritted his teeth. ‘He lives with you. The other day you were buying him a new wardrobe. It’s not for free. He fucks you as payment.’

The younger man grinned wolfishly. ‘Actually, no. He has a full scholarship, the house we live in also has other guests and as for the clothes, me and a childhood friend of his insisted on buying him a new wardrobe because if it depended of him, he’d be wearing ratty jeans until his seventies.’ His eyes lost all humor. ‘I got a MINE, Grayson. Stiles is **_MINE_**. You jeopardize that and I’ll end you.’

That shocked him to the core because he could tell that the other man was serious. ‘What?!’

Stiles wasn’t here right now so Peter had no qualms when it came to showing his true nature to his old “acquaintance”. ‘I’m in love with someone for the first time in my life.’ Slowly, he straightened up and took a step towards the other man, hands remaining in his pockets, shoulders slightly inclined forward. The menace was unmistakable. ‘What I feel for him, the things I’m willing to do to keep him…believe me, killing you would be the least of it.’

The older man gulped and tried hard not to show his fear. ‘Is he that good a fuck that you actually threaten murder?’

He smirked. ‘The best I’ve ever had.’ It was a direct jab at the taller man. ‘Leave it be, Grayson. Before it’s too late. You and I both know that you’re only interested in sex. A one night stand. It was fun in the beginning, seeing Stiles get jealous. It’s not fun anymore.’

He licked his lips, refusing to show how unnerved Peter was making him. ‘A one night stand…he’d never know.’

‘No…he probably wouldn’t. But I would.’ He leaned against the jeep again. ‘Besides, you’re not worth the trouble.’ He snorted. ‘Even if you’d be little trouble.’

‘I’ve never been little.’

He laughed. ‘You and I both know you’re not proportional to your height. And I’m bigger than you. You compared to Stiles? You’ve got the cock of an young teen.’

Grayson snarled at that. ‘You seemed to enjoy it.’

He shrugged. ‘I did. It was good enough for a first time.’ He sighed. ‘Leave. Don’t come to talk to me or Stiles again. Not ever. I don’t find it even remotely amusing anymore.’ Peter looked him in the eyes, making a real effort not to show him his real eyes. ‘Go away and don’t come back. If you ever do, if I find out that you talked to Stiles even to just say a hello…I’ll maim you. You will never again use your cock and probably your legs too.’ He grinned and it was just this side of crazy. ‘Yeah…that will be good. I’ll break your spine, Grayson.’

‘You’re insane.’

‘I really am.’

At that the professor looked at him and knew that Peter was telling the absolute truth. He shuddered. A teen with dangerous dark eyes and a man who was borderline insane. No wonder they were together.

Grayson turned and didn’t look back.

 

*

 

Stiles was in the kitchen when Raine and several others brought in huge pumpkins.

The wraith was looking at them with almost childlike enthusiasm. ‘Can I do one?’

Jackson looked at their load. ‘Hum…we only bought ten.’

Stiles shrugged. ‘She’s never had a Halloween before. Give her one.’

Graham rolled his eyes. ‘She really is your favorite girl.’

Lucinda grinned. ‘Jealousy is an ugly thing.’

The Harpy shook her head. ‘Let’s distribute the rest between teams.’

Riordan squealed and slapped a pumpkin, standing up with effort, to hug it. The pale teen frowned at him. The kid seemed to be around one year old instead of the three months he really was. Elves were weird. He shrugged and looked at Peter. ‘Baby? Go pick one for us.’ He rubbed his hands against each other. ‘I’m gonna get the knifes for everyone here.’

Lydia frowned. ‘Secrecy is essential. We should do this in our rooms.’

House rumbled and Stiles nodded. ‘House absolutely refuses to clean after our messes. And she won’t clean anything anymore if we use the rooms for the carving.’

Jackson scowled. ‘I’m not going to clean my own room.’

The Scottish alpha rolled his eyes. ‘We’ll do it in the front lawn.’

Falkner frowned. ‘Some people-‘ His eyes indicated Albion. ‘- are cheats. I bet they’ll try to copy others.’

The older fae growled. ‘Why you…’

Kaira cocked her head to the side. ‘Well…the two of you are sharing the same room now. Maybe you should also be in the same team.’

They paled and said at the same time. ‘NO!’

Isaac grinned. ‘Well…regardless, I just want to carve a pumpkin. My dad never let me do that before.’

That sobered everyone up. They knew what the tall teen had been through at the hands of his father and it was a touchy subject for them all…except maybe Stiles whose sarcastic nature just couldn’t be curbed. The teen wolf actually appreciated that. He hated pity looks and the other teen certainly didn’t pity him. Every jab at him was a man up kind of warning.

Argent placed a strong hand on his shoulder. ‘Ours will be the best.’

Wendy smirked. ‘Wanna bet?’

‘I’m an experienced hunter. The two of us have seen lots of scary creatures.’ He narrowed his eyes at the girl. ‘We’ve got this.’

Lucinda snorted and levitated her pumpkin. ‘I am a wraith. I am the scariest thing out there.’

Raine scowled. ‘I’m a lot scarier than you.’

‘Want to bet Harpy?’

‘Oh yeah.’

Sofia rolled her eyes. ‘You people are all ridiculous. It’s just pumpkins.’

The harpy grinned. ‘Then you won’t mind if I choose our design.’

She sighed. ‘Be my guest.’

They all took theirs pumpkins to the lawn and proceeded to carve them. Peter extended the knife to Stiles. ‘Want to do it?’

The teen looked at him. He could almost feel the enthusiasm in Peter. Something told him that this wasn’t a Hale pastime or if it was, Peter hadn’t been able to participate in it as much as he would have wanted. ‘Nah, you do it. I don’t know why but I think you’re really good with knifes.’

Peter grinned at him with a mouth full of fangs.

He snorted. ‘Creep.’ The younger man looked at their pumpkin. ‘Have any idea?’

‘Not really.’

‘How about this? ‘ He leaned into the wolf to murmur in his ear.

Peter grinned. ‘Mind if I change it a bit?’

‘Be my guest.’

Peter sat in front of their pumpkin while Stiles kneeled behind him.

Everybody began their carving.

Argent twisted the knife and lifted his eyes to see Sofia elbow Raine lightly, pointing discreetly at Stiles. Soon most of the pack was looking at the alpha pair.

Peter was sitting in front of their pumpkin, concentration making a wrinkle appear between his eyebrows, while Stiles was kneeling at his back, leaning against him, pressing their bodies together, elbow on a shoulder while the other was around the wolf’s neck, hugging him lightly. Riordan had climbed onto the teen’s shoulders, fisting his little hands on his hair and sleeping on his head, drooling into Stiles’ hair. The young man didn’t even seem to care about that.

‘Make it scary, baby.’

He smirked. ‘Shut up.’

Even the hunter had to admit that they looked good like that. There was love there. Tenderness and respect. Those two looked like a family together, they were in their own little world and the rest of the pack were just extras.

Chris licked his lips and looked sideways to see Isaac looking at him. He felt like a fraud. Not two feet from him, was proof that it could work, an older man with a younger one. He gulped, looking at the younger teen slowly lick his lower lip, making desire gradually unfurl in Chris’ lower belly. The taller man grinned, smelling it, and he felt like blushing. Shit!

His excuses were running out. He’d been burned by his own family, betrayed and now couldn’t trust easily. Peter had seen his family burn in front of him, his own nephew the cause of it, abandoned by the remaining of his family which was another betrayal.

He could say that Isaac had dated his own daughter but then so had Stiles and Peter’s daughter.

Isaac leaned into him. ‘We’ll talk about this, Chris. Later, in our room.’

Just like that and the teen had dropped the Mr. Argent. Argent looked at his pumpkin and gulped, avoiding the wolf’s eyes. He was doomed. He could feel that he was doomed.

 

*

 

Lucinda grinned when she showed her pumpkin. It looked like her wraith form. ‘It is very good, right?’

Peter grinned. ‘It’s amazing.’

Stiles resisted rolling his eyes at the wolf’s over doting streak when it came to the wraith. Jackson didn’t have his self-control and rolled them so hard that they nearly fell off their sockets.

Lydia sighed. ‘What about yours?’

The teen showed them their pumpkin. It was the joker smirking and winking. It was more funny and creepy than scary but it was them in a nutshell. Mimi popped her head out of the open eye chirping happily.

Albion smirked. ‘That’s not scary at all.’

Falkner lifted an eyebrow. ‘Better than yours that seems to have been punched multiple times.’

‘It was on purpose!’

Morgandi sighed. ‘No, it wasn’t. You’re just no good at it.’

Jimmy grinned at Wendy and then at them. ‘Well, ours is impek.’

The small wolf girl rolled her eyes. ‘It’s a normal Halloween pumpkin. There’s no creativity at all.’

Lucinda bounced on her feet. ‘So…I win?’

Stiles grinned. ‘Yes, you do.’

The dark elf scowled. ‘Why? Ours is amazing.’

And it was. It looked positively scary, the carving perfect.

Peter echoed Falkner’s scowl. ‘You used magic. That’s cheating.’

‘You didn’t say we weren’t allowed to use magic.’

Wendy cracked her knuckles and looked at him sideways. ‘It’s cheating.’

The elf looked at Kellan who shook his head at him in panic. Falkner grinned. ‘Fine. But I accept that only because you’re so gorgeous.’

Jimmy’s eyes turned bright golden. ‘You don’t look at her. Not even sideways.’

Sofia grinned. ‘Don’t worry. He flirts with us but doesn’t mean anything by it. He doesn’t mess around with pack members.’

Raine sighed, lifting a hand dramatically to her forehead. ‘How I know. All smoke and no fire. Too bad. He has such a pretty package.’

The dark elf grinned. ‘Big too.’ He went to her, grabbed her by the waist and nape and bent her, kissing her full on the mouth, lingering there until they were both short of breath.

The two immortal supernaturals looked at each other and burst out laughing. ‘Anytime you feel like breaking your rule, you know where my room is.’

Albion frowned at her. ‘Why him? I’m way better looking than he is.’

‘I don’t know about that but he’s a lot more fun than you are.’

Sofia rolled her eyes. ‘I believe that’s actually obvious. Besides, Albion would probably do an imitation of Christian Bale in American Psycho. You’d be having sex with someone while looking at yourself in the mirror.’

Several of the humans snickered at him.

‘I would NEVER do something like that!’

Jimmy just shook his head. ‘Anyway, we’ve got two nights before Halloween night.’ He looked at the pack. ‘What are you guys going as?’

Peter shrugged. ‘Myself.’ He changed into his beta shape. ‘This is perfectly fine.’

The other supernaturals also changed into their second shape.

Lucinda frowned at Raine. ‘You need more feathers to cover your…huh…chest.’

The harpy nodded. ‘Yeah I know. I’ll work on it.’

Lydia scowled. ‘So you’re all going dressed in your alternative shape?’

She looked at Parrish and the man lifted both her hands up. ‘I’m working that night.’

Wendy also frowned. ‘That’s cheating. I’m human. I don’t have an alternative shape.’

Stiles nodded. ‘Me either.’

Morgandi grinned. ‘Then you better think of something.’

‘That’s not fair!’

Argent shrugged. ‘If you think about it, Halloween night is the one night where they can walk around in their real shapes and not scare anyone.’

Isaac looked at him. ‘What are you going as?’

‘I’m not. I’m too old for such childish things.’

Kaira grinned. ‘I’m over 2000 years old. You’re saying?’

‘It’s different. You seem to be in your twenties.’

‘Still older than anyone here and I can’t wait to go out.’

The hunter sighed. ‘Fine.’ He smirked. ‘I’m going as a werewolf hunter.’

Wendy rolled her eyes. ‘I’m going as a samurai then.’

Stiles and Lydia scowled at each other. ‘Let’s talk.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...did Peter finish Grayson with a KO or what? ^_^ Peter has been so “good” lately that I bet you’ve forgot what he really is like when he’s not with Stiles. Grayson got to see it first hand MUWAHAHAHA
> 
> Oh! And that pumpkin scene between Peter and Stiles? I based it on this STEREK fanart. It just seemed too perfect to waste :)  
> https://pt.pinterest.com/pin/19703317096440018/


	128. Chapter 128

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Halloween is here!!!
> 
> I so wanted to publish this chapter on the right day but…oh well.
> 
>  
> 
> WARNINGS:  
> There’s SEXY in here! As usual, see end notes for what it involves.

Stiles and Lydia were in her room.

‘I absolutely refuse to go as a wizard.’ The pale teen was pacing the room while petting Mimi. ‘It would be ridiculous.’

‘What about me? Banshees are supposed to wear grey hooded robes (like I’d be caught dead wearing one) and have sunken eyes.’ She shook her head. ‘Inadmissible.’

Stiles stopped suddenly and his lips began stretching in a smirk.

She knew that look. ‘Thought of something?’

‘I think so.’ He grinned. ‘If I do this well…Peter will get an instant boner when he sees me.’

Lydia laughed. ‘Stiles!’

He shrugged. ‘Just saying it as it is. You need to help me. You’re better at this than me.’

She grumbled. ‘Great. Now you also know what to go as. If only I knew what to wear.’

He smiled. ‘Lydia, what are you to me?’

The banshee frowned. ‘Hum…friend?’

Stiles grinned. ‘Without a doubt. You’re also my goddess. For me, that’s your true shape.’

She blinked at him, noticing the wicked gleam in his eyes and felt her body flush with light arousal. «Damn! When did he get this deliciously hot?» No wonder she’d wanted to know everything about his sex life. And what she’d learned…she grinned. It had certainly been worth the punishment.

‘Let’s go then.’ Her smile was as wicked as his. ‘Can’t wait to see what will make Peter get an instant boner.’

 

*

 

Isaac found Stiles with Mimi in the kitchen cooking the pack’s dinner. He frowned. The rat bit a potato and then she was peeling it with her very sharp teeth helped with her little paws.

He shuddered. Raine was right. Something about Mimi seemed dangerously psychotic. And weird.

The pale teen turned to him, grinning. ‘Isaac. Hi!’

He smiled back. This Stiles was so different from the one he’d left before going to France. Back then he’d been through hell, he was thin, pale, frankly unhealthy and a bit depressed. Now…it gave him hope.

‘Hi…huh…’

The shorter teen blinked and passed another potato to Mimi so she could peel that one too. ‘What?’

Isaac could feel his ears heating up. ‘I want you to ward my room.’

Stiles blinked and then was incapable of holding back his smile. ‘Want an old man’s some-some?’

‘Oh god…this is embarrassing enough already. Please don’t say anything anymore.’

‘Isaac…are you sure? You won’t be able to come back from that.’

‘I…before, he was just Allison’s father. Then he was a friend. Then a work partner. Now…he became too important to me and…I want him.’ He cocked his head to the side. ‘You know…this is all Peter’s fault. IT was that guy that put this like this in my head. And then I saw him naked, back in Scotland. Things have been awkward between us since then.’

The young warlock grinned. ‘Well…I get the naked part. He’s without a doubt very hot.’

He mock growled. ‘You’ve got your man. Don’t go looking at other’s.’

‘Believe me…I don’t.’ He frowned. ‘I think that Peter ruined me for everyone else.’

«Or maybe it has something to do with the two of you being mates.» ‘He **_is_** hot.’

Just like that and Stiles forgot to keep killing his scent. The taller teen moaned, immediately hugging him. ‘God! Every time you think of Peter, you smell even better.’ He leaned down to kiss his neck, one hand cradling his nape. ‘I want to taste you.’

‘Huh…no.’ He completely cut off his scent. ‘Is it better?’

He moaned and dropped his forehead to the teen’s shoulder. ‘You need to stop smelling like that. It was bad before but now…’

Stiles patted his head, his hand gentle on the blonde curls. ‘Lucinda thinks it’s because my power is increasing, so is the scent.’

‘Makes sense.’ He lifted his head. ‘I’m sorry.’

He grinned. ‘No problem. At least you’re all hunks.’

‘I’m a hunk?’

‘Oh yeah.’ He patted his hair again and took a step back. ‘Let’s ward your room.’ He snickered. ‘I can’t wait to see Argent limping.’

‘Stiles!’

‘What?’ Stiles grabbed a knife and then they left the kitchen to start walking to Isaac’s room. ‘You’re basically asking me to provide you with the necessary tools so that you can leave him limping.’

He blushed bright red. ‘What if he wants to do it to me?’

The shorter teen shrugged. ‘Whatever feels good to you two.’

‘I want to take him. Just thinking of filling him with my scent like that…’

Stiles frowned at that. ‘Is it that important?’

He looked at the other teen. ‘Yes. Scent is everything. You smell of Peter, deeply but…it’s not often that you smell **HIS** like he smells **YOURS** all the time.’

He blushed. ‘He’s…I’ve let him use…huh…’ Stiles shook his head. ‘Shit! This too intimate a subject.’

‘Without a doubt.’ He felt as embarrassed as Stiles looked. ‘Let’s just ward the room.’

Stiles cut his palm, slapping it against the wall and the teen wolf watched the bloody handprint disappear like it had been absorbed into the wall. ‘That is so cool.’

Stiles grinned and winked. ‘Enjoy.’

 

*

 

The entire pack, except for poor Parrish who’d stayed at the station because he’d been incapable of changing his shift, watched Lydia descend the steps. She had her hair high, curls falling to the side of her face, a short white dress wrapped around her body, putting every curve in evidence. Peter took a picture and sent it to the hellhound. Poor guy would be totally tormented until he was able to see the banshee with his own eyes. The wolf grinned when Jordan answered him with just a “GASP!”.

‘Where’s Stiles?’

‘Here!’

The pale teen also started descending the stairs. He was dressed in a modern play of Red Riding Hood only with no red hood. Even so…

The teen had tight dark red leather pants that seemed to be painted on his hips, thighs and ass, an extremely tight with no sleeves black t-shirt that had been ripped in the chest, in four large rips, simulating a werewolf’s claws, showing an enticing pink nipple and part of his six-pack. There was blood in those rips as well as his arms and parts of his face. His hair wasn’t styled like usual. It was messy and part of it also had blood on it, dripping from the side of his face. He must have practiced magic because his tattoo was a dark angry red, going on black.

He rolled a bloody ax expertly in his hand and Mimi popped up on his shoulder with red eyes and fur matted with blood.

Peter’s body immediately exploded. He actually took a step forward with the intention of attacking Stiles.

Jackson and Graham growled. ‘Did you have to dress like that?!’

‘What?’

‘His horny levels just hit the roof!’

The pale teen looked at Peter who was blushing in pure arousal, breathing really hard and looking at him with red alpha eyes. He grinned and turned to look at Lydia. They smirked at each other and high-five’d. ‘Mission accomplished.’

The banshee grinned. ‘Although a predictable choice, it was the best.’

Lucinda, in her glorious wraith form, growled. ‘Your mission should not be to make him horny!’

Raine shook her feathers. ‘I don’t know. He made me horny.’

Falkner nodded. ‘Isn’t that the truth.’

Albion was scowling. His true form was glorious and he even had a full body suit that was completely opened in his chest and stomach, showing off his muscles. Why were they all looking at Stiles? ‘Let’s go.’

The dark fae just ignored him and opened up his arms, grinning at Stiles. ‘Like?’

He had black leather pants, incredible tight, with big belts crossing over his waist. His chest was bare, crossed only by two leather strips that were used to secure a huge ass ax on his back. His forearms were covered by black leather cuffs. All of that combined with his true shape…

Peter and Stiles nodded. ‘Gorgeous.’

Einar lifted an eyebrow. ‘What about me?’

The big man looked as beautiful as a big totally masculine man could. He had on golden armor, like those that had muscles and abs sculpted on them with his two big swords were crossed over his back.

Falkner grinned, throwing an arm over his shoulders. ‘You’re gorgeous and you know it.’

Einar grinned back at him and Joshua sighed. ‘I feel positively underdressed as a werewolf.’

Sofia grumbled. ‘An hairy. Have I ever told anyone how much I hate being hairy?’

Raine laughed. ‘At least that’s normal in a human. I’ve got feathers.’

The short girl just waved a hand in the direction of her chest which was barely covered in feathers. ‘Yeah, but you’ve got the boobs to make up for it.’

Peter just rolled his eyes. ‘How about we just go?’

‘Right.’ Stiles looked at the wolf. ‘Did you put the bag of candy on the lawn?’

‘Sure. Though I don’t know why.’

They left the House to see a big sack filled with candy in the middle of their lawn.

Lydia frowned. ‘Why the candy? Nobody can enter House.’

He shrugged. ‘She wants to have fun.’

Lucinda narrowed her scary eyes at him. ‘Fun, how?’

‘Up to her.’ He grinned. ‘How about if we also have fun?’

 

*

 

And it was fun. Everyone loved the supernaturals “costumes”, many people wanting to take selfies with them. Falkner, Raine and Lucinda were the absolute winners of them all.

Albion scowled at Falkner. ‘They only want to take pictures with you because you’re the most alien looking of us.’

The dark elf smirked. ‘Keep telling yourself that.’

Stiles grinned and launched himself into Peter’s arms, wrapping his legs around the older man’s waist. Somewhere in the night, he’d lost his bloody ax and Mimi was with Lucinda. ‘Who cares? Everyone looks good.’ He leaned down, looking into bright red eyes and monstrous face. ‘You look amazing.’

He smirked placing his hands on the teen’s buttocks to hold him up. ‘You can’t stand my alpha shape.’

‘Correction: I don’t like your alpha shape when we’re having sex.’ He grinned. ‘Although I’m now totally in love with your alpha tongue. But the beta shape?’ He touched the deformed jaw and cheekbones. ‘It makes me hot-‘ He leaned forward even more to speak into his mouth. ‘-knowing you lose your control when you’re with me to the point you actually change shapes…’ He leaned down the final millimeters and kissed him.

The harpy grinned. ‘Awwww…look at the love birds.’

Peter broke their kiss to grin at her. ‘You had several proposals tonight. Should have taken them.’

She rumbled annoyed. ‘Those boys?! They couldn’t even ruffle my feathers.’

Stiles frowned at Lydia who was tapping on her cell. ‘What are you doing?’

‘Hum?’ She looked up, tapped another time and put away her cell. ‘Oh…I just published your kiss on Facebook.’

‘You what?!’ He looked at the wolf who let him down. ‘Shit Lydia! They’ll recognize him in Beacon Hills.’

‘Naw…’ She waved a hand dismissively. ‘It will be obvious that you were kissing a male werewolf but nobody will recognize Peter. You barely see his face.’

‘You’re sure?’

‘Yeah. Wanna see it?’

The teen and the wolf as well as Falkner and Lucinda both went to the banshee. The picture was actually good. She was right. It was difficult to guess it was Peter who Stiles was kissing but…the way the wolf was holding him and the teen cradling his cheeks…it was as close to romantic as they’d ever been. ‘Send me that picture. I’m gonna put it in our room.’

Lydia both eyebrows. ‘Hm…wow. Published five minutes ago and already has 52 likes.’ She grinned. ‘Danny is definitely into you. He’s saying that you’ve got a great ass.’

Stiles grinned when his wolf hugged him into his body from behind. ‘Too late. I’m taken.’

‘Yes, you are.’

The banshee frowned at her phone. ‘Those that dropped the likes all left comments of that nature but Scott…’

The teen sighed. ‘What?’

‘Malia wrote that you look hot and if you ever decide to break up with that boyfriend and return to her, she’d be waiting.’

Stiles blinked at that. ‘Malia has facebook?! Holy shit!’

Lydia nodded and scrolled down a bit more. ‘Scott answered her comment saying it wasn’t any surprise that you were with a monster.’

Everyone stiffened.

Peter smirked. ‘He just called himself a monster.’

Sofia growled. ‘That son-of-a-bi- that guy…I want to wring his neck.’

Raine nodded. ‘Just what is his damage?’

The wraith scowled. ‘It is obvious that he is head damaged.’

Albion looked at her. ‘It’s brain damaged.’

‘Are you sure?’

‘Very.’

She scowled. ‘Damn. I forgot my notebook.’

The warlock had to grin at the wraith. ‘You couldn’t be more right about him being head damaged. Send me that picture Lydia. I really want it in our room.’

 

*

 

‘Are you really ok, Stiles? I mean Scott…’

The teen nuzzled his wolf’s jaw line. ‘I’m fine.’ He sighed. ‘I’ve been thinking about this. Scott’s reactions. He…he wasn’t like this before being bitten, before all this supernatural shit happened. He was a really good, sweet guy who was always there for me, even if it meant getting into trouble.’ He looked at Peter. ‘He was truly my brother and I know I was his.’ He shook his head. ‘Now…he changed so much…’

‘My fault I bit him.’ Peter frowned when he heard the squeals of several children coming from the general direction of their house.

‘Yes. But it was his fault that he changed so much.’ He took out his cell phone. ‘He unfriended me from facebook.’

‘Stiles…’

‘It happened on the night of the video Lydia recorded of me dancing in my underwear.’ He smirked. ‘I guess he really didn’t like seeing me happy.’ He frowned. ‘Strange…House feels extremely happy and amused.’

The entire pack froze and looked at each other. Then they were running towards it.

Lydia was grabbing on to Falkner (he carried her since she was the only one in heels) and gaped at the spectacle.

House’s gates were open and several children and parents were inside, laughing uproariously. Their lawn was constantly going up and down, throwing children into the air only for huge roots to catch them before they splattered on the ground. Candy was being thrown at children’s buckets making them laugh when they unfailingly they hit inside it.

Wood was creaking, evil laugh was heard and a strange mist seemed to come from the house.

‘Holy shit!’

Graham gaped. ‘Oh my god! I knew it. She’s gone evil.’

Stiles growled. ‘Shut up! My house doesn’t have a single evil bone.’ He could feel her happiness. They crossed the threshold of the gates and house stopped all activity. Stiles could feel that she’d wanted to keep playing with the rest of the people. He realized that apart from Jordan, who had to work tonight, they’d left her alone. Even Mimi had gone with them. They’d left a member of their pack behind and didn’t even realize it. ‘Sorry girl.’ «I promise to play with you more.» He could feel her good vibes in response to his feelings.

Albion crossed his arms over his chest. ‘Well…show is over. You people can all leave now.’

The children immediately protested…and their parents too.

Raine grinned, showing them her pointy teeth. ‘We promise that next year we’ll make it even bigger and let you guys stay longer.’

After half an hour, they managed to close the gates on the very put out children and their parents.

Stiles grinned. ‘Well…I guess we’ll have a party here next year.’

Kaira frowned bouncing Riordan on her hip. ‘I don’t like having our home invaded.’

‘It wasn’t invaded. We allowed them in.’

Jimmy hesitated. ‘I’m sorry but…there are so many scents here and…I don’t like it.’

Jackson nodded. ‘This is our place. Pack only. Only our scents should be here.’

The pale teen looked at Peter. ‘Are they serious?’

‘Huh…yeah. I kinda feel the same.’

‘Oh.’ He looked at the banshee.

She just smiled. ‘We’ll think of something. Now…I’ve got to freshen up since Parrish should be arriving in less than an hour.’ She growled. ‘He promised to **_really_** make it up me.’ She nearly moaned. ‘I can’t wait for it.’

Falkner frowned at the pale elf. ‘And I can’t believe my night is gonna end on such a low note. You know what? I’m gonna go back, find a really hot woman and spend the night out.’ He took off running, jumping over the gates.

Peter looked at Albion. ‘Man, you must be a terrible roommate since he really doesn’t want to sleep in the same room has you.’

The elf growled. ‘The feeling is mutual!’ Then he took off to his room.

Joshua’s eyebrows hit the roof and he looked at the other alpha wolf. They blinked at each other. It was minimal, nearly imperceptible but…Albion’s heart had given a micro-blip when he said that.

 

*

 

Isaac took off his shirt, turning to see Chris doing the same. Everybody had finally retired for the night and now…he was alone with his unsuspecting prey. He went to the older man. ‘We need to talk.’

‘I’m tired. Old age will do that to you.’

The younger man growled. ‘Enough with the excuses!’

‘What excuses?’

The teen stepped up to him, pressing their chests together. ‘You want me.’

‘I what?! Are you on wolfsbane?’

He tapped his nose. ‘I can smell it.’ He bent his head down, fitting it on the bend of hunter’s neck. ‘Your arousal when I’m near, your eyes following me so many times…’

‘Isaac…’

‘I feel the same.’

‘No.’ He took a step back, the back of his legs hitting his bed. He looked down at the bed and then up at the teen with near panic in his eyes. ‘Stop this.’

‘Stop what?’ He leaned down even further. ‘This?’

He kissed the older man. It was their first kiss. The teen moaned, his hands going down to circle the hunter’s waist, pulling him tight against his body, molding the tough body against his stronger muscles.

‘Isaac…wait…’ Argent pushed his head back and to the side. ‘This is insane.’

He slid a thigh between his legs, feeling him hard. ‘You seem to really want it.’

‘No, this is…’ He moaned as Isaac pressed an open mouth kiss against his neck and his hands descended to his ass, pulling him up, making him rub against his thigh. ‘Fuck, Isaac!’

‘Yes…let’s fuck.’

‘Like hell! You’re a kid.’ He pushed him hard but for the first time in their relationship, the teen used his superior body strength against him and all Chris’ moves to free himself would involve causing damage to Isaac, which he’d never do. ‘You need to let me go.’

‘I don’t think so. You have so many hang-ups that we’ll never do anything if it depended on you.’

‘I don’t want to have sex with you.’

He grinned. ‘Such a lie that I bet even you heard your heart blip.’

Argent shook his head in panic. ‘No. It’s just…shit Isaac. You’re a kid and I’m already forty-years-old.’

‘I don’t care.’ He turned the older man around and pushed him to kneel by the bed, bending him so his upper body would lay on it. He let his claws out and ripped the pants from Argent’s body, until his ass was completely exposed and only the waist and the legs of the jeans remained. He placed his hands on Chris’ butt cheeks, squeezing his flesh. ‘Great ass.’

‘Fuck this Isaac!’ He grabbed a hand. ‘Stop doing this!’ He gasped as his cheeks were parted and the teen kneeled behind him to look at his entrance. This was…too intimate. Isaac was looking at the most private part of his body and it made him feel extremely vulnerable. ‘Don’t-don’t look at me.’

The teen leaned forward to lick him there, drawing a scream from the older man.

Never. No one had ever done that to him. It felt good. He squeezed his eyes shut. ‘Shit, Isaac. I haven’t even washed myself.’

‘Don’t care.’ He growled against his asshole. ‘I just want to eat you up.’ He pressed his tongue inside the older man, feeling him shudder in his hands. Chris’ scent became heavier with arousal, he could even smell the pre-cum that must be beading on his dick. The teen’s hands squeezed his ass again. ‘You feel so good under me.’

‘Isaac…we can’t go any farther.’ He stiffened when he heard him pop open a cap. ‘Wait. You’re-‘ He gasped as wet fingers pressed against his entrance. ‘Fuck… this is too much. You-‘ His mouth opened in a silent scream as a long finger pressed inside him. Never had he had anything inside him. Not ever. The teen began moving that finger inside him only to add another, stretching him in a place that was completely virgin. He couldn’t hold back his scream as the teen found his prostate, sending lightning running through his body. He let his head fall to the bed and lifted his ass up a little, parting his legs for the young wolf. It felt good. Another finger invaded him and the only thing he could do was moan and open his legs further, unconsciously asking to be taken. ‘Isaac…’

‘You’re so hot inside…’ The teen moved up, covering his back with his body, holding his hips high with a hand on his stomach. ‘So tight.’ He licked his back until he reached Argent’s neck, biting him there. ‘You’re mine now, Christopher Argent.’ The teen withdrew his fingers.

‘Wait.’ His eyes widened as he felt the werewolf press inside him. ‘Ahhhh…oh god…’

‘Does it feel good Chris?’

He bit his fist because otherwise he would humiliate himself with the answer he had on the tip of his tongue. So good. It felt so very good. His body was parting to accept the teen’s length, the wet hard slide of Isaac’s cock in him, finally taking him…tears gathered in his eyes to slid down the sides of his face. So good. It felt so good. He bit his fist even harder to stop the sob building in his throat.

Isaac stilled in shock. Argent was crying. He could smell it. «Fuck! What have I done?! I thought he was liking it.» ‘Chris?’ He placed a hand under his chin to turn his head. He looked at the bite on his fist. ‘Oh shit…I’m sorry…I-‘ He began pulling out but the older man just threw a hand back and grabbed one butt cheek, pulling him back into him.

‘Don’t stop! Please, don’t stop!’

The teen blinked and gave an experimental thrust watching as Chris widened his eyes and moaned loudly. ‘You like this.’ He placed both hands on his hips, the thumbs spanning his butt-cheeks and parting them, so he could see them joined, and then he gave a harder thrust making the older man scream. ‘Actually, you love it.’

‘Isaac…oh god…please…ahhhh…’ He squeezed on the length filling his ass to perfection. ‘My ass feels so good…more…give me more…harder…so good…Isaac…my ass…you fill it so good…feels so fucking amazing in me…’

‘Oh god.’ He had to think of something disgusting so he didn’t come right then. He began thrusting harder careful to always aim at that elusive spot that made Argent scream everytime he hit it.

 

*

 

‘I should kill you.’

They were on Chris’ bed, trying to catch their breath. With some effort they both managed to divest themselves of the rest of their clothes.

Isaac smiled with his eyes closed. ‘Why?’

‘For making me do that.’

He grinned and turned his head to the older man ‘You enjoyed it.’ He turned on his side and placed a hand on the side of his face. ‘I made you scream.’

‘And now you’re getting too cocky.’

‘You liked my cock.’

Argent felt his ears get red.

‘Not saying anything?’

‘Do you want to embarrass me?’

‘No. I want you to say that you liked it so much that you want to do it again and again until death do us part.’

The hunter turned shocked eyes to him. ‘What?’

‘I’m in love with you. I want to have with you what Stiles and Peter have. A family. I want you to be part of this pack as well.’

‘Isaac…that’s…that’s a serious relationship you’re talking about.’

‘Yes.’

He licked his lips. ‘Fuck.’ He covered his face with an arm. ‘A man my age going into something like this with a kid…a werewolf no less. I’m gonna be the joke of the hunter’s community.’

‘Who cares?’

‘You should. The Calaveras will probably try to kill you for seducing me.’

Isaac grinned. ‘Let them try.’ He rolled on top of the older man. ‘Are you ready for another go or are you that much of an old man?’

Argent blinked. «I’m doomed.»

 

*

 

The next day, Chris left his room to go to the bathroom. He was grabbing his lower back and his hips were killing him. And probably because he was so distracted with trying to walk as straight as he could without limping and not moan in pain, he didn’t notice the resident creeper.

It was all Peter could do not to laugh out loud when he saw him. ‘Well…I guess you had a fun night.’

He turned around suddenly only to wince. ‘Hale.’

‘Huh.’ He took a deep breath. ‘You smell of Isaac inside you.’ The wolf took pity on the older man when he blushed bright red. He went to him. ‘You better wash yourself if you don’t want others to find out.’

Chris gritted his teeth. ‘I don’t know if I can. It hurts.’ He shook his head. ‘I guess it’s really good to be a werewolf when it comes to stuff like this huh?’

‘Oh yeah. I like to be fucked really hard and Stiles is no daisy in the bedroom either.’

And he’d just admitted to being bottom without any shame. The hunter sighed. ‘How did this happen? Men our age letting kids do this to us?’

Peter shrugged. ‘Personally, I love it.’ He went to the man and leaned into him, speaking low in his ear. ‘It feels amazing for me. Long fingers in you, stretching you, finding your spot just right…making you beg.’ He couldn’t stop his smirk as he smelled Christopher get aroused. ‘That long slide of wet hard fat cock, filling you completely…making you howl in pleasure…even cry and beg.’ He placed a hand on his hip, slowly sliding it up, lifting the white t-shirt until he was touching skin, feeling the older man shiver when his hand made contact with his skin. ‘The way your body parts to accept him…that perfect fit like it was made for you…making you feel so full that you feel it up to your stomach…making you want that fullness always…always wanting a big hard cock up your ass so much so that when you don’t have it you feel constantly empty…so empty that you even want to fist yourself.’

Argent gasped. ‘Enough!’ He placed a hand on the wolf’s chest to try and push him a bit away. Shit! Since when was Peter this hot and capable of making him horny? The damned werewolf had gotten him hard just saying those things! ‘Stop it.’ He sent him a dirty look. ‘You son-of-a-bitch. You enjoy everything!’

‘True. One of these days, I’ll top Stiles but…I love being fucked by him. I absolutely love it.’ He watched him blush and smirked. ‘And so do you because you didn’t switch once last night.’

The hunter looked at him and squared his shoulders. ‘I did love it. I **_do_** love it. It…it fills…’

He nodded. ‘A void. Like whatever piece was missing, he completes it.’ His thumbs slowly rubbed over his ribs and Argent nearly moaned at that sensation. ‘Makes you feel loved.’

Argent blinked. ‘Yeah.’

‘Take a shower.’ The wolf looked at the older man and slowly began drawing the pain from his body with the hand he had on his ribs.

Chris looked at Peter with something resembling shock when he saw the black veins on his arm. This guy wasn’t generous. Not ever. Not unless it gained him something. ‘I-‘

‘You should get Isaac to do this for you, you know?’

He blushed a bit. ‘My back hurts, my hips are busted and I’m nearly limping. I guess my ass doesn’t hurt that much because he took real good care of me but…I don’t need to give him another reminder that I’m way older than him.’

That made him smirk. ‘Pride. How I get it.’ He scowled. ‘Damned Stiles is the same. We werewolves have a short refractory period so he really likes making me come several times in a row until I’m shooting blank.’ His voice had a bit of a growl in it. ‘That kid is a god-damned sadist.’

‘You guys are into pain?’ Holly shit! He was definitely seeing Peter in a new light.

‘No.’ He rolled his eyes. ‘But try to come several times in a row without any time to rest. Despite being a werewolf, the whole body becomes too sensitive, even cotton against your skin feels scratchy.’ He withdrew his hand and crossed his arms in front of his chest. ‘It feels amazing the first two, three times, but by the fifth I’m actually begging him to stop.’

‘Oh wow.’ He cocked his head to the side. ‘That’s a rule for all werewolves?’

The wolf lifted an eyebrow and then grinned. ‘Isaac will have an even shorter refractory time than me because he’s still a teenager. Think of women and multiple orgasms. That will apply to him.’

That gave Argent some very fun ideas.

The taller man shook his head. ‘Go see Kaira. Those are minor damages and she can heal them easily.’ Peter smiled. ‘You’re right. He really did take good care of you. Must like you a lot. Anyway, Kaira will keep it a secret. Actually, she’ll love knowing something the others don’t.’

‘Thank you.’

He shrugged. ‘You’re part of the pack…I guess. Besides, Stiles had bet that it would take until Christmas before you had sex with Isaac. I said it would be before thanksgiving. I won.’ He grinned evilly. ‘Now I get to have two cosplays to enact. And Stiles has to say yes to both of them.’

‘You two knew of us? Who else?’

‘No one. Isaac came to Stiles like three days ago to ask for your room to be warded.’

‘Warded?’

‘Huh…’ He grinned. ‘Nobody heard your screams last night except for the person that’s supposed to hear them.’

‘Oh…’ He hadn’t thought about that when he’d screamed his pleasure for all to hear. ‘That’s good.’

‘Go shower and then go to Kaira.’ He grinned. ‘Welcome to my club.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well...this was NOT my usually small chapter ;)
> 
> And…somebody had a very happy Halloween ^_^
> 
>  
> 
> liked it?
> 
> WARNINGS about the SEXY:  
> Fingering, riming and anal sex.


	129. Chapter 129

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW. Thank you so much for all the lovely comments guys!
> 
> But…we finally reached the chapter I’ve been most dreading…after the laughter and sexiness of the last couple of chapters, well…
> 
> EXTREME WARNINGS!!!!!  
> Violence, rape and death.
> 
> It’s a REALLY REALLY dark chapter. Please, be warned! I’m not putting the warning just because. It IS dark and violent.

The street was dark, barely illuminated by its lamps. Some were on, others off like most cities usually did to conserve energy. One in the distance was flickering, probably needing to be substituted. The lights barely illuminated the patches of grass and few trees on either side of the street that some landscape engineer thought would look good in a residential area. A light chilly breeze was sweeping over the street, rustling a few fall leaves. Winter was definitely coming.

Stiles snorted at that as he shivered slightly. The weather at night was really getting too chilly for him. The werewolves and elves were completely indifferent to it but for a California boy like he was, this was getting too cold. He actually missed that about Beacon Hills. Apart from the rain, it had never gotten very cold there. And now he was in a part of the country where it was supposed to snow! God, he was gonna die.

He looked around himself in the barely illuminated street. It was getting very late and there was no one in sight. If he’d been a girl, he’d be worried. Even so…he winced. Peter was gonna rib him for this. Yeah, only girls had been attacked so far but…the group assignment had taken longer than he’d thought it would so…

But he could defend himself now. He wasn’t a weak human anymore. He had fire with perfect control over it, the mirror tattoo and if he concentrated he was actually capable of using his telekinesis. So…he wasn’t skinny, defenseless Stiles anymore like Derek used to call him. He smirked. He was now powerful enough to actually kick that former alpha’s ass. Actually, he was one of the most powerful of the pack.

He heard crying and frowned. Ok. Now this was starting to resemble a horror movie.

The young warlock kept walking hearing the crying being substituted by sobbing and the occasional grunt and scream. He was not liking this at all. He cut across a patch of grass and started to walk faster. He should probably contact Peter…although if it was his mind playing tricks he’d never hear the end of it from the pack. He could just imagine what Jackson. A shiver ran through him. «Screw this! I’m calling my boyfriend!»

He was about to take his cell phone from his backpack when he stopped in shock at what he was seeing. A woman, Asian by the looks of it was face down on the ground, clothes shredded, face bloodied, with a big man on top of her, moving in the unmistakable movements of sex.

He watched her lift her hand towards him, full of claws, begging for his help but right then, the man also noticed him. He snarled as he finished and then his big hands wrapped around her fragile neck and snapped it.

Stiles took a step back. Trembling, his eyes met those of the dead woman. In her eyes pain and shock were forever etched there. ‘You…you…’

A beautiful naked man got up, face and parts of body covered in blood and shadows.

The teen shook his head. ‘You’re the rapist and killer. You’ve killed so many women already…’

He sneered. ‘I killer a sinner. An oath breaker. A whore.’

The warlock lifted a trembling hand to his mouth, shock muddling his brain and took another step back.

The big man took a step towards him and then drew in a deep breath, feeling his body harden immediately despite the fact that he’d just come. ‘You smell good. Just like an Incubus would.’

‘An incubus?’

The huge man snarled in rage. ‘Your kind seduces men and women without regard to their feelings or the consequences of your actions.’ His eyes narrowed, focusing on Stiles with near hate. ‘You might be male but you’re still impure.’

The teen shook his head. ‘No. I’m not an incubus. I’m human.’ He waved his hands. ‘You should be able to smell it on me.’

The man’s eyes bled to a beautiful lilac. ‘All I smell is sex, passion, dominance and…MAGIC.’ He took a threatening step towards the teen. ‘You like taking, don’t you?’ He took another deep breath and his body became hard enough to almost hurt. That enraged him. ‘Someone dirty like you should experience what the other side feels.’

‘What?’ His eyes kept straying to the woman lying bloody on the ground. She might be a wife, a mother, someone who’d be missed. How could he do this?! He was about to call on his fire when the man began changing.

His body became even bigger, bigger than Einar’s, more muscled, revealing a beautifully carved chest. His skin turned darker, like a brown-red. Firetouched. Long black claws extended from his fingers, much like Lucinda’s. His hair became longer, like a mantle of night caressing his body and his lilac eyes actually began swirling. Shadows hugged his form, swirling around him, hiding and revealing parts of his body. What the hell was this guy?!

‘What are you?’

‘An abomination.’ He snarled. ‘All because of creatures like you.’

‘I’m a human!’

‘Lies.’ Moving as fast as the harpy, the creature was on him, claws digging furrows on the teen’s pale chest.

Grunting, Stiles fell to the ground, trying to ignore the pain. The teen called fire to him and sent it crashing into the creature. He didn’t deserve to live, not after what he’d just seen. But the man stepped out of the flames, untouched by them. Shock was a slap on Stiles’ senses.

The creature just smirked. ‘It appears that your fire does not affect me, little incubus. It should have but since it doesn’t it means that you’re not as powerful as the rest of your kind, are you?’

‘I’m not an incubus!’

The man kicked him in the ribs and it was all the teen could do not to scream in pain. He tried using his telekinesis. It wasn’t refined but he didn’t need to be refined now. He didn’t care if he made a crater. But he was still learning and needed concentration to call it and now he was injured and he was afraid that his magic would end up controlling him and he’d do more harm than good. Because if his magic controlled him…too many people would die besides this creature.

‘Enough with the lies.’ He grabbed the teen’s wrists, pressing them to the ground. ‘Look at you. Beautiful face.’ His claws ripped open his hoodie and t-shirt, revealing the defined chest beneath. ‘Beautiful body. How dare a demon like you be as beautiful as an angel?’

‘I’m not a demon!’

‘You have the scent of a demon.’ He squeezed his wrists and Stiles eyes widened in shock, his voice lost in the pain, when one of his wrists broke under the pressure, pain reverberating through his whole body. ‘You don’t even scream in pain so don’t lie.’

The big man looked at the tears falling from beautiful golden eyes and leaned down to lick them. He hadn’t felt like this since the succubus that had seduced him. He was pure. He was not attracted to males but this one…he settled his body fully on top of the teen. Warm, toned flesh, vibrant with youth, greeted him. He watched the golden eyes widen in shock and denial as the teen felt him hard against him. Yes…more than death, this should be a suitable punishment for such a creature. A rapist.

Grabbing both wrists on one hand, he ripped off the hoodie and shirt from the boy. Beautiful body. Slender and young. Muscled and ripe. Like she’d been. Snarling, he grabbed his jeans and ripped them off as well.

That’s when the teen pushed the pain from his mind and tried to kick him off. ‘No! Stop!’

Beautiful big cock. The man licked his lips as he grabbed that length and squeezed. He wanted to taste him so bad...and that enraged him even more.

Stiles whimpered in pain. ‘Please…stop!’ No…it wasn’t possible…someone other than Peter was touching him…no… ‘Please…Peter…help me…’

‘Peter? Who is he? Your lover?’ His smile turned nasty. ‘You’re a lover of men then?’ He rubbed against the young body beneath him. ‘Then you’ll love me.’

‘Like anyone would love you.’ He struggled under the grip, nearly passing out when it hurt his wrist. He gasped, trying to ignore how much his wrist hurt. ‘You’re a--monster. A murderer and a ra-rapist.’

‘Me? Someone like me a rapist?!’ He snarled and forced Stiles to part his legs, sliding between them. ‘You should be grateful that I’m feeding your kind.’

‘I’m not an incub-‘

Long claws pressed against his lips. ‘Shut up or I’ll cut off your tongue.’ The long claws invaded his mouth and cut his tongue. ‘Actually…’ The man sat up on Stiles’ chest. ‘Suck me off. I want those pretty lips wrapped around my cock.’

He shook his head. ‘No.’

The long haired man grabbed his face and forced his mouth to open. ‘Oh, I think you will.’

He snarled and called his tattoo, making it glow bright red, as he used it to immediately to heal his wrist. ‘I’ll bite you. I swear I’ll bite it off.’

He smirked, watching his tattoo with fascination. ‘And so you show your true nature. I knew you were a demon.’

Stiles pushed him off, using the tattoo to draw werewolf strength and also heal the cuts on his chest and his broken wrist.

‘Look at the way you’re healing.’ He sneered. ‘And you say you’re not a demon.’

‘I’m not.’ He gritted his teeth. ‘I am human. I’m a human with magic.’

He snarled. ‘I can sense the blood magic you used for that tattoo. Those are dark magics that only witches and demons use.’ He took a menacing step forward. ‘You shall not suffer a witch to live.’

Stiles paled. The man’s muscles became more pronounced, seemingly to expand in front of his eyes. He grew even bigger and more terrifying, the shadows intensifying.

‘I’m not a witch! I just have magic.’

The teen moved fast but even using his wolf power that the tattoo gave, he wasn’t fast enough. He gasped as the angel drew deep furrows on his shoulder and then crouched to do the same to his right leg. It made him turn again and his chest was once again cut. Leaning on one leg, he tried to charge the creature but he just drew back a huge fist and smashed it against his face.

Stiles fell.

Even though he almost unconscious, his tattoo knew what to prioritize. It began working overtime to heal the heavy damage to his head. Broken nose and jaw but worse was the damage done to his brain. He must have lost consciousness for a second because next thing he knew, his tattoo was black, indicating that all its reserves were exhausted and the creature was smirking down on him.

‘I wonder if beneath all that blood you’re still beautiful.’ He rubbed the blood on the teen’s face with his fingers and then lifted them to his mouth to lick the blood. ‘You even taste good.’

He grabbed Stiles and turned him around, exposing his ass to the night air. ‘Like this, you could be mistaken for a woman.’ He settled his body over him, rubbing against his ass. ‘Such soft skin, warm and receptive. Your whole body was made for sex.’ He grabbed the teen’s ass, a hand on each cheek and squeezed painfully, bruising him. Stiles tried to twist around and fight him off but a human’s strength was no match for a big creature like him.

‘You’re funny, trying to fight me off like that.’ One claw traced one of the tattoo’s fire swirls, drawing more blood. ‘So pretty. Your kind is always so pretty.’ He shook his head. ‘Even bloodied and bruised you’re pretty.’ His hand returned to his buttock and parted him, exposing his entrance.

Stiles gasped in shock. ‘No! Please, don’t!’

‘Still with that? You need sex, don’t you? Your kind always needs sex, especially now that you need to heal.’

‘Not an incubus. Please…stop…’

‘When you take my essence in your body, you will be purified.’ He squeezed cruelly, claws digging into the flesh, bleeding him once again. ‘I told you not to lie.’ He lifted his ass up, near his chest. ‘Look at this. So pretty.’ He leaned down and licked him there, grinning manically when Stiles sobbed and struggled feebly against his superior strength. ‘I’m going to have you now, incubus.’ He lowered the teen and entered him with a dry finger, claw and all.

Stiles finally screamed.

 

*

 

Jackson finally couldn’t take it anymore. ‘Can you keep still?! You’re irritating me.’

The wraith frowned at him. ‘You are the one irritating me.’ She huffed and rubbed her chest. ‘There is…my chest…it is like an itch…like pain…’

Kaira broke her attention from her baby to frown at her. ‘What? What do you mean pain?’

‘I do not know. It is…it just feel like…’

Peter appeared in the game room, frowning. ‘Is Stiles back yet?’

Right then, Mimi appeared running full tilt into the game room, eyes bright red, fur standing on end and hissing furiously.

Morgandi looked at Kaira. ‘Oh shit.’ They got up. ‘Can any of you track Stiles?’

‘What are you talking about?’

Kellan shook his head. ‘Oh goddess. Lucinda’s bound to Stiles and she’s not feeling so good. Mimi is not herself and she was also affected by his magic.’

The wolf placed a hand on his own chest, feeling himself pale. ‘I’ve been feeling uneasy for minutes now.’

Einar scowled and got up, the huge sword at his back showing when he unglamourized it. ‘What are we waiting for?’

Chris went to the guns he’d left in the game room. He’d spread his weapons throughout the House’s common areas. He checked the gun. ‘Can any of you track him?’

Lucinda turned into her full wraith shape. ‘I can. I am bound to him. His blood is my blood.’

All the pack except for Lydia and the baby stayed behind. The banshee gripped about it but her human speed couldn’t compete with any of them.

 

*

 

Shock stopped Peter and the pack on their tracks.

Stiles was covered in blood, face down on the ground, whimpering in pain, while an extremely big man seemed to be grinding his fingers inside him.

‘No…’ Thanks to their hearing, all the werewolves could hear him. ‘Please…Peter…please…’

A roar ripped through the night. Peter’s change wasn’t made in stages like usually. One second he was Peter Hale, the next he was in his alpha shape, his clothes completely torn off by his huge shape and he was charging the creature hurting his mate.

The dark haired man lifted his head in surprise, letting the teen go when he saw the pack charge him. They wouldn’t be enough. He was powerful and his cause just. But he wouldn’t fight tonight. These creatures had come to save their comrade. He’d let them. For now.

Before taking to the skies he looked at them. Many of those creatures were extremely powerful. He now knew what he had to do to be granted forgiveness. Kill them all.

 

*

 

‘Stiles!’ Peter slid to the ground to gently pull the naked teen into his lap, ignoring the fact that he was also naked. ‘Stiles…come on beautiful boy…open your eyes for me.’

Lucinda, hands covering her mouth, sat near the wolf, leaning against him, tears sliding silently down her face.

Kaira knelt next to the teen, placing a hand on his chest. ‘Hell.’ She turned to the other elves. ‘Morgandi! Albion! Einar! I need your help.’ She gasped. ‘Fast! He’s dying!’

Peter whimpered, hearing the truth in her heartbeat. ‘Please…Stiles…come on…please…’

The elves positioned themselves alongside the teen, not even trying to tell Peter to let Stiles go. They placed their hands on the teen’s body and their bodies began glowing.

Albion paled. ‘Goddess help us…he completed shredded him on the inside…’

Kaira growled. ‘Not helping at all. Just concentrate all of you.’

They did. It actually took them longer than they thought they’d take. The internal damage was just too extensive.

 

*

 

‘Stiles…’

The teen whimpered and pressed his face against a familiar chest as ugly memories invaded his mind.

‘Shh…it’s ok now Stiles.’ Peter rocked him slowly looking at the exhausted elves. ‘You’re safe now. I’ve got you.’

Tears slowly slid down his face. ‘Daddy…’

The pack went still and Peter began to tremble, his heart crumbling to ashes. The teen’s voice sounded so much like a child’s…

Isaac’s hand covered his mouth and he pressed his body against Argent’s. The older man immediately hugged him by the waist, eyes bleak as he looked at Peter and Stiles. The alpha wolf’s face crumbled and a lonely tear made its way down his face. And then it was followed by another and another as the teen continued to speak.

‘Daddy. Please dddad. I want my dad.’ Stiles’ body started to tremble as sobs escaped him. ‘Get me my dad. Please daddy help me please…’ His cries increased in volume while his tears soaked Peter’s chest, feeling like wildfire on his skin. ‘Make it stop dad! Please…p-p-pleaseee-no more…’

The pack could only look on in bleakness as a sense of fury and impotence filled them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter literally broke my heart.
> 
> Sorry I did this to you guys although I had previously warned several of you, in the comments, that things were gonna turn EXTREMELLY dark.


	130. Chapter 130

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS:  
> Very dubious non-con, angry anal sex.
> 
> Yup...it's bad again T_T
> 
>  
> 
> Chapter edited on 13 November 2016.

Stiles woke up with a gasp, still feeling the ghost hands ripping into him, invading and hurting his body, a tongue on him in a parody of giving pleasure…

‘Stiles.’

He looked sideways to his wolf, watching his eyes, dark with concern for him. The dark circles under the sad blue eyes were irritating the teen. ‘I’m gonna go run.’

The wolf sat up. ‘It’s getting colder. You should just train with Wendy.’

‘I want to run.’

He got up and put on his tracking suit, protecting himself the best he could against the cold. And then he was out of the house without waiting for his wolf.

It didn’t take long for Peter to catch up to him. Stiles didn’t speak and Peter didn’t try to break the silence.

When they returned to the mansion, the teen showered and got dressed.

‘Stiles…it’s still too soon. You…’

‘Too soon for what? All my injuries are healed. It’s been a week. Just because Jackson has been bringing me my assignments doesn’t mean I can skip more classes. I’d be at risk of losing my scholarship.’

‘But even so-‘

‘I don’t want to hear it.’

‘Stil-‘

‘ENOUGH!’ Fire burned in his eyes. ‘If I say that I can go to Yale, then I can damn well go to Yale!’

Peter shut up.

Stiles left the room, leaving no scent behind.

He felt dead inside. Peter sighed, sitting on the bed. Ever since the teen had been attacked, he’d been cold towards him. Refusing to touch and be touched in return. He understood the why of it. He knew that rape victims needed time and space to come to terms with their ordeal but…he was his mate. His mate was in pain and he couldn’t help. He couldn’t do a goddamned thing.

It also didn’t help that the creature was still alive. According to Parrish there had been no attacks in this last week but out there that **_thing_** was still alive. Someone had hurt his mate and it was still alive. It absolutely slayed him, this feeling of impotency. The pack had no idea how to find it. Raine, Einar and Lucinda had gone out several times during the night and still nothing. It was like the creature had vanished leaving chaos behind.

Peter left the room, feeling tired and old, like his very bones hurt.

Most of the pack was waiting for him in the kitchen.

Lucinda eyes were filled with tears. ‘He did not even look at me.’ The wolf opened his arms and the wraith went to him, hugging him hard. ‘I want my Stiles back.’

Lydia patted her back. ‘He will be back. Stronger than ever.’ She smiled and it was also tired. ‘You didn’t meet him before. Stiles might fall but he ALWAYS picks himself up. Always. He’s been dealt with a lot of bad things and he still got up. He’s always been there when we most need him.’

Isaac pulled Argent into his arms, hugging him from behind. The two of them had talked and didn’t care about secrecy anymore. Especially not in the face of what had happened last week. He placed his chin on the top of the head of the older man. ‘Yeah. That guy can compartmentalize like a son-of-a-bitch.’

Chris nodded, letting his body relax against the younger man’s. ‘He’s right. It’s what makes him such a good detective. How he can think so clearly even in the middle of danger.’ He tried to smile. ‘Give him time. He’ll be back.’

Lydia looked at them and only sniffed. ‘Well. Finally.’

Sofia shook her head. ‘He needs to talk to someone. He’s bottling all inside and…we know him. It’s going to explode and it won’t be pretty.’

Falkner scratched his head. ‘Maybe that’s what he needs. To just explode and let those feelings out.’

The pale haired elf shook his head. ‘Not him. He doesn’t have that luxury.’

He frowned. ‘What do you mean?’

Kellan nodded. ‘He’s right. Stiles’ too powerful. If he “exploded” like you’re saying…I have no doubt that he could reduce House to ashes.’

Peter sighed. ‘We can only wait and be there to catch him when he falls.’

 

*

 

Stiles felt like an itch was under his skin, something impossible to scratch. Everyone at Yale was just so damned happy. He’d never noticed before how happy people were there. He’d hated this day. Even at lunch he’d watched Ed leaving the cafeteria with his other two flunkies. The teen had only planned to mess with them a bit, maybe trip them up, maybe embarrass them, he didn’t have anything planned but…as soon as he called his magic it had been like a gate had opened inside him. Power. Such raw undiluted power coursed through his veins making him see red for a brief second.

It had scared him to the core of his soul. What was he doing using his magic in such a stupid way?!

So…he’d been left frustrated for the remaining of the day and decided to just go and practice his magic in the war room. It was nearly midnight anyway. Peter was asleep and so was most of the rest of the pack… except for Isaac and Argent. According to House those two were going at it like bunnies.

He stopped at the entrance of the war room. Albion and Falkner were in there. Both men were in their real shape, wearing only loose thin cotton pants…and they were pummeling each other.

The dark elf delivered a hook which sent the older elf flying. ‘You should give up, you know?’ He smirked as Albion got up and spat blood to the floor. ‘Physically speaking, you’re weaker than me.’

‘Like hell I am. Get me a weapon and I’ll show you how weak I am.’

He crouched down a little. ‘I’m also stronger than you when it comes to magic.’

The pale elf gritted his teeth. ‘You’re not. I just can’t use my magic against you.’

‘Yeah, you can.’

‘I can’t! I use it and I’ll kill you.’

He shrugged, knowing that the shorter elf would take the bait for his seemingly distraction. And he did. Albion lifted a foot, high enough to reach his face and was about to smash it against his cheek when Falkner grabbed his ankle, pulled him forward which made him lose his balance and then rotated a bit and Albion was falling to the ground, nearly hitting his head in the process.

‘Son-of-a-bitch!’

He grinned, also going to the ground, pressing his body against the older elf, each hand capturing his wrists, holding them up. ‘Now, unless you use your magic, you’re done. I’m stronger than you, no way you’re gonna get free with body strength alone.’

The pale elf cursed and moved underneath him, gasping when he realized the position they were in. Falkner was on top of him, his groin pressing against his butt and…it just felt…he bit his lip. He wanted to roll his hips higher into him.

Fuck! What was wrong with?! He was going to get hard if he kept thinking like that.

Desperate, he used his power on the dark elf. His magic ran exclusively towards healing. It was a “good” power but only if he wanted it so. And this situation called for extreme measures. He sent his power crashing into the elf on top of him, grabbing hold of his lungs, draining him of air, and then stopped his heart.

The younger elf stiffened on top of him and Albion managed to push him away, getting up and breathing hard. He grunted when Falkner broke his magic hold on him, drawing precious air into his lungs again, his heart beating strong again.

The dark elf grinned and got up. His red eyes nearly glowing. ‘See? You can use your powers on me.’ He cocked his head to the side. ‘Although…what made you finally use them on me?’

‘Maybe he just liked you on top of him too much.’

Both elves turned to look at Stiles, standing at the doorway, his face betraying nothing.

The dark elf smiled slightly. ‘Stiles. You here to train?’

‘Yeah. Sorry for interrupting your rendezvous.’

‘What?’ Albion snorted. ‘Hardly a rendezvous if it involves him.’

‘Hey! You’d be so lucky.’

The teen just smirked. ‘You keep going through guys and girls the way you do, and he’ll end up being lucky.’

‘There are billions of people in the world, Stiles. I don’t think he’ll ever be lucky.’

He shook his head. ‘I should have known you were a bitch.’

Both elves stiffened. ‘What?’

‘Hum…the way you lifted tail for Peter and I…begging…crying…screaming for it…’

Falkner drew himself up. ‘Stiles. You better shut up now.’

‘What? It’s not the truth? You were only satisfied when we double stuffed you.’ He smirked when the dark elf turned ashen. ‘You grabbed on to us so desperately.’ He licked his lips. ‘You said we broke your ass but soon enough you were begging for it again.’

Albion snarled. ‘Enough. Sex rituals will do that to any elf.’

‘Yeah, blame it on a sex ritual.’

The pale elf grabbed the younger elf’s elbow and stirred him towards the door. ‘We’re leaving.’

‘What? Don’t like hearing what he’s like in bed?’ He grinned when both men looked at him with uncertainty on their faces. ‘He’s got such a great ass. Made to be fucked.’ He cocked his head to the side. ‘I bet if next time you end up on top of him, he’ll beg you to fuck him hard.’

Albion looked at him coldly, pushing Falkner past the door, where Stiles was still standing. ‘Enough. This is not you.’

‘What if it is?’

The pale elf’s mouth turned down at the corners. ‘Then go fuck yourself.’

And he grabbed the other elf’s wrist and pulled him away from Stiles walking rapidly until they were in their room.

Falkner looked at an agitated Albion. ‘I’m gonna shower.’

‘How can you be so calm after what he just said?’

He shrugged. ‘Like you said. That’s not really him.’

‘But he-‘

‘Look. He went through hell. He was raped and nearly killed.’ He looked at the older elf. ‘All your life, you’ve been protected. You know nothing of having yourself dragged in the mud.’

‘Wait. Have you-‘

‘I’ve never been raped but-‘ His lips twisted in a sneer. ‘I was left by my mother in one of our orphanages. My father didn’t believe I was his. You see, both my mother and father were light skinned.’ He showed him his dark grey arm. ‘I’m obviously not.’ He looked at the beautiful elf in front of him up and down. ‘I never had a lovely home or loving parents like you. I was sent into the battlefield when I was ten years old. Cannon fodder. I never had anyone give a damn about me. I always had to pay for sex because no woman wanted to lie with mercenary trash.’ He opened the door to their bathroom. ‘So…I don’t need you to defend me. My honor has never been at stake because nobody ever thought I had one. Hell, by now I’ve had as much sex as a whore only I don’t take money for it.’

‘Falkner…’

‘Who the fuck do you think I am? I’m not a privileged little prince like you. I don’t give a damn if someone calls me a bitch and mocks me for what I’m like in bed.’ He looked him straight in the eyes and the older elf felt floored by the determination in them. ‘I am who I am. And I don’t give a fuck what others think about me.’

Falkner went into the bathroom and closed the door gently behind him. He took off his pants and stepped into the shower. Only then did he allow quiet tears to fall from his eyes.

 

*

 

Stiles looked at the fridge. Now that he’d stopped cooking, it was nearly empty. Bunch of lazy asses the lot of them. What was he? Some kind of slave?! If he didn’t cook, no one else did?

Oh well, at least the elves were now avoiding him like the plague. Apparently, either Albion or Falkner had told them about their little “talk”. What? Like he’d said a lie?

Falkner was a bitch. Why wasn’t he the one that had been raped? He flaunted his power constantly, was always using glamour, was seducing men and women like there was no tomorrow.

So why was it that he was the one that had ended up being raped?!

He gritted his teeth, having lost his appetite.

‘Stiles? You are cooking dinner?’

He looked up to see Lucinda enter the kitchen. He closed the fridge door and leaned against the kitchen counter. ‘Nah. Don’t feel like it.’

‘I—I see…’

‘What?’

She went to him, pressing against his side, feeling the teen stiffen under her touch. ‘I…I am hungry.’

‘Then cook something. You’ve two hands right?’ He disentangled himself from her. ‘Oh, right. I forgot. You’re useless.’

She blinked. ‘Stiles…I am trying to learn as quickly as I can.’

‘I see…then you’re not only useless but slow as well.’ He sighed. ‘Never mind then.’ He felt soft fur rub against the hand he hand on the kitchen counter. The teen couldn’t stop the smile if he tried it. With a finger, he rubbed Mimi’s head, grinning when she climbed up his arm to sit on his shoulder and nuzzle her nose beneath his ear.

‘Stiles…I am hungry for something other than food.’

He stiffened. ‘Blood?’

‘It has been more than two weeks and-‘

‘I don’t feel like it right now.’

‘But I-‘

‘What?’ He snarled at her. ‘You wanna force me to give you blood?’

‘No…’ She lifted a hand to cover her mouth, feeling tears gather in her eyes. ‘I would never force you to do anything.’

‘Good.’ He looked at her with dark eyes. ‘Besides, you went a full century without blood. I’m sure you can hold on a few more days.’

‘But it is different now. I’m linked to you. If I do not drink-‘

He waved a hand. ‘You’re such a bother. I don’t feel like it. Maybe tomorrow if you don’t piss me off too much.’

‘Stiles…’

A hand exploded in fire. ‘Perhaps you didn’t hear me.’ He lifted his hand menacingly.

She shook her head and took a step back, tears falling from her eyes.

‘Good. Now, stop bothering me.’ He looked back at her. ‘Oh and Lucinda? Stop being so familiar with me. You’re constantly touching me and it’s not welcome.’

 

*

 

Stiles threw his backpack to the floor of his room. He was angry, so angry. He’d returned from Yale and everyone in the house was walking around normally, talking normally, _training_ normally. Isaac and Argent were talking, heads bent together, whispering to each other. Sofia was arguing with Jackson. Even Lucinda was snickering with Raine.

And he was angry. So very angry. Why were they so happy? Nowadays the pack most often ignored him. While before they were constantly bothering him to talk, now he only had to open his mouth and people would leave the room like he was betraying them. What the fuck was that?!

He was the one who’d been betrayed.

‘Stiles.’

He turned to see Peter enter their room and close the door behind him. The wolf didn’t seem happy.

‘Sofia said that you’ve yet to have lunch with her and Jackson and you’ve been going to classes for a week now.’

The teen lifted both eyebrows up. ‘I need to have lunch with them now? It’s mandatory?’

‘Of course not, but…they’re your friends.’ He licked his lips. ‘And it’s late. It’s already 10PM and…’

His eyes burned. ‘And what? The little human shouldn’t be out so late? He might get raped again? Is that it?’

He flinched. ‘No. Damn it, Stiles.’

‘I’m going to the bathroom and then to bed.’

Peter watched him go and sighed. He didn’t know what to do or say. Shit! He was so useless. He was an alpha werewolf and he’d never felt more powerless. He took off his clothes and went to bed.

The teen returned after ten minutes only in his underwear. Nothing. He still didn’t have any scent. Since the attack, Stiles had killed his scent never once relaxing the control, even in sleep. The older man didn’t smell of him anymore, except for the light scent that meant pack. He no longer smelled **HIS** and that fact actually caused him physical pain.

The teen entered the bed and turned his back on him. It was all Peter could do not to howl in pain at such a rejection. ‘Stiles…’

‘What?’

The wolf turned to him and slowly approached his body to the younger man’s, feeling him tense next to him. ‘Can we sleep like this?’

‘Why?’ He snarled and turned slightly to the older man. ‘You want sex, is that it?’

He gulped, hearing the anger in the teen’s voice. ‘No. I just want to hold you.’

‘Hold me?!’ Anger, such potent anger, invaded him. Rage. Peter wanted to hold him? Where was he when he most needed him? When…

Stiles growled and moved on top of the older man, kissing him hard, wanting to bruise. It only hurt him.

He called his tattoo and used its strength to turn him around, pressing his face against the pillow.

‘Wait! Stiles, not like this.’ He was angry, the wolf could feel him angry even if he couldn’t smell it.

‘Why? You like it, don’t you? As long as there’s a dick up your ass, you moan and lift your tail like a bitch in heat.’ The younger man ripped the wolf’s boxer-shorts off him and parted his legs, sliding between them and then spat in his hand several times.

Peter gasped as he felt Stiles’ hot length pressing hard between his buttocks. He wasn’t going to go in like this, was he? The wolf was barely even hard and there’d had been no lube or prepping of his body.

He screamed.

The teen pushed hard and fast into him, rough enough that he was able to slid completely inside despite the lack of lube. The hand next to his face, that the younger man was using for support, was glowing an angry red. Peter closed his eyes as the warlock began moving in him, using the wolf’s own strength, the blood he’d freely given him, against him.

The alpha grunted at a particular hard thrust. He couldn’t feel any pleasure in this but never did he think of stopping Stiles. The teen needed this. That anger, that fear, that hopelessness, the realization that you were vulnerable and someone was stronger than you and could hurt you…the younger man needed to unload those feelings. Since he didn’t talk to him or anyone else, the least he could do was let Stiles deal with it the only way he felt he could.

Then Peter smelled salt. Soon he felt tears drop little by little onto his back. It was like he was branding him. They felt scalding against his skin and it was all he could do not to cry as well.

Soon Stiles was coming. Faster than ever.

The teen stayed like that for a couple of minutes, catching his breath and then moved off Peter in a jump to practically run to the bathroom.

The wolf sighed and turned around, looking at the ceiling. His body was already healed although he still smelled of blood. ‘Everything is fucked.’ He put a hand to his face and realized that he was crying. ‘Shit.’

 

Stiles reached the bathroom in time to vomit in the toilet. The acid burned his throat and eyes making him cry. When he was finished and got up, he look down and he saw that his dick had blood. He nearly howled in distress. He’d hurt Peter. Probably a lot, in more ways than one. He cleaned himself up, returned to the room and laid down beside the wolf, once again turning his back on him. ‘I guess dinner didn’t agree with me.’

Peter never said anything.

 

*

 

‘What’s wrong with you?’

Peter watched Lydia lift her eyes from painting her nails to fix them on his face. ‘What do you mean?’

‘We’re all dealing the best we can with this…moody Stiles but you…’ She looked at the wolf. ‘…it’s like something hurts you. Physically hurts you.’

‘If Parrish had gone through what Stiles has been through…you’d be acting the same.’

She sighed and put away her nail polish. ‘Jordan…I don’t think he’d push people away like Stiles is doing.’

‘We have no way of knowing, do we?’

The banshee shook her head. ‘Stiles has always kept things to himself. Always preferred to suffer in silence. Donovan, Dr. Valack…the Desert Wolf…’ She blew on her nails while she frowned. ‘Never telling anyone what happened, dealing with the pain all by himself.’

‘Yeah.’ The alpha sat next to her. ‘It’s that core of strength and stubbornness.’

‘Well…now it’s a disadvantage. Lucinda is starving for god’s sake’s, he must have said something to the elves because they’re avoiding him like the plague, he called Argent a murdered and said that Raine should be careful otherwise he’d cut off her wings and display them for all the other hunters to see.’ She bit her lip. ‘He said things to Thomas…about being with guys…humiliating him for liking it-for liking to be bottom.’ She snarled and looked at Peter. ‘What the fuck is wrong with him?!’

‘You know what’s wrong with him.’

She deflated. ‘Yeah but…he’s antagonizing everyone. Hitting where it most hurts. Shit, Peter. I don’t recognize Stiles anymore.’ She blinked back tears. ‘I miss my best friend.’

‘He’ll pull through.’

She snorted. ‘I know. He always does. I’m just afraid that it will be too late.’

The wolf bit his lip. ‘We…we had sex last night.’

‘What?’ She grinned. ‘But that’s…that’s great! It means he’s on the mend, right? I mean, if he was still-‘

Peter hesitated. ‘It was rough.’

She felt cold in the pit of her stomach. ‘What does that mean?’

‘Never mind.’ He got up. ‘We should decide what food we’re ordering tonight.’

‘Peter Hale. You sit down and tell me what you meant by rough.’

‘Sometimes we just like it hard.’ He shrugged. ‘No big deal.’

‘Yeah. I like it hard sometimes but-‘

‘Why sweetheart.’ He grinned. ‘Do tell daddy.’

She didn’t smile. ‘What. Did. You. Mean. By. **ROUGH**?’

Peter looked into her eyes and knew she wasn’t going to drop it. He sat down again. ‘He used his tattoo on me.’

She gasped. ‘What?’

He gulped. ‘I let him. I knew he needed to vent…to have some escape from his feelings so…I let him…do it to me.’

‘Peter…’ She gulped. ‘Did he rape you?’

‘No!’ He scowled at Lydia. ‘I let him! There was no rape.’

‘But he used the tattoo so…he was forceful.’

‘I let him.’

‘Did you come? Were you even aroused?’

He lifted an eyebrow and smirked. ‘Don’t you think you’re being too curious about me?’

‘That’s a no then.’ She got up and began pacing the kitchen. ‘Fuck, Peter! What the hell were you thinking?!’

‘What did I do?!’

‘You let Stiles rape you.’ Her eyes looked positively murderous. ‘How could you let him go that far?’

He looked at her and felt all fight leave his body. ‘I wanted to help and didn’t know how. This…what happened? It was-‘

‘A mistake. A huge one.’

‘Lydia.’

‘I’m serious. Do you think he’ll thank you when he comes out of this? Shit, Peter! You let him rape you. Stiles, our Stiles, would never, not in a million years, hurt someone like that. He…’ she growled in frustration. ‘Despite what he says, he’s too nice. That guy can speak harshly but he never hurts anyone. He always tries to help.’ She shook her head. ‘He raped his boyfriend. How do you think he’s going to deal with that?’

‘I just…’

She scrubbed her hair, stopping when she remembered her nails. Lydia looked at them and scowled when she saw scratches on two nails. The banshee sighed and looked at the wolf. ‘How could my best friend rape a person? How? I can’t forgive him that.’

‘He didn’t rape me. I allowed it, Lydia.’

‘I get that but…while in your mind it wasn’t rape, it was for Stiles. He knew…’ She could feel anger boiling inside her. ‘He knew he was raping you and didn’t stop. No matter what he’s been through…how could he do that to you?’

‘I’m fine.’ He shrugged. ‘It was nothing.’

‘Oh really?’

‘Lydia…I knew what I was doing. Maybe it was a bad decision, but it was one I took and nobody forced me into it. I wanted to help Stiles and made the conscious decision of letting him-‘

‘Come now. Say it.’ She fixed her eyes on him. ‘You let him rape you.’ She growled and resumed pacing. ‘I feel like killing him!’

‘I didn’t know you cared so much about me.’

‘I don’t.’ The wolf blinked when her heart gave a tiny blip. ‘I care for Stiles and that fucker screwed up big time!’ She really looked ready to do murder. ‘I’m not forgiving him for this. It was bad enough what he’s been saying to the pack but to actually go and rape-‘ She shook her head. ‘This is unforgivable.’

‘Lydia…’

‘Don’t Lydia me. Right now, I could scream his head off.’

 

*

 

Stiles returned from college to what looked like an empty house. For a second, panic gripped him. The pack had finally gotten tired of him, Peter had gotten tired of him. Before, the wolf always greeted him with a grin, pleasure in seeing him again etched in every part of his face and body. Lately, they barely saw each other.

He placed a hand on a wall and House told him that the entire pack was in the war room. He went there only to stop at the entrance.

Happy. They all looked so damned happy. He was a mess, his head a sea of hurt and anger and confusion and all his friends looked so happy. His breath itched when he saw Raine lean into Peter, snapping a mouth full of sharp teeth at him only for the wolf to answer by showing her his alpha fangs.

There was snickering and companionship everywhere. They weren’t training, they were having fun and that hurt him.

Lucinda was the first to notice him. ‘Stiles.’

The fun immediately died and the teen had to grit his teeth. ‘Hi.’

Peter went to him with an unsure smile on his lips. ‘Hey.’

Stiles couldn’t understand why he was still speaking to him, still smiling at him. After yesterday…he gulped. ‘Hey.’

Wendy nodded. ‘Want to train?’

‘What for? It doesn’t help at all.’

Everybody stiffened and he snarled. ‘What?! I’m speaking the absolute truth. Training is worth crap when…’ He growled, waving a hand in the air, dismissing them. ‘Keep playing if you think that will help.’

Lydia’s lips thinned. ‘Enough. It’s been two weeks. We’ve all been here for you but you only offend and push us away. No more. Time to face the music, Stiles.’

He felt rage invade him. ‘You need to shut up now Lydia.’

‘Or what? What are you gonna do? Whine about it? Shuffle through the corners of the house? Moping around while cursing the fact that we’re still doing our best to keep going while you’re miserable?’

Peter looked at Stiles with concern. He was getting redder and redder, his breathing accelerated, like he was about to blow up. ‘Huh…Lydia? You better stop.’

‘Why?! So he can rape you again?’

Gasps of shock echoed from all the members of the pack.

She turned to Stiles. ‘That’s right. Peter told me how you forced him down, used the tattoo and raped him.’

 ** _Rape_**.

That word ripped through Stiles destroying what was left of his sanity. Rage, so much rage inside him that he couldn’t hold in anymore.

It burst out of him in a telekinetic wave, hitting all the pack, sending them crashing into the walls of the war room.

When the red finally lifted from his vision, his entire pack lay crumbled and bleeding on the ground.

**NO.**

Oh god, what had he done?!

‘WENDY!!!’

Stiles turned to see Jimmy next to Wendy, hands hovering over her body. The kid himself was injured but only had eyes for her girlfriend.

She gritted her teeth. ‘I can’t feel anything.’ She blinked back tears. ‘Jimmy…I can’t feel anything.’

Kaira got up, gritting her teeth, trying to ignore her own injuries. ‘Guys, come on.’

All the Seelie moved to Wendy. Albion began shinning. ‘Shit, she’s got a broken spine.’

Parrish moaned in distress. ‘Lydia also needs help.’ The girl gritted her teeth in pain, as her boyfriend touched her lightly to access the damage. ‘Dislocated shoulder, arm broke in two places, fractured pelvis.’

Stiles shook his head in shock. No. He couldn’t have hurt them. It wasn’t his fault. It wasn’t. Lydia had made him lose his control. It was her fault that all of this had happened. Then he heard Lucinda moaning in pain. When the teen turned to her, she was crying, cradling a broken and bloody Mimi in her hands. That sent him to his knees.

Crawling, he went to the wraith, taking the rat from her hands. ‘No…’

The teen watched Mimi try to open her eyes and then she chirped weakly. He could actually feel her dying. ‘NO!!!’ Magic burst out of him, as he poured his will into her. When the warlock felt her heart stop, it felt like a part of his soul had died with her. She was innocent. So very innocent of everything that had been happening. The only one he still allowed next to him.

And then her heart started beating overtime. Stiles grinned when she lifted her head and chirped at him, nuzzling his hand.

Peter went to him, blood on his face and arm. ‘Stiles, you ok?’

He nodded. ‘The others?’

‘All good. The elves have completely healed Wendy and they’re finishing with Lydia. Isaac protected Argent from the impact with his own body. The rest of us…we can heal on our own.’

He nodded. ‘I’m sorry.’

The wolf sat next to him, hesitating when it came to touching him. Oh god. What had he done?! Peter **never** hesitated when it came to touching him. NEVER. Stiles turned and let his head fall to the older man’s neck. ‘I’m sorry. So very sorry.’

Peter grabbed him and pulled him sideways into his lap. ‘Shhh… it’s all right Stiles.’

‘S-s-sorry…’ Tears started to slowly slid down his face. ‘So sorry…’ He hiccupped and turned his face into Peter’s collarbone hiding there all the while crying.

‘Come on, Stiles. Shhh…’

He placed Mimi on the floor and then lifted his arms to hug the wolf tight by the neck and began to really cry.

The older man thought that his heart was actually breaking but at the same time…something calmed him in this situation. Especially when the teen squeezed his arms, hugging him even tighter. Finally, finally Stiles had turned to him.

The younger man was now sobbing, great wrecking sobs against his neck, drenching him. The only thing Peter could do was hug Stiles and wait for the storm to pass.

 

*

 

It took a while but finally the river of tears abated and the others approached the couple.

Lucinda pressed her forehead against the teen’s back. ‘You will be all right, my Stiles.’

Stiles lifted a tear stained face to the wolf, eyes swollen and nose red. He was not a pretty crier. ‘I hurt you all.’ He moaned nearly in pain. ‘I-I-I hurt you, Peter…forced y-y-you…’

‘Stiles…what happened between us? I could have stopped you anytime I wanted. Being an alpha werewolf…you’d have gotten a fight in your hands if I wanted to fight you.’

‘That only makes it worse.’

The older man shook his head. ‘I knew you needed a way to unload all that anger. I’m not…angry or hurt or traumatized or anything like that. I made a conscious decision to let it happen. It wasn’t like…what happened to you. I wasn’t…it wasn’t rape, Stiles. Yes, it wasn’t pleasant but…it was a decision consciously made. And believe me, it was nothing compared to what I’ve been through before.’

Stiles could feel the blood drain from his face. Another bad memory in the wolf's life and he’d promised that he’d never hurt the older man again. And once again he’d broken his word. Fuck! What was he doing?! Why was he blaming the people that he loved and who loved him back for what had happened to him? He was an idiot.

He turned from Peter to see his pack surrounding him. Too much, too many people too close to him. His breathing began accelerating.

‘Stiles?’

He gasped, barely able to breathe. ‘Pan-ic att-ttack…’

Peter gripped him hard. ‘What do I do?’ He could hear his lungs shutting down, no oxygen to feed them ‘Stiles!’

He couldn’t breathe. He just coul-

Peter kissed him. Since his attack, two weeks ago, they hadn’t kissed a single time. Now Stiles sank into it, the older man’s taste a drug he’d missed. How could he have gone so long without kissing him?! He moaned, hugging him by the neck, pulling the wolf hard against him. ‘Peter…’

‘Well…he didn’t react like that when I kissed him to stop his panic attack.’

Stiles blushed bright red, pulling away from the wolf. ‘Oh god. Shut up.’ He looked at them all. They were even closer to him. He bit his lip, trying to control his emotions. It would hurt them if they knew that he’d been afraid of them. ‘I’m sorry.’

Wendy shook her head. ‘Sorry is not gonna cut it. You broke my spine.’

The teen blanched.

‘To make up for it, I demand that you cook my favorite dish and desert.’

He blinked at her, noticing the tender smile coupled with a bit of uncertainty. He smiled back and it was genuine. ‘Deal.’

Falkner cleared his throat. ‘I was also injured.’

Albion scowled. ‘I was injured and I had to heal others. Twice.’

Peter rolled his eyes. ‘You ok now, Stiles?’

‘Not ok but I think I’ll get there. I always seem to.’ A tear slid down his face. ‘I always survive everything. It’s the others that suffer because of me.’ He took a deep breath and looked down at his hands. ‘Nothing hurt that creature.’

Everyone stiffened, hearing the pain in the teen’s voice.

‘I used fire on him and it didn’t affect him. I couldn’t concentrate through the pain to use telekinesis and was afraid that my magic would control me. The tattoo…he was stronger than me but at least it saved my life because he smashed my head on the ground.’

Lucinda growled. ‘I am going to find him and ritually sacrifice him.’ Her eyes had turn wraith black. ‘He will scream for hours.’

The teen smiled but it was sad. ‘More than him hurting me, vi-violating my body…it was the fact that I was helpless that really destroyed me. He was so very strong…’ He gulped and looked at his hands, palms up on his lap. ‘Nothing…I have all this power and I can do so much damage and yet…I was like a baby trying to challenge a grown up. Powerless. Useless.’ His chin trembled and he made fists. ‘Not even as a normal human I felt like that.’ He scowled. «Except for Gerard.»

Raine frowned. ‘There aren’t many creatures that are immune to fire.’

‘He also has developed senses like the wolves. He kept saying that I smelled good.’

Peter hugged him tight, the pain of the last couple of weeks diminishing when the teen leaned into his embrace. ‘Stiles…’

‘He kept saying I smelled like an incubus, like a demon and that I deserved to be punished.’

Jackson licked his lips. ‘Is that why you don’t smell of anything anymore?’

He hesitated. ‘It’s the reason I was attacked.’

Sofia leaned into him. ‘I want to smell you again.’

Stiles shook his head, feeling panic grow in his chest. ‘No…I-I can’t…’

Peter nuzzled his neck. ‘Let us smell you. I promise no one will attack you here.’

Whittemore shrugged. ‘I might hump you though.’

The warlock blinked at him and then he burst out laughing. Soon, his scent moved through all of them and the weres and Raine fell on him. He stiffened initially but soon relaxed, giggling a bit at the groans of his friends. Mimi climbed up his body and snuggled between his ear and neck, nuzzling him. ‘I guess you guys just satisfied my curiosity.’

Falkner also laid down to press against the bodies on the floor. ‘About what?’ He frowned as he felt Albion press against him from behind but ignored it because this was about Stiles. Besides, everybody was pressing against everybody.

‘Puppy piles are a thing.’

Peter snorted at that. ‘No, they aren’t. We just like human contact.’

‘Huh-huh.’ He sobered. ‘I would have died if it wasn’t for you guys.’

Lucinda pressed harder against him. ‘Stiles…’

‘I saw him finish raping the woman and kill her afterwards. You saved me from that.’ The warlock’s eyes burned with fire. ‘And now we’re going to save everybody else.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So…I just couldn’t leave any part of this chapter as a cliffhanger or leave the angst to stew for several chapters. It’s just not who I am. So I just resolved it in a single chapter, fast-forwarding it two weeks. Probably jumped a few stages of Stiles dealing with his trauma but…I just couldn’t stand it.
> 
> Anyway, this also pulled a bit of my heart-strings. Stiles…what he did to Peter…I don’t even know how to categorize it. It was rape. Pure and simple, but Peter consciously allowed it to happen when he had the power to stop it. He actually made the decision to let Stiles do it.
> 
> I find that terrible actually. Thinking that if you allow it, it might help the other person. Like Stiles later said, it’s even worse.
> 
> Anyway, now I just want the pack to find the bad guy and kick his ass.


	131. Chapter 131

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So…I have to say something before we go into the story. 
> 
> Lydia wasn’t being insensitive. It’s quite the opposite. She was angry that her best friend was attacked but! The way Stiles had been acting lately, that wasn’t her friend. Stiles is very emphatic, he feels others pain and still he raped Peter (no matter what the later said). She was the only one Peter told that about and she didn’t recognize her friend in that. Stiles, the real Stiles, would never in a million years be a rapist. No matter how entitled his rage could be. So…she’s also angry with him. He hurt Peter, his boyfriend and that she can’t deal with.  
> That’s what she meant with facing the music and stop moping. Because he didn’t talk to anyone and a good shock might take him away from that dark place he was in.  
> As for the rest of the pack, they weren’t pretending that things were normal. You can only do so much to help a person when that person doesn’t want your help at all. You feel impotent so you turn to things that are familiar and hope that will somehow help.
> 
> Maybe the way I wrote didn’t come across right. I think that instead of resolving everything in a single chapter, I should have done two or three. Because for you guys reading it, it probably felt too sudden and rushed but the pack had been dealing with an indifferent and hurtful Stiles for two weeks now. Just imagine that behavior every single day. They are also human beings and, even if we prefer for it not to be true, we all have our limits.
> 
> So…let’s move on and go into a much needed relaxing chapter ^_^

Raine just threw her hands up, snarling in frustration. ‘He’s immune to fire! Most demons are immune to fire.’

Stiles shook his head. ‘More than just demons are immune to fire. We have Salamanders, Ifrits, Phoenixes, Chimaeras, Cherufes, Hellhounds, Lampads-‘

Kaira lifted a hand. ‘Phoenixes aren’t immune to fire. They use fire to be reborn. And Chimaeras breathe fire.’ She frowned. ‘I’m not sure if they’re immune to other people’s fire.’

Morgandi cleared her throat. ‘I once met a Chimaera who was immune to fire.’

Lydia tapped a finger to a book. ‘Gryphons and Dragons are also immune to fire.’

Stiles sighed. ‘I’d love to see a dragon…’

Peter just smirked. ‘We need more data than just fire.’ He frowned. ‘Actually…Stiles? Are you now immune to fire?’

The teen blinked at him and shrugged. ‘Not exactly.’

‘What does that mean?’

‘Well, I burned myself the other day while cooking.’

Jackson scowled. ‘That means your’re not immune to fire.’

‘Not exactly.’

The pretty teen threw his hands in the air. ‘I hate it when he does that.’

He grinned. ‘I can control fire that isn’t mine. After that, I does become mine. But, for instance, if someone were to throw fire at me before I could hum…”grab” it, it would burn me.’

Falkner frowned. ‘Which means you’re not immune to fire but your own.’ He crossed his arms in front of his chest. ‘What if we’re looking for a creature that’s the exact opposite? Can’t create fire but is immune to it?’

Albion shook his head. ‘I know none of those.’

The dark elf snarled. ‘Raine is immune to fire! Except for the magical kind. But she is still immune to fire.’

The harpy frowned. ‘I always return to demons.’ She started pacing. ‘He changed, became bigger. So many demons do that.’

The pale teen nodded. ‘He had short hair at the start but then it grew, same with his body. He has claws more similar to Lucinda’s than a werewolf.’ His lips thinned. ‘And he’s beautiful.’

The pale haired elf snorted. ‘You don’t know the concept of beautiful since you preferred him-‘ He pointed with a thumb at Falkner. ‘-to me.’

The warlock shook his head. ‘You two are attractive…and yes, beautiful. That guy was perfection.’

Jackson scowled. ‘I hated him before, but now I absolutely despise him.’

Argent sighed and closed his laptop. ‘Nothing. I’ve spoken with several hunter families and they never encountered a creature like ours.’ He scowled. ‘Araya said that she’d come here to help us.’

Peter growled. ‘She sets a foot in New Haven and I’ll consider it an attack on me and will feel entitled to take her out.’

Thomas lifted both eyebrows up. ‘I thought you were allies with hunters.’

Stiles shook his head. ‘Chris Argent is the only one I like so far…and his dad is a psychopath.’

Joshua looked at the older man. ‘So…we also shouldn’t trust your family?’

Before Chris could answer, Isaac grinned. ‘Nope. They’re all psychopaths. His sister Kate was changed by Peter by mistake when what he really wanted to do was kill her.’

‘Yes.’ The pale teen nodded. ‘Let’s not forget that she also burned his family alive with Peter still in the house which led him to spend the next six years in a coma.’

Graham gaped at the hunter. ‘Holy shit! What kind of family is yours?’

‘Complicated.’

Einar scowled. ‘I’m tired of reading all these books and finding nothing.’ He closed a massive volume. ‘I say we find the thing and kill it. Actually, since it seems to find supernaturals easily, let’s just go out, let it find us and kill it.’

Kellan sighed. ‘He’s immune to fire, has super-strength, is super-fast, can fly and you just want to attack him?!’

He shrugged. ‘I’m an action type of guy.’

Lucinda nodded, letting her claws extend. ‘Hum…yes we should go out.’

Stiles got up. ‘Well…we’re not getting anywhere so I’m gonna start dinner.’

Falkner grinned. ‘Don’t forget. I wa-‘

‘Yeah yeah. You want Peppered duck with vanilla mash, pea & wild mushroom ragout and for dessert I’ll make Albion’s favorite. The Pumpkin pancakes with salted pecan butterscotch.’

Both elves grinned at him and the teen could only roll his eyes.

 

*

 

‘Stiles?’ Isaac entered the kitchen. ‘Need help?’ He blinked when he saw Mimi washing the mushrooms diligently. That rat was getting weirder by the minute.

‘Sure. Peel the pumpkin and then cut it in small cubes.’

‘Ok.’

They worked side-by-side in silence for a few minutes until Stiles, unsurprisingly, broke it. ‘How are you and Argent?’

He grinned. ‘Great. The sex is fantastic.’

The shorter teen laughed. ‘Oh, I bet. Top or bottom?’

‘I thought you said it was too intimate to talk about it.’

‘Well…I know he bottomed the first time (Peter told me) but have you guys switched since then?’

‘Why do you wanna know?’

He bit his lip. ‘Peter and I haven’t had sex since I…forced him. And before that not once since I was attacked.’

‘Stiles…’

‘I want to but…I hurt him. No matter what he says, that he allowed it to happen, I raped him.’ He put down his knifes and leaned on the counter, head down. ‘Shit. I hurt him and I’d promised myself and him that I would never hurt him again.’ He lifted tear filled eyes to the tall teen. ‘I can’t touch him. Every time I think of it, what I did comes to my mind and I just…can’t. It wasn’t what was done to me. I could never compare what that creature did to me to having Peter touch me. There’s just no comparison or mistaking them. No…it wasn’t what I went through that’s stopping me. It’s what I did to him that’s…it just…’

‘You need to forgive yourself before that…and get over your trauma.’ He hesitated. ‘You saw what Fiona did to me.’

The warlock paled. ‘Yeah.’

‘I was also raped. That bitch made me come in front of Chris.’

‘Isaac…’

The curly haired teen shook his head. ‘I’m over it. It felt a thousand times worse because you were all watching me and I couldn’t help reacting.’

‘Fuck! We need to stop speaking of this.’

‘No. What we need is to talk of this. You wouldn’t have blown up and hurt us all if you’d talked before.’

Stiles looked at him and then at the tray where he was preparing the vanilla mash. ‘Probably.’ Mimi rubbed her wet fur against the side of his arm making him smile. ‘You know…the night I first saw Peter again, when he escaped Eichen House, we were attacked by an incubus.’

‘What?!’

‘Hum…he went after me to rape me but…it was different.’

‘How?!’

‘That guy was desperate. He hadn’t had sex in the time he’d stayed in Eichen House and he looked like a monster.’ He shook his head. ‘I don’t think he was a rapist. I think he was a creature so desperate that he was willing to do everything he could to be himself again.’

‘Shit. That’s…’

‘Yeah.’

‘What happened to him?’

Stiles gulped. ‘I killed him. I bashed his brains in with my bat.’

Isaac blinked at him not even knowing what to say.

‘That incubus went after me and I would never have been able to push him away if it wasn’t for Peter. He kicked the thing off me and in turn the incubus attacked him.’

‘Not very Peter like.’

He smiled. ‘Yeah. The creature ripped his jeans off him, turned him around and pulled his ass up in the air.’ He lowered his head. ‘I actually thought of leaving him and running away but…he saved me.’ He looked at taller teen in the eyes. ‘And then I began swinging my bat until Peter had to stop me.’

‘I don’t even know what to say.’

Stiles grinned. ‘I saw Peter’s ass for the first time and it was awesome. Actually, it is AWESOME!’

Isaac also grinned. ‘I bet Chris’ better. Way better.’

He lifted an eyebrow. ‘We won’t ever know, will we?’

‘Sorry, but I’ve seen Peter naked. Front _and_ back.’

He frowned. ‘I’ve only seen Argent’s front. That’s way unfair.’

The teen wolf shrugged. ‘I’m only interested in one ass so you have nothing to worry about.’

He pouted. ‘Let me take that memory away from you. I’m really good at memories manipulation.’

He laughed. ‘Get away from me, you crazy creeper!’

Stiles smiled and returned to his mash. ‘Anyway, that’s why it was different and didn’t affect me. There was desperation there, the need for survival and I understand that perfectly.’ He gulped. ‘What happened with this creature…there was only coldness, the desire to hurt and…he said I smelled like a demon. I was dirty and I needed to be purified.’

‘He’s insane.’

‘Very.’ He licked his dry lips. ‘He’s also incredibly powerful. I’ve never seen the like. If I believed in gods then I’d say he’s one.’

‘We’ll defeat him.’

The shorter teen lifted bruised eyes to him. ‘I’m afraid of him. Like I’ve never been afraid of anything or anyone before.’

‘Don’t you think that’s normal?’

‘Probably.’ He shook himself. ‘Let’s continue dinner. We have too many wolves waiting for this.’

Isaac grinned. ‘You’ve got a wolf right next to you.’ He leaned down and bit the top of his ear lightly.

Stiles gasped. ‘You freak!!! Peter is gonna blow a gasket when he smells what you did!’

He laughed. ‘It’s good to keep him on his toes.’

‘Oh really? You know, you never answered me. Have you switched?’

He blushed and then shrugged. ‘Yeah.’

The pale teen bit his lip. ‘Is it that good? Catching, I mean?’

He blinked. ‘You guys have been together for months now and you still haven’t switched?!’

‘I…’ He blushed bright red. ‘I let Peter use his tongue and fingers on me. That’s it.’

‘Did you like it?’

He cocked his head to the side. ‘It’s Peter. Of course, I liked it.’

The curly haired teen nodded. ‘That says it all, doesn’t it?’

‘I guess it does.’ He lifted an eyebrow at Isaac. ‘You still haven’t answered me.’

Isaac smirked. ‘He made me howl.’

‘Oh my god…’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have now written PART III until the end and it’s only ten more chapters to go until they defeat the bad guy and then leave for Beacon Hills (the last part of the story). I’m working on the story for the last part and I’ve actually wrote two endings for it already ^_^
> 
> How did I write the end without the start and middle?!


	132. Chapter 132

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told this to hideinthecitynight (AlexandraF) in the comments section. I’m actually feeling proud of these last (bad) chapters. It made so many people think about it and offer their opinions of it. Things like this? They’re awful and they’re a bit apart from most of us even if we do commiserate (is this the right word?) about such situations. But because so many people that read such a long story like this one, we become attached to our favorite characters and an attack on them is an attack on us.  
> Thinking about stuff like this, what we’d feel… i believe it makes us more human. also, listening to others opinions and why they think that way, it makes us grow as a person. Such different opinions here, all of them valid and with their own explanation.
> 
> I honestly never thought I’d ever be able to write a scene where people (and I) would feel so strongly.
> 
> Anyway, like I said in response to some comments, I’ll probably re-visit that chapter. Like I said, it was rushed and I think you guys felt it.
> 
> It’s gonna be painful so please give me a little time.

Stiles tapped several times on his iPhone, opening the notes app. ‘So…which one of you will spend Thanksgiving here?’

Wendy shrugged. ‘I spoke to my family and Jimmy and I will stay for thanksgiving but that means we won’t stay for Christmas.’

The teen nodded and wrote it down on the app. ‘That’s fair.’

Lydia looked at Parrish. ‘I’ll also stay for Thanksgiving but have to go to Beacon Hills for Christmas.’ She hesitated. ‘My mom is insisting I spend it with her but…’

‘Your dad already asked you?’

‘Yeah. And he was there for me when I needed him the most.’

‘I see.’

Argent placed a hand on Isaac’s waist. ‘We’ll stay for both. It’s not like we have any family to spend those days with.’

Stiles growled at that. ‘Pack is family which means we’re family. _Capiche_?’

The tall teen grinned. ‘I’ve been trying to convince him of that.’

‘Good.’ He turned to the elves. ‘What about you guys?’

Kaira smiled. ‘Count us for both holidays.’

Jackson shook his head. ‘I’m going to Beacon Hills for both Thanksgiving and Christmas.’

Sofia grinned. ‘For me it’s thanksgiving with my family and Christmas with you guys.’

Raine shrugged. ‘Have nothing else to do. I’m hoping for some excitement if I stay close to you guys.’

Peter frowned at that. ‘No excitement. We want a very peaceful thanksgiving and Christmas.’ He grinned. ‘With a murder on the side.’

The entire pack nodded, evil grins on their faces.

Joshua motioned for the other two Scottish men. ‘We’ll stay for both, of course.’

Lucinda said. ‘You don’t really need to ask me, do you?’

‘Yeah…’ Stiles looked at his wolf. ‘Huh…I’m thinking of going to Beacon Hills for Christmas.’

‘WHAT?!’

The harpy grinned at Sofia. ‘Oh this is gonna be good.’

The short girl nodded. ‘Right…that Scott guy should be there as well, right? For Christmas with his family?’

Morgandi frowned. ‘Stiles…why would you go there?’

‘Because I have nothing to hold me there except memories.’ He bit his lip. ‘I’m thinking of selling my house which is why I need to go to Beacon Hills and get the rest of my stuff.’

Lydia looked at him sadly. ‘Stiles…if Scott knows of this…’

‘I don’t care anymore.’ He scowled. ‘I know what he’s been saying of me.’

‘Then…’

Joshua growled. ‘I can’t wait to meet a fellow true alpha.’ He cracked his fingers and it was scary. ‘And teach him a lesson in true alphaness.’

Stiles blinked. ‘You said a true alpha gets his extra power from his pack.’

‘That’s right.’

‘You belong to a pack that has more than twenty members.’

Graham grinned. ‘I hope that that Scott guy learns fast.’

Peter sniffed. ‘Actually, he’s always been a bit slow.’

 

*

 

Stiles was about to blow a gasket. ‘WILL ALL OF YOU TAKE IT EASY?!’

Falkner pouted. ‘But I want to carve the turkey.’

Albion smirked. ‘You’re so childish.’

‘Shut up! I’m getting really sick and tired of you.’ He looked at Kaira. ‘Can’t I share a room with someone else? I’m having nightmares because of this guy!’

The other male elf scowled. ‘What are you talking about?! 90% of the time you spend the nights out!’

‘Yeah…and during the remaining 10% I have nightmares.’

Kaira sighed. ‘No. I think you two actually deserve each other.’

The dark elf growled. ‘I deserve to have the most narcissistic guy I’ve ever met as a roommate?!’

‘You’re the most annoying. Which of us is worse?’

‘I’m adorable. You’ve got a terrible personality.’

Stiles sighed. ‘The turkeys are getting cold.’ The teen pulled out a huge knife and two prong fork. ‘I’m carving mine.’ He rolled the huge knife in his hand, like a ninja, making everyone blink. In three minutes his turkey was all carved in small pieces.

The pale teen noticed the silence and looked around. ‘What?’

Peter grinned. ‘That was so hot.’

Albion sighed. ‘Just carve all the other turkeys, please.’

Raine frowned. ‘I think I can carve ours.’ When she finished, the people next to her were blinking at the butchered turkey. ‘Huh…it’s still eatable.’

Argent scowled at the mess. ‘I’ve never seen a turkey look like that.’

The harpy blushed. ‘It doesn’t look that bad.’

‘Huh-huh.’

Stiles carved all the other turkeys and soon everyone was eating, happiness involving all.

‘So…when will we go to Beacon Hills?’ Graham placed a piece of turkey in his mouth and his eyes nearly crossed.

‘During Yale’s Christmas vacations. We should probably return here for new year’s.’ His eyes turned dreamy. ‘We could go to New York for the New Year. That would be awesome!’

Lydia was nodding but… ‘Are you going to avoid Scott?’

‘Not planning on it.’

Lucinda grinned. ‘Are we going to fight him?’

‘No.’ He hesitated. ‘Not unless he threatens Peter.’ He swirled his knife in his hand. ‘That guy lays a hand on him and I’ll show him how much it hurts being burned.’

Joshua shook his head. ‘I call dibs on punching him.’

Raine growled. ‘Oh really?! Then I get to rip into him with my claws.’

Mimi chirped angrily.

Stiles lifted both eyebrows at the rat. ‘Really? You also want to do damage?’

Mimi nodded and flashed him her red eyes making him shake his head in desperation.

Peter and Raine shuddered. ‘That rat is so weird.’

Morgandi frowned. ‘How are we all gonna go there? We only have Stiles’ jeep, Lydia’s car and Jackson’s Porsche. They won’t fit us all.’

The teen cocked his head to the side. ‘We can rent a mini-bus.’ He grinned. ‘Back to prep school.’

Kaira gaped. ‘I will not be caught dead on a mini-bus!’

Lucinda grinned. ‘I want to try the mini-bus. It should be fun.’

Raine shrugged. ‘I also don’t mind. Besides, the more the merrier.’

Falkner grinned. ‘Yeah. A long drive cooped up in a small car? Boring.’

Albion crossed his arms in front of his chest and sniffed. ‘You’d think so. It’s obvious that you have the mentality of a plebeian.’

The harpy showed her pointy teeth at him. ‘Are you trying to say something about us finding a bus trip fun?’

‘Huh.’ The pale elf took one look at the glint in her eyes and shook his head. ‘No. Of course not. It should be fun.’

The wraith grinned. ‘It is decided then.’

Lydia frowned. ‘Well…I’ll fly to Beacon Hills and return on the bus with you guys.’ She looked at Parrish, blushing very lightly. ‘Huh…would you like come with me and meet my parents?’

He smiled. ‘I’d love to.’ He grinned. ‘Besides, I can run really fast if your dad decides to shoot me.’

She just grinned back.

Jackson rolled his eyes. ‘I’ll do the same.’ He scowled. ‘No one touches my Porsche when I leave it behind.’

Peter just rolled his eyes. ‘You do realize that we’ll take like four days driving before we arrive in Beacon Hills? Even if we all leave at the same time you guys will arrive before us.’

Falkner chewed on his bit of turkey. Damn! This kid could cook. ‘So…are the girls in Beacon Hills pretty?’

The warlock had to grin at that. ‘You have one Beacon Hills girl right on this table.’

‘Hum…based on the four of you that I know…Beacon Hills sure looks promising.’

The pale haired elf rolled his eyes. ‘Really? What are you trying to do? Break a record?’

‘Hey! I never had much luck with humans before due to the awful glamour I used to wear. Now…’ He grinned. ‘It’s like I’m honey and everyone else is a honey badger. Humans just can’t get enough of me.’

Raine smirked at him. ‘I could give you a run for your money if you fucked pack members.’

The dark elves eyes dropped to her chest. ‘Oh, I believe that. I believe you have the most gorgeous breasts I’ve ever seen.’

She grinned. ‘Not just my breasts. Harpies are generally gorgeous but me? I’m the most gorgeous of them all.’

Graham rolled his eyes. ‘Humble too.’

The harpy laughed. ‘That word is not part of my vocabulary.’

He sniffed. ‘Huh. I bet humans only want you because you’re easy.’

She grinned. ‘Is the virgin jealous that I’m getting all that I want and you can’t get any?’

He blushed bright red. ‘I’m not a virgin!’

She laughed and the wolves snickered. ‘I can smell virgins miles away…and the wolves just heard you lie.’

Falkner grinned at the teen’s deep blush before looking at Raine. ‘You know…I think you’d be perfect for me.’

Albion tightened his fingers on his fork. ‘A chicken would be perfect for you. Not a harpy.’

‘Why you…’

Isaac grinned. ‘You know…you two bicker like old frenemies.’

‘What?!’

The dark elf nodded. ‘No friendship here. None!’

Argent took a bite of his turkey. ‘So…if one of you was in danger, the other wouldn’t help him?’

They both scowled at the hunter. ‘That’s different!’

Thomas hummed. ‘Nice seeing that you’re such good friends.’

They both said at the same time. ‘You take that back!’

Kaira sighed. ‘If you two keep like that, I’ll change your two single beds for a double one. Maybe sleeping together will make you both more appreciative of each other.’

Falkner’s eyes widened impossibly. ‘Are you trying to kill me?!’

‘Hey! What does that mean? You would be so lucky as to sleep with me.’ He shook his hair. ‘I’m universally beautiful. Everyone wants me.’

He snorted. ‘Oh yeah. Lucky. I’d probably get frostbite from you.’ He sneered. ‘You probably have water instead of blood in your veins. Who’d want that in their beds?’

Lydia frowned, noticing the tightening on Albion’s shoulders. Some things hurt. And she’d dated a guy who used his sneering and disdain as a means of self-defense, so she knew the type pretty well. Something told her that the older elf was just the same. ‘I think that’s enough.’

Stiles looked at Lydia who shook her head at him. ‘She’s right. It’s thanksgiving.’ He petted Mimi who chirped happily at him. ‘Can’t you guys put it aside for a day?’

Falkner frowned at him. Stiles was the first to support him when it came to torturing Albion. He looked at the pale haired elf, on the other side of the table. He had on his air of arrogance and indifference, like everyone was beneath him. It irritated him so much. Then he noticed his almost untouched food and how hard he was gripping the fork and knife. Huh. Maybe he really should put it aside.

He chose to shrug. ‘Fine by me.’ He noticed the older man looking at him in surprise. Well. Shit! Now he was beginning to feel a bit guilty. ‘Anyway…what will you do if you see Scott, Stiles?’

The teen frowned and cut a another piece of his turkey to give it to Mimi. ‘Depends on him. I…miss him but…if he still hasn’t changed his mind about…’ He lowered his head. ‘I mean…the last time I spoke to Scott, we argued. Bad. And…’

Peter interrupted then. This was getting too depressing. ‘And then you saw me and just couldn’t resist shacking up with me when you saw my naked ass.’

He blushed bright red. ‘What?!’

He shrugged. ‘No reason to be embarrassed. After seeing my ass you took me to your house and we even slept together that same night.’

‘What?! No we didn’t!’

‘Didn’t you see my naked ass?’

‘Well…’

‘Didn’t you think that it was _fine_?’

‘Huh.’

‘Didn’t we go to your house right afterwards?’

He frowned. ‘Yeah but…’

‘Didn’t we sleep together that night?’

He blushed bright red. ‘Oh my god! You’re distorting everything!’ He looked at everyone at the table that were grinning at them. ‘It wasn’t like that!’

Isaac grinned. ‘You did say that the first time you saw Peter’s naked ass you found it-‘ He frowned. ‘-hum…amazing?’

His blush increased. ‘Awesome. I said it was awesome.’

Peter grinned and leaned towards Stiles to speak lowly in his ear so only the teen would hear. ‘Pervert.’

He slapped at hand against his ear as the wolf’s warm breath sent a shudder through his body. ‘Shut up.’

Joshua grinned. ‘So…you two have been fucking each other since the moment you met.’

‘What?! I was sixteen when we met!’

The older wolf nodded. ‘Yeah…totally skinny and awkward.’

‘Hey!’

Isaac grinned. ‘He’s telling the truth.’ He grinned at the other alpha. ‘Although he later on started to put on weight. When I saw him get out of that tub all wet…’

‘You’re the pervert!’

Peter grinned. ‘But we did have sex nearly the day after I escaped Eichen House.’

Joshua cocked his head to the side. ‘Any of you been with a guy before?’

‘Not me.’ Stiles scowled at Peter. ‘That guy’s a hedonist so…’

Thomas blinked. ‘You’ve been with other men besides Stiles?’

Lydia lifted both eyebrows. ‘Forgetting the ex that keeps chasing Peter around?’

The pale teen frowned. ‘Actually…I haven’t seen him around.’

Einar shrugged. ‘Good riddance then. Otherwise I might have chased him with my sword.’

Morgandi laughed. ‘The poor guy would piss his pants.’

Peter grinned. «He nearly did when I talked to him.»

Thomas blushed lightly. ‘Huh…Stiles? Why would you have sex with Peter like that if you’d never been with a guy before? Especially since Peter hurt and betrayed you.

Joshua lifted an eyebrow. ‘Isn’t it obvious?’ He licked his thumb while looking at the taller man next to him. ‘Some things are just…irresistible.’

The older beta blushed and had to do math counts to stop his body from reacting to the blatant sexual way Joshua was gazing at him. «Oh my god…» He took a deep breath and detected a slight whiff of arousal. «Joshua wants me? Like that? No…he was with other men back in Scotland. If he’d been interested in me, he’d have looked for sex with me not with others.» He watched the black eat the blue in his eyes and gulped as his alpha licked his lower lip. «My mate…god…I want his tongue on me…in me…» He got up in a hurry as his body began reacting. ‘I really need to go to the bathroom!’ And he ran away.

Raine grinned at the young alpha. ‘You’re a devil.’

Peter nodded. ‘Poor guy.’

Graham frowned. ‘What do you mean? Are you talking about Thomas? He just needed to go to the bathroom.’

The harpy sighed. ‘No wonder you’re a virgin.’

He blushed bright red. ‘Shut up!’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Joshua is a naughty naughty boy. How long do you think Thomas will hold out until he attacks him? ^_^


	133. Chapter 133

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So…I’m working on re-writing chapter 130, but meanwhile, here’s the next one.
> 
> Hope you like STIMI (Stiles and Mimi) because you’re gonna have a lot of it next ^_^

Stiles lifted bruised eyes to Peter. The pack was gathered on the foyer since they’d finally decided to just use Einar’s approach. Let the creature find them and beat it up to death. If not, run back to the House as fast as they could.

Argent was going to talk to another family of hunters that was based near New York. Besides gathering information, he was also going to try and cover their bases before the entire pack moved there. Sofia, Wendy and Lydia also weren’t going. And neither was Stiles.

‘You think I’m a coward, don’t you?’

The whole pack blinked at the pale teen.

Peter frowned. ‘What? What are you talking about, you idiot?’

The teen wrapped his arms around himself. ‘I’m staying behind. You’re all going to face that thing but I’m… afraid and…’ He blinked back tears. ‘I’m useless. I’m a coward because I was hurt and now I’m afraid.’

Surprisingly, it was Jackson who went to him. The shorter teen stopped in front of him, rolling his eyes. ‘Don’t be ridiculous, Stilinski. You don’t have a single coward bone in your entire body.’ He pulled the other teen into a hug, lifting his face to fit it on the bend of his neck, inhaling the scent he was coming to love. ‘We’re pack, right? We take care of each other. When one is down, another rises to protect him. It’s that simple.’

He sobbed, hugging him tight by the neck. ‘Yeah, right.’

‘Look at me.’ He lifted his head and waited for the taller teen to look him in the eyes. ‘Am I lying?’

A single tear fell from the corner of his eye. ‘No.’

Whittemore leaned forward to lick the tear and smirked when the other teen gawked at him. ‘Don’t worry Stilinski, we’ll save a bit of him for you to kick.’

‘Yeah.’ He went back to hugging him.

After a minute, Jackson cleared his throat. ‘Look, I know I’m hot but you gotta let me go so I can fight the bad guy.’

He snorted and took a step back. ‘Oh yeah. You’re a knight in shining armor, off to fight a dragon while I wait in my ivory tower.’

The shorter teen smirked. ‘Hey! I’ve always wanted to save a princess.’

He squawked. ‘Whittemore, I’m gonna kick your ass for that! Princess, my hot tamale!!!’

He grinned and quickly joined the group.

Lucinda shook her head. ‘Do not worry, my Stiles.’ She slowly changed to her scary wraith form and showed him her long black claws. ‘I will gut him with these.’ Her already scary face twisted in a snarl. ‘Let us see if he likes these inside him.’

Falkner grinned, his red eyes shining. ‘Oh…we’ll help you. I’m Unseelie for reason. Kellan and I have seen many things that will…come in handy.’

Kaira nodded. ‘Right.’ She looked at the pale teen and passed her baby to him. ‘Take care of him.’

He rolled his eyes. ‘Not the first time I’ve taken care of the little guy.’

‘Yeah but he’s…’ She shook her head. ‘Never mind.’

Chris looked at Isaac. ‘You be careful.’

The teen lifted an ironic eyebrow. ‘You’re the one who’s going to talk to hunters while smelling of werewolf and other creatures.’

‘They can’t smell me!’

Lydia grinned. ‘But they can see the hickeys on your neck.’

In reflex, Argent immediately lifted his hand to cover the area. ‘Just shut up, Lydia.’

She smiled and then frowned at them. ‘All of you be really careful.’

Parrish shook his head. ‘I should go with you guys.’

Peter shrugged. ‘Nothing to be done. You’ve got a shift tonight.’

‘Yeah but…’

‘It’s gonna be fine.’

Stiles grabbed Peter’s shirt. ‘Just remember. If he’s too much for you guys, run back here. I’m serious.’

‘We will.’

‘No heroics.’

‘I promise that we’ll all return.’

He hesitated but then nodded.

 

*

 

The girls seemed to be all entertained painting each other toe nails or whatever they liked to do when they were together and alone so Stiles went to the war room with Riordan and a backpack. ‘It’s just you and me, little guy.’

Lydia and Sofia had stayed behind: Lydia because Jordan had thrown a fit, refusing to let her go into danger when he wasn’t there to protect her and Sofia because she was so new to fighting. Wendy had grumbled, loudly, when they pointed out that she was a human.

They all had valid motives not to go. Stiles…even if the others didn’t consider him a coward for staying behind, he did. He’d always been the first to run into danger. Now…he growled feeling angry with himself.

Riordan squealed a laughter making him smile.

‘Exactly. We’re fine alone. Who needs girls, right?’

House rumbled.

«Huh. House thinks she’s a girl. Apparently, I called her SHE too many times. Live and learn.» ‘Right. You’re different, House.’ He frowned. ‘You know…we might have to practice a lot in the coming years. We’ll inevitably move to New York so…’

The house rumbled lowly, in a clearly unsatisfied way.

‘Yeah, so…we need to search for a way to bring you with us.’ He scowled. ‘No one gets left behind. That’s my motto.’ He nodded and then grinned at the baby elf. ‘Don’t you think so?’

The elf laughed and slapped both hands against his cheeks. One was definitely wet with drool. He laughed. ‘Good that you think so.’ He sat him on the floor and opened his backpack taking several candles with their candle-sticks as well as three packets of M&Ms.

‘So…what do you think about practice?’

Mimi entered the war room running and climbed up the baby to sit on his head.

‘Great. Now I have an audience of two.’

He looked at the candles and lit them up with his power. Riordan clapped excited. Stiles frowned at him making a mental note to speak to Kaira. A three months old baby sitting up and clapping? Yeah, right! And the little guy could already almost walk and was really big.

‘Now, I have no problem controlling fire but-‘ He frowned at the candles and slowly lifted one off the ground. ‘This takes a lot out of me.’ Mimi climbed down and cocked her head at him, pushing another candle in his direction.

Stiles frowned. It really was taking a lot out of him when it shouldn’t. When he’d hurt his pack, the power he’d exerted had been tremendous and yet, he’d felt nothing. No tiredness. He’d even been able to heal Mimi. He looked at the candle the rat had pushed towards him and tried to lift it up.

The candle blew up, leaving him blinking, Riordan clapping and Mimi chirping angrily.

‘Well, I’m sorry! It’s not like I’m good at this!’ He growled when she showed him her red eyes. ‘I don’t need that from you. Lucinda and Kellan are enough, trust me!’ He sighed frustrated when she pushed the candle that had fallen, when he’d lost concentration, to him. ‘This doesn’t make any sense. My control over fire is perfect. The memory manipulation thingy is also pretty good. Why…’ He growled frustrated. ‘It’s like I can’t do anything by half measures. Either I blow things up or don’t do anything at all.’

Mimi cocked her head to the side and then straightened the fallen candle. She pointed at it and Stiles lit it up. Then she lifted a hand to signal him to “STOP!” and not to do anything else. The teen lifted an eyebrow at that and grinned. His rat was awesome!

He frowned when she pointed at the several lit candles. He frowned at that. ‘Yeah? I don’t get what you’re showing me.’

She sighed in frustration. She pointed at the little flame in a candle and lifted her little paws, repeating the action several times. Stiles cocked his head to the side and lifted the flame off the candle. The rat grinned and Riordan applauded. ‘Yes. Now what? The fire is in the air. So?’

She pointed at the other seven candles and he rolled his eyes doing the same. ‘Ok. Now we have eight little flames dancing in the air.’

Mimi separated her little arms and began doing circles with them.

The teen grinned. Apparently Mimi wanted to play. ‘Want them bigger?’ The rat nodded and he expanded them. Riordan threw a peel of laughter, looking at the fire fascinated and grabbed his feet. ‘Yeah…it is cool.’ Stiles laughed. ‘Want to see something cooler?’

All the little flames joined and then he fed more fire into it. Then the huge ball of fire began changing; first into ribbons which he let out into the air to dance around the war room. He grinned. He loved this. He called the fire to him and slowly it changed into the shape of a man. As closely as he could make it to Peter’s alpha shape. He laughed as it opened its mouth to howl.

Mimi pointed at it excited.

‘Yeah yeah. It’s awesome, thanks.’

She chirped angrily and flashed her red eyes at him.

‘What?!’

Mimi waved her hands again and then began jumping around and pointing the fire Peter.

‘You want me to make it jump?’ He looked at the fire and shrugged. ‘Ok.’ He made alpha Peter jump around like a dog, laughing when he threw a fire stick and it caught it in the air.

Mimi nodded and pointed at the fire shape.

‘Yeah. It’s jumping.’

The rat actually slapped its forehead.

Maybe Mimi really was a bit weird. ‘What?!’

She pointed at the fire Peter and jumped again.

‘You want me to make it jump again?’

Mimi actually growled at him.

‘Then what?!’

She sat down and pointed at the floor in front of her. «Did she just tell me to sit?!»

Stiles huffed, extinguished the fire Peter and sat down. The rat pointed at the candle and rolling his eyes, the teen lit it again. He grabbed a pack of M&Ms and threw a couple in his mouth, passing one to Mimi. The rat threw it at his face and then pointed at the candle.

‘Rude!’ He watched Mimi lift a paw and rolling his eyes he lifted the flame off the candle. ‘Happy?’

She lowered her hand and he lowered the flame then she lifted it and he lifted the flame. Then lowered it again.

Was the damned rat pulling his leg?! «Let’s see who gets tired of this game first!»

So, for the next five minutes he followed Mimi’s paws, lifting and lowering the flame, sending it sideways and under his arms, sending it spinning and swirling. He was about to give up and concede victory to Mimi when he realized what she was trying to tell him.

He stilled as all breath left his body. «No way! It can’t be this simple.» Suddenly, all candlesticks lifted off the floor and he sent them spinning after the flames. ‘Holy shit!’ He brought everything to him again and grabbed the M&Ms packet, dropping the contents onto the floor. Swiftly he made then all lift off the floor into the air, spinning everywhere he wanted them to go. ‘How could I be such an idiot?!’

Since he’d started creating shapes with his fire, juggling it from one hand to another, he’d been using telekinesis. It had been so subtle that he’d thought it was just part of his fire powers but it wasn’t. ‘Oh my god!’ He grinned. ‘This is awesome.’ With his mind he grabbed the other two packets and opened them. In under a minute, the war room was full of flying M&Ms as well as flames chasing them. Riordan kept laughing and Mimi was chirping happily.

I felt natural as breathing to him. He rolled the M&Ms in the air, drawing shapes with them, not feeling the least bit tired. Unlike when he’d tried to lift the two candles at the start of this practice. He now he knew why. When he forced it, everything required energy and too much concentration. He’d wanted to lift those candles so much that he forced power into them. That had always been his mistake. He couldn’t force power into a thing, not unless he wanted to do it damage. No, he just needed to use his power to control things around him. And it was so easy. Stiles grinned feeling truly happy for the first time in weeks.

Right then Mimi touched a moving flame and her whole body erupted in fire.

‘OH MY GOD!!!’ Stiles was about to put the flames out when she burped and spat fire. ‘The hell?!’

The rat grinned at him, opened her mouth and roared. A long stream of fire was projected from her mouth. Stiles had to “catch” the fire with his power and put it out or the war room would have burned to cinders.

The house’s rumble sounded a bit angry.

‘Huh.’ Stiles blinked and looked at Riordan who was laughing at the rat. ‘I’m not dreaming this am I?’ He looked at Mimi again and bent to touch her. It didn’t burn him which meant it really was his own fire that she was using. ‘Mimi? You can control fire?’

She killed the flames but then it seemed that she couldn’t summon fire again. She looked at him expectantly. Hesitating briefly, Stiles created a tiny flame in front of her. The rat touched it with her nose and once again her whole body burst into flame. She grinned at him and it was positively evil.

‘Oh fuck! Lucinda is gonna kill me if she knows about this.’ He looked at his pet. ‘Ok. This is our secret, understood?’

Mimi doused the flames and then nodded.

‘Ok.’ He cocked his head to the side. ‘Hum…House?’ It rumbled at him. ‘You can’t create fire, can you?’ He could feel her amusement but the answer was no. ‘Thank god for small mercies.’ He looked at the baby. ‘You also can’t tell anything about this, got it?’

‘ ‘Tiles!’

He blinked. ‘Did you just say my name?!’

‘ ‘Tiles!’

‘Oh my god! Kaira is gonna kill me too. The first thing her son says is **_my_** name.’ He grinned. ‘But it’s so cool.’

Slowly, he lost his grin and extinguished all the flames dancing around the war room. He moved all the M&Ms into their packets and just stayed there, looking at them.

All this power…

The teen sighed looking at the candles, also putting them away with his magic. He had all this power, so much of it…and it had been useless. Nothing had affected the creature. Nothing. Wendy could have probably done more damage to the creature than him. He’d been like a human trying to face a Titan.

Stiles stopped as he remembered the woman that had been attacked on the same day as he. She had claws and he now that he thought of it…several rows of teeth too. Again a supernatural. His eyes widened. The creature had thought he’d been an incubus, dirty…impure…

‘No way!’ He grabbed Mimi and Riordan and dashed to the room where the girls were.

He opened the door to the room without knocking. ‘Lydia!’

‘Stiles!’ She turned a green face to him making him gap at her. ‘What the hell are you doing here?!’

Sofia and Wendy were also like her, their hair wrapped in a towel. He had to grin. ‘I see its beauty time, huh?’

Wendy cracked her knuckles. ‘Wanna say something?’

He shook his head still grinning. ‘Nope.’ He turned to the banshee. ‘The creature…’

She frowned. ‘What about it?’

‘It can fly, is extremely powerful, strong and for him we’re all impure. _Impure_ , Lydia.’

She cocked her head to the side and then her eyes widened. ‘Nephilim?’

‘It’s beautiful…more beautiful than even Albion.’

Lydia sat down on her bed. ‘Oh my god. And they’re out there facing it. The pack won’t stand a chance.’

Wendy frowned at the teen. ‘Are Nephilim so powerful?’

Sofia nodded. ‘They’re monsters. They’re the offspring of angels and human women and…they’re forbidden. They shouldn’t exist because they’re born evil.’

‘Then why…’

Stiles shrugged. ‘Angels fall.’ He looked at the banshee. ‘We need to research.’

She got up and nodded. ‘Gives us fifteen minutes. We’ll meet you in the kitchen.’

 

*

 

Wendy shuddered. ‘Ok. I really don’t want to meet one of these creatures. Like…no way!’

Lydia nodded. ‘They hate human women because they’re the reason their fathers sinned and were cast out of heaven.’

Sofia shook her head pointing at something in her book. ‘But they aren’t fallen. Fallen angels become fully human and they’re mated with human females. Like a normal human couple. Angels who had sex with a human woman and produced offspring, they’re committing the worse sin possible for them. Not only for fathering a monster but also because all the women who get pregnant by an angel die in childbirth. Angels are forbidden to harm human beings. So they’re cast out of heaven and sent straight into hell.

Mimi climbed Stiles’ arm and sat on her favorite spot, his shoulder. ‘But this guy seems to only be attacking supernatural women.’ He scowled. ‘And me. Why am I the only guy to ever be attacked?!’

The short girl cocked her head to the side. ‘Your scent? You said that he called you an incubus, right? That you smelled really good.’

‘That’s right.’ He straightened. ‘He said that even though I was a man, I was still impure. That I smelled like sex and dominance. That I liked taking…and someone dirty like me should know how that feels.’

The redhead frowned at that. ‘So…what? He was seduced by an incubus, liked it and now is mad?’

Wendy snorted. ‘Stupid ass. Being taken by a guy and liking it was too much for his little mind?’

The pale teen shook his head. ‘It doesn’t add up.’ Riordan gurgled and he tickled his belly making the baby laugh. ‘Something about this is feeling wrong. He said that it was because of creatures like the woman he’d just killed that he was an abomination.’ He looked at the girls next to him. ‘Why would he blame supernatural women if he was born of an angel and a human?’

They all frowned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So…I’m changing mythology for creative purposes. All writers do it, so there. I’ve done it :P
> 
> Also…
> 
> To [ Yaoilover1992_2010](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaoilover1992_2010/profile): You were the one that almost got it. Almost. By a tiny inch. :)


	134. Chapter 134

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I edited chapter 130 and published it on 13 of November. You guys should go and re-read it. Tell me if it’s more comprehensible that way, please. I hope my ideas went through with this edit.
> 
> NOW…
> 
> Ready to find out what the creature is?
> 
> I did say in the previous chapter that it wasn’t a Nephilim *grins* .   
> And remember, I did say I was going to alter the basic mythology. Every writer or TV series does it, so…I’m doing it too!

‘This is insane.’ Raine looked around her nervously. ‘I faced this guy before. Twice. The last time I only escaped because you guys appeared.’

Einar grumbled. ‘He ran away from us on two occasions. Both when we helped you and Stiles. So…it means that as a group we’re stronger than him.’

The harpy had her doubts. The creature…it was too powerful.

Lucinda just growled and kneaded her claws in the air. ‘I just want the opportunity to sink these into him.’

Morgandi shivered. ‘Something’s wrong.’ They were in a dark part of the town, in a place with warehouses and completely deserted at this hour.

All the elves were shinning with power. Actually, everyone was in their “other” shapes so all their power was leaking in hopes of attracting the creature.

Albion frowned. ‘What are you talking about?’

Isaac frowned. ‘She’s right. I can’t explain but…it feels like I’m being watched. I just…’

Falkner casted his eyes around, calling shadows to him. It was what being a dark elf meant. He was of the night and none of its terrors scared him. ‘There!’ He pointed to the dark sky a little above a tall building. ‘Right there! Someone’s there.’

They heard a whoosh and then a tall man dropped from the sky to stand tall in front of them all. ‘You again.’

Rage. Peter felt such a strong rage that for a second he almost ran at the man in front of him.

Lucinda growled. ‘You hurt my Stiles.’

‘Oh?’ He looked at her wraith form, sneering at her looks. ‘Disgusting. I remember that incubus. The only man I tried to purify. You’re the incubus lover?’ He cocked his head to the side. It was unnerving. He was so relaxed even though all the pack was in front of him, ready to attack. ‘Strange. He kept calling a man’s name. Begging for his help. Peter was his name.’

The older alpha wolf couldn’t take it anymore and with a huge roar, launched himself at the creature.

 

*

 

Stiles had been talking to the girls when he suddenly turned his head to try and look outside. Then he was running to the entrance of the house, throwing open its doors, the girls quickly following him. He could see his pack running down the road, trying to reach the safety of its gates. ‘House! Open the gates and get into full on battle mode. Someone is going to try and crush our wards.’

The house groaned loudly, like an earthquake was happening in its foundations.

He ran to the gate, hesitating briefly before leaving its safety.

Peter was covered in blood, one arm hanging limply by his side. On his shoulder, he had a passed out Kaira, holding her by her thighs. ‘Stiles! Go back inside!’

Of course, he did the opposite. That son-of-a-bitch had hurt his friends. Not just him but his friends as well. Morgandi and Kellan were holding each other, helping each other run. Joshua was carrying a heavily wounded Jimmy and Thomas, bleeding profusely from his head, was carrying Graham. Falkner, covered in blood, was carrying Albion whose legs seemed to have been reduced to mush. Isaac was half carrying Jackson who seemed to have deep gashes in his chest.

Right then the pale haired elf lifted his head and gasped. ‘He’s here!’

The pack didn’t even look back and just ran faster. Falkner tightened his hands on his charge. ‘Hold on.’

The older elf lifted his arms and wound them around his neck. ‘He’s like 100 meters from us!’ His eyes widened. ‘80 meters. He’s really fast, guys!’

Lucinda growled at him trying to run faster. ‘This does not help at all!’

Stiles ran through the middle of them. ‘Into the house. NOW!’

Peter nearly dropped Kaira in his panic. ‘Stiles! Go back inside!’

A roar filled the pale teen’s ears when he saw the creature again. ‘You.’ He let go a stream of fire in his direction, holding nothing back.

The creature just screamed at him. ‘I already told you that you’re not powerful enough to burn me, incubus!’

‘For the last time.’ He screamed as he let go of the reins on his telekinesis, hitting him hard with it. ‘Not an incubus, you son-of-a-bitch!’

Finally, the creature screamed as several of his internal organs were damaged. Stiles didn’t wait for him to recover and ran to the safety of his House. He looked at Lydia who was standing inside the House’s gates and saw her eyes widen. Fuck! He tried to run faster but then the banshee lifted her hands and _SCREAMED_. The winged creature practically howled in pain as an arm and part of his chest and wing disappeared.

When Stiles passed the gate, he turned to see the creature nearly on top of him. Despite the injuries Lydia had caused, he’d continued to charge him. The teen gritted his teeth as he saw the amazing speed in which the creature healed. In a minute he was once again flying.

‘Stiles! Get out of there!’

The flying man hit an invisible wall hard, smashing his own face against Stiles’ wards, leaving blood against them. The teen placed a hand where he felt the boundaries of the wards.

Power. The creature’s blood had so much power in it that it was staggering.

The tall man’s claws tried to scratch the wards, screaming in frustration when he couldn’t. ‘I **WILL** get you, demon!’

‘Not a demon but a warlock.’ Flames danced in his eyes. ‘And I will find a way to defeat you. No longer will you rape and kill.’

Lydia stood next to him and scoffed in her very haughty way. ‘Calling him impure? He needs purifying? You’re the impure one. You’re hurting innocent creatures. You’re the bad guy here, not him or any of us.’

‘All of you are impure! I’m doing my father’s job and soon he’ll reward me.’ He took flight only to stop and hoover in air. ‘When I rid the world of your evil, my father will welcome me into his arms again.’

‘I don’t care what you are or who your father is. I’m going to kill you.’ Peter stepped next to the two teens and growled loudly. ‘I’ll fucking destroy you.’

The creature just looked at Stiles. ‘We will meet again.’ Then he was gone.

 

*

 

Stiles closed the House’s door behind him and surveyed the scene in front of him. Wounded. So many were wounded. And this time the elves couldn’t help because most of them were wounded as well.

Falkner sat on the floor with Albion sitting across his lap, face hiding in his neck while moaning in pain. The pale man’s legs were completely shredded, slabs of meat hanging off it exposing bone.

Jimmy and Graham were unconscious, Raine had one of her wings completely ripped off and deep gauges on her back, Thomas was blinking constantly and probably had a severe concussion, Morgandi and Kellan had light injuries but Einar was bleeding too much from his side. Lucinda had one hand missing and a long black feather was deeply embedded on her side.

Peter, Joshua, Isaac and Falkner seemed to be the ones who had fared better.

‘Jesus! What the hell happened?!’ How were they going to heal all of these injuries?!

The wraith went to him. ‘My Stiles…I need blood…’

Falkner motioned Albion with a hand. ‘This guy too. He’ll take too long to heal by himself.’ He gently touched a finger to a wound and the blonde growled at him.

‘Don’t touch it!’

He grinned. ‘Or maybe you should leave him suffering.’

‘Bastard.’

He smiled and pushed the pale hair out of the older elf’s face when he grimaced in pain. ‘Just stay still, you idiot.’

Stiles shook his head and extended his hand to Lucinda who cut it with a claw. She had to take more blood than usual because she needed to regenerate a hand. When she finished, the teen had to call on his tattoo to heal him because after she drank so much, he felt really woozy.

When he was better, he went to the pale elf extending his arm in offering. He grimaced as the bite hurt him like all of them usually did and watched fascinated as the elf began to shine and his legs healed in front of his eyes.

‘Oh boy…’ When the pale haired elf finished his drinking, Stiles looked at his arms. The tattoos were black. ‘Hell. You guys just drained me dry.’

‘I apologize.’

‘Since you’re fine now…’ Falkner pushed him off his lap, grinning when the older man rolled to the floor in an undignified heap.

‘You son-‘ He growled and got up. ‘Did you need to do that?’

He shrugged. ‘No.’ He also got up and went to Kaira. ‘I think she was just wacked on the head. She probably won’t need your blood.’

Raine was grimacing. ‘Yeah…I wish I could heal like that.’ She kept a hand pressing against her bleeding ribs. ‘This is going to take me about two or three days to heal. Maybe more.’

Stiles scowled. ‘I should really learn how to heal.’

Kellan just sighed. ‘You have no talent for it.’

Lucinda nodded and went to the tattooed elf, touching his injured arm and shoulder. ‘Are you all right?’

He smiled. ‘I’ll be just fine, freckles.’

Isaac just leaned against the wall, after putting Jackson down. ‘Chris’ going to kill me. After promising that we’d be careful…’

The warlock scowled. ‘Forget Chris. I’ll hurt you guys. What were you thinking?! I told you to run back to the house immediately if you thought he was too strong.’

Peter sighed. ‘We did.’

Raine gulped. ‘He kept attacking us.’

Lydia nodded. ‘So…is he a Nephilim?’

Joshua shook his head. ‘Close.’

Lucinda looked at the bloody black feather on her hand. She could feel the power in it. A single feather and it was charged full of power. ‘Angel.’

Thomas bit his lip. ‘He’s an angel who was cast out of the sky but didn’t fall or went to hell.’

Stiles gaped at him. ‘A freaking angel?! Are you shitting me?!’

The harpy shook her head while snarling. ‘Not angel, not fallen, not Nephilim. He’s something I’ve never seen because it’s so rare. An idiot who was seduced by a succubus and thought she wanted forever with him.’

Wendy frowned. ‘So…he fell from the sky because he fell in love with her?’

Falkner snorted. ‘No, the dumb fuck.’

Albion sneered. ‘Like a succubus would want an angel. She was probably desperate enough that she had to lay with him.’

Raine nodded. ‘No self-respecting demon wants to bang an angel. They’re terrible in bed.’ She cocked her head to the side. ‘Fallen are different, I guess…since they can love, I mean.’

Lucinda spoke while trying to right her ripped dress. ‘He never fell because, no matter what he says to himself, he never loved her.’

Morgandi, sitting next to Kellan, nodded. ‘Angels usually feel no physical desire. No empathy. But…some break from it and fall in love with mortals. Those are the fallen. Angels that fall in love with humans, who lose their divine for them, to be fully human.’

The harpy sighed. ‘It’s beautiful actually. I’ve been lucky to meet such a couple once. It’s…that mushy thing that novels write about, true love. The most pure of loves. It’s beautiful. No one touches those couples. The angels all stand guard over them but even if they didn’t…no one else in this world would touch that. It’s pure…a magic all of its own. Love…it’s their shield and they need nothing else.’

Einar grimaced while shedding his breastplate. It was drenched in blood on the inside. ‘What he is…he never loved but he felt physical desire. She probably used her powers on him but if he’d been pure of heart… he never would have been seduced.’

Falkner just grumbled in impatience. ‘He didn’t fall because he didn’t fall in love with her but he was cast out of heaven because he succumbed to desire. Usually angels that only have desire in their heads also want to experience other desires. The desire to hurt, like the hurt they feel from losing their father’s approval. Usually, it’s only a matter of time until they’re cast into hell and then they have to deal with Lucifer who’ll make them pay for their crimes but that only happens if they hurt humans.’ He snarled. ‘This guy has not hurt a single human. Not once. Only creatures with powers. And those aren’t god’s children. He’s free to hurt whoever he wants with impunity.’

Stiles gapped. ‘Wait. What?!’

Lucinda growled. ‘Can you believe this?! Apparently, only full humans are considered god’s “creations”. All of us with powers, belong to gods from other pantheons. So…since he has not hurt full humans, he has not committed the capital sin. Which means that he can continue to hurt supernatural women, or descendants of them, and that is not considered a sin in the eyes of angels and their father. Actually, he sees the lack of punishment as an approval from his daddy and is taking upon himself to please him by killing us. The creations of other gods.’

Sofia frowned. ‘Hey, I was full human and he certainly hurt me.’

Kellan smiled sadly. ‘Sorry but…those gut feelings that you have, that developed instinct…you’re probably the descendant of a supernatural which means that you were fair game to him.’

Stiles smirked. ‘Maybe we really are distant cousins. You can be the descendant of warlocks like me. Or maybe witches. It’s entirely possible.’

She frowned. ‘Well…I guess my family isn’t entirely normal.’

Lydia scowled. ‘Never mind that. Pantheons?!’

Stiles nodded. ‘God and Lucifer?!’

Peter nodded. ‘Yup.’

Wendy shook her head. ‘How did you get all this information?’

Morgandi grinned. ‘Kaira is really good at it. She kept goading him and he kept telling her everything.’

The banshee blinked. ‘Well, at least we got precious information.’

‘Yeah. Lots of information.’ The pale teen shuddered. ‘Shit. I’m gonna go to hell.’

Raine smirked. ‘You did notice the part where I said that there are several pantheons which means there are different gods. And since hell is for humans…’

‘Which gods?’

Kaira having woken up while they were talking, smiled. ‘Humans have forgotten about them but…the first goddess, Greek gods, Roman gods, all those pantheons that people worshipped millennia ago, they’re real. Everyone is real.’

Wendy’s eyes widened while she shook her head. ‘You’re joking.’

‘I’m over two thousand years old. Believe me. I know there is more than just one god.’

Jimmy drew in a shaky breath, grimacing in pain. ‘I have difficulty believing just the one. I never believed in any of my ancestors gods much less all the others.’

Stiles just shook his head. ‘Man, I think I just got a woody thinking of all those Greek gods and goddesses.’

Raine grinned. ‘Your imagination isn’t fertile enough to picture their beauty.’

‘Wow.’

Peter just scowled. ‘Never mind all that. Who cares? What are we going to do about the angel or whatever the hell he is?’

‘Since the term Archangel is used for high ranking angels, what’s the word for low ranking ones? Because since he’s an angel but no longer in the sky, he must be really low ranking right now.’

‘I don’t care! I just want him dead!’

Stiles and Raine shrugged. ‘Then we kill him.’ They grinned at each other and did a high five. The harpy immediately grimaced and held her shoulder from where the wing had been ripped off.

Sofia bit her lip. ‘Can he be killed? I mean, he’s immortal right?’

The bird woman smiled nastily. ‘Yeah… but like the fae and me if someone kills him, he dies. He’s no longer 100% divine so he’s killable by us.’

Jackson frowned. ‘How do you kill an angel?’

Kaira shrugged. ‘Hell’s fire or a hell forged weapon are the only way.’

Einar lifted a hand. ‘Before any of you asks, no we have no hell forged weapon.’

Stiles frowned at that. ‘Then we burn him alive? I tried using fire, didn’t work.’

Raine shook her head. ‘No. You literally need hell’s fire.’

Lydia blinked. ‘Hum…I think going to hell to get fire is out of the question.’

‘Definitely.’ The harpy grinned. ‘We just need a demon.’

Wendy crossed her arms and began tapping her foot in impatience. ‘And are they that common?’

Stiles nodded. ‘Because the only one we know will never be released again.’

The bird-woman looked impressed. ‘You know a demon?’

‘Nogitsune. Dark fox spirit. He possessed me about a year ago.’

‘Ah! Those don’t count. They don’t have a physical manifestation since they need to possess people. You need a real demon.’

Peter rolled his eyes. ‘Know any?’

‘I know several vampires but they don’t have fire. Actually they’re scared shitless of it. Those guys combust really well.’

Stiles stilled. ‘Vampires. They’re a thing?’

‘Oh yeah.’

‘Wonderful.’

She shrugged. ‘Most are nice. And they’re great lovers. All those years of accumulated experience.’ Her eyes turned dreamy. ‘And their bite…

‘Huh.’

‘Anyway, wendigos, incubus and succubus, Daveas, Hellhounds, Djinns, Lamias. All of them are also demons. But only hellhounds, succubus and incubus have hellfire.’

‘Oh.’

‘Know any?’

Lydia and Stiles grinned at each other. ‘Did we ever tell you what Parrish is?’

Raine blinked. ‘What do you mean?’

 

 

The Angel  (find the artwork here:  https://pt.pinterest.com/pin/413768284494226565/  )

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So…what do you guys think of the creature? SO many of you got so close but then I threw a curve ball.   
> Also, for me, this guy is totally pathetic bleh :P
> 
> But then, most fanatics are O_o


	135. Chapter 135

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to thank you all for the continued support. I could not have written such a big story if you guys hadn’t shown how much you like it. So…thank you so much T_T
> 
> WARNINGS: There’s sexy ahead. Read end notes if you’re worried about it ^_^

Peter smiled when Stiles entered their room and the teen smiled back at him. He’d missed this. Something so simple, so domestic and cheesy but…the last few weeks Stiles had only come to their room to shower and sleep. That was it. Never seeking his company, never smiling at him. He sighed as he inhaled the teen’s scent. Stiles was once again letting people smell him. Well…letting pack smell him. While before Peter would get pissed off by having others hug the teen so aggressively, now he was just happy that the younger man was letting them in again.

‘Hi.’

Stiles watched his wolf put down the book and get up to walk towards him. Peter hesitated briefly before leaning slightly up to kiss him gently.

‘Hello, Stiles.’

He huffed. ‘Einar began badgering me to make him his favorite food as soon as I entered House.’ He gave a mock growl.

He grinned. ‘The guy did fight fiercely. Jimmy and Graham are alive only thanks to him.’

‘Yeah yeah.’ He looked at the shorter man. ‘Take me to an ice-cream date.’

The wolf lifted both eyebrows up. ‘Don’t you think that it’s too cold for ice-cream?’

He pouted. ‘I don’t care.’

He rolled his eyes. ‘Fine. How about now?’

‘Now?’

He shrugged. ‘Sure. You still have three hours before you have to prepare dinner.’

The teen blinked and then nodded. ‘Fine by me.’

 

*

 

Stiles grinned when they finally found a pastry shop that also sold ice-creams. ‘This is awesome. I was actually beginning to despair.’

Peter just shrugged not mentioning that he could have smelled this an hour ago but…he’d enjoyed just walking around with the teen, spending time just the two of them. Lately, everyone practically lived in the game room, investigating all there was to investigate about angels and how to defeat them. Poor Parrish had the weight of the world on his shoulders again. First the Beast and now an Angel. ‘What are you going to choose? There really are too many choices here.’

‘What do you want?’

‘Hum…I think I’ll go with dark chocolate and mint.’

Stiles waited for the girl serving them to give Peter his cone. Then he asked for a cup.

‘You want a cup?’

‘Yeah.’ He smiled at the girl. ‘Give me a double scoop of vanilla, please.’

«Vanilla?!» Peter was in shock. «He likes vanilla?!» ‘You want vanilla?’ «Vanilla? Him?!»

‘Yeah. It’s good.’

«This is just too surreal. This from the guy that likes to have the dirtiest sex imaginable.». ‘I see.’

Peter blinked when Stiles began pointing at the toppings. The girl began adding crushed M&M’s, nuts, shredded comfit and even a bit of spice. His lips twitched. «So that’s his vanilla ice-cream.»

Stiles turned to him with a huge smile on his face, feeling happy about his ice-cream. The older man couldn’t stop his laugh if he tried it.

‘What?’

Peter just leaned into him, nuzzling beneath his ear and spoke, his voice a low rumble. ‘I love you.’

Stiles’ eyes went wide in shock and his hands became nerveless, the ice-cream slipping from them. The wolf managed to catch it before it hit the floor.

‘What?’

The older man just lifted an eyebrow. ‘What?’

‘Uh…’

The older man just looked at his shocked face trying hard not to laugh. Who knew love confessions could be this fun? Stiles’ mouth was gaping open, his eyes were wide open in shock and his very body seemed to be thrumming. ‘Want your ice cream back?’

‘Peter…’

He lifted an eyebrow. ‘Yes?’ He pushed the ice-cream into the teen’s hands and he had to grab it.

‘I…’ He mumbled. ‘Imagination. I’m just hearing things.’

‘Nope.’ He licked his ice-cream. ‘I think your hearing is quite good.’

‘Then you…’

‘Not saying it again.’ He shrugged and paid the girl at the reception. They left the shop afterwards. ‘I won’t say it again until you say it back to me.’

‘Say it back?!’ Holy shit. He’d never said anything as embarrassing as that to anyone except his dad and Scott. And Lydia…more or less. Besides… his dad was his dad and Scott his brother so…it was family love. And Lydia…when he’d said that he’d had a crush on her since third grade…it was a kid’s love, a first love. This…it was adult through and through. No joke about it. ‘I’m…hum…I…’

‘Stiles. Let it go for now.’ He gave his ice-cream another lick.

He gulped. His thoughts were a mess. «Peter’s in love with me?! Shit! I mean I suspected that he liked me a lot but to actually come out and say he loves me…» He gulped again and looked at the older as he licked his ice-cream. So relaxed. The wolf just seemed so relaxed and at ease despite what he’d just said.

The teen bit his lip and took a scoop of his ice-cream.

He should have seen it coming. He was also dangerously close to loving Peter. And the way the older man had behaved these last few weeks, supporting him, never demanding anything, letting Stiles forc- He shook his head.

So much. Peter had been giving him so much. And he’d just taken and taken. ‘Peter?’

‘Huh?’

‘Want to go on a date with me?’

He blinked and looked at the teen to see him completely blushed. He couldn’t stop the smirk if he tried it. ‘Oh?’

‘Star Wars premieres next week.’ He turned shy eyes away from him and Peter felt like he’d been punched in the gut. That look always got to him. ‘So…I mean…we could go on a date.’

‘Hum…you’re paying?’

‘I invited, didn’t I?’

‘Very well.’ He lifted an eyebrow. ‘I want a fancy dinner afterwards as well.’

He grinned at that. ‘I’ll even wear a suit.’

‘Then it’s a date.’

Stiles looked at him for another second before turning back to his ice-cream. He was over his rape. Or nearly there. He still had nightmares some nights but he was mostly over it. Maybe he was too good at compartmentalizing. He’d always thought that such thing was how psychopaths began. By compartmentalizing. But it had also helped that he’d faced the angel and actually hurt him. So, it wasn’t his rape that was holding him back.

It was peter’s.

He’d hurt him. Forced himself on the other man using the tattoo against him. That was the thing he just couldn’t get over. No matter how well he compartmentalized. And now that he knew that Peter loved him…it felt a thousand times worse.

He continued eating his ice-cream. Nearly a month had passed since his rape. Since they’d had sex for the last time…apart from the time when he’d forced himself on Peter. He knew that the wolf masturbated nearly every night. If he wanted, House would show him everything he wanted to see. Watching the older man press fingers inside his body, moaning his name in need…shit! Even now he was hurting Peter. He knew what his scent did to the older man. His need for him. Yeah, since he’d bitten him the wolf wasn’t as desperate as he used to be but still…

Stiles was going to make it up to him. If Peter said that he was fine, that what had happened between them didn’t leave any negative mark…then he was going to make it up to him.

 

*

 

Stiles grinned as Peter and he exited the theater together with the hundreds of people that also went to see Star Wars.

‘This was awesome! A thousand times better than the prequels.’

‘I thought that you wanted to forget the prequels.’

The teen shuddered. ‘I do. I refuse to recognize them.’ He grinned again. ‘But this one was cool! Rey was really hot.’

‘Completely agree. And Finn reminded me of you.’

‘What?!? What the hell does that mean? I don’t scream like a girl and run away from enemies.’ He scowled. «Apart from the damned angel.»

He grinned showing a bit of fang. ‘Sorry but Lucinda can still make you scream like a girl.’

‘Everybody screams like a girl when she scares them. She’s scary.’

‘I don’t.’

He growled at that. ‘That’s because you can smell her!’

‘If you’re thinking that way, other werewolves can also smell her. Yet even Joshua gets caught unawares.’

He frowned. ‘You’re not convincing me, you know? You’re cheating somehow.’

‘Huh-huh.’ He cocked his head to the side. ‘You know…speaking of Star Wars…you should dress as slave Princess Leia when you give me my lap dance.’

‘Princ-over my dead body!!!’

‘Then naked it is.’

He bit his lip. ‘Peter?’

‘What?’

‘I…I want to have sex tonight…can we?’

‘What?’ He looked at the teen’s extremely blushed face. He sighed. ‘Stiles…you don’t have to do something for which you’re not ready yet.’

He just looked at the older man. He wasn’t going to believe him. Peter wasn’t going to let them have sex again until he was convinced that Stiles was fine.

 

*

 

Stiles watched as Peter went to the armchair in their room, wearing only some loose fitting cotton sweatpants while the teen was still wearing his suit. ‘Peter?’

He lifted his eyes from the book to see Stiles bend down to unlace his shoes. He gulped. Damn those pants looked really good on his ass. ‘Yes?’

‘I really liked our date.’

He smiled. ‘Good. I did too.’

He kicked one shoe off and then the other to a corner of the room. The wolf frowned at that. Stiles tried hard not to snicker at his reaction. Peter hated disorder. ‘Even though they killed Han Solo.’

He shrugged and blinked as the younger man let the suit jacket slid down his arms, taking it off. His eyes immediately went to his chest. The vest emphasized the wide chest and flat stomach to perfection. Stiles threw the jacket onto the other armchair and it was all he could do not to growl. How could he treat his clothes like that?!

‘But poor Princess Leia is not what she used to be.’

He rolled his eyes. ‘The last Star Wars movie they were in was in 1983. The woman has the right to age like every other normal human being.’

‘You saying that? Surprising.’

‘Well…’ His eyes went to Stiles’ chest again as he began to undo the buttons of his vest. ‘I mean…’ When he finished, the teen slowly took it off and threw it to the arm chair again. That was starting to irritate him. ‘It’s been thirty years and she’s no werewolf to keep herself in shape.’

‘Harrison Ford seems to be in excellent shape for a man his age.’

He frowned. ‘That’s normal. He did lots of action movies so he had to keep himself in shape.’

Stiles undid the buttons on his wrists and Peter gulped has the wide bony wrists showed. Oh god. He need to go to the bathroom again. Fast. He placed his book on his lap to hide his hard-on.

‘I’d do him in a heartbeat.’

That distracted the wolf. ‘What?!? The guy is over 70 years-old. How can you say that?!’

He shrugged and pulled on his tie, widening it, until he was able to take it off. He looked down as he began to undo the buttons of his dark blue shirt. ‘Well…I seem to like older men. You’re the perfect example of it.’

Peter growled. ‘That guy is twice my age!’

‘Still hot though.’

He continued to undo his buttons leisurely, exposing more and more chest. Peter had to bit his lips as the pectorals began being uncovered, a pink nipple with an enticing mole next to it showing once in a while. When the first abs showed, he nearly moaned. He needed to get out of here and go to the bathroom urgently.

And then Stiles pulled the shirt off his pants and undid the rest of the buttons. When he removed it, he threw it to the armchair. Peter didn’t even noticed it. ‘Which would you prefer to do? Rey or Princess Leia when she was young?’

The wolf couldn’t answer. Stiles had pulled his belt to the side, to unhook the buckle and then he opened the pants button. Only then did Peter realize that the teen was doing a slow strip-tease for him. He looked up in shock at the younger man to see him lift an eyebrow and smirk at him. ‘You are really slow tonight, baby.’

Baby. The younger man only called him that when they were having sex or feeling really close to each other. He gulped as Stiles removed his pants, bending down to also take off his socks. ‘Stiles…’

‘Hum…’ He removed the book from the wolf’s lap, smirking when he saw how hard Peter was. Then he climbed on top of him. ‘Now…all that just because I took my clothes off?’

‘I…I just…’

He leaned down to nuzzle his nose against the older man’s. ‘And I haven’t even reached the best part.’

‘What?’ Peter threw his head back as Stiles began to **_move_**. ‘Oh god…’

‘Is something wrong?’ He moved his hips up and down, slowly sliding over Peter’s dick, his own aligned with the wolf’s. ‘I’m just trying to get comfortable on your lap.’

His hands shot to grab the younger man’s hips. ‘Stiles…’ He grunted. ‘Shit, Stiles…’

‘Yes?’ He pressed harder, continuing to move up and down, bowing his waist so his balls and ass rubbed over Peter’s cock.

‘Where did you learn how to do this?!’

He grinned. ‘Do what?’ He pressed down, giving a hard thrust at the same time, making the older man moan loudly. ‘I told you I’m just trying to get comfortable.’

‘You need…to stop…oh god…you keep doing…that and I’m gonna---‘ He screamed when Stiles leaned down and bit him hard on his neck, marking him and at the same time squeezed his legs on either side of his hips and pressed his ass hard against his cock. ‘---cooooome!’

Smiling, the teen licked his neck over his bite while waiting for his wolf to come back to earth.

Peter blinked his eyes open to feel the gentle slide of Stiles’ tongue over the bite on his neck. ‘Son-of-a-bitch.’ He grabbed the teen by the hair on his nape and pulled him away from his neck forcefully. ‘You totally tricked me.’

He grinned and licked his lips. ‘Did I?’

‘You just gave me a strip-tease and a lap dance!’

He shrugged and got up. ‘I warned you that I wanted to do that.’ He lifted an eyebrow. ‘You didn’t put much of a fight.’

The wolf felt his ears get warm. ‘You took me by surprise.’

‘I didn’t take you, Peter.’ He grabbed the older man’s hands and pulled him up. ‘But I plan on doing that soon enough.’

‘What?!’

‘Hum…’ He pushed the wolf onto the bed. ‘It’s been a while, hasn’t it? Let’s see if we still remember how to do this.’

‘But Stiles…you-‘

‘I what?’ He removed his underwear showing how hard he really was, his very tip dripping pre-come.

The wolf moaned as the teen’s scent assaulted his senses. He wanted to lick him so badly. Taste him again. His ass squeezed, begging to be filled. ‘Stiles…need you so much.’ He couldn’t take it anymore. He blinked back tears. Stiles had to be ready for this. Please, let him be ready for this.

‘Just like I need you.’ He pulled off the older man’s sweatpants and boxer-shorts to see him hard once again, come coating him a bit. He laid down between Peter’s parted thighs. ‘Missed this. Sucking you off.’

The older man moaned as Stiles took him to the base right off the bat. He lifted himself up on his elbows to look down and see the teen taking him inside, moaning as he did it. He could smell it. The younger man absolutely loved having him in his mouth. He watched Stiles roll his eyes up, to look directly at him and it was all he could do not to come in that second. ‘Stiles…god…Stiles…’

The teen pulled up to part his thighs wider, making him bend the knees. ‘You’re still completely shaved.’

‘You…you liked it so much that I decided to keep shaving.’

‘Hum…’ He licked his thigh. ‘Good decision.’ He frowned. Damn. Forgot to have the lube ready. «Need to work on a spell for that.» He looked at his wolf. ‘Baby? Get me the lube.’

He gulped, looking at the teen’s dark eyes. Desire. Burning desire for him, capable of consuming his very soul. He stretched towards the nightstand and took out the bottle, passing it to the younger man without a word.

Stiles moved up to lick a nipple while wet fingers touched the older man’s opening. The wolf immediately lifted his ass, pressing it against the teen’s fingers. ‘Yes yes…’

‘Feeling empty, Peter?’ He smoothly invaded him with a finger moaning at the greeting he received. ‘So hot.’ He leaned up to lick his chin. He began moving the finger inside, easily sliding another one after a few seconds. ‘So soft and tight.’ He looked at the older man’s dazed eyes. ‘Did you do it to yourself before we went to the movies?’

His ears turned a bright red. ‘No. Of course not.’

‘Huh…really?’ He pressed a third finger inside, drawing out a loud moan. ‘You feel all clean and soft.’ Expertly he found his prostate and rubbed there, everytime his fingers entered him.

‘Stiles!’

‘Did you? Touch yourself, I mean.’

He whimpered. ‘Brat.’

Stiles smiled against the wolf’s throat, licking his sweat as his fingers continued to move gently inside him. ‘Just asking a question.’

He looked at the teen. ‘I did.’

‘Missed me?’

‘Yes.’ Tears slowly poured from the corners of his eyes. ‘Missed you in me so much. So much, Stiles.’

The younger man removed his fingers, coated his dick and entered him slowly, moaning at the feeling of being surrounded by Peter again. ‘So did I.’ He kissed the older man as his body began moving. ‘Missed you like hell, baby.’

The wolf looked at the beloved face above him to see a tear slid down Stiles’ face. This wasn’t like anything they’d ever done. Not like their usual sex. This was gentle and tender. So very gentle. This was making love. Peter lifted a leg to surround the younger man’s waist, opening himself more to his mate while one arm went around the teen’s back and a hand cradled his nape against his face. ‘Stiles…like this…just like this.’ He moaned. ‘Love…so good…love it so much…’

‘Yes…’ He was home. This feeling. This softness and warmth. Stiles was home again.

 

*

 

Peter snuggled the teen against his body while they both tried to calm their breathing. God, this felt so good. He pressed his lips against Stiles’ brow. All the pain of not having his mate these last few weeks vanished has the teen reciprocated and nuzzled his collarbone. ‘You ok, Stiles?’

‘Yes.’ He hesitated. ‘You?’

‘Now? I’m perfect.’

‘I’m sorry.’

‘What? What are you talking about?’

‘I hurt you.’ He squeezed his eyes closed. ‘I’d promised myself that I’d wouldn’t hurt you again and I did.’

‘Stiles…’

‘There’s no excuse.’

‘You were hurting and your way of dealing with it was by lashing out.’ He snorted. ‘You’ve always been like that.’

‘So what?’ He lifted his head to look down at the wolf. ‘That gives me the right to abuse you? It was wrong, Peter. So very wrong.’ He lifted a hand to cradle his face, the thumb caressing his cheek. ‘I was like those people I go after with Lucinda and Kellan to erase or change their memories. I was a monster when I did what I did.’ He gulped. ‘I made you bleed.’

‘Stiles, I told you that it’s fine. You know I could have stopped you.’

He scowled. ‘Yes. About that. Never again. If I ever have such a behavior again, you punch me.’

‘What?!’

‘You heard me. No way I’m going to be an abusive boyfriend. I ever try to do something remotely similar to what happened, you punch me. I’m serious.’

He was. The older man could see that. He smirked. ‘I’ll bitch slap you then.

He gaped. ‘You what?’

‘If you’re bitchy, I’ll slap you. Way more fitting.’

‘Peter...this is no joke. I’d rather die than hurt you again. Not like that. Never like that.’ His chin trembled. ‘Shit! One thing we had full trust since the beginning between us, it was our bed. I don’t know why but we’ve exposed ourselves to each other in bed right from the first. It was our special place and I tainted it.’ Tears began to slowly fall from his eyes. ‘Fuck! I fucked everything! How can you even act normally towards me?!’

Peter shook his head and smiled gently. ‘You’re an idiot, but you’re mine. Stiles…yes it wasn’t pretty what you did. And against someone else it would have been…rape…but…I wasn’t being forced to submit, I wasn’t scared or anything. I wasn’t even subdued. I let you.’ He looked at teen who was shedding tears for what he’d done to him. ‘I see now that it was wrong. I should have known that it would make you feel even worse, once the storm passed. So…I fucked up as well.’

Stiles leaned down to press his forehead against Peter. ‘Let’s not fuck up again. Either of us.’

‘Just don’t be bitchy and I won’t have to slap you around.’

He smiled and leaned over to kiss him softly. ‘You’re so beautiful to me.’

The wolf’s heart melted little at that, so he had to smirk or lose his reputation. ‘Not just you.’

Stiles grinned and moved off the older man to give him his back.

Peter almost gasped at that. No. The teen couldn’t be drawing away from him again. Not after this brief taste of heaven. But then the younger man grabbed his hand and pulled it so it would surround his waist. The wolf slowly spooned him from behind, sighing in contentment. Smiling, he nuzzled Stiles’ nape, nearly purring when the teen relaxed against him. He loved the creature in his arms so much. For the first time in weeks, both slept without dreams to plague them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I missed them being this lovey-dovey T_T so many feels…perhaps too many O_o damned fic is turning me into mush.
> 
> When I started writing this, it was before the Star Wars premiere. OMG! It was so long ago! Can you guys believe it?!
> 
>  
> 
> WARNING:  
> Sex involves blowjob, fingering and anal sex.


	136. Chapter 136

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok guys…no more fluffy stuff.
> 
> WARNING:  
> They’re going into battle and it’s going to be real ugly.
> 
> There’s a scene that is very descriptive and extremely wretched since it speaks of past abuse.
> 
> Consider it your WARNING please.

Einar frowned at the floor. ‘We need a plan.’

Kellan grinned. ‘I thought you were an action type of man.’

He shrugged. ‘Learned my lesson.’

Stiles nodded, looking at the map at their feet. ‘First of, we need a place to ambush him, away from people.’

Argent nodded. ‘Is hell’s fire the only thing that affects him?’

Raine shrugged. ‘That’s all I know about angels. He’s still an angel but…not exactly. Hell’s fire is guaranteed. Don’t know about anything else.’

The pale teen sighed. ‘When you guys returned Home from your altercation with him…I sent a really strong telekinetic wave. He was severely wounded.’ He bit his lip. ‘He healed in like two seconds.’

Thomas growled. ‘How are we supposed to fight something that heals instantaneously?!’

Wendy cocked her head to the side. ‘You said that he can’t hurt humans right?’

‘Yeah.’

Rained shrugged. ‘Apparently, he’ll get sent to hell immediately afterwards.’

She lifted both eyebrows. ‘Chris and I are full humans.’

Jimmy growled. ‘Oh hell no!’

The hunter nodded. ‘It’s a sound strategy. We can hurt him but he can’t hurt us. If he does, he’ll have demons playing with him for eternity.’

Isaac snarled. ‘Yeah. And you’ll still be dead.’

The older man lifted an eyebrow. ‘Who said anything about him killing me?’

Peter shrugged. ‘Like you said…you’re human. A punch from him…’ He shook his head. ‘He’d kill you.’

‘I think I can take a punch.’

Wendy’s lips thinned. ‘And I’ve proved several times that besides throwing punches, I can also take them.’ She pointed her thumb at Einar. ‘Just ask that huge guy.’

The tall elf just grinned at her.

Sofia rubbed her forehead. ‘This isn’t going to solve anything. Besides, they’re right. I doubt the angel will attack them and a punch from them means nothing to a creature of his strength. Truth be told, they’re probably the safest of us all.’

Falkner crossed his arms in front of his chest and began tapping his fingers against the biceps. ‘We need a strategy to engage him. Peter lost his head and we did too and just attacked without any type of plan.’

‘It was incredibly stupid.’ Albion glared at the alpha wolf. ‘One simply does not lose his head in the middle of a battle.’

The wolf shrugged unapologetically. ‘At least now we know what not to do.’

Morgandi frowned. ‘He hates women. Maybe we can use that.’

Kaira nodded. ‘He attacked us a lot more than he did the men.’

Lucinda pouted. ‘He even cut off my arm!’

Chris frowned. ‘So…maybe you girls can attack him, distract him somehow-‘

Raine lifted an eyebrow and showed her pointy teeth. ‘-Be a punching bag?’

He scowled at her and continued. ‘While we try to subdue him. Is there anything that we can use to tie him up?’

Graham scowled. ‘Why would you want to tie him up?’

‘Just in case Parrish’s hell fire doesn’t work.’

‘It will.’ The harpy grinned. ‘Believe me, I’ve seen an angel being burned to a crisp by an incubus. Hell’s fire works like a charm.’

Mimi chirped at Stiles making him frown. ‘No, you’re not coming.’ She chirped angrily. ‘Not changing my mind.’ Her eyes glowed red. ‘Don’t bring attitude to me, little lady. You’re not going!’ She actually stomped a foot on his shoulder and glared at him. The teen glared right back.

Isaac shuddered. ‘I swear, watching that is scarier than thinking of fighting the angel.’

Graham nodded, moving closer to the harpy. She just shook her head. ‘I honestly don’t know which one is scarier.

Stiles threw his hands in the air while Mimi held on to his hoodie. ‘Fine! If you’re so bent on dying then you can come!’

Mimi grinned at them all, going so far as to make a fist of victory in the air, and the pack as a whole shuddered in fear.

 

*

 

The night was really dark and the place they were walking through didn’t make things easier. They were in a section of the town, with small warehouses on either side of them and barely any street lamps to light the way. Humans and others that didn’t have the developed senses of the wolves and elves, had a bit of trouble.

Also, tonight it was raining heavily.

Lucinda tried to wipe water off her face. ‘Couldn’t we have chosen a different night? One without rain?’

Jimmy nodded. ‘Yeah. Fire will extinguish under this rain.’

Parrish shook his head. ‘Not my fire. Rain can’t do anything to it.’ He sighed. ‘Lydia was so mad at us for leaving her behind with the baby…’

Sofia shrugged. ‘Nothing to be done about it. Everybody else refused to stay.’

‘This is dumb.’ Raine fingered the chains she had over her shoulder. ‘And these aren’t dragon chains.’

Peter snarled with he checked the wraps around his fists. The damned cold heavy rain wasn’t improving his mood and the fact that the angel was immune to bullets made it even worse. ‘And where do you expect us to find dragon chains?!’

Einar just frowned. ‘Just be quiet!’

Argent nodded, while sighing. He really missed his gun. ‘It took Wendy and me a lot of work to find the location of the creature. Do you want to waste it all?’

Isaac shook his head, water spraying the nearby pack members. But since everybody was wet anyway, no one complained. ‘Amazing how you guys were able to follow him so easily.’

‘We’re humans.’

Wendy grinned while adjusting her knuckledusters. ‘He didn’t even look at us.’ She winked at Chris. ‘Love uncover work especially if it means making out with a gorgeous guy.’

Jimmy growled. ‘No more undercover work for you!’

‘Really? I spent an hour showering and brushing my teeth. Shouldn’t that have been enough?’

‘That’s what you did?’ Argent lifted an eyebrow at Isaac. ‘This guy gave me a tongue bath for my troubles.’

Peter grinned. ‘I bet that you felt severely punished, Christopher.’

The older man smirked. ‘Extremely.’

The tall teen was blushing like crazy. ‘You guys need to shut up.’

‘I tried to convince her to let me give her a tongue bath.’ Jimmy pouted. ‘Why didn’t you let me give you a tongue bath?’

The human girl just lifted an eyebrow. ‘Because you knew there was nothing between Chris and I and I refuse to pamper you.’ She gave a determined nod at that.

Peter sighed and then frowned at Stiles. ‘You should kill your scent.’

‘No way. Let the fucker smell me. I hope he chokes on it.’

Falkner frowned. ‘The shadows in the night…guys…the shadows aren’t empty.’

Immediately, everyone went into battle mode alert.

Kellan lifted his sword. ‘There. That warehouse.’

Joshua nodded. ‘He’s there. I can smell him.’

Thomas lifted his nose, taking a deep breath. ‘Someone’s inside who’s not the angel. I smell dirtiness and human waste.’

Stiles could feel his blood beginning to boil. ‘A prisoner? That son-of-a-bitch!’

The dark elf gave a shout. ‘He’s coming!’ And then he screamed as his back was clawed deep by the angel when Falkner pushed Einar out of the way. The elf fell to his knees, gritting his teeth against the pain. Albion and Einar immediately stepped in front of their fallen companion, swords at the ready.

This time there was no panic, no hesitation. Everyone knew what they had to do.

‘Stiles!’

He looked at his wolf who’d turned into his beta shape. ‘What?’

‘Check the warehouse.’

‘What?! No way!’

‘There’s a prisoner there.’

He growled. ‘Send Graham.’

‘We don’t know what’s in there. If it’s a creature and it hurts that boy…’ He looked into his eyes. ‘Can you deal with that?’

He hesitated but right then Jordan, in his hellhound form, punched the angel making him scream in pain.

‘We’ve got this. If it’s a prisoner then rescue them, if not…’

He knew what his wolf wanted to say. ‘I’ll deal with it.’

Before running to the warehouse, the warlock looked at his friends engaging the angel. He saw Einar lift his big swords, Parrish’s fire coating the steel, and then he brought them down cutting part of a wing.

The angel screamed again and took a step away from them. Peter was right. They had this.

He turned and ran to the warehouse.

 

*

 

Mimi chirped on his shoulder and pointed to a dark corner of the warehouse. The teen pushed away several pallets there to reveal a naked woman crouched on the floor, leaning against the wall for support, hands chained to her ankles, long dirty hair covering her dirty body. She was crouched, knees to her chest, trying to hide herself as best she could. ‘Oh fuck!’

She winced. ‘No more…please…enough…no more.’

‘Hey…’ He hesitated before taking another step towards her. ‘I---I’m not him.’ Shit. He had no idea what to say to her.

She lifted her head and the hair covering her was parted enough that he could see her face. Yellow snake slit eyes looked at him, parts of her skin were starting to show signs of grey scales, like a snake. Her body (what the hair couldn’t cover) was a mass of wounds and bruises. There was filth and come where she was sitting.

Unconsciously, he took a step back.

She whimpered as she looked at the youth in front of her. So young with such a clean, warm scent. Happiness, lazy afternoons of passion…love. Was he another angel, sent to punish her or the human he seemed to be? A tear rolled down her cheek. She knew that this person was only feeling revulsion when looking at her but... ‘Please…’

Stiles gulped and immediately regretted it. Everything smelled of unwashed bodies and come with urine and feces added to the mix. It would make anyone gag. He had to swallow down bile. ‘We’re here to kill him.’

‘What?’

‘Kill him. We’re here to kill him. Can you hear the sounds of the fight outside?’

Her eyes sharpened. ‘Truly?’ Tears began falling from her eyes. ‘No trick?’

He nodded and kneeled with a knee on the floor next to her. It was wet. He put it out of his mind. ‘We’re a pack. We have many different creatures but most importantly, we have humans and a hellhound.’

‘Only werewolves have packs.’

Stiles hesitated and lifted a hand to touch her hair slightly. She flinched away from his touch and he dropped the hand. ‘We have an alpha werewolf but our pack has more than just werewolves in it.’

‘Never heard of such a pack.’

He tried to smile but it wobbled around the edges. ‘We’re special.’ He looked at the chains. ‘Why does he keep you here? He killed everyone else.’

‘I’m the succubus that seduced him and made him fall from heaven.’

‘I see.’

She almost smirked at him. ‘Still want to help me?’

Stiles looked at the filthy woman in front of him and withdrew from his hoodie his burglary kit. The succubus blinked at him when she noticed the cute white rat looking at her with threatening red eyes. What the hell was that?!

‘I’m Stiles and this is Mimi.’

She managed to drag her gaze from the scary rat. ‘I’m Rallinth.’

He nodded. ‘You know…him falling was his choice. Actually, he didn’t fall, did he? He was expelled. What he did after being cast out of the sky was also his choice.’ He stopped working on her chains. ‘Did you force him to have sex?’

She shook her head. ‘He eagerly volunteered.’

He touched her cut lip which was still bleeding. The succubus once again flinched back from his touch. Stiles turned back to the chains. ‘Did he do that?’

‘Yes. He likes to see how much I’ve fallen. That no man would want me now.’

He nodded and finally freed her wrists and ankles. ‘Can you stand?’

‘No.’ She shook her head and tears began falling making grooves in the grit of her face. ‘In me…he likes to put things inside…I can’t stand.’

‘What?’ He’d avoided looking at her naked body but now his eyes looked down. ‘I…’

She cried now. ‘I couldn’t run away even if I wanted to!’

‘Shh…come on. It will be all right, I promise.’

She shook her head.

‘Can I see?’

She gave an humorless smile. ‘What’s another seeing me? According to him I’m just a whore.’

‘I won’t if you tell me not to.’ He looked her in her yellow eyes. ‘He also…I mean to me…he…’

Rallinth’s eyes widened. ‘He doesn’t touch men. Why would he…?’

‘Because I smell really good. So good that he thought me an incubus and thus worthy of being punished and purified.’

‘I see.’ «So…it was my fault. This boy suffered because of me. Because I decided to bed an angel.» ‘Before I wouldn’t have a problem with you touching me but now…’

‘I won’t hurt you, I promise.’ He tried to smile. ‘Besides, I’ve got a really gorgeous boyfriend.’

«Boyfriend?! Hum…pity…» She turned to the wall and lifted her butt, showing him her intimate places.

Stiles’ breath hitched. She had two dildos inside her. Both probably double the size he was. Dried blood was around them, all the way down to her thighs. ‘Oh dear god.’ They were huge and he couldn’t fathom the amount of pain she must be in. ‘It’s…taking them out…it’s going to hurt.’

She bit her lip. ‘I know and…he’s kept them in for the last four days so…’

He frowned. ‘What?’

Her shoulders started shaking with the strength she was making to stop herself from crying. ‘I won’t be able to hold it. I’ll shit myself. He’s humiliated me like this many times.’

‘I see.’ «Hell…what she’s been through…how does one come back from this? And she has to, needs to because she’s a succubus. She needs sex to live.» He looked at her bruised eyes filled with so much humiliation and pain just before she turned her head back to the wall. ‘Look at me. The others are fighting back there. You can hear them, right?’

She nodded. ‘Yes.’

‘We’ll kill him tonight and this…what happens here…no one else will know of it.’ His lips thinned. ‘But we need to do this. I need to get back to my friends.’

Rallinth gave a small sob and nodded. Stiles looked around but couldn’t find any bucket. Sighing, he pulled her into a crouched position. Carefully, he took out the dildo in her vagina, gritting his teeth against her whimpers of pain. When he grabbed the one in her ass, she sobbed and then she started crying as she was incapable of stopping her bowls from emptying.

‘I’m sorry…sorry…’ She sobbed. ‘Please…so sorry.’

‘Shh…just us. No one else will know. There’s a brave girl, Rallinth.’ He pulled her against him, opening his legs wide, in his crouched position so her back rested against his chest, while she finished.

When she did, he got up and pulled her with him. ‘Ok? Can you stand?’ When she nodded, he let her go to take off his drenched hoodie. Then he pulled off his t-shirt. Damn, it was cold. ‘Use my t-shirt to clean yourself.’ For once, it was good that it was wet. After she cleaned herself the best she could, he passed her the hoodie. ‘Here, you can put it on.’ He frowned. ‘I think it will cover the basics.’

She snorted. ‘Yeah. The basics.’

He tried to see outside the warehouse. ‘We need to get back to my friends.’

Rallinth just nodded. Need. She needed so much. And here was a young man, ripe for the taking. Her body was begging her to have sex and she didn’t know if she was strong enough to stop herself from attacking him. ‘Will they kill me?’

‘Who?’

‘Your friends.’

‘We’re…not a single one of us hasn’t been through the wringer so…believe me. You’ll never find any other people you’ll understand and accept you better than us.’

She believed him. His eyes were full of shadows and darkness and yet…his hands on her had been unfailingly gentle. She nodded.

 

*

 

Stiles trembled as he saw Joshua being projected in front of him to hit the wall the near warehouse. No. Most of his pack was on the ground, hurt and bleeding. Thomas was projected right afterwards, only he got up with a snarl and charged the angel again. The Scottish beta had the biggest beta shape he’d ever seen and the biggest fangs. Holy shit! They were as big as small knifes. The tall man just grabbed the angel while Raine punched him. His eyes widened as the werewolf sank those huge fangs on the angel’s shoulder making him scream in pain.

‘Stiles!’

He turned to see Parrish take several steps back, retreating to stand near him. ‘He used our friends as a shield.’ The hellhound was bleeding from a cut in his shoulder. ‘Falkner…’ They looked at Albion shining, his hands placed on the dark elf’s chest. ‘I don’t know if Albion is powerful enough to stop him from dying.’ He shook his head. ‘Falkner sacrificed himself for Einar and then, once again, for Jimmy.’ Only the combined damage had been too great. ‘This angel is really fast. Even without a wing he’s as fast as Raine. I’ve spent so much fire trying to hit him and always missed.’ He looked at the teen. ‘I’m nearly out of juice.’ He passed a hand over his wet face. ‘This damned rain isn’t helping things either. My flames won’t go out but it’s still too cold.’

‘Fuck!’ He looked at the angel who was fighting Peter and Raine. Those two were amazing together. They didn’t stand in each other’s way, one would punch him in the face, the other would rake his claws on the back of his legs, severing tendons.

It was a deathly dance and they performed it beautifully.

But they couldn’t win. The angel managed to throw Thomas away and then he saw Raine open deep grooves in the angel’s huge chest only for it to be healed in the next second.

Lucinda floated to him. Her legs didn’t seem to be working. ‘My Stiles. You should get out of here.’

‘MOVE!’

The two supernaturals immediately stepped back and Wendy and Chris moved in for the attack. They caused damage, forcing the angel to step back, using his speed to escape their punches and high kicks.

Wendy was down to her wife-beater, dirt and blood (probably not her own since Stiles didn’t see any wound on her) on her arms and face, sliding down her body. Her muscles were more pronounced and Stiles actually winced when she delivered a well-aimed punch to the nose of the angel, crunching it. ‘Come now! Can’t you hit a little girl?’

Immediately, the pale teen realized her intent. If they couldn’t beat him, then they just had to make sure that he was sent to hell.

Chris kicked the angel hard with the heel of his boot. ‘If you’re that prejudiced, how about fighting a guy?’

‘How can they cause damage?’

Rallinth looked at the humans. ‘Besides demons that possess demon fire, only humans can do damage to an angel. They can’t hurt them but they can be hurt. It’s the exact opposite of that harpy you have there. She can only be hurt by supernatural creatures. No human or man-made weapon can hurt her. Angels can’t be hurt by supernaturals but humans can hurt them. And wounds caused by humans won’t heal, unlike the supernaturals.’

Stiles had to grin. They were amazing. In the middle of a pack full of powerful beings, the humans were the ones winning. But if the angel hit them, even once, he would kill them. So…they had to stop this. ‘Parrish?’

‘Yeah.’

‘Do you have any fire left?’

He shook his head. ‘Just a little.’

‘Rallinth? As a succubus, don’t you have fire?’

She bit her lip. ‘Sorry but…I’m weak. I haven’t fed in too long.’

‘Fuck.’ He looked back at the fight. ‘How do we get more fire?’

Jordan scowled. ‘Actually, how do we get him to stand still long enough so I can burn his ass?’

The teen blinked at that. ‘I can do that for you.’

The wraith blinked at him. ‘Since when?’

‘Been practicing.’ He grinned. ‘Lydia is always telling us how hot you are. Are you, Parrish?’

He grinned back. ‘Hold him still and I’ll show you how hot I am.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So…yeah…I don’t even know what to say to you guys…


	137. Chapter 137

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you ready to see the angel gone?
> 
>  
> 
> WARNINGS:
> 
> Blood, violence and an itsy bit of gore.

__

Parrish grinned back. ‘Hold him still and I’ll show you how hot I am.’

‘Deal.’ They looked at the angel and the pack members still up and near them. ‘GUYS! EVERYBODY MOVE AWAY! NOW!’

They did. Everyone retreated behind Jordan, Stiles and Rallinth, taking their wounded with them.

‘You again, little incubus?’ The angel smiled, spitting blood to the ground. He looked at the succubus. ‘You really are a monster to have released that creature.’

‘Not an incubus.’ He shook his head. ‘You know what? I give up. You really are a dumb shit.’ Stiles looked at him. The angel wasn’t healing. Rallinth was right. Apparently, humans could do damage to an angel that wouldn’t heal. It was amazing.

‘I’m going to kill all of you, impure creatures. Then father will accept me again.’

‘You’ve been raping women non-stop. Think father will forgive you for that when the reason you were cast out of the sky was because you had sex with a succubus?’

He snarled, looking at Rallinth. ‘She’ll pay. I’ll be rewarded for punishing her when she led me astray.’

Wendy snorted. ‘Boy, are you delusional.’

The angel moved, fast, towards them. Stiles let his telekinesis go, immobilizing him in place. Shit! It felt like trying to move a mountain. ‘Parrish? Anytime now.’

The hellhound nodded, changing to his other shape and stepped into the angel, fists of fire hitting him.

The creature screamed. ‘No! You will not defeat me!’

The teen fell down to one knee, blood dripping from his nose. «Fuck! So powerful…can’t hold him…» ‘I can’t hold much longer!’ And then he screamed in pain as the angel ripped the telekinetic chains off him.

Rallinth scowled, panic filling her as the angel grinned and slowly began walking to them. ‘Anyone else with fire?’

Lucinda bit her lip. ‘Only Stiles.’

He gasped. ‘But since I’m apparently a warlock, no hellfire.’

The succubus looked at him. ‘You’ll do.’

Jordan snarled at the angel while the creature grinned at him. ‘I’m out! If you’re thinking of something, then do it quickly.’

She moved her hair away from her neck and with a long nail, drew a cut on her neck. ‘Drink my blood.’

Stiles blinked at her. ‘What?!’

‘Only hell’s fire will hurt him. You need demon’s blood in you. It will be temporary but probably enough for this.’

The teen looked at Jordan still engaging the angel, fighting him now with only fists. ‘Will my packmate be immune to the fire?’

‘Hellhounds are immune to all fires. Hurry!’

He just grabbed her and bit her hard over her cut. Then he pulled once, twice, three mouthfuls of blood trying not to choke at the taste. He blinked when Mimi left his shoulder to also bite Rallinth and drink her blood. He grabbed the rat. ‘Did I drank enough blood?’

‘Try it.’ She looked at the angel fearfully. ‘We have no choice.’

He nodded. Mimi climbed down to the ground and chirped at him. She motioned with her little paws parted wide and he understood her completely. ‘Here goes nothing. I think the rat’s gonna get out of the bag.’

He created a big ball of fire and placed it in front of the rat. ‘Ready, Mimi?’

She chirped and jumped inside the fireball.

Lucinda screamed. ‘Oh my god! Mimi!’

But the rat just absorbed the fire. And while before Stiles had only created a little flame in front of her which would allow Mimi to set herself on fire, now she absorbed the big fireball into her, her body expanding, growing, feeding off it until she was the size of Derek’s wolf form. When the rain hit her fire fur, it created a mist around her body, the flames refusing to die.

Stiles grinned. ‘Parrish! Hold him still!’

The hellhound snarled and turned to position himself behind the angel, sliding between his wings to grab hold of his arms. Then Stiles and Mimi stepped forward and let their fire out. They held nothing back. Thick streams of fire were projected from the teen’s hands and then the rat opened her mouth, her fire joining his.

The angel screamed.

Lucinda grinned. ‘Yes! Just kill his ass!’

The teen blinked. ‘Holy hell. She got it!’

He turned back to the angel to see Mimi stop her fire and just charge him. The rat jumped on the angel, digging her sharp nails on the side of his hips, her sharp front teeth sinking into his stomach ripping it open.

The angel screamed in agony as his flesh was shredded unable to heal due to the fire being poured into him.

Stiles lips thinned as he increased the amount of power and Mimi dug in again, ripping him open even further until his bellows of pain echoed in the night.

The outer flesh was gone, the wings were only bone, everything was starting to looked charred.

And then the warlock had to stop when three creatures fell from the sky, golden shields protecting them from the fire.

‘Holy fuck! What in hell…’

Beautiful. Stiles and his pack watched the angels lower their shields and open their gleaming white wings to protect their brother.

One hit Parrish on his side with the tip of a wing making him stumble back and fall. Raine used her speed to grab him and carry him away towards the pack.

The other hit Mimi with his shield sending her crashing into Stiles. The teen gasped as she lost her flames and he saw a deep gash on her side. ‘Mimi?’

She chirped weakly at him from a bloody face.

‘Burn her.’

‘What?!’

Peter growled at him. ‘She’s from you. Shares your magic right? Your fire healed your wounds.’ He looked at the small body in Stiles’ hands. ‘Burn her. Now!’

He did. He watched amazed as the wound closed rapidly.

The alpha wolf shook his head looking sideways at Joshua. He’d kept Stiles distracted but… «We’re fucked. If they fight us…we’re dead.»

‘We cannot allow you to continue to hurt Adriel.’

Raine snarled at that. ‘Why?! Do you know what he’s done?’

‘We do. But he’s still an angel.‘

Peter shook in outrage. ‘He was cast out of the sky.’

‘Still an angel.’

Albion growled, his shinning hands still healing Falkner, bringing him from the brink of death. ‘And you agree with this? That he rapes and kills with impunity?’

‘You are not ours. Father himself says that you are not to be protected even if you pray for us.’

Jimmy snarled at that, taking a step towards the angels while grabbing his bleeding ribs. ‘You son-of-a-bitch! How can you say that?’

Another angel spoke, ignoring the teen’s outburst. ‘By the same given, we cannot allow you to harm a brother even if he’s fallen from grace.’

The other angel took a step in their direction. ‘We are allowed to take retribution done by you to a brother of ours.’

Adriel tried to stand up to be next to his brothers. The angel next to him placed a hand on his arm and soon he was glowing, his wounds all healed although his wings remained black. Grinning, the cast-out angel got up and stood tall next to his brothers.

The entire pack straightened. They were dead. They could see it in their eyes.

Mimi, fully healed, climbed up Stiles’ body to sit on his shoulder. Peter stepped next to the teen, then Lucinda, Raine and the others. One by one, all of them stood straight, next to each other, even Albion got up carrying the deeply wounded Falkner in his arms.

The angel smirked. His father had come to his help. He was loved again. ‘You are all impure creatures. We’ll send you to the pits of hell!’

Right then a dark haired man stepped out of the shadows and spoke in a British accent. ‘Actually, he won’t. Remember? Supernatural creatures aren’t father’s domain.’

‘Lucifer!’

Stiles gaped at the man with the wickedest black eyes he’d ever seen. He had this look about him that promised lots of fun moments. Like _really_ fun moments. ‘Holy shit! That’s Lucifer?!’

‘Oh? Do I have a fan?’ He smirked at the teen, looking him up and down, eyes fixating on his bare chest and cold stiff nipples. ‘I’m always game to show my fans a good time.’

Peter scowled and pulled the teen into his body. ‘Mine!’

‘Really, Luci. You never change.’ A tall man also stepped out of the shadows. He had the longest hair, black as night, pale skin, such beautiful features that it actually hurt to look at him and a suit of black body armor.

‘Hades, my dear friend! Such a long time.’

In the alpha wolf’s arms, Stiles began vibrating. ‘Hades.’ His knees actually failed him and the older man had to grab him to stop the teen from falling to the ground. ‘Life is never gonna be the same.’

Hades scowled at Lucifer. ‘We still have that poker rematch to play.’

He waved an elegant hand. ‘I’m having too much fun playing detective right now. Just give me a few decades.’ The Greek god just rolled his eyes and he grinned. ‘How’s your lovely wife?’

He growled. ‘With her interfering mother.’

One of the angels stepped forward. ‘This doesn’t concern you, Lucifer. Our brother touched no human.’

‘True. But he touched one of my daughters.’ He looked at Rallinth who was pressing herself against Stiles’ side.

‘You should have no progeny!’

He lifted both eyebrows. ‘And what is dear old dad gonna do? Cast me into hell? Oh wait…’ He grinned. ‘Been there, done that.’

The dark angel shook with rage. ‘You’re a sinner!’

‘And you’re a rapist. I’m the devil and even I have never raped anyone.’

‘They have to be cleansed.’

Hades blinked at him. ‘What? Your sperm will cleanse them?’ He snorted and looked at Lucifer. ‘No wonder you spend so much time with us. Your brothers are idiots.’

The devil shrugged. ‘Some are better than others.’ He looked back at the angels. ‘Anyway, he deserves punishment.’

One of the angels shook his head. ‘Father’s laws are clear. He hurt no human. You have no right over him.’

‘This is bullshit!’ Stiles pushed away from Peter’s arms. ‘That guy raped and nearly killed me. He almost did the same to Raine and Sofia. How can you defend him?!’

‘He committed no sin against father’s creatures.’

Stiles was about to explode when he saw that Wendy and Chris had snuck behind the dark angel. The girl lifted a fist with the knuckleduster on it.

Peter screamed. ‘Hit him now!’

She punched the angel. Hard. Guided by instinct the angel stretched his wing and sent it to hit the humans hard, projecting them several feet away to crash hard against the ground.

Isaac’s eyes widened when his lover didn’t get up. ‘Chris!!!’

Both Jimmy and Isaac ran to their lovers, uncaring of the angels, desperate to get to them.

Isaac stopped near his hunter. ‘Oh god.’ He fell to his knees near the broken body. ‘Chris…’ Tears began falling from his eyes. His hand hovered over the older man’s chest, where you could see a rib protruding. ‘Please Chris…’

Wendy moaned but sat up, smiling weakly at her boyfriend.

The three angels moved away from his bother and Adriel widened his eyes when he realized what he had done. ‘No…it was an accident!’

‘Father’s laws are clear.’

‘I didn’t mean to. I’ll heal them!’

Right then, lighting cut the sky, hitting the angel hard. Adriel screamed in pain as his wings were ripped from his back.

The devil smiled and slowly he lost his human visage for that of a bald red demon, cruelty and sadism written all over him. ‘Well, brother. It’s been a while since I had one of you as a guest. You and I are going to have so _much_ fun.’ He cocked his head to the side. ‘Well…I am at least.’ And he grinned at that.

‘NO! I don’t deserve this. It was an accident.’

He shrugged. ‘Don’t care.’ He pointed up. ‘And neither does father, apparently.’

Adriel snarled and took a step back. ‘I won’t allow you to take me to that place!’

Lucifer moved. He was fast. And oh so strong. He grabbed the angel by the throat, squeezing just enough, and then sent him crashing to the ground. ‘I have so many people to introduce you to.’ He turned human once again and smiled at the pack, waving the fingers of one hand at them. ‘Toodles!’

‘NO!’ Peter growled. Loudly. ‘I want to kill him! There’s no way you’re gonna take him from me like that.’

‘Oh? And what do you want to do to him?’

His smile was slightly insane and full of fangs. ‘I wanna shove these-‘ He showed his bloody claws. ‘-in him. I want to rip him apart. I want to cut out his cock and feed it to him…after I rape him with it. I want to cut him open and use his intestines to bind him so he can’t fight. I wan-‘

‘Peter!’ Stiles was blinking at him in shock. Wow. Peter won against him hands down when it came to imaginative torture. ‘Hum…perhaps just one of those is enough?...’

His eyes glowed bright red. ‘No, it’s not! Not when that thing hurt you!’ «My mate!»

Lucifer grinned. ‘Well, I _like_ you. You’d be such a good addition. You know what? I won’t punish him until you get to hell.’

‘I’ll be being punished if I go to hell, so how can I enjoy it?! Besides, I’m a supernatural! We don’t belong to you guys.’

‘Oh, don’t worry. Hades will let you visit. Right?’ He looked at the Greek God.

He grinned. ‘Only if I get to watch.’

‘Done.’ He clasped his hand tighter around his brother’s neck, making him bleed. ‘People are always talking about hell and the unground and how souls are tortured there. Ever wondered who tortures them? If I tortured every soul that went to hell, I wouldn’t have any time to enjoy the good things in life.’ He grinned at them again, waved his fingers and then the ground opened beneath him.

Adriel began struggling hard. ‘NOOOOO!’

Before the ground closed over them, Lucifer sighed. ‘He’s going to be a screamer. I can tell.’

‘Fuck!’ Stiles gaped at the place where the two divine creatures used to be. He looked at the weeping Isaac, who had just ignored all that had happened while watching as Argent slowly died. The pale teen scowled at the three remaining angels. ‘Do something about Argent.’

They shook their heads. ‘We do not interfere with the realm of men.’

‘But your brother did. Argent lies dying because of one of you. So it’s your responsibility.’

They hesitated at that. ‘Even so…’

‘He’s human. Fully human.’ He grinned nastily. ‘So he’s yours. And he’s a good man so…he’ll be going to heaven. Want to deal with how pissed off he’s gonna be with you when he sees you up there?’

They looked at each other.

‘Besides, he is not supposed to die here, right? If Adriel hadn’t hurt him, he would continue his life. Are you sure that your father will be happy that you let him die, not allowing him to fulfill his destiny?’

At that, the angels frowned and then one stepped forward. He kneeled next to Argent and touched the tip of his index finger to his forehead. The hunter gasped and in a second was completely healed.

Stiles cleared his throat. ‘Don’t forget Wendy.’

The angel looked ready to growl at him but also healed her.

‘There will no longer be anymore contact between us.’

The teen hesitated but then step up to them. ‘My dad? Is he…ok?’

Another angel lifted his eyebrow. ‘He is as bad as you. He’s slotted for reincarnation in two months.’

‘ **WHAT?!** ’ Stiles growled and went nose to nose with him. ‘What the hell does that mean?!’

The angel smirked. ‘Got you.’ Then he took off into the sky and disappeared. The other angels did the same.

The warlock turned to his pack. ‘Did an angel just mess with me?!’

Hades laughed. ‘I can’t wait to have you in my domain. Devil’s advocate comes with a completely different meaning now that I’ve met you.’

‘I’m going to hell?’

‘Not if you don’t want to.’ He shrugged. ‘But it’s a lot more fun than the Elysian Fields.’ He pointed at Peter with his chin. ‘Besides, he’s definitely going to the underground.’

‘Oh.’

‘You’ll like it.’

‘I don’t think I’ll like being burned for eternity or hear the screams of the other damned.’

He grinned. ‘Depends on your role there.’ Then he stepped into the night, vanishing completely.

 

*

 

Stiles turned to the pack. ‘Well…the angel went to hell. Who would have thought it?’

Argent shrugged. ‘We did.’

Wendy nodded. ‘We talked. If all failed, we would try to get him to hurt us.’

Lucinda scowled at Peter. ‘Why did you scream like that? It warned the damned angel.’

Isaac grinned. ‘That’s obvious. Because if the angel thought danger was coming, his instinct would be to strike.’

Falkner moaned. ‘I need to be healed.’

Albion frowned down at him. He still had the taller man in his arms. ‘I already saved your life.’

He grimaced. ‘Doesn’t feel like it.’ He looked at his chest. ‘Did you leave a scar?’

‘What? Why would I?’

He smiled a little. ‘Chicks dig them. They’re sexy.’

The fingers holding him stiffened. ‘Is that all you can think of?’

He almost managed to shrugged even when being carried like a princess. ‘I like to have fun.’

«Can’t you have fun with me?» His hands closed in fists beneath him.

The dark elf frowned. ‘Albion?’ He was getting a really weird vibe from the other man.

The younger elf looked him in the eyes. ‘Why are you so promiscuous?’

He scowled. ‘You know what? Fuck you.’ He disregarded his pain and gritting his teeth, he dislodged himself from the pale elf’s arms to stand on his own. ‘Just when I think you …you know what? Forget it.’ He turned his back on him and limping went to Raine, getting to her just in time for the harpy to catch him and lift the elf in her arms. They just grinned at each other.

Sofia looked at them with uncertainty but gave a small smile. ‘We need to commemorate. We beat the bad guy.’

Rallinth stood away from them. ‘I’ll be going then.’

‘Wait, what do you mean?’ Stiles looked at his pack. ‘You can come with us.’

‘No, I can’t.’

‘Why?’

‘Because…too many prime men.’ She gritted her teeth while she looked at them with hunger shining in her eyes. ‘I’m about to attack you.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that’s it. Angel’s gone. As you might have guessed, I based my Lucifer on the TV Series airing now :) he’s a cool devil, that one. Had to change it a bit to fit the fic though.
> 
> I wanted to try and do something a bit different. Not obviously killing the bad guy and when it comes to this type of mythology I really liked the ending I gave him :) but that’s me. Can’t wait for Peter to go to the unground and meet Adriel again. Guy’s gonna be in a panic until then. And if Stiles joins him…oh boy.
> 
> Tell me your opinions on the ending…and the awesomeness that is Mimi :)


	138. Chapter 138

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m glad you all liked the ending I gave Adriel. For me, it was just more suited than having the pack kill him. This way, I found it more just…and I got the humans to show off their awesomeness :)
> 
> I’ve got some comments from you guys that wanted a side story with Peter, Stiles, Lucifer and Hades and you’re also curious about Albion and Falkner. Well, I can tell you that the second request will definitely happen ^_^
> 
> The side story though…how would I do that? Make an epilogue where they’d be dead and go to the underground? Hum…might be interesting… O_o

Kellan looked at the succubus and stepped forward. ‘We can help you.’

She shook her head. ‘You don’t understand. I need…I’ll hurt you.’ She gritted her teeth. ‘The way I am right now…please…you need to go. I won’t be able to control myself for much longer.’

‘You’re the one that doesn’t understand. ‘The tattooed elf looked her in the eyes. ‘ ** _I_** can help you.

Her eyes widened. ‘You don’t know what you’re offering.’

‘I’m 996 years old.’ He smirked. ‘This won’t be my first rodeo with one of your kind.’

She shivered, sexual need burning in her veins. ‘Then please…’

He looked at Stiles and the teen just nodded. ‘We live nearby.’ Kellan bit his lip. ‘Don’t be offended but…my room has an ensuite bathroom.’

Rallinth actually smiled at that. ‘Even my nose is offended by me.’ She frowned. ‘It got so bad that not even all this rain could wash it off me.’

Lucinda looked at Kellan. ‘You…you are helping her? Do you know the type of help a succubus needs?’

He shrugged. ‘Yeah and it’s fine.’

‘Fine.’ The wraith nodded. ‘I see…’

Stiles frowned looking at her while everyone started walking back to the House.

Jackson scowled. ‘So…everyone here is getting a plus one but me? How is that possible?!’

Peter grinned. ‘Blame it on your terrible personality.’

‘I’ve got a great personality.’ He looked at the rest of the pack. ‘And I’m the best looking of the pack. I should be first line to get a girlfriend.’

Einar shrugged. ‘Maybe you’re just not that attractive or you’re just not their type.’

‘Like hell I’m not.’ He looked at Sofia.

‘Hey! Don’t look at me. You’re not my type.’

He sneered at that. ‘I’m everyone’s type.’

‘And that’s why you’re not my type. Besides, you could eat a sandwich.’

Jackson’s mouth actually fell open in outrage while everyone just grinned at them.

 

*

 

Peter left the shower to see Stiles wearing loose cotton pajama pants and a t-shirt. ‘Stiles? Aren’t you going to bed?’

‘Hum…’ He turned to look at his wolf. ‘I have to do something first.’

‘Oh?’

‘Yeah, just…I’ll be back.’

He lifted an eyebrow. ‘Can’t it wait for tomorrow?’ His eyes were slightly wicked.

The teen grinned. ‘Sorry but no.’

He frowned. ‘Fine. What are you going to do?’

‘Talk to Lucinda.’

‘Ah…I see…I’ll wait for you.’

He shook his head. ‘Nah…don’t worry. Just go to sleep.’ He hesitated. ‘I might not return tonight.’

The older man frowned lightly but then nodded. ‘Ok.’

Stiles left their room to go knock on the wraith’s door. ‘Luce? It’s me.’

It took a few seconds but she opened her door. She was dressed with a long white nightgown. ‘Do you need anything?’

‘Just to talk.’

‘I…I am sorry but…not today.’

He looked at her, noticing the light shadows in her eyes. Then he took a step into the room. ‘I’m coming in.’

She frowned. ‘Stiles…I really am not in the mood.’

‘I’ll just keep you company.’ He walked to her bed and sat on it. ‘Let’s just sleep.’

The wraith blinked at that. ‘In the same bed?’ She shook her head. ‘That just is not done.’

‘Welcome to modern times.’ He scooted into the bed to lay beneath the covers. ‘Come on, Lucinda. It’s me. You know I won’t do anything.’

‘But…’ She’d only rarely had slept with her husband on the same bed. Usually it was only on those occasions when he went to her and after he was finished he’d fall asleep, snoring next to her. She gulped. But this was her Stiles… She walked to the bed and laid on it, next to the teen, stomach up and covers pulled up to her chin. The boy was lying sideways and just threw an arm over her waist and pulled her body against his. ‘Now, let’s just sleep.’

She was stiff as a board. Being this close to a man…she turned her head to look at him. Lucinda liked Stiles. A lot. Never mind being connected to him. ‘I like him.’

The warlock opened his eyes to look her. He knew exactly who she was talking about. ‘I know.’

Tears filled her eyes. ‘I thought of trying again with him but… I guess Kellan never really saw me as a woman, did he?’

‘Luce…’

‘He went so easily with that succubus.’ Her chin trembled. ‘They must be having sex right now.’

‘Don’t think about it.’

‘But I have to. You have overcome your trauma, so did Sofia. Rallinth…she was sexually and physically tortured and still she went with him to have sex. Me…it has been 400 years since I last lain with a man but still…I-I still remember his sweaty fat hands on me. I hated it. I hated him. I behave like a tenth century virgin which is why he never looked at me twice. Kellan never looked at me like a woman because I never behaved as one.’

Stiles pulled her tighter into him. ‘You are the way you are. And what you are is beautiful.’ He smiled when she smiled at him. ‘Lucinda…it just wasn’t meant to be. Men…we each have different tastes.’

She rolled her eyes. ‘I realize that. Believe me, this century has really opened my eyes.’

He grinned. ‘Out there is a man that will love you exactly the way you are. Besides, let’s be honest. You liked Kellan because he wasn’t threatening to you. You considered him a friend and friends don’t hurt each other.’

‘But should we not be friends before…being something more?’

He shrugged. ‘Peter and I weren’t.’ Then the teen grinned. ‘Didn’t stop me from appreciating his body.’

‘You two are terrible.’ She frowned. ‘If I only wanted sex, I would pursue Falkner. Like Raine says, he seems to be a lot of fun and…’ She bit her lip. ‘I think he would be gentle with me.’

‘He would.’ Stiles smiled. ‘Speaking from experience. He is rather gentle in bed. But…both of us know that he sees you as his kid sister. He loves you like one at least.’

‘Yes.’ She smiled. ‘I really like him. And I used to really dislike him. Thought him so childish but he is not. He likes to have fun, a lot of it, but he can also be very serious when the situation calls for it.’ She grinned. ‘He is fun to go out with and play tricks on people.’

Stiles pulled his head back a little and frowned at her. ‘What have you two been up to?’

She giggled. ‘Nothing good.’ Then the wraith sighed. ‘I really wanted to be with Kellan. He is nice and…very good looking.’

The teen grinned. ‘Why Lucinda!’ She blushed. ‘I think Peter and I are rubbing off on you.’ He lifted a hand to caress her face. ‘He was a friend, a very good one which is why…friends are comfortable to be with and you can trust them and that’s why…maybe it’s one of the reasons why you liked him so much.’

She nodded. ‘Perhaps. I will tell him tomorrow.’

‘Tell him what?’

‘That I liked him.’

Stiles blinked. That was extremely brave. Hell, he didn’t think he’d be able to do it. So he just smiled and pulled her into his body, to spoon her from behind. ‘Brave girl.’ He kissed her neck. ‘Let’s just sleep.’

She couldn’t. Only after the teen had fallen asleep could she relax. She trusted Stiles but even he had hurt Peter. But then she felt his heartbeat, strong against her back, warm breath against her nape, a strong arm around her waist, just holding her gently and she realized that it was considerably different from her experience with her late husband. This wasn’t an old fat sweaty man that had grunted over her like a pig, red faced with exertion as if even having sex was too much for him. Someone who would take his pleasure and when he was finished would just fall on her, crushing her with his weight, breathing fetid breath on her ear.

Stiles was warm against her back, strong but never hurtful. She fell asleep to the rhythm of his breathing.

 

*

 

The next morning, the entire pack was gathered in the kitchen to consider the latest addition to the pack. Stiles just yawned and scratched his stomach, still in his pajamas with his hair all messed up. Lucinda appeared in the kitchen, also in her nightgown, walking practically glued to his back.

Peter knew that they had slept together. Just slept. Lucinda seemed to be in high spirits because of it. Now he knew what the teen had done last night.

Joshua cocked his head to the side. ‘So…Rallinth, is it?’

The succubus nodded. ‘Yes.’ She looked nothing like last night. Her eyes were blue, her hair blonde and shiny and her skin flawless. Gone were the yellow eyes, matted hair and scaly skin.

Kellan placed his hands on her shoulders. ‘I would like you guys to consider Rallinth to join the pack.’

Albion frowned. ‘A succubus?’

Lydia looked at them. ‘So…you two are together?’

The elf smiled. ‘We’re considering it. It’s too early still.’

She bit her lip. ‘And too recent. I…my species needs sex, it’s unavoidable but…I’d like to also try dating.’

Lucinda took a step towards them. ‘I like Kellan.’

They widened their eyes at her and the elf in question paled a bit. ‘What?’

‘I like you.’

He looked around himself. Stiles was the only one not expressing any surprise. ‘Oh goddess. I’m so sorry. I never realized…’

Peter scowled. ‘You like him?! What does that mean, you like him?’ He turned to Stiles. ‘You knew of this?’

The teen just lifted both hands up in surrender.

She rolled her eyes. ‘Yes, he knew.’ She turned to Kellan. ‘It is fine.’ She smiled. ‘I talked to Stiles last night and I am fine.’

Falkner moved to her to place a hesitant hand on her shoulder. ‘You are?’

‘Yes.’ She grinned. ‘Kellan is a friend and because of that he is not intimidating at all.’ She looked at him. ‘Despite you being a man, I did not think of it at all. I just considered you for my first consensual sexual experience because we spent so much time together.’ She frowned at Falkner. ‘And because you and so many others are constantly talking about sex.’ They all blinked at her. ‘What? It is the same as Stiles. He is a man but I do not see him as a man at all. Well…I mean as a man I want to have sex with. We even slept together last night.’ She frowned. ‘The same probably applies to all of you.’

Falkner snorted. ‘You really know how to kill us.’ He threw an arm over her shoulders. ‘I would like to offer my body to you. Do you not see me as a man?’

She blushed lightly. ‘Of course, I do. You are just…too much like a brother.’

He grabbed his heart dramatically. ‘Such a slayer.’

Kellan shook his head and went to her. ‘Are we really ok?’ He hesitated. ‘I swear I didn’t notice anything. I wouldn’t have…’

‘Yes. We are fine.’ She frowned. ‘I need lessons in flirting. It is quite off putting that no one but Stiles noticed that I liked you.’

The pale teen shrugged. ‘Actually, I only noticed it last night, when you saw Kellan and Rallinth together.’

‘See?’ She looked at Lydia. ‘I need lessons in flirting.’

Raine grinned. ‘I can give you the best pointers.’

The wraith gaped. ‘I absolutely refuse to show my chest!’

The harpy lifted an eyebrow. ‘That’s for **_after_** the flirting. Let’s have a talk, baby girl.’

Peter growled. ‘She’s not gonna talk to any of you!’

Stiles grinned. ‘Of course, she should talk. Information and investigation, right Lucinda?’

She gave a determined nod. ‘Right.’

‘But…’

The pale teen leaned into his wolf. ‘Come now, daddy boo. Time to let your girl spread her wings.’

He scowled. ‘I know how men are!’

‘Yeah yeah…so…what are we going to do today?’

Kaira smiled at her baby. ‘We are going to the forest. Have to pray to the goddess that all of us lived through our ordeal.’

Riordan looked at Stiles and grinned. ‘ ‘Tiles!’ He made grabby hands towards the teen.

The queen of the elves blinked at her son and then narrowed her eyes at the warlock. ‘What did you **_do_**?’

‘Hum…nothing.’ He took a step back. Her eyes looked positively dangerous.

‘My son has just said your name when he hasn’t even called me mom!’

‘Huh.’

Lucinda frowned. ‘Now that you mention it…what happened to Mimi last night?’

Raine nodded. ‘I’m also interested in knowing that.’

‘Huh…I have no idea. I was just training the other day and she accidentally touched a flame of mine and set herself on fire.’

Lydia cocked her head to the side. ‘Might have to do with you saving her life when you hurt us in the war room. You healed her, right?’

‘Yeah.’

The wraith scowled at him. ‘She is right. You poured even more magic into her.’

Mimi chirped from the counter. Stiles created a little flame right in front of her. She touched it with her nose and burst into fire.

‘So…she can’t set herself on fire but she is immune to my fire.’

Peter and Raine shuddered as the rat burped fire. ‘Oh my god. She’s even worse now.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just love this pack. They’re so much fun ^_^


	139. Chapter 139

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is dedicated to  SlytherinQueen021. Who is probably my favorite pervert between all of you guys (no offense to the rest) ^_^
> 
>  
> 
> Also, I just HAD to write this. Did you see the last episode of TW?   
> 1\. Peter and Stiles totally had a moment!!!! *Growl* ^_^  
> 2\. When Peter was like “PUSH ME!”. It totally cracked me up!!! :D  
> 3\. Peter is a mushy heart because he was willing to be burned almost to death again because of Malia… and Stiles (let’s just put it out there)  
> 4\. He said “IT HAD TO BE YOU”!!!!!! AHHHHHHH

**A sexy day in the House**

Thomas watched Joshua finish going through a kata. The younger man was all sweaty, his muscles shiny with it, more pronounced due to the exercise. He bit his lips. His mate was beautiful…and there was no way that he could ever want someone like him. Someone used and who he’d seen completely humiliated, left wide open for another’s sadistic pleasure.

But… He gulped. This couldn’t keep going. Maybe he was deluding himself (wouldn’t be the first time) but Thomas thought that he’d detected interest on the part of his alpha towards him. A certain gleam in his eyes, the way he would sometimes lightly smell of arousal.

And then a few nights ago, when Graham had spent the night out with Kellan and Falkner, Thomas had had lain awake. And just when he was falling asleep, arousal hit his nose, nearly making him moan. Joshua’s arousal. His heart began beating like crazy when he heard a stifled moan. The man had been masturbating in a bed next to his. Nothing in his life had been as hard as stopping himself from going there and asking to be taken.

He sighed. He wanted to be taken so much…feel the younger man inside him, completing him, owning him, claiming him…

Joshua stopped in mid kata, nose lifting. He grinned. ‘Horny after seeing me all sweaty?’

The taller man felt his ears start to burn. ‘Hum…no…I just…I was just remembering something.’

‘Must have been good.’ His eyes dropped to his beta’s groin. ‘ ** _Really_** good.’

‘Ahmm…’

He laughed. ‘What were you remembering?’

‘Nothing!’

He lifted an eyebrow. ‘You liar.’

‘Huh…Joshua...’

He took a step towards the older man and smirked as he heard his heartrate increase. It gave him such a high the way the older man reacted to him. ‘Yes?’

‘I…’ He wanted to lick the sweat descending from his brow to his neck to his chest. Oh god. If this kept going he wouldn’t be able to stay with his pack for much longer. Joshua would be disgusted with him. If he knew what he dreamed of… he looked into his blue eyes, his stomach cramping. ‘I…can we talk?’

‘Sure.’ He motioned the door. ‘We can go to the kitchen. I need to get some water.’

‘All right.’

Joshua grabbed a towel from the floor and proceeded to wipe himself up while walking to the kitchen. When they arrived there, the alpha slapped a hand against Thomas’ chest. ‘Shh.’

He blinked when the redhead peeked between the slit of the ajar door. Curious, the taller man did the same, peeking over him. He almost gasped when he saw what was happening.

 

*

 

_‘Shit Stiles. There’s still pack in the house.’_

_‘Barely. I’d bet that most of the one’s still here are doing the exact same thing as us.’ He grinned predatorily. ‘Come now wolf, where’s your sense of adventure?’ His hands, already inside Peter’s jeans, cupping his ass, began to slowly push them down together with his boxers._

_‘Hell…Stiles…’_

_The teen grinned when the older man’s dick shot up, as soon as he freed him from the confine of his jeans. ‘Well well…’_

_‘Your fault.’_

_‘Hum…’ He grabbed Peter’s Henley, lifting it up, and tried to put it in his mouth._

_‘What are you doing?!’_

_‘Stuff it in your mouth.’_

_‘Why the hell would I want to do that?!’_

_‘Because I plan on making you howl.’_

_Peter blinked at him and then bunched the Henley in his fist and stuffed the shirt in his mouth._

_Stiles just grabbed his jeans when knelt in front of the wolf, bringing the pants down with him. He placed his cheek on the older man’s thigh, nose barely nuzzling his cock. ‘I love your dick like this.’_

_Peter grinned and pulled the shirt out of his mouth. ‘I know.’ The teen gave him a little lick and he held his breath. Then the younger man grabbed his ass and slowly drew him in. ‘Oh god…yes…’ He let go of his shirt to put his hands on the teen’s head._

_He growled when the shirt hit his face. ‘Either lose the shirt or bite it.’_

_The older man chose to just take it off._

_‘Hum…great decision.’ He dragged his blunt nails down his abs until he wrapped his hand around his dick. ‘Love watching your body.’_

_‘Stiles…’ He moved his hips in the direction of the teen’s mouth. ‘Come on…’_

_The younger man grinned and then drew him inside his mouth. The warlock’s hands spanned his butt cheeks, pressing the fingers into the toned flesh while he took him inside his mouth all the way to the base. Then he began bobbing his head, the wet noises he made turned positively pornographic until he could taste pre-come on his tongue. He moaned, withdrawing to lick the head a bit. ‘Love having your dick in my mouth.’_

_‘Shit…won’t last…’_

_He grinned and his hands parted his butt cheeks, the middle finger extending to touch his opening. ‘You’re gonna come before I’m finished with you?’_

_He pushed his ass back, against the fingers only to gasp as the head of a finger invaded him. He looked down. ‘What the hell? Where did you get lube?’_

_‘Who said I did? Told you I was gonna search for a spell to do this. Won’t need lube anymore.’_

_‘So you’re always ready now?’ His breath hitched as he was invaded by Stiles two middle fingers. ‘Oh fuck yes…’ He rotated his hips. ‘More…still so empty…come on Stiles…’_

_The teen went back to sucking him again while the fingers continued moving in Peter’s ass._

_‘Ah! Right there! Yes!’_

_By now the wolf was practically sitting on the younger man’s face, hips pushing forwards and backwards as if he was indecisive which one he liked better. ‘Come Stiles, push them harder in me. Nearly there…need more…come on! Just give it-‘ The warlock pushed four fingers completely inside him and Peter threw back his head, screaming._

_Stiles pulled him down to sit on his lap, hugging him to his body. He licked a corner of his mouth to clean a drop of come. ‘Delicious as always.’_

_He wriggled in his lap. ‘Come on Stiles…in me…need you in me…’ He growled and turned around, one hand on the wall for support while the other reached behind him to grab the teen’s cock and slowly push it into his body. ‘Yes yes…’_

_The younger man placed his hands on the wolf’s ass, spreading him. Then he rolled into him, drawing a loud moan from the older man’s throat. ‘Look at this. You’re swallowing me right to the base.’_

_He squeezed him. ‘Stiles…come on. Fuck me hard.’_

_‘What if I want gentle?’_

_‘Fuck that!’ He pushed his hips back, hard into the teen. ‘Yes! Come on! Like that.’_

_‘Hum…I don’t know. I think you’ll like gentle better.’_

_He whimpered, both hands on the wall, scratching the tiles. ‘Brat. You goddamned sadist.’_

_‘Really? Then I should really be gentle.’_

_‘Noooo! Please, Stiles…I want it hard.’_

_‘Are you sure?’_

_‘Yes, god damn it! Just break my ass with your big cock!’_

_‘Like this?’ And he surged forward, careful to graze over Peter’s good spot._

_‘ **YES**! More! Come on! Give me more like that!’ He opened his legs even more, bowing his spine, making the muscles in his back flex beautifully. ‘So…you always make my ass feel so good…ahhhh…’_

_Stiles just licked his lips. So beautiful. The way Peter was presenting himself…god! He’d spent eternities looking at him and never get bored._

 

*

 

Thomas pulled Joshua away from the door feeling his face so red that it felt like it was about to explode. They hadn’t taken one step away when Peter growled loudly and the door closed on their faces without any of them having touched it.

The alpha looked at the taller man. ‘Maybe the game room?’

The older man nodded, his face still the color of a tomato and his jeans really tight. That had been…so hot. He’d thought that Stiles was completely dominating but he hadn’t been…exactly. Actually, the wolf was incredibly demanding and had no problem asking for what he wanted and needed. He wasn’t like that. He knew how he was in the bedroom. Submissive. Never demanding…boring. But maybe…just maybe he could change. He looked askance at the redhead. Maybe his mate would help him change.

‘Why did you pull us away? We were getting to the best part.’

His blush increased. ‘They deserve their privacy.’

‘True.’ He shrugged. ‘But they shouldn’t have done it in the kitchen if what they wanted was privacy.’ The redhead licked his lips. ‘Peter is so hot. I can see why Stiles would be with him even though he’s so much younger than that wolf.’

‘Peter huh? What about Stiles? Didn’t you find him hot?’

He grinned. ‘Sure. But I have a feeling that that guy would reduce me to mush. Besides, the only way I’d bottom would be if I had a male mate. He’d be the only one I’d ever bottom for.’

Thomas actually stumbled at that. ‘Oh. I…I see.’ Joshua bottoming for him… «Oh god…»

Joshua tried hard not to grin when he smelled what his words had done to the older man. ‘What about you?’

‘You saw me. What that beta from Anna’s new pack did to me. And you know what Fiona said about me.’

He hesitated. ‘Yeah.’

‘Just my luck that the first time I tried it with a man, it turned out like that.’

The redheaded alpha felt like a hole had formed in the pit of his stomach. Thomas thought that that had been his first time with a man. It hadn’t. He thanked Peter for removing those memories from the tall man. He didn’t need more nightmares.

The beta bit his lips. ‘It wasn’t good.’

‘What wasn’t?’

‘You…I saw you kissing a guy before. And before we left Scotland, you were having sex with one. Huh…did you enjoy it?’

He couldn’t lie. ‘Yes, I did.’

The older man nodded. ‘I didn’t. It wasn’t the least bit enjoyable. Fiona was right, you know?’ He blushed lightly. ‘I like to be touched…there.’ He blushed bright red when his alpha just lifted an eyebrow at him. ‘But seeing Peter and Stiles…what I did with that guy…it wasn’t like that at all.’

‘Thomas…’

The taller man placed a finger to his mouth and looked at the ajar door of the game room. Joshua cocked his head to the side when the scent of Chris and Isaac invaded his nose and he grinned.

 

*

 

_Chris moaned into the kiss. ‘We need to go to our room.’_

_The teen pressed the shorter man against the wall of the game room. ‘Too far away.’_

_‘Shit, Isaac! The rest of the pack will smell what we’re doing.’_

_He snorted. ‘I know for a fact that the House cleans and removes the smell of it from places other than our rooms. Stiles himself told me that.’_

_‘That means that those guys have been having sex throughout the house?!’_

_The tall teen grinned. ‘Extremely probable.’ He leaned down while his hands moved to his ass. ‘Now…enough with the excuses.’_

_‘Even so…this is the most used part of the house. We should go somewhere else. People might come in here any minute.’_

_‘The pack is out of the house, Chris.’ He unzipped the older man’s jeans and pushed them down, going to his knees to do it. He took off his boots and then Argent was naked from the waist down. He looked up. ‘Hum…you’re so hard already.’_

_‘Fuck, Isaac.’_

_The teen placed both hands on the backs of Chris’ thighs and surprising the older man, pulled him up until his legs were on top of his shoulders and the hunter’s dick was right in front of his face and then he got up._

_‘Isaac!’ He leaned against the wall, to try and find purchase. He looked down in shock to find the teen with his head between his legs and grinning. ‘Oh fuck!’ He groaned as the taller man drew him inside his mouth. He placed his hands on Isaac’s head, grabbing his hair while he threw his head back against the wall. ‘So good…Isaac-‘_

_The teen lifted a hand to stuff three finders inside the older man’s mouth. ‘Suck them really good Chris, because we’re gonna need all the spit we can get.’_

_His eyes widened and he pulled the fingers out of his mouth. ‘No. We agreed that I’d only bottom once a week. I already did it yesterday.’_

_He shrugged even though he had Argent supported on his shoulders. ‘You can handle another time.’_

_‘No, I-‘ He couldn’t speak again because the teen had stuffed his fingers inside his mouth again._

_Isaac spat on his free fingers and then went back to blowing him while his hand went between Chris’ legs to press his fingers against his opening, entering the older man slightly._

_The hunter on top of him just groaned around the fingers in his mouth. Isaac pulled them away from his mouth to place them between his legs. ‘Isaac…’_

_‘Want them in you?’_

_He gritted his teeth. ‘Brat.’ His breath hitched as he was slowly invaded. ‘Oh…’_

_The teen grinned while nuzzling his thigh. ‘Your ass sure is sensitive.’ He pressed another finger inside and began moving them. ‘So hot, Chris. God…so tight and hot.’_

_‘Isaac…come on.’_

_The taller man withdrew his fingers, spat on them several times and entered the hunter with three this time._

_‘ISAAC! Oh my god…’ He squeezed around his fingers, his thighs tightening around the teen’s head. Then the teen began pressing his prostate, going up and down that little bump, making him crazy. ‘My ass…so good… god Isaac feels so good…’ He moaned loudly. ‘In me…come on…please…my ass…want you in me…’_

_The wolf went to his knees, undid his jeans to pull out his length and then pulled the older man off his shoulders to sit on his lap. Then he grabbed his ass cheeks and parted them wide. ‘Guide me inside you.’_

_Argent reached behind him and groaned as he slowly sank on him. ‘Yes yes…feels so good…’_

_Isaac leaned into him, smiling while he nuzzled his neck. ‘And you just wanna do it like this once a week.’_

_‘Because I’m a wreck the day after!’ He moaned as the teen, with his hands on his ass, began moving him on his cock. ‘But I love it.’ He moaned, squeezing him hard. ‘Love your cock in me so much…feels so good in my ass. ’ He licked the younger man’s ear, continuing to talk to him. ‘My ass feels so full, Isaac. So good…break me again…make me scream and beg for your big cock…make it so my ass can never have another cock in it but yours…only yours always making it feel so good…’_

_‘Fuck! Stop talking!’ He gritted his teeth as his hips began to piston up uncontrollably. ‘You know what that does to me!’_

 

*

 

Joshua pulled Thomas away and began walking fast to their room. ‘Fuck!’ He was shocked to the core. ‘That was the big bad hunter?! Oh my god!’

Thomas was deeply blushed. ‘It was…’

‘Intensely hot.’ He shook his head. ‘What’s wrong with the people from Beacon Hills?! They’re…’

‘Yeah…’ He wanted to feel that with Joshua. More than anything in life, he wanted to feel the younger man inside him, filling him to the brink. «Please…take me claim me love me…Please!»

They passed Lydia’s room before reaching theirs. The door was also ajar and what they saw made them gap.

 

*

 

_The banshee had on a black bustier, black tong and black see through garters up to the middle of her thighs, coupled with black high heels. Jordan was kneeling at her feet, kissing a thigh, completely naked with only a collar on. The redhead just grabbed his hair and lifted his head. ‘You look lovely with my collar on you.’_

_‘Lydia…come on.’ He nuzzled her thigh a bit higher. ‘You know you want it. Let me taste you.’_

_She lifted a leg and placed it on his shoulder. ‘Jordan…’ She pulled him to her core, moaning when he opened his mouth over her panties and sucked her. ‘Yes…’_

_‘I want you with your head on the floor and your ass in the air, your pussy all wet and begging for my cock.’_

_She smirked. ‘I created a monster.’_

_‘You enjoy it.’_

_‘I do.’ She moaned when he ripped her panties off her and then there was no barrier between her flesh and his tongue. ‘God Jordan…you make me so wet…love your mouth so much…’_

_He grinned. ‘Just my mouth?’_

_She smiled and pulled her leg back to kneel in front of him. ‘Love all of you. Now kiss me so I can taste myself.’ They kissed, all tongue and teeth until the banshee pushed him onto the floor. She climbed on top of him, moving up to his face. ‘Lick me more.’_

_He speared her body with two fingers and lifted his head to add his tongue to them._

_‘Jordan!’_

_He grinned as he felt her come just like that, her wetness, drenching his mouth. ‘Just this and you come, Lydia?’_

_‘Oh fuck.’ Her eyes widened when his eyes turned orange. She couldn’t stop her body from squeezing the fingers in her._

_He grinned knowing what it did to her, seeing his glowing eyes and fangs. ‘Want something more?’_

_‘Yes…’_

_‘Show me.’_

_She grinned and stepped away from, moving to her hands and knees, presenting herself to him._

_‘Pretty. Such a pretty pussy and ass.’ He placed his hands on her cheeks. ‘But this isn’t what I had in mind.’_

_‘What?’_

_He thrust hard into her, drawing a scream from both their throats. Lydia’s arms gave out and she fell face first onto the floor while her ass remained in the air, gripped in Parrish’s strong hands._

_‘Yup. This is what I had in mind.’ He drew back to thrust in again._

 

*

 

This time both of them ran away and didn’t stop until they were in their room with the door closed. ‘Holy shit!’

Thomas eyes were panicking. ‘They can never know we saw them.’

‘You think so?!’ He shook his head. ‘Holy fuck! I can’t believe I just saw that. I was right. People from Beacon Hills are perverts!’

‘Yeah…’ He was all blushed and had his hands over his groin.

‘Thomas?’ The alpha took a deep breath and he focused on the older man, his eyes glowing red. ‘You’re aroused. Extremely aroused.’

‘I…’

He took a step towards him. ‘So am I.’

Yes. He could smell it. Joshua’s scent was making him dizzy. He wanted his mate so much but…the younger man felt no such bond…and would never notice him unless he did something. But…he couldn’t. If his alpha rejected him, he couldn’t live with it. If he pushed him away and never looked at him the same…he couldn’t take it. But the way things were right now…he was hurting not having his mate with him, in him. And before, in the war room, Joshua seemed to have been flirting with him. Hadn’t he? Asking if he was horny after seeing him exercise.

‘You know what?’ The redhead adjusted himself in his loose sweatpants. ‘I need to take a shower. Then we’ll talk?’

‘Are you going to take care of that?’

He grinned. ‘Yeah.’

‘Can I take care of it?’

Joshua lost all mirth in a flat second, his body stiffening. ‘What did you say?’

«Shit! He wasn’t flirting with me. Oh god. What now?» ‘I…was only…making a joke…yeah…just a joke.’

‘Your heart blipped.’

‘Joshua…’

‘Well?’ He looked him in the eyes. ‘Just say what you want to say, Thomas.’

Tears appeared in his eyes. ‘I’m sorry…I want you…want you so much…I’m sorry.’

He took another step towards the taller man, their chests nearly touching. ‘Want me how?’

‘In me. Want your body in mine.’ He sobbed and fell to his knees, sitting on the soles of his feet and curling forward to hide his face in his crossed arms. ‘Sorry…I know it must disgust you but I love you so much. Want you so much…’

«Finally.» Joshua also went to his knees and cradled his face in his hands, pulling it up so he could look at the older man. Then he leaned forward and almost kissed him.

‘No! I don’t need your pity.’

‘Not pity, you idiot. I want you too.’ He lifted his arms to hug him tight by the neck. ‘Want you so very much. God, Thomas…how could you never notice it? I’m always horny around you.’

‘I thought…Stiles and Peter…I thought you wanted them…and-and you’ve never been in want of partners so…’

The redhead shook his head. ‘Not them or anyone else. I just imagined a lot of times doing to you what Stiles does to Peter.’

He blinked. ‘Really?’

‘Oh yeah.’

Thomas had no idea what to do now but… ‘Then do it to me.’

‘What?’

‘Take me. Please. Want you in me. I want you to fuck me.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well…we all know for a fact that the people from Beacon Hills are perverts.   
> I know it, you know it, the whole world knows it.
> 
> I just wrote to confirm it :P


	140. Chapter 140

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Xmas, everybody!!! Hope you all had a great holiday ^_^
> 
> WARNINGS:  
> Sexy time ahead. Read end notes for the respective warnings.

‘I want you to fuck me.’

Joshua gulped. The way Thomas was looking at him…such hope and pain in his eyes…He took a deep breath. But his scent…the older man just smelled **_MINE_**.

But the beta had never had a healthy sexual encounter with men. Most he didn’t remember and the one he did, the guy had left him humiliated…shit! How was he going to do this?!

Thomas reacted to dominance. He knew that. Stiles had shown him enough times when he wanted to provoke him.

‘Take off your clothes.’

‘What?’

The redhead grabbed the older man and got up with him. ‘Take off your clothes.’

Thomas blushed as he watched the black consume the blue in Joshua’s eyes. He grabbed his sweatshirt, together with the t-shirt underneath, and pulled them off.

The alpha nearly groaned. Beautiful. Such an incredible body. Joshua’s body was similar to Stiles’, although more defined. He was even more defined than Thomas was, although slender. But he loved the body of the older man. Wider, ripe, muscled. Tough.

The beta hooked a finger on the neck of the shorter man’s sweatshirt. ‘What about you?’

He shook his head. ‘Maybe I feel like fucking you with my clothes on.’

He shuddered. Thomas wouldn’t mind that but…for their first time… ‘I want to see you naked.’

‘You’ve seen me naked.’

He growled. ‘And I want to see you naked again.’

He grinned. ‘All right.’ Joshua cocked his head to the side. ‘Hum…do you need to wash yourself?’

Thomas blushed. ‘I…yes. I probably should.’

He nodded. ‘Ok. I’ll just…’ He frowned. ‘I’ll get everything.’

The older man blushed heavily and disappeared into the bathroom.

Shit! He needed lube. No way was spit going to be enough. Not for their first time. They might eventually go into rougher play, or something like Chris and Isaac had just done, but he needed lube right now. Joshua was actually considering going to Stiles and Peter’s room to steal some when he remembered that the teen only needed to ask something of the house for it to be done.

He bit his lip and placed a hand on his wall. ‘Hum…House?’ He felt his ears turn red. It just seemed so silly doing this. ‘Can you get me some lube?’

Five seconds later, a used bottle appeared from the wall he had his hand on. By scent, he could tell it was Argent’s. ‘This is great. Thank you!’ Stiles was awesome to have created House.

He went to his bed and drew back the covers. This was going to be difficult. The three of them had single beds. They’d preferred them to bunk beds even if it meant smaller free space in their room. He placed the tube near the pillow. «Oh shit…» He was so nervous. He’d been lusting after Thomas since Fiona’s debacle. When she said that he liked ass play, when Joshua had smelled how turned on the older man had been by seeing Stiles and Peter having sex…none of them remembered those two having sex. Peter’s claws had ensured that but…he remembered Thomas scent and his reaction to what he’d seen perfectly.

He heard the door of the bathroom open and then Thomas was standing there with only a towel wrapped around his waist. He looked at the older man walking hesitantly towards him.

‘Nervous?’

The beta blinked and then smiled slightly. ‘I know it’s ridiculous. I mean I’m a man and already at this age but…’

‘I’m also nervous.’

‘You?’

‘Don’t you think it’s normal? We’re friends, best friends, we’ve known each other for years and now…’

‘Yeah. I guess you’re right.’ He looked at him up and down. ‘You’re still dressed.’

Joshua lifted an eyebrow and took off all his clothes until he was standing in front of the taller man with only his underwear on.

‘You’re beautiful.’

He grinned. ‘I’m pale and freckled.’ He touched a shoulder. ‘Got freckles all over me.’

‘And I want to kiss and lick all of them.’

The alpha’s heart skipped a beat at that. It suddenly hit him that he was about to have sex with his mate. And he hadn’t even kissed him. «Shit! I don’t know how to start this.» It just felt so awkward. Like they were walking on egg shells.

Thomas gripped his towel tight. ‘Do you want to forget this?’ He didn’t want to. God, he so didn’t want them to stop. He’d finally said how much he wanted the younger man and to just leave it like this…but Joshua seemed so…uncertain of things. Like he didn’t know if it was right or not and he couldn’t deal with-

‘I don’t. Do you?’

He shook his head. ‘No. I…I need it.’ He walked to the shorter man and after hesitating briefly, lifted his arms and hugged him by his neck. ‘I want it so much, Joshua.’

The redhead looked into his eyes. Nervousness and desire wared there. He hugged him by the waist, lifted his head and finally kissed his beta. Soft lips opened over his, welcoming him gently. It felt good. He flicked his tongue inside the older man’s mouth and groaned at the taste. It felt too good.

‘Joshua…’ He pressed his hips forward. ‘Please…’

He grinned, feeling him hard against his stomach. He gripped the towel and pulled it off. Thomas dick was completely proportional to the rest of his body. Long, wide, beautiful. He’d probably give Stiles a run for his money. Even then…now that he’d seen the teen erect… He licked his lips as he saw him grow even more under his watchful eye. No way Stiles could be bigger than this. Damn. Joshua was good sized but not _that_ much. He shook his head. ‘Let’s move to the bed.’ He was going to lick Thomas all over. His body kind of demanded for it.

‘You’re not naked.’

‘Right.’ He took off his boxer-shorts. ‘Hum…I’ve always considered myself good-sized but you and Stiles… you guys give anyone a complex.’

‘Are you kidding?’ He licked his lips, feeling warmth unfurl in the pit of his stomach, seeing Joshua get hard for him. ‘You’re beautiful. Pale, elegant, with none of my veins…and you really are a redhead.’

He laughed at that. ‘I really am.’

He pushed the older man into the bed, making him bounce there. He grinned when Thomas gave a surprised laugh. Damn, that sounded good. Coming to the US had been a great decision. Neither of his betas showed signs of depression anymore. This pack made sure they were happy and he couldn’t be more grateful for it.

Joshua took a deep breath, smelling desire and happiness pour out of the taller man, letting it soak into his pores, healing him after having lost so many of hi pack. But this, this happiness? He’d kill to keep it.

The redhead maneuvered him until the beta had his head on his pillow and he was lying on top of him. ‘What do you want?’

He opened his legs but the alpha didn’t take the bait. ‘You.’

He smiled at that answer. Thomas’ cheeks were lightly blushed. ‘What do you like? In bed I mean.’

‘I…I like to be touched. I love to be kissed.’

Joshua settled his hips over the other man, groaning when their skin finally made contact. He watched the older man’s eyes widen, and biting his lip, he bent his legs, parting them even more. ‘What else?’

‘I love you. Anything you give me, I’ll love.’

Shit. This was just too sweet. Thomas was built like a mountain, he was as bloodthirsty as Einar and Raine in a battle and this…too sweet. ‘I want to lick you all over.’

His whole body flushed at that. ‘Yes…’

‘Nibble your nipples, lick these incredible abs, I want to suck you off even though I know it will choke me. I want you to fuck my mouth and then I want to fuck you with my tongue.’ He licked his lips, predatory instincts invading him when Thomas heart started beating in overdrive, the pupils dilating and the extreme aroused scent of the beta invaded his nose. ‘Then I want to take you apart with my fingers, fucking you on them until you come howling. Only then will I take you.’

‘Jesus! Joshua!’

‘Would you like that, Thomas?’

‘Yes.’ He lifted his hips to slide against him. ‘Please, yes!’

The alpha didn’t need another confirmation. He leaned down to kiss him while his hands began travelling over his body, learning it, committing every single bump and valley to memory. He left his mouth to kiss underneath his jaw, sucking hickeys on his neck only to see them disappear immediately after.

He twisted a nipple between and forefinger, smiling when Thomas moaned and lifted his chest towards his hand. ‘Such pretty nipples.’ He licked over one like an ice-cream before starting to suck him.

‘Joshua…’

He went down a bit more, humming as he nuzzled his abs. ‘Look at this. Gorgeous.’ He licked his groin, careful not to touch his length. ‘You are beautiful, Thomas.’

He sobbed. ‘Please…in me.’

‘Not yet.’

‘Empty. So very empty. For so long.’ He opened tear filled eyes to him. ‘Fill me up, Joshua. Please.’

‘I will. In a minute.’

And he licked him.

‘Aaahh…Joshua!’ So long. Fiona had hated this. During the several years of marriage together, he could count on the fingers of one hand the times she’d done it to him. He felt the redhead wrap his mouth around the head of his cock, applying a powerful sucking, while his hand squeezed the rest gently. ‘Oh god!...Your mouth!’

‘Hum…’ He grinned as the older man scratched the sheets. Then he opened his mouth wide, relaxed his throat and took him further inside.

‘JOSHUA!’ Holy fuck! It felt amazing. The other man began bobbing his head, squeezing the flesh he couldn’t take inside his mouth with a hand, licking, sucking, sometimes grazing his teeth very lightly over the head of his cock. ‘Oh god…I’m gonna come!’

Joshua withdrew at that and squeezed the base of the beta’s length, making him scream in a combination of pleasure/pain. ‘Not yet, Thomas.’

He lifted himself to his knees and with his immense strength, turned the bigger man around, stomach down and parted his legs. ‘Look at this ass.’

The older man bit his lips, trying to curb the instinct to just raise his hips and present himself to his mate.

‘Show me your hole.’

He moaned and hid his face on the pillow while his hands went back, grabbing his cheeks and pulled himself apart, even lifting his ass a bit up to show himself better.

‘I’m going to eat you now, Thomas.’

‘Please… yes…please…’ He screamed at the first touch of his tongue. Never. No one had ever done this to him. Not Fiona, not John, that beta from Anna’s new pack. It felt amazing. Joshua licked him over his opening, over and over, grinning when Thomas lifted his butt higher, the hands of his cheeks parting him as much as he could, stretching his hole. Then he stabbed his tongue inside, drawing a surprised scream from the older man.

‘Oh god! Your tongue! It’s inside me!’ He sobbed as that tongue moved in and out of his body. ‘So good. Feels so good in me.’

It made him kinda sad, this wonder in Thomas’ voice. Like he’d never excepted such pleasure, something he’d needed but no one had ever given. Joshua grabbed the lube, pouring some onto the beta’s ass making him gasp. Then he rubbed his thumb against his opening, fascinated by the way it spasmed, opening for him until he pressed it completely inside the older man.

‘Joshua!’ That was all it took. He came with a scream.

‘Holy shit!’ «Just that?! A finger and he comes?!» He smiled leaning down, to kiss his sweaty nape. ‘It’s just a finger, Thomas.’ He withdrew his thumb and pressed his middle finger fully inside. ‘Just a finger.’

The taller man just moaned against the pillow, parting his legs even wider, ass squeezing his finger hard, trying to pull it in even more.

«He really loves this.» Joshua slowly pressed another finger in and the beta let go of his ass to stretch his arms up and grab the headboard, his body a clean line of supple muscles, hips moving towards his alpha’s hand, squeezing hard on his fingers. ‘So soft and tight.’ He pressed another finger in, grinning at his scream. ‘So sensitive.’

‘Please…my ass feels so good. Alpha…please…please give it to me.’

His heart stuttered. Oh shit. He was so hard that this was near torture. And having Thomas call him like that… ‘You seem to be enjoying my fingers. Why should I give you my dick?’

‘Please please…’ He wanted to feel fuller. Never. Nothing in his life had felt as good as Joshua’s fingers buried in his ass. He wanted this always. ‘Please my alpha…fuck me…’

Joshua withdrew and turned him around. Thomas’ face was completely blushed with tears falling from fevered eyes. His hands once again reached over his head, trying to grab the headboard again. The older man just lifted his legs high, bending them at the knees, parting them as far as he could. His waist was bowed, ass pushing up, eager for him. His dick was leaking pre-come constantly. The muscles of his amazing body were flexing and relaxing, enticing him even more.

Desperate.

Thomas looked so desperate for him. Nobody had ever looked like that. He licked his lips and grabbed the back of his thighs, pushing them up even more. ‘Your hole…it looks so hungry…’

‘Please…in me…’ He needed it so bad. Thomas gasped as he felt him press inside, his eyes opening wide, mouth parted on a silent scream. In him. His mate was finally inside him.

‘Look at you.’ The body beneath him was tense like a violin string, his ass gripping him hard, almost to the point of pain. ‘You’re swallowing me whole. Like a perfect glove.’

‘Joshua…’ He blinked at him, tears falling from the corner of his eyes. ‘You’re in me.’

‘Yes.’

‘Does…does it feel good?’

He melted. The alpha literally turned to mush hearing that shy question, seeing the love shinning in those amazing eyes. ‘Yes. You feel amazing.’ He pulled back and then pressed forward slowly, gently. ‘Like your body was made for me.’

‘Yes…’ He tried to move but the alpha’s hands on his thighs stopped him. ‘Take me, possess me, mark me. Please…mark me.’ He gritted his teeth as the younger man laid completely on top of him, just his hips pistoning into him, harder and harder. That pale neck was so close to his mouth, so close. Thomas bit his lips hard, drawing blood. He couldn’t bite him, couldn’t claim him no matter how much he wanted to.

Then he screamed, coming in hot spurts, when Joshua bit down hard on the meaty part where neck meets shoulder. Incapable of resisting, he did the same.

 

*

 

Joshua was lying completely on top of the older man, still inside him and breathing hard, when he smiled. ‘Hello, my mate.’

Thomas choked on that, tears gathering in his eyes. ‘Joshua…’

He lifted his head, tenderly pushing hair off his sweaty brow. ‘You’re beautiful.’

‘You knew?’

‘Peter told me.’

‘But you don’t feel it. The pull.’

‘Not before the bite. I mean, I’m in love with you but…no. There was no bond. Not like what you felt.’ He smiled and leaned down to kiss the corner of his mouth. ‘I feel it now. Like a shadow in my mind, filling up the empty spaces.’ He smiled. ‘I feel it. Feel your desire for me. How much you love me. Feels great.’

He lifted a hand to touch gentle fingers to the redhead’s jaw. ‘You too.’ The tears finally fell from his eyes. ‘You love me. I can feel it. Even without the mate bond, you loved me.’

He grinned. ‘You’re just too adorable.’

The taller man smiled and there was wonder in his voice when he spoke again. ‘We’re mated.’

‘Damn right we are.’

‘It’s amazing that.’

‘My love-making should be amazing. Not the fact that we’re mated. That was kind of given.’

He grinned. ‘You were amazing. Best sex ever. But then…it’s different when you love someone, isn’t it?’

‘Yeah, it is.’ He rolled to the side and grinned mischievously when Thomas moaned as he slid out of him. ‘Anyway, next time, you tell me what you want me to do.’ He blinked when he smelled the embarrassment. ‘What?’

‘What I want…it’s not normal.’

He frowned. ‘What do you mean not normal?’ Who in all hell’s had been telling Thomas that what he wanted wasn’t normal?!

‘I’m not like Peter. He might like it in the ass but…he would never do what I want to do for you.’

He licked his lips, desire spiking in him. ‘What do you want to do?’

‘Go down to my knees. Crawl to you. Beg for your cock. Put my head on the floor while I lift my ass to you. Present myself like a bitch.’ He looked at him, face red with embarrassment and pain in his eyes. ‘I want the pack to see me like that, ass in the air, while you fuck me hard enough to break my ass, make me howl for you. So that everyone knows I belong to you only.’

«Holy fuck!» What does one say to that?! ‘I…’

‘I’m sorry.’ He broke eye contact, hands lifting to hide his eyes but not before the younger man saw tears in them. ‘I’m bent. A stupid submissive pervert, that’s what you’re thinking right?’

‘Shit, no. Thomas…you like what you like. And you need what you need. It’s as simple as that.’ He pulled his hands away and cradled his face on one of his hands turning him towards him again. ‘I’m…I’ll admit that it actually thrills me. I’m not…I’m not like Stiles. He’s dominant but he doesn’t like to…enforce it.’ He looked him in the eyes. ‘I do. I would love to see you crawl towards me. Beg for my dick. I…taking you in front of them all? So that they’d **_know_** that you’re mine? That thrills me. Shit. I guess we’re both deviants.’

‘You know…’ He licked his lips. ‘We can do most of those things.’

‘Even the last one.’

He blushed bright red. ‘I might want to present myself to you and have the pack see me like that but…I would never do it. I--I don’t think I want them to see me like that. It’s too…humiliating.’

‘Depends on the people watching. Peter and Stiles. I’m certain that they’d be game to watch. And they would never humiliate you for it. It’s just not in their make-up.’

Those two watching him… His body exploded in flames. ‘I---‘

He grinned smelling the reacting on his mate. ‘We can ask them. Something tells me it won’t be a no.’

The older man nodded. ‘Yes…just not right now.’ He leaned into him, pressing his face against the bloody bite there, that would heal human slow until it scarred. ‘I want some time to enjoy you exclusively.’

‘Yes.’ He smiled and hugged the older man into his body. ‘Definitely.’ He sighed, feeling happy. ‘I can’t believe I have a mate now.’

‘You know…Graham is going to go bat shit crazy.’

The redhead huffed. ‘He should just get a girlfriend. Maybe then he’d stop reacting like the virgin Raine is constantly saying he is.’

‘Maybe she should punch his v-card.’

‘What? Graham at the hands of Raine?! That guy wouldn’t last five minutes.’

‘Hum…she can be really nice, you know?’ He snuggled into his mate. ‘Now let me enjoy the afterglow.’

 

*

 

Stiles lifted his head from Peter’s chest, looking at the wall of their room, where House had moved them at his order, after they’d finished in the kitchen. ‘Well, finally.’

‘What?’

‘Joshua and Thomas. They’ve done it.’

He blinked. ‘How do you know?’

‘House told me.’ He laid down again, smiling in happiness. Only to blink. ‘Holy fuck!’

‘What?’

‘She…she opened the doors to let them see us, Chris and Isaac and Lydia with Parrish having sex.’

‘It what?!’

He cringed against his chest. ‘She opened the doors so they could peak and see us having sex…like half an hour ago.’

‘That’s not possible. I would have smelled or heard if someone was spying on me.’

‘Hum…’

‘Stiles.’

‘She kindof hid it from us.’

‘How?!’

‘You know how we’ve been having sex throughout the house but we leave no scent behind because House cleans it?’

‘Oh that’s just!’ He growled. ‘Forbid it from doing this ever again!’

‘Okay.’

The wolf huffed and looked at the ceiling, suddenly remembering something. He licked his lips. ‘Did it show you the two of them together?’

‘What?!’ He lifted his head again, this time to look at the older man. ‘Why Peter Hale!’ He grinned when he just shrugged unapologetically.

‘It would be revenge. Besides, they look really hot together, what do you want me to say?’

He laughed. ‘I absolutely love that perverted soul of yours.’

Peter lifted an eyebrow. No jump in Stiles’ heartbeat. He rolled his eyes. The teen had to be the most obtuse person in the whole universe. How was it possible that someone so intelligent didn’t realize what he was saying?! ‘You quite enjoy it so…’

‘True.’ He cocked his head to the side. ‘You know…we’ll have to move Graham to another room.’

‘This house is getting too small for this pack. We should probably move.’

House groaned. Loudly.

‘I don’t think she liked what you said.’

He sighed. ‘We’d take you with us, House! It’s a given, don’t you think so?!’

Stiles laughed when he got happy vibes from her. ‘Not yet, we can’t. I still don’t know how to move House’s consciousness to a provisory receptacle and then put it in another house.’

‘Oh.’ He scowled. ‘Wait. You’re not practicing that alone, are you?’

The teen rolled his eyes. ‘Hardly. I wouldn’t even know where to start. As usual, Lucinda and Kellan are teaching me. Rallinth joined us during the last session.’

‘Yes, Rallinth.’ He frowned. ‘Stiles…we let her in but…we don’t know anything about her.’

‘I know…but…there’s something about her. I’m the first to distrust people but…Peter…you didn’t see what that angel put her through. It was…’ He gulped. ‘We just have to be there for her.’

‘I know. Lydia and Raine seem to be getting along well with her.’

‘The femme fatales of our pack.’

He grinned. ‘If Kaira and Morgandi hear that you don’t labeled them femme fatales together with the rest…they’ll put pixie dust on your pants and you’ll spend the next week scratching your balls.’

Stiles laughed. ‘They’re not pixies so I’m off the hook.’

Peter frowned. ‘Yes, pixies. Have I ever told you how much I don’t like them?’

‘Yeah. I would know it anyway when you tried to kill Falkner the first time you saw him.’

‘I didn’t know he was a miniature elf back then!’

‘You still tried to kill him.’

‘Shut up, Stiles.’

‘Yes, dear.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, I know nothing about the world of Dominant/submissive. Just wrote the best I could. I actually saw “Fifty shades of Grey” for investigation purposes (and I’ll admit a bit of curiosity) and because I wanted to write something along those lines. Hated the movie and decided not to write anything like that. Absolutely detest spanking or so called punishment. So…there won’t be true dom/sub scenes between Thomas and Joshua.  
> I do promise to write another sex scene between these two. The one Thomas wants to do. Let’s see how I’ll do with that one… O_o


	141. Chapter 141

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, my friends (Can I call you friends? You’ve been so nice to me that you feel like friends) it’s NEW YEAR’s EVE!!!! ^_^  
> This will be the last chapter of the Yale part. It just seemed appropriate to start a New Year with a new part.
> 
> Anyway, this one is for [Tiarac72](http://archiveofourown.org/users/tiarac72/profile) who so wanted a Scott’s pack scene ^_^
> 
> PS: Even though I started another STETER fic, I promise I won’t abandon this one and will continue to update regularly (both of them). NEW YEAR GOALS!!! Don’t be lazy… ^_^

Scott looked up from his cell phone to see Hayden and Mason giggling. The girl was also looking at her phone, touching it once in a while. Right then, right elbowed the darker teen lightly. ‘Just look at those arms.’ She zoomed her screen. ‘He used to be so skinny.’

‘Arms? Look at the ass.’ He panned her screen so the zoom would be on the place he wanted to show. He sighed. ‘That’s prime, I tell you.’

Liam growled. ‘Can you two stop looking at guys bodies and comment aloud on them?!’

Theo leaned over the two teens and both his eyebrows hit the roof when he saw a muscled man hugging another man like a koala, long legs wrapped around his waist, fingers digging into his nape while he seemed to be kissing the living daylights out of the man. Who was a werewolf. Who had his hands strategically positioned under a really amazing ass. That belonged to Stiles Stilinski. ‘That’s on facebook? You can tell that it’s a real werewolf. That’s no prosthetic.’

Malia rolled her eyes. ‘Like anyone believes werewolves are real.’ She growled. ‘Anyway, what the hell is Stiles doing with a guy?!’

Corey grinned. ‘Is this why you finally created an account on facebook? So you could keep score with Stiles?’

She sighed, looking at her phone, smiling a little. ‘I guess. He seems happy. He’s kissing that man but he’s also smiling.’

Theo sighed. ‘To think I almost had that body under me.’

Hayden snorted. ‘Dream on. Stiles would kill you if you made a pass at him.’

‘Hey! Even Malia dated me.’

‘For two weeks…barely. Then I realized I could get sex somewhere else.’ She sighed. ‘Damn. I think Stiles really ruined me for other men. He’s just so big, feels so good.’

Hayden blushed bright red. ‘How about we change our conversation?’

‘Yeah.’ Scott frowned. ‘Like the fact that according to Lydia, they’re coming here.’

Will, a new member of the pack, hesitated before speaking. ‘We could ask for his help.’

Brandon, another beta, nodded. ‘Right. Malia is always telling us how much he used to help even though he’s just a human.’

‘He’s also a killer.’ The alpha got up and began pacing while looking at his pack. He had six new members. Five guys and one girl. All turned by him. Some to save their lives, others because they’d wanted it. His pack was now thirteen strong. It was a big pack. A strong one. Kira had to go with the skinwalkers to try and get control over her fox and he’d lost Lydia and Stiles and in a way Parrish.

He still couldn’t believe that Stiles had preferred to just leave than to apologize for what he’d done. Scott had been his alpha, he should have felt the need to bend to him. But the pale teen had been unrepentant. Since that night in the rain, they hadn’t spoken again.

How could he do this? Stiles had called himself his brother but he’d left without a single word or look back. Without an apology. The alpha would have accepted him into the pack again if he’d only apologized.

His pride had been bigger than their friendship. Deaton was right. He was a true alpha. He couldn’t be tainted by Stiles’ darkness but…it hurt. He wanted his best friend back but now…he seemed further and further away. He was even dating a werewolf.

Stiles had always liked monsters.

Like he was. Like everyone here was. Even Mason had asked for the bite. He’d now bitten nine people when he’d never wanted to bite anyone.

Malia looked at him. ‘Killer, maybe. But not an assassin. He killed because he had to. Self-defense. He didn’t kill because he wanted to.’

Sydney, the new girl he’d bitten, sighed. ‘Maybe we need someone like that here.’

Scott growled. ‘How can you say that?’

She growled back. ‘How can I?! Because we’ve been having our butts kicked. Vampires, dryads, a god-damned siren and now goblins and pixies.’

Michael, another of his betas, nodded. ‘She’s right. We’ve been doing ok, managing to fight off most critters, but the damned goblins have a fucking army. The pixies are in their thousands. And neither of them are leaving.’

‘That doesn’t mean we need to kill them. You know Deaton has been working towards an agreement.’

‘Well, it’s definitely not working because they attacked Deucalion two nights ago.’

Anthony shuddered. ‘The guy was eaten alive. He had so many pieces of flesh missing that it wasn’t even a joke. Those pixies ate him alive. Worse than that was apparently their bite. His body went into shock from the pain of the bite alone. Humans actually die from it. Apparently, the pain of their bite is so strong that the body just can’t take it.’

Liam nodded. ‘And he’s healing really slowly. Even slower than if it had been wounds inflicted by an alpha.’

Hayden growled. ‘And he’s in a pissy mood since he’s defenseless and has to trust us not to kill him or let him be killed.’

The alpha just shook his head. ‘It’s part of their powers like strength is part of ours. We can handle them without any killing.’

Malia rolled her eyes and continued to scroll her facebook. ‘You need to smell the air. There’s blood here. The Nemeton is demanding blood and more and more creatures are being drawn in.’

‘Deaton has been speaking to other druids but...’

Hayden nodded. ‘Yeah, we know. They don’t have enough juju to kill it.’

‘We’ll find a way. We always do.’

‘I hope so.’ The coyote grinned at her cell. ‘I can’t get enough of Stiles dancing in his underwear. He looks so sexy.’

Anthony lifted an eyebrow, grinning. ‘Hell, I’m straight and even **_I_** find him sexy.’

Mason grinned. ‘Lydia is awesome. She’s posting so many pictures of him.’

Hayden nodded. ‘I love that one where he is cooking bare-chested with that white rat, who seems to be dancing on the kitchen counter, next to him and they are grinning at each other.’ She giggled. ‘They look so cute!’

Corey smirked. ‘And his friends…man, that long haired pale blonde one…never seen anything as beautiful as him.’

Scott scowled. Did his pack need to be so happy about Stiles?! ‘I’m not speaking to Stiles.’

Malia rolled her eyes. ‘Really?’

‘Yeah. If he’s coming back that means he must want something from me. His boyfriend is a werewolf and, by the pictures Lydia publishes, it means he’s not in any pack. He might need an alpha for his boyfriend’s sake.’

Liam blinked. ‘According to what Lydia told us, you were also just a beta with Stiles and Allison as your only pack.’

‘It’s different! I’m a true alpha. We don’t exactly grow on trees.’

Sydney shook her head. ‘Plenty of omegas out there. The Calaveras are pretty strict about them but maybe this one escaped under the radar.’

Mason nodded. ‘Stiles is pretty good at deception. Maybe he managed to trick the hunters near him.’

‘We’ll know soon enough.’ Sydney crossed her arms in front of her chest. ‘Personally, I can’t wait to see him. Stiles just seems so changed.’ Her eyes turned dreamy. ‘And Yale…he got accepted on a scholarship to Yale. That’s so amazing.’ She growled. ‘I was so nervous that I busted my PSAT’s and now I have to wait another year to take them again.’

Malia nodded. ‘My Stiles has always been extremely clever.’ She sighed. ‘He’s just so inventive. Boy, do I miss him.’

Hayden tapped her cell. ‘Well, according to Lydia they’ll all arrive in a week.’

Mason grinned. ‘We should go meet them!’

Liam grinned back. ‘Yeah!’

Scott bit his lip. Hell, he wanted to forbid them from doing it but he wasn’t a dictator. ‘I’m not going.’

‘Really, Scott? Everyone’s going but you.’

Will shook his head. ‘I’m not going. Couldn’t care less about the guy.’

‘We meant us, the “old” gang. You “new” guys probably shouldn’t go.’ Liam scowled. ‘Malia’s right. You should come Scott. It doesn’t send a nice message, if you don’t come.’

‘Tell him I’ll speak to him after he apologizes. Only after that will I speak to him.’ Scott knew he’d do it. Especially if his pack was going and he wasn’t. Stiles would surely miss him even more and they could go back to being friends after this.

 

*

 

Peter frowned looking out the window of his room to the lawn. Stiles was sitting on the dirt doing something. Oh hell. What was the teen doing now?!

He thought of going back to his book but then just growled and left the room. Stiles had better not be causing trouble!

‘What are you doing?’

‘Ayyeeeee!’ The teen squealed in fright, lunging himself to the side, wielding what seemed to be a spatula in his direction.

Peter just couldn’t stop the smirk if he tried it.

‘You fucking creeper!’ He placed a hand on his heart. ‘You almost gave me a heart attack!’

He shrugged. ‘Your heart is just fine.’ He looked at the ground. ‘So…what are you doing?’

He bit his lip. ‘Planting a Wisteria bonsai.’

The wolf frowned at that. It was too normal. ‘Oh? New hobby?’

’Huh…’

‘Stiles…what are you really doing?’

‘I’ve spoken with Kaira. There is no Nemeton here. Einar and Morgandi went to New York and found none there as well.’

‘Wait…when did they go to New York?!’

He shrugged. ‘When they said they were going to commune with the trees here.’

‘What?! They lied? They can’t lie directly. It’s part of being a fae.’

‘They didn’t lie.’ He shrugged. ‘They said a prayer to a tree that took about ten minutes then went to New York.’ He grinned. ‘They went to a club there. The ladies just wouldn’t leave Einar in peace. He got completely drunk.’ Stiles threw his head back laughing. ‘Morgandi carried him out of the club like a princess.’

‘I don’t give a fuck about that. I’m the alpha. I have the right to know what the pack is planning. Why didn’t you tell me?’

He blinked. ‘Well…it was just scouting the terrain.’

‘We don’t know what’s out there. You sent pack members into the unknown!’ He growled. ‘Christopher himself said that there’s a hunters family in New York and they weren’t very friendly with him. Have you forgotten that?’

He winced, biting his lip. ‘But…they had their glamour on and they didn’t use magic.’

He threw his hands in the air and screamed at him. ‘You just said Morgandi left the club carrying Einar like a princess. A pretty thin girl carried a huge guy like EINAR as if it was nothing.’

‘Shit.’

‘Yeah. Shit about sums it all.’ He sighed. ‘Why didn’t you tell me?’

‘It was Kaira’s idea. I mean searching for the Nemeton. She told me. It was my fault I didn’t tell you about it.’ He looked up at him. ‘I’m sorry.’

Peter just squeezed the bridge of his nose between thumb and forefinger and tried to calm down. The pack was safe. Everybody was here. The hunters hadn’t got to them and the angel hadn’t killed any of them as well. He rolled his shoulders trying to put it all behind him. Now he understood the eternally suffering face the sheriff used to make. ‘So…what does that have to do with planting a bonsai?’

‘The Nemeton in Beacon Hills…’ He frowned at the soil. ‘Lucinda, Kellan and I found a spell to not only purify it from the sacrifices that Jennifer fed him with but also to remove its essence and place it somewhere else.’

Peter looked at the pot next to him. ‘You’re planning on planting a Nemeton on our grounds?’

‘Yes.’ He filled the little pot with more soil and carefully placed the bonsai there. ‘I could have waited until we return from Beacon hills to plant it here but…I’m thinking the faster the bonsai gets used to our soil the better.’

‘But why?!’

‘We have no choice. The elves need a place of worship. Both their courts lived near a Nemeton for a reason. They need it for their power, for their very survival. And Lucinda…’ He felt Peter crouch next to him. ‘She needs something to draw her power from. She can’t be bound to me forever. I’m not immortal, Peter. She’ll only be able to live for as long as I do, for as long as I can keep her fed. That’s not fair. She shouldn’t be dependent of me for survival.’ He shook his head. ‘If she can bound herself to the Nemeton…she can live for thousands of years yet.’ The teen smiled. ‘I’d like that.’

‘If you had children…your children would have your blood and she could feed from them.’

‘Eternally bound to me and mine? It’s like slavery. No. We’re doing this.’

‘Stiles…that Nemeton is completely dark. You see the creatures it attracts.’

‘I know. Trust me. I know it personally. The Nogitsune, when he was taking my mind and I was just a passenger, not being able to control any of my actions…he liked to imprison me in lockers…so I would feel what he felt for years on end being inside the Nemeton, trapped without hope of escaping.’

‘Shit. Stiles.’

‘It’s fine.’ He grinned. ‘I beat the bastard.’ He looked down at the bonsai inside the little pot. ‘Anyway…we’ll take this baby with us, infused it the Nemeton essence and love it so it will never turn dark. Besides, the elves will live for millennia and they’ll take care of it.’

‘Until another Fiona appears.’

He winced. ‘Yeah…there’s that.’ The young warlock cocked his head to the side. ‘I wonder if we could teach it how to defend itself?’

‘Really? Teach a tree to defend itself?’

‘Well…I’m not talking about the movie “The Happening” type of defending. Have you seen that movie? Terrible. But anyway, there must be something it can do to protect itself from people like Fiona. Otherwise witches would have extinguished Nemetons centuries ago.’

Peter frowned watching the teen get up. ‘True.’ He looked at the little bonsai in his hands. Didn’t look like much. It had no leaves or flowers right now and its branches looked ridiculous. ‘I’m not sure it will appreciate being in such a breakable thing as that bonsai.’

He shrugged. ‘It will grow, don’t worry. When we move to New York, we’ll plant it in Central Park and then we’ll just let it grow to its full height.’

The older man cocked his head to the side. ‘So…you’re planning on keeping it as a bonsai while with us but just let it grow when in Central Park?’

‘Yup. Magic should be able to change the bonsai shape.’

‘Who will look after the tree while here?’

‘The elves and House.’

‘House?’

‘Yeah. Give it water and etc.’

He scowled at that. ‘Just what can house do?’

‘What do you mean?’

‘You made Mimi into a fire breathing rat! What can house do?’

‘Hum…I’m not entirely sure. We’re finding new things every day.’

‘New things? What new things?’

‘I have no idea. But according to Lucinda it’s like Mimi. It has my magic so it has a power similar to mine.’

‘Similar to yours?!’ Peter looked at the house, eyes round with panic. ‘Can…can it set itself on fire?’

‘What?!’

‘ **YOU TAKE IT BACK!** ’ He grabbed the teen by the arms, shaking him hard, nearly making him drop the bonsai. ‘Take that power back!’

‘Whoa, Peter!’ He desperately grabbed the pot, trying not to let the little plant shake too much.

‘That thing will kill us in our sleep! It will set itself on fire and we’ll die burning!’

Stiles blinked at the pale face of his wolf. Fear and panic were clearly visible there. He just held the pot with one hand while he lifted the other, placed it on Peter’s nape and pulled his face a bit up to kiss him hard. ‘Calm down. House won’t kill us. She can’t set fire to anything. She has my magic and…a bit of me just like Mimi. We’d never hurt you, Peter. Neither I nor mine would ever hurt you.’

He let his head drop to his shoulder. ‘Stiles.’

‘Hey. It’s the truth. We’d die protecting you.’

‘It’s just…’

‘I know.’ He pulled his head back to look into his eyes. ‘Trust me. She won’t hurt you and neither will I.’

Right then House rumbled.

Peter snorted. ‘That’s her agreeing?’

He grinned. ‘Yup. And you just called House **_her_**.’

Peter could have sworn that the next rumbles House made resembled giggles.

 

*

 

‘For Fuck’s sake! We’ll stay there for only one week.’ Stiles scowled at Lucinda. ‘You can bring one bag. ONE! A medium sized one and that’s it.’

She growled. ‘How am I supposed to put all my gowns in a single suitcase? You are not making any sense!’

‘One suitcase per person, Lucinda. That’s it.’

She turned her big blue eyes to Peter. ‘My clothes do not fit in a single suitcase. How am I supposed to change clothes every day if my gowns do not fit there?’

The wolf hesitated but then noticed the scowl on Stiles’ face as well as several members of the pack. ‘One pack per person. It’s fair.’

She stomped her foot. ‘No, it is not!’

He frowned at that. ‘Don’t you think you’re too old to throw a temper-tantrum like a child?’

She gasped. ‘How dare you say that?’

‘It’s the truth.’

Raine grinned at her with sharp teeth. ‘If I can’t take more bags, then you can’t take more bags.’ She sighed. ‘I’ll have to leave behind all my makeup and nail polish.’

‘If you could, you’d be constantly walking around naked!’

She shrugged. ‘True.’ Then her eyes lit up. ‘Hey. How do you think Scotty will react seeing my real shape?’

Morgandi also grinned. ‘Or me. Albion might be the best looking when it comes to men but I’m the most gorgeous of women.’

Rallinth shook her head at that. ‘No, you’re not.’ She looked at Kellan. ‘Tell her.’

He just lifted both hands up and took a step back. ‘No way.’

The succubus frowned at him but then grinned at the pack. ‘What if I seduce him and make him follow me around like a little puppy?’

The warlock scowled at that. ‘No, you won’t.’

Lucinda cocked her head to the side. ‘You know, you could make him fall in love with cacti. I think there are spells for that.’

He had to laugh at her serious tone. ‘Lucinda.’

She shrugged. ‘Just saying.’

The pale teen bit his lip. ‘He might be different. More willing to…talk.’

The wraith scowled. ‘You saw his comments on that face-thing. That is a tart in heavens.’

‘A what?’ Stiles looked at Sofia who just shrugged. ‘I actually have no idea what you’re referring to.’

Peter rolled his eyes at that. ‘I think she means “Pie in the sky”.’ He looked at the freckled girl. ‘Right?’

She frowned and consulted her notes. Then she nodded. ‘Right. That.’

‘Nope. Still don’t know what it means.’

‘It means that it’s an impossible dream.’

‘Oh!’ The pale teen shrugged. ‘I guess it’s from your time.’

The wolf growled lowly. ‘Why you…’

Kaira grinned. ‘Well…apart from Lucinda, we’re all packed, right?’

‘Yup.’

The oldest elf smiled at the wraith. ‘You have five minutes to get everything ready in a single bag.’

‘But—‘ She looked at Kaira’s swirling lilac eyes and gulped. ‘Right. Five minutes.’ Good god, but the Queen of the Elves was scary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BEACON HILLS HERE THEY COME!
> 
> One thing though, faced with your amazing comments, I promise to do a more “heavy” scene between Joshua and Thomas. I’m not much into that scene but now I’m getting excited about writing something that you can all be proud of. I believe that even if most of you aren’t into that, if it’s done tastefully we can all enjoy it. Plus, It’s Joshua and Thomas ^_^
> 
> Thank god I don’t live with my parents because my browser history is going to get really weird hahaha
> 
> Also, check out next chapter. It has all the characters updated.


	142. CHARACTERS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s the update for the Hale Pack!!! All members in now ^_^

Tell what you think of Thomas now    ^_^

 

 

Got the artwork in the following links (those that aren’t here are mentioned in past character chapters):

Peter: https://pt.pinterest.com/pin/348606827381831785/

Harpy: https://pt.pinterest.com/pin/489977634435626583/

Succubus: https://pt.pinterest.com/pin/150026231316897486/   &  

https://pt.pinterest.com/pin/380343131013414294/

Albion: https://pt.pinterest.com/pin/380343131005609913/

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That’s it for the characters update. Now you’ve got the whole pack guys!
> 
> Next time I do a characters update, it will be at the end of the fic.


	143. Chapter 143

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And it’s the last part of this story! We’re finally seeing the end to it. It’s kind of bittersweet, isn’t it? ^_^
> 
> Anyway, this is going to be a much shorter part than the previous ones. I’ve pretty much outlined the whole plot but not what will happen chapter-by-chapter. But the end guys. OMG. I actually wrote the last two chapters already, never mind the start and middle of this part, but the end…what’s going to happen surprised even me. It’s epic for me!!! O_o
> 
> I don’t think I’ll ever write another monster like this one huff-huff so exhausted…hope my creativity holds enough for the other STETER fic I’m also writing… ^_^

‘Are we there yet?’

‘Really, Lucinda?’ Stiles huffed while he continued to drive. Peter just grinned at him from the passenger side of the bus. The teen scowled at him. ‘Did you showed her Shrek?’ The wolf’s smirk only widened. ‘Bastard.’

The wraith groaned. ‘But it’s taking so loooong.’

‘You knew it was going to take four days! We’ve been on the road for barely three hours! Go back to your seat right now!’

‘But…’

‘ **NOW**!’

She huffed and sat down. Riordan just giggled and clapped. ‘Stiles!’

That reminded him… ‘Kaira?’

‘Huh…yes?’

‘Why in all hells is Riordan growing up so fast?’ He wasn’t even using baby speech anymore. He’d said Stiles’ name perfectly.

‘What do you mean?’

‘Don’t throw that at me. He’s like four months old and he looks like a year and a half already.’

Peter shook his head. ‘A two year old actually. He can walk perfectly fine and even his speech has improved a lot in just a few days.’

‘Oh.’ She looked at the other fae who just shrugged. ‘We’re all like that. Most of us will reach full maturity by the time we turn ten. Some of us, the most powerful, when we’re seven years old.’

‘What?!’

‘Yeah.’

Sofia scowled. ‘Poor guy. Such a short childhood.’

Morgandi smiled at that while shaking her head. ‘He has to grow fast or he’ll die.’

‘What do you mean?’

‘It’s because of our magic.’

Kellan nodded. ‘The body has to be mature enough to handle all the power he’ll be able to wield. We were forced to evolve millennia ago because too many were dying.’

Peter frowned, turning back to look at them. ‘Why dying?’

‘Because of our power. The body wasn’t mature enough to handle all the magics it contained and it just…ruptured. We had a mortality rate of about 70%.’

Sofia gaped. ‘70’%?!’

‘Yeah.’

Albion shook his head. ‘All those legends about fae having low birth rates? It wasn’t the birth rate but the survival rate. Too many of us were dying so our population couldn’t grow.’

Einar scowled. ‘That was in the early days before we figured out what was going on. When we left our homeland, when we opened the rift between our worlds we didn’t know that this would happen. Time moves faster here.’

Isaac eyes were round as saucers. ‘You mean…you actually came from another world?’

They grinned at him. ‘Yeah.’

‘Oh boy.’ He looked at Chris. ‘Aliens are real.’

The hunter was doing his best not to freak out. This information wasn’t on his beastiary. ‘It just stands to reason.’

Albion waved a hand around. ‘Anyway, because time moves faster here, our magic developed a lot earlier than it did in our home world. A young body just isn’t ready to handle all that magic.’

Falkner nodded. ‘Both our courts were facing extinction so we called a truce and came up with spells. One spell in particular.’

Kaira smiled down at her son. ‘A spell that accelerated our growth, one that we would cast as soon as the child was born.’

Morgandi sighed. ‘We did that so many times that now we have no need for that spell anymore. Our bodies just evolved on their own, accelerating according to the power it would contain.’ She looked at Riordan. ‘Taken into account the rate he’s growing, the little guy is going to be seriously powerful.’

The baby just grinned mischievously at her like he understood what she was saying.

Albion looked at Riordan, his face a mask of sadness. ‘And that’s when our fertility rate pummeled. The spell affected us in a way we couldn’t predict.’ He shrugged. ‘But as a species, it did allow us to survive.’

Einar smiled. ‘It’s a lot like you Stiles.’

‘Me?! I can assure you I had a normal growth. Hell, I’m still a teen.’

‘No, I mean your power only manifested itself when your body was mature enough to handle it. Your species has always been like that. It’s what made you guys so powerful. More so than witches and druids.’ He looked at the back of the warlock’s head. ‘Those two get their power soon after they’re born. And their power only grows as far as the body can handle it. That’s why some druids and witches perform human sacrifices. To get the power they didn’t have the chance to grow. It’s what made warlocks and warmages so much more powerful. You guys are human until your body is mature and strong enough to handle the full brunt of your powers. Like us, you guys also evolved. In a different direction from us, but it was still evolution.’

Kellan nodded. ‘And judging by the fact that your powers only manifested when your body was adult…I’d say you have plenty of power in you.’

The teen felt nervous hearing that. Power. Lots of it. Nothing he hadn’t realized already but…too much power could also be a disadvantage. It made you feel immortal and it made you prone to mistakes. What had happened with the angel was proof of that. It had been like a slap in the face to be so powerless against someone else. Then something the elf had said snatched his attention. ‘What’s the difference between warlocks and warmages?’

‘Let’s just say that a warlock is like a foot soldier to a warmage.’

He frowned. ‘Meaning what? I can get more powerful?’

‘No. It’s not just a question of power. You have lots of it. Like…LOTS. You’re a warlock due to control and mastery over your magic.’

Kaira nodded. ‘It’ll take years before you reach the level of a warmage. You need study and practice and experience. And the final level to achieve the title of warmage is will.’

Morgandi nodded. ‘What a warmage wills to happen, will happen. No spells. Just the will of the individual. Power like that…’

Falkner shrugged. ‘Not many can achieve it. Will over matter…even when there were many warlocks, warmages were rare. Extremely so.’

Peter scowled looking at them with bright red eyes. ‘You guys had to say that.’

Joshua had the temerity to grin at him.

Lucinda scowled next to him, fulminating the elves. ‘I mean, really? You should know him by now.’

Stiles gave a firm nod to himself. ‘I’ll be a warmage in less than a year, just watch and see.’

The alpha wolf and the wraith both growled. ‘See?!’

 

*

 

Stiles placed a hand on the door of his old house. It felt like it was welcoming him back. Only positive vibes. He smiled and opened the door to look around. Nostalgia invaded his heart. Now that he was living in a mansion, his old house seemed so small. The way a child thinks his father is bigger than the moon until one day they grow up and realize they’re the same size. He went to the kitchen and placed the pot with the bonsai near the window and then went to the living room and threw himself into the couch as Peter closed and then locked the door of his old house. ‘Finally alone!’

The wolf grinned. ‘Oh?’

‘Never. If I ever think of renting a bus again, just punch me.’ He let his head fall back onto the couch. ‘God, they’re terrible. They’re worse than children. Always bickering.’

‘Hum…Albion has the hots for Falkner.’

He blinked and straightened up suddenly. ‘He what?!’

‘Huh. All of us werewolves can smell it on him. Even Raine can smell it…a little bit.’

‘Holy hell. But he’s always…’ He scowled. ‘Don’t tell me it’s the syndrome of boy pulling a girl’s pigtails.’

Peter grinned. ‘Yup.’

‘He’s over seven hundred years old! Shouldn’t he be more mature?!’

‘Why do you think Kaira put them both in a single room? Even at that motel the pack is staying, she put them in the same room.’

He just shook his head feeling exasperated. ‘And I’m supposed to be the kid. I mean really? But…’ He bit his lip. ‘Albion and Falkner?’ Then he saw it clearly in his mind’s eye. Falkner bending Albion over a table and his body exploded in flames.

‘Oh?’ He older man had a definite wolfish grin on his face. ‘Thinking something nice?’

‘Shit. Now you’ve got me thinking of those two together.’

He laughed. ‘Oh, I know how you feel. It had the same effect on me. Especially since we’ve slept with Falkner and know what he’s like in pleasure.’

‘Beautiful. Poor Albion is going to have a complex if he does manage to get him into his bed.’

‘Yup.’ He also went to the couch and lied down, stretching over its length so he could lay his head on the teen’s lap. ‘It’s going to be fun watching those two.’

He pouted while instinctively he lifted a hand to play with Peter’s hair. ‘I can’t smell the things you guys do so I’ll probably miss half of it.’

‘I’ll tell you all about it.’ He looked at the younger man and smiled. ‘You know…it’s been a while since we last saw your bed.’ He smirked. ‘Want to give it a sendoff? I kinda want to break it.’

Stiles laughed. ‘Not yet. We’ll be real careful.’ He leaned down to let his lips hover an inch over the older man’s. ‘But the night before we leave…then we can break it.’

He grinned. ‘Deal.’

 

*

 

Lydia tapped her fingers against the table. ‘Can you calm down, Stiles? We know them.’

He lifted an eyebrow. ‘I’m not nervous.’

Peter smirked at the banshee. ‘You’re the one tapping that table to death.’

She froze and Parrish covered her hand with his, smiling at her. ‘It’s fine.’

She sighed. ‘Malia told me that Scott wasn’t coming.’

The pale teen nodded and then shrugged. ‘Figured.’

Lucinda scowled. ‘I really want to hurt him. I should haunt him for a while just to teach him some manners.’

Jackson shook his head. ‘Yeah but…according to Sofia, only us werewolves should reveal what we really are.’ He frowned. ‘I couldn’t care less about gut feelings but…’

‘Yeah.’ Isaac frowned. ‘Hers are always right.’ He looked at the wraith. ‘Apparently you’re the only one who should reveal what you are but not that you share a connection to Stiles and that you feed off him.’

‘I know.’ She looked at the people surrounding her. Lydia and Parrish, Isaac and Argent, Peter and Stiles and Jackson. ‘It is not that they will try to hurt me, right?’

‘This is Scott, remember?’

Peter lifted an eyebrow. ‘The most morally bland person I’ve ever known. Believe me, he won’t hurt you.’

She nodded.

Jackson lifted his head, giving a light sniff. ‘I think they’re here. It smells of teens and wolves.’ He smirked. ‘Can’t wait to meet your ex, Stiles. And Peter’s daughter to boot.’

‘You say anything and she’ll rip your throat out…with her teeth.’

They watched Malia, Liam, Hayden, Mason and Corey enter the café. The teens looked around and immediately went to them. They had to join several tables so all would fit. Even so, they ended up really squeezed up.

Liam scowled at Peter who just smirked lazily. ‘Ok. What is that guy doing here?!’

Lydia lifted an eyebrow. ‘No greetings?’

Stiles nodded. ‘That’s just rude.’

Hayden pinched Liam. ‘Sorry. Hum…I don’t know who he is.’ She looked at them all. ‘Actually, I don’t know those four.’ She pointed at Peter, Isaac, Jackson and Lucinda.

‘Oh. That’s Isaac, a werewolf. He left Beacon Hills after the whole Nogitsune thing.’ He pointed at the pretty teen. ‘That’s Jackson. He’s an ex-kanima. I’m sure Liam told you about him since I told him about Jackson.’ She nodded. ‘That’s Lucinda. She’s a wraith.’

Mason eyes went wide. ‘She’s a ghost?’

The freckled girl grinned and let her eyes turn scary wraith black, with black veins surrounding them and the dark circles that appeared under her eyes the color of a dark red. ‘Wraith. Not ghost. That is too plebeian for me.’

The teen gulped and leaned as far back as his chair allowed.

Corey wanted to become invisible real bad. She was even scarier than the dread doctors. Actually, she was scarier than the beast.

‘And this is Peter. He’s Malia’s father.’

‘I’m not his daughter. I’m a Tate.’

Stiles shrugged. ‘He’s also my boyfriend.’

‘WHAT?!’

Malia actually pulled back so hard that she crashed to the floor, breaking the chair when she fell.

An employee immediately went to her. ‘Oh my god. Are you all right?’

‘Yes, yes.’

‘I’ll get you another chair.’

They waited until Malia was seated once again and the waitress left with the pieces of the old chair.

The coyote turned glowing blue eyes at her ex-boyfriend. ‘Is this a joke, Stiles?’

‘No joke. Can’t you smell it on us?’

Now that she was paying attention…she did. That familiar scent…Stiles’ scent was skin-deep inside the wolf. So much so that she almost couldn’t distinguish their scents. Not even hers and Stiles’ had mixed so deeply like that. But what really creeped her out was…

Liam gaped. ‘You have no scent.’

Mason nodded. ‘I thought it was just me but…he really doesn’t smell of anything. Like he’s not even here. Even the wraith has a scent but him…’

The teen grinned. ‘Lucinda taught me a spell. I can cover my scent now.’ He frowned. ‘If you’re talking about scents…’ He narrowed his eyes at the dark teen. ‘You’re a werewolf now, Mason?’

‘Yeah. I asked Scott to bite me.’

‘I see. Anything wrong with just being a human?’

He shrugged. ‘I like being strong and powerful.’

The teen shook his head. ‘Every pack needs a human. Too many things affect supernaturals that don’t affect us.’

‘I know but this way…I can fight.’

Stiles looked at Lydia and she just thinned her lips at him.

Peter lifted an eyebrow. ‘So---you only had to ask and Scott bit you?’

‘Yeah.’

‘How many more?’

Parrish blinked at that. ‘What do you mean? Scott wouldn’t bite people.’

The older wolf just smiled nastily at Liam. ‘That’s not true, is it puppy?’

‘I’m not a puppy!’

‘How many did Scotty bite?’

‘Six more since you left. Not counting Mason.’

Stiles shook his head. ‘Why?’

Hayden shrugged. ‘Some had suffered too many injuries so the bite was the only way to save them. Others asked for it.’

The teen looked at Peter, feeling dread in the pit of his stomach. He didn’t like this. Scott…biting people because they asked…

Lydia frowned. ‘How did they know to ask for it?’

Malia bit her lips and frowned. ‘I think he showed them what he was and then they decided to get the bite.’

‘Why would he do that?!’

Liam snarled. ‘You all left. Beacon Hills was completely unprotected. We needed more people to protect it so Scott had to bite them.’

‘How many does your pack have?’

‘Thirteen.’ The short teen looked at the older wolf. ‘Soon to be fourteen, I bet.’

He lifted an eyebrow. ‘Oh? And what do you mean by that?’

‘Isn’t that why you’re here?’

Corey pointed with his chin at Peter. ‘He needs a pack, doesn’t he? Actually…’ He looked at Isaac and Jackson. ‘They all need a pack, right? The three of you are omegas.’

Mason nodded. ‘You guys need an alpha.’

Argent placed a hand on Isaac’s arm and smirked at the teens. Something about this…his instincts were just too tight. ‘They already have an alpha.’

‘What? Who?’

‘Me.’ Peter’s eyes turned red.

Malia gasped. ‘You’ve become an alpha again?!’

‘Yeah.’ He pointed with his thumb at Stiles. ‘You can thank him for that.’

Isaac sniffed. ‘And us.’

He grinned. ‘True.’

Liam shook his head. ‘This is insane. He tried to kill Scott and now you’re dating him and helped him become an alpha?!’

Lydia flipped her hair over her shoulder. ‘So what? Even I felt like killing Scott one or two times.’

‘Why, sweetheart.’ Peter smirked. ‘I just knew we were soulmates.’

She grinned. ‘Jordan is more my type.’

‘Scott won’t like this.’ Liam looked at them with huge eyes. ‘Scott will definitely not like this.’

Lucinda let her long thin black claws out. ‘He tries anything and I will gut him.’ She showed them her eyes again. ‘I will hang him with his own intestines if he tries to hurt either Stiles or Peter.’

‘Is this for real?!’

‘Sure.’

Hayden frowned. ‘If you’re not here for a pack…then why are you here?’

‘I’m going to sell my house.’ Stiles looked at the teens in front of him and smiled. ‘This will be the last time I come to Beacon Hills.’

Malia felt her heart squeeze at that. ‘What? You can’t be serious.’

‘Dead serious. I’m only staying for a week. Enough time to put the house for sale and pack all the things I left behind.’

‘But…you were born here. This is your home.’ The coyote looked at her father. ‘Actually, it’s your home too. The Hales have been here for centuries.’

He shrugged. ‘Time to move on.’ He looked at her. ‘There are no happy memories for me here.

The coyote gulped. Stiles never coming back? She’d stayed here only because she knew he’d come back and she was willing to wait for him. This couldn’t be…it just couldn’t.

Stiles picked up the menu. ‘Well…I miss me some prime curly fries. Shall we order?’

Corey shook his head. ‘Really? You think people have any appetite after what you’ve just said?’

He shrugged. ‘I do.’ His heart didn’t skip a beat. ‘You can watch me eat if you want.’

The rest of the pack also picked up their menus while the people from Beacon Hills looked on in a sort of shock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The meeting is going really well, isn’t it? :)


	144. Chapter 144

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some oldies make an appearance ;)

Liam watched the other pack eat while bantering with each other. He looked at Mason and the other teen nodded. ‘So…have things been calm in Yale?’

Lydia froze at that. ‘Oh, come on!’

Peter threw back his head, laughing. ‘Need our help, pup?’

Hayden shrugged. ‘Well…I’m sure that nothing ever happens where you are now and since Stiles has always liked a bit of danger---‘

Isaac snorted. ‘Stiles likes danger.’

Argent shook his head. ‘It’s like saying a mule is stubborn. Completely redundant.’

‘Hey! I’m not that bad.’

‘No. You’re worse.’ Peter sighed. ‘I swear I’ve aged ten years since we started dating.’

‘Well…you’re really old already so it doesn’t make much of a difference.’

Malia rolled her eyes. ‘Yeah. That. Why are you dating an old guy?! I know better than anyone how much you like women.’

‘Still do.’ He shrugged. ‘I just like Peter more.’

Peter preened at that and the coyote, noticing it, growled at her father. ‘You did a spell on him or something like that, didn’t you?’

‘Nope.’

‘I just refuse to believe this!’

Stiles lifted an eyebrow, turned slightly to Peter, fisted his hand on the wolf's sweatshirt and pulled him to his body to kiss him. And it wasn’t even a short kiss.

‘Oh my god! I’m gonna go blind!’

Mason just shook his head. ‘Damn, that's hot.’

Stiles broke the kiss and licked his lips, trying to get as much of the other man's taste as he could. Peter was looking at him with bright red eyes. That just revved the teen's engine. 'Oh man...now I'm horny...'

Hayden rolled her eyes. ‘Anyway…we were thinking that you guys would like to just…you know…a bit of adventure on Christmas.’

‘What creature is it?’

Corey sighed. ‘Pixies.’

Peter growled. ‘I hate pixies.’

The pale teen lifted an eyebrow at that. ‘Yes, you really do. Some of our friends are going to be offended if they hear you say that.’

He shrugged. ‘They know and don’t care since they mostly feel the same. Most of the pixies are pests. Anyway, if it’s just pixies then you can deal with it.’

Mason bit his lip. «Deucalion wouldn’t think the same way.» Besides… ‘We also have goblins.’

‘Goblins?!’ Stiles’ eyes were positively glowing. ‘That’s awesome! Never seen a goblin.’

‘But you’ve seen pixies? When? Where?!’ When the other teen just shrugged, he scowled. ‘Anyway, goblins are strong. I mean, really strong. They’re physically stronger than Scott.’

‘And they have a small army.’

Liam nodded. ‘And the pixies have a big ass army.’

Mason shuddered. ‘They’re in the thousands…and they eat people alive.’

Corey shook his head. ‘Not exactly just people. They eat supernaturals.’

‘Why?’

‘We have no idea.’

Mason looked at them. ‘We could go to Deaton and let him explain it all to you guys. It would be more practical that way.’

‘Yeah, that’s fine.’

‘Also…hum…Deucalion was attacked by the pixies.’

‘Deucalion?!’ Stiles grinned. ‘How many did he kill?’

‘Not even a handful. They…they ate him alive.’

Lydia gaped. ‘Someone managed to eat the demon wolf alive?!’ She nearly screeched that.

‘He’s still alive but…he took a long time to heal and…his power…it’s not the same.’

‘Hum…’ Stiles looked at Peter. ‘I’d like to see him.‘

‘Me too.’

Lydia lifted an eyebrow. 'Me three.'

Hayden grinned. ‘Then we can go visit him before going to Deaton.’

 

*

 

‘So…’ Deucalion smirked at Peter and then let his eyes rove over Stiles’ body. What he smelled on the alpha wolf…in him...just how many times had he been taken last night? ‘Like them young, do you? You’re robbing the cradle by going after him.’

Stiles scowled. ‘How is he still alive? Why hasn’t anyone killed this dude yet?’

The demon wolf just shrugged and sat down. The Hale alpha narrowed his eyes at him. The British alpha moved as if something hurt, flinching once in a while and he looked positively…diminished. ‘They didn’t just eat your flesh. The pixies also ate your power.’

The older man smiled and grabbed a bottle he had near the armchair he had sat on. ‘That’s correct.’ He toasted them with it and took a big gulp. ‘I’m barely even an alpha now.’ He showed them his red eyes. 'I've got the eyes and not much else.' He looked at the bottle he was holding. ‘Actually, I’m barely even a werewolf right now.’ He snorted. ‘I can even get drunk.’

Stiles frowned at him, comprehension dawning. ‘They feed off magic.’ Much like their elves did. By drinking his warlock's blood, they also got the teen’s magic. Only difference was that they didn’t drain him.

‘I’m hardly magical, boy.’

‘All supernaturals are magical. It’s what makes you a supernatural.’ He looked at the other teens. ‘Have you guys been attacked?’

‘No.’

‘So…they might be attacking the stronger ones first.’

Corey looked at him. ‘Scott hasn’t been attacked.’

‘I’m guessing it’s only a matter of time.’

Lydia looked at them. ‘You guys better stick close to each other from now on.’

They just nodded at her.

‘Anyway…how many attacked you?’

‘I have no idea. It was a swarm.’ He grinned blunt teeth. ‘All of them wanting their pound of flesh.’

He frowned at that. ‘Then…the bite…their bite is extremely painful.’

‘Know that, do you?’

He shrugged. ‘Been bitten by a few.’

Mason gasped. ‘You were bitten by pixies?’

‘Well…something very close to them.’

Deucalion nodded. ‘Then you know.’ He looked the teen in the eyes. ‘Their bite is the most painful thing I’ve ever experienced. It was such a shock to my system that my heart actually stopped twice.’ He shook his head. ‘If it wasn’t for the amount of power I have…I’d be dead.’ He snorted. ‘Power…not much left of it now.’

‘I don’t know how much they took from you but the damage isn’t permanent.’

‘What?’ Deucalion set the bottle down and got up, predator slow. ‘Why do you say that? Deaton is certain that I’ll never get my power back.’

Lydia shook her head. ‘It’s not the way it works. Pixies are always feeding because the magic they absorb isn’t permanent. They need to replenish it. Even if they’ve drain you of power, your body will recover. Might take a bit but it will recover. You’ll get everything back.’

‘Are you sure?’

Stiles looked at Lucinda and the wraith stepped towards the British alpha, placing a hand on his chest. Deucalion's first instinct was to shoot her down but he was playing nice now. He blinked when her eyes slowly bled to black as she “felt” him. ‘The spark is still there.’ She cocked her head to the side. ‘Not much power there right now but your spark...so much power for a single werewolf. Even an alpha. How?’

The British man smirked. ‘I killed my entire pack, taking their power into me.’ What the hell was she?! She didn't seem the slightest bit perturbed by what he'd said.

She nodded, not shocked in the least. ‘That will do it. I've also done my fair share of sacrifices so I know much power they can give you.’ She patted his chest and her eyes turned normal again. ‘Well…you still have your alpha spark in you. Strong as ever. You will fill up the void of what makes you a werewolf very soon, I say.’ She frowned. 'Give it a few more hours and you'll begin to feel it return.'

He grinned. ‘Now, those are some very good news.’

She just shrugged and moved back to stand near Stiles.

Mason frowned at them. ‘But Deaton…he’s never wrong. Wouldn’t he know about this better than you guys?’

Argent shrugged. ‘Let’s just say that we’ve met some fae and got to know a lot about them.’

Lydia nodded. 'And Lucinda is our magic expert. Believe me,  _she's_ never wrong.'

The wraith grinned at the banshee who grinned back.

Deucalion lifted an eyebrow and shook his head at Chris. ‘You smell of that tall boy.’ He looked at them. ‘Really? Gerard’s son is bedding a teenage werewolf?!’ He laughed out loud. ‘Oh god! This is just too good to be true.’ He grinned when the hunter blushed lightly. ‘I’d kill to see his face when he finds out.’

Isaac grabbed Chris and pulled him into his body. ‘That crazy son-of-a-bitch tries anything and I’ll gut him.’

Stiles shuddered. ‘He has shark eyes.’ He grimaced. ‘Totally disgusting.’

Peter grinned. ‘I bet it also has to do with the fact that he tortured you by beating you up.’

‘Wait, what?’ The hunter looked at the pale teen. ‘My father did what?’

‘Beat him up to a bloody pulp.’

Lydia’s eyes widened. ‘Oh my god. I remember. When Jackson vanished…I went to your room and you were all beaten up.’

The ex-kanima frowned at him. ‘That old man beat you up? How could an old man beat you up?’

He shrugged. ‘Same guy made you his little bitch.’

His face turned crimson.

‘Anyway…’ The British werewolf was still smiling. ‘I only need to wait, right?’

‘Well, yeah. Unless they did more than just bite you.’

‘I think biting me was more than enough.’

He shrugged. ‘Just saying.’

Mason looked at them. How could Stiles talk to Deucalion like that? Hayden had seen what the demon wolf was capable of and yet…Stiles’ heart was completely steady. ‘Should we go to Deaton then?’

Peter looked at him. ‘I don’t see why. There are pixies and goblins. What more can he tell us?’

‘Hum…’ Stiles looked at Lucinda and she nodded at him. ‘Let’s go there. He probably knows how to defeat them.’

Lydia frowned. ‘Then he should have already told that to Scott.’

‘But we can discuss ideas with him.’ He grinned at her. ‘Besides, I believe our pack gives us a more…varied range of options.’

She lifted an eyebrow. ‘True.’

Deucalion smirked at them. ‘Aaaand...I’m curious. How did you survive pixie bites? A human shouldn’t be able to withstand that amount of pain.’

‘It wasn’t exactly pixies that bit me, so the level of pain they caused might be different.’ He cocked his head to the side. ‘Besides, I don’t think it has anything to do with being human or supernatural. It probably has to do with your threshold of pain.’

‘I had my eyes put out by Gerard. I think my threshold of pain is pretty high.’

Stiles lifted both eyebrows. ‘I was possessed by a demon. He cut open my stomach, tortured me mentally, separated us which meant I was slowly dying constantly feeling pain.’ His face darkened. ‘And other things that happened in Yale.’

The pack next to him all stiffened. Peter just surrounded his waist with an arm and pulled him into his body. ‘Stiles…’

He patted his hand lightly. ‘So…shall we go talk to our expert druid?’

 

*

 

‘It’s been a long time, Stiles.’

The teen winced. How could the dark man guilt trip him so much with such an innocuous phrase? ‘Yeah, it has.’ Oh well. The vet was team Scott anyway…but he was no Melissa. ‘These guys told us that you might need our help?’

Deaton looked at the people behind him. Most were just fine but… ‘That man has to go to Eichen House.’

‘Who?’

‘Don’t pretend to misunderstand, Mr. Stilinski. You know I’m talking about Peter Hale.’ He looked at the wolf who just smirked back at him. ‘All I need to do is call the Calaveras.’

Argent lifted both eyebrows. ‘Since when are you in such good terms with the Calaveras?’

‘I’m Scott’s emissary. I’ve established a dialog with the hunters.’

«Aren’t we proud?» Peter grinned showing too many teeth. ‘I see. Happy to be working for the true alpha?’

‘Working _with_.’

Deucalion shook his head practically reading Deaton’s thoughts. «Conceited son-of-a-bitch.» ‘And how is your lovely sister?’

The veterinarian looked at the demon wolf. ‘She’s in talks with several packs. Many want her as their emissary.’

‘Despite being associated with me? Astonishing.’

He frowned. ‘It just showed how strong she is to have survived you.’

‘If you say so.’ Deucalion looked at him. ‘Anyway, Stiles here just told me some really good news.’

‘Oh?’

‘It appears that my loss of power is temporary.’

‘No, it isn’t.’

‘He assures me that it is.’

The druid looked at the teen in question. ‘He doesn’t know what he’s talking about.’

Stiles cocked his head to the side and smiled serenely. ‘Actually, I do.’

The demon wolf smiled. ‘Plus, he’s not lying.’

‘Then someone told him some very wrong information.’

The teen shook his head. ‘No, they didn’t.’

‘How did you come by it then?’

‘I know several fae.’

‘They’re tricksters.’

Stiles chuckled at that. ‘Telling that to the guy that was possessed by the biggest trickster of all?’ He tsked. ‘And I’m also the guy that beat him.’ He grinned. ‘Besides, they’re my friends and have no need to lie to me.’

‘Fae can’t lie.’

‘And that’s a lie in itself.’ He looked at Deucalion. ‘Supposedly every werewolf can detect lies but I can lie straight to their faces and they won’t know.’ He looked Deaton in the eyes. ‘I believe you also have the same talent.’

‘This discussion is useless.’ He looked at them. ‘Why are you here?’

‘Information.’

Peter grinned. ‘The pups told us you have a problem with pixies and Goblins.’

‘I’m dialoging with them. I’m sure we’ll reach an agreement soon enough.’

Deucalion growled at that. ‘Those son-of-bitches ate me alive. Do you really think I’m interested in parley?’

Stiles snorted. ‘Parley. That’s so English.’

The British man showed him his red eyes but the teen just blinked at him. Actually, his eyes dilated. There was something wrong with his scent, since he couldn’t smell him but his eyes, the way his heart accelerated in…excitement… no way! ‘You get horny watching my alpha eyes?!’ Deucalion’s lips twitched into a smirk.

The warlock blushed bright red and his wolf pulled him into his body, throwing the English man a dirty look. 

Stiles could only shrug in apology. ‘Sorry. It’s like a conditioned response. Peter’s eyes always turn red when we’re having sex.’

Isaac snickered at that. ‘Boy. It’s gonna be really awkward when you meet Scott and he shows you his eyes by accident.’

‘Oh. Yew! I can’t believe you just said that.’

Deaton stiffened. ‘You and Peter…the two of you are together?!’ He blinked. ‘Wait. Red eyes? He’s an alpha again?’

‘Yup to both accounts.’

‘Anyway-‘ Deucalion growled at them. Scott’s pack lost their grins immediately while all the others snickered even louder. Insane, the lot of them. ‘I also want my pound of flesh.’

‘We do not kill.’ Deaton looked him firmly in the eye. ‘Scott will never accept you unless you change your ways.’

‘Well, his ways aren’t working. And who ever said I want to be accepted?!’

Lydia just rolled her eyes. ‘Boys. Enough of that.’ She looked at Deaton. ‘What are their weaknesses? Both pixies and goblins.’

‘Don’t you have fae friends to tell you?’

The banshee lifted an eyebrow. ‘Really? A man your age with such a petty speech?’ She threw her hair over her shoulder. ‘Very well. If that’s how you want it.’ She sighed and rolled her eyes. 'I so hate to waste my time.'

Malia frowned. ‘Hum…is that why Stiles dislikes him?’

The teen in question shook his head. ‘I dislike him because he’s too fucking cryptic even when we are in a dire situation.’

‘I give you all the information I think you need.’

Liam looked at them nervously. He’d never expected such a tense atmosphere. ‘Hum…you said iron hurts them?’

‘And wood from a rowan tree?’

Deucalion scowled at that. ‘How am I supposed to drive a stake through a pixies’ heart when they’re so tiny?’

‘You’re not.’ Deaton sighed. ‘Like I said before, I’m in negotiations with them. Please refrain from doing anything that will jeopardize it.’

Stiles nodded. ‘Fine.’

Lucinda spoke for the first time. ‘But it is not fun. I do not mind killing a few pixies and goblins. I am sure Raine will agree with me.’

The vet’s eyes zeroed on her. ‘I’m afraid we haven’t been introduced.’

‘No, we have not.’

Stiles grinned. ‘That’s Lucinda. She’s a wraith.’

‘Wraith?’ He shook his head. ‘What are you doing, Stiles? Wraiths are evil. She should be put down.’

Lucinda slowly changed into her wraith form. ‘Do you want to see how evil I can be, druid? Just say that again.’

‘First Peter and now a wraith. Scott won’t accept this.’

‘Scott can shove it.’

Parrish scowled at the vet. ‘It’s funny. You say that Deucalion can’t kill pixies even though they ate him alive, but you talk of putting Lucinda down. Which is it?’

‘It’s different. Wraiths perform human sacrifices. Pixies are just doing what’s in their nature.’

Peter growled. ‘You have no idea what made her a wraith or why. So…refrain from giving your opinions.’

‘You’re going to lose again.’

‘Oh?’

‘Scott is still stronger than you.’

‘Hum…is he?’ Peter looked at the man that had been the Hale’s emissary. ‘Well…as long as he doesn’t stand in my way or harms my pack…then I have no beef with him.’ He smirked at him. ‘Well…I’m sure that you want to give Scotty the good news.’ He looked at Argent. ‘I don’t think we’ll get anything from him, so shall we go?’

‘Yeah. You’re right.’ The hunter looked at the Beacon Hills pack. All kids. So very young. Nothing like the pack he was in now…which was terrible. He had to stop thinking he was in a pack. ‘Besides, I don’t think we should leave the rest of the guys alone for too many hours.’

Lydia paled. ‘Oh god. If Falkner and Raine put their heads together…’

Stiles just grabbed Peter and Lucinda’s hands and began dragging them towards the entrance. ‘Let’s go. We really need to go. Like right now!’

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanna take a guess how the parley between Deaton and the pixies and goblins is gonna go? ^_^


	145. Chapter 145

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH MY GOD!!! You guys, we reached 100.000 views! This is amazing! I never thought I story of mine would reach so many views.
> 
> Thank you so much to you all for being with me on this long journey. This is amazing. My STETER fic just reached 100.000 views! I still can’t believe it!!!
> 
> Thank you all again!
> 
> By the way, do you like Jungle? ^_^

Stiles put the book about fae, down. ‘Hum…go to the Jungle?’

The whole pack was in Stiles’ house, packed in the small living room, most of them sitting on pillows on the floor. They had completely cleared it of furniture, just leaving the couch, the chairs and the TV. That allowed the pack to just sit or lie down on the floor without any problem.

Isaac nodded. ‘Never been there. I mean, I went to another club when we were hunting Jackson but never went clubbing for fun. And the Jungle is the best.’

Stiles lifted both eyebrows at Peter who just shrugged. ‘It’s fine by me. We could all use a bit of clubbing.’

Raine rubbed her hands in glee. ‘Any hot men there?’

‘Lots.’ The pale teen grinned. ‘And they’re almost all gay.’

Jackson growled. ‘And why should I go there?’ He lifted a bare foot to tap it to Graham’s head. The platinum blonde teen mock growled him.

‘To broaden your horizons.’

‘They’re broad enough.’

Sofia grinned. ‘Well, I can’t wait. Never been to a gay club.’

The warlock smiled, looking at the ceiling. ‘I remember when I went there with Scott when we were just sixteen and this really cute dude bought me a drink.’

‘Wait.’ Peter scowled down him, since the teen was on the floor with his head leaning against one of Peter’s thighs. ‘What are you talking about?’

‘Yeah.’ He turned a bit to look up at the wolf. ‘This guy just bought me a drink.’

‘I’m not sure I want you to go to Jungle.’

He grinned. ‘Don’t worry. That guy didn’t compare to you.’

Thomas shook his head. ‘I’ve never been to a gay club either.’

Joshua just grinned from the floor where he had his head on Stiles’ lap and Argent was using his stomach as a pillow. ‘It’s going to be an experience all right.’

Jackson just huffed. ‘I’m going to be attacked by dozens of men if I go there.’

Raine just rolled her eyes. ‘Really?’ She looked at Lydia. ‘Is his ego really that big?’

‘Oh yeah.’

She grinned. ‘Anything else that can compare to the size of his ego?’

‘OH MY GOD!’ Jackson turned glowing blue eyes at his ex-girlfriend. ‘You will absolutely not answer that question, Lydia Martin.’

Peter and Stiles said at the same time. ‘We’ve already seen you naked.’

Isaac nodded. ‘Me too.’

‘I’ll kill you all.’

They just laughed.

 

*

 

‘What?’

‘Yeah.’ Lydia was staring at Stiles with her arms crossed over her chest. ‘You’re staying behind with us. The guys can go ahead.’

Raine nodded while looking at him up and down. ‘No way are you going clubbing with those jeans, t-shirt and a ratty jacket.’

‘But…’

Sofia lifted an eyebrow. ‘You’re going with us and that’s it.’

‘But…’

Kaira lifted an eyebrow. ‘You’re staying.’

He shut up at that. No way was he arguing with Kaira when her eyes were swirling like that.

The men just grinned at him, giving him thumbs up and left the house.

The teen sighed and turned to them. ‘So…I’m one of the girls now?’

Raine grinned showing him her sharp teeth. ‘Do you mind?’

He grinned back. ‘Nah. I like girls.’

Lydia just nodded and grabbed his arm to pull him to his room. ‘First things first. We got to change your clothes.’

‘What? Why?’

She threw him a dirty look. ‘No way are you going clubbing dressed like that. I’d never live down the shame.’

‘But they’re comfortable.’

‘You’re not supposed to look comfortable. You’re supposed to look hot. Why do you think I wear high-heels?!’ She huffed when he rolled his eyes at her but decided to ignore him to turn to the harpy. ‘Raine? Can you get my special pack?’

The older woman grinned and ran from the room only to be back five seconds later.

‘What’s that?’

The banshee opened it and pulled out the leather pants he’d used on Halloween. ‘You’ll dress this.’

‘What?’ He bit his lip. ‘Peter isn’t going to be happy.’

‘And why not?’

‘If guys start making passes at me…’

Morgandi grinned. ‘He’ll be all puffed up like a peacock because you won’t care and you’ll only give the time of day to him.’

Lydia shook the pants at him. ‘Put them on.’

He sighed and kicked off his trainers. His hands moved to the button of his jeans but then he frowned. ‘Turn around, you perverts.’

Kaira grinned at that. ‘Nope.’

The pale teen blushed bright red. ‘What?!’

Raine also grinned predatorily. ‘We’re centuries years old. We’ve seen everything there is to see.’ She shrugged. ‘Besides, you’re constantly seeing my boobs and I don’t care.’

‘It’s not the same!’

Sofia growled, her temper getting the best of her. ‘Just take your damned clothes off!’

He growled back. ‘Fine!’ Besides, it wasn’t the first time he’d been naked in front of a bunch of people.

Stiles took off his jacket and then pulled off his t-shirt.

All the girls blinked at him and when the teen looked down to unbutton his jeans, they grinned at each other and did a high-five. Soon, he stood in front of them wearing only tight black boxer-shorts. Stiles extended a hand to Lydia, practically growling. ‘Give me the damned pants.’

She didn’t give them to him. Instead she just licked her lips and looked at him up and down. ‘When did you get…like that?’

He was beautiful. He had a sculpted body, maybe not as developed as Parrish but still…he was all strong bones and long strong limbs. This body…

Stiles grinned when he noticed the look the girls were all giving him. He’d never had that. Girls looking at him like that. He liked girls. Like LIKED girls. Peter…he was the exception to the rule. He wanted Peter above all girls but it didn’t stop him from enjoying their reaction to him.

Rallinth sighed. ‘I could make you feel so many good things…’

He laughed. ‘Sorry…Peter got me first.’

Raine licked her teeth. ‘I could lick you like a lollipop.’

Right then, Riordan yowled. ‘Mine!’

everybody gaped at the baby and then at Stiles...who lifted his hands up and took a step back when Kaira turned swirling eyes at him. ‘I didn’t do anything! I swear!’

The elf queen just shook her head. ‘You’re a menace.’ She picked up her son to leave the room.

‘Nooooo...’ The baby elf wailed, making grabby hands at the pale teen. ‘Stiles!’

The warlock watched them go before turning to the rest of the girls. ‘Holy shit. I was not expecting that.’

Sofia shrugged. ‘It’s what happens when you babysit too much.’

‘But I love babysitting the little guy!’

Morgandi smiled. ‘And he can tell. Children call always tell when they’re loved.’

Raine nodded. ‘But really...another guy? Women really have no chance.’

Lydia noticed his hesitation and smiled. ‘You prefer women, don’t you? Peter is just…well…Peter.’

He smiled at her. ‘Yeah. He’s the exception to everything.’

The way his face softened at the mention of the older wolf…despite all she might feel towards Peter…the way he made Stiles feel, she could forgive him a lot in exchange for the obvious happiness her best friend was feeling. She nodded and passed him the pants. ‘Here, put them on.’

He did and then frowned, moving in them a bit. ‘Is it me or are they tighter?’

Raine grinned. ‘Oh, they’re tighter. You’ve been putting on more muscle.’

He scowled. ‘Oh.’ He crouched and then got up. ‘I can still move in them but…’ He growled. ‘I’m putting a stop to all those exercises Peter insists on me doing. Running eats up a lot of muscle and since I’ve stopped running and I’m only training or doing strength work, it’s obvious that I will put on a lot of muscle.’ He bunched his bicep and growled. ‘Just look at this. It’s…I keep going like this and soon I’ll be like Thomas or Einar. No fucking way. I’m a nerd. Nerds aren’t supposed to look like this.’

They grinned at him. ‘You look gorgeous, Stiles.’

He looked at them. ‘Well…yeah but…it’s not really me.’

Lydia shook her head. ‘Says who?’

‘Well…Scott’s the werewolf. He’s the one supposed to have all the muscles and strength. I’m the cute brains of the operation. Brains and muscles don’t go together.’

‘Hum…’ Sofia grinned. ‘Have you seen Supernatural? You watch a few episodes of that and then tell me that nerds aren’t supposed to have muscles.’

He sighed. ‘Fine. Too late anyway.’ He turned to Lydia. ‘What am I supposed to wear besides the pants?’

She grinned and rummaged her pack coming up with a brush and a small pot. ‘This.’

‘What?’

‘Glitter.’

He gaped. ‘You want me to go bare-chested with only glitter as my shirt?’

‘Yup.’

‘No way!’

Raine grinned and also got several more things from the pack. ‘Not just glitter.’

His eyes widened at the things she had in her hands. ‘What the fuck are those?!’

The banshee grinned evilly. ‘We’re going to pretty you up.’

‘No fucking way I’m wearing makeup!’

The genius girl lifted an eyebrow at him but in this Stiles refused to be cowered. ‘No makeup, Lydia.’

She bit her lip while looking at the other girls. Sofia shrugged. ‘How about just a bit of mascara, liner and gloss?’

‘Why do you guys want to do that to me?!’

Rallinth looked at him. ‘Because you’ll look really good.’

He sighed. ‘That’s…so not me.’

Lydia looked at him imploringly. ‘Just this once. I promise. Pleeeeeeeease?’

He rolled his eyes at that. ‘Fine.’

The girls squealed in delight and descended on him.

Raine blinked at his face, frowning as she got so close to him that their noses nearly touched. ‘You know…he’s not gonna need any liner.’

They all look at Stiles’ eyes. Huge golden brown. His already long dark lashes were even more emphasized now that he had mascara on.

‘You’re right.’

Sofia scowled at him. ‘I’d kill to have lashes like those.’

Stiles grinned and batted his eyelashes at them. ‘Really?’

They laughed. ‘Creeper.’

 

*

 

‘Do you see them?’

Raine, the tallest of them, pointed a bit to their left. ‘Over there.’

Stiles huffed. ‘Thank god.’ He shivered. ‘I swear my dick is the size of peanut right now. I think I froze my balls back there.’

Sofia looked around her, like a kid in a candy shop. ‘I bet you’ll get warm in no time.’ She licked her lips. ‘Look at the men here!’

He looked around. ‘I swear I feel like a slab of meat in a butcher’s shop. It’s like everyone here wants a piece of me.’

Raine shows him her sharp teeth. ‘You look like the most delicious prey.’

‘Oh god!’

Rallinth just grinned at that, her eyes closing momentarily. ‘It was such a good idea coming here. The sexual energy of this place…it’s enough to feed me for a week.’

Stiles frowned at her. ‘You’re ok?’

The succubus read the concern there and smiled. This teen never ceased to amaze her. The things Kellan had told her about him. She actually felt privileged to be part of this group, this pack. ‘Don’t worry about me, Stiles. I’m fine. This…it’s nothing like Adriel. What I have with Kellan? Also nothing like him. This is healthy energy, pure sexual energy, nothing negative about it. Nothing like him at all.’

He nodded. ‘Anything…if anything’s wrong, you come to me.’

Raine shook her head. ‘You come to us.’

She nodded at that, warmth growing in her chest. ‘Thank you, I will.’

The harpy looked at her for a moment and then nodded firmly. ‘Let’s go to the boys.’

‘Stiles?!’

The pale teen turned and saw Danny there, gaping at him from the bar. He grinned. ‘Girls? Can you go ahead?’

‘Are you sure?’

Lydia grinned. ‘Don’t worry, he’s a friend.’ She pulled the girls with her.

The warlock went to his old high school colleague. ‘Hey, Danny.’

The darker teen’s eyes went over his body, shock clearly written all over his features. ‘What…you…you’re ripped! What happened to you?!?’

‘What are you talking about? I’m in Yale.’

‘Your fucking body is not a Yale body. You…how did you get…like that?!’

He shrugged. ‘The wonderful end of puberty.’ He tried not to grin. He was actually loving this. ‘So…I guess I’m attractive to gay guys?’

Danny licked his lips. That mole so strategically placed near a pink nipple… ‘Ah…did you come here alone?’

He blinked and then couldn’t stop the smirk. ‘You saw the girls I came with.’

‘Yeah…Lydia was among the group. I’ve talked to her yesterday but…any of them your girlfriend?’

‘Nope.’

‘Oh.’ He smiled and leaned a bit to him. ‘So…tell me. Are you attracted to gay guys?’

He threw back his head, laughing out loud. ‘To some, yeah. But I’m taken, Danny boy.’

‘By whom?’

Peter appeared right them and grabbed the pale teen from behind. ‘Me.’ He growled lowly. ‘Go away, brat.’

Danny blinked at the older man who was glaring at him while holding Stiles close to his body. If it wasn’t for the fact that Stiles was taller than the man holding him and very muscled, they’d look like a twink and his DILF. But even with the makeup Stiles would never pass for a twink. There was simply nothing androgynous about him. As it was…

The teen turned in Peter’s arms, bent his head a little and kissed the shorter man.

Arousal hit Danny hard when he saw Stiles’ hands move down the man’s back until they were cupping his ass cheeks. Those big hands with such long elegant fingers…god! He would bet his life that they’d feel amazing inside him…

Peter growled, breaking up the kiss. ‘Let’s go to the other guys.’ And he started dragging Stiles by the arm. Honestly, he couldn’t leave the teen alone for a second. Did the girls need to make Stiles even more attractive?! Glitter in strategic places on his chest, the mascara making his eyes pop even more, the gloss calling to attention that maddening mouth, the lips that were made to be wrapped around a guy’s cock… he cursed. Never again!

‘Bye Danny!’ Stiles grinned while waving.

‘Yeah…bye.’ Oh god. His dick was dripping pre-come just by looking at those two together and imagining himself in the position the older man had been. His ass was clenching like mad, making him feel empty. He was going to have wet nightmares about Stiles Stilinski until the day he died.

 

*

 

‘I swear I’m gonna lock you up.’

Stiles blinked at Peter. ‘What?’

‘I’m gonna lock you up and fatten you up. Maybe then people will stop making passes at you.’

He grinned. ‘You’re the one insisting I do all those exercises every day.’

‘It’s good for your health!’ He sighed. ‘What the hell happened to the old Stiles? Nobody used to notice you and now…’

The teen smiled and leaned into him, to speak softly in his ear. ‘You happened.’

‘What?’

‘I’m happy and loved and have been having the best sex of my life.’

He grinned. ‘Oh yeah?’

‘Yeah.’ His smile was soft. ‘Everything about you just makes me so fucking happy.’

‘Stiles…’

‘Come on.’ He grinned. ‘Don’t be jealous. Be the creepy bad wolf we all know and love. You’ve got the ownership rights of the hottest guy in Jungle. I give you leave to be as annoyingly conceited as you want.’

Peter couldn’t stop the burst of laughter that escaped him.

 

*

 

Falkner grinned at the pale man near him. He liked this Jungle. It had all sorts of beautiful creatures in it. ‘You want a pint of blood, vampire?’

The dark haired man grinned back showing a bit of fang. ‘Won’t say no to a pound of flesh either.’

‘Hum…’ He leaned into him, licking his jawline. ‘What if I give you a pint of blood in exchange for a pound of flesh?’

‘What?’ He gasped as the taller elf grabbed his ass and lifted him to rub against his muscled thigh. He had to grab his shoulders. ‘No, I’m…the one who takes…’

‘Yes…you’ll take me beautifully, won’t you?’

‘I meant…’ He grunted as his length was rubbed expertly against that hard thigh. ‘…I’ll take you. Not the other way around.’

‘Why?’ He continued to move him against his thigh, making him moan. ‘Don’t you like to change it up a bit?’

‘Not really.’ He leaned into the dark elf, lips rubbing over his pulse point. ‘Ever been bitten by a vampire? I can make you orgasm just from my bite.’

He chuckled. ‘What about your orgasm?’ He could feel how hard the shorter man was against him. ‘You vampires only bite others to get their blood while giving them an orgasm to get it to taste sweeter.’ He ran his front teeth over the vampire’s neck. ‘Don’t you want to feel better for a change?’

‘Yesssss.’ He practically hissed that word.

 

*

 

Albion growled at Joshua. ‘Really? Another one? How many guys does this make?’

The Scottish alpha grinned. ‘More than five, that’s for sure.’ He looked at the couple not far from him. ‘And this one is a vampire no less.’

‘What?! Is he insane?’ Albion looked at Falkner who was rubbing a pale pretty man against his thigh. The damned vampire seemed to be a second away from coming. ‘Most of the time vampires hit people with pheromones to make them docile. He’s willing to let him do that?!’

The redhead grinned. ‘You can’t smell it but…even among all this people…that poor vampire is falling into his hands, not the way around.’

‘Even so…why does…’ He looked at the couple once again. ‘Why does he need to have sex so often? And with people he doesn’t know?’

Joshua looked at him, smelling the despotency in him. ‘Albion…why don’t you just tell him?’

‘Tell him what?’

‘That you want him.’

‘What? I don’t wan-‘ He had to swallow the bile, when he almost lied. ‘Where did you get that?’

He tapped his own nose. ‘Werewolf remember? You always smell lightly of arousal when near him.’

‘No, I don’t.’

‘I could also tell you were lying when you said you almost said you didn’t want him.’

‘I don’t want to talk about this anymore.’ He took a swing of his vodka.

‘As you wish.’ He looked to their side. ‘Besides, we have another show to watch.’

‘What are you talking about?’

He grinned and pointed with his thumb at Raine and Graham.

 

*

 

Graham nursed his coke while looking around and grinning at Raine. ‘The girls here are awesome! I already had like four proposals.’

The harpy lifted an eyebrow at that. ‘Are you sure they were girls?’ She took a swig of her beer.

‘What are you talking about?’

She shrugged. ‘Might be men dressed as women.’

He gaped. ‘Like hell! I think I’d know a woman if I saw her.’

‘Oh honey…there are so many things you don’t know.’ She grinned at the scowling teen. ‘Maybe one of those guys dressed as a woman will be willing to give you a good time. Hey, who knows? You might punch your v-card today.’

‘I’m not a virgin!’

She lifted an eyebrow and smirked, drinking from the beer bottle again.

Graham growled, grabbed her free wrist and pushed her hard against the wall. Raine blinked at him, when he pressed his body aggressively against her, his face dangerously close. ‘You actually seem really obsessed with my whole virginity thing. Want to take it for yourself, is that it?’

‘Hardly.’ She frowned, exerting strength to release herself. Werewolves were among the strongest beings of the supernatural world and harpies were no light weights either but…she didn’t want to hurt this kid. She liked him. He was fun to watch, so young still, so honest in his reactions…

‘Are you sure?’ He leaned towards her, having to actually stand on tip-toes since she was taller than him and was wearing heels. ‘Afraid you’ll like it?’

She sighed. ‘How old are you, Graham? Sixteen years old?’

He frowned. ‘Seventeen.’

‘I’m nearly six hundred years old. Think I’d want a kid?’

‘I look good. Actually, I look fucking good.’

She rolled her eyes. ‘Humble too.’ She tried to roll her wrist as a hint. ‘Enough of this. Let’s just go back to the others.’

‘But I—‘ He started blushing like mad. ‘-I like you.’

She looked at him and sighed. ‘I know.’ She bit her lip. ‘How about if we give it a few years. If by then you still feel the same, maybe I’ll give you a try.’

He growled. ‘I’m not a damned kid! Don’t patronize me. Give me a try?!’ He shook her wrist hard. ‘What the fuck is that?! I just said I liked you!’ He dropped her wrist. ‘Thanks a lot, harpy.’

She cursed and grabbed his arm. ‘I’m sorry, ok? Shit…I didn’t mean it that way. I’m not used to this. Harpies…we mostly have relationships with other immortals. We don’t look at other kinds not even for sex. Werewolves have almost the same longevity as a human being. You last longer because you don’t get any deceases or cancer or whatever but…you’ll die pretty quickly so…’

‘I don’t care.’

‘Well…you should.’

He bit his lip. ‘I just really want to kiss you.

She blinked at the sudden change of talk. ‘No kissing me.’

He grinned, leaning a bit towards her. ‘Are you sure?’

‘Damn sure.’

He grabbed her by her nape, brought her face down and kissed her. Just pressed his lips against hers, a little too hard and then pulled back grinning.

Then he ran away from her.

Raine grinned and shook her head. ‘Such a kid.’

  


*

  


Lucinda took a sip of her drink through a straw. She giggled. It was sweet with a bit of a  kick in it. Much like her. She giggled again.

The wraith looked around her. Falkner looked busy seducing a short cute man. Actually, the way the man was rubbing on the elf, he was already seduced. Her suspicions were confirmed when the dark elf grabbed the man by his wrist and dragged him away to a back door. 

She was so tempted to follow and spy on them. Falkner was hot. He just was. That was one of the few words people used in this time that actually made sense.

She finished her drink, put down the glass and hopped to the dance floor. People, men and women alike, immediately pressed against her, front and back, making her sway to their rhythm. Like this she didn’t need to worry about not knowing the modern dances. By what she’d observed so far, there was no logic to their movements. You just moved, strutted and sway ed to the music playing. Lift your arms up, sway your hips (and that was so scandalous) and you were fine.

A cute guy, with brown hair and eyes, pressed against her front, smirking what she gathered was his seductive smirk. Poor man. Compared to Kellan… she shook her head. No Kellan! He was taken and she only saw him as a brother now. Right? 

Right!

So, she grinned back and swayed against him. People in th is time didn’t have the same moral rules they used to have in her time. So, if she wanted to have sex, then she could have sex. And honestly, after hearing all the moans and sex exploits of the pack, she was definitely going to have sex. It was  about  damned time she experienced it!

The man moved her away from the dance floor and pressed her lightly against a wall, kissing her gently.

Lucinda moaned, lifting her arms to hug the man by his neck. Oh…it was good. He tasted good. No fetid breath or yellow teeth. When she fisted her hand on the short hairs at the base of his skull she met clean hair and supple skin, not thin oily hair and old skin.

She was surprised to find out that she liked this. Lucinda gasped into the stranger’s mouth when she was lifted up, her legs made to surround his waist and then they were off through a backdoor much like Falkner had done. 

She grinned feeling quite adventurous.

When she was finally set on her feet, t he wraith frowned looking around herself. It was dark. Very dark. But her eyes allowed her to see other couples a bit away them, grunting and rutting against a wall. 

It was going to be like this? In a way, this was going to be her first time. Yes, she’d been married but none of the encounters in the marriage bed had been willing. So...she bit her lip. She didn’t even know the name of her partner.

‘Lucinda.’

‘What?’

‘My name. I am Lucinda.’

‘Who cares?’ He licked a trail up her neck. ‘Let’s just fuck.’

She scowled. What the hell?! ‘No.’

‘What?’

‘You are not a nice person. The least you could do was introduce yourself.’

‘Oh, for fuck’s sake. Then call me Jake.’

‘I do not want to call you anything right now.’ She pressed her hands against his chest to push him away. ‘Now let me go.’

‘What’s this? Now you’re turning into a prude?’

She stiffened. ‘I have no intention of being fucked against a wall where everyone can watch it.’

‘I hate teasing bitches like you.’ His pretty mouth twisted into a scowl. ‘You give plenty of vibes of wanting a fuck and then you don’t want it.’ He grabbed her wrists and pressed her hard against the wall. ‘Guess what? I don’t agree with your program.’

Her eyes began turning wraith black, not that he could see it  in the dark room . ‘Let me go.’

‘How about no?’

‘You would force me?’ Her lips thinned. ‘Have you ever forced other women?’

‘I don’t need to force nobody. Plenty of girls and guys want to be fucked by me.’

‘That was a lie.’

He shrugged. ‘Well...they always end up enjoying it so...’

Lucinda snarled at that. A rapist. Just her luck. She really knew how to pick them. The wraith blinked and then a slow sadistic smile began stretching her lips. She really knew how to pick them...and better her than some other girl or boy who wouldn’t be able to defend themselves. 

She turned full on wraith.

‘What?’ The man frowned when he felt then thin wrist beneath his hand turn positively skeletal. 

The wraith grinned. ‘It has been a while since I consumed a soul.’

‘WHAT?!’ He let her go to take a step back. That voice...it wasn’t the same voice of the girl he’d just been kissing.

Lucinda hugged him by the neck, pulling him hard against her and kissed him open mouthed. And through their mouths she pulled his essence, his soul into her. And has she did that, his whole life flashed in front of her eyes. 

He came from a normal family with normal parents and a little sister. He’d been loved and spoiled like doting parents were want to. He wasn’t yet evil. Not yet a rapist per se. He’d been right. Sometimes, a partner would refuse but he’d just seduce them until they agreed to have sex with him. And he’d loved it. Loved being able to change their minds like that. To be incredibly good at seducing and changing  the minds of  even the most timid of people into having sex with him. It was a form of rape because no was no. But at the same time it wasn’t. 

She’d seen some of the couples in her house. She’d seen Stiles and Peter. Sometimes Peter would say no if the pleasure was too much for him but it was different.  She knew it also happened between Isaac and Chris. No matter how many times the older man said he didn’t want to bottom, he always ended up a total wreck under the teen’s hands.

But if they said no, a real  **NO** ...the teens would have stopped. Immediately. No questions asked, no matter how much they were enjoying it. Stiles and Isaac would stop immediately because they loved their partners too much to ever cause them any pain.

This...what this man did...if the people he’d been with persisted with their “no”, he would have ignored them. His arrogance wouldn’t allow him any other choice. He thought himself the best. And as such he could have whoever he wanted and his “lovers” should feel grateful for it.

And so...Lucinda drew his soul from his body, eating it completely. She swallowed his last gasp of breath and let him fall to the floor. She moaned. So good...centuries since she’d last done this. That terror in him and the pain...this was as close to an orgasm as she’d ever experienced.

Right then, Peter appeared in the room. The wraith gasped in shock, looking at the body at her feet and then at the alpha wolf.

‘It is not what you think.’

Peter looked at the body and then lifted a sardonic eyebrow at her.

‘I mean, it is what you think but I had a good reason.’

‘Let’s just leave here right now.’

She bit her lip and then nodded moving to follow the older man.

‘Oh...and don’t tell Stiles.’

She winced. ‘Agreed.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So…do you like the Jungle? *grins*
> 
> Edited: At the request of [Cali88](http://archiveofourown.org/users/cali88/pseuds/cali88), I’ve decided to add Lucinda’s reaction to her first time in a disco.


	146. Chapter 146

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING:  
> Sexy time!
> 
> Check notes at the end to know what it entails.

Falkner left the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his hips and another in his hands that he was using for drying his hair. ‘This was a good night.’

Albion looked at him from his bed. Just like back home, they were sharing a room at Kaira’s orders.  It wasn’t very luxurious but it had twin beds and a private bathroom and everything was really clean. ‘Apparently, better for some than for others.’

‘Huh?’ He stopped scrubbing his hair and lifted his head to look at the other elf. ‘What does that mean?’

‘You disappeared with that vampire.’ He bit his lip. ‘Did you have sex with him?’

The taller elf frowned. ‘What’s it to you?’

The pale elf sneered at  him . ‘Anything goes for you, huh?’

Falkner felt a bit of a sting at that jibe. ‘What does that mean?’

‘You were flirting with a vampire. Knowing he wanted your blood.’

‘It’s not like he was a bad guy…besides he looked really good.’

‘So any dick will do, huh?’

The younger elf stiffened at that. ‘I’m getting  _really_ tired of your derision.’

‘You saying it’s not the truth?’

‘You know it isn’t.’

‘What I know is that you spend most nights out. Girls, guys you just don’t care. You’re a whore.’

Falkner  snarled, throwing the towel he’d been using to dry his hair to the floor. Then he stalkned to the other elf and punched him.  Hard . ‘Shut up right now.’

The shorter elf lifted a hand towards his mouth, lips thinning when he saw the blood. Then he punched the younger elf back and pushed him against the wall, to snarl in his face.

And it just hit  Albion hard. 

Red eyes were glowing down on him with anger. A frown marring the perfect gr a y skin.  Pink plump lips, slightly parted and bruised in the corner. He couldn’t take it anymore. He’d been holding it back for such a long time. Not matter what he’d said to Joshua tonight…he just…Falkner just got to him. He just couldn’t…

The pale elf snapped and stood on his tiptoes to kiss the dark elf.

It felt like a punch to his senses. Falkner couldn’t even react for the first few seconds. Until he felt a tongue touch his lower lip. Then he  pushed  the other elf back, punching him again. ‘The fuck you’re doing?!’  T hose soft lips against his... that had felt-- He shook his head. What was Albion thinking?!

The shorter man didn’t say anything. Just snarled at him and punched him, pushing him against the wall once again and kissing him. He wanted this. Kissing the younger elf, feeling his hard body against his…goddess, Albion loved this feeling.

Falkner gasped when the older elf slid a thigh between his legs. ‘Shit! What are you doing?!’

‘What do you think?’ He licked his lips. Hell, the taller elf was one towel away from being completely naked. Why wasn’t he naked as well?

The dark elf scowled at that, hearing the little smirk, the sense of superiority that always irritated him. All his life it had been like that. He was a dark elf, his bloodline tainted by Other’s magic, abandoned by his mother when she saw the color of his skin and eyes. Put in the battle trenches before he was even nine years old, cannon-fodder, expected to die within his first day of battle. So tired of it all. If the Unseelie were bad, the Seelie had always looked at him with disgust in their faces, undisguised, unfounded, always because of the way he looked. That was…before he killed them. It had been centuries since anyone had said anything negative to him in his face. That is…until Albion.

The dark elf just pushed the shorter elf away from him, turning them around and pressing him hard against the wall, kissing him unforgivably. He cursed when the pale elf bit his lip, drawing a bit of blood. ‘So you like it rough, Seelie?’

Albion just grabbed him and turned him around, smashing him against the wall hard, kissing him again. Manhandling him, just like he’d been manhandled. 

Goddess, he was finally kissing Falkner. 

Being kissed by him, no matter the violence of the situation. His body was pressed tight against Falkner’s, all those muscles, that bone and sinew under his hands…he wanted to touch him so badly… Albion grabbed the towel at the dark elf’s waist, trying to pull it off but the other elf just grabbed his wrist.

He pushed the pale elf off, securing the towel once more. ‘Really? That desperate to want to have sex with the whore?’

‘Why not? Any dick will do for you, right?’

His lips thinned, anger burning hot inside him once again. ‘Any ass as well.’ He just grabbed the older man and lifted him off his feet,  and threw him on top of a bed , stomach down, his bigger body quickly covering his pale one.

Albion’s eyes widened as he felt him hard against his ass. ‘No. Wait. Not like this.’

He smirked at that. At the shock in his voice. ‘I bet you love it. Being taken I mean. Males like you always do.’

‘No, I’ve never…’ He gulped. He’d always been able to avoid this. No matter what his family… he closed his eyes. «I’ve never done it like this.» But… he fisted his hands on the sheets beneath him as Falkner ripped the clothes off his body, exposing him completely. 

He wanted it. Even in anger, Albion wanted it. Actually, it was only like this that he was allowed to be with the other elf.

In anger. 

Just an excuse to vent. Because no way was Falkner going to know how much he wanted him. If it was humiliating being another number to  the dark elf , it would be even worse if  he  knew how much  Albion  desired him…how much he wanted this…for so long…even before Fiona.

Albion gasped into the mattress as the dark elf removed his towel, the barrier between them vanishing and then he felt thick long fingers probe him. ‘Falkner…oh goddess…’

‘Relax. I’m just testing you.’

‘Fuck you!’ He twisted around to grab his wrist. ‘No way you’re doing it like this.’ He wanted to look at him. This way…it was like he was just a hole.

Falkner just smirked and grabbed both wrists in a hand, pushing them up, over his head. ‘Be a good boy and just take it.’

‘Like hell!’ He started twisting around…except his naked ass kept rubbing against the younger elf’s cock and it felt… he moaned when the elf slid between his crack, burning him, wetting him with pre-come.

The dark elf cackled at his moan. He grabbed a cheek with one hand, parting him, his thumb pulling at his entrance, stretching it, watching it squeeze and relax, like it missed something inside. ‘Starting to feel good Albion?’ He extended his thumb to rub at his entrance. ‘Look at this. Your hole looks so hungry for me.’

‘Shut up.’ He couldn’t hide the high blush in his face. ‘Like I’d want this with you.’ But his ass, that thumb pressing against his entrance…goddess…it was maddening him.

‘Oh? You don’t?’ 

Albion screamed when the other man invaded him with a slick finger. It was…it was in him… ‘How-how? There’s lube…’

‘Magic, you idiot. You should also be able to do this, especially since you specialize in healing. Actually…’ He smiled nastily. ‘I’ve heard about the healers of the shining throng. You guys get wet just like a woman.’

‘I---Where did you hear such stupidity?’ He could. It was just part of being what he was. A true healer but…he threw his head back when Falkner found his prostate. ‘Oh goddess!’

He had to grin when the pale elf squeezed down on the finger inside him. ‘That’s it. Just relax.’ He entered him with another, moving them inside, slowly parting them to widen his hole. ‘You’re doing so good.’

He moaned, his head lifting a bit, his ass starting to move in the direction of Falkner’s fingers. ‘Oh…this feels…’

‘Such a good little bitch for me.’

It was like a kick to his stomach. ‘Fuck you!’ He struggled hard this time against the hand grabbing his wrists. He might want it but no way was he going to let the other elf talk to him like that. Only…when he moved, dark elf’s fingers grazed hard against his prostate making him scream.

‘See? I told you so.’ He began moving those two fingers inside him, finally releasing his wrists so he could place that hand on his hip, to keep him from moving. Because that’s what the older man was doing, moving his ass in the direction of his fingers, wanting more. So he gave it to him. He entered him with a third making him moan aloud at the stretch.

‘Falkner!’

The younger elf began sweating. This was starting to get to him. That pale body beneath him, moving into his fingers, wanting him deeper, squeezing on him. That ass squeezing and relaxing on his fingers, it was just begging for him. He couldn’t take it anymore. If he’d been with a lover, he’d have taken more time preparing him but…Albion was moaning like a bitch in heat,  moaning for him so… ‘I’m going in now.’

The pale elf’s eye s widened. No. This would be empty. He wanted, what he wanted…he gasped as he was invaded in a single smooth thrust all the way to the hilt. ‘Ahh…’

‘Liking it so much?’

The older elf refused to turn to look at him, even answer him. He wasn’t going to cry. He wasn’t.

‘What? Now you’re gonna say you don’t like it?’ He sat up, legs bent beneath his buttocks, a bit parted, and then he pulled Albion to him, the man’s face and upper chest remaining on the bed while his stomach was on Falkner’s thighs, ass up and his dick cradled between Falkner’s parted thighs. ‘Look at you swallowing me up.’ He grinned. ‘You’re wetting my thighs with the way you’re dripping.’

Albion could see his pale thighs spread over Falkner’s dark ones, his cock between them, rubbing it as the younger elf moved in him. He gasped has he felt the long drag of his cock withdraw from him only to slide back in. The pale elf moaned loudly, moving his hips back into him, wanting Falkner deeper. Goddess, it felt so good…

The younger elf placed his hands on his ass, spreading him to watch the other elf’s pale rim squeeze on the thick dark length inside him. ‘Who’s the whore now?’

‘Shut up.’ «Don’t ruin it, please.» He gritted his teeth as his body heated impossibly, unconsciously producing slick. No. He couldn’t control his body’s response to Falkner but he refused to glow for him. He bit his lips to stop it from happening, to stop his humiliation from being complete because the dark elf wasn’t showing any indication of a glow. ‘Just shut up and move, damn it!’

Falkner pulled back again and then thrusted hard, grazing his prostate with accuracy, making him scream.

Fuck! He felt amazing. Albion was just so tight. So hot and wet. The dark elf blinked. Too wet. He grinned when he realized that the older elf had gotten wet for him. If that wasn’t a high… he rolled his hips and moaned at the feeling. Albion felt like wet silk around him. Goddess, he couldn’t remember the last time an ass felt this good. Never. Nothing had ever felt this good as being inside Albion did.

‘Falkner! Oh goddess…please…harder…’

Well…the older elf wasn’t going to be able to sit down tomorrow, that was for sure. And then he held nothing back.

  


*

  


Peter kicked his shoes off, throwing them beneath the armchair of his bedroom.

Stiles lifted both eyebrows at that. ‘Pretty pissed, aren’t you?’

‘You were literally eaten tonight. Several times over.’ Fuck it. Peter wanted to go on a killing spree. Just thinking of all those men looking at his mate like he was prey… controlling himself had been so difficult. If Stiles had even looked at one of those guys…it would have been the end. No matter what Stiles had said, seeing him getting eyed like that…when the teen wasn’t even marked by his bite… Peter cursed. Shit! Maybe he should tell Stiles that they were mates and then the younger man would let him mark his neck. Maybe. He hoped. Fuck!

‘You know something?’

‘What?!’ Peter took off his t-shirt.

‘Apart from Danny, I didn’t even noticed it.’

He frowned as he looked back at the teen  who was approach ing him. God.  Stiles looked beautiful. The hair was artfully arranged, the mascara made his eyelashes even longer and thicker, making his eyes seem even more golden, the gloss was gone but the body glitter was still there, driving him crazy. He turned his head around, breaking eye contact. ‘Oh, really?’

Stiles arms went around him from behind. ‘Really.’ He let his lower lip drag up his neck to nibble at his ear. ‘I only had eyes for you.’

He smirked. ‘Hum…only had eyes for me?’

‘That’s right.’

‘What did you want to do to me?’

‘Take you to the bathroom and fuck you in one of the cabin stalls.’

The wolf grinned at that. ‘Romantic.’

‘Maybe next time.’

‘No next time. You’re never going to a gay club again.’

‘What?!’ He pulled back a bit to pout at him. ‘Why? I liked going clubbing tonight.’

‘Well…I hope you enjoyed it because you’re never going again.’

‘Meanie.’

He grinned. ‘I’ll make it up to you.’

‘Only if you do a strip tease for me and then give me a lap dance.’

He laughed. ‘I’ll even use a pole.’

‘Oh boy, swear?’

‘Yup.’ He turned his head to look back at the teen. ‘Now…want to try that bathroom thing, only in ours? The hygiene and smell is much better.’

‘Seriously?’

‘Oh yeah…but I want you like that. Glitter and leather. I don’t even want you to take off your pants.’ He rubbed his ass against the teen’s groin. ‘I want you to take me like that.’ He moaned as he felt Stiles’ hard length against him. ‘The girls really did an amazing job with you.’ He leaned back into him. ‘You have to repeat it again.’

‘How about a cosplay?’

‘You still owe me one.’

‘You still haven’t told me what cosplay you want.’

It was embarrassing. That pirate fantasy he’d had…shit, just thinking about it… ‘We’ll need to be back at home for it.’

‘Just what do you have planned?’

‘When we return, I’ll tell you.’ He lifted an eyebrow at him. ‘Now, what’s your cosplay?’

‘A strip club, you the stripper, me the client.’

‘Stripper cosplay? I asked for that already. You want to do the same?’

‘Sure. And something tells me you’ll do a much better job than me.’

‘Probably…’ The wolf smirked. ‘Come on. I want you to bend me over and rim me.’

The teen gulped. ‘Peter?’

‘What?’

He leaned into him again, to speak lowly in his ear, embarrassment coating his amazing scent. ‘I also want your alpha tongue in me.’

His body immediately exploded in flames. He could smell just how extremely embarrassed the teen really was when he asked that. They’d only done it once so far and now…Stiles was actually asking for it. He turned in his arms only to smile when he saw the heavy blush covering the taller man’s cheeks. ‘Want to feel me in you?’

He bit his lip, looking at him from beneath his lashes. Fuck! With mascara that look was even more seductive.

‘Yeah. I mean…it felt good. I…’ He coughed lightly. ‘It felt so good what you did to me.’

He grinned, leaning forward to kiss him. ‘Anytime, Stiles. Besides, it’s not just you that feels good.’ He started dragging him towards the bathroom. ‘Come on. Now, I can’t wait.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There! You’ve got Albion and Falkner’s angry sex scene. Was it what you imagined? Was it too angry or not angry enough? I never wrote an angry sex scene before so I'm a bit unsure about it.
> 
> Oh well, just tell me what you think ^_^
> 
> WARNINGS:  
> Angry sex, fingering and anal sex.


	147. Chapter 147

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “If I was a bird, I know who I’d poop on.”  
> This one is dedicated to [Sharem](http://archiveofourown.org/users/sharem/pseuds/sharem) who had a great idea about what Mimi would do to Scott when she first met him ^_^  
> She is also the one who did the drawing, which you can find here http://sharem90.tumblr.com/post/156518149078/this-was-sketched-out-for-a-fantastic-story-on :)
> 
> PS: Also, you should check out chapter 145 which I edited at the request of Cali88, who wanted a scene with Lucinda in the Jungle.

Graham sighed. ‘I miss the game room.’

Morgandi moved her head a bit from where she was lying on his thigh. ‘I miss the games.’

‘Exactly.’

Kaira bounced Riordan on her lap, making faces at him. ‘It was fun.’ She frowned at the banshee who had her eyes glued on the TV. ‘The Notebook again, Lydia?’ She sighed when the girl’s attention didn’t even waver. ‘Oh well.’

Stiles yawned, snuggling into Isaac. ‘Well…we could all play poker.’

Falkner grinned. ‘Strip poker?’

Albion snorted. ‘You wish.’

This was…trying to maintain a normal facade in front of Falkner and the others…it hurt. He couldn’t claim the dark elf as his like Peter, Isaac and Joshua had done to their lovers. He could only act normal. Pretend. Because Falkner had never showed any emotion towards him other than impatience and barely contained disgust. It hurt. Hell, his body still hurt a bit from last night. Gentle, Falkner was not.

The harpy grinned. She had her foot propped against Jordan’s back and was painting her toe nails in a shocking neon pink shade. ‘I don’t mind. Although all of you have already seen my boobs.’

Einar gave her an elegant nod. ‘We’ll never get tired of that view.’

Rallinth shook her head while smiling. ‘If you guys start taking your clothes off, I might get horny and turn all the fun into an orgy.’ She lifted an eyebrow. ‘Are you sure you want that?’

Kellan scowled at her. ‘We definitely don’t want that.’

She laughed at him. ‘You’re so cute.’

Right then, Joshua, Thomas and Peter lifted their heads to look at the entrance door.

‘Company coming.’

Isaac frowned, drawing in a deep breath. ‘I think I recognize some of the scents from the pack we met before…I mean…I’m not sure because Raine’s nail polish is interfering a bit but…I think it’s them and…there are others out there...and Scott too.’

Stiles sighed and got up from the floor, immediately missing the taller teen’s body heat. ‘I see...Scotty must have brought all his pack with him.’ He sighed. ‘I can’t wait.’ He killed his scent, grinning when his pack growled in annoyance at him.

Jackson scowled. ‘If before I despised McCall, now I hate him.’ He pouted. ‘I wanted to keep smelling you.’

Sofia nodded while also scowling. ‘I agree with him. I haven’t met him and if before he irritated me, now I absolutely want to do damage.’

The pale teen grinned and hopped over the several bodies to go to the front door. ‘Don’t get up.’ He looked at the elves. ‘And…maybe turn to your other shapes?’

The elves rolled their eyes but did what he said. Sofia bit her lip. ‘This…it doesn’t feel good.’

Rallinth nodded. ‘Don’t worry. We won’t reveal ourselves.’

Stiles went to the door, briefly looking at his pack spread over the couch, the armchairs and the floor of his living room. Since the front door opened directly into it, they had a front view to everything and could interfere rapidly.

Mimi left Lucinda’s lap running to climb up the teen’s body and sit on his shoulder. He grinned. ‘My bodyguard.’

She just nodded at him and fixed her eyes on the door.

Stiles opened it precisely when Liam had lifted his hand to knock. ‘Hey, guys.’

‘Stiles!’

He lifted an eyebrow looking at the people behind him. Besides the pack members he’d already met, Scott was also there as were some strange people whose faces were somehow familiar.

Lucinda came up beside him. ‘Do you people need anything?’ Her voice showed her irritation.

Mimi chirped on his shoulder also seeming irritated.

Malia just pushed her pack aside to throw herself into Stiles’ arms. ‘So good to see you!’

He blinked but hugged her back. ‘We saw each other yesterday.’

Peter growled from the couch. ‘Let him go.’

The coyote girl just let a hand slide down her ex-boyfriend’s back to squeeze a buttock. Stiles yelped, Peter snarled and Malia laughed.

The alpha wolf struggled briefly against Argent, who’d been spooning him on the couch to go to the door. ‘Can you let me go?’

The hunter smirked, his body behind the younger man, their lengths touching completely, his groin cradled against Peter’s ass. The alpha was like a furnace against his chest and holding him felt really good. In a way it was better than holding Isaac because Peter and he were practically the same height and made spooning so much easier. He moved his hand from the wolf’s chest, towards his stomach, descending towards his groin. ‘I don’t feel like moving.’ He could totally understand Stiles’ obsession with the alpha if having him in his arms felt like this.

‘Argent!’ He growled, annoyed. Peter noticed the man smirking at him and rolled his eyes. ‘I don’t know why I put up with you.’ The hunter grinned and, huffing, the wolf used his superior werewolf strength to get out of his arms and go to the door, a dark scowl on his face. ‘The fuck you guys want?’ Argent had felt really good against him and these stupid teens had interrupted his snuggling time…not that he’d ever admit it.

Mason hesitated but then looked at Scott. Actually, everyone in the pack looked at him and parted a bit so the Beacon Hills alpha was able to see Peter.

‘They told me but…I just couldn’t believe it.’ He took a step towards them. ‘Stiles…you and Peter…’

The pale teen delicately removed Malia’s arms from around him and took a step back to lean against his alpha’s chest. Peter’s arms immediately came around him. ‘We’re together.’

‘That’s…that’s impossible! You hate him! You couldn’t stand him.’

He shrugged. ‘Things change.’ He lifted a hand to scratch Mimi under her chin.

Peter just smirked while nuzzling the taller man’s neck. ‘I’d say you quite like me now.’

‘Hum…’ Stiles smiled, moving his head a bit back to give him better access. ‘True.’ It was sensual. The way they were together, just showing such a small sign of affection and they made it so sexual that Mason grinned and Liam blushed bright red.

Scott was in shock. This wasn’t his friend. No way! ‘Stiles?!’ He was surrendering to someone else. He wouldn’t surrender to him but he’d just done it so easily for Peter.

‘Yeah, Scotty?’

‘You…you two are really dating?!’

‘Yup.’ He grinned. ‘I think I have a thing for Hales.’

Malia scowled. ‘I still insist that he must have cast a spell on you.’ She took a deep breath. Her ex didn’t smell of anything but Peter…he was drenched in Stiles’ scent. Not even she’d smelled like that. Peter Hale smelled Stiles’. There was like a TAKEN warning all around him warding people off. That was…it was shocking such a scent. ‘Peter smells yours.’ It was like a punch to her senses. She’d just convinced herself that she’d been wrong, that she couldn’t have smelled what she had when she’d first met them but…she had to face it. These two were just…

‘He is mine.’ Stiles smiled when the alpha nipped his neck a little. ‘And I’m his.’

‘ **NO**.’ Scott’s eyes turned red. ‘I won’t accept this.’

The warlock shrugged. ‘Nothing you can do about it.’

He growled. ‘He tried to kill me!’

Stiles grinned at that. ‘And you tried to kill me. And I tried to kill him. Such a perfect little circle, don’t you think?’ He moved out of the older man’s arms to take a step towards Scott, looking at his old friend in the eyes. ‘Besides, you’re the one that said that Peter might be redeemable. You might have been right about that.’

‘You’re insane.’ He shook his head. ‘This…were you so desperate for company when you left us that anyone would do?!’

Peter straightened and let his eyes shine red. ‘You say a bad thing about him and I’ll hurt you.’

Lydia stepped next to him. ‘You won’t be the only one.’

‘Lydia?!’

‘What? I’m sure they said I’m part of Peter’s pack.’

‘Yeah but...this is…this is all wrong.’ He waved a hand at the older alpha. ‘You’re defending him. Them!’ HE shook his head. ‘They must have done something to you. No way you’d be with them!’

The banshee had to count to ten because she was getting slightly irritated. What did Scott think she was?! A child? Someone with a soft head who couldn’t make decisions on her won?! She looked at Stiles who had on a t-shirt saying “If I was a bird, I know who I’d poop on.”. She shook her head. ‘I swear, it’s like an instinct. You always wear the appropriate t-shirts to the occasion.’

The teen grinned and just like that she was grinning back and relaxing.

The rest of the pack got up and moved to the entrance, forcing the Beacon Hills pack to move back until they were all face to face in front of Stiles’ house. ‘She’s not the only one.’

‘Who are they?’

Peter grinned, showing him his alpha fangs. ‘My pack.’

‘But…’ Scott was in shock. So many people. How could Peter have gotten so many in his pack? It was obvious how. ‘You bit them all?! You’re subjugating all of them to your will, aren’t you?!’

Sofia stepped next to Peter. The tiny girl had a truly dark scowl on her face. ‘I’m the only one he’s bitten so far, you self-righteous pompous prick!’ The guys in the Beacon Hills pack all blinked at the completely ordinary short girl with the attitude of an amazon. She motioned with a hand all the people behind Scott. ‘Can you say the same?’

Hayden frowned. ‘Then the rest are human?’

‘Hardly.’ Joshua let his red eyes shine.

‘Another alpha?!’ Liam looked at the two alphas. ‘Then…which pack is it?’

All the people making up the New Haven pack said at the same time. ‘Hale.’

Peter felt a warmth in his stomach at such support. This was…pack. Real pack. What he’d always wished for himself but never truly had. Not with his parents favoring Talia, not with Talia only paying attention to Laura, not with Derek constantly suspicious of him (with reason, he admitted), not with Cora already poisoned by Laura…now, at his back, was his pack. **HIS** **PACK**.

Jackson just huffed and crossed his arms in front of his chest. ‘Any reason why you came here, McCall?’

‘Jackson?! What the hell---they didn’t tell me---‘

‘I guess they forgot. The Peter news might have taken precedent. Of course, they didn’t know me so might have thought it irrelevant.’

‘I’m guessing it’s the same as me.’ Isaac waved at the teen alpha. ‘He’s not the only one back.’

‘How is this possible?!’ Scott looked at tall teen. ‘You used to be my friend. How can you be with him?!’

Argent stepped next to his boyfriend. ‘I’m also part of the pack.’

Peter smirked at the older man. ‘So you finally admit it, huh?’

He scowled. ‘Well, considering I was just spooning you…it’s kind of a moot point, don’t you think so?’

He cocked his head to the side. ‘True.’

‘If he only bit one of you, then most of you are humans, aren’t you?’ Scott looked at the pack at his back. ‘We’re all wolves. The power level between our packs…you shouldn’t be talking to us like that. All of you humans…you should leave. That guy will destroy you.’

Lucinda’s thinned and she stepped forward and let her eyes go wraith black. ‘Our pack does not have only wolves. They also have me.’

Mason nodded. ‘The Wraith.’

Scott shuddered when he saw her eyes. Black. Soulless. ‘She has to go to Eichen House, Stiles.’ He looked at his oldest friend with desperate eyes. ‘You can’t be serious letting something like her walking about free.’ Stiles couldn’t be corrupted beyond redemption. He just couldn’t.

Peter growled. ‘You don’t touch her.’

‘She performs human sacrifices! And you went on a killing rampage!’ He looked at his old friend. ‘How can you be with such…such disgusting monsters, Stiles?! Do you want to become one that badly?!’

Mimi screeched and threw herself from Stiles’ shoulder to Scott. She managed to find purchase on the teen alpha’s jeans. Then she opened her mouth and let her sharp teeth dig hard on his ass, ripping the cloth to get to the flesh.

 

 

 

‘Aaaahhh!!!! Get her off me!’ Scott growled letting his claws slid out, ready to make her free him. Stiles activated his tattoo and grabbed his arm, before he could do damage.

‘You don’t get to hurt her.’

‘Stiles?!’

‘Mimi, let him go.’ The rat sunk her teeth deeper, blooding him even more, making Scott scream again.

‘Really, Mimi?’

She lifted her mouth from the alpha’s ass, grinning a bloody grin before jumping from Scott to Stiles, climbing him up again. The pale teen released the dark alpha and moved back a little. ‘You don’t get to hurt anyone in this pack.’

‘Pack?! What the hell are you saying?’

‘This is Mimi. She’s also pack.’ The rat grinned at them, showing her bloody teeth while waving a little paw.

The Beacon Hills pack shuddered. That was one scary rat.

Corey frowned. ‘A rat is part of your pack?’

He shrugged. ‘She’s awesome.’

Raine grinned, showing sharp teeth. ‘Very awesome. You’ve just became my favorite, girl.’ Mimi grinned at her and the harpy paled a bit taking a slow step back. ‘…or maybe not.’

‘Anyway…why did you come here, Scott?’ He encompassed the pack behind the other teen with a hand. ‘With your full pack.’

Einar grinned. ‘Did you come here to threaten us?’

Falkner started cracking the knuckles of his fingers, by making fists and pressing a bit hard. ‘We are always ready for a good fight.’

Kaira stepped forward and her smile was frigid. ‘It does feel like a threat, doesn’t it? ’

Albion smiled dreamily. ‘Ahhh…to taste blood again…’

Lucinda turned full wraith and the teenagers in front of them all scrambled away from her.

‘Holy shit!’

‘What the hell is that?!’

‘I am a wraith, as you know.’ She smiled and it was so scary that even Stiles shivered, pressing himself against Peter, to the wolf’s eternal amusement. ‘Do you know what I like best? Eating the souls of little children like you.’

Will, a member of Scott’s pack, took several steps back. ‘Fuck this, Scott! We didn’t sign up for this!’

Liam grinned. ‘Stiles won’t let her hurt us, will you?’

The pale teen had to blink at him. There was faith and absolute trust there. Damn this guy. He was just too cute for his own good. ‘I haven’t cooked breakfast yet so she’s feeling a bit peckish.’ He looked at the wraith. ‘I could go cook...and I also nee to think about what I’ll do for lunch.’

Lucinda immediately went back to normal and turned to him with a smile. ‘Can you cook pork with sweet & sour onion sauce?’

The entire Beacon Hills pack all gaped at her 180º change. Now she looked like a sweet teen who wouldn’t be able to hurt a fly.

Stiles rolled his eyes. ‘I might not have the necessary ingredients.’

‘I saw you buy many of things at the…market.’

‘Fine.’ He looked at Scott again. ‘So…you still haven’t told me what you came here for.’

His lips thinned. ‘I came here to give you a second chance but…it’s too late now. You need to leave Beacon Hills, Stiles.’

‘Oh don’t worry. I will. We’re only staying here for a week.’

‘A week?’

‘Hum…didn’t Liam tell you?’ He cocked his head to the side. ‘Or maybe you didn’t believe him. Anyway, I’m here to sell my house and pack the stuff I wanna take with me.’ He looked the other teen in the eyes. ‘I’ll leave Beacon Hills for good after that. We won’t see each other again, Scott.’ He smiled and it wasn’t even sad. ‘So don’t worry, you won’t have to put up with any of us for much longer.’

Scott gulped at that. It was like a hole had opened in his heart. ‘Stiles…’

‘You need to leave.’ He looked at his pack briefly before turning back to the darker teen. For a minute he almost laughed. Scott’s jeans were ripped where Mimi had bitten him, blood covering that part of his butt. Huh. Deserving though. Scott could be such a pain in the ass that it was time he knew what it felt like. Stiles lifted a hand to scratch Mimi’s chin. Seeing his friend’s bloody ass, he adored his rat even more. ‘We might help you with the pixies and goblins…when you guys realize that there’s no negotiating with them. Consider it a goodbye gift.’

The pack all returned to the house but stayed at the entrance waiting for their alpha and his mate.

Peter looked at his first beta, now turned alpha. ‘You know...every pack needs a human. They keep you from turning completely monstrous. They’ll chain you to your humanity.’ He looked at all the kids, spread out in Stiles’ lawn. ‘There’s not a single human in your pack now.’ He shook his head. ‘What the hell is Deaton thinking, letting you do this?’

‘We needed to be stronger.’

‘I see. So, now you understand. Doing what is necessary.’

‘This is different. I’m not killing anyone.’ He looked at them. ‘I don’t need your help regarding the pixies and the goblins. Tomorrow we’ll have a peace meeting with them so…just do what you have to do and leave.’

‘Fine.’ Stiles grabbed Peter’s hand turned his back on Scott and returned to his home.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So…don’t you just love Mimi? *grins*
> 
> And Argent was spooning Peter! *drool*


	148. Chapter 148

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being away so long. Work has been really heavy and I started a new hobby *eye roll*  
> I’m in research mode À la Stiles ^_^
> 
> Anyway:  
> Mimi is the best pet EVER! Who wants a rat like her raise their hands!!!!
> 
>  
> 
> Faces we all miss make an appearance...but will it be a good one? hehehe

One hour later, in the bright chilly early morning, all the pack was up with plates in their hands, in a nice row so they could be served breakfast.

Peter couldn’t stop smirking. 

Stiles just huffed at him. ‘Can you stop that?!’ He placed several strips of bacon, a sausage, an egg’s  B enedict and a piece of French toast on Falkner’s plate. The elf grinned at him  in thanks  and went to join Einar on the floor of the living room.

Peter just shook his head.  ‘ But t hey look so cute. It’s like a military line.’

Jackson growled. ‘Just for that, Stiles should take away your plate.’ The pretty teen looked at the plate on the alpha’s hands. Which was filled to the brim. The ex-kanima frowned hard.  « Talk about  god damned  favoritism. » Not that he’d ever say it aloud.

The pale teen shook his head. ‘Nope. Need him well fed so we can keep having great sex.’

Graham scowled at that. ‘We can smell how great the sex is. Two freaking days. We’ve been here for two freaking days and this house already reeks of sex. It also smells of Joshua and Thomas having sex. How is that possible?!’

Raine smirked. ‘You’ll know one day.’

He turned to snarl at her. ‘Fuck off. Unless you’re willing to put out, you don’t get to speak of anything sex related  to me.’

She scowled at that. ‘Now listen here-‘

The platinum blonde teen just growled loudly at her, took Albion’s filled plate from him, giving him his empty one, and went to the living room to sit next to the other guys.

Uncharacteristically, the pale elf didn’t say anything about his stolen plate. He just motioned to Stiles to fill the one he had now. 

Sighing, the teen did that. ‘I swear, it’s like kindergarten.’

Peter grinned while taking a fork to a piece of his bacon after dipping it in the egg benedict. ‘Fun though.’ He ate that portion making his taste buds explode again. He looked at the diminishing line. ‘You know…I miss the times when you’d bring me breakfast in bed.’

Stiles grinned and Lydia, who was having her plate filled, frowned at them. ‘I never had someone bring me breakfast in bed.’ She lifted an eyebrow at Parrish who was right behind her in the line.

The Deputy just grinned. ‘What would you prefer? A toast made by me or a breakfast made by Stiles?’

She hesitated. ‘I’m actually feeling indecisive about that.’

The warlock smiled at the hellhound. ‘How about when we return home, I’ll make you guys breakfast so you can take it and give it to Lydia in bed?’

The banshee grinned and leaned up to kiss him on the cheek. ‘I love you, Stiles.’ She took her plate to go sit on a free armchair.

The pale teen smiled ruefully at her back. ‘She couldn’t have said that back in freshmen year, could she?’

Peter nuzzled his neck. ‘But then you wouldn’t have me.’

He grinned. ‘True.’

  


*

  


Stiles was laying on the living room floor playing with Mimi while most of the pack was cleaning the kitchen when Peter got up from the couch.

‘What?’

‘Derek and…’ He cocked his head to the side. ‘Cora?’

Stiles scrambled up, Mimi climbing up him to sit on her favorite spot and, after the teen killed his scent, they went to open the door together.

Both of the Hales still looked the same as they did a year ago. Cora was still slender and beautiful and a bit angry. Derek was still dressed with his eternal leather jacket, still muscled, still wearing the same thick beard and perpetual scowl.

Cora blinked at the pale teen in front of her. ‘Stiles?!’ Holy hell. One year shouldn’t change a person so much but…he looked beautiful now. Well, he’d always had a pretty face but now…his clothes were different, emphasizing rather than concealing his body. He seemed taller, more confident, more…man.

‘Hello, Cora.’

Even his voice was different. Deeper, more powerful…stronger. She gulped. ‘You…you’re…’

Derek scowled at him. ‘So Scott spoke the truth.’

‘About what?’

He threw his uncle, you’d just come behind Stiles, a scathing glance. ‘ He called us to say that his pack saw you w ith him.’

‘They did. I am _with_ him.’ The warlock cocked his head to the side. ‘Is that why you’re here?’

Peter smirked. ‘You’ve been away for more than a year and  catch a last minute flight from Argentina to  come back when you hear that Stiles has a new lover?’ He made a tsking sound. ‘Why nephew…’

‘Shut up. Don’t twist things like you usually do.’ He growled. ‘Scott called me two days ago to tell me that you were back and apparently managed to get Stiles into your pack. That his pack had met you two and you were--’ He seemed to gag. ‘--dating.’ The true wolf turned back to the teen. ‘What are you doing, Stiles?! He should be locked away in Eichen House.’

Cora nodded. ‘Either that or dead.’

Stiles shrugged, lifting a hand to scratch Mimi under her chin. ‘Try it and I’ll destroy that building…for good.’

Lydia came up behind him. ‘I’ll help.’ She moved her hair away from her temple to show the faint scar there. ‘I still remember their loving treatment.’

Derek snarled at that. ‘It’s different with him! He betrayed us! He killed Laura!’

Peter snarled. ‘She got what she deserved.’

Derek growled lowly, grabbing Peter by the collar of his sweatshirt and throwing him to the front of the house’s lawn. Then he gave a long leap to stand in front of the older wolf. With a snarl twisting his features, the alpha got up and both men turned to their betas shapes and began circling each other.

Lydia gasped looking around herself. ‘Stiles! Ward everything! People can’t see or hear this!’

He nodded and crouched down. He lifted a hand towards Mimi who scratched the palm of his hand open and then the teen slapped it on the entrance of the house, the spell for warding, like he used on everyone’s rooms back in New Haven, coming automatically to his calling.

When he straightened up, he looked at the two bloody wolves fighting with claws and fangs, holding nothing back.

Cora looked at him with wide eyes, like she was trying to understand what he’d done because they were just seeing a young woman with a small child pass right in front of their house completely ignoring the two fighting wolves. The teen shrugged and extended his hand to his side. Lucinda immediately stepped forward to lick off the blood from his hand, accelerating his healing in the process, until the wound was nothing more than a scratch.

‘Time to stop this, don’t you think?’ The warlock descended the entrance steps to look at the wolves while the whole pack left the house to also watch the fight.

Peter was winning. Stiles saw him rake his claws over Derek’s ribs making him cry out in pain. Maybe being able to turn to a full wolf gave Derek more strength but Peter was the better fighter. Always had been.

Dispassionately, the pale teen just stayed there watching his lover beat up another man until Derek fell to his knees, coughing blood from a powerful kick to his stomach.

Right then, Chris screamed. ‘Watch out!’

Too late. 

Cora stabbed her uncle on his side, withdrawing the long dagger and was about to plunge it again when something stopped her, her arm in the air like some invisible hand was holding her immobile.

‘You dare!’ Stiles started stalking towards her, flames dancing in his eyes. ‘You fucking coward! You dare to attack him like that?!’

The teen girl tried to force her arm down, to no avail. Peter drew his fist back and smashed it against her hip, breaking bone and making her scream in pain as she was projected against the house’s  neighbor  fence, breaking the wood there, some of it stabbing into her back.

‘Peter!’

‘Fuck!’ He fell to his knees grabbing his side and then looked at his bloody hand. ‘Wolfsbane.’ He gasped and fell forward. The alpha was prevented from face planting because Chris managed to grab him in time. ‘The dagger…she fucking stabbed me with a dagger covered in wolfsbane.’

Stiles turned to the elves with desperate eyes. ‘Guys!’

He didn’t need to have said anything because they were already running towards the fallen alpha. And right there, under the morning sun, they began to glow to the shock of Derek and Cora.

‘What are they?’

‘Pack.’ Stiles turned his head from Peter. He knew. He had absolute faith that they could heal him. After all, just Albion alone had managed to bring Falkner back from death wounds. They’d done the same for him as well. A stab wound? Even if it was covered in wolfsbane? Piece of cake.

But this…Cora still couldn’t move from the injury Peter had caused her but Derek was getting up. ‘You came here knowing you couldn’t beat him, so you had a backup plan.’

‘Stiles…’ Something about the younger man was unnerving the true wolf. It was impossible but he seemed dangerous.

‘No. You fucking coward. You dared hurt Peter…’

‘He deserves it. You know that. This—this thing you have with him…Stiles…he’s just using you.’ He looked at where four glowing people were healing his uncle. ‘How did he become an alpha again?’

Stiles smirked at that. ‘Found an alpha in Scotland, went there with Peter and I helped kill him.’

‘You’re insane.’

‘No. But you’re making me a bit crazy.’ He looked at the older man, cocking his head to the side. He could feel the coldness of his magic spreading inside him. It didn’t take hold of him completely because Peter was his anchor but still…he wanted it. It wasn’t a complete loss of control because he was embracing it. For the first time he actually embraced the coldness with open arms. All because he actually wanted to hurt Derek. ‘I want to hurt you.’

Derek’s eyes widened at the coldness in his voice. And his heartbeat hadn’t changed at all so…he was telling the truth.

‘Stiles- Wait!’ Cora struggled to sit up a bit but the broken bones in her hip prevented her. ‘I did this.’

‘Oh, don’t worry.’ He smiled back at her and it was cold and cruel at the same time. ‘I’ll deal with you after I deal with him.’

Her eyes widened at that. Stiles…Stiles wasn’t like this. He’d liked her. She’d smelled it on him. And yet, now…he was threatening her life.

Derek let his fangs and claws drop and assumed a fighting position. ‘Really, Stiles? You saying that?’

He called his tattoo. ‘You really shouldn’t see me as skinny defenseless Stiles anymore.’ He inclined his body forward, prepared to engage the werewolf.

‘Enough!’

The warlock stopped at Peter’s voice. ‘Baby?’ He turned slowly to him, to see the alpha werewolf already up and shaking his head in exasperation. The elves got up behind him.

‘Really, Stiles. I can finish my own fights.’

He pouted at that. ‘But I want to hurt him.’

‘I already did that. To Cora too.’

‘Not enough.’ 

He sighed and grabbed the teen by the collar of his hoodie pulling him to his brawnier body and kissing him hard. When the teen was finally distracted, he pulled away. ‘My prey. Not yours.’

He licked his lips. ‘Fine.’ He turned to frown at Derek’s approach. ‘What—‘ He gasped as the taller man hugged him tight, smashing his face against his neck to inhale deeply.

PASSION. NEED. LOVE. HOME. SAFETY. FAMILY. Derek moaned against Stiles’ neck, his body growing hard, pressing against the pale teen’s front to get some friction. 

Stiles rolled his eyes at Peter and then yelped a bit as Cora, who’d crawled to him, hugged his legs and rubbed her face against his very upper thigh. 

The teen scowled at the older man. ‘This is what happens when you distract me!’

The alpha crossed his arms in front of his chest. ‘It’s not like I’m happy either!’

Jackson growled. ‘Definitely not happy. You’re ours, Stiles. Cut your damn scent off.’

He gaped at the ex-kanima. ‘What?! Since when I’m your—‘ He gasped as Derek’s hand descended to cup him through his jeans. ‘Fuck! Derek!’

But the true wolf just moaned, dragging his lips up his neck, nibbling lightly on his jaw, getting closer and closer to his mouth.

Stiles growled lowly. ‘So freaking tired of people non-consentingly groping me.’ He shot Peter a dirty look before cutting his scent completely. ‘You could have stopped them.’

He smirked. ‘But Derek’s reaction.’

Derek blinked and lifted his head a little. ‘What-‘ He looked at a very close, very pissed off Stiles. Whom he was aggressively hugging…and nearly kissing.

The teen rolled his eyes. ‘Can you let go of my dick now?’

Gasping in shock, Derek took two steps back only to trip on his own feet and fall hard to the ground. Cora had also let him go, shock written all over her face.

‘What the hell happened to us?!’

Isaac looked at her and grinned. ‘Hasn’t Stiles always smelled good to you?’

She blushed a little at that when said teen blinked at her in surprise. ‘Lots of people smell good to me.’

The tall teen went to his friend, hugging him from behind and bending his head to press his lips against the long pale neck. ‘Yes but…this is Stiles horny.’ He grinned and licked a strip of his neck making him gasp. ‘It makes quite a difference, doesn’t it?’ Stiles’ control wavered a bit, his scent once again spreading all over them like wildfire before the pale teen managed to control it again.

Peter growled at that and grabbed Isaac’s hair, pulling him away from his mate. ‘Argent! What the hell are you doing?! You need to bang him more often because apparently he’s not getting enough.’

Stiles scowled at the grinning taller teen. ‘You went straight for my weak spot.’

‘I loved hearing that little moan of yours, Stiles.’

‘I didn’t moan!’

Argent grabbed the beta’s ear hard. ‘How about I make you moan?’ 

He laughed. ‘Always up for it, Chris.’

Goddamned children! He and Peter exchanged a scowl and then a nod. There would be revenge tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can’t stop laughing...or cackling evilly ^_^


	149. Chapter 149

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments!!!
> 
> Derek and Cora are finally back but! Betrayal this way comes…. wooooooo

‘Anyway…’ Peter just scowled at his nephew and niece. ‘We have more pressing matters to attend.’

Cora got up with difficulty, her hip finally starting to heal. The wood shards that had embedded on her back when she’d been projected had fallen away a few minutes ago. ‘You definitely have matters. You’re an alpha, you’re in a sexual relationship with Stiles, Stiles who somehow now has this…this…unbelievable scent that just makes you-‘ She blushed. ‘And you have glowing people in your pack!’

‘And I have a niece who’s willing to stab me in the back as well.’ Sarcasm dripped from his voice like honey. ‘Isn’t life funny?’

‘What are they?’ Derek waved a hand at the Seelie fae.

Stiles shrugged and lifted a hand to help Mimi sit on his shoulder again. All that hugging had nearly threw her off him but she’d managed to slid into the pocket of his hoodie. ‘Why are you so worried about them, when you should be worried about me?’

‘You?’ Derision dripped from his voice while he looked at the pale teen. ‘Is this a joke?’

‘You know what? I don’t know how Peter’s life was when he was part of the Hale pack when they were all still alive. I do know that his niece and nephew abandoned him to his fate, knowing Beacon Hills was full of hunters and a wolf needs touch to stay grounded and mentally healthy.’

Peter winced. ‘Stiles…’

The teen just ignored him, eyes darkening with flames dancing on them. ‘You fuckers abandoned him! You left behind a burned man in a coma, knowing that as a werewolf he’d slowly heal but would be incapable of defending himself. You-‘

‘-You’ve known this for years!’ Derek snarled. ‘You helped kill him.’ He sneered. ‘And now you think you can sit on a high pedestal?’

The teen cocked his head to the side. ‘Well…he kind of deserved being killed that first time.’

Peter sighed exasperated. ‘Really, Stiles.’

He shrugged. ‘You know my opinion about it. But anyway, who’s to say that he didn’t go off the deep end because you guys left him behind?’

Cora looked at the other teen, biting her lip. ‘That’s…no. You know he’s a monster and yet…you’re with him.’

‘I am. I will always be.’

There was no skip in his heart. Nothing that could indicate a lie.

Derek’s eyes widened in shock. ‘Stiles…he’s old enough to be your father. You actually dated his daughter.’

‘Don’t care. He is…’ He bit his lip and blushed a little, looking shyly at Peter. ‘Hum…’

The alpha wolf lifted an eyebrow and smirked. ‘Yes, Stiles? I’m what?’

Stiles’ face exploded in a blush. To get over his embarrassment, he turned back to Derek. ‘You two need to go back to Scotty and get out of our way.’

Cora shook her head. ‘You haven’t answered us. What are they?’ She point at the Seelie.

‘They’re awesome.’ It wasn’t even a lie. ‘Why do you want to know?’

‘Do you have dangerous creatures in your pack?’

He laughed at that. ‘Oh Cora…I’m dangerous.’

‘You?’ Unlike her brother there was no scorn in her tone. She knew him, what made him tick. Knew how fast his mind was, knew that he’d saved her life. ‘I know you. Scott has told us that you killed a wendigo, all by yourself.’ She watched the stiffening in his body, the betrayal in his eyes. Stiles felt betrayed by Scott. Interesting.

‘I had no choice. He was trying to kill me.’

Derek looked at him somberly. ‘He also told us about the Desert Wolf and Dr. Vallack.’

‘The Desert Wolf was going to kill Malia and Vallack was about to kill Lydia. He’d actually drilled a hole in her head.’ He shook his head. ‘Those deaths…Scott needs to grow up and face the real world. The type of world we live in.’

The brother and sister looked at each other. Derek sighed. ‘He’s a true alpha.’

‘He’s a true stupid, is what he is. Fuck it all!’ Stiles looked at them in anger. ‘He’s going to get himself and his pack killed. He’s trying to negotiate with pixies and goblins!’

Derek winced at that, feeling something very close to embarrassment but tried to shrug it off. ‘Deaton used to do that for my mother as well.’

‘Look how well it went for Deucalion and your mom.’

Cora bit her lip. ‘We’ll stay to help.’

Her brother growled at that. ‘Like hell you will. I don’t want you in danger.’

She sighed exasperated. ‘Der. Shut up.’ He growled at her and she just rolled her eyes. ‘So, Stiles…we know you’re capable of killing to protect those you love but…why does that make you more dangerous?’

‘He’s not.’ Derek snorted. ‘I mean, look at him. Still a hyper-active sarcastic skinny kid who bits more than he can chew.’

The she wolf blinked at that. ‘Skinny? Are you kidding me?’

‘What?’

‘You’ve just hugged him, Derek.’ She shook her head. ‘He’s not skinny at all.’

He frowned remembering the body he’d held tight. It embarrassed him to know he’d rubbed his boner against Stiles but…she was right. He remembered wide strong shoulders. Hard back. Hard chest with a flat stomach. No. That wasn’t Stiles. He was just a kid. A skinny defenseless kid who’d…saved his life several times. He looked at his face more carefully. Definitely not a kid anymore. His boyish face was disappearing. His jaw was getting more defined, the roundness of youth giving way to cheekbones that were more accentuated, more defined features. Not pretty anymore (when had he started to think of Stiles as pretty?!) but attractive the way an adult man would be. 

Shock reverberated through him at the realization that before him was a man. 

An adult man capable of making his own decisions. Immovable and unstoppable in the face of danger. Stiles had always been stupidly brave until he realized how much of an idiot he was being but now…the wolf in him recognized something else. Power. He felt powerful. ‘What?...’

Stiles smiled and lifted a hand. It ignited in flames. ‘Like I said. It’s not them you should be worried about.’

‘What the hell, Stiles!’

Cora’s eyes widened. ‘Magic. You’re…you’re a witch.’

He shrugged. ‘Close enough.’ He looked at them, demon eyes promising pain. ‘You touch Peter, you touch any of my pack and I’ll kill you. I won’t even feel guilty about it. You hurt any of them, I’ll hurt you. Thrice payed.’ His other hand also ignited and he lifted his palms up, flames dancing there. He felt his alpha move behind him, placing an arm around his waist and another around his neck to end up beneath his armpit. Then the older man pressed their cheeks together. Mimi just nuzzled his ear on the other side. ‘Anyone touches Peter, tries to hurt or kill him and I’ll incinerate them. Slowly.’ He smiled and it was positively evil. ‘I’ll give them a taste of what he went through when he was burned and left in a coma.’ Dark eyes had flames dancing on them, scary eyes that made the two non-pack wolves take a step back. ‘Hell has nothing on me, ask an angel about it.’

Shock was like a loud ringing sound going through Derek’s whole body. How? How did the teen get so powerful? ‘Are you insane, Stiles?! That guy can’t be trusted.’

He moved his head against Peter, smiling when the alpha kissed the corner of his mouth. ‘We’ve been doing all right. Besides, he’s been learning what talking things through mean.’

The true wolf shook his head at that. ‘No. He only cares about himself. Everything to further his power. You’ve had ample proof of that.’

‘Oh for god’s sakes! He’s already an alpha! He can’t get more powerful than that.’

Peter lifted both eyebrows and smirked. ‘Actually…the stronger the pack, the stronger the alpha. And if the bonds between the pack members are also really strong, then the alpha gets even more powerful.’

Stiles eyes widened in surprise. ‘Oh…’

Joshua smiled. ‘But it’s a mutual thing. Strong pack members give more power to an alpha and in return the stronger the alpha, the stronger the members. There’s a feedback loop within the pack.’

The pale teen couldn’t stop the grin. ‘That’s awesome.’

Derek growled. ‘And you’re only making him stronger! That’s insane.’ He looked at his burning hands. Cora was right. ‘Magic. You have magic and you’re making him too powerful.’ He looked at the four people that had healed Peter. ‘Them too. They’re magic users as well, aren’t they?’

‘Yeah…but compared to me…’ Stiles smirked. ‘What I can do…there’s no comparison.’ He shrugged, killing his flames. ‘Besides, giving Peter more power? It’s our problem.’

‘He needs to be locked up.’

Stiles just lifted an eyebrow. ‘And you need to back off.’

Of course, he didn’t. The true wolf actually took a step towards him. ‘He killed people, Stiles. Not in self-defense like you but he actually pursued and murdered them! He’s a murderer!’

Peter laughed at that. ‘Oh dear nephew…your eyes turned blue way before mine did.’

Derek stumbled back in shock, face pale and hurt, like he’d just been shot in the heart.

Stiles frowned at his wolf, pulling his face back a bit. ‘That wasn’t cool at all. That hit was totally below the belt.’

The alpha felt a twinge in his conscience but ignored it. ‘It’s the truth though. My eyes only turned blue after I killed Laura.’

Cora snarled. ‘You killed an innocent.’

‘She wasn’t an innocent…but I did regret killing her.’

‘I knew it!’ Stiles grinned completely ignoring the mood of the people around him. ‘I knew that your eyes would only turn blue if you felt guilty for the death you caused.’

Argent sighed. ‘Really Stiles?’

‘Oh…sorry.’

Derek just looked at his uncle. ‘You know…I can’t let it be. You betrayed us once too many times.’

Peter let go of Stiles to step up to his nephew, looking him hard in the eyes. ‘Do what you feel you need to do. And I’ll do what needs to be done.’

The pack just watched the two Hales leave.

  


*

  


‘He what?!’ Scott was in shock.

Malia shook her head. ‘Stiles doesn’t have magic.’

‘Oh, he does.’ Cora looked at Derek.

Her brother nodded. ‘And he’s not the only one. Four more in his pack have magic. They healed Peter from wolfsbane in like two minutes.’ He growled. ‘From what should have been a mortal wound. And I think Stiles is even more powerful than they are.’

Scott just stood there, in the middle of Deaton’s clinic in shock. Only the five of them were there. This talk… the rest of the pack didn’t need to know. They were already too afraid of the wraith. ‘Do you think he’s dangerous?’

Cora licked her lips. ‘He threatened to kill anyone who attacks Peter or the pack.’ She shivered slightly. ‘He wasn’t lying.’

The coyote nodded. ‘He wouldn’t. You threaten those he cares about and he’ll attack.’ She lowered her head, sadness and guilt invading her. ‘He killed my mother for me just before she managed to kill me. Saved my life at his own cost. Risked his life for me and I repaid him by—‘

‘That was murder!’ Scott shook his head. ‘He went there with the express purpose of killing the Desert Wolf. He went to meet you two with a gun loaded with wolfsbane bullets. Deaton managed to arrange a peaceful meeting with your mother and Stiles went there with a loaded gun.’

She snarled. ‘And saved my life in the process! You and Deaton trusted that she would go and meet me peacefully while Stiles warned and warned us that she was probably lying. Well…you were wrong and he was right. And that saved my life.’

‘He didn’t have to shoot to kill!’

Malia growled. ‘If he hadn’t killed her, I would have!’

That shut him up.

‘Wake up, Scott. It was self-defense. Police officers are always armed. They’ll only fire their weapon if there’s a reason for it. Stiles had ample reason.’

‘No. This is…’

Deaton nodded. ‘He left a mess behind. The people she worked for wanted to know why she’d gone missing. We had to deal with professional killers thanks to Mr. Stilinski. Death isn’t the way. Not for the pack of a true alpha.’ The vet looked at the Hales. ‘Just like you shouldn’t have tried to kill Peter. We don’t kill. He should have been captured and sent back to Eichen House.’

Derek crossed his arms in front of his chest. ‘Well…but with this now we know that there are several magic users in Peter’s pack.’

‘They heal. That is a skill that demands too much energy and they needed four people just to heal a stab wound.’ Deaton cocked his head to the side. ‘I’m thinking that those are the only healers of the pack. Which means they probably don’t have any other powers besides those.’

Cora frowned. ‘Well…they didn’t seem aggressive, that’s true.’

Deaton nodded.

‘But what about Stiles?’ Derek shuddered. ‘Fire. His hands caught fire.’

The black man frowned at that. ‘Fire is the most difficult element to control. Not many can achieve it. How long did he keep the flames up?’

The brother and sister looked at each other. ‘Five to ten minutes?’

‘Yeah. Something like that.’

‘And the flames were steady? No wavering?’

‘Nothing. And he completely snuffed them out in a blink.’

Cora nodded. ‘He probably could have done what he wanted with the flames.’ She shuddered. ‘Like throwing them at us.’

Deaton shook his head at that. ‘That shows a level of control he shouldn’t have. Actually, it shows an impossible level of power that a person who had no magic six months ago, shouldn’t have.’

Malia scowled. ‘What are you saying?’

‘That he is too powerful. I don’t know if he performed human sacrifices or not to achieve the level of power that he now has but…’ He shook his head. ‘A person should never have too much power. It creates an imbalance.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Derek and Cora are definitely back! YAY!
> 
> And Peter kicked their buts! YAY! 
> 
> Deaton is still creepy!
> 
> And Scott continues being an idiot! ……… Oh boy….


	150. Chapter 150

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shall we dive into the past of one of our OCs? It’s time to get one of them better :)
> 
> PS: Everybody is asking me to kill Deaton. We are still in the middle of this Part. We need Deaton or else there will be no story. Besides, death isn’t always the worse thing. Remember Adriel?  
> I promise you’ll love the end of the Beacon Hills Part. ^_^

Falkner watched Albion leave the bathroom of the room to go to his bed. The pale elf barely looked at him now.

Yesterday had been the same thing. Since they’d had sex, that one time, the older elf barely looked or spoke to him.

It was unnerving. And unlike what he’d been doing since he got his glamour “upgraded” Falkner hadn’t gone out in search of a person to have sex with.

He actually felt a bit guilty. The next day, after they’d had sex, Albion had woken up with pain in his back and ass. He’d felt like smirking until he saw the pale elf get up without looking at him and limp slowly to the bathroom.

Guilt invaded him then.

Yes, he’d been rough. But he’d been rough with humans as well and had left no one like that before. He’d hurt Albion. Badly, by the way he limped. It was…he’d behaved like he couldn’t care less about hurting the older elf…but he was pack. He was a brother-of-arms. A man who’d survived a genocide alongside him. Someone he’d known for centuries and had fought against several times.

And he’d treated him worse than a human would treat a sex slave centuries ago. 

Fuck!

What had he done?! No matter how much they disliked each other, to do that to someone…He sighed when Albion turned his back on him on his single bed. Shit! He couldn’t stay in here another minute. 

This wasn’t the older man’s fault. It was his. Yes, Albion had instigated it but...this now? It was his fault. There had been no reason for him to be as rough as he was. Deep down he knew why. It wasn’t because Albion irritated him. It was because he’d felt amazing. Someone he disliked so much had felt damn near perfect to him. And so...he’d hurt the older elf.

Falkner absolutely hated feeling guilty. It meant that he was the one in the wrong and in this case it couldn’t be more glaringly obvious. 

Feeling remorse about the way he’d treated Albion just wasn’t in his make-up. He glared at the back of the pale elf.  Shit! Actually, i t  _was_ all  Albion’s fault. It was because of the older man that they’d ended up having sex. The dark elf had never had sex with anyone in the pack. He might tease a lot but everyone knew that he wasn’t interested in bedding them. This? Having sex with Albion? He still couldn’t believe that he’d done it. No matter what the other elf had done, Falkner still couldn’t believe that he’d ended up fucking Albion…and that it’d felt better than anything. He nearly moaned remembering the tight, hot grip on his cock, the perfect wet slide.  And there he went thinking about it  _again_ .

He growled and got up to leave their room, completely missing the pale elf’s pained sound as he closed the door behind him.

  


*

  


Two minutes later, Falkner was knocking on Kaira’s door.

The woman opened the door, blinking at him. ‘Falkner? Is something wrong?’

‘Huh…can we talk?’

She frowned but moved back, to give him space to enter her room. 

The queen of the elves went to Riordan, to make sure he was still asleep and then sat on her bed. ‘Do you need something?’

He smiled a little at her, not knowing where to start. ‘This is a crazy town, hum?’

She lifted an eyebrow. Why was this guy hesitating? He never hesitated regarding anything. ‘Yeah. Not very nice either.’ She cocked her head to the side, not one to hesitate either. ‘What is it, Falkner?’

‘Huh? What? What do you mean?’

‘Really? You want do that? With me?’

He bit his lip and then he sighed. ‘Albion and I fucked.

She grinned. ‘Oh, I know. Actually, the entire pack does.’

‘What?! That’s impossible. I used magic to remove his scent from me and he stayed hours in the shower!’

‘Shh!’ She cast a look at her sleeping son’s face. ‘Don’t wake him up.’

He cringed looking at the child before turning to her again. ‘How did you guys know?’

‘Werewolves smelled it on you.’

His lips thinned. ‘Like I said, we cleaned up pretty thoroughly.’

She shrugged. ‘Albion stilled smelled of you. Still does actually, although according to Jackson it’s pretty light now. I take it you only did it once?’

‘Oh, fuck.’ He sighed. ‘It’s going to be even more awkward now.’

Kaira hesitated. ‘The way you two are acting…I take it you’re not in a relationship?’

‘No, we’re not.’ He bit his lip and broke eye contact with her. ‘I…hurt him. I mean…we had angry sex but… I was careless of him.’

‘Oh Falkner…’

‘Fuck!’ He began pacing. ‘He just…he punched me and then kissed me out of nowhere and…one thing led to another and I…I was rough with him. Too rough. Like I’ve never been with anyone else.’

The queen sighed. ‘He wanted it with you.’

He looked at her and closed his eyes. ‘I know. I realize that now.’

‘I don’t think you know what that really means.’ She hesitated a bit, because this was also embarrassing for her and showed a side of her that she didn’t want her pack mates to know. ‘Do you know what it means to be a Royal in the Seelie court?’

He snort. ‘You’re all spoiled privileged children. You think the whole world revolves around you guys.’

‘That’s our attitude, yes. But…’

‘What?’

‘The head couple of the family controls all the family. In Albion’s case it was his parents.’

Falkner frowned. ‘So?’

‘His parents were killed by Fiona.’

He shrugged. ‘Too many people’s parents were killed by her.’

‘Yes. But it was thanks to Fiona that he was finally free.’

The dark elf looked at her. Kaira’s face was somber, a bit sad and a lot ashamed. ‘Kaira? What are you trying to say?’

‘Royals, sons and daughters of royal families, are raised to be perfect little obedient children.’

‘Obedient.’

‘Their nature is repressed almost from the day they’re born. No wants, no needs, only loyalty and obedience towards the family and its Head.’ She cocked her head to the side. ‘Probably, very much like the human Hunters.’

He wasn’t liking this at all.

‘They marry off their children to other royal houses to further power, to forge alliances. Those marriages… there’s no love or pleasure or fun in them. Only duty. They are to keep their lineage as pure as possible.’

‘You’re saying…Albion’s parents married him off?’

‘Oh yes. Several times.’

‘What does that mean?!’

‘He’s a true healer. One of the rarest amongst us.’ She bit her lip. ‘Everyone wanted him. His family got quite rich bartering him off…and if the woman he married got pregnant, the family would get even more money.’

Falkner shook his head. ‘You’re talking as if he was sold like a breeding stallion.’

‘He was.’ 

The dark elf felt a bit of anger towards that. Everyone had always wanted Albion, when no one wanted Falkner. ‘That popular, was he?’

She had to break eye contact with him. Kaira’s voice was hard, cold and completely emotionless. ‘He was sold like a whore. Everyone knew it but no one cared.’

It shocked him to the core. 

‘Do you know what being a true healer really means?’

‘Yeah. His powers lie only in healing. He can kill with them as well.’

‘Yes. That’s part of their powers.’

He frowned. ‘Then what else?’

She looked at him. ‘Was he the best lay you’ve ever had?’

‘What?’ The dark elf snorted. ‘Yeah, right. Like that prissy-‘

‘Falkner. I’m not joking. Was he the best?’

He bit his lip, feeling his ears get warm. ‘Yeah. When I took him, he just felt…right. Perfect fit. Perfect wetness. Perfect tightness. It just felt…shit! It felt perfect.’

‘Yes well…that’s a byproduct of his powers.’

‘What do you mean?’

She shook her head. ‘Seelie…we’re all gifted when it comes to healing but most of us have different magics, healing being just a part of it. Albion, he’s among the rarest of our kind. He is a Healer. Just that. His only magical gifts lie with healing.’

‘Yes, I knew that already.’

‘The byproduct I was talking about…his body adapts to his partner. It’s instinctive. Uncontrollable. It will bend to the needs of the partner without any conscious thought.’

He frowned. ‘Then what? He got wet because I wanted him wet? He felt the way he did because that’s what I preferred?’

She nodded. ‘Just like if you’d taken him inside you, his…member would have adapted to your needs. Bigger, smaller, wider, thinner. Whatever.’ She looked at him. ‘Whatever you wanted or needed, his body would give.’

‘But that makes him…’

‘The perfect lover?’ She snorted. ‘You’d think that.’ She shook her head. ‘All his life…he’s been bartered to the highest bidder.’

He didn’t want to pity the other male. He really didn’t want that. Albion had been privileged. Always had everything he could possibly want. He refused to change his mind about him but…

‘Like I said before, alliances for money, for power, to keep the lines pure…they’re the trading coin. The Healers. So very very rare. Everyone wants a piece of them.’ She lowered her head in shame. ‘Even me.’

‘Kaira…what are you saying?’

‘Riordan. He’s Albion’s get.’

He shook his head. ‘The fuck is that?!’

‘Don’t go all sanctimonious on me! Before Fiona…all of us were like spoiled rotten children. Always getting what we wanted, political intrigue, backstabbing, strategic killings and then turning our heads away from the obvious killer.’ She snarled. ‘Think it’s just the dark throng that thrives on intrigue and power? We used pixies as our slaves, you used goblins.’ She got up and also began pacing. ‘We kidnapped humans constantly, humans with a magical spark, much like our Stiles, mixing our bloodlines with theirs to make us even more powerful. I know the Unseelie did the same.’ She waved at him, encompassing his body. ‘The way you look is proof of that. Dark elves have mixed once too often and with the wrong blood.’

He shook his head. ‘Hey…I might be a kid when compared to you but I know better than anyone what both courts can do.’ He sighed. ‘It’s just…I guess I wasn’t expecting it from you. Stupid, I know. You’re the queen. Have been queen for over a thousand years. You don’t get to remain that if you weren’t willing to get your hands dirty.’

She sighed. ‘I’m sorry. Being here…in this pack…I look around me and I see a family. Never had that before and it just makes me feel…’

‘Yeah, I know.’ He just realized something. ‘Glow.’

‘What?’

‘He didn’t glow for me.’

She nodded. ‘For me, either.’ And she’d lit up like a firefly in the darkest of nights. Kaira looked out of the window of her motel room. ‘He probably thinks all people want is his body and most start to feel too good to pay attention to him. I don’t think that male has ever glowed in pleasure in all the centuries he's been alive.’

‘Fuck!’

‘Yeah.’

He looked at her. ‘Kaira…’ What kind of miserable life was Albion hiding behind that cold facade? ‘What do I do now?’ He shook his head. ‘I’ve mistreated him. I...I was so rough with him and…’

The queen just looked at him. ‘Did he say anything? Call you out on anything?’

‘No.’

‘Falkner...I think you were the first he's ever chosen for himself. Before, everybody had to barter with his parents and no matter who it was, he would have to bed them. He was ordered to do that. He was the one who initiated physical contact with you. Probably, for the first time in his life he was able to choose whom he bedded.’

He snorted humorlessly. ‘Yeah…and he ended up being treated like a hole.’

She bit her lip and went to him. Falkner and Kellan weren’t hers. They were Unseelie and felt no allegiance towards her. But they’d protected her after Fiona’s aftermath. ‘Can’t you feel something other than disdain towards him?’

‘I…’ He frowned. ‘It’s hard. He rarely shows anything towards me but derision and anger. I…’ He shook his head. ‘Until what happened two nights ago, I’d never seen him like that.’

‘And now?’

‘He’s beautiful…’ He sighed. ‘And after what we two talked…I do get him a bit. That arrogance…it’s a shield against the world.’ Falkner cursed inwardly. And he’d thought that his life had been bad. At least when Falkner grew into his full power and gained a reputation for himself, he’d been able to control his own destiny. Only twenty years of putting up with others violence and mocking. Albion had been sold as what amounted to a sex slave for years. Centuries. It still shocked him. He looked at Kaira. ‘Does he know about Riordan?’

‘Yes.’

He blinked. ‘I’ve never seen him treat Riordan as his child.’

‘Because he doesn’t consider him his, just like he never considered his other children his. I searched it, you know? Albion fathered thirty-two children. Thirty-three with Riordan. And he was never allowed near them. They were all part of a contract he was forced to keep.’ She looked at her sleeping son. ‘I think Albion actually hates his son.’

‘Kaira…’

She smiled sadly. ‘My fault. As soon as I found out I was pregnant, I sent him home to his family again.’ She gulped. ‘I said I couldn’t bed such a boring partner again. Someone that never glowed and just stayed still under me, never moving, coming quietly just because he had to.’

Falkner blinked at that. The pale elf hadn’t behaved like that with him. He’d moved and moaned and gotten wet. He’d begged for more. Even if he hadn’t glowed, there had been real pleasure there.

‘I need to think.’

‘You do that.’ She watched him open the door of her bedroom. ‘And Falkner?’

‘Hum?’

‘He’s been hurt enough.’

He looked at her. There was no trace of the pack’s  playboy on his face. In the entrance of her room there was a man, a powerful one, strong and confident, in perfect control of himself, looking at her with hard eyes. ‘Haven’t we all?’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dare you to tell me that you still think of Albion the same way T_T


	151. Chapter 151

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Acting like a dick, won’t make yours any bigger.”
> 
> Tell me, any of you expected that tiny reveal on the last chapter? Hehehehe I always love it when I manage to surprise you guys ;)
> 
>  
> 
> Now...who doesn’t love a family lunch? ^_^

Stiles frowned at Lucinda who in turn looked at him mulishly. ‘No.’

‘But I saw it on the TV-‘ She grinned. She loved TV. It taught her so many things! ‘-and it seems delicious.’

‘I feel like cooking lasagna.’

‘I want spiced slow-roasted pork!’

And the teen was getting fed up with it all. He looked at Peter who just shrugged at him. Damn pack thought they could all order him about, demanding he cook whatever they wanted. ‘Very well.’

She grinned and completely missed all the werewolves stiffening. The alpha wolf actually blinked and took a step towards Stiles as the teen’s heartbeat went dangerously calm. Peter watched Lucinda turn to join the others in the living room with a smile on her face not realizing what she’d just done.

‘Then you cook.’

She quickly turned around  to face Stiles again who was looking at her with compressed lips. ‘What?’

The warlock shrugged, nonchalance a ruse . ‘You heard me. If you don’t want to eat what I want to eat, then you cook. Seems fair.’

‘But-but-‘

‘Oh…by the way. I’m only cooking for myself today.’

That caused a revolution from the living room. Isaac moved really fast, cutting ahead of the rest of the pack, smiling at the other teen. ‘Now now…let’s not be hasty. I would love to eat lasagna.’

‘You’re saying that now! Yesterday, I had to cook what you wanted. I’m sick and tired of only ever cooking what you guys want. I’ve apologized for that…”accident” in the war room too many times already and I refuse to let you guys hold it over my head anytime you want me to cook something!’ He crossed his arms in front of his chest. ‘You want something other than what I’m cooking? Then you cook!’

Argent lifted his hands. ‘I’ve never demanded that you cook a specific dish for me.’ The teen frowned at him. ‘You’re such a great cook that I know, no matter what you cook, I’ll love.’

Stiles blinked at him and cocked his head to the side. He looked at Mimi, perched on his shoulder, who nodded at him. ‘Ok. I’ll cook lasagna for the two of us then.’

Sofia hesitated. ‘Hum…how about if we all stop asking you to cook something for us?’

He lifted an eyebrow at her. ‘This, from miss picky?’ 

She had the grace to blush. ‘I—I promise to eat what you put in my plate.’ She frowned. ‘I reserve the right to protest against fish though. I’m a carnivore and fish really doesn’t do it for me.’

Raine nodded slowly, like a predator who didn't want to frighten her prey. 'I don't mind either. I used to steal restaurant leftovers so...I never had a choice anyway.'

He frowned at that. Stiles didn't like that a friend of his had  to go through that but... a shiver went down his spine and he stiffened. ‘Someone just crossed my wards.’

Jackson gave a brief sniff. ‘Derek, Cora and Malia.’

Peter nodded and then growled while going to the door. ‘What the fuck do they want now?’  He scowled when Stiles moved in front of him and opened the door. The wolf just grabbed the teen by the scruff of his neck, drawing a squeal from him, and moved Stiles behind his brawnier body. Then he  watched his nephew, niece and daughter hesitate before walking slowly towards him. ‘What!’

Cora bit her lip, looking briefly towards her brother. ‘I see that Stiles just put his house for sale.’ She mentioned the small sign on the lawn.

‘Yeah. I talked to the agency the day we arrived. They only put the sign today.’ The pale teen moved to stand beside his alpha. ‘I’m just deciding what I want to take with me, pack everything and then we’ll all leave.’ He cocked his head to the side. ‘I said I would, didn’t I?’

Derek looked at the entrance of the house. Peter stood in front of it with Stiles next to him and the rest of the pack at his back. He blinked as he noticed that Stiles had on a sweatshirt saying “Acting like a dick, won’t make yours any bigger” and below it a frilly waist apron on top of jeans. ‘What the hell are you wearing?!’

Stiles noticed the true wolf looking at his apron in shock and grinned. ‘I was about to cook lunch.’

‘You cook?’

‘Yup. For all of them.’ He scowled and looked briefly back. ‘If they don’t piss me off.’

The three Hales’ (even though one was slightly hesitant to claim the name) eyebrows hit the roof when they saw several members of the pack cringe. ‘I see.’

Peter crossed his arms in front of his chest. ‘What are you doing here? I think our last talk was quite… final. Which was just yesterday. Why in hell did you come here again?’

Derek licked his lips. ‘We told Deaton and Scott all about Stiles’ powers.’

‘Of course, you did.’ Stiles smirked and leaned a bit into Peter. The older man immediately hugged him by the waist, pulling him fully into his body. ‘Tell me what Scotty said. Please surprise me, won’t you?’

Malia bit her lip. ‘He…couldn’t believe it but…’

‘But?’

‘Deaton said that if your magic is as powerful as he thinks it is…’ She looked at him hesitantly. ‘Stiles…have you performed human sacrifices?’

It felt like a punch to the stomach. It actually hurt that she thought so little of him. This was his first girlfriend. A girl with whom he’d shared so much of himself…who had never doubted him before.

Jackson must have noticed his reaction because he snarled and took a step forward, like he was ready to do damage. Stiles grabbed his arm, stopping him.

‘But Stiles-‘

The pale teen didn’t even look at the beta. ‘ Is that what you really think of me, Malia?’ He looked at her with dark eyes. ‘That I’m capable of performing human sacrifices?’

She sighed. ‘No. Even if I saw you ritually kill a person in front of me, I wouldn’t believe that it was you. At the very least you’d have a good motive for it.’

The teen blinked at that and looked at Peter who cocked his head to the side. ‘She’s telling the truth.’

Cora shook her head. ‘She’s naïve. Stiles…there is no way you could have gotten the powers you did without having stolen them somehow. You were fully human the last time we met.’

Derek moved in front of his sister when he saw the entire pack shifting aggressively, like they were ready to attack. ‘Don’t blame her. Deaton just said that it was impossible for someone who didn’t even have magic six months ago, to have so much now. He said that fire was the most difficult element to control. That not many, even after decades of study, could achieve the necessary control you just showed.’

Thomas spoke from behind Joshua. ‘That’s true. But only in part.’ He moved a bit to the front, so they could see him better. ‘Stiles just has an affinity for fire which makes it easy for him to control it.’

‘How do you know?’

He smiled peacefully. ‘I used to be married to a witch. She was extremely gifted in healing and mind control. Couldn’t do anything with fire though.’

Cora frowned. ‘Is she part of the pack?’ She looked at the several women in front of her.  Trying to find the one who looked more witchy.

‘Oh, no. Stiles killed her.’

The three Weres in front of them gaped at him.

‘Really, Thomas?’ Stiles began tapping his foot while the taller man just grinned down at him. ‘Without any context that just sounds-‘

‘What did she do?’ Derek noticed the surprise on the pale teen’s face. He’d been expecting recrimination. ‘I’m not Scott. You should know this by now.’

Thomas grinned openly. ‘Just for that, I might actually like you. Fiona, the wife I told you about, liked kidnapping girls and give them to a local alpha to be mind and body raped.’

The true wolf blinked. ‘Your accent…you’re Scottish.’ He looked at Peter. ‘That’s the alpha the two of you went to kill in Scotland.’

‘Yes.’

Argent growled. ‘Damned boy hacked the hunter’s database to find a rogue alpha. Then he and Peter decided to take a little vacation in Europe.’ He shook his head. ‘I’m still pissed about that.’

The warlock shrugged. ‘You should thank me, actually. I keep your databases all updated.’

He blinked. ‘Wait…you’re still hacking our databases?! But we upgraded the software!’

‘You did?’ He cocked his head to the side. ‘It certainly didn’t feel like it.’

‘Now listen here Stiles-‘

Isaac grinned and hugged the older man against his body. ‘Just leave it.’

He struggled briefly in his arms. ‘Like hell! I absolut-‘

The tall teen bit his lobe lightly making Chris’ heart stutter in his chest. ‘Isaac…’

Derek snarled in anger, smelling the arousal on Chris, the way he’d just melted in the teen’s arms…and the way Isaac smelled. All tender feelings towards the hunter. ‘What the fuck is happening?! You two-you-you-you--‘

Cora rolled her eyes. ‘I think it’s really obvious, big bro. They’re fucking.’

‘He’s even older than Peter!’ He gasped in outrage as Isaac’s hands circled Argent’s waist and the older man just lifted an arm to pull the teen’s head down, to let him nuzzle at his neck. ‘I-you can’t-that’s-that’s just wrong!’

The tall beta grinned, feeling delighted at his old alpha’s outrage and shock. ‘But it feels oh so good.’

Peter shook his head. ‘Try not to be a judgmental asshole, dear nephew.’

‘But they-‘

Cora rolled her eyes. ‘Enough with that.’ She looked at Stiles, knowing she was going to hurt him. ‘Scott… he believed Deaton. That you could be performing human sacrifices to get power.’

‘I see.’ It shouldn’t surprise him really. He shook his head. ‘What has happened to him? He used to believe in me no matter what. Trust me completely. Now…’

She shrugged. ‘Stiles…Deaton finished drawing up the treaty with the goblins and the pixies. He’s going to meet them today. After that…after everything is settled…I think that Scott…’

‘He might come after me?’

She nodded. ‘You might have magic and two alphas in your pack. And a wraith. But you have  too humans  still  so…Stiles your pack is vulnerable.’

Derek nodded. ‘You can be hit through them.’

‘We also have a banshee and a hellhound.’ Lydia looked at the wolf. ‘And what do you care about us being attacked?’

Raine also stepped forward. 'And the humans in this pack are as deadly as the supernaturals.'

Her heart didn't give a single blip. Peter smirked. She was obviously talking about Wendy, back in New Haven and she was right. That girl was deadly. And Argent definitely wasn’t a daisy. The older man had moves that had put the harpy out of commission for two hours when they used to train back home.

The siblings looked at each other. ‘We came here because Scott told us that Peter was here and an alpha again. We thought he was going to embark on another murder spree but…’

The alpha in question grinned. ‘But you see that I’m nothing but a cute puppy?’

‘Puppy.’ Stiles snorted. ‘Although you are the cutest.’

‘Awww Stiles.’

Malia growled. ‘Anyway! We’re here to warn Stiles and his pack.’

Derek nodded and crossed his arms in front of his chest. ‘We couldn’t care less about Peter.’

‘I see…your only other living family member. And you don’t care about me.’

Cora growled. ‘You tried to kill us!’

Peter lifted his index finger. ‘I’ve never hurt you. Actually, when you were sick (thanks to my dear nephew getting involved with a Darac h ) I did my best to help you.’ He lifted an eyebrow. ‘And I tried several times, when you were a child, to be with you but you wanted nothing to do with me.’

She frowned. ‘Well…I…’

‘And you.’ The older wolf turned to Derek. ‘How many times did I save your ass when you were a teen? I count at the very least seven times I saved your ass from hunters. And I was the one who tried to teach you control.’

The true wolf scowled. ‘Paige died because of you. And you killed Laura!’

‘You were the one who had the bright idea of getting Paige bitten. And Laura…’ He snarled. ‘She left me behind! In a town infested with hunters. She left me helpless, trapped in my own mind, in a body that wouldn’t move!’

He took a step back. ‘We were running for our lives.’

‘So it’s ok for her to sacrifice me?! Maybe the cripple would slow down the hunters, is that it?’

‘No! You know she’d never do that to you.’

‘She hated my fucking guts and I hated hers. That dear sister of yours…either you have a really short memory, nephew, or she removed such memories from you.’

‘What are you talking about?’

‘I’m not going to talk about Laura anymore. Figure it out by yourself.’

‘And me?’ Malia looked at Peter. ‘Did I hurt you? Betray you? Abandon you?’

Peter sighed. ‘I had no idea you even existed. I still don’t have the memories of the Desert Wolf that my sister took from me.’ He looked at her. ‘Should I owe you any loyalty? A girl who doesn’t recognize me as her father? Who helped put me in an insane asylum to be tortured psychologically? You’re a Tate, right? I wonder, if your father was someone else, would you have changed your last name?’

The siblings and their cousin looked at each other. It was clear to see their psychological wince at what their older relative had just said.

Stiles just shook his head. ‘I really love your mind, Peter.’

‘Huh?’

The pale teen activated his tattoo and used the strength it gave him to pull on the alpha’s ear. 

‘Au au au! What the fuck are you doing, Stiles?!’ He covered the teen’s hand while, behind them, the pack snickered.

‘Shut up and take it like a man.’ He scowled. ‘This is your family. You don’t get to manipulate them into a guilt trip only so they could join your pack.’

‘Pft!’ He finally managed to get his ear free. ‘I’m not manipulating them. I’m telling the truth. And where did you get that, wanting them in our pack?’

‘Really?’ The warlock crossed his arms in front of his chest and began tapping his fingers. ‘Wanna take me on, _baby_?’

Peter blinked at his frown and then a slow beautiful smile began to stretch his lips. ‘No wonder we’re together.’ He lifted his head a bit to nuzzle the teen’s jaw.

Stiles uncrossed his arms and leaned towards Peter, stretching his neck a bit to the side to give the older man more access. ‘Creep.’

Cora had to sigh. Those two together. She looked at Derek who rolled his eyes at her. Yeah. Peter had been manipulating them all right. All three of them, and quite probably most of the pack in front of them had fallen for it…except Stiles. That familiarity, the deep knowledge of a person’s character, what made them tick, how they thought, what they felt…Those two weren’t going to break up anytime soon. No matter how much Scott or any others interfered. 

She looked at them. Peter’s smile as he nuzzled Stiles’ neck and the teen’s tender smile as he leaned into the older man. No. They definitely weren’t breaking up, no matter what happened. They might actually destroy anyone that tried to come between them. ‘I guess you two really are perfect for each other. Still can’t believe it though.’ Cora tried to lift the mood by injecting a bit of humor in it because no matter the fact that Peter had been trying to manipulate them…he had spoken the truth. His heart hadn’t stuttered a single time. ‘You used to be so attracted to me, Stiles.’

Derek lifted an eyebrow, knowing what his sister was trying to do. ‘And me.’

‘Wait, what?’ Peter lifted his head to frown at Stiles.

Stiles blushed a bit but then he shrugged. ‘Well, I did tell you that Derek loses his shirts a lot.’ He lifted an eyebrow and looked at the bearded man in front of them. ‘By the way, you should totally keep losing them. The girls in this pack and some of the guys and I would absolutely love it.’

Falkner grinned over Stiles’ head. ‘That’s right, honey. Anytime you wanna lose it, we’ll be there to watch it.’

Rallinth licked her lips suggestively. ‘And if it’s as good as you seem to be, we might even lick it.’

Derek blushed bright red at her lascivious grin.

Kellan scowled and pulled her hard against his body. 'No, you won't.'

She grinned. 'What if you also get to lick him?'

The tattooed elf cocked his head to the side. 'Hum...might be interesting.'

The true wolf gaped at them. 'Oh my god! What kind of pack do you have?!'

'An awesome pack.' The warlock grinned. ‘As for me, Cora is also way too gorgeous. And since at the time I wasn’t dating anyone…it’s normal that I felt attracted to her.’

Malia smirked at him. ‘And you were really into me. I scratched the headboard of your bed to hell with the way you made me scream and beg.’

At that the teen blushed bright red. Peter growled lowly. Stiles looked at him and then at the three people in front of his house and frowned. ‘You know…apart from Lydia, I’ve only ever been attracted to Hales or dated Hales.’ He looked at each one of the four of them, his frown turning into a scowl. ‘You guys got some kind of weird pheromones, don’t you?’

They all rolled their eyes and then smirked. It was so synchronized and similar that Stiles shuddered.

Peter’s eyes crinkled at the corners, trying to hold back laughter. ‘Keep telling yourself that. It’s just superior genes, is all.’

‘Yeah yeah.’ He looked at the other Hales. ‘You three come on in. I’m cooking lasagna.’

Before they could even refuse, Lucinda gasped. ‘You’ll cook for them but not for me?!’

‘They’ve never put any demands on me!’

‘But—‘ She bit her lips. ‘What if I promise not to make any more demands?’

Stiles scratched Mimi’s chin and looked at his pet. She nodded. ‘Fine. I’ll make you lasagna.’ He saw several others open their mouths and lifted a hand. ‘I’ll make lasagna for everyone. Just don’t piss me off anymore.’

They all grinned at him and went to the living room, back to their previous positions.

‘Well?’ The warlock looked back at the three Hales. ‘Come on in.’

Derek scowled at him. ‘We didn’t agree to have lunch with you.’

‘Just shut up, Derek and do what you’re told.’

The true wolf gaped at him, shock written all over his face, and before he could do anything the two girls were bounding up the stairs to the house, leaving him behind.

Grumbling, he joined them. 

Derek had to stop in what felt like a daze. He couldn’t be seeing it right. Peter’s pack was spread over the living room, most of them on the floor using each other as pillows. Some were still re-arranging themselves, fitting their bodies against others. If he didn’t know better he’d say he was watching the human version of a puppy pile. Which was a complete myth when it came to werewolf packs. He scowled when a platinum blonde teen grinned at Cora and moved to use her lap as a pillow. He immediately sat on the floor next to her and pushed the obnoxious teen away from his sister. ‘Touch her again and you’ll die.’

His sister just rolled her eyes. ‘Really, big bro?’

‘Shut up, Cora.’

Falkner just slid next to the true wolf rubbing their arms together and leaning over to speak sensually into his ear. ‘What if I want to lean into you? Can I?’

Derek blushed bright red. 'No way!' Then a pale man, extraordinarily beautiful, leaned into him from behind and bit his lobe lightly making the wolf yelp. The whole pack exploded in snickers.

The dark elf looked at Albion, pressing his face against his cheek, his lips moving over the defined jaw, ignoring the stiffening of the older man. ‘Wanna be the meat in our sandwich?’ He looked at the wolf. ‘I’m sure you be such a tight fit for us.’

‘Humid.’

‘Hum?’ The younger elf looked at Albion.

The elf smirked at a wide eyed Derek. ‘I bet you’d drip all over us with your juices.’

Core blushed bright red and the siblings pressed against each other only now realizing what type of pack they’d inserted themselves in. ‘Oh my god!’

Peter followed Stiles into the kitchen and, smirking, leaned into the teen to speak so lowly in his ear that only the  warlock could hear what he was saying. ‘That’s manipulation as well. They’ll eat your lunch and they’ll want to join the pack.’

‘Of course. But it will be of their own accord and they won’t even feel guilty about it.’ He smirked at his wolf and patted his left cheek before leaning in to give him a brief kiss. ‘You should learn from a master, baby.’

The alpha threw his head back and laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So…what do you think? ^_^  
> I’m still trying to develop the characters a bit more, so you’ll get more chapters like this one because once the fighting starts things are gonna get ugly FAST.
> 
> And who is the master manipulator of the pack? hahahaha
> 
> And admit it, Derek is adorable ;)


	152. Chapter 152

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The pack receives some uninvited guests. At least they waited for the pack to finish lunch ;)

Cora moaned. 'Oh my god!' Her eyes fluttered closed and the color on her face was high. 'The best. This is the best I've ever had.' She looked at Stiles who was grinning at her while he finished his own lasagna. 'Marry me.'

He threw back his head and laughed. 'Sorry. You let me slip through your fingers and now your uncle has me in his evil clutches.'

Peter smirked. 'You bet.'  He got up to put his dish in the kitchen's sink  and when he returned to the living room, he leaned into the pale teen to give him a quick kiss. 'And don't you forget it.'

'Never.'

Derek understood his sister. He had a happy buzz going. Good food, happy people and safety seemed to surround his uncle's pack. He used to have that before Kate had come into his life. He frowned and looked at the alpha, flirting with the magic teen. No...not exactly. Derek used to have that but Peter...his uncle had always stayed at the fringes of the pack, never really mixing with them. He'd always thought that he was jealous of Talia being the alpha but now...

Rallinth hummed, leaning into Kellan. 'These two...Peter’s relatives...the energy they're emitting...’ She let her eyes close in a fluttering of eyelashes. ‘It's almost like they had an orgasm.'

Thomas frowned. 'Guys? There's --- two people are nearing the house and they're not human.'

Stiles cocked his head to the side. 'Yup. Just entered our grounds.'

Lydia sighed. 'Well...at least they had the decency to wait until after lunch.' She scooped up her last bit and got up to put her dish in the kitchen's sink.

The rest of the pack followed her actions.

Lucinda frowned. 'Who are they?'

Joshua shrugged. 'Never smelled them before.'

Jackson sighed. 'I recognize Deucalion’s scent. The other...never smelled him before.'

Malia shook her head. 'Theo. It's Theo.'

Stiles gasped and got up. 'Theo is alive and in Beacon Hills?!'

Lydia blinked at that. 'But...his sister dragged him to hell.'

'Well...Liam got him back.'

'Why?!'

'We needed his help.'

'Oh boy.'

Stiles moved to open the door but Peter just growled at him and moved in front of the teen. 'Will you stop opening doors?! It's a lot more probable that I'll survive an initial attack than you.'

'But—' The wolf snarled at him and the warlock lifted both hands in the air. 'Fine. Your way.'

'Of course it’s my way.' And he wrenched open the door. He looked at the two men standing on the porch not even bothering to knock, just waiting for them to open  it . 'What!'

Deucalion smirked at the two men standing in front of him. They were-- he groaned and grabbed Stiles, pulling the teen into his body,  and his face smashed into the long pale neck to inhale deeply. POWER. MAGIC. SEX. ALPHA. He rubbed his lower body into the boy in his arms while he felt Theo do the same on the other side. Such a scent. This feeling...he licked him beneath his ear, nibbling lightly on the lobe. He needed this like the air he breathed.

'Holy fuck!' Derek blinked at the spectacle in front of him. 'Even Deucalion?!'

Jackson just growled. 'Stilinski! Cut your fucking scent off!'

‘Like right now!’ Sofia began tapping her foot in anger. ‘What the hell were you thinking letting others do that to you?! Only we can do that!’

Stiles rolled his eyes and obeyed them.

Theo blinked open his eyes to realize that he was hugging the pale teen and moving against him while Deucalion was doing the same on the other side. 'Shit! What the fuck just happened?!'

The British alpha gulped, Stiles' scent still in his nostrils, his taste still in his tongue. No wonder Peter Hale would lift tail for the teen. He'd probably also do anything to have this feeling invade him again. And he realized what it was. 'Magic.' Slowly, he let the teen go. 'You have magic.'

He shrugged. 'A bit.'

His heart hadn't stuttered but...the older man smirked. 'I've lived a long time and met many different creatures, boy. It's not just a bit. For us to have such a strong reaction...' He shook his head. 'You have magic. Lots of it.'

Stiles shrugged again and moved to stand next to Peter. 'Perhaps.'

The man narrowed his eyes at him. 'That’s why...you knew about the bite. You were also bitten by pixie s for your power. And you knew I'd get everything back because it also happened to you.'

Peter lifted an eyebrow. 'Does that mean you're back to full power?'

He grinned. 'Yes.'

Lucinda glowered. 'That is all good news but I do not see what it has to do with us.' She looked at the two men in front of her. 'I am so tired of strange people hugging my Stiles.'

Theo lifted an eyebrow. 'Your Stiles?!' He cocked his head to the side. 'I thought he was with Peter.'

She stomped her foot. 'He is still mine!'

The warlock grinned. 'It's so nice to be appreciated.'

Jackson growled and pulled the teen into his body, separating him from his alpha. 'Actually, he's ours.' He showed them his blue eyes. 'You freaks don't get to touch him.'

Lydia sighed. 'Really? You used to hate Stiles.'

'He didn't smell as good then.' He licked his long neck smirking when he felt the other teen shudder in his arms. 'Or tasted as good.'

The teen pale squirmed in his arms trying to get out. 'You didn't taste me before, you freaking douche!'

Peter growled and pulled Stiles violently from his beta's arms. 'Anyone, and I mean ANYONE, dares to lick Stiles' neck again, and I'll gut him or her without hesitation.' His eyes ignited red and he looked at his pack. 'Do I make myself clear?!'

They all groaned when Stiles lost control of his scent and his arousal spread through them like wildfire.

Deucalion had to lock his muscles not to attack the teen again and then had hold Theo back because the boy didn't have the same control as he. 'Well...I guess the thing about red eyes is true.'

Cora shook her head, trying to dispel the haze in her mind. 'Cut the scent, Stiles. I'm one step away from attacking you.' She’d been fine during lunch or mostly fine. But Stiles’ scent combined with his arousal was like a kick to the senses...in the best way possible.

Derek was looking at him with gritted teeth, his hands in fists, bleeding from the cuts of his claws. 'Do it now or I won't be responsible for the consequences.'

Malia shrugged. ‘I’m fine if a bit horny. Stiles has always smelled good to me.’

Stiles did and everyone breathed a sigh of relief...except Jackson. 'I hate it when you cut off your scent.'

Sofia nodded. 'Me too.'

The warlock frowned. ‘Well...either you want me to cut it off or you don’t.’

Argent scowled. 'What I hate is that I can't smell it unless I'm glued to you.'

The pale teen just rolled his eyes. 'Hum...you guys are all used to it by now. Our guests...well...they're a different matter.' He looked at the two men in question. 'What are you two doing here?'

Deucalion smirked. 'I want my pound of flesh.'

'What are you talking about?'

'Scott and Deaton are, as we speak, talking to the pixies and the goblins.' He shook his head ruefully. 'Let's face it. It's not gonna go well.'

Theo nodded vehemently. 'Definitely. The Doctors once encountered a nest of pixies. It was bad. Like, really bad. Those creatures only respond to fear.'

The demon wolf grinned gleefully. The only thing missing was he rubbing his hands together to look like a Disney villain. 'And they have nothing to fear from a druid and an alpha. Even if it is a true alpha.'

'So?'

'Like I said, I want my pound of flesh.' He growled. 'I was eaten alive. I want vengeance!'

Derek lifted his eyebrows so high, they nearly hit his hairline. 'So what? What does that have to do with us?'

Peter lifted an eyebrow at his nephew who just shrugged at him.

Theo frowned. 'We know perfectly well that Stiles will be incapable of staying still when there's a supernatural creature killing people.'

'Hey! You're talking like I'm a dumb fuck who runs straight into danger.'

The chimera grinned. 'Not dumb but you are a fuck that runs straight into danger.' 

The teen growled. 'Fuck you!'

Theo's eyes turned dark with desire. 'Anytime you want to.'

Stiles immediately took a step back towards Peter, pressing against his side. 'Oh my god!  Is  Theo hitting on me?!'

Deucalion shrugged. 'I can't really blame the pup. I mean, I'm not gay or even bisexual but I'd do you in a heartbeat.'

The teen blanched. 'How is this my life?! Why is it that only psychos are attracted to me?!'

Peter rolled his eyes. ‘I’m beginning to understand why Arabic men put their women in a burka.’

He scrunched his nose. ‘Burka’s are disgusting.’

The women in the rest of the pack all growled their agreement.

The alpha wolf just shrugged. ‘Yes…but I see the appeal.’

Stiles just shook his head. ‘Creep.’ He looked at the two men in front of them. Too many people. Derek, Cora and Malia were still an unknown factor. Malia less of one because the teen knew how much she liked him but...counting these two...four unknown factors in his pack. No...he couldn't risk it. Even allowing Rallinth in had been a bit of a stretch since they didn't know anything about the woman. Yeah, it had turned out all right but...

Peter spoke, before he could say anything. 'We'll deal with it when the time comes.'

Theo shook his head. 'They tried to attack me. Goblins are working with the pixies. They managed to get one bite in and I nearly passed out but I was able to run away. They almost got me. I want them dead.'

Deucalion nodded. 'I want to be in on the fight.'

Sofia looked at the older man. 'I don't know you, but they've told me plenty about the both of you. The answer is no.'

'What?!'

'We don't trust either of you at our backs.'

Argent nodded, the sound of a gun clicking into place loud in the silent house. 'It's as simple as that.' He looked at the demon wolf. 'We could never fight with you at our backs.'

The British man straightened, looking at them all with red eyes. 'You don't want to make an enemy out of me.'

'Or what?' Joshua moved through the bodies crowding the entryway to stand next to Peter. Then he showed him his red eyes. 'What do you think you'll do, demon wolf?'

'Two alphas?!'

Lucinda slowly transformed into her full wraith shape. 'Do not threaten a pack you have no knowledge of. Too many of us can kill you two.'

Theo paled at the completely transformed Lucinda and then looked at the other teen. 'Stiles...I won't betray you.'

The warlock shook his head. 'I know you and your motives. You want a pack, a powerful one, a dangerous one. You want them dark and a bit evil. And you want to be their alpha.' He motioned to Peter and Joshua. 'We have two of them right here. You've tried to kill an alpha to get his power before. Do you honestly think I could trust you ever again?'

The chimera broke eye contact. Fuck! He'd forgotten. Stiles was most definitely not Scott.

'And Deucalion...' Stiles looked at the British wolf. 'You killed your entire pack to get more power. And then you made others do the same to theirs.'

Thomas shook his head. 'Pack is all about thrust and belonging and family. We know you're not asking to be part of ours but...'

Lydia finished the sentence for him. 'We're not willing to risk anyone in this pack.'

Sofia nodded. 'It's simple, really. You need to trust your allies when you fight someone. We can't trust you.'

Deucalion understood. He would have done the same. 'I get it. But I'm going to start stalking you.'

'What does that mean?!'

He grinned. 'It's means that when you finally decide to search for the pixies after they attack a member of your pack, I'll be there to join the fight.'

Peter growled. 'Why would they attack a member of my pack?'

'You said it yourselves...power. If they're after creatures by levels of power-' He looked at Stiles. 'The way he smells...Stiles is going to be next.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaand let's leave it on that note, shall we? ^_^


	153. Chapter 153

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanna say thank you all. 
> 
> Your support is amazing and i’m so glad that you’re liking this fic ^_^  
> For those with me right from the very beginning...guys! We’re almost at the year and a half since the start of this monstrous fic! I had no idea when I started this that it would be so big. 
> 
> I wanted fluff and loads of STETER sex (which I’m proud to say I achieved hehehe) but it turned into action, drama, fights, loads of OCs, twists, gut-wrenching heartbreak. Good god! It’s been a roller-coaster and I'm so glad I wrote it.  
> Thank you all for being with me through this wild ride ^_^
> 
> Now…
> 
> WARNINGS:  
> Blood, fighting and death!
> 
> Dun-Dun-DUN!!!

Stiles rolled his eyes at the drama but then frowned when his cell ringed. He looked at the caller's name. 'Huh. It's Liam.' He swiped his finger over the phone to pick up the call. 'Yeah?'

'Stiles!'

'What?'

'Deaton and Scott were just attacked.'

All the werewolves focused on him, hearing Liam perfectly on the other side of the call.

The warlock looked at them and Peter rolled his eyes in true Hale fashion. 'Are they alive?'

'Yeah but...Deaton was bit once and he passed out. Scott...he held off enough to get them both away from the pixies and the goblins but he isn’t back yet.’

The pale teen blinked at his pack as well as the three Hales and Theo and Deucalion... who was grinning like a lunatic. 'What do you expect us to do?'

'We followed the meeting because Scott left his phone on for us. We heard everything that was happening.'

Stiles lifted an eyebrow. «Huh. Scotty has gotten smarter.»

Hayden must have moved to also speak on Liam's phone and Stiles decided to also put his phone on speaker so everyone could hear. 'Stiles...the only reason Deaton and Scott made it out was because the pixies sensed someone else in those woods. Someone more powerful than even a true alpha and a druid.'

Someone else said to the phone. ‘Or easier prey.’

Sofia bit her lip. 'You mean...they could be attacking someone else?'

Hayden hummed her assent. 'This happened like five minutes ago. Stiles--'

Mason spoke over her. 'You've got to help because we can't!'

'What about the rest of your pack?!'

Liam hesitated. 'They're...they're afraid. Scott barely made it out so...'

Peter just huffed at the phone. 'Where was the attack?' He looked at Derek who rolled his eyes at him.

After the younger teen had relayed all the facts, Stiles nodded. 'We'll see what we can do.' He turned off the call.

Deucalion grinned. 'Well...I know where to go.'

The warlock smirked. 'Want to get bitten again?'

He growled. 'Now I'm prepared. I won't get bitten that easily.'

Peter shrugged. 'If you say so.' He turned to Stiles and then looked at the rest of his pack. 'Want to go?'

Falkner grinned at Albion and lifted an eyebrow. 'Might be interesting.'

The pale elf was surprised. The younger elf had just addressed him with a genuine grin. Even before when they teased Derek together he’d been surprisingly...friendly. He smiled back, tentatively. ‘I don’t mind a dance.’

Einar also grinned, licking his lips. 'My sword longs to feed off blood again...and so do I.'

Argent rolled his eyes. 'Let's go to our rooms to get our weapons.' He looked at his watch. 'Meet here in fifteen minutes.'

 

*

 

Sofia growled. 'Did those two need to come with us?!'

Deucalion lifted an eyebrow at the mousy girl. 'You know...for someone that looks the way you do...you sure are fiery.'

'I'll show you fiery, you prissy arrogant douche.' The demon wolf blinked when her eyes ignited gold. 'Anytime you want.'

'Really?' He looked at Peter. 'This little girl is threatening me?'

Argent checked his weapons. 'She was trained by Einar and Falkner. She can kill you with a single hand.'

She sniffed. 'More like a finger.'

Joshua sighed. 'Don't any of you know anything about hunting?!'

Thomas growled lowly. 'Shut the hell up, all of you.'

The pack immediately quieted. Deucalion cocked his head to the side. A beta giving orders like that?! This pack really operated on a different level than his used to. He frowned and lifted his nose. 'I smell magic.'

Lucinda nodded, turning full wraith. 'I _feel_ it. An immense amount of it.' She looked at Stiles with a worried look. 'Stiles...there are thousands of pixies over there.'

'Thousands?!'

Albion cursed. 'Fuck! We need Kaira with us.'

Morgandi shook her head. 'These pixies don't belong to her. None of us can control them.'

‘She’s still a Queen.’

Theo looked at them, curiosity burning in his eyes. 'Why her?’ He remembered a purple haired woman staying behind with a baby while looking decidedly pissed off for not going with them. ‘Is she like a pixie whisperer or something?'

Kellan grinned. 'Or something.'

Right then, a tiny creature (the size of a barbie doll) appeared in front of them. Peter immediately realized the difference between the elves pretending to be pixies and pixies themselves. It had been so many years that he’d forgotten their appearance. The elves had been a miniature of what they were now but this creature...it was extremely thin, clothed only with a loincloth. The skin had a slight blue cast and the fangs and claws were obvious to see. And the scent...there was something...bent in it.

Stiles stepped forward when he heard screams coming from very near him. He looked at the pixie. 'You know...you'd better leave. Otherwise you'll die.'

The creature just grinned showing two rows of what looked like very sharp teeth. 'I don't believe so.'

It flew at Stiles but Deucalion caught it and crushed it in his fist.

He grinned a bit maniacally. 'That felt really good.'

Jackson rolled his eyes. 'Yeah yeah.'

Raine frowned. 'You know...I want to kill something too.'

Lydia smirked. 'Apparently there are thousands up ahead.'

Jordan growled. 'And you're here. Why are you here?! You should be at the house with Kaira.'

She scowled. 'I'm not the little woman to be left behind!'

'But Lydia...'

She growled at him and turned to Raine. 'Well? You wanted to kill something, right?'

Falkner just rolled his eyes and drew a heavy double ax from his back. 'How about we all go?'

Einar nodded and drew his long sword while Albion drew two slender swords from his back. 'Yes. Let's.' The pale haired elf rolled his head. 'I need the exercise.'

The biggest elf grunted. 'All this comfortable life is making me soft. I want to kill some goblins.'

The three elves looked at each other, nodded and began advancing without waiting for the rest of the pack.

Theo just stood there gaping at them. 'Hum...Stiles?'

'What?'

'What are they?'

'What do you mean?'

Deucalion growled lowly. 'They have freaking swords and axes! Really big axes. No way a human could lift an ax that size so easily!'

The warlock just grinned. 'That's because you've never seen Falkner naked. That guy is ripped.'

Sofia sighed as she let her claws out, transforming to her beta shape, and the entire pack began following the elves. 'Seeing Falkner naked...' She nearly moaned. 'I'd really like that.'

The elf ahead of them turned a bit, to look at her, grinning. 'Anytime, honey.'

She grinned back. 'Do you look as good as Stiles does naked?'

The teen in question nodded. 'Without a doubt. The guy is absolutely gorgeous.'

Lydia frowned. 'You're also pretty gorgeous, Stiles.'

Parrish sighed and slowly turned to his other shape, clothes burning away from his body. 'My own girlfriend saying that another guy is gorgeous. Really?'

She grinned. 'I promise to make it up to you tonight.'

Rallinth cricked her neck and unhooked a whip from around her waist. 'That's if none of us are eaten tonight.'

'A whip?!' The chimera looked in shock at the blonde girl. 'Her weapon is a whip?'

She shrugged. 'My whole body is a weapon.' She lifted an eyebrow at him. 'I just like whips.' She licked her bottom lip while looking him up and down.

'Holy fuck!' He drew closer to Deucalion. 'There's something wrong with your pack, Stiles.'

'It's not mine. It's Peter's.'

The alpha wolf grinned. 'So it's my fault that we only have deviants in _our_ pack?'

'For sure.'

'Stiles...apart from Joshua, Thomas and Graham...you invited everyone else.'

'No, I didn't!'

The whole pack behind them said at the same time. 'Yes, you did.'

The warlock grumbled. 'Everyone is always teaming up against me.'

Raine grinned. 'Now don't be like that. You know we love you.' She lost her grin when they heard a scream. 'Let's go!'

'Wait! We can't charg---' Stiles growled when the whole pack ignored him and ran into danger. 'I mean, really?!'

Lydia and Jordan, the only ones staying behind with him looked at their charging pack. The banshee shrugged. 'There's a reason why the two of us have a higher IQ than any of them.'

Jordan looked at his girlfriend. 'I hope that also includes me.'

The redhead girl smiled. 'We both know you only stayed behind because I did.'

The pale teen sighed. 'I guess we should go.'

 

*

 

When they reached the others, they saw Isaac go down screaming when two pixies latched on to him, biting and ripping away flesh. Argent just grabbed one of them and squeezed, killing it much the same way that Deucalion had.

They were completely swarmed by pixies and goblins. Too many of them. Stiles gaped at the huge goblins who were grinning while fighting the elves. Now he understood Falkner’s ax. Goblins looked like orc’s big brothers and their swords were enormous. The elves were the only ones engaging the giant goblins. Everyone else was fighting the pixies which was a way more difficult since there were so many of them.

They watched Chris go down, with a scream of pain, when a pixie latched on to his shoulder.

'Fuck!'

Lydia nodded. 'We are not prepared for this.'

Deucalion screamed but refused to go down when four pixies latched on to his back. Then Falkner was there to slap them away from him.

Einar screamed over the various screams of his pack. 'Everyone! Back to back! **NOW**!'

The entire pack reformed, standing in a circle, trying to keep the small creatures away.

Stiles cocked his head to the side. Actually... 'Lydia?'

'Yes?'

'Have you been clearing your throat lately?'

She blinked at him but the other teen just lifted his eyebrows at her. The banshee turned to look at her pack-mates who were being surrounded by pixies, the goblins standing back and grinning. She frowned when she saw money pass between hands. Were they betting?! Then she looked at the pixies closely and her eyes widened.

A small grin stretched her lips. 'Time to sing opera, I guess. GUYS!' Everyone turned to her. 'Everybody down! Now!'

The pack obeyed as one. They had to grab all the outsiders to also pull them to the ground.

And then she screamed. The wave hit all the little creatures, some exploding in a rain of blood while others were projected against threes.

When she drew breath to scream again, the goblins and the pixies all ran away, grabbing the injured ones as they passed them.

Raine looked around her and, grimacing, got up. 'Well...that makes me feel a bit useless.'

Deucalion growled. 'Damn bugs took a bite out of me again!' He winced slightly at the pain in his back.

Sofia looked at him and sniffed feeling extremely smug. ‘Several bites actually.’ She touched blood that had fallen on her should. ‘Huh. I wasn’t bitten a single time.’

The British man lifted an eyebrow at her. ‘Of course not. They target people of power.’

She growled. ‘Argent is human and he was bitten so...maybe I’m just a better fighter than you.’

The demon wolf growled at her who just grinned back unrepentant.

Stiles shook his head and went to his pack, helping Peter get up. 'That's what happens when you charge the unknown like that.' He scowled at Deucalion. 'I mean, really?!' Then he looked at his alpha, trying to find an injury. 'You ok?'

'Yeah. Only got bitten once.' He grimaced, touching his bloody shoulder. 'I hate pixies.'

Stiles grinned. 'We know.'

Derek growled and looked at Cora. ‘You ok?’

‘Fine. I was also only bitten once.’ She grimaced. ‘Damn! I never thought their bites would hurt so much.’

The true wolf nodded. ‘It’s like all your nerves are on fire.’ He shook a hand that had a bite on it. ‘I hate pixies.’

Stiles cocked his head to the side. ‘Must be a family thing.’

'Your fault.'

They all heard the metallic voice and when they turned towards it, a pixie had flown into Stiles, biting his upper arm. The teen just lifted an eyebrow.

No pain.

Barely a twinge actually. He was used to it by now. Try having six grown ass elves draw blood from you. The pain was even worse than when they'd been small. Kaira had been right. The nerves of your body became used to it after a while.

The demon wolf just gaped at the youth. The pulse was steady, no spike due to pain, no nothing. What the hell had Stiles become?!

The warlock tapped the pixie on its head. 'Hum...little guy? Are you trying to give me a love bite?'

The pixie had gone lax on his arm, hugging the bicep with its little arms, not even trying to eat flesh, just giving the bite little licks like it was savoring the finest wine.

Theo looked at Stiles like he'd never seen him before. 'What-what is that? They never stopped biting and tearing flesh out. Why is it reacting like it’s drunk? Why aren't you in pain?'

Stiles just moved the pixie to the palm of his hand, letting the create stay there, belly up, moaning in satisfaction. 'I'm used to their bites. If you're bitten often enough, your body becomes used to it. I mean, you still feel a twinge if it's many attacking you but...it won't incapacitate you.'

Derek frowned. 'And how did you become used to being bitten by pixies?'

'We know some fae.'

'This is just--'

Cora interrupted him. 'What about its reaction? Theo's right. It does look drunk.'

He shrugged. 'Magic. They can get drunk on it if not used to drinking from magic users.'

Lucinda nodded. 'And you've been getting more and more powerful.'

Chris grimaced, also getting up. Stiles had been bitten by their elf friends all at the same time, the first time he'd done it. Yeah, he'd defeated Fiona by then, so he'd already had quite a bit of power but...Chris had nearly passed out when one had bitten him. One fucking bite. Just how high was the warlock's threshold of pain?! 'Anyway... we have other things to worry about.'

They looked around them. There were three female bodies on the ground, all thorn apart and bleeding. It was obvious that they'd been eaten alive. And they were all...deformed.

'Shit.'

Peter frowned. 'Wait...there's a heartbeat.'

Jackson nodded. 'Yeah. That one.'

The whole pack went to her only to discover that she wasn't human...actually, she was barely humanoid.

'Holy fuck!'

Graham gasped. 'What...what is she?!'

Falkner fell to his knees, reverence in his face. 'Arachne.'

Kellan kneeled on the other side. 'She belongs to the dark throng.'

Right then, the woman woke up on a scream of terror. When she opened her eyes, she was surrounded by strangers, too many of them, all powerful. Wolves. She gulped. So many savage wolves. She whimpered and tried to crawl away but her body wouldn't cooperate.

'Stop her! She's gonna hurt herself even more.'

Albion kneeled next to Falkner. 'She's dying. I can feel it.'

'Can you help her?'

He nodded. 'It would have been better with Kaira here but...' He looked at Morgandi and Einar. 'We'll make do.'

Thomas turned to his beta shape, claws sliding out. 'Incoming!'

Scott and his pack invaded the place they were at at a run, only to stop when they saw them there.

'Stiles? What--?'

'You're too late, Scotty.'

'Liam...Liam told me that he asked for your help.' He looked around himself. There were several goblin bodies lying on the ground and the earth itself seemed to be painted red. Shock reverberated through him. 'How many? How many did you kill?'

Peter shrugged. 'As many as we could.' He turned to the Arachne. 'Now, we have work to do.'

'What?' Scott and other pack members approached them.

Corey drew back in disgust. 'Oh god! It's a spider!'

Liam swallowed bile. 'She's...it's...the lower body is that of a spider.'

The Arachne whimpered in distress. They hated her. These people were all disgusted with her and her species. She, once again, tried to crawl away only to scream in pain.

Albion placed a hand on her shoulder. 'Don't! You'll only hurt yourself more.'

Soft. There was a gentleness in this touch... she looked at him. Fae. He was fae like her and there was no disgust in his eyes. But he was of the shinning throng and they loved killing creatures such as her.

Falkner entered her field of vision, dropping his glamour for a second so she could see him.

Her voice was scratchy when she spoke. 'Safe?'

He nodded. 'We won't hurt you, little sister.'

She sighed in relief. The Arachne opened her eyes in panic when she heard one of the wolves speak.

'Stiles...this thing...we have to put her in Eichen House.'

'Really, Scott? She's dying. We can heal her.'

'They can save her there. They have doctors.'

Lydia snorted at that. 'Oh yeah...and why not let them also perform experiments on her as well.'

Albion interrupted. 'No more time. She's almost gone. Too many injuries.' He began glowing as he accessed her condition. 'Fuck! Too many internal injuries.'

The Arachne smiled at him. 'One of you trying to help me. Never thought I'd see it.' She sighed and closed her eyes. 'It's ok. I'll just join my sisters in the afterlife.'

Morgandi cocked her head to the side. 'Not yet.' She looked at the pale haired elf. 'Stiles' blood.'

His eyes widened. 'Yes. That would help.' They turned to him. 'Stiles! Come on. We need your blood.'

The teen rolled his eyes. 'Why am I not surprised? Bunch of leeches, all of you.'

The Arachne started shaking her head. 'No.' She shrank in fear of the pale teen. 'No no.'

'Shh---I won't hurt you, I promise.'

'Too much magic and power in you and...you're disgusted by me.'

He blushed a bit. 'Sorry. It's just...I don't like spiders all that much. Can't you like turn to your other shape?'

Einar huffed. 'Not when she's this injured.'

'Oh.'

'I barely feel any pain.' The Arachne's eyes filled with tears. 'You should just let me go.'

'Well...anyway, just because I don't like spiders, doesn't mean I won't like you. Besides, you're much better looking than the home type variety.'

One of Scott's betas shuddered. 'Don’t see how.'

'She’s got great boobies.' Everybody blinked at him while his pack just rolled their eyes. 'Anyway, I promise not to hurt you.'

She looked at his eyes, only then noticing that he had a pixie sleeping on his hand, the evil creature completely unaware of its surroundings.

'Why do you have her?'

'Oh. Forgot about it.’ He cocked his head to the side. «Its a her?!» Now that he was looking, there were tiny breasts there. ‘Well...she bit me and got drunk on my blood.'

Only someone with strong magic would have such an effect on a pixie. She looked at him again. 'Camilla.'

'What?'

'I'm Camilla Vorax.'

'Stiles Stilinski.'

She frowned. 'What kind of name is that?!'

He grinned. 'One of a kind.' He let his wrist hover over her mouth. 'Now...the adrenaline that is making it feel like you have no pain will probably be gone in a short while. Do you want to get healed or not?'

She bit her lip. 'Yes.'

'Then let's get to it.'

 

The Goblins (you can find it here:  https://pt.pinterest.com/pin/548383692100650749/)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The pack are a bunch of bloodthirsty idiots ^_^
> 
> PS from the start notes: This is building up to be one of the biggest STETER fics in here and i salute all of you courageous people who pick it up despite seeing how many chapters there are to read. You do realize you've just read a book sized fanfic? ^_^


	154. Chapter 154

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember all of you asking for Scott and Deaton to be hit by a bunch of bricks in the face? Gonna give you my version of it ;)

Deucalion licked his lips while trying hard to control his heartbeat and scent. He watched as the Arachne took a final pull of Stiles’ blood, moaning at what  seemed to  be a heady taste. This boy...just how much magic did he have?

The alpha watched the other magical humans as they began glowing and then heal her. It was fast. A lot faster than anyone with healing gifts could heal, especially injuries like the spider had.

Whatever magic Stiles possessed...it was big. Huge even. Jennifer’s magic compared to his...child’s play. And he doubted that the teen had ever sacrificed anyone. 

No.

It was something inherent to him. It was HIS magic. So very powerful. He looked at Peter who pulled the teen up and embraced him from behind. So possessive. But Stiles’ scent. So free and unrestrained right now...Deucalion understood. No, he didn’t like men but to have that power at  his fingertips...and something told him it wouldn’t be a chore, no matter his lack of attraction towards males. The boy was beautiful and his scent mouthwatering. So...no, he doubted it would be a chore.

He noticed the mousy girl eyeing him with a scowl on her face. He just lifted both eyebrows in a “ _what?_ ” and she scowled even harder. Jesus, she really was a bad-tempered one.

Sofia approached the alpha couple and spoke lowly so only they could hear her. ‘Cut off your scent. Scott’s pack is starting to react to it.’ She looked at the elves. ‘They shouldn’t have seen them healing.’

Stiles obeyed her and then shrugged. ‘Oh well. Scott knew of it anyway. As for Deucalion and Theo...they would have obtained that information somehow.’

‘Stiles...we are revealing too much of ourselves.’

The teen looked at her. She was distressed. Too much so. Peter nodded. ‘We’ll be careful. No more showing what we’re capable of.’

Raine who’d approached them, nodded and also spoke lowly. ‘She’d have died if they didn’t do something.’

The pale teen frowned. ‘You’re gonna hate this Peter but...they already know I have magic.’

‘No.’

‘Yes. Distract them from the others power by making them focus on me.’

‘Stiles...’

He shook his head. ‘Hush.’

Scott came near them. ‘What are they? They’re glowing!’

‘Magic.’ Falkner looked at the Seelie elves. ‘They’re magic users. They can heal. Derek said that he’d told you about them.’

Mason gaped. ‘Heal anything?’

Kellan shrugged. ‘Short of death.’ They  heard what Sofia had just told Peter and Stiles.  There was a reason why fae such as them had big ears. Besides, t hey could almost feel her distress. ‘But it takes too much power. We usually have Kaira join them but even so...many times they need a boost like the one Stiles provided.’

Liam watched with wide eyes as the wounds visibly disappeared and the spider slowly turned into a woman. A naked woman. He blushed bright red and Hayden slapped the back of his head.

The girl scowled at him. ‘Really?!’

‘Sorry!’

Scott watched Peter remove his leather jacket to give it to the woman. Now completely healed. He’d underestimated Stiles’ pack. They had three healers, actually four since one wasn’t here, who could do miracles. Even if their powers were only in healing, it was an amazing power to have. ‘Stiles.’

The pale teen looked at Scott. ‘What?’

‘She’s healed now. We really need to take her to Eichen House.’

Falkner growled. ‘I’ve heard of this Eichen House from Peter, Stiles and Lydia. It should be completely destroyed.’

‘No, they do good there. They keep dangerous creatures like her away from humans.’

Lydia scowled. ‘You are such a hypocrite Scott.’

‘What?’

‘You let Deucalion roam free even though he murdered his entire pack and incited others to do the same. And this woman who was just attacked, you want to send to Eichen House?!’

‘You don’t know if she was the one attacking or not!’

‘Fuck you!’ Sofia could almost feel a vein burst in her forehead. ‘These pixies and goblins have been killing people, eating them alive and you want to draw a treaty with them?! Where’s the logic in that? Are you that much of an idiot?!’

Peter couldn’t stop his snort and Stiles blushed. ‘Huh...Sofia…?’

‘Don’t.’ She lifted a hand at Stiles. ‘I just feel like slapping him around. Idiots deserve that. Maybe then we could get some sense into him.’

Deucalion laughed. ‘So good to know I’m not the only receptacle of your temper.’

‘Shut up. You, I just feel like breaking your knees.’ The guy just irritated her beyond reasoning.

He blinked because she wasn’t even lying.

Rallinth began to slowly gyrate her wrist, her bloody whip dancing in the air. ‘That girl is going home with us.’ She grinned sweetly at them and it was so scarily seductive that several of Scott’s pack took a step back. ‘Are you sure you guys want to stop us?’

Raine grinned and moved next to the succubus, while her bloody short knives danced in her hands. ‘Please...try to stop us.’

Corey wanted to disappear, like...right now. These girls were scary. Way scary. No wonder he was gay.

Anthony, a beta from Scot’s pack, snorted. ‘Human girls against werewolves? Are you joking?’

Rallinth’s arm moved fast, letting her whip fly and extend to its full length, giving the boy a shallow cut on his cheek. ‘That could have been your neck. Are you sure you want to face us?’

The harpy grinned and began p l aying with the daggers in her hands. ‘Do you really think we need claws to do damage?’ She laughed. ‘Oh...this is going to be fun.’

Lucinda stepped next to them. ‘I call...huh...I desire them for me.’

Everybody blinked at her  while Peter gasped in outrage. ‘You’ll have one boyfriend and one only! And it’s not going to be any of them!’

The wraith blushed bright red. ‘I did not mean it like that! I meant I want to be the one to inflict pain!’

‘Oh.’ The alpha immediately relaxed and smiled at her. ‘Then go ahead.’

Now it was Scott’s pack who gasped in outrage. ‘What?!’

Right then Camilla moaned and opened her eyes. Falkner immediately knelt next to her. ‘How are you feeling?’

‘Like I was ran over by a train.’ She looked sideways at the bodies of the other two Arachne. Tears filled her eyes. ‘My sisters...’

Several of them cursed. Stiles also knelt next to her, draping an arm over Morgandi’s shoulders who seemed exhausted. ‘I’m sorry. I...I don’t even know what to say.’

Tears slid down her eyes. ‘We came here to let my sister give birth.’

‘Birth?!’

She sobbed. ‘Yes. We’re rare. Nearly extinct. My sister carried in her over twenty Arachnes eggs. Now...they’re all gone.’

Will , another member of Scott’s pack, shuddered in revulsion. ‘Thank god.’

Camilla whimpered. Always. Her species was always so reviled. She blinked when a loud slap was heard in the otherwise quiet woods. 

Lydia stood in front of the teen, a snarled twisting her pretty face. ‘Say that again.’

The boy snarled, claws and fangs dropping, about to attack her. Until Jordan stepped behind the banshee, his eyes igniting orange, huge fangs appearing  and smoke beg an to emanate from his body. ‘You touch her and I’ll kill you. Slowly.’

Cora shook her head. ‘This...Scott...is this your pack? People capable of kicking a person when she’s down?’

‘No! He just...’ His mouth firmed. ‘She needs to be put away. I’m sure Deaton would agree with me.’

Stiles ignored his former best friend and focused on the Arachne. This was going to hurt her. ‘Camilla...the bodies...’

She looked at him and understood. ‘They’re still in Arachne shape, aren’t they?’

‘Yes.’ 

She gulped and put on Peter’s jacket. Then she tried to stand, smiling a little when Kellan moved to help her. ‘We need to burn them.’

‘I’m sorry.’

She shook her head, smiling. ‘No. It’s our way. Fire purifies. Like this...they’ll go back to the hearth.’ The Arachne moved to her sister’s and whimpered when she saw the belly torn up, the eggs there all eaten. She fell to her knees. ‘No...not even one?’

Derek frowned at her and together with Malia they moved to inspect the corpse. It was the coyote girl who thrusted her hand into the bloody mess and came out with an egg. ‘This one’s still good. I can hear a pulse beating inside.’

Camilla gasped and moved, lifting her hands in a shell to cradle the egg. ‘Yes...’ She cried and smiled tremulously. ‘It’s alive.’

Thomas bit his lip. ‘I don’t mean to be a downer but...what do we do with it? I mean...it needs to be inside his mom, right?’

She nodded but looked at the elves. ‘They can help me. They can put it inside me and my magic would preserve the egg until it’s time to give birth.’ She smiled. ‘Not all is lost. There’s still...there’s still a part of my sister with me.’

Stiles nodded. ‘We’ll help you. Come for dinner tonight. By then my friends should be recovered enough to help you and if you need blood I can also donate more.’

Camilla’s lower lip trembled and she began crying anew. ‘Thank you. So much. Thank you so much.’

Scott shook his head in shock. ‘You can’t be serious. You’re going to help her?’

‘What do you want me to do, Scott? Let a baby die?’

‘But...it’s a spider!’

Even Deucalion was starting to get irritated with the teen. ‘So the fuck what? You’re a canine. Does that make you better than a spider?!’ He blinked when he noticed the short mousy girl gap at him in shock. Huh. Just for that it was worth it. He tried hard not to smirk.

‘It’s different!’

‘How so?’ Raine crossed her muscled arms in front of her chest and began tapping a foot. Peter sighed. Too many people in his pack were acquiring Stiles’ habits. ‘This is why I’ve never been a dog person.’

Graham scowled at the harpy. ‘Hey! Don’t blamed it on us. That guy’s a douche.’

The Beacon Hills alpha growled. ‘I’m not a douche.’

Stiles shrugged. ‘You’re being one.’

‘I’m not. And I’ve had enough of this! She’d coming to Eichen House with us! I won’t let the egg die but the baby will have to also stay at Eichen.’

Camilla got up and moved closer to the pale teen with moles in his face. He and the wolf at his back seemed to be the alphas of the pack her brethren belonged to. 

Scott just growled lowly and advanced on her only to hit his face against Einar’s chest, when the huge man moved in front of him, bouncing of it and falling to the ground. He blinked astonished and lifted a hand to his nose. Which was broken and dripping blood. ‘Holy shit! What are you made of?!’

The golden haired elf lifted an eyebrow,  crossing his massive arms in front of his immense chest . ‘Flesh and bones.’

Stiles tried really hard not to snicker when he saw Scott whimper when his nose snapped back to its unbroken state. Then he looked at Camilla and back at his former best friend. ‘She’s coming with us.’ Scott opened his mouth to speak but Stiles’ hand caught fire. ‘Derek and the others told you I have magic, right?’ He moved to a body, touched it with a finger and it immediately crumbled to dust. He did the same to the other Arachne. The goblins and pixies, he just set on fire. ‘Try and stop us, Scott. You think you’re powerful?’ He snorted and his fire expanded until he created the shape of alpha Peter in fire. Creating Peter was like second nature to him now. He loved creating his wolf out of fire. ‘Come, Scott. Try and stop us.’

Deucalion watched the shudder go through the alpha teen  and smelled the terror in the boy’s pack  and a dark thrill went through his body. He wanted that so bad. So much power. So much control. His nose told him that Theo was having the same thoughts only he couldn’t control his reactions the way an older, more experienced wolf could.

Morgandi slapped her hands against each other and smiled. ‘Well...since that’s settled, we should go.’ She touched her white hair which was covered in blood. ‘I need a shower.’

Scott growled. ‘Nothing ‘s settled.’

Liam just sighed. ‘Scott...let it go.’

‘But...’

Mason nodded. ‘You don’t know if the Arachne attacked anyone or not. It’s wrong to put her in Eichen just because she is who she is.’

Corey bit his lip. ‘That’s prejudiced, Scott.’

The dark teen gaped at his pack. ‘But—but--’

Theo stepped forward then. ‘Anyway...you still have that pixie to take care of, Stiles.’

The teen looked at the pixie asleep in his hand. ‘Hum...I have no idea what to do with it.’

The demon wolf snarled. ‘Kill it.’

Stiles shrugged and shook the pixie who woke up on a groan. A pleasured groan. The pale teen blushed when his wolf narrowed his eyes at him. ‘It wasn’t my fault!’

‘I swear Stiles...’

‘What…?’ The metallic voice made everyone look at the tiny creature sitting on the warlock’s hand. ‘The blood...’ It lifted her head to look at the people surrounding her. She took flight to hoover in front of Stiles’ face. ‘Such sweet, powerful blood.’ She licked her lips. ‘Powerful like the old.’

The teen smirked and lifted an eyebrow. ‘Why are you in Beacon Hills?’

‘For power, what else?’ She came closer to him. ‘You could feed our court forever. Just a gulp of your blood is more potent than any of the dogs here.’

‘That one is a true alpha.’ He pointed with his chin at Scott.

‘So what? Not powerful enough.’ She pointed at Joshua. ‘If we’re talking about true alpha’s, then that one is stronger than him.’ She then pointed at Peter. ‘Your mate is also stronger than him.’ She smirked. ‘If that youth knew how to use his pack to draw their power into him, he’d be more powerful. Right now...he’s just an alpha.’

Stiles frowned. «Mate? What the hell--» He cocked his head to the side. «I guess we’re obvious enough that she realized we’re together. Huh.» He looked at Scott. He hadn’t even realized that the pixie had just told them that Peter’s pack had a true alpha in it. Of course, Mason was frowning which meant the guy was going to realize it soon enough.

Sofia grumbled. ‘Who cares? What do we do with it?’

Scott frowned. ‘What can we do? We need to let it go.’

‘What?!’ Falkner growled and took a step towards the teen. ‘You wanted to put Camilla in a supernatural prison but that pixie who ate her sisters, who attacked and bled us, you want to set free?’

Jackson shook his head. ‘Damn, McCall. You’re even dumber now than you used to be.’

The pixie grinned. ‘Well...see you soon.’ She grinned at Stiles. ‘I can’t wait to tell my brothers and sisters all about you.’

‘Nobody tells anything about my Stiles.’ Lucinda grabbed the creature in her hand and crushed it. ‘Nobody.’

‘Oh my god!’ Scott took several steps back. ‘You just killed it.’

She began to slowly turn to her wraith shape. ‘You were willing to let that creature go, knowing full well that it would tell others about Stiles’ magic. Do you want him to die?’

‘No, I woul--’

‘Enough.’ Stiles stepped forward and cradled Lucinda’s face between his hands, smiling when the girl went back to her normal freckled self. ‘It’s ok, Luce.’

‘No, it is not.’

He grinned. ‘It is.’ He leaned forward to kiss her on the cheek. ‘I really love you, girl.’

She dived into his arms, hugging him by the chest. ‘And I love you, my Stiles.’

He looked at his pack. ‘Shall we go?’

Raine nodded. ‘Yeah.’

Rallinth wrapped her whip around her waist. ‘Morgandi’s right. We all need a shower.’

Scott gaped at them. ‘Wait. We’re not finished yet!’

The warlock looked at him with angry eyes. ‘Oh. We’re finished, Scott. You can bet that  _**we’re** _ finished.’

And they all left, leaving behind the Beacon Hills pack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you all get the brick wall? :)
> 
> And you guys should get ready. Pretty soon things are gonna go bad. Uuuuuuuuuuuu


	155. Chapter 155

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m back!!! 
> 
> Thank you so much for the concern showed. You are wonderful people. I’m sorry I worried you but everyone needs vacations and that’s what happened to me. Now i’ve returned and with an awesome tan which means I didn’t have any time for writing ;)
> 
> PS: I was away for so long that I don’t know if I still know how to do this.   
> Let’s find out, shall we? ^_^

‘You want what?!’

Peter, Stiles and Joshua were in the living room alone, with the Scottish alpha just pacing nervously in front of them, while the alpha couple was sitting on the couch.

The entire pack was back at the hotel cleaning up and trying to help a traumatized Camilla. Joshua had followed Peter and Stiles to their home, telling Thomas that he wouldn’t be long before returning to him.

‘You heard me. Thomas’ fantasy…he wants the pack to watch me take him. Claim him. Only he can’t do it in front of the entire pack so…I suggested only you two and he agreed.’

‘Thomas wants…’ Peter hesitated. ‘That’s something really intimate. I mean…I’m the one constantly bottoming. I wouldn’t want to expose myself like that.’

He sighed. ‘I know but…it’s not just him. I also want to claim him in front of the pack.  It’s like this imperative need to just claim him, make him mine, leave no doubt in anyone’s mind that that man is MINE...b ut at the same time I don’t want anyone to watch him at his most vulnerable.’ His eyes glowed red. ‘The way Thomas is…it’s just…’ He looked at the couple in front of him. ‘I trust you two. I mean, I trust the others as well but… I know, I just know that none of you will react negatively about whatever we might do together. I also believe that you’ll just watch.’

Stiles licked his lips nervously. ‘Just watch, never speak or interfere?’

‘Yes.’

He looked at the redheaded man. ‘This is really important for you two, isn’t it?’

Joshua shook his head. ‘Thomas…although we’ve mated and we have the bond…for too long he was deceived by Fiona. He just…it’s like a need. Like he needs to be claimed in front of his pack, to prove that he’s mine.’

Peter nodded. ‘I get that.’

The teen frowned. ‘What do you mean?’

He smiled. ‘You’re not a wolf, Stiles, so don’t worry if you don’t feel it. But us…werewolves...we feel the need to mark our partners.’

‘Then…you want to bite me?’ He bit his lip. ‘I…I’m sorry Peter but I…I don’t want to be a werewolf.’

He rolled his eyes. ‘It wouldn’t be that type of bite. Besides, you’re a warlock. You can’t be a werewolf too. Much like our Lydia, you’re immune to the bite. Same as with the rest that are already another species.’

‘Oh…’

He leaned into the teen and smiled. ‘Besides…I’ve marked you plenty.’

‘What do you mean?’

‘Everytime I cover you in my come, I’m marking you.’

‘Oh!’

Joshua grinned. ‘You Beacon Hills people…’

They grinned back at him. 

‘So…you accept?’

Peter and Stiles looked at each other. This was something very important to the Scottish couple. So they nodded.

‘Do you accept the rules? No interfering, no matter what happens.’

Peter nodded again. ‘We won’t.’

Joshua hesitated. ‘And…try not to be embarrassed. Thomas might take it as if his needs are shameful and… please don’t embarrass him.’

‘Hey…’ Stiles got up. ‘You can trust us.’ He pulled the shorter man into his arms. ‘We’d never do anything to hurt Thomas.’ He frowned. ‘Although…’

‘What?’

He blushed a little. ‘What if I get horny?’

The redhead laughed. ‘That’s allowed, Stiles. Actually, knowing that others might be sexually excited watching him be taken, it will really do it for Thomas.’

‘Oh. Ok.’ His blush increased a bit. ‘Shit. I’m already embarrassed.’

He grinned and shook his head. ‘This is different. Being embarrassed from want is completely different from being embarrassed because what you’re watching is not your cup of tea or because you’re uncomfortable or disgusted.’

‘Really?’ He blinked. ‘You can tell the difference?’

‘Scent. Believe me, those emotions have a completely different scent.’

Peter also got up. ‘So…when do you want to do this?’

‘Tonight…after everyone leaves after dinner.’

Stiles cocked his head to the side and began to slowly smile. ‘I’ll have to make something special then.’

  


*

  


‘And that one?’

Peter sniffed the salmon and nodded. ‘That one is perfect.’

Stiles cocked his head to the side and nodded while grinning at his wolf. ‘I knew I kept you around for a reason.’

The older man just snorted while the teen looked at his groceries list in his cell phone. He looked around the supermarket they were in, trying to decide where to go next. The wolf was watching the girl at the fish counter wrap up the salmon (just to be sure that it was perfectly wrapped) and Stiles couldn’t help but find it cute. Why was it that everything Peter did of late always seemed cute to him? Didn’t make any sense. He shrugged and looked at his cell phone again, smirking at the list of ingredients they were going to buy for tonight’s dinner. The older man smiled as he looked  from  his lover as he accepted the wrapped salmon from the girl and put it carefully in their cart. 

‘What now?’

The teen grinned and pushed the cart, humming under his breath. He was happy. Just something as simple as going groceries shopping with Peter and he was happy.

‘Stiles?’

They both stopped and turned towards the feminine voice. ‘Mrs. McCall?’

‘Oh my god!’ She abandoned her cart to hurry to the teen and hug him tight. ‘You’re here.’

He hesitated briefly before hugging her back. ‘Scott didn’t tell you? We’ve already met.’

‘Oh.’ She pulled back and frowned. ‘I guess I need to have a talk with my son.’

He grinned. ‘I guess.’ He looked at her. ‘You’re looking good.’

‘Thank you.’

Peter cleared his throat, dragging both pair of eyes to him, smirking when Melissa’s widened at seeing him. ‘Peter Hale?!’

‘Hello, sweetheart.’

Stiles rolled his eyes. ‘You’re being a creeper, Peter.’

‘What is he doing here?!’

‘He’s my boyfriend.’

‘He’s what?!’

The wolf grinned. ‘I am.’

‘That’s—that---I---’ The poor woman just didn’t know what to say to that.

‘Please, Mrs. McCall. Don’t. Scott already said more than he should have.’

She looked at the teen. No...not teen. Only in age. She looked at him, not with the eyes of a woman who’d helped raise him but with objective eyes. He was tall and straight, his body strong and healthy, and his eyes...he’d seen too much. It wasn’t a boy in front of her. It was a strong confident young man, sure of himself and his decisions. Besides, Stiles had always been his own person. So she just nodded, trying to ignore the cringing inside her. ‘Very well. But I reserve the right to continue to think badly of him and also think that you’re crazy for being with him.’ She frowned. ‘Wait. Is Peter that boyfriend you told us about at the graduation ceremony?’

‘Yup.’

Shock hit her. «They’ve been together for moths now.» ‘I see.’ She shook her head. ‘The sheriff would have shot Peter if he was still alive.’

Stiles had to grin at that. ‘Yeah, he would have.’

She cocked her head to the side, eyeing the wolf up and down. ‘I might do it for him.’

He threw his head back, laughing. ‘Thanks.’

Peter mock growled. ‘She’s threatening to shoot me and you’re thanking her?! I feel so loved.’

Grinning, Stiles looked at him. ‘Now you know not to mess with me.’

‘I love _messing_ with you.’

‘Yew!’ Melissa scrunched up her nose. ‘That was disgusting.’

He shrugged unrepentant. ‘True, though.’

She just scowled at him before turning to Stiles. ‘Anyway, you’ve got to come and have dinner with us.’

He smiled and it was a bit sad. ‘I’m sorry but...Scott and I aren’t in the best of terms.’

‘Still?’

‘Yeah.’ 

She bit her lips. ‘I see.’ She looked at him. ‘I know what you did. Donovan, the desert wolf...I know that but...I don’t blame you for it.’

He blinked at her.

‘Scott...you have to understand. Rafael left us. His father got drunk and hit him accidentally. He saw us yelling at each other. No matter how maturely he looks at it now, he was a child back then. Such things leave their mark. So to Scott...everything is black and white. You love someone, you don’t hurt them. Period. You kill someone, you’re a bad guy. You’re in the wrong because there could have been another way to do things.’ She shook her head. ‘He let Deucalion go even though that man had killed several people. All because the alternative would have been to kill him.’

‘Yeah...we didn’t know about Eichen House back then.’

‘Stiles. I love my son more than anything but...I’ve always looked at you as a second son. Like I know the sheriff looked at Scott as his second son.’

He smiled. ‘Yeah...’

‘I’m not choosing sides. I can’t do that but maybe...maybe I can make Scott see a bit of reason. He can’t be this inflexible forever.’ She frowned. ‘Life isn’t like that. You have to allow breathing room. Grey is just a fact of life like black and white.’

Peter cocked his head to the side. ‘It’s amazing how a kid with a mother like you grew up the way he did.’

She scowled. ‘I don’t need compliments from you. I might not say anything bad because of Stiles but I reserve the right not to like you.’

Stiles laughed. ‘And you have every right not to like him.’

‘Really, Stiles.’ Peter huffed.

The teen shrugged. ‘Anyway, you’ve been like a second mom to me.’ His eyes looked at the woman who helped raise him, love shining in his eyes. ‘You offered me a home when my dad was so devastated by his grief that he spent most time drinking, you made sure I had clean clothes, that I had enough food to cook for my dad and me. You gave me a second home and for that I’ll always be grateful.’

‘Oh.’ She blinked away the mist growing in her eyes.

He smiled again, leaning down to kiss her in the cheek. ‘Thank you for being the second best mom a kid could have.’

Melissa watched him take a step back and walk away with Peter, pushing his cart in front of him. It was a goodbye. She was intelligent enough to realize that. Stiles had just told her goodbye in the gentlest way possible. A tear slid down her face. 

She’d just lost a son today.

  


*

  


Peter opened the door. ‘You guys are early.’

Jackson and Graham entered the house. ‘Nothing to do in this town. So boring.’

The alpha lifted an eyebrow. ‘We had a fight with pixies and goblins just a few hours ago and you say that it’s boring?’

The platinum blonde waved a hand. ‘That’s different.’

Right then, Raine and Camilla also arrived. The harpy grinned. ‘See? Told you we weren’t early.’

She frowned. ‘Dinner is at 8PM and it’s only 6PM. I’d say we’re early.’

‘But people are already here.’ She lifted her nose and turned, grinning. ‘See? More are arriving.’

The elves and Rallinth waved, smiling at them. ‘Hey! You’re here already.’

Morgandi sighed. ‘This town is so boring.’

Stiles frowned, leaving the kitchen and cleaning his hands on an apron which he threw over his shoulder. ‘It’s not boring.’

Falkner gave a dramatic sigh. ‘I’m sorry Stiles, but there’s nothing to do here.’

Joshua also arrived with Thomas and being werewolves they heard the exchange. ‘No wonder all of you Beacon Hills people are perverts. There’s nothing to do here but have sex.’

Right then, Lydia came up to them. ‘Which is why we have never complained about this town.’

The warlock shook his head as he saw Argent, Isaac and Sofia also arriving. ‘How is it possible that you all arrived a minute of each other? This is way beyond coincidence.’

‘Pack.’

‘Hum?’ He looked at Peter and noticed the older man’s eyes glowing and a small smile playing on his lips. ‘A healthy pack feels the bonds, the need to be together.’

‘I see.’ He leaned into his wolf and together they eyed their pack. Everybody was grinning at each other. It felt good. Felt like family. Stiles could almost smell the happiness whaffing off his wolf’s body. He felt like he lived for this. To see Peter happy and content.

Then he saw Derek, Cora and Malia come from the left side of the house and Deucalion and Theo come from the right side. ‘The hell?!’

The whole pack turned towards them. Mimi’s eyes ignited and she started chirping angrily  on his shoulder .

Raine growled. ‘What the hell are you guys doing here?’

Sofia also snarled. ‘Especially that guy.’ Her eyes ignited gold like she wanted to fulminate Deucalion.

Peter scowled at them. ‘Well? Answer the question!’

Malia shrugged. ‘I figured Stiles would be cooking dinner so…’

Cora grinned. ‘You’re not going to refuse me dinner, are you Stiles?’

The pale teen crossed his arms in front of his chest and began tapping a foot. Everybody blinked when Mimi also got up on his shoulder and emulated his posturing. ‘All three of you are Weres. Do you have any idea how much that means in terms of food?!’ Actually, he’d counted on the three Hales being here. Call it intuition...and complete confidence in his cooking. But Deucalion and Theo were a surprise.

Kaira frowned at them while she let go of her son who promptly started running baby style towards Stiles. ‘And it’s rude to appear uninvited.’

Jackson nodded. ‘It’s bad enough that because of you guys, all of us ate less at lunch. Now you’re gonna do the same for dinner?! NO. WAY.’

Stiles picked up Riordan, grinning when the baby slapped his face between his palms. Huh. They weren’t wet. Seemed like he was growing out of the habit of putting his hands in his mouth. ‘Hey, big guy. Should we let them eat with us?’

The baby elf frowned at the newcomers. ‘Less food.’

‘Well, I can cook more.’

He nodded but then extended his hands towards Cora. ‘Pick. Up.’

The pale teen had to grin when she shuddered. Riordan kept making grabby hands at her until she hesitated for too long and then he scowled. ‘ **NOW!** ’

The she wolf hurried up and took the child from Stiles’ arms. The baby elf grinned at her and she rolled her eyes. ‘Oh my god! I’d swear this was Stiles’ son if I didn’t know any better.’

Falkner gulped and looked at Kaira. The smile she sent him was a bit sad. Then the elf looked at Albion. The pale elf looked cold and indifferent like usual but...how much did that really hurt him? Hearing someone say that his son acted like another man and not his real father?

Riordan frowned. ‘Not daddy. Wife.’

Deucalion snorted at that and tried valiantly to choke his laughter at Peter and Stiles’ scowl. ‘This is priceless.’

Sofia looked at him. ‘It’s also pack. Something you have no right to.’

Lucinda nodded. ‘I will paint the world red before you are allowed to hurt my Stiles.’

‘I’m not here to hurt him.’

Theo moved next to the alpha. ‘We helped you.’

The pale teen lifted an eyebrow at that. ‘No, you didn’t. Lydia managed to defeat those pixies all by herself. You were just canon-fodder.’

The British man’s eyes ignited red. ‘I’m the demon wolf! I’m not canon-fodder.’

The teen just shrugged. Then he pulled the apron from his shoulder and put it on. This time it was a full apron covering his chest and thighs and had cute strawberry motifs.

Cora grinned at him. ‘You look so cute.’

Stiles just lifted an eyebrow at her. ‘You should have seen me when I used to cook for Peter alone. He bought me this frilly little thing that I would use with nothing else beneath it while cooking.’

The alpha wolf sighed. ‘Those were the days.’

The teen grinned. ‘You know...I brought it with me. Wanna give it a go tonight?’

Peter’s lips slowly stretched into a smile. ‘I would love it.’

‘Good...because I’m cooking aphrodisiac dishes only.’ He smirked at his shocked pack. ‘You’re welcome.’

Derek shook his head. ‘Are you serious?!’

‘You’ve got a problem?’ He cocked his head to the side. ‘Well...you weren’t invited...’

Jackson grinned. ‘Right. So you can leave.’

The former alpha growled. ‘I’m staying.’

Kaira just rolled her eyes. ‘You know what? This house is too small for so many people. All five of you should leave.’

Albion nodded. ‘You’re not pack. What the hell are you doing here?!’

‘Agreed.’ Falkner crossed his arms in front of his chest. ‘This is relax time. You being here won’t allow any of us to relax.’

Camilla bit her lip and looked around herself. ‘I...I should go then.’

The pack blinked at her and immediately smiled gently. ‘We didn’t mean you.’

The dark elf smiled and moved towards her, hugging her with an arm over her shoulders, pulling her into his body. ‘That’s right, little sister.  _You_ were invited.’ He scowled at the wolves. ‘They weren’t.’

Lucinda nodded. ‘Exactly.’ She began tapping her foot. ‘Besides, you will spoil our fun.’ She frowned then. ‘What is afrosick food? I do not think I want to eat something that will make me sick.’

Theo couldn’t stop his snort. ‘Oh my god! How old is she?! Is she that ignorant?’

The wraith growled and slowly transformed, letting her nails extend to their full length. ‘What are you saying about me?’

He gulped. ‘Hum...nothing. Just that you look really young.’

Morgandi looked at them and at Peter who was also starting to get irritated. ‘So what are you cooking, Stiles?’

The teen grinned, knowing exactly what she was doing. ‘Hearts of Baltimore Crab Cakes for starters. Then for the main dish we’ll have Chili Ginger Glazed Salmon and for dessert Triple Chocolate Brownies with Walnuts and Coconut Caramel.’

Einar almost started glowing.  He could actually feel his mouth filling with saliva. That sounded so good!  ‘How about we leave all this for later? You’re all delaying Stiles’ cooking.’  The big elf  scowled at their uninvited guests. ‘I’ll start breaking people’s knees if anyone delays Stiles any further.’ 

That coming from the biggest person in the pack had everyone hurrying into the house, following a laughing warlock.

Sofia scowled when the non-pack five also moved to enter. ‘What are you guys doing?’

Derek looked at her and hesitated. ‘Huh.’

Malia grinned and screamed. ‘STILES!’

He screamed back from the kitchen. ‘WHAT?’

‘CAN WE COME IN?’

‘YEAH!’

The coyote grinned at the short girl, moving around her and entering the house.

Cora lifted an eyebrow. ‘I still have to return this baby.’

The true wolf shrugged. ‘Malia said we and Stiles said yeah.’ He also entered the house.

The beta scowled even more fiercely and looked at Peter. ‘But these two can’t come in, right?’ Her alpha just shrugged and she growled. ‘STILES!’

‘WHAT?!’

‘CAN THE OTHER TWO COME IN?’

Several members of the pack screamed from inside the house. ‘NO!’

She grinned and crossed her arms in front of her chest. ‘There you have it.’

‘LET THEM IN! I THINK I HAVE ENOUGH FOOD!’

She screeched. ‘WHAT?!’ Sofia looked at Peter. ‘No way! They’re gonna stab us in the back!’

He lifted both eyebrows. ‘They do that and you have my permission to kill them. Slowly.’

The short girl cocked her head to the side and let her eyes move over Deucalion’s body. ‘Can I break  their knees meanwhile?’

‘Sure. But start with Theo.’ 

After all, this was the guy that used to have the hots for Stiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ^_^
> 
> After so long...hope the chapter was worth the wait ;)


	156. Chapter 156

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the warm welcome ^_^  
> I have to admit something about me. I believe I’m a bit of a tease :P
> 
> One thing though: All of you saying that Scott is gonna get his or whatever, I promise I have a BIG finish for Scott. Please don’t try to guess or give opinions about how it should end. I LOVE the ending I planned.  
> Please please don’t make me change it because of your comments. I love that you comment but on this...trust me. Scott’s ending will be fantastic. Well...more or less. But I LOVE what I thought for him and I truly believe you guys will also like it and find it fitting. Not trying to be rude just...not wanting anything to influence the ending I want for Scott.  
> So please...no more questions about Scott’s ending or guesses about what I plan for him, OK?   
> Everything else...WELCOME!!!!

‘Why?’ 

Peter was leaning close to Stiles, murmuring in his ear as he watched him finish the crab cakes.

‘Why what?’

He gritted his teeth. ‘Let those two in.’

He didn’t have to say what two he was referring to.

‘Keep your friends close and your enemies closer.’

The wolf rolled his eyes. ‘Not that close!’

The teen looked at his wolf and sighed. ‘It’s just…I don’t trust them either and my eyes are wide open to their faults but…I’m willing to give them a chance.’ He looked him in the eyes. ‘I gave you a chance, didn’t I? Look how it turned out.’

‘It’s different, Stiles. I’m different. I had a reason—several reasons—for having done what I did. The Argents destroyed my family and I went insane being in a coma. Those two were only after power!’

He frowned. ‘Peter…you aligned yourself with freaking Kate Argent for power.’

‘Well…’

He grinned and leaned into the older wolf, kissing his jaw. ‘Let’s see how it goes huh? Besides, if they go off the deep end again, we have a pack that will  _**delight** _ in showing them the error of their ways.’

He grinned back. ‘I almost  _almost_ feel sorry for them if that happens.’

‘Almost.’

He shrugged. ‘Can’t stand Theo.’

‘You never met him before!’

The alpha scowled. ‘He’s a smirking little shit that was undressing you with his eyes.’

He grinned. ‘Believe me, I couldn’t care less about Theo.’ He growled. ‘Damned guy was responsible for my dad being hurt and nearly dying. I actually punched him twice because of that. I wanted to kill him with my bare hands.’

‘And you invite him to have dinner with us?! At our place?!’

He shrugged. ‘He tries anything and I’m totally justified in punching him again. Tattoo strength punch.’

The wolf looked at his mate and rolled his eyes. ‘I should have known. Deucalion?’

‘Jury still out on that one.’ He frowned. ‘He helped us and was even shot while helping us...huh…let’s wait and see, shall we?’

He sighed. ‘Fine. When Sofia jumps him, don’t blame me.’

He grinned. ‘I love that she wants to go for his throat.’

‘That’s one way of putting it.’

‘What?’

‘Crab cakes are ready?’

  


*

  


It was an entirely new experience for Deucalion, Theo, Camilla and the three Hales. Sure, the last three had already experienced a lunch with the New Haven pack but it had been pretty calm all things considered. Tonight though…

All six outsiders were sitting more or less to the corner of the living room and watching in fascination the pack. They were loud and happy and  _hungry_ . Sofia picked a fight with Einar over a crab cake, fighting him tooth and nail until the big man moved her into a head lock, immobilizing her and Raine took the opportunity to steal her crab cake. Which resulted in a howling of epic proportions...until Stiles stuffed another crab cake in her mouth to shut her up.

But after taking one bite, the British man hugged his two other crab cakes to him like a miser and his eyes glowed red when he saw several members of the pack eyeing his loot. ‘They’re mine!’

Thomas pouted and then turned towards Joshua…whose eyes also ignited. ‘No.’

The big beta smiled seductively and leaned down to nuzzle his mate’s neck. ‘I promise to be  _very_ good tonight.’

The redhead’s arousal exploded through the living room causing the platinum blonde teenager to growl. ‘Oh for heaven’s sake! It was bad enough with those two and then Isaac and Argent. Did you have to go the same path?!’

Cora looked at him. ‘What are you talking about? They smell so hot.’

‘I don’t need to be hot over two men!’

Derek lifted his judgmental eyebrows. ‘Then does that mean that you’re hot over them?’

He squawked in outrage. ‘NO!’

Raine burst out laughing, eating her last crab cake. ‘Oh, this is just too good.’

‘You shut up!’

She just lifted and eyebrow and showed her teeth...an unmistakable challenge to a wolf. ‘Make me.’

The teen just growled. ‘Stiles! Why the hell are you taking so long cooking the main dish?! I’m hungry!’

The warlock came from the kitchen, eyes narrowed. When he spoke, his voice was dangerously low. ‘What did you just say?’

The entire pack went silent. Literally everyone. Even the baby. Actually, it was as if the entire world had gone silent.

Deucalion had never seen the like. He used to need to change to his alpha shape and roar to provoke such a reaction. This teen with a few soft spoken words managed to do what he thought was impossible. Silencing the boisterous pack. 

‘Huh. Nothing.’ Graham was deathly pale especially because several members of his pack were throwing dirty looks at him. ‘I was just...I mean...’

The older teen just lifted an eyebrow and the Scottish teen cringed at the glare Albion directed at him. ‘No…huh… never mind.’

He looked at the platinum blonde teen for a few more seconds and then turned around and went back to the kitchen.

The whole pack breathed a sigh of relief. Falkner leaned his shoulder against the pale elf. ‘I swear. For a second I thought we’d have no dinner.’

‘Yeah…’ The older elf eyed the remaining crab cake that the dark elf had in his hand.

Falkner just lifted an eyebrow and took a big bite out of it, grinning when the other elf scowled at him. But then he offered the rest to him, lifting it to his lips. 

His heart went into overdrive. The younger elf offering him Stiles’ food? His share of the food? Shyly, he leaned a bit forward and ate the rest of the cake from his fingers. And then blushing, he gave a ittle lick to his fingers, watching the pupils dilate.

The dark elf had to grin at that blushing tease. ‘Flirt.’

Graham scowled. ‘Really? You too?!’

Lydia grinned. ‘I totally ship them.’

Sofia nodded, looking at them with a decidedly wicked gleam in her eyes. ‘Totally hot together.’

Raine sighed. ‘Damn. Just lost my opportunity with Falkner.’

The pale elf shook his head. ‘Huh…we’re not…I mean…’

The harpy lifted an eyebrow. ‘Honey, you practically just sucked off his fingers.’

Albion’s face exploded in a blush and she grinned. ‘You two ever want to try a threesome, ring me up.’

Graham scowled at that. ‘You don’t have the right equipment for it.’

She shrugged. ‘Plenty of holes, though.’

Lucinda gasped, scandalized. ‘Oh my god!’

Stiles appeared from the kitchen. ‘Bunch of perverts, you all.’ He shook his head. ‘If you guys are finished with the crab cakes, go put the dishes in the kitchen. The salmon will be ready in five.’ He looked at them. ‘Form a line.’

Derek gasped as everyone got up at the same time, running over whoever wasn’t fast enough. Malia also scrambled up, running into the fray to get herself a place at front of the line. The rest of the strangers to the pack watched, with wide eyes, the shoving around and elbowing, cringing when Sofia grabbed Morgandi’s hair and pulled the white woman down, stepping over her to get one place ahead on the line. 

‘You bitch!’

The short girl grinned. ‘Woof.’

Derek blinked when he smelled… He lifted an eyebrow at Deucalion. ‘Really? That does it for you?’

The demon wolf tried really hard not to blush and shrugged. ‘It’s hot seeing women fight.’

Camilla shook her head. ‘They really are violent.’

Cora shook her head. ‘Nah. This is family.’ Her scent went a bit sad. ‘I remember we all reacting much the same way when our grandma made cookies.’

Her brother nodded. ‘Yeah.’ He placed an arm around her shoulders and pulled her into his body. It felt good watching them. 

Deucalion looked as the pack settled into a calm line when Peter growled at them. Yeah...family. He used to have that in his pack...until Gerard Argent took his eyes and he realized that it was all a lie. But somehow...this didn’t feel like a lie. It made him angry, actually. He was an alpha without a pack. Everyone knew about him so no one wanted to be part of his pack. He wasn’t allowed to bite anyone anymore because the Calaveras had so decreed it. To do otherwise was a death sentence. All the Hunter families in the American continent were keeping a close eye on him. Just waiting for him to make a small mistake.

If he had someone like Stiles on his side...he could wipe them all out without breaking a sweat. The power the kid had exhibited this afternoon was staggering. 

No. 

He’d been wrong. Stiles couldn’t be just a simple magic user. He’d had time to think and the power the teen had shown...there was something more there. There were no human sacrifices, his scent wasn’t tainted in the least. Which meant that his magic was pure. So… where did all that magic come from?!

‘It’s ready!’

The five of them got up, lifting their eyebrows at the excitement in the room. 

Theo looked at Cora. ‘He can’t be that good a cook, can he?’

Camilla smirked. ‘You just ate his crab cakes.’

‘Well yeah but...usually everybody has his or hers specialty when it comes to cooking. Maybe Stiles’ are crab cakes.’

The she wolf shook her head. ‘We ate his lasagna for lunch. I actually asked him in marriage.’

‘What?’

Derek nodded. ‘I was about to do the same.’

The brother and sister looked at each other and moved to the line.

  


*

  


Deucalion felt his eyes roll inside his head. ‘Jesus!’ His eyes ignited red and he looked at Stiles who was happily eating his salmon on the living room floor with his shoulder pressed against his wolf’s thigh who was in turn sitting on the couch. ‘Marry me.’

The teen chocked and proceeded to beat at his own chest to try and dislodge a bit of salmon from the wrong cavity. He gasped and looked at the British alpha with tears in his eyes. ‘Fuck! You nearly killed me!

Derek shook his head. ‘Just ignore him. You should marry me.’

That cracked the entire pack up...except Jackson. ‘He’s mine!’

‘No.’ Sofia scowled at the pretty teen. ‘He’s mine.’

Lucinda let her eyes bleed black. ‘He is  _**my** _ Stiles!’

‘Enough!’ Peter’s eyes turned red. ‘He’s mine and no one else’s!’

Stiles’ scent exploded all over the living room and the pack just sighed in contentment. Argent scowled. ‘You’re smelling him, aren’t you?’

‘Well...’

The older man growled and moved over Isaac, making the teen grab both their plates to lift them in the air so the older man could smash his face against Stiles’ neck. He immediately groaned and went boneless on his lover’s lap.

‘If only you could bottle that scent...’

Deucalion knew how he felt. He was hard again. He could smell the light arousal in the pack but nothing like what he, Theo and the other three Hales were feeling. He wanted to go over there and rip the kid’s clothes off his body and have his way with him. Fuck! He wanted the teen to hold his hands up, keep him immobile while Stiles rode his cock and made him beg. That scent was a menace.

He growled. ‘You just cut that scent off like you did before. You go out smelling like that and you’ll end up raped.’

The entire pack froze and then the scent that bombarded his senses...protection, pain, rage, tenderness, impotency, fear. Shit! He looked at the teen in question. His already pale skin was even paler, his lips bled of color. Oh sweet fuck. He had hit the jackpot on first try.

Peter’s eyes went red and he put his plate aside, getting up slowly, like a predator after he locked on his prey. ‘You need to leave.  _**Now** _ .’

He gulped. He didn’t fear the alpha Hale but watching the kid… ‘I apologize.’ He watched Stiles lift his eyes to him. They were bruised and hurt. «Fuck!» He might be any things, but never this. He killed and liked to make some people hurt but…he didn’t joke about rape and he didn’t throw such things in people’s faces. ‘It was completely out of line and I honestly apologize for it.’

The kid shrugged, killing his scent. ‘It’s fine.’

‘No, it’s not.’ Jackson growled. ‘Not when he makes you be afraid in your own home.’

The warlock sighed. ‘Jackson. It was a shock, but I do get it.’

‘Get what?!’

‘What did he smell like, when he said that?’

‘Arousal.’ He frowned. ‘Very pronounced arousal.’

‘He’s not used to it. Not like you guys are.’ His lips twitched. ‘Hell, until a few weeks ago you would still hump me everytime you smelled me.’

‘But...’

‘I’m fine.’ He looked up at his wolf and scowled signaling the couch with his eyes. ‘No need to make a big deal out of it.’ 

Scowling, Peter sat down again.

Sofia growled. ‘Then stop masking your scent.’

He rolled his eyes. ‘Fine.’

Once again that delightful scent invaded people’s senses only now...it had an undercurrent of pain beneath it.

Derek gulped. ‘Stiles...what happened?’

He smiled sadly. ‘A guy smelled my scent, thought I was an Incubus and decided to make me pay.’

Cora’s claws slid out. ‘I really hope he’s dead.’

‘Nope.’

‘What?!’ Malia growled loudly. ‘Tell me where he is and I’ll kill the bastard.’

‘Lucifer’s holding him for me.’

Theo couldn’t have heard it correctly. ‘Lucifer. The  _Lucifer_ ?’

‘The one and only.’

Deucalion gaped at him. ‘You—you’re telling the truth.’

‘Huh-huh.’ He grinned. ‘He’ll hold Adriel up for me and when I go to hell I can spend an eternity having fun torturing him.’ He sighed and finally his scent went back to its pure notes. ‘Eternity is going to be so much fun.’

Cora couldn’t stop blinking at him. ‘How do you know the devil?!’

‘Well...the guy that...’ He scowled. ‘...attacked me was an angel. If angels attack humans, they go to hell. Simple as that.’ It was twisting what had really happened, but it was still the truth.

‘And Lucifer agreed to hold that said angel for you.’

‘Huh-huh. I think he liked me.’

Derek blinked at him. ‘The devil liked you.’

He laughed. ‘Well...when I was a kid my nickname was mischief. It’s no wonder Lucifer liked me.’

Malia shook her head. ‘I swear Stiles. You’re never boring.’ She sighed and took another bite of her salmon. ‘Are you sure you wanna stay with Peter? I’m way younger and prettier than him. Besides, we were really good in bed together.’

The alpha growled. ‘Keep talking like that and I’ll kick you out of the house.’

‘It’s Stiles’ house.’

The warlock took another bite from his plate. ‘What’s mine is his.’ He looked at Sofia precisely when she took a delicate bite of her salmon. ‘Like it?’

‘Hummm…’

‘This from someone who’s just a carnivore.’

She shrugged. ‘99% of the time. I reserve the other 1% for occasions such as these.’

And Deucalion realized he was in over his head. This pack...it wasn’t unscathed like he’d been led to believe. No wonder they’d talked about battle and an enemy they couldn’t trust at their backs. 

They knew all about war and pain and loss. He watched the tiny girl narrow her eyes at him. The distrust in her eyes...no. This definitely wasn’t like Scott’s pack.

  


*

  


When Derek tasted the dessert, he actually nearly had an orgasm. ‘Oh my god!’ His eyes fluttered closed and he moaned. He heard someone giggle and opened his eyes to look at Stiles. ‘How is it possible that I’ve known you for three years and yet didn’t know you could cook like this?!’

He shrugged. ‘I mostly only cooked veggie stuff for my dad.‘ His scent soured. ‘And the bastard tricked me. While I was worrying about his heart, he was out eating hamburgers!’ He lifted his face to the sky. ‘You hear me, old man?! You and I are going to have a serious talk. Don’t even think about reincarnation until then or I’m going to be even more pissed off at you!’

Peter shrugged. ‘You’ll probably meet the sheriff in hell.’

‘What?! The angels said he was in heaven!’

Raine licked her lips. ‘If he was as much of a loving father as you say he was, I believe he’s asked for relocation after what Adriel did to you.’

‘Oh boy...’

Adriel was in for a rough time.

  


*

  


After everyone finished the dessert, several people of the pack went to the kitchen.

Cora frowned. ‘What are they doing?’

‘Cleaning up the kitchen. I cook, they clean.’

‘Huh.’

The teen got up. ‘Well...you’ve eaten so...’

Falkner came up to him. ‘And we have pack business to discuss.’

‘What?’

‘Camilla. We talked and...I want to bring up the possibility of letting her into our pack.’

He shuddered. ‘But she’s a spider.’ He quickly turned to the brunette. ‘No offense.’

‘None taken. I know how much people hate spiders.’

He frowned. ‘Now I feel like a bigot.’

Albion grinned at him. ‘Anyway, you hate snakes way more than spiders.’

‘Doesn’t mean I like spiders. Besides...’ He looked at the wildcards in front of him. Too much information. They were giving these people too much information. ‘I’m sorry but...this really is pack business.’

Malia bit her lip. ‘You don’t consider me pack?’

He shook his head. ‘You’re Scott’s pack. You’re my friend but you’re still his pack.’ He looked at Derek and Cora. ‘Same as you guys. I mean...I don’t think you’re Scott’s pack but you are someone else’s pack. And Deucalion and Theo? I don’t trust you two.’

The British alpha got up, shrugging. ‘I get it. Thank you for the lovely dinner, Stiles.’

‘No problem.’ He cocked his head to the side and lifted an eyebrow. ‘I bet Scott is gonna call me tomorrow to set up a meeting. Wanna be there?’

He grinned. ‘Love to.’

The Hale pack watched the five of them leave Stiles’ house and then they just hurried cleaning things up.

Lydia frowned. ‘You know...can they hear us from inside the wards?’

‘Yeah. But they would need to be inside the wards and I’d feel it if they were. So no worries there.’

She nodded. ‘Okay.’

  


*

  


After everything was cleaned, the pack went to the living room and sat looking at each other.

Peter looked at the brunette, smelling the distinct nerves on the woman. ‘So…huh…you want to join us?’

Camilla looked around her. ‘I’m alone.’ She pulled her sisters egg from a container full of water from a small bag. ‘This is the last of my family. I also know of no other Arachnes.’ Falkner leaned his shoulder against her, in a show of support making her smile. ‘I…We came here because of the Nemeton. We felt its pull…and we need magic to give birth.’ Her lips thinned. ‘Apparently, we weren’t the only ones feeling the pull.’

Stiles nodded, feeling content. Peter was sitting on the floor with him, his back against the couch with Stiles sitting between his legs, back against his chest. The teen felt like purring. The alpha’s heat against his back felt so good and relaxing… ‘Our pack…there’s already too many in it.’

Kellan frowned. ‘But she needs…we fae need each other.’ The tattooed elf shed his glamour and all the others also did the same. He looked at her. ‘You’re part of the dark throng and you’ve been missed for a long time, little sister.’

The dark elf nodded. ‘Stiles…she won’t survive alone. Especially if she’s to carry the baby to term.’

He frowned at that. ‘What do you mean?’

‘We need magic. You know that. She can’t be in a place without magic and expect to survive. With the six of us and you, at least she has a chance now.’

Stiles looked at Peter who just shrugged and then looked at the others. ‘What do you guys think?’

Rallinth licked her lips. ‘I’ve been with you guys for mere days but…if you hadn’t given me a chance I would have probably attacked some poor guy and because of what Adriel did to me, I wouldn’t be…I don’t know how it would have turned out.’

Kellan smiled and nuzzled her neck. ‘You’d have been fine. You wanted us to go away, remember? You were weak and traumatized and still you tried to warn us.’

Raine shrugged. ‘I’m a thief and all around not a very nice person. But I fit here.’

Sofia scowled. ‘Hey! I like you just the way you are.’

The harpy grinned and hugged the small girl, pulling her into her body. ‘That’s why I fit in here.’

Lydia nodded. ‘We’re a pack of misfits.’ She looked at Camilla. ‘We have werewolves, succubus, elves, hellhounds, banshees, wraiths, harpies, warlocks and humans, one who is a hunter.’ She smiled at Stiles. ‘All of us different but…we fit. Like a family does.’

Camilla’s eyes widened. ‘Werewolf packs sometimes have humans and druids with them. But I’ve never heard of a pack such as yours.’

Graham grinned. ‘We’re awesome.’

Thomas bit his lip. ‘I’m sorry but…I don’t agree.’

The pack all turned to him and Peter lifted an eyebrow. ‘Oh?’

‘We don’t know her. We know literally nothing about her and…’ He looked at Joshua. ‘We’ve been burned already.’

Rallinth blinked at him. ‘But you trusted me.’

The Scottish alpha smiled. ‘You were injured and in pain and traumatized. Besides, Stiles found you and vouched for you. His instincts are rarely wrong.’

Jackson frowned. ‘Stiles? What do you feel about her?’

‘Sofia is a better person to answer that question.’ He shook his head. ‘I mean, I’m fine with Camilla but…’

The mousy girl frowned. ‘I feel no threat from her.’ She looked at the Arachne. ‘No sense of danger.’

Lucinda looked at the young warlock. ‘There is a fast way to solve this.’

Kellan blinked. ‘You mean…?’

‘Yes.’

Stiles frowned. ‘But that’s…’ He looked at the brunette who had cocked her head to the side in curiosity. ‘Have you ever heard of a soul search?’ She nodded. ‘Would you be willing to let me do one?’

‘I…’ She looked around herself, at all the creatures looking at her. A soul-search was a complete invasion of privacy. More than just memories, you’d know the person completely, her core, her very soul. It meant opening her mind to a stranger with the power to kill her with a thought…or make her his slave. It implied absolute trust and she didn’t know them at all. Camilla bit her lip. But this boy had given his blood freely to save the life of a stranger. By what had transpired during dinner, he’d been through hell and still hadn’t let himself be defeated by it. She looked at the egg cradled in her hands. She didn’t have a choice anyway. The life of her sister’s baby depended on it. She gulped. ‘If…If I don’t pass the test…the egg…please…can you promise that you’ll take care of it?’ She wasn’t going to pass the soul-search. There was no way. What she’d done. There was a reason why her species belonged to the dark throng.

Stiles nodded and moved from Peter’s embrace. ‘Just kneel in front of me.’ She did, moving away from the other elves to sit with her legs beneath her buttocks and looking him in the eyes. The teen moved to stand straight, on his knees, looking down at her. ‘This shouldn’t hurt. You’ll feel warmth and something like a tickle in your mind. You’ll also know what I’ll be seeing.’

She nodded and tried to relax. The warlock lifted his hands and placed them on each side of her head without touching her.

Stiles could see it all. An entire life of battle and struggle. Happiness in the killings, fun forcing males from the shinning throng down and having her way with them. How many centuries ago had this been?! She must be as old as Kaira. Always reviled. He could feel her pain at the disdain her own people showed her. They were more than happy to send the Arachne to the front line of battle, to whittle out their enemies but they never got any recognition for their prowess in battle. And yet…Arachne’s never complained. Never even thought of rebelling. They knew they were the monsters the shining throng talked about. When comparing to the shining sidhe and elves…there was no comparison actually.

And then century after century, battle after battle, their numbers began to decrease until they were practically extinct. And still they fought and still they were loyal. The Arachnes were a true sisterhood. Their children cared by all, loved by all, trained by all. There was no ranks among them. No one was more important than the other.

Even after he was finished, Stiles kept his hands up. He didn’t know what to do. This woman had killed indiscriminately, had raped men, had tortured and laughed at their pain. But…she was also fiercely loyal and brave. She’d never betrayed her own people. Thing was, Stiles knew none of the elves were  _nice_ . They all liked bloodshed and violence too much. Raine was even worse than them. He hadn’t done a soul-search on the other members of his pack but somehow…he doubted that they’d done less than Camilla had. Centuries, thousands of years ago…things were savage. The strong did survive. Hell, he’d studied about the middle ages and Camilla might be even before that time so…yeah. The supernatural thousands of years ago? Oh boy. A recipe for disaster. But thing was, she’d never turned against a human. Their battles were mostly against the Seelie or other supernatural creature who thought to challenge their throng.

What to do? What to do? 

He opened his eyes and looked at her brown ones. There was anxiousness there. Fear as well. She knew what she had done but she didn’t try to defend herself or justify her actions.

‘This is a different time.’ Stiles’ voice was serious as he finally touched her, cradling her face in his big hands. ‘Battles are no longer fought that way. Things…changed.’

‘I know.’ She licked her lips. ‘I realize that…to someone as young as you…I know what we are.’ Her eyes became determined. ‘But that was our way of life. It was what we all did. It’s no excuse but…we were savage and made no apologies for it. It was our nature. In a way, it still is.’

He nodded and dropped his hands. ‘Would you be loyal to us? To the pack? Will you fight for us, alongside us?’

‘I…the baby…promise me you’ll always protect the baby and my life is yours.’

He smiled. ‘I don’t want your life, Camilla. I want your friendship.’

She blinked at him and then looked around her. ‘You are all crazy.’

Raine snorted. ‘That guy is crazy. I’m quite sane.’ And she grinned showing her sharp teeth to the spider while changing to her harpy form.

The Arachne's eyes widened in wonder.

Peter nodded. ‘Well…I guess that’s settled.’

The warlock pouted. ‘I still can’t believe we’re going to be in puppy piles with a spider.’ He scowled at his pack. ‘But that’s it! One spider only.’ He frowned. ‘Two with the baby. But no snakes. Ever! I absolutely refuse to have snakes in my pack!’

Camilla cocked her head to the side. ‘Well…there are still Lamias out there. They’re half-woman half-snake and are as rare as me but…they do exist.’

The teen gaped in shock at her.

Peter lifted an eyebrow. ‘I like snakes.’

The teen’s eyes ignited in flames. ‘NO LAMIAS EVER!!!’

  


*

  


Jackson just looked at his pack and then growled at Peter. ‘I absolutely hate this.’

They all look at him. ‘You don’t want her in our pack?’

‘What I want are more werewolves!’ He scowled at his alpha. ‘You need to start biting people. We werewolves are definitely outnumbered.’

Camilla couldn’t resist grinning at the pretty teen. ‘You’re so cute growling like that. Sound so much like a puppy.’

Everybody dropped to the floor, clutching their bellies in laughter when the ex-kanima blushed bright red.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup. I give you all a new member ^_^


	157. Chapter 157

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS:  
> Sexy ahead!!! You’re guessing what pair it is right? ^_^  
> As usual, check the end notes if you’re concerned about the contents.

Thomas looked up and stopped talking to Peter when both Stiles and Joshua returned from the kitchen. Everybody else had already left for the hotel and only the two of them remained. He got up  from the couch, where he’d been sitting with the alpha , smiling to his mate.  He couldn’t wait to test the results of the “afrosick” food Stiles had made.  ‘Ready?’

‘Not just yet.’

Blinking, the big beta watched Joshua sit comfortably on the armchair that was near the TV, perpendicular to the couch, where Stiles had gone to sit, snuggling up to Peter,  making him move a bit back . ‘Joshua?’

‘Thomas.’

He frowned. ‘Yes?’  What was that serious face?

‘I want you to show them what a good mate you are.’

‘What?’

‘Take off your clothes. Show them how beautiful your body is.’

His mouth went completely dry. ‘I---I---what?’  He couldn’t have heard it right.

The Scottish alpha’s eyes ignited red. ‘Take off your clothes, Thomas.’

A shudder of sudden sexual arousal went through him.  He couldn’t not obey.  Joshua being dominant… He bit his lips to stop the whimper as he  grabbed his sweatshirt and pulled it over his head.

‘Nice.’ The redhead licked his lower lip, his body heating when he began smelling the undeniable scent of the bigger man’s arousal. He noticed the fine trembling in his body and had to stifle a growl. Even so, his voice came out with a definite rasp in it. ‘Now the jeans.’

Thomas gulped, red tinting his cheeks as he looked sideways at the couple watching them. Oh god. Joshua was really going to do it?!  They’d talked once about it, about him being taken in front of the others but this...the reality...just thinking about being taken in front of Stiles...so very dominant Stiles...his ass clenched and he got hard. His trembling hands went to his jeans and he undid them.  Thomas had to kick off his shoes and then he took the pants off, staying clad in front of the three men wearing only black briefs and socks.

‘The rest.’

He looked briefly at the alpha couple. Peter was sitting normally but Stiles had his sock clad feet on the couch and was leaning into the older man, head on his shoulder. And his scent…he bit his lip. There was light arousal there.  He trembled again. Oh god. He was really going to do this. He wanted to smell more of the warlock’s arousal, wanted Joshua to know that he could be wanted, desired but was his, only his.

Thomas took off his socks and then, after the briefest of hesitations, took off his underwear. He’d never been naked like this in front of an audience. Naked and aroused.

‘So beautiful.’ Joshua’s eyes were red, glowing were glowing with approval. ‘You are so beautiful, my mate.’

He groaned.  The way his mate looked at him made him feel so warm and worthy and desirable inside.  ‘Alpha…’

‘Show them how beautiful you are.’

Shyness hit him as well as insecurity.  He wasn’t young anymore. And Joshua’s and Stiles’ body...those two had beautiful bodies, ripped and lithe like they’d been sculpted lovingly by an angel...or the devil himself since both of them were a temptation to everyone. Thomas was just big. Yeah, he was in shape but his body was very much like a mountain. Strong and sturdy. Einar was even more muscled than him but the elf was also very defined. 

His body...it was a warrior’s body. Not beautiful, just hard. He had a six pack but nothing as defined as the others. He wasn’t vain about his body so he didn’t work out. He trained. He just wanted to be stronger and faster and a true shield to protect this pack the way he hadn’t been able to protect his other.

Thomas gulped.  But  Joshua was looking at him with desire in his eyes and Stiles’ scent...he took a deep breath and  turned around showing the other couple his front before facing his mate again. 

And then he smelled Peter also starting to get aroused which almost sent him to his knees. They liked his body. They approved of him.  Relief flooded him, glad that his mate could smell that he was desirable, knowing that he was only his.

‘Come to me on your hands and knees, Thomas.’

He whined,  the light growl in Joshua’s voice spearing his body like lightning, and dropped to his knees hesitating briefly before also placing his hands on the floor and crawling to his mate. 

So exposed. 

His ass was facing Stiles and Peter, making him feel vulnerable.  But still h e crawled to Joshua until his face was between the redhead’s legs, rubbing his cheek against his thigh. ‘Please…’

‘What do you want, Thomas?’

‘You.’

‘How?’

He licked his lips before looking him in the eyes.  ‘Want you in my mouth.’

The alpha pulled his hoodie off, smelling the immediate spike of arousal in his mate. ‘Do it then.’

Thomas licked his lips  again  while looking at the incredible chest in front of him. Like Stiles, Joshua also tricked the eye. If he wore baggy clothes like the teen, he would pass for skinny. But without his clothes… his body was completely ripped. Not Stiles, not Peter, not even the elves managed to reach his level.  Stiles was getting closer and closer, especially now that he didn’t run and only did strength exercises but still...his mate had the most beautiful body of all men in the pack. 

The older wolf moaned, leaning forward t o lick abs  that were  dotted w ith freckles. He loved every single one of them. Still licking his stomach, his opened the redhead ’ s jeans and pulled out his cock. Beautiful. Pale and hard…so hard for him. Thomas leaned forward and sank his alpha in his mouth taking him to the hilt in one go.

‘Oh fuck!’ Joshua placed a hand on his head, fisting the thick hair there, gritting his teeth to stop himself from thrusting inside the mouth of his mate. ‘That’s it, my beta. Suck it all in.’

Thomas moaned around the length in his mouth. Delicious. His. This cock was his. His ass clenched feeling empty and his hips began moving. ‘Please, alpha…I need…’ He moaned while his ass undulated in the air, his spine bowing a bit to thrust it up.

‘Need what?’

‘You. In me.’ He licked Joshua’s cock. ‘Please put it in me.’

Joshua frowned and looked around. Fuck! They forgot the lube. Then he blinked when he saw a bottle of olive oil hoovering in the air, next to him. He grabbed it and looked at Stiles who just winked at him with a decidedly wicked gleam in his eyes. He smirked and tapped it to Thomas head. ‘Prepare yourself.’

‘What?’

‘But first, put your face to the floor, ass in the air and show how hungry you are for me.’

He blushed again. Oh Jesus! Exposing his most intimate place like that…

Joshua’s eyes ignited red. ‘Do it, Thomas.’

He moaned and retreated a bit. Then he pressed his face to the floor, knees still bent so his ass was in the air and turned towards the couple watching him. Oh, god. What if they didn’t consider him good enough for Joshua? Not strong enough or attractive enough?

‘Part your ass. Show them your hole.’

He mewled a bit in distress but obeyed.  He knew what he looked like. He was a bit hairy. He had chest hair and in his groin too. It wasn’t a heavy bush but...he had hair there. His mate liked it but...he knew Peter was completely shaved there when they’d seen the alpha couple having sex in the house. So...there was no way they’d like the way he looked there. Even so, Thomas grabbed his butt cheeks and parted them, exposing his entrance completely to their view.

He gasped aloud when  scent of  Stiles’ arousal hit him like a battering ram to his senses. He liked it. The alpha of his alpha liked him like this. If he was aroused, then he was worthy of Joshua.

‘Here.’

He moved his head a bit to see the bottle of olive oil.

‘Put some on your fingers and prepare yourself for me.’

The beta obeyed once again and without any hesitation pressed one finger inside him, while his other hand was still pulling him apart, so that Peter and Stiles could better watch him.

‘So beautiful. You look so beautiful like this, Thomas.’

‘Alpha…’

‘Do you like it? Exposing yourself to them?’

He sobbed. ‘Yes!’

‘Why? Tell them why you like it.’

‘Because I’m yours and only yours.’ He moaned as he pressed a second finger inside. ‘Because I’m your bitch and I want everyone to know.’

‘Hum…that is so good of you, Thomas. You are being so good.’ He leaned a bit forward to caress a hand over the big man’s broad back. ‘Look at you. So beautiful for me. Such a good bitch.’ The other man sobbed and pressed a third finger inside his body, moving them impatiently. Wanting more. So much more.

‘Please…’ He gasped as he pressed a fourth finger inside, feeling the burn and pleasure that came with it. ‘My ass…I’m so empty…’

‘Show them your insides.’

He groaned and pushed two dry fingers inside his ass, leaving only two from the other hand and stretched his entrance, parting it, showing them his interior. The spike of both men’s arousal made him near frantic. ‘Please alpha…’ Tears slid down his face. ‘Please in me…’

‘Turn around, Thomas.’ When the big man did, Joshua slid to his knees, positioning himself behind his beta. He just opened his jeans, pulled his dick out and rubbed the oil on Thomas’ on his length, getting himself wet like that.

‘Yes yes…please…’ He gasped as his mate began pressing forward. Taking him. Possessing him in front of two of the most powerful people he knew.

Joshua grabbed his hair hard, pulling him up, so his back was flush against his chest, and then he  thrusted hard, completely  inside  in one go .

‘Ahhh! YES! So good in me! Oh god…my ass…feels so good…’

He withdrew only to push inside again, rolling his hips, trying to hit the elusive spot that made Thomas crazy.  ‘Show them the face of a man that loves being fucked by me.’  He began moving inside, hard, possessing him completely the way he knew his mate wanted. To be fully claimed in front of their alpha pair.

Thomas opened his eyes to meet Stiles’ directly. The teen had flames dancing there, intense and focused solely on him. 

Screaming, h e came just from that. Just a look.

Joshua had to smile and lean into the bigger man, lifting his face to speak in his ear.  ‘ You’re s uch a bad boy, Thomas.’

He blushed bright red as shame invaded him. ‘I—I’m sorry.’

‘Stroke yourself to hardness again.’ He surrounded the beta’s waist with a strong arm while he kept the other gripping Thomas’ hair, moving his head a bit to the side so he could lick the mating bite. ‘Show them your magnificent cock.’

It didn’t take much stroking to make  the older man hard again. Oh god. 

So intense. 

He was being watched. Everyone was watching him being taken by his mate, as if he was a bitch in heat,  completely possessed, claimed and…he moaned as went fully hard again and squeezed the length inside him. ‘So good…alpha…you make my ass feel so good.’

Joshua’s movements got longer and faster. Harder. Fuck! He was so close. ‘Come  for me , Thomas.’

The big man did, with a scream. Soon followed by his mate.

  


*

  


The Scottish alpha blinked open his eyes only to realize that Thomas had his face on the floor, ass in the air and  that  he was draped over him.  Joshua lifted himself a bit up,  although he didn’t withdrew from his mate . ‘You ok, Thomas?’

‘Yes.’ He squeezed his ass around the length inside him. ‘So good. You always feel so good, Joshua.’

He smiled and caressed the big back. The redhead pulled out and watched a drop of semen escape his beta’s ass. Frowning, he pushed it up with his thumb and pressed the finger inside. ‘I want to keep my seed inside you.’

Stiles blinked at that and got up. ‘Wait a second.’ It was over anyway so, he doubted this kind of interference mattered. 

He ran to his room and came back a few seconds later with a black butt plug but in a weird shape.

Joshua blinked. ‘That’s a---‘

Peter blushed bright red and also got up. ‘You brought that?!’ He looked at the redhead who lifted an eyebrow at him. ‘It was once! We only did that once!’

‘And it was amazing.’ Stiles licked his lips. ‘You were all sweaty, wanting me so much.’

Thomas moaned. ‘You.’

‘What?’ The teen blinked at the man still prostrated in front of him. 

The beta lifted his head from the floor to look at the teen.  ‘Put it in me.’

Now it was Stiles’ turn to blush bright red. He looked at Peter who just rolled his eyes at him. Then he looked at the freckled ginger man who just shrugged. 

He didn’t understand any of this. He’d thought the goal of this little “demonstration” was to show that Thomas belonged to Joshua. That he was his. A claimed mate. And now he was expected to put a plug inside him?

He gulped, k ne eling in front of the big man.  Joshua hadn’t given up his place at the bet’s back so Stiles  placed a hand beneath his face and lifted him up, pulling him into his body.  He looked at the beautiful face in front of him, with parted lips and a heavy blush covering his cheeks. What was it with werewolves being so beautiful?

Thomas groaned as Joshua’s fingers slipped out of him. ‘No…in me again.’

The warlock kissed his jaw tenderly, while an arm  surrounded his waist and  pressed him hard against his body and the other dipped down, to push two fingers inside. 

The big man screamed and fell into the teen, face pressed into his shoulder. ‘Oh god…you—you—‘

He wasn’t sure if this was right. Touching the other man. But Joshua didn’t seem angry and Peter wasn’t throwing a jealous fit. Damn! He should have researched more about this Dom/Sub stuff. 

‘S—Stiles…’

The teen pressed his cheek against the older man’s and tried to think about what to say that would make the big Scot feel good. He knew he wanted acceptance and love above all so…  ‘Hum…so tight and warm. You’re so soft, Thomas.’ He licked his neck, nibbled his ear. ‘Such a good worthy mate.’ He moved his fingers inside the other man, always, always sliding over his good spot. ‘You’re drenched in  Joshua’s come. Marked. Even I,  a human, can tell that you’re marked.  That you’ve been completely claimed. ’

He sobbed.  ‘Yessss…his.’  «My mate. I’m finally claimed in front of my pack.» He squeezed his ass around the teen’s fingers.  «My mate’s essence is in me and now Stiles can feel it. Nobody can take Joshua from me now. HIS. So very his. I’ve been completely in front of the alpha’s of my alpha.»

The warlock nodded and pulled out his fingers to push the butt plug inside. ‘Amazing mate and beloved beta.’

‘Stiles…’ He blinked back tears that were threatening to spill from his eyes. He hadn’t expected this tenderness. The way Stiles smelled...arousal was gone. He’d felt none despite having pushed his fingers inside Thomas’ ass. No. The warlock smelled of love and tenderness and acceptance. 

PACK.

Then Stiles turned the butt plug a bit and  Thomas screamed  loudly, so much so that even Joshua started in surprise . ‘Oh hell!’  He tried to look back at his ass. ‘Wha---What is that?!’

The warlock smirked.  ‘Yup. There’s this really strategic bump in there that presses a man’s prostate just right.’

Joshua,  never having given up his place at Thomas’s back , press ed against him . ‘So beautiful, Thomas. You were so beautiful. My mate. MINE.’ He kissed him on the opposite side where Stiles was kissing the older man’ s jaw . He licked the mating bite making him shudder in his arms. ‘I love you so much, Thomas.’

‘Joshua…’ This time he couldn’t stop a single tear from sliding down his face.

Stiles smiled. ‘You really are beautiful.’

No lie. The teen’s heart didn’t skip over that and the older man blushed in pleasure. It made him feel good, worthy. Joshua helped him get to his feet and then he gasped, knees buckling. ‘Oh God!’

Peter crossed his arms in front of his chest and nodded,  an angry scowl in his face . ‘Yup. Now imagine me having to walk with that inside from Yale to the House. And when I couldn’t, I had to catch a taxi and the damned driver probably thought I had hemorrhoids!’

‘But why would you walk from Yale…’

Stiles shrugged and then grinned. ‘We also like to play.’ He looked at his wolf. ‘Speaking of which…I’m really horny.’

‘We can smell it.’

The teen watched the other couple put on their clothes. ‘Don’t forget to return the plug.’

‘Why do you want that?!’ Peter looked at Stiles with round eyes. ‘We agreed never again.’

The warlock smirked and lifted an eyebrow. ‘What if I want it for myself?’

This time it was the turn of three werewolves to get horny for him. Not that he could smell the aroused scent.

Peter shook his head.  Just imagining Stiles like that...plugged…with his come inside him like Thomas was now...he groaned.  ‘ You sadist.  You’re so bad for my heart.’

He grinned. ‘But so good to you.’ He looked at the Scottish men. ‘If you’ll excuse us. I just really need to rim Peter until he comes apart and begs for mercy.’

With wide eyes, the two Scottish wolves watched the teen drag up the stairs a cursing alpha wolf.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO...yeah...that’s that.  
> Hum…  
> What did you think of it? It was the first time I intentionally wrote a Dom/Sub sexy scene and in my opinion it didn’t turn out too bad.  
> Not sure about the bitch thing though. Don’t particularly like that word or a person being called such.
> 
> Anyway, please do give me your opinion on the whole scene since I’d like to improve and if I ever decide to write another such scene, I want to do better :)
> 
>  
> 
> Sexy involves:  
> Fingering, anal sex, voyeurism, exhibitionism and a bit of D/S.


	158. Chapter 158

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I’ve been away but you return from vacations after so long and the backlog is incredible!!! I have so much pending work that it’s no joke. So very tired...need vacations again...
> 
> Anyway, like promised before, this is another sexy chapter :)
> 
> Oh! Oh! One thing: Some of you have been asking me about when Stiles will bottom and I can tell you that that particular horizon is in sight. Actually, it’s about 5 maybe 6 chapters away. And it’s hot! I really dislike Stiles bottoming but man! He wasn’t the only one surprised at the end of it.
> 
> So...i just gave you guys a SPOILER!!! And me that tries to avoid it like the plague ^_^
> 
> Meanwhile...enjoy...
> 
> WARNINGS:  
> There’s sexy coming! Check end notes if you want to know what it involves.

Falkner walked into his room, stretching his arms above his head and yawning. ‘Man…I ate so much! Stiles is going to fatten all of us up if this keeps going.’

Albion closed the door to their room, locking it. ‘Fae don’t get fat.’

He grinned. ‘Yeah, neither do most of the supernatural species. I guess only Argent has to worry about it.’

‘Stiles, Wendy and Lydia too.’

‘Wendy is constantly training. That girl’s body…’ He shook his head. ‘Lydia also does too much exercise to be able to get fat. Even if she didn’t, she’s too vain to ever allow herself to be anything but perfect.’

He nodded and sat on his bed to take off his shoes. ‘True. And Stiles spends too much energy while performing magic.’

‘Yeah.’ He kicked off his shoes and then sat on his bed to take off his socks. He grinned at Albion. ‘Besides, all of them have extremely healthy sex lives. I doubt getting fat is in their near future.’

Albion just nodded.  Lately, Falkner had been smiling at him and even the talk between them was...nice. Was it because they had sex? The older elf just didn’t know. He didn’t have any experience with courting. He’d been married dozens of times but it had all been arranged by his parents. He’d never had to woo a woman or man. Never flirted with anyone and now that lack of experience was biting him in the ass. Their levels of experience regarding sex were just too far apart. 

From the corner of his eyes he watch ed the younger elf shed his glamour. He loved that gray skin and red eyes as well as the pink mouth so beautifully perfect. Everything about Falkner was a direct contrast to him. Both physically and psychologically. He gulped when the dark elf grabbed his sweatshirt and pulled it off.

Shit.

He wanted to just jump his bones. He didn’t even care if the younger elf was rough with him again. Albion just wanted him inside his body once again, filling his body up the way he knew his heart would never be. The way he knew that Falkner would never love him.

‘Well…another fae joined the pack. Kinda awesome that.’ Falkner rubbed his neck, unconscious of how that action made his biceps and the muscles in his chest contract and relax.

Albion licked his lower lip. Goddess. That body... ‘Yeah…awesome.’ That strong chest. He was so much more wider than him. The muscles might not be as defined as his but…you could tell the strength the younger elf had. The pale elf was just too pretty. Falkner…there was no mistaking his maleness. He had MALE written all over him and looking at him…things tightened in his lower region, warmth filling his belly. He licked his lips again.

Falkner grinned. ‘You better stop looking at my dick like that or you’ll be limping again.’

He quickly lifted his eyes to look at the dark elf. ‘I’m not looking at your dick.’ Not exactly, he’d been looking at HIM, everything that was him…including his dick.

‘Huh-huh.’ He cocked his head to the side. Should he do it? Albion seemed to want it. But...after his talk with Kaira...he couldn’t be like last time. He’d have to be gentle and considerate and actually caring about the pale elf’s pleasure. 

Shit! He didn’t know if he could do that. But...he couldn’t deny that a part of him wanted to make Albion glow like he’d never had before. It was almost like a challenge that. Which was just not right of him. Seducing the older elf just because he was a challenge? Not right at all. 

He narrowed his eyes as he noticed how dilated Albion’s pupil’s really were. Maybe not so much a challenge, actually. The pale elf seemed a step away from attacking him, only  Falkner knew he’d never do it. Albion simply didn’t have the confidence for it. A lifetime of having people dumping you would do that. So...he got up and took off his pants and underwear. ‘Are you sure?’

He licked his lips. ‘I have no intentions of being your bitch so no. Not interested.’

‘Then you better take your eyes off my dick.’

He blushed bright red. ‘I wasn’t look--.’ He gasped.

Falkner laughed. Now that he thought about it...watching Albion flounder could be quite funny. ‘Forgot we can’t say direct lies? Want to try it again?’

‘It’s just…last time I didn’t get the chance to look at you. I was just curious.’ «I wanted the chance to map your body with my mouth and tongue. I guess I’ll never have the chance now.» His lovers never stayed for long. His wives...the only thing they wanted from him was children. They’d just press him to his back, take him inside their bodies and take their pleasure from him, making sure that he couldn’t do anything. They all said that he was boring. His kind, the healers, was supposed to be the most perfect fit for anyone but apparently, he wasn’t anyone’s perfect fit. No one wanted him for long. Not after they had what they wanted. Boring. They all called him boring but...he never had any occasion to behave differently in sex.

‘Do you want to have sex?’

Albion gulped. ‘I...do you?’ He wanted it…so very much. But not like last time. Not in anger. Especially not with the pain afterwards.

He shrugged. ‘I always feel horny after a battle but...it’s up to you.’

The pale elf turned his head to the side. ‘I thought you considered me boring.’

Falkner frowned at that. ‘When did I ever said that?’

‘I...’ He blinked. It was true. No matter what insults they’d exchanged, that had never been one of them.

‘But...I need to come clean.’ He bit his lip. ‘I had a talk with Kaira and she told me...I mean...I know you’re Riordan’s father.’

He snarled, rage twisting his perfect features. ‘He’s not my son! He’ll never be my son.’

‘Albion...’

‘What? She told you?’ He got up to stand in front of the taller elf, hands in fists at his sides in anger. ‘Did she tell you how she said to all the throng how much of a terrible lay I was? She humiliated me in front of every noble, in front of my family, saying that someone like me should never be offered in marriage because it was pure torture to lay with me.’

He gulped. ‘Did you ever think that she might have been trying to protect you?’

‘Protect me?!’

‘She told me how true healers are “married” in the shinning court. She told me what being a true healer really means.’

‘Did she?’ He sneered. ‘So she also told you of the disappointment I was when the perfect lover wasn’t that perfect?’

The dark elf sighed. ‘You felt perfect to me.’

Albion’s eyes widened in surprise. ‘What?’

‘You felt amazing to me.’

‘But...but you didn’t glow. They all glowed but you...you didn’t.’

‘You also didn’t glow for me.’

‘I...’

‘Why didn’t you stop me? The pain...I must have been hurting you and still...you didn’t stop me. Why?’

‘Because I wanted it. I wanted to have sex with someone of my choosing.’

Fuck! Falkner felt like garbage. The one time a guy chose to have sex of his own free will and he was treated like a cheap whore. ‘I’m sorry.’

‘For what?’

‘Hurting you as badly as I did.’

He shrugged. ‘I healed. We might not be able to heal ourselves but we healers do heal faster than any other elf. Not as fast as werewolves but still faster than other elves.’

‘It still doesn’t excuse it. I...it wasn’t my intention to hurt you like that. I was angry with you. Extremely so but...I swear...I never wanted to hurt you like that. Especially during sex.’

He smiled sadly. ‘I know. Falkner...I’ve never doubted you.’

The younger elf frowned. ‘What do you mean  by that ?’

‘You wear your heart in your sleeve. You’re direct to the point of idiocy--’

‘Hey!’

‘\--which is why I never doubt your motives.’ He sighed and sat back on the bed. ‘I’ll know them because you’ll tell them straight to my face. You were angry with me for punching you. So we had angry sex. I knew it. Expected it.’ He bit his lips. ‘Wanted it.’

He walked to the pale elf and knelt on the floor between his spread legs, letting Albion tower a bit over him. ‘Do you still want it?’

He gulped. ‘I...you mean now?’ When the dark elf nodded, he blushed a bit. Having sex with Falkner? And not even angry sex?  Goddess…  ‘ _Yes_ .’

‘How?’

‘Huh...I don’t know.’

And he didn’t. Falkner could read his insecurities so plainly… ‘Leave it to me then.’ He got up and also pulled the other elf up. ‘Get undressed.’

Albion hesitated briefly as the younger elf just stayed in front of him completely naked, waiting for him and the pale elf just said «screw it» in his head and pulled his shirt off. He gasped when he was lifted up and thrown onto the bed.

‘Falkner!’

He grinned, joining him on the bed, kneeling between his spread legs. His eyes moved over that perfect pale body, getting hard just by watching him. ‘Are you getting wet, Albion?’

‘What?!’

‘You did before. When we had sex, you got so wet for me.’

‘No…I just…my body…’

‘It made me feel so smug. You getting so wet for me.’ He grabbed his pants and underwear, pulling them up, making the older elf lift his legs so the clothes would be stuck at his knees, his ass right next to Falkner’s cock.

‘Oh, hell. Take them off!’ He was blushing like mad. Because the younger elf was kneeling between his legs and his clothes were stuck on his knees, he had them up, the ankles on top of the dark elf’s shoulders, his ass on his thighs, so accessible to Falkner. ‘This position is just…I’m…’ He didn’t know which was worse. Being on his stomach with the dark elf looking at his entrance or this with his legs over his shoulders, opened and ready to be fucked. ‘Falkner…just take them off.’ He gasped when he felt the other elf’s thumb rub his entrance, pressing a bit in, releasing his wetness.

‘You’re already getting wet for me.’ There was a kind of wonder in his voice. ‘We haven’t done anything and you’re already wet.’ He pressed a finger all the way inside making the pale elf throw his head back and moan.

Falkner bit his lip. Shit. Now that was an amazing pleasured moan. He realized he wanted more. The word challenge came to his mind again. And it was a challenge but not of the bad kind. H e wanted to pleasure Albion. Make him moan and writhe and beg for him. He wanted to make him scream in pleasure like he was sure the older elf had never done. He wanted Albion to remember him always. Remember that he was the first to give him mind blowing pleasure.

This wasn’t going to be like their other time. Last time it had been angry sex, a way to vent negative feelings for each other. This was…Falkner nearly groaned as Albion squeezed down on his finger, like he was trying to pull it further inside. The older elf was moaning, just because he’d put a finger inside him but…no foreplay. Falkner loved foreplay and once again he was just fucking the pale elf. Seemingly unconcerned by his pleasure.

He removed the finger and then took the other elf’s pants off, although he still kept his legs on his shoulders. Like this he could see Albion completely. 

The long pale pale hair spread over the pillow, looking soft like silk. The bright blue eyes, nearly shining with nerves and pleasure. That long column of pale elegant neck that just begged to be marked. Looking at it he could well understand why Peter always kept his mark on Stiles’ neck, all those hickeys and light bites. It was a mark of possession, nearly ownership, telling everyone to back the hell off his lover. 

Falkner gulped. He wanted that. To mark Albion. Brand him has his. 

Insane such a thought.

His eyes descended further, looking at his collarbone, the bones seeming almost frail, highlighting the graceful swell of his shoulder muscles and pectorals. His biceps weren’t very developed but they were clearly defined. By now, even Stiles was more muscled than Albion was. But…the light swell of his pectorals emphasized the small pink nipples, already pebble hard even though they hadn’t done anything. Everytime Albion breathed in, he could see the play of the ribcage beneath the smooth pale skin, tapering down to an eight pack that made the younger elf salivate to trace with his tongue.

And then…below…pretty pretty dick. Pale, long, elegant. Made for blowjobs with barely any pale hair obscuring it. He licked his lips and watched it twitch, flushing a bit at the tip. Falkner groaned. It was like it was beckoning to him.

Albion could feel his heart racing inside his chest. Oh goddess…the way the younger elf was looking at him…at his body…the pupils dilating, desire invading those red eyes…like he approved of what he saw. ‘Falkner…’

‘You have to be the most beautiful fucking thing I’ve ever seen.’ How could he have wasted their first time and not looked at him properly?! Idiot!

‘Oh…’ 

‘Do you have any idea how unreal you look?’ He lifted a hand and placed it on the older elf’s neck, circling his nape a bit, his thump caressing the jaw tenderly. He smiled when Albion closed his eyes and lifted a hand to grab his wrist so he could nuzzle his cheek against the palm of his hand. Shit! It was sweet. Falkner very rarely did sweet in his life. It just wasn’t in his nature and he was as bloodthirsty as Einar, a whore-monger, constantly hungry for war and battle and blood. This? This tenderness that Albion showed so easily? It wasn’t the way the dark elf was. 

He gulped when the pale elf opened his eyes and smiled very lightly at him. Fuck! Albion was in love with him. It was there. Right there, undisguised and shining brightly in his eyes. Like he didn’t have the necessary experience to not show it. Maybe he didn’t.

Falkner’s responsibility for what was about to happen increased even more. But, fuck! He wasn’t in love with this man. He  grudgingly  respected him. Albion was brave and strong in battle. Had a cool head which was a direct contrast to his hot one and…  motherfucking fuck ! He couldn’t stop now. Not with love and hope shining in those amazing eyes. So…Falkner’s hand descended to touch a nipple, index and middle finger rubbing there gently, sometimes pressing the flesh between them and making the pale elf moan, back arching slightly towards his hand. Sensitive. The older elf seemed to have a really sensitive body. Made him even more ashamed of his behavior the first time he took him.

His hand descended further and he grinned when Albion gave a surprised giggle when he touched his ribs lightly. ‘Ticklish?’

A very small smile was still playing on his lips, his eyes shining with something resembling almost happiness. ‘I didn’t even know I was.’

It was sobering. Falkner immediately lowered his eyes, not letting the other man see the pity in them. Goddess. No friends or parents to tickle him? No playing at all. And Falkner always hating the nobles because in his mind they had everything. How wrong could he have been? 

Idiot idiot! 

Centuries of fighting the pale elf and his throng, nearly killing each other several times, hating him unreasonably without knowing anything about him and what he went through. Loveless marriages, children that he never recognized as his own… His hand  traveled lower, pausing briefly on his lower belly, just before reaching his cock. 

Albion gulped. ‘Falkner…’ Was he touching him? There? Nobody had ever done that except to guide him inside their bodies. ‘I---‘

‘—I want to blow you so bad.’

His eyes widened and he gasped in neat shock. ‘What?’

The dark elf blinked. ‘What? Don’t tell me nobody has ever offered to blow you before? Your dick is too pretty not to have received such offers.’

‘\----‘

Holy shit! «He’s never been blown before.» ‘Never?’ He watched the blush spread over the other elf’s face. ‘I’m going to be your first blowjob?!’

He tried to shrug but felt too nervous with the way Falkner was looking at him. ‘If you do it, yes.’

‘Hell, I’m doing it!’ He looked at his red face. ‘No way I’m passing this.’

He bit his lip. ‘You were also my first male so…’

Falkner stilled. No.  _**NO** _ . He couldn’t have---Albion couldn’t have been--- He looked at the blush covering his face, nearly reaching his chest, the shy eyes looking at him with something akin to hope…oh sweet fuck. The first time he’d been with a guy and… 

The younger elf gulped, swallowing back bile. How could he?! How could he have treated Albion so callously?! Fuck! He deserved a good kick in the balls for it.

First male…

So…no teasing with tongue and fingers, no writhing in pleasure when fingers pressed against his prostate, making him see stars, no…nothing.

‘You know…you’re going to be sorry you said that to me.’

Albion blinked. ‘What—what do you mean?’

‘Hours. I’m gonna spend hours pleasuring you and showing what you’ve missed all these centuries.’

He gulped. ‘I---‘

‘Get ready, Albion.’ His eyes began to shine. ‘After tonight, there won’t be a single place in your body that I haven’t touched or tasted.’

His eyes widened. ‘Wait—I’m not sure---‘

‘Too late.’ He placed his hands on his thighs and parted his legs. The younger elf heard him hold his breath as he laid down on the bed, head between his legs, face on top of his groin.

‘Falkner…I…’ He gasped as the dark elf licked him from base to tip. ‘Oh goddess…’

He grinned. ‘Hold on, Albion. You’re in for the ride of your life.’ And he took him inside his mouth.

Heat. Wet, soft and gentle heat surrounded him and it made the pale elf bow his back in a beautiful arch. ‘Oh goddess!’

He hummed. ‘Feels good?’

‘Yes!’

He grinned and went back to work. Soon, Falkner had the other elf writhing underneath him, trying to move his hips the way he wanted, sobbing at the gentleness and slowness of Falkner’s caress.

The younger elf had to smile when Albion began to softly glow. Beautiful. Goddess…he was just so… ‘Look at you.’

The older elf moaned, feeling distress. He couldn’t stop it. He was feeling so much pleasure that he couldn’t stop his glow even if he tried. Then he gasped as he watched Falkner also start to glow. Darkness and light mixed in the room, shadows dancing in the walls, pleasure clearly showed without restrain. ‘Falkner…’

‘I could spend years looking at you. You look…’ He groaned. ‘Shit. Just looking at you glowing and I feel like coming.’

‘Please…I need…your mouth…’

‘I’ll make you come like this first. Then we’ll continue.’

The pale elf screamed as he was once again engulfed in Falkner’s mouth and that heavenly suction started again. ‘So good…ahh…’ He twisted in the sheets, arching his back. He was so close… His eyes widened as he felt the dark elf’s teeth graze his tip very lightly. ‘Falkner! I’m-I’m gonna come!’

And he exploded in his mouth, the other elf swallowing it all.

  


*

  


When Albion returned to earth, he noticed Falkner still between his legs, an arm surrounding a thigh and his chin supported by the pale elf’s lower belly. He was also grinning. ‘How was it?’

‘I feel like you’ve just sucked my brains through my dick.’

He laughed. ‘Maybe one of these days.’ He touched a finger to his opening. ‘You’re actually dripping. You’re even wetting the sheets.’

‘I—‘ He gasped as the other elf pressed a finger inside him, his body opening easily for his invasion. ‘Oh goddess…Falkner…’

‘I barely showed you pleasure before. I mean, when we first had sex. I never showed you how great your ass can feel.’

He moved again, making the older elf place his thighs on his shoulders while he laid stomach down on the bed. It also made Albion’s opening completely accessible to him.

‘Shit! What are you doing?!’ He screamed as a tongue licked over him. ‘Falkner!!!’

He grinned. He liked it. Albion screaming for him like that. So he licked and sucked and pressed his tongue inside him, making the pale elf twist on the bed, unsure if he was trying to get away or trying to press closer.

‘Oh goddess…this is…aaahhhh….your tongue…’ He gasped as he felt it press once again completely inside him. ‘So good…feels so good.’

He withdrew to lick his lips, grinning when Albion looked down at him with wide eyes and panting like he’d just spent the last hour running. 

‘I’m about to fry your brain.’

He pushed a finger inside while he continued licking around him, moving it gently. He shouldn’t have worried. Albion was so wet that he even had his juices running down his chin. It also made his penetration very easy, his body completely accepting of the dark elf. He pushed a second one inside, grazing the prostate as he went deep, watching as Albion’s eyes widened and his mouth opened on a silent scream.

Beautiful.

The glow and pleasure so clearly written all over his face, the way his ass was constricting around his fingers, neck arching begging to be marked… Falkner groaned and moved up, face hidden against his neck to suck a bruise there. He pressed a third finger inside and the older man let go of the sheets to hold him around his back. 

‘Please….please Falkner…it feels so good.’

He lifted himself a bit on an elbow to look down at the face soft with pleasure. ‘You really are beautiful.’

Albion tried to smirk but it came out shaky. ‘I know.’

Slowly, the dark elf leaned down and kissed him, taking advantage when the older elf opened up beneath him. He pulled the fingers out, smiling when Albion groaned at the loss, only to start moaning when Falkner started pressing inside him.

The glow increased and it made him mesmerized. To be responsible for this… He wanted to see more. More shine, more pleasure.

He pressed a bit more inside then, letting the older elf get used to him slowly, feel him filling him up inch by inch.

The other elf dug his nails on his back, hard, tears falling from his eyes. ‘Please…please please…ahhh…so good in me…’

Goddess…a few days ago and he would have humiliated the other elf for this reaction. Now…Falkner realized the compliment it was. Albion…one of the proudest persons he’d ever met, one of the royals of the shining court was begging for him, begging him to pleasure him. He drew out a little and then pressed deeper inside, searching for his elusive spot.

‘Yes…there! Oh goddess…Falkner…ahhh…I---I—my ass…it…it feels…inside me…I just…’ His eyes went wide when the other elf pressed fully inside him, filling him up completely. He squeezed hard moaning at the overwhelming feeling of fullness. The other time…it hadn’t felt like this. Albion didn’t know why but this felt so good, so amazing… ‘You feel so good in me…ahhh…please…’ He tried to move, wriggling his ass, trying to move and press closer, but the younger elf just placed a hand on a hip, stopping him from moving the way he wanted, needed, only moving the way Falkner wanted. ‘Please…my ass…I want…you have to…’ Tears continued to fall from his eyes. ‘So good…Falkner…it feels so good…’

Fuck! Never in a million years would he have expected this. Albion surrendering to him. He moved his hand, whose elbow he’d used to support his weight, and touched his thumb to the corner of his eyes, rubbing away the tears falling from his eyes. ‘You’re weak to pleasure aren’t you?’

‘What?’

‘You’re crying. You’re the type that if he feels too much pleasure, he’ll cry.’

The older elf stiffened and turned his head to the side, drawing away from him.

‘Albion…that’s amazing to me.’

He blinked and looked back at him. ‘What?’

The dark elf grabbed the older elf’s legs and made him wrap them around his waist and then looked into his eyes as he pressed fully into him, pressing hard against his prostate in the process, and looked him in the eyes. ‘You truly are the most beautiful fucking creature I’ve ever seen.’ He bit his lip and tried not to come as Albion’s body tightened on him with perfection. ‘I’m not just going to make you cry. You’ll sob for me. You’ll weep so hard from the pleasure I’ll give that you’ll pass out.’

‘Nooo…’ He moaned lowly, grabbing the younger elf’s arms, needing something to hold on to. ‘Falkner! Ahhh…’ Longer thrusts in him, gentle deeper thrusts, always aiming at his special spot, maddening him with pleasure, something so rare in his long life, something he never truly had. ‘Ahhh…goddess…I’m going mad…ahhh. My ass…please Falkner…this…’ He sobbed, whimpering at the feeling growing inside him. ‘Please…I can’t take it no more…please…’ He sobbed loudly, head shaking from side to side. ‘Falkner!’

‘Shhh…I got you…’ Maybe he didn’t like Albion all that much, the pale elf might irritate him more than anyone else in this world but they were pack. And this? This moment was special. Falkner wanted to make so the other elf would never forget it, never regret it. ‘Hold on, Albion. Hold on to me.’

‘Can’t…this is…too much…I can’t Falkner…’

He leaned further down, lips tender on his jaw. ‘Just let go. Hold on to me and let go.’ He rolled into him hitting all the right places. ‘I’ve got you. Just feel the pleasure.’ He smiled when the pale elf sobbed in his ear. ‘Just feel the pleasure.’

Albion’s hands slid from the dark elf’s arms to his neck, to hug him there and press his tear drenched face against his. ‘It feels so good. So good, Falkner. Never…nothing ever this good…’

He came screaming the dark elf’s name, holding on to him. For the first time in his long life he let go of everything and just felt the pleasure.

And fuck! Falkner couldn’t take it anymore. Knowing that Albion had never been pleasured as much as what he’d given him tonight…it made him feel like such a male. So proud…and then he emptied in inside the pale elf, also surrendering to him, shaking in the arms holding him tight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well… what can I say…they really are hot together ^_^
> 
> I wanted a sex scene and a bit of character development as well. This fic is already so long that I feel that if I spend more chapters developing all my characters, we’ll never see the end of this. So…you guys got a sexy scene and also got to know Albion and Falkner a bit more. Win-win ;)
> 
> WARNINGS:  
> Sexy involves Riming, fingering and anal. The usual :P


	159. Chapter 159

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “I bake because punching people is frowned upon.”
> 
> You know...after answering your comments and some of you saying that you didn’t want this fic to end… teen wolf is about to end! Besides “Every step of the way” (that i’m also writing now) I have in store a series of shorter fics in which each fic is a different story and they can be read as a stand alone. 
> 
> BUT!!!
> 
> Teen wolf is about the end! I mean, i’m gonna write the series (I don’t care if nobody reads it. there’s nothing better than STETER smut) and i’ll also finish “Spark of Dark” and “Every step of the way” but...what will happen after this?!
> 
> I realized that my attraction to M/M smut only manifests itself if i’m sexually attracted to those characters (love STETER. Have I said that before?). Right now, i’m not attracted to any other pairing. 
> 
> I’m DESPAIRING!!!
> 
> I’ve never seen a single Supernatural episode and frankly the angel they pair up with the brother in that tv series...i’m not attracted to the angel at all. Although to be fair, personally counts a lot for me, more than physical so...maybe i’d be more attracted to the angel if I saw the show? I don’t know. Anyway, supernatural should also be ending fairly soon.
> 
> I don’t know what other shows are out there that have such a great pairing like steter. 
> 
> HELP MEEEEE!!! Recommend me something because i’ve just gone into a panic attack!
> 
>  
> 
> WARNING:  
> Sexy in this one as well. See the end notes as usual.

Peter and Stiles stopped in front of the big metal door. The teen felt like it had been ages since he’d last been to Derek’s loft. He looked at Peter and felt nostalgia invade him.

‘What?’

‘It just seems so long ago since we were here.’ He smiled ruefully. ‘I never would have imagined that we’d become lovers.’

The wolf leaned in and gave him a short kiss on the mouth. ‘You’re one lucky kid.’

The warlock laughed and opened the door. Inside, everything looked pretty much the same. Except there was a really big ass mirror on the wall on the side of where Derek’s bed used to be. The hell was that? Especially because the bed was gone. Hum…fucking Peter in front of a mirror...oh hell, he needed to stop such thoughts because in front of him were several werewolves capable of smelling how horny he was getting. He checked himself to make sure that his scent was off and sighed in relief. Peter would not appreciate it if these  people got horny for him.

Stiles looked around the open area and found Scott and Deaton behind the table near the big windows with their backs towards them. Alpha position. Stiles tried really hard not to snort. Derek had looked so much cooler doing that. Deucalion was sitting on the couch in a slouched position and Derek was leaning against one of the columns, scowling. Cora was next to him and her expression wasn’t very friendly as well.

‘We’re the firsts?’ He shook his head. ‘Damn lazy asses.’

Deucalion sighed. ‘It’s too early in the morning.’ He yawned. ‘I completely understand why the packs stayed in bed.’  He gave a light snort at Stiles t-shirt which said “I bake because punching people is frowned upon.” He thought that the saying was quite probably very true.

Peter shrugged. ‘True.’

Scott pointed his chin at Deucalion. ‘Why did you guys invite him?’

Stiles nodded at Derek and Cora in hello and turned to Scott. ‘He was eaten alive and nearly killed. I thought he might want to be in the know.’

Deaton lifted an eyebrow. ‘He just told us that he wants to kill them all.’

The New Haven alpha grinned. ‘And I completely agree.’ He scowled. ‘I absolutely despise pixies.’

Derek grimaced. ‘Me too.’

Cora nodded. ‘Me three.’ She crossed her arms under her breasts. ‘I say kill them all.’

Deaton shook his head. ‘You can’t exterminate an entire people. It’s wrong.’

The Demon wolf lifted an eyebrow. ‘And it’s right that they’re killing other people? Eating them alive to steal their powers? Much like what happened to the spiders yesterday.’

Stiles frowned at him. ‘They’re called Arachne.’

‘You didn’t care about that yesterday.’

‘Yesterday Camilla wasn’t part of my pack.’

Scott blinked at that. ‘Wait. You…you let her join your pack?!’

Peter shrugged. ‘Sure.’

‘But Stiles distrusts everybody! Actually, you too!’

‘She seemed ok.’ Not that they were going to know that the young warlock had done a soul search. 

The pale teen cocked his head to the side. ‘Anyway, most of our members were added like that. Heat of the moment thing.’

Scott shook his head. ‘You’ve definitely changed.’

‘Isn’t that normal? It’s part of growing up.’

The other teen got the dig thrown at him and pressed his lips together in a thin line. ‘Some things shouldn’t change. Your morals and code of honor. Now that I think about it, you’ve always preferred violence. You actually asked me to kill Derek when we first met  him  only because he scared you.’

Derek scowled at Stiles.

‘What?’ Stiles shrugged unrepentantly at the taller man. ‘You can’t blame me for having murderous thoughts regarding you since you were constantly pushing me against doors and threatening me.’

Peter scowled. ‘Wait. What’s this about pushing you against doors?’

He grinned. ‘It was for intimidation and not sexy…although this one time I actually thought that Derek was gonna kiss me.  He kept looking at my mouth like a...well...wolf. ’

‘What?!’ Peter’s eyes ignited red and he looked at his nephew…who was blushing bright red.

‘I’ve never kissed him!’

The alpha narrowed his eyes. ‘Does that mean that you were thinking about it but decided not to go through with it?’

‘Huh.’

The older man actually took a step towards the true wolf.

Scott interrupted them then. ‘Can you guys leave that for later?!’ He looked at Stiles. ‘So the spider is really part of your pack?’

‘Yes.’

‘What happened to being all suspicious of people all the time?’

He shrugged. ‘Still am. Just curb it better.’

Deaton cocked his head to the side. ‘Powerful.’

‘What?’

‘Unlike the others, she’s not a human. She’s powerful. Powerful enough that the pixies preferred the power of Arachnes to those of a true alpha.’

‘So?’

‘You’re making Peter more powerful.’

Peter grinned at that. ‘Don’t like the end result? Well, Scott there had the chance to offer Camilla help. It was his decision to put her in Eichen House just because she was different.’

Scott growled at that. ‘Arachne’s are dangerous creatures! They kill simply for the pleasure of it.’

Deaton frowned. ‘That’s…you can’t generalize like that. Just like there are good and bad humans, good and bad werewolves, there are also good and bad Arachne’s.’

‘But…’

Cora snorted. ‘Awww you were just slapped in the wrist by your emissary.’

A light blush covered the darker alpha’s cheeks. ‘Shut up.’

Deucalion sighed. ‘This meeting is useless if you guys don’t talk about the real issue here. There are pixies eating people and goblins helping them.’

Derek frowned. ‘Don’t know why they’re helping the pixies.’

Peter nodded. ‘He’s right. They belong to different throngs and from everything we know, Seelie and Unseelie don’t mix.’ He thought of Albion and Falkner. Although sometimes they did.

The emissary nodded. ‘They’re right. We should find out why they are working together.’

The pale teen lifted an eyebrow. ‘We should also decide what to do with them. There are thousands of pixies out there and a lot of goblins. We can’t put them all in Eichen House.’

Scott rolled his eyes. ‘So you want to put them in Eichen but not the spider?’

‘Her name is Camilla! You know it, you use it.’ He waved his hands around. ‘And it’s completely different. Camilla didn’t eat anyone to death! Several anyones.’

‘Fine. Maybe she didn’t. But why did you let her join your pack?’

He grinned and looked at Pater. ‘We’ve got the best looking pack ever. She’ll fit right in.’

The wolf lifted an eyebrow. ‘Oh really? So they’re chosen based on looks alone?’

Deucalion snorted. ‘It definitely doesn’t apply to that short mousy girl with the temper of a shrew.’

Stiles actually growled. ‘Stop dissing Sofia!’ The demon wolf grinned unrepentantly and the warlock decided to just let it pass before he actually burned the man. He turned towards Peter..  ‘ Anyway...o bviously I didn’t apply that to you. Being so old and all…’

‘Why you…’

He grinned. ‘Don’t worry. I’ve always known how to make the most of a bad situation.’

Cora grinned and Derek’s lips actually twitched.

‘That’s it.’ Peter grabbed the teen and threw him over his shoulder, grinning when Stiles squealed before laughing out loud. ‘Since everyone is away anyway...we’ll see you guys in an hour or two.’

Deucalion rolled his eyes. ‘Oh god…fine. I’m going out to have breakfast while you two have fun.’

Scott gasped in outrage as Peter carried Stiles to the entrance of the loft and squeezed a buttock making the pale teen hiss and slap his back. ‘You can’t do that!’

The older alpha just ignored him and opened the loft door to find Scott’s pack there gaping at them. ‘See you soon, kiddies.’ And he left the loft with Stiles thrown over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

Derek looked at Cora and shrugged. ‘Wanna go eat?’

‘Yeah.’

Scott gaped at them. ‘How can you be so relaxed?!’

Cora smirked. ‘They’re always horny.’

‘Stiles towards Peter…that’s…no…he wouldn’t want Peter like that…’

Deucalion rolled his eyes. ‘Try smelling them one of these days.’ He looked at the two Hale’s and got up. ‘Shall we leave?’

‘Yeah. We’ll return in two hours.’

‘But---but---‘

‘Leave it, Scott. They’ve been together for months.’

‘Peter did something. He just had to. Stiles wasn’t like this.’

Cora rolled her eyes. ‘Whatever. So, shall we go?’

  


*

  


Peter threw open the front door to Stiles’ house, closed it with a kick and pressed the teen hard against it, eyes shinning red. Then he leaned a bit up and kissed the warlock hard, pressing him against the door to the point that Stiles thought he’d have bruises. When they both came up for breath, the teen was grinning. ‘You know…this is way sexier with you than with Derek.’

‘I don’t want to hear his name.’

He rubbed his hard-on against Peter’s. ‘Deal.’ He grabbed Peter’s buttocks and rolled his hips against him, making both of them moan. ‘I need to fuck you so bad, Peter.’

‘Fuck, yes.’

He took off his leather jacket and then pulled off his Henley. He watched Stiles as the teen only opened his jeans and pulled out his length, slowly stroking himself to complete hardness. 

‘Turn around. Lean against the table.’

‘My jeans…’

‘Undo them.’

He did and then bent over the table, obeying Stiles.

The younger man just grabbed his jeans and pulled them roughly down. ‘Look at you.’ He touched the path of a thumb to his opening, the other fingers stretching to cup his balls. ‘Your ass is amazing.’

‘Just fuck me damn it!’

He coated his fingers with his magic and pressed one completely inside the wolf. ‘Have to prepare you first.’

‘No. Just take me. Want it rough. Hard. Hard enough to break this table.’

The warlock covered the older man’s body with his, teeth grazing his neck and making him groan. ‘Then get ready.’

He coated his cock with his magic and then grabbed Peter’s hips. In a single violent thrust he was all the way inside the alpha, making him roar in pleasure.

‘Yes!’ He squeezed tight on the cock inside him, splitting him in half, filling him completely, all the empty places gone, replaced by Stiles. Shit! Months. Months doing this and it always felt freaking amazing to have the teen inside him. He pushed his ass out. ‘Like that, Stiles…ooooh…oh god…so good!’

And he gave it like the wolf wanted, rolling his hips hard, hitting that familiar place inside Peter with the expertise of months of sex with the older man, until he had Peter moaning beneath him, hips pushing against him. ‘Please…please harder…leave your mark in me…’

‘You want it harder?’

‘Yes!’

Stiles had never been able to deny Peter anything in the bedroom. The older man’s pleasure was his, the alpha’s needs his to satisfy. But he’d need his tattoo for what the wolf wanted.

He activated it, grabbed Peter by the hair, making him groan at the roughness, and turned them around, pressing the alpha’s face against the wall. Then he surged up hard, using the tattoo’s strength. 

Peter roared at the feeling of the long thick length filling him up to capacity, unable to hold back his change into the beta shape as the long, hard thrusts started, taking him just right.

‘Oh god Stiles! Yes! Yes! So hard and big…feels so good.’ His claws slid out and he was incapable of holding back, sinking them in the wall for purchase. ‘Give me more.’

Stiles bit him hard on the neck, right over the scar he’d made months ago, making Peter scream at it. ‘You’re changing into your alpha shape, baby. Don’t.’

He gasped. ‘I can’t control it.’

The warlock let go of one of the hips and placed that hand on his nape, pressing Peter’s face hard against the wall while he fucked him hard. ‘I’m telling you not to change.’

‘Stiles!’

‘You change—‘ He gave a hard thrust making the wolf scream in pleasure. ‘—and I’ll stop fucking you.’

Peter sobbed. ‘Please…’

He stopped the thrusts making his wolf cry out.

‘Stiles! Please!’

‘Don’t change.’

Crying, he pulled it back enough to stop the change into his alpha shape.

‘That’s it, baby.’ He pulled back only to push in violently, making the older man roar. ‘I’m going to reward you for that.’

  


*

  


‘Holy shit!’ Anthony gaped at the mirror. ‘That’s the big bad alpha?!’

William snorted. ‘He’s a bitch.’ He blinked when the alpha roared in pleasure. ‘He really likes it.’

Scott finally drew his eyes away from the mirror, a high blush coloring his cheeks. He’d thought…he’ d thought that Stiles was the one taking but…the way those two had just assumed their positions…it was so obvious who was always the top. At roar he heard, his eyes were once again attracted to the mirror. Oh god…the way Stiles was moving in Peter, rough and dominant, the alpha begging him and crying…jesus! Peter was crying in pleasure!

Deaton looked away from the mirror he was using for the scrying. ‘Well…I’d say that Peter isn’t forcing Stiles to do anything.’ Actually, he felt a little hot under the collar. Thank god he carried a charm that didn’t allow for werewolves to notice the changes in his scent. He remembered Peter  as the lanky teenager and now...seeing get fucked like that?! The teenager had turned into one hot man. Oh god! This wasn’t possible! He had to clear his throat and think of nasty things else his pants showed what he was feeling. But the way Peter had bottomed and roared in pleasure...sticking his ass out…begging and crying…nearly changing to his alpha shape such was the pleasure he was feeling…the way Stiles dominated him so completely…that was his biggest fantasy right there. Dreams made reality.  Completely dominating a dominant alpha werewolf.

Scott just gaped at the mirror as he watched his best friend continue to fuck a wolfed out Peter violently against the wall.

Right then the door to the loft opened and they turned to see a pissed off Lydia, flanked by Joshua, Thomas and Parrish who were also looking severely pissed. It was obvious that the wolves had heard what was going on before even seeing it.

And now they faced the mirror to watch Stiles tighten his hand on Peter’s hair at his nape and pull his ass out a bit more, with a hand on his hip, and start with rough long thrusts, making the older man scream at each of them, claws digging into the plaster of the wall while he cried out and begged.

Just then Peter roared, coming hard, spluttering the wall in front of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well…voyeur little thing, isn’t Scotty just a surprise? Or was he the surprised one?  
> Deaton is as much a creep as we always suspected ;).


	160. Chapter 160

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the suggestions. It’s funny. Many of you recommended ships from shows that already ended. You guys are right. If we keep this alive, despite the show ending, we can still have many great STETER fics :)
> 
> Anyway...  
> A long, long time ago several of you said that Scott should be bitch slapped…well... ^_^  
> I might have gone a bit further than that *.*
> 
> This is for all of you guys ;)

Joshua growled, watching the big mirror with their alpha couple having sex.

Deaton looked at Parrish who was already releasing smoke from his body and Lydia seemed a second away from screaming his head off. Hell. This did not bode well for him. The vet waved a hand and the image in the mirror disappeared. The emissary looked at Scott. ‘Mr. McCall?’

The young alpha gulped. «Why is Deaton dumping this on me?!»

Lydia snarled as she moved into the loft, ready to do damage, standing in front of Scott. His pack immediately flanked him. Even they recognized the threat in the short girl wearing killer heels. 

‘What the hell is the meaning of this, Scott!’ That had been Stiles and Peter. Having sex. Hot, rough sex. Against a wall. The sounds Peter made… She shook her head. «Get your head out of the gutter.» But these bastards…they were snickering while spying on them.

One of Scott’s betas snorted. ‘It’s the so called big bad alpha getting fucked against a wall.’

Another smirked. ‘And loving every moment of it.’

Another laughed. ‘Begging for it.’

The banshee moved fast and bitch slapped the last beta.

The teen snarled, eyes glowing golden and body leaning forward in aggression.

She just slapped him again.

Thomas grabbed the arm of another beta who growled and had begun to move towards her at seeing his packmate being slapped. ‘I don’t think so. Be a good pup and stay still.’

Scott’s fangs dropped in response to his beta being manhandled. ‘Let him go or I’ll make you.’

Joshua moved towards the teen alpha. ‘No, he won’t let go.’ His eyes glowed red in pure aggression. ‘You don’t get to threaten a member of my pack.’

‘Your pack?’ He sneered. ‘You mean Peter’s pack. You belong to the pack of a killer.’

He shrugged. ‘I’m his left hand. Do you even know what that means?’

Deaton gulped, finally entering the fray. ‘You clean up...much like Peter used to do for Talia.

‘That’s right.’ The redhead man grinned. ‘Haven’t had the occasion to do much clean up since both Peter and Stiles like to do it themselves.’ He looked at the beta who was still looking at Lydia with glowing eyes. ‘Physically, she’s like a human. And you let one of your wolves threaten her with bodily harm. What kind of an alpha are you?’

Scott winced and tried to excuse his beta. ‘She slapped him. Twice.’

The banshee gave an elegant snort. ‘Oh...and it must have hurt so much.’

Thomas nodded and looked at the dark teen. ‘You’re a disgrace as an alpha for not teaching your betas control.’

‘Worse than that...how could you allow this, Scott?’ The redhead teen looked at her friend. ‘It’s Stiles. You spied on him having sex!’

Mason shuddered. ‘Really hot sex.’

Liam just rolled his eyes. ‘Really?!’ He turned to Lydia. ‘I’m sorry.’ The short beta briefly cast a look at his alpha. ‘Scott just thought that Peter was abusing Stiles.’

‘Then why did you keep looking after seeing that it wasn’t the truth?’

Anthony sneered. ‘Because it was just too much fun seeing the big bad crying and begging to be fucked.’ No way were these people a threat. A pussy alpha like that? Girls in heels? Please! They could wipe the floor with these people easily. Stiles might be a really big threat but these guys? «I can ea--» He cried out in pain when Lydia screamed.

‘HOW DARE YOU!!!’ The windows and the mirror in the loft all burst into dust, sending the pack to their knees, grabbing their ears. ‘I’LL KILL YOU FOR THAT!!!’

The darker alpha growled, shaking his head despite the fact that it was still ringing. ‘He’s mine. No one touches him!’

Parrish’s eyes ignited orange. ‘You’re protecting him after what he said?!’ His fangs dropped down. ‘Thomas is right. You’re a disgrace as an alpha!’

‘I’m a true alpha!’

Joshua lifted both eyebrows. ‘So am I.’ There was a darkness, a danger, in his voice that hadn’t been there before. ‘Since when is that an excuse?’

Mason grinned at Corey who was getting up and he let his boyfriend help him. ‘I knew it! I told you he was. The pixie said so.’

His boyfriend just grabbed him. ‘Shhh!’ He watched the rest of the pack get up with a groan, a bit of fear in their when they looked at Lydia now.

Scott shook his head. ‘No. That’s impossible. True alphas are rare.’ The teen looked at Deaton as if to search for confirmation.

The vet nodded. ‘Extremely rare. You can’t be a true alpha.’

‘Oh but I am.’ He grinned at Scott and then at the rest of the wolves. It was weirdly threatening and some of the teens took a step back. ‘You can all hear it, right? My heartbeat? I am a TRUE ALPHA.’

Scott was in shock. ‘But...but...if that’s true, why are you with Peter?!’

‘He’s my alpha. Although our pack is more like a democracy where Peter and Stiles have the presidential veto.‘

Lydia nodded. ‘Although they have never exercised it.’

Jordan lifted an eyebrow. ‘Oh they did. Peter just knows how to hide it pretty well.’

The banshee grinned. ‘Intelligent men are so sexy.’

The Beacon Hills alpha shook his head. ‘It doesn’t matter. I’m still stronger than Peter. Probably stronger than you since you have an alpha commanding you.’

Joshua cocked his head to the side. ‘You really know nothing of being a true alpha, do you?’ He looked at Deaton. ‘Do you even know what it means to be a true alpha? What separates us from other alphas?’

The vet nodded. ‘You’re pure of spirit, body not marred by blood, resolve of steel. Everything combined gives you more strength and speed than a normal alpha.’

Thomas snorted and Joshua grinned. ‘Nope. Pure of spirit? Hardly. My mother married a rich guy when I was six. By the time I was ten, I was plotting how best to kill the bastard. Not marred by blood? I killed for the first time when I was 14 years old. It was self-defense against a violent mugging but I still killed him. And I killed way more times after I became a werewolf. Resolve of steel? Yeah...I’ll give you that.’

Liam frowned. ‘Then...how do you become a true alpha?’

The redhead looked at the short boy. ‘You never accept the alpha that bit you. You have a pack of your own, people that believe and have faith in you. And you feel the absolute need to protect them even at the expense of your own life.’ He looked back at Scott. ‘You never accepted Peter as your alpha and, for you, Allison and Stiles were your pack. You had a mate and a right hand in them.’ He smiled very lightly. ‘And, back then, they were your world. You’d die for Stiles, you were like brothers. Those two, their belief and love in you, made you an alpha.’

Parrish shook his head. ‘And you destroyed it.’

Scott gritted his teeth. ‘I didn’t destroy anything. Allison died, all because of Stiles and Stiles...he left me. He was...was never the same. He became dark.’ He looked at the redhead alpha. ‘I don’t know how you’re doing it but you’re lying. You cannot be a true alpha if you’ve killed.’

‘Anytime you want me to prove it, boy.’

Scott snarled and swung a fist towards him. Joshua dodged it easily. Scott swung again and Joshua once again escaped the punch. 

He grinned. ‘I could do this all day but I won’t.’ He moved fast and the sound of a slap was heard. 

The people watching them blinked at Scott, seeing his head snap to the side with the strength of the slap, and then the imprint of a hand glowed on his cheek.

‘Are you sure you want to do this, pup?’

He growled and charged him but Joshua evaded the other alpha and, once again, bitch slapped him. The redhead grinned at Thomas. ‘This is so much fun.’

Scott growled in rage and charged and, once again, Joshua slapped him. ‘Anytime you feel tired.’

Lydia sighed. ‘Enough. Both of you quit it.’ Although it was fun watching Joshua bitch-slap Scott. In front of his pack. She tried valiantly not to snicker.

Deaton nodded and grabbed Scott’s arm hard when he was about to charge again. ‘Agreed. Enough, Scott.’

‘But he---he---‘

‘I’m stronger than you.’ The Scottish alpha looked the teen in the eyes. ‘I’m not even trying. If I wanted I could have killed you several times now.’

‘How?!’

He looked at Deaton. ‘Your emissary should know how.’

Scott looked at the vet. ‘What?’

The dark man sighed. ‘Alphas get an increase of power through their pack members. The more members, the more powerful they are, the more powerful the alpha. A true alpha is even a step up. He can actually use the pack bonds and through them gather the strength of the combined pack. He can actually pull the power and energy into his own body. It’s not just an increase of power, it’s ALL the power from the pack. In Joshua’s case, he can gather the strength of Peter’s alpha spark and Stiles’ magic. He won’t be able to get it all, because Peter’s his alpha but…if he has perfect control, and he seems to, you were fighting against two alphas and a very powerful magic user. And Peter being his alpha gets a bit of what it means to be a true alpha. He also gets access to his pack’s energy, making him exponentially stronger.’

‘But how? You never told me to use any pack bonds! What are pack bonds?!’

Thomas snorted. ‘And that’s why he never told you how to use them. You aren’t a real pack, otherwise you’d feel them. The need to be with each other, the ease, the sense of family.’ He shook his head. ‘Something tells me that you lost that when Stiles and Lydia both left you.’

Liam blinked. ‘Is that why he took so long to heal? Because his second and third left him?’

Lydia lifted an eyebrow. ‘Scott’s an idiot. He didn’t even recognize us for what we were.’

The dark teen growled. ‘Enough of this. We...we need to talk among ourselves.’

‘Oh, you really need to.’ Lydia lifted an imperious eyebrow. 'But only after you all apologize to Peter and Stiles. **ALL** of you are going to apologize. On your knees if needed.'

A beta growled. 'What?!'

She looked at him briefly. ‘Also, try to get smarter pack members next time.’

‘Hey! I’ve got an average of 3.84!’

She smirked. ‘Stiles and I averaged 5.0. And most of them were advanced classes.’ She turned back to her former alpha. ‘Do it Scott. Or I swear I'll make you and your bitch friends sorry.'

Deaton nodded, clearing his throat. ‘She’s right. It was wrong of us to do this. We might have been in the right when we thought that Peter might be abusing Stiles but...after that first image we realized that wasn’t the case. We should have stopped immediately. We didn’t. We watched Peter...’ He shook his head. ‘We all continued to watch while the pack said some really derogatory things about him.’

Scott winced. ‘I just...it shocked me.’

‘What?! That peter loved Stiles enough that he is willing to let him do him?’Lydia growled. It was obvious that she spent too much time with wolves. ‘Fuck it, Scott! They’ve been together for months! Don’t you think that if it was just sex Stiles would have dumped him by now? Same with Peter. Those guys...’ She shook her head. ‘It was strange for me too, in the beginning, but now...you can see how well matched they are.’

‘They’re both dark.’

Her lips thinned. Always with that stupid bland moral thing that really irritated Peter and was starting to really irritate her. She grabbed her phone from her purse and called Stiles.

‘Lydia?’ The teen’s voice was decisively rough. Oh man…that really did things to her female bits.

‘Both of you get to the loft.’

His voice sharpened. ‘What happened?’

‘ _ **Now**_.’ She turned off the phone. Then she lifted cold eyes to the pack in front of her. ‘When they arrive here, you’re going to apologize. All of you are.’ She looked at the vet. ‘You especially. You should have known better.’

Not even Deaton would dare to contradict Lydia.

  


*

  


‘What the fuck happened?!’ Stiles burst through the loft, searching for Lydia but finding Scott’s pack all there as well as his pack. And they all seemed ok. Although…Scott’s pack was all to one side while his pack was opposite them looking distinctively homicidal. The windows and the big ass mirror were no more and there was glass dust everywhere. Clearly Lydia had had a fit. Peter and Stiles just stood right in the middle of them, close to each of the packs.

Peter frowned. ‘What happened for you to call us like this, Lydia?’

The banshee pointed a thumb at Deaton. ‘Why don’t you tell them?’

Raine grinned, nails tapping against the metal of one of her knives. ‘Yes…tell them. Just like Lydia told us a few minutes ago.’

The vet cleared his throat. ‘Huh…at Scott’s request…I scryed you two.’

The alpha wolf stiffened all over. ‘You what?’

The warlock frowned. ‘Scryed? You mean, like using a mirror to see what’s happening?’ He looked at the wall where the mirror used to be.

‘Yes.’

The teen immediately connected the dots. ‘You saw…you all saw Peter and I…’

Scott blushed bright red. ‘We saw you two…together.’

The pale teen could feel his body start to tremble. Rage. Such pure undiluted rage. That had been Peter at his most vulnerable. Exposing himself completely to Stiles, like he always did, trusting him, holding nothing back and these…these…people…they’d seen Peter like that.

_**NO** _ .

Peter growled and actually started to change into his alpha shape until Sofia just grabbed his hand. ‘Calm down!’

Stiles closed his hands in fists. ‘The fuck we’ll CALM DOWN!’ The end of the sentence was said in a thick voice, dripping with rage and menace.

Peter’s, and everyone else’s, eyes widened as flames danced in the warlock’s eyes, sending chips of fire out of them, smoke started to come out of his mouth with each breath and tiny flames burst at his fingertips.

Sydney actually blessed herself. ‘Oh my god...’ «He looks like the devil.» What had they gotten themselves into?!

Lucinda moved to stand next to Peter and whispered. ‘Peter...’

‘He’s not being controlled by the magic.’

Stiles only had eyes and ears for his former best friend, ignoring everything around him. ‘Why would you do this?’ He felt the older man’s chest press against his back, feeling the same rage inside him that was burning hot in his body.

The teen hesitated. ‘I just…’

Liam gulped. ‘Scott was just worried about you. He thought that Peter might be forcing you somehow.’

The alpha could smell the near snickering that sentence elicited in several of the members in Scott’s pack and by the way he felt his mate tense up against him, he knew that Stiles had also sensed it. Idiots, all of them. Stiles was about to burn them all and still...

Jackson growled lowly. ‘Forcing him? Are you insane McCall? Do you have any idea the amount of power Stiles has?’ He waved at the pale teen. ‘Just look at him! He could kill us all if he wanted to.’

Lucinda nodded. ‘Saying that my Stiles is being forced…do you have any idea what being forced means?’

Scott gulped at her changed black eyes. ‘I just wanted...I didn't like Peter leaving with Stiles on his shoulder. It just seemed…’

‘What? Did I look like someone who was in danger? Who was being forced?’

‘No, but…’

‘But you just had to run and be a little voyeur like a creeper, didn't you Scotty?’

He shook his head. ‘I didn't expect that.’

Stiles felt the little twitch in his magic at that, his control slipping just a little. ‘Expect what?’

‘I thought he was abusing you or forcing you somehow. Instead...’ He looked at Stiles before glancing at Peter, an ugly feeling filling his chest. ‘He behaved like a bitch in heat.’

Faster than he ever moved, before Peter could even react, Stiles drew back his fist and punched the other teen with as much strength as his tattoo allowed, sending his former best friend crashing against a column of the loft.

‘Say that again.’

The dark alpha shook his head, surprise all over his face and when he tried to get up, he swore that the world tilted for a second. What had Stiles become?! He looked at the other teen, standing in front of Peter. Scott was unsure if it was a position of protection or if he was stopping the older wolf from killing Scott. 

‘Stiles...’

He snarled and closed a hand.

All the weres screamed, falling to the floor, only Deaton remaining on his feet.

Before the druid’s shocked eyes, he saw bones breaking, exposed fractures, flesh being torn open, blood spraying around them. Even the two pack girls weren’t spared. ‘What is this?!’

Raine whistled. ‘Well...that was nice...’

Falkner cocked his head to the side. ‘The creeper is healing. The others too but much slower.’

Stiles smirked and this time only Scott screamed as he felt his chest being pressed by some unknown force. ‘It’s just pain, Scotty. It’s no big deal.’ He crouched down to look him in the eyes. ‘What you’re feeling? That’s what I felt every hour, every minute, since the Nogitsune separated our bodies.’

The other teen looked at him in shock. 

‘That time, I didn’t let you take my pain away because then you would realize just how much there was of it.’ He cracked several ribs making Scott scream and cough up blood. ‘Oops...I guess I perforated a lung.’

William whimpered. That guy was actually torturing their alpha in front of them! The warlock lifted his demon eyes and accessed the pack. He cocked his head to the side and once again the werewolves screamed when he reaped the same pain on them again.

Then he turned back to his former friend, lifting a hand, and dragging a finger down the side of his face making his scream when the flesh parted and blood sprayed. ‘I will kill anyone that says that about Peter.’ He looked at his bloody friend, gasping in pain, tears in his eyes and got up. ‘Anyone! Do you understand?’

The teen alpha gulped down blood and gasped in pain as his bones and flesh started to heal. This Stiles… merciless. Totally and completely. And not just him. Everyone in the pack was like that. Even the rat had glowing red eyes and was hissing like it wanted to attack him and the baby on the purple woman’s arms… he was actually growling in what he could tell was anger. 

Torture. His best friend was torturing him like it meant nothing.

Oh god! What had he done? Deaton was right. He should have stopped it when he saw there was no threat there but...although he hadn’t voiced it, inside he’d also been snickering at Peter. At the way he’d submitted when he’d always projected this bigger than anyone type of feeling. Still...Scott knew. What he’d done, what he’d just said… ‘I’m sorry. That was completely wrong of me. Saying what I just said…’ He looked the older alpha in the eyes. ‘I’m sorry.’

Deaton nodded. ‘And as for scrying you two…it won’t happen again. I promise.’

Stiles lifted an eyebrow. ‘You think it’s going to be over that soon?’

His pack grinned at his back.

One of Scott’s betas frowned, whipping the blood from his face. ‘What are you going to do?’ He looked at his hand and tried hard not to whimper. ‘You’ve hurt us enough. You even tortured us. There’s nothing left except kill us.’ He paled when Peter smirked from behind the warlock. ‘You can’t be serious?!’

The warlock lifted an eyebrow and Liam panicked. He knew Stiles, probably better than Scott did right now. ‘Wait! Please! Not Hayden. She...she didn’t watch you two. Refused to watch it as soon as it started and she realized that you weren’t being forced.’ Stiles raised his hand and it burst into flames. The short beta began crying, trying to position himself in front of his girlfriend, who was clutching him in pure undiluted fear. ‘Please! She’s innocent!’

‘Stiles...’ Hayden blinked back tears. ‘I swear I didn’t watch. I swe---’

Stiles just released a wave of telekinetic energy into them, rendering them all unconscious, the druid inclusive.

Lydia gasped as they all crumbled. ‘Stiles! What did you do?!’

He rolled his eyes and killed the flames. ‘Don’t worry, I didn’t kill them.’ He rolled his shoulders to try and dispel the anger still pulsing inside him. ‘But you’re not expecting them to remain with all their memories, right?’

She smirked and looked at alpha couple. ‘Why did you think I called you back here? Like an apology would suffice.’

Peter grinned. ‘No wonder you’re my right hand.’

She blinked. ‘I am? I thought it was Stiles.’

‘Yeah.’ The teen in question frowned. ‘I thought I was your second.’

‘Mate. You’re the alpha mate. You hold practically the same position as me.’

‘Oh. That’s cool.’ He cocked his head to the side and frowned a little. ‘Then the left hand…Joshua?’

‘Of course. Can’t you feel it? The way the pack reacts. It’s instinctive...even if you’re not a werewolf.’

The younger man just shrugged. ‘Not much for subtlety.’

Camilla looked at the crumbled bodies on the floor. ‘You don’t say. I know I’m new here but I would never have guessed.’

The warlock just grinned. ‘Yup. You’ll fit just fine with the rest of us.’ Then he scowled and looked at the crumbed pack in front of him. ‘Well…it seems I have work to do.’ He crouched near each member of Scott’s pack to remove their memories of everything after Peter threw him over his shoulder and they left the loft. He felt a twinge in his conscience when he saw that in fact both Hayden, Liam and Corey had turned their face away from the mirror, refusing to watch them fuck, despite the sounds and the way their pack was reacting. Mason had watched...but there had been no derision there. He’d watched them, against his conscience, but incapable of resisting because he was gay and he found Peter and Stiles together to be really hot.

The pale teen shook his head with a little smile and moved to Deaton. Where he stayed for a few minutes more than the others. He wasn’t one to waste an opportunity and the information this guy must have in his mind...he growled and drew back a fist to smash it against the vet’s mouth.

Sofia lifted both eyebrow. ‘What did you see in there?’

‘This fucking creeper actually got horny for Peter!’

The creeper-wolf smirked. ‘Who wouldn’t?’

‘He wanted to fuck you like I did!’

At that Peter growled and his eyes ignited red. ‘I’m going to break his dick.’

Lucinda frowned. ‘You are not fooling me. You saw something more.’ She narrowed her eyes at the warlock. ‘What did you see? Actually, what did you do?’

He got up and blinked innocent eyes at her. ‘What?’

She crossed her arms in front of her chest and began tapping a foot. ‘What did you do to the emissary?’

‘Huh.’

Peter narrowed his eyes and also crossed his arms in front of his chest. ‘Stiles.’

‘Fine!’ He threw his arms up. ‘I might have fudged his memories of how to properly scry…and taken the knowledge of it for myself.’

Graham just laughed. ‘Oh god. You really are a piece of work.’

Falkner grinned. ‘Great knowledge to have too.’

Albion nodded. ‘Can you scry anyone now?’

He frowned. ‘No. You need something of the person. Deaton actually had Peter’s hair from the time he spent in Eichen House. But for me to scry someone else…I’d need something of theirs.’ He cocked his head to the side. ‘Kinda useless this thing.’ He nodded. ‘I’m going to change it.’

Lucinda gulped and looked at Peter…who in turn looked at the rest of the pack to see the worried look in all the members there.

‘Anyway…’ He turned to Lydia. ‘Sorry Lyds…but I’m going to have to remove that memory from you too.’

She whimpered. ‘Do you really have to?’ She was going to have so many wet dreams just remembering the two of them together.

His lips thinned. ‘Definitely.’

Jordan nodded. ‘Me too. And Joshua and Thomas.’

Peter grinned. ‘Oh…the two of them can keep that memory.’ Joshua grinned back and Thomas blushed bright red.

The banshee gasped in outrage. ‘Why can they and I can’t?!’

‘Because we’ve seen the two of them having sex. Tit-for-tat if you will.’

Rallinth lifted an eyebrow. ‘You’ve seen them?’ She looked at the Scottish couple. ‘Are they as hot as they seem?’

The alpha grinned but before he could say anything Graham growled. ‘You are  _**not** _ going to answer that.’ «Oh my god. The two guys I look at has my dads are fucking.» He shuddered. «I really don’t wanna know.»

Stiles shrugged. ‘Anyway…come here you two.’

Sighing, they did.

When it was over, Lydia cocked her head to the side. ‘It’s amazing. I know you had sex, that you removed that memory but I have nothing left of it. No shadows, no nothing.’

Parrish nodded. ‘You’re very good.’

He grinned. ‘Of cour---‘

‘What the fuck happened?!’

The New Haven pack turned with innocent eyes to the three Hales and Deucalion who were looking at them and the unconscious bloody pack at their feet.

  


*

  


‘Hum...you should give him to me.’

Hades blanked the mirror in his throne room and frowned at his friend Lucifer. ‘Dream on. No way you’re gonna get him.’

‘Just think about it.’ The devil smiled sexily, black eyes dancing with mirth. ‘Stiles fucks like a demon and he just tortured a whole pack plus his former best friend. He’s hell material.’

The gorgeous God of the Underworld shook his head. ‘He’s a supernatural. That makes him ours.’

He pouted and slid down on his seat. ‘It’s a stupid rule.’

The pale god shrugged. ‘Not my doing. Anyway...’ He frowned. ‘So far I can’t call dibs on him.’

‘What? What does that mean?’

He scowled. ‘My brother wants him. So far, he’s slotted for the Elysian Fields.’

‘But...he just tortured people! Killed lots of them too!’

Hades shrugged again and poured red wine laced with ambrosia in his glass. ‘Our rules aren’t the same as yours. So far, all the kills have been justified. Even what he did just now...it was justice and completely justified.’

‘Well...’ Lucifer also poured more wine to himself. ‘Hell would be reduced in half of its population if my father was that lenient.’

‘Hum...your old man just doesn’t know how to have fun.’

‘Neither do my brothers.’

He sighed. ‘ _Family_ .’

‘Yes...’ He grinned. ‘You know...Stiles is going to reap hell in Elysium when he realizes that he is going to spend the afterlife without Peter.’

The beautiful god perked up. ‘That is quite true.’ He grinned and raised his glass to toast with Lucifer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well...i hope it was satisfying for you guys. It certainly was for me. It was time for Scott’s pack to receive a beating like that.  
> Maybe Stiles went a bit too dark but...there’s a reason why this fic is called “Spark of Dark”. ;)


	161. Chapter 161

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just a brief note to clear something up. Apparently, the descriptions i used of the characters so i could avoid repeating their names was a bit of a confusion so here it goes. this is what i usually use to describe some of my characters:
> 
> -STILES » pale teen/warlock/magic teen  
> -SCOTT » dark teen/dark alpha/true alpha  
> -DEREK » true wolf  
> -DEUCALION » british alpha/demon wolf  
> -JOSHUA » redheaded alpha/scotish alpha  
> -JACKSON » pretty teen/pretty wolf  
> -THOMAS » big wolf  
> -GRAHAM » platinum blonde teen/wolf
> 
> i think that's mostly it. do you have other suggestions?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I completely forgot that I made Mason into a werewolf! How could I have forgotten that?! I corrected the previous chapter, so he was also tortured.
> 
> Also...everyone talked so much about the afterlife. Well, I did promise you guys before that i’m gonna do a chapter in the afterlife. I wasn’t planning on doing something big. Just a wrap up chapter but someone came forward asking me for power games. I’m not George R R Martin. I can’t write power games! T_T I’m a failure buááááaá  
> PS: Maybe i’ll try my hand on it...maybe. Still haven’t decided what’s gonna happen in the afterlife. Just the basics.
> 
> On another note….Is anyone into scrapbooking? Why are the papers so expensive?! Why is everything so expensive?! T_T  
> I wanna scrapbook but everything seems so hard!!!

‘What the fuck happened?!’

The New Haven pack turned with innocent eyes to the three Hales and Deucalion who were looking at them and the unconscious bloody pack at their feet  with something akin to shock.

‘Well…I have an explanation for it.’ Stiles just waved a hand towards the unconscious pack.

Cora gaped at the pale teen. ‘Why are they all unconscious?!’

Derek shook his head. ‘And all bloody?!’

Right then, Scott’s pack started to wake up with groans. ‘What the fuck?!’

‘Why am I down?’

Deaton winced and grabbed his head and then his jaw. ‘I feel like I’ve hit my head.’

Peter lifted an eyebrow. ‘You definitely did when you went down.’

‘Went down?’

Scott looked around himself and got up. ‘What happened?’ He gasped as he remembered. Pain. Helplessness. Justice extracted in a very bloody way. He knew the why. He just couldn’t remember it. He looked at his pack and the way they paled looking at Stiles, the wariness as if they were rabbits and the teen a tiger stalking them. Hearts in overdrive.

Hayden whimpered. ‘You hurt me. I didn’t watch you but still...’ Tears shinned in her eyes. ‘You hurt me.’

Stiles bit his lips. ‘Yes. I do apologize for that but...you didn’t stop it. You all let it happen.’ He looked at Liam who was looking at him in rage, eyes glowing gold, despite knowing how powerful the pale teen was, the pain he could  deliver .  Courage was something that the kid had never lacked. Even afraid, he went and faced the stranger. He really was a cutie.  ‘Just because you didn’t watch doesn’t make you  any less responsible. You had the power to stop it. You chose not to. You heard what they said about …us and still did nothing.’

Corey nodded and grabbed the beta’s arm. ‘You are right. We could have stopped it. Actually, we all know you. We could have stopped it before it even began. It is also our responsibility.’ He grimaced. ‘Although...thanks for not hitting me with the second wave of pain like you did the others.’

The warlock shrugged. ‘You’re not a werewolf. You don’t heal as fast as they do.’

Liam bit his lip and looked at his girlfriend. She just shook her head. ‘Never hurt her again.’

Peter lifted an eyebrow. ‘Never give us a reason to.’

They looked at each other and nodded.

The vet also got up, along with the rest of the pack, and frowned at the alpha couple. ‘Our memories. I remember you two leaving, I remember Scott being afraid that Peter was forcing you, asking me to scry you two...I know you had sex. I know you did despite not remembering it. Not anything. And I remember Lydia and the others arriving and everything since then...apart from something that is fudged...everything related to you two having sex is gone...’ He looked at the warlock with fear in his eyes. ‘But that is it. You erased my memory. Our memories.’

Mason frowned and nodded. ‘Me too. I remember everything except for the sex.’ He blushed. ‘Which I know I watched.’

The pale teen showed his teeth in what was almost a snarl. ‘You had to remember what you were being punished for. As for the sex, I had to do something about it.’

Corey blinked. ‘What do you mean?’

Mason shook his head. ‘The way he’s talking…we lost time.’

Scott blinked at the black teen and then looked at his emissary. ‘How?’

Deaton looked around himself, connecting the dots, shock a wave through his system. ‘You manipulated our memories. You ERASED part of our memories.  OUR memories. All of us. ’  How?! Too many people. How could he have done this and still be standing? And the torture on top of it and yet...he didn’t seem drained at all. Like all he had done was nothing more than...peanuts.

Stiles shrugged. ‘Of course. Think I’d let you keep the memories of us having sex?’

Deucalion shook his head. ‘Wait. You can manipulate memories?’

‘Well…remove them. Putting memories in there…it’s still not a 100%.’

Lucinda grumbled. ‘Barely 30% I would say.’

He scowled. ‘I’m not that bad.’

Kellan lifted an eyebrow. ‘You made a man think he was a dog instead of giving him memories of walking with his dog.’

Deaton looked at them with wide eyes. Not possible. No one could have this much power. Not without sacrifices. ‘What did you do to us?!  _How_ did you do it? ’

The teen shrugged again. ‘You know already. I removed your memories of Peter and I having sex. Left nearly everything else.’

Scott growled at that. ‘You invaded our minds? That’s...that’s...’

Einar crossed his arms over his massive chest. ‘Complaining about his methods? At least you’re alive. I was in favor of killing all of you.’

Graham nodded. ‘You don’t spy other people having sex. That’s just…you guys are creepy.’

Raine grinned. The kid really was a cutie. ‘You can thank Lydia for still being alive. We were all sharpening our knives when we found out. Of course, then Stiles and Peter arrived.’

Falkner grinned. ‘And it became so much fun.’

Albion crossed his arms in front of his chest, looking at them from his imperious nose. ‘Deserved too.’

Stiles just ignored them all to focus on his former best friend. ‘What you did Scott...how could you spy on me having sex?! You didn’t even ask to stop the scrying. No. All of you watched it to the end.’

‘I…no…I’m sure I was just…’

Deaton frowned. ‘You can remove memories  but you can’t alter them ?’

Peter cocked his head to the side and glanced briefly at Sofia.  The druid seemed awfully interested in the young warlock’s power.  ‘ That’s right .  He’s still learning. ’

‘So it’s not just fire that you have?’

The teen had to laugh at that. ‘Oh no. Definitely, not.’

Liam shook his head and one arm, barely covered by the torn bloody jacket, lifting it up a bit. ‘You broke our bones and made us bleed without even touching us. How?’

‘Magic.’

The emissary shook his head. ‘Telekinesis? But that’s...’ Fire, memories manipulation, telekinesis… impossible...this much power. Centuries since magic this strong walked the earth. His eyes widened.

Deucalion licked his metaphorical chops. What else? Being capable of felling your enemies without even touching them?! God. He so wanted a piece of that. He glanced to the side to see Sofia scowling at him. Maybe he should stop these thoughts when near the girl. She seemed to have an uncanny instinct to when his thoughts turned to a dark path.

The vet licked his lips, eyes shining with curiosity. ‘What else?’

The demon wolf felt like smirking. Nothing like having a creeper ask the questions for him.

Peter lifted an eyebrow. ‘You really believe we’re just going to tell you? I mean…really?’

Deucalion nearly sighed. Of course...people rarely trusted creepers.

Scott shook his head. ‘That means he has more. Stiles...’ He looked at the other teen. ‘How did you acquire such powers? It’s impossible to have that much power without...’

Argent scowled. ‘What? Performing human sacrifices?’ He snorted. ‘You’re letting Jennifer color your perception of things.’

Derek frowned at that. ‘What do you mean?’

Stiles grinned. ‘There are other ways, you know?’

‘Like what?’ The emissary was frowning. It couldn’t be...no way he was right.

‘Being born with them.’

«No.» Deaton looked at Scott briefly. That much power had been available to them and he had let it slip threw his fingers.  He had sacrificed Stiles so he could be the emissary of a true alpha and this..boy, he was more alpha, more powerful than anything or anyone he’d ever met.  ‘What do you mean?’

The warlock shook his head. ‘Figure it out yourself.’ He looked at Scott. ‘Well...I guess this is it.’

The teen alpha shook his head. ‘We never talked. Our packs...we should talk and come up with a strategy.’ 

Stiles looked at his pack and lifted an eyebrow. ‘Hum...’

Lydia shook her head. ‘We’ll probably end up having an argument. It seems it’s all we can do.’

Scott looked at him with puppy eyes. ‘It’s just…’ His old best friend was right there. No matter what happened in his life, Stiles was the one who knew him best, the brother  to get him out of  trouble and he just…  d espite what had just happened, o r maybe because of it, he needed… ‘…I just miss you so much. Why did you just leave like that? Go away without looking back?’ His mother had told him of the encounter she’d had with Stiles and Peter. How it had felt like a final goodbye. That more than anything, had shocked him to the core because of its inevitability.

‘You know why.’ He looked at the other teen with dark eyes full of regret. ‘You blamed me for defending myself. Completely ignoring the fact that I’d been attacked by a wendigo and did what I could to save my life from a supernatural creature. A cannibal. The desert wolf would have killed Malia.’ He shook his head, looking him in the eyes, full of confidence and power. ‘Scott...I have the right to defend myself. Maybe if I’d had magic back then, things would have happened differently but...I didn’t. So I did the best I could. I wanted to live. I’ve always been a survivor.’

The Beacon Hills alpha’s shoulders slumped. ‘I just miss my best friend. Stiles...come back to us.’

Peter drew in a sharp breath as he felt the slight hesitation in Stiles. It hurt. Despite everything they’d lived together, the joys and hurts, Stiles was still hesitating. Contemplating going back to his so called brother.

Stiles felt the slight tension in his wolf and shook his head. «Never hurt him. Never EVER again. And this...this hurts him». ‘We should just go on with the meeting. I’m sure everybody wants it to be over.’

Both packs nodded and everyone moved to sit down on the available chairs. When they were all filled, they started to sit on the floor.

Jackson watched Peter look around, trying to find an available chair and rolled his eyes. «Yeah, yeah…always cede your seat to your alpha.»

He was about to get up when Peter just sat sideways on Stiles’ lap in front of them all.

The warlock blinked when his wolf just wiggled a bit, getting himself comfortable, a smirk playing on his lips at the shock in Scott’s face. He laughed. ‘Oh my god. I love you.’

Everyone stilled at that. Even Stiles. He lifted shocked eyes to look at the older man’s surprised face. Then the pale teen began to panic. ‘Holy shit! I’m in love with you.’ His eyes narrowed as he saw the older man’s lips start to stretch in a smirk. ‘And you totally knew it.’

Although he’d known for months, Peter never thought that Stiles would actually come out and say it. He shrugged nonchalantly. ‘I knew.’

Lydia huffed. ’We all knew.’

Jackson scowled. ‘You’re worse than me and I’m the douche of the pack.’

‘Oh my god! Jackson did not just go all righteous on me!’

The pack growled at him. ‘You took too long.’

He looked back at Peter. The man was smiling at him. A little smile that said how much he loved him. Stiles had been an enormous idiot. So many months now…how could he have not figured it out that he was in love with this man? He lifted slightly trembling fingers to touch the older man’s lower lip. ‘Hey, baby?’

He lifted an eyebrow. ‘What?’

‘I love you.’ His voice couldn’t disguise the amazement he was feeling. He looked those incredible blue eyes. ‘I’m totally and completely in love with you, Peter Hale.’

And he lost control of his scent only...this time it wasn’t sexual in the least. Not like it usually was which made people so horny for him. No. This scent was all about love, tenderness, gentleness of feelings. Belonging and acceptance. It was home in its truest form.

His pack sighed in contentment, Argent and Lydia scowling knowing the  others were smelling Stiles but  that themselves were incapable of smelling the scent and Scott’s pack...they reacted by relaxing, eyes at half-mast, inhaling deeply the scent of pure love.

Peter nipped the fingers on his lip tenderly. ‘You’ve got good taste.’ Warmth was spreading throughout his body. This young man...this powerful amazing young man loved him. The scent, the heartbeat—Stiles truly loved him.

The warlock snorted. ‘I knew you’d ruin me for others.’

Deucalion w ent stiff all over. What the fuck was this scent? Love?! He wanted nothing with this. Wanted nothing of the happiness this pack seemed to be experiencing. Even the little shrew of a girl seemed to have melted into a pool of liquid sugar. Like hell. Love was trust and trust was weakness. He knew that better than anyone.

Scott just shook his head trying to dispel the fog that Stiles’ scent had caused. ‘Are all of you insane?! Have you forgotten this is Peter we’re talking about?! Peter Hale!’

Derek actually thought the same but the scent…he looked at his cousin. She hadn’t said a word since the start of all of this and now…she seemed shocked speechless.

Lydia scowled at the teen alpha. ‘You don’t get to express an opinion about this. Besides, watching them is like watching a Mexican soap opera without the drama and loads of sex.’

Lucinda nodded. ‘And I can understand them.’

Falkner shrugged. ‘It’s great.’ He licked his lips. ‘And they taste so good.’

Jackson smirked. ‘Even I like it.’

Graham blushed bright red. ‘I think I’m starting to like it as well.’

That sent the pack into a snickering fit.

The platinum blonde teen just snarled. ‘Oh shut up! A man has the right to change his mind.’

Scott frowned. Why? Why were all of them so happy? With Peter and Stiles? The evidence was right in front of his eyes and he couldn’t understand it. Theirs was a pack of murderers while his was a pack full of golden eyed wolves. And yet...they all seemed so much more happy than he was. Than his pack was. Why? How could they be happy, feel happy, fall in love if they were capable of things  like torture and killing ?!  He watched Isaac pull a frowning Argent into the cocoon of his arms, bending his head so he could press his face against the older man’s. And the hunter relaxed and let himself be hugged.  It didn’t make sense to him. He looked at Derek and Cora who were joking with a tall guy with dark grey hair and beautiful blue-lilac eyes. Malia seemed to be in shock until an enormous man with some serious muscle mass and hair the color of gold pocked her on her side and made her growl at him…which in turn made him grin. The coyote rolled her eyes and bumped shoulders with him.

This was…this was strange. The three of them…Derek and Cora didn’t belong to him but Malia did...and yet…why was she…

‘Why is Malia and other two with you guys?’

Cora scowled. ‘The other two are supposed to be me and my brother?’ «The fuck?! What are we? Supporting characters?!»

Peter shrugged at  Scott while trying not to grin at Cora’s scent of outrage . ‘Maybe because Derek and Cora are part of the pack?’

The true wolf blinked at that. ‘We are?’

‘Aren’t you?’

They were. Derek could feel the bonds the way he’d once felt when his mother was still alive. The way the pack in Argentina had never felt like  _his_ .  They were still very new and fragile but...they were there. He knew they’d bonded this fast to his uncle’s pack because of Stiles. After all, they’d returned to Beacon Hills to kill Peter but Stiles had been there and Derek...he’d trusted that kid for years now. His sister too, since she’d had a slight crush on him, despite always denying it.  He looked at his sister and she nodded, biting her lip in hesitancy. It was a big step going to their uncle’s pack but…he was family. Their last family.

Malia grinned  without any hesitancy . ‘I am.’ She looked at Stiles. ‘Right?’

Cora cocked her head to the side looking at her happy cousin. ‘Well...I’m still affiliated to my pack in Argentina, and in a way so is Derek, but...well...they’ll understand if I move to another.’ She looked at her uncle and bit her lip. ‘It’s where family is, right?’

Peter blinked but then smiled and snuggled to Stiles laying his head on his shoulder. ‘Yes, it really is.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There! Enough said!
> 
> Now tell me the truth, best confession ever! And in front of everyone! Hahahahaha  
> And the last part...awhhhhhhh
> 
> PS: Has anyone seen the Red-Band “American Assassin” trailer? It’s AWESOME!!!!  
> You can check it here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oSzXluYfaBs  
> It seems our baby Stiles learned a few tricks and laid off the bat for good ^_^  
> I’m definitely gonna see this. It looks reaaaaally good. Tell me what you think about it :)


	162. Chapter 162

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi you all!!!
> 
> You know, we should have a forum so we could discuss all the goodness out there. Dylan O’Brien in American Assassin, Sam Rockwell dance moves and Karl Urban voice.
> 
>  
> 
> BTW, I have another trailer for you guys: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e17TeX0MBuI 
> 
> YOU GUYS NEED TO WATCH IT!!!! 
> 
> It's the Teen Wolf trailer for the last season and EVERYONE is in it. I MEAN EVERYONE!!!!
> 
> PS: Some time ago [ Devil’s Cut](http://archiveofourown.org/users/devilscut/pseuds/devilscut%20) asked me a question regarding Derek’s feelings about Peter and Stiles’ relationship.   
> I address that in this chapter since it was a very valid question and it allows us to delve a bit into Derek’s psyche.

Scott shook his head. ‘That is crazy. You’ll side with a murderer?’ Although it was really creeping him out watching Peter snuggle up to Stiles on the teen’s lap. The older man never did sweet and yet…he shuddered thinking that he might have to go to the dentist after this meeting. 

Jealousy flared briefly in his heart has he watched Stiles pull the older man closer to him, one hand supporting his back and the other on his thigh so the legs wouldn’t slide off. The pale teen was moving his hands in a small caresses, his eyes soft when they sometimes landed on the wolf in his lap. Stiles was looking at Peter like he was his entire world. 

Once, that had been Scott. Not sexual, never that, but…he’d been Stiles’ world just like Stiles had been Scott’s. It actually hurt to see his position usurped so easily and by a man such as Peter.

Cora rolled her eyes. ‘I’m sure Stiles keeps most of Uncle Peter’s tendencies in line.’

The alpha growled. ‘Thanks!’

Malia shrugged. ‘And I want to be part of the pack because Stiles is an amazing cook.’

The pale teen gaped. ‘Oh really?!’

‘Hum…will you make deer one of these days?’ Her eyes turned dreamy. ‘I love it and miss it so much.’

He shook his head and grinned. That was so Malia. Even after all this time she still craved deer.  ‘Sure.’  The warlock looked at his pack. ‘You wolves can go hunt dinner on the full moon. I’ll make you guys a deer barbecue.’  He cocked his head to the side and looked at Peter. ‘Make we can make it a yearly event?’

All the werewolves grinned showing their fangs.

Deaton sighed. ‘ _Anyway_ …’

Deucalion nodded. ‘We have things to talk about.’ Although it had excited him thinking about hunting on the full moon. It had been so long since he’d hunted…even longer since he’d hunted with a pack. It was something he honestly missed doing with his old pack…and it hadn’t been the same with the alpha pack because they’d had no bonds to unite them. 

The British alpha looked at the packs surrounding him. One so young, inexperienced and practically with no bonds to speak of. The other…hard, powerful, full of dangerous individuals and yet…he could nearly feel the bonds uniting them, the respect and friendship. What a pack should be. What his hadn’t been. None of these wolves would attack Peter if he was down like Deucalion had been. 

He hated that.  Hated  _him_ .

Deucalion had been a good alpha. He’d been strong and had protected his pack, defending them against threats and he’d never allowed an individual to be made omega inside his pack, no matter how weak he or she was.  He’d given his very heart to his pack and they ripped it from his chest.  The demon wolf gritted his teeth and tried to calm his thoughts lest his scent gave him away. ‘What are we to do about the pixies and goblins?’

Kellan cocked his head to the side. ‘I know of no reason for goblins and pixies to work together. They detest each other. They’ve been killing each other for centuries…millennia even.’

Albion nodded. ‘Uncontrollable too. If not for their queens…’

Mason perked up. ‘Queens? Like a Sidhe Queen?’

The British wolf frowned at that. ‘Didn’t one of you said that Kaira was a Queen?’ He blinked at the tall, lithe men and woman…except for Einar who built like a mountain. But all of them, they were all extremely beautiful. Preternaturally so. ‘You’re all sidhe?’

Sofia watched Deaton’s eyes widen and then narrow with speculation on Albion and Morgandi. She wanted to growl. She looked at Peter who was also frowning at the vet. He tapped his nose and she took a deep breath. The emissary smelled excited but not like a child gets excited over  candy . No. This was ambition related excitement. 

The alpha narrowed his eyes. Sofia had been right. They were giving away too much of themselves. Deaton’s scent…this guy craved power like some humans craved heroin. He caught the look Deucalion was also giving the vet.  The light frown while he sniffed discreetly.  Yeah…Peter wondered if the reason Deaton was Scott’s emissary wasn’t just for power and notoriety. He’d been Talia’s emissary. She’d been one of the strongest alphas ever. And she’d been a true wolf much like Derek now was. And now, the vet was the emissary of a true alpha. Quite the curriculum. And with a warlock and sidhe in Scott’s pack…well…Peter briefly wondered if the emissaries also got a boost in power if they belonged to a powerful pack.

Falkner looked at Peter who shook his head at him and frowned before relaxing his features into those of the lovable bad boy he so liked to wear. ‘You’ve been watching too many fantasy shows. A Queen, really?’

Mason shrugged. ‘Well…pixies and goblins are real…’

Kellan grinned. ‘Falkner’s not saying that sidhe aren’t real, but to say that Kaira is the Queen of the Sidhe…I mean, really? A queen being part of a pack?’

Liam frowned. ‘That does seem kinda weird.’

Mason was going to say something else but Stiles just snorted. ‘Our pack with royalty, baby.’ He grinned at Peter. ‘It would be awesome!’

The wolf in his lap lifted an eyebrow. ‘Well…Hale’s are practically royalty among werewolves.’

‘Wait, what?’

‘Huh-huh.’

Derek shrugged. ‘We can trace back our lineage to thousands of years.’

‘You’re shitting me.’

Cora grinned. ‘Nope. We’re one of the first werewolf families in the WORLD.’

Sofia gaped. ‘Then…hey! Peter bit me. Am I considered a Hale  royalty  now?’

‘Huh.’ The other wolf girl shook her head. ‘Sorry. It’s born wolves only.’

The short girl sniffed. ‘Elitists.’

Peter lifted an eyebrow. ‘It also means that Scott isn’t one as well.’

Liam pouted. ‘I could be the grandson of royalty. So unfair.’

Hayden leaned down to whisper in his ear...which everyone heard. ‘You’ll always be a king to me.’

Stiles grinned at  the blush covering the short wolf’s face . ‘Anyway…why are the pixies and goblins here without their throngs? The Seelie and Unseelie are enemies. They don’t associate.’

Peter nodded. ‘And these two are working together.’

Kellan looked at Morgandi. ‘Well…unlike the rest of the fae, pixies never had any problem regarding reproduction.’

She nodded. ‘But they’ve always been the weakest of all. If it wasn’t for their staggering numbers, they’d be completely disregarded by the shinning court.’

Camilla frowned. ‘Power. They eat the flesh to get the power of the owner. They ate my sisters and the eggs getting all that power. Hundreds of years worth of power.’

Mason cocked his head to the side. ‘But what can they do with it?’

The Arachne bit her lip. ‘Centuries ago, my sisters and I met a full contingent of pixies. They were nearly four feet tall. All of them.’

Liam shrugged. ‘That’s not very tall.’ He hated being so short. Even his girlfriend was freaking taller than he was.

‘They were four feet tall with the same powers. Actually, the powers were augmented exponentially to their size. Strength, speed, the damage of the bite…’ She shuddered. ‘I lost many sisters that day.’

Scott frowned. ‘Ok. So…the pixies get power if they eat their victims. What about the goblins?’

Morgandi shrugged. ‘Goblins have problems reproducing, same as the rest of the fae. Magic  probably  helps  with  that.’

One of Scott’s betas shook his head. ‘But they’re not eating people. Pixies are the ones doing it. So where would they get their magic for…reproducing?’

Stiles looked at Deaton. ‘The Nemeton.’

The vet nodded. ‘Logical explanation.’ He looked at Camilla. ‘You said you came here with your sisters to give birth because you felt the power of the Nemeton, correct?’

‘Yes.’

‘It might be the same for them.’

The warlock shook his head. ‘No…not just the Nemeton. Remember the Nogitsune? When we sacrificed ourselves, we gave power to the Nemeton. What if the pixies are offering part of their power to it? In exchange for the goblins not attacking them?’

‘It is possible…’ The emissary licked his lips. ‘But that would mean…the Nemeton is getting more and more power.’

Einar nodded. ‘Which means the goblins can extract that magic and use it for their own reasons, be it reproduction or not.’

Derek snarled. ‘Another reason to kill all the pixies.’

The other Hales nodded. ‘Agreed.’

Deucalion got up from the couch. ‘If this is really the reason they’re working together…they have an ancient magical tree at their beck and call.’

Liam groaned. ‘I wasn’t here during the Nogitsune era but…’

Corey shuddered. ‘We don’t want a repeat of that.’

Peter lifted an eyebrow. ‘I actually found Void Stiles to be pretty hot.’

The warlock smirked. ‘I heard you say that I looked…what was it? So weak that a bite of a werewolf would kill me? Something like that.’

‘Still hot though.’ He got up. ‘Come on.’

Stiles missed the heat of Peter as soon as he left his lap. He got up and then nearly howled. ‘OW!!! Ow ow ow!’

The wolf frowned. ‘Stiles?’

‘My legs are asleep! And I feel like ants are crawling all over them!’ He whimpered. ‘Oh god!’

His pack snickered at him.

‘Shut up or I won’t cook you lunch!’

Peter grabbed him and lifted the teen in his arms. ‘Come on, Princess. I’ll carry you to our castle.’

He pouted. ‘It’s because you weight freaking a ton.’

‘Pure muscle.’ He leaned down and nuzzled his cheek, dropping a kiss in the corner of his mouth. ‘And you love it.’

The younger man looked at him. ‘I love everything  about you .’

They grinned at each other when they heard the sounds of Graham and Jackson gagging.  The teen wolves blinked at each other and then high fived.

Graham grinned. ‘Won’t die today.’

Whittmore smirked. ‘Or get married tomorrow.’

  


*

  


‘Peter? Can I talk to you?’

The alpha and his pack stopped to look at Derek. He glanced briefly at Stiles who just shrugged. ‘Sure.’ He deposited the teen on his feet.

‘We can go to that coffee shop on the corner of the main street.’

He blinked. A private talk? ‘Very well.’ The older man looked at his pack. ‘I’ll meet you guys soon.’ He looked at Stiles. ‘Don’t serve lunch without me.’

He smiled. ‘Wouldn’t dream of it.’

Derek nodded eagerly. ‘We’ll be there for lunch without a doubt.’

The teen just rolled his eyes and watched the two older men go away.

  


*

  


‘So…what is this, dear nephew?’

He scowled. ‘Can you stop calling me that? I know you’re being sarcastic.’

‘Fine. You still didn’t answer me.’

The true wolf hesitated. Now that he was here… shit! ‘Stiles said he loved you.’

Peter’s heart gave a little flip. ‘He did.’

‘He was being completely truthful.’

‘He was.’ It was incredible, actually. That boy…that maddeningly brilliant boy was in love with him.

‘Peter…you’re too old.’

He scowled at that. ‘I know perfectly well my own age.’

‘He’s still a teen and you’re nearly twenty years his senior. The differences between the two of you…the …’ He licked his lips. ‘The power imbalance…’

‘Power imbalance?! Have you seen him? What he can do? He could incinerate me in a second.’

‘I don’t mean that type of power. The experience age brings…he’ll defer to you, listen to you in detriment of his own opinions…you’ll be able to influence him…’

Peter looked at his nephew. Derek seemed to shrink inside that black leather jacket of his. Fuck! He wasn’t good at this. He was good at mocking people for their mistakes, belittling their intelligence, destroying their self-confidence. The alpha sighed and gentled his voice. ‘Derek…we’re talking about Stiles, right?’

‘What? Of course.’

‘When did that boy ever deferred to anyone? Forget his own opinions?’ He looked him in the eyes. ‘Even when he’d just met you, he was confrontational. He stood up to me during my worst. He stood up to Argent when he questioned him about Scott. Derek…there is no power imbalance between us at all.’ He licked his lips and placed his hands on top of the table of the coffee shop, watching the steam come out of the cup in front of him. ‘We are equals. We’ve been so since the beginning. Even before we fell in love with each other.’ He looked at his nephew who suddenly seemed so young to him, even younger than Stiles. ‘We know each other, in and out, and we respect what the other is. Derek…he is my mate.’

The younger man’s eyes widened and he looked at him with shock.

The alpha pulled the collar of his Henley to the side to show him the scar of Stiles’ bite. ‘He doesn’t know. I’ve been waiting for him to realize that he loves me for months now. Maybe tonight I’ll tell him.’

‘Mates? That’s…how?! That’s so rare.’

‘Joshua and Thomas are also mates but…yeah. They’re the only other couple I know of that are mates.’

He looked at his cup of coffee in shock. ‘Mates…’

‘I didn’t know at the start.’ He grinned. ‘I just knew I really wanted to get into his pants.’

‘Uncle Peter!’

Jesus! Derek had just called him Uncle Peter. He didn’t even remember the last time that had happened. ‘Just saying. I’m so glad my mate is absolutely gorgeous.’

‘The sheriff would kill you if he was still alive.’

He laughed. ‘Yeah.’

The true wolf watched in amazement as his uncle laughed. When? When had been the last time he’d heard Peter laugh? Even before the fire, he couldn’t remember it. ‘I was too weak.’

‘What?’

‘First with Paige. I let you influence me into getting her bitten.’

‘Derek.’

‘I know you never thought that she’d die from the bite. I could smell the shock in you at the time. And no matter how you influenced me to do it, it was still my responsibility that I was influenced. If you’d done the same to Stiles, he’d have told you to fuck off.’

His lips twitched. ‘Possibly.’

‘So I was weak. And then came Kate…when I was at my weakest.’ He closed his eyes, gritting his teeth as memories invaded him. ‘I knew she was a hunter right away. She smelled of gunpowder and wolfsbane. Even so…she seduced me, made me forget about the pain of losing Paige. My first time was with her.’

‘Fuck, Derek.’

‘She was experienced and beautiful and strong. She listened to me, like what I had to say mattered. Not like I was a boy of sixteen but a man of twenty-six.’

Peter’s hands clenched together on top of the table. ‘That’s what hunters do. They seduce you, go for your weak spot.’

‘Yeah. And she went for it with all the guns she had.’ He shook his head. ‘No matter what people say about Jennifer, about the human sacrifices…she did it because Kaly and Deucalion led her to madness. Because she was betrayed by the person she trusted the most. Kate…there was no reason for it.’

‘There was. She is a psychopath.’

‘Who’s still out there.’

‘Yes.’

‘I’ll kill her if I ever find her.’

‘Hum…and then she’ll go to Hell.’

‘What?’

‘Remember Stiles saying that Lucifer likes him?’

‘Yeah?’

‘Well, apparently so does Hades.’

‘Hades. Like Greek mythology Hades. God of the Underworld.’

‘The very same. He’s real, believe me. We’ve met both when we dealt with Adriel.’ He cocked his head to the side. ‘Humans go to Lucifer but supernaturals all go to Hades.’

‘You’re not bullshitting me at all.’ His uncle’s heart was completely steady.

He grinned wickedly. ‘Kate’s in for a very long eternity of pure torture.’

‘Good. I hope mom and the rest of the family are there to watch it.’

He shrugged. ‘Who knows?’  Although they were in different hells or underworlds or whatever.

‘Peter?’

‘What?’

‘Why did you have to kill Laura?’

This was it. This was the real reason why Derek wanted to talk to him. It wasn’t about Stiles and him. His nephew could smell just how happy the teen was, how strong and confident he was. No…this was about family.

‘I hated her. It’s no excuse but…I truly hated her.’

‘Why?!’

‘I could say that it was because she left me behind for the hunters to find and kill but…it started way before that.’ He sighed. ‘She wasn’t much younger than me.’

The true wolf nodded. ‘Four years.’

‘Yes…and so very precocious and pretentious and conceited, knowing she was going to be the next alpha. Saying that I’d never be her left hand the way I was with Talia because she wanted the best and I was nowhere near it.’

‘Why would she say that?’

He shrugged. ‘I was the most popular guy in high school, you know? Right from freshmen year. Laura tried to use me and my popularity for her own, to be a type of Lydia.’ He snorted. ‘Like she had the brains for it. Anyway, I didn’t let her get away with it.’

‘She wasn’t happy with it.’

‘Definitely.’ He sighed. ‘I could have handled things differently, I was older after all, but…I’d been Talia’s left hand since I turned thirteen. Unheard of. And I didn’t even need to kill to be a good left hand.’ He shook his head. ‘Anyway…when I turned sixteen I became interested in guys. And since it’s me we’re talking about, I zeroed in on the most attractive guy I could find.’

He snorted. ‘Of course.’

‘I let him take me.’

Derek blushed bright red. ‘What?!’

He smirked. ‘Like you can’t smell the same in me now. I smell of Stiles inside me.’

‘Oh god.’ He hid his face in his hands. ‘I’ve been trying to escape that fact.’

Peter grinned. ‘I love it with him.’ Then his smile died a bit. ‘Didn’t love it so much with Grayson, but then compared to Stiles very few can stand up to his…skills.’ «And the size of his dick filling me up.» He cleared his throat. Better cut those thoughts or he was going to have a boner in front of Derek. ‘Still, it felt good so it was ok for my first time with a guy…’

‘What?’

‘Little weasel told the all school that he took Peter Hale’s virgin ass making him beg like a bitch in heat for his cock.’

‘What?!’ His vocabulary seemed to have been reduced to a single word.

‘Hum…Laura heard of it.’ He scowled. ‘Next time our pack had a meeting (you and Cora and some others weren’t there because you were too young), she said that I shouldn’t be the left hand anymore. That a guy who behaves like a bitch the way I did, couldn’t be trusted with keeping it in his pants next time a pack came through our territory and I might want to fuck the alpha. Submit to him like the bitch I was.’

‘She…Laura said…’

‘Talia slapped her right there and then. In front of the whole pack. She said that an alpha would never humiliate and doubt another member of the pack like that. That what she just said was unworthy of one who was to become an alpha.’

‘Oh…that must have gone well.’

‘We never talked again actually. This little slip of a girl, a twelve year old learned true hate that day.’

‘I see.’

‘So…years later…she left me behind. Of course, she did. I wasn’t pack to her since that day.’

Derek didn’t know what to say. ‘I…I…’

‘And that’s my reason in twenty minutes.’

‘Are you sorry you killed her?’

‘Part of me must be. I got my blue eyes because of her.’

‘Right.’ He looked at the older man in front of him and sighed. ‘I know it won’t mean anything now but…I’m sorry I left you behind.’

‘It does mean something.’ He grinned. ‘Besides, I was kind of a little shit to you so…’

His lips twitched. ‘Same as me.’

‘Huh…’ He cocked his head to the side. ‘So…did you give your loft to Scott?’

Derek scowled. ‘What do you mean?’

‘Well…they seem to have taken _possession_ of it.’ It was the wrong word to use. Peter knew that. Even after this talk, he couldn’t resist a little manipulation.  It was just the type of person he was...besides, Scott kind of deserved it.

‘It’s _my_ loft.’

He shrugged. ‘I think you lost the ownership of it. They even had that big ass mirror there which they used to spy on me and Stiles.’

He winced. ‘Yeah. But it’s still my loft.’

‘Your scent is completely gone from there, Derek. You and Cora are staying in the same hotel as the rest of the pack.’

His scowl turned thunderous. ‘It’s still  _**MY** _ loft.’

Peter shrugged again trying hard not to smirk. He missed this with Derek. His naïve nephew… ‘If you say so.’

Derek snarled and threw money on top of the table while getting up. ‘We should go back. Stiles will be mad at us if we get there late for lunch.’

‘You’re right.’ 

The true wolf blinked.  Just like that and Peter’s scent was happy. Like all he needed was the pale teen…and maybe it was because Derek had no doubt. Peter’s true pack was Stiles. The rest of them were only filler. The spastic hyperactive teen was the only person that truly mattered to him. 

Oh, Peter might like, even love some of the other members but Stiles…Derek had no doubt that wherever Stiles went, Peter would always follow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that you’ve read the chapter, comment on it ( :P ) and then GO WATCH THE TRAILER. I DARE you not to get pumped like I am. You can thank that trailer for the publishing of the chapter today. I’m so tired but got so stoked with it that I had to give you guys this.  
> Tell me if it also didn’t pump you up! ^_^ omg omg omg ^_^
> 
> I should warn you. Next chapter is gonna be sexy. I already gave spoilers to some of you about it. For those who know...*grins* finally!!!


	163. Chapter 163

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The trailers were cool, weren’t they? ^_^  
> Checking out the TW one and the way Stiles was carrying Derek while wearing a FBI vest, it’s safe to say that that ship is gonna take flight again. *rolling eyes*  
> Now…do you guys like STETER or STEREK more? Because STEREK is killing it in here!!! If you filter the TW fics by hits, STEREK has like ten pages worth of them. How is this possible?! The streak is only killed with a fic of Stiles/Danny. Whyyyy?! I find STETER so funny and sexy (when they don’t turn Peter into a crazy sadistic bastard) T_T
> 
> Because of this, I feel like I have to thank you guys. Thank you so much for sticking with me all this time (on this fic and the “Every step of the way” fic).  
> Some of you have been with me since the beginning (more than a year and a half! WOW!!!) while others just arrived and did something crazy like binge read this monstrous fic (my hat’s to you guys O_o you’re amazing).  
> Be it the ones who have been on this crazy ride since the beginning, be it those that just joined our group, thank you so much for reading my fics and taking the time to leave your comments (yes, writers love comments a LOT). It shows that you guys appreciate my work enough to actually mention it. Besides, I feel like I know some of you already. In my mind, I call you guys my “regulars” and I love the ideas you come up with… especially my pervert regulars (you know I’m talking about you) ^_^
> 
> Anyway, thank you again. Your support allowed for this fic to grow to this huge size. And to show that I listen to your requests, here’s my appreciation...
> 
> Warnings:  
> Yup, you guessed. It’s SEXY time! Like usual, see the end notes if you need to.

Peter yawned and pulled off his sweatshirt. He’d already done his night ablutions and now Stiles was in the bathroom doing his. He took off his jeans and then the underwear, standing in the middle of the room completely naked. After what the teen had told him there was no way he’d accept not having sex tonight. No way. This...that so incredible spontaneous confession, it kind of deserved a party...in his ass.

He looked around himself while standing in the middle of Stiles’ room. Most things were packed now, practically only the furniture remained. 

‘Peter!’

He turned to look at Stiles and grinned when he saw the younger man in his underwear rapidly getting hard only because he was naked. It gave the wolf a high, his reaction. Their relationship was over the six-months date and Stiles had seen him naked hundreds of times already, in every position imaginable. He knew his body inside out, probably better than even Peter knew himself and still...still Stiles always reacted to him like this. ‘Don’t you think you’re too overdressed?’

The teen lifted an eyebrow. He only had on his black boxer-shorts. He grinned and went to the alpha, arms going around his waist while Peter lifted his to hug him by the neck. He bent his head a little and then they were kissing lazily, just enjoying the fact that they were together.

Smiling into the kiss, the warlock let his hands wonder down, cupping both cheeks in his palms, squeezing slightly. ‘Want to end the night on a high?’

He grinned. ‘What do you think I was waiting for?’

‘Hum.’ Stiles’ hands parted him and his long fingers touched the wolf’s entrance, entering a bit, finding him dry. ‘Huh…you aren’t ready for me.’ 

He shrugged. ‘You’ve got that spell now and...’ He grabbed one of the teen’s hands so he could lick his fingers. ‘I really enjoy these in me.’

He nodded but...in a way...this was like a sign. ‘Peter? Do you want to try…something else?’

He cocked his head to the side and lifted an eyebrow. ‘You saw the mountain ash handcuffs I bought, didn’t you?’

«Handcuffs?!» He tried not to gap. Just what had Peter imagined?! ‘No…hum…I was thinking of something else.’

The alpha frowned. ‘What?’

Stiles leaned his forehead against Peter’s collarbone, hiding his face there, embarrassment coating his scent. ‘Iwantyoutorimme.’

The teen had spoken so low that even he couldn’t understand him. ‘What?’ And the scent…Stiles was smelling more and more embarrassed with each passing second. When it came to sex, he rarely smelled embarrassed. Peter felt a smirk stretch his lips. Actually, Stiles only smelled embarrassed during sex when it involved something he wanted Peter to do to him.

Stiles felt impatient with himself, with the hiding. He huffed and lifted his head to look the wolf in the eyes. ‘I want you to rim me. No alpha tongue. Normal, human tongue.’

His eyes widened in shock. ‘What?’

He bit his lips, eyes going dark. ‘And then…if I’m still ok, I want you to use your fingers in me. And if I’m still ok…I want your dick in me.’

‘Stiles…’ Now he understood the embarrassment but… ‘Is this because of some need to prove that you love me or something? You don’t have to--’

‘Partially. I mean…’ He blushed again, casting his eyes down shyly only to lift them up to look at Peter beneath his eyelashes...which as always felt like a sucker punch to the stomach. ‘I’ve actually thought of you doing this to me before, you know? But now…realizing that I love you...I actually need you to do it. I need you to mark me with your scent the way I’ve been doing to you since the very beginning.’ He leaned down to speak lowly in the older man’s ear. ‘Mark me as yours. _Make_ me yours. Make it so no one has any doubts that I’m Peter’s.’ He smiled. ‘Make it so Jackson and Graham will have a heart attack when they realize that I’ve finally bottomed.’

A surprised laugh burst out of him. ‘You’re evil.’ He shook his head. ‘Stiles...are you really sure of this? I mean...it hasn’t been very long since that angel--’

‘\--shh. I’m with Rallinth on this. What we have has nothing to do with what he did to me. I want you. I love you. I need you. Always **YOU**. Him? He took and hurt and degraded me. Believe me when I say there’s no comparison possible. No way of mixing you two.’ He looked at his wolf in the eyes, still reading the indecision there. 

It felt good actually. No matter how much Peter loved Stiles in him, the wolf had been wanting to take him for a while, to mark him. Stiles’ own insecurities prevented that. But now...with the opportunity right in front of him, Peter was thinking of Stiles first, putting the teen’s needs in front of his. 

God. 

The warlock lifted his hands to cradle the alpha’s face between them and look into his amazing blue eyes. To be loved like this. He was capable of destroying the world just to preserve this. ‘Do you want to take me, Peter?’

He snorted, lifting his hands to place them on top of the warlock’s. ‘You have got to be kidding me.’ He smirked and leaned into the younger man, to whisper in his ear. ‘I’ve wanted my human tongue inside your body for a long time. Just me, no alpha no anything. When you gave me that fantasy where you were wearing glasses I had a sample of it. Now…I want to go all the way. I want to taste you there, kiss you, wreck you. Make you come from your ass and my tongue alone.’

Stiles’ body exploded in heat. ‘Peter…that’s…’

‘Well? Is that what you really want?’

‘That...and more.’

He nodded. ‘I’ll give you everything you need.’ He gulped. Maybe he should just come clean. After all, the teen loved him, right? And…he really couldn’t delay it anymore. ‘Mates.’

‘What?’

‘You’re my mate.’

He blinked and dropped his hands but Peter still held them between his. ‘Wait. Like Joshua and Thomas?’

He nodded, biting his lip. He could hear Stiles’ heartbeat going wild, could smell the nerves there. 

‘You knew? Since when?’

‘Fiona. Before you killed her. She said that we were mates, that’s why I was always craving you, wanting you inside me, because neither of us were marked...I was just going slowly insane with it.’

‘You believed her?’

‘It made sense. I mean...I’d never met a mated couple before but...I read about it.’ He looked the teen in the eyes. ‘When you bit me...everything just slid into place. It’s still incomplete but...I can feel it. Our bond. It’s amazing.’

‘I see...’ Stiles gulped. ‘Months. You’ve known this for months?’

‘I...yes.’

‘Why didn’t you tell me?’

‘I wanted you to fall in love with me. Wanted you to recognize it. I didn’t want to pressure you or influence your feelings. I wanted them to be honest and true and real...regardless of the mate thing.’

The teen nodded. He could relate to that. He would have probably try to do the same thing only...he doubted he’d have has much patience has Peter had shown. ‘Becoming mates...we’ll...will we share minds?’

Peter could smell his fear and distress. He knew why. After being possessed by the Nogitsune, it was normal that the teen wouldn’t want another person inside his head. ‘It’s not like that. I can’t invade your mind and read your thoughts but…I’ll feel your emotions, I’ll know what you’re feeling. If you’re alive or dead. In time, it becomes deeper and we’ll guess each other’s thoughts. We still won’t be in each other’s heads, reading what goes on there but…familiarity will make us guess a lot of things. I’ve read of some couples that were even capable of projecting their thoughts into their mate’s mind. Like a telepathic communication but without reading each other thoughts. Like speaking, only mind-to-mind.’

He bit his lips. ‘I see.’ 

The older man smirked. ‘Kind of useful against enemies.’

The warlock snorted. ‘Yeah.’ The teen looked at his wolf, who was looking at him with such hope shining in those beautiful blue eyes. And love. Such love there. ‘Peter…it’s been months. I...’

He gulped, suddenly nervous. It had been going so well… ‘Part of me was afraid. I…I don’t think I’d take rejection well. Another part…like I said before, I wanted you to love me. No, not just love. To realize that you loved me.’

‘Like today.’

‘Yes.’

All that need, desperation, emptiness he’d put the wolf through…and Peter had never demanded anything in return. Only to be loved. God…how could this man, this psychotic, slightly evil, ambitious, manipulating, sassy and incredibly lovable man be his? Completely his? His mate! ‘You’ll have to bite me to complete it, right?’

‘Yes.’

‘It will mean...’ He looked his wolf in the eyes. ‘Peter...if we do this...it will literally mean until death do us part, won’t it?’

The alpha gulped. ‘Yes.’

‘So...if you die before me, I’ll also die?’

He shook his head. ‘No, not you.’

‘Not me?’

‘I’m the werewolf. The link starts and ends with me. If you were also another wolf then yes, when one dies the other soon follows. It’s too much of a shock to the soul.’ He lifted a hand to caress the pale face. ‘If you die before me, I’ll follow right after. If the opposite happens, you’ll feel the shock of the broken bond but that’s it. Your body will “reset” itself right afterwards.’

He frowned. ‘That doesn’t seem fair.’

The older man smiled. ‘Just the way things work.

He nodded and swallowed his nerves. This would be the same as a marriage. He blinked. Marriage?! ‘Oh shit! We’ll be marrying!’

Peter laughed at that. ‘None of us went to their knees yet.’

He lifted an eyebrow. ‘I’ve went to my knees plenty of times.’

‘Huh...and I really appreciated it.’

‘Peter?’

‘Yes?’

Stiles lifted his chin and turned his head a little, offering his neck to the older man. ‘I’m yours. Forever. Do it.’

‘In you.’

‘What?’

‘I’ll bite you when I’m in you.’

The warlock’s body heated up in a second. ‘Then what are you waiting for?’ He grinned. ‘You really are slow, old man.’

He mock growled and picked up the teen to throw him into the middle of the bed, making him bounce a little there. ‘I’ll show you what the old man can do.’ He climbed up the bed.

The teen just adjusted himself in the middle of the bed, placing his head on the pillow and lifted an eyebrow, looking at his wolf. ‘Oh really?’ He took off his underwear and slowly bent his legs and began parting them, smirking inwardly when he heard Peter gulp and watched his eyes dilate while looking at that part of his body. ‘You’re just taking so long.’ He let his knees fall to the side, exposing himself completely and drawing what seemed like a whimper from the alpha’s throat.

‘You sadistic brat.’ The older man moved up, to lay between his legs, brawnier body covering the teen’s. ‘It’s like you just showed me the promised land.’

He laughed. ‘I promise that unlike Moses, you’ll enter it. Many many times.’

He groaned. ‘I will, will I?’

‘Yes.’

Peter smiled and leaned down to kiss him. The teen immediately opened his mouth, granting entrance. He loved kissing Stiles. The taste of the younger man always made him a bit wild, the way he kissed in such a perfect way that seemed made to drive him nuts. He descended to lick his neck, right over the place where he’d be biting him, making the teen moan and shudder in his arms. 

‘It really pisses me off that someone already marked this beautiful neck.’

‘Hum?’

‘That damned cannibal kid.’

‘Oh…well, it’s not exactly on the neck. It’s a bit below it.’

He growled and sucked a hickey in Stiles’ neck making him moan aloud. Just a bit of neck play and the teen was completely hard. Damn sensitive neck. And everyone in his pack was always attacking this spot. He was definitely going to start beating up people if they kept going for this long pale neck which was absolutely his. He descended a bit to lick his nipple, nipping at the mole strategically placed there but then frowned. Stiles was never this immobile. He was too dominant to just let Peter do everything. ‘Stiles? You ok?’

‘Hum? Yeah...’

‘But...you’re not even moving. You always move and demand.’

He smirked. ‘Oh...I’m not going to do anything tonight, baby. You’ll do all the work.’ He lifted an eyebrow in a challenge at his wolf. ‘I’m just going to stay here and enjoy it.’ He lifted both hands to cross them beneath his head. ‘You pleasure me.’

Peter’s eyebrows hit the roof. ‘I see...think you can keep still? I bet I can make growl under me and have you make demands in under five minutes.’

‘Ooooh...it’s on, wolf.’

He grinned and went back to the nipples, to suck one while he rolled the other between his finger and thumb. Then he switched to the other nipple and his hands began caressing the teen’s ribs. Going up and down, slowly inching their way to his ass.

Stiles grunted. «Now I know how he feels. Fucking tease!» But he refused to open his mouth except to moan. Refused to let his body move the way he wanted Peter to touch him.

And then, the wolf was finally licking his navel, tongue dipping there, hands parting his legs even more, wondering the inside of his thighs, his thumbs skimming over the sides of his crotch, never really touching anything.

Stiles bit his lips, throwing his head back, grabbing the pillow hard with both hands. «Just touch me, for fucks sake!» He nearly screamed when Peter’s mouth surrounded his length, taking him as deep as he could while he used a hand to pump the rest. ‘Yes!’

The alpha grinned and moaned around his cock drawing a scream from the younger man’s throat. And then his hands grabbed the  Stiles ’ thighs and pulled him a bit up, bowing him so he could lick over his entrance.

‘Fuck! Peter!’

‘Hum...you washed yourself completely over here.’ He nipped at the thin skin on Stiles’ inner thighs. ‘You planned this.’

‘I...yes. In the shower. I cleaned myself there.’

He licked over him again, grinning at the teen’s grunt. ‘That’s a good boy.’

He snorted despite the situation. ‘Creep.’

The alpha smiled and slowly pushed his tongue inside the warlock’s body, hearing him hold his breathing, smelling the spike in his arousal. This was something that Stiles truly liked. Peter riming him. So the older man enjoyed himself and grinned inwardly when the teen began writhing under him.

He pulled back to a sound of frustration from the warlock. He grinned when the teen threw him a dirty look that promised reprisal. ‘I need lube.’

He blinked. ‘What?’

The wolf lifted a hand to Stiles. ‘Lube.’

‘Oh.’ He blushed bright red and coated Peter’s fingers with his magic, making it as wet as he could. ‘Is it enough?’

‘Yeah.’ He went back to blowing him and touched his middle finger to Stiles’ entrance. The teen held his breath as that finger entered him to the first knuckle. Weird. It was slightly weird but after having Peter’s alpha tongue in him...he gasped as the finger pressed further inside until it was in to the last knuckle.

‘Stiles? How do you feel?’

‘I...’ He gasped again when the wolf began moving the finger, in and out, relaxing that part of his body for a bigger invasion. ‘It’s… it’s ok.’

‘Ok? Hum...’ Slowly he pressed another finger inside. ‘I must not be doing my job correctly.’

‘No praise for you, you psychopath.’

He lifted an eyebrow and curled both fingers inside, pressing lightly against his prostate.

‘Oh...oh fuck!’

‘You were saying?’

‘You evil--’ He gasped as those fingers began moving in him. ‘-evil man.’ He moaned. Fuck! It actually felt good. Yeah...he’d prefer to be inside Peter, do this to the wolf but...like this? It also felt good. The wolf pressed a third finger inside and the warlock gasped in shock. ‘Oh fucking shiiiiiit!’ He was so stretched. Peter’s alpha tongue might be broad but not like the three fingers in him were. Besides, it was bendy so...he’d never been so full in his life. The sensation was definitely an alien one.

The wolf moved up, still moving those wet fingers in him, grazing his prostate tenderly, trying to give the teen as much pleasure as he could. ‘Stiles? Are you ok?’ He hoped this didn’t remind the younger man of Adriel. His scent was all about desire and fun but...the smallest thing could-

‘I’m fine.’ He bit his lip. ‘It’s just...’ He moaned as the older wolf once again grazed his prostate tenderly. ‘…so full.’

He grinned. ‘I don’t think you are, Stiles.’ He withdrew the fingers and slowly invaded him with his length. It was a slow, tender push, that required no strength because the younger man’s body was completely pliant for him. Relaxed and soft. Normally, a person would tense up a little, knowing that a bit of pain was coming but… Stiles must trust him so much that his body just instinctively relaxed for his invasion. He groaned when he was all the way inside, hearing the small gasp of the warlock under him.

‘Pain?’

He shook his head. ‘None.’ He watched the wolf move to his knees, pulling him by the hips to place his butt on the top of his thighs, giving an experimental thrust. ‘Peter...’ The wolf looked at him, face so tender and even a bit surprised, like he’d never expected to one day be inside Stiles. He’d been so stupid to wait this long. The teen touched his lower belly, pressing there a bit. ‘You’re inside me, baby.’

He gulped. ‘Yes.’ The teen’s grip on his cock… soft, tight and hot. So very hot that it was making his vision swim before his eyes.

‘I can almost feel you in my stomach.’ There was wonder in his voice.

Peter moaned at that, dropping his head and tightening his hands on the teen’s hips, probably causing light bruises there. ‘I am. Oh my god, Stiles. You feel so soft and hot. So wet and perfect surrounding me.’

‘Hum…you actually feel good inside me.’

He gave a shallow thrust, making them both moan. ‘Ready?’

‘Yes...’ He moved his head to the side, exposing his neck. ‘Peter...do it.’

His eyes latched on the long pale expanse of neck and his whole body began shaking. ‘Stiles?’

‘Mark me.’

The words had barely left his throat when, finally giving in to his instincts, he dived and bit him hard, drawing blood and making the warlock scream, while  Peter’s body began moving inside  the teen , still so tender in contrast to the way he’d bitten him. 

Stiles felt something slid inside him and realized he was having a glimpse of Peter’s soul. A bit dark and evil and oh so manipulative, still so capable of violence but this pack...the wolf was so fiercely loyal to them. He even loved some of the members of the pack and he liked them all. Stiles felt like grinning. Even Jackson. An idiot immature kid but he still liked him. And so alone. His whole life Peter had been alone. Talia always favored over him as the future alpha, as a girl who’d always been responsible and mature and Peter who’d always been manipulative and creepy. She’d tried to pull him in, she never ever demanded that he be anything he wasn’t but…Peter was always inciting fights within the pack. Stiles couldn’t read the wolf’s thoughts, Peter had been right about that, but he could feel his emotions and there were so many of them. Such feelings of rejection and disappointment of his pack towards him. They’d always expected him to be something he wasn’t...and blaming him for it instead of simply accepting.

Stiles looked his wolf in the eyes, finding tears there. ‘I love you, Peter Hale.’ 

A tear slid down the alpha’s face. ‘I know.’ He could feel it. Stiles had always been loved. His father, his mother, Scott, Melissa...they loved him. Peter could feel that. And he loved them back. This teen...he loved deeply and completely, holding nothing back and giving everything that he was to the people he loved. And right now? Peter was his number one. The love the young warlock felt for him was like a hot flame, shining bright in his soul. Peter had never thought in his life that he’d be loved like this someday. All encompassing. He moaned letting the tears slid down his face. ‘Oh god, Stiles. I love you so much.’

‘You’ll never be alone again because you’re MINE, Peter. All mine.’

‘Yours.’

He moaned, neck arching back, the alpha’s thrusts starting to feel really good. ‘And I'm yours.’

‘Yes. MINE.’

He continued moving inside the teen wanting to put that final mark, his scent inside the boy for all to know: Stiles was  **HIS** .

The teen arched his back, trying to draw him deeper but there was just something...«Screw the bet.» Peter had as much a sadistic streak as he had and Stiles wanted this his way.

He activated his tattoo and rolled them around, pressing Peter to the mattress. ‘Sorry, baby. I decided to do this my way after all.’

Peter’s eyes widened when he felt the teen use telekinesis on him, lifting his arms to press them on each side of his head and putting some pressure on his stomach to hold his hips immobile. ‘Stiles?!’

‘Hum… you were taking too long, old man.’ He rolled his hips until he moaned when he found the right angle to get the older man’s dick to rub his good spot. ‘Now that’s more like it.’ 

‘Fuck it, Stiles!’ The teen began to move hard on him, taking what he wanted from his cock but allowing the wolf no movement at all. He gasped in pain/pleasure. ‘Please, Stiles!’ He tried to move but no matter how much strength he exercised, he wasn’t able to move a single millimeter. And the warlock was just using his cock, going up and down it, taking what he wanted. Peter watched the teen surround his long cock with a hand and start pumping himself while the other hand moved to caress his nipples. Stiles just shook his head, sweat drops falling on Peter’s chest, a pink tongue coming out to lick his lips. It made him wild to watch that. How much the younger man was enjoying himself. ‘Oh fuck!’ He nearly screamed in despair. He wanted that. Touch the teen like that. ‘Please, Stiles! I need to move. Need to touch you so badly.’

‘Hum...’ He squeezed tight making the alpha wolf scream beneath him, eyes going wide and shining red. ‘It actually feels good. Having you in me. Stuffed full of you.’ He moaned, throwing his head back, continuing to move hard on the older man’s dick. ‘Makes me feel so owned.’

And Peter couldn’t take it anymore. With a scream, he came inside the teen for the first time ever, marking him with his scent, nearly passing out in the process.

Stiles gasped as his insides got even wetter, feeling his mate unload his come inside him. Holy fuck! That was hot. He stopped moving, feeling slightly frustrated now that the older man’s dick was getting soft.

Peter opened his eyes, feeling totally dazed. On top of him, Stiles was frowning.

‘I needed a bit more time to come.’

He felt his cheeks warm in embarrassment. Damn! ‘I...I need a few moments.’

The warlock scowled and wiggled on his lap, the soft length inside him not enough. ‘Don’t worry about it.’ He started pumping himself. The dick inside him gave a brave little twitch and he smirked inwardly. ‘Just stay there and look.’

And Peter did, watching the teen lick his lips as he pumped himself, sometimes squeezing on the soft length inside him, gasping in surprise as it started to get hard again. 

‘Ooooh, fuck baby…you feel good.’ He squeezed again, frustrated that his wolf still wasn’t as hard as he needed him to be. He began pumping himself faster, sweat dripping down his face, licking it from the corner of his mouth as he touched his nipples, moaning at how sensitive they were. And then he threw back his head, screaming in pleasure when Peter was once again fully hard in him and just a little movement rubbed him in the right place.

Peter groaned as the warlock came all over his chest, a bit even hitting his face and he realized that he could move. Growling, he sat up and pulled the teen from him, flipping him around, placing him on his hands and knees, hands rough on the slim pale hips. The warlock held his breath as he felt Peter position himself behind him, hot bigger body covering his, breathing harshly in his ear, indicating a barely there control. 

Stiles gulped and bunched the sheets under his fists as the hands on his hips got harder. «Oh shit…this is going to be a wild ride.» He bent his spine a little, trying to lift up his ass, getting as ready as he could--- he screamed loudly as the wolf invaded him again, drawing a raw scream from deep within.

‘Fuck! Peter!’ Like this, the penetration of his body felt brutal and hard, nothing like the gentleness of before. It felt like a brand in him, deep and harsh, taking complete possession of his body. He moaned at the pleasure/pain that rocked his body.

‘Activate your tattoo.’ The alpha withdrew nearly completely only to thrust inside him hard, in a single stroke. ‘Your tattoo. Activate it. I want it rougher.’

Gulping, Stiles did that and as soon as Peter saw the soft red glow of it, he bit him over the already bleeding bite and his body began a relentless hammering, making him scream while Peter was powerless to stop his own howl despite his teeth still being  embedded on the younger man’s neck. The teen was incapable of sustaining both their weight and the onslaught against his senses. He grunted, his legs widening further, as Peter’s length parted him wide, invading him deeply, taking full possession of his body until the strength in his arms failed and he fell face first on the mattress, Peter’s hands on his hips keeping them up for his penetration.

He sobbed. Never. Nothing like this--- «Oh god!» He screamed. ‘Peter!’

Soon the older man had Stiles shaking underneath him, writhing and moaning, ass moving in the direction of Peter’s cock, trying to get him deeper, make him thrust harder inside him, loving the pounding he was receiving until, finally, they both came with a roar, Peter’s rattling the windows in the teen’s house, nearly breaking the glass.

  


*

  


Peter rolled to the side, gasping for breath, while laying stomach up and watched Stiles do the same with difficulty.

‘Holy fuck! What was that?!’

The wolf let a smug little smile play on him lips. ‘That was you loving being fucked by me.’

He lifted an eyebrow. ‘I’ve been fucked by you several times. It’s not because I’m the one inside that it makes it less so. And I loved every single one of those times.’

He grinned. ‘True.’ Still, he couldn’t help the satisfied conceited smirk. He’d made Stiles come from his ass only, despite being so rough. He frowned at that thought. Maybe he’d been too rough. ‘You ok?’

‘Yeah.’ He lifted an arm watching the bright red tattoo. It had been used a lot. ‘Poor Argent. I don’t know how he can stand it.’

‘Well, Kaira always helps him the day after so...’

‘Hum...true.’ He turned on his side to move partially on top of the alpha. ‘I’m yours now.’ He touched a hand to his bleeding neck. ‘I’ve got your mark.’ The warlock placed the slightly bloody hand on the chest beneath him, marking Peter with his blood before moving up to caress the beloved face looking up at him with love glowing brightly there. ‘I’ll wear your mark forever.’

‘Yes. Completely mine. Finally.’

He leaned down to kiss the corner of his mouth. ‘I love you.’ He moved down to kiss along his jaw. ‘Love you. Love you.’ He finally reached his ear. ‘I’ll love you forever, Peter Hale.’

The wolf placed a hand on his nape and an arm to surround the teen’s waist. ‘And I love you, Stiles Stilinski.’

‘Happy?’ He lifted his head a bit to place his fingers on the alpha’s lower lip.

He smiled, nipping the fingers caressing his lip tenderly, licking a bit of the remaining blood from when he’d bit the warlock. ‘You always make me happy, Stiles.’

And that was all that mattered to the teen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well…wasn’t this sweet and hot? I’m actually proud of the sexy. I rarelly write Bottom!Stiles so this was new to me. And I ended up finding it really sexy which was a pleasant surprise :)  
> It also felt like an epilogue, didn’t it? ^_^
> 
> …
> 
> It wasn’t. Dark times ahead, people. When it starts...oh boy...  
> So, I hope you enjoyed this because we’ll only get one or two more laughs in the chapters ahead. Then it’s gonna get serious. Things are going to start speeding up from now on...in my true fashion ^_^  
> Boy…I really know how to bring the mood down.
> 
> Anyway, tell me what you thought of the sexy and the waaar between Steter and sterek ;)
> 
>  
> 
> WARNINGS:  
> Sexy involves riming, fingering and anal sex.


	164. Chapter 164

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “I love wearing black. It brings out the color of my soul.”
> 
> Let’s have a bit of pack bonding time, shall we? I love me some of those ^_^
> 
> Also, if any of you wants to check what I’m planning for my series of unrelated short fics, here’s the place:  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/11552004   
> I would really like to hear your opinion on them and the order you’d like to read them (although I think I’ll stick to the first three because I have more or less an idea of what to do with them).

Sofia knocked once on the alpha couple’s door. She was perhaps two hours ahead of time for the pack breakfast but she wanted that time to talk to them.

Stiles opened the door in his black boxers only, yawning. His hair was completely disheveled and he had sleep marks on his left cheek. ‘Sofia?’

She was distracted for a minute. Beautiful. Fucking hell but Stiles was really ripped. His body was pure perfection and his tattoo was a deep red, accentuating the flame like swirls, enticingly surrounding his nipples…it was completely illogical the way he always wanted to hide it beneath the layers of baggy sweatshirts and plaid shirts. Thank god for Peter and Lydia who actually forced Stiles to dress well while at Yale. But now…he’d reverted to his old habits. 

Her eyes drifted lower and immediately lifted to look the teen in the eyes. FUCK!!! What was the size of that package?! And then…her nose twitched. ‘Holy shit!’ 

She slapped a hand over her mouth and nose. The entire house smelled of sex. Stiles was permeated with Peter’s scent...even inside him. So...he’d finally bottomed. It made her glad. The last barrier had been thrown down. 

The she wolf felt her mouth go dry at that imagery. ‘Go shower. I need to talk to you.’

He yawned again. ‘I could really use the rest. Do we have to talk now?’

‘Yes.’ The teen’s tattoo being this deep red…oh god... She was having too much trouble not letting her eyes drift to those cute pink nipples…especially the one with the little mole next to it…she cleared her throat. No wonder Peter always smelled lightly of arousal. He knew what was hidden beneath the stupid clothes. 

Fucking hell. Now she was getting horny. She  _**really** _ needed to get laid. Besides, now that she thought about it, just how many times had they done it for Stiles to have used the tattoo so much?!

‘Fine.’ He turned around and Sofia closed the door behind them. ‘Give us 30 minutes.’

The petite girl watched the loveliest ass she’d ever seen walk away from her and felt like groaning. Her mind was definitely in the gutter.

  


*

  


‘So...what’s this about?’

Peter sat down on the couch and pulled Stiles to sit right next to him, an arm over his shoulders. It was strange. He’d finally taken the warlock but he felt more possessive than ever. The older man watched the teen, his MATE, look at him shyly beneath his long lashes, a light blush staining his cheeks and he smirked. 

Oh yeah. 

He loved this. A shy blushing Stiles was jus---

‘I think I’m in lust with Deucalion.’

Stiles snapped his head incredibly fast towards her, so much so that Peter was surprised he didn’t break his neck. ‘You what?!’

She groaned. ‘You heard me.’

‘I...I...’ He growled. ‘I should have killed that damned bastard!’

The alpha tried really hard not to grin but by the scowl Sofia threw at him, he knew she could smell his mirth.

She huffed. ‘Really, Stiles.’

‘No! You’re not going to mess around with him.’

The petite girl sighed. ‘I think if I have sex with him once, I’ll probably get it out of my system.’

‘Sofia Green! You’re not having a one night stand!’ He was positively scandalized.

Peter felt like laughing. Everybody was always making fun of him because of the way he treated Lucinda almost like a daughter. It was obvious that Stiles looked at Sofia like a sister and he was getting...slightly protective.

‘Why not? Wouldn’t be the first time.’

‘What?!’

She shrugged. ‘Exams are a bitch. I need a way to de-stress and having great orgasms does that to me.’ She frowned. ‘Although there was this one time the guy sucked.’ She shrugged. ‘Oh well...it was only just one disappointment.’

Stiles was gaping at her not even knowing what to say. He turned to his mate. ‘That evil girl is actually telling the truth, isn’t she?’

‘Yup.’

He groaned. ‘Oh god.’ Stiles placed both hands on his cheeks and dragged them down in a decidedly unflattering fashion. ‘You used to be so embarrassed when I told you how Peter and I would go at it like bunnies.’

The wolf frowned. ‘You did what?’

He shrugged. ‘I liked embarrassing her and watching her blush.’

Sofia grinned. ‘Part of the blush was embarrassment…another part was horniness.’

He whimpered.

The she wolf rolled her eyes. ‘Come on. It will just be a one time thing.’ She growled and made gropy motions with her hands. ‘That ass of his. I really wanna bite it. Actually, I just wanna ride him until he begs for mercy.’

‘Sofia!’

Mimi appeared next to Stiles and climbed up to sit on his shoulder to look at the she wolf with keen interest. Then she noticed Peter looking at her and winked at him. The wolf shuddered. The damned rat was getting weirder by the hour. Next thing he knew, she’d start talking.

‘What?! It’s just sex!’

‘But...does it have to be Deucalion?’ He bit his lip. ‘Einar is really handsome. Jackson too.’

She crossed her arms in front of her chest. ‘Einar? Whom I see as a big brother. Jackson, the single most vain person I’ve ever met.’

He shrugged. ‘He’s improved a lot. And he kinda likes you.’

Sofia rolled her eyes. ‘Not sexually. And me either. I’ve never been attracted to him.’ Her eyes clouded. ‘But Deucalion...since the first time I saw him, I’ve been wanting to rip off his clothes and climb him like a tree. It’s freaking irritating.’

Peter lifted an eyebrow at that. ‘I never smelled anything of the sort.’

‘I’m a girl. We can control our hormones a lot better than you guys. Maybe because we don’t have a second head that likes to do the thinking for us.’

Stiles pouted. ‘Now that’s just mean.’

She grinned. ‘Also, I can compartmentalize really well.’

The alpha sighed. ‘Anyway...why are you telling us this?’

‘Because...one of these days we’ll probably fight together against the pixies and the goblins again and I might take that opportunity to drag Deucalion into the woods to have my way with him and I don’t want anyone interfering.’ She scowled at Stiles. ‘Have I made myself clear?’

‘But--’

‘No buts, Stiles! Don’t interfere in this, I mean it!’

Peter cocked his head to the side. ‘You know...he might not want you.’

She grinned. ‘Oh...let me worry about that.’

The warlock shuddered and covered his face with his hands. ‘You...having sex...in the woods...while everyone else is fighting...’ He moaned. ‘How is this my life?’

Mimi just patted his head while she and Sofia grinned at each other…and Peter shivered again. He had weirdest pack in the world.

  


*

  


Stiles hummed as he flipped a pancake in the air, catching it expertly. Breakfast was nearly ready and the pack was spreading themselves in the living room. 

Peter was leaning against a wall in the living room having a perfect view of his pack spread through the floor, and most of the available seats, and Stiles cooking in the kitchen. Since last night, he hadn’t been able to stop smiling. Not even during their talk with Sofia. 

Best day  **EVER** . 

His mate had finally realized that he loved him, had told him so, had become HIS, his MATE, had let him inside his body, given as much as he’d taken and then had made love to him. And making love was the right way to say it. Taking the wolf gently and tenderly, with all the loving emotions he felt. There had been no teasing, no sexual play that inevitably made Peter end up begging him and crying for release. It had all been about giving. And Peter had reciprocated so many times that Stiles’ tattoo had turned a dark red.

His smile widened as he met his mate’s eyes and the boy blushed lightly, turning shy eyes to the food.

The teen looked at his pancakes, waiting for them to turn that delicious golden color. Damn! He couldn’t stop blushing and Peter couldn’t stop smiling. He cast a look at him to see the wolf still smiling smugly at him. Double damn! 

It looked good on him, that smug smile. Not that Stiles would ever admit it to the older man. He was too narcissistic as it was. But still…he loved what he was feeling from Peter. Pure unadultered joy.

Peter shook his head as he smelled the light embarrassment in the teen. And with their new link, even felt it. But beneath that…happiness. His mate was very very much happy. The alpha grinned. And still embarrassed by his response to last night activities. It was so incongruous. Stiles had on a sweatshirt that said “I love wearing black. It brings out the color of my soul” with black jeans underneath and a frilly white apron covering his hips, accentuating their leanness. Bad-ass dressing code with a feminine apron and all the while being a marshmallow on the interior.

Peter smiled again. He just couldn’t stop smiling.  **HIS** . Finally, completely his. He wanted to roar his victory to the world.

Jackson frowned at Peter and gave a light sniff. ‘I swear…you smell different.’

He lifted an eyebrow. ‘Oh?’

‘Yeah…there’s just something that is different…’

Joshua gave a light sniff and smirked. ‘I see…no wonder you’re all perky.’

The alpha just smirked back. ‘Huh…perky…you’re possibly right.’

Graham frowned. ‘You know what it is? Because he does smell different.’

Sofia just bit her lip. As soon as the pack smelled Stiles...they still hadn’t because they’d arrived when Stiles was already cooking and no one interfered with the teen when he was cooking. Not for anything.

Thomas was blushing like a tomato. ‘Oh god…I can’t believe…’

Peter had to grin at the big man’s embarrassment.

Derek cocked his head to the side. ‘I can’t quite put my finger on it…’

Jackson growled. ‘STILES!’

‘WHAT!’

‘CAN YOU PLEASE COME HERE FOR A SECOND?’ Yeah, he’d learned his lesson. _**Always**_ be polite to the pack, especially Stiles, if you wanted to eat.

Stiles left the kitchen frowning, drying his hands on the apron at his waist. ‘What?’

He took a deep breath. ‘Oh my god!’ Jackson scrambled up from the floor to look at the teen in shock.

‘What?’

Graham was blushing like mad. ‘You finally did it.’

Jackson was gaping at Stiles while blinking owlishly. ‘You bottomed.’  He gasped in shock when he smelled several members of his pack getting definitely aroused. ‘Oh my god. What the hell are you guys thinking to smell like that?!’

Lydia shrugged. ‘Sorry, but I find those two hot no matter who bottoms.’

Parrish blushed light. ‘Yeah but...you prefer that Peter bottoms.’

The alpha wolf lifted an eyebrow at that and not even the great banshee could stop from blushing at that. ‘I… well...’ She huffed. ‘I don’t have to explain my preferences to any of you.’

Sofia grinned. ‘No...because I totally agree with you.’

Morgandi fanned herself. ‘Just thinking of that big body splayed out on the bed...ready for the taking...Peter actually growling when he takes it---’

‘OH MY GOD!!!’ Graham’s face was pure red. ‘You guys need to shut up right NOW!’

Stiles grinned. ‘ So nice to know we’re all a bunch of perverts here.’ He smiled at Peter before turning to his pack and pulling the collar of his sweatshirt to the side, revealing a very fresh and bruised bite there. ‘We became mates yesterday.’

Lydia jumped up. ‘Mates!’ She went to him and saw the bite.

The pale teen’s smile turned soft. ‘Mates, Lydia.’

She smiled back at him and hugged him tight. ‘So happy for you.’

Peter lifted both eyebrows at that. ‘And I thought you were going to hate it.’

She shook her head. ‘Had time to get over it and...you’re good for each other.’

Malia also got up to go to Stiles. ‘I can’t believe you’re screwing my father...or that he’s screwing you but...I’m happy for you that you found your mate, Stiles.’

Everybody blinked when a loud sobbing started only to be slightly muffled. They turned to Peter who was smiling while hugging a sobbing Lucinda to his chest. ‘I—I--am so happppyyyyyy!!!’

Cora cringed at the high notes. ‘I would never think that by the way she’s crying.’

‘They are together!’ She sobbed even more. ‘The two people I like the most are together.’

The alpha patted her head. ‘We were together before.’

‘But now you are married.’

Stiles grinned and pulled back. He had a feeling that his pancakes were toast. He shrugged and turned back to  return to the kitchen but then stopped and smirked over his shoulder  at the entire pack . ‘ We are mates...and  I did bottom.’ He noticed the scrunched up look in Graham’s face, Derek blushed one and Peter’s slightly evil expression  while Lucinda blushed heavily on his arms .  The teen smirked. ‘It was awesome. I bet that if I was a woman, I’d be pregnant with triplets.’

Jackson growled. ‘I’m going to start wearing a mask around those two perverts.’

Camilla watched as the teen returned to the kitchen, followed closely by his wolf. ‘Do you all talk about your sex lives this freely?’

Raine grinned. ‘Well…it’s mostly about the sex lives of those two.’

Lucinda nodded. ‘It is like a Mexican soap-opera.’

Falkner grinned. ‘Only those two are hotter.’

Isaac frowned. ‘You know…Chris and I have a pretty hot sex life. Why don’t you guys talk about us?’

Right then, the alpha couple returned from the kitchen with a huge tray filled with pancakes as well as several sauces.

The older man lifted an eyebrow. ‘It’s obvious that Stiles and I are hotter than you two.’

Stiles grinned and returned to the kitchen.

Argent frowned at that. He had no intentions of having the pack talk about his sex life but…it just irked him. ‘No, you’re not.’

Joshua cocked an eyebrow. ‘That’s right. Thomas and I are the hottest. We’d melt Iceland in February if we ever had sex there.’

Albion opened his mouth but then closed it while frowning. He wanted so much to have bragging rights over a hot sex life. He looked at Falkner but the other elf just lifted an eyebrow at him and popped a piece of pancake in his mouth. The pale elf looked back at his plate, while biting his lip. It was ok if it was something just between the two of them. He worked his lip between his teeth, feeling his heart constrict inside his chest. The problem was that nothing had changed. The younger elf didn’t touch him anymore, not even by accident and…they’d only had sex twice so far. Probably because the other elf didn’t seem to be interested in more. Albion didn’t know what to do to change what they had into a relationship. It just didn’t come easily for him like it did for the others. He’d been burned too many times and Falkner…he was a player. Pure and simple. What was to say that he wasn’t just “playing” with him? But then…after the second time between them, Falkner hadn’t left their bedroom to search for new bedpartners. It gave Albion a measure of hope. The dark elf would just stay in their room and initiate a conversation with the older elf. It was like he was trying to know him. Really know him. Like Falkner wanted to change his perspective of Albion. He hoped so. Goddess. Please let it be so. Because this? It was a relationship he wanted more than anything else in life. One of his choice with a person he--- he took a bite out of his pancake not even noticing Falkner licking his lips while looking at him in a very predatorial fashion.

Lydia took her share of pancakes. ‘Why are you only talking about gay sex like it’s hotter than anything else? Jordan and I are pretty hot together.’ Her eyes turned dreamy. ‘He can pick me up with a single hand and he bends me just  _right_ .’

The poor deputy blushed bright red when Raine grinned at him, wickedness shining in her eyes. ‘Huh.’

Rallinth shook her head. ‘Sorry, sister mine. Kellan and I might be pretty hot and do incredible things together but…there’s just something about two hot men together…’ She shivered.

The harpy nodded. ‘I get it. It just makes a woman want to be the filing to that sandwich. Can you imagine being with any of the couples in this pack?’ She moaned. ‘Oh yeah.’

Derek groaned. ‘Perverts, the lot of you.’

Cora and Malia grinned while taking a bite of their pancakes. ‘We like it.’

Lucinda was blushing like mad. ‘You…how…two men and a woman? How does that work?’

This time everybody blushed because they didn’t know how to explain it. Falkner cleared his throat. ‘Well…you see…women have several openin----‘

Albion rushed to slap a hand over his mouth, shutting him up. ‘We’ll explain later, Lucinda.’ He shook his head. ‘Actually…you should search for it in the internet.’

Falkner just grinned and licked the palm of the pale elf’s hand making him gasp and withdraw it from his mouth.

Peter growled. ‘She won’t search for it in the internet. Are you insane?! Can you imagine the kind of results she’ll get if she googles such a thing?’

The wraith cocked her head to the side and pulled out her little notebook from her heavy skirt to write something in there.

The alpha paled. «Oh shit!»

Right then Stiles screamed. Loudly and high like an opera singer. The alpha wolf immediately abandoned his plate to rush to the kitchen and was quickly followed by the rest of his pack.

The warlock turned panicked eyes to the people rushing towards him. ‘Kill it! Right  **NOW** !’

They all blinked while looking around themselves. They saw nothing. 

Sofia scowled. Was it an invisible entity that only magic users saw? ‘What are you talking about? I can’t see it.’ «Or smell it.»

‘THAT!’ He pointed at a huge ass tarantula descending the side of a cabinet. The teen whimpered. ‘Oh my god. I never thought I’d see one so big outside Harry Potter movies.’

Camilla blinked. ‘Oh.’ She went to the spider and extended a hand. It jumped into it before starting to walk up her arm and nestle on her shoulder. ‘Sorry about that.’

The pale teen gaped. ‘What are you talking about?’

She shrugged. ‘I attract spiders. I mean, my species does.’

Stiles blanched. ‘You attract spiders?’ He screeched. ‘You attract  **SPIDERS** ?!’

The Arachne winced. ‘Did I forget to tell you that?’

Jackson snorted. ‘Really, Stilinski. It’s just a spider.’

The teen growled. ‘You shut up, douche.’

Raine shook her head. ‘He’s right. You’re a powerful warlock. Why are you afraid of an itsy-bitsy spider?’

‘It’s not an itsy-bitsy spider! It’s like freaking spider-man transformed into one in my kitchen!’

Albion rolled his eyes. ‘Well, you like spider-man, right?’ The pale teen frowned at him and the elf grinned. ‘Just imagine it’s him in another suit and you’ll be fine.’

He growled and Mimi, on his shoulder, hissed at them. ‘I hate you all. How could you ruin spider-man for me?’ He looked at Camilla and narrowed his eyes on the tarantula. ‘Get rid of it.’

The huge spider lifted two of her front legs at him and Mimi’s eyes ignited red, crouching on his shoulder. 

‘Oh my god! It just threatened me!’

The Arachne lifted a hand and patted the spider’s head. ‘There there.’ She smiled at the pale teen. ‘Don’t worry. I’ll train her.’

Stiles gaped at the fae and then looked at Peter. The wolf could read the fear there perfectly. The teen gulped. ‘Wait. You’re thinking of keeping her?’

She blinked. ‘I can’t? You have Mimi.’

‘But…but Mimi’s cute.’ The rat nodded and sat on the warlock’s shoulder, crossing her arms in front of her chest. ‘A tarantula is just…’

The Arachne frowned. ‘I think she’s cute.’

Graham bit his lips. ‘I’m sorry but…spiders aren’t my thing also.’

Raine shrugged. ‘I find Mimi way creepier.’

Isaac nodded vehemently only to scowl at a chuckling Argent.

Stiles shook his head. ‘I can’t. Just thinking that a tarantula could be walking all over me…’ He shuddered. ‘No. Just no.’

‘Oh.’ Camilla’s glow dimmed a bit. It wasn’t like she’d been literally glowing. It was like a bit of her spark had been snuffed out. ‘Of course. I’ll put her in the woods tonight.’

The warlock felt like a hole had grown in his stomach. He knew her. He’d been the one doing the soul search so…he knew her intimately. And he knew how much she’d been disregarded by all the fae just like the rest of her sisters. Only the Arachne sisterhood considered themselves something more than cannon fodder. Only among themselves. Their opinion never mattering for anything. He gulped. Well, shit. He couldn’t do that to her again. She was part of his pack now. All the others would have fought him, probably caving in the end but they’d still have fought him. Camilla…she was new to the pack, insecure of her position amongst them and because of that she would never directly fight his decisions. He sighed and went to her. 

‘Keep it.’

She blinked. ‘Stiles?’

‘You’re right. I have my Mimi.’ He lifted a hand to scratch the white rat under her chin. He smiled when she nibbled the finger caressing her fur. ‘You should have yours. It’s fair.’

‘Oh.’ Her eyes filled with tears. ‘Thank you.’

He smiled at her and lifted his hand to caress her hair. He wanted to pull her into his chest but there was a freaking spider on her shoulder. But then he took a deep breath and actually pulled her face into his neck, even if that pulled the spider really close to him. ‘Anytime. Besides, I think your baby should have a playmate.’

Camilla nodded. ‘Yes.’ He smelled so good. Yes, the scent made her horny much like the rest of the members of the pack but…he smelled of love and acceptance and  _HOME_ . He smelled of home. This boy, so very very young could be her home. 

‘Great.’ He took a step back and frowned at the tarantula in her shoulder. He bit his lip and glanced really quickly at Lucinda before lifting a finger and touching the spider with it. The arachnid just sat in Camilla’s shoulder and blinked her various eyes at him.

The wraith growled. ‘What did you just do?!’

‘Huh?’ Stiles shrugged. ‘I have no idea what you’re taking about.’

‘Stiles.’ Peter frowned looking at the spider. It actually cocked its head at him. Well, cocked its whole body «Oh no. Not another one.» ‘Fucking hell, Stiles!’

‘What?!’

Raine gaped when she saw the spider rub its front paws and open what passed for jaws in spiders. She shuddered. ‘And it was going so well. Now we’ll have another creepy pet.’

The pale teen sniffed. ‘I honestly have no idea what you’re talking about.’ His heart tripped and the werewolves snarled at him. He shrugged and clapped his hands grinning. ‘Let me finish the last batch of pancakes.’ He frowned. ‘Wait. That will be the only spider pet, deal?’

Camilla grinned and nodded.

‘But NO snakes.’ He looked at all the elements of his pack who were now sporting very evil grins. He snarled and his eyes ignited, danger dancing there. ‘You bring a snake in and I won’t hurt the poor animal. I’ll hurt you guys.’

They shuddered at those demon eyes turned to them with malice.

Lydia gasped and then let her plate empty of pancakes fall to the floor while she threw her head back and screamed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I did it again…there’s only a reason why a banshee screams, right?
> 
> PS: And that spider is gonna be so cuuuute ^_^


	165. Chapter 165

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I found it extremely funny that so many of you guys don’t like spiders. They’re not my favorite creepy-crawlie but like I told PheonixTalons, I’m gonna make you guys love this spider so much and find it so cute that by the end of this fic all of you will want to have a pet spider ^_^ I even got a cute name for it already ;)
> 
> Anyway...
> 
> Nobody is dying yet. But next chapter they will...  
> I’m trying to get my courage up to write the next chapter. I know what’s gonna happen. I just don’t wanna write it. That’s why I took longer to publish this chapter :(
> 
> I’m thinking of taking a 3 months break because this is frying my nerves *_*
> 
> of course, that I've got one of you asking very energetically when I’ll publish the next chapter because the previous one was published nearly two weeks ago :)  
> I’m tired, you guys. Work has been so busy of late, with me working long hours and working even during weekends without rest so...tired. I try my best not to leave you guys hanging for long but also understand my side, please.

When the banshee came to, she was sitting sideways on Parrish’s lap, his anxious eyes roving over her face, hands tender while petting her hair. ‘Lydia? Oh god, honey. Are you all right?’

She blinked and looked around herself. The entire pack was on their knees, surrounding the couch she was lying on. A tear ran down the corner of her eye. ‘Death.’

They all tensed up. Peter placed a hand over the one she had on her stomach. ‘Lydia?’

She sobbed. ‘Deaths. So many deaths. Enough to drown us all in blood.’

‘Are they ours?’

‘Some.’ She gasped, looking at her pack with desperate eyes. ‘Some of us will die. This pack will know loss if we engage the pixies and goblins.’

Falkner glanced briefly at Albion, quickly averting his eyes before the other elf noticed. HE felt cold in the pit of his stomach. ‘Who? Did you see which of us...’

She shook her head. ‘No.’ Her lips trembled with the effort to hold back her tears. ‘I just know that someone will die...’

Stiles gulped and looked at Peter and then at Joshua. ‘It’s not set in stone, is it?’

‘No but…’

Joshua looked at her. ‘Pairs. We go everywhere in pairs. We fight in pairs. Even threes. No heroics. I’ve lost one pack already. I refuse to lose another.’

Thomas nodded. ‘And if there’s a battle, no one stays behind. It might be that, that ends the person’s life. Someone left behind with no one else to watch their backs.’

Graham bit his lip. ‘We should leave.’ He looked at them all. ‘It’s like Joshua said: I’ve lost a pack already.’ His face was deathly pale. ‘I’d rather die than lose another.’

Raine smiled sadly and placed a hand on top of his head. ‘Most of us are immortals, kid. We’ve been alive for centuries. You won’t get rid of us that easily.’

‘You can all still die! You’re just long lived!’

Stiles sighed. ‘I agree with Graham. We should just leave.’ He smiled when Mimi nuzzled his neck. ‘I couldn’t bear it if I lost any of you. I just…’

Derek gulped. ‘Unfortunately…destiny will find a way. We can try to stop it or ran away from it but…’

Cora nodded. ‘It will happen anyway.’

Lydia looked at the true wolf desperately. ‘I was wrong about you once. I predicted your death but you didn’t die.’

He shook his head sadly. ‘You weren’t wrong. I did die. I might have come back as a real wolf but I still died.’

Peter got up. ‘We do as Joshua said. We go everywhere in twos even threes.’ 

The pack nodded. ‘Agreed.’

Everybody got up to help clean the kitchen, while Lydia sat on the couch, snuggled against Stiles, with Jordan on the other side.

‘I can’t go through it again, Stiles.’ She bit the inside of her cheek. What she had felt when she lost Allison… ‘I _won’t_.’

He gulped and looked at Jordan, while he tightened the arm he had around her shoulders. ‘We’ll stop it.’

She nodded and turned a bit when the pack returned to the living room, spreading themselves through the floor and several seats like it was their habit.

Jackson sat by Kaira’s feet who was occupying one armchair with her son in her lap. The teen wolf sighed and leaned his face against her thigh. Everything was fucked. No matter how he acted, he liked his pack. All of them. He knew this was as good as he’d ever get. These people accepted him the way he was, douche or no douche. He couldn’t lose them. He just couldn’t.

He stiffened slightly when a soft hand landed on his head.

‘It will be alright, kid.’ The elf queen started caressing his hair.

He closed his eyes. ‘Lydia’s never wrong.’

Stiles gulped from the couch, snuggling up to Peter. ‘We’ve been able to avert some of her predictions.’

The ex-kanima opened his eyes to turn them to the other teen. ‘We have practically no information. How can we stop something from happening if we know nothing except that it will happen?’

Sofia sighed and moved her head a bit on top of Raine’s stomach, trying to get more comfortable. ‘We just need to believe that we will.’ She turned her head to look at the pretty teen. ‘I should have died months ago. You should have died years ago when you turned into a Kanima. Stiles also should have died when the Nogitsune possessed him.’ She smiled. ‘Everyday we live is the best day ever.’ She motioned with her hand at the elves. ‘Those guys have lived for centuries. Experienced everything life has to give.’ She smiled again. ‘I don’t feel like I’m far behind them. I won’t be sorry, Jackson.’

He frowned. ‘What does that mean?!’

‘If I’m the one to die…I won’t be sorry. I’ve lived and lived well.’ She frowned. ‘I would have preferred to have lived a lot more decades—‘ «I especially would have liked to have had time to screw a British alpha.»’--but…I’ve lived more in my short years than most humans who live unto their nineties.’

The beta wolf growled. ‘Hey! You don’t get to die.’

‘You can’t—‘

‘Shut up, you idiot!’ He was actually angry. Jackson actually liked Sofia and no way was that girl dying.

Stiles felt warm. Jackson had just expressed the feelings he’d been about to shout at Sofia. He placed his head on his mate’s shoulder and smiled softly at the other teen. ‘I love you, Whittemore.’

Jackson blinked and looked at the warlock smiling at him softly. It was the truth, what he’d just said. His heart squeezed. Who’d have thought that hearing the kid that had always annoyed him say that he loved him would feel this good? He felt his ears go slightly red. ‘Of course you do, Stilinski. I’m extremely lovable.’

A small hand fell on his head, also petting him.

Riordan frowned. ‘Soft.’ He continued petting his head. ‘Soft puppy.’

The entire pack burst out laughing at Jackson’s heavy blush.

  


*

  


Deucalion gasped as he dialed Stiles’ number. Goddamned fucking pixies! They ruined everything! He managed to bat one away before it bit him.

‘Yes?’

‘Stiles!’

The teen frowned and looked at the strange number. ‘Who is this?’

‘Deucalion.’ He screamed in pain as another pixie managed to bit him in his lower. No matter where he turned, there were too many of them. He twisted to grab it and crush it in his fist. Theo was already down for the count as were several members of Scott’s pack. ‘I’m in the woods.’ He grunted as he killed several more pixies. They were everywhere! Hundreds, maybe thousands of them. ‘Near the old Hale house. The wolves will be able to smell us.’

The teen looked at his pack and put his phone on speaker. ‘So?’

‘We’re getting killed!’

‘Who’s we?’

‘Me. Theo. Scott’s pack.’

Peter growled. ‘What are you guys doing at night in the woods? Are you insane?!’

He gasped again, nearly whimpering when he saw the flesh that was missing from his leg. ‘Deaton…he was able to discover where the pixies and goblins were and we mounted an attack.’

Stiles’ lips thinned. ‘An attack? Against dozens of goblins and thousands of pixies.’

Sofia growled at the phone. ‘You are terminally insane.’

He laughed softly. There it was. That mousy bad-tempered girl. ‘Terminally might be a correct term.’ He grunted as he fought off several more pixies. ‘We don’t have much time.’

‘I’ll think about it.’ 

‘Wait! You have to—‘

Stiles turned off his phone before turning to his pack.

Lydia was deathly pale. ‘Stiles…what I saw…it might be this…’

‘Yeah…’

Malia looked down before looking at Peter with glowing blue eyes. ‘Even if some of us dies…we need to help them. It’s who we are. We cannot ignore…’

Falkner nodded. ‘We’ve lived for centuries. We’ve also known from a young age that our destiny is to die in the battlefield but…you all have human live spans. You haven’t even lived half of what you might live.’

Derek frowned. ‘Centuries? Then…you’re all really sidhe?’

Morgandi smiled sadly. ‘I’m the only sidhe in the group. The others are elves.’

Cora blinked. ‘Elves.’

Thomas shook his head. ‘We have to go, don’t we?’

Sofia straightened her shoulders. ‘We need to decide who attacks who. No more going in stupidly into battle.’

Kaira frowned and looked at her baby. ‘Stiles? Can you reinforce the wards in this house? Riordan has to stay behind.’

He bit his lip. ‘But…should we leave him behind? We just agreed…’

She rolled her eyes at him. ‘Really? Mister King Wards that I even made my own house sentient?’

He just blushed. ‘I’ll put him asleep and make this whole damned house impregnatable.’

The baby scowled. ‘No sleep. I fight!’

The teen smiled and picked him up from his mother’s lap. ‘Not yet, little guy.’

‘BIG guy. I big guy!’

‘You will be.’ He touched a finger to the baby’s forehead and Riordan immediately fell asleep on his shoulder. ‘One day you’ll be able to protect us all. But not yet.’ He kissed his forehead and looked at Kaira. ‘Get all your weapons. I’ll reinforce the wards here.’

Derek frowned at him. ‘What do you mean your house is sentient? Seems pretty normal to me.’

Peter smirked. ‘Not this one. The one back in New Haven. You’re gonna crap your pants when you meet her.’

Cora lifted both eyebrows. ‘Her?!’

They nodded grinning but Sofia lifted a hand. ‘Raine, Rallinth?’

‘What?’

‘Never change shapes. Never show that you’re something more than human.’

‘But…’

‘No matter what.’ She pressed a hand to her stomach. ‘The elves cover is more or less blown so…’ Her eyes looked haunted as she looked at the two strong gorgeous women in front of her. ‘Please…no matter what happens…you cannot reveal what you are.’

The two demon girls looked at each other and then shrugged. ‘Done.’

  


*

  


Stiles stopped at the sound of screams. ‘Well…we’re in the right place.’ Mimi hissed from his shoulder and her eyes ignited red. She chirped angrily at him making the teen roll his eyes. ‘Yes yes. I’ll produce a big fireball for you to grow in.’

She grinned at him while Raine shuddered.

Rallinth smirked. ‘How can you be afraid of a rat?’

‘She’s a psychopath.’

Isaac nodded. ‘And she does really strange things.’

Thomas snarled at them. ‘No time for fun. Ready?’ He slowly changed into his beta shape, his body expanding making him even bigger.

Peter blinked. «He really becomes different in the battlefield. If this determined, brave man ever transpires to the bedroom, Joshua won’t be able to sit down for a week…regardless of werewolf healing.» ‘Ok. We’ll do like we talked about. Most of us will engage the goblins. Only Lydia, Stiles and Kaira will engage the pixies.’ He looked at the trio. ‘You have to keep them away from us or we won’t stand a chance.’

They nodded.

Joshua grinned and slowly started transforming into his alpha shape. It was even taller than Peter’s and heavily muscled. His face was a cross between Peter’s alpha face and Deucalion’s demon face.

‘So that’s what a true alpha really looks like.’

The redhead rolled his neck and when he spoke, it was deep, raspy and scary. ‘Hum…yes. A bigger, more powerful pack which makes my body even bigger.’

Graham nodded. ‘You definitely weren’t this big back in Scotland.’

Thomas grinned full of teeth. ‘Shall we make it rain blood?’

Raine rolled her daggers in her hands. ‘Not using my other shape…’ She grinned at Rallinth. ‘I’ve always loved a challenge.’

The blonde lifted an eyebrow and withdrew her whip from around her waist. ‘Bet I can kill more in my human shape than you.’

‘Oh…it’s on Succubus.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well…I did warn that things were going to start heating up. And it’s not going to stop until the end.
> 
> Get ready kiddies. New chapter it’s ON!


	166. Chapter 166

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So…I need to warn you guys…I’m in the most awful week of the month a woman can have and I’m about to take my revenge!!!! RAUWWWWWWWW
> 
> I hope you think the chapter was worth the wait. If not grrrr :P
> 
>  
> 
> WARNINGS:  
> Violence, Blood, Death….yup…it’s gonna be a killing…  
> And inopportune SoLion sexy ^_~ (do you like it? Sofia x Deucalion) ^_^  
> (As usual, check the endnotes)

It was a slaughter. 

The Hale pack didn’t hesitate to join the fray…or what was left of it. Only Scott, Liam and Hayden were still up trying to protect the fallen members of their pack. Deucalion was also still fighting but it seemed like a lost battle as he batted away a pixie only for another to latch on to his shoulder, making him roar in pain.

At seeing the new pack charge at them, several pixies flew in their direction and the goblins stopped leaning against the trees, where they’d been laughing as the Beacon Hills pack was decimated.

Stiles creaked his neck as a cloud of pixies flew at them. ‘Well…I guess it’s time for action.’ He looked at his dark red tattoo that he could see peeking from the sleeves of his sweatshirt. ‘Damn…it would have come in handy.’

Peter grinned. ‘It did.’  His grin got wider when his mate blushed bright red.

Argent frowned as he checked his gun. It looked like a paintball gun but the hunter should know what he was doing. ‘After this is all over, you’re going to give me one of those tattoos.’

Isaac grinned as his body changed to his beta shape and he looked at the creatures coming for them. ‘Feeling frisky, old man?’

‘I’ll show you frisky.’

‘Can’t wait for it.’

Lydia screamed, hitting the pixies with her scream blast and making several of them explode. ‘We have to survive this before you guys can even think of getting frisky. Pay attention!’

The hunter shrugged and shook his gun before pointing it at a swarm of pixies. A fast dark mist shot out of it hitting several of the creatures who just dropped dead on the ground.

The tall teen wolf gaped at his lover. ‘The fuck was that?!’

‘Iron ash mixed with silver nitrate and unicorn’s blood.’

Stiles gasped and grabbed Chris’ turning him to face him. ‘Unicorns are real?!’

He frowned. ‘Why does that surprise you?’

The teen grinned widely. ‘That’s it. Next vacation time, we’re going hunting for Unicorns!’

The older man shook his gun again and hit several pixies with it again. ‘Don’t be stupid. Unicorns are too dangerous.’

‘Unicorns are dangerous?!’

The banshee at the pixies again. When the closest to them blew up, she turned to Stiles with a snarl on her lips. ‘I said to pay attention! Leave the damned unicorns for later!’

‘Oh, right.’

Scott’s pack began dragging their fallen, moaning in pain from the bites, behind the other pack.  The injured just looked at the pack from New Haven with shock in their faces. How could they joke at such a time?

Deucalion  found himself surrounded by several pixies and knew that he wasn’t going to survive it. Not so many bites at the same time. He decided to cut his loses and fall back to be near the new arrivals. He  wiped blood off his face as he joined Peter at his side. ‘You came.’

Thomas shrugged as he eyed more creatures coming closer. ‘Yes, well…unlike you, we can’t let people die.’

Liam gasped, gritting his teeth against the pain of the bites in his body  as he positioned himself near Stiles . ‘We don’t let anyone die.’

Falkner looked down at the fallen teens. ‘Could have fooled me.’

Raine growled as a swarm of pixies approached them. ‘They’re too close.’

Kaira looked at the next wave of the little creatures. Huh. The hell was that? The pixies of her court didn’t fly like that. These seemed to have practiced synchronized flying. They should die just for the principle of things. ‘You  **WILL** stop.’

The pixies hesitated. ‘We don’t belong to you, Queen.’

Another hoovered over them. ‘This soil has no claim. Your power doesn’t work on us. You can’t control us.’

The purple haired elf let go of her glamour. Swirling purple eyes glowed with her fighting spirit, wild purple hair down to her waist whirled around her without the aid of wind, pointy ears glittered with jewelry. 

Crimson lips smirked. ‘I’m going to love letting go.’

Stiles lifted an eyebrow. ‘She’s a Frozen fan?’

Peter sighed as he watched the goblins start to advance on them. ‘Don’t get distracted.’

Scott gaped at the elf queen. ‘Oh my god! She’s…she’s a fairy?!’

Albion lifted an imperious eyebrow and also shed his glamour. ‘We kind of hate that term.’

Hayden gaped at him. ‘Oh jesus! He’s beautiful.’

Falkner grinned and shed his, followed by the others. ‘What about me, girl?’

Deucalion looked in amazement as six people transformed into creatures of pure beauty. ‘Sidhe. Good god. You really are sidhe.’

‘Close enough.’ Falkner took the huge ax off his back and grinned at Einar. ‘Count?’

‘I’m winning.’

He scowled. ‘By how many?’

The big man shrugged. ‘One.’

The dark elf grinned and licked his lips, contemplating the goblins  that were advancing on them. ‘One, huh?’  He scoffed. ‘That’s nothing.’

The golden haired elf lifted an eyebrow. ‘Still winning.’

Falkner rolled the ax in his hand. ‘Changing that right now.’

Albion grabbed his arm. ‘Two by two, remember?’

‘Yeah. Let’s finish this.’

The pale elf’s hand spasmed on his arm. ‘Just…’

‘Huh?’

‘Be careful.’

The younger elf looked at him.  The pale elf seemed a bit blushed. He smirked and leaned down. ‘You know…’ He bent until his lips were right next to his pointy ear which twitch ed when it felt the warm breath on it. ‘I’m always horny after a fight.’

‘Oh, goddess.’

They were surrounded by their pack and enemies but…Falkner didn’t care. He bit Albion’s lobe gently, making the  older elf gasp. ‘Do you want it?’

He cursed. He was getting hard and there were several goblins walking towards them. ‘Distractions aren’t welcome at a time like this!’

‘I’m distracting?’

The older elf cast him a sideways gaze and blushed bright red when he saw his lick his lips. 

Jackson rolled his eyes. ‘Think about fucking when we get out of here. I mean, really. Everybody’s a pervert.’

Raine stepped next to the pretty teen. ‘Look who’s talking. You’re constantly looking at my boobs.’

Graham growled loudly and changed into his beta shape. ‘Yeah, Jacks. We’re definitely having a talk about that.’

‘Huh. I can explain.’

Sofia rolled her wrists and pressed her shoulder against Morgandi. ‘At least you’ve got breasts for them to look at. I swear I take more after my dad than my mom.’ She scowled. ‘It totally pisses me off.’

Deucalion grinned while he flexed a hand full of claws. The bites were healing, but  oh  so slowly. The only good news was that he didn’t feel the same drain of his energy like the first time he’d been attacked.  Probably because this time they hadn’t taken their pound of flesh.  ‘What? Not confident  of your own charms?’

The short she-wolf turned her scowl at him. ‘I have absolute confidence in my charms. I was just stating a fact.’

Derek nodded. ‘You’re beautiful. I personally like petite women.’

She beamed at him while Cora rolled her eyes. ‘Guys! Concentrate!’

‘Right.’

The whole pack faced their enemy. Simultaneously several of them parted to form pairs and engage their enemy.

Anthony grabbed his thigh, trying to stop the blood flow from two bites that had pieces of flesh missing. ‘Your friends are insane, McCall. Who talks about sex and boobs when they’re about to fight?’

Stiles shrugged. ‘We’re used to battles.’ Stiles looked at his mate, who was standing right next to him, and grabbed him by his nape, pressing a kiss to Peter’s lips. ‘You better be ok by the time this is finished.’

He grinned. ‘I promise.’ He lifted an eyebrow when Mimi chirped angrily and jumped to the ground. ‘You better deal with her.’ He grinned and ran to join Joshua in the fight against two goblins.

Stiles sighed. Peter looked so hot when fighting… He shook himself and produced a massive ball of fire. ‘That ok?

The rat just jumped inside the fire and before the astonished eyes of those not belonging to their pack, she grew to the size of a big wolf while completely enveloped in flames. 

‘Oh fuck!’ Scott scrambled back. ‘What…what…?!’

‘That’s Mimi. I believe you met her before. She bit your ass.’

The demon wolf looked at the rat who had just belched fire, burning several pixies. ‘What is she?!’

‘Awesome.’

Kaira glowed intensely bright then, sparks began flying from her skin hitting the pixies hoovering over them. ‘Fight between yourselves.’ There was a slightly insane gleam in her eyes as she gave the order to the pixies, her visage turning cruel.

And they did. The little creatures began fighting between themselves while several others flew over their comrades to attack the packs.

Raine lifted an eyebrow. ‘Wow. So you can mind control them?’

The Queen of the Elves grinned. There was a touch of cruelness and rawness to her grin that made a person realize that they were dealing with someone over two thousand years old and although she seemed plenty civilized, she really wasn’t. Kaira was a creature of the old and what she must have seen  and done  during her long life…it showed right there and then. 

The harpy gulped at the way she looked at her. «Right then. No messing with the Queen of Elves.» The two of them ran into the fray as well, quickly followed by Sofia and Deucalion.

Sofia scowled as she slapped away a stray pixie. ‘Damn locusts!’ Alone they were fine, it was when they formed a swarm that things got difficult.

Deucalion grinned. ‘Can’t wait to see you scream like a girl from their bite.’

‘I AM a girl. I can scream like one.’ She smirked at the bloody man, still in his demon wolf form. ‘What’s your excuse, oh mighty alpha?’

He growled. ‘Don’t push it.’

She let her eyes glow gold and her fangs and claws grew. ‘I always push.’ She rolled to the ground as an enormous ax was thrown towards her. She looked back to see that the British alpha had caught it. Despite being wounded,  covered in blood from the not healing bites in different  parts of his body and what had to be impairing pain, the damned man still managed to catch an ax as big as Falkner’s. ‘You fucking conceited wolf.’

He grinned and moved to attack two goblins,  who were backing away towards the cover of the trees, with Sofia running by his side.

  


*

  


Sofia snarled at the huge goblin. ‘This one is mine.’

The demon wolf looked at the goblin on the left. ‘Fine.’ This one also promised to be a challenge. He jumped high, faster than the goblin could move, and punched him in the chest, going through flesh and blood and bone, to wrap his hand around the creatures’ heart and pull it out. Squeezing it to so much meat, he watched his goblin topple to the ground, dead. 

Well…maybe not so much of a challenge.

He turned at a snarl to see Sofia rack her claws over her goblin’s belly, cutting him open, but not deep enough. She cursed and did it again earning a roar from the huge goblin.

The older man smirked. ‘Have to put more strength behind it.’ He scowled when the goblin backhanded her, breaking her glasses, busting her lips and breaking her jaw, and he was ready to kill this one too when she got up, spat blood to the ground, readjusted her jaw and jumped into the goblin’s shoulders, slender legs wrapping around his neck. Deucalion blinked. The girl had actually squashed her most intimate place right over the creature’s mouth, near all those  huge  fangs. But then, she grabbed the goblins’ head and began pulling, twisting it left and right and he realized what she was trying to do. The creature howled, grabbing her thighs, trying to pull her off him.

‘You definitely need to use more strength to take his head off that way.’

She growled and heaved. ‘If I had Stiles’ freaking telekinesis—‘ She grunted. ‘--I’d be done already.’

‘You’re a werewolf. You should have enough strength.’

She just screamed when the goblin punched her side, breaking several ribs, but as she was toppling, she managed to actually decapitate him, pulling his head off.

Deucalion was there to grab her before she hit the ground. He heard the bones that the gobbling had broken  re-knit themselves. Huh. Broken bones were so easy to heal. Give it five seconds and they were as good as new. The small girl looked at him and smiled a bloody smile, lifting the goblins’ head, by a pointy ear, for him to see. ‘I did it! Look!’

The demon wolf didn’t know what the hell possessed him to do what he did then. Sofia was plain, thin as a twig, extremely bad-tempered and her face was covered in blood wh ile she held a head  up high . But right then she looked beautiful to him. So…he just leaned down and kissed her. Bloody mouth and all. He’d never met a woman this blood thirsty, happy to have decapitated some creature. That made her sooo fucking attractive in his eyes. And then Sofia opened her mouth beneath his and he stopped thinking. 

Fuck!

She could kiss! He went down to his knees because they actually trembled. He finally had to pull back so he could draw a shuddering breath.

Sofia lifted an eyebrow. ‘Well well.’ She threw the head of her kill to the side and then she grabbed the wolf’s head and did a weird move.

Next thing Deucalion knew, he was flat on his back on the ground with her sitting on his thighs. He scowled. ‘The hell?! What the fuck do you thi--’ He gasped as she pressed a hand against his hardness.

‘Hummm…seems delicious.’

He lifted shocked eyes to hers. ‘You---‘ He moaned when she rubbed her hand over him. Then he gasped as she opened his jeans and pulled him out. ‘Are you insane?!’ He lifted his hands to grab her slender hips.  Not twenty meters from them her pack was fighting to the death.

Sofia licked her lips. ‘You’re not cut. Still pretty though.’ She moved a bit, opened her jeans and managed to pull them off one leg.

It was then that her scent hit Deucalion. She was wet, dripping wet. ‘Killing makes you horny?!’ And damn if that wasn’t a turn on for someone like him.

She just grinned her bloody grin, leaning towards him, grabbing his cock and slowly sinking down, taking him in with a low moan.

The demon wolf had never had sex like this before. Not bloody, during a fight, with the woman not needing any preparation and just taking him beautifully.

The she wolf threw her head back as she took him completely inside her body. ‘Fuck! You feel good.’ She squeezed on him, smirking at his aborted scream. ‘What? Did I make the demon wolf scream?’

His hands tightened on her, becoming rough. If she were human, she’d be black and blue. As it was, the insane girl only grinned and started to move on him.

Deucalion hadn’t been expecting this. True, some part of him had been attracted to her. He liked people with a fighting spirit, who gave as good as they got. And she wasn’t afraid of him. He was the demon wolf. Even Kaly had been afraid of him but Sofia…he moaned, arching his back a little, unconsciously throwing his head a bit back. He stiffened all over when the she wolf latched on his neck, kissing it, sucking hickeys there. In a part of the body that a born wolf like himself closely associated with submission to someone else…and vulnerability. How could he have exposed himself like this?!

She growled as her hickeys healed in seconds. ‘Sometimes I hate werewolf healing. We never stay marked.’

He lifted an eyebrow and surged up, grinning when she gasped loudly. ‘Want to mark me?’ Why had he thought in terms of submission and vulnerability when she was barely more than a teenager and they only wanted to mark their partners with hickeys? This was a young, newly made wolf. No way would she know what exposing one’s neck could mean.

‘Shut up.’ She snarled, placing a hand on his belly, pressing him to the ground. ‘Just stay there looking pretty while I use your dick.’

He growled. ‘You want a toy, then buy one.’ He surged up, her strength nothing to his, making her scream.

Sofia shook her head and followed his movements, trying to hurry it up. ‘We need to finish this.’ She moaned, licking her lips. ‘Fuck yeah…ohhh…’

‘Are you close?’

‘Hummm…’

‘Wow. You really don’t last long, do you?’ He smirked. ‘I bet I can make you come before me.’

She tightened on him, making him grit his teeth, hands convulsing on her hips. ‘That’s kind of the point. I don’t give a shit if you come or not.’

Deucalion narrowed his eyes and she just smirked at him. «Really? A tiny mouse like her thinking she can best me?» He also didn’t know why he found it so hot that she didn’t care about his pleasure at all. He arched his back once again when she tightened on him again and twisted in a way that sent sparks to all his nerve endings. She felt so good. She was tiny and slender, her pussy a tight, hot and wet fist around him. Deucalion couldn’t remember the last time he’d enjoyed sex this much. She was on top of him, going up and down on him, squeezing him, enjoying his cock  in a way that was probable that no other woman before her had enjoyed quite as much like her  right now.

‘I’m…I’m going to…ahhh ohhh god! Fuck!’

‘Are you about to go?’

‘Yes!’

He moved one of his hands and pressed his thumb to her mound, descending slowly until he found her little nub and pressed it gently. It was enough. The girl threw her head back and screamed her pleasure, her shout mixing with those of the battle raging a few meters from them.

And then he was coming as well.

  


*

  


When Deucalion finally caught a breath, Sofia was already moving off him, letting his length slid out of her. 

The girl grimaced. ‘Hell. Now I’m a mess.’ She pulled on her underwear and the jeans. She cupped herself between her legs and grimaced. ‘I’m fucking dripping. My entire pack will know what I was doing.’

He couldn’t stop the smirk if he tried it. ‘ You were dripping wet for me.  Men  _**can** _ mark female werewolves.’

She scowled, throwing him a dirty look. ‘You shut up! You smell of me too.’

He closed his jeans with leisure and his smirk widened when her eyes strayed to his groin and she made a little whimpering sound. ‘True.’

Sofia shook herself and went to pick her glasses. ‘Fucking creeps. They’re broken.’ She threw them to the ground. 

‘Werewolves don’t need glasses.’

‘I know.’ She shrugged. ‘I just like wearing them.’ She looked at the British man. His color was still a bit high and his breathing erratic. She wondered how she looked because looking at Deucalion right now? She was ready for another go. ‘Well, it was fun and all that but now I’ve got to go. Things to do, I’m sure you understand.’

Was she dismissing him?! ‘Now look here.’

She smirked at him and leaned towards him. ‘What? Want more?’ She traced his cock through the jeans making him grit his teeth. ‘Sorry. I’m done with you.’

He snarled but right then the young girl threw her back and screamed in pain. 

Deucalion, instinctively, caught her before she fell. ‘Sofia?’

She turned her face to him, tears in her eyes. ‘Something’s wrong.’ She grabbed his jacket, trying to take in a desperate breath while tears fell from her eyes. ‘Deucalion…someone from my pack just died.’

His lips thinned. ‘Let’s go back.’

She nodded, not fighting him for once.

  


*

  


Graham looked as Sofia and Deucalion vanished between the trees in pursuit of two goblins. That girl was too bloodthirsty for her own good. He looked at Raine and Rallinth. ‘Ready?’

The harpy grinned. ‘Finally.’ She withdrew her daggers and looked at Rallinth. ‘Remember the bet.’

The succubus scowled and looked at the goblins advancing on them. ‘Like I’ll give up one of Stiles’ meals to you.’

And then the Beacon Hills pack stood still as the Hale pack  _really_ attacked. It was coordinated and ruthless.

Scott felt sick to his stomach as he saw men and women, creatures, killing with a smile on their faces. How could they? How could they be happy causing death? Even the humans seemed as bloodthirsty as the monsters. 

He grimaced as he saw a girl wrap her whip around a goblins throat, pulling it hard, the cutting, thin material taking the goblin’s head from his shoulders. Another girl growled at her and she actually ran at a goblin, jumping high and stuck both of her daggers into the creature’s eyes, the movement propelling them both to the ground. The girl just rolled with it, pulling the daggers out of the dead goblin. She blinked when she saw that one had an eye attached at the tip. She just snapped the dagger hard to dislodge the eye.

The true alpha nearly lost his breakfast then.

Then Argent screamed and dropped to the ground, Isaac immediately there to cover him. ‘Chris? CHRIS!’

Graham ran to stand next to him. ‘His heart is beating. He just pass out.’

The tall teen growled and grabbed a pixie that was pulling blood from his lover’s body. ‘I fucking hate these things!’

The other teen just nodded. There wasn’t much they could do against pixies because the creatures always attacked in swarms. ‘Back to back?’

‘Yeah.’

Scott’s attention was diverted from the trio when h e watched as his childhood friend gestured at the pixies and several caught fire, grinning at the screams of pain his fire had elicited  while the two teen wolves grinned back . 

This wasn’t his Stiles. 

He watched his former best friend engage a Goblin that had reached Lydia. He grabbed the big creature’s arm, and slid beneath it, bringing the arm down and unbalancing the big fae. Then he pulled it up and Scott heard an awful popping sound. Then the teen grabbed his head and wrenched it to the side, breaking his neck. Then he wrenched again and Scott screamed as the head popped out of the neck, blood spattering everywhere. ‘Stiles! You can’t!’

‘Can’t? Can’t what?’

‘Kill like that!’

‘Scotty…’ He turned his head to the side fast as he heard Mimi screech. It was in time to see the burning rat jump in front of him and take a huge sword to her middle, the strength of it projecting her against the warlock, sending them crashing into the ground. ‘Mimi?’ He turned the burning rat a bit, gasping as he saw the sword stuck in her middle. ‘Mimi?!’

She chirped weakly as her flames died. 

‘No. Wait. I can heal you.’

The rat closed her eyes and slowly reverted back to her real shape, the cute small white rat, bloody sword falling to the side. ‘No…Mimi?’

She gave him a valiant smile before her last breath left her body and Stiles felt the magic that had made her so special return to his body. «NO!!!»

‘ **MIMI!!!!** ’

  


*

  


Peter and Joshua threw back their heads and roared, feeling the death of a member of their pack.

The alpha searched frantically for his mate to find him bloody, kneeling on the ground and sobbing loudly, cradling the tiny body of his pet rat. «Oh fuck…not her.»

Then he watched the warlock ignite in fire, the flames eating away his clothes, but never touching Mimi’s body, as he slowly got up.

Deucalion and Sofia burst through the trees in time to see Stiles igniting and the demon wolf gasped in shock. ‘He’s…he’s…’

Sofia gulped. ‘Oh shit.’ She shook her head. ‘It was Mimi.’

‘Oh. The rat?’ That wasn’t so bad.

‘You don’t get it. She’s part of him. She was made from his magic. That was why I felt her loss so acutely. She’s a part of our Alpha’s mate.’ The short girl gulped and the demon wolf blinked when the smell of fear hit his nose. ‘He’s gonna lose it. This is worse than losing any other one of us.’

‘That’s insan—‘

Peter screamed. ‘Get back! Everyone! Get back!’ He knew this Stiles. This was a magic ridden teen who had let go of all the restrains he put on himself to control his power.

Sofia grabbed Deucalion and pulled him forcefully back. She’d laugh at his confused face if the situation wasn’t so dire.

The goblins snarled as they watched the pack that had been engaging them scatter behind a burning  naked  human boy. ‘We’ve supposed to be afraid of that? A little warlock?’

Stiles’ voice was cold, cold as the magic dancing in his veins. ‘You killed my Mimi.’ Tears  that  were like lava ran down his cheeks. ‘You killed the only innocent creature in my pack. Someone without malice or hungry desires or ambition. She only ever wanted me happy.’

A goblin rolled his huge sword in his big hand and smirked. ‘You do realize you’re talking about a rat, right?’

He was the first to die. Stiles just lifted a hand and closed it in a tight fist, crushing him to a mass of bones and blood. And then he advanced on the enemy.

Shocked, Deucalion watched a flame enveloped teen wad into the middle of a swarm of pixies only to have them die all around him, blood raining down on him, to be cooked by his fire. And still the teen advanced. Two goblins roared and ran at him and the demon wolf thought it was the end but he noticed Peter who was right beside him and he couldn’t smell the fear of losing Stiles in the alpha.

Because he didn’t. 

The goblins caught fire, falling to the ground to try and put the flames out. They weren’t able to. This was a magical fire and nothing and no one could put it out but Stiles. It didn’t die until the two goblins were burned to a crisp.

And then a slender goblin stepped forward, so very unlike the others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup…that happened T_T
> 
> In my defense, I did warn you guys.
> 
> PS: Tell me. Who did you think was going to die? 
> 
> Warnings:  
> OC death, blood, a bit of gore and vaginal sex.


	167. Chapter 167

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes. I did that.  
> Well...I know you all love Mimi (me inclusive) but...it was just felt fitting. It was why I took so long writing this chapter.  
> It was without a doubt awful but it was so very Mimi to give her life for Stiles. Our poor girl T_T She was a warrior and died saving the person she loved the most. SO very few people in this world can say the same.
> 
> Also, thank you all for the amazing comments and all the support you’ve been giving me. I think you guys broke the record on the amount of comments for a chapter on this fic which is just awesome ^_^

And then a slender goblin stepped forward, so very unlike the others.

‘Enough, warlock.’

Stiles’ eyes moved slowly over the pale slender goblin. He was nothing like the others. Tall yes, but the similarities ended there. He was pale and slender with long silky white hair and small taunt muscles. A swirling tattoo started beneath his left pectoral to vanish inside his pants. His face was beautifully cruel. I t attracted and terrified at the same time.  It was also slightly reptilian, the way he advanced on them.  Even so he could almost pass for a human unlike the others of his kind who were positively alien.

The teen narrowed his eyes on him, fire sparks spitting from his hands, the desire to burn the world to ash heavy on his psyche. Only his mate bond to Peter kept him barely sane. ‘Enough?’ The cold magic was like a tide inside him, trying to grow and grow until it overshadowed everything. Stiles knew he had to stop but he couldn’t. Not when a member of his pack had just died. 

Not when more could also die. 

Not when Peter was right there and had also been bitten by several pixies and he could tell that his mate was in pain. Not when Argent was unconscious from the pain of the bites they’d dealt him. A simple human who couldn’t even give them a boost of magic but still they attacked him. And his Mimi… His jaw tightened, fire sparks bursting even more heavily from his hands. 

‘It will never be enough, goblin.’

The slender goblin lifted his hand and in mere seconds all the goblins and pixies had retreated and vanished into the woods. No one from the packs gave chase. It would be too dangerous anyway and it might even be a trap.

Even so, Stiles gritted his teeth, tempted to follow them.

The goblin looked at him. ‘You should leave, you know?’

The teen looked at the dead bloody body in his hand. Despite all the fire sparks, Mimi wasn’t burning...but then even dead she was his. ‘Leave?’ He lifted hate filled eyes at him. ‘After you killed her?’

‘We were defending ourselves.’ He looked at the path where the rest of the goblins had disappeared into and sighed. ‘We need magic. Just like elves and sidhe, our magic also dies in this cold iron age. We felt the Nemeton and came here to replenish. We need magic to live, otherwise we wither and die. Our females need magic to carry babies to term. It’s been nearly two centuries since our last child was born.’ His mouth tightened. ‘We were met with hostility just because we’re different.’

‘You killed people.’

‘We killed supernaturals that attacked us. Just like you attacked us. The pixies don’t need to kill to extract magic or life force. You forced our hand. It’s as simple as that.’

His fire burned a bit brighter. ‘You attacked the pack that was here. An unprovoked attack.’

‘Unprovoked?’ He snarled in fury, pupils going slitty and pointy teeth coming out when he lifted his upper lip and took a step towards them while watching Scott. ‘Their druid threw iron ash mixed with silver at us! We came to parlay and were attacked without reason!’ He growled. ‘You can damn well be certain that we retaliated.’ He looked at the bloody remains of Mimi in Stiles’ hand. ‘Just like we retaliated for you attacking us. Counting today you’ve killed nearly thirty of us.’

‘I’ll kill more.’ He blinked back the tears as his flames died and he stood in front of all naked and strong. His power shining from within coating him with it, making it his clothes. He let the coldness of magic die in him, the pain in his chest bright like the fire he’d summoned. ‘You killed my Mimi!’

‘She burned one of us alive. Another four are grievously injured and might not survive.’ He shrugged. ‘Tit-for-tat.’

Lucinda snarled. ‘You son-of-a-bitch.’

The goblin turned towards the path the others had disappeared into but he turned his head towards them. ‘Leave us be. Let us finish what we came here to do. Then we’ll leave. There is no need to have more deaths. On either part.’

Stiles looked at him with flames dancing in his eyes. ‘I’m going to paint these woods red before I let you do anything that you want to. You leave or I swear I’ll kill you all.’

‘We cannot leave. We need the Nemeton to survive.’

‘Then that’s what I’ll take from you.’

‘A Nemeton?’ He snorted. ‘I’d like to see that.’

‘You will.’

Stiles watched the goblin narrow his eyes at him and give a minute nod. Then he walked into the woods towards the path where the rest of the fae had disappeared into. When the teen could no longer see him, all the fight went out of his body. Before his knees failed him, Stiles felt his mate’s arms come around him, holding his body tight, and he just sagged against the wider body. ‘Peter…’

‘Shhh.’

He turned in his arms, head bent so he could press his forehead hard against the wolf’s collarbone. ‘My Mimi…’

‘I know.’ He placed a hand on his nape while the other pulled him hard against his body. ‘I know.’

Thomas took off his jacket and pressed it to the teen’s naked shoulders. Peter sent him a thank you look before wrapping his mate in the huge jacket and hugging him to his body again.

Tears began flowing from Stiles’ eyes. ‘Mimi…’ He gasped. ‘She’s gone.’

The alpha wolf hugged him tighter. ‘Shhh…I know…’

Sidney, a member of Scott’s pack, gasped in pain from the bites while she looked at the naked teen crying on the older man’s shoulder. ‘It’s a rat. He’s crying because of a rat while we’re like this?’

Lucinda went from human to wraith in a second. ‘Repeat that.’ Her huge, thin black claws extended as she floated to the girl and sank them into her belly making her scream in pain and terror. ‘Repeat what you just said.’

The girl gurgled up blood and Scott panicked. ‘Stop that! You’re killing her.’

‘Not yet.’ Grimly, she began drawing the soul from the teen’s body. ‘Now I am.’

Sofia placed a hand on her shoulder. ‘Luce…please…not now. Not after…’

The wraith turned human again, withdrawing her claws from Sidney’s belly and wailed in pain. She’d have fallen to the ground if Einar hadn’t been able to catch her, lifting her into his arms. ‘It will be ok, baby girl.’

She hiccuped and hugged him by the neck, hiding her face there, wetting him with her tears. ‘It’s never going to be ok.’

Peter sighed and picked up Stiles when the teen started to sob against him, cradling him tenderly against his body, using the jacket to cover his waist area. ‘We should go.’

Deucalion looked at the teen in the alpha’s arms. After all that display of power…now he looked like a little boy. A crushed bloody boy who was cradling an equally bloody rat in his hand, rivers of tears running down his face. A rat. Only a rat and this pack reacted like their heart had been torn from their chests. He couldn’t understand this. This love and loyalty. Something he’d never had. It made him feel like he was inferior. Like everything he’d had before he turned into the demon wolf had been a lie, something insignificant.

‘What to do about them?’ He motioned with his chin at the patch of woods where the goblins had disappeared into.

Rallinth snarled. ‘I say kill them all.’

Scott gasped. ‘You can’t be serious.’ He looked at the grim faces of the pack in front of him. ‘You can’t talk about murdering people like that!’

Raine took a menacing step towards him. ‘They just killed a member of our pack!’

The dark teen didn’t make the same mistake like the member of his pack by saying it was just a rat. It wasn’t. Not based on their reactions. ‘Even so…I’ve known loss before. It didn’t make me----‘

Stiles interrupted him. ‘A killer like me? I will be a killer, Scotty.’ He lifted his head from Peter’s chest to look at the true alpha. ‘You distracted me. I allowed myself to get distracted by your morals once again and Mimi paid the ultimate price for it. Never again. Never will your morals distract me again.’

‘What? You’re talking like it’s my fault!’

Lydia sighed and leaned against Parrish. ‘Because it is.’ A tear ran down her face. ‘You just cost us a member of our pack.’

Stiles turned dark eyes to his former friend. ‘I never thought I’d feel this for you but….right now I hate you. Even more than the goblins and the pixies. It was a battle. Deaths occur in a battle. We all know that. We accepted and were prepared for it. But you…saying what you did at that moment…’ He hiccuped and tried hard not to wail his pain. ‘Distracting me and Mimi having to save me…’ His voice deepened to the point that it actually sounded alien, tears burned with the force of the heat of his rage. ‘ **I. Hate. You.** ’

The other teen actually stumbled back, feeling like he’d been kicked in the stomach because…the pale teen was telling the absolute truth.

Once again the warlock hid his face against his mate’s neck. ‘Let’s go home.’

  


*

  


Einar opened the door to Lucinda’s room, in the hotel they were staying in, and deposited the small freckled girl in the middle of her bed. She immediately curled up as silent tears continued to fall. The big man sighed and sat on the bed, next to her. He lifted a huge hand to caress her hair tenderly. ‘Come on, baby girl. You have to stop crying.’

‘I—I lik—ed Mimi!’

‘I know. We all did.’ He bit his lip, knowing that what he was feeling was no more than a smidgen of what Stiles was feeling. Einar had liked the rat. When they’d been the size of pixies, he and the rest of the elves had spent hours playing with her. Mimi had been fun to watch and she was brave and a great game player. And even fearless Raine feared her in a respectful kind of way. But…he hadn’t been close to the rat like Stiles and Lucinda had been. ‘She was special.’

‘Yes…’ She turned a little to lie stomach up and look up at him with tears glistering on her eyelashes. ‘And she is gone.’

‘Yes.’

She whimpered. ‘Why?’

‘Because it’s the innocents that always pay the ultimate price.’ He drew away the hair, wet with tears, from her face. ‘But she died like a warrior. She gave up her life for Stiles.’

‘I do not think that will make him happy.’

‘It won’t. But it is still the truth.’

She sniffled and he smiled. So young. Despite her age, she looked so very young.

‘I am going to drain them dry. I will eat all their souls until their bodies are nothing but empty husks.’

And that was not what a cute young girl would say. But it was perfectly Lucinda. 

So…slowly…very slowly he leaned down, watching as her eyes widened until his lips made contact with hers and she gasped in shock into his mouth.

He nipped her lower lip a bit, calming the very slight pain with a swipe of his tongue. Then he lifted his head and had to smirk when eyes, wide as saucers, gazed back at him.

Einar could feel the wicked side of him lift its head. A side he very rarely let out. ‘I bet you don’t see me as a brother figure anymore, huh?’

‘Ei—Einar?!’

‘Hum…your body is heating up. I can feel it. Desire slowly unfurling in your gut.’ His eyes danced in merriment. ‘See me as a man now?’

‘Oh bullocks!’ She gasped as the big man kicked off his boots and threw his weapons to the floor, just to join her on the bed. ‘Einar!’

‘Shhh…’ He pulled her into his big body. ‘Neither of us is capable of more today. And you never even considered me as more than a friend.’ He hugged her tight and wiggled several times to pull the blankets on top of them. ‘Let’s just sleep for now.’ He caressed her hair. ‘We’ll talk later.’

‘We’re covered in blood.’

‘Yes. Our enemies and packmate’s blood.’ His lips tightened. ‘Soon, we’ll have another blood bath.’

‘Only just their blood.’

‘Definitely.’

She hesitated but then turned in his arms and pressed her face against the big chest. ‘I...I am not looking for a relationship.’

‘You wanted one with Kellan.’

‘I believe...I was curious. I see Peter and Stiles, Isaac and Chris, and the others as well and...they love each other and the sex seems...’

‘Amazing?’

‘Yes.’ She looked at him. ‘I was married off when I was very young. My family forced me to do it as a way to pay their debts. It was normal during that period.’ She gulped. ‘They married me to a disgusting older man. A fat greasy pig who grunted over me, never caring that he was hurting while...’ She licked her lips. ‘I saw Stiles and Peter having sex twice. It was...they love each other. And they love having sex. It was a bit of a--’ She frowned. ‘When you realize something?’

‘Eye opener?’

‘Yes. That. So...I would like to have sex. To experience pleasure. With someone I could trust and would be gentle with me.’

‘I know.’ He smiled. ‘I realized that when you got over Kellan so quickly. If you had truly loved him, it would have been way worse.’ He touched his nose to hers. ‘I’ll give you that when you want to.’

She frowned. ‘Will it not be awkward? Us having sex and just remain friends afterwards?’

‘Why? We’re not humans and don’t think the same way as them. We’re also way over the normal human years. Age teaches us many things.’

She snorted. ‘True.’ She looked at his blue eyes. ‘Thank you for not leaving me alone.’

‘Anytime, baby girl.’

‘I AM older than you.’

He smiled. ‘Shut up, wraith.’

‘Pushy.’ But she obeyed him and was soon asleep in his arms.

  


*

  


Falkner entered his hotel room behind Albion, locking the door after him. He watched the older elf take off his boots, socks and jacket and then remove all his weapons until he was only wearing pants and a tight shirt. Then the pale elf walked silently to their bathroom never once saying anything.

He sighed and also undressed until he was only wearing his black leather pants. This...what had happened today...he had no idea what waited for them in a few hours. Not with the way Stiles had reacted. 

He’d liked the rat. A lot-. They’d spend lots of hours playing when the rest of the pack wasn’t noticing. She was fun and she was pack but...the bond between Stiles and Mimi had been something huge. Something so beautiful and unique and it was now gone.

‘You can go now.’

The dark elf lifted his head to look at Albion. Even the king of ice of their pack seemed down. He watched the older elf strip until he was completely naked and then he climbed into his bed, pulling the covers up and turning his back on Falkner. 

Sighing, he went to the bathroom to brush his teeth. No fae had bodily functions. Their magic metabolized everything, every scrap of food turned into energy for their magic. Sure, if your magic reservoirs were full to overflowing, then you’d have those bodily functions as a way to expel it but it was rare that it happened. They all burned magic too fast and they were constantly expending it using glamour to look human. So, no need to use a bathroom except for personal hygiene.

He returned to the room and also stripped completely. He hesitated briefly but then shrugged and climbed into Albion’s bed.

‘Falkner? What are you doing?’

‘Sleeping with you.’ He spooned the shorter elf, sighing in contentment when the pale elf fit into his body like a glove.

‘I...I’m not in the mood for---’

‘Me either.’ He kissed his nape. ‘I just want to sleep while holding you.’

Hope glowed bright in Albion’s chest. This...this was intimate. Way more than having sex was. And he felt bad for the happiness he was feeling while Stiles must be miserable. ‘Falkner?’

‘Huh?’

‘What are we to do? Stiles...I mean...Mimi was...’

‘Yeah. Unfortunately, we can do very little except be there for him.’ He sighed and molded himself against the warm body next to him. ‘It will be Peter who will have the toughest job.’

‘Yeah.’ He sighed. ‘I can’t imagine...maybe we shouldn’t meet for dinner like we agreed to.’

‘Life goes on.’ The dark elf nuzzled his hair. Soft as silk. ‘Besides, we need to talk about what happened and what we’ll do now.’

Albion hesitated but then covered the hand that was on his stomach with his own, pulling it up in the direction of his mouth to give the fingers a small kiss. ‘I’m glad you’re here with me.’

The younger elf gulped. Fuck! That was—it was just too--- He took a deep breath and slid a bit down the bed, bending his legs, pressing his entire line against Albion’s until he could comfortably press his face to the other elf’s neck. He felt his face heat a bit. ‘I feel the same.’

Falkner could almost feel the smile on Albion’s lips.

  


*

  


Sofia kicked off her trainers and took off her jacket, throwing it to a chair in her room. Raine lifted an eyebrow. ‘You ok?’

‘No. Not ok.’ She pulled off her bloody sweatshirt and dirty jeans until she was standing in her underwear. ‘Mimi’s dead.’

‘Yeah.’ She sighed as she began divesting herself from her weapons. ‘I’m with Stiles, you know?’

‘Regarding what?’

‘I don’t actually blame the goblins for her death. It was a battle. Losses from both sides are inevitable but...’ She snarled. ‘That idiot alpha distracting and judging a person in the middle of such a melee...is he a moron?’

She nodded and sat on her bed. ‘For a minute there I thought that Stiles was going to kill all. Including us. I guess being mated to Peter saved our lives.’

‘You’re probably right.’ She also stripped until she was only wearing her underwear. ‘Can I take the bathroom first?’

She bit her lip, not answering her, feeling a hollow in her chest. ‘I had sex with Deucalion.’

The harpy blinked at that. ‘Excuse me?’

‘In the middle of battle, we chased a couple of goblins into the woods and after killing them we had sex. Not even twenty meters from you guys.’

‘Well...’ She cocked her head to the side. ‘I wish I’d seen it. Was he hot?’

‘Yeah. He felt...really good.’ She frowned. ‘I wanted to get him out of my system but I don’t think one time is gonna be enough.’

‘Well well Sofia.’

Tears gathered in her eyes. ‘Raine...’

‘What’s wrong?’

‘Do you think Mimi would still be alive if I hadn’t gone off with Deucalion?’ She gave a broken sob and lifted her legs on top of her bed, to hug the knees to her chest and hide her face there. ‘Two more people could have made the difference between life and death and I...I thought only of having fun while a pack member was dying.’

‘Hey.’ She quickly went to the other girl, sitting next to her and gathering her in her powerful arms. ‘Stiles is quite probably the most powerful of us...not counting Kaira. I have my suspicions about that woman. Anyway...none of us could have predicted this was going to happen. Not even the banshee.’ She caressed her hair that was matted with bits of blood. ‘Who knows? Maybe if you had stayed you would have died instead of Mimi.’

Sofia turned to hug her tightly by the neck. ‘But now Stiles is in so much pain!’

Raine sighed and pulled them both up the bed, kicking the blankets a bit to pull them over themselves. ‘Sleep.’

‘I need a shower.’

‘You’ll do that later. We agreed to reconvene for dinner right? Take your shower before then.’

She nodded. ‘Ok.’

  


*

  


Stiles couldn’t sleep. He kept replaying the scene that had taken Mimi away from him and with each passing moment his pain increased. It was all he could do not to sob.

Warm, strong arms tightened around him. The teen doubted that his mate would go to sleep before he did. He touched the arm surrounding waist, where Peter was spooning him and smiled when the muscles spasmed a little.

This man was so very dear to him. If he ever lost Peter, if what had happened today had happened to Peter, he would have killed all in that forest. Pack included. He knew, he just knew that he would have let go of the reins to his power and destroyed everything around him.

‘I love you, Peter.’

The arm just tightened a fraction more around him, warm lips pressing against the back of his neck. ‘Same. Go to sleep, Stiles.’ Another small kiss. ‘You need it.’

Silent tears flowed from his eyes. ‘She’s gone.’

‘Please, love. Just…stop crying.’ It was killing him. Peter could feel the huge amount of pain Stiles was now carrying, thanks to their mate bond, and he didn’t know what to do to make it stop. ‘Please…I can’t…what do you need from me? Stiles. Anything. Just stop hurting.’

He closed his eyes and turned in Peter’s arms. The wolf himself was close to crying because of Stiles’ pain. He smiled a little. ‘You are amazing.’

‘Stiles…’

‘Just you being here…it’s enough. I’ll be fine, Peter. I’m always fine.’ He sighed. ‘I survived my mom’s death, barely had time to grieve her because I had to take care of dad. I was responsible for my best friend being bitten by a crazy alpha werewolf.’ He smirked at the crazy alpha werewolf in question. ‘Was possessed by a Nogitsune. Killed dozens of people under his influence. Killed others all by myself. Had to bury my dad when he was killed.’ He lifted a hand to caress the beloved face in front of him. ‘I can handle the death of Mimi. I can. I’ll get over it. Just like I got over everything else in my life.’

‘Fuck, Stiles. I just want…I want to help and I don’t know what to do.’

‘Live. Because if you ever die on me, Peter…’ In the darkness Peter could see flames ignite in the teen’s eyes. ‘I will burn this planet to the ground. Do you understand? You cannot die.’

‘Stiles.’

‘No. You don’t get to die. Not ever.’ His hand tightened on his nape. ‘Forget about the worm moon. I’d tie your body to---’ He gasped and sat up suddenly.

‘Stiles?’

He looked down and touched a soft hand to Peter’s cheek. The man went to sleep immediately. Peter was going to be spitting mad when he woke him up. 

The warlock got up and went to his laptop. He bit his lips while he waited for it to power up. He remembered something he’d read in the wolf’s books. He’d scanned them all into his laptop without the older man’s knowledge as well as Lucinda’s and Kellan. He didn’t like that they withheld knowledge of magic from him so he’d gone over their restrictions.

And thank god he did because he remembered something about Nemetons. The warlock smiled and it was scary. He now had a few hours to kill before his pack returned. He had time to look for something that might get him revenge and maybe something more. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well...this was certainly a chapter full of feels and a few surprises.
> 
> It was also a chapter to give you guys some breathing room and recuperation time. Next chapter, there’s gonna be a battle again...and you’ll find out more about the pale elf.


	168. Chapter 168

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, i'm gicing you guys a bigger chapter than usual to celebrate the end of Teen Wolf.
> 
> Now...
> 
> Guys...have to warn you. Not gonna be a pretty chapter also. Last one was to give everyone breathing room from the dramatics of chapter 166 and insert in there a bit of relationship development that I've been overlooking because I want this fic to progress at a faster pace but now… 
> 
> WARNINGS:  
> Death, violence, blood. And everything related to it...no sexy for comic relief.

The entire pack gathered  at Stiles’ house as usual for dinner, only there wasn’t any being made. It wasn’t as if any of them had much appetite anyway.

Lydia looked at Stiles. He was sitting on Peter’s lap, in one of the few armchairs in the living room and seemed even paler than usual. So very fragile. The dark rings under his eyes, the red in them…it all spoke of him crying non-stop since leaving them. She cleared her throat. ‘Tomorrow is Christmas night.’

Jackson looked at her. ‘I don’t think any of us is feeling very Christmassy.’

Graham cleared his throat. ‘Hum…I don’t know how…I mean…Stiles? What are we going to do with Mimi? Her body, I mean?’ The pale teen lifted dark eyes full of flames to him and he shuddered in fear. ‘I’m sorry! I just…she was a member of our pack. She…I just feel she deserves more than a funeral, is all.’

‘She does.’ The warlock looked at Lucinda and then Kellan. ‘I thought about it after we returned home. I know exactly what to do. And you two aren’t going to stop me…by the contrary.’

The wraith frowned. ‘What do you mean?’

‘If it’s the Nemeton they want, then it’s the Nemeton they’ll never have. EVER.’ 

Kellan cocked his head to the side. ‘You brought the bonsai, didn’t you? You want to transfer what makes the Nemeton a Nemeton into your bonsai.’

‘Yes. I spent the last hours researching it.’ He looked at Kaira. ‘It will also finally give you guys your place of power without needing to drink my blood every week.’

The wolf under him growled. ‘Yes,  that’s very nice … you just could have avoided putting me to sleep like a bad behaved child .’

The teen smiled tiredly. ‘You would have stopped me otherwise.’

‘Because you needed to sleep!’

He snorted. ‘I’ll be fine. I’m used to getting little sleep...and I’ve never been one for afternoon naps.’ He frowned when his phone rang. He blinked when he saw that it was Wendy calling and put it on speaker. ‘Wendy?’

‘What the FUCK happened?!’ The human girl growled at him without any sort of greeting. ‘I tried calling you guys before but none of you picked up the fucking phone. Jimmy went nuts just before lunch, saying something awful happened to someone in the pack and honestly, I felt it too. So WHAT HAPPENED?!’

Sofia cringed. ‘Oh hell. We forgot to tell them.’

‘Forgot to tell us what?’ Jimmy snarled at the phone. ‘What the hell happened, Stiles?’

‘We’re fighting pixies and goblins.’

Wendy blinked at her boyfriend, thinking she heard it wrong. ‘Pixies and goblins? Are you shitting me?’

‘Nope. Anyway…Mimi died protecting me.’

‘Oh.’ Jimmy gulped. ‘I’m so sorry, Stiles.’

The warlock blinked back tears. ‘Thank you.’

Wendy her lip, her voice going gentle. ‘We…we can go there.’

‘No. You two are supposed to spend Christmas with your families.’

‘But…’

‘We’re ok. We’ll return soon enough.’ His voice darkened. ‘But first I want revenge.’

‘If there’s anything we can do…’

He smiled at the phone and then at his pack. ‘I know. Thanks again. But I got this.’

‘All right.’

Peter waited for the call to end before speaking. ‘Even so far away, they felt Mimi’s death.’

‘Hum…’

Jackson’s head snapped to the entrance door. ‘Visitors.’

Stiles cocked his head to the side. ‘Yup, just crossed my wards.’

Joshua frowned and got up to open the door. Sure enough Derek, Malia, Cora, Deucalion and Theo were there. ‘What do you guys want?’

Malia looked around him. ‘Stiles?’

The teen looked at her, the insecurity of her welcome written plainly in her face, and sighed, getting up from Peter’s lap, opening his arms. It was all she needed. She bypassed the true alpha and launched herself into the pale teen's arms. ‘I’m so sorry!’ She began crying. ‘I’m so sorry, Stiles!’

He smiled and hid his face in her hair, breathing her in. ‘I know.’ He loved this girl. She was honest to the point of rudeness and stupidity, violent like both her parents and yet…she loved him…much like he loved her. ‘It’s ok. It’s going to be ok.’

Theo cleared his throat. ‘Don’t know about that.’

Peter frowned and also got up. ‘What do you mean?’

Stiles frowned and pulled back from Malia, although he kept an arm around her waist.

Deucalion hesitated. ‘Scott…apparently the leader of the goblins contacted him and gave him an ultimatum.’ He scowled. ‘They kidnapped Hayden and said that if Scott wanted her back, then he’d let them finish what they started or the girl would be returned to them minus all her flesh.’

Cora nodded. ‘Needless to say, Liam went berserk.’

Theo shrugged. ‘Scott said that they wouldn’t make deals with killers so…they went to Deaton to get some potions before meeting with them.’

Thomas growled at that. ‘Is he insane?!’

Jackson looked at Derek. ‘Couldn’t you have gotten some sense into him? McCall has been losing IQ points these last few days at an alarming rate.’

Sofia scowled. ‘Tell me you guys stopped him.’

The demon wolf shook his head. ‘He just wouldn’t hear any of us.’

Cora nodded. ‘Apparently, we’re not his pack. We’re Peter’s which means he also doesn’t have to listen to killers.’

Peter took a slow step forward. ‘That son-of-a-bitch.’

Theo bit his lip. ‘There’s worse.’

‘Worse?!’

‘Hum…’ The chimera looked at Deucalion who sighed.

‘He’s going to hold a meeting with them at his own house.’

‘What?!’ Stiles exploded, letting go of Malia and taking a step towards them. ‘What the hell?’

Malia shrugged. ‘Apparently his reasoning is that they won’t attack if it’s in the middle of a neighborhood. Nobody wants the supernatural to come to light to the humans so…’ She shrugged again. ‘Seems solid thinking.’

Peter shook his head. ‘He’s letting them into his home…where his mother lives.’

Camilla nodded. ‘We don’t have noses like the wolves but…pixies can zoom in on a particular life force signature.’ She shook her head. ‘I can do that. He just placed his human mother in mortal danger.’

Stiles shook his head in shock. When he thought things couldn’t get worse… ‘Wait…how do you know all this? You just said that he doesn’t consider you guys his pack so…’

Deucalion rolled his eyes. ‘Yeah…but he still likes to be all-almighty and gives us a moral lesson.’

The chimera smiled. ‘And Liam was pretty pissed off and told me all.’

Stiles looked at Sofia who placed a hand on her lower stomach and looked at him hard. The pale teen cocked his head to the side before looking at Theo again. ‘Told you, huh?’

He nodded. ‘Yeah. We went through some heavy shit together fighting the doctors.’

The warlock made an impatient sound and threw his head back to look at the ceiling. ‘It’s another trap, isn’t it?’

Cora scowled. ‘Without a doubt.’

Peter sighed and looked at his pack. ‘We already lost one member. Are we willing to risk more for someone like McCall?’

Lydia bit her lip and looked at Stiles who lowered his scary eyes to look straight at her. ‘It’s not for him, is it? It’s for Hayden and Mrs. McCall who will without a doubt suffer due to his stupidity.’

Stiles growled at Derek. ‘I thought druids were supposed to give good advice! What the hell is Deaton doing?!’

Deucalion lifted a finger. ‘I lost my eyes thanks to his advice.’

Derek shrugged. ‘And mom wanted to send a very firm message to the Argents went they first settled here but Deaton told her it could be constructed as a too offensive statement.’

The demon wolf grinned. ‘And Marin liked working for me…despite saying that she was trying to keep the deaths to a minimum.’

Stiles snorted. ‘Oh yeah…I remember that. The whole balance thing.’ He smirked. ‘Like threatening to kill me if I fell asleep and the Nogitsune took control again.’

Peter growled. ‘What?!’

Lydia nodded. ‘She is fun like that.’

Lucinda crossed her arms in front of her chest. ‘And people say things about wraiths. Good heavens! What were they thinking?’

Albion sighed. ‘Anyway…are we going or not?’

Sofia looked at Argent, lying on the couch. The older man still hadn't recovered completely from this morning's bites and Isaac was constantly hoovering over him, worry etched in his face. It was sweet. ‘If we are, you’re staying behind. You nearly died from shock last night.’

The hunter got up,  his face twisting with pain . ‘I’m perfectly fine now.’

Isaac growled. ‘I’m not losing you.’

‘I saved your life!’

‘I know.’ The teen went deathly pale. ‘I can’t bear it. Please…I cannot lose you.’

That stumped the  Chris. One thing he would never do was hurt Isaac. His shoulders slumped and he sat back on the couch.

  


*

  


Derek frowned at Kaira. ‘Are you sure about leaving the baby in the house? He’s alone in there with just Argent and Isaac for protection! And Argent is down for the count.’

She shrugged, seemingly unconcerned. ‘He’s fine and won’t give any trouble because he’s sleeping.’

Cora felt shocked at her callousness. Were all elves like this towards their children? ‘He can wake up.’

‘Stiles put him to sleep.’

‘So?’

The warlock smiled. ‘He’ll wake up when I tell him to wake up.’

‘How?’

‘Just something I can do.’

Malia shook her head. ‘But the baby is still vulnerable in that house. So are Mr. Argent and Isaac. They should have gone to another place.’

Graham snorted. ‘Believe me. Stiles’ house is one of the safest places on earth right now.’

Raine nodded. ‘His wards are amazing. If we were back in New Haven…House can withstand fallen angels, bombs, you name it.’

The warlock cocked his head to the side. ‘You know…we never tested bombs.’

Peter rolled his eyes. ‘And we won’t.’

They all stopped in front of Scott’s house.

‘Well…it looks peaceful enough.’

Falkner shook his head. ‘It’s not. There’s something…the shadows aren’t right. I can’t feel anything past them.’

Deucalion frowned. ‘What does that mean?’

Kellan’s lips thinned. ‘Glamour. Someone is using glamour to hide what is really happening.’

Raine withdrew her daggers. ‘Well guys, you know what this means.’

Jackson rolled his eyes. ‘Violent maniac.’

She grinned. ‘You love me like this.’

He shook his head. ‘I really do.’

Graham growled at the exchange. ‘Hey!’

Sofia rolled her head on her shoulders. ‘Enough delaying.’

Thomas nodded. ‘Quite right.’

Peter looked at his mate. ‘Stiles? Can you ward outside the house? We never know.’

‘Ok.’ 

Fascinated, Deucalion watched the teen extend a hand to the wraith, not flinching when one of her nails transformed into a thin black claw and she used it to cut the palm of his hand. Then he slapped said bloody palm to the lawn in front of the house. 

The demon wolf gasped as a sort of energy ran through him, making him shiver. Then the teen was up again and offering his bloody hand to be licked by the wraith. «What the bloody fuck?!?»

Joshua looked at them all and entered the house, opening its door.

Nothing...and all.

The pack stepped through the threshold only to find themselves near the Nemeton.

‘What the hell is this?’

Morgandi gasped. ‘Portal. They have enough energy to create a portal.’

Rallinth lifted an eyebrow. ‘I take it that’s not good.’

Kaira shed her glamour and began shining with her power. ‘It means they must have killed more people than we know. This speaks of a huge amount of power.’

‘That’s correct.’ The slender goblin they’d seen only hours before appeared out nowhere, quickly followed by others and what seemed like thousands of pixies. This time it looked like they'd brought their full numbers. ‘And when we get you all---‘ He pointed at Stiles. ‘—especially him, the amount of power we’ll have…we’ll be able to do anything.’

Deucalion frowned as he heard Theo’s heart accelerating in excitement. ‘What--?’ He screamed as claws perforated his belly. The demon wolf growled as he struggled against the younger man when he dragged him closer to the fae.

‘I made a deal with them.’ He pulled the demon wolf into the middle of a swarm of pixies, smirking at the shocked pack in front of him. ‘I give you all to them and I get Deucalion…and his alpha power.’

Sofia growled at that. ‘You son-of-a-bitch!’ «I still haven't fucked him out of my system and he wants to kill him?!»

Stiles extended a hand towards her. ‘You owe me twenty bucks.’ He smirked when she snarled at him.

The chimera blinked. ‘What?’

Peter smirked while looking at the frowning goblins in front of them. ‘You really think we’d trust you, Theo? You?! We’re not Scott.’

‘You still came here, didn’t you? Scott had no meeting with them although he is making some stupid potions with Deaton to launch an attack because _I_ kidnapped Hayden and he wants to rescue her from the goblins.’ He nodded at a goblin who brought forward Hayden.

The girl was in her beta shape. ‘Liam is gonna kill you. If he doesn’t, I will.’

Deucalion spat blood to the ground. ‘Not making many friends, are you?’  He grabbed the with the claws embedded in his stomach.

‘Why would I need friends?’ He sank the claws from his other hand on the older man’s side making him grunt. ‘Soon I’ll be an alpha.’

Stiles snorted. ‘We knew.’

‘What do you mean?’

Peter shook his head. ‘Scott might do a great deal of many stupid things but he’d never, EVER, jeopardize his own mother. Not ever.’

Deucalion grabbed  both of  the chimera’s wrists, gritting his teeth against the pain. ‘Could—have—warned me.’ He screamed as several pixies bit him.

Theo scowled at them. ‘Stop! That’s too many. He’ll die before I kill him.’

The warlock let his eyes ignite with flames. ‘Well…we did say we would kill them.’

Lucinda stepped next to him, slowly transforming into her wraith form. ‘Kill them all.’

Joshua roared, his body changing into his alpha shape. ‘Let it rip!’

  


*

  


It was chaos. 

There were screams everywhere, blood was flying, shrieks of pain and cries of victory were heard. It was a beautifully savage battle.

It was easy to attack the goblins. Despite their size and strength, you put two or three people against them and you’d get the upper hand. Because speed was something they did not have. Not like the werewolves or Raine.

Stiles watched as Lucinda sank her black claws deeply into a huge goblin and opened her mouth wide and a sparkly black mist began entering her body. Soon the goblin was nothing more than a dried up husk,  falling to the ground and turning to dust .  «Holy hell. So that’s how a wraith steals a person’s soul and life energy.»

Lydia and Kaira were handling the pixies and everybody else was concentrating on the goblins. Only…there were too many pixies. The goblins were in a manageable number,  even if there were a lot of them, but the tiny creatures…

It was an impossible mission. Thousands converged on them and the two girls couldn’t keep up with them. Stiles was about to join them when several pixies attacked him from behind, biting him. It caused barely more than a twinge, especially because as soon as they tasted his blood, the little creatures fell to the ground in a drunken stupor. The problem was the two goblins that were in front of him in a second. They would cause a lot more damage. He grabbed his bat, rolling it in his hand, gulping when the huge goblins grinned at him and showed him their huge swords.

Fuck! He really needed to get something better than a bat.

He was about to attack when several members of his pack screamed. The pixies numbers had finally won. Several of them descended on the members of his pack, drawing screams of pain. Joshua gritted his teeth and pulled one from his shoulder, crushing it in his fist. ‘Back to back! Now!’

They reformed, keeping Lydia and Kaira in the middle still trying to kill as many pixies as they possibly could.

Peter’s eyes widened in panic as he saw his mate being grabbed by a huge freaking goblin and dragged away from the group. ‘Stiles!’ He gasped, jumping a bit back, as a goblin’s sword nearly cut him in half. He looked at Jackson. ‘They’ve taken Stiles!’

‘How did they take him?!’ He growled, swiping his claws at a pixie and rendering the creature in half. ‘The guy could crush them all with a single thought!’

Sofia rolled her eyes and sidestepped a goblin only to sink her claws in him, grinning savagely when he screamed in pain. ‘It’s obvious he did it on purpose.’

The alpha growled and jumped into the shoulders of a goblin, hooking his arms under his chin, slowly choking the huge creature. ‘I’m gonna kill him when he comes back.’

Raine grinned, passing them while dancing around two goblins, slowly bleeding them with her knives. ‘Rallinth! I’m at three already!’ She rejoined the group smirking at the succubus.

The blonde snapped her whip, wrapping it around a goblin’s neck and pulled. Hard. Too hard for a human but who cared? The head fell to the ground. She turned bloody teeth to the harpy. ‘Four.’

The bird woman growled and yelling jumped into a startled goblin.

That’s how Scott’s pack found them. Screaming and bleeding and killing.

Liam took a step forward only to be stopped. ‘We’ve got to help them, Scott.’

‘They’re killing everybody.’ Shock was evident in his voice. ‘The plan was to incapacitate and let Deaton and the other druids handle them.’

Corey licked his dry lips. Savage. The other pack was absolute savage. But… ‘They lost a member of their pack yesterday.’

William snorted. ‘A rat.’

‘Still a member of their pack.’

Mason shook his head. ‘I think they're way past incapacitating the enemy.’ He frowned. ‘Actually…where is Stiles?’

A scream of pain rendered the woods and they watched in shock at what had to be a dozen pixies bite into a platinum blonde teenager simultaneously.

Thomas growled loudly. ‘Graham!’

Albion, Sofia and Jackson immediately went to him, trying to bat away the flying creatures, but more were kept coming to bite him again and again.

Raine finished her goblin and started running to the teen. ‘Fuck! Just kill them. There are too many biting him.’

Sofia turned panicked eyes to her, gritting her teeth against the pain as she was also bitten. ‘We’re trying!’

Only, what had been a dozen turned into a swarm.

Peter looked at Lydia. ‘Help them! They’re being targeted!’

She shook her head. ‘I can’t. They’re not in the air. They’re biting them and if I scream, I’ll also hurt ours.’

Several cursed. ‘Drag them into the circle!’

Liam growled. ‘Fuck this. I’m gonna help them.’

‘Liam!’ Scott growled. ‘We are not like them. We don’t kill.’

‘There’s such a thing as self-defense.’

The  true alpha growled in warning only to widen his eyes as he saw Deucalion sink his huge fangs into Theo’s neck, ripping it out.

The chimera gurgled blood. ‘No…I was supposed to be an alpha.’

‘Not at my expense, pup.’ Then he snapped his neck and with his claws, cut off his head. ‘Try coming back from that, will you?’ He grabbed his bloody stomach to look around himself. The little shit had taken more trouble to kill than he’d expected…and there was something wrong because he wasn’t healing. He watched the mousy girl go down screaming under several pixies. Cursing, he moved to them. The damned circle wasn't working.

Scott got in his way. ‘You just killed him.’

The demon wolf cocked his head to the side. ‘Considering that he just betrayed us to the goblins and pixies…damn right I did.’

‘Even so…you can’t be judge, jury and executioner.’

‘Fuck it, Scott!’

With wide eyes the true alpha turned to see Anthony grab a pixie and crush it before it could bite him. ‘Like hell I’m not killing those things.’ And he launched himself into the fray.

It was enough for the rest of the pack to do the same.

Deucalion grinned a bloody grin. ‘Looks like you’re all alone in your ideology.’ He turned his head when he heard someone scream loudly.

‘Noooo!’ Raine fell to her knees, near Graham, Sofia, Albion and Jackson. The platinum blonde teen was gasping, eyes wide with shock, several pieces of flesh missing. The other three weren’t much better.

The older alpha’s eyes widened as the mousy girl on the ground was suddenly attacked by three pixies. «Fuck!» Immediately, he ran to them, batting the flying creatures away, standing above them. He knew he wouldn’t be enough…not with so many pixies coming their way.

‘Come on, kid.’ Raine tried hard not to cry, seeing the pieces of flesh missing from the boy she was holding in her arms. ‘Come on. It’s just a few love bites. Who doesn’t like them?’

The teen’s body seized, spasming from the pain. ‘Hh-h-hurts…’

‘Just hold on.’ She showed him her pointy teeth. ‘Mine are much bigger and you’re not afraid of them, right?’ She drew back wet hair from his sweat slicked forehead. ‘Come on. Hold on. The elves will help you.’

He smiled and tears started to fall from the corner of his eyes. In the distance he could hear Joshua’s and Thomas’ roar of denial. ‘I so wanted to lose my virginity with you.’

‘Hey…’ Her heart started hammering. ‘Graham? Come on…Just hol---‘

She threw her head back and screamed in pain as the teen’s last breath left his lips and his head lolled to nestle at her chest.

  


*

  


‘The Nemeton?’

The goblins grinned and  pushed him into the stump of the tree, moving away to let the shorter and thinner goblin come to the fore. ‘One last sacrifice and we’ll have all the magic we need.’

Stiles cocked his head to the side. ‘Huh…one last sacrifice indeed.’ He withdrew Mimi’s body from the right pocket of his hoodie and  the bonsai from the other pocket. 

‘Still with that rat?’

‘She was mine.’ He leaned a bit into the Nemeton and placed both on top of it. ‘She was mine and you took her from me. Now…I’ll take what you want the most.’

The shorter goblin shook his head. He felt like rolling his eyes at the teen's dramatics.  He looked at the goblins with him.  ‘Just hold him over the Nemeton.’ He  turned to the teen. ‘The sacrifice will be quick.’

Stiles smiled serenely.  ‘Yes, it will.’

And he let go of his power. Fire guided by telekinesis hit the three goblins hard but their magic shields held on.

‘Think we don’t have protection against magic users? We’re magic ourselves. You won’t take us by surprise again.’

Stiles moved out of the way from a huge sword coming down to cleave him in half. ‘Won’t make a difference.’ He cut open the palm of his hand on the Nemeton's root and  jumped into the tree stump, slapping it in the middle of its flat trunk. It opened  up to swallow both Mimi and the bonsai,  closing right away .

‘What the hell?!’

He grinned. ‘Now…give me your blood.’ And he pushed his power into the three goblins.

‘I told you. Our shields---‘ His eyes widened as he heard one of his companions scream in agony, blood pouring out from every orifice. Then the huge roots of the Nemeton lifted from the ground and wrapped around his body, dragging him into the depths of the hearth.

‘One down. Two to go.’ Stiles smirked. ‘Don’t you just love the number three?’

He hit them again with his power. The next goblin was also easy to sacrifice to the tree but the last one…  Stiles gritted his teeth as he tried to get his power to push past the goblin’s shields.

‘What the fuck are you?!’

‘I’m the prince of my people.’ He stood tall as he watched the teen start to sweat to try and hit him with his power. ‘I am not easy to kill.’

‘Good.’ He turned towards him, to face him fully head on and smiled. It was a smile touched with the insane. ‘What’s the fun in easy?’

He threw his telekinesis at the goblin, gasping in pain when the creature just waved a hand and threw it back at him, hitting him in the chest, throwing him over the Nemeton and making him roll in the dirt until he stopped. 

Fuck it. 

He activated his tattoo, what had been able to replenish from last night’s activities, and grabbed his bat that miraculously they hadn’t been taken from him. The slender goblin smiled and withdrew his sword from the sheathe on his back that must have been glamoured because the freaking thing looked bigger than him.

He definitely needed something other than a bat.

Then  the goblin attacked Stiles who managed to move out of the way at the last second thanks to his tattoo. ‘Fuck! What the hell are you made of?!’ He was so much faster than the other goblins…and if this continued his tattoo was going to burn out  way faster than he predicted. «It’s back to bottoming for you, Peter.» This just proved how much he needed the damned tattoo.

‘I’m a mixed-breed.’ He grinned. ‘My sire captured a sidhe woman from the shinning throng in a battle and used her as spoils of war. I’m the product of that.’ He twirled his huge sword in his hand like it weighted nothing. ‘I got all the strong points and none of the weaknesses of both races.’

‘Bully for you.’ The warlord shook his head. ‘Your “sire”? Sire? Not even father?’ He snorted. ‘What? Are you the bastard of your court?’

The other male snarled. ‘You know nothing of us, so shut up.’

Stiles shrugged. ‘I know you came here to increase your numbers yet you must have lost most of them by now.’

He laughed. ‘These are not our full numbers. The true strength of the rest of the goblins is with my father at our court.’ He began advancing towards the teen. ‘We’re only a scout’s group.’

Scout? Dozens of goblins only made up a scout’s group. They were fucked if their full number ever came here. ‘Your court is going to lose their bastard today.’

The goblin tried hard not to flinch at that name and shrugged. ‘Doubt it.’ And he swung his sword which Stiles managed to evade again. 

The teen gripped his bat in both hands. There was no chance he could do damage with it. It didn’t have the necessary range. He blinked at the aluminum and then at the goblin. He twirled the bat in his hand, sending his power there, each twirl extending the bat’s reach. It had to be like a blade. The warlock narrowed his eyes. The problem was, he only knew how to use his telekinesis as a hammer, not a sword. «First time for everything.» He swung it at the goblin, grinning when it cut through his shield, like a hot knife through butter,  which resulted in a cut on his right thigh . 

Stiles sent fire right after, but the shields withstood it , making him  growl. ‘Die.’

The goblin held a hand against his bleeding stomach. ‘You first.’

He shook his head. ‘Said it before you did.’ And he cut him again, making blood spatter his body, some of it hitting the Nemeton.

They both gasped as they felt the pulse the ancient tree emitted. 

The warlock grinned. ‘Can you feel it? It just had a taste of your blood and liked it. I’m gonna give it a full meal.’

He growled. ‘I’ve been alive for centuries, boy.’ He spat to the ground and began advancing on him. ‘Think you can do anything to me?’

‘Yes. I can kill you.’ Enough of this. He threw his bat to the ground and jumped on top of the Nemeton. 

The goblin’s shields might prevent him from receiving a hammer blow from his telekinesis or his fire from penetrating them but…he grinned when he lifted the goblin prince in the air. ‘You’re gonna die now.’

The slender goblin looked at him in shock. Merciless. This kid was really going to kill him. Slowly. 

Stiles gasped  in pain, like part of his heart had been ripped from his chest,  and then several roars echoed through the forest. ‘No. Please no.’ Someone, someone belonging to his pack, was about to die. More blinding pain. Actually, several someones.

He dropped the goblin, ignoring his scream of pain as several bones were broken due to the fall. He was ready to run back to his pack but stopped. Damn it. He hadn’t finished the spell. He closed his fist hard, drawing more blood forward and slapped his bloody palm on top of the Nemeton. And answering pulse went through him and he realized he didn’t need to do anything else. The magic tree knew what he wanted and agreed to do what he wanted, accepting his offering in the process. 

The warlock looked at the half-goblin. ‘This is your last chance. Leave now. And I mean all of you because otherwise I'll destroy your entire court.’

The goblin prince's eyes widened. ‘What have you done?’ The magic. The Nemeton’s magic was no longer available to him. He could feel it but he couldn’t reach it.

‘One way or another I'm taking the Nemeton from you.’

He snarled and tried to get up. ‘No. We need it.’

Stiles felt pain lance through him as  the hole in his heart  grew . Several screams and roars of rage came from the clearing and he ran towards it, not caring that he left the goblin behind.

The pale goblin watched the boy leave him behind, not even bothering to kill him.

Big mistake.

Daan’ s bones cracked and twisted themselves until they were once again aligned and fully healed. Advantages of being an hybrid. Sidhe and elves would take about a day to fully heal the damage he suffered. Goblins  even more but then they’d probably wouldn’t have broken the bones from the fall anyway.

He got up and went to the Nemeton. Once again he couldn’t feel any magic from it. It felt just like a normal tree trunk. It wasn’t. He knew it wasn’t but still...he pushed his power harder and the only thing it did was expend it.

He cursed loudly. He needed the cursed teen to lift the barrier from the powerful tree.

So he returned to the clearing where the battle was being waged. He returned to see all his goblins and pixies being decimated. Not killed. Literally decimated.

Daan decided to cut his loses and leave. He gulped. His father would NOT be happy with his failure.

  


*

  


Peter and Joshua moved to their fallen pack members. Raine lifted a tear drenched face to them. ‘He's gone.’ She sobbed. ‘He's gone, Joshua.’

The rest of the pack tried to hold the circle around their fallen friends. 

‘Albion?’ Falkner gulped, approaching the bleeding man on the ground with fear in his steps. The pale elf remained immobile, not reacting to anything around him. He knelt next to him, barely noticing Raine's pained crying with Graham's body in her arms. ‘Albion. Come on.’ He reached trembling fingers to trace a cheek. ‘Please open your eyes.’ He didn't. The older elf remained immobile, breath erratic in his chest and Falkner realized that he was watching the seelie elf dying. ‘No. Come on…please?’ He was a seelie elf. Shouldn't he be immune to the bites of pixies?

Deucalion knelt next to him, so he could touch Sofia. She was dying. He looked around himself. Both packs were together, pressing against each other while the swarms of pixies increased. The demon wolf saw their death in those flying creatures surrounding them with the huge goblins also converging. He looked at Peter who was looking around him frantically. ‘Stiles!!!’

Joshua gulped, falling to his knees next to the still crying Raine. ‘I'm sure he's fine, Peter.’

‘He's probably the only one of us who's fine.’ The demon wolf shook his head. ‘We can't stop this many.’

Scott growled and stepped in front of them all to face their enemies. ‘Why are you doing this?’ He looked at the fallen members of Stiles' pack, gulping, his heart full of pain when he watched Raine still crying over the dead boy. ‘You killed him. Why?!’ He shook his head. ‘This is wrong.’

One of the goblins shook his head in astonishment. ‘Are you an idiot? We're battling. Death is part of it.’

Falkner snarled from his position on the ground. ‘I'll kill you. I'll kill you all.’ He dropped his glamour, red eyes shinning fiercely.

A goblin sneered. ‘Kill us? I don't think so. We've been wanting to kill you. No longer our masters will you be.’ 

The packs watched with grim eyes as the swarm started to move towards them.

Thomas sighed and knelt on the ground behind Joshua, pulling the smaller man into his body, back to his chest. ‘At least we're going together.’

He smiled and a tear fell from the corner of an eye. ‘I love you, Thomas.’

Deucalion snarled. ‘Fuck this. No way I'm dying like this.’ He heard Sofia's breath rattle in her chest. ‘Mouse?’

‘Fuck you.’ She coughed blood. ‘I'm no mouse. I'm a wolf.’

Peter looked at her, pain in his chest. This girl was the only one he'd bitten so far. ‘Sofia?’

She smiled. ‘It's ok.’ Both older alphas growled at her and she grinned. ‘Think about it. I've been living with borrowed time. I guess time's up.’

‘No fucking way.’

She shook her head. ‘I'd be dead if Peter hadn't bit me.’  She grimaced in pain, trying hard to hold on to consciousness. ‘I gained months of glorious life thanks to that. No regrets.’

The demon wolf growled. ‘Fuck you with your no regrets. Where the fuck is Stiles?! He's magical, right? He can give them his blood to heal them.’

Kaira shook her head. ‘No, I'm glad he's not here. At least someone strong will survive to take care of my child.’

‘Who the fuck cares about that? Members of his pack are dying.’

Sofia scowled. ‘Don't speak of Stiles like that.’

‘Really? Even now?’

Several pixies moved forward managing to bite several wolves before being crushed. The goblins also started to advance, grinning in anticipation of the win right at their reach. ‘You're all dead.’

The packs turned to the army in front of them. Liam pulled Hayden into his arms. ‘Damn. I didn't go to a dance with you.’

She smiled. ‘I'm happy to at least die next to you this time. The other time I died alone.’

He mewled in distress and hugged her harder. ‘I love you.’

‘Me too.

Scott shook his head. ‘No. You can't…you can't kill my pack. We killed none of you.’

A goblin laughed. ‘That only makes you idiots.’

‘But we're not idiots.’

They all turned to see a bloody Stiles enter the clearing. 

Peter gasped. ‘Stiles!’

‘Hello, baby. Who…died?’

The pack parted a bit and the pale teen gasped at the four bodies on the ground, a crying Raine holding on to Graham. ‘All of them…gone?’

Thomas gulped back his tears. ‘Only Graham. They targeted him. But the others…’

Rallinth sighed. ‘They're about to…’

The Arachne placed a hand over her still flat stomach and smiled. ‘We all are.’

The young warlock’s lips thinned. ‘No, we're not.’

Several pixies tried to attack him then but they just exploded in a shower of blood in the air,  splashing the teen with even more blood . Stiles looked at Lucinda. ‘Come here, wraith.’

Her eyes widened as she felt the undeniable pull of his power. They were linked but until now the girl had never felt the control the teen could exert over her. She was incapable of denying him and flew right into his arms.

Stiles watched a wave of pixies crest over them all and shook his head grimly. ‘Never again will this happen.’ He sent his power into the pixies, blowing them all up, blood raining down on both packs.

The goblins hesitated but then grimly withdrew their weapons. Another wave of pixies rose up and this time went to him.

‘You don't learn, do you?’ He smirked and set the swarms on fire, screaming to give it more power. ‘I'll kill you all. No. I'll annihilate you all.’

And more pixies burned to death.

Falkner screamed. ‘Stiles! If you're going to do something, do it now. They won't last much longer.’

The teen nodded. ‘Lucinda?’

‘Yes?’

‘I need your power.’

‘Yes.’

He needed no further encouragement. ‘How many can you drain at the same time?’

‘Just one.’

The teen smiled nastily. ‘Not this time, honey.’ 

‘Stiles?’

‘Start pulling it.’

‘I can not. I need to touch them to be able to drain them.’

‘Just do it.’

Lucinda obeyed him and then gasped as she felt him take hold of that part of her abilities. Amazed, she saw him drain four goblins simultaneously, a dark mist coming out of them only to float towards the bodies on the ground, until the goblins were nothing more than dust and the fallen pack members were gasping and sitting up.

Raine blinked when they all sat up without difficulty and turned immediately to the boy in her arms, eyes filled with hope. ‘Graham?’

Stiles' eyes filled with tears. ‘It was too late. He was already gone.’

She moaned in pain, screaming her despair. Then, lips thin with rage, she placed the body of the platinum haired boy  gently  on the ground and got up, joining her pack. ‘We kill them all.’

Jackson nodded. ‘Agreed. ‘

Joshua touched tender fingers to Graham’s hair. ‘Yes. We kill them all.’ He smiled sadly when Thomas kissed his cheek and then both got up.

Scott shook his head. ‘You…we can’t. That’s not who we are.’

Hayden growled at him. ‘Then what are we?! Victims?’ She looked him in eyes. ‘Theo kidnapped me and gave me to the freaky leader of the goblins. He wants all of us dead!’

Liam looked at all the pixies and goblins gathered in front of them. ‘They were going to slaughter us, Scott.’

William nodded. ‘Enough of this goody-two-shoes act.’

‘Act?!’

Corey sighed. ‘If not an act then what?’

Mason shook his head. ‘If I were still human, I’d be dead by now. We can’t defend ourselves, is that what you’re saying? We should die if someone attacks us?’

Sydney shook her head. ‘There's a limit, Scott. We reached that limit.’ Her claws slid out and moved to stand next to Einar. The huge man lifted an eyebrow at her and shed his glamour.

She frowned. ‘It's criminal how gorgeous you are.’

The rest of the Beacon Hills pack moved as one to stand next to them.

Peter crouched low. ‘Stiles, Lydia.’ He looked them both in the eyes. ‘Get rid of the pixies. We'll deal with the goblins.’

Raine rolled her knifes in her hands. ‘No more deaths.’

Albion shook his head. ‘Wrong. There will be plenty of deaths.’

Deucalion grinned. ‘They just won't be ours.’

Scott grabbed the arm of a pack member. ‘Wait! You guys can't---'

The packs charged the fae.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well...another one gone :( and several things for you guys think about ;)
> 
> Things will continue to heat up until the end of this part. Just when you think it’s over...it’s not.


	169. Chapter 169

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...birthdays...mine is tomorrow ^_^  
> As such, I’m giving you guys a very little present: I’m updating my two fics but they’ll be very short chapters (both will have this intro :P )  
> Also, what is that with Scott going to hug Derek when he sees him?! Why not Stiles?! I don’t get it at all!!! Since when are they so chummy?! Derek doesn’t even like to be touched. He’s totally anti-social about it.  
> GROWL!!! And no scene between our favorite father and son. The only part I liked was when Stiles and Lydia meet Jackson...and OK. Derek carrying Stiles bridal style was also funny.
> 
> And...I know you’re all upset that I killed off Graham, but like I told Persephone, I actually thought of killing Thomas instead before changing it to Graham. I wanted Joshua to go true alpha on everyone’s ass at the death of his mate and then ending up dying under a wave of pixies. So...all in all, losing Graham wasn’t so bad, right? ^_^
> 
> Now...let’s shed some blood, shall we?  
> WARNINGS:  
> Violence, blood and death. That about covers it all...oh! And Peter is having lots of fun ^_^

Scott was in shock. This wasn't his pack. They were covered in blood, snarling and growling, attacking the goblins in pairs, rejoicing in the killing. He gasped as William screamed in pain just before falling to the ground, a deep cut in his middle, guts spilling to the ground.

‘William!!!’ He ran to the boy, sliding to a stop when he saw his lifeless eyes. ‘Oh god, no. ‘

Anthony growled. ‘What the fuck are you waiting for Scott?!’ He screamed as he was bitten until Stiles exploded the pixie.  The teen looked at his fallen friend before screaming in rage and throwing himself at a goblin.

Sydney avoided a goblin's sword  by jumping back before she moved froward to attack together with Corey and Mason . ‘We need to finish this.’ She gaped when she saw Kellan pick up Rallinth and throw her at a goblin’s back so she could wrap her whip around his throat and choke him. Damn,  b ut that was awesome!

Jackson and Sofia each grabbed a goblin's arms and Jordan in his hellhound form punched him in the chest, fire burning  the creature inside out,  his screams of pain drowning in the midst of his companion’s .

Scott watched Camilla turn fully Arachne, her legs gone to be substituted by several spindly hairy legs and a huge spider middle growing from the region of her groin. Weird spikes grew from her head and shoulders and the fingers of her hands changed to  long  claws. Huge fangs sprouted from her mouth, dripping a saliva that Deaton had told them was poison ou s and she grinned as she engaged two goblins simultaneously. 

He shuddered. That was someone he hoped never to meet in a dark alley. He gaped as her huge changed form towered even over the goblins, one hand wrapping around a goblin’s neck, chocking him to death  with a single hand while she gripped the nape of the other and kissed him  on the mouth,  full of teeth and saliva. The goblin chocking to death had it way easier if the screams of pain and the blood dripping from every orifice of the kissed one’s face was any indication. The true alpha gulped, making a mental note never to be in kissing range of the spider.

There was a roar of triumph and he turned in time to see Peter rip  out  a goblin’s arm and proceed to  bitch slap him in the face with it,  grinning insanely with a mouth full of bloody fangs. Even among the mayhem  the true alpha could hear Stiles.

‘Yeah, baby. That is a very nice toy but...can you finish him and move on? What you’re doing isn’t very becoming.’ «Also, you’re making me totally queasy. That’s an arm, for fuck’s sake!»

The alpha frowned and then pouted. ‘Spoil sport.’

He grinned. ‘I didn’t say anything about it not being hot.’  Stiles watched a swarm of pixies try to attack Morgandi but the teen grunted and killed them all. Too much. He could tell that he was expending too much magic. Especially after this morning activities. They needed to finish this urgently. The beautiful white sidhe turned a bit to grin at him.  His eyes widened in panic.  ‘Morgandi!’

She screamed as a goblin cut her in the back and she went down.

He turned, looking around frantically.  ‘Lucinda! I need you.’

The wraith interrupted the drawing of her goblin's life force, his very soul, to fly to him. Once again she opened her power and the teen used to it drain  her goblin and give his life force to Morgandi, healing her instantly.

The elf female got up. ‘Fuck, that was close.’

The warlock threw her a dirty look. ‘Be careful.’ 

She grinned. ‘What’s the fun in that?’ Her white skin began to shine, more and more and when she launched herself at a goblin, the creature screamed in pain, grabbing her arms to try to push her away only to let go as pain ran through his entire body.

The  pale teen rolled his eyes. Damned savages. His pack was full of them.  He saw Peter sink his claws into a goblin’s groin, puling hard making the big creature screech like an eight year old boy. He shook his head. Really? Now his mate was castrating the goblins?! But the grin in his face...Peter was still very much the psychopath he’d been when they’d first met  except now he only let it out on special occasions. The warlock looked at Lucinda. ‘It would be better if you stay close to me. We might need to heal others.’

She nodded. ‘Yes.’ Her eyes narrowed. ‘Especially since our pack seems to be comprised of insanely bloodthirsty people who do not care about their safety.’

Understatement.

By the time the  few surviving pixies and goblins  had withdrawn , Stiles and Lucinda had needed to use their powers to heal  too many of the members of the packs .

Peter growled. ‘We should go after them.’

Thomas nodded,  also  covered in blood  (which seemed to be the latest fashion for both packs) , flicking a bit of flesh from his shoulder. ‘We really should.’

Stiles shook his head. ‘I can't. I'm nearly tapped out.’

Lucinda nodded, leaning against the teen. ‘Me too.’ There were sparks exploding from the tips of her fingers. ‘I can’t take anymore. I'm about to explode.  If though I'm giving the energy to someone else...it’s too much. ’

Scott growled. ‘Yes. I think we've done enough already.’

Anthony shook his head. ‘We've bled for this.’ He looked at William’s body. ‘Died for it. If not for Stiles, more of us would have died.’

Corey sobbed, kneeling next to Mason’s body to close his eyes. He’d been cut nearly in half and Stiles hadn’t had time to heal him before he died. ‘What were you thinking, Scott?’ He blinked but tears kept falling. ‘We were dying and you just stood there watching.’

Liam fell to his knees next to the body of his best friend, Hayden kneeling next to him, shoulder pressed to hi s to offer support. ‘We did die.’

‘I…but we were…’ He shook his head. ‘Stiles started it. If he hadn't killed them…’

Raine growled while watching Thomas pick up Graham. ‘Shut him up or I'll do it. Permanently.’

The true alpha snarled. ‘Stiles used a wraith to suck the soul out of somebody! Several somebodies. You can't think that's right!’

‘William and Mason died!’ Liam snarled at his alpha. ‘Hayden, Corey and David would have died if not for Stiles!’ He looked at his friends. ‘Would you guys have preferred to die instead of letting Stiles do what he did to save you?’

David smirked. ‘Are you kidding me?! Fuck their souls.’

‘No! That's wrong!’ The true alpha shook his head. ‘That's…we're not like that.’

Cora lifted an eyebrow and got up slowly, the usually vulnerable pretty face transformed  into something nearly scary  with the pain of  the  loss he was feeling. ‘Really? What if it had been your mother  dying ?’

The dark teen stumbled back.

‘Still haven’t changed have you, Scotty?’ Stiles smirked at his stubborn expression.

Peter tried to wipe his bloody hands against his  also bloody jeans. ‘Well, if things affect him, then he's willing to kill.’

Derek nodded, frowning at Malia who was holding her stomach. She smiled, conveying that she was fine. Then he turned to Scott. ‘Much like you wanted to kill Peter so you wouldn't remain a werewolf, right?’

‘That's different. Peter bit me against my will. He made me into a monster and ruined my life.’ He looked at his former best friend. ‘And your magic is dark. What you did is black magic, much like Jennifer's.’

The pale teen cocked his head to the side. ‘Do I stink like Fiona?’

His mate hugged him from behind, uncaring of their bloody thorn clothes. He pressed his face to the bend of his neck and inhaled deeply. ‘No. Although there is darkness there.'

‘Oh.’

The alpha smiled. ‘The scent…it’s like the difference between a spring perfume and an autumn one. It’s still the same as before only…more alluring. It’s the difference between a pretty girl in a flowery dress and pigtails and a woman in a red dress dancing tango.’

‘And you just compared me to girls. I mean, really?!’

He grinned but right then Deucalion took a deep breath and sighed when his body immediately hardened. ‘You smell better than ever to me.’

‘Oh my god.’

Sofia lifted an eyebrow. ‘Well well who knew you liked men.’

He shrugged. ‘He's sexy. Consider Stiles the only exception.’

Raine sighed. ‘Please…not now.’ She caressed Graham's hair trying to make him more comfortable in Thomas' arms. ‘I can't deal with it now.’ Her eyes were bruised when she lifted them to her friends. ‘Can we just…’

Joshua nodded and pulled her into his arms. The harpy sobbed and hugged him tight. ‘We have things to decide.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said...short chapter, right?
> 
> But things aren’t over yet….


	170. Chapter 170

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “I prefer my puns intended.”
> 
> Sorry I was gone so long but I have a Internet operator problem and while I had no net at home I started a scrapbook project and...well...that damned thing is so addicting and time consuming! It’s kinda amazing!
> 
> Anyway, let’s get this show on the road!!! ;)

The entire pack returned to Stiles' house. 

Silence. Theirs was such a big boisterous pack and yet...everyone was silent. It was like their very soul had been sucked from their bodies and everything hurt. The youngest of them all (not counting the baby) had just died and the day before they’d also lost Mimi and...tired. Peter looked at his pack and sighed lowly. Everyone looked so damned tired.

Graham...he hadn’t had any particular connection with the boy, not even with Mimi even though the rat was practically a part of his mate but...he was the alpha and he felt those two deaths and hundred times more than any of the others because every feeling went back to him. There was always a feedback loop but today was just...especially coming from Joshua, Thomas, Raine and, surprisingly, Jackson. The four of them were hurting so much that it was messing up Peter.

They had left the Beacon Hills pack to pick up their dead and Stiles had expended the last of his power to burn all the corpses of the fallen pixies and goblins as well as the bloody ground. 

The  alpha watched his  pack all  go into the living room, throwing themselves on the floor. They were battered and bloody and sad and mad as all hell.  Surprisingly, Deucalion had also come with them.

The demon wolf was scowling and growling lowly, pacing like a caged lion in front of them. ‘I don't get it. I don’t remember McCall being this obtuse.’ He was still pressing a hand to his stomach. What the fuck was going on? Theo’s claws shouldn’t take this  long to heal.

Derek lifted an eyebrow. ‘Well, it's because of the way he is that you're still alive.’

Peter nodded. ‘I'd have killed you for that alpha spark of yours.’

The older man just rolled his eyes. ‘Still…it's like he's gone blind. Even his pack wasn’t standing with him anymore. He was the only one who didn't fight.’

Raine took a steadying breath. ‘And yet he's alive while Graham isn't. I hate that guy.’ She took the boy from Thomas' arms and placed him on the couch.

Sofia went to her and pulled the harpy into her arms. ‘Raine…’

‘He's gone…and I never did anything with him because I thought him too young.’

Joshua smiled sadly. ‘He was too young.’

Her eyes filled with tears. ‘We kissed once. And I never gave him the time of his life again. He died a virgin, loving me, because I wanted to wait until he was older.’

Thomas nodded. ‘You did right.’

‘But…’

‘He did love you.'

Albion bit his lip. ‘What are we going to do now?’ 

Peter frowned. ‘His body needs to be found. He's here with a visa. We can't just…’

Falkner shook his head. ‘He's got bites all over his body.’ He looked at the others. ‘Maybe with glamour we could hide them?’

Parrish frowned. ‘He's seventeen years old. He died due to shock. His body couldn't withstand the pain. How do you explain such a thing in a teen?’

Stiles looked at them. ‘We don't. The bites aren't human anyway. Let the police come up with a theory.’

Lucinda leaned against Peter who immediately hugged her to his body. ‘It's…cold.’ She looked at Joshua. ‘Do you plan on burying or cremate him?’ She frowned. ‘Actually, should we not do the same with Mimi? They should go together.’

The warlock shook his head. ‘No. I gave Mimi to the Nemeton.’

The wraith gasped. ‘You what?!’

‘I said I would take the Nemeton from the goblins. This group we faced? They're just a scout's group. There are many more.’ The warlock’s eyes ignited with flames. ‘They might have retreated but something tells me that if we leave the Nemeton whole, they’ll return and with their full force. They want the Nemeton’s power. Need it, actually.’ His lips thinned. ‘I promised that what they most wanted, I would take from them.’ He looked at his pack with dark scary eyes. ‘I don't care about killing them. That’s nothing for me or them if they have such a huge court like that white goblin seemed to imply. So I'm taking what they truly want. I'm taking the Nemeton from them.’

Thomas frowned. ‘I'm all for it but…what does that have to do with Mimi?’

‘According to everything I read, the soul takes three days to leave one’s body, including animal spirits. So…I offered her spirit to the Nemeton. When I transfer it to the bonsai, Mimi's spirit will live on inside it.’ He smiled. ‘I might need to tweak things a bit but maybe…just maybe…. I mean…her spark was mine, she was touched by it. So maybe her personality will be able to influence the Nemeton. Maybe a bit like Avatar? I don’t know how it works only...I can feel it. A part of her will live on in there.’

Joshua frowned. ‘Can we do that with Graham's soul?’

Kellan's eyes widened understanding Stiles perfectly. ‘No, because it's a soul that he has, not a spirit. Animals don't have afterlife. Graham will.’ He grinned. ‘Mimi’s spirit would be lost otherwise but Graham’s…he'll be able to reincarnate if he so wishes.’

The pale teen nodded and grinned grimly. ‘We'll meet him again.’

  


*

  


It was ridiculous how easy it was for the police to find the body and then go to Deaton to find out what bites were those in Graham's body. The vet identified them as being big rats. The teen's heart might have not resisted the fear of the attack.

Case closed. 

The entire pack spent Christmas evening in the woods, near the Nemeton, where Stiles burned Graham's body until it was only ashes.

Lydia looked at him. ‘I don't think I want to return here. Dad or no dad.’

Stiles nodded. ‘I feel the same.’ He frowned. ‘When my house is sold, they'll just send the papers through mail. I'm not returning here.’

Jackson lifted his head. ‘They're coming.’

The whole pack turned to see the Beacon Hills pack, minus Scott and Deaton, approach them. Liam went to Joshua and extended his hand. ‘We are sorry for your loss.’

‘Thank you.’ He took his hand. ‘You too. What about the members of your pack that are...gone?’ 

‘The bites were also identified as rats. Their families are handling everything.’

‘I see.’

Corey cleared his throat. ‘The police called for a  desinfestation company. Everybody is scared of these supposedly killer rats.’

Hayden bit her lip. ‘Scott…he's…he was an idiot but…’

‘I get it.’

Corey frowned at the ashes on top of the Nemeton. ‘Are those his?’

‘Yes. We were going to finish this.’ The warlock turned to Morgandi. ‘Shall we?’ 

She nodded and shed her glamour. 

Both of them turned towards the rest of their pack. They also nodded and the teen lifted the ashes high into the air,  trying to give Graham this at least, and Morgandi snapped her fingers and the ashes exploded in white sparks, illuminating the night.

Joshua felt tears fall quietly from his eyes as he saw the ashes exploding in sparks. Thomas hugged him from the back, pulling him into his bigger body. ‘We'll see him again one day.’

He smiled sadly. ‘I hope so.’

The arms tightened around him and Thomas lowered his head to place his chin on top of his shoulder. ‘We will. And if I go before you, I’ll also be there waiting for you.’

The redhead pressed his cheek against the older man's. ‘Same.’

Corey sniffed lightly. ‘That's beautiful.’

Liam hugged him. ‘Bleeding heart.’

Hayden hugged her boyfriend and smiled sadly. ‘You’re also crying.’

  


*

  


Stiles frowned looking sideways at Jackson. 

It was early morning  and he’d never peg the other teen as a morning person .  Today was Christmas day, the day after Graham’s “funeral” and a ll the supernaturals  of their pack  were completely healed, like their bodies hadn’t suffered anything. Lydia’s voice was still a bit rough, like she'd used it too much, and she couldn’t scream because she’d expended too much power and was resting at Stiles and Peter’s house. And Stiles...he frowned at his hand. His tattoo was  still  completely black and his magic reserves  weren’t even half-full .  Until his magic recovered completely, he’d be without his tattoo. The warlock had expended too much magic and a single day and night wasn't enough to  fully  recharge him. He needed to refuel and he knew the same applied to the werewolves who always expended too much energy when healing.

So he and the pretty teen had gone to buy ingredients for Stiles to cook their breakfast and the pale teen didn't feel like driving to the supermarket so they were walking there. ‘Why are you only carrying one bag?’

The ex-kanima grinned at the man walking beside him. Stiles was wearing baggy jeans, a t-shirt with the saying “I prefer my puns intended” beneath an opened flannel shirt and a thick hoodie. He really never changed. As far as he could remember, Stiles had always dressed like this. He’d seen him naked. The guy had an absolutely knock-out body…and face. The body was easily a 10. Why did he always hid it? He didn’t even care what he looked like. Even when he’d been skinny, the warlock had never suffered from lack of self-esteem and dressed the way he liked never caring about others. Hell. Every time he remembered that stupid shaved head… He shook his head and concentrated on their talk. ‘Two reasons: it's your fault we're walking and you have the tattoo. You can carry as much weight as me.’

He growled. ‘You know  damn well that my tattoo’s power is completely  deplenished. And I’m still a squishy human.’

‘Warlock.’

‘I'm still squishy.’

Jackson rolled his eyes. ‘You'd probably survive a nuclear attack.’

He smirked. ‘Not a nuclear attack.’

The other teen snorted. ‘You really don’t change, do you Stilinski? Always a little shit.’

‘I changed. Peter and this pack changed me.’ He sighed. ‘I thought…we survived so much. And the damned pixies and goblins…’ He closed his eyes and they had flames dancing there. ‘Tonight will make it the third night. I'm going to finish it.’

‘Will it really work?’

‘Yes.’ There was absolute confidence in his tone.

He looked at the taller teen. This Stiles…so confident and adult…Jackson recognized that even when they were younger, Stiles had always been like this. It wasn’t just self-confidence. He was self-assured. He’d always known he’s own value and didn’t doubt it. So different from him. This was the main reason why he'd detested the other teen when they were children. Jackson had never been secure in himself. He was adopted. He knew people were his friends because of his money. Unlike Stiles whom had been surrounded by people who truly loved him and it made him grow up into a self-assured young man. Despite him being a hyper-active skinny spazz, Stiles had never doubted his own worth. Jackson envied him that.

He looked at him sideways. Despite the tone of their talk, he could tell how sad the teen really was. ‘I liked him.’

‘Hum?’

‘Graham. He was funny.’

‘He was a douche junior.’

Whittemore laughed. ‘A little bit. But he was also sweet and very very cute.’

‘Why, Whittemore!’

He rolled his eyes. ‘Shut up.’ He smiled. ‘Did you know that he cried watching “The Notebook” for the first time?’

‘Oh? He watched it before Lydia made us watch it?’

‘Yeah.’ He grinned. ‘And he loved “Rambo”.’

Stiles blinked. ‘You were friends.’

He shrugged. ‘We united in the name of our doucheness. We had a bet regarding you and Peter.’

‘What?’

‘When you were going to bottom.’

‘Why you---'

He laughed. ‘Graham was so blushed when he suggested that bet.’

‘Creeps. The both of you.’

‘Yes.’ His smile died a little. ‘Even for you…you lose that virginity and the next day you lose Mimi…are you ok?’

‘No. But I will be.’ He gritted his teeth. ‘I'll recover her in a way.’ He had to blink back tears. ‘I…does it make me a terrible person? Feeling her loss more than Graham's?’

He shook his head. ‘That rat was part of you. We all know that.’

‘She was. She will always be.’ He winced. ‘You know…after Graham died Wendy called us again.’ Jackson also winced. ‘She and Jimmy are threatening to come here.’

‘Hell, they come here and Wendy is gonna kill McCall's ass.’

‘She certainly doesn't take any bullshit.’

The ex-kanima grinned. ‘Don't you wanna sic her on him?’

He grinned back. ‘Part of me does, but I told her we'd be back the day after tomorrow.’

Jackson lost his smile. ‘I don't recognize Scott anymore. I know I never really knew him but…I don't remember him being this inflexible. It's been gradually getting worse I think.’

‘What do you mean?’

‘Stiles…the night I turned into a real werewolf, you didn't know what he and Deaton had planned for Gerard.’

He frowned. ‘Scott said it was Deaton's idea. That the less people knew about it, the better.’

Jackson shook his head. ‘You were his best friend. It was thanks to you that we managed to kill Peter.’ He looked at him sideways. ‘You're the one who always figures it out. Who comes up with a plan. It didn't make sense to exclude you.’

He shrugged. ‘Who cares now? It's been years.’

‘I'm just…he's worse. Way worse. He didn't join the fight even after Graham and two members of his own pack died.’ He shook his head. ‘I never liked McCall but even I admit that he's no coward. And standing by while others fight and die?! It’s like it’s not him anymore. A complete and utter stranger.’

Stiles frowned at that. It was true. No matter how different their views of each other, Scott standing by while others fought…that wasn't him.

The warlock's head snapped to Jackson when he heard a low pop sound and the growl of pain from the teen werewolf. ‘Jackson?’

He went down to a knee. ‘I've been shot with wolfsbane.’ He screamed again when he was shot three more times.

Stiles felt several needle pinpricks all over his body. ‘The fuck?!’ He tried to use his powers but his synapses exploded and he also fell to the ground. Gritting his teeth he saw a dart stinking from his thigh. He gasped as he was hoisted up by two people.

Jackson tried to get up. ‘Stiles…’

A person stood over the teen wolf and shot him again  in the chest  and then they went to a van they had parked near them and left.

The pretty wolf screamed. ‘STILES!!!’ Then he threw back his head and howled, calling for his pack, just before he passed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You didn’t really think it was over, did you? ^_^  
> Oh! And I'm sorry but the deaths are also not over *cringe*


	171. Chapter 171

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m in a slump. Is it because winter is coming? I’m feeling sooooo lazy lately… :( I had this chapter ready like a week and half ago but laziness just hit me and I didn’t publish anything T_T and i’m having so many difficulties writing the next chapter in “Every step of the way” buáááá I think after two years I finally hit the blank page syndrome @_@
> 
> Does something like this ever happened to you guys? Because it’s the first for me :(
> 
> Anyway...are you ready to find out what happened to Stiles? ^_^

Peter and Joshua snapped their heads to the entrance door at Stiles’ house, quickly followed by the other werewolves.

Raine frowned. ‘What?’ It was like all the canines were synchronized or something.  Eerie to say the least.

Neither alpha answered. They just threw the  entrance  door open and left running at an amazing speed.

Sofia also moved to the  entryway . ‘ You didn’t hear the howl? It was Jackson. He just howled for help.’

The entire pack  looked at each other and got up, picking up  their weapons and mov ing  silently to the door.

Deucalion also got up. ‘This…wasn't Jackson with Stiles?’

Falkner flicked his ax and attached it to his back. ‘That's right. Which means it's serious.’

‘Think it's the pixies and goblins?’

Kaira frowned. ‘I don’t know but someone needs to stay behind with Riordan.’

They looked at each other,  every single one of them with a stubborn set on their mouths. Cora  just  rolled her eyes. ‘I'll stay. In exchange you all better return to me intact.’

They nodded and left the house running, the slower members of the pack being carried by the fastest.

  


*

  


They arrived there only seconds before the Beacon Hills pack. 

Jackson was unconscious on the ground with multiple gunshot wounds, blood pooling beneath him at an alarming rate.  It was still early enough that not many people were up . It also helped that it was the day after Christmas but...they needed to get out of there fast.

Thomas scowled. ‘It smells of wolfsbane.’

Joshua looked at Peter, frowning at him. The older man nodded and the redhead left to try and follow the scent trail of whoever had shot the teen dying at their feet. Deucalion scowled and also moved to do the same.

Peter growled at Scott. ‘You have hunters here that we don't know about?’

Argent looked at the shells on the ground. ‘This wasn't a hunter.’ He  also turned to the true alpha . ‘What is going on here?’

Sofia knelt near the fallen teen and extended a hand to touch him lightly. She snarled, snatching her hand back when it burned  because of  the wolfsbane. ‘Guys?’  S he looked at the  fae . ‘You really need to help him. Fast.’

The elves  from the shinning throng  all moved and knelt next to Jackson to immediately start healing him.

Deucalion and Joshua were scowling deeply when they returned to them after scouting the area. The older wolf’s scent  indicated that he  was definitely angry. ‘The scent trail heads that way but then it suddenly vanishes. Not normal at all. And I smelled guns and… che micals?’

The alpha of the Hale pack got up and looked at Joshua. When the redhead nodded his confirmation of what had happened, he started pacing. ‘We need Jackson.’

Falkner watched the glow slowly vanish from the elves sitting next to Jackson. It  had taken  nearly twenty minutes to heal him and by the time they were finished, they were all exhausted. 

Albion was even panting, sweat dripping down the sides of his face. The dark elf licked his lips.  The older elf looked hot as hell.  He was definitely going to have another “talk” with the blonde. He didn’t get where all this attraction came from but...more and more...he wanted the older male. Probably for more than just sex. Which was a bummer because the only thing he ever wanted of a partner was sex but...he watched Albion sway a little and moved to catch him and draw him against his chest.

Maybe it was exhaustion because the older elf just smiled so beautifully at him, like love was shinning there, that Falkner knew, he just knew that he was screwed. Probably for life.

Albion looked at his pack, feeling guilty for enjoying the fact that Falkner had just hugged him in front of the whole pack, making it known that they were more than...well...they were more.  ‘They shot to kill. Every single of these shots w as life threatening. If we had arrived seconds later, he'd be dead.’

‘Why isn't he awake?!’

Morgandi touched a finger to the  fallen  teen's head and he jerked awake. ‘STILES!!!’

Peter immediately knelt next  Jackson . ‘What happened?’

He turned panicked eyes to a red-eyed Peter. ‘Someone shot me. I caught the scent of several people. They shot something at Stiles too. He was unconscious when they moved him to a van.’ He looked at his alpha with haunted eyes. ‘You're mates, right? Can't you track him?’

The alpha couldn't stop his whimper. ‘I can't feel him!’ He’d been trying to hold back his panic but now…there was despair in his voice. ‘I can't feel him at all! For me not to feel him, he must be---'

Lucinda placed a hand on the alpha's shoulder. ‘I feel Stiles. He is not dead.’

They all turned to her.

‘We are linked remember?’ She looked at them all. ‘I would not be alive if he was dead. I can go to him no matter what barrier has been erected around him that does not allow Peter to feel him.’

They looked at her and then grinned. Jackson's eyes glowed blue. ‘I could kiss you!’

She grinned and turned full wraith. ‘Really? I'd love that.’

The pretty teen paled. ‘Herg…maybe not.’

Einar rolled his big shoulders. ‘How about we kiss each other after we retrieve Stiles?’

Falkner nodded. ‘Thank the goddess I brought my ax.’ For a second his glamour slipped  and he tightened his hands on Albion . ‘I want to cleave someone in half.’

Albion nodded. ‘Trust me. You're not the only one.’

Anthony frowned. ‘But why would goblins attack with guns?’

Corey nodded. ‘Yeah, I thought they couldn't touch iron.’

Jackson frowned. ‘They weren't goblins. I distinctively smelled human s .’

Peter growled. ‘We go back to hunters.’

Chris' lips thinned. ‘I'm telling you, it wasn't hunters. This is not our MO.’

The alpha looked at his natural enemy. The Argents had once destroyed his entire family and pack but…Chris was a different animal. This man truly believed in the code. ‘Very well. If not hunters then what?’

Lydia narrowed her eyes at Scott. ‘This is your town. You, more than anyone else, should be able to answer that. Who the hell knows about werewolves that they actually carry wolfsbane bullets?’

‘How should I know?!’ 

Corey frowned. ‘I know of no group that could do this besides hunters but---' He hurried to continue because the one hunter he knew looked ready to shoot him. ‘---Mason said that Scott and Deaton had been meeting in secret for months now. And that since Stiles and Peter had returned, the meetings were daily.’

Both packs turned to look at the true alpha teen.

‘What are you talking about?! Secret meetings?’ He snorted. ‘That's ridiculous, Corey.’

Sofia cocked her head to the side. ‘Why ridiculous? Someone out there knows how to hunt werewolves.’

Morgandi nodded. ‘More than that. If it hadn't been for us, Jackson would have died.’

Peter shook his head. ‘Later. When we get Stiles back, he can “look” into it.’

They grinned nastily at the  dark teen .

‘What are you guys talking about?’

Thomas shrugged. ‘Nothing you need to worry yourself about.’

Scott narrowed his eyes at the big man but then nodded. ‘Anyway, Deucalion said that the trail seems to lead that way. We should just go.’

Lucinda lifted an eyebrow. ‘I do not care about whatever trail you are talking about.’ She pointed the opposite direction. ‘My Stiles is that way.’

‘But the trail…’

Raine grinned. ‘Deucalion himself said that it just vanished which wasn't normal at all.’

Sofia nodded. ‘Think you have a better nose than the demon wolf himself?’

The British man smirked at her making the short girl scowl. Well…she had it to him on a platter. She shrugged. ‘Got to give credit where it's earned.’

‘He's a murderer!’ Scott was in shock. They believed a man who'd killed his entire pack over him?!

Derek lifted an eyebrow. ‘You were the one that let him go and believed in him.’

Liam nodded, turning innocent blue eyes to his alpha. ‘Yeah. And you asked him back to help you fight against the doctors.’

‘But that’s…that’s different.’

‘How?’

Peter just rolled his eyes. ‘Enough.’

Malia nodded. ‘Yeah. We’re wasting time.’ She looked at Lucinda. ‘So…where to?’

The wraith changed to her other shape once again and touched that presence that was  a  constant in the back of her mind. It wasn’t as if Stiles could read her mind or she his, it was…like a connection. A psychic hand holding, keeping the  two of them connected and her alive. 

She touched that part of her mind and the world faded from vision and a sparkling path opened up before her eyes. ‘Are you ready?’

Peter stepped next to her. ‘Definitely.’

‘I will not be able to see where I am going. You will need to guide me.’

The wolf held hands with her. ‘Like this?’

‘Yes.’ She started floating. ‘Shall we go?’

Joshua rumbled under his breath. ‘Let’s.’ He was NOT losing another member of his pack. He’d destroy the world before that happened.

  


*

  


Stiles heard voices but they were undistinguishable. It was like he was at the bottom of a deep well trying to understand whomever was outside of it. He blinked open his eyes and things slowly came into focus.

Men and women surrounded him. He tried to move but then noticed that he was sitting on a chair, tied hands and feet to it. He growled. The place he was at…the chair he was tied to was on top of the Nemeton.

Deaton came into view. ‘We see each other again, Mr. Stilinski.’

Stiles narrowed his eyes on the dark man. ‘What have you done?’ His eyes widened. ‘Oh my god! Jackson. You shot him with wolfsbane.’

He shrugged. ‘Yes, mortal shots.’

Bile rose in his throat. ‘You…you killed him?’

‘I doubt it. He managed to howl to the rest of your pack. I’m sure that your elves will be able to heal him.’

‘Then…why are you doing this?’

‘Jackson is a perfect distraction. Your packmates will spend precious time healing him. And then there’s the false trail we left them.’ He smiled benevolently. ‘By the time the wolves realize that the trail is a fake one, we’ll be finished.’

The teen looked around him, frowning. He tried to break the ropes using strength but his damned tattoo was still completely spent. ‘What do you guys want from me?’

‘Your power.’

‘What?!’ He tried using his magic, depleted as it was, and nearly screamed in pain at the backlash he felt.

The vet nearly smiled. ‘You can’t use your magic inside this circle, Warlock.’

‘You know what I am?’

‘I had my doubts but your powers…Fire, telekinesis, memory manipulation…a simple witch or magic user can’t do all that. Warlocks…it’s been centuries since one was last seen.’

He had to smirk at that. ‘Just because you haven’t seen them, doesn’t mean they’re not out there.’

‘It doesn’t matter. There is a reason why you’re all but extinct.’

‘Yes, there is.’ Stiles’ eyes thinned. ‘People like you hunted us for our magic.’

‘There needs to be balance!’ He looked around him and the men and women all murmured their agreement. ‘So much power corrupts and during these last days you’ve proved how corrupt you are.’

‘Why?’ He looked at the people surrounding him. One, two, three, four---he turned a bit until he finished counting. Fucking seven people surrounded him, not counting Deaton.

‘You’ve killed. Worse, you took the souls of others.’

‘To heal my friends…actually, I also healed people from Scott’s pack.’

‘It is still amoral. You took a soul just to heal. You should never extinguish something immortal like that.’

Stiles had to snort at that logic. ‘So…if it had been Scott dying…I should have let him die?’

‘Yes. You would have tainted him. His soul would have a dark mark because of it.’

His eyebrows hit the roof. ‘Wow. I wonder if Scotty knows how you feel about him.’

‘He is the true alpha.’ The druid let anger enter his tone. ‘You tried to corrupt him several times, influence his decisions, tried to make him go a darker path but I always stopped you. I kept him pure of heart.’ He took a step towards the teen. ‘And someone as dark as you are, now has power. Too much of it apparently.’

‘So you’ll kill me because of it? Because I have power?’

‘We aren’t killers, Mr. Stilinski.’ The dark druid shook his head. ‘We aren’t going to kill you. But we’ll take your magic from you.’

A chill went down his spine. ‘You’ll what?!’

‘Until six months ago you were a normal human. You will return to being one again.’

‘You…you can’t do that! It’s…magic is an integral part of me. You’ll kill me if you take my magic.’

Deaton frowned. ‘You might go into a coma, true. It’s especially probable for someone as powerful as you. But you’ll wake up one day.’

‘You’ll maim me like that.’ He snarled. ‘And I’m the dark one.’ He looked at the man in front of him, his eyes dark and promising retribution. ‘Tell me druid, what do you plan to do with the power you’ll take from me?’

‘It will be distributed evenly between the eight of us.’

He gave a laugh. ‘Oh, that’s rich. You’re actually worse than the goblins and pixies.’ The warlock shook his head. ‘At least they had a viable reason. They actually need it to survive but…you, you just want the power to give yourselves a boost.’

‘No. We’re keeping the balance.’

Stiles grinned, full of teeth. ‘I’ve heard better excuses.’ He tried to use his magic again and grunted at the pain that resulted from that attempt. ‘What have you done? Why can’t I use my magic?’

‘You think yourself invulnerable because you’re a warlock?’ He smirked and Deaton looked so much like a Disney villain that it was all Stiles could do not to roll his eyes. ‘You’re tied with a rope infused with ashes of Rowan Wood and mistletoe. Those ropes were also spelled by witches not to break under magic force. Which means, no werewolf can break them.’

He smiled. ‘The fae can. And Derek and Peter were born, they weren’t made. That means the magic was born with them.’

‘Yes, if they have enough strength, the fae can break the spelled ropes but the wolves…it’s separate. It’s a magical animal they have inside them that gives them their powers. That’s why when a werewolf is born they aren’t born werewolves. They’re human and just before puberty, they change.’ He waved a hand and the other seven druids moved into position. ‘Enough talking.’

‘You’ll die if you do this. All of you will die.’ He looked at the men and women surrounding him. ‘My pack will hunt you down and kill you all.’

‘How? They don’t know who took you and after we finish the spell, you’ll most likely be in a long coma.’

‘Oh…they’ll know who did this and Peter and Lydia aren’t stupid. They’ll put two and two together. Actually, everyone will because the elves will be able to tell that I have no magic and only magic users can steal each other’s magic.’

‘Doubt they’ll be able to make such a leap but even if they do…we’ll have enough power to defend ourselves…and Scott will stop you.’

‘Scott? He’ll stand by you after you put me in a coma?!’

He grinned and it was awful. ‘Yes, because he’ll never believe your friends over me. Especially because I’ve been molding him for years now.’

Stiles’ eyes widened in shock. ‘Oh my god. Jackson was right. The way Scott has behaved… you brainwashed him?!’

‘It’s not brainwashing a person if you’re heading them towards the right path.’ He frowned. ‘Although you had too much of an influence on him so I had to give my suggestions a boost with the help of magic.’

The warlock died a little on the inside. This man was the real reason why he’d lost his brother. True, Scott should have believed him over anything and everyone but still…Deaton had given the final push.

‘Anyway, I hope you are ready, Mr. Stilinski. We are about to begin.’

A woman huffed in impatience. ‘Yes, let’s begin. Too much talk already!’

‘I’m Peter’s mate and he should be here any minute now.’

The woman grinned. ‘Oh really? Why?’

‘We have a bond. He’ll find me. He must be already on my trail.’

‘Look around you, boy.’

Another druid nodded. ‘You think we don’t know what creatures you have in your pack?’ He motioned at a  wide circle on the ground surrounding them. ‘We made a magical barrier consisting of mountain ash and wolfsbane for the werewolves, iron and silver nitrate for the fae, dragon’s blood for the hellhound, iron and salt for the banshee and silver and mirror powder for the wraith. Peter Hale cannot feel the bond with you while you remain inside this circle. We covered it all.’

‘Not the humans. They can break the circle.’

‘They really can’t. Only a creature of the supernatural can break such a circle but if they try…’ The druids surrounding him all grinned and pulled out guns.

‘Believe me. We covered it all.’

Stiles tried hard to cover his glee. «Sofia. I could kiss you right now.» This was why. This was why the short she-wolf didn’t want them to reveal themselves. Only Raine and Rallinth were still under the guise of humans so these druids never prepared for them. And then he realized something else. ‘You knew.’

‘Knew what?’

He looked at Deaton. He didn’t know why it still surprised him but… ‘The sacrifice that I, Allison and Scott performed. You knew that not only would it give power to the Nemeton but that if anyone was ever possessed, it would be me.’ He shook his head. ‘Scott was a werewolf so he could never be a fox as well, Allison was completely human so no power there. And you already knew of my spark and the way I manipulated the mountain ash. You knew what would happen.’

‘I had a strong…feeling. But I never thought you’d become so powerful.’

‘Was that balance? Sacrificing a kid?’

He shrugged and lit a candle in front of Stiles. The other druids did the same. ‘Scott is a true alpha. Do you know how rare that is? Only once in a century does that happen. He has to remain pure of spirit. I am sorry that I had to sacrifice you but in order for him to flourish, it needed to be done. Power like his is rare.’

‘I know of another true alpha and believe me, there’s nothing pure about him except his feelings for his mate.’

‘He lied. He cannot be a true alpha. Scott told me of the Scottish alpha and it’s impossible for it to be true.’

Right then the packs stepped out of the trees into the small clearing the druids were at, with the Nemeton at its center.

‘Oh, but it is true…’ The redhead’s body began expanding to his alpha shape, clothes being torn in the process while Peter and Deucalion did the same. ‘…and I’m about to prove it to you.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well…some of you had already guessed who might have kidnapped Stiles ^_^  
> But he’s creepy, isn’t he? Even in TWD I find the actor totally creepy O_o surprisingly in shape though LOL  
> Anyway, more revelations in the next chapters :) some ass-kicking too ;)


	172. Chapter 172

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well…I’m depressed...sort of. We are nearly at the 200 chapters (200!!!) but by my accounts this fic won’t reach them. There’s probably only 15 chapters left. True, I haven’t written the full storyboard for what happens after this part - There’s the epilogue part and the one in the underground. But each of them will probably only last like 2/3 chapters tops so…I would so like to end this fic with a round huge number like 200 but I probably won’t be able to make it happen. 200!!! I was so close! T_T
> 
> This has been a really wild and long ride but we're nearly at the end. So, at least i won't leave you guys hanging with such a long fic unfinished. Very soon, you’ll see the end of it and it’s gonna be awesome! So Stiles and pack that it’s a blast (at least it is for me). So thank you. Thank you so much for all your support and lovely comments. More than anything, you also contributed to keep this fic going until it turned into this huge thing. You helped me achieve it. When I started this , I never thought I’d end up writing such a big fic. I just wanted some STETER smut ^_^ You guys are awesome and some of you have been with me from the very start going two years now.   
> THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THE SUPPORT YOU’VE SHOWN ME!!! *damn i’m in tears now*
> 
> Anyway…  
> Stiles is bad-a$$. Yeah, he is. But you guys already know that. 
> 
> Oh! And he decides to go biblical on the druids’ asses ^_^

Deaton looked at them in shock. Both the pack from Beacon Hills as well as the Hale Pack were there. And if eyes could kill…Peter would have murdered them all by now. ‘How did you know to come here? The trail we left…’

Stiles laughed. ‘Peter isn’t the only one I have a bond with.’ He winked at Lucinda who grinned back.

Lucinda, in her full wraith glory, waved princess like at the druids. ‘Me.’ She flew at them only to hit the barrier and scream in pain.

Kellan caught her. ‘What the hell was that?’

Thomas frowned and lifted a hand. As soon as he touched the barrier, he hissed and pulled his hand back. ‘There’s a barrier here.’

One of the druids grinned. ‘That’s right.’

The rest also relaxed. They were protected by the barrier and once they got the warlock’s powers, these creatures would be nothing to them. ‘We took precautions against all the creatures in both packs.’ He nodded at Corey. ‘Even that chimera over there.’

Argent knelt next to the barrier. ‘Not against me, you haven’t.’ He tried to push aside the powder mixture he saw on the ground but it wouldn’t move.

Another druid snickered. ‘Only a supernatural can break that barrier but since none of you can touch it…’

Rallinth and Raine cocked their heads and looked at each other. Then they grinned. The harpy was about to step forward when she met Stiles’ eyes and the teen very slowly shook his head no.

_**No?!** _

Peter scowled. What the hell was Stiles’ thinking to say no to being rescued?! His eyes ignited red but the maddening teen only shrugged.

Deaton signaled the other druids. ‘So…as you can see none of you can stop us.’

‘Scott?’ Stiles looked at his former best friend. ‘You’ll let him do this?’

‘I…’ The teen shook his head. ‘No, I…’

The young warlock noticed Deaton murmuring something under his breath.

The true alpha immediately lost the confused look on his face. ‘You have too much power.’

‘So you know what they’ll do to me? That they’ll take my magic from me and that it will leave me catatonic? In a deep coma possibly for years.’

‘Deaton…Deaton said there needs to be balance.’

His pack gasped and moved away from him. Liam shook his head in denial. ‘Scott? What are you talking about? You…you’ll let them hurt your best friend like that?’

The true alpha snarled. ‘He’s no longer my best friend! Not after he left me to deal with the doctors on my own, not when he formed a pack with Peter, not when he kills indiscriminately.’ He pointed at Stiles who was just looking at him calmly while still tied to the chair on top of the Nemeton. ‘You’ve become a worse monster than I am and Dr. Deaton will restore the balance.’

Camilla lifted an eyebrow and looked at her hand slowly changing it into that of an Arachne. This brunette boy was two seconds away from dying. ‘And how does Deaton plan to restore the balance?’ She would never allow anyone to hurt Stiles, not when the warlock had saved her life and that of the child she was now carrying. Not when he could have made her a slave when he’d done the soul search but hadn’t abused his power. These people though…they were true monsters.

The dark druid himself answered her question. ‘Too much power in a person corrupts. He sucked the souls of goblins and felt no remorse for it. Stiles can’t be allowed to grow even more powerful.’ With a hand, he encompassed the other seven druids. ‘We’ll take all his power into ourselves, thus restoring the balance and diving it between ourselves, ensuring that no one becomes too powerful.’

Thomas growled. ‘And that’s balance?’

Deucalion let his arms fall next to his body, posture relaxed and ready to spring. ‘Taking power from someone else and feeding it into yourselves.’ He smirked. ‘You’ll be doing the same thing I did with my old pack.’

The druid shook his head. ‘No. It’s completely different. The power will be distributed equally between ourselves. No one will be more powerful than the other.’

Jackson couldn’t stop his snort. ‘All of you just want more power. You might try to disguise it as something else, but it is all about power. You have very little and Stiles has a lot. That’s all there is to it. Even if the power is distributed equally, you’ll get too big a boost. It will be the difference between an ant and an elephant.’

Scott shook his head. ‘No. You guys don’t understand. It’s not like that. Deaton truly wants to help. Stiles’ emotions have always been unstable. What he did to the goblins…he gets angry too quickly.’

Stiles sighed at that. ‘And that is your honest opinion? That it’s OK to increase their power while leaving me catatonic?’ Was this the mind manipulation Deaton was doing to Scott or the teen’s real opinion?

‘You know its right. Deaton always helped us. Even now…he’s looking into a way to release me from the curse of being a werewolf.’

Several of his pack gasped at that. Sydney frowned. ‘You think that badly of being a werewolf, Scott?’ 

Anthony shook his head. ‘Then why did you offer the bite to William and I?’

‘The pack needed to be stronger in order to defeat the doctors.’

Corey growled almost as well as a wolf. ‘So we’re just a number to you?!’

Deaton sighed. ‘Enough of this teenager dramatics.’ He lighted up a black candle and placed it on top of the Nemeton, close to Stiles. The other druids also lit theirs and placed them on the ground. ‘It’s time to do this.’

The warlock lifted an eyebrow. ‘Yes…it definitely is.’ He grinned at Raine and Rallinth. ‘Girls? If you could do the honors?’

They grinned back and step up, close to the barrier.

The dark druid shook his head. ‘I already told you, Mr. Stilinski. Humans cannot break the barrier.’

Raine laughed. ‘Human? Why ever would you think that we’re humans?’

Both of them changed to their other shapes. Raine’s clothes were ripped apart by her wings bursting from her back and the jeans also burst to make way for a superior height and more muscled thighs. Feathers covered most of the back of her body and up to her waist leaving only the breasts bare. Her hands were transformed into deformed things and her feet changed into something resembling those of an eagle.

Rallinth wasn’t behind her in alien looks. Her blonde hair turned completely white as well as her eyebrows and eyelashes. Black long elegant horns curved high and along her skull to end up pointing forward. Her eyes turned demon yellow and her canines elongated to thin fangs. 

The Beacon hills pack immediately scrambled away from them while the druids hesitated, looking for guidance in Deaton. 

‘What are you?!’

‘Harpy.’

‘Succubus.’

Rallinth touched her black horns while she licked her lips. ‘Do you know what are our weaknesses? What you need to erect a barrier against someone such as me?’

Deucalion took a healthy step back from the two women. Stiles’ pack was definitely weird…and filled with scary creatures. Sofia stepped up next to him and gave the older wolf a smirk.

He looked down at her. ‘Huh…you really are a werewolf, right?’ He gulped at her grin. ‘I mean…you’re not something else.’

Sofia had to laugh at the trepidation in his tone. ‘I believe I’ve proved to you how much of a she-wolf I really am.’

Derek just scowled. ‘Guys. Stop flirting, please. It gives me hives.’ He looked at the two changed girls. ‘Well? Break the goddamned barrier.’

They shrugged at each other and both knelt near the barrier. Several guns were cocked.

Deaton looked at them. ‘I don’t think so. We might have not prepared for you but you can die from a shot to the head, same as everyone else.’

The elves all pulled shields from their backs, that had been glamoured to invisibility, and stepped forward to cover the packs. Raine just grinned. ‘I can’t be killed by a man made weapon.’ She looked at the succubus. ‘Rallinth, break the barrier. I’ll cover you.’

Fire started raining on all of them and while Raine stepped in front of the horned woman, she knelt to the ground and touched the barrier. She ignored the bird-woman who was being riddled with bullets only to have them heal in the space of a heartbeat. Raine just laughed has a bullet hit her right between the eyes. ‘Oh that tickles! Do it again!!!’

The succubus just shook her head at Raine’s antics and frowned at the barrier. It was packed with power. Much more power than these people should have. She would bet her last orgasm that the druids had drawn power from the Nemeton, especially since the goblin prince had seemed to have disappeared after Stiles had cut the access to the magical tree. And decimated nearly his entire army.

But she wasn’t a hundred years old for nothing. She cut the palm of her hand on a horn and slapped it on the ground, over the barrier. It burst in a pulsing red light.

The druids all cried out in pain and, when they realized that it was because the barrier was down, they tried to run away but suddenly there were two people near each one.

Deaton gulped and then squared his shoulders as the harpy walked towards him. The bird-woman just grinned. ‘I’m not going to kill you, druid.’ She motioned Stiles with her chin. ‘That pleasure belongs to Stiles.’ And she bypassed him and knelt near the teen.

‘He said that the chains couldn’t be broken by creatures with magic.’

She snorted. ‘I’m not magic. I’m harpy.’ She grabbed the ropes and broke them easily. ‘My strength is a part of me, of being a harpy. I was born like this, unlike wolves. There are no two halves. Only harpy.’

The teen cocked his head to the side and then nodded. After she broke the ropes tying his ankles, Stiles got up. Together with the harpy, he jumped down from the Nemeton. He rubbed his chaffed wrists and began walking towards the druid. ‘Well. That was interesting.’

Peter growled at that and pulled the younger man into his body, to press his face against the taller man’s neck, inhaling roughly. ‘Interesting my ass! You almost died so he needs to die.’

Deaton looked around him. Even his pack seemed to be closing in on him. ‘Scott! You can’t allow this!’

‘I…I…’ He shook his head. ‘He’s right. We don’t kill.’

Lucinda grinned. ‘Oh…but we do.’ She licked her lips. ‘I wonder how you will taste.’

The dark man seemed to turn grey. ‘Scott! Why didn’t you stop them from coming here?’

‘I tried but she has a tie to Stiles…even your barrier against her didn’t work against their…thing.’

‘That’s not possible.’

The wraith shrugged. ‘My life is tied to Stiles’ ’. I will always know where he is.’ Her claws extended. ‘Now… about that soul of yours…’ She looked at her pack. ‘Anyone wants a taste of him?’

Rallinth curled her lip in disgust. ‘Hell, no! I’d swear off men before I fed off him.’ She looked at Scott who had approached the druid in order to protect him. ‘Actually, I can’t stand the taste of tainted druid and stupid teen.’

Joshua shook a druid that he was holding by an arm. ‘What to do with them all?’

Peter growled, changing into his alpha shape, his huge body dwarfing the teen in his arms. ‘I say kill them all.’

Scott also growled and changed into his other shape. It was laugh worthy because the difference in sizes was huge. ‘I won’t allow that.’ He looked at his pack. ‘None of us will allow that.’

Liam hesitated. ‘Scott…these people…they were willing to kill Stiles or nearly that so that they could have his power. That’s…’

‘It doesn’t matter. We don’t kill!’

Hayden narrowed her eyes at him. ‘Tell us something, Scott. Did you know that they were going to kidnap Stiles and take his power from him? Killing him?’

‘They weren’t going to kill him!’

The ex-chimera’s eyes widened in shock and she lifted a hand to her mouth to stop the gasp of surprise.

Malia had no problem expressing what she truly felt. She growled with her mouth full of fangs, eyes glowing blue and jumped at him, punching the other teen hard and sending him crashing to the ground. ‘I’ll kill you!’

Derek had to grab her and lift her off the ground before she made do of her promise.

‘Let me go! Did you hear what he said?!’ She growled at the true alpha again and extended her arms to try to get him with her claws. ‘I’m going to eviscerate him!’

Stiles had to grin at Scott’s shocked face. Malia was just the best. He turned his grin to Peter. ‘No wonder I love her. She really is your daughter.’

‘I’m quite proud of her right now.’ The tension that had been consuming him was slowly leaving his body and he returned to his human shape. He scowled. Most of his clothes were completely torn. He only had enough of his jeans to cover the “essentials”.

‘Well…’ Stiles tried pulling away from his mate but he didn’t let him go. ‘Baby…I have work to do.’

‘But…’ His hands convulsed on the warlock’s waist. ‘I…I can’t let you go. Not yet.’

The teen understood. If it had been the older man the one kidnapped, he’d be even worse. ‘Ok.’ He relaxed back against Peter’s body, enjoying his body heat and looked at his pack. ‘Can you guys bring the druids here? I need them in front of me.’

Scott frowned and got up while Stiles’ pack obeyed him. ‘What are you planning to do? I won’t allow you to kill them.’

‘Kill?’ He shook his head. ‘You should know me better than that, Scotty. I always pay back in the same coin.’

Deaton tried to take a step back but bumped against Raine who grinned her pointy teeth at him.

The warlock smiled at him. ‘Don’t worry, Dr. Deaton. You’ll live.’ His magic still wasn’t fully restored but for what he wanted to do… ‘This won’t hurt a thing.’

The werewolves all looked at him when he told the blatant lie.

Stiles went inside himself, searching for his magic, for that spark of power, that bit of dark inside himself that still managed to shine so brightly. When he found it, the teen extended the search into the druids in front of him. Theirs was minimal which was why it took him some minutes. Their magic was infinitesimal. The spark near nonexistent. 

And it was so easy.

So easy to grab that near nonexistent spark and take it into himself. The warlock returned to his own mind to the sound of screams from the druids. The packs were looking at them as if they couldn’t understand what was happening. One minute they were fine, the other they were on the ground, writhing in pain.

Scott was gaping at the men and women who were still screaming on the ground. ‘What have you done?!’

‘They wanted my magic. I just showed them what it feels like to have it taken from you.’

Deaton gasped. ‘NO!’ He clutched his heart as if he was trying to halt the pain of a heart attack while looking at him in horror. ‘You can’t.’

‘I just did.’ He snorted. ‘I didn’t even need the Nemeton or a spell for it. It was so easy. You guys have no defenses, practically no magic at all. It was all up for grabs. No wonder you wanted mine.’ He crouched down to his eye level feeling Peter move behind him so his legs were touching his buttocks and back. ‘This is punishment. Pure and simple.’

Scott went to his knees near his mentor to touch his shoulder. ‘He gets it. Now give it back.’ Black veins appeared on his arm. ‘He’s in pain.’ He looked at the other druids, quietly sobbing on the ground. ‘They’re all in pain.’

Albion crossed his arms over his chest. ‘Good. Let them suffer.’

Thomas nodded. ‘I’m no magic user but something tells me that taking the magic from one is the same as taking your wolf from you.’

The true alpha shook his head. ‘And that’s bad?! It’s what makes you a monster.’

The warlock smirked. ‘No, Scott. It’s what makes me, me.’ With a hand he encompassed the druids. ‘Look at them all in pain. Their magic spark is tiny. Something negligible. And they wanted to take mine…which is most definitely NOT negligible. Coma? The shock of having it ripped from me would have killed me.’

Peter growled from over him. ‘Besides, if the wolf and the magic is what makes you a monster, then why are you asking Stiles to give it back?’ He snarled. ‘Would you have asked Deaton to return Stiles’ magic to him?’

‘But…but…the balance. Dr. Deaton said he has too much.’

Kellan smirked. ‘Yes…he does. While your friends had practically none.’

Falkner lifted an eyebrow. ‘I noticed the verb you used, my friend.’

Corey nodded. ‘Scott…it’s pure greed. They have little, Stiles has a lot.’

Liam placed a hand on Hayden’s waist, pulling her into his body. ‘There’s no balance there. There’s only wanting more, more than they have, more than they could ever dream of having.’

His girlfriend nodded. ‘It’s hunger…for power.’

Deaton shook his head, feeling better now that Scott was pulling the pain from him. ‘No. Balance. There's no balance in you having so much while us, the righteous, have so little.’

The pale teen actually laughed at that. ‘That's rich. It's the same thing as saying a shark has too many teeth so we should balance things and give those teeth to sardines.’

Lucinda frowned. ‘What are sharks and sardines?’

‘Hum …one is a really big ass fish that lives in the oceans.’

‘Then why that comparison?’

Peter smirked. ‘We'll show you later.’

Stiles turned back to the dark druid. ‘You will live, but you'll live the way you are now.’ He cocked his head to the side when the older man made a sound of protest. ‘I might have grown up with Scott, but I'm not like him.’ He leaned a bit forward. ‘You do something to me or mine and I'll apply the punishment I deem fit. I am judge, jury and executioner and I make no apologies for it.’ His eyes ignited with fire and the former druid cringed from him. ‘You wanted more power? Try to live with none.’ He grinned. ‘You are pure human now. You don't have anything extra at all. No matter what spells you try to do, they won't work. Even if you hire a witch to give you something by taking it from someone else, it won't work. You will never be anything more than human.’

Argent scowled. ‘What's wrong with being human? I like being human.’

The warlock had to smile at his put out voice. ‘I liked being human too. It's fine for us that you are pure human. It doesn’t make a difference to us and frankly you don’t need anything extra to be even more scary.’

Isaac nodded. ‘Damned right.’

Stiles grinned. ‘Argent is fine being what he is, he has a spark all of his own. Not magical, but special.’ He looked back at the former druid. ‘Deaton doesn't have that. He'll never have that.’

‘This is wrong. I was born with my magic. You can't take something that was born with me. Something that's inate.’

Falkner blinked at Albion. ‘Isn’t that what he tried to do to Stiles?’

‘That's different. He's a freak of nature!’ The dark man sat up with a bit of difficulty. ‘No one should have that much power.’

Joshua snorted at that. ‘Really?! That's your excuse?’

Deucalion frowned. ‘And you're an emissary? Now I wonder…that meeting with Gerard…did you have anything to do with the way it went?’

Peter cocked his head to the side. ‘It's the emissary's duty to set up the meetings, isn't it?’ He looked at the other alpha. ‘And you had as much standing as Talia did back then.’

Hayden blinked. ‘You're saying that Deaton did this in a way to remove competition from his alpha?’

The demon wolf growled. ‘I'm going to murder you!’

Stiles had to smirk at the shocked face of his former best friend. ‘Is that the kind of emissary you want for your pack? At least Lucinda doesn't try to cover up what she is with pretty lies.’

She blinked ‘I’m the emissary?’

They all shrugged.

Falkner smirked at that. ‘And she's a lot prettier than him.’ He winked at the wraith who grinned back at him. ‘And even in her other form, she's a lot less creepy than this guy.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now...don’t get impatient guys. Please ^_^
> 
> Remember all the chapters that I mentioned previously that are still to come? This is not the end. You’ll know when the fat lady sings...and she’s a badass hahaha
> 
> Truth be told, I have to re-read my entire fic. I mean, yeah Lucinda is the emissary, but it used to sort of be Stiles. But Lydia used to be the right hand, Joshua the left and I think Lucinda also used to be a hand somewhere in a far back chapter.   
> I just can’t remember and I have to re-read everything so this type of plot holes are plugged.
> 
> Anyway ^_^ I have a few things planned before we end this part. Hold on because it’s not nearly finished ;)


	173. Chapter 173

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve just realized that what is happening in this fic (although it happens on the same time of the year) isn’t very Christmasy…  
> Sorry about that O_o
> 
> Anyway…
> 
> Don’t you just love the girls in the packs? They’re awesome ^_^

Stiles got up and looked down at Deaton and the other seven druids still curled on the ground and sobbing. ‘Get up.’ The vet shuddered when those demon eyes focused on him. If he didn’t obey…the druid took a deep breath and got up with the help of Scott. The others kept on crying. 

The warlock rolled his eyes. ‘Guys…slap some sense into them, would you?’

Raine and Rallinth grinned and looked at each other. Then they each crouched near a druid and started slapping them to make them stop with the waterworks. Grinning, Morgandi, Kaira, Sofia and Malia followed suite.

Morgandi slapped her druid again. ‘This is fun.’

Malia's druid's face kept going from one side to the other, as she slapped one side and then the other without any break. ‘I'm loving it.’ The woman druid tried the defend her face with her hands but with the strength of the coyote’s slaps, her own hands ended up slapping her own face.

Sydney cocked her head to the side and grinning, did the same as the other women.

Lucinda pouted. ‘There is no druid left to slap around.’

Camilla crossed her arms over her chest. ‘Totally unfair.’

The men blinked at the grinning women who were having lots of fun slapping the druids around, ignoring their feeble attempts at protecting themselves, and took a healthy step back.

Lucinda batted her lashes at Stiles. ‘Give me a druid to slap around, my Stiles.’

Hayden nodded. ‘Hum…I want one too.’

Liam gaped at her. ‘What?!’

Stiles pouted. ‘I wish I’d remembered to slap them a bit before offering them up.’

Peter had to grin and looked at Deaton who was looking at his fellow former druids being slapped with wide eyes. It was hilarious watching the holier than – well anyone – stepping closer to Scott as if searching for protection. ‘Well girls…that one still hasn't had sense slapped into him.’

This time the dark man actually stepped behind the true alpha to try and hide himself.

The wraith grinned. ‘Oh, I am going to love this.’

Thomas rolled his eyes. ‘Enough, girls.’

Sofia pouted. ‘Why?’ She slapped her druid again, making the man grunt in pain and try to slap her back. ‘I don't think mine still has had enough sense slapped into him.’ She slapped him again.

Joshua grinned. ‘We need them to walk on their own power.’

Argent withdrew his cell and sent a message. ‘Actually, we’re going to give them to the Calaveras.’

Peter blinked at that. ‘You're evil.’ He grinned. ‘I like that.’

The hunter rolled his eyes. ‘You would.’ He withdrew, from inside his jacket, several handcuffs. ‘Handcuff them to each other.’ He threw them at Raine. ‘Eichen has a lovely wing for humans like them.’

The druids struggled against the women but ended up all handcuffed.

Corey looked at Deaton. ‘What about him?’

Stiles smiled. ‘He can go free.’

Peter growled loudly. ‘What?!’

The teen ignored his mate’s outburst. ‘No more magic, Deaton. You no longer will be the true alpha's emissary.’ He leaned into the older man. ‘And whatever “suggestions” you subjected Scott to…they will slowly start to disappear.’

The true alpha frowned. ‘What are you talking about?’

The warlock looked at him and lifted his hands to cradle his face between them. Scott immediately grabbed his wrists. Didn’t matter. It was so easy to invade his mind. There was no natural protection. Even humans had a natural protection, something beyond their public mind. Scott´s just wasn’t there. He had the “curtain” up and that wasn’t normal. Stiles went in and found several parts of his brain burned. Certain suggestions had actually been burned into his brain. But…the pale teen nearly moaned in pain. The suggestions had only cemented what was already there. Scott truly thought himself a monster and the same was true of all supernaturals. Like they didn’t belong in natural world. It was a suggestion that had increased what he felt about himself, because Scott had never felt truly comfortable in his own skin. 

The warlock’s lips thinned. It was also a patched up job. Years. Deaton had been influencing him for years now and doing it for such a long time left its mark. Those parts of the true alpha’s brain were truly burned. Even the pale teen didn’t know if he could recover them. But still…there was love there towards Stiles. Scott still loved him despite all the suggestions against him but…he also truly felt that Stiles shouldn’t have all his power, that he should be just a normal human. 

Deaton hadn’t needed to spend his power to convince Scott that his best friend shouldn’t have the power that he did. The true alpha wanted him human and was willing to hurt him because it was for the good of him. He loved him…but he only accepted the human part of him. The magic side, Scott couldn’t accept that.

It hurt.

The other teen had been willing to hurt Stiles, maybe even kill him, because he hated the supernatural in himself and wanted his best friend to remain untouched by it.

Stiles blinked several times to stop his tears and pulled from Scott’s mind. ‘Oh Scotty…how could you hate me so much?’ The other teen might love him, but only as long as he remained human. Which he no longer was. He would never again be “just” human.

‘I—what? I don’t hate you. I love you.’ The true alpha looked at him. ‘I was trying to save you.’

‘You were willing to kill me to save me. Killing such an integral part of me…if I had survived you would have condemned me to a pain a thousand times worse than what the druids are feeling right now.’

‘But this…we aren’t this, Stiles!’ Tears grew in his eyes. ‘We’re monsters and we hurt everyone. So many people died because of the supernatural. Creatures keep coming here and people keep dying. I hate it!’

‘I know.’ He looked at Scott and his eyes filled with tears. ‘I’ll end it.’

‘What are you talking about?’

The warlock motioned the Nemeton with a hand. ‘The reason Beacon Hills is a beacon is because of the telluric currents that all lead to the Nemeton, feeding it power and…because of our sacrifice. Dark creatures come here because what we did was something dark. But if there’s no Nemeton, then no other creatures will be attracted towards this place.’

The other teen blinked. ‘You’re going to kill the Nemeton?’

Deaton tried to launch himself at Stiles but Raine grabbed him. ‘You can’t do that!’

‘Oh…I can.’

Peter watched his mate walk to the Nemeton and place a hand there. ‘Stiles? What are you doing?’ The teen grinned at him and the wolf growled before turning to Lucinda. ‘Is what he’s doing dangerous?’

She shrugged. ‘I have no idea.’

The warlock caressed the large flat trunk and then searched inside himself for the power he’d taken from the eight druids. He gathered it all and transferred it to the magical tree. The Nemeton responded by sending a pulse through his body and the bonsai appeared in the middle of it. Stiles smiled. He could feel it. Mimi’s spirit…it was there. Muted, like a presence only bit still there. A small branch waved at him and he actually laughed. It was Mimi but at the same time it wasn’t. This was the Nemeton letting him know that he’d accepted Mimi’s spirit into it, not letting her die. It wouldn’t be Mimi but after years together maybe…just maybe something of her personality would influence the powerful ancient tree.

First stage completed.

He sent a question to the big cut down tree. The answer was affirmative. It was also tired of the land it was in, of being corrupted and used for evil. ‘Ok.’ He looked at the elves. ‘Guys? I’m gonna need your help.’

Falkner pointed a finger towards him. ‘Us elves?’

He nodded. ‘And Morgandi and Camilla. All the fae, actually.’

They approached him while the rest of the pack as well as the Beacon Hills one moved, dragging the former druids with them, to the other side of the Nemeton.

Stiles smiled and place a hand on the tree stump, caressing it lightly. ‘It agrees. The Nemeton accepted my offer. We’re transferring it into the bonsai.’

A druid gasped. ‘That’s…that’s sacrilege.’

Lucinda frowned. ‘Why?’

‘Because…because…no one can do that.’

Sofia rolled her eyes. ‘So there’s no sacrilege at all.’

Stiles just shook his head and looked at Kaira. ‘Can you feel it? The magic that makes the Nemeton?’

All the fae shed their glamour and started glowing. Gasps of wonder echoed in the woods.

Beauty. True beauty was shining at them.

‘I swear they’ve ruined me for other men.’ Sydney shook her head and looked at Sofia. ‘I can’t even contemplate screwing some other guy when I have perfection right in front of me. How can you stand it?’

The short girl blushed. Heavily. She cast a very quick look at Deucalion who had a shit-eating grin on his face. ‘Huh.’

‘Oh my god. Sofia!’ Stiles gaped at her, momentarily distracted. ‘You already fucked him?!’

She shrugged. ‘I told you I would.’

Falkner grinned. ‘Why, little sister.’ He looked at Deucalion up and down and licked his lower lip making the British man lift an eyebrow. ‘We’ll have to have a talk after this is all finished. The demon wolf, huh? I’m  _**very** _ curious about him.’

Rallinth grinned. ‘Count me in on that talk.’

The British man blinked and looked at the short she-wolf. ‘Huh…you’re not going to…I mean…’

‘What? Tell them everything? Of course, I will.’ She hooked her arm with Raine’s. The other woman’s eyes were still sad but like all immortals, they recovered fast because one thing they saw a lot was death. ‘We’re girlfriends. We tell each other everything.’

Kellan frowned at Rallinth. ‘Everything?’

Raine and Sofia grinned. ‘Everything.’ They even managed to say it simultaneously.

The elf blushed immensely and turned back to the Nemeton. ‘I say we stop talking and just finish this.’

Liam nodded. ‘Yes, please. I rather not be traumatized.’

Stiles grinned and sent his power into the tree. There was the answering pulse making the fae all gasp. ‘Feel it?’ They nodded. ‘Good. Now I need your magic to transfer it to the bonsai.’

Deaton took a step towards them. ‘You cannot do this. This is a place of power that has been here for centuries.’ He looked at the true alpha. ‘Scott. You  _**must** _ stop this.’

The teen frowned. ‘But why? If they take it, then Beacon Hills will be at peace.’

Raine stepped forward to grab one of his arms again. ‘Your “suggestions” don’t work anymore,  _**ex** _ -druid.’

He shook his head. ‘No.’

Kaira lifted an eyebrow. ‘ _**Yes** _ .’ She looked at the rest of the fae. ‘Alright, guys. Let’s show this little warlock what we can really do.’

They all grinned at her, even Albion, which warmed her to her toes.

Stiles blinked as magic went through his link to the Nemeton. Pure magic. Glowing white magic. He realized that in a way Scott was right. His magic was dark. When compared to the purity he felt just now… He almost moaned. It felt amazing to him. And, apparently, to the Nemeton as well because it followed the magic into the bonsai without a hint of a struggle. 

When the spirit of the Nemeton was inside the bonsai, the fae cut the palms of hands and squeezed the blood to drip over the tiny branches. They all gasped in pleasure as their magic was tied to the small tree, thus assuring their survival even without Stiles.

The bonsai exploded in a fully blooming wisteria and the old big tree crumbled into itself.

Corey cocked his head to the side. ‘Is that it?’

Hayden gaped at him. ‘A bonsai just exploded with flowers and a big ass tree trunk just imploded and you say that’s it?!’

Sofia frowned. ‘It  _**is** _ kind of anti-climatic. I mean…I was expecting fireworks or something.’

Morgandi grinned. ‘No fireworks.’ She picked up the bonsai. ‘No darkness. The taint from the sacrifices that had been in the previous Nemeton isn’t in this one.’

Stiles touched a finger to a branch and it wrapped around his finger, giving it a light squeeze. He smiled. ‘Hello, little guy.’

The glowing fae all touched a bit of the bonsai. ‘Our Nemeton.’ Their glow seemed to sparkle with happiness.

The warlock grinned. ‘Wait until I plant you on the House’s grounds. You’ll be even bigger than this tree was.’ He frowned. ‘Wait, you can’t. That won’t be our final home. But we’ll find a temporary solution.’

Deaton was shocked to the core. ‘You just created your own place of power.’ He looked at the Beacon Hills pack and Scott. ‘Stiles will be unstoppable now. With his own place of power…especially if it is linked to the earth…you can’t let him do this! Nothing will stop someone like Stiles to take over the magical world.’

Scott frowned. ‘I’m sure you’re exaggerating.’

Peter felt like laughing. Now that the vet couldn’t “push” his suggestions into Scott, the teen was beginning to show his contrary nature.

‘But Stiles…’ The true alpha was looking at the bonsai. ‘Nemetons are dark. You’ll attract all sort of evil creatures towards you.’

Lucinda shook her head. ‘No, it will not. This Nemeton is not dark. It is the same as a baby. But it will attract power…whatever kind it will be.’

Joshua shrugged. ‘We’re more than equipped to deal with it.’

Einar crossed his massive arms over his even more massive chest. ‘Besides, we had a Nemeton in our homeland for thousands of years. It wasn’t dark.’

Kellan nodded. ‘Even the dark court’s wasn’t dark.’

Falkner shrugged and looked at the druid. ‘We never sacrificed teenagers to it and damned be the consequences.’

Deaton gritted his teeth. ‘It was necessary.’

Kaira snorted. ‘Lies. You’re a druid. You should have known where the Nemeton was since you draw power from it. You used teenagers for that because you needed the sacrifices to become more powerful. Much like that Jennifer all of you keep talking about.’

Lucinda’s eyes bled black. ‘You are not fit to be a druid. You never were.’

Stiles’ lips thinned in anger when he realized what they said was true. Nights and nights of nightmares all because of him. ‘And now you never will. You and your friends have no magic left and never will. No matter how many sacrifices you perform.’

Scott looked at him. ‘Stiles…it’s still…you’re maiming them.’

‘You just heard Deaton. Why he did it.’ He shook his head. ‘Power, Scott. Greed for more power was what motivated him.’

He shook his head. ‘I can’t believe it.’ He looked at the other teen. ‘You’ve known these people only for a few months! For how many years have you known Dr. Deaton? He always helped us.’

‘I never liked him actually.’ Stiles shrugged when the true alpha gaped at him. ‘Always so cryptic and only willing to help us when things were at their worst. Oh, well.’ He looked at his old friend in the eyes. ‘He’s your problem now.’

‘What?’

‘Like I said, I’m not going to kill him or send him into Eichen. That’s gonna be the other druids fate. Deaton…he’s yours now. We leave tomorrow so he’ll be your responsibility.’ He went to Peter and they held hands. He felt like melting when the older man smiled at him. ‘Like I said when I first returned here. We’re leaving Beacon Hills to never return again.’

‘But---but---Never?!’

‘It’s a goodbye, Scott.’ The warlock’s eyes were sad. ‘My brother died tonight when I saw in his mind that he’d rather have me dead than be a supernatural. You would rather I hurt just to fulfill those misguided morals you have.’

Hollow. Scott felt hollow as he saw the look of disappointment in Stiles’ eyes and the way his heartbeat never wavered.

Sofia pressed against the warlock’s side and Lucinda pressed against his back, hugging him by the waist. It made the pale teen smile. ‘Besides, I have a family now. A lover, brothers and sisters, friends I can trust knowing they’ll never take another’s side regardless of the consequences.’

‘Stiles!’ He felt desperate. He didn’t understand what had been wrong with him. The two of them had been together since they were children and yet…he’d alienated his best friend in such a way that their separation was a real possibility. ‘I just thought…if you’re too powerful…what’s to stop you from abusing such power?’

‘Me.’ He shook his head. ‘I don’t need anyone else for that. I know what’s wrong and what’s right. And it’s right to trust your friends, your BROTHERS over people that want to hurt them.’

‘I know! I just…’ He grabbed his hair. ‘I just feel like this is wrong. All of us. What we are.’ Tears began shining in his eyes. ‘I didn’t want this for you. I wanted you to be free of all of this. All the supernatural craziness that ruined our lives.’ He looked at him, pain etched into his face. ‘You didn’t need magic to be more. You were perfect the way you were.’

That was a childish love. People changed. Not even counting his magic, Stiles had changed so much these last few months. The pale teen sighed. ‘Scott. I like being who I am. Your pack…’ He looked at them. ‘I’m betting they also like being who they are.’ The teens nodded and he turned back to his former best friend. ‘Scott…you’ll continue to make the same mistakes if you don’t change. The world we live in is not black & white. Not all are evil and not all are good. There are too many greys in it.’

‘I don’t believe that. If you’re evil, you’re evil. If you kill then you’re a killer.’

Deucalion shook his head. ‘You've got to be comfortable embracing your darkness to see the light.’

Sofia nodded. ‘Until you truly accept what you are, you’ll never experience peace.’

Stiles looked at him. ‘I know what I am and I’m not a monster. I’m a Warlock.’ He smirked. ‘Soon, I’ll be a Warmage.’

Deaton’s eyes bugged out of his head. ‘Warmage?!’

‘Huh.’ The teen lifted an eyebrow at him. ‘If you’d tried to take my magic for yourselves…have you seen the movie “Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Cave”? Well…you would have probably exploded much like Kate Blanchet.’ He looked back at Scott. ‘Just because we’re different, that doesn’t mean we’re evil.’ He looked at his pack. ‘It’s over. Shall we go?’

Argent nodded. ‘Yeah. Isaac and I will take the seven druids to the Calaveras. We’ll meet again tomorrow morning before we leave.’ He looked at the vet. ‘What about Deaton?’

Stiles shrugged. ‘Like I said, Scott can have him.’

Peter gave a delicate sniff. ‘Then let’s go home. I can hardly smell you over whatever they threw at you.’

He grinned. ‘After I shower, you can give me a complete tongue bath.’

Lucinda huffed. ‘Again with that.’ She let the teen go and placed both hands on her hips. ‘You know what? I am going to start having sex too.’ She turned around and started walking back to their cars. ‘Might even give several positions a try.’

Falkner grinned. ‘I can definitely help you with that.’

Anthony lifted an eyebrow. ‘I can also help you if you need.’

Scott gaped. ‘She’s a wraith!’

His beta shrugged. ‘Still hot.’

Lucinda snorted. ‘You wish.’

The dark fae grinned. ‘I do. Don’t you want to make my wish come true? I’ll spend  _hours_ loving you until you’re satisfied. Until I make you scream like those two—‘ He pointed with his thumb to Peter and Stiles. ‘--do.’

She blushed bright red. ‘Pervert.’ Then she looked at Einar. ‘Can you do what he promised?’

Peter stopped when the huge man grinned. ‘Wait. What?!’

The big elf pulled her into his body to give her a small kiss on the cheek. ‘I promise.’

She grinned back at him and snuggled under his arm.

Peter shook his head. ‘Wait. What is that?!’

Stiles grinned at the rest of the pack. ‘Poor daddy.’

Malia scowled. ‘He’s supposed to be my father. Why is he feeling over-protective towards her?’

Lucinda rolled her eyes. ‘No need for jealousy.’ Then she turned to the alpha. ‘And it is not a relationship. Einar does not expect something like that and neither do I. It will only be fun sex.’

The wolf shuddered. ‘Fun sex?!’

She frowned. ‘I hope it will be fun sex.’

The golden haired elf grinned. ‘I guarantee it.’

Argent frowned. ‘Speaking of fun sex…’ He threw a hard look at the warlock. ‘You better start researching on those magical tattoos to make them work on a human.’

Isaac grined. ‘Hum…I can’t wait to try it out.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hum…did you guys really thought I’d give Scott an easy way out? Really? Me?! ^_^  
> I wanted to still be cute Scott with superman complex but still not being in the right. I think I got that just right. What do you guys think?
> 
> AND…
> 
> Feels like the end doesn’t it?  
> It’s not! MUWAHAHAHA
> 
>  
> 
> PS: Just a little edit. MERRY XMAS to you all!!!!!
> 
> Peace in the world and let's hope that North Corea stops throwning missiles like their tomatos in the Tomatina in Spain.
> 
> just to say...i hope (i think i can) publish another before the end of the year. and i like next chapter. It's Peter and his best ;)


	174. Chapter 174

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 150.000 HITS!!! 150.00!!! I cannot believe it! WOW!!! Did you guys notice that?! 150.000! I’m still in disbelief O_o thank you so much for sticking with me all this time ^_^
> 
> Did you all have a nice Xmas? I think I gained 3 kilos O_o and there’s still the new year’s eve to come ^_^ oh well…seafood, sweets and drink. What more can we ask? XD
> 
> Oh! ...and my boyfriend is mad at me *eyeroll* apparently I cheated on him. We were seeing “The Punisher” together and since we weren’t going to see each for almost a week, I watched the last three episodes alone (just couldn’t resist. I’m weak willed like that). He went spitting mad. He told me that I’ll have to re-watch the 3 episodes with him and KEEP SILENT. Like re-watching them would be a chore ^_^   
> PS: Don’t you guys find the actor’s voice so incredibly sexy? And it helps that he’s not bad to look at either ;) I’m totally shipping him with Karen Paige ^_^
> 
> Anyway, enough rambling...  
> I worked really hard to be able to give you guys this last year present. I hope you like it ^_^  
> Like I said on the previous chapter…thought it was over? Again, nope. You guys should know me by now ;)
> 
> By the way...remember Peter? No, I mean, REMEMBER Peter? REALLY remember him? ^_^

Peter kept himself to the shadows. He found it funny that Deaton hadn’t renewed the mountain ash barrier to stop him from entering the clinic. Right from the beginning he should have realized that the vet was more than a druid. He’d been able to stop Peter from entering the clinic but Scott had always been able to. That meant wards much like Stiles’. But these wards were still down for him. Maybe it was because everyone thought he was still in Eichen House before he returned to Beacon Hills and it hadn’t occurred to Deaton that the alpha might harm him.

When he’d arrived at the clinic, he had  searched and searched and finally followed his nose into a room he’d never been in before.  That door had been concealed behind crates and the weird thing was...it had no scent. So he moved things around and found a secret door. He snort. A secret door. So Harry Potter.  Years of plotting together with McCall’s pack and this room was a  complete  secret. He smelled none of the teens in here. Only Deaton and some female whose scent was slightly familiar.

So he looked around. He looked at the potions, wondering how a simple vet could get his hands on unicorn’s tears and dragon’s blood; looked at bones that were so weird that he knew they had not come from any creature known to him and the books…he grinned. Stiles was going to have an orgasm when he saw these. 

He stopped near the book that was opened on top of the table. The alpha lifted an eyebrow. Well well… Scotty had been saved without even knowing.

He heard someone open the clinic’s door so he jumped up onto the top of a shelf full of books. It wasn’t the perfect hiding place but it would do in a pinch. Besides, who would ever look to the top of a shelf cabinet to see if someone was on top of it, hiding?

Peter  was glad that he had put everything the way it was supposed to be as  watched as Deaton opened the door to the chamber and stepped into view.  The vet didn’t suspect there was anyone in here with him.

He watched as the dark man went to the book on top of the table, punching it hard. ‘Fucking freak.’ He snarled. ‘All my plans… everything gone.’ He touched the page with trembling fingers. ‘Years. Years cultivating that moron teen. Ensuring that he never killed so his power was never tainted by blood and remained pure. Everything. All my work, gone. Years gone in the space of a minute.’ He screamed in rage. ‘And I can never have it back.’ He whimpered and went to his bookshelf, not noticing the predator hiding on top of it. ‘There’s no magic capable of giving me magic.’ He pulled a book from the shelf. ‘Unless there’s a magic user out there more powerful than Stiles.’

‘If there are, I’m betting that they would be difficult to find.’

Shocked, Deaton looked up in time to watch Peter jump to the floor and stand near him. ‘Hello Deaton, old friend.’

‘Peter.’ The former druid looked around himself, looking for a weapon. ‘Why are you here? I thought all our business was concluded.’

‘Oh. Not nearly. Not after you almost killed Stiles.’

‘I didn’t. It was never my intention to kill him.’ Panic seized his throat when the predator’s eyes in front of him narrowed. ‘Scott…he’ll hunt you down and kill you if you kill me.’

He shrugged. ‘He can try.’

Deaton took a step back. ‘This…I’m not a threat anymore. Why kill me? I’m human now. The hunters will come after you if you kill a human.’

‘Not someone like you.’ He smiled. ‘And I’m not an omega anymore, you know? I have a pack. A strong one. Think I can’t deal with a teen alpha and a bunch of hunters?’

The ex-druid continued backing up while Peter slowly stalked him. ‘Stiles. He won’t forgive you. He won’t forgive you for killing in cold blood.’

‘You said he was a monster.’ A snarl twisted his features while his eyes glowed red. ‘Why would he care if you die? Besides, why do you think I’m doing this?’ The sound of his claws coming out was loud in the quiet room. ‘You kidnapped him and tried to steal his powers.’

‘He shouldn’t have all of those powers.’ The older man could see death stalking him and he had to stop it. He just had to. He didn’t deserve to die. It was too early to die. ‘There’s no balance in it!’

‘Again with the balance?’ He grinned and it was positively scary. ‘Well, you don’t need to worry. I’m the balance.’

‘What are you talking about?

‘It’s not just Stiles. He said that he’d stop himself but it’s not entirely true. He’s my mate. I’m also his balance. The entire pack is his balance.’ He snarled again. ‘You tried to kill my _**mate**_. Tried to snuff his spark out. Kill an integral part of him. People like you are the reason why warlocks are gone.’ He was close enough to the ex-druid to touch him now. ‘Stiles made sure that you couldn’t do magic anymore but…’ He snorted at the magic book Deaton had left on top of the table, lifting an eyebrow at the vet. ‘Who knows if you can make it work?’

‘I can’t!’

‘Huh…so, you were planning from the start to let Scott McCall reach his full power before taking the alpha spark into yourself. Since you’re not a wolf, that spark would be converted into pure magic, making you way more powerful than what you’re now.’

‘It’s theory only.’

‘But you were planning it.’ He let his fangs drop and grinned at the shudder that went through Deaton’s body. ‘Tell me…is that why he never heard of pack bonds? Because if he bonded the way a pack wolf is supposed to bond then your “suggestions” wouldn’t work?’

‘I gave him good advice.’

He snarled. ‘Stiles said that you burned small parts of his brain. That the “suggestion” might be so against his very nature that you pushed too much.’

His lips thinned. ‘Pretending to care about McCall now? You hate him.’

‘No. I despise him. It’s different. He’s an idiot and I can’t abide those.’ He lifted his hand full of claws. ‘And you only made him worse. He had potential in the beginning but now…’ He shrugged. ‘Too late anyway. And I didn’t come here to talk about McCall.’

‘Then what?’

‘I’m in favor of permanent solutions.’

The dark man took another step back and bumped against the wall. Panic and fear coated his scent and Peter wanted to growl in satisfaction.

‘You're insane. This is murder!’

‘I really am and it really is.’

The former druid lifted a hand. ‘Scott will report you to the police. And…and Argent and the Calaveras will hunt you down.’

He sighed. ‘We had that discussion not ten minutes ago. You really need a better imagination. Besides, even if that happened, I wouldn't care. You threatened and hurt my mate.’ He snarled, his face starting to change into his alpha one. ‘ **My MATE!** ‘ He roared that into his face, making the entire room shake, several books falling from their shelves. ‘You deserve to die for that alone, much less all the crimes you committed throughout your life under the guise of righteousness.’

Deaton watched claws approach his face and felt a moment of hope. Kate Argent had come back from a slit throat. Braeden hadn’t died from a slit throat. Maybe he…

‘You know what?’ Peter’s claws disappeared. ‘I’ve learned my lesson with Kate. I slit your throat with my claws and you come back. As a werewolf no less. Not interested in that.’

Panic hit him hard. ‘You can’t do this!’

‘That’s the thing.’ He turned back to his full human shape. It wasn't less scary. ‘I can.’

And Peter extended a hand and broke his neck easily, letting the man’s body crumble to the floor. 

‘Well…there's no coming back from that.’

The alpha turned around to find Stiles and Scott there. Neither of the teens had any scent and he'd been so concentrated on Deaton…he hadn't even noticed through his bond to Stiles how close the teen was. ‘Stiles.’ Oh god, no. Please, no. He watched with trepidation as the warlock’s dark eyes moved to the body at his feet. They were mates but something like this…cold-blooded murder...

Scott was in shock. ‘You killed him in cold-blood. Murdered him. There was no hesitation in your heartbeat.’

He growled at the brunet teen. ‘Why are you here?!’

‘I wanted to talk to Deaton. To know if he had really messed with my mind.’ The true alpha looked at the pale teen next to him that still hadn't spoken a word after that first phrase. ‘I met with Stiles just as Dr. Deaton was entering the clinic. We heard it all, saw it all. I tried to stop it but…’ He scowled. ‘Stiles did something because I couldn't move or speak.’

Peter looked at his mate. ‘Stiles?’

‘I came here because I thought better of leaving him with all the knowledge he has. I planned on erasing his memories.’

There was something...Peter couldn’t put his finger on it...a coldness maybe. He swallowed dry, fear coating his scent. ‘Please, I just…he hurt you and I …I just couldn’t let him…I just…’ He didn’t care that Scott was there to watch his vulnerability. He just cared about Stiles. ‘I know you hate this but I…I love you and…’ He growled as the motives came to his mind. ‘He deserved what he got!

‘Hum…well…it was a bit more extreme than what I’d do but…he did threaten me.’

‘What?’

Scott gaped at him. ‘Stiles?!’

‘I mean…he definitely won’t be coming back from that.’ The warlock shrugged at the other teen but then looked at his mate and smiled. ‘Since this has been dealt with, shall we have dinner? I feel like a burger and curly fries.’

‘Stiles!’ The other teen motioned the body with a hand. ‘You can't be serious. He just committed murder.’

‘You heard their talk before Peter killed Deaton. You know what he was planning to do to you.’ 

He shook his head in denial. ‘No…that…I mean, we understood it wrong. You should look at that book.’ He pointed at the book on top of the table.

Stiles went there and whistled after a while. ‘Scotty, you really need to choose your future emissaries a lot better.’

‘What?’ The teen went near the warlock and skimmed the page he was reading. Cold chills went down his spine. ‘This is…’

‘A spell to take your alpha spark so he could have more magic.’

The true alpha stumbled back in disbelief. ‘No…you mean...since the beginning…’

‘I'm sorry, Scott.’

Scott turned to the body. ‘He knew me even before I turned. He…advised me so many times. I thought he was my friend.’

‘Scott…’

He snarled. ‘I hope he burns in hell.’ Then he turned and left the clinic.

Stiles blinked at the emotional outburst of the true alpha. Then he shrugged and turned to his mate. ‘Well, we need to think what to do with the body.’

‘Stiles…I…are we ok? McCall is right. I just murdered a man.’

The warlock looked at his mate. ‘You’ll always be a bit dark and evil and manipulative but you’ll always be mine.’ He walked to Peter and lifted a hand to cradle a cheek. The older man immediately grabbed it and held it there making Stiles smile. ‘I knew what you were a long time before this. It’s not that I accept it but…long is the time when I might have blamed you for something like this. What we’ve been through these last months…if I had killed Donovan today, I wouldn’t have felt guilty the way I did back then. It was necessary. This…it was extreme but what I planned to do was just as bad. I would have erased him completely. I probably would have reduced him to  _tabula rasa_ . So…maybe your way ended up being more merciful than mine.’

‘Stiles…’ He leaned forward and placed his forehead on his shoulder. ‘Thank you.’

‘Hum…’ He smiled. ‘Thank me over dinner and then sex. We still haven’t tried those mountain ash handcuffs you mentioned.’

He smirked. ‘I left them back in New Haven.’

‘Hell…’

‘Don’t worry. I know how to make it up to you.’ He looked around himself. ‘Besides, we have a looting to attend to.’

‘Oh?’

‘There are ingredients and books here that you definitely need to take for yourself.’

Stiles looked at the vials in the shelves and grinned. ‘Well, it is Christmas.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of my favorite chapters because I finally could show a bit of what lies beneath the cuddly Peter. And I like Peter. Psychopathic tendencies and all ;)  
> Peter has progressed a lot during this story but he’s still Peter deep down. I felt that this, more than anything, was the fitting end of Deaton and in a way that showed everyone how Peter is still very much Peter. He loves and cares for others now but he is still very much a killer. One without remorse.
> 
> And Stiles…he’s done using Scott as his moral compass ;)
> 
> HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE!!! NOW LET’S GO PARTY!!! ^_^


	175. Chapter 175

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A GOOD YEAR!!! (PS: that’s what we say in my country when we see each other again but on the next year … even if it’s just hours later ^_^)
> 
> Lately, I’ve been watching YouTube videos regarding aquariums. Yes, I’m entering that hobby. Have a lot on my plate already but I always need more to entertain myself. I don’t have ADHD but my mind does need many projects to entertain itself otherwise I go a bit crazy (my mom is constantly saying that I can fix that if I just give her grandchildren but so far no such luck...maybe this year. Wish me well and good vibes! ^_^ ). Anyway, I find it so annoying the way people just give youtubers thumbs down. I mean, it’s true that most times I don’t give thumbs up but I only ever clicked thumbs down because it was a click bait and it made me angry. I read people complaining about the accent of the person, about how it wasn’t what they thought it would be, etc. Are they for real?! Lots of people that put tutorial videos out there don’t make any money for it. They just do it because they wanna help and share their knowledge. Trolls the lot of them O_o
> 
> Anyway…
> 
> No, it’s not Johnnnyyyy!!! It’s SEXYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!  
> Don’t you guys miss a good sexy? I do ^_^
> 
> LET’S OPEN NEW YEAR WITH A BANG!!!
> 
>  
> 
> WARNINGS:   
> See notes at the end to know what type of sexy it is.   
> …  
> Well, forget that. It’s the usual. Riming, oral, fingering and anal (saying like that...is it so mundane now?). I’m going to start to refer to it as “ROFA” :P

Albion looked at Falkner as he took his huge ax from his back and leaned it against the wall of their room.  He hesitated briefly but then t he pale elf also proceeded to take off his weapons. Peter had demanded time alone for him and Stiles so no one was having dinner cooked by the warlock.  He felt like sighing. HE was actually hungry for the same thing that Peter apparently also was. He licked his lips as Falkner lifted his arms above his head and stretched. He quickly averted his eyes before the dark elf caught him.

‘It’s over.’ The older elf sat on the bed. ‘It’s finally over.’

Falkner looked at him. ‘Yeah but…we took a hit.’ He shook his head and sat next to him. ‘Mimi, Graham…’ He looked at the other elf. ‘…you. If stiles hadn’t…’

Albion gulped. ‘But he did. He saved me.’ Had Falkner felt fear for him? Would he hurt if he died?

‘Yeah, but…it was dark magic.’

‘It wasn't. He used what is a wraith’s nature to heal us. Quite clever actually.’ He shrugged. ‘Besides, even if it was, if what was needed was a sacrifice, I think he'd do it.’

‘Yeah, he’d do it for any of us.’

Albion smiled lightly and bumped his shoulder against Falkner’s,  trying to be as natural as he could. This little type of interactions still didn’t come naturally to him.  ‘Would you miss me?’ Damn! He'd tried so hard to resist asking that question. He didn’t know how much longer he could pretend not to love Falkner. Didn’t even know if he wanted to hide it anymore. Every day near him…sleeping a meter distance from the dark elf…wanting…wanting so many things…centuries of want focused completely on Falkner. The power the younger elf could have over him was mind-blowing. Panic inducing.

‘Well…you’ve got the best ass ever.’

He laughed. ‘Charmer.’ «Fuck! That doesn't tell me anything.»

The darker elf grinned. When Albion had nearly died, he had felt something close to rage. Like nothing before. Not even when Fiona had annihilated his throng. What he’d felt when the other elf had almost died…it had hurt. It had hurt so much… When? Since when had he started to regard Albion as something more than a fuck? When Kaira told him his story? When he started to get to know him? Talk to him every night? Because ever since the first time they had sex together, Falkner hadn’t slept with anyone else. It was…thinking about it… He looked at the blonde. It was like a punch to the senses.  Too beautiful. And the way the pale haired elf was looking at him…  But this pack was full of beautiful creatures so why? Why did he always feel like holding his breath when the older elf looked at him?

‘What?’ Albion frowned at him. ‘You’re looking at me really weirdly.’

‘I want to have sex.’ He watched the pale elf blink at him and gulped. ‘Actually, I _need_ to have sex. I just—I’m sorry but I rea—'

Albion cut him off by kissing him.  «YES! Thank you goddess!»  ‘I get it. Me too.’

‘Get naked.’ He pulled his shirt over his head and got up to take off his pants. ‘Right now. I can’t wait.’

The older elf got up, taking off his coat and then his shirt, to stand there bare-chested. He gulped seeing the perfection of Falkner and grabbed him by his nape so he could pull his head down and kiss him hard. ‘Come on. Take them off, just take them off.’

He laughed into the kiss. ‘Who’s impatient now?’ He stuck his hand inside Albion’s undone pants. ‘You’re all hard.’

‘Hum…getting wet too.’ He smirked when Falkner’s hand spasmed on him. He knew that would get to the younger elf. ‘Now shut up and take off your clothes.’ He kissed him again while trying to push his pants down.

Falkner took a step back to push his pants and underwear down. ‘Fuck! I’m dripping already.’

Albion looked at him and licked his lips. ‘I want to taste you so bad.’

The dark elf moaned. ‘Goddess…you can’t say that to me.’ He grabbed him as soon as the other elf got completely naked and threw him onto the bed. Then he climbed on top of the pale elf.

Albion gasped as Falkner rubbed his ass against his dick. ‘Oh hell…what are you doing?!’

‘What do you think?’ He leaned forward a bit and placed his hand on his ass, rubbing his hole.

‘Falkner?’

He moaned as he invaded his body with a wet finger.

‘Oh goddess…you’re…’

‘Want you in me this time.’

He gasped in shock, his hips lifting in reflex. ‘Your fingers…you’re…preparing yourself?’

He threw his head back as he pushed another finger inside. ‘Yeah…’

‘Can I…can I do it?’

Falkner looked at his blushed face, eyes zeroed on his groin, head tilting a bit to the side to try and look. ‘Sure.’ He pulled his fingers out. 

He gulped. ‘Can I also suck you off?’

‘Fuck!’

He grinned and rolled them. Albion blinked as he looked down on Falkner's blushed face. This was a position he'd never been in. The women he'd lain with were always on top. He had never had such perspective before. Beautiful. Seeing his Falkner beneath him, hair spread on a pillow, a blush gracing his cheeks, red eyes shining, lips pink and wet begging for kisses. The collarbones that made him want to nibble on, the pectorals, the dark nipples, the rippling muscles…everything. Falkner was just beautiful.

He leaned down to kiss the long strong neck while his hips nestled between the dark elf’s parted thighs.

‘Albion…’ He lifted his arms to hug him by the back.

‘Can I… touch you?’

The fog of the arousal lifted a bit. The older elf seemed so indecisive. ‘What’s wrong?’

‘I…I want to touch you.’ He looked at him. ‘I never…I mean…they just wanted me on my back and in them so…I…never really got to…’

He cradled  the older elf’s face between his big hands. ‘Hey…it’s sex. I know you never…I mean I know that---fuck!’ He huffed. ‘I just mean to say that sex is supposed to be fun and pleasurable.’ He lifted his arms over his head. ‘Do what you want with me.’

‘Seriously?’

‘Of course.’ He grinned. ‘I had my way with you twice now. I believe it’s only fair if you have your way with me.’

The blonde nodded and leaned up on an elbow. This body…this strong beautiful body underneath him…his to do what he wanted with it… he moaned. 

Falkner’s eyebrows lifted. ‘Wow. Moaning just by looking at me?’ He grinned. ‘Best compliment ever.’

‘You’re beautiful.’

He blinked because right there…love. In those gorgeous blue eyes an immense amount of love shined for all to see. He melted a little and smiled. ‘Kiss me.’

He did. Albion leaned down and kissed the younger elf tenderly, with small kitten licks, never taking, always asking.

It was maddening.

Then Albion slid down to kiss along his jaw, making him lift his head, exposing his neck and hissing when the older elf sucked a hickey on his dark skin. The blonde elf looked at his mark on Falkner’s dark skin, possessiveness clenching his heart. ‘I want to mark you up. I want all your body covered with the marks of my kisses and fingers.’ He pinched a small nipple making the dark elf gasp.

‘You’re spending too much time with the wolves.’

‘Maybe they’ve got it right.’ He dragged his lips along Falkner’s collarbone biting lightly over the thin skin covering the strong bones. ‘Mark your lover so everyone knows he’s taken.’ «The way Peter and Isaac are always doing to their partners. There’s no better hands off sign.» He slid further down and licked a nipple, feeling it pebble beneath his tongue. «I want to mark up all up as MINE.»

‘Albion…’ What the hell was wrong with him? Albion was very passive in bed and now… He moaned aloud, arching his back as the blonde bit lightly on his nipple and then sucked it hard. ‘Fuck!’

‘Mark him so if he ever tries to sleep with someone else that person sees your mark covering his entire body.’ He pinched his other nipple between thumb and forefinger.

«What the fuck?!» Falkner gasped as Albion slid further down, his long blonde hair sliding over his body, caressing him with silk. «It’s like he plans on eating me whole!» ‘Albion…’

The older elf reached his navel, licking him over his abs, pushing his legs further apart.  Albion looked at  Falkner’s cock and licked a strip from base to tip. ‘Delicious.’ He looked up into shocked red eyes. ‘You taste delicious, Falkner.’

He looked wrecked. The dark elf’s eyes darkened and looking at Albion’s pink moist lips, blushed face and dilated pupils, he began to shine. Just like that. Like the only thing he needed to feel supreme pleasure was to look at Albion’s face. ‘Then taste me more.’

‘Yes.’ He was like a drowning man. ‘Need to taste you more.’ He wanted to lick everything. He opened his mouth and drew Falkner’s length inside him, sucking him down.

‘Fucking hell!’ The dark elf threw his arms up and grabbed the top of the bed’s headboard, gritting his teeth against the pleasure. Too good. For someone that had never done this before…he gasped as Albion began bobbing his head on him. « **FUCK!!!** » And then the _hair_. That long pale hair against the darkness of his shining skin…caressing all the places, sliding over his abs, cock and balls…sliding even lower. He nearly screamed due to the sensations it caused. ‘You need to stop or I’ll come.’

‘Then do it.’ He licked the small hole on his tip. ‘I want to taste and swallow it.’ He started to suck hard on the head, hands griping the strong hips tightly, to keep the younger elf’s movements to a minimum. And then he exploded in his mouth.

  


*

  


Falkner lay there gasping. What the fuck just happened?! He’d never come so fast since he’d been a virgin. He gasped as he was turned around, stomach down. ‘The hell?!’

He felt Albion get up to his knees and then his eyes widened as the pale elf lifted  Falkner’s hips up from the mattress while placing a hand on  the dark elf’s nape to keep  his face pressed to the bed. «Oh fucking hell…he’s gonna eat me. I can’t believe that he’s goin---» 

Falkner screamed as the older elf licked him over his opening.

‘I wanted to do this. Taste you here the same way you tasted me.’

‘I…I don’t get wet like you do.’

‘No…but I’ll get you wet with my tongue.’

For the next minutes, Albion reduced Falkner to a writhing mass of pleasure. 

So good. So fucking amazing. The feeling of the older elf’s tongue inside him was incredible. Indescribable. Left him gasping for breath like he’d been holding it for the last ten minutes. Maybe he had.

This wasn’t his first rodeo. Many people had done this to Falkner. Even Stiles and that kid was truly gifted with his tongue but this…Albion’s tongue on him…in him…it felt amazing. He moaned arching his back even more. «Yes yes yes…goddess so good…the best ever…»

‘Falkner?’

‘Ye—yes?’

He extended a hand. ‘Wet my fingers.’

He gulped and obeyed him. Then he parted his legs wider to give the man more room. ‘Know what to do?’

‘You did it to me.’

«I was rough to you.» And it embarrassed him but he didn’t want it rough now. It was Albion’s right, to get a little revenge, but he felt…raw. The pale elf’s touch, so soft and tender and unsure at times…he wanted it like that. The way Albion’s first time should have been. ‘Push one into me gently. Go slow…please…’

The older elf lifted his head from Falkner’s ass to look at his blushed face. He could only see one side of it but it was sideways, looking at him, almost fear clouding his eyes. ‘Falkner…’

‘Can you give it to me gently?’

He gulped. ‘Yes.’ «I’ll give it to you  _**lovingly** _ .» He circled the dark elf’s opening with his middle finger, rubbing there tenderly to relax him. ‘Your fingers felt amazing in me.’ He slowly pushed his finger into the younger elf’s body, feeling for the first time the inside of Falkner. ‘You feel soft and hot.’ He moved the finger inside watching him widen his eyes, breath held as he was invaded. ‘Goddess…you’re like an inferno…and you’re so tight.’ He gritted his teeth, his cock impossibly hard. «And he’s going to let me inside this heat.»

The elf beneath him blushed lightly. ‘Hum…last time I was taken, it was with Stiles and Peter. Before that…several years.’

‘What?’

He gulped. ‘It’s not an itch I need to scratch often but…’ He  squeezed on the finger inside him . ‘I do like being rimed.’

‘But…’ He looked at the place where his finger disappeared into and started to move it, watching as Falkner closed his eyes in pleasure, his glow increasing as his breathing became ragged. ‘You’ve had so many lovers these last months.’

‘Never…not like that…ahhhh…Albion…your fingers…goddess…there…’ He gasped as the older elf pressed another finger inside him. ‘So good...feels so good…’

Albion looked at him, stunned. Falkner was the person in the pack that was constantly having sex. So many people had been with him and yet…he hadn’t given this to any of them? But he was giving it to him? He pressed his prostate again, pride invading him when the younger elf bowed his back even more, pushing his ass in the direction of his fingers, wanting more. So, he pressed a third finger inside, rubbing his prostate hard in the process and making him scream. He watched Falkner hide his face against the pillow and felt like growling. He wanted to see it. Albion wanted to see it all.

All the reactions.

The widening of the eyes at the surprise pleasure, the holding of breath, the writhing of the body, the gritting of the teeth and most of all…the eyes shining with pleasure that he’d been able to give.

The older elf removed his fingers and turned him around, laying Falkner flat on his back. ‘I want it like this.’ He parted the dark elf’s legs, bending his knees and grabbed his hips to pull him against his groin. ‘I want to see you. All of you.’

He gulped. This was…he felt too exposed. If before, when he was being rimed, he felt raw now… ‘Albion…I’m…this is…’

He looked at the body spread beneath him so his eyes could feast on it. ‘Gorgeous.’ He began to shine, matching the glow of the younger elf. ‘Mine.’

Falkner’s eyes widened in shock. «His?!» And then he gasped, throwing his head back, exposing the column of a strong neck as he was invaded. 

Perfection.

Little by little, Albion’s mind went white as a wet hot velvet fist closed over him. ‘Goddess…you feel so good. Falkner…’ He grabbed his hips harder and began rolling his hips, rendering the dark elf incapable of movement. For the first time in his life, he moved the way he wanted, maneuvered the body of his lover the way he wanted, he watched the flushed body beneath him writhe in pleasure, hands scrapping the sheets to try and find purchase. The moans and screams…goddess. He looked at beauty and fell in love all over again. ‘Falkner…’

‘Oh goddess…Albion…’ He gritted his teeth as tears began shining in his eyes and sweat pooled on his chest and forehead. ‘Feels good.’ Another roll of hips had him screaming as it rubbed his good spot. ‘You feel so good…so perfect in me.’ Perfect length, perfect width, perfect heat. Perfect everything. ‘Fuck…nothing...’ He looked at the pale elf glowing in pleasure. ‘Nothing as good as this. The best…’ He screamed again at another accurate thrust.

Albion watched his pale body disappear inside the darkness of Falkner’s, the way the younger elf gripped him hard like he never wanted to let go, the way no one before had done. A tear slid down his face. It was as if he was loved.

If he could, the dark elf would have smirked.  ‘Crying again?’

‘You’re also crying.’

Falkner lifted a hand to his face and was surprised to find it wet. He hadn’t cried since his first battle when he was but a boy.

‘I want more.’ The pale elf stopped his thrusts, letting go of the younger elf’s hips and laid down on top of him, weight supported by an elbow. ‘I want so much more.’

‘What?’ He groaned, squeezing on the perfect length inside him. ‘What are you talking about?’

‘I want everything. Not just sex. I want what the others have. A mate. A true partner.’

He gulped, feeling panic invade him. ‘Albion---‘

‘This? I’m not having sex with you.’ He started moving again. ‘I’m making love to you.’

He gasped and grabbed both his arms. ‘Wait…Albion, this is….aaahhhh oh goddess…don’t move like that…I…’

‘I love you…’ He snarled. ‘…and you’ll love me back.’ And his body started to move in earnest. As if with every thrust, he was pushing his love inside the other elf’s heart.

‘Aaaahhh Albion! AAAAHHHHH!!!’

  


*

  


Falkner stayed immobile, panting while looking at the ceiling of their hotel room. Albion was nearly passed out on top of him, still inside of his body although soft. 

He didn’t know what to do. He never had this. Love. Oh, he knew this pack loved him. But being in love with him? No. Not that. He sighed and lifted a big hand to cradle the back of the blonde’s head. And now this male…this gorgeous, spoiled, tender hearted male elf said it with all the words that he loved him.

‘Albion.’

The older elf felt like cringing. He was still inside Falkner and didn’t want to leave. Ever. He’d also said too much. Maybe because it was the first time he’d had sex where he was the one controlling everything. But now…the younger elf was sure to laugh at his feelings.

‘You’re an idiot.’

He lifted his head from Falkner’s chest to look down at him. ‘I’m sorry. It wasn’t my intention to push my feelings onto you.’ A tear slid down his face. ‘I had enough of that in my life and I did the same to you.’

‘Definitely an idiot.’ He huffed and tried to clean the tears with a thumb. ‘When have I ever had sex with another pack member?’

He frowned at that question. ‘What do you mean?’

‘You heard me. Our first time together…yeah it was angry sex pure and simple. The second time, it wasn’t. This one even less so.’ He scowled. ‘If I just wanted sex, I’d have had it with Raine already. Plenty of opportunities to do it, you know?’ He lifted an eyebrow. ‘And she’d be game for it…at least in the beginning she was.’

‘What are you saying?’

Light red stained his dark skin. ‘Huh. I…I…I…’

‘Stuttering now?’

‘Fuck! I don’t love you!’

He froze, breath left his lungs in a rush as the hope that had been blossoming in his chest died painfully. Elves couldn’t lie. He tried to roll away from Falkner but the other elf tightened his hand on Albion’s nape while the other arm surrounded his waist and prevented the pale elf’s body withdrawing from inside him. ‘I don’t love you but I want you. Very very badly.’

‘That’s just sex.’

‘I said very very badly.’ He gulped. ‘I…fucking hell…this is embarrassing. Talking about our feelings while you still have your dick up my ass!’

Albion blinked at Falkner’s blushed face and started to relax a little. He hadn’t let him go. If the younger  elf hadn’t cared for him, he would have. ‘How am I an idiot?’

He gulped at those blue eyes shining with love for him. ‘I care for you. No, I don’t think I love you…yet.’

Albion’s lips quirked in a little smile. ‘Yet?’

His blush increased. ‘Oh goddess…stop looking at me like that!’

‘You’re the idiot.’

He gasped as he felt Albion start to get hard inside him again. ‘What?!’

The older elf began moving experimentally, smiling as he watched Falkner grit his teeth against the pleasure but then closed his eyes to enjoy it. ‘If I’m an idiot then how is it that I had the great idea to share rooms with you?’

Shock made him open his eyes and look at him. ‘What are you talking about? Kaira…’

He grinned. ‘I asked her to make you share a room with me if more members joined our pack. She owed me that at the very least.’ He rolled his hips, feeling smug when the younger elf grunted and his hands tightened on him almost painfully.

‘You trickster son-of-a-bitch.’

‘Yeah.’ He thrusted his hips, almost fully hard now, and both of them gasped. ‘One more thing only.’

‘Oh goddess. There’s more?’

‘I love you. Love you like I’ve never loved anyone in this life.’ He leaned down to kiss the corner of his mouth. ‘Actually, you’re the only person I’ve ever loved.’

The younger elf blinked and then smiled as he saw a tear slid from the corner of Albion’s eye to land on  Falkner’s cheek. ‘Crybaby.’ He pulled his head further down and pressed their cheeks together. ‘I’ll always hold you close to me.’

He almost sobbed. ‘Please do.’

‘Mine.’

‘What?’

‘You said that I was yours. Well…that means you’re also mine.’

‘I’ve been such for a long time now.’

He grinned and rolled them until Albion was flat on his back and Falkner was sitting on his dick. ‘I’m going to ride you until I blow your mind.’ He smirked at his surprised face. ‘I’ll make you scream so loudly that your voice will be shot.’

He smirked. ‘Challenge accepted, Unseelie.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So…another sexy from one of the favorite ships ^_^ I love me some elves ;)  
> And so many feels in a sexy...ahhhhh…
> 
> I’m curious: Did you guys found it hotter when Falkner topped or bottomed? Consider it a poll ;)


	176. Chapter 176

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, everyone! I’m back!!! Do you guys still remember me and this fic? Where we left off?  
> Sorry I’ve been away for so long. I wish my excuse was vacation or work but!  
> …  
> I followed you guys suggestion. I’ve been binge watching “Supernatural” all this time. I’m already on Season 8. My eyes are all bugged out of my head. And – of course – I’ve also decided to read some fanfics. :(  
> I don’t like most. I’ve finally found one i’m actually liking (https://archiveofourown.org/works/3703437) although I haven’t reached the middle of it yet.  
> To all of you Dastiel fans out there, can you give me some good suggestions? By my fics, you know the type I like so...please? T_T i’m begging you guys here for a good fic much like the one I mentioned before.
> 
> Another thing…it’s nearly a tie but you guys seem to prefer top Falkner although several mentioned that bottom Falkner is sweeter. I agree ^_^
> 
> Anyway, we had a happy bit last time to decompress but now let’s move on, shall we? :P
> 
> Remember the scent of a woman in Deaton’s secret room? Well…I did leave you guys that clue… Did you guess who it was? Did you even thought about that little clue? Thought it was over?  
> Nope.  
> It just meant that more things still need to happen ;)  
> I love doing this to you guys MUWAHAHA
> 
> WARNINGS:  
> Death of a character from the show! (what do you call those?! O_o)

Scott took a deep breath, rubbing the heel of his hand against his cheek, trying to clean the tears tracking down his face that hadn’t stopped running since he’d left the clinic and Deaton’s body behind hours ago. He thanked god that his mother had the night shift. He didn't think he could tell her what he was going through.

Dr. Deaton had betrayed him in the worst possible way. He'd trusted the older man completely…even over his best friend. A person he'd known since he was a child. Deaton had betrayed him and in turn he'd betrayed Stiles with his self-hatred.

How could he not have noticed what was going on?! He'd stayed still while his own pack fought and died. He wondered now what were really his own thoughts and what were Deaton's suggestions. He didn’t know anymore. He didn’t even know himself.

The true alpha couldn't stop a sob from breaking through.

True alpha. It was a curse. That book…from the start Deaton must have been plotting to take the alpha spark from him. He didn't know much about magic but he could read as well as the next person. He would have taken the alpha spark from him to boost his magic up.

Stiles was right. It was all about greed. And he’d been so blind, so sure that Stiles would be better off without his magic that he'd never thought what it would do to him. To actually think that Stiles would be better off dead than be so powerful…he sobbed again. And his brother, in everything but blood, hated him now. His choices had turned Stiles against him and made the pale teen hate him and Scott didn't know what to do to stop it. 

Because he needed Stiles. Needed him so much.

He grabbed his cell phone and scrolled through his contacts until he reached Stiles'. He hesitated briefly but then he was calling the other teen.

‘Scott?’

Stiles' voice was gravely and decidedly---no way! ‘You two were having sex?!’

There was a grin in his voice. ‘When you find your mate, you'll know why I can't keep my hands off of Peter. Anyway, do you need something?’

‘I…I need to talk.’

‘Scott.’

‘Please! And…I need to know…can you fix me? What Deaton did to me?’

‘Scotty…some things were of his origin but most of them…he only expanded what was already there.’

He sobbed, clutching his phone. ‘I'm sorry. So very sorry.’

‘Hey…come on…’

‘Please, Stiles. Please.’

‘Ok.’ He sighed. ‘Ok. Come to my place.’

He smiled. ‘I'll be there in ten.’

  


*

  


Stiles looked at his cell again to check the time. ‘He's thirty minutes late.’

Peter just shrugged. ‘That's so him. Begs to see you and then blows you off.’

The teen shook his head and got up to start pacing. ‘I don't know, baby. He seemed desperate.’ He scowled and finally decided to call Scott back. The operator picked up the call. ‘The phone's off.’

‘Stiles…’

‘There's something wrong. I can feel it.’

He sighed. ‘Want me to call the pack?’

The warlock grinned at that. ‘I bet that most of them are having fun right now…much like we were. Let's not interrupt them.’

The alpha growled. ‘You owe me a nice hard fuck. It's not fun at all to have three fingers up your ass and be left empty.’

He laughed. ‘I promise.’ He went to his mate and leaned into him to speak in his ear. ‘I promise to give you so much pleasure that you'll beg me stop.’

The older man grinned. ‘You know that means keep going…harder.’

He smiled. ‘Yeah…I know.’ He pulled back before he succumbed to the temptation that was Peter. ‘Come on, we have a true idiot alpha to find.’

  


*

  


Scott shook his head. What the hell was wrong with him?! It felt like his brain was full of cotton. He blinked several times to try and focus his vision.

‘I see you're awake.’

He tried to moved but then realized that he was handcuffed to a metal table much like the one in Dr. Deaton's clinic. Actually…it was his clinic. Deaton’s body was next to the table in an awkward angle. ‘Ms. Morrell?’

The beautiful woman smiled kindly at him. ‘Hum…How are you feeling? Comfortable?’

‘What?...’ He pulled at the handcuffs but couldn't break them. ‘What is this?’

‘Mountain ash handcuffs. They negate your strength.’

‘Why?’

‘My brother's dead.’

He snarled at her. ‘That is a death I actually agree of.’

Marin smiled at him and just as pleasantly, slapped him hard. ‘That was rude. Apologize.’

His eyes glowed red. ‘Screw you.’

She rolled her eyes. ‘Teenagers are so dramatic.’ She went to the table at the corner of the clinic. ‘I wonder who the little thieves were.’

‘What are you talking about?’

‘Someone stole most of my brother's library as well as his ingredients.’

Stiles. It could only have been him.

‘Doesn't matter anyway.’ She returned to him with several small pouches and a black candle. ‘I've always kept my own library and stash.’

‘What are you going to do?’

‘What my brother planned on doing from the beginning before he got greedy and decided to steal a warlock's magic.’

The true alpha's eyes widened. ‘You're planning to steal my---'

‘Your alpha spark, yes.’ She hummed as she lit the candle. ‘Do you know this only works on true alphas?’ She sighed. ‘Stealing a normal alpha's spark doesn't boost anything, but a true alpha's…oh yeah. That does it just fine. You know why?’ She began strapping the teen's arms, chest, waist and legs to the table with tape. 

‘I don't care! Stop this!’

‘I don't think so, Scott. Anyway, it's because it's magic. A true alpha is magical all on its own. But it’s a magic that wasn’t born with them. That's why I can take it for myself.’

She opened the pouches and started murmuring a spell while sprinkling the powdering contents on his chest.

Scott screamed in pain.

‘Oops…forgot to warn you. This is going to hurt.’

‘Please stop!’ He screamed again. ‘It burns!’

‘I am sorry for the pain…unfortunately it’s going to get worse.’ She took the lit candle and set fire to all the powders on his chest.

Scott screamed until his pain was so strong that he passed out.

  


*

  


Scott moaned. Something hurt. Actually, everything hurt. He felt tears form in his eyes when pain was a constant beat through his body and this strange hollowness he was feeling made it even worse.

‘I see you’re awake.’

‘Ms. Morrell…’ He moaned. ‘It hurts.’

‘Yes, I believe it does.’

There was something different in her. If she seemed crazy before, now she looked positively insane. He tried to move and realized that he was only handcuffed by a wrist to the able. He sat up, gritting his teeth against the soreness of his body. Something he hadn’t felt in a long time.

No.

He looked at his free hand and shook it. Nothing happened. No claws. ‘You…you took it.’

‘Of course. I told you I would.’ She smiled. ‘You don’t have to thank me.’

‘Thank you?’

‘Of course. You never wanted to be a werewolf. Now you’re not. Actually, due to the spell, you’ll never again be one. You’re immune to the bite now.’

Breath froze in his lungs. It was true. He’d never accepted that part of himself. It was something that had ruined his life. Allison had died because of it, his life was full of struggles and battles and tears, he’d barely been able to enter UC Davies, he’d lost Stiles…

But.

His asthma was gone. He made first line in Lacrosse. Allison probably only noticed him because he played so well. He made friends when before he’d only had Stiles…Stiles. His best friend had always stood by him. Always supported him and he…he was constantly disappointing him. And still Stiles had stood by him until Donovan, until he’d expelled the heart of the pack from it. Scott had been willing to let someone take an integral part of Stiles only because he was convinced everything supernatural was dark.

The former alpha still felt the same. He was no werewolf now and still he felt the same. His feelings, his everything…nothing in him had changed. So stupid. So very blind and stupid.

Scott threw his head back and screamed.

  


*

  


Marin rolled her eyes. ‘Can you stop the dramatics? You hated being a werewolf. Alan himself said that you needed no suggestion about it.’

Tears fell from his eyes and he jumped from the table, staying handcuffed by a wrist. ‘I was bitten against my will. And now, you took it from me against my will as well.’ He tried to clean the tears with the back of his hand. ‘Couldn’t you have asked me?’

‘Would you have agreed?’

‘I would need time to think about it but…it’s probable that I’d have said yes to Deaton.’

‘You’re an idiot. The advantages you had as a werewolf far out weighted the disadvantages.’ She smiled. ‘My win anyway.’

She broke the handcuffs with her mind and pressed him against the wall. ‘Thanks for the boost, Scott.’ It felt so  _**gooooood** _ . She now had telekinesis and it was amazing. Before she’d been able to move a measly spoon, exhausting herself just to do that. Now…this was incredible.

He gasped. ‘What are you doing?’

‘You can’t be allowed to live.’ She shrugged. ‘I’ll make it so it will seem that you killed Alan and then had an asthma attack in your panic.’ She smiled. ‘Quite neat.’

No. He couldn’t end like this. He couldn’t let his mother think that he’d killed Deaton. Actually, he couldn’t leave his mother all alone like that. Starts burst behind his eyes and the smiling face of Morrell appeared right in front of him. She was only choking him and holding him against the wall by his neck. His arms were free.

Scott drew back his arm and punched her in the face. Hard.

She fell to the floor and so did he, gasping, drawing precious breath into his lungs.

The druid moaned and rolled a little to her side to try to get up.

Scot was there. He straddled her waist, knees pressing her arms down, hurting her, and then he wrapped both hands around her throat and started to squeeze.  **Hard** .

  


*

  


Stiles and Peter stopped right at the threshold of the clinic’s main room. Scott was on top of Morrell, her body quiet while he was chocking her.

‘Scott?’

The dark teen just growled and tightened his hands harder.

The warlock gulped. ‘Peter…is she…’

‘Yeah. She’s dead.’

‘Oh, fuck.’ He grabbed the other teen with his power, making him open his hands and lifting him off the corpse. He did not thank him. Scott turned to him with a snarl twisting his features. Only…

The alpha sucked in a breath. ‘He’s no longer a werewolf.’

‘Oh hell…Scott?’ He grabbed the darker teen by the shoulders and shook him. ‘ **SCOTT**!’

He blinked. ‘Stiles?’

‘Yeah, buddy.’

‘I…’ His eyes widened when he saw Morrell's body. Her eyes were wide open, red and bugged out of her face, her face was red and swollen, her mouth open showing a bit of a purple tongue. ‘Oh god. I did this.’

‘She took it from you, didn't she?’

‘Yes.’

Peter smirked. ‘Well, you're not a werewolf anymore. Isn't that what you always wanted?’

‘I probably would have said yes, if asked. But I wasn't. Once again no one gave me a choice.’ He gulped. ‘And she was going to kill me and make it seem like I'd killed Dr. Deaton and had an asthma attack afterwards.’

‘Yeah, I remember her being fun like that.’ He looked at the other teen. ‘What are you going to do?’

‘I killed her.’ A tear ran down his face and he started laughing hysterically. ‘I blamed you for what happened to Donovan and your kill was accidental.’ He fell to his knees and began sobbing. ‘I'm a murderer!’

Stiles sighed and was about to hug Scott when he felt something. A spark. He kneeled near Morrell's corpse and gulping bile, touched two fingers to her hand. He didn't even have to think. He just took what he recognized as Scott's alpha spark. He turned to his friend. ‘We'll handle things here.’

He took a shuddering breath. ‘What are you talking about?’

Peter answered. ‘Make it seem like they killed each other.’

‘What? But that's not right. I killed her.’

The pale teen shook his head. ‘You'd be convicted with first degree murder…twice. Because they'd include Deaton in it.’

He scowled. ‘Peter should pay for his murder. I should pay for mine.’

‘She was going to kill you, Scott. How can you explain to the authorities that she was a druid that stole your alphaness? You'll be sent to Eichen’s crazies wing, is what.’

‘I deserve to suffer for having murdered someone like that.’

Peter being Peter realized exactly what Scott needed. ‘Then suffer you will.’

Stiles and Scott both blinked at him. ‘What?’

‘You won't tell this to the police.’ He lifted a hand to stall his protest. ‘Your mother only has you left. What do you think will happen if she loses you? She won't be able to bear it. So you won't tell this to the police.’

Scott hesitated but then nodded. His mother always came first.

‘You won't tell it to anyone.’ He watched as Scott's eyes widened. ‘You'll live with this kill until the day you die. Never telling anyone about it. Bearing this pain alone.’

‘You---you're saying---'

‘Suffer the same way Stiles did when his own brother turned his back on him when he needed him the most.’

The darker teen gulped. ‘I just thought tha---'

Peter snarled. ‘Enough with the excuses. Maybe Deaton managed to influence you and place some suggestions in your mind, but he mostly expanded what was already there. So stop excusing yourself. You were like a brother to Stiles! He would never betray you like that!’

‘I know.’ He sobbed. ‘I know.’

Stiles sighed. ‘There's something else.’

‘What?’

The pale teen looked at his friend. ‘I took from Morrell what she took from you.’

‘What?!’

‘Do you want to go back to being a werewolf?’

‘She said I couldn't. That I was now immune to the bite.’

‘It's not the same being immune to the bite as returning what was once yours.’

Scott shook his head. ‘I don't think I deserve to have it back.’

The alpha snorted. ‘Yeah. That's why.’

The dark teen scowled at him. ‘What do you mean by that?’

‘That you hate being a werewolf when it improved your life so much more.’

‘Improved?!’

‘Hum…baby?’

‘No. He needs to hear this.’ His lips thinned when looking at the teen. ‘You had asthma. You were terrible at lacrosse. You would never be able to attract the eye of Allison Argent if you'd been a simple human. And working here? In an animal clinic? It was only a matter of time before you had an asthma attack due to all the fur and animals you came in contact with.’

‘I was already working for a month here and I--'

‘Not mentioning the money. How much do asthma treatments cost? The inhalers?’ He snorted. ‘Did you want to work your mother into an early grave?’

Stiles looked at Scott, seeing him get paler by the second and placed a hand on his mate's arm. Peter hesitated but then decided to finish it. ‘I wonder if I had bitten Stiles instead of you…would you have been there for him the way he was for you?’

That took all the fight out of Scott. ‘I think I would. I like to think that I’d have been there for him.’

The pale teen smiled and pulled him into his arms. ‘You would.’

Scott held on to him hard. ‘I thought you hated me.’

He stiffened. ‘Part of me will always hate you for what happened to Mimi but…this is something else.’

‘I see.’ He took a deep breath and let go, getting up together with Stiles. ‘What now?’

‘Like I said before, Peter and I will handle this.’ He bit his lip. ‘We're leaving tomorrow morning so…’

‘Tomorrow?’

‘Call a meeting between our pack's. We need to talk before we leave.’

He laughed without any humor. ‘I have no pack. I'm no longer a werewolf, remember?’

Stiles shook his head. ‘I was human and pack before I left yours.’

Peter nodded. ‘And we have humans in ours. I told you before. You need humans in a pack. They keep you grounded.’

The warlock leaned against his mate. ‘Anyway, I'd like to say goodbye.’

‘Very well. I'll arrange it.’

‘Come to my house around 10PM.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you guess who the woman was or did you not even realize the clue I gave you? :)
> 
> Well…that’s that. It’s practically all over now.  
> No more drama at least. Like many had already guessed, I took Scott’s power from him. But I bet you weren’t expecting the consequences of it. I liked what I made him do. It was time for Scotty to get his hands bloody.  
> Sounds terrible, I know, but it was time for him to feel what others have felt.
> 
> Anyway, only one more chapter to go in this part to wrap things up and also an update on the characters profile ^_^
> 
> PS: We’ve GOT to talk about Supernatural. First time in my life where I can’t decided which character should be the top O_o I’m in shock!!!


End file.
